Héroes y Villanos
by El Rudo
Summary: Uno pensaría que con once hermanas no hay lugar para el aburrimiento... ¡Pero se equivocan! Entre tanto caos, cariño y diversión, no te das cuenta de cómo el mundo puede arrebatártelo todo y dejarte pudriéndote entre hielo y escarcha... ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando tu mundo se consume en el frío? ¡Arrebatarle todo el calor posible en tu sangriento camino de venganza!
1. Prólogo

Diclaimer: Loud House y todos sus personajes perteneces a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, aligual que todos los personajes a los que hago alusión, el propósito de esta obra no es otro más que el de entretener.

Nota: Aunque en la serie, algunas hermanas no iban enmascaradas en la versión original de ellas como heroínas, aquí todas protegen su identidad.

* * *

Héroes y Villanos: Prólogo

Varios kilómetros bajo la superficie de Míchigan un muy aclamado transporte excavaba hacia un objeto no identificado detectado hace unas horas por los instrumentos de monitoreo de la más inteligente del grupo.

Cuando el transporte penetró en un enorme túnel tomó modo aéreo y se dirigió al causante de toda esa colosal excavación. No daban crédito a lo que vieron después de liberar las bengalas y generar un modelo 3D en base al eco magnético. Un robot gigante con forma de topo, su equipamiento lo hacía capaz de pulverizar grandes masas de roca y otros minerales, en la dirección que avanzaba llegaría a un punto crítico en las formaciones tectónicas bajo el país posibilitando su completa y catastrófica destrucción.

La van no perdió tiempo y adoptando un modo de penetración se disparó como proyectil contra el colosal robot.

– ¡Esto se acabó! – Gritó Ace Savy saltando de la característica van de la "Full House Gang" sobre cientos de robots trípodes negros y naranjos, los cuales no vacilaron en disparar lava contra el transporte de sus "visitas".

Gracias a los materiales con los que el transporte del equipo fue construido y al poder de "The High Card" es que no cedió ante las altísimas temperaturas, pero sus ocupantes se vieron forzadas a desocuparlo y enfrentar a los robots.

Ace Savy se encontraba corriendo por la pared evadiendo a un trípode gigante, acorazado y cubierto por espinas persiguiéndola, pero pudo ver sin problemas como diez sombras salían de la Van, su equipo… pese a el grupo se vio rodeado por una lluvia de proyectiles de lava, la peliblanca no mostró preocupación alguna. Seis imágenes de la carta ocho de espadas se acomodaron formando un cubo alrededor de las enmascaradas integrantes del equipo, sirviendo como escudo contra los ataques. Pasados unos minutos la lava endureció resultando en un bloque completamente rodeado por los trípodes que ahora los apuntaban, pues aún detectaban signos vitales dentro de la formación de lava.

Antes de poder reaccionar, una explosión por un costado del cubo y todos los robots frente a esta habían sido impactados contra el muro. Seguía siendo sorprendente que siguieran funcionando tras experimentar la fuerza de "The Strong Suit", pero impresionarse no era algo para lo que la castaña tuviera tiempo.

– ¡Intruso! – Dijo uno de los trípodes blindados gigantes levantando su enorme pie para eliminarla.

*Crack* Los huesos de la castaña bajo el pie del trípode blindado comenzaban a crujir, y las cosas no parecían mejorar al verse rodeada por los robots pequeños apuntándola con sus cañones de lava.

– ¡Ja!... Digo… suspiro. – La castaña escuchó y antes de darse cuenta la fuerza sobre ella había disminuido completamente, pues ella, el pie del trípode y el cubo de suelo bajo sus pies habían sido reposicionados dentro del gigantesco robot. Por la gran cantidad de armas a su alrededor era plausible que se encontraran en la armería.

– ¡Intruso! – Dijeron tres trípodes blindados al verla, para luego comenzar a brillar.

La castaña de inmediato sintió su alivio ser aplastado igual que ella hace unos minutos. – ¡ME LLEVA EL…!

De vuelta en la batalla, la responsable del reposicionamiento de "The Strong Suit" sintió un leve escalofrío, pero menos atención no pudo prestarle, pues ahora la pelinegra conocida como "The Eight of Spades" se encontraba posicionando sus escudos para proteger a una pequeña rubia cuya corona de diamantes avanzaba como boomerang por el campo de batalla rebanando a los duros robots.

– ¡Un día eres la reina de roma y al otro defendiéndote de la lava que podría arruinar mi cabello! – Gritó la pequeña rubia frustrada por tener que ser protegida por su compañera de cabello negro.

– Concéntrense chicas. – Gritó Ace Savy al tiempo en que la chica de largos cabellos blancos salía del interior de la cabeza del trípode blindado. – ¡Si destruyen la Van no podremos salir! – Indicó la peliblanca apuntando al lugar donde "The night Club" se encontraba usando la frecuencia de su música para detener los proyectiles de lava dirigidos al transporte.

– ¡No podré seguir así por siempre sis! – Gritó la rockera a "The High Card" quien se encontraba moviendo y modificando las piezas de la Van.

– ¡Ya falta poco! – Gritó la reparadora al tiempo de que otro de los trípodes gigantes se dispusiera a aplastarla.

– ¡La destrucción está cerca! – Dijo el trípode dirigiéndose hacia ellas, pero antes de darse cuenta se encontraba completamente sometido por un sinfín de telas de elegantes diseños.

– ¿Negro sobre negro? Así jamás conseguirás una chica. – Dijo desde una de las vigas en lo alto una elegante figura, aparentemente era la responsable del sometimiento del robot blindado y conocida como "The Eleven of Hearts".

– ¡Eleven! – Gritó Ace saltando detrás de la rubia de pocas luces y cubriéndola con un escudo con la marca de una carta "As", la cual sirvió de escudo contra la lava disparada por trípodes cercanos.

– ¡Aniquilen a los intrusos! – Indicó uno de los trípodes al tiempo en que disparaban contra la peliblanca, sólo para ser rebanados por la corona/boomerang de "The Queen of Diamonds".

– Te debo una. – Dijo la peliblanca con alivio en su voz.

– Quizá deberías reconsiderar quien debe dirigir el grupo. – Dijo la "reina" en un tono burlón.

– ¿¡Y yo soy la comediante!? – Gritó "The Joker" al tiempo en que un resorte salía del piso bajo "The Queen of Diamonds" salvándola de ser aplastada por uno de los trípodes blindados. – ¡Y así aplastas a alguien salvándola de ser aplastada! JA JA JA ¿Entienden? – Dijo la comediante completamente relajada mientras un trípode blindado de dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad. – Tienen la inteligencia de un simio, veamos hasta qué punto. – Agregó la castaña en su tono confiado mientras el robot pisaba una cáscara de banana resultando en un destructivo choque contra un muro dejando tras de sí a un sinfín de trípodes pequeños destrozados.

– Presumida. – Dijo de brazos cruzados la reina para retornar a la lucha, o esas eran sus intenciones, pues más trípodes la rodeaban.

– ¡Aniquilar! – Dijeron al unísono y justo antes de que el piso bajo ellos y bajo todos los demás robots, fuera totalmente destruido por "The Royal Flush".

– Según mi análisis estructural de lo poco que hemos visto del interior del robot, la sala desde donde se controlan los trípodes debe estar en… ¡Esa dirección! – Dijo "The Card Counter" apuntando a una entrada por la que muchos más robots estaban ingresando al salón.

– Eight of spades, trae a The Strong Suit, la necesitamos para avanzar hacia… ¡Ahhh! – Gritó Ace cuando el suelo se abría bajo sus pies haciéndola caer por un conducto.

– ¡Ace! – Gritaron al unísono las demás integrantes del equipo al ver a su líder desapareciendo sin más.

– ¡Trae a "The Strong Suit"! ¡Debemos rescatar a Ace! – Gritó "The High Card" activando los escudos de energía de la Van e indicándoles a todas que suban.

En la armería "The Strong Suit" se encontraba evadiendo los aplastantes ataques del trío de trípodes cuando y nuevamente sin darse cuenta se encontraba rodeada de un mar de robots destruidos y un océano de robots avanzando hacia ellas.

– ¡Sube Strong! ¡Tienen a Ace! – Gritó "The High Card" desde el asiento de conductor de la Van.

La castaña no dudó en subir con el resto del equipo y emprender la cruzada para rescatar a su líder.

* * *

*Auch* Mentalmente la peliblanca se quejó de dolor al caer de golpe en el piso de otra habitación, la cual en menos de un segundo analizó en su totalidad y resolviendo a esconderse al ver la imponente figura negra que estaba operando en distintos monitores en el salón.

La figura tenía el aspecto de un hombre fornido en una armadura negra y roja, sus brazos eran blancos y con muchas rayas de color naranjo brillante, una falda negra llegaba hasta el piso y su casco negro con dos cuernos curvos amarillos en forma de rayos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ace se dispuso a lanzarle una de sus cartas letales directo a ambos brazos, resultando en golpes directos… totalmente inefectivos. La figura lo miró por sobre el hombro revelando su máscara, la cual era similar a una calavera con ojos verdes en forma de una "V".

Ace no se hizo para atrás y de dispuso a atacar nuevamente, pero en ese momento el brazo de la figura se convirtió en lava y se lanzó sobre ella.

Pese a que Ace logró esquivar muy bien un par de ataques, el brazo alargándose bloqueaba cada vez más sus rutas de escape, y sumado a la incapacidad de la peliblanca para romperlo, resultó en un inevitable agarre contra ella, el cual acabaría en un fuerte golpe contra la pared sellándola con lava. Jamás terminaría de agradecerle a "The Card Counter" por haber diseñado su traje, pero esa gratitud se convirtió en confusión al ver que la armadura volvía a los monitores ignorándola completamente.

* * *

– ¿¡No puedes hackear a estos robots para que no nos ataquen!? – Exigió saber "The High Card" dirigiendo la Van entre una infinidad de maquinaria.

– ¡Le encontré! ¡Justo sobre nosotros! – Dijo "The Card Counter" para luego responder a la pregunta de la rubia. – Estas máquinas están programadas en códigos que jamás había visto, por ahora están fuera de mi alcance.

– ¡Eleven! ¡Night Club! ¡Prepárense, vamos a subir! – Indicó "The High Card" y las demás le obedecieron.

– ¿¡Un robot topo gigante perforando las placas tectónicas!? ¡Provocarás un terremoto de proporciones planetarias! ¿¡Por qué haces esto!? – Gritaba Ace a la armadura. Tras varios comandos ingresados en su computadora, Ace supo que ese ser controlaba todo en el artefacto.

La peliblanca no lograba sino ser ignorada, cosa que la estaba frustrando. La armadura no se movía ni por si acaso, ni siquiera cuando la Van entró a la habitación rompiendo el piso.

– ¡Ace! – Gritaron las nueve ocupantes de la Van saliendo hacia la peliblanca.

– ¡Quédate quieta! – Gritó "The Strong Suit" mientras lanzaba un fuerte golpe contra la piedra que aprisionaba a Ace, logrando destruirla sin problemas.

– ¡A él chicas! – Gritó Ace, nuevamente siendo ignorada por esa armadura.

– ¿¡Te atreves a ignorar a una reina!? – Dijo "The Queen of Diamonds" lanzándole su corona de diamantes.

"The strong Suit" avanzó para dar un golpe con todas sus fuerzas contra esa armadura y "The Eight of Spades" lanzó sus seis cartas fantasmales materializadas a modo de navajas.

La castaña de un fuerte golpe en su cabeza acabó enterrada en el piso cual avestruz, las navajas fantasmales se rompieron al contacto con la armadura, la cual ni se inmuto con excepción de para con su mano detener el boomerang de diamantes y aplastarlo cual juguete.

– ¡A ver cómo te defiendes de esto! – Gritó "The Royal Flush" al tiempo en que el piso comenzó a destruirse como origen de una fuerza que ahora avanzaba contra la armadura. De la ola destructiva saltó lo que parecía ser un monstruo cuadrúpedo de aspecto bestial. – Devóralo "Charlessaurus". – Ordenó la pequeña rubia a su monstruo, el cual antes de poder dar un zarpazo a la armadura, cayó inconsciente producto de un fuerte golpe en su estómago y tomando la forma de un pequeño perro blanco con una mancha negra en el ojo cual pirata.

– ¡Charles! – Gritó la pequeña corriendo hacia ese perro, pero deteniéndose al ver una ola de lava avanzando hacia ella.

"The Eight of Spades" usó sus cartas fantasmas para cubrirla de la lava, pero dado que esta vez no se carbonizó, no podía apartarlas de su compañera, pero dado que la rubia tampoco tenía aire, estaba en un predicamento.

La armadura seguía disparando lava interminablemente contra la rubia, no la dejaría escapar. Una prenda de ropa envolvió su brazo y de un jalón desvió su disparo contra un muro.

– High Card, estudiando la arquitectura y basándome en la ubicación de la sala de control, he encontrado en núcleo de poder de este robot. – Informó "The Card Counter". – Se encuentra justo detrás de esa fábrica de robots. – Agregó apuntando a la enorme ventana desde la que se veía una infinidad de trípodes siendo fabricados.

– Tengo un plan. ¡Distráiganlo chicas! – Ordenó "The High Card" y su equipo obedeció. La rubia subió al transporte del equipo, y con la guía de "The Card Counter" pudo maniobrar entre los equipos internos del robot, logrando llegar a la fábrica, para luego comenzar a atacar con una esfera de energía de color dorado, las líneas de ensamblaje.

La armadura estaba sosteniendo a "The Joker" y a "The Eleven of Hearts" del cuello, las había sometido con facilidad.

– ¡Suéltalas! – Gritó "The Night Club" lanzándose contra él con su guitarra funcionando como hacha apuntando a su cintura y logrando un inefectivo golpe directo, para luego ser golpeada junto con "The Joker" contra una de las paredes.

La armadura debió soltar a "The Eleven of Hearts" para proteger el monitor de una carta arrojada por Ace Savy. – Me gustaría continuar con nuestra amistosa pelea a muerte, pero tienes otras cosas de las que preocuparte y odiaría estar aquí cuando este robot explote. – Dijo la peliblanca enseñándole un as de espadas apuntando en dirección a la ventana.

La armadura volteó y vio al transporte del equipo a lo lejos apuntando una esfera de energía hacia el núcleo del robot y de inmediato extendió sus brazos de lava hacia el transporte, sujetándolo antes de disparar y desviando el tiro. De inmediato arrojó el transporte a un lado y retrajo sus brazos para comenzar a operar su panel de control. Los "Full House Gang" vieron como la lava comenzaba a inundar el cuarto de la fábrica justo frente a ellos y con los poderes de "The Eight of Spades" pudieron traer la Van hacia el cuarto. Por fortuna no estaba dañada y pudieron escapar de ahí, pero perseguidos por una ola de lava que inundaba todo el interior del robot. Asumiendo que la armadura fue consumida por la lava dejaron el asunto así y optaron por salvar sus vidas retirándose del lugar, pero al salir vieron que el robot comenzó a moverse para escapar hacia el centro de la tierra.

– El análisis de sus condiciones mecánicas indica que sus equipos para destruir las placas tectónicas han sido deshabilitados, por lo que no podrá causar los terremotos, pero tampoco podemos seguirlo a las temperaturas del núcleo de nuestro planeta. – Informó "The Card Counter" y luego la Van tomando su modo de excavadora se dirigió a la superficie, pero cuando se les indicó que eran las 18:15 debieron acelerar el paso.

Volando sobre Royal Woods la Van en modo de invisibilidad descendió en un callejón para tomar el aspecto de una muy conocida y destartalada Van y luego desactivar el camuflaje. Sus pasajeras se quitaron sus atuendos de combate y se pusieron las ropas con las que todo el mundo las conocía, las Loud.

Tras asegurarse de que nadie las había visto, se dirigieron a la más ruidosa casa de la ciudad, la cual ellas conocían como hogar: La casa Loud.

* * *

– ¡Lincoln! – Gritó molesta Lisa al ver que Lincoln estaba viendo en el televisor sus vídeos clasificados tomados por sus drones espía, de la pelea que la "Full House Gang" tuvo hace unas semanas contra el "Chandlersaurus" (a nadie le sorprendió que el químico que lo dejó así llegara a las cloacas el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños) – ¡Sabes que no debes tomar mí información!

Los gritos de Lisa nunca serían algo a lo que el peliblanco se acostumbraría, por lo que su expresión de genuina admiración denotada por el brillo en sus ojos desapareció en un instante siendo reemplazada por una de culpa, haciéndolo levantarse de su asiento.

– Lo… Lo siento Lisa… Pero ellas… – Dijo apuntando a la pantalla, donde se reproducía el fragmento en que Charlessaurus mordía el cuello del Chandlersaurus forzándolo a abrir su boca.

– Lo siento Lincoln. – Dijo Lisa con la cabeza agachada entendiendo cómo se sentía su hermano. Tampoco es que dejara los vídeos más reveladores (como el caso de sus identidades secretas) al alcance de su hermano.

– ¡Lincoln! – Interrumpió Linka abrazando a su gemelo (y de paso derribándolo).

– Hola Linka. – Saludó el peliblanco correspondiendo al abrazo. – ¿Cuándo llegaron chicas?

– Acabamos de llegar… Lamento que no quisieras ver a Cristina. – Dijo Linka.

– Descuida, no es la primera fiesta a la que no voy, y no será la última. – Agregó Lincoln en su normal tono.

Eso nunca fue del todo agradable para sus hermanas, muchas veces tenían que inventar excusas casi milagrosas para poder salir sin que su hermano sospechara.

– No te perdiste de nada, bailar tanto fue más agotador de lo que parece… ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que habría pasado si Lori no se hubiera despertado cuando le lanzamos un balde de agua fría cuando calló desmayada!? – Dijo Lynn.

– Pero eso no… – Decía Lori con tranquilidad cuando Luan y Luna al instante le dejaron caer un vaso con agua en la espalda. – Fue muy lindo chicas…

– Entre eso y arriesgarnos a que Leni conduzca… – Dijo Lola con su pesado tono.

– ¿¡Qué se supone que significa eso!? – Exigió saber Leni.

Y así inicia el día a día en la casa Loud, nada a lo que no estuvieran acostumbradas, pero se notaba el estrés en ellas, era razonable considerando que ese sujeto de armadura les pateó el trasero en toda la regla.

– Me alegra que se cansaran tanto. – Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, causando que sus hermanas lo miraran molestas. – dicen que el hambre es el mejor condimento… para sus panqueques. – Agregó apuntando hacia la mesa que usaban para cenar todos juntos, la cual estaba llena de platos cubiertos por servilletas.

Ninguna sabía cómo, pero no habían notado el olor, y antes de que Lincoln se diera cuenta, todas estaban sentadas en la mesa.

Todos los panqueques tenían escrito "para la mejor hermana del mundo", un lindo gesto, pero innecesario. De por sí la comida había eliminado todo mal ánimo en sus hermanas, quienes comían como voraces bestias.

– Sip, el hambre es el mejor condimento. – Agregó sorprendido al ver que antes de llevar el primer trozo a su boca sus hermanas habían terminado de comer… devorar los panqueques.

– Se… que no te lo pude… decir antes Linky… Pero gracias. – Dijo difícilmente Lori llevando su mano al blanco cabello de su hermano. Lincoln no la podía culpar, comió siete panqueques en menos de un minuto y tras un baile que la hizo desmayarse.

– De nada, es lo menos que podía hacer. – Respondió apartando juguetonamente la mano de Lori de su cabeza.

– Oye Lincoln, ya que eres el fan número uno de las "Full House Gang" ¿Cuál de ellas es tu favorita? – Preguntó Lola causando uno de los más incómodos silencios que la historia de la casa Loud ha concebido.

– Sin duda es "The High Card" – Dijo con completa seguridad el peliblanco, ganándose genuinas y muy discretas miradas de enojo por parte de sus hermanas, con excepción de Lori quien llevó su mano a la cabeza de su hermanito y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabello.

– ¿Y por qué es ella Linky? – Preguntó Lori muy amablemente y dándole a sus hermanas una mirada arrogante y victoriosa.

– Bueno, me gusta como toma el mando en las peores situaciones… además es tan hermosa… – Dejó salir un leve suspiro. – Si tuviera que adivinar su identidad… – Agregó causando que el ambiente prácticamente se congelara por la tensión. – Diría que es Carol Pingrey… ¡Auch! – Se quejó el peliblanco cuando la mayor le tiró el cabello.

Lori no lo miró, y tampoco a sus hermanas, aunque supo que todas estaban conteniendo sus ganas de romper en risa, el odio de Lori por Carol era tan conocido como la regla de que nadie debía entrar a su habitación.

– ¿Pero no era Ace Savy? – Preguntó Linka. – Digo, no es como si no hubieras crecido admirándolo…

– Lo sé… al principio era así… Pero cuando "The Strong Suit" se le unió, siento que ella es más "cool". – Dijo Lincoln dibujando una sonrisa triunfante y burlona en el rostro de Lynn, y dirigiéndolas a Linka. – Además es muy linda. – Agregó convirtiendo el ego de Lynn en vergüenza.

– ¿Qué opinas de "The Queen of Diamonds"? – Preguntó Lola visiblemente molesta y ganándose un rodillazo por parte de Lana. – ¿No es la más linda e increíble? – Agregó dejándose llevar por su ego e ignorando la advertencia no-verbal de su gemela.

– Es genial… bueno todas lo son, aunque la veo muy parecida a "The Royal Flush". – Lana dedicó una mirada de burla a Lola. – El Charlessaurus sería una mascota increíble. – Agregó en un tono muy enérgico.

– ¿No es cierto? – Dijo Lana muy contenta, con brillo en sus ojos y ganándose un rodillazo de Luna, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

Lisa disparó su rayo desintegrador al plato de su hermano.

– ¡Vaya Lincoln! – Interrumpió la pequeña castaña. – Parece que comiste demasiado rápido… deberíamos limpiar antes de que lleguen nuestros padres. – Agregó dirigiéndose a la cocina con su plato, y seguida de todas sus hermanas (algunas más molestas que otras y Lincoln no entendía el porqué, aunque las "cosas de chicas" jamás serán algo que pueda descartar).

* * *

No tardaron en limpiar y luego en irse a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir. Dado que Linka duerme con Lynn y Lucy, Lincoln puede preservar su privacidad y espacio, y jamás agradecería más ese beneficio. Ahora se encontraba entrando a su habitación, había sido un excelente día para él, pues había pasado todo el día leyendo cómics (los cuales ahora abundan gracias a la presencia de las "Full House Gang" en la vida real) y claro, viendo los vídeos de sus "idolatradas heroínas" ... O eso creen sus hermanas.

– Eso fue… ¡Increíble! – Celebró el peliblanco al tiempo en que su habitación se cubría por un blindaje negro y anti-audio. – En serio, esto había sido tan aburrido durante los años en los que robé la tecnología de Lisa para construir mi imperio… ¡Pero fue tan divertido!… Vaya, realmente quería darme la vuelta y hablarles, pero no, me mantuve serio y ahora deben estar vueltas locas… digo, las derroté en un diez contra uno… ¡Serán unas increíbles semanas! – Gritó contento al tiempo en que se ponía un casco negro con dos cuernos curvos amarillos en forma de rayos en la misma disposición que los cascos de los vikingos. – ¿Quién soy chicos? – Preguntó al aire.

– El villano. – Respondieron múltiples voces sin origen fijo.

– Bueno chicos, buenas noches, mañana tengo clases *cof* construir otro robot gigante *cof*

* * *

Con eso acaba el primer episodio de nuestro villano de cabello blanco, espero haya sido de su agrado, supongo que ya saben a quién hice que se parezca, pero ahora. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sus hermanas descubrirán que se trata de Lincoln? ¿Qué estará dispuesto a hacer Lincoln una vez su aburrimiento vuelva? ¿Descubrirá las identidades secretas de sus hermanas? ¿Sería capaz de matarlas una vez llegue el momento? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos!


	2. Es un Mundo Muy Grande (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: Loud House no me pertenece, esta serie y sus personajes, al igual que todos los personajes a los que hago alusión pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Es un Mundo muy Grande. (Primera Parte)**

– ¡Ahhh! – Gritó el peliblanco de la emoción mientras seguía rodando por el piso. – Quiero reconstruir al lavabot excavador gigante… pero sería muy cliché… ¿Qué tal un lavabot tiranosaurio gigante suelto en Las Vegas? … ¿O un lavabot pterodáctilo gigante en Hong Kong?... ¿O un lavabot gorila gigante en Nueva York?... No, no odio a estados unidos, pero me suenan de algún lado… ¡Ya sé! – Gritó contento mientras digitaba códigos en su computadora. – Highlord… quizá sería un buen nombre de villano. – Finalizó el peliblanco acostándose en su cama.

Fue muy difícil para Lincoln concebir el sueño por toda la euforia que sentía tras la primera probada de vida que tuvo en años, pero logró dormir. *Indescriptibles ruidos de alarma*

– ¡Aaaahhhh! – Gritó el peliblanco por la alarma, jamás pudo entender cómo Luna siempre lograba cambiar el tono de su alarma en la noche para reproducir una de sus más estridentes canciones cuando la hora llegara, pero no le dio importancia ya que al menos cumplía con el propósito de despertarlo.

Lincoln rápidamente corrió al baño, con once hermanas un tropiezo significaría esperarlas a todas durante una eternidad, y preferiría enfrentar a las diez "Full House Gang" antes que cerrar los ojos con sueño, sería menos arriesgado. Una vez en la tina con agua caliente, comenzó a hacer uno de los actos que más le relaja:

– Hola chicos, lamento no haberles podido hablar ayer, pero estaba tan emocionado… – Lincoln señala su hombro, el cual tenía una fea marca. – Incluso golpeé mi cama mientras rodaba por el suelo. – Lincoln se sumerge en el agua dejando sólo su nariz y boca sobre la superficie. – Si… me veo feliz, pero llevaba literalmente años sin sentir… bueno, algo. Verán, jamás consideré el leer cómics como un talento, por lo que simplemente era un niño de pelo blanco… En cualquier otra circunstancia sería normal que no hiciera nada, pero rodeado de diez hermanas increíblemente talentosas y eventualmente serían once los talentos… Bueno, digamos que me sentí bastante inferior, pero jamás sentí envidia, es más, me esforzaba mucho en ayudarlas, jamás dejé de poner todo de mi para hacerlo… Quería algo de su resplandor… – Lincoln se sumerge completamente antes de salir y comenzar a poner shampoo en su cabello. – Bueno, con tanto esfuerzo y con planes que no se centraban en mí, todo salió bien para todas.

* * *

 **Flashback 1:**

Lincoln se encontraba en el piso de Vanzilla.

– ¡Al fin! – Celebra el peliblanco.

– ¡Lincoln! – Grita Lori desde afuera interrumpiendo su festejo.

– ¡Auch! – Se quejó Lincoln al golpearse por el susto del grito de su hermana. – Hola chicas. ¿Qué pasa? – Saludó al ver a Lori, Lucy y Lana afuera de la Van. Se notaba lo cansado que se encontraba Lincoln, pues eran las seis de la mañana.

– ¿Qué es el punto dulce y por qué estás en él? – Exigió saber Lori.

– Es el mejor asiento de toda la van… – Se detiene para bostezar. – O lo era.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Lori confundida.

– Ten Lana. – Dice Lincoln lanzándole su caja de herramientas. – Pasé toda la noche reparando la Van para que sea un punto dulce… – Otro bostezo. – Completo… Si me disculpan, buenas… – El peliblanco cayó profundamente dormido, sólo para despertar en el regazo de una aturdida Leni y tapado con sábanas, al parecer fue un viaje bastante callado para tratarse de la familia Loud, pero no se quejaría.

 **Fin del Flashback 1**

* * *

– Lisa me dijo que el dolor de espalda que tuve al despertar fue por dormir en una mala posición, pero vi mientras buscaba algún vídeo de las "Full House Gang" que el abrazo conjunto me hizo tronar los huesos… – Lincoln se trona los huesos de la espalda. – Bueno, aún hay más…

* * *

 **Flashback 2:**

Lincoln se encontraba en su computadora editando el primer y único intento de la foto perfecta, se puso a sí mismo jugando con Lily antes de entregárselas a sus padres, recibiendo un elogio de su parte y una mirada preocupada de parte de la mayor de sus hermanas.

Horas después Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación sin poder conciliar el sueño, cuando algo inusual sucede. *toc toc*

– ¿Puedo pasar Lincoln? – Pregunta Lori.

– Adelante Lori. – Respondió extrañado por tanta formalidad.

– Linc… ¿Por qué editaste así la foto?... Digo, literalmente no te ayudamos ni treinta segundos en los que sacabas la foto… ¿No estás enojado? – Preguntó la rubia que ahora se sentía culpable.

– Esa foto muestra a las verdaderas ustedes… las perfectas. – Respondió el peliblanco dándole un abrazo a su hermana mayor. – No las cambiaría por nada. – Añadió dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro de la mayor.

– Gracias Linky. – Agregó revolviéndole el cabello, para luego retirarse.

– Una foto perfecta… excepto por un pequeño punto blanco en el medio… – finalizó Lincoln volviendo a dormirse.

 **Fin del flashback 2.**

* * *

– Bueno, ya saben de qué va eso, ellas son perfectas, talentosas, bla bla bla, y yo no, nada que realmente importe. Esperen por favor. – Pide el peliblanco mientras sale de la ducha y se seca.

No tardó mucho en terminar de arreglarse y maquillarse para ocultar sus ojeras y luego dirigirse a su habitación.

– Si la memoria no me falla, iba… ¿Dónde iba lababot 1216? – Preguntó a su computadora que se rebeló como uno de sus robots.

– Describía a los "seres de enorme poder para los que nuestro universo es un juego" cómo se sentía rodeado de las sombras y el amor de su familia. – Respondió el robot para luego retomar su forma de computadora.

– De acuerdo… ¿Ya les conté de la última limpieza de primavera?... Tiene algo que ver con el origen de esa alarma…

* * *

 **Flashback 3:**

– ¡Lincoln Marie Loud! – Gritó Rita furiosa al ver a su hijo, disfrazado de Linka.

– P-Puedo explicarlo mamá… – Respondió Lincoln tembloroso.

– Y más vale que… ¡Ah! – Gritó Lynn sr del susto cuando una avalancha de sus hijas cayó sobre él.

Pasados unos minutos en los que Lynn sr despertó tras su desmayo, recordó qué pasaba antes de ese susto.

– Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, papá. – Saludó Lincoln.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Exigió saber el castaño.

– Bueno… uso maniquíes de mis hermanas para cubrirlas en lo que me traen los cómics… ya que no puedo salir por mi castigo tras lo de mi cómic de la princesa Pony. – Dijo Lincoln fingiendo culpa.

– Ya le puse su castigo cielo, no más videojuegos hasta que tenga en al menos una asignatura un promedio perfecto. – Dijo Rita entrando a la habitación con la cena preparada.

Lincoln regresó a su habitación, donde encontró varios regalos, todos con cartas de agradecimiento, comenzó a leerlas:

– "Gracias hermanito, te debo una." – Dice una etiqueta sobre un cómic de Ace Savy, que también tenía una foto de Lori y Bobby.

– "Como que, gracias Linky. :DDD ¡Eres el mejor¡ Recuérdame llevarte de compras al centro comercial, vi un conjunto que hará a las chicas suspirar por ti. (:" – No había que ser un genio para saber que fue Leni. Realmente no usaría ese pantalón de citas de nuevo.

– "Hey Bro, arrasé en el concierto, incluso improvisé una canción en tu nombre cuando Lynn nos dijo lo que pasó, sólo espera a escucharla, te encantará."

– "Cielos Linky, es raro hornearte un pastel sin desear lanzártelo en la cara, pero sé que te gustará, aunque no sea de crema de maní con chucrut". – Esa Luan, la sonrisa que eso dibujó en Lincoln no tendría comparación.

– "¿En serio castigado por dos meses? Waw, ten mi suspensorio de la suerte, seguramente bajarán tu condena. xD" – Lincoln miró el suspensorio de la suerte en su cama… – Ya veré qué hago con él… – Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa, era bien sabida la calidad de supersticiosa de Lynn. – Fue divertida la cara de enojo que todas le dedicaron cuando dijo que yo le daba mala suerte. – Agregó bastante divertido por el recuerdo.

Vio la carta de Linka, la cual no tenía regalo, algo impropio de ella, eran muy apegados, pero antes de leerla su celular vibró, una llamada de Linka.

– ¡No sé qué haya escrito Lori es mentira! ¡Yo te compré ese cómic! ... Y sácame del ático, Lori me encerró ahí… ¡Y tráeme un sándwich de crema de Maní y Chucrut! – Ordenó Linka evidentemente enojada.

 **Fin del FlashBack 3.**

* * *

– Ya debieron notar el patrón, todas acaban en un: "Literalmente eres el mejor", "Como que, gracias Linky", "Hey Bro, me salvaste", "Te debo este premio, gracias por ayudarme a practicar", Gracias por esto, gracias por aquello, gracias por si acaso… Sí todo bien, amaba a mis hermanas y a mis padres. – La cara del peliblanco cambió y ahora mostraba una expresión de tristeza. – Con el tiempo dejé de sentirlo, sin importar cuanto hiciera por ellas, y qué hicieran como agradecimiento, los cómics de regalo de Lori y Linka, las hermosas ropas que Leni me hacía o compraba, las canciones de Luna, los chistes de Luan, cuan fuerte me abrazara Lynn, los poemas de Lucy, los cambios de imagen con los que me ayudó Lola (Me sirvieron para recuperar mi reputación tras lo del vídeo vergonzoso de mí, que subí a la red cuando Linka tuvo un grano gigantesco)… – Lincoln golpeó su frente. – La familia Loud jamás había estado tan unida y feliz. – Lincoln da un suspiro más pesado que los de Lucy antes de continuar. – Pasé los últimos años de mi vida fingiendo alegrías, fingiendo gusto… finiendo que las quería… Por muy cruel que suene, no siento nada por ellas… por nadie… ¡Ah! – Lincoln tropezó mientras se ponía sus pantalones, pero su caída fue detenida por las extremidades de uno de sus lavabots sobre su velador. – Gracias lavabot 01 furia-sangre-porta-muerte. – Agradeció a su más poderoso y letal robot el cual regresó a su forma de bun-bun. – En qué iba… Oh sí, bueno, no parece posible, pero con la ayuda de todas mis hermanas acabé siendo un chico popular… incluso salí con Cristina, pero tras un par de meses pasó lo mismo, dejé de sentirlo… Hasta que tuve una pelea con Chandler… ese idiota me odiaba aún más, porque salí con Cristina, él babeaba por ella… Bueno, practicar luchas con Lynn, más mi desborde de adrenalina me hicieron detenerme cuando él había perdido siete dientes definitivos, algunos huesos rotos, y no supe lo demás… Lisa nos salvó de la demanda, pero poco me importó, ¡Había sentido algo! – Dijo feliz, cuando se terminó de vestir, tomó camino a la escuela a pie, si bien todos cabían en la van familiar, prefería caminar para ahorrarse el incesante ruido dentro del transporte de la familia, así que como es de costumbre, preparó el desayuno de sus hermanas, y puso a reproducir un vídeo de las peleas de las "Full House Gang", antes de irse.

– Sé que crecí rodeado de mucha gente… pero nunca dejé de amar la calma y el silencio… Además, es menos molesto para todas, ya que me cambié de escuela tras lo de Chandler, aunque sigo siendo "popular", el sentido de la moda de Leni y Lola me sirvieron para algo… pero créanme, no me puede importar menos, ver el miedo en los ojos de Chandler, sus manos temblorosas tratando de cubrir su cara, sus piernas retorciéndose tratando de alejarlo de mí… Bueno, sólo por si las dudas, soy totalmente consciente de que si ayer las "Full House Gang" no me hubieran detenido, mis hermanas habrían muerto, al igual que mis amigos, y mis padres, y todos… No soy como los demás villanos, no busco conquistar el mundo, ganar dinero… sólo quiero llenar sus corazones de miedo para luego aniquilarlos. – Se detuvo al ver el edificio del sector financiero, era difícil creer que su familia pudiera costearle una escuela en ese sector de la ciudad, pero en la empresa de su padre se dan ese tipo de privilegios. – Y hablando de los demás villanos… – Agregó viendo a quien estaba en lo alto de la torre. Gracias a las altísimas horas de la mañana, el lugar aún no se llenaba de gente, por lo que no tuvo problemas para moverse cuando las alarmas se activaron.

– ¡Enfréntenme! – Gritó fuertemente "The Pain", una de las "The four Devastating" desde lo alto de un edificio en el sector financiero de Royal Woods, para luego saltar de este con su puño apuntando en dirección al suelo. "The Pain" una figura humanoide en una armadura de color amarillo con muchas capas de corazas similares a la de los armadillos, pero pese a su apariencia aparentemente defensiva, todo lo que golpeaba comenzaba a desmoronarse en un impacto. No hay que ser un genio para saber qué pasará cuando impacte contra el suelo considerando que su enemiga jurada "The Strong Suit" jamás había podido resistir uno de sus golpes.

– Bueno, tendré que apresurar mis planes. – Dijo el peliblanco entrando al edificio.

– ¡Eight! – Gritó Ace, quien se encontraba en una lucha cara a cara con "The Scream", una figura aparentemente metálica de color morado blandiendo un hacha.

– ¿¡A quién miras!? – Preguntó "The Scream" riendo para luego hacer honor a su nombre provocando con su hacha un choque sónico lanzando a la peliblanca contra un edificio.

Pese a esa pelea, "The Eight of Spades" dirigió seis de sus cartas fantasmas hacia la armadura amarilla aun cayendo del edificio.

– Morirán juntas. – Dijo una siniestra voz proveniente de una sombra sin fuente, sólo para que de esta saliera una oscura figura blandiendo una hoz que partiría a la mitad uno de los escudos de "The Eight of Spades".

– Death. – Fue lo único que la heroína dijo al ver a su rival personal. Una chica encapuchada con una máscara de médico de la peste blandiendo una hoz de tétrica ornamentación.

– ¡Tú detén a "Death"! ¡Yo frenaré a "The Pain"! – Ordenó "The Strong Suit" corriendo hacia la base del edificio, más específicamente al punto donde la armadura morada impactaría. – ¿¡Había problemas con derechos de autor si te llamaran barbilla amarilla!? – Gritó la castaña burlándose de la imponente barbilla que tenía el armazón robótico de su rival, pero sin recibir respuesta.

El proyectil cayó sobre "The Strong Suit", quien se encontraba en posición defensiva, no conocía el poder de "The Pain" pese a haberse enfrentado a ella tantas veces.

– ¡Ahhhh! – Gritó "The Strong Suit" cuando sus brazos comenzaron a arder.

– Múltiples fracturas, desgarros musculares… Su masa corporal y la fuerza con la que impactaría no debería causar ese efecto en Strong… ¡Nos engañó! – Gritó "The Card Counter" quien estaba a lo lejos junto a un dispositivo con "The Night Club" operándolo y esperando para generar una onda contrarrestaría el impacto de "The Pain". – No es fuerte, su poder es destruir… ¡Ayuda a Strong Suit! – Ordenó "The Card Counter" y la rockera obedeció uniéndose a la batalla, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por un pequeño auto de payasos.

– Siempre quise saber cuántas personas caben aquí. – Dijo una voz maniática al tiempo en que múltiples cadenas formadas por lazos atados, se dispararon contra "The Night Club", quien ahora era arrastrada hacia el pequeño auto, el cual al verlo más de cerca tenía una trituradora en el lugar desde donde salían las amarras.

– Esto es nuevo. – Dijo la rockera al ver que sus impactos sónicos eran inútiles contra esos lazos, por lo que decidió disparar contra el auto.

– Esto no puede ser todo lo que puedes hacer. – Dijo la maniaca voz nuevamente.

"The Night Club" usó su último recurso y golpeó las cadenas con las afiladas hojas de los costados de su guitarra, logrando zafarse.

– Sencillamente decepcionante. – Dijo nuevamente la voz maníaca mientras el auto explotaba rebelándose ante "The Night Club", se trataba te "The Smile" la cuarta integrante de esa peligrosa banda de criminales, una chica robusta vestida en un traje de payaso, de humor cruel y maníaco, pero pésima combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que debió retirarse para reabastecerse. – Al menos cumplí con retrasarte. – Dijo finalmente la villana.

"The Night Club" no perdió tiempo persiguiéndola, era muy buena escondiéndose, en su lugar se dirigió hacia el edifico, donde Strong necesitaba su ayuda.

– Sólo me has derrotado por tu equipo. ¡No eres nada por ti misma! – Gritó "The Pain" a "The Strong Suit", quien ahora era sostenida del cuello y en cuestión de segundos sería impactada contra otro muro del edificio.

– Qué… quieres… *cof*. – Dijo difícilmente la castaña.

– Nada que te importe, debilucha. – Dijo burlona la figura morada para luego impactarla contra la caja fuerte y romperla. Nada le pudo importar menos que la alarma, pues con el gran escándalo que habían hecho todas las fuerzas de seguridad llegarían en sólo segundos. – Al menos serviste de algo, ariete. – Finalizó al tiempo en que una sombra se abría en el piso dejando caer miles de dólares por ahí.

– Date prisa. – Dijo "The Death" saliendo por ese portal e indicándole a su compañera que entrara a él.

– No me des órdenes. – Dijo "The Pain" amenazante, pero entrando al portal, seguida por "The Death".

– Graaaaahhhh. – Gritó Charlessaurus saliendo del suelo e introduciendo su mano por el sombrío portal, logrando sacar de ahí a "The Death".

– No escaparán tan fácilmente. – Dijo "The Royal Flush" desde dentro de la boca de su monstruoso compañero.

– Pain. – Dijo "The Death" tan calmada como siempre.

– Juguemos, cachorrito. – Dijo "The Pain" saliendo de los escombros a los que fue disparada cuando el poder sombrío de su compañera se vio interrumpido, tronando sus nudillos, parecía bastante divertida.

Si bien Charlessaurus recibía los golpes de la armadura morada, no recibía el daño de su habilidad destructiva, pues su capacidad regenerativa era superior, pero la fuerza y velocidad de su enemiga no eran algo para subestimar.

– ¿Más imprevistos? – Preguntó "The Scream" apareciendo por la destruida entrada y con Ace Savy derrotada al hombro. – "Full House Gang" retírense o su líder pagará el precio. – Amenazó con s hacha en el cuello de la derrotada Ace, amenaza a la que, con mucho pesar, "The Royal Flush" respondió haciendo a Charlessaurus rendirse. – Bien, terminen con esto. – Ordenó "The Scream" al tiempo en que los sombríos portales las consumían sacándolas de ahí.

Las "The Four Devastating" se encontraban ahora en un remoto callejón a unas cuadras de ahí y con muchas bolsas de dinero, les había ido muy bien en ese asalto, pero ignoraban el rastreador que "The Night Club" había dejado en una de las cadenas de amarras de "The Smile".

– Demonios. – Dijo "The Death" preparando su hoz para pelear contra "The High Card", "The Eleven of Hearts", "The Queen of Diamonds" y "The Joker", quienes aparecieron destruyendo una de las paredes aledañas. – No podremos vencerlas antes de que lleguen sus refuerzos… – Decía "The Death" por primera vez mostrando preocupación, ya que el resplandor de "The Queen of Diamons" no la dejaba usas sus sombras.

– ¿Pelear hasta la muerte hermanas? – Preguntó "The Pain" y todas asintieron preparando sus armas.

– Entonces no van a rendirse. – Dijo burlona "The Queen of Diamonds" al tiempo en que ella y sus compañeras se preparaban para luchar.

– Lo admito, "Full House Gang" estos años han sido muy divertidos. – Dijo "The Smile", todas ellas habían formado cierto afecto por sus rivales tras años de peleas, los cuales al parecer habían terminado. – O eso diría si no tuviera un "Ace bajo la manga" – Agregó enseñando a su aún cautiva Ace Savy.

– Espero que sea una broma. Ja Ja Ja ¿Entienden? – Dijo "The Joker" al tiempo en que Ace Savy salía de detrás de ella, mientras el "rehén" que tenían sus enemigas explotaba en culebras de plástico.

Los refuerzos de las fuerzas especialistas de seguridad habían llegado, pero para sorpresa de las heroínas, de los autos de policías salieron los familiares lavabots trípodes, los que sin dudarlo ni por un segundo dispararon lava concentrándose en "The Queen of Diamonds", por lo que "The High Card" debió cubrirla mientras "The Joker", Ace Savy y "The Eleven of Hearts" enfrentaban a las "Te Four Devastating".

– No podré resistir mucho más. – Gritó "The High Card" al ver que los escudos del transporte del equipo estaban cediendo. – Ese maldito mejoró sus robots. – Agregó cargando el cañón de la Van.

– ¡Eight! ¡Responde Eight! – Trató de contactar Ace a su gótica compañera.

– Aquí Eight. – Respondió la pelinegra apareciendo detrás de la peliblanca. – No puedo sacarnos de aquí, necesito al menos seis cartas, pero Death destruyó tres.

– ¿Puedes cubrirnos de la lava mientras derrotamos a las "The Four Devastating"?

– Suspiro, lo haré. – Informó "The Eight of Spades" y de inmediato las cinco cartas restantes se interpusieron entre la Van y los lavabots, permitiéndole a "The High Card" apuntar con la Van hacia las cuatro villanas, pero la batalla nunca comenzó, un resplandor hizo a todos voltear su mirada hacia un rayo naranja a unas calles de ahí que al parecer salía desde debajo de la tierra.

– Vine para borrar esta ciudad de los mapas, aprovechen el tiempo para intentar escapar, o quédense y contemplen la destrucción, poco me importa lo que hagan. – Dijo una voz muy grave desde todas las pantallas en las que se mostraba un casco con dos cuernos, y una máscara como calavera cuyos ojos eran verdes y en forma de "V".

– ¡Chicas! – Gritó "The Night Club" con tanta fuerza que fue escuchada por toda la ciudad. – ¡"The Card Counter" dice que el rayo de desplazamiento de lava avanza hacia la planta nuclear!

La información que dio "The Night Club" fue más que suficiente para que las "Full House Gang" dejaran de lado a sus enemigas actuales para concentrarse en ese nuevo problema.

– Es también nuestro hogar. – Dijo "The Death" despertando muchas miradas de desconfianza por parte de las heroínas.

– Dice la verdad, sé cuándo mienten. – Dijo "The Eight of Spades" para luego dirigirse hacia las sombras de su némesis. "The Death" no perdió tiempo y cubrió a todas entre sombras para luego llevarlas a la posición donde "The Night Club", "The Royal Flush" y "The Card Counter" las esperaban.

– ¡No tomes esas decisiones por tu cuenta! – Fue lo primero que gritó "The High Card" cuando salieron.

– Supongo que tendremos que hacer esto… Juntas. – Dijo molesta "The Night Club" al ver a "The Scream".

– No me agrada esto más que a ti, pero sea quien sea ese tipo, es peligroso. – Reconoció "The Scream". – Bien, por ahora cooperaremos con ellas. – Ordenó dirigiéndose a su equipo, quienes simplemente asintieron.

– Bien, en la planta nuclear hay un trípode gigante blindado que emite una señal, la cual hace que el rayo de lava avance hacia él, en su camino hay un hospital, dos gasolineras y una escuela, deben mover el emisor de señal para que el rayo no destruya esos lugares mientras las "The Four Devastating" avanzan a la nave que nos dispara desde el espacio.

– Si… ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso? – Preguntó "The Pain" bastante molesta.

– ¿O que no destruirán la nave desde tierra con nosotras adentro cuando esté indefensa? – Dijo "The Smile" igualmente molesta.

– Para empezar, no podrán llegar al origen del rayo de lava sin nuestro transporte, y mucho menos ubicarse sin mí ahí dentro, por lo que "The High Card" y yo iremos con ustedes. – Sentenció "The Card Counter" callando las protestas y ahora dirigiéndose a sus compañeras de equipo. – El robot que buscan es como mínimo del tamaño de los blindados, protejan a Charlessaurus, sólo él puede cargar el emisor de señal. – Finalizó subiéndose a la van, seguida por las cuatro villanas.

* * *

 **Supongo que ya saben quiénes son las "The Four Devastating", como spoiler, muchos más personajes serán héroes o villanos y se unirán a las distintas luchas. Jack un ojo también aparecerá, aunque Clyde no es uno de mis personajes favoritos.**

 **Ahora para responder a algunas dudas, en este capítulo no se hicieron alusiones al villano en el cual esta versión de Lincoln está inspirada, aunque si no lo descubren, daré pistas, comenzando por que el villano en el cual está inspirado es de hecho, una villana.**

 **Pirata: Me esforcé en hacer que fuera una sorpresa que ese enemigo aún sin nombre fuera Lincoln, espero haberlo logrado.**

 **RCurrent: Lo siento amigo, pero Lincoln es malo hasta la médula, quizá una alianza, pero no dejará de ser el villano. ¡Iba a matar a todo Estados-Unidos!**

 **Jackobs-Sniper: Sip, el villano en el cual está inspirado también tiene el cabello blanco. :)**

 **PD: aceptaré sugerencias de poderes para personajes ya sean héroes o villanos, pueden ser de origen biológico aumentado (como la fuerza de Lynn o el intelecto de Lisa), tecnológico (como todos los robots de Lincoln o las bromas de "The Smile"), o mágicos (como la habilidad de dañar en todo nivel lo que "The Pain" golpea, pero deben ser alusiones adecuadas a la personalidad del personaje, y en caso de no tener personalidades, invéntenles algún rasgo que destaque :D ).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este episodio, no haber olvidado nada y nos vemos en el próximo episodio de "Héroes y Villanos".**


	3. Es un Mundo Muy Grande (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: The Loud House no me pertenece, el nombre, sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino. Todos los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Debo disculparme, en el episodio anterior durante la batalla dije que la armadura de "The Pain" es morada, cuando de ahí en adelante es descrita como amarilla, "The Scream" lleva una armadura morada.**

 **Por si las dudas "obús" es una forma de artillería que se caracteriza por disparar en ángulos mucho más pronunciados permitiéndole impactar contra objetivos ubicados tras obstáculos naturales o artificiales.**

 **Si bien no me agrada del todo que Lincoln no diga casi nada cuando está en su armadura y siendo un villano (Muy diferente a la villana en la cual está inspirado) es así porque se lo toma muy en serio, una palabra equivocada o un movimiento en falso podría revelar su identidad y por consiguiente forzarlo a quedarse en sus instalaciones, y por muy malvado que sea, de vez en cuando necesita aire fresco.**

* * *

 **Es un Mundo muy Grande (Segunda Parte)**

Con cientos de lavabots causando destrozos, además de que un rayo de lava disparado desde bajo tierra avanza hacia un lavabot gigante en la planta nuclear, la cual por fortuna estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero en su paso el rayo destruirá el hospital y dos gasolineras … Las cosas no pintan muy bien para nuestras heroínas, las chicas de "Full House Gang", quienes se vieron forzadas a hacer una tregua con sus enemigas "The Four Devastating" para enfrentar a este chico nuevo.

La estrategia fue muy simple, "The Strong Suit" seguía herida por el golpe de "The Pain", por lo que muy a su pesar, no podrá unirse a la lucha. "The Royal Flush", "The Night Club" y Ace Savy, las únicas con habilidades capaces de enfrentar a los lavabots gigantes que custodiaban al objetivo en la planta, fueron lanzadas por "The Eight of Spades" directamente a la planta nuclear, mientras "The Eleven of Hearts", "The Joker" y "The Queen of Diamonds", reforzadas por "The Eight of Spades" se encargaban de proteger a los civiles siendo atacados por los lavabots. "The High Card", "The Card Counter" y las "The Four Devasating" (Nadie confiaba en su capacidad para proteger civiles) se encontraban en el transporte de las heroínas excavando en dirección a la fuente del rayo de lava, un lavabot gigantesco.

En la planta nuclear, Ace Savy, "The Royal Flush" y "The Night Club" se encontraban totalmente ignoradas por los lavabots blindados, sólo el lavabot objetivo les estaba atacando disparando unos enormes y lentos proyectiles. Era mucho más grande que los demás, pero lo verdaderamente peligroso es que estaba volando.

– Como si no fuera suficiente el tener que evitar destruir su señal ¡Ahora no podemos derribarlo! – Gritó "The Royal Flush" frustrada.

– Hay miles de vidas en juego, no podemos darnos el lujo de enojarnos. – Interrumpió Ace tratando de ocultar su enojo, por fin podrían derrotar a las "The Fourth Devastating", pero este sujeto decidió matar a toda la ciudad, y lo peor es que su amado hermano estaba en la zona que ellas atacaron, todas compartían esa frustración.

– Cálmate Ace, lo buscaremos cuando esto termine. – Dijo "The Night Club" lanzando una onda de choque hacia el robot en el cielo. – Con un demonio ¡Está demasiado lejos!

– ¡Yo me encargo! ¡Megalowalt! – Gritó la rubia al tiempo en que un colosal monstruo volador similar a un pterodáctilo salía de las nubes. – Todas a bordo. – Agregó mientras se sujetaba de una de sus patas para luego subir a su cabeza. Sus compañeras la siguieron, aún incómodas por no ser atacadas por todos los lavabots blindados que ni se inmutaban por ellas.

– ¡Walt! – Gritó "The Royal Flush" y su monstruo de inmediato se elevó, evadiendo un proyectil de lava.

– ¡Miren! – Gritó Ace apuntando hacia abajo, más específicamente al lavabot blindado al cual el proyectil de lava impactaría.

– ¡No sufriré bufonas! – Dijo el robot objetivo, y el lavabot blindado golpeó el proyectil, disparándolo nuevamente contra el Megalowalt.

El choque sónico causado la guitarra de "The Night Club" logró reducir la velocidad del proyectil, permitiéndole al Megalowalt destruirlo con sus garras, pero Ace Savy debió lanzar una carta bomba al segundo proyectil disparado por el lavabot objetivo, el cual impactaría contra la espalda del monstruo volador.

– ¡No podemos evadir más de dos proyectiles al mismo tiempo! – Advirtió "The Royal Flush".

– Trata de volar sobre el robot objetivo ¡Debemos hacer que se mueva! – Ordenó Ace al ver que el rayo de lava se acercaba a la gasolinera.

– ¡Vamos Walt! – Dijo "The Royal Flush" y el ave se elevó evadiendo el proyectil disparado contra ellas.

– ¡Somos el alma de la fuerza! – Volvió a decir el robot l tiempo en que el proyectil era regresado contra ellas.

Walt, dado que esta vez estaba en movimiento, pudo evadir el proyectil que le regresaron y el que el objetivo les disparó, pero tal y como dijo "The Royal Flush", no podría esquivar un tercer proyectil en el cielo.

– ¡Date prisa Walt! – Gritó Ace Savy al tiempo en que lanzaba una de sus cartas bomba contra el objetivo. El proyectil que iba a disparar se destruyó al instante, pero uno de los dos proyectiles que volvió a ser disparado golpeó a Walt con mucha fuerza pese a que la guitarra de "The Night Club" lo había ralentizado.

– ¡No podremos soportar otro impacto así! – Informó "The Royal Flush".

– ¡A la derecha! – Gritó Ace y Royal le obedeció, logrando posicionarse detrás del objetivo, acto seguido fue golpeado por uno de los proyectiles redirigidos hacia las "Full House Gang".

– ¡Gioborg! – Gritó "The Royal Flush" lanzando una esfera transparente que dejaba ver a un hámster dentro. La esfera se expandió y el hámster dentro se mostró como otro monstruo gigante. La esfera de metal se impactó contra uno de los dos proyectiles, destruyéndolo y redirigiéndose hacia el cañón del lavabot volador, bloqueándolo.

– Bien hecho Gio. – Dijo "The Night Club" mientras destruía el último proyectil.

– ¡Walt! – Gritó "The Royal Flush", y su mascota comenzó a empujar al lavabot para desviar el rayo de lava.

Si bien parecía una victoria, al ver que los lavabots blindados se convirtieron en artillería y comenzaron a disparar contra la ciudad, sus ánimos de celebrar se destruyeron.

* * *

Luchando en las calles de Royal Woods, los lavabots pequeños se encontraban persiguiendo a objetivos civiles que aún no habían sido evacuados, pese a que las fuerzas de seguridad de la ciudad y "The Eight Of Spades" hacían todo a su alcance.

– ¡Eres un maldito! – Gritó "The Joker" quien estaba rodeada de cajas con signos de interrogación y clavadas hasta el tope con espadas. Al abrirse revelaron a muchos lavabots destruidos.

– ¡Mantén la mente fría! – Ordenó "The Queen of Diamonds". – Las demás están destruyendo máquinas, ¡Todas querrían estar salvando vidas! ¡No podemos fallarles! – Gritó la "reina" mientras corría hacia otro sitio, donde más lavabots se estaban agrupando.

– Como que tiene razón, si ellas ganan, pero nosotras perdemos, no habrán logrado nada. – Dijo alegremente "The Eleven Of Hearts" dejando caer un lavabot blindado sobe otro montón de lavabots.

– Lo siento chicas…

– Sé que odias a los que atacan civiles… Pero no puedes dejarte llevar por el enojo. – Finalizó "The Eleven of Hearts" alejándose.

Fue una enorme fortuna que con excepción de los lavabots escondidos en las patrullas fueran los únicos que no estaban en los suburbios de la planta nuclear, por lo que el área afectada no era muy grande, excepto por el rayo de lava…

– Malnacido de … – Gritó "The Joker" totalmente furiosa al ver que los lavabots de la planta tomaron modo obús para atacar la ciudad desde lo lejos.

"The Eight of Spades" debió poner todas sus cartas para servir de escudos contra los disparos de la artillería, por lo que contar con su ayuda y cubrir más terreno sería imposible.

* * *

Mientras tanto bajo tierra, el improvisado grupo compuesto por "The High Card", "The Card Counter", "The Pain", "The Scream", "The Death" y "The Smile" avanzaba hacia el lavabot gigante que dispara el rayo de lava desde bajo tierra.

– ¿Alguna conoce a este sujeto? – Preguntó "The Card Counter", quien hasta el día anterior no había visto a algún villano con esas cualidades y tecnologías.

– Será un chico nuevo. – Dijo "The Death" muy seriamente, incluso se notaba enojo en su voz.

– ¡Pues hay que enseñarle quien manda! – Dijo entusiasmada "The Pain" tronando sus nudillos.

– ¡Detecto enormes cantidades de energía en las proximidades! – Informó "The Card Counter" mientras veían el robot excavador moviéndose lentamente.

– Modo vuelo. – Indicó "The High Card" al tiempo en que la Van tomó el modo aéreo para entrar al robot por detrás, ya que no había forma de frenarlo desde afuera.

– "High Card", busca la factoría de robots y trata de destruirla, si podemos aligerar la carga del equipo en la superficie, mejor. – Indicó "The Card Counter" mientras su mochila se convertía en un arácnido y avanzaba junto a las criminales.

– Vuelve a ocultarme algo y desearás morir en la lava. – Dijo amenazante "The Scream" apuntando su hacha a "The Card Counter".

– Era innecesario perder tiempo en eso mientras estábamos en la Van, pero justo ayer enfrentamos a este tipo, logramos destruir su robot gigante antes de que destruyera un punto de quiebre sísmico y con él toda américa del norte. – Las cinco se detuvieron.

– ¿En serio pudo destruir el maldito país completo? – Preguntó "The Death" sumamente preocupada.

– Eso es… demasiado… – Dijo "The Smile" con miedo en su voz.

– ¡Muévanse! – Ordenó "The Pain", quien al parecer no tenía ningún miedo.

– ¿Algo más? – Preguntó "The Scream" guardando su hacha.

– Ayer, en nuestra última batalla nos derrotó a todas. – Sentenció con total frialdad. Las cuatro criminales con las que se encontraba tragaron saliva al escuchar aquello, aunque ninguna lo demostró.

– Entonces es deshabilitar el robot y evitar a ese sujeto… ¿Cómo luce? – Preguntó "The Scream", quien estaba despertando cierta simpatía en "The Card Counter" al mostrarse siempre seria y racional.

– Lleva un casco con dos enormes cuernos amarillos con muchas curvas.

– ¡Intruso! ¡Intruso! ¡Intruso! ¡Intruso! – Decía una muy larga corriente de lavabots blindados gigantes, pasando bajo las cinco, quienes en menos de un segundo se escondieron en las barras del techo.

– Se dirigen a nuestro transporte, no durará mucho contra tantos, debemos darnos prisa. – Dijo "The Card Counter" mientras bajaban.

– Realmente este tipo está loco… – Apreció "The Pain" al ver la enorme cantidad de armas en vitrinas.

– O realmente ama su trabajo… – Agregó "The Death".

– Listo, escaneo estructural finalizado, dos pasillos más y a la derecha se estará el salón del núcleo de energía de este monstruo, si lo destruimos tendremos algunos minutos para escapar…

– O seremos una exquisita y devastadora promoción de carbón para llevar con descuento en la quinta unidad. – Interrumpió "The Smile" con una muestra de su cruel y característico humor y sólo despertando risas en "The Pain", la más grande fan de su humor.

– No se desconcentren. – "The Scream" llamó su atención al detenerse frente a la puerta que conducía a la ubicación del núcleo de energía.

– ¿Y qué? ¿¡Tocamos la puerta!? – Dijo molesta "The Smile".

– ¡Pain! – Ordenó "The Scream" y su compañera en armadura amarilla procedió a dar un golpe contra la puerta.

– ¡Demonios! – Gritó "The Pain" frustrada al ver que la puerta no recibió efecto alguno.

– ¿Quién es? – Escucharon una muy grabe voz proveniente desde adentro.

– ¡Es él! – Dijo "The Card Counter" muy nerviosa y casi aterrada.

– Ya sabe que estamos de polizones. – Susurró "The Scream" al oído de la heroína para luego dejar un dispositivo en el suelo.

– ¡Sal ahora y enfréntate a tu destino! – Dijo una voz proveniente del artefacto, la cual era idéntica a la de "The Scream".

No tuvo respuesta con excepción de una ola de lava saliendo por las compuertas superiores de la puerta.

– ¡Death! – Dijo "The Scream" y de inmediato las cinco fueron cubiertas por una sombra, desplazándose por el techo de la fuente de lava, para luego pasar a los ductos de ventilación y posteriormente al salón del núcleo, donde su anfitrión las espera.

– ¡Chicas! – Gritó "The High Card" quien estaba completamente cubierta por un metal negro sirviendo como camisa de fuerza de cuerpo completo. No es que fuera una imagen aterradora para las "The Fourth Devastating", pero ver al temido transporte de sus enemigas completamente destrozado era… impactante, las cuatro esperaban verse rodeadas de robots similares a los que vieron por el pasillo, pero en su lugar sólo vieron al portador del descrito casco con cuernos amarillos y curvos como rayos, dándoles la espalda mientras operaba en un panel en el cual se mostraban distintas escenas de lo que sucedía en la ciudad. Sus lavabots estaban realizando labores de mantener a los enemigos a raya y hostigamiento para distraer a las demás heroínas y así evitar que respalden a las heroínas que al parecer habían derrotado al robot objetivo.

– Cayó. – Dijo la armadura para luego ingresar unos comandos en su terminal, aco seguido algunos de sus lababots en la planta tomaran modo obús y comenzaran a atacar los blancos de agrupaciones civiles en el resto de la ciudad, particularmente los edificios. Se molestó al notar las integrantes de la "Full House Gang" estaban usando a su más sombría integrante para coordinarse mejor en las labores de evacuación y protección de civiles, por lo que con esto la forzó a usar sus escudos para proteger a los inocentes.

A las cuatro villanas se les hacía incómodo el ser ignoradas, pero eran lo suficientemente profesionales para aprovecharlo y ganar mejores ángulos de ataque contra el núcleo, el cual tenía el aspecto de un cristal rojo.

– ¡Pain! ¡Death! – Dijo "The Scream" al tiempo en que la armadura amarilla golpeó una de las sombras portales conectando un golpe directo contra el cristal.

– ¡Alineando esquirla sangrienta! – Escucharon una voz proveniente de los altavoces. Las cinco miraron el monitor y contemplaron el rayo de lava, que ahora era más grande. – ¡Una ola de fuego y sangre! – Dijo la misma voz al tiempo en que un rayo se disparaba contra su agresora, pero esta lo logró esquivar.

Las cuatro villanas se estaban enojando al ver que sus intentos de derrotarlo ni siquiera inmutaban a esa armadura, pues sólo seguía tecleando en esa computadora.

– Vuelvan a intentar destruir el cristal. – Ordenó "The Scream" dirigiéndose hacia la armadura. Pese a las dudas, sus compañeras obedecieron.

– ¡Tus enemigos sólo encontrarán destrucción! – Gritó nuevamente la voz, pero esta vez provenía del cristal y muchos rayos comenzaron a dispararse.

– Hola. – Saludó "The Scream" a la armadura.

– Hola. – Respondió la armadura.

– ¿Sabías que es de mala educación saludar a tus invitadas dándoles la espalda?

– Me disculpo. – Respondió fríamente la armadura sin dejar de teclear.

– Disculpa aceptada… ¡Sigues dándome la espalda! – Gritó enojada y saltando en el hombro de la armadura, la cual siguió sin prestarle atención. – A mí me criaron con buenos modales, saluda a tus visitas, trátalos amablemente, ya sabes ¿¡Te suena el término cortesía!? Es muy sencillo de aprender, comienza con ser ¡Educado! – Dijo esto último poniendo su dedo en el costado del casco. – ¿Me oíste montón de hojalata? … ¿O acaso sólo hablas con tus robots? ¿Nunca has tenido novia? ¿Novio? ¿Alguien? De seguro eres tan desagradable que ninguna persona te tolera, excepto quizá tu madre… ¿¡Pero ahora que tienes visitas no les dedicas n siquiera una mirada!? – Agregó dándole una patada en el casco, sin lograr nada. – Vamos, incluso Death es muy linda cuando se asusta…

– ¡Scream! – Gritó su sombría compañera para luego recibir el impacto de un rayo de la esquirla sangrienta.

– ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¿¡Y si su linda cara se hubiera roto!? ¡Ahhhhh! – Chilló muy fuertemente y lanzó su hacha contra el cristal para luego saltar al frente de la armadura y poniéndose sobre el teclado. El cristal devolvió un rayo que no tuvo efecto en el campo alrededor de la armadura. – Al menos tu campo de fuerza sí está bien hecho, algo pudiste hacer bien… ¡Y sigues sin escuchar! – Gritó nuevamente poniendo su pie sobre una tecla y activando las alarmas. – ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¿Qué no sabes que mis oídos son finas herramientas para la música? – Notó que la armadura estaba tecleando más rápido. – ¡Y sigues ignorándome! – Gritó aún más fuerte y disponiéndose a pisar otra tecla, pero una mano de lava la detuvo. – ¿¡Estás tocando mis piernas!? – Volvió a gritar la chica, pero mucho más chillonamente. – No hasta un año de relación cariño. – Agregó dándole una bofetada al casco. – Sé que la belleza de mi armadura es irresistible… ¡Pero ya suéltame! ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron a ser delicado con las chicas? ¿¡O acaso eres un acosador!? – Gritó esto tomando un bate de metal, pero la mano de lava la puso delicadamente en el piso. – Ya era tiempo, debo decirte que el trato que he recibido desde que llegamos, deja mucho que desear, no hay comité de bienvenida, destruyes nuestro transporte y golpeas a nuestro chofer.

– ¿¡Tú chofer!? – Gritó "The High Card" muy molesta.

– ¡Hablarás cuando yo te diga que hables! – Gritó "The Scream" lanzándole el bate para luego volver a dirigirse a la armadura. – ¡No nos mandas un guía! ¡No nos abres la puerta! ¡Y ahora no nos hablas!... ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que muchas personas darían por tenernos de invitadas!? … ¡Respóndeme! – Finalizó con un chirrido tan fuerte que el monitor se trizó, pero poca importancia dieron al detalle, pues el brazo de lava de la armadura ahora avanzaba hacia "The Scream".

Si bien las ondas de choque de los impactos de las armas de "The Scream" eran muy fuertes, no tenían efecto alguno sobre los brazos de lava de su "anfitrión", por lo que se vio forzada a correr para esquivarlos, tomando dirección a la esquirla sangrienta.

– Buen intento. – Dijo la armadura deteniéndose antes de golpear la esquirla sangrienta.

– ¡Smile! – Gritó "The Scream" al tiempo en que numerosas cuerdas se acoplaban al brazo de lava y ahora los mecanismos a los que esas cadenas estaba conectados, forzaban al brazo de lava a avanzar hacia el cristal.

Por muy fuertes que fueran los mecanismos que usaba "The Smile" acoplados a una de las paredes, no bastaban para hacer al brazo de lava hacer golpear el cristal, y al ver que la pared se estaba rompiendo, sabían que no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

– ¡Death! – Gritó "The Cream", y su sombría compañera cubrió con sombras a la armadura, logrando con mucha dificultad elevarla.

La armadura clavo su mano contra una pared evitando ser arrastrado y golpear la esquirla.

– ¡Eso no! – Gritó "The High Card" disparando el cañón de la Van, contra el brazo de lava, destruyéndolo y haciéndolo concretar el golpe.

– ¡El exterminio llegaraaaaaahhh! – Gritó el cristal para luego ser completamente destrozado.

– ¡Búsqueda y destrucción! – Gritaron numerosos lavabots blindados apareciendo desde las entradas del salón y comenzando a dispararle a las intrusas.

– ¡Death! – Gritó "The Scream", pero sólo obtuvo jadeos como respuesta, su compañera ahora estaba sostenida del cuello por la mano de esa armadura.

– ¡Debemos salir de aquí! – Gritó "The Card Counter" sólo siendo sostenida del cuello por "The Smile".

– Como ella se quede, te mueres. – Amenazó la payasa con una voz muy seria, a lo que sus dos compañeras ahora corrían hacia la armadura.

– ¡Ese sujeto nos venció a todas contra él! ¡No hay forma de que entre ustedes solas puedan vencerlo! – Gritó "The Card Counter" evidentemente desesperada.

– Lamento que tu vida no haya sido larga, niña. ¡Ah! – Un impacto del rayo del transporte de las heroínas lanzó a la payasa contra la pared.

– ¡Vámonos ya Counter! – Gritó "The High Card" desde la Van, y su compañera castaña obedeció, sabía que ese tipo no era algo que pudieran vencer sólo ellas, sólo morirían, por lo que muy contra sus principios de no abandonar a nadie, ambas partieron.

Fue muy difícil, pero lograron evadir a los lavabots gigantes, ya que muchos de estos eran destruidos por las explosiones dentro del robot gigante, permitiéndoles escapar.

– No había nada que pudiéramos hacer, es demasiado para nosotras dos. – Reconoció "The High Card" al ver que "The Card Counter" estaba muy triste pese a haber logrado el objetivo de detener a ese robot.

Mientras tanto, en el robot destruyéndose, la armadura seguía como si nada.

– Oye.

Tenía miles de esquirlas sangrientas, por lo que reemplazar esa no fue ningún problema, deteniendo las explosiones.

– Oye.

Ahora estaba sentado en su trono, no había querido volver a disparar el rayo.

– Oye.

Se había divertido mucho, por lo que darles algo de tiempo de tregua parecía justo, además de que sus lavabots estaban reconstruyendo el lugar.

– Oye.

Había sido satisfactorio, es muy divertido verlos huir despavoridos.

– ¡Oye!

Incluso esta vez abandonaron a sus compañeras por alianza desesperada.

– ¡OYE!

Ahora el único problema es qué hacer con sus prisioneras, quienes estaban molestándolo desde las celdas.

– ¡Respóndeme maldito montón de hojalata! – Gritó "The Pain" siendo silenciada por la mano de lava estrellando su cabeza contra la pared.

– Tenemos que ir al baño. – Dijo avergonzada "The Scream".

– Las cuarto juntas… Muy bien. – Dijo la armadura abriendo las cuatro celdas.

Las cuatro se miraron algo confundidas, pero se retiraron del salón y comenzaron a buscar la ruta que sea para escapar, pero no dejaba de impresionarles la cantidad de armas que había en todas las vitrinas de todos lados.

– ¡Ustedes! – Gritó un lavabot blindado al tiempo en que todos los robots de los pasillos les apuntaban con sus armas. – El baño está en esa dirección, junto a las cápsulas de escape. – Les indicó al tiempo en que luces rojas iluminaron el pasillo.

Las cuatro chicas siguieron ese camino de luz, si ese tipo las quisiera muertas, ya estarían muertas, es decir, no tenían nada que perder, aunque, se sorprendieron de ver que sí estaban junto a las cápsulas de escape, las cuales estaban totalmente custodiadas por más lavabots.

– El baño está en mantenimiento, usen los de esa cápsula de escape. – Les ordenó uno de los robots al tiempo en que digitaba la clave para abrir la compuerta. – Y aléjense del botón rojo, es el de liberación de la cápsula. – Agregó antes de cerrarles la entrada de la compuerta con ellas dentro.

No dudaron y presionaron el botón, lanzando la cápsula en modo taladro y apuntándola hacia la superficie.

Tres de las villanas estaban usando los asientos de salvamento, repletos de medidas de seguridad, ninguna hablaba, estaban bastante preocupadas por la situación.

– Definitivamente nos dejó escapar. – Dijo "The Scream" en un tono totalmente serio al salir del baño.

– ¿Por qué? – Se preguntó "The Smile".

– Ni idea, pero yo quiero tirarle los dientes a ese cerebrito. – Dijo "The Pain" bastante molesta, era comprensible dado que las habían dejado pudrirse.

– Este tipo es un villano que busca destruirlo todo, aseguraré su fracaso. – Dijo "The Death" hundiéndose en las sobras y regresando al robot gigante pese a las protestas de sus compañeras y las órdenes de su líder.

* * *

 **Esa fue la segunda parte de la saga en la que introduciré el mundo en el que se desarrolla todo, pero aún falta una tercera parte, muchos más héroes y villanos aparecerán, sabía que no tardarían en descubrir en quien esta inspirado Lincoln como villano, aunque sólo en apariencia, mientras siga siendo un villano en secreto será totalmente serio y callado.**

 **Espero les haya gustado. ¿"The Joker" podrá seguir fiel a su código de no matar cuando se enfrenta a un villano del calibre que tiene la persona que ella más ama?¿"The Death" habrá sido honesta y buscará sabotear a este nuevo enemigo? ¿Lincoln se decidirá por un buen nombre de villano? Descúbranlo en la tercera parte de "Es un Mundo muy Grande". Nos vemos chicos. (:**

 **Ahora para los reviews y mensajes:**

 **Sé que es triste que Lincoln sin piedad planee aniquilar a todos, incluidas a sus hermanas, pero esta no será una historia interminable del gato y el ratón. Lincoln no es que no sienta nada, es sólo que lo único que le causa dicha es el terror en los ojos de sus enemigos, pero cuando se den las batallas y la sangre se derrame, él sí se verá afectado.**

 **Js152: Gracias por la sugerencia, se me había olvidado totalmente ese sujeto, va a aparecer.**

 **pirata: Lo de la tecnología de Lisa lo explicaré más adelante, leyendo la descripción oficial, en estricto rigor si es psicópata, al no sentir la empatía, además de manipular para no levantar sospechas con su buen comportamiento, se toma muy en serio su papel como el villano, aunque no creo que pueda hacerlo "caderear" de ese modo. :v**

 **Respecto a los poderes de DEUS EX, deberé leerlos antes de decir si alguien puede o no llevarlos.**


	4. Es un Mundo Muy Grande (Parte 3)

**Diclaimer: The Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y de Nickelodeon, al igual que todos los personajes a los que aquí hago alusión o aparecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Ante todo, sólo Lincoln y en la descripción de las escenas se les llama lavabots a sus sirvientes, todos los demás los llamarán simplemente robots hasta que escuchen que la armadura los llame lavabots.**

* * *

 **Es un Mundo muy Grande (Tercera Parte)**

Los lavabots que estaban en modo artillería al igual que los que estaban peleando en los alrededores de la planta nuclear comenzaron a retirarse y a llevarse los restos de sus compañeros destruidos, activaron sus sistemas de escape de emergencias pudiendo escapar por bajo tierra y en camino hacia el lavabot gigante.

* * *

Todo el sector de la batalla fue catalogado como zona de desastre, al igual que el distrito financiero de la ciudad, pero en el resto de la ciudad las actividades continuaron.

Los medios de monitoreo de las agencias de seguridad legales no pudieron encontrar a las "The Fourth Devastating", pero por el reporte de las "Full house Gang", fueron dadas por muertas.

Ahora las tres pasajeras de la cápsula de escape que ahora se encontraba excavando hacia la superficie tenían una seria discusión.

– Y yo era la loca… ¡Tenemos que volver! – Gritó "The Smile".

– ¿¡En serio la vamos a abandonar!? – Agregó furiosa "The Pain".

Ambas fueron calladas por las manos de "The Scream" directo en sus gargantas.

– Esta cápsula está en piloto automático, si no nos ha detenido y hecho regresar es porque no quiere que lo hagamos, de seguro si lo hacemos destruirá la cápsula… Tenemos la certeza de que "The Death" sigue viva… – Aclaró "The Scream" soltándolas y enseñándoles en su pulsera el monitoreo de sus signos vitales.

* * *

"The Death" debió esforzarse demasiado para volver al lavabot gigante el cual, ahorrando la energía necesaria para el rayo de lava, avanzaba mucho más rápido. Entre eso y esconderse de los cientos de lavabots regresando cargando restos, se le hizo más complicado de lo que debería. Tomó la decisión de esconderse entre los restos que transportaban los lavabots entrando al compartimiento de carga y así entrar.

– Ese tipo… no sólo quiere aniquilarnos… quiere llenarnos de terror. – Apreció impresionada al ver centenares de lavabots desconocidos.

Entró a las sombras y pudo escabullirse por los pasillos, dada la enorme cantidad de luces que había debido a la lava, desplazarse entre las sombras era muy agotador para ella, tanto que debió esconderse en el único lugar en el que tenía la certeza de que esos robots no entrarían: uno de los baños.

– Al menos sé que eres hombre. – Apreció molesta al ver la tapa del retrete levantada.

Desafortunadamente un lavabot guardia entró sin previo aviso por lo que ella se vio forzada a esconderse en la sombra debajo del guardia, había cientos de lavabots patrullando, y los baños no eran una excepción.

La oscura criminal no tenía lugar por donde avanzar, ya que tanta luz la agotaba demasiado, por lo que su descubrimiento era inminente.

En un intento desesperado entró bajo la primera puerta que encontró, y se vio en una pequeña biblioteca, pero para su alivio no había lavabots cerca. Sin mucho que hacer mientras descansaba se dedicó a examinar los gustos literarios de su anfitrión, tomó un libro sobre la mesa "Quebrando la mente, por Albert Stímbelton".

– Pensé que nadie lo había comprado cuando él mismo se costeó la publicación… – Dijo al aire apartando el extraño peluche de conejo que se encontraba en la silla, para luego sentarse en ella y ver los libros que estaban en el mueble adjunto, todos esos libros tenían algo en común, eran planes.

– Realmente te gusta controlar… ¿"Plan para formular nombres más cortos para mis planes"?

– Por nuestro derecho de nacimiento. – Un escalofrío recorrió a la intrusa de pies a cabeza, el miedo la paralizó. Antes de realizar el mínimo movimiento dos enormes cuchillas se clavaron a ambos lados de su cuello, lo último que recordaría antes de caer inconsciente son las oscuras orejas de conejo y dos puntos naranjos.

Al despertar estaría en una celda, pero esta vez no estaría al lado de la armadura, sino frente a una pared en quien sabe qué rincón del lavabot gigante. Al mirar a su alrededor contempló muchas luces, haciéndole imposible escapar en las sombras. Ella sólo pudo tener la esperanza de que su rostro no fuera rebelado. – Como dirías, vieja amiga… suspiro. – Fue lo único que dijo saliendo de ahí, la celda no estaba cerrada, para luego seguir la indicación de un cartel en forma de flecha "Baño hacia allá".

* * *

El lavabot gigante había vuelto a excavar profundo saliendo del alcance de los radares, y en su centro de se encontraba Lincoln monitoreando la reconstrucción te todos sus lavabots, incluso el volador gigante había sido recuperado, ya que una vez el rayo de lava fue deshabilitado, Megalowalt lo destruyó.

– Interesante. – Aprecia la armadura viendo que todos los lavabots enviados para atacar a las "Full House Gang", ahora estaban destruidos y sin algún equipo cerca para ser recuperados. – Van a apagar por esto. – Juró la armadura al ver que el lavabot 01 estaba entrando al centro de control. – Sigue a nuestras invitadas. – Ordenó al lavabot 01, cuyo aspecto es similar a un humano de estatura alta, delgado y con dos cuernos negros curvados hacia atrás (similares a orejas de conejo). Totalmente negro excepto por las líneas naranjas de sus circuitos en su "piel".

– Sólo por que esa es mi voluntad. – Dijo el lavabot 01 saltando hacia la puerta y tomando camino hacia los puertos de salida.

– Debo corregir el hecho de que tiene personalidad… Aunque me gusta así… Quizá debería darle un nombre... – Consideró Lincoln mientras proseguía a ordenar el "consumo carbonizado" a todos los lavabots destruidos que no fueron recuperados.

– Nuevamente me disculpo chicos, ha sido una mañana ocupada, bien se preguntarán porqué ninguna de las chicas me ha llamado, es porque las "The Fourth Devastating" destruyeron las antenas de comunicación, incluso yo escuché cuando "The Night Club" les gritó sobre mi plan… Y estaba a varios kilómetros bajo la tierra… – Lincoln lleva su mano al costado de su casco. – Bueno, al menos no hay clases por ser zona de desastre, así que tengo unas horas antes de tener que volver a casa, los drones de Lisa no me habrán detectado en la zona de desastre por lo que al menos mis hermanas no me causarán problemas, deberé inventar una excusa como que tomé el transporte público equivocado. – Explicó el peliblanco dirigiéndose hacia la salida del salón de control.

* * *

En la superficie las tres criminales salieron de la cápsula a penas esta emergió, y rápidamente entraron a las alcantarillas, no se arriesgarían a ser descubiertas ya que se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el distrito financiero, además tenían muchas cosas que reportar, no todos los días te encuentras a un demente que busca destruirlo todo así de poderoso, pero ¿A quién se lo reportarían? Eso es para lo que ahora el lavabot 01 las está siguiendo.

– No me esperen, vigilaré que no nos sigan. – Ordenó "The Scream" dándose la vuelta y tomando su arma.

– Si no nos alcanzas en cinco, volvemos. – Advirtió "The Pain" mientras seguía su camino junto a "The Smile".

Cuando ambas se alejaron lo suficiente, "The Scream" dejó caer su arma, antes de poder realizar el más mínimo movimiento tenía dos cuchillas alrededor de su cuello. – ¿Qué busca tu amo? – Preguntó serena la criminal al ver que ese robot tenía la misma gama de colores que los lavabots que enfrentó antes.

– Hay miles de criminales, pero nunca se enfrentan por accidente, y tú me dirás el porqué. – Ordenó el robot.

– El porq… ¡A…! – El robot le rompió un dedo de su mano, incluso con su armadura y tapó su boca para evitar a dos criminales de las cercanías.

– Vuelve a bromear y clamarás por la muerte… de tus compañeras siendo lentamente destripadas justo frente a ti, después de que te raje los párpados para que no te lo pierdas. – Amenazó el lavabot 01, finalmente pudiendo vislumbrar el miedo en los ojos de esa criminal, quien después de unos minutos en los que el robot le reacomodó el dedo y reparó su armadura, se dispuso a hablar.

– Compartimos información a la asociación, la cual nos coordina para evitar entorpecernos entre nosotros y para ofrecer ayuda en los objetivos de los criminales asociados a esta.

– Guiarás a mi amo a ellos. – Ordenó el lavabot finalmente soltándola y escondiéndose bajo el agua de drenaje.

"The Scream" sólo obedeció, sabía que ese lavabot podía superar a todo su equipo, y que les daría una muerte lenta y dolorosa si no le obedecían, por lo que no se arriesgaría. – No sé lo que planee tu amo, pero si se presenta ante ellos, debería tener un nombre de villano. – Añadió ella mientras se dirigía hacia sus dos compañeras, para luego continuar su camino.

* * *

– ¡Eso no lo había pensado me lleva el…! – Gritaba Lincoln, tan furioso como frustrado tras haber escuchado la sugerencia de "The Scream" en el altavoz… – Bien, cálmate, eres hermano mayor, hermano menor, un chico popular, madre soltera de miles de lavabots y ¡El villano! ¡Podrás con esto! – Juró el peliblanco dando inicio a una vergonzosa lluvia de ideas que culminaría en:

– ¡"Grand Final"! – Se resolvió el peliblanco digitando más códigos en el panel para luego dirigirse al distrito financiero, donde muchos héroes y agencias se reunieron para evaluar la naturaleza de la situación y tomar toda la información que pudieran de los lavabots destruidos por ese desconocido.

* * *

Al llegar a un punto en específico de la red de alcantarillas de Royal Woods, "The Scream" presionó ciertos ladrillos de la pared en un orden preciso y esta se movió enseñando una entrada.

– "The Fourth Devastating" – Dijo "The Scream".

– Bienvenidas. – Dijo una voz robótica y la entrada se abrió, dando lugar a una sede de la asociación.

Una gran habitación de todo tipo de bichos raros y escoria de la región. Para ser un lugar tan grande y con tantos recursos, era conocida con un nombre bastante simple "La Asociación", mas eso era lo único simple en ella, pues en ese momento había docenas de sus integrantes operando en las terminales para favorecer en lo más posible sus actuares.

Las tres chicas entraron al lugar, pero una de ellas sintió un alivio al seguir viva, esa máquina no las seguiría adentro, ya que su objetivo estaba cumplido, conocía la ubicación del lugar. "The Scream" Ignoraba la delgadísima ramificación negra camuflada entre los espacios de su armadura y que, al pasar por un punto ciego de las cámaras, saldría para tomar la apariencia de "The Death".

– Hacia el destino. – Susurró la sombría "chica" ingresando a una terminal, y obteniendo toda la información posible de la asociación.

Lo único que importa en esta organización es quien puede o no destruirte, ya sea matándote o arruinándote, es decir todo recurso que alguien poseyera y estuviera dispuesto a usarlo ignorando toda ley, determinan la valía de un integrante.

La mayoría de los integrantes vende sus servicios cual mercenarios, para simplemente adquirir dinero, joyas, oro, alianzas en otras palabras, bienes. Todos los precios de sus servicios (podían o no ser en dinero) y las restricciones (como no matar niños) estaban especificadas, aunque claro, no los detalles de sus habilidades. Según las políticas de la asociación, una vez entraban en contacto con los clientes (los cuales se debían encontrar en instalaciones de la asociación y bajo estrictos protocolos de seguridad para garantizar la seguridad de los mercenarios durante la reunión de contacto), lo que debe hacer y hasta un punto determinado por el mercenario, el cómo hacerlo se decide durante la primera reunión.

Hablando de los clientes, son los menos y usan el dinero y los bienes para contratar villanos y cumplir con otros objetivos que no están directamente relacionados a la adquisición de bienes, como asesinar a la competencia empresarial, política, adquisición de reliquias, etc.

Todos los integrantes por igual se atienden a las normas de la asociación, y eso incluye un detalle completo de las misiones, que debe ser verificado por el mercenario, y en caso de que este o estos mueran y el cliente no pueda probar que no fue por su obra, este deberá pagar enormes precios dependiendo de las especificaciones de la asociación, los cuales son muy altos. Ahora unhecho particular y muy curioso de la asociación es que opera como cualquier mercado, en base a la oferta y la demanda, y dado que ambas abundan, las pagas son exorbitantes, siempre se necesita una cabeza separada del cuerpo para que alguien ascienda… más rápido, pero pese a las cantidades que ofrecen los clientes, los precios más altos son por los trabajos ofrecidos por la asociación, siempre válidos hasta que sean cumplidos, completamente carentes de restricciones como número de integrantes en el equipo que acepta o de cuantos equipos pueden aceptar el trabajo. Los más altos precios se entregan a cambio de las cabezas de los objetivos que representan un peligro a nivel mundial (como los dementes que quieren destruir el mundo y tienen el poder para hacerlo).

Claro está que no pueden entregarle al más novato de los mercenarios, la información para ponerse en contacto con el cliente que ofrece las más altas recompensas, por lo que a base de logros y poderío es que todos están ordenados.

– Eso es todo. – Susurró "The Scream" tras haberle transmitido toda la descripción de la asociación a "Grand Final", al igual que los datos de contactos, pero estos estaban demasiado encriptados como para descifrarlos, necesitaría ayuda para eso.

En lo alto se podía apreciar una enorme pantalla que mostraba varias tablas, indicando a los más peligrosos de entre ellos, los mejores trabajos ofrecidos para villanos sin restricción, y claro, los prohibidos más peligrosos y cuya cabeza tenía el mejor precio.

"The Scream" se apresuró a una terminal, donde buscó en la base de datos del cuerpo de villanos, pero no encontró nada sobre trípodes con armas de lava, trípodes blindados gigantes, ni colosales robots con equipamiento de operaciones subterráneas. – Este tipo no trabaja con nadie de la asociación…

– ¿No les falta una devastadora? – Preguntó en un tono burlesco y exhibiendo un acento británico, una alta y delgada figura, luciendo una muy detallada y elegante armadura dorada en una pose excéntrica, además de un casco similar a la cabeza de un pez martillo.

– "Paladin". – Dijo molesta "The Pain" al ver a ese sujeto, el cliente que las contrató para servir de distracción en el sector financiero de la ciudad.

– Quizá ves mal con ese ridículo casco. – Dijo "The Death" apareciendo detrás de la armadura dorada.

Las tres de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una impostora, pero "The Scream" de inmediato hizo señales a sus dos compañeras para retirarse muy discretamente, y prosiguió a reportar su operación en el distrito financiero como una distracción exitosa y misión cumplida.

– Me alegra que sobrevivieras querida. – Dijo la armadura dorada. – Fue difícil destruir a todos esos pulpos negros que disparaban lava, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, tuvieron éxito. ¿Prefieren su pago en oro? – Agregó bastante contento y haciendo una pose muy excéntrica luciendo su flexibilidad.

– Ahora hay asuntos más importantes que atender, luego finalizaremos el contrato. – Dijo "The Scream".

– ¿Te refieres al creador de los pulpos negros? Relájate querida, ahora toda la asociación va tras de él, o ella. – Respondió "Paladin" en su característicamente irritante soberbia, mientras apuntaba a la enorme pantalla, en la que ahora aparecía quien mandó a los lavabots, o al menos su alusión pues no se tenía imagen, nombre o habilidades. Sólo se veía una silueta sin un aspecto definido, y abajo estaban las fotos de los lavabots pequeños y los blindados con algunas leves descripciones. – Incluso "El Mutilador" inició su cacería, si crees poder…

– Ayer estuvo a punto de destruir un punto de quiebre sísmico y con él, todo el país. Las "Full House Gang" lo detuvieron a duras penas. – Interrumpió "The Scream" callando al "Paladin", y despertando el interés de todos los que la escucharon. – Se hace llamar "Grand Final". – Agregó y al instante se les notificó de una gran transferencia de datos por parte de la asociación al igual que los contactos de muchos de los más peligrosos integrantes de la asociación, además de que muchos las estaban contactando en ese mismo momento.

– ¿¡Qué sabes de él!? – Exigió saber "Paladin" apuntándola directamente con su elegante espada.

– Sabrán sólo lo que el amo desee que sepan. – Dijo la chica retomando su figura alta y delgada con orejas de conejo.

Antes de que pasara un segundo, "Paladin" se había lanzado contra el lavabot 01 buscando realizar una fina estocada en su frente, pero tan rápido como saltó, su espada fue rebanada y el pateado contra el muro a sus espaldas.

– Contemplen al amo. – Fue lo único que dijo el lavabot proyectando una imagen de la armadura con dos cuernos curvos amarillos. – Él será su final, y el de todos. – Agregó mientras el muro a sus espaldas se destruía rebelando una gran cantidad de lavabots blindados que comenzaron a disparar lava contra la multitud. El lavabot 01 dio un rápido salto hacia atrás al tiempo en que se alzaba un muro de lava que los lavabots del subterraneo lanzaron para permitirle ganar distancia del tumulto de villanos mientras los lavabots blindados disparaban por los flancos.

– Las instalaciones están comprometidas, se inicia la secuencia de autodestrucción, todo el personal de la asociación debe evacuar inmediatamente el recinto. – Informó una voz femenina por los altavoces, y los distintos ocupantes del lugar de inmediato se retiraron ya sea por las salidas o por sus propios medios, excepto claro, quienes querían tomar el trabajo de cazar al peligro conocido como "Grand Final".

– ¡Quiero tus piernas! – Gritó una siniestra voz al tiempo en que numerosas espinas negras salieron del suelo y avanzaban hacia donde estaba el lavabot 01.

– Alineando esquirla sangrienta. – Dijo muy calmadamente enseñando un cristal negro con grietas brillantes naranjas, del cual comenzaron a salir más rayos. El lavabot 01 disparó un proyectil de energía contra las espinas, pulverizándolas y lanzando a la figura esbelta en un traje mecánico negro que estaba bajo el piso hacia la lava.

En ese momento el muro de lava se parte horizontalmente y un chico de unos trece años vestido con una polera y pantalones celestes, además de estar lleno de prótesis del mismo color, y luciendo una máscara blanca con un rostro mal dibujado dentro de un casco, entró a la escena. Estaba armado con un simple bate de metal, pero el swing que dio fue suficiente para partir el muro de lava a la mitad, evitando que la chica de las agujas fuera carbonizada.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el chico se lanzó contra el lavabot buscando hacer un "home run" con su cabeza, pero el lavabot a duras penas conseguiría esquivarlo.

– ¿Alguna vez has jugado al piso es lava? – Dijo el robot al tiempo en que clavaba la esquirla sangrienta de su mano en el piso, comenzando a convertirlo en lava.

– No me llama la atención. – Respondió el joven golpeando con su bate uno de los escombros y lanzándolo con mucha fuerza contra el lavabot, forzándolo a apartar su mano del suelo para esquivarlo.

En ese momento más pilares de fuego fueron disparados alrededor del chico del bate, y más lavabots blindados entraban a la escena. El chico del bate logró esquivar sus ataques, pero dada la cantidad que eran, además de que el piso que rociaban de lava no podía volver a ser usado, debió retirarse para poder mantenerse en una relativa ventaja, dado que es mayormente combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo, necesitaría acercarse a ellos, y con todo cubierto de lava no era posible.

– ¿A dónde miras? – Preguntó una voz de adulto, al tiempo en que una ráfaga de gas corrosivo roció al lavabot 01, causándole daños a su coraza.

– Al fin alguien interesante. – Respondió el robot saltando fuera de la nube de gas, para luego correr hacia su nuevo enemigo, el cual estaba en un traje para entornos altamente irradiados, lo cual ocultaba gran parte de su equipamiento, pero al menos se sabía que tenía la facultad de disparar algunos tipos de gases, ya que estaba disparándole otra nube. Dio un salto hacia adelante en forma de clavado y comenzó a girar usando sus cuchillas como ventilador para penetrar en la nube corrosiva que lo separaba de su objetivo, pero al darse cuenta de que, pese a ser nubes del mismo color esta segunda nube no era de gas corrosivo, dio una patada al suelo saltando a un lado, y justo a tiempo para evadir una motocicleta dirigida a arrollarlo, pero desafortunadamente, ese salto lo sacó de la nube de humo perdiendo toda forma de ver a sus enemigos, o era un gas común y corriente.

El lavabot 01 de inmediato se puso a evadir los proyectiles que salían de la nube de humo, pero al menos eran predecibles misiles. – ¡Morirán muy dolorosamente! – Sentenció para que luego más pilares de lava salieran del suelo consumiendo los proyectiles dirigidos hacia el lavabot, además de la tener rodeada la nube de humo, y de inmediato comenzaron a adentrarse en esta.

– ¡Mocoso insolente! – Gritó una voz femenina, al tiempo en que una enorme explosión se escuchaba. Antes de que el lavabot 01 pudiera reaccionar, se encontraba desplazándose por los aires hacia atrás víctima de una poderosa parada de una elegante figura femenina, la cual lucía un ajustado traje celeste, y una máscara que sólo cubrían su rostro, dejando ver una larga cabellera rubia.

– ¡Nadie prevalece ante mí! – Gritó el lavabot 01 haciendo una pirueta y sosteniéndose en la pared a sus espaldas, de inmediato un lavabot blindado emergió debajo de esa rubia aplastándola contra el techo, pero pasados unos instantes, ese lavabot, o al menos su "cabeza" fue lanzada contra el lavabot 01, el cual simplemente la rebanó, y observó que el otro extremo estaba totalmente destrozado, y lleno de bombas de gas corrosivo. *boom*

– Una ola de fuego y sangre. – Dijo el extremadamente dañado lavabot 01, y de inmediato los pilares de lava se detuvieron, un enorme estruendo se sintió al tiempo en que la tierra comenzaba a temblar.

– ¡Inundará en fuego el lugar! – Informó el chico del bate regresando de derrotar a los lavabots blindados, y de inmediato una ola de lava comenzó a llenar las alcantarillas, forzando a los cuatro criminales que derrotaron al lavabot 01 a retirarse.

El lavabot 01 se encontraba muy dañado por la fuerza de la explosión, tirado en el suelo y con sus extremidades demasiado corroídas para poder moverse y listo para que sus circuitos expuestos sean consumidos por la lava que lo ahogaría. – Mientras nos lleve… a la gloria… – Decía débilmente como últimas palabras, pero una pequeña ola de sombras lo cubrió.

Lo próximo que vería es que se estaba moviendo por sobre el río de lava y subiendo a la superficie, más específicamente en un callejón a varias cuadras del edifico donde esa sede de la asociación ahora estaba inundada en lava.

– Tres zonas de desastre en un día, tu amo debe estar muy decepcionado. – Apreció "The Death" en un tono de burla que molestó al lavabot 01. – En fin, te llevaré al robot gigante bajo tierra. – Sentenció "The Death" para que de inmediato ambos fueran consumidos por las sombras y nuevamente entraran bajo tierra. El lavabot 01 proyectó holográficamente las coordenadas para poder llegar al lavabot gigante, el cual estaba estático, con el compartimiento de carga abierto. Entraron sin más, los lavabots guardias no atacaron a "The Death", y tampoco le indicaron hacia dónde estaba el baño, sólo les abrieron camino a las cámaras de reparación, en una de las cuales el lavabot 01 fue depositado.

* * *

 **Con eso acaba la penúltima parte de "Es un Mundo muy Grande" con esto el nuevo "Grand Final" (espero les haya gustado el nombre) acaba de declarar la guerra a todos los villanos del mundo, además de darse cuenta de que los villanos no son tan débiles como para que él pueda llegar y pisarlos sin más, estos le darán pelea, y será mucha. Lo único que falta es que declare la guerra a los distintos equipos de héroes y a las fuerzas de seguridad.**

 **Realmente quería "humanizar" a Lincoln, tenía varias escenas de humor escritas para cuando decidiera su nombre de villano, al igual que muchos títulos para sus "planes" (la mayoría homenajeando a otros autores), también me mordí las uñas para no hacer que algo "lindo" se diera entre Lincoln y "The Death" (Que de por sí es mi ship favorito). Lincoln es un villano en toda la regla, por lo que debo decir que dadas las grandes diferencias entre "Grand Final" y la villana en la cual está inspirado, pronto tendrá un cambio de imagen, al igual que sus lavabots.**

 **No le resultó muy bien la declaración de guerra contra la asociación de villanos. ¿Cómo le resultará la declaración de guerra contra los héroes? ¿Quiénes eran el loco de los gases tóxicos, la rubia que usaba explosiones, la oscura que usaba espinas y el niño del bate? ¿Habrá villanos más poderosos que derrotar? (Si) ¿"The Death" buscará hacer una alianza con "Grand Final" o busca algo más? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**


	5. Es un Mundo Muy Grande (Parte 4)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Es un Mundo muy Grande (Cuarta Parte)

La forma de actuar de los héroes es completamente diferente a la de los villanos, y no sólo porque no cobren por sus servicios. Los héroes no operan como mercenarios, sino como simples ciudadanos que no dejarían a nadie ser herido frente a ellos.

La fuerza de seguridad muy a regañadientes aceptó su existencia sólo porque muchos de sus agentes se negaban a tratar como criminales a personas que sólo buscaban proteger a otros. Con el pasar de los meses en los que día a día la fuerza de seguridad comprobaría no sólo la efectividad, sino que el valor y el compromiso de todos y cada uno de esos héroes, la fuerza de seguridad comenzaría a cooperar con ellos. Como primera medida se firmó un acuerdo en el que ambos "bandos" se comprometían a compartir información y tácticas (sólo en la medida que ambos estimaran conveniente y no-perjudicial para sí mismos o para los demás, como sus propios poderes o su historia, no todos tienen un pasado del que estén orgullosos), para hacer más efectivas sus maniobras y operaciones, además claro para evitar entorpecerse. Los héroes eligieron un "emisario" que además de mantener las comunicaciones entre la agencia y los distintos equipos de héroes, y por consiguiente ser responsable de coordinar a ambos antes de las misiones, serviría como agente del cuerpo de la fuerza de seguridad sólo durante las emergencias, Jack un ojo viejo compañero de las "Full House Gang", un joven y valiente héroe que fue elegido como emisario en la fuerza cuando su antecesor "Silence" cayó contra el "Mutilador" (uno de los más temidos agentes de la asociación), o eso es lo que se creyó, pues jamás fue encontrado.

Lincoln se dirigía a la superficie después de haber mandado al lavabot 01 a "saludar" a la asociación de villanos, él se encargaría de "saludar" a los héroes y a la fuerza de seguridad. Sabía que los equipos de rescate y de reconstrucción seguían merodeando por la zona afectada del distrito financiero, y él ya tenía un saludo adecuado para darles no sólo a los héroes en general, sino a sus diez favoritas chicas.

– Jack un ojo. – Dijo en su característico tono de malicia mientras sus equipos le indicaban la proximidad a los charcos de lava que quedaron de los lavabots del equipo enviado al distrito financiero para atacar a las "Full House Gang". Tal como se lo indicaron sus lavabots espía, Jack se encontraba ahí, como buen emisario que es, dada su capacidad para ejercer labores de investigación y de evaluación criminalística gracias a su avanzada tecnología (se sospecha que "The Card Counter" es la responsable de su tecnología), es razonable que se encuentre a la cabeza de los equipos de investigación de emergencias.

– Hmm, forjados a una enorme temperatura… – Jack un ojo se encontraba evaluando el polvo de los cristales que pudieron apartar de los charcos de lava. Jack parecía un hombre adulto de tes oscura, pero "Grand Final" sabía que se trataba en su mayoría de un traje mecánico para no levantar sospechas ni incomodidades (nadie en la fuerza de seguridad estaría de acuerdo con que niños trabajasen entre sus filas). – Dime, pequeño cristal. ¿Qué secretos me estás ocultando? – Agregó levantando su parche y evaluándolo con la prótesis biónica de su ojo. Entre sus funciones incluían diferentes tipos de visión, además de estar conectada a un software de análisis desarrollado por "The Card Counter", pero cuando comenzó a escanear la temperatura detectó algo que a nadie le gustaría encontrar. – ¡Todos a cubierto! – Gritó saltando detrás de un auto. Todos los oficiales de la fuerza de seguridad, al igual que los agentes de los equipos de investigación siguieron sus órdenes, y justo a tiempo, pues una explosión disparó grandes cantidades de escombros rociados de lava por las cercanías. – Este tipo sólo busca destruir, preparen sus armas, no esperen piedad. ¡Y llamen a los refuerzos! – Fueron las instrucciones de Jack, mientras su brazo se convertía en una especie de cañón.

– ¡Lo único que saldrá de aquí serán cadáveres carbonizados! – Gritó una muy grave voz proveniente de la nube de ceniza, acto seguido, numerosos lavabots blindados comenzaron salir de la nube y a atacar sin discriminar.

No era una batalla, era una masacre unilateral, al tratarse de un equipo de investigación y uno de escolta no estaban preparados para enfrentar fuerzas de asalto del calibre de una guerra, por lo que sólo pudieron retroceder tratando de no ser incinerados en la lava, con excepción de cierto valiente que se negaba a retroceder contra el mal dejando atrás a sus compañeros, por lo que estaba luchando desesperadamente para evitar que sus compañeros murieran en la lava.

– ¡Saquen a los heridos! ¡Ganaré todo el tiempo que pueda! – Gritó Jack avanzando contra los lavabots blindados. Para sorpresa de todos, los lavabots detuvieron su avance y dejaron de disparar.

– Para ser la razón de que estemos aquí, actúas como si fueras un héroe, señor "un-ojo". – Dijo una voz burlesca mientras una armadura salía de la nube de ceniza. Antes de poder decir una palabra, Jack le había disparado sin lograr absolutamente ningún efecto, con excepción de ser sujetado por un brazo de lava.

– ¿Qué eres? – Preguntó Jack tratando de sonar lo más serio posible, pero el ardor de la lava le estaba empezando a afectar, además de la presión en su cuerpo.

– Soy "Grand Final", y los vi por aquí y pensé en pasar a saludar… A tus diez amigas que detuvieron el juego por el que pasé toda la noche emocionado. – Dijo en un tono de furia absoluta.

– ¡Aaaahhhh! – Gritó Jack al sentir que la temperatura aumentaba, ahora el calor de la lava del puño que lo sostenía era insoportable pese la protección que ofrecía su traje robótico.

– Al menos serás útil como un mensajero. – Dijo la voz burlesca al tiempo en que sus lavabots reanudaban el ataque.

– Te… ¡Detendrán! – Gritó Jack con su voz quebrándose por el dolor causado por el brutal calor, así como por ver a sus compañeros siendo aplastados cual insectos.

"Grand Final" miró a su alrededor, pero no detectó el transporte de la "Full House Gang", sólo algunos humanos avanzando hacia él, seguramente héroes ya que ningún idiota avanzaría en auto a toda velocidad a una zona de desastre en el sector financiero.

– Creo que se nos acabó el…

– ¡"Titanocliff"! – Se escuchó una voz y al ver un cubo en el cielo formado por cartas del ocho de espadas, "Grand Final" supo que las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

– *Roar* – Se escuchó un fuerte rugido al tiempo en que un monstruoso felino negro salía del cubo en el cielo.

A una impresionante velocidad saltó de edificio en edificio destruyendo a los lavabots blindados que encontrara en su camino.

– Las verás sufrir. – Dijo bastante contento "Grand Final" mientras elevaba la temperatura de sus brazos de lava. – Quiero verte sufrir. – Agregó rompiéndole el casco de su traje biónico, rebelando un rostro extrañamente familiar, sabía que era un fiel compañero de armas de las "Full House Gang". Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de "Grand Final" bajo su máscara al verlo retorciéndose por el dolor que sentía al estar en contacto con sus brazos de lava.

– ¡Aaahhh! – Gritó Jack cuando su rostro fue cortado por la corona de "The Queen of Diamonds" al ser usado como escudo cubriendo la cabeza de "Grand Final". Al mirar hacia atrás Lincoln se deleitó por el horror dibujado en el rostro de la pequeña niña que tenía esa corona manchada de sangre en sus manos.

– ¡No! – Se escuchó una voz muy aguda y desesperada al tiempo en que dos cartas de ocho de espadas se dirigían hacia "Grand Final".

– ¡Basta de juegos! – Gritó molesto el villano, extendiendo su brazo de lava y sujetando al Titanocliff, para luego estrellarlo brutalmente contra la coraza espinada de uno de sus lavabots blindados *Crack* pudo sentir en su mano los huesos del monstruoso felino quebrarse. Pilares de lava consumieron las cartas de "The Eight of Spades" y "The Queen of Diamonds" seguía horrorizada por haber herido así a no sólo uno de sus más valientes compañeros, sino a un viejo amigo.

– No esperaba que fuera tan rápido, pero encontraron su… ¡Aaahhh! – Gritó "Grand Final" cuando un láser proveniente de la prótesis biónica de Jack un ojo lo golpeó en el casco, quemando su piel bajo este, además de quebrar uno de los característicos cuernos de su casco.

– Ja ja… – Reía Jack al haberlo herido. – ¡Aaaahhhh! – Gritó de dolor cuando su prótesis iónica fue violentamente arrancada de su cara.

– ¡Todos compartirán su destino! – Dijo arrancando brutalmente los restos de la armadura de Jack un ojo, rebelando que se trataba de un niño de unos once años de edad, o eso daba a entender por su tamaño, ya que la mayoría de su cuerpo era irreconocible entre el carbón y brazas que ahora eran gran parte de su cuerpo, pero de su rostro quedó lo suficiente para identificarlo.

– Clyde McBride. – Dijo "Grand final" apreciando la expresión entre terror y dolor que tenía el cadáver en sus manos, aunque levemente molesto por tener que asistir al funeral del mejor amigo de Linka. Sólo por si acaso lo lanzó bajo el pie de uno de sus lavabots blindados aplastándolo.

Los miles de nanobots dentro de su cuerpo evitaron que su cuerpo se viera afectado (nauseas o vómito) por haber asesinado brutalmente a alguien de ese modo.

– ¡Aaahhh! – Gritó "The Queen of Diamonds" quien ahora estaba inundada por una furia asesina mientras lanzaba otro de sus boomerangs de diamantes.

"Grand Final" lo evadió sin problemas, pero ella lanzó otro, aumentando la cantidad de proyectiles que recorrían como moscas alrededor de la armadura, la cual seguía evadiéndolos mayormente por diversión, diversión de ver que las manos de la niña se estaban llenando de cortes y tiñendo de sangre. No puede controlar tan bien tantas coronas, pero la furia domina a la heroína.

Ya dispuesto a terminar con esto "Grand Final" dejando de esquivar, dejando que todas esas coronas lo golpeen sin lograr efecto alguno en él.

– ¡Reúnete con tu amigo! – Gritó "Grand Final" lanzándose contra ella con su brazo en forma de guadaña, y dispuesto a cortarle las piernas.

– ¡El único que sufrirá eres tú! – Gritó Ace Savy, quien al igual que "The Queen of Diamonds" estaba invadida por la furia.

"Grand Final" al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado por las cartas de Ace, sólo pudo cubrirse de lo que sea que de estas viniera.

*Boom*

"Grand Final" salió disparado e impactó contra uno de sus lavabots blindados, el cual comenzó a disparar lava hacia un edificio.

Cartas fantasmas de "The Eight of Spades" se interpusieron en su camino, pero expusieron la posición de la sombría heroína, la cual antes de darse cuenta debió usar sus cartas restantes como escudo de los proyectiles de los lavabots cercanos.

El gioborg fue quien ayudó a "The Eight of spades" al introducirla en su esfera/escudo.

– ¡Enfréntame maldito! – Gritó Ace lanzándole una de sus carcas bombas.

"Grand Final" envolvió la carta en su puño de lava, no se supo cuando explotó, pero antes de darse cuenta comenzó a tambalearse, no eran bombas comunes, en las explosiones también había químicos corrosivos, los que causaron que muchos de los nanobots que conforman el cuerpo del peliblanco quedaran inutilizados, debiendo ser pulverizados, lo que representa un gran gasto de energía para el peliblanco.

– Eres astuta, disfrutaré ver tu terror. – Dijo con una voz maliciosa mientras el lavabot blindado sobre el que estaba fue reducido a simples placas de metal. Todos sus nanobots, al igual que las esquirlas sangrientas (las cuales no eran demasiados por tratarse de un lavabot de combate en el frente de batalla) fueron transferidas a "Grand Final".

Antes de poder reaccionar Ace Savy estaba estrellada en el piso por el puño de "Grand final", gracias a los mecanismos dentro de su cuerpo es que pudo sobrevivir a ese golpe, pero no la protegerían de todo. Rápidamente saltó a un lado para evadir la sierra que ahora era el brazo de lava de "Grand Final", cosa que logró, pero no sin antes dejarle más cartas bomba corrosivas.

– Oh, sufrirás. – Dijo "Grand Final" lanzando una onda de choque y con ella apartando las cartas bombas, pero eran bombas de humo, dejando a la armadura sin poder ver a su alrededor, y sin tener su casco del todo recuperado estaba prácticamente ciego.

– ¡Pagarás por Jack! – Gritó Ace con dolor en su voz, apareciendo detrás de "Grand Final" dispuesta a apuñalarlo con una carta afilada.

– Para ser alguien que busca vencerme, sólo escupes terror con tus palabras. – Dijo "Gran Final" sin molestarse en evadir el ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno en su pecho. Un lavabot blindado apareció cerca de su amo para ser reducido a placas de metal.

– ¿Quién dijo que buscaba vencerte? – Dijo Ace enseñándole una sonrisa confiada. – Eres un gran conversador, pero tristemente no soy la única persona a quien debes prestar atención. – Agregó al tiempo en que varias figuras aparecieron alrededor de "Grand Final".

Sin presentarse en alguna pose ridícula, o darle tiempo de reaccionar, una chicacon su cara enmascarada excepto por una pequeña ranura por la que escapa su cabello rizado y esponjoso de color castaño oscuro, vestida únicamente con un traje de artes marciales estándar se lanzó contra él. "Grand Final" no la subestimó, y de inmediato sus lavabots blindados la inundaron de lava. Ya recuperaría su cadáver carbonizado como trofeo, pero ahora estaba bastante entretenido esperando a ver como acabarían las manos de una combatiente de corto alcance capaz de desplazarse a velocidades que "Gran Final" no podía detectar.

Velocista es lo que cree "Grand Final", es una confusión muy común, pues así perciben a "Time-Up" cuando esta detiene el tiempo. Pero esa detención acaba después de cinco segundos.

– ¡Aahh! – Gritó "Time-Up" cuando pisó la lava que rodeaba el suelo alrededor de "Grand Final".

– Ja. – Fue lo único que el villano dijo al escuchar ese grito.

– Realmente eres fácil de distraer. – Dijo una mujer adulta de cabello castaño oscuro sentada en un trono de cristal suspendido en el cielo. La "velocista" se detuvo y de inmediato apareció a dos cuadras por la misma calle.

Una gran cantidad de púas cristalinas aparecieron delante de la "velocista", para luego ser disparadas contra "Grand Final", quien hizo a un lavabot blindado emerger para ser usado como escudo. Al instante otra ola de púas apareció sobre él, sólo para ser destruidas por una onda de choque. Y otra más a sus espaldas, compartiendo el mismo destino.

– ¡Suficiente! – Gritó molesto "Grand Final" para lanzar una gran onda de choque hacia la figura en el cielo.

– ¡Al fin! – Gritó la chica de artes marciales rompiendo la formación de lava donde fue atrapada, y saltando frente a él en una posición de contra ataque, para luego devolverle toda la fuerza de esa onda de choque.

"Grand Final" fue arrojado contra otro edificio, pero en su camino habían aparecido más púas de cristal, las cuales buscarían empalarlo. Dada la gran cantidad de nanobots que fueron destruidos por su propia onda de choque, no pudo endurecer su piel lo suficiente, sólo lo hizo para proteger sus órganos vitales.

Los nanobots de Lincoln evitaron que sintiera el dolor en su piel lacerada, permitiéndole ser consciente de su posición, desventajosa, por lo que su retirada es imperativa.

– ¡Activen secuencia de autodestrucción! ¡Que se ahoguen en lava! – Gritó el peliblanco a lo que sus lavabots blindados se revelaron como detonadores y de inmediato sus circuitos comenzaron a ser cortados.

– ¿¡Crees que distraernos con una táctica tan cobarde te salvará!? – Gritó la heroína en un traje celeste volando en un trono de cristal.

– ¡No necesito que me salven! – Respondió "Grand Final" y al instante un pilar de lava surgió bajo esa heroína, quien lo esquivó sin problemas.

– ¡Cobarde! – Gritó ella al darse cuenta de que "Grand Final" había desaparecido.

– ¡Llámame cobarde cuando te dignes a enfrentarme sola! – Gritó el peliblanco saltando sobre ella y conectando un lamentablemente débil golpe que no logró carbonizarla por el escudo de cristal que materializó a su alrededor cual burbuja, pero sí logró lanzarla contra un edificio.

Antes de caer al suelo, el golpe del lavabot destruido que la "velocista" que lo enfrentó con anterioridad cargaba lo aplastó contra otro edificio, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente.

"Grand Final" ordenó a sus lavabots del subterráneo inundar de lava el suelo a su alrededor, no planeaba retirarse tan fácilmente, pero con la certeza de que la chica del contraataque no representaría un peligro por la naturaleza de sus armas de lava, se dispuso a ver mejor a su alrededor.

La "velocista", sabiendo que no podía hacer más contra él al ver que el suelo a su alrededor se cubría con lava, decidió ir a ver a su compañera que había sido lanzada contra un edificio.

– ¡Me pertenece! – Gritó el peliblanco estirando su brazo de lava hacia Ace, quien intentaba desesperadamente alejar el cuerpo de Jack de la lava. – *Uhg* – "Grand Final" comenzó a perder la conciencia, el daño que había recibido era enorme.

Un lavabot con apariencia de gusano marino salió del suelo y lo devoró, sacándolo de ahí y sin dejar un agujero por el cual seguirlo.

* * *

Si bien el distrito financiero no había sufrido daños severos debido a que no era muy grande el grupo de lavabots que en primera instancia fue lanzado para acabar con las "Full House Gang". Ahora fue víctima de un ataque masivo, producto de armas que no se habían visto antes, además de que estas no dejaban restos reconocibles pues todas sus piezas se consumían en lava.

Como era de esperarse, tanto la asociación, como la fuerza de seguridad habían puesto en marcha sus métodos para lidiar con los dementes que quieren matar al mundo.

La asociación ofrecía las más altas recompensas por la cabeza de este tipo particular de "villano".

Los héroes no sólo perdieron a su emisario y debían elegir a un sucesor para este, sino que no pudieron eliminar al mal que causó toda esa devastación. Ace Savy, junto a los representantes de distintos grupos de héroes se encontraban discutiendo sobre la idea de aplicar el protocolo "Martillo de Justicia", el cual incluía el forzar a todos los héroes a dar el 100% de su tiempo y recursos en conjunto con las fuerzas de seguridad y otros cuerpos gubernamentales para derrotar a un enemigo extremadamente peligroso.

– ¡Todos tenemos vida detrás de las máscaras! Las mismas que luchamos por proteger, ¡Sacrificarnos así va contra todo aquello por lo que hemos luchado desde siempre! – Gritó "Cristal", la chica que dirigió al equipo que enfrentó a "Grand Final" y quien creó las estacas de cristal que lo dañaron severamente, y de paso salvó el trasero de las "Full House Gang" en esa lucha. La representante del equipo "Royal Guard".

– ¡Nosotros nos comprometimos a darlo todo por proteger a los que no pueden hacerlo por sí mismos! – Argumentó el "Alto Capitán Mayor de la Campaña de Vanguardia de Artillería de la Primera Legión", uno de los héroes más influyentes, antiguos y formidables, además de ser el líder y representante del equipo "Fist".

– Ese es el pensamiento de los ejércitos… ¿Qué seguirá? ¿Órdenes de reclutamiento? ¿Usar armas? ¿¡Matar sin discriminar!? – Respondió "Angel", una adolescente cuyas habilidades de regeneración orgánica han salvado a cada héroe por lo menos una vez. No hay quien no le tenga estima entre los grupos de héroes. Representante del equipo "Safeguard".

– ¡Cuida tu lengua jovencita! – Respondió el Alto Capitán en un tono muy serio que la hizo encogerse de hombros, si por algo es famoso, además de sus logros, es por lo apegado que es a los protocolos y las normas de respeto.

Ace por su parte estaba completamente preocupada, "Cristal", "Counterttack" y "Time-Up" son heroínas de muy alto nivel, además de pertenecer a un de los equipos de mejor rendimiento y mayor cantidad de logros, pero el enemigo que ellas no pudieron detener es un don nadie que llevaba como villano un mísero día, es completamente preocupante considerando que no se ha podido evaluar el alcance de sus armas.

– A mí me gustaría saber ¿Qué opina Ace Savy? – Dijo el oficial representante de las fuerzas de seguridad en la reunión.

No es una sorpresa ese tipo de reacción, si bien las "Full House Gang" no son el equipo más antiguo (de hecho, es bastante reciente), el que porta la mayor cantidad de logros o victorias, o el más poderoso, son el único equipo que, desde su creación, ha estado presente en todas y cada una de las batallas que se han dado en Royal Woods. Muchos las consideraban un ejemplo de lo que realmente significa ser un héroe, pues verlas crecer no sólo en estatura sino en número, era una muestra de uno de los más arraigados ideales entre los héroes "Nuestra lucha nunca acabará, las semillas del valor crecen en todos los corazones".

– No dudaré que muchos de los aquí presentes y sus equipos me han salvado en incontables ocasiones… y de que lo seguirán haciendo, muy seguramente alguno de ustedes habrá sido salvado por alguna de las "Full House Gang" … Ninguna de nosotras seríamos capaces de forzar a ninguno de esos inocentes a abandonar su vida para servir así. Como Cristal y "Angel" dijeron, ¡Luchamos para proteger las vidas de los inocentes! ¡Jamás estaré de acuerdo con forzarlos a batallar! – Sentenció Ace luchando de todo corazón por mantenerse fiel a sus principios, pero la muerte, ¡No! El asesinato de su mejor amigo golpeó en lo más profundo de su ser.

– ¡El joven Jack un ojo pagó con su vida nuestra mediocridad! – Gritó el Alto Capitán levantándose de su asiento. – Si no hacemos nada ¡Más valientes e inocentes morirán carbonizados por ese maldito! – Agregó callando a todos los que planearon enfrentarlo, pero sin poder romper su determinación por sus principios.

– ¿¡Cuándo se nos pasó por la cabeza ser un ejército!? – Gritó Ace.

– Cuando dejamos morir a Jack. – Dijo el Alto Capitán dirigiéndose a la salida. – ¿A cuántos más quieres dejar morir Ace? – Finalizó cerrando la puerta.

La reunión concluyó en un acuerdo de cooperación apuntada a la detección tectónica entre los héroes con habilidades en aquella área y el organismo gubernamental de sismología. Detectar el avance de las armas de "Grand Final" sería el primer paso para poder detenerlo.

* * *

Al despertar Lincoln se encontraba en el centro de reparación de su lavabot gigante, completamente rodeado de máquinas que estaban eliminando los nanobots destruidos dentro de su cuerpo e introduciéndole nanobots listos para servir, no era nada que no le hubiera pasado antes en su entrenamiento.

– Tiempo. – Susurró para evitar que su voz fuera reconocida, ya que carecía de los nanobots en su garganta.

– Una hora para finalizar las reparaciones, dos horas desde su partida a "saludar". – Dijo una voz de computadora.

– Subestimé este enorme mundo. – Agregó Lincoln con satisfacción en su voz al ver al lavabot 01 casi totalmente destrozado.

– Fue una orden digna, amo. – Dijo el lavabot.

– Mis protocolos… Yo fallé… Los subestimé… – Reconoció Lincoln dispuesto a efectuar cambios, comenzando por lo más cercano que tiene a un amigo. – ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó a su primer lavabot.

– Lavabot 01 clase Furia-Sangre. – Respondió el lavabot asesino.

– Llevo un tiempo generando un alter-ego, pero creo que te quedaría mejor a ti. – Dijo Lincoln, para luego mover su mano hacia una de las terminales, y de inmediato comenzar a digitar más comandos.

– Precaución, se recomienda evitar dar ese nivel de autonomía a los lavabots, su letalidad de por sí es alta, y darles conciencia los haría potencialmente peligrosos para usted. – Advirtió la computadora.

– Quiero soldados más fuertes y eficientes. – Dijo fríamente el peliblanco para luego finalizar de escribir códigos y de inmediato cargarlos. Tras terminar de actualizarlo volvió a dirigirse a su "nuevo" robot.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó nuevamente "Grand Final".

– Soy… "Death-Bringer". – Respondió con una voz más calmada y comenzando a moverse todo lo que sus nanobots en reparación le permitieran.

Lincoln guardó silencio, ya se le había hecho tarde incluso para la situación en la que se encontraba, así que tendría que pensar en una excusa increíblemente buena para convencer a su familia.

Al finalizar sus reparaciones y reemplazo de nanobots, "Grand Final" no perdió tiempo, y salió de la cámara, necesitaba volver a la superficie.

– "The Death" está a bordo. – Informó "Death-Bringer".

– Encuéntrenla y enciérrenla. Hablaré con ella cuando vuelva, más les vale que siga viva hasta entonces. – Ordenó el peliblanco y de inmediato se activaron todas las alertas y las luces.

"Grand Final" necesitará mejorar demasiado a sus lavabots, al igual que sus nanobots, y a sí mismo. Para derrotar a los héroes más poderosos requeriría de un poder mucho más destructivo, era evidente para él que si hubiera enfrentado a esas tres sin sus lavabots habría sido derrotado.

* * *

 **Bien, con eso acabó la saga introductoria del mundo en el cual viven. No esperaban que Lincoln fuera el ser más poderoso ¿O sí?, admito que en un momento lo pensé, pero eso haría que fuera una serie que acabó en el primer episodio. Espero les haya gustado la brutal muerte de un buen héroe, aunque me hubiera gustado darle un poco más de trasfondo, quizá lo deje como un flash back durante su funeral.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el episodio, el próximo podría considerarse un epílogo de esta saga, sólo espero no confundirme de nuevo, introduje a muchos personajes héroes en este episodio, pero descuiden, habrá más villanos y peleas. Lincoln necesitará mucho tiempo para mejorar sus ejércitos y máquinas antes de volver a actuar, pero no serán episodios de relleno los siguientes.**

 **Espero les haya gustado la saga introductoria. Lincoln finalmente se dignó a hablar con "The Death" ¿Llegarán a algún acuerdo? ¿Podrán los héroes detectar las instalaciones que Lincoln tiene cerca del núcleo terrestre? ¿Quién será peligroso villano conocido como "El mutilador"? Si el Alto Capitán Mayor hubiera estado en escena ¿Habría podido vencer a Lincoln? (Lo habría hecho pedazos) ¿Los héroes se enfrentarán a una división en su alianza por ambas ideologías tan absolutamente contrarias? Todo esto y más en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Por si las dudas, todos los héroes y heroínas que tienen nombres son personajes de la serie, pero al participar de una batalla de esas proporciones y al estar en esas circunstancias tan serias, no hice ninguna alusión a su naturaleza ni personalidad, así que no traten de adivinar sus identidades, o sí, demás que alguno lo logra. xD**

 **Ahora para responder a los Reviews:**

 **Pirata, soy muy temeroso del lavado de cerebro, es una herramienta demasiado poderosa que podría acelerar demasiado la historia en las manos equivocadas al igual que en las correctas. Así que no creo que lo use, me esforcé mucho para no usar Lord Dominador como su nombre y pensar en uno mucho más descriptivo. Lincoln es el único integrante de su familia que es un villano, todos los demás (con excepción de Lily) son héroes.**

 **Jacobs-Snipper: Honestamente ponerle Lord Dominador se me pasó por la mente muchas veces, pero además de ser inadecuado porque Lincoln no busca dominar nada, sólo destruir, tampoco se parece a Lord Dominador en personalidad, es demasiado cruel y serio.**


	6. Muere y Cállate (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chirs Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que todos los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Muere y Cállate (Parte uno)**

Saliendo en un callejón al otro lado de la ciudad, y sin ser detectado, se "reintegró" a la sociedad, haría gala de su impecable habilidad para fingir, volviendo a ser "Lincoln Loud", era cerca de la una de la tarde, y ya había tenido una pelea que puso en riesgo su vida, además de que la ciudad había sido víctima de dos ataques de "Grand Final", y un tercero exclusivo para la asociación de villanos. Gracias a las fuerzas de seguridad es que se pudo mantener el orden en el resto de la ciudad, pero ver a "Grand Final" siendo superado por las heroínas y siendo forzado a retirarse, llenó a los ciudadanos de esperanzas.

Dado que salió en una comunidad de los suburbios que no se vio afectada por los ataques, no había gente a su alrededor, todos ya se habrían ido al trabajo o a las escuelas, por lo que Lincoln no se sentía en lo más mínimo preocupado, en el mejor de los casos pensarían que se escapó de la escuela, y en el peor, pensarían que tomó el autobús equivocado, alguien de su colegio lo habría visto y tendría que hacer algo para que no lo molesten durante las clases.

– *Suspiro* Bien, ¡Ahora sí! – Dijo el peliblanco hablando al "aire". – En una media hora llegaré a casa, así que finalmente puedo hablar con ustedes chicos… Realmente quería quedarme en mi lavabot para comenzar a actualizar y mejorar hasta el último milímetro de mis armas… Pero bueno, si "Grand Final" es derrotado, pero sobrevive… no quisiera que su cara estuviera entre los más buscados por los héroes y la asociación… Si entienden a qué me refiero, entenderán por qué debo regresar a casa. – Finalizó levantándose para hacer detenerse al autobús que se veía a lo lejos. Conocía la red del transporte público y sabía que los autobuses de ese recorrido pasaban cerca de su casa.

– Bueno, mis padres ya no saben de qué otro modo castigarme, ya no puedo salir si no es a la escuela, ni jugar videojuegos, ni invitar amigos a la casa, ni ver televisión… es más fácil decirles que sólo puedo leer cómics y ver los vídeos de las "Full House Gang", si me prohibieran lo de los vídeos tendría más tiempo para mejorar mis máquinas, pero Lisa les advirtió que sería perjudicial para mi salud mental el no tener entretención… *Suspiro* Bueno, no hay mucho más que hacer. – Finalizó el peliblanco llamando a su madre.

– ¿¡Dónde estabas jovencito!? – Exigió saber Rita, con una mezcla de preocupación, alegría e histeria en su voz.

– Tomé el autobús equivocado, acabé al otro lado de la ciudad. – Dijo Lincoln avergonzado.

Pasaron unos instantes en los que Rita debió digerir su alivio, antes de responderle.

– Me alegra que estés bien tesoro, cuando Lisa nos dijo que no estuviste en esa batalla nos salvó de un infarto, pero tu padre se desmayó cuando no contestabas tu celular. – Dijo Rita con una mezcla entre alivio y rabia.

– Según vi en internet, las cuatro locas destruyeron las antenas de comunicación…

– Bueno, te diría que fueras menos distraído, pero… *Suspiro* – Rita tomó un tono mucho más triste. – Lincoln… sé que nunca jugaste mucho con nuestro vecino… pero *suspiro* tuvo un accidente mientras caminaba a la escuela. – La voz de Rita se quebraba, ella apreciaba bastante al chico que siempre se hablaba con Linka, incluso pudo animarla en situaciones en las que Lincoln falló.

Lincoln agradeció que nadie lo viera sonreír de ese modo, le trajo un muy hermoso recuerdo, pero claro que "Lincoln Loud" no reaccionaría así, él sólo intuiría por el llanto de su madre, que Clyde había fallecido.

– ¿¡Linka está bien!? – Respondió casi al instante.

Rita debió alejar el celular de su rostro, no se esperaba que su hijo gritara así, pero considerando lo mucho que él "ama" a sus hermanas, era comprensible.

– S-Sí, Linka no fue con Clyde a la escuela, prefirió esperar a Lori… – Respondió Rita.

– Me alegra. – Dijo el peliblanco fingiendo alivio. – Si le hubiera pasado algo…

– Mejor sólo ve a casa. – Interrumpió Rita, sabiendo cómo se pone su hijo cada vez que se entera de que algo malo le pasó a sus hermanas (se queda con Lynn cada vez que se tuerce un dedo hasta que se recupere) – Lynn se lastimó esta mañana, rodó por las escaleras jugando roller derby en patines, debe estar muy triste… – Rita se vio forzada a cambiar de tema.

– Lo sé, me torcí cada articulación ayudándola a practicar… – Interrumpió el peliblanco con decepción en su voz.

– Siempre tan buen hijo… ¿Qué hicimos para merecer un hijo así? – Preguntó Rita en voz alta, retomando su habitual tono de madre cariñosa.

– Yo les prepararé el almuerzo a las chicas mamá, no hace falta que pidas salir antes. – Finalizó el peliblanco en un tono muy alegre cortando la llamada, no le ponía cómodo recordar los días en los que sus hermanas lo eran todo para él.

– Lincoln… Tu videojuego está escondido debajo de nuestra cama… asegúrate de devolverlo antes de que tu padre llegue, sigue molesto por el susto de los maniquíes. – Agregó Rita antes de cortar la llamada.

Lincoln por su parte no perdió tiempo y de inmediato comenzó a maquinar algún modo de animar a Lynn.

Al bajar en la parada de autobuses rápidamente corrió a la casa, más específicamente a la cocina, quería terminar rápido de preparar el almuerzo, para luego ejecutar su plan para animar a Lynn. Vio a Lana de reojo, estaba jugando con Charles, el perrito seguía herido, según Lana, se lastimó persiguiendo a un ciclista.

– Sólo otro día en el paraíso. – Dijo el peliblanco poniendo a reproducir otro vídeo de las "Full House Gang" en su computador portátil/ "lavabot 1216" en la cocina.

– ¡Hola Lincoln! – Gritó Lola desde el segundo piso, si bien era un gesto que carecía de su característica clase, ella siempre saludaba a quien llegara a la casa, Lincoln llegó a admirar su cortesía.

– ¡Hola Lola! ¿¡Qué comida quieres que cocine!? – Respondió el peliblanco.

– ¡Goulash! – Gritó Lola, cosa que intrigó a Lincoln no sólo por la comida que pidió, sino porque se escuchaba completamente "apagada", no debería ser el caso considerando que no tendría clases por ese día... De igual modo comenzó a cocinar un goulash.

– Fuiste listo al no acercarte a Lola. – Dijo Lana entrando a la casa tras haber dejado las botas sucias afuera. – Cliff rasguñó a Lola en las manos. ¿Supiste lo de Clyde? – Preguntó la amante de los animales tratando de sonar segura. Lincoln no tuvo problemas para ver a través de su fachada, cosa que lo extrañó, Lana no era tan cercana a Clyde…

– Si… mamá me lo dijo. – Respondió el peliblanco fingiendo tristeza.

– Linc… – Lana tenía problemas para hablar, era la primera vez que veía una muerte tan cruel. Por su juramento como heroína, dio todo de sí para salvarlo sin poder cambiar el destino de su compañero.

– Lana… eso es algo que… a todos… – Se detuvo cuando Lana casi lo derriba al saltar contra él en uno de sus clásicamente brutos abrazos. – Lana… – El peliblanco decidió no continuar, era muy inusual que Lana lo abrace, y Lincoln Loud no sería capaz de dejar a su hermana llorando, por lo que la envolvió entre sus brazos.

Pasaron unos minutos así, "Grand Final" estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, sólo deseaba preparar el almuerzo y largarse a su habitación para comenzar a mejorar sus armas, pero no es lo que haría "Lincoln Loud".

– Lincoln…

– Estoy aquí Lana… contigo. – Interrumpió el peliblanco separándose de ella y mirándola cara a cara. – No me iré tan fácilmente, recuerda que he sobrevivido con once hermanas. – Agregó con una cálida sonrisa, pero al ver que Lana seguía triste, optó por usar uno de sus planes de emergencias. – Si no me mató Lori cuando me encontró en su habitación hace un tiempo…

– ¡Fue porque le compraste ese ridículo vestido de cosas marinas para el baile! – Interrumpió Lana. No era de los mejores recuerdos para Lincoln, el "Gus' Games and Grub" no le pagó muy bien por tratarse de ser un niño así de joven, pero logró conseguir el dinero para regalarle ese vestido a Lori.

– ¿Ves? Tu hermano mayor siempre tiene un plan, no me vencerán tan fácilmente. – Respondió quitándole la gorra y revolviéndole el cabello. A Lana le dio risa ese recuerdo, Lori fue muy amable con todas durante ese fin de semana, no les cobró ningún favor a cambio de llevarlos a donde sea.

– Supongo que no eres tan fácil de vencer. – Dijo la pequeña rubia regresando a su usualmente animado carácter, para luego golpear el brazo de su hermano y quitarle su gorra. – Gracias Lincoln, necesitaba hablar con alguien… Yo hablaré con Lola más tarde. – Agregó volviendo a salir de la casa Loud.

A penas se fue, Lincoln volvió a supervisar la preparación del Goulash. El haber cocinado para un mínimo de 14 personas durante esos últimos años lo hizo considerar el cocinar sólo para seis personas, como un trabajo ligero, a Linka sólo le preparó un par de sándwiches de crema de maní con chucrut y se los dejó en el refrigerador para cuando llegara, le escribió una carta en el refrigerador: "Linka, te dejé dos sándwiches de crema de maní y chucrut, espero no haberme excedido con el chucrut… otra vez.".

Contario a como sucede la mayor parte de las veces, el aroma de la comida que Lincoln cocina no bastó para sacar a Lynn de sus ocupaciones y prácticamente encadenarla a la mesa, pero sus demás hermanas acudieron a la mesa mayormente por cortesía que por deseos de comer.

– Gracias Lincoln. – Dijeron Lana, Lola y Lucy al unísono y sin mucho ánimo. Claramente no era una sorpresa para Lincoln el ánimo de Lucy y Lana, ambas eran muy jóvenes para entender realmente lo que es la muerte, por lo que le pareció razonable que estén tristes, aunque le pareció exagerado que estuvieran así por alguien que sólo veían ocasionalmente, y en las cenas que se daban en los eventos como navidad. Lo que sí le intrigó es que Lola no mostró expresión alguna, incluso Lucy dejaba salir algún sentimiento sin darse cuenta, pero Lola era… una tumba.

* * *

– Iré a dejarle la comida a Lynn, si quieren comer en sus habitaciones, adelante, pero eliminen la evidencia. – Dijo amablemente el peliblanco, para luego tomar el plato de Lynn y dirigirse a la habitación de la deportista. No había podido concebir un plan para animar a Lynn por haber perdido por ausencia en una competencia de Roller Derby, y ahora, que de seguro era amiga del difunto Clyde, lo único que podía hacer es ayudarla a desquitarse.

Al entrar a su habitación, sólo vio un bulto de sábanas en la cama de Lynn.

– ¿Lincoln? – Preguntó Lynn sin salir de entre sus sábanas.

– Hola Lynn. – Respondió el peliblanco dejando el plato sobre la cama/ataúd de Lucy.

– Por favor… sólo déjame sola. – Pidió la deportista.

– Lynn… Lana me lo contó. – Dijo el peliblanco causando un leve espasmo en Lynn. – Antes de irme… prométeme que comerás algo. – Pidió el peliblanco abriendo la puerta para irse. – ¿Puedes comer con tus brazos así?

– Nos soy una anciana Lincoln. – Respondió con molestia en su voz, pero al senir el olor de la comida su molestia se esfumó. – Lo… *Suspiro* Lo prometo. – Dijo finalmente.

– Y que volveremos a practicar Roller Derby, necesitarás ponerte al día para que Polly te deje atrás. – Añadió Lincoln en su característico y alegre tono.

– Lo prometo… – Volvió a decir la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

Lo próximo que sintió fue la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, y al no sentir la respiración de su hermano, salió del bulto de sábanas.

– Lincoln… si supieras. ¿Me seguirías queriendo? – Se preguntó la castaña entre susurros. Sus brazos seguían en mal estado, pero gracias a su fortaleza física y acelerada regeneración, además del suero de Lisa, podría estar bien para unas horas. Lo que más molestaba a Lynn es el hecho de que ella es muy cercana a Lincoln, incluso más que Linka (ya que ella siempre la pasa con Clyde). Si bien su hermano siempre se esforzó de sobremanera por ayudar a sus hermanas en todo lo que pudiera, ella siempre fue a quien más ayudó, incluso cuando las diez le pedían ayuda al mismo tiempo siempre se las pudo ingeniar para de uno u otro modo ayudar a todas, pero a Lynn jamás le había fallado. La castaña siempre se sintió culpable por ocultarle el hecho de que ella era la identidad secreta de una de las heroínas que él tanto admiraba. Ella le mintió, todas le mintieron, cuando él dio hasta lo que no tenía por ayudarlas… – Linc… – Susurró llevando su mano al plato que su hermano le preparó.

Lincoln prefirió no forzarla, no es tan fácil como forzar a sus lavabots a avanzar y luchar aún en estados lamentables, por lo que le dio su espacio, ya hablarían cuando ella estuviera lista, era una chica muy fuerte.

Una chica muy fuerte que, con su estómago lleno, con su implacable espíritu de lucha, al igual que por su habilidad propia de regeneración y potencia física aumentadas, no tardó en volver a golpear el saco de arena de hierro que usaba para practicar, la habilidad de su enemiga dejó sus brazos dañados a un nivel muy profundo, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. La castaña se sentía orgullosa de ser la única de sus hermanas que heredó la habilidad de su madre, y no dejaría de superar sus límites, no es que le preocupara tanto el ser una heroína, en esencia lo hacía por el miedo de sentir que no dio todo de sí para detener a quienes ponen en peligro a sus seres queridos y amigos. Jamás podría perdonarse por no haber hecho todo lo que podía para detener a esos malditos.

* * *

Antes de regresar a la mesa vio de reojo los ductos de ventilación, sus sentidos aumentados por sus nanobots le dijeron que Lucy avanzaba por las cercanías. Al parecer le afectó mucho la muerte de Clyde, ya que no había tocado su comida. Hablaría con ella más tarde.

Al regresar a la mesa, Lana había terminado y se había ido de regreso al jardín, Lola comía con naturalidad, o eso intentaba, tal parece que Cliff estaba de muy mal humor.

Lola terminaría de comer antes que Lincoln y se iría al jardín.

Lincoln estaba confiando en que Lana se encargaría de hablar con Lola, por lo que se encargó de guardar el plato de Lucy en el refrigerador para luego lavar los trastes sucios.

Sabía que sus hermanas mayores llegarían en unas horas, en la secundaria no parecen ser tan exigentes con la puntualidad, y si tenía suerte, ninguna se vería muy afectada por la muerte de Clyde, ya que eran mucho más maduras y no tan cercanas a él, con excepción de su directa hermana mayor, no pudo evitar estremecerse de sólo pensar en lo muy probable que era la reacción violenta de Linka, considerando que sus hermanas no tan cercanas a Clyde se vieron afectadas de ese modo.

Lincoln se dirigió a buscar a Lucy, ella sólo se desquitaba escribiendo poemas o hablando con él, lo cual sólo sucede en el ático.

* * *

En el jardín Lana regresó a jugar con Charles, el cual todavía no se recuperaba del todo por el golpe que recibió de "Grand Final", pero gracias al suero que Lisa desarrolló para sus mascotas/compañeros, su recuperación se llevaba a cabo mucho más rápido.

– Te vas a poner mejor y luego volveremos a patear traseros. – Dijo amablemente la amante de los animales.

– Lana… – Interrumpió la princesa Loud, no estaba usando sus característicos guantes de princesa, las heridas en sus manos eran profundas y sus vendas eran muy gruesas. Pese al suero de Lisa, su recuperación tardaría al menos unas horas más.

– ¿Te sientes mejor Lola? – Preguntó Lana sin dejar de rascar la cabeza de Charles.

– Si… – Dijo encogida de hombros. – ¿Podemos hablar un momento Lana? – Preguntó tímidamente.

– Lola… ¿Segura que puedes hacerlo? – Preguntó la amante de los animales poniéndose de pie al tiempo en que Walt se situaba en su hombro, y Geo se acercaba a ella. Todos sabían que Lola es buenísima para perder el control por la más mínima insignificancia. Sólo Lincoln tiene el valor para enfrentarla y el plan adecuado para siempre poder alegrarla sin importar el nivel de "Lola-tástrofe" al que llegue.

– Lana… Es frustrante. – Dijo la princesa sorprendiendo a su gemela al tirar su tiara al suelo. – No pude… ni siquiera vengarme. – Agregó pasando junto a su gemela y rascando a Charles con sus dedos expuestos fuera de las vendas.

Lana se sentó a su lado para luego comenzar a hacer un castillo de Lodo. – Lola… Yo puedo entenderme con mis amigos, pero no les doy órdenes, ellos saben que yo no dudaría un segundo en dar mi vida por ellos… y cada vez que uno de ellos es golpeado yo me siento igual que tú… no puedo hacer nada por ellos, sólo ayudarlos a sanar… – Lana no se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar, cosa que hizo a Lola sentir culpa por su hermana.

– Lana… tú no eres una carga para ellos… – Lola se detuvo para corresponder al sorpresivo abrazo que le dio su gemela, antes de continuar. – Ellos pelean por ti porque te aman, como tú y yo peleamos por los inocentes… sin ellos nuestra lucha no tendría sentido, sin ti ellos… – Lola se detuvo, es un tema muy sensible para Lana.

– Lola… Nosotros ya superamos eso, ahora luchamos por voluntad propia. – Dijo Lana al ver que Lola desviaba la mirada. – Y es una lucha que sólo se gana cuando salvamos vidas… Clyde murió por salvarnos… ¿A quién crees que ese maldito hubiera atacado si no le hubiera disparado en el casco? – Agregó la amante de los animales separándose de su hermana. – Yo no puedo luchar por mí misma, pero no abandonaremos esta lucha.

– Lana… Gracias. – Dijo finalmente Lola volviendo a dirigirse a la casa, seguiría practicando su telekinesis. Lola siempre respetaría a su hermana gemela.

Lana le suplicó a Lisa para ayudar a los animales que encontró moribundos. Lisa aceptó usar una fórmula de fortalecimiento experimental en ellos, pero no contaría con los efectos que esta causaría en los animales que Lana le trajo. Lana juró que pasaría el resto de su vida luchando para evitar que más gente maltratara así a los animales. Lisa vio determinación en sus ojos, pero no fue hasta que supo de los efectos de su fórmula en las mascotas (la capacidad de convertirse en colosales monstruos, los cuales entendían y obedecían a su salvadora), que la prodigio Loud le diría sobre las "Full House Gang", grupo al que Lana no dudaría en unirse, siendo la segunda integrante en combatir en el grupo pese a no tener poderes (Linka sería la primera). Con eso Lily y Lincoln serían los únicos que no formarían parte de las "Full House Gang".

Cualquiera pensaría que a Lana le afectaría el unirse a las "Full House Gang" después de Lola, pues la princesa Loud desarrolló su telekinesis mucho antes que la amante de los animales, la telekinesis de Lola nació en torno a sus tiaras, pero estaba muy incompleta, pues tenía que usar sus manos para ayudar en la redirección, además de que tampoco podía alterar tan sus propiedades (como la forma), pero era suficientemente buena para luchar codo a codo con sus hermanas. En lugar de eclipsar a su gemela, esa diferencia sólo la motivo a trabajar más duro e incansable en su misión de desarrollar algún modo de ayudar a sus animales que combatían por ella, es decir, despertar su telekinesis, muchas veces quedando agotada hasta el punto de perder el conocimiento, (siempre despertaría en su cama, con un sándwich de huevo y jugo de naranja en su velador, y con una nota con la letra de Lincoln, recomendándole que no coma muy de prisa y que si queda con hambre, que le diga). Todo ese esfuerzo despertó la admiración de Lola, al igual que su respeto.

* * *

Lucy se dirigió al ático, aún le dolía la muerte de su compañero de batallas y su propia incapacidad para salvarlo. – Vaya héroe de apoyo que resulte ser. – Susurró antes de envolverse en su lectura. No fue capaz de hacer nada para proteger a Jack un ojo, y no se habría podido proteger a sí misma si "Grand Final" la hubiera atacado, contra él sus cartas sólo habían sido destruidas antes de poder hacer el más mínimo daño a ese enemigo. Y que ahora no pueda hacer nada, ni siquiera practicar para no volver a fallar como lo hizo ese día, pues con su hermano en casa deben usar el búnker de Lisa, pero sin Lisa, no se puede hacer nada en estos momentos.

– Suspiro. – Dijo la gótica dejando su libro a un lado y abrazando sus rodillas.

En el caso de la gótica, su telekinesis nació en torno a sus cartas, y al igual que sus hermanas mayores podía además alterar y manejar las propiedades del objeto que controla, no sólo podía mover ocho de estas cartas con la mente, sino que también volverlas invisibles, endurecerlas hasta cierto punto, volverlas intangibles (si las vuelve tangibles cuando están atravesando un sólido, se quebrarán si no es más dura que ese sólido, y en caso contrario, el sólido será cortado), reconstruirlas, y el más importante y útil de sus poderes, cuando forma un cubo con seis cartas, el interior del cubo puede ser transportado instantáneamente a alguna localización que la gótica vea, o una aleatoria en las cercanías.

Si bien su hermano era la causa de no poder comenzar a practicar con sus habilidades, jamás podría sentirse enojada con él, muy seguramente él habría notado durante el segundo que la vio antes de llevarle a Lynn su comida, que se encontraba mal y ahora la estaría buscando.

– Suspiro. – Escuchó Lincoln por los ductos de ventilación. Supo que Lucy estaba en el ático y de inmediato fue a verla.

– Hola Lucy. – Dijo el peliblanco. Ya tenía en marcha uno de sus planes de emergencia para Lucy, por lo que llevaba una vieja caja en la que la ayudó a esconder sus cómics de la princesa Ponny.

– Ya lo sabes… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Lucy en su usual y pesado tono, sin dejar de abrazar sus rodillas.

Lincoln, totalmente seguro de a qué se refería su hermana, sólo asintió con su cabeza y se sentó junto a ella, entregándole esa caja.

Lucy abrió esa caja y abrazó su contenido, un viejo cómic en una bolsa plástica, con sus hojas en mal estado por haber pasado horas bajo el agua. Jamás le faltaron buenos recuerdos con su hermano, él siempre estuvo para ella, pero este era especial.

Lincoln se adelantó a la investigación de Linka cuando todas fueron castigadas por que Lola la acusó infundadamente de haber tapado el baño. Linka encontró una muestra de cabello negro en una de las hojas del cómic de la Princesa Ponny, el cual era el causante de esa tapadura, por lo que dedujo que se trataba de la gótica de la familia y tras haber eliminado a todos los demás sospechosos, se dirigía a encararla. Pero Lincoln tropezó con ella, lanzando al suelo su mochila, de la que salió un póster y dos tomos del cómic de la princesa Ponny (tomados del ataúd de Lucy). El resto es historia, o eso es para todos, pues Lucy jamás dejaría de sentirse en deuda con su hermano por aquello.

Si bien Lucy se sentía avergonzada pedirle más a su hermano, ahora necesitaba de él más que nunca, por lo que sin decir nada, le dio un fuerte abrazo, cosa que confundió al peliblanco, quien hasta donde sabía, Clyde era sólo un amigo de Linka e interactuaba muy ocasionalmente con las demás, como durante las reuniones por fiestas o cenas importantes, pero al parecer se hizo amigo de todas. Clyde siempre le pareció interesante, o al menos agradable, pero era una bomba de sangre que se activaría ante la presencia de Lori. Lincoln y Lori eran bastante "unidos", desde que ella pasó todo el fin de semana cuidándolo cuando se resfrió al ir a buscarla en bicicleta a su cita con Bobby en un día lluvioso, ya que Leni olvidó cargar combustible a la Van, dejando a Lori sin poder volver a su casa. Por muy muerto que Lincoln estuviera por dentro, le parecía muy molesta la obsesión que ese chico tenía por su hermana mayor, por lo que mientras él no hiciera alguna estupidez, sólo optaría por alejarse de él.

Lincoln no dijo una sola palabra mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Lucy, para luego, lentamente apoyarla contra su pecho.

Lucy rodeó con sus brazos a su hermano completando un abrazo tan cargado del cariño que su hermano siempre le dio pese a ser prácticamente ignorada por toda su familia, ya que nadie compartía sus gustos, excepto aparentemente su hermano. Ella jamás negaría que se sentía ignorada por su familia, fuera de las misiones, era sólo una niña triste y oscura. Contrario a lo que su desalmado hermano siempre creyó, ella siente el cariño que su hermano siempre le entregó como un "resplandor", un resplandor que ahora estaba aliviando todo el dolor que la horrible muerte de su compañero le causó.

– Suspiro… – Fue lo único que dijo la gótica, para dar inicio a un largo silencio durante el que no se separaría de él.

* * *

 **La saga "Muere y Cállate" relatará cómo se vieron afectadas las hermanas Loud por la pérdida de su camarada, además de dar a conocer un poco sobre el origen de sus poderes, y cómo es la vida de Lincoln, y finalizará con el entierro de Clyde, el cual estimo, será en el próximo episodio, y al fin podré comenzar con el desarrollo propiamente tal de la historia.**

 **Como habrán visto, Lincoln esconde muy bien sus intenciones y actúa como un gran hermano. ¿Cómo actuarán las hermanas mayores por la muerte de Clyde? (Aclaro que Linka es mayor que Lincoln por unos minutos, y que Lincoln casi nunca habló con Clyde). Lincoln llevaba más de un año desde que se peleó con Chandler. ¿Cómo reaccionarán sus excompañeros con los que se reencontrará en el entierro? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio. :)**

 **Ahora, para responder a los reviews:**

 **Js152: Me alegra que te gustara el episodio, y sí, "Grand Final" luchará muy estratégicamente para acabar con los héroes y villanos más poderosos.**

 **Pirata: Si, clyde está muerto, muerto escrito con la misma "M" que describe a Lincoln como Malo, el conejito asesino también me gusta. De las preguntas del segundo review sólo responderé una (respondería las demás, pero sería mucho spoiler) no reviviré a nadie, aquí los muertos se quedan muertos.**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos vemos en el próximo episodio.**


	7. Muere y Cállate (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Muere y Cállate (Parte dos)**

Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lincoln y Lynn se encontraban en la casa Loud.

Las hermanas Loud que estaban en secundaria pudieron asistir a clases pese a llegar tarde por el "desvío/salvar toda la región (si no el estado completo) de una catástrofe nuclear sin precedentes", con el objetivo de no levantar sospecha, no se escaparon de clases para combatir contra el segundo ataque de "Grand Final", dado que estaban al tanto de la presencia de tres formidables integrantes de la "Royal Guard", se sintieron tranquilas.

Grave error.

* * *

Linka estaba volviendo a casa tras terminar la reunión con los demás líderes de equipos de héroes, decidió caminar, quizá el silencio de ese barrio de Royal Woods la ayude a relajarse.

– *Suspiro* Siempre veo a Lincoln haciendo esto, le llamé loco una cantidad de veces… y mírenme ahora… Hola chicos, ya deben saber quién soy y qué hago… ¡Ahhh! Hay tanto que quiero decir… – Gritó la peliblanco jalando sus cabellos, invadida por una gran furia. – Lamento que vieran eso… he pasado por mucho en sólo dos días… Mi mejor amigo fue asesinado frente a mí por un… ¡Por un maldito, condenado demonio! – Volvió a gritar llena de furia mientras tiraba de sus cabellos. – Creo que debería aclararles todo… Lincoln y yo crecimos juntos, pero no siempre no nos llevamos bien, de hecho, muchas veces nos peleamos… incluso ambos perdimos nuestro primer diente de lecha manos del otro… En una ocasión mamá y papá nos confundieron y acabé en su curso de preescolar, estaba muy nerviosa rodeada de chicos que no había visto antes, estaba a punto de llorar cuando un "¡Hola Lincoln!" acompañado de un abrazo me distrajo, Clyde McBride, me pareció un chico muy agradable, pero no puedes crecer con tanta gente sin saber hacer unas cuantas bromas… Me hice pasar por Lincoln… Clyde resultó ser muy divertido, y descubrí que teníamos muchos temas en común… No fue una gran historia digna de una novela, pero… – Se detiene al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. – ¡Ocho malditos años que ese maldito carbonizó! ¡Cortó! ¡Y aplastó!... ¡Aaaahhhh! – Volvió a gritar, su garganta comenzó a dolerle, incluso cayó arrodillada. Al darse cuenta, muchos de sus blancos cabellos estaban enredados entre sus dedos, pero el único dolor que sentía estaba muy dentro de su pecho. – Mi amigo… mi segundo hermano… ¡Murió justo frente a mí!... – Linka siguió llorando de rodillas (lo que daría Lincoln por verla). El dolor ardía como la lava de los brazos de "Grand Final" en lo más profundo de su ser. – Clyde… ¿Esto fue… lo que él te hizo pasar? – Dijo llena de furia y dolor. En su mente, cada grito de dolor, cada jadeo, la imagen de cada trozo de piel carbonizada y gota de sangre derramada quedaron grabadas a fuego. – "Grand Final". – Finalizó la peliblanco poniéndose de pie, la oscuridad interior clamaba por la sangre del asesino de su amigo.

* * *

Luan no se encontraba en la escuela. Cuando se enteró de la noticia de la muerte de Jack un ojo a manos de "Grand Final", no pudo aguantarlo más. Se escapó de clases, y ahora se encontraba caminando por el parque.

– ¡Aaaahhhh! – Gritó con furia mientras golpeaba con fuerza uno de los árboles, logrando sólo dejar fragmentos de corteza incrustados en su mano. – ¿¡No te bastó con atacar inocentes sólo para distraernos!? – Gritó nuevamente la comediante conectando otro golpe y obteniendo el mismo resultado. – ¡Eres un maldito hijo de…! – Se detuvo al ver de reojo un muy especial sitio del parque. Durante un breve instante creyó verse a sí misma sentada junto a Lincoln en esa banca.

Cientos habían sido las fiestas que su negocio animó con éxito, desde hace algunos años Lincoln jamás se negó a ser su asistente cuando debía trabajar, y si le tocaba animar alguna fiesta sola, Lincoln siempre la recibió con alguna sorpresa, broma, chiste o comida, jamás fallando en dibujarle una sonrisa, pero la primera "sorpresa" que le daría sería cuando las ruedas de su carrito se dañaron, y debió arrastrar toda su utilería de regreso a la casa Loud, pero a mitad del camino de regreso, justo en ese lugar se encontraría con un preocupado y agotado Lincoln, quien salió sin permiso para ir a buscarla. – Linky… – Dijo la comediante, dejando de lado toda su furia, ella era de las que más cerca estaban de dejar de lado sus principios y derramar la sangre de los villanos, sólo sería tema de cambiar de máscara y muy seguramente ser expulsada de las "Full House Gang", pero eso rompería la unión familiar por la que su hermano ha hecho todo y más. – A veces… desearía que no fueras tan… tú. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se sentaría en la banca en la que acompañó a Lincoln mientras recuperaba el aliento antes de regresar juntos a la casa Loud, lo cual se les hizo mucho más fácil con ambos llevando el carrito dañado, o eso creyó ella. Luan mandaría un mensaje a Luna diciéndole que se había escapado de clases, no es como si se preocupara por ser asaltada, era una muy hábil dominadora de la telekinesis, poder que se originó en torno a "su" utilería de negocios graciosos, siempre y cuando la domine (Por eso pudo hacer tropezar a un lavabot de diez toneladas con una sola cáscara de banana).

* * *

Luna de por sí tenía suficientes problemas por sí misma como para querer sumarse los problemas de "The Night Club", no tuvo problemas por llegar tarde, por lo que pudo integrarse sin problemas a su clase, pero en la tarde tendría un examen, y con la noticia de la muerte de Jack un ojo más motivos para estresarse le llovían.

– Hola Luna. – Saluda Sam amablemente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Sam… – Respondió sin mucho ánimo, realmente había sido un día asqueroso.

– Te ves terrible. – Dijo la rubia bastante preocupada, al acercarse más a Luna vio sus ojeras.

– Gracias… el maldito examen de biología de la tarde…

– Te entiendo… ¿Sabes? Los chicos y yo iremos a la hamburguesa del eructo a celebrar el final del maldito examen… ¿Quieres venir? – Ofreció tranquilamente la rubia.

– Gracias Sam… Pero un amigo de la familia… falleció esta mañana… – Dijo la rokera y de inmediato vio la expresión de su amiga tornándose triste. – Creo que esta tarde será el velorio, y mañana el entierro. – Finalizó Luna tomando camino al baño, no era un tema del que quisiera hablar, o un día en el que quisiera hacer algo que no fuera escuchar sus pensamientos, aunque incluso a eso le tenía miedo últimamente, podía controlar a voluntad todos los instrumentos que considerara "suyos", y eso incluía la fuerza de las ondas de choque que estos generaban, y no podía dejar su guitarra en casa, los villanos siempre podían atacar la escuela, o cualquier lugar con una gran agrupación de personas, ya que cualquiera podría ser un héroe. Esa medida de seguridad convertía a Luna con un mal humor en un arma potencialmente peligrosa para todos a su alrededor.

* * *

Leni era una chica popular, aunque no por voluntad propia, siempre tener tan buen aspecto, además de ser tan amable, acarrea consecuencias, y en el caso de la modista Loud, además de comer en la mesa de los populares y siempre encontrar una o dos tarjetas invitándola a salir en su casillero, se haría de un "círculo de amigos", los cuales, contrario a los estereotipos, eran chicos populares muy agradables. Y el pertenecer a ese lugar en la supuesta "jerarquía popular" también le acarrearía bastantes deberes, como lo es el lucir bien en todo momento (cosa que si bien hacía por gusto, el siempre llevar una bufanda que no encajaba en lo más mínimo con el resto de su ropa se lo dificultaba). En esta ocasión ciertamente se le hacía imposible, estando en el baño de chicas sin poder parar de llorar, nadie podría mantener su maquillaje en su lugar. Leni Loud era conocida por tener un "corazón de oro", si bien muchos creían que era una mera fachada, no podrían estar más equivocados.

Leni había pedido permiso para ir al baño, no es que tratándose de algo tan importante como una muerte, su popularidad le importe, pero necesitaba agua fría en su cara.

Cuando terminó de lavarse, se dirigió a la salida, por muy simple que fueran sus pensamientos, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de asistir a clases y aprender efectivamente.

– Hola Leni. – La saluda la némesis de su hermana mayor, y una de sus compañeras en la "mesa popular".

– Hola Carol. – Corresponde al saludo, tratando de sonar tan naturalmente alegre como siempre, pero fallando miserablemente.

– Te ves terrible Leni… ¿Quieres que te preste mi maquillaje? – Ofrece Carol sacando su estuche de la mochila.

– No… gracias Carol… Veré si me puedo retirar. – Dijo sin fingir Leni.

– Leni… Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesi… – Carol se detuvo, Leni le dio un fuerte abrazo, eran amigas después de todo, incluso con lo que Lori decía.

– Carol… No eres mala… – Decía la modista entre jadeos, esto dibujó una sonrisa en la boca de Carol.

– Ya, ya Leni… Si quieres hablar, soy toda oídos… – Dijo sentándose en una de las bancas. Leni se sentó junto a ella.

– Carol… un amigo falleció en un accidente esta mañana. – Comentó la modista dejando a Carol sin poder responderle. – Muchas veces me ayudó… pero…

– Afrontar las pérdidas siempre es difícil Leni, pero por muy duro que suene, esas personas querrían que fueras feliz, y no te abandonarán mientras lo seas. – Dijo Carol limpiando una lágrima del rostro de Leni. – Leni… no sé quién sea, pero… ¿Él habría estado feliz de verte así?

– No… ***snif*** Él… siempre quiso lo mejor… – Decía con dificultad.

– El… ¿Es un exnovio? – Preguntó Carol.

– No… Él estaba enamorado de Lori… – Leni se detuvo abruptamente, se supone que ella y Clyde no hablaban casi nunca, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de Carol, supo que no había metido la pata.

– Cielos… es algo… complicado, pero al menos pareces… no tan triste. – Dijo Carol levantándose.

Leni no dejó de llorar, pero sí se sintió mejor, no era tan cercana a Carol como a sus demás hermanas y a Lincoln, pero ella siempre sabía qué decirle. – Gracias Carol. – Respondió con su mejor sonrisa poniéndose de pie.

– Para algo somos amigas, ahora ¡Ve y maquíllate! – Dijo animada entregándole su estuche de maquillaje.

Leni hizo caso, Clyde siempre fue un buen amigo de Linka, y no querría que ella o sus hermanas estuvieran tristes.

– ¿Sabes Leni? Siempre creí que te verías mejor sin esa horrible bufanda. – Agregó Carol tomando la bufanda de la modista Loud.

– Tal vez… – Dijo Leni desviando la mirada. – Pero no me rendiré en encontrarle un conjunto adecuado, por eso siempre la llevo conmigo.

– Bueno… ¡Cielos! – Exclamó Carol al ver su reloj. – Nos vemos Leni, llegaré tarde. – Agregó desapareciendo en el pasillo.

Leni se sintió mejor, por lo que regresó a su clase.

Para bien o para mal, las bufandas que ella confeccionó para el año nuevo tras la navidad en la que Lincoln le regaló una nueva máquina para cocer, fueron el objetivo de su telekinesis, permitiéndole repararlas, estirarlas, endurecerlas y multiplicarlas, y dado que sólo algunas de las bufandas que Leni confeccionaba eran objetivo de sus poderes (todas de pésimo gusto), no se podía arriesgar a andar sin una de ese selecto grupo en todo momento, lo que nunca pudo hacer es cambiarles el color…

– ¡Estúpida telekinesis! – Dijo la modista regresando a su salón.

* * *

Carol siempre le jugó bromas a Lori, y viceversa, era su forma de llevarse, por lo que no había forma de que Carol no supiera que Clyde estaba enamorado de ella, era un buen tema que estaba guardando para una ocasión especial, pero que ahora Leni pareciera tan dolida por su muerte, como si se hubiera muerto un hermano, le pareció sospechoso a Carol, entre eso y el extraño modo en que Leni siempre usa una bufanda que no combina, decidió poner un pequeño micrófono espía en su bufanda cuando la sostuvo.

– Quizá no es nada, pero por si acaso. – Dijo Carol con una voz y sonrisa maliciosas revisando en su celular todo lo que alguien dijera cerca de Leni.

– "¡Estúpida telekinesis!" – Carol escuchó la voz de Leni por el micrófono, y en su boca se dibujó una macabra sonrisa.

* * *

Lori trató de mantenerse seria, nunca confió en Clyde, se le hacía incómodo cómo él babeaba y sangraba por ella, pero cuando la muerte entra al juego lo hace acompañada del dolor.

Clyde comenzó a servir como héroe al mismo tiempo que Linka, de hecho, Linka y Clyde, gracias a una intrusión inoportuna en el laboratorio de Lisa, además de que conocían su contraseña, fueron transportados al búnker, más específicamente a una habitación secreta, donde estaba uno de los arsenales de combate contra villanos de Lisa, simplemente se vistieron con algunos de los "juguetes" que encontraron y comenzaron a "jugar", hasta que destruyeron una puerta y se activaron las alarmas.

"The High Card", "The Eleven of Hearts", "The Night Club", "The Joker", "The Strong Suit", "The Queen of Diamonds" y "The Counter of Cards" acudieron a la escena, armadas y listas para pelear con el o los "villanos" que se infiltraron en su cuartel. Las seis descubrieron de inmediato de quienes se trataba, por lo que "The High Card" enviaría a "The Eleven of Hearts" y a "The Strong Suit" a sacar a Linka, y a "The Night Club" a sacar a Clyde, quien tenía un traje robótico y una prótesis de ojo.

Linka era extremadamente talentosa, el arsenal que tomó de la bodega (el cual eran un mazo de cartas con distintas propiedades) le bastó para derrotar a Leni y a Lynn. Clyde, por el contrario, recurrió a una estrategia suicida sólo para derrotar a Luna, lo cual logró a duras penas.

No pudiendo usar se fuerza real, y con Leni como rehén de Ace, Lisa les contó todo, y Lori como reconocimiento les permitió entrenar como héroes, siempre y cuando operaran con una de ellas en todo momento, tampoco es que tuviera otra opción, pues Lisa se rehusaba rotundamente a borrar la memoria de alguien de su familia, y si borraban la memoria de Clyde, Linka jamás se los perdonaría.

La asociación siempre se mantuvo con un perfil bajo, no es que sus integrantes fueran débiles, es sólo para evitar causar más problemas de los necesarios, lo mismo que los héroes, quienes cooperaban secretamente con la fuerza de seguridad, pero hasta hace unos años las cosas se salieron de control, cuando Linka, o mejor conocida como Ace Savy junto a Jack un ojo, durante su entrenamiento, estuvieron deteniendo a meros ladrones, pero en el primer encuentro con uno de los más buscados por toda la fuerza, "El mutilador" hizo cambiar la estrategia, "The Strong Suit", que era quien los supervisaba en esa misión de entrenamiento, los tuvo que ayudar a escapar, cosa que lograron no por los pelos, sino porque "El Mutilador" se los permitió, estaba buscando un motivo para destruir algún edificio, y lo logró.

– Si sólo… hubiera sido yo contra quien peleaste… – Susurró Lori, quien estaba sentada en una esquina, abrazando sus rodillas frente a su comida. La rubia había tomado su ración de la comida ofrecida por el gobierno, y se la había llevado a la azotea de la escuela, siempre iba ahí con Bobby antes de que se cambiara a vivir a otro estado.

En capacidad destructiva y de utilidad en el frente de batalla, nadie en las "Full House Gang" podía superar a Lori, ella entrenó su telekinesis para romper muchos límites, por sus destructivas hermanas menores, Lori siempre estuvo ayudando a sus padres a reparar lo que ellas rompieran, y claro que sólo la dejarían tratar con los objetos no-peligrosos, como las radios y las bicicletas, estas últimas fueron el objetivo del poder de Lori, entre los límites que superó estuvo manipular los objetos en los que incrustara muy delicadamente las fibras que ella manejaba, así que eligió el objeto que su gran familia más usaba, la vieja Van familiar, cuando la aplastó sus padres supieron de su poder, y le enseñaron a mejorar aún más, o al menos su padre (quien les heredó la telekinesis), otro límite que Lori superó fue poder controlar hasta cierto punto los objetos que se adherían a Vanzilla, como los cañones o escudos que construyó Lisa. Lori pasaría los próximos años de su vida vigilando a sus hermanas para que no expusieran sus poderes por error, y una vez los mostraran, enseñarles a controlarlos y a esconderlos en caso de no querer ser heroínas como ella y sus padres.

– Excelentes decisiones Lori. – Dijo la rubia al aire, su culpa no la dejaría en paz tan fácilmente. De haber enfrentado a Clyde ella misma, Clyde no habría tenido oportunidad, en el peor de los casos borrarían la memoria de Clyde y usaría una excusa barata como de que no arriesgarían su vida siendo así de débil y enviándolo al campo de batalla, con todo ese poder habría dejado a Clyde fuera de combate en literalmente un abrir y cerrar de ojo, pero decidió enviar a Luna…

– De haber sabido que… – Abrazó sus rodillas, antes de continuar. – Debí ser yo quien te derrotara antes de... "Grand Final". – Finalizó la rubia entre lágrimas.

* * *

Ya en su habitación, después de separarse de Lucy en el ático, Lincoln activó su entorno seguro, en el que sus lavabots de utilidad se encargaban de las cámaras de Lisa, al igual que de aislar el ruido y de informarle si alguien se acercaba.

– Sé que la vida de "Lincoln Loud" gira en torno a sus hermanas, pero debo mantenerme a un nivel… "humano", para que Lisa no crea que tengo algún problema mental… y comience a escanearme y detecte los millones de nanobots dentro de mi… Y hablando de eso, deberé actualizarlos. – Dice el peliblanco al tiempo en que su lavabot 1216 se encendió. Lincoln pasaría las próximas horas rediseñando sus nanobots, tanto sus capacidades de extraer energía de las esquirlas sangrientas, como su blindaje, capacidad de estructuración colectiva, resistencia a presión. En resumen, los haría dignos de convertirse en sus más valiosas herramientas para hacer su voluntad.

– ¡Aaaaahhhhhh! – Lincoln grita frustrado. – La base de estos nanobots es la de uno de los que le robé a Lisa, de haber sabido que era tan difícil hacer un diseño de nanobots, le habría robado más… A ver… ¿Cómo determinar la mejor forma para un entorno específico? … ¡Darwin! – Gritó el peliblanco completamente iluminado.

– Sólo tengo que programar patrones para que mis factorías construyan nanobots con arquitecturas nuevas y aleatorias y claro, que busquen patrones en estas para generar más, luego someterlos distintas pruebas representativas de su futuro campo de batalla, cada vez más duras y más de ellos serán destruidos, el más adecuado será el último, luego de unas cuantas… miles de iteraciones lo decidiré. Oh Lisa, deberé construirte un altar por enseñarme la teoría de la evolución de Darwin. – Dijo el peliblanco, para de inmediato volver a su computadora y comenzar a programar de la realización de su experimento en sus instalaciones cercanas al núcleo del planeta.

…

– Luan Loud regresó. – Informó el lavabot 1216. Lincoln miró uno de los escáneres y detectó que Luan estaba padeciendo de estrés, por lo que pondría en marcha otro de sus planes para animarla. De inmediato la habitación del peliblanco retomó su estado normal, según la imagen que sus lavabots proyectaron, él estuvo sentado perdiendo el tiempo en su computadora todo el día, por lo que no debió cambiar de posición.

Cuando sus lavabots dejaron de manipular la imagen de las cámaras, Lincoln se puso el conjunto de ropa de la versión mimo de Luan, y regresó a su computadora, eventualmente Luan lo buscaría, ella siempre hablaba con él cuando se sentía mal.

– Toc Toc. – Escuchó a Luan del otro lado de la puerta.

– ¡Tú debías decir quien es! – Gritó el peliblanco.

– ¿Q-Qué? – Preguntó Luan confundida.

– Bien, intentémoslo de nuevo… Toc toc – Dijo el peliblanco golpeando su puerta.

– ¿Q-Quién es? – Preguntó la comediante mayormente por costumbre.

– "T" – Respondió el peliblanco.

– ¿"T"?

– "T"-odo lo que perdiste. – Dijo en un tono completamente sombrío abriendo la puerta y rebelándose frente a Luan. – "T"-odo… lo que nunca tuviste. – Agregó levantando su mano hacia la frente de una Luan que apenas podía contener su risa por la extraña escena. – Y también soy quien más "T"-e quiere. – Finalizó dándole el característico abrazo con el que siempre la recibía.

Luan jamás pudo resistirse a abrazarlo, de por sí y era cariñosa, pero con Lincoln…

– Hola Linky. – Fue lo único que dijo quitándole la peluca castaña y acariciando su cabello.

– ¿Te sentiste mal y regresaste a casa?

– No… bueno, sí, pero ya me siento mejor… siempre sabes cómo hacerme sonreír. – Dijo la comediante sin dejar de acariciarle su cabello.

– Bueno, alguien tiene que ser el comediante de la familia. ¡Auch! – Se quejó cuando Luan le dio un jalón en el cabello.

– No te quieras pasar de listo. – Dijo la comediante con una sonrisa desafiante.

– Aprendí de la jinete del "bromacalipsis". – Respondió en el mismo tono que su hermana.

Ambos rieron por aquella escena durante unos minutos antes de continuar.

– ¿Almorzaste Luan? – Preguntó Lincoln. – Lucy no comió su almuerzo, si quieres puedo recalentarte su Goulash.

– Descuida Linky. – Dijo con amabilidad. – Sólo quería asegurarme de que estés bien… Ya sabes, con lo que pasó en la mañana…

– Me alegra haber estado al otro lado de la ciudad. – Interrumpió Lincoln, dejando casi desconcertada a Luan, ¿Y si no se hubiera equivocado de autobús?

– Lo bueno es que estás bien. – Dijo la comediante fingiendo estar bien. – Ahora, me voy, recalentaré el Goulash de Lucy… Que te vaya bien. – Finalizó la comediante saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación de su hermano.

Si antes no estaba alterada, ahora sí, no lo había pensado, pero Lincoln podría verse involucrado en el fuego cruzado… ¿Sería capaz de perdonarse si algo le llegara a pasar a su hermano?... ¿Hasta qué extremos llegará para protegerlo?

* * *

Lincoln la dejó irse, estaba muy emocionado programando su experimento cuando Luan lo interrumpió, supo de inmediato que Luan no estaba bien, pero esta vez decidió no involucrarse, tenía mucho que hacer para completar los preparativos para iniciar su experimento, por lo que volvió a activar su habitación segura.

– Y… ¡Ejecutar! – Celebró el peliblanco completamente contento de haber podido terminar esa tarea a tiempo, pues el sonido de Vanzilla estacionándose lo hizo ajustarse a la imagen que estaría engañando a las cámaras, para que de inmediato su habitación regresara a la normalidad.

Uno de sus lavabots de utilidad camuflados en su ventana le transmitió una imagen de sus hermanas llegando a casa. A Lincoln le sorprendió bastante lo que vio, la ola de alegría que son sus hermanas ahora sólo era un recuerdo, todas tristes, incluso Leni.

No le dio importancia pues según la alteración de las cámaras se había puesto los audífonos y sin ver la hora en la grabación, estaba a salvo.

– Lincoln… – Dijo Lori, inusualmente triste. – Debemos ir al velorio de Clyde… Si no quieres venir puedes quedarte con Lucy y las menores.

– Linka me necesitará. – Dijo Lincoln dándole a entender a Lori que sí asistirá.

La rubia se retiró, debería buscar su vestido de luto, al igual que Lincoln, pero con la ayuda de los sensores de sus lavabots lo encontraría al instante.

* * *

La familia Loud fue la primera en presentarse en el velorio, algunos eran más creyentes que otros, pero todos estaban tristes, Lily se quedó con una niñera, pues no era el momento para que ella llorara o "bombardeara".

Harold y Howard estaban destrozados, cosa que hizo al peliblanco tener que ahogar la sonrisa que trató de aparecer en su rostro por esa imagen.

Al ver el cadáver dentro del ataúd, Lincoln supo de inmediato que no se trataba del mismo cuerpo que él despedazó hace unas horas, sería una réplica, no tenía el corte que llegó hasta el hueso producto de la corona de "The Queen of Diamonds" además de que tenía todas sus extremidades y no había carbón en su piel.

– Linka… – Dijo el peliblanco fingiendo tristeza (cosa que se le hacía muy difícil estando rodeado de tanto dolor), y tomando camino para abrazar a su gemela.

Linka sólo guardaba silencio, pero correspondió al abrazo de su hermano, años pasaron desde la última vez que él la dejó sola en algo, y ella de algún modo se había vuelto muy dependiente de él para muchas cargas emocionales.

Cuando se separaron, se dirigieron a ver al abuelo Albert, no fue una sorpresa su presencia, si bien no era del todo tolerante por la homosexualidad de los padres de Clyde, respetaba y apreciaba al mejor amigo de Linka.

– ¡Hola Lincoln! – Saludó Albert muy cariñosamente a su único nieto, no negaría que ama a sus nietas, pero Lincoln... Se veía a sí mismo en él, un joven amable, entusiasta que siempre estaba dispuesto a todo por sus hermanas, además de su genuina admiración por los héroes.

– ¡Pop Pop! – Saludó el peliblanco saltando sobre él, sin lograr derribarlo, en un abrazo.

Albert y él son bastante apegados, pero el tema de los héroes es algo delicado a tratar, pues Lincoln no tiene ningún poder para luchar contra los villanos, y el hecho de que sintiera tal admiración por las "Full House Gang" llenaba de dicha a su abuelo, pero también de pesar, ya que casi todas sus demás nietas tenían algún poder, incluso una de ellas heredó el suyo...

– ¿Cómo has estado? No pensé que en esa escuela de empresarios te iría tan bien. – Preguntó alegre y acariciando el cabello de su nieto.

– La tutoría intensiva de nivelación de Lisa me dejó listo para la universidad. – Dijo el peliblanco golpeando su pecho.

– ¡Ese es mi muchacho! – Celebró Albert golpeando la espalda de Lincoln.

– *cof cof* Si… – Lincoln volteó, no fue una imagen agradable, pero era inevitable encontrarse con sus excompañeros y amigos de Linka y Clyde. – ¿Por qué Clyde no podía ser un antisocial…? – Se preguntó mentalmente mientras actuaba con la naturalidad de "Lincoln Loud", es decir, dirigiéndose a saludar.

Cuando peleó con Chandler, Rusty, Zach y Liam, que estaban presentes, sólo desviaron la mirada, no es que Lincoln les guardara rencor (incluso se los agradecía), pero ellos no pudieron plantarle cara.

Polly, Tabby y Giggles también estaban presentes, a las tres las conoció en alguna de las travesías que emprendió para ayudar a alguna de sus hermanas, pero eran más amigas de Linka, o al menos hablaban más con ella, pues siempre que iba a la casa Loud de visita, Lincoln estaba o viendo vídeos de las "Full House Gang", o leyendo cómics, o ayudando a alguna de sus hermanas. Al parecer estaban ahí como apoyo emocional para Lynn, Luna y Luan, aunque tampoco era descabellado pensar que fueran amigas de Clyde…

– Hola Lincoln, hola Linka. – Saludó Penélope, se notaba tristeza en su voz, por lo que al peliblanco no le hizo falta voltearse para saber cómo estaba, pero volteó por cortesía, y la vio abrazando a Linka, eran del círculo más cercano de Clyde.

El peliblanco se retiró a donde estaban los adultos, no sabía porqué Pop-Pop dejó de llevarse bien con Rita y Lynn sr de un momento a otro, pero prefería estar con ellos que seguir viendo el pasado de "Lincoln Loud" desfilar frente a él.

– Hola… – Una familiar voz lo hizo detenerse, la presencia de la chica a quien le pertenecía esa voz era algo que el peliblanco no habría esperado de ninguna manera.

– Hola Cristina. – Saludó muy educadamente el peliblanco, volteándose y fingiendo incomodidad. Lincoln sólo quería agradecerle, de no ser por ella, quien sabe cuánto habría tardado en volver a sentirse vivo.

– T-Tanto tiempo. – Agregó la peli-roja sin mirarlo a la cara. Ella se acercó a Lincoln cuando cambió su ropa a un conjunto mucho más "cool", sin saber que se trataba de él, y cuando comenzaron a hablar resultó que tenían muchas cosas en común, el resto fue historia.

– Si… – Se detuvo un momento. – ¿C-Cómo has estado? – Preguntó con dificultad con un mal intento de sonrisa. Sin duda era una situación incómoda, Lincoln si bien siempre le agradecería por lo que gracias a ella se desencadenó, ahora sólo quería irse de ahí.

– Pues… he estado mejor… – Dijo Cristina algo perdida. – Brillante Cristina, acércate a él sin saber qué decirle. – Pensó la peli-roja reprochándose a sí misma.

– No sabía que eras cercana a Clyde… – Agregó el peliblanco sacando a Cristina de sus pensamientos.

– N-No, pero mi padre es compañero de trabajo del señor Howard… – Respondió Cristina, sin poder sobreponerse a si propia incomodidad. – ¡Vamos Cristina! ¡Luchaste contra ese demente de brazos de lava! ¿¡Por qué te cuesta tanto esto!?– Volvió a reprocharse en sus pensamientos, pero al menos le serviría para calmarse y volver a hablar con Lincoln. – ¿C-Cómo va la escuela de economía?

– Bien… aunque le falta el toque de caos de la primeria Royal Woods… – Lincoln de haber sabido que esto se daría en el velorio de Clyde, se habría roto una pierna o algo, nadie sospecharía que "Lincoln Loud" se accidentara cayendo por las escaleras, pero ya no es tiempo de llorar sobre la leche derramada. – ¿P-Por qué te cambiaste de…?

– Creo que Lucy me llama… nos vemos Cristina. – Interrumpió muy nerviosamente sacando su celular y retirándose de ahí.

Cristina sólo asistió al funeral para ver a Lincoln, pero de cierto modo se sintió aliviada, estaba nerviosa a más no poder.

Cuando Lincoln subió ese vídeo, dijo que fue para ganar el trofeo ofrecido por la escuela, aunque era una mentira que ella no creyó, tampoco se imaginó el real motivo por el que hizo eso, poco le importó de echo, pues estaba más preocupada de realizar el papeleo para cambiarse de curso. Ella sólo se acercó al joven que vestía tan bien y se veía así de lindo, porque no sabía de quien se trataba, sólo creyó que era un chico nuevo en la escuela, ya que nunca antes había hablado con Lincoln no reconoció su voz y con todo ese maquillaje tampoco se imaginó que se trataba de él. Resultó ser un chico muy agradable y con el que tenía muchas cosas en común, y algo dentro de ella comenzó a nacer y aunque fue incómodo cuando se enteró de que era Lincoln Loud e incluso llegó a considerar alejarse de él, pero que fuera tan de abrazos con Ronnie Anne, la hizo ponerse celosa, por lo que decidió dejar el agua fluir y olvidarse de ese asunto, casi vio que Lincoln se desmayaría cuando le pidió ser su novia, pero aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces.

No terminaron en malos términos, es decir, sólo fue un "el amor murió" pero ella estaba muy apegada a Lincoln, él era muy atento con ella, además de cariñoso y divertido, por lo que esa despedida no había sido el mejor día de su vida, incluso se ausentó en la escuela un par de días más. Cuando volvió a clases se enteró de que Lincoln tuvo una pelea y fue transferido de escuela. Cristina quería hablar en persona con Lincoln, pero no se dio la oportunidad, incluso siguió a sus hermanas un par de veces, pero Lincoln nunca estaba.

Cuando se dignó a preguntarle finalmente por esa pelea y por lo del vídeo, Lincoln ya no estaba. Si bien podría usar su habilidad para encontrarlo y alcanzarlo antes de que se diera cuenta, prefería no usarla sin su máscara puesta y sin algún villano causando destrozos en las cercanías.

– Lincoln… – Susurró la peli-roja sujetando su collar.

* * *

 **Flashback**

– Te dije que no te dolería. – Dijo alegre Lincoln, entregándole una pequeña caja y dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

– Ja, Ja, sabías de la anestesia. ¿Verdad? – Dijo Cristina dando a Lincoln una suspicaz mirada.

– No… No soy hijo de una asistente dental… – Respondió mirando al techo.

A Cristina le dio risa la mirada de estúpido que ponía Lincoln cuando mentía, le dolió un poco sonreír cuando vio el collar que estaba dentro de la caja, y jamás supo si sus lágrimas fueron por el dolor en la cuenca de su muela recién extraída o por lo conmovida que estaba, ya que Lincoln estuvo esperándola durante las dos horas que estuvo en ese tratamiento.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

La gótica Loud estaba leyendo en un rincón. Al parecer su amiga japonesa no había podido asistir, lo que significaba más trabajo para el peliblanco, o eso creyó él pues al ver que Silas, otro de los chicos sombríos amigos de Lucy estaba acompañándola.

– Creo que a ese chico le gusta mucho Lucy. – Pensó el peliblanco aliviado, ya que por fin podría simplemente estar en silencio y contemplando el dolor de su "obra".

Un gusto particular del evento fue que Albert estuviera abrazando a Rita, de un día para otro él dejó de hablarle, incluso cuando visitaba la casa Loud era sólo para ver a sus nietos en fiestas como cumpleaños y era muy cariñoso de hecho, pero no le había dedicado ni una sola palabra o mirada a Rita o a Lynn sr. Lincoln pensó que sería el amor de un padre que no dejaría sufrir a su hija sola, pero el ver una lágrima en su abuelo lo hizo dudar seriamente, quizá se arrepentía de haber sido tan indiferente con su hija…

Entre oraciones, ofrecimiento de respetos y pésames, tristes despedidas y las infaltables lágrimas, se pasó el resto de la tarde. Para Lincoln, las lágrimas de dolor no fueron tan satisfactorias como el terror en todas sus formas, pero no miraría los dientes de un caballo regalado, algo a lo que sacar provecho, considerando que ahora podría estar rediseñando a sus lavabots para hacerlos máquinas mucho más mortíferas. – Clyde… ¿No pudiste callarte al menos en tu funeral? Tantos cuchicheos me distraen del dolor de los que lamentan tu muerte. – Pensó el peliblanco, quien estaba bastante molesto por el ruido.

No fue la gran cosa la despedida, y el silencioso regreso a casa. Ni siquiera Luan intentó animar a sus familiares con alguno de sus malos chistes. Cosa que Lincoln agradeció.

Fue lo que se diría una tarde apagada, la cena y la posterior hora de dormir. "Lincoln Loud" estaría triste y desanimado, por lo que no intentaría animar a sus hermanas ni se pondría a ver a las "Full House Gang", sólo llegaría a casa a "dormir".

* * *

– ¡Al fin! – Celebra el peliblanco a las tres de la mañana, en su habitación asegurada por sus nanobots de utilidad. – Ya hay veinte y tantos mil nanobots listos, con diferentes estructuras, grosores y tipos de blindajes, lo mismo con sus nanomotores, cantidad de esquirlas sangrientas, forma de extraer energía de ellas, etc. Bueno, muchos nanobots diferentes… ¡Y listos para ser destruidos! "Death-Bringer". – "Grand Final" llamó a su sirviente, quien ahora estaba en sus instalaciones aledañas al núcleo terrestre.

– ¿De qué forma me servirás? – Preguntó "Death Bringer".

– … Inicia la "nanomasacre". – Ordenó el peliblanco.

– Ese es mí deseo. – Respondió "Death-Bringer" dando inicio a la destrucción.

– Bien, ahora sólo es cosa de mejorar los diseños de los lavabots, ya se encargarán de construirlos los futuros nanobots… – El peliblanco se estira, sintiendo tronar los huesos de su espalda. – No me gusta la idea de tomarme vacaciones en lo de ser un villano, pero al menos las clases se suspenderán hasta la reparación de las calles inundados de lava en el distrito financiero… como diría Lucy: Suspiro. – Finalizó el peliblanco lanzándose a su cama a dormir.

* * *

 **¡Al fin! Con eso acaba (finalmente) todo lo directamente causado por el primer golpe público de "Grand Final". Me costó mucho hacer esta "mini saga", tanto por el trasfondo de muchas de las "Full House Gang" (historia, poderes y recuerdos con su hermano), como por mencionar la identidad de algunos héroes y villanos que lucharon (y lucharán) contra "Grand Final".**

 **Realmente me costó plasmar tanto sentimiento, y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo en ello, pero bueno, yo me lo busqué al jurarme que incluiría a muchos de los personajes de relleno con nombres, en fin, fue un muy largo episodio para el promedio de palabras que buscaba, pero bueno. xD**

 **¿Qué habrá pasado entre Albert y los señores Loud? ¿Es Carol una simple estudiante? (Claro que no) ¿Cristina estará dispuesta a dejar sin resolver sus asuntos personales, o estos se interpondrán en su deber de heroína cuando llegue el momento? ¿Qué será de Luan, quien busca derramar la sangre de "Grand Final" para proteger a "Lincoln Loud"? ¿Les habrá gustado a mis lectores la nueva portada? (aún está incompleta, pero no me pude resistir a subirla xD)**

 **Bueno, sigo atento a sugerencias para personajes y poderes, aunque ahora hay muchos más que personajes que ya están ocupados.**

 **Ahora, respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **Js152: Si, Lincoln es muy frío y calculador, aunque tiene sus límites (recordar cuando "The Scream" comenzó a hablarle sin cesar, irritándolo), ama ser un villano.**

 **Pirata: La lucha llegará pronto, aunque "Grand Final" tendrá que esperar, es muy precavido, por lo que no actuará sin creer que puede ganar. Ahora no es que tenga una doble-personalidad, siempre es "Grand Final", o al menos lo será hasta que reciba un golpe más fuerte que sólo la muerte del mejor amigo de su gemela. Por lo de Lynn y de más villanos, puedes apostarlo. ;) y lo del título fue totalmente planeado, espero se haya entendido en el episodio. :v**

 **Ahora una pregunta, ¿Quisieran que empezara a rebelar como una "ficha" de los héroes o villanos para darles más detalles sobre ellos?**

 **Sin más que decir, nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. (:**


	8. En el Fuego Cruzado (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: The Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino, al igual que todos los personajes a los que aquí hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **En el Fuego Cruzado (Parte 1)**

Presentación

Nombre: Carol Pingrey

Afiliación: La asociación.

Nombre de villano(a): "Blonde Bang"

Habilidad(es)

Origen: Herencia genética

Descripción: Capacidad de comprimir grandes masas de aire en la palma de sus manos o la planta de sus pies, en pequeñas esferas capaces de producir grandes explosiones.

Detalles: Sólo puede tener tres esferas sin explotar al mismo tiempo, esas esferas son de un centímetro de diámetro, transparentes, puede lanzarlas y dirigirlas (flotan en el aire), pero explotarán exactamente cinco segundos después de dejar de hacer contacto con ella (no atraviesan sólidos), su cuerpo no recibe daño interno o externo alguno de sus explosiones (usa la ráfaga de aire liberada para impulsarse y lograr golpes devastadores), y claro, dependiendo de la cantidad de aire que comprima, y por consiguiente, de la fuerza de las explosiones, su cuerpo comienza a sentir el cansancio.

Contrato (Exclusivo para la asociación)

Especialidad: combate a corta y media distancia, capacidades para demolición.

Exigencias: No asesina civiles, se precisa de método de retirada asistida, pago en reliquias o en su defecto (o desagrado), en efectivo.

Actualidad

Equipo actual: "Hunter"

Misión actual: Captura o asesinato del enemigo "Grand Final", cacería de cabezas de héroes.

Personal

Gustos: hacer estallar cosas, artes marciales, molestar a su compañera de clases Lori y las cosas brillantes.

Motivación: Sólo busca cosas hermosas, hermosas y brillantes que nadie más tiene.

Habilidades personales: acceso a la información de la ciudad de la base de datos de la asociación, capacidad de imitación de caligrafía y firma, habilidades de espionaje y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, años de experiencia en combates contra héroes y villanos.

* * *

5 de la mañana. *Indescriptibles ruidos de la alarma de Lincoln*

– ¡Aaaahhhh! – Lincoln cae de su cama. – Buenos días… – *Crack* Lincoln trona los huesos de su espalda mientras se estira. – Buenos días chicos… Antes de que lo digan, sí, no tengo clases por toda la semana, y aunque dormí sólo tres horas, se supone que dormí ocho, así que a preparar el desayuno. – Lincoln deja salir un largo bostezo antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Una vez en la cocina.

– Sé que prepararles algo delicioso para desayunar todos los días podría ser suficiente para estar en buenos términos con todas mis hermanas, digo, gracias a eso pueden dormir media hora más y todo, pero parece demasiado "robótico", por eso están los planes de emergencia, esos son más del "Gran hermano que es Lincoln Loud". – Lincoln comienza a revisar los muebles buscando los ingredientes para una receta que encontró en internet y le pareció deliciosa a la vista. – Como ayer no fue el mejor día para mi familia, debo prepararles el mejor desayuno, para que inicien bien el día…

Gracias a sus lavabots de utilidad cubriendo las cámaras de Lisa en la cocina y manipulando las imágenes que estas grababan, pudo usas sus nanobots para poder cocinar más eficientemente, y finalizando una simple tarta de manzana, pero muy hermosamente decorada, y media hora antes de que sus hermanas despertaran, o eso creyó él.

– Si, fue fácil, sin manos temblorosas y con articulaciones manejadas por mis pensamientos cualquiera podría hacer esto… pero a. buen "Lincoln Loud" no le sería tan fácil. – Dice el peliblanco lanzando un poco de harina al suelo, al igual que un huevo y algunos trozos de manzana mal cortados. – Bien, ahora el toque final. – Añade lanzándose un poco de harina en la cara, para luego preparar la mesa para que 13 personas y una bebé comieran en ella, poner a funcionar la cafetera y uno que otro lujo (como una flor del estilo de Luan en su taza).

– Y con eso... – Dice el peliblanco completamente cansado, dirigiéndose al sofá para dormir. Sus nanobots dejaron de inhibir el sueño que tenía. No es que se preocupara por lo que sucedería, imaginó que lo cubrirían con una frazada, o que lo despertarían con el clásico ruido de la casa Loud, o que lo llevarían a su cama. Si de él dependiera, preferiría seguir dormido.

– Buenos días Linky. – Saluda Leni, apareciendo detrás del peliblanco. Aparentemente la modista Loud había sido la primera en despertar.

– Hola… *Bosteza* Hola Leni. – Saluda refregándose un ojo.

– Como que… te ves terrible. ¿Dormiste mal? – Preguntó Leni completamente preocupada, poniendo a Lincoln en un aprieto, se suponía que las cámaras de Lisa lo habían grabado durmiendo desde las nueve de la noche, y mentirle a Leni diciéndole que había dormido bien, sería una contradicción a su evidentemente cansado estado.

– S-Si… soñé que monstruos calcetines con sandalias invadían Royal Woods… – Se detiene al ver a su hermana mayor completamente aterrada. – P-Pero "Súper-Leni" llegó… y usando sus súper poderes de moda… ¿Salvó el día? – Mintió muy torpemente, pero al parecer su hermana mayor (quien ahora lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) le creyó.

– Nada como un final feliz… Aunque no me extraña que estés tan mal después de ese sueño… Déjame ayudarte a llegar a tu habitación. – Ofreció Leni en su usual amabilidad.

– N-No hace fal… – Se detuvo cuando Leni, en un muy veloz movimiento, lo levantó cual princesa y tomó camino hacia las escaleras.

Lincoln no protestó, si bien podría llegar por sí mismo a su habitación con sólo inhibir de nuevo sus sentidos con sus nanobots, sería mejor simplemente aceptar el gesto de amabilidad de Leni sin levantar sospechas.

Una vez acostado en su cama se dispuso a dormir, pero antes de conciliar el sueño escuchó a Leni explicándole a las demás sobre su pesadilla.

– Y-Y había monstruos sandalia gigantes destruyéndolo todo… – Decía Leni.

– Ya se los explicaré… cuando despierte. – Dijo Lincoln finalmente cayendo dormido.

* * *

Al despertar se encontraba envuelto en sus sábanas cual gusano, estaba muy cómodo, por lo que miró a su alrededor. Una nota en su velador era lo único fuera de lugar, y claro, la ausencia de Bun-bun, pero no es que mucha gente en su familia le prestara atención a cada detalle de su habitación.

Tomó la nota: "Ante todo, unidad fraternal masculina, en nombre de toda la Familia Loud, te agradezco por la tarta de manzana, la cual sólo puedo describir como: sencillamente deliciosa. Ahora, de las palabras que nuestra aterrada hermana mayor, Leni, puedo deducir que tuviste una pesadilla, por lo que, dada tu suspensión de actividades académicas, nuestras unidades parentales decidieron dejarte dormir más tiempo. Si tus sueños vuelven a interrumpir tu adecuado descanso, por favor házmelo saber." Lincoln apreció la caligrafía de Lisa, comparado a los apuntes que en ocasiones tiene que leer de sus hermanas, leer a Lisa es un places... Sencillamente delicioso.

– Hmm medio día… – Dijo Lincoln viendo su reloj. Sus lavabots de utilidad volvieron a editar las imágenes que las cámaras de Lisa gravaban. – Conéctame con "Death-Bringer" – Ordenó el peliblanco a su computador/lavabot 1216, y de inmediato en este se mostró su sirviente.

– Habla… Ahora. – Ordenó "Death-Bringer".

– ¿Cómo va el experimento?

– El 99% de los nanobots fueron destruidos tras la quincuagésima octava (58) prueba de presión, los que quedaron comenzaron a ser evaluados y sus patrones recolectados para construirlos más fuertes para la próxima.

– ¿Y "The Death"?

– En las celdas del lavabot gigante "Wolrd-Braker", no ofreció resistencia a su captura… – Informó "Death Bringer".

– Es tiempo de hacerle una visita. – Sentenció el peliblanco cortando la llamada con su sirviente, para luego dirigirse al sótano de la casa.

Una vez ahí, activó nuevamente a sus lavabots de utilidad para que alteraran las imágenes que las cámaras de Lisa capturaban y retiró una placa del piso, dejando ver la tierra bajo la casa Loud. Acto seguido salió de ahí una especie de cabina, en la que Lincoln entraría.

Esa cabina está revestida por una cubierta especial, la cual hace vibrar millones de microfibras, con las que suaviza la tierra y pulveriza algunos minerales al igual que otros obstáculos con los que se topa en su camino, permitiéndole "nadar" en la tierra, no es tan rápido como directamente excavar o correr, pero no deja un rastro que pueda ser seguido, los lavabots cubre-huellas usan el mismo mecanismo para rellenar los túneles de los lavabots de guerra, evitando que estos también sean rastreados.

Su lavabot gigante "World-Breaker" no había recibido mayores daños, por lo que no se encontraba en las instalaciones cercanas al núcleo del planeta, pero también estaba a una distancia fuera del alcance de los radares que los humanos han construido.

"Grand Final", abordó el lavabot y se vistió. Su armadura protectora es producto de los nanobots dentro de su cuerpo, por lo que esta lo cubrió instantáneamente, pero los dispositivos con los que controla las extremidades de lava requieren de una instalación manual. Una vez vestido tomó camino hacia la celda en la que estaba confinada "The Death".

Al llegar a la celda de "The Death" la cual estaba sin barrotes, encontró que ella estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, con su hoz a su izquierda, y frente a ella, algunas baratijas a las que "Grand Final" no dio importancia, el incienso quemándose no era de su agrado, pero intuyó que se trataba de una ceremonia para honrar a un difunto, considerando que frente a esas pocas baratijas había una imagen de Jack un ojo.

– ¿No te interesa saber porqué conmemoro a un enemigo? – Preguntó "The Death" tomando su guadaña.

Lincoln miró a sus alrededores, leyó el reporte de "Death-Bringer" mientras se dirigía a la celda, por lo que sabía que, con tanta luz, los poderes de su prisionera no podrían ser activados.

– Me interesa saber porqué estás aquí. – Respondió "Grand Final" muy seriamente.

– Anteayer ibas a destruir todo el norte del continente, eso habría sido una catástrofe a nivel mundial, no parece que a docenas de kilómetros bajo la tierra te fuera a afect…

– ¿¡Vas a seguir contándome mi plan!? – Preguntó el peliblanco al tiempo en que sus brazos de lava tomaban la forma de dos sierras.

– ¿Por qué alguien querría causar tanto caos?

– Este país… El mundo entero está podrido, y yo seré quien lo purgue en carbón y lava. – Mintió el peliblanco sin mostrar dudas en su voz.

– ¿¡Quién te dio el derecho y deber para destruir el hogar de millones de personas!? – Exigió saber la sombría criminal levantándose y apuntándole con su guadaña.

– Yo puse ese sagrado deber sobre mis hombros. – Respondió el peliblanco poniéndose en posición para pelear. Para su sorpresa y decepción, "The Death" bajó su arma. – Patético. ¿Dejarás a quien va a purgar tu mundo así y sin más? – Se burló "Grand Final", mientras las sierras se volvían a convertir en brazos. – Luchaste junto a tus enemigas para proteger Royal Woods y seguramente todo el estado, regresaste a mis instalaciones cuando dejé escapar a tu equipo con la excusa de sabotearme, salvaste al lavabot 01 de su destrucción fundido en lava, no pusiste resistencia a tu captura, cualquiera pensaría que estabas tratando de infiltrarte en mi ejército para luego sabotearme o intentar matarme… Sabes que no busco compañeros ni sirvientes, y sabes que no puedes sabotearme, ya fuiste detectada dos veces, y tampoco detectamos dispositivos ajenos a mis lavabots dentro de este lavabot "World-Breaker". Yo respeto del código de identidad secreta, pero "Death-Bringer" no, así que no intentes mentirme. ¿Qué haces aquí? Haiku. – Dijo finalmente causando una expresión de shock en el rostro bajo la máscara de su prisionera.

Haiku volvió a sentarse sobre sus rodillas, sacó de uno de los pliegues de su túnica un pequeño libro y se lo ofreció a "Grand Final".

– Aquí está todo lo que me motiva, todo mi ser… Mi esencia. – Dijo ella para dar inicio a un largo silencio.

"Grand Final" no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que tras un análisis al pequeño escrito (para detectar que no se tratara de una trampa y de que no hubieran ) comenzó a leer.

* * *

Carol Pingrey, por su parte se encontraba en clases, el no ser compañera de Leni, hizo más difícil quitarle el micrófono de la bufanda antes de que las clases finalizaran, pero lo logró, no se arriesgaría más de la cuente, ya que era bien sabido que Leni es hermana de la excéntrica doctora Lisa Loud, y el ser demandada por acoso no le haría muy bien a su reputación. Tampoco es que supiera que Leni es "The Eleven of Hearts", sólo sabía que tenía alguna relación con el poder de la telekinesis, y dado que la mayoría de los héroes usuarios de de telekinesis están en las filas de las "Full House Gang", sería mejor asegurarse, pues una de las listas de blancos de la asociación incluyen a algunos héroes, la mayoría de las "Full House Gang" están en esa lista, la cual está compuesta por los objetivos personales de muchos clientes.

No es que a Carol no le agrade Lori, pero desde pequeñas se jugaron muchas bromas y competían mucho entre ellas, sentía aprecio por la mayor de los Loud en el aspecto de que no se imaginaba su vida sin molestarla y vengarse por las bromas que ella le jugaba. Esa relación que llevaban le jugaría muy en contra, ya que no podría sacarle información a Lori.

– ¡Piensa Carol! ¿De qué modo puedes comprobar si Leni es una heroína? ¿O si es cercana a alguna? – Pensaba molesta la popular rubia.

– Señorita Pingrey. ¿Sería tan amable de pasar al frente de la clase y resolver el planteo? – Pide el profesor sacando a Carol de sus pensamientos.

Así pasó un aburrido primer periodo de clases, con Carol pensando en cómo sacarle información a Leni.

– ¡Pero claro! – Se iluminaron los ojos de Carol.

Si bien a Carol le sería difícil tratar con Leni, ya que muy seguramente aún estaría triste por lo del funeral, sabía muy bien cómo sacarle el buen ánimo a la modista Loud. En la hora de almuerzo le preguntó a Leni por su animada/caótica familia.

No sería una sorpresa que Leni hablara mayormente sobre su único hermano, pero eso es lo que Carol buscaba, pues todas sus hermanas destacan demasiado en Royal Woods, lo que dificultaría la misión de un secuestro discreto.

Por lo que Leni solía decir de Lincoln, a Carol siempre le pareció un chico raro, nunca se negaba a ayudar a sus diez hermanas… y al parecer siempre tenía un plan para las situaciones más raras… Incluso Carol se ha hartado de Leni en un par de ocasiones, pero él, en palabras de Leni: "Como que siempre tiene tiempo para todas".

– ... Como que durmió hasta tarde, tuvo una horrible pesadilla de calcetines con sandalias…

De todo el parloteo de Leni, Carol pudo entender que Lincoln no tendría clases por toda la semana ya que el barrio de su escuela estaba en reparaciones, y que tuvo pesadillas con sandalias y calcetines.

Después de almorzar, Leni fue a acompañar a Lori, quien seguía deprimida por la muerte de Clyde, cosa que no demostraba, pero Leni podía ver a través de ella y sabía lo mal que realmente estaba su hermana mayor.

Carol por su parte comenzaría por asegurarse de que Leni no es una heroína, y ahora sabía a quién de las hermanas de Leni podría usar como rehén, el único que no estaría rodeado de gente todo el día, el pequeño gran hermano de cabellos blancos que ahora no tiene clases…

Tendría que hacerlo salir de su casa, no se arriesgaría a entrar a la casa de la doctora Lisa Loud, famosa por múltiples inventos que ha desarrollado para ayudar a la fuerza de seguridad, su mejor opción para sacarlo de su casa, según lo que Leni dijo, sería engañarlo para ayudar a alguna de sus hermanas…

Carol se dirigió a la oficina del director para solicitar un retiro adelantado.

* * *

Lincoln cierra el libro de Haiku tras terminar de leerlo.

– Haiku… Debo decir que es maravillosa es tu caligrafía. – Dijo el peliblanco para luego lanzar el libro a uno de los conductos de lava. Ver que Haiku tuvo un espasmo inmediato lo convenció de la veracidad del libro como esencia de su ahora invitada.

– La creación es insignificante, hasta el más básico de los organismos puede crear, la destrucción, sin embargo, la voluntad de uno impuesta en el universo ¡Esa es su verdadera expresión! – Afirmó la poetisa en un grito casi demente.

– Quizá… tengamos más cosas en común de lo que pensamos. – Apreció el peliblanco para luego tomar camino a la salida de la sección de prisioneros. – Tal vez sí me seas útil. – Agregó para luego dirigirse al cuarto de control, no sin antes dejarla con una docena de lavabots guardias, además de esposada. – No hay mucho que hacer aquí, si quieres irte, adelante. – Finalizó "Grand Final".

Lincoln ya en el centro de control, sabiendo que no valía la pena diseñar algún nuevo lavabot ya que aún desconocía la capacidad de sus futuros nanobots, sólo decidió quitarse sus aumentos tecnológicos y volver a su casa, no es que pudiera mostrarse en su casa con los brazos de lava.

– Ya está, no tengo nada más que hacer que preparar mi almuerzo… Y luego pensar en qué haré durante toda la tarde…

* * *

Ya almorzado y tirado en el suelo de su habitación (en modo seguro) mirando al techo, realmente se planteó lo aburrida que era su vida antes de empezar a construir sus máquinas de destrucción.

– Se preguntarán porqué no vuelvo a intentar destruir el punto de quiebre sísmico, o a atacar algún otro objetivo crucial para el país, como otra planta nuclear, o alguna represa, o un centro de investigación… Bueno, la verdad es que aún quiero ver las caras de terror de todos cuando las catástrofes arrasen con sus ciudades, pero sólo será después de ver a cada héroe y villano retorcerse en su agonía ante "Grand Final"… Pero *Suspiro* "Lincoln Loud" tendría ordenada su casa… Debí ser un poco más flojo. – Dijo resignado tomando camino al primer piso.

Siendo ya las cinco y media de la tarde y con una casa prácticamente reluciente, miró la notificación de un mensaje en su celular, Lynn lo había enviado. "Hola Lincoln. :) Espero hayas dormido bien, roncabas como un oso cuando nos fuimos. xDD Oye, ¿Puedes traerme mi equipo de baseball al estadio a las 18:30? Francisco y sus amigos nos desafiaron a un partido. ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? xD Cree que tiene oportunidad de vencernos. Lol".

– Que raro… ¿No que Lynn tenía práctica de futbol los martes?... Bueno, con lo competitiva que es, no quiero que pierda por default. – Sentenció el peliblanco para luego responderle a Lynn con un simple "ok", acto seguido tomó camino a la habitación de su hermana deportista.

A nadie le sorprendió que su relación con Francisco no durara mucho, pero Lynn jamás le dijo a sus hermanas o a Lincoln el motivo de su ruptura. Dado que Lincoln era la persona menos indicada para cuestionar los motivos de actuar de otras personas, decidió sólo meterse en el asunto hasta cerciorarse de que Lynn estuviera bien.

No le fue difícil reunir todo el equipo de baseball de Lynn para luego dirigirse al estadio.

Claro está que "Lincoln Loud" apoyaría a su hermana mayor, por lo que de paso compró algunas golosinas, Francisco es un buen beisbolista, por lo que será un evento entretenido.

Después de dejar una nota explicando su ausencia, salió tranquilamente de su casa. Si bien su familia solía ir al estadio en Vanzilla, no le resultaría demasiado trabajo llegar a pie.

* * *

Una peli-roja avanzaba en camino a la casa Loud. Sabía que la escuela en la que Lincoln Loud estaba inscrito, estaría cerrada (información de la zona de desastre de la fuerza de seguridad a la que los héroes tenían acceso), por lo que tomó camino a su casa.

– Vaya suerte. – Susurró molesta al ver que Lincoln salía de su casa. Por reflejo se trans-posicionó detrás de un árbol, no le gustaba usar sus poderes fuera de una lucha contra villanos, pero cuando vio que Lincoln iba a voltear sus nervios le ganaron a su autocontrol. – Genial Cristina, ahora no sólo escapaste de la escuela, sino que eres una acosadora… – Se lamentó dispuesta a seguir a Lincoln.

* * *

Carol devolvió el celular de Lynn a su mochila y luego cerró su casillero volviendo a ingresar su combinación.

– Bien chicos, nuestra única misión es capturar a Lincoln Loud, pero también podrían aparecer más héroes, prioricen el capturarlo sin dañarlo. – Informó Carol por un comunicador escondido dentro de su piel.

– ¿¡En serio Bang!? Ella sólo dijo telekinesis ¿Y sólo por eso crees que es una heroína? – Pregunta una voz de adulto bastante tosca.

– Confía en mí, si ella o alguna de sus hermanas es una de las "Full House Gang", no actuarán indiferentes cuando "su querido hermano" sufra frente a ellas.

– Como quieras, pero te saldrá caro usar el servicio de la asociación para anular celulares.

– Yo pago esta vez, así que relájate. – Finalizó Carol cortando la comunicación.

* * *

En la universidad de Royal Woods, Lisa se encontraba desarrollando unas cuantas mejoras a sus equipos de sondeo subterráneo, cuando una pequeña alarma la distrae, y al instante se muestra en su celular una imagen de Lincoln saliendo por la puerta principal, en la que estuvo leyendo un cómic después de almorzar.

– ¿Será alguna admiradora secreta? – Se preguntó Lisa poniendo una sonrisa malvada bastante propia de ella (aún no podía evitar esos pequeños ataques de emociones cada vez que a una de sus "unidades fraternales" se veía en alguna situación de naturaleza romántica).

– Que raro… ¿No que Lynn tenía práctica de futbol los martes? – Lisa escuchó a su hermano cuestionarse eso, y de inmediato miró sus demás cámaras, hasta que pudo encontrar el ángulo adecuado para leer el mensaje que le envió Lynn.

"Hola Lincoln. :) Espero hayas dormido bien, roncabas como un oso cuando nos fuimos. xDD Oye, ¿Puedes traerme mi equipo de baseball al estadio a las 18:30? Francisco y sus amigos nos desafiaron a un partido. ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? xD Cree que tiene oportunidad de vencernos. Lol" – No cabe duda de que es nuestra pésima ganadora, unidad fraternal Lynn… Pero no faltaría a su práctica de futbol por nada… – Dedujo Lisa, y de inmediato habló con Lynn por el comunicador integrado de todas las "Full House Gang".

– ¿Qué pasa Lisa? – Susurró Lynn, cosa que le costó, pues estaba en medio de un juego de quemados en su clase de educación física.

– ¿Le pediste a Lincoln que fuera al estadio a la hora de salida de clases? – Preguntó la prodigio, preocupando a su deportista hermana.

– No… ¿Qué sucedió?

– Alguien le pidió desde tu celular que fuera al estadio con tu equipo de baseball… Creo que puede estar en peligro.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer a Lynn ignorar todas las próximas palabras de Lisa y tener un accidente a propósito (del cual se recuperaría rápidamente gracias a sus habilidades), para luego ser enviada a la enfermería, y dado que Lincoln no respondió a su celular, de inmediato se escapó de la escuela y tomó camino al estadio.

– ¿Lynn? ¡Lynn!... – Lisa trata de llamar en vano a su hermana, quien ahora corre desesperada hacia el estadio de Royal Woods, donde tantas veces triunfó y en todas y cada una de ellas, Lincoln era quien más fuerte gritaba. – ¡Aaahhh! Primitivo homo sapiens, ¡Necesitamos una estrategia de ataque!... – Lisa de inmediato informaría a sus demás hermanas sobre la situación y comenzarían a actuar.

* * *

 **Con eso acaba la primera parte de esta nueva saga, al final espero que puedan apreciar lo grotescamente cruel que es mi villano.**

 **Si les quedaron dudas respecto a Carol como villana o sus poderes, pregúntenlas, al igual que si consideran que debería agregar algún otro campo a la próxima ficha. :)**

 **NA1: Dado que las peleas en este fic son mucho más serias y peligrosas, es que la mayoría de los héroes y villanos que no tienen pieles resistentes, usan trajes mecánicos (una gota de lava podría matar a alguien en el lugar equivocado) y algunos de estos tienen exoesqueletos robóticos para aumentar sus capacidades físicas.**

 **NA2: Aquí los héroes se describen a sí mismos como "personas que no dejarán que otro sea herido frente a ellos", por lo que es parte de su código que cuando actuar y cuando no, es en un 100% decisión del respectivo héroe, y todo lo que esto implique.**

 **Para responder a los reviews:**

 **Pirata: Si, debo hacer que Lincoln sea muy malo. Ver a Carol enamorada de Bobby es algo en mi opinión, muy visto, no creo que la haga tener algo con él (sólo destructivas peleas y quizá algo de historia sentimental) Y respecto a los nuevos poderes de Lincoln, serán una sorpresa, pero muy destructivos (no olvidemos que enfrentó a poderosos héroes y villanos, por lo que no volverá a luchar hasta tener algo muy fuerte) dado que son de origen tecnológico, sus límites serán la energía que tengan (la cual extraen de los cristales rojos que llamo esquirlas sangrientas)**

 **Js152: Me alegra que te gustara la portada. :) Haré la próxima ficha de él, ahí explicaré todo. (:**

 **RCurrent: Eso pasará, y de una forma horrible.**

 **¿Podrá el recién formado equipo de villanos capturar a Lincoln antes de que "The Strong Suit" llegue? (recordar que, sin sus brazos de lava ni la mayoría de sus aumentos tecnológicos como el casco, para luchar sólo dispone de nanobots que son vulnerables al gas corrosivo). ¿Lincoln se revelará como "Grand Final" (lanzando sus ejércitos de lavabots) si llega la hora de pelear, o Cristina podrá ayudarlo antes de que eso pase? ¿Las "Royal Guard" se unirán a la batalla? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio.**


	9. En el Fuego Cruzado (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: the Loud house y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que todos los personajes a los que aquí hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **NA: Me pareció divertido que dos heroínas se escaparan de clases, mientras que la villana solicitó el permiso con un justificativo adecuado. xD**

* * *

 **En el Fuego Cruzado (Parte 2)**

Nombre: Dr. Philip (Alias Flip)

Afiliación: La asociación.

Nombre de villano(a): "Insane"

Habilidad(es)

Origen: Tecnológico/adaptación biológica.

Descripción: Maestría en el manejo de su arsenal de armas químicas, y equipo de combate de manufactura propia, e inmunidad a sus armas químicas.

Detalles: Su arsenal consta de armas químicas en estado de gas y de múltiples propósitos: Corrosión de metales (gas naranjo, no afecta organismos vivos), deshidratante (gas amarillo claro), repeler el oxígeno (gas morado), degeneración celular animal (gas rojo, causa ceguera, sordera, mareos, daños al sistema respiratorio, pérdida de conciencia y muerte), degeneración celular vegetal (gas verde), regenerativa (gas celeste, sólo "Insane" es afectado por su inhalación), densidad extrema (gas negro, ningún cuerpo dentro puede ser detectado, demasiado pesada para ser respirada por cualquiera que no sea Insane)

Contrato (Exclusivo para la asociación)

Especialidad: combate a larga distancia, sabotaje, esterilización de perímetros.

Exigencias: no dañar ninguna gasolinera o a sus empleados, pago en efectivo, costeo de la reposición de los químicos usados.

Actualidad

Equipo actual: "Hunter"

Misión actual: Captura o asesinato del enemigo "Grand Final", cacería de cabezas de héroes.

Personal

Gustos: dinero, malteadas.

Motivación: Doctor en química aplicada, falló en su campo laboral y jamás pudo recuperarse en el área profesional, busca aplicar sus dementes inventos en un campo más importante que las empresas.

Habilidades personales: inmunidad a todos los gases de su arsenal (usa su máscara y traje anti químicos como un señuelo para sus enemigos), conocimientos químicos y médicos (siempre lleva unas inyecciones para inmunizar/curar a sus compañeros de equipo), villano profesional (capacidad de imitar caligrafía y firmas, conoce toda la red de alcantarillas y del transporte público de la ciudad, y posee acceso a los servicios que la asociación ofrece a sus agentes, como el bloqueo de señales a un celular específico entre otros).

* * *

"The Strong Suit", quien si bien es una heroína que no usa armadura, si usa un exoesqueleto de utilidad que la viste instantáneamente con su traje de heroína, se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar al estadio de Royal Woods (el cual por fortuna no estaba tan lejos de su escuela) y desde ahí correría hacia su casa, estaba segura de que quien quisiera dañar a Lincoln, no lo haría en un lugar de tan fácil acceso como el estadio.

– Linc… – Pensó la heroína muy preocupada, acto seguido se abofeteó. – ¡Concéntrate en el ahora! – Gritó la deportista y aumentó el ritmo de su recorrido.

* * *

Cristina por su parte seguía a Lincoln, quien al parecer se dirigía al estadio de Royal Woods.

– ¿¡Por qué tienes que ser tan cobarde Cristina!? – Se reprochó a sí misma en sus pensamientos, no sería la primera vez que no le habla a Lincoln por sus propios nervios.

* * *

– **"Oh it is fantastic, I see something, ¡I blast it! And let me tell you why…"** – Tarareaba tranquilamente el peliblanco, mientras caminaba. Era consciente de que alguien lo seguía, y de que ese alguien podía al parecer tele-transportarse o era aterradoramente rápido o rápida. Pero como la única persona que había visto con esa habilidad era una heroína, no estaba preocupado, aunque se cuestionaba qué hacía ella siguiéndolo, era evidente que no sabía quién era realmente, ya que sin pensarlo dos veces lo habría atacado y/o matado, y que tampoco estaba en peligro, ya que le habría advertido o sacado de ahí a la fuerza, con una heroína tan cerca y con esa habilidad no podía pedir refuerzos al "World-Breaker" sin ser descubierto, así que en el caso de que esa heroína tuviera que actuar, estaría muy mal armado como para poder luchar decentemente., por lo que deseaba que la persona con la que se topara no fuera nadie peligroso.

– Hola pequeñín. – Saluda una villana que al peliblanco se le hizo muy familiar por las grabaciones del lavabot 01 peleando en las alcantarillas.

Lincoln dio un par de pasos atrás con terror en su cara, había visto un par de peleas de las "Full House Gang" contra ella, y estaba como mínimo al nivel de "The High Card".

– B-B-Blonde Bang… – Decía el peliblanco fingiendo terror, aunque no es que le costara mucho hacerlo, todo su plan de vida estaba en peligro.

La rubia usó una explosión para saltar muy rápidamente hacia el peliblanco, y levantarlo del cuello.

– Ah no. ¡Eso no! – Gritó "The Strong Suit" saltando sobre la criminal que tenía a un inocente en su mano.

"Blonde-Bang" usó el impulso de una explosión a su lado para esquivar el ataque de la heroína con suma facilidad, resultando en un cráter en el desafortunado suelo.

– Cuidado niña, podrías herir a tu hermanito. – Dijo la rubia mirando muy cuidadosamente a "The Strong Suit", pero no pudo obtener nada de información, ya que la heroína había vuelto a saltar buscando destrozar su cara, sólo para volver a ser esquivada con facilidad.

– ¿Tomas rehenes? Que bajo has caído "Blonde Bang". – Se burló "The Strong Suit", pero antes de poder reír, la preocupación hizo a sus ojos abrirse de par en par.

– ¡Auch! – Se quejó la villana cuando Lincoln la golpeó en la rodilla muy fuertemente con el bate de baseball de Lynn. – ¡Pequeño mocoso! – Gritó "Blonde Bang" en un fingidamente furioso tono formando una esfera explosiva en su mano, mientras veía detalladamente a "The Strong Suit", pero esta no reaccionó, sólo volvió a lanzarse contra ella, ya sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones y no le daría lo que buscaba.

Antes de que "Blonde Bang" pudiera darse cuenta, su rehén se encontraba tirado en el suelo cerca de ahí, junto a una completamente agotada "Time Up", quien no escatimó en usar su habilidad a su máximo nivel para salvar a Lincoln.

– ¿E-Estás… bien? – Preguntó la heroína con mucha dificultad mientras recuperaba el aliento. Activó la función de equipamiento del dispositivo en su mochila para vestirse en un instante.

– ¿Incluso Time-Up? Vaya, aunque no descubra quienes son las "Full House Gang", tu cabeza hará que valga la pena toda esta molestia. – Dijo maliciosamente "Blonde Bang" mientras una fuerte ola de viento salía de sus manos, la cual lanzó a "The Strong Suit" contra un poste de luz. Como villana experimentada que "Blonde Bang" es, su instinto le advirtió del peligro que significaba la habilidad de "Time Up", por lo que había generado una fuerte explosión a su alrededor.

– ¡Te encontré! – Gritó "Death-Bringer" apareciendo detrás de "Blonde Bang" y listo para degollarla.

A Lincoln no le extrañó ver a su sirviente aparecer sin orden previa, su inteligencia artificial era suficiente para hacerlo generar órdenes propias.

– ¿¡Tú de nuevo!? – Interrumpió una voz de adulto, acto seguido una nube de gas corrosivo disparada hacia "Blonde Bang" hizo a "Death-Bringer" saltar hacia atrás, seguía usando los nanobots que eran débiles contra ese gas. – No te me escaparás esta vez. – Afirmó la misma voz de adulto, saltando de la azotea de un edificio cercano y rebelándose como un hombre relativamente bajo en un traje anti radiación y con una máscara de oxígeno dentro del contenedor transparente que su traje tenía por cabeza, acto seguido apuntó con su mano hacia el lavabot, y de ahí salió otra ráfaga de gas corrosivo.

– ¡Detén al sujeto del gas! Yo tomaré la cabeza de la rubia. – Ordenó "Death-Bringer" a "The Strong Suit" mientras se alejaba de esa nube.

Lynn estaba confiada contra esas nubes de gas, su regeneración no se detenía por factores químicos, por lo que en efecto le sería mejor combatir contra el hombre del traje aislante…

– ¿¡Ya terminaste de perder el tiempo!? ¿O necesitas más incentivos? – Dijo el lavabot apuntando con una de sus cuchillas a Lincoln y sacando a "The Strong Suit" de sus pensamientos.

A "The Strong Suit" no le gustaba seguir órdenes, y menos de un villano, ¡Y menos de un robot villano del mismo estilo de los sirvientes de "Grand Final"!, pero tenía razón, sería su mejor estrategia para vencer.

– ¿Qué te hace creer que nos separaremos? – Pregunta "Insane" bastante confiado mientras las nubes de gas corrosivo los cubrían, acto seguido una esfera de lava, lanzada desde las esquirlas sangrientas de las manos de "Death-Bringer" fue lanzada hacia ellos, forzándolos salir de la nube de gas.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó "Insane" volviendo a apuntar a "Blonde Bang" para protegerla del lavabot que se había dirigido hacia ella.

– ¿¡A dónde miras!? – Gritó "The Strong Suit" saltando hacia "Insane" y de un fuerte golpe lo estrelló contra el piso antes de que pudiera disparar.

– ¡No caeré tan fácil mocosa! – Gritó el villano levantándose de los escombros, su traje estaba destrozado, pero bajo este portaba una armadura robótica de aspecto muy defensivo. – A ver si esto es de tu talla. – Agregó liberando varios dispositivos alrededor de ese campo de batalla. – No soy tonto, sé que no te afectan los ataques químicos, pero ¿Qué tan bien te va deshidratada? – Pregunta entretenido al tiempo en que un gas amarillo comienza a salir de los dispositivos que lanzó.

– Patéticos humanos que requieren agua. – Se burla "Death-Bringer" apareciendo detrás de "Insane". – Apuesto a que con tu armadura expuesta no puedes usar el gas corrosivo. – Dijo apuñalándolo en ambos brazos (específicamente en los conductos por los que disparaba el gas).

Las cuchillas de lava de "Death-Bringer" no buscaban la vida de "Insane", sino que buscaba inutilizar sus armas, para luego correr hacia "Blonde Bang", quien buscaba un objetivo sumamente importante para el lavabot y para la heroína.

– Hijo de… – "Insane" no pudo terminar de insultar, pues "The Strong Suit", de un fuerte golpe lo dejó estrellado contra el suelo. La castaña no pudo ver una mini detonación de gas celeste en el dedo de "Insane".

* * *

– ¡Aaaahhhh! – Gritó "Time-Up" muy chillonamente cuando vio a Lincoln recibir el impacto de una de las bombas de "Blonde-Bang" (no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para matar, después de todo, buscaba inmovilizarlo, no le servía un rehén muerto).

Lincoln por su parte no estaba tan preocupado, ya que sus órganos internos aguantarían por la protección que le ofrecían sus nanobots, al igual que sus huesos, pero su piel ardía como los mil demonios (no podía inhibir el dolor de heridas tan visibles y mucho menos proteger su piel, no podría ocultarse de los exámenes más reveladores si se supiera que tiene piel de acero).

Antes de que "Blonde-Bang" pudiera forzar a "The Strong Suit" a pelear contra el lavabot usando a Lincoln como rehén, debió esquivar el golpe de la esquirla sangrienta que le disparó "Death-Bringer".

– Oh no. – Dijo preocupada "Blonde-Bang" al ver que ese proyectil se dirigía a Lincoln y a "Time-Up".

– ¡No! – Gritó "Time-Up" superando su cansancio y volviendo a activar su agotadora habilidad para poder salvar a Lincoln del proyectil, pero dado lo extenuada que se encontraba, además de que el efecto del gas deshidratante se empezaba a sentir, su habilidad se desactivó antes, siendo lanzada junto a Lincoln hacia el suelo.

– _Te maldigo "Lincoln Loud"._ – Pensó el peliblanco mientras abrazaba a "Time Up" para cubrirla del golpe.

* * *

Las nubes de gas deshidratante no estaban afectando a "The Strong Suit", tanto como "Insane" habría querido, pese que ella estuvo más tiempo ahí.

– ¡Idiota! – Gritó "Insane" disparándole una granada de gas deshidratante concentrado. "The Strong Suit" no pudo evadir la rápida dispersión de ese gas, viéndose forzada a aguantar la respiración, pero debido al poco oxígeno que respiró (había más gas amarillo que oxígeno a su alrededor), no duró mucho, y dada la fuerza con la que el gas la golpeó, resultó rápidamente inmovilizada. – Ese maldito robot orejón arruinó mis disparadores. – Agregó "Insane" sacando un par de herramientas para reparar su equipo dañado. – Cuando pueda volver a disparar, desearás no haber nacido. – Finalizó con una burlesca mirada (y sonrisa bajo su máscara).

* * *

"Blonde-Bang" se encontraba evadiendo los zarpazos de las cuchillas de lava de "Death-Bringer", el lavabot era muy rápido, ágil, y al parecer tenía cierta noción de las habilidades de su enemiga (ya pelearon una vez), por lo que la estaba evadiendo sin problemas (los sondeos que realizaba le indicaban la localización de las extremadamente densas acumulaciones de aire, por lo que sabía qué podría hacer su enemiga).

– ¡Esto ya ha sido suficiente! – Dijo molesta, y de inmediato comenzó a acumular no sólo aire, sino los restos de la nube de gas corrosivo que aún estaban en las cercanías.

– ¡Arrástrate gusano! – Respondió "Death-Bringer" preparando otro golpe de su esquirla sangrienta.

Ambos dispararon sus proyectiles, pero "Blonde-Bang" de inmediato usó una segunda acumulación de aire para volver a dirigirse a Lincoln Loud, quien estaba sacando del campo de batalla a "Time Up".

Lincoln volteó, y el ver a "Blonde-Bang" lo hizo fingir estar aterrado, pero se pondría frente a "Time Up" y volvería a apuntar a "Blonde-Bang" con el bate de baseball de Lynn.

"Blonde-Bang" sonrió bajo su casco, se veían adorables así, pero en una batalla real no había espacio para las dudas. Cuando su mano estaba a un centímetro del cuello de Lincoln, este desapareció, al mirar a su alrededor, "Time Up" y Lincoln habían sido arrojados al suelo a unos metros de la nube de humo amarillo.

– ¡Dos minutos Bang! – Gritó "Insane" desde dentro de la nube, de inmediato la rubia supo que no podría investigar a "The Strong Suit" ni su posible relación con Lincoln Loud, por lo que se dirigió hacia "Time Up", aún podría al menos cobrar la recompensa por su cabeza, no es como si Lincoln, nuevamente de pie y apuntándola con el bate de baseball pudiera detenerla.

Los ruidos de sirenas comenzaron a escucharse más y más cerca, la fuerza de seguridad acudía a la escena.

* * *

"Insane" había finalizado las reparaciones de su armadura y ahora estaba levantándose dispuesto a disparar contra "The Strong Suit". – No me gusta usar el gas morado, me cuesta mucho producirlo, pero ni modo. ¡Despídete! – Gritó burlándose al tiempo en que los ductos de gas de su armadura se tornaron morados (indicando que dispararía el gas que repele el oxígeno).

"The Strong Suit" estaba en un mortal aprieto, conocía a "Insane" como villano, si bien no sabía qué efecto tendría ese gas, estaba segura de que él no la atacaría a no ser que supiera que puede matarla o someterla, pero el gas deshidratante estaba teniendo demasiado efecto en ella como para poder moverse.

La castaña miró a su alrededor, el claro color de la nube la dejaba mirar con relativa facilidad lo que estuviera afuera, pero lo que vio la dejó aterrada. Lincoln herido y sangrando, apuntando con su bate a "Blonde Bang" quien estaba corriendo hacia él.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Lynn se encontraba esperando el inicio de la final de un torneo de artes marciales, no es que se sintiera preocupada, pese al inhibidor muscular de Lisa (que la ponía en condiciones justas para participar contra gente normal). En el periodo de preparación antes del enfrentamiento su maestro terminó de darle sus últimos consejos.

– ¡Lynn! – Una voz muy familiar la hizo voltear, mayormente preocupada.

– ¿¡Qué haces aquí Lincoln!? – Preguntó visiblemente enojada, y tratando de ocultar una felicidad que la invadía.

– ¿Bromeas? Literalmente me rompí la pierna ayudándote a practicar. – Dijo alegremente y sin darle importancia a que casi perdió el equilibrio con su muleta. – Y aunque no fuera así, ¡No me iba a perder la victoria de mi hermana! – Agregó tratando de caminar hacia su hermana, pero su poca experiencia con las muletas lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

– ¡Lincoln! – Gritó la castaña preocupada, acto seguido de un hábil movimiento detuvo la caída de su hermano.

– ¡Ja! Siempre sé que puedo contar contigo. – Dijo el peliblanco aprovechando la posición en la que quedaron para darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermana deportista. – ¡Ahora ve y reclama ese trofeo! – Finalizó soltando a su hermana, pero ella no lo dejó ir, al menos no de inmediato.

– Si… Siempre puedes contar conmigo. – Dijo alegremente antes de separarse de él y dejarlo al cuidado de su maestro en lo que el enfrentamiento se daba.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

– Siempre puedes… contar… conmigo. – Susurró la castaña poniendo toda su determinación en un último movimiento. Desgarró los músculos de sus piernas en un poderoso salto, concentrando toda su fuerza restante en un solo golpe, pero no estaba dirigido a "Insane", sino a la "Blonde Bang", quien se acercaba a Lincoln, o eso creyó la castaña.

– ¿¡Qué …!? – "Blonde Bang" trató de preguntar, pero antes de darse cuenta o que su instinto la hiciera realizar movimiento alguno, un poderoso golpe en su pecho la había dejado estrellada contra un edificio. Se apresuró a hacer un diagnóstico del estado de su armadura: lamentable, el 90% de sus sistemas de protección fueron reventados para evitar que todos sus huesos se hicieran polvo y sus órganos se reventaran cual globos. Incluso la nube de gas deshidratante amarillo se dispersó en un instante por la fuerza de la corriente de aire que generó la castaña en su salto.

La rubia miró a ambos lados, pero no vio al robot con orejas de conejo ni a "Insane", sabía que la habilidad de combate de ese robot no era suficiente para derrotar a "Insane" tan fácilmente, por lo que dedujo que había escapado, y al escuchar las sirenas más cerca, supo que debería hacer lo mismo, ya se preocuparía de qué haría después.

– ¡Tú no irás a ningún lado! – Gritó con una furia apabullante "The Joker", al tiempo en que espadas que usa para malabares más impresionantes caían sobre "Blonde Bang".

La criminal usó una explosión de aire para pulverizar esas espadas.

– ¡Tú! ¡Maldita! – Gritó "The Joker" volviendo a generar más espadas y lista para volver a intentar empalarla.

"Blonde Bang" volvió a acumular aire, pero al darse cuenta estaba dentro de un cubo formado por seis de las cartas de "The Eight of Spades", se detuvo. Sabiendo que ahí dentro no había suficiente aire para causar una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir su prisión (intentarlo podría matarla al drenar el aire de sus pulmones).

Lincoln al ver que todo estaba bajo control, hizo a sus nanobots causarle daños menores en sus órganos, además de un par de fracturas, ya que había recibido un golpe directo de "Blonde Bang".

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó "The Joker" al peliblanco en un tono totalmente sereno.

– ¡Cielos! Es "The Jok…" – Decía completamente emocionado, pero no pudo terminar, la heroína frente a él lo hizo callar tapándole la boca.

– Debes guardar tus energías, niño. – Dijo "The Joker" muy fríamente, no parecía la demente que intentó matar a "Blonde Bang".

Luan debió usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar y abrazar a su hermano, cuando se enteró del posible atentado en su contra casi sufrió un infarto, de inmediato llamó a Lucy para que la mandara directo al origen de las nubes de gas que se veían a lo lejos.

No estaba preocupado por los chequeos médicos que le podrían hacer en las instalaciones médicas de la fuerza de seguridad (conocía los protocolos, por lo que sabía que no le harían chequeos médicos más exigentes sólo por esos pequeños daños), sus nanobots podían hacerse pasar por células y tejidos de sus órganos.

Las "Full House Gang" se separaron en dos grupos, no estaban seguras de qué planeaban los villanos ("The Strong Suit" quedó inconsciente después de ese golpe), pero dejar a Lincoln Loud desprotegido es algo que ni las "Full House Gang" ni las hermanas Loud harían, "The Joker", "The Eight of Spades" y "The High Card" participaron escoltando los transportes médicos de la fuerza de seguridad en los que iban Lincoln Loud, "The Strong Suit" y "Time Up" mientras las demás avanzaban en el lomo de "Megalowalt" realizando labores de búsqueda y rastreo. "The Counter of Cards" estaba usando todos los recursos de la fuerza de seguridad (los drones espías, las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, y todas las torres de sensores) para encontrar a "Insane", es un criminal tan peligroso que su captura tiene una considerable prioridad (pese a que no es de muy alto rango en la asociación).

– ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! Múltiples cuerpos mecánicos no identificados aproximándose por vías subterráneas al centro de detención de villanos de la fuerza de seguridad. – Indicó la computadora al comunicador de las "Full House Gang", por lo que todas escucharon, ya sea que esos robots buscaran matar o liberar a los villanos, si lo permitían sería un duro golpe contra los ideales de los héroes y todo lo que ellos representan.

* * *

En las alcantarillas, escondido en una pequeña nube negra, "Insane" avanzaba calmadamente hacia el punto de encuentro que había acordado con "Blonde Bang", y en caso de que ella no apareciera, se reportaría con la asociación sólo y dándola por capturada.

– Con un demonio. – Se queja saltando al agua cuando ve un lavabot blindado patrullando por la alcantarilla de en frente (la nube negra eliminó el sonido del agua cuando el villano saltó en ella). Si bien aún podía usar el gas corrosivo para atacarlos, eran demasiado grandes como para poder eliminarlos con ese gas antes de que estos lo bañaran en lava.

"Insane" debió aplastarse contra la pared cuando el lavabot pasó a través de la nube negra, pero logró no ser detectado. – ¿Qué hacen esos robots aquí? – Se preguntó al emerger en la superficie, para luego tomar camino hacia una de las salidas a la superficie, se vestiría como es en su vida pública y destruiría ese traje, no quería arriesgar su vida de no ser necesario, además de que tenía más equipos de combate con químicos.

– ¿Qué estas cosas nunca se acaban? – Se cuestionó molesto volviendo a saltar al agua cuando otro lavabot apareció.

Cuando emergió a la superficie se encontró cara a cara con un lavabot blindado apuntándole con lo que seguramente sería un proyectil de lava.

– ¡No disparen! ¡No disparen! ¡Me rin…! – Se detuvo al ser aplastado por el lavabot. Cuando volvió a salir del agua se encontró con esposas que servían como camisa de fuerza. El lavabot lo metió en una cápsula para avance furtivo bajo tierra, el cual lo llevaría al lavabot "World-Breaker", Luego todos los lavabots que estaban en la red de alcantarillas tomaron camino al centro de detención de villanos.

* * *

 **Con eso acaba la segunda parte de En el fuego Cruzado, esperen la tercera parte si desean ver mucha acción, y eso incluye al resto de los héroes que se mencionaron durante la discusión sobre "Grand Final". Si tienen sugerencias de héroes y poderes, soy todo oídos (muy seguramente aparecerán en el próximo episodio). (:**

 **Ante todo, sí, "Death Bringer" está actuando por iniciativa propia, Lincoln le dio cierta autonomía, pero el conejito le es totalmente leal y no buscará traicionarlo.**

 **¿Creen que debería poner dos fichas por episodio? Una de un héroe/heroína y otra de un villano/villana.**

 **¿Por qué los lavabots van al centro de detención? ¿Qué propósito tienen la captura de "Insane"? (todo ordenado por "Death-Bringer") ¿Podrán las "Full House Gang" y los demás héroes y heroínas detener al ejército de lavabots experimentales que se aproxima al centro de detención? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos. (:**

 **Ahora para responder a los Reviews:**

 **Js152: Boku no Hero, que buena serie. xD De hecho, pensé en hacer el dibujo y editarlo para que se viera parecido, pero me tomaría mucho tiempo. :,v Y sí, Ronnie y Bobby aparecerán, pero aquí ya se fueron a otro estado, aún tengo que pensar en el motivo que les daré para volver y en si serán héroes, villanos o enemigos. Si tienes sugerencias para sus poderes y/o nombres, sería un gusto leerlas.**

 **Pirata: Me disculpo, faltó la sangre que prometí, el episodio se me hizo más largo de lo que imaginé. :,v Pero descuida, el dolor y sufrimiento llegará, (me cuestiono cómo asumiste lo de las bragas xD) Me alegra que te gustara la versión darks al extremo de Haiku, temía sobre cómo sería recibida. xD Admito que es una idea interesante la de Gasai Yuno, aunque quedará en un veremos hasta que vuelva a aparecer. Por si las dudas, era "Insane" con quien hablaba Carol.**

 **Nos vemos chicos. (:**


	10. En el Fuego Cruzado (Parte 3)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE: esta batalla fue declarada completamente de improviso para la fuerza de seguridad, por lo que pocos héroes pudieron acudir a la acción de inmediato, los que sí pudieron son el equipo "Fist" (dos integrantes, dos presentes), el equipo "Royal Guard" (4 integrantes, 3 presentes, "Time-Up" está en las instalaciones médicas), "Full house Gang" (10 integrantes, 9 presentes, "The Strong Suit" fue herida en la anterior pelea) y "Safe-Guard" (seis integrantes, dos presentes, 4 en camino).**

* * *

 **En el Fuego Cruzado (Parte 3)**

Presentación

Nombre: Cristina

Afiliación: Fuerza de seguridad, heroína.

Nombre de héroe/heroína: "Time Up"

Habilidad(es)

Origen: herencia genética, alteración de propiedad física.

Descripción: Capacidad de reducir la velocidad de transmisión de energía a su alrededor.

Detalles: Genera una burbuja a su alrededor, en la que, toda la velocidad de transmisión de energía de tamaños en un rango específico (un rango de valores muy bajos) se ralentiza, es decir, las neuronas transmiten impulsos eléctricos mucho más lento, al igual que los cables dentro de las máquinas, causando que dentro de esta todos los humanos y máquinas razonen y actúen mucho más lento (por eso no pudo acercarse a "Grand Final" cuando se rodeó de lava, esta no se veía afectada por la habilidad de "Time-Up"). El tamaño de la burbuja, al igual que cuanto se ralentice la velocidad de transmisión de la energía generan un cansancio enorme en su cuerpo, como límite: detener totalmente la transmisión de energía durante 5 segundos en una burbuja de más de 10 mt de radio la deja extenuada y al borde de la pérdida de conciencia.

Perfil (Exclusivo para la fuerza de seguridad)

Especialidad: combate a corta distancia, señuelo.

Prioridades: salvaguardar a los civiles involucrados en el conflicto.

Actualidad

Equipo actual: "Royal Guard"

Personal

Gustos: Lincoln Loud, gatos, aprobar con notas altas.

Motivación: Un sentido de justicia bien arraigado y la fuerza para ejercerlo contra quienes están dispuestos a herir a los demás.

Habilidades personales: heroína de la fuerza de seguridad (acceso a toda la información y equipos que ofrece la fuerza a sus agentes reconocidos).

* * *

Lincoln, "The Strong Suit" y "Time-Up" fueron trasladados al centro médico de la fuerza de seguridad.

"The Strong Suit" estaba prácticamente recuperada, pero aún estaban esperando las radiografías y los resultados de los primeros exámenes, demás está decir que estaba furiosa queriendo salir, si sus compañeras no estaban con ella o estarían con Lincoln o en alguna misión, pero sabiendo que los agentes de la fuerza de seguridad tratarían de detenerla, ella se quedó en su cama, sentía un profundo respeto por todos esos hombres y mujeres que servían en la fuerza y se negaba a dañarlos.

* * *

Lincoln tenía una serie de heridas internas no severas y estaba recuperándose muy rápidamente, los exámenes apuntaron a que los genes de su madre se manifestaron muy menormente en él, en comparación a sus hermanas, los nanobots que se encontraban apresurando su recuperación estaban muy bien hechos, pues no fueron detectados.

* * *

"Time-Up" era la única que sólo disponía de los químicos y sustancias desarrolladas para la fuerza de seguridad, por lo que su recuperación, si bien era rápida, era la más lenta de los tres heridos en esa batalla.

* * *

El centro de detención era una enorme instalación de la fuerza de seguridad, estaba ubicada en el límite sur de la ciudad, por fines estratégicos, ya que la cadena montañosa cubría el sur y el este dificultando demasiado el escape en esas direcciones, además de que en esas direcciones también había un bosque repleto de trampas, puestos de vigilancia y búnkeres, dejando sólo el lago del oeste o el camino a Royal Woods en el norte como vía de escape (ambas muy bien monitoreadas), eso si superan a las tres compañías de combate de las que el centro de detención dispone, la compañía Devastador, la compañía Prometeo, y la compañía Bastión, aunque no es que hayan intentos de escape, una prisión diseñada para contener monstruos tiene protocolos de seguridad demasiado estrictos además de tecnología de punta, aunque lo que da más para pensar es que representó un enorme gasto de recursos, ¿Por qué se invertiría tanto en mantener a un montón de mal paridos? La respuesta es que esa instalación cumple con más de un propósito para la fuerza de seguridad. La mayoría de sus ocupantes son miembros de la asociación, pero jamás han podido sacarle información a alguno de ellos, no es que los intentos de tortura no se efectuaran, sino que los dispositivos insertados dentro de sus cuerpos y conectados directamente a sus cerebros, borran la información que ellos posean sobre la asociación, vale decir, los nombres de los clientes, los trabajos que han realizado y los datos de la asociación en sí, por lo que no valía la pena torturarlos, aunque a muchos de los que los custodiaban no les faltaban deseos de hacerlo, pero no por los motivos que cabrían imaginar, como que han asesinado a un ser querido o a inocentes (la asociación se esfuerza en evitar el derramamiento de sangre innecesario, limpiar cadáveres es muy problemático para ellos), sino por venganzas personales, pues el fin más práctico para la fuerza de seguridad es usar a los villanos prisioneros, uno de los casos que más se dan es como entrenamiento para los guardias y agentes de la fuerza. No hay guardia que no haya perdido un diente o que no se haya roto alguna articulación por culpa de alguno de los prisioneros (de más está decir la horrible muerte que les darían si se atrevían a matar a algún guardia), incluso hay guardias que platican con sus prisioneros/instructores. Ya que los villanos están ahí con cadena perpetua sin excepción, adquieren muchos beneficios por colaborar con la fuerza de seguridad cuanto puedan, ya sea como entrenadores, profesores o simplemente usando sus conocimientos (llega a ser curiosa la cantidad de villanos con dominio y maestría en distintas ramas de la ciencia), más de la mitad del poderío de todo tipo que posee la fuerza de seguridad es producto de los aportes que han hecho los prisioneros, Incluso corren los rumores de que los agentes de la fuerza ahora usan mejoras tecnológicas con las que podrían superar a muchos héroes, aunque hasta ahora sólo se han quedado en eso, rumores.

"The Card Counter" había activado los escudos láser concentrando toda su energía en los sectores inferiores, si los lavabots comenzaban a disparar contra el centro de detención desde bajo-tierra, sería muy difícil para los héroes contraatacar o siquiera defenderse, pero tenía una estadística básica para ellos, basándose en sus grabaciones y registros de los lavabots, sabía más o menos cuán poderosos serían los proyectiles de lava y cuánta lava podían producir dependiendo de la masa de esquirlas sangrientas que portaban, por lo que sabía que con tanta energía desviada (dejaron media Royal Woods sin luz) a los escudos, no podrían penetrarlos incluso si se trataba de un ejército de lavabots hechos en un 100% de esquirlas sangrientas.

– ¡A todos los héroes de la fuerza de seguridad! ¡A todos los héroes de la fuerza de seguridad! Se ha confirmado un ataque masivo contra el centro de detención y sus alrededores, todos los héroes disponibles prepárense para luchar, repito: prepárense para luchar. Estamos transmitiéndoles los datos conocidos de los enemigos. – Informaba la voz de la adjutora automatizada, "The Card Counter" había informado a la fuerza de seguridad del inminente ataque. Cuando los tres heridos de la batalla fueron exitosamente escoltados al centro médico, "The Eight of Spades" usó su habilidad para trans-posicionar a las "Full House Gang" restantes directo al centro de detención.

* * *

Los dos integrantes del equipo "Fist" fueron los primeros en acudir a la llamada al combate contra los posibles agentes de "Grand Final", ahora estaban en el cuarto de control del equipo bélico junto a "The Card Counter".

– ¿¡Dónde están las "SafeGuard"!? – Exigió saber el "Alto Capitán Mayor de la Campaña de Vanguardia de Artillería de la Primera Legión".

– "Angel" y "Valkirie" ya están en las instalaciones, el resto de su equipo está en camino al centro de detención. – Respondió "The Card Counter".

– Buen "Compromiso con sus ideales". – Se burló "Wardfield" el compañero del Alto Capitán Mayor, molestando a "The Counter of Cards" y al alcaide, quienes no aprobaban la forma de pensar del equipo "Fist", pero tampoco podían negar su efectividad en el combate.

– Los caminantes de batalla están listos señor. – Informó uno de los oficiales en el centro de control.

– Las guerras las ganan los combatientes, no las máquinas. – Dijo el Alto Capitán Mayor, retirándose del puente, seguido por "Warfield". El equipo "Fist" servía a la compañía Bastión, por lo que estaría en reserva.

* * *

"Angel" y "Valkirie" estaban revisando los datos en el cuarto de sensores, ambas eran especialistas en campos de batalla, por lo que hasta que el combate iniciara, sería lo mejor familiarizarse cuanto pudieran con las instalaciones, y aprender todo lo que pudieran del enemigo.

– Sorprendente… – Apreció "Valkirie" sorprendida del tamaño de algunos robots invasores que se veían por los sondeos.

– Iremos a la mejor de las fiestas cuando los derrotemos. – Le dijo "Angel" dándole un abrazo, siempre fue buena animando a sus compañeras.

Su equipo, "SafeGuard" servía a la compañía Prometeo, junto con las "Full House Gang", por lo que estarían en el frente norte, en caso de que lavabots se dirigieran a la ciudad.

* * *

Tres integrantes del equipo "Royal Guard" se habían hecho presentes en el centro de detención, más específicamente en las instalaciones pertenecientes a la compañía Devastador, con la cual ellas servirían. Ahora estaban tras la puerta frontal junto a los caminantes de asalto superpesados "Maximus", máquinas cuyo diseño y arquitectura fueron desarrolladas por uno de los prisioneros más inteligentes/peligrosos, "HQ", un viejo amigo y alguien importante para "The Card Counter", quien se encargó de validar, construir y programar esos monstruos de guerra.

– ¡Woa! – Exclamó sorprendida "Cristal" al escuchar el rugir de los motores de uno de los "Maximus".

– Tú sí sabes niña. – Dijo entusiastamente la piloto cerrando la cabina.

– ¡Funciona maldito pedazo de basura! – Gritó uno de los mecánicos golpeando fuertemente una de las "piernas" del "Maximus". – De eso te hablaba. – Celebro al escuchar nuevamente el rugido de los motores.

* * *

– Su esperanza es ¡Una mentira! – Se escuchó una voz robótica muy fuerte proveniente desde el monte.

Docenas de pilares de lava emergieron la cima del monte Hijinx (el más alto de la cadena montañosa en el sur), y comenzaron a moverse erráticamente en todas direcciones. No pasaron 30 segundos y el monte sólo era una enorme y resplandeciente cascada de lava. Toda esa luz hizo distinguir muy fácilmente los enormes y oscuros lavabots que salían de ahí.

– ¡Muerte-Infiernos! – Se volvió a escuchar la voz, y de inmediato los lavabots más grandes, que en esencia eran enormes esquirlas sangrientas que se desplazaban con cuatro enormes y delgadas patas, comenzaron a brillar, una gran cantidad de esferas de lava apareció alrededor de esos colosales lavabots, toda esa lava comenzó a reunirse en una enorme esfera de energía en el centro (del mismo tipo de las que "Death-Bringer" disparaba), cuando la esfera era más grande que la "cabeza" de los lavabots Muerte-Infierno, la acumilación de lava se detuvo, la esfera se encogió de tamaño y luego fue disparada.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, la enorme y blindada entrada principal no era más que escombros volando por los aires, y de tres de los seis "Maximus" sólo quedaba un enorme agujero que llegaba hasta la cámara de prisioneros.

* * *

Un perturbador silencio se adueñó del cuarto de control, eran proyectiles demasiado poderosos.

– ¡Maldición! – Gritó "The Card Counter" al ver que los lavabot Muerte-Infiernos, además, habían destruido las torres de sensores.

– ¡Contraataquen! – Ordenó el alcaide a cargo del centro de detención.

* * *

Los caminantes de asalto superpesados "Maximus" restantes adoptaron modo de asalto, activando el blindaje frontal y comenzando a avanzar.

– Compañía Devastador. ¡Reforzaremos a nuestros hermanos en el bosque! ¡Síganme hacia la victoria! – Ordenó un oficial a bordo de un caminante "Gloriosus", quien avanzó hacia el bosque, pelotones de infantería mecánica blindada lo siguieron, también pelotones de caminantes de asalto semi-pesados "Gloriosus", caminantes de artillería "Magnificus" y caminantes de asistencia y reparación "Inmortalis". La compañía Devastador tiene el poderío y experiencia en combate suficiente como para librar batallas duraderas bajo fuego enemigo continuo, por lo que no tardó en llenarse de explosiones, la fuerza de seguridad y los héroes estaban batallando brutalmente contra los invasores, pero dado que no se tenía registro de esos tipos de lavabots, se podría decir que la fuerza de seguridad fue tomada por sorpresa.

Para las "Royal Guard" fue triste no poder siquiera despedirse de los difuntos en esas máquinas de guerra, pero ahora servían junto a muchos soldados que seguramente dependen de ellas, por lo que no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciar tiempo de combate.

* * *

En el bosque que separaba el centro de detención, del monte Hijinx, los lavabot avanzaban dejando detrás de sí sólo un río de lava. La compañía Devastador, respaldados por el equipo "Royal Guard" estaban sufriendo muchas bajas.

– ¡Los "inmortalis" no pueden hacer nada! ¡La lava consume a nuestros caídos antes de que puedan ser asistidos! – Gritó un oficial a bordo del último "Magnificus" al tiempo en que una lluvia de lava lo mató muy dolorosamente.

– ¡De los "Máximus" sólo queda metal derretido!

– La vanguardia de "Gloriosus" cayó muy rápido. ¡Su potencia de fuego es demasiado grande!

– No podemos hacerlos retroceder. ¡Son demasiados!

– ¡La lava no nos deja avanzar! ¡Tenemos que retroceder!

Entre las explosiones, los gritos de los soldados, y los pesados pasos de los lavabots vanguardias, lo único que se podía escuchar con certeza en ese campo de batalla/masacre es caos.

Los lavabots avanzaban expandiendo la lava, así no podían perder terreno, ya que sus enemigos no podrían avanzar, pero también avanzaban para combatir, tampoco querían que sus enemigos huyeran, se formó un enorme campo de batalla liderado por los lavabots clase vanguardia, todos blindados y cuadrúpedos de unos cuatro metros.

– ¡Soy la primera linea de ataque! – Gritó un lavabot vanguardia clase diezmador, disparando con sus amplias torretas de dispersión, bombas de contacto hacia el cielo, la infantería blindada y los caminantes de artillería "Magnificus" restantes, se vieron forzados a retroceder, ya que eran disparos con área de efecto, y ese efecto era dejar rociado de lava el lugar en donde explotaban. – ¡Yo soy la vanguardia! – Gritó nuevamente ese lavabot, al tiempo en que gran cantidad de estacas de cristal lo empalaron. – Nuestros… enemigos… – No pudo terminar, pues fue aplastado por un lavabot vanguardia clase aniquilador, el cual la apuntaba con sus dos largos cañones.

– No quedarán rastros. – Dijo el segundo lavabot, y de inmediato comenzó a disparar únicamente contra "Cristal", quien había puesto muchas barreras de cristal, pero todas fueron instantáneamente destruidas, la potencia de fuego a un objetivo único es simplemente arrasadora.

– ¡Cuidado! – Gritó su compañera "Shield", quien saltó frente a "Cristal" en una posición de tacle en rugby. Frente a ella una muralla de luz detuvo la ráfaga de disparos del lavabot. – ¡Tenemos que retirarnos! ¡Nos aplastan! – Gritó "Shield". "Cristal" la miró con desaprobación, acto seguido disparó cristales afilados contra la vanguardia aniquiladora que la había hecho retroceder y que ahora estaba recargando, requirió de muchas estacas de cristal para destruirla, ya que su blindaje es muy fuerte, pero lo logró, acto seguido se puso a mirar el campo de batalla a su alrededor.

"Counterattack" estaba recibiendo en posición defensiva el ataque completo de otro lavabot vanguardia clase aniquilador. – Oh sí. – dijo la artista marcial al tiempo en que disparaba contra ese lavabot, dejando un pequeño cráter, el cual rápidamente se llenó de lava. La heroína se vio forzada a saltar para esquivar las bombas de otra vanguardia diezmadora que avanzaba cerca de ella.

Por muy fuerte que los efectivos bélicos de la compañía Devastador dispararan los lavabot vanguardias, estos no parecían acabarse.

– ¡Exterminando! – Gritó otra vanguardia clase diezmador saliendo de la lava y disparando sus bombas de contacto contra "Counterattack", quien se vio forzada a retroceder para evadirlas.

– ¡Atrás! – Grito "Shield" poniéndose frente a otra vanguardia clase aniquilador que disparaba contra ella. – No vale la pena destruirlos, ellos avanzan con la lava. ¡Y no podemos detenerla!

– Retirada equipo. – Ordenó finalmente Cristal, disparando sus púas de hielo contra las vanguardias que veía ahí, cuando vio al lavabot vanguardia clase diezmador, supo por las marcas de su blindaje, que era el mismo que ella destruyó en primera instancia. – Hay un robot en la lava que los está reconstruyendo. ¡No podemos derrotarlos así! – Sentenció la capitana de las "Royal Guards" y sin poder mirar a los cadáveres de los soldados que ahora se estaban hundiendo en la lava.

– Infortunio para los asesinados. – Dijo muy maliciosamente una vanguardia clase diezmador, y más árboles comenzaron a sucumbir ante la roca fundida.

* * *

– Hay robots ocultos en la lava que repara a los que derrotamos. – Informó "Cristal" al centro de control.

– ¡Apunten la artillería estática a la lava! – Ordenó el alcaide, acto seguido el ala frontal del edificio principal se rebeló como una gran cantidad de artillerías de tipo obús.

– ¡El fuego del conflicto arde! – Gritó nuevamente la fuerte voz robótica, y los Muerte-Infierno dispararon contra la artillería, pero no lograron grandes daños, pues "The Card Counter" tras comprobar que no quedaban lavabots bajo la tierra, comenzó a redirigir la energía de los escudos láser subterráneos, a los escudos láser del sur.

Con la artillería relativamente a salvo, se pudo realizar un ataque efectivo contra los lavabots, los cuales vieron destruirse a la clave de su avance imparable.

* * *

En la cabeza de uno de los tres lavabots Muerte-Infierno se encontraba quien dirigía toda la operación, "Death-Bringer".

– Descubrieron a los lavabots de asistencia clase caótico… Que las vanguardias clase inquebrantable usen sus escudos para proteger a los caóticos restantes, que el segundo batallón de Muerte-Infierno comience a disparar para bloquear la ruta de regreso al complejo … Espero tengas ganas de servir. – Finalizó de dar órdenes, y la sombría figura a su lado saltó del gigantesco lavabot y se hundió en el suelo para luego dirigirse al lago.

"The Death", por sus años con las "The Fourth Devastating", conocía muy bien el modus operandi del centro de detención de la fuerza de seguridad, habían fracasado en una misión de sacar de ahí a un prisionero, pero ahora, además, tenía experiencia, la cual se reflejó en un conocimiento enciclopédico de las instalaciones (ella fue quien entregó la localización de las torres de sensores). Usaría la entrada oeste cuando el ataque del sur se les fuera de las manos y debieran usar las tres compañías en ese frente. No estaba segura de si habrían agregado más sensores desde la última misión, por lo que aún sin esas torres de sensores, haría a los lavabots clase cazador-sanguinario que la acompañarían, llegar usando las cabinas especiales para avanzar bajo tierra sin ser detectados. – Cinco minutos para que lleguen… supongo que tengo tiempo para un pequeño poema. – Susurró molesta, pero al menos no había mucha luz, estaba anocheciendo.

* * *

– ¡Con un demonio! – Gritó el alcaide frustrado al ver que otros lavabots vanguardias estaban usando escudos láser y rodeando a los reparadores para protegerlos, ahora la artillería de largo alcance no los podía tocar, si no hacían algo, el avance imparable de los lavabots se reanudará y llegarán al centro de detención, pero su atención fue captada por otra cosa, tal fue el impacto que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. – Los robots artillería apuntan contra los soldados, no intenten resistir sus ataques, sepárense y busquen llegar al complejo. – Ordenó de inmediato el alcaide al ver que esos monstruosos lavabots en la cima del monte Hijinx ahora apuntaban al bosque.

* * *

– ¡Proyectil! – Gritó uno de los soldados de un pelotón perdido en el caos que ahora se estaba acercando al complejo de seguridad, los soldados no perdieron tiempo, y usando el equipo mecánico dieron poderosos saltos hacia atrás, logrando evadir el proyectil, el cual dejó un enorme cráter, acto seguido, a la izquierda del cráter llegó otro proyectil.

– Buscan encerrarnos, activen los propulsores de las piernas. ¡Tenemos que regresar al centro de detención! – Gritó un oficial, el cual, siguiendo su propia orden, dio un poderoso salto buscando llegar al otro extremo. – ¡Aaaahhhh! – Gritó cuando su piel sintió el terrible calor de la lava producida por las esquirlas sangrientas, lo único que llegó al otro lado fue un esqueleto chamuscado y envuelto en metal derretido.

* * *

– ¡Han formado un río de lava! Repito: ¡Han formado un río de lava que nos impide regresar al complejo! – Informó un soldado.

– La compañía Devastador fue aplastada, ahora los pelotones están dispersos en el bosque sin poder regresar al centro de detención, compañía Bastión, diríjanse al frente de batalla del sur, la compañía Devastador necesita refuerzos. – Ordenó el alcaide por los altavoces.

– Ya era hora. – Celebró el alto capitán mayor. – Muévanse soldados. ¡Nuestros compañeros están en peligro!

La compañía Bastión (mayormente conocida/autonombrada como compañía de héroes) no era más grande que la compañía Devastador o la compañía Prometeo, pero contaba con armas más especializadas, jamás dudó de los villanos que querían redimirse, por lo que a diferencia de las demás compañías que aceptaron usar muy pocas armas clase CBV ("Created By Villians"), pero los Bastión aceptaron todas y cada una de las armas CVB que el centro de detención les entregaba. El equipo de héroes "Fist" servía con ellos dese hace mucho, y enorme es la cantidad de escapes y batallas contra la asociación, en las que han peleado y triunfado, si bien es sabido que los héroes sirven como apoyo para la fuerza de seguridad en las misiones conjuntas, la compañía Bastión es una excepción, ya que todos obedecen al alto capitán mayor sin cuestionarle, pero ahora están ante una fuerza de destrucción muy superior a cualquiera que hayan enfrentado antes.

– ¡Warfield! – El alto capitán mayor llamó a su mano derecha una vez la compañía se posicionó frente al lago de lava.

– ¡En seguida! – Respondió su compañero, y una gran cantidad de rocas salió del barranco formado por los disparos de los lavabot Muerte-Infierno, logrando formar un puente sobre esa lava.

Los soldados del primer pelotón en volver seguían ahí, por lo que pudieron regresar al complejo.

– ¡Aún hay muchos soldados en el bosque alto capitán! – Informó uno de los soldados.

– Descuida hijo. – Dijo el héroe poniendo su mano en el hombro del soldado. – Compañía Bastión, aún hay vidas que salvar y traseros por patear. ¡Avancen conmigo! – Ordenó finalmente y todo su equipo lo siguió a las llamas.

* * *

 **Con eso acaba la primera parte de la lucha, espero les hayan gustado los nuevos lavabots que introduje, ya se deben haber dado cuenta que las fuerzas de "Grand Final" no buscan destruir el centro de detención, pero ¿Qué demonios buscan ahí?**

 **Les había hablado sobre cómo operan los héroes y la asociación, pero no como opera la fuerza de seguridad, espero les haya gustado, en un próximo episodio se lo dedicaré a alguien de la fuerza y cómo operan más detalladamente.**

 **¿Los lavabots conseguirán su objetivo sea cual sea? ¿Qué podrían estar buscando ahí, que justifique invertir tantos de sus recursos en esa campaña? ¿Los héroes podrán detener el avance de sus enemigos? ¿Qué tan poderosa es la compañía Bastión? ¿Me dignaré a escribir el nombre de héroe completo del alto mayor capitán cada vez que me refiera a él? xD Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de héroes y villanos.**

 **Ahora respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **marcado: busqué poderes de Deus, pero encontré muchos Deus, por lo que no supe a cuál te referías, si considero que en Mirai Nikki Deus ex Machina es literalmente dios, claramente no podía poner esos poderes, te agradecería que me dijeras a cuál deus te referías.**

 **Pirata: admito que la idea de una evolución del software de inteligencia artificial de "Death-Bringer" no se me había pasado por la cabeza, muy seguramente la usaré, te debo una, y no sólo por las risas que me sacaste con eso de las bragas. xD Respecto a lo de la fricción, tendré que leer un poco más sobre ese poder, antes de decidir si usarlo o modificarlo para ser usado en campos de batalla, ya veré qué hago con el poder de ese maestro. xD Respecto al poder de Cristina, me sorprendió que notaras que tiene algo que ver con el tiempo, pero no es del todo correcto afirmar que lo puede detener o ralentizar.**

 **Relia Vann: Me alegra que te gustara mi historia. :) y espero que los próximos episodios también sean de tu agrado.**

 **Sin más que escribir, me despido, nos leemos en el próximo episodio. :)**


	11. En el Fuego Cruzado (Parte 4)

**Disclaimer: The Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **En el Fuego Cruzado (Parte 4)**

Presentación

Nombre: Albert /Alias: Pop Pop

Afiliación: Fuerza de seguridad, héroe.

Nombre de héroe/heroína: "Alto Capitán Mayor de la Vanguardia de Artillería de la Primera Legión"

Habilidad(es)

Origen: herencia genética.

Descripción: Fuerza física y resistencia potenciadas (sin límites descubiertos hasta ahora).

Detalles: Innecesarios.

Perfil (Exclusivo para la fuerza de seguridad)

Especialidad: combate a corta distancia.

Prioridades: protección estricta del mayor número de vidas inocentes posible.

Actualidad

Equipo actual: "Fist"

Misión actual: no aplica a los héroes.

Personal

Gustos: Sus nietos, la fuerza de seguridad.

Motivación: Uno de los primeros héroes, primer héroe en servir en una guerra, héroe retirado y reintegrado al servicio por iniciativa propia.

Habilidades personales: héroe de la fuerza de seguridad (acceso a toda la información y equipos que ofrece la fuerza a sus agentes reconocidos), experiencia en combate y para fines prácticos: comandante de la compañía de combate a cargo de la seguridad del complejo de detención de villanos, la compañía Bastión con todos sus arsenales CBV y personal.

* * *

 **Flashback**

– Por favor Rita… – Albert estaba desconcertado frente a su hija, había ido a visitar a su hija porque ella tenía una importante noticia que darle, pero esto fue más de lo que él podía siquiera creer. – Dime que es… mentira... una broma de Luan… ¡Lo que sea!

– Lo siento papá… pero… – Rita se detuvo al ver temblando el puño de su padre, ni siquiera cuando murió su esposa él se enojó al grado de temblar. – Pero tengo…

– Rita… *suspira* mira. – Albert apuntó hacia la ventana, se veían docenas de casas en un barrio tranquilo, como cabría esperar de una mañana de día lunes. – Cada uno de ellos podría ser alguna de las…

– Basta papá. – Suplicó Rita.

– Si lo sabes… ¿Por qué dejarás la fuerza de seguridad? – Preguntó mirando a Rita a los ojos y con una mirada tan seria como jamás le había dedicado a nadie.

– Ya tengo diez hijos… Y la onceaba ya está a bordo. – Rita lleva su mano a su vientre, desconcertando a su padre.

Sin importar cuantas veces pasara, Albert jamás pudo evitar mostrar su tan característica expresión de idiota cada vez que Rita le decía que iba a darle otra nieta, y pese a la dura noticia, no fue una excepción, pero su expresión de sorpresa no duró mucho.

– Papá…

– Eso no responde mi pregunta. – Interrumpió Albert con una expresión tan seria que hacía ver su rostro como si fuera piedra.

Rita había tenido muchas y muy duras batallas a lo largo de su vida profesional como heroína, antes de la formación de la asociación, los villanos eran mucho más brutales y desorganizados, y la gran mayoría de los destrozos y bajas civiles que causaban eran por peleas entre ellos, pero ya iban seis años desde la formación de la asociación y las cosas se habían calmado mucho. (Llega a ser curioso que la formación de la asociación de villanos salve más vidas que el actuar de la fuerza de seguridad), pero paz es paz y no existe paz mala ni guerra buena.

Antes o después de la asociación este era uno de los momentos más difíciles para Rita.

– Papá, dejo la fuerza de seguridad porque necesito a mis hijas y hijo. – Dijo Rita mirando muy seriamente a su padre, quien vio una determinación pura en los ojos de su hija.

– Rita… te diré cuál fue el décimo cuarto (14) momento más feliz de mi vida: cuando te expliqué lo que significaba ser una heroína y me dijiste que querías serlo. – Sentencia Albert con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. – Y el décimo quinto (15): cuando supe que estabas entrenando a Lori porque ella te dijo que quería ser una heroína... ¡Te juro que nos vi cuando comenzaste tu entrenamiento! – Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Albert. – y el décimo sexto (16): cuando supe que Lynn heredó nuestro poder… – Cada palabra partía más el corazón de Rita, sabía que su padre había dado todo de sí y más para protegerla no sólo a ella, sino a todos, su más representativa frase es "En nombre de todos". – Décimo séptimo (17): cuando Lincoln me dijo que soñaba con ser un superhéroe. – Que hablara de Lincoln le demostró a Rita, que hablaba en serio. Albert ama a sus nietos, pero en especial a Lincoln, si bien le partió el corazón el descubrir que su nieto no heredó ningún poder a un nivel en que pudiera ser usado para combatir criminales o en defensa personal, el verlo tan alegre ayudando a sus hermanas y admirando a las "Full House Gang" era un deleite para su anciano corazón, pero seguía siendo un tema delicado, sobre todo cuando el tema de los poderes ya estaba en la conversación.

– Papá… Sabes que yo también los amo…

– ¡Hiciste un compromiso Rita! – Interrumpió Albert completamente furioso, tanto que incluso Lynn sr se puso en guardia para usar su telekinesis. – Nuestro compromiso, por si ya lo olvidaste: "En nombre de todos". – Sentenció Albert, y vaya que era difícil hacerlo desistir de ese ideal, sería más fácil destruir a la asociación que su ideal. Uno de los más difíciles desafíos por los que Rita pasó fue hacer que su padre se retirara como héroe por la edad que tenía, pese a que él preferiría morir como un héroe. "¿No quieres ver crecer a tus nietas y a Lincoln?" Fueron las palabras con las que quebró toda la determinación de Albert, pero ahora no podría hacer dudar a su padre.

– Rita, si renuncias a ser una heroína estás renunciando a proteger a otras nietas, otras hijas, otras…

– ¡Ya lo sé! – Gritó Rita golpeando la mesa, y destrozándola, incluso varios de los trozos quedaron incrustados en los muros, pero todos los que se dirigieron a su padre simplemente se destruyeron, Rita jamás había conseguido hacer que él sintiera uno de sus golpes siquiera.

– ¿¡No te importan todas esas madres que aman a sus hijas tanto como tú!?

– ¡Yo también soy una madre! – Gritó Rita, jamás antes le había levantado la voz a su padre, a quien no le faltaron ganas de abofetearla, pero considerando lo delicado que es el tema, al menos le daría el beneficio de la duda, por lo que decidió escucharla. – ¿¡Cómo crees que me sentí cuando Lola se asustó de mí cuando rompió un plato!? ¡Creyó que la iba a golpear!... – La voz de Rita comenzó a quebrarse. – Mis hijas no me conocen papá... De no ser por Lincoln... ¡Esta familia se habría roto hace años! – Agregó llevando sus manos a su rostro y siendo abrazada por su esposo.

Albert guardó silencio, él sólo tuvo a una hija, por lo que sabía que pudo darse más tiempo en su deber de héroe y padre, incluso él ayudaba mucho a Rita siempre que la visitaba y estaban los niños en casa… Pero su determinación es indestructible, "En nombre de todos", miles de abuelos que aman a sus nietos, miles de personas iguales a él son las que protegía, por lo que se volvió a ver a su hija, completamente molesto, dio un suspiro y volvió a hablarle.

– Sabías en qué te metías Rita, comencé a entrenarte sólo para darle el gusto a mi pequeña, cuando me dijo a los diez años que quería ser una heroína. – Se limpia las lágrimas antes de continuar. – Cuando cumpliste 18 y eras lo suficientemente madura, te expliqué todo lo que significaría ser una heroína... Así que por favor dímelo... ¡Dímelo sin rodeos Rita! ¿¡Me mentiste!? – Gritó Albert.

Lynn sr y Rita pudieron sentir un pequeño y breve temblor bajo sus pies.

– Papá…

– Albert. – Interrumpió Lynn sr. – Ya dimos demasiado en nombre de todos.

– Es un sacrificio que nunca acaba. – Dijo Albert muy severamente.

Lynn sr usó todo su poder telekinético para mantenerlo al margen de ellos, por lo que sabía, era un héroe de muy alto nivel y muy temperamental al que no se podía subestimar.

– Acabó para nosotros, ahora somos padres de una gran y hermosa familia. – Sentenció Lynn sr mirándolo fijamente.

– Ustedes son sólo un par de cobardes. – Dijo Albert moviéndose sin problemas pese a la telekinesis de Lynn sr, y tomando camino hacia la salida de la casa Loud. – Por basura como ustedes es que la asociación puede hacer lo que quiera. Rita, tu madre murió por esta causa, ahora eres uno de los civiles que juré proteger, ten por seguro que no dudaré en arriesgar mi vida por ti, pero es porque soy un héroe, no porque sea tu padre. – Finalizó cerrando la puerta.

Albert jamás volvió a mirar a su hija o a Lynn sr a la cara, y mucho menos a hablarles, para esas fechas las "Full House Gang" ya operaba, y él como muestra de amor y respeto por sus nietas heroínas, dio todo de sí para no mostrar la repugnancia que los señores Loud le causaban y poder darles buenos momentos con su querido "Pop Pop" en sus fiestas de cumpleaños, navidades, etc.

Albert volvió a servir a la asociación, pese a las protestas de su hija, él se negó a escucharla, de no ser porque también negaría a sus amados nietos, es que no negó a Rita como su hija. Para su fortuna, en el centro de contención estaba la unidad en la que participó en la guerra, y se unió a ellos, con los meses su pelotón comenzó a crecer y cuando la seguridad del centro de detención se reorganizó en tres compañías de combate, ellos fueron nombrados la compañía Bastión. Cada integrante de esa fuerza de combate era una persona excepcional y fuerte, hasta cierto punto Albert llegó a despreciar la debilidad, la debilidad de todos aquellos a quienes juró proteger. Ese desprecio hizo a Albert cuestionarse todos sus principios de héroe, ¿En serio llegó a despreciar a la gente?... Una pequeña luz en su vida lo hizo responder esa pregunta con un rotundo NO, era el amor incondicional hacia su único nieto que no era un héroe, el pequeño peliblanco que tenía una gran admiración por las "Full House Gang", el niño tan inocente y de corazón tan puro que le recordaba a él en su infancia.

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

El alto capitán mayor se dirigía al frente de batalla seguido por su compañía de héroes, había elegido el armamento adecuado (el 90% son armas CBV) para las condiciones de este combate, eligió los tanques "Monarch" por su capacidad de reconstruir los equipamientos y sanar a sus ocupantes del compartimiento interno, el cual también podía ser usado como compartimiento de carga. La artillería "Sovergein" por su capacidad de manipulación de terreno, a los "War-Hound" bestias mecánicas diseñadas para recuperación y rescate, y las confiables armaduras exo-esqueléticas "Hammer".

* * *

– Más máquinas. – Dijo molesto al ver a lo lejos con un visor CBV a las vanguardias enemigas que avanzaban hacia el centro de detención. – No hay espacio para el prejuicio cuando hay vidas en juego. ¡Manden a los "War-Hound"! – Ordenó determinado el alto capitán, y de inmediato de uno de los tanques clase "Monarch" salieron dos docenas de bestias mecánicas. – Guíen a nuestros compañeros al perímetro del centro de detención, carguen a los heridos. – Les dijo a las máquinas, acto seguido las docenas de bestias mecánicas se dispersaron en el campo de batalla.

– Los Bastión… ¡Llegaron los Bastión! – Gritó un soldado completamente esperanzado.

La efectividad de los rastreadores CBV "War-Hound" era demasiada como para ser desperdiciada o cuestionada en el juicio del alto capitán, y ahora por fin la podía ver por sí mismo, muchos de los soldados de la compañía Devastador estaban corriendo detrás de los "War-Hound".

Una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del alto capitán, dado que él siempre prioriza salvar vidas antes que destruir al enemigo, disfruta mucho de ver las vidas que está salvando durante su actuar.

El alto capitán es un hombre muy estricto, en especial con los villanos, él no considera que ellos merezcan la más mínima oportunidad de vencer y mucho menos una segunda oportunidad en la sociedad, pero ver el centro de detención, en donde incluso ellos podían contribuir para mantener el orden, lo llenaba de esperanza, y defendería ese lugar con su vida.

– ¡"Warfield"! – Llamó el alto capitán nuevamente a su mano derecha, un leal compañero, gran combatiente e intachable héroe, quien levantó la tierra bajo las artillerías cuadrúpedas "Sovergein" del batallón, las cuales desde esa nueva altura y, por consiguiente, vista del campo de batalla, pudieron apuntar muy fácilmente.

– ¡Fuego! – Gritó el alto capitán.

De más está decir que la artillería CBV de la compañía Bastión no eran armas comunes, los proyectiles debían ser disparados en un ángulo muy específico para lograr su objetivo, ya que las municiones eran robots excavadores unidos a bombas de dispersión, al impactar contra la tierra lo hicieron en el ángulo requerido (pan comido para los artilleros de la compañía), y comenzaron a excavar, logrando posicionarse muy por bajo la tierra que pisaban los lavabots vanguardias.

 ***Boom***

Las municiones de artillería "Sovergein" estaban hechas para dispersar enormes masas de tierra (de ahí su nombre), logrando no sólo sepultar a las vanguardias, sino que además dispersar la lava, dejándoles finalmente un lugar para avanzar.

– Des… tru…– Un lavabot vanguardia clase diezmador aplastado por las rocas disparadas decía tratando de activar sus torretas, pero antes de poder terminar, la bota del alto capitán mayor trituró lo que quedó de él. – Empezamos bien señores. ¡Sigan así!

La compañía Bastión comenzó a avanzar dispersando toda la lava y a los lavabots en esta, se dirigirían directamente hacia los lavabots de largo alcance que estaban bombardeando los escudos del centro de detención desde la cima del monte Hijinx.

* * *

– El alto mayor capitán de la vanguardia de artillería de la primera legión… tu cabeza no me pertenece. – Dijo "Death-Bringer" decidido a evitar confrontarlo, sabía por los datos obtenidos de la fuerza de seguridad cuando estudiaron las prótesis que "Grand Final" le arrancó a Jack un ojo, que él podría ser un grave problema para su estrategia de guerra, además de que derrotarlo era un deseo de su amo que quería cumplir personalmente. – Segundo batallón de lavabots Muerte-Infierno, dispérsense por la cadena de montañas del este del complejo y prepárense para disparar contra el centro de detención a mí señal, primer batallón de lavabots carbón, generen una cascada de lava hacia el norte, que nuestros invitados no se nos acerquen, cuarto batallón de lavabots vanguardia clase inquebrantable, escolten a los Muerte-Infierno del segundo batallón, que nada los detenga. – Ordenó "Death-Bringer", ni con toda la energía de la ciudad podrían proteger dos lados de la instalación al mismo tiempo contra el fuego pesado de tantos Muerte-Infierno.

* * *

– Ha llegado el triunfo. – Dijeron los lavabots clase cazador-sanguinario, desactivando el modo de invisibilidad, rebelándose todos apuntando a "The Death" con sus hachas.

– Para ser lavabots furtivos, usan armas muy poco discretas.

– ¿Un mondadientes para pelear? Definitivamente eres audaz. – Respondió uno de los lavabots al tiempo en que usaba su hacha para defenderse de un ataque del mondadientes/hoz que "The Death" le propició. – Si ya terminaste, muévete. – Ordenó el lavabot y todo el grupo activó el camuflaje de nuevo.

"The Death" bajó un visor con el cual podía ver a la perfección a sus lavabots compañeros.

– Debemos esperar a que los Muerte-Infierno abran un acceso al centro de detención. – Dijo un lavabot cazador-sanguinario deteniéndose unos centímetros fuera del alcance de los sensores de corto alcance.

– ¿Qué me dices de abrir nosotros mismos los accesos? – Preguntó "The Death".

– No con la compañía Prometeo aún en reserva. – Respondió el lavabot en un tono neutro.

* * *

La ola de lava no tardó en llegar lista para convertir a la compañía Bastión en sólo un montón de carbón y metal derretido.

– ¡Ja! Fácil. – Se burló "Warfield" al tiempo en que levantaba un enorme peñasco de roca que actuaría de muro que los cubriría del torrente de lava. – ¡Capitán! – Llamó a su compañero.

– ¡Alto capitán mayor para ti! – Gritó en burla mientras se disponía a empujar la enorme roca, para que toda su tropa avanzara detrás de él. – ¡Activen los escudos láser por los laterales!

La compañía Bastión seguía a su alto capitán, y ahora avanzaban contra la corriente de un río de lava.

– Sólo otro día en el paraíso, ¿Eh alto capitán mayor? – Dijo uno de los soldados en su exoesqueleto robótico "Hammer", el soldado estaba forcejeando contra una vanguardia aniquiladora.

 ***boom***

Uno de los tanques "Monarch" despedazó a esa vanguardia de un disparo.

– Y que lo digas, muchacho. – Respondió el capitán burlándose.

– Capitán ¡Hay Muerte-Infiernos que se separan del grupo principal! – Informó otro de los soldados que avanzaba cerca del alto capitán.

– Máquinas cobardes… ¡Continúen avanzando a la montaña! ¡Luego de destruir al grupo principal perseguiremos a los rezagados! – Ordenó el alto capitán.

– ¡Si señor!

Gracia a que "Warfield" seguía uniendo más y más rocas al peñasco que el alto capitán empujaba para avanzar, este no caía pese a los disparos de las vanguardias de las clases aniquilador ni diezmador, además, al no detectar lavabots bajo tierra, tampoco estaban preocupados de que un sorpresivo pilar de fuego los incinerara-derritiera-carbonizara.

* * *

– ¡La compañía Bastión avanza hacia la artillería enemiga! – Informó uno de los soldados de los puestos de vigilancia por los altavoces, y de inmediato el centro de detención se llenó de gritos e celebración.

– Las lecturas indican que la mayoría de los sobrevivientes de la compañía devastador han regresado, gracias a que las vanguardias están concentrando su fuego en las "Royal Guards" … ¡Muéstrenme la imagen de la cadena de montañas del este! – Ordenó "The Card Counter" sumamente preocupada.

* * *

– Segundo batallón de Muerte-Infierno, disparen contra el complejo. – Ordenó "Death-Bringer".

* * *

– Alcaide, buscan atacar el complejo desde otro ángulo, la energía no nos dejará… ¡Ah! – Un enorme estruendo sacude el centro de detención, causando que muchos de los presentes se tropiecen. Los Muerte-Infierno del segundo batallón dispararon desde varias posiciones nuevas en la cadena de montañas del sur-este del centro de detención, resultando en que algunos de los disparos no fueron detenidos por el escudo que concentraba la mayor parte de la energía.

– ¡Compañía Prometeo! Acudan al campo de batalla este. ¡Deben destruir su flanco de artillería! – Ordenó el alcaide, sumamente preocupado, algunos de los disparos habían dañado el edificio principal y de la artillería sólo quedaban escombros y lava.

* * *

– Y esa es nuestra señal. – Dijo "The Death" al tiempo en que ella y los lavabots "cazador-sanguinario" avanzaban hacia la entrada oeste.

Antes de que "The Death" pudiera advertirle a los lavabots de las torres de sensores de corto alcance, estos las habían deshabilitado con los lavabots de sabotaje "éxtasis". "The Death" no tuvo que esforzarse en pasar por una ranura de la puerta, mientras que los cazadores-sanguinarios simplemente treparon y cayeron del otro lado, sus cubiertas no son conductores de electricidad.

– Al complejo de prisioneros. – Dijo uno de los lavabots y de inmediato tomaron camino al edificio principal, no sin antes contemplar la artillería destruida por el segundo ataque contra el complejo.

Dado que la entrada fue abierta por el sector este del edificio, debieron rodearlo, pero gracias a su equipamiento de camuflaje y a la habilidad de "The Death", no tuvieron problemas para hacerlo sin ser detectados y entrar para luego asesinar a los desprevenidos guardias, pero apenas sus cerebros dejaron de emitir señales, se activaron las alarmas y el complejo activó el modo aislado.

– Perfecto. – Dijo "The Death", conocía las especificaciones técnicas del modo aislado de ese edificio, ni siquiera ella podría salir de ahí.

– "Death-Bringer" seguirá apuntando contra el complejo, muévete. – Ordenó el lavabot. "The Death" no estaba del todo a gusto con compañeros tan desagradables, pero ahora no tenía otra opción. Bajaron por las instalaciones, directamente a las celdas aisladas.

No fue agradable para "The Death" ver los esqueletos carbonizados y las celdas bañadas en lava de algunos desafortunados prisioneros que recibieron los primeros ataques de los lavabot Muerte-Infierno, si "Grand Final" no hubiera enviado ese pequeño grupo a atacar a las "Full House Gang", sacando a las "The Fourth Devastating" del apuro en el que se encontraban el día de ayer, ella estaría ahí, y muy seguramente no sería uno de los objetivos de rescate de los lavabot cazadores sanguinarios.

– ¿"The Death"? ¡Cuánto tiempo! – La saluda una colega de la asociación.

– "Blonde Bang", sabíamos que no durarías mucho aquí. – Dijo "The Death" muy calmadamente, al verla con su máscara puesta al menos supo que en esta prisión dejaban la rebelación de identidad a discreción del prisionero.

Antes de poder continuar con su saludo, con un fuerte hachazo dejó rociada de lava la cubierta transparente de la celda de la rubia, y pasados unos segundos esta fue agrietada.

"The Death" hizo entrar a un lavabot a la celda de "Blonde Bang", quien al poseer dispositivos en sus brazos y piernas que además de desequilibrarla, impedían que el aire llegara a su piel, estaba prácticamente derrotada, por lo que no pudo ofrecer resistencia cuando el cazador sanguinario la dejó inconsciente. Fue similar lo que pasó con los otros objetivos por los que habían sido enviados al complejo de prisioneros.

– Y ahora a esperar. – Dijo un lavabot completamente tranquilo.

* * *

De las "Full House Gang", sólo "The High Card", "The Royal Flush", "Ace Savy" y "The Night Club" estaban luchando, si a eso se le puede llamar lucha, pues los lavabot vanguardia clase inquebrantable estaban protegiendo a los Muerte-Infierno de los disparos del transporte del equipo, pero lo que realmente estaba molestando a los héroes y a la fuerza de seguridad es que los lavabots ni siquiera volteaban a atacar, sólo avanzaban por la cadena de montañas.

– ¿¡Qué estas cosas no se mueren!? – Gritó "The High Card" frustrada, todo lo que les habían lanzado era inútil, las ondas sónicas y las cartas bombas no lograban nada.

– ¡Ni un rasguño! – Gritó uno de los lavabot vanguardia clase inquebrantable.

– ¡Megalowalt! – "The Royal Flush" gritó preocupada, no fue una mala idea tratar de levantar a las vanguardias con escudo y todo, pero no contó con el daño que podría recibir su mascota por hacer contacto con ese escudo, el titánico pájaro recibió un enorme daño, además de que sus garras parecían carbonizadas.

Las demás integrantes de la "Full House Gang" y las "SafeGuard" estaban regresando al complejo, pues se enteraron de la intrusión, y por las instrucciones de "The Card Counter", si ese era el objetivo de los enemigos, todo lo demás es una distracción, por lo que frustrar el intento de fuga es prioritario para quienes no puedan pelear contra esa estrategia de los enemigos.

* * *

– No responden… – Dijo "Death Bringer" al notar que el equipo de recuperación quedó atrapado dentro del complejo de prisioneros en modo aislado. – Sólo otro muro esperando para ser destruido… literalmente. – Agregó "relajado", eso era parte del plan, después de todo. ¿Qué prisión no tiene modo de aislamiento para emergencias? Además el segundo pelotón de lavabot Muerte-Infierno estaba en posición para disparar.

Los lavabot vanguardia clase inquebrantable habían cumplido su propósito, no había forma de que los escudos del complejo pudieran detener todo el bombardeo de la artillería disparado desde tantas direcciones, y ahora es tiempo de finalizar el plan.

– ¡Los escudos se desactivaron! ¡Acaben con la artillería! – Gritó el alcaide, quien al parecer sufría de un ataque de ansiedad.

Dado que los escudos de los lavabot vanguardia clase Inquebrantable eran demasiado poderosos, la artillería no podía disparar, por lo que se volvió imperativo desactivar los escudos cuando los Muerte-Infierno estaban completamente cargados y sus blancos fijados. Antes de que los héroes o los arsenales de la fuerza de seguridad pudieran hacerle algún daño a la artillería, esta disparó.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el complejo de prisioneros se llenó de gritos, la mitad superior del edificio fue destruida, dejando una salida enorme para el grupo infiltrado, claro, si sobrevivían, los escombros bañados en lava estaban destruyendo las celdas y bloqueando los pasillos.

– Te lo dije, ese mondadientes no te serviría. – Dijo burlesco un lavabot cazador-sanguinario destruyendo una roca que caía sobre una distraída "The Death".

La agilidad de las poderosas articulaciones de los lavabots cazador-sanguinario les permitió salir con sus objetivos asegurados, del edificio y escaparon camuflados, "The Death" por su parte debió escapar dentro de las sombras, por fortuna los golpes no tienen efecto en ella en ese estado, por lo que, pese a toda la destrucción del lugar, ella salió casi intacta (la luz de la lava de los proyectiles de los lavabots seguía siendo un problema al cual adaptarse) y pudo alcanzar a los lavabots. Las "Full House Gang" y las "SafeGuard" priorizaron el rescatar a los prisioneros, ya que el complejo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y con todas las precauciones que se toman en la prisión, ahí los prisioneros llevaban equipos para inhibir sus habilidades, en resumen, eran humanos normales y frágiles.

* * *

En la cima del monte Hijinx, se encontraba la compañía Bastion, los tanques "Monarch" y la artillería "Sovergein" había hecho muy bien su trabajo.

– Fuga de prisión confirmada, repito, fuga de prisión confirmada. – Indicaron a todos los agentes de la fuerza de seguridad.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Gritó furioso el alto capitán mayor, quien se encontraba frente a un lavabot Muerte-Infierno destruido en la cima del monte Hijinx.

La compañía Bastión no tuvo problemas para destruirlos, de cerca eran extremadamente débiles, aunque estuvieran protegidos por vanguardias, desafortunadamente la mayoría de los lavabots escapó saltando a la lava que se encontraba rebalsando los cráteres que usaron para llegar. Si bien "Warfield" trató de usar su poder para evitar que escaparan, sólo logró sacar a algunos lavabot vanguardias.

– ¿Todo esto sólo por sacar a algunos prisioneros del complejo? Mejor llama al ejército nacional para acabar con una araña en la ducha. – Dijo molesto "Warfield".

– Carguen a los heridos en los "Monarch" y regresemos al complejo, los centros médicos no fueron afectados. – Dijo con pesar el alto capitán, pero su expresión de decepción se convirtió en furia al ver que los lavabots destruidos se consumían en lava.

Llegaron reportes de la compañía Prometeo, lo mismo. Los lavabots no dejaban restos ni rastros. Las lecturas sísmicas no detectaban a los lavabots que escaparon por el subterráneo, los cubre-huellas eran eficientes.

– ¡No quedó nada! – Gritó furioso "Warfield" aplastando con rocas los charcos de lava.

* * *

En el lago del oeste del complejo un lavabot gusano de transporte recibió al equipo infiltrado junto a los prisioneros "liberados" y de inmediato se retiraron, su rastro fue eliminado por los lavabots cubre-huellas que estaban escoltando al transporte.

– Misión cumplida "Death-Bringer", los cuatro objetivos fueron asegurados, ahora nos dirigimos al "World-Breaker". – Reportó el lavabot cazador-sanguinario cuando la imagen del lavabot conejo se mostró en una pantalla holográfica.

– Dense prisa. – Dijo "Death-Bringer" sacándose la prótesis de Jack un ojo que se había instalado en el cráneo, para luego cortar la transmisión.

No tardaron en llegar al "World-Breaker" donde dejaron a sus objetivos en celdas adecuadas específicamente para ellos, ya que su información estaba ahora en la memoria de "Death-Bringer".

– ¿También tú? – Dijo extrañada "Blonde-Bang" al ver a su compañero "Insane" tirado en la cama se su celda.

– Realmente son astutos, aunque debieron sacarme hace mucho. – Dijo "HQ", quien era un niño bastante pequeño. – Quienes quiera que sean, si pudieron destruir a mis "Maximus" … – Se detuvo al ver a un lavabot Muerte-Infierno apuntándole directamente y cargando su poderoso disparo, no era necesario ser un niño genio para darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era y tampoco debió haber visto la batalla para saber qué tan poderosos eran.

– Oh, ¡Al fin! – Celebró una voz femenina que estuvo desde que llegaron, golpeando su cabeza contra los muros de las celdas. – Nunca supe qué demonios decía, sólo quería que se callara.

– ¿"Maw"? – Preguntó curiosa "Blonde-Bang" al distinguir una cabellera rubia en una de las otras celdas.

– En persona. – Dijo tranquilamente acercándose a la entrada de su celda. Era una de cabello largo, la mitad inferior de su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara negra con enormes dientes. – ¿Alguno tiene idea de qué es este lugar?

– No parece que seamos un paquete completo de lo que querrías trabajando en equipo. – Dijo "HQ" apuntando a la última celda, la cual tenía una lechuza tamaño humano con astas que parecían ser de ciervo.

– Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, mi estimado colega prisionero. – Dijo muy educadamente el quimérico ser usando las afiladas garras de sus patas, para ponerse un monóculo.

Los demás quedaron bastante intrigados por ese sujeto, por lo que se formó un silencio incómodo.

– ¡Hey! ¡Tú! – Gritó "Maw", se veía muy molesta, pero al tocar el vidrio de su celda fue disparada contra el muro a sus espaldas.

– Bienvenidos al "World-Breaker". – Dio la bienvenida "Death-Bringer" entrando a la habitación, seguido por "The Death" y un lavabot cazador sanguinario. – Les hablaré con franqueza, desearán haber muerto en esa prisión. – Sentenció finalmente retirándose de ese lugar.

* * *

 **Aún no acaba la saga "En el Fuego Cruzado", por si acaso.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el episodio, aunque creo que fue demasiada acción y muy poco sentimiento, aun así, ojalá les hayan gustado los lavabots cazadores sanguinarios, aunque pronto se mostrará más de ellos (ya que además de pesados, camuflados y con hachas no dije mucho de ellos x.x) ¿Se imaginaban que el Alto Capitán Mayor de la Vanguardia de Artillería de la Primera Legión era Albert? ¿Les gustó su motivación y personalidad?**

 **¿Qué propósito podrán tener esos cinco bichos raros para "Death-Bringer"? ¿Qué poderes tendrán los tres villanos que estaban en la prisión? ¿Los héroes buscarán implementar el protocolo "Martillo de Justicia" ahora que "Gran Final" atacó una instalación de máxima seguridad? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos. (:**

 **Ahora para responder a los Reviews:**

 **Js152: Lo haré, aunque tendrá que ser un héroe, ya sé el lugar perfecto para él. :D, y sobre lo de su mejora, no quiero darte mucho spoiler, pero sus nanobots tendrán muchas más facultades.**

 **Anónimo: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo, pero debo decirte que ya tengo decididos los poderes que Lincoln tendrá cuando sus nuevos nanobots estén listos, pero por su nuevo objetivo (derrotar a los más poderosos por sí mismo) no podrá cambiar su aspecto físico, ya que un cambio así de repentino haría a Lisa analizarlo, y encontraría a sus nanobots dentro de su cuerpo.**

 **Pirata: Alguna vez intenté leer los cómics de los X-men, pero eran demasiados. D: Lamento decirte que no era eso lo que buscaban los lavabots en esa batalla. X.x Y sí, estoy decidido a hacer que "Death-Bringer" evolucione y desarrolle más facultades cognitivas (acepto sugerencias).**

 **Reila Vann: Tu review llegó justito xD lo vi una o dos horas antes de que terminara este episodio de hecho. :v También amo las frases de esos robots, quiero que suenen rudos. xD Actualmente "Death Bringer" no ha cambiado de forma, pero sí tendrá su "rework" cuando los nanobots estén listos. ¿Quién es el primero? /3 xD**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, nos leemos luego. :)**


	12. En el Fuego Cruzado (Parte 5)

**Disclaimer; The Loud house y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que todos los personajes a los que aquí hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **NA: Olvidé ponerlo en el episodio anterior, los primeros 13 más felices en la vida de Albert fueron los nacimientos de su hija, sus (en ese momento 11) nietos y el enterarse de que Rita estaba embarazada de Lily, que sería reemplazado en su lista por el nacimiento de Lily.**

* * *

 **En el Fuego Cruzado (Parte 5)**

Presentación

Nombre: "Dowl"("asta-chuza")

Afiliación: Centro de detención de la fuerza de seguridad (como prisionero)

Nombre de pila: "Dowl"

Habilidad(es)

Origen: Genética (así nació).

Descripción: Quimérica maravilla de la naturaleza.

Detalles: Potencial físico desmedido, las mediciones y pruebas han dado resultados incongruentes, pues el potencial máximo evaluado de su cuerpo varía (un día su cuerpo resiste una bala y al otro día no), se desconoce la causa y se carece de forma de predecir esta variación.

Actualidad

Desaparecido en el ataque al centro de detención.

Personal

Gustos: las lechuzas (comida), los siervos(comida) y cazar animales depredadores.

Motivación: Conocer el máximo límite de su cambiante cuerpo.

* * *

En el centro médico de la fuerza de seguridad al que Lincoln, "The Strong Suit" y "Time-Up" fueron trasladados, las cosas parecían normales, es decir, los tres se estaban recuperando bien, fue un milagro que sólo la que poseía habilidades de regeneración potenciadas fuera quien recibió el mayor daño. "The Strong Suit" al enterarse del ataque al centro de detención de inmediato partió al deber, estaba totalmente recuperada, lista para la acción y no dejaría que su deber fuera incumplido, por lo que abordó uno de los transportes en los que iban algunos guardias como refuerzos para las fuerzas en el centro de detención. (Llegaron tarde)

* * *

Si bien en el centro médico no se daba prioridades entre héroes y civiles, a la hora de tratar a los heridos, esto sólo era válido a la hora de disponer de especialistas en la salud y equipos médicos, es decir, en todo lo demás era diferente, los héroes claramente debían ser tratados de formas diferentes, y no solo por el hecho de que sus identidades debían mantenerse en secreto (limitando y entorpeciendo procedimientos como las visitas o el personal que podía tratarlos), sino de que en muchos casos sus propias habilidades tenían repercusiones en sus cuerpos, repercusiones que en ocasiones facilitaba y en otras complicaba su recuperación.

Lincoln despertó en una habitación de hospital, por sus investigaciones previas de los datos públicos de la fuerza de seguridad. Al peliblanco le bastó mirar a su alrededor una vez para darse cuenta de que que era una habitación que cumplía con la norma de la fuerza, por lo que o en efecto estaba un centro médico de la fuerza de seguridad o fue trasladado a una clínica del sector alto de la ciudad, lo cual no se hace sin todo un papeleo, en resumen, estaba en un centro médico de la fuerza de seguridad. El peliblanco dejó escapar una sonrisa, no existe organización que podría estar más equivocada al estar tratando sus heridas.

– ¿Qué demonios hacía "Death-Bringer" ahí? No tiene programadas funciones de rescate, tampoco esos patrones de lucha… definitivamente su código está mutando … Si alguien lo hackeó, tendré que…

– Vaya Lincoln, realmente tienes un ángel de la guarda. – Dijo el médico que lo atendía, sacándolo de sus peligrosos (para el mundo) pensamientos. Lincoln se había recuperado muy rápido y dado que sus nanobots no fueron detectados al hacerse pasar por células de su cuerpo, simplemente atribuyeron su acelerada regeneración celular al poder de su madre, según ellos, los genes de su madre se manifestaron en menor grado que en su hermana Lynn. – Y no lo digo por "The Strong Suit" y "Time-Up". Sé que es contra los protocolos, pero puedes considerarte dado de alta pequeño. – Agregó amablemente entregándole una golosina y tomando camino a la salida de la sala.

– Doctor… Stimb… – Decía torpemente tratando de leer el nombre bordado en la bata del doctor que lo atendió. Con todos sus nanobots en sus órganos internos, no podía aumentar sus sentidos.

– Dime August, August Stimbelton. – Se detiene antes de cerrar la puerta.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra "The Strong Suit"? … Doctor August. – Lincoln no quería decir el apellido, el libro que escribió quien seguramente era su pariente lo dejó traumado, por otro lado, su pregunta no era algo que el doctor August no hubiera escuchado antes, de cierto modo era preocupante, ya que muchas personas han desarrollado una especie de dependencia emocional hacia sus salvadores(as), pero al doctor no le pareció que Lincoln estuviera en ese estado.

– Bien, es una chica fuerte después de todo. – No hace falta decir que los profesionales de la fuerza de seguridad tienen prohibido rebelar datos sobre los héroes, pero en casos como este (el poder más destacado de una heroína), digamos que el doctor no quedaría con la cuerda al cuello por rebelar lo que todos saben.

– ¿Puede recibir visitas? – Preguntó el peliblanco, ese tipo de preguntas eran más usuales aún, todos los que acababan ahí era porque un héroe o heroína estuvo involucrado, y la mayoría quería darles las gracias en persona, dependiendo tanto de las condiciones del héroe o heroína, así como de su voluntad, este tipo de interacciones se permitía.

– Lo siento pequeño… pero cuando se enteró del ataque del ejército de "Grand Final" en el centro de detención salió corriendo a toda velocidad. – Dijo el doctor muy neutramente. – Pero "Time-Up" sigue recuperándose y ya está consciente... ¿Quieres ir a verla? – El peliblanco asintió, uno de los actos más difíciles que había hecho en su historia fingiendo ser "Lincoln Loud".

– Con un demonio, yo sólo quería ver un juego de baseball de Lynn contra Francisco, y resulto objetivo de una villana peligrosa, y "Death-Bringer", además de evolucionar, envía un ejército de mis lavabots a atacar una instalación de máxima seguridad que además posee equipos de combate y muchos héroes… si, otro día en la vida de "Grand Final" – Pensaba el peliblanco escondiendo su furia, pero además de eso, tampoco estaba del todo seguro de qué sucedió en la pelea, sólo recordaba que un par de veces fue lanzado lejos cuando "Blonde Bang" se le acercó, en cada una de esas ocasiones, de la nada estaba junto a "Time-Up" quién parecía estar extremadamente cansada, y porque eso es lo que haría "Lincoln Loud", es que se disponía a enfrentar a la villana. – Sígueme Lincoln. – Finalizó amablemente el doctor August abriendo la puerta para dirigirse a la recepción, no era un trámite muy largo el arreglar una visita para una heroína en recuperación, pero debía hacerse.

* * *

En las habitaciones adecuadas para los héroes, "Time-Up" se encontraba recuperándose, había sufrido daños relativamente leves, todo producto de un agotamiento extremo en su cuerpo, el llevar su habilidad al límite es algo que "pasa factura" a su cuerpo. Cristina jamás había llevado su habilidad hasta ese punto, el uso de su habilidad había sido demasiado ineficiente para lo que ella usualmente lograba en sus misiones.

– Eres una genio "Time-Up". – Se reprochó a si misma, estaba muy disconforme con su propio desempeño, es normal para los héroes dar todo para salvar vidas, pero ella dio todo muy torpe e ineficientemente. – Todo porque él estaba ahí… – Se sonrojó un poco antes de continuar, la imagen de Lincoln enfrentando a una villana para protegerla la hizo avergonzarse por más de una razón. – ¡Contrólate! – Volvió a reprocharse, la idea de Lincoln luchando para protegerla hacía latir su corazón muy fuertemente, pero dado lo que ella es… – ¡Se supone que tú eres la heroína! – Gritó la peli-roja haciendo un pequeño berrinche, acto seguido llevó sus manos a su boca, no era bueno hacer ruido en un centro de tratamiento médico.

– ¿Heroína "Time-Up"? – Preguntó una voz desde el comunicador integrado a su camilla.

– L-Lamento haber gritado. – Dijo arrepentida y con la cabeza agachada.

– Descuide, las habitaciones en las que se trata a los héroes son a prueba de ruido. ¿Está dispuesta a recibir la visita de un civil?

Cristina estaba segura de que debía ser Lincoln, también estaba al tanto de que muchos civiles desean agradecer en persona a los héroes que los han salvado… – Adelante. – Dijo la peli-roja sin mucho ánimo, y activando el exo-esqueleto de asistencia para vestirla inmediatamente con el traje estándar de la fuerza de seguridad.

Lincoln abrió la puerta, había sido escoltado por un guardia hasta la habitación.

– ¿"Time-Up"? – Preguntó confundido al verla en ese extraño traje.

– Si… disculpa un momento. – Pidió para retirar la incómoda cubierta superior de su casco rebelando su cabello, quería rebelarse como "Time-Up", o al menos dar una marca más "personal", ya que con el traje estándar de la fuerza podría ser cualquiera, tampoco es que le importara, por su traje de heroína, era bien sabido que tenía el cabello rojo y ondulado.

– ¿Es real? Pensé que era utilería de tu traje. – Lincoln apreció el rojo y brillante cabello de la heroína que ahora lo miraba con una mezcla de enojo y risa. – D-discúlpame, es que… conozco a alguien con un cabello similar. – Esas palabras forzaron a Cristina a tragarse sus deseos de golpear su cabeza contra el muro más cercano.

– ¿Y ella es tan "cool" como yo? – Preguntó la peli-roja alegremente, no es que los héroes no supieran fingir, pero en este caso, hizo la pregunta más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

– Ella… es una chica increíble. – Respondió el peliblanco bajando la mirada. En efecto tenía muy buenos recuerdos con Cristina, él pasó mucho tiempo mirándola y tratando de hablarte, incluso antes de decidirse a llevar una vida en torno a sus deslumbrantes hermanas, y cuando empezaron a salir, fue mucho mejor de lo que él imaginó.

– Ella es… ¿Alguien importante? – Preguntó intrigada, era inusual en ella, pero en esta ocasión su mente y corazón no estaban "peleando" por quien mandaba su boca.

– Si… anteayer fuimos invitados a una fiesta… no tuve el valor de ir… – Respondió el peliblanco fingiendo estar decaído, lo cual no podía estar más lejos de la realidad, esa pelea con las "Full House Gang" lo hizo sentir una felicidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. – Mis hermanas fueron… dijeron que fue una fiesta de locos…

Cristina estaba sorprendida de eso, en efecto ella estuvo en esa fiesta bailando y divirtiéndose, pero no vio a ninguna de las Loud ahí. Se sintió tan inútil como heroína cuando supo que mientras ella se divertía, las "Full House Gang" estaban teniendo una muy dura batalla contra (en ese momento desconocido) "Grand Final".

– L-… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó la heroína logrando evitar cometer un terrible error.

– Oh, que torpe de mi parte… – Lincoln, dado que jamás se negaba a ser el mayordomo de Lola, se había vuelto muy respetuoso respecto a ciertos protocolos. – Soy Lincoln, Lincoln Loud. – Se presentó el peliblanco, en efecto estaba intrigado, quería conocer el punto de vista de esa heroína.

– Lincoln… Eres un chico valiente… – Los ojos de Lincoln se iluminaron, era adorable la expresión con la que miraba a "Time-Up" fijamente a los ojos. – Hace unas horas enfrentaste a una villana muy peligrosa… ¿Cuántos más se atreverían a hacer eso solamente armados con un bate de baseball? – Si bien Cristina estaba muy nerviosa, hacía poco más de un año en que no se miraban así, pero en efecto ese acto fue un acto que merecía ser reconocido por el hecho de que fue un civil quien lo hizo. – Lincoln, cuando estamos cara a cara contra un villano, no sabemos si vamos a salvarlos a todos, o a derrotar al enemigo, pero es nuestro deber y eso… fue exactamente lo que hiciste. – Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Despertar el valor en las personas para hacer lo correcto era uno de los ideales de los héroes, y si bien Lincoln se puso en un terrible peligro al hacerlo eso es parte de lo que significa ser un héroe, y efectivamente, en esos momentos él fue un héroe.

– Cielos… gracias "Time-Up", yo… no sé que decir... – En efecto el peliblanco no sabía que decir, si bien estaba muy en desacuerdo con varios de los conceptos de los héroes (además de que no habían muchas personas que pudieran estar más lejos que él de lo que es ser un héroe), el no huir de una batalla es algo que el apreciaba en todos.

Antes de responder la peli-roja le dedicó una sonrisa, para ella fue un agrado saber que era la misma torpe, inocente y pecosa bola de nieve que la hizo tan feliz durante los meses en los que salieron. – Lincoln, tú... eres un buen chico… quizá la próxima vez estaremos… celebrando una victoria junto al resto de la "Royal Guard". – Agregó la heroína guiñándole un ojo. Aún recordaba lo avergonzado que Lincoln estaba cuando le dijo que era un fan de las "Full House Gang", si bien le molestó un poco que no fuera la "Royal Guard", le gustó que admirara el trabajo que los héroes realizaban. No necesitó ser su novia en ese momento para intuir que él quería ser un héroe, y es bien sabido que muchos héroes usan tecnología para pelear contra los villanos, por lo que Cristina nunca dejó de apoyarlo.

Algo en su sonrisa hizo al peliblanco sonreírle de vuelta casi por reflejo, de algún lado se le hacía familiar, pero como siempre, el detestable frío que se apoderaba de él cada vez que sentía algo que no fuera el terror infundido en otras almas, se hizo presente dentro de él, haciéndolo recordar quien era realmente: "Grand Final".

– L-Lo siento "Time-Up" … O-Olvidé darte las gracias por salvarme… – Agregó con su mano tras su nuca, no dejaría de fingir ser "Lincoln Loud".

– Oh… Descuida, es… nuestro deber, Lincoln. – Dijo la peli-roja algo confundida por el torpe cambio de tema de Lincoln, aunque en el fondo le dio risa, Lincoln siempre fue muy expresivo, no se lo imaginaba tratando de ser serio… Adorable ¿No?

– Acabó el tiempo de esta visita. – Interrumpió el guardia. Lincoln se fue con él en camino a la oficina del doctor Stimbelton. A Cristina le hubiera gustado platicar más con él, pese a que no sabía que estaba hablado con su exnovia.

En la oficina no tardaron en finalizar los trámites para su retiro, ahora, oficialmente estaba dado de alta.

– No te lo tomes a mal Lincoln, ojalá no tengas que volver aquí. – Dijo amablemente el doctor ofreciéndole un apretón de manos.

– Tengo once hermanas, me sorprende no conocer a todos los doctores de la ciudad. – Dijo Lincoln estrechando la mano del doctor.

El resto fue historia de esperar a que lo recogieran, cosa de la que se encargaron sus padres, quienes rápidamente llegaron a ese centro médico.

– ¡Lincoln! – Saludó su madre con un fuerte abrazo al que Lincoln debió fingir que lo estrangulaba.

– No me… salvaron … para que tú me mates. – Dijo el peliblanco fingiendo dificultad para hablar y respirar, con fines estratégicos para que su madre lo soltara, misión cumplida. – *cof* *cof* –Tosió el peliblanco.

– Lo siento amor… – Dijo Rita apenada.

– Entiendo mamá *inhala profundamente*, no te preocupes…

– No es tan fácil Lincoln. – Interrumpió su padre poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lincoln, se le notaba bastante estresado, y no es que estuviera fuera de la expectativa considerando que el pesar con el que los señores Loud cargaban era bastante grande, el día de ayer si su hijo hubiera tomado el autobús correcto habría acabado en medio de una pelea entre las "The Fourth Devastating" y las "Full House Gang", pelea a la que más tarde se uniría "Grand Final", y al día siguiente una villana peligrosa lo atacó, y al parecer la asociación sospechaba de que la familia Loud tenía algo que ver con los héroes.

Pese a todo, no fue un silencio incómodo, Lincoln siempre supo cómo animar a sus padres, aunque usualmente requería de planes más elaborados para lograrlo, sentía que se había superado a sí mismo con eso.

Así fue un regreso a casa, si bien los señores Loud fingían que todo iba bien, lo cierto es que estaban también muy preocupados por sus hijas, quienes habían partido a la batalla en el centro de detención una vez dejaron a Lincoln en el centro médico. Todas sus hijas, guiadas por una furia que exigía represalias, no dejarían que la prisión en donde la que atacó a su hermano debía pudrirse, fuera atacada, pese a que sus padres les habían enseñado todo lo que sabían, seguían preocupados.

Los señores Loud sabían muy bien que tarde o temprano acabarían luchando contra "Grand Final", quien al parecer busca destruirlo todo, y por consiguiente estaban seguros de que su retiro debía acabarse.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando los señores Loud regresaron a su ruidosa residencia, si bien no estaban del mejor ánimo, dado que Lincoln, quien siempre los recibía con alguna comida lista, o con alguna sorpresa como toda la casa ordenada al regresar de sus deberes (hasta hace más de un año, deberes de héroes, y ahora sus trabajos) iba con ellos, no podían esperar nada de eso, en su lugar, fueron recibidos por un "hermana-ciclón" a máxima potencia queriendo ver a Lincoln, quien estaba atrincherado en el asiento trasero.

– ¡La última en callarse pasará el fin de semana con su tía Ruth! – Gritó Lynn sr visiblemente molesto, no es que realmente lo estuviera, pero sin poder usar su telekinesis frente a Lincoln, era la forma más rápida de calmar/aterrar a sus hijas.

– Lynn. – Reprochó Rita bajando del auto, no le gustaba la idea de amenazar a sus hijas, pero en esas circunstancias ella también entendía la necesidad.

Lynn sr se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza antes de volver a dirigirse a sus hijas. – Lo siento chicas… vayan a sus habitaciones. – Ordenó el señor Loud más calmado.

Realmente era una situación estresante, y lo peor es que los culpables estaban desaparecidos.

Las chicas Loud obedecieron muy a regañadientes, sólo querían ver a su hermano que fue atacado, querían saber que estaba bien, les haría muy bien ese alivio, de por sí era bastante frustrante que "Blonde-Bang" hubiera escapado, pero lo peor eran las palabras de Lynn, cuando les rebeló que la criminal trató de estudiarla usando a Lincoln como rehén, supieron que fue por su culpa, que la vida de su amado hermano estuvo en la línea de fuego… por su culpa.

– ¡Lori! – Gritó el peliblanco saltando hacia sus hermanas, más específicamente sobre la mayor, quien era la imagen más protectora que tenía "Lincoln Loud". Más por necesidad que por experiencia es que aprendió a fingir el llanto, y a estas alturas le serviría para el papel de niño asustado, después de todo "Lincoln Loud" acababa de ser atacado por criminales y de paso reunió el valor suficiente para encararlos.

Olímpicamente ignorando la orden de su padre, Lori correspondió el abrazo de su hermano, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, toda la preocupación que estrujó su corazón cuando se enteró de que era "Blonde-Bang" quien orquestó el intento de secuestro y posible toma de rehenes, se reflejó en el abrazo al que todas sus hermanas se unieron, también sus padres acabarían uniéndose a esa aglomeración de cariño alrededor de "Lincoln Loud".

El peliblanco puso a sus nanobots a reforzar su caja toráxica, no tenía sentido tratar de gritar o separarse.

Sería de las inusuales ocasiones en las cuales los Loud, desobedeciendo una orden fueron mucho más silenciosos que obedeciéndolas, un silencio prologado que a sus vecinos incluso llegaría a preocupar, pero como acostumbraban, no intervendrían.

La comida del centro médico cumplió con su propósito, por lo que Lincoln no necesitaría cenar.

Al llegar a su habitación Lincoln tendría que esperar a que todos durmieran, no dudaría en inhibir su propio cansancio, debía asegurarse del estado de "Death-Bringer" y sus lavabots, pero algo que estaba seguro de que sucedería, sucedió.

 ***Toc Toc*** – ¿Lincoln? – Preguntó Lori desde afuera de su puerta. Se le escuchaba muy agotada.

– Adelante. – Respondió "Lincoln Loud".

Lori ingresó a su habitación, de no ser porque Lincoln debió ser muy detallista para mantener su fachada, no se habría dado cuenta de que su hermana mayor estuvo llorando. – _Tal vez me excedí con eso del vestido._ – Se cuestionó el peliblanco, después de comprarle ese vestido ella se había vuelto más unidos, o así es como lo veía él, pero Lori lo veía desde una perspectiva completamente diferente, desde lo del vestido se dio cuenta de que su hermanito era un niño mucho más dulce y gentil de lo que había creído, ¿Cuándo se volvió así? Hasta ese día ella lo veía sólo como otro tonto niño, claro está que lo amaba por ser su tonto hermano, ¿Por qué pensaba eso de él? En efecto, porque no lo conocía, y no lo conocía porque seguramente estuvo detrás de su celular… Lori se volvió mucho más apegada a Lincoln desde esa revelación, de algún modo él se las arregló para pasar el tiempo con ella, de algún modo quería darle las "gracias" a Lincoln, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que empezó a consentirlo, nunca se negó a llevarlo a donde quisiera, solía llevarlo a comprar, incluso estuvo a punto de derramar una lágrima cuando lo llevó a ver a Cristina, sin darse cuenta, Lori dejó de verlo sólo como un hermano menor, sino que en su dependencia emocional, y por su rol de heroína, comenzó a verlo como si se tratara de un hijo, y hoy estuvo a punto de perderlo y a manos de su rival personal… y lo peor de todo es que fue por su culpa.

– T-Te guardamos tu rebanada de pizza de la cena… ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó Lori muy nerviosamente, habían pedido una pizza cuando sus padres les dijeron que irían a recoger a Lincoln. Si bien ellas comieron las raciones entregadas por el equipo médico cuando arribaron a modo de refuerzos, no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de una pizza.

Sabiendo que "Lincoln Loud" no se negaría a una rebanada de pizza, accedió y ambos bajaron al comedor muy silenciosamente desobedeciendo la orden de su padre, y curiosamente no fue iniciativa de Lincoln para salvar el trasero de alguna de sus hermanas.

Ambos se sentaron mientras esperaban que la pizza se recalentara.

– Lori… Te ves terrible. ¿Sucedió algo con Bobby? – Preguntó preocupado.

– No, sólo… ha sido difícil desde que se fue… Pero podremos con esto…

– Si superaron tu mal genio, lo superarán todo. – Dijo el peliblanco en su usualmente alegre tono, casi no parecía que hubiera sucedido lo que sucedió ese día. El mostrar al Lincoln de siempre aliviaría la preocupación de su hermana, o eso pensó él.

– Muy gracioso Lincoln. – Dijo en un tono molesto, pero se sentía más tristeza que molestia en su voz, no era el efecto que Lincoln buscaba. – Lincoln… – Lori realmente no sabía qué decirle, no es que le faltaran deseos de hacerlo, pero no lo podía coser entre sus brazos.

– ¿Sí?

– Tú… ¿Sigues queriendo ser un héroe? – Sin duda ni compasión, Lori sacó un tema prácticamente tabú para los Loud.

– Si… – Respondió Lincoln muy seguro, pero no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros cuando Lori golpeó la mesa con ambas manos.

– ¡Casi te mató una criminal hoy Lincoln! – Gritó Lori, sin importarle que el resto de su familia estuviera durmiendo o tratando de dormir.

– ¡Pero "The Strong Suit" y "Time-Up" me salvaron! – Se defendió Lincoln. – ¡Eso hacen los héroes!

– ¡El reporte público del ataque dice que tú tuviste que encarar a los criminales!

– ¡Eso es lo que hacen los héroes Lori!

– ¡Tú no eres un héroe! – Gritó la rubia dando lugar a una tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Lincoln no podría estar más de acuerdo con esa última afirmación, pero de cualquier forma debió hacer algo que llevaba muchos años sin hacer, le dedicó a su hermana mayor una mirada de furia, furia que al pasar unos segundos comenzó a inundarse en lágrimas. Lori sintió en esa mirada un golpe directo a su corazón, viéndolo así no parecía el mismo niño que le dio ese hermoso vestido como un regalo para que saliera con Bobby, esa sonrisa desbordante de un cálido cariño que sólo él podía darles... no parecía ser él. Lori sintió una culpa tremenda por eso, arrebatarle a Lincoln su sonrisa, siendo que él pasó los últimos años sólo dibujándolas en sus rostros, era una culpa terrible, pero la imagen de Lincoln muerto a manos de "Blonde-Bang" aplastó su culpa bajo una montaña de determinación, por lo que continuó mirando a su hermano con desaprobación.

– Semillas de valor. – Susurró Lincoln con su cabeza agachada.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Lori confundida.

– La semilla del valor vive en cada uno de nosotros. ¡El que crezca es el ideal de los héroes!

– ¡Los héroes no pueden salvar a todos! – Lori volvió a golpear la mesa. – Si estás vivo fue… por pura suerte…

– ¡No fue suerte! – Gritó el peliblanco. – ¡Los héroes existen para tomar el lugar de la suerte y darnos un futuro!

Definitivamente eran las palabras de un héroe, e irónicamente saliendo de la boca de un niño que no sólo no es un héroe, sino que es la encarnación de todo lo que podría describir a un villano y como la guinda del postre: haciendo callar a una heroína real. Lori creía en el ideal que su hermano le acaba de restregar en la cara, la semilla del valor que crece en cada uno de nosotros… Pero todo se desvanece cuando la persona que más cariño y alegrías te ha dado aparece muerta frente a ti, y por tu culpa…

– ¡Eso no significa que puedas encarar a una maniaca peligrosa que los héroes de verdad no pueden vencer! – Lori estuvo a punto de abofetear a Lincoln ¿Por qué el no entendía lo peligroso que esto es para él? No tuvo respuesta, Lincoln sólo bajó la cabeza, en efecto había hecho una estupidez al enfrentar a una villana siendo un civil. Por muy poco que a "Grand Final" le importara cómo se sentía su hermana, "Lincoln Loud" estaría quebrándose por dentro.

– Lo… lo lamento Lori. – Fue lo único que Lincoln pudo decir con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada, no quería que Lori lo viera.

Es normal cometer errores y estupideces, sobre todo en una casa tan caótica, pero a Lori le pareció que esas palabras provenían de otra persona, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin escuchar esas palabras viniendo de Lincoln? (palabras sinceras, jamás se arrepintió de las estupideces que hizo por ayudar a sus hermanas)

– Yo… fui imprudente… no pude resistirme a ser como… – Se detuvo el peliblanco al ser abrazado por su hermana, ella sabía lo que Lincoln iba a decir. Había recibido una doble ración de culpa directo a la cara, por si no fuera suficiente el que su hermano fuera perseguido por creerlo relacionado con ellas, ahora es consciente de que él casi se mata por querer ser como ella… Sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre el cabello de su hermano. – Te amo Lori. – Tres palabras y un abrazo por parte de su hermano la volvieron a inundar de la calidez y cariño a los que tan acostumbrada estaba, las palabras dejaron de importar en ese punto.

Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que el humo y el olor de la pizza carbonizada en el horno microondas los hizo despegarse y comenzar a abrir las ventanas.

De milagro no despertaron a nadie, aunque con tanto ruido y ronquidos, el sueño pesado se vuelve una necesidad tan básica como respirar.

– Buenas noches Lori.

– Descansa Lincoln… dulces sueños. – Finalizó la rubia arropándolo y dándole un beso en la frente.

* * *

 **Bien, con eso acaba lo que sentirían los Loud después del ataque a Lincoln, pero aún queda una última parte para esta saga (espero que sea en una, la última vez que escribí esto me pasé un poco xD)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, soy muy inexperto en lo que es el drama, pero en esta parte era necesaria, pero descuiden, pronto regresarán los planes, conspiraciones, peleas y los lavabots, muuuchos lavabots.**

 **Creo que no lo había especificado, pero los héroes rebelan su identidad a la asociación nada más, el resto de personas que conozcan su identidad queda a discreción de ellos, pero su revelación pública es un enorme peligro para todos, por lo que la fuerza de seguridad se ve forzada a intervenir, y eso incluye la realización de traslados y lavado de identidades.**

 **Para la próxima ficha ¿Alguien en particular de quien quieran saber para hacer su ficha?**

 **¿Qué tan poderosos serán los señores Loud? ¿Qué medidas extra tomarán la asociación y la fuerza de seguridad para enfrentar a "Grand Final" (quien ahora estará de la lista de los más buscados en todo el mundo)? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio, que espero, sea el último para concluir esta saga.**

 **Ahora para responder a los reviews:**

 **Pirata: sé que fue poca la información que di sobre "Dowl"/"asta-chuza" pero será tratada más a fondo en el próximo episodio, y eso también incluye el motivo de su rescate/secuestro de la prisión, así que paciencia mi amigo. xD Hasta ahora nadie había visto venir que sería Pop pop el alto capitán mayor. xD creo que en el episodio respondí lo de cristina y Lincoln en el centro médico. :v Y creo que por respeto/amor a Lord dominator, sí, dejaré a los lavabots en esas gamas de colores.**

 **Js152: mi versión Albert es mucho más tosca, pero sólo diré que cuando se entere, no será en el mejor momento y se verá forzado a tomar una muy dura decisión.**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Si, habrá muchos más planes y conspiraciones, incluí al "asta-chuza" / "dowl", y hay más personajes que incluiré, y ten por seguro que habrá más referencias a Lord dominador, no podría dejarla de lado considerando que mi inspiración inicial para Lincoln fue ella. :v**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, nos leemos luego. (:**


	13. En el Fuego Cruzado (Parte 6)

**Disclaimer: The Loud house y sus personjes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino, al igual que los personajes a los que aquí hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En el Fuego Cruzado (Parte 6)**

El equipo Hunter se conformó después del ataque de los lavabots contra la asociación, y está conformado por los villanos que se atrevieron a enfrentar al (en ese momento) lavabot 01 y a los lavabots blindados.

Presentación

Nombre: Maggie

Afiliación: La asociación.

Nombre de villano(a): "Impale"

Habilidad(es)

Origen: mágico/tecnológico

Descripción: capacidad de generar y mover masas de estacas desplazables y extensibles.

Detalles: una forma de materialización de sombra cuya capacidad destructiva varía según la oscuridad en la que se encuentre al momento de generarlas, dicho de otro modo, entre menos luz haya sobre ella cuando las genera, más fuertes serán las agujas. La generación, reconstrucción, estiramiento y alteración de la forma de sus agujas causa una carga sobre su cuerpo agotándola. La utilidad de sus agujas radica más que en los ataques sorpresa, en la capacidad para someter, asesinar y burlar seguridades como cajas fuertes.

La parte tecnológica radica en un traje que al igual que los lavabots cubre-huellas, le permite desplazarse muy suavemente bajo las superficies.

Contrato (Exclusivo para la asociación)

Especialidad: infiltración, asesinato, combate a corta-media distancia y manejo de terrenos inusuales.

Exigencias: no atacar/dañar a ningún mimo.

Actualidad

Equipo actual: "Hunter"

Misión actual: Captura o asesinato del enemigo "Grand Final", cacería de cabezas de héroes.

Personal

Gustos: mimos.

Motivación: Desprecio a los héroes.

Habilidades personales: villana profesional (capacidad de imitar caligrafía y firmas, conoce toda la red de alcantarillas y del transporte público de la ciudad, y posee acceso a los servicios que la asociación ofrece a sus agentes, como el bloqueo de señales a un celular específico), conocimiento de los sistemas de seguridad más avanzados (datos obtenidos por la asociación).

* * *

Lincoln se fue a dormir, según su familia, pero cuando sus lavabots sensores le indicaron el estado de sus hermanas, supo que estaban dormidas y que había llegado el momento de actuar. Activó los lavabots de utilidad para poder bajar al sótano sin ser detectado, para luego tomar camino hacia sus instalaciones subterráneas.

Alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, en las factorías de lavabots cercanas al núcleo del planeta, "Gran Final" había llegado tras un agotador viaje a bordo de un lavabot gusano excavador rodeado por lavabots cubre-huellas.

Jamás dejaron de parecerle tan impresionantes como estruendosas las enormes maquinarias que conformaban esas incansables factorías, en las que cientos de lavabots eran reparados, reconstruidos, mejorados y claro, construidos para continuar la destrucción de los enemigos de su amo.

Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista por el pasillo principal se veían distintas etapas de la construcción de sus lavabots. – No me aburro de verlo. – Dijo entretenido mientras seguía avanzando hacia el panel de control de la instalación.

– Habla "Death-Bringer". – Dijo "Grand Final" entrando al cuarto de control, si bien el tono de su voz es de por sí grave, ahora sonaba realmente enojado. No perdió tiempo en sujetar a "Death-Bringer" con sus enormes brazos de lava, pero en cuanto vio los registros de nanobots sobrevivientes, soltó a su sirviente.

– ¿Qué problema tienen los humanos que siempre dudan de sus decisiones? – Se burló "Death-Bringer" cuando volvió a levantarse.

En el fondo Lincoln no quería destruirlo, pero si estaba infectado o era un traidor no iba a tener otra opción, pero en efecto, actuó muy apresuradamente.

– Tus decisiones. ¡Justifícalas! – Ordenó el peliblanco mucho más calmado y cruzándose de brazos.

– En la tresmilésima octingentésima nonagésima primera (3891) prueba de destrucción por presión, ningún nanobot fue destruido, se procedió a la prueba de sobrecargas, milésima ducentésima cuadragésima (1240) las arquitecturas de circuito resistieron las sobrecargas eléctricas, un nanobot particular modificó su conexión a la nano esquirla sangrienta, y usó la energía estática como fuente propia. – Se detuvo al ver a su amo separando sus brazos y acercándose a la pantalla.

– Asimilan…

– Si, aparté una "generación" completa basada en la estructura de ese nanobot y continué con el experimento, los nanobots del experimento dos desarrollaron escudos de energía para no sólo enfrentar la estática, sino que para usarla y ahora estamos adaptándolos para que usen más tipos de energía a su favor, y los del experimento uno, desarrollaron un blindaje superior adaptable.

La estupefacción en el rostro del peliblanco bajo su casco era palpable, malinterpretó a Lisa cuando le explicó sobre la evolución, pero ahora le salió mucho mejor, sus nanobots están desarrollando rasgos especializados para sobrevivir, sólo es tema de unirlos cuando superen los distintos desafíos.

– Asigna seis factorías más a la construcción de los nanobots, y comienza a apartar las cepas que vayan apareciendo, quiero cada nanobot particular como origen de una nueva cepa, y aumenta su dependencia a las órdenes. – Ordenó "Grand Final" aguantando sus deseos de rodar en el piso por felicidad.

– ¿Quieres rodar en el piso? – Preguntó "Death-Bringer" digitando más códigos en el panel central de las instalaciones al tiempo en que las factorías comenzaban con el protocolo de cambio de objeto a masificar.

Esa pregunta afectó al peliblanco, ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan fácil de leer? No, ya estaría muerto si fuera posible ver a través de su capacidad para fingir… ¿Cuándo "Death-Bringer" aprendió a leerlo? Su armadura lo protegía de los escáneres de los lavabots, y durante el camino estudió el hardware de su sirviente usando los escáneres de los sensores que tiene en cada rincón de sus instalaciones, comprobando que no estaba modificado… Y claro está que con su armadura y casco puestos, "Death-Bringer" no podía ver su rostro… ¿Cómo demonios supo de su estado emocional? ¿Cómo podía reconocer emociones siquiera?...

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Se resolvió el peliblanco a preguntar, no pudo encontrar la respuesta por sí mismo.

– Adiviné. – Respondió simple, conciso, seguro y sin darle ninguna información…

En efecto Lincoln había puesto códigos para que él generara información en base a patrones aleatorios, dicho de otro modo, "ideas", pero para luego ser evaluadas corroborando qué tan plausibles o útiles estas "ideas" son, es normal tener malas ideas, en su casa llovían, pero el nivel de precisión que mostró "Death-Bringer" es algo que él esperaba para varios años más…

– ¿¡Qué hacías en la superficie!? – Ahora fue "Death-Bringer" quien no sabía cómo responder, tenía muchos datos sobre la venganza y responder que quería vengarse de "Insane" y de "Blonde-Bang" no era del todo mentira, pero había algo más... ¿Estaba sintiendo deseos de venganza?

Se tomó su tiempo en responder, mientras terminaba de digitar los códigos que su amo puso la noche anterior para generar nuevos nanobots, y cuando las factorías comenzaron a trabajar es que se dignó a responder.

– Tu sangre nos pertenece. – Dijo en un tono duro y rebelando sus garras de lava, pero su amo ni se inmutó por su respuesta.

Lincoln no tenía idea de por qué le entregó su software de IA al "lavabot01", pero no se arrepentía de esa decisión, su instinto le dijo que sería una gran adición el usar un campo de pruebas realista.

– ¿Por qué un ejército de mis lavabots atacó un punto estratégico de la fuerza de seguridad?

– Había elementos útiles ahí, todos ahora están en las celdas del "World-Breaker", y cada uno de ellos servirá al propósito que les di, o morirán horriblemente por fallar a tu poder. – Sentenció "Death-Bringer".

Esa crueldad estaba pre-programada en los lavabots, pero que sus fibras musculares rebelaran una línea curva bajo sus "ojos", eso inquietó al peliblanco, parecía una macabra sonrisa.

– Hiciste un buen trabajo. – Dijo el peliblanco a su sirviente, le pareció curioso que su "sonrisa" desapareciera al escuchar esas palabras, aunque no estaba tampoco fuera de la expectativa, el ser capaz de cambiar la prioridad de sus objetivos que no fuera la voluntad de "Grand Final", hacía muy probable el desarrollo de emociones, y ahora estaba descubriéndose… – Me darás más poder. – Sentenció el peliblanco dándole una palmada en la espalda, la fuerza con la que lo golpeó no era suficiente para mover a su sirviente de 300 kilogramos, pero este fingió perder levemente el equilibrio.

– Hasta que elija lo contrario – Sentenció "Death-Bringer" volviendo a concentrarse en el panel principal, tratando de entender el porqué fingió perder el equilibrio, sabía por definición que las palmadas en la espalda se suelen dar como muestra de apoyo o amistad… ¿Estaba buscando sentir eso en su amo? – Muéstrame a tus enemigos, y los destruiré… ¡Los reduciré a cenizas! … Y luego, destruiré sus cenizas… – Finalizó "Death-Bringer", no sabía de donde salió el impulso que lo hizo decir eso, pero algo le dentro de sí lo hizo considerar ese inútil gasto de energía como necesario, como si hubiera completado una misión previamente programada dentro de él...

La satisfacción en el peliblanco no podía describirse, y no era sólo por ver un poder tan grande siendo concebido en su nombre, sino porque hasta ahora siempre estuvo sólo maquinando sus planes, cada vez que luchó contra los héroes sabía que sólo de él dependía el vencer, de él y de sus órdenes, Haiku no hizo diferencia en sus pensamientos respecto a la lucha, carecía del poder y la voluntad para luchar en sus batallas más grandes y peligrosas, y según los registros de la infiltración hizo una diferencia casi imperceptible, pero "Death-Bringer" por otro lado… – Estarás conmigo en el final. – Susurró el peliblanco dirigiéndose a los lavabots gusanos excavadores, pero antes de regresar a su casa, haría una pequeña visita al "World-Breaker".

* * *

Mientras tanto, a bordo del "World-Breaker", más específicamente en las celdas, los cinco prisioneros lidiaban con la noticia de su inminente destino peor que la muerte, a su manera, ninguno de ellos podía dudar de la crueldad de los sirvientes de "Grand-Final", incluso en la prisión fue transmitido el reportaje de la devastadora batalla en la que esos monstruosos robots blindados aparecieron en medio de una zona de desastre pequeña, para lanzar una ola de lava y disparar contra todo lo que aún no estuviera carbonizado. Fue una batalla de proporciones épicas, tardarían meses en reconstruir los edificios destruidos. La cruel muerte de Jack un ojo a manos de "Grand Final" hizo reír y celebrar a muchos de los prisioneros, a "Maw" no le importó en lo más mínimo, a "Dowl" le pareció intrigante aquel nuevo contendiente, y "HQ" estaba sumamente impresionado por la alta tecnología de los lavabots. Ninguno de los tres tenía motivos para dudar que "Grand Final" los haría sufrir igual o peor que a Jack. Por la mente de todos se pasó la idea de escapar, pero teniendo el equipo de contención de la fuerza de seguridad no podían hacer mucho. Comparando las celdas, incluso llegaban a extrañar el centro de detención donde no tenían a una unidad de artillería Muerte-Infierno cargada y apuntándoles en todo momento, era… inquietante/aterrador, todos sabían que eran esos los robots que desde más de un kilómetro de la prisión, lograron penetrar las docenas de toneladas de blindaje y concreto que separaban la prisión de la superficie, basándose en la cantidad de estruendos, "HQ" dedujo que un solo disparo fue el que destruyó tanto… en resumen, ninguno sobreviviría, al menos en sus condiciones actuales.

– No somos un equipo con afinidad. ¿Con qué objetivo creen que nos mantengan cautivos en estas instalaciones? – Preguntó "Dowl", quien estaba caminando tranquilamente en su celda.

– ¿Quizá para torturarnos? – Sugirió "Maw", quien estaba acostada en el piso mirando el techo de su celda.

– No lo creo, no se habría tomado tantas molestias si lo que busca es torturar. – Dedujo "HQ", sentado en la cama de su celda.

– ¿Y si disfruta impartir dolor a los más fuertes? – Planteó "Blonde-Bang" apoyada en uno de los muros de su celda.

– Había gente mucho más fuerte que nosotros en la prisión. – Respondió "HQ" en un tono muy altanero, él no le daba importancia al tema, estaba muy confiado de que no les harían daño basándose en el esfuerzo que hicieron para sacarlos de la prisión.

"Grand Final", una vez llegó a su lavabot gigante se dirigió a la zona de prisioneros, no había olvidado que fue atacado por una villana que afortunadamente "Death-Bringer" capturó.

Una vez en las celdas, los lavabots de artillería Muerte-Infierno se retiraron de la prisión.

– "Blonde Bang" – Saludó el peliblanco a su prisionera una vez llegó al compartimiento de prisioneros.

– "Grand Final" – Respondió la villana, no se mostraría asustada ante él.

– Me dirás por qué se dio la batalla contra "The Strong Suit" y "Time-Up". – Ordenó el peliblanco al tiempo en que la celda de la rubia se abría.

– ¿Por qué tendría que…? – El brazo de lava de "Grand Final" aplastándola contra el muro a sus espaldas la hizo callar.

– La lava no tardará en penetrar tu armadura, antes de eso será mejor que respondas a mi pregunta, supongo que viste la batalla en el distrito financiero.

En efecto Carol la vio, se transmitió desde las cámaras hackeadas por la asociación a cada localizador (instrumento de utilidad de la asociación que se entrega a cada uno de sus agentes) y si bien le gustó ver a ese héroe muerto, le frustró el no poder ser ella quien cobraría su recompenza.

– Sospecho que… Leni Loud, la de la casa más ruidosa de la ciudad (incluso en los registros de la asociación aparece con esa descripción la casa Loud), está relacionada con el equipo de heroínas "Full House Gang". – Respondió la rubia dudosa sobre la reacción de su "anfitrión", esperaba que la carbonizara, ya que ellas lo vencieron el día de ayer.

"Grand Final" la soltó y rompió los dispositivos de la fuerza de seguridad en sus brazos y piernas, para luego darle la espalda y tomar camino a la salida.

"Blonde-Bang" no perdió tiempo y concentró todo el aire que pudo en una sola esfera y se dispuso a lanzarla contra "Grand Final", pero su brazo fue desviado hacia arriba por lavabots cazadores sanguinarios que luego la sometieron.

– Se ganaron la vida. – Dijo el peliblanco al tiempo en que las celdas se abrían. – Pero qué tanto sufrirán dependerá de ustedes, no vuelvan a desafiarme. – Finalizó al tiempo en que docenas de cazadores sanguinarios se des-camuflaban alrededor de sus ahora invitados. Todos con sus hachas de lava a milímetros del cuello de los prisioneros.

Si bien a "Grand-Final" le gustaría matar al menos a "Blonde-Bang" y a "Insane", respetaría el actuar de "Death-Bringer", si los quería vivos será por algo, aunque después de que casi descubrieron con Lisa una nueva especie de lechuza, la "asta-chuza", se quedaría con las ganas de conocer a ese quimérico ser.

* * *

En la sede principal de la fuerza de seguridad, todo tipo de autoridades deliberaban respecto a lo que el reciente golpe de "Grand Final" significaba.

– Para comenzar con esta reunión de emergencia de los altos mandos de la fuerza de seguridad, procedo a explicar el motivo por el que fueron citados: Dos días atrás fue reportado un villano desconocido, pero dado que fue capaz de burlar nuestros sistemas de detección, estuvo a punto de arrasar no sólo con estados unidos, sino que Canadá y México habrían visto sus tierras destruirse en al menos un 50% cada uno…

– ¿¡No detectaron equipo de esa magnitud justo bajo sus pies!? – Interrumpió uno de los oficiales de alto rango de la fuerza de seguridad en otra ciudad.

– Le recuerdo, fuerza de seguridad de Detroit no ha detectado incidentes con la asociación en los últimos dos meses. – Continuó el director de la fuerza de seguridad de Royal Woods. – Ahora, al día siguiente volvió a lanzar otro ataque, ataque que nos dio otra noción del poder y recursos que "Grand Final" posee, aún seguimos en duda, debido a que cuatro criminales peligrosas lograron escapar gracias a su actuar, consideramos que se podría haberse dado una alianza entre la asociación y "Grand Final" …

– Si permiten esta interrupción, uno de nuestros agentes detectó un ataque de los elementos de "Grand Final" contra una sede de la asociación ese mismo día.

– Correcto, no podemos aseverar que exista una alianza entre ambas entidades, "Grand Final" asistió en persona a una batalla posterior, por lo que arriesgarse a tal punto por un simple señuelo no corresponde con su modus operandi. – Prosiguió el oficial de Royal Woods.

– En efecto, los prisioneros liberados dejaron de servirle a la asociación. – Interrumpió un robot entrando a la sala, en su cabeza había un monitor en el que se mostraba la imagen de "The Card Counter". – Había objetivos mucho más útiles en el centro de detención, por lo que podemos descartar la posibilidad de una alianza, además de que un agente de la asociación "Insane", responsable de un atentado hace unas horas, simplemente desapareció cuando escapaba, en un punto los restos de su traje desaparecieron, es decir, el secuestro de un agente antes de que se reporte es una declaración de guerra, por si inundar de lava una de sus sedes, o intentar destruirlos entre pacas tectónicas colapsando junto con todo el país no lo fuera.

– Gracias "The Card Counter", pero si este nuevo y peligroso enemigo pudo no sólo atacarnos a nosotros, sino que también a la asociación, de forma sorpresiva es evidente que superan a nuestra tecnología, y como directora de nuestra división de investigación y desarrollo, estamos atentos a los progresos que tal vez quieras reportarnos.

– Me alegra que lo diga, y sí, nuestros nuevos sistemas no de sondeo, sino de rastreo, permiten escanear el eco de las micro-vibraciones que usan los robots de "Grand Final" para trasladarse bajo nosotros sin ser percibidos. – En el monitor se muestran los escaneos de los dispositivos de sondeo experimentales de Lisa. – Y hemos detectado un gigantesco cuerpo a cuatro mil kilómetros justo bajo nuestros pies, basándonos en la arquitectura del primer robot gigante de "Grand Final" que enfrentamos, podemos asumir que al menos cuenta con un ejército de robots del mismo tamaño que el que atacó el centro de detención, factorías y equipo de desplazamiento. Si queremos dar un fuerte y decisivo golpe contra "Grand Final", ese es nuestro objetivo. – Un enorme silencio se apoderó de toda la sala, el plano aproximado, considerando sólo el tamaño de los pasillos, daba una altura de mínimo cuatrocientos metros, y dos kilómetros de largo, era demasiado imponente, además de que estaba lleno de esos peligrosos robots.

– T-Tendremos que pedir el apoyo de las fuerzas armadas… – Dijo el director de la fuerza de seguridad de Royal Woods, quien fue el primero en reaccionar.

– En efecto, pero aún carecemos del equipo necesario para alcanzar esos niveles de profundidad, y menos de transportar equipos de asalto lo suficientemente grandes para enfrentar al ejército que atacó el centro de detención.

– Déjenos a nosotros eso, no hay nadie aquí que creyera que esta guerra sería fácil. – Dijo el director de Detroit.

La fuerza de seguridad era un organismo gubernamental legítimo y tenía los medios para esas solicitudes, además de que no sería tan difícil comprobar el peligro que representa "Grand Final" para todo lo que se podría llamar vida.

La resolución final de esa reunión de emergencia sería reforzar Royal Woods, ya que "Grand Final" parecía tener un especial interés en esa ciudad. Todos los héroes que aceptaran colaborar con esta nueva iniciativa serían reubicados en Royal Woods.

Dado que no se sabía de cuánto tardarían en derrotar a "Grand Final" no se podía emitir una orden de evacuación de la magnitud de una ciudad del tamaño de Royal Woods, pero sí se instauraron más protocolos para emergencias en caso de un ataque, además de emitirse una alerta para evacuar (evacuación voluntaria). Si bien algunos estaban a favor de hacerlo, se resolvió en no llenar de guardias ni tanques la ciudad, eso sólo desataría más pánico, además de que esas armas han probado ser inefectivas contra los arsenales de "Grand Final", es decir, no podían hacer mucho en lo que se realizaba el desarrollo de la tecnología que usarían para llegar a "Grand Final" derrotarlo, con ejércitos y todo.

* * *

Horas después, cruzando el límite sur de la ciudad, un auto con dos ocupantes se dirigían a uno de los puntos secretos de reunión de la fuerza de seguridad.

– Es bueno estar de vuelta. ¿No Ronnie? – Pregunta Bobby al volante.

– Si, pero me gustaría saber qué es tan urgente como para hacernos volver a las dos de la madrugada. – Responde Ronnie visiblemente molesta.

– No creo que reúnan a tantos héroes aquí sólo por que si. – Comenta el latino apuntando al monte Hijinx que se veía a lo lejos, destacaba demasiado por la lava que aún resplandecía inundando todo.

– Eso espero, aún quiero vengarme por Jack un ojo… – Fue extraño para Bobby escuchar a su hermana hablando de Clyde, era un chico que le agradaba bastante, la pasaba bien cuando se juntaba con Linka y Clyde e iban al arcade o a comer pizza. Pero nadie supo cómo se sintió cuando supo que fue asesinado por "Grand Final".

– ¿Estás bien con esto? – Peguntó comprensiblemente preocupado.

– Si, no soy tan inmadura como para lanzarme sola contra él, pero sí, quiero que pague. – En efecto Ronnie siempre fue muy madura en su deber de heroína, por mucho que le desagradaran las "Full House Gang" trabajó con ellas muchas veces y puso de su parte en lograr la victoria pese a todo.

– ¿Crees que esté abierto el bufet franco-mexicano Jean Juan? – Preguntó Bobby cambiando el tema.

– Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo. – Dijo Ronnie con una mirada de entusiasmo, para luego sacar su celular y buscarlo en internet. – Tenemos que ir con la fuerza de seguridad para nuestra asignación de residencia. – Añadió al ver la cara de extrañeza de su hermano.

* * *

 **Al fin me siento más "Yo", escribiendo conspiraciones y planes, revelaciones y todo, sé que algún día tenía que salir de mi zona de confort, pero me gusta más este tipo de episodios. xD**

 **Bueno, espero que este "epílogo" les haya gustado, dado que es precisamente eso, un epílogo para presentar las próximas tramas es que fue más corto de lo usual.**

 **NA: Es muy difícil hacerle nacer emociones a "Death-Bringer", es que como robot que es, no sufre, no puedo decir que le duele o que le gusta, eso. :v**

 **¿Podrá la fuerza de seguridad lograr dar un buen golpe contra "Grand Final" o este los derrotará antes? ¿Qué hará Lincoln ahora que tiene un indicio de que sus hermanas están relacionadas a las "Full House Gang"? ¿Death-Bringer logrará estabilizar los sentimientos que están naciendo? ¿Los nuevos héroes reubicados a Royal Woods podrán hacer la diferencia en la batalla contra "Grand Final"? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos, en el que introduciré una nueva saga.**

 **Ahora respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **Js152: Si, como homenaje a Banghg es que en la biblioteca dentro del lavabot "World-Breaker" puse un libro escrito por él, aunque quien atendió a Lincoln es un OC que es su pariente, bueno, pronto verás más del equipo hunter. :)**

 **Reila Vann: Me alegra que te encantara mi historia. xD Me esforcé mucho, el drama no es mi fuerte, es que claro está que no podía regresar todo a la normalidad así de simple, si Lincoln fue atacado por culpa de ellas.**

 **Pirata: Me alegra haber pasado la prueba del drama, es un alivio. xD Y de acuerdo, en el próximo episodio pondré sus fichas.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego chicos. (:**


	14. Inteligencia Enemiga (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: The Loud house y sus personjes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino, al igual que los personajes a los que aquí hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Olvidé aclarar un muy importante detalle en el episodio anterior, el dispositivo de sondeo que usaron para detectar al lavabot "World-Breaker" sólo funciona con objetos gigantescos, por lo que no detectó al ejército que atacó al centro de detención (estos fueron detectados por los sensores normales de las facilidades de la fuerza de seguridad, las cuales no cubren toda la ciudad). Y los lavabot cubre-huellas y lo que ellos escolten no es detectado por nada (aún).**

* * *

 **Inteligencia Enemiga (Parte 1)**

Una vez las hermanas Loud regresaron a su hogar, todas habían protestado contra sus padres cuando les ordenaron quedarse en casa en lo que iban a recoger a Lincoln al centro médico al que fue trasladado tras el ataque, si bien todas obedecieron fue solamente porque tras un escaneo rápido de "The Card Counter", supieron que la condición de Lincoln no era peligrosa, pero eso no les quitaba la frustración por los eventos recientes, en especial a dos de ellas, quienes estaban particularmente furiosas, y no sólo por dejar que su hermano fuera atacado bajo sus narices.

En el búnker de Lisa, más específicamente en la zona de entrenamiento para las "Full House Gang" Lola y Linka se encontraban entrenando, ambas dirigidas por su furia.

– ¡Tus cartas no te durarán para siempre! – Gritó "The Queen of Diamonds" quien estaba acorralando a Ace Savy con tres coronas orbitando a su alrededor y atacándola a penas la princesa Loud encontraba un punto ciego en la peliblanco.

– ¡Tus manos tampoco! – Respondió Ace, esquivando sin problemas las herramientas de su hermana.

Lola en efecto seguía sin poder manipular del todo las coronas, podía hacer que realizaran curvas muy abiertas, lo que se traduce en una gran facilidad para predecirlas, a menos que en esa trayectoria se dirijan hacia ella, pues podía usar sus propias manos para volver a lanzarlas. La princesa Loud fue quien estuvo más cerca de Jack, cuando este fue asesinado, y no sólo falló en su deber de salvarlo, sino que no pudo desviar su corona cuando "Grand Final" lo puso en el camino de su arma.

– ¡No soy débil! – Gritó Lola al tiempo en que sus tres coronas realizaron una violenta curva hacia Ace.

– ¡Paro sí predecible! – Respondió la peliblanco evadiendo sin problemas ese ataque con tres cartas, se mantenía al pendiente de las tres coronas en el aire.

– ¡Dirás mis coronas! – Volvió a gritar la rubia, quien se encontraba con una corona rozando el cuello de su hermana mayor.

A Linka le costó admitirlo. – T-Tú ganas esta vez… – La peliblanco se sorprendió de que Lola no festejara su victoria al mismo estilo d Lynn o con algún estúpido baile.

– Fue un ataque suicida, la última vez que vi a alguien hacer eso… – Decía la princesa Loud, pero se detuvo al recordar cómo Linka se debería sentir, en efecto Clyde fue quien se lanzó en un ataque suicida para salvar a sus compañeros, sólo logrando que "Grand Final" lo obligara a verlos carbonizándose mientras se ahogaban en los ríos de lava. – Lo…

– Al menos les lograste cambiar la trayectoria de golpe. – Interrumpió Linka tomando camino a la bodega para reabastecerse para la siguiente ronda.

Ambas continuaron practicando incansables hasta que sus padres regresaron con Lincoln.

* * *

En el lavabot "World-Breaker", más específicamente en el compartimiento de carga "Death-Bringer" había abordado, ya con la autorización de su amo, podía proseguir sin problemas con su plan, plan para el cual esos criminales eran requeridos.

En su camino al centro de control se sintió bastante extraño, en un punto específico. Ignoró esa confusión, dentro de sí había dos órdenes que buscaban ser ejecutadas al instante: la primera, ir al centro de control y proseguir con su misión, la segunda: abrir la puerta que estaba a su derecha. Priorizando el servir a la voluntad de su amo, se dirigió al centro de control, ya revisaría detrás de esa puerta cuando terminara con lo que debía hacer.

Entró en el centro de control del "World Breaker", lo único que se veía era el panel principal, la enorme ventana que daba a la factoría de lavabots, y la enorme esquirla sangrienta junto con sus sistemas de escudos reflectivos. Una vista que había contemplado en repetidas ocasiones, por lo que se dirigió al panel, bastó presionar algunos pocos botones para que se mostrara la imagen de los prisioneros: "Insane", "Blonde-Bang", "HQ", "Maw" y "Dowl".

Volvió a ingresar más órdenes al panel de control y en seguida una escolta de cazadores sanguinarios se des-camuflaron, todos formados y en la misma y exacta posición.

El grupo de lavabots emprendió camino a la sección de prisión del "World-Breaker", la cual por órdenes de "Grand Final" había sido adecuada como habitaciones, aunque sus ocupantes estaban en arresto domiciliario. Ellos sabían del poder de los lavabots, tal como sabían que estos no dudarían en darles unas muy dolorosas muertes si no cooperaban, por lo que el ayudarlos era una opción muy tentadora.

– Tu capacidad de servirnos será puesta a prueba. – Dijo "Death-Bringer" al tiempo en que la celda de "HQ" se abría.

El pequeño prisionero salió de ahí, parecía tranquilo para las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, no temblaba y sus movimientos parecían coordinados.

– ¿Para qué me necesitan? – Preguntó altanero, recibiendo como respuesta el calor de la cuchilla de "Death-Bringer" junto a su cuello.

– Tú obedecerás. – Sentenció "Death-Bringer" retirando su cuchilla y dejando a un inmóvil "HQ" sobándose la armadura que protegía su cuello, el mero calor de su arma bastó para hacer trabajar sus nervios que sentían el dolor.

– El resto descanse, el amanecer será el principio. – Sentenció "Death-Bringer" para luego tomar camino al centro de control seguido por "HQ", quien no tenía idea de que había una docena de lavabots cazadores sanguinarios apuntando a su garganta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lavabot gusano excavador, Lincoln regresaba a su casa tras su "visita" a las factorías. Una vez terminó de leer toda la información de los prisioneros de "Death-Bringer" al igual que su descripción de su objetivo pudo "relajarse".

– Hola chicos, sé que hablamos apenas hace unas ocho horas, pero en serio, me atacó una villana, mientras estaba en el centro médico mi ejército libró una guerra contra la fuerza de seguridad, la inteligencia artificial de mi sirvien… de mi compañero robótico está evolucionando… bueno, descubrir que mis hermanas o al menos Leni está relacionada de alguna forma con las "Full House Gang", es muy interesante de hecho, ahora que tengo tiempo libre ya que es sólo cosa de esperar y ver qué es lo que hará la ramificación de sepas de nanobots… – Lincoln se detiene al ver que los monitores indican proximidad a su casa. – Bueno chicos, no puedo llegar a mi casa en un lavabot gusano, así que nos vemos, activa el modo furtivo y muéstrame que captan los lavabot sensores.

Antes de arribar a su casa Lincoln verificó el estado de sus hermanas, sólo Lisa estaba despierta y por los escaneos de sus niveles de neurotransmisores parecía estar estresada, su computador estaba encendido, lo que significa que: o estaba trabajando platicando con alguien o trabajando tecleando… Estaba dormida antes de salir, quizá algún inconveniente de la universidad de Royal Woods ha tenido bastante trabajo últimamente.

Lincoln se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, para luego desactivar sus lavabots de utilidad que alteraban nuevamente las cámaras de Lisa, ya que, según las cámaras, él no había salido de su habitación, cosa que ahora sí hizo para luego ir a la cocina, tenía hambre.

Algo que le inquietó fue su hermana gemela, él sabía que ella era emocionalmente dependiente de él, y el que no lo buscara ni siquiera para hablar pese a lo terrible que debería sentirse por la muerte de Clyde es preocupante, Lincoln es consciente de que están en la segunda noche desde la muerte de Clyde, Linka no lo buscó en la primera, comprensible el querer llorar sola, en la segunda (que es esta), muy seguramente fue porque creyó que su hermano ya había pasado suficientes malos momentos por un día (fue atacado por criminales) y no quería molestarlo… típico de ella.

Preparó unos sándwiches y se dirigió a la habitación de Lisa, sabía que podría intentar sacarle información de las "Full House Gang" fingiendo pedirle vídeos de la pelea que tuvo "The Strong Suit" contra "Insane" y "Blonde Bang" hace unas horas, y la luz prendida de su habitación/laboratorio sería la excusa perfecta.

Dado que Linka estaba durmiendo como un tronco (acabó muy agotada de su entrenamiento), Lincoln se resolvió por ir a hablar con Lisa, después de todo simplemente vio su luz prendida de casualidad mientras iba a la cocina por un refrigerio.

 ***Toc Toc*** Lincoln tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. – ¿Lisa?

– Pasa hermano mayor. – Dijo Lisa en un tono tan neutro como siempre. – Nada como un bocadillo nocturno. – Agrega al ver que Lincoln tenía una bandeja de sándwiches.

– Pensé que querrías uno. ¿Crema de maní y jalea? – Preguntó mientras prendía la luz de la habitación (Lisa sólo estaba iluminada por la luz de su computador portátil) para luego ofrecerle uno de los sándwiches.

– Por favor, y gracias Lincoln.

Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, lo civilizada y tranquila que era Lisa la hacían la Loud con la que "Grand Final" siempre elegía platicar, además de lo tranquilos y buenos para escuchar que ambos eran (aunque Lincoln de vez en cuando fingiera distraerse, siempre estaba muy pendiente de cada palabra que salía de su hermana, después de todo cada una de estas es una posible mejora de sus lavabots y nanobots).

– ¿Qué te tiene despierta a estas horas Lisa? – Preguntó el peliblanco una vez terminaron su comida.

– La universidad me asignó a un nuevo proyecto. – La expresión neutra de Lisa cambió a una que sólo transmitía tristeza. – Puede que deba pasar fuera de casa un par de meses…

La castaña sabía que su hermano casi nunca (según ella), entendía de sus temas en las conversaciones, pero siempre se esforzaba para no dormirse y para entenderla, eso la hizo admirarlo, después de todo, por muy genio que fuera, sin esfuerzo sabía que nunca habría logrado nada, y menos en una casa donde sobrevivir es un caos total.

– Y tú… ¿Quieres irte? – Preguntó el peliblanco después de unos momentos. Esa revelación había sido inquietante para él, mayormente por lo interesante que sonaba ¿Qué proyecto de una universidad podría requerir la atención de Lisa durante tanto tiempo? Claramente no era una investigación que podría enviar por internet o por un intermediario de confianza…

– La verdad hermano, estoy acostumbrada a este estilo de vida, y por Darwin sabemos que el proceso de adaptación no se da de un día para otro.

– _Díselo a mis nanobots._ – Pensó el peliblanco al escuchar esas palabras.

– No estoy segura de poder lograrlo…

– ¿Ese proyecto? – Preguntó Lincoln con una expresión de risa mal disimulada, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Lisa.

– Adecuarme a ¡No tener que soportar a este molesto bicho blanco! – Gritó la castaña saltando sobre su hermano, quien se dejó caer derribado quedando sobre la cama de su hermana. Lisa no se detuvo y comenzó a atacar los puntos débiles (de cosquillas) de su hermano, dando inicio a un tortuoso intento de Lincoln para no reírse y no despertar a su familia.

...

– Sé que en el fondo te agrado. – Comentó el peliblanco una vez se apartó de Lisa y pudo dejar de fingir que contenía su risa por las cosquillas (no siente cosquillas).

– Si hermano, me agradas... como una rana venenosa en mi cara. – Respondió Lisa apartando la mirada.

– Bueno, eres hermana de Lana, aún hay esperanza. – Comentó el peliblanco dándole una sonrisa.

En efecto, una de las pocas excepciones al afán por la lógica y la disciplina de Lisa, eran las estupideces que su hermano escupía, las cuales tenían la propiedad de hacerla reír, lo que de hecho sucedió por los próximos instantes.

...

– ¿Cuándo inicia ese proyecto? – Preguntó finalmente el peliblanco.

– Ya inició, mi partida será en aproximadamente 36 horas, me necesitan para continuar el desarrollo de un pequeño módulo del diseño y construcción de la maquinaria de carga. – Mintió la castaña, para el proyecto ella es indispensable, de hecho, aún ni empieza, y ella deberá gestionar todos los recursos que le enviarán los distintos organismos para continuar con su proyecto.

– Esa es mi hermanita. – Celebró Lincoln fingiendo no haber entendido la insignificante posición que su hermana le dijo que ocuparía. – ¡Ahora ve y salva al mundo! – Agregó acariciando el cabello de su hermana.

Ese gesto a Lisa siempre le agradó, sabía muy bien que su cabello estaba muy mal cuidado (por no decir seco, despeinado, quemado y enredado) y poca importancia le daba de hecho, pero cuando alguien de su familia lo acariciaba se sentía simplemente agradable para ella, pero jamás la verían admitirlo.

– Basta hermano mayor. – Pidió la pequeña tratando de alejar la mano de Lincoln. – Y puedes apostarlo, mi intelecto salvará el mundo. – Añadió finalmente en una pose de victoria de uno de los villanos (con doctorado) de los cómics de Lincoln, cosa que lo hizo reír.

Si bien la castaña había podido mostrar un poco de su telekinesis, se rehusaba a depender de ella durante los combates, pues por su convicción el intelecto es la única herramienta de la que el ser humano debe depender.

– Esa es mi hermana. – Celebró Lincoln en la posición del secuaz del villano al que Lisa parodió en su pose. – Ahora ve a ese proyecto, humilla a todos los que están por encima con tu intelecto, vuélvete la jefa y haz que el proyecto sea 50000 veces más genial. – Finalizó levantándose de la cama, dejando a Lisa acostarse entre las sábanas.

– ¿Sabes Lincoln? Admito que iba a tomar el proyecto de cualquier forma, pero gracias a ti, al menos iré con una sonrisa y buen ánimo. – Comentó Lisa cuando Lincoln estaba en la salida de su habitación.

– ¿Entonces si puedes estar de buen ánimo? – Preguntó Lincoln, sólo recibiendo como respuesta la almohada de su hermana contra su cara. – Sabes que bromeo Lisa. – Comentó suavizando la almohada para luego acercarse a Lisa. – Tú sabes que nos hemos reído muchas veces. – Levantó la cabeza de Lisa y puso la almohada. – Jamás olvidaré como chillaste cuando les dije que tenía novia. – Lisa se avergonzó y el beso de su hermano en su frente la hizo sólo querer ser tragada por la tierra. – Pero son bonitos recuerdos, todos aquí te queremos y te seguiremos queriendo, aunque estés lejos en ese proyecto… – Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación. – ¡Ya sé! Cuando vuelvas, te recibiré con un pastel con la forma que tú quieras (mándamela con algunos días de anticipación) – Lincoln apagó la luz de la habitación. – Buenas noches Lisa. – Finalizó retirándose y dejando a Lisa tan triste por tener que irse como contenta por recordar el porqué se unió a sus hermanas en su deber de heroínas: sus seres queridos.

* * *

Una vez el peliblanco regresó a su habitación, sus lavabots de utilidad volvieron a cubrirlo para poder meditar lo que sucedió.

Había sido algo frustrante para él, el no haberle podido sacar nada directamente, ya que fue Lisa quien dominaba en la conversación, aunque tampoco habría esperado lograr obtener información, Lisa es muy precavida y piensa mucho antes de hablar, pero esas evidentes mentiras lo hicieron sospechar.

– ¿En serio crees que me tragaré eso de que una universidad del estado empleará a Lisa en un simple diseño de maquinaria de carga? Debes estar bromeando… ¿Por qué Lisa me mentiría? … Si va a estar fuera entonces nosotros no somos sus sujetos de experimentos … – Activó el lavabot 1216 para establecer una comunicación con "Death-Bringer" en las factorías.

– No malgastes mi tiempo. – Ordenó "Death-Bringer" apareciendo en la pantalla.

– Dime que fue de "HQ".

– Cooperó de inmediato y sigue trabajando, ahora dime lo que necesitas.

– ¿La universidad de Royal Woods ha trabajado con la fuerza de seguridad?

– Sólo desarrollando equipos de detección… La doctora Lisa Loud es la responsable de todos esos instrumentos.

– Prepara un equipo de infiltración, quiero la información actual de la doctora Lisa Loud, cada detalle del proyecto en el que se encuentra.

– Una orden digna. – Finalizó "Death-Bringer".

* * *

– Lisa Loud… – Dijo "HQ" con una expresión de furia bajo su casco, acababa de escuchar la conversación, le guardaba mucho rencor a su ex-compañera de clases y ex-pareja infantil. – ¿Qué harán… – Se detiene por la cuchilla de "Death-Bringer" apuntando a su cuello. – Con ella? – Prosiguió con determinación en su voz.

– Sigue trabajando. – Ordenó "Death-Bringer".

– El trabajo está hecho. – Finalizó al tiempo en que en el monitor se mostraba toda la información restante de la de la fuerza de seguridad almacenada en la prótesis de Jack.

– Te ganaste tu respuesta. – Dijo "Death-Bringer" retirando su cuchilla. – Está en un proyecto importante y si es de la fuerza de seguridad lo reduciremos a cenizas con ella incluída. – Sentenció bruscamente.

– Y me quieren para obtener la información de la universidad…

– Por eso sigues con vida, no dejes de servir. – Sentenció "Death-Bringer" al tiempo en que muchos nanobots conformaban un traje de infiltración alrededor de "HQ".

– Si van tras ella, cuenten conmigo. – Finalizó "HQ" al tiempo en que los nanobots terminaban de cubrir su rostro.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes la oportunidad de negarte?

– Que yo soy la clave de la misión. – Respondió muy seguro.

– Lo que también eres es un cadáver torturado, o lo serás si nos fallas. – Agregó "Death-Bringer".

Fue una organización muy rápida, pero "Death-Bringer" al igual que los lavabots cazadores sanguinarios estaban equipados para misiones de infiltración, y dado lo importante que sería "HQ" para sus propósitos, no podían escatimar en esfuerzos para protegerlo, así que su traje no tenía formas de ataque, sólo defensa, camuflaje, cambia-formas y modo furtivo, y a "The Death" lista para sacarlo de ahí.

En las calles de Royal Woods el equipo de infiltración salió por las alcantarillas a unas cuadras de la facultad de igeniería de la universidad de Royal Woods (donde Lisa trabaja), aún se estaba eliminando la lava carbonizada que fue lanzada para inundar las cloacas cuando "Death-Bringer"/lavabot 01 atacó una sede de la asociación, por lo que con los lavabots cubre-huellas, pudieron atravesar la lava endurecida sin problemas, y salir cerca de la universidad sin ser detectados por los drones guardias que se encargan de patrullar la red de alcantarillas.

Sin decir una sola palabra, los lavabots se dirigieron a la universidad, todos cubriendo la sombra en la que "The Death" cargaba al acorazado "HQ".

No es una prisión de alta seguridad, sólo una universidad, por lo que no tuvieron problemas para entrar, el único problema sería la oficina de Lisa Loud, por lo que tratarían de evitarla en lo posible (dada la muy posible existencia de muchos sensores, el infiltrarse ahí sería el "plan B"). Los guardias no fueron problema para ellos, las empresas de seguridad privadas son ciertamente incompetentes, lo que sí se estaba tornando molesto era el hecho de que "The Death" se estaba agotando, el traje de "HQ" no es precisamente ligero, pero la criminal se las arregló para llevarlo al primer punto, el "Plan A". Una vez llegaron a la sala de servidores de la universidad, los lavabot comenzaron a asegurar el terreno poniendo los lavabot éxtasis neutralizando los sensores y cámaras de seguridad haciéndolos transmitir copias aleatorias de datos percibidos hace una hora.

– Conéctate. – Ordenó "Death-Bringer" des-camuflándose cuando los lavabots éxtasis completaron su trabajo. El traje de "HQ" estaba camuflado incluso dentro de las sombras, por lo que tampoco se mostraría por las cámaras o activaría las alarmas.

– Una terminal… Bingo. – Celebró "HQ" al tiempo en que se conectó directamente al servidor central, el cual almacenaba el programa de administración de la información. – Estudiantes, beneficios estudiantiles… funcionarios, profesores, investigadores… L-L-Lisa Loud… Sondas de larga distancia…

– ¿Por qué no copias la información y la estudias en la base? – Preguntó "The Death".

– No me arriesgaré a que la borren antes de alcanzar a copiarla. – Respondió sin dejar de leer la información. – Proyectos actuales… "Sondas DEFD", "Caminante Máximus" … – Se detuvo por su propia furia, él fue el diseñador de los caminantes de asalto "Maximus". – "Asegurar el Futuro", hm… rol: diseño de maquinaria de carga… No hay datos congruentes…

"Death-Bringer" miró la pantalla y rápidamente comenzó a evaluar la imagen para interpretarla y extraer la información escrita.

– Nos vamos de aquí. – Ordenó "Death-Bringer", y sin darle tiempo de protestar a "HQ" se retiraron.

Una vez volvieron al lavabot gusano de tierra que los esperaba por donde salieron volvieron a comunicarse con su amo (quien usó sus nanobots para improvisarse una máscara y no mostrarse ante "The Death" ni "HQ").

– "Asegurar el Futuro" es el único proyecto actual de la doctora Lisa Loud, pero la tienen registrada como diseñadora de maquinaria de carga…

– No podemos lanzar un ataque contra la fuerza de seguridad para obtener toda la información, la borrarán a penas nos vean… Bien, regresen al "World-Breaker" y continúa con tu plan, yo me aseguraré de lidiar con su "futuro asegurado". – Sentenció el peliblanco finalizando la llamada.

"Death-Bringer" sintió que se trató de un fracaso, pero ya que estaba en eso, decidió terminar con un asunto "personal", por lo que se conectó a los lavabots guardias y envió a uno a la puerta que hace unas horas lo hizo dudar de su propósito.

La imagen era simple, una pequeña sala, con alfombra, un sillón un estante lleno de libros.

– "Plan para sobrevivir si se instituye la purga y mis hermanas me arrojan a la matanza por una estupidez" Destruiré ese libro personalmente cuando vuelva… – Se detiene al ver el velador junto al sillón, ahí fue donde detuvo a la intrusa "The Death" por primera vez, pero antes de eso, ahí él se ubicaba, protegiendo las preciadas posesiones de su amo, tres de los dientes que le tiró a Chandler, el documento de su transferencia de escuela… – Yo… – Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que ese era el puesto que se le había asignado, pero había algo que no estuvo la última vez, un pequeño chip con la etiqueta "Death-Bringer".

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al "World-Breaker". – Escolten a "HQ" a su celda y a "The Death" a su habitación. – Ordenó tomando camino al cuarto que estuvo monitoreando.

No tardó en llegar a esa sala y transferirse toda la información de ese chip, la cual era una única imagen, ver la imagen hizo a "Death-Bringer" de inmediato reemplazar algunas órdenes de su lista de alta prioridad por "matar muy dolorosamente a la Royal Guard". La imagen de él y su amo ambos extremadamente dañados, "Grand Final" en su cámara de curación y "Death-Bringer" en una cámara de reconstrucción junto a la de su amo. "Grand Final" estaba ingresando códigos en la terminal cercana… – Mi nacimiento… – Dijo al darse cuenta de que ese fue el momento exacto antes de que dijera que su nombre es "Death-Bringer".

* * *

En una de las habitaciones, más específicamente en la asignada a"The Death", ella se disponía a dormir, cuando una llamada de "Grand Final" la interrumpe.

– Quiero que vayas con "HQ" y transfieras toda la información que encontraron a las "The Fourth Devastating", aislaré su celda para que los otros prisioneros no escuchen, y diles que volverás a contactarlas pronto. – Ordenó el peliblanco para luego cortar la llamada.

"The Death" obedeció, y rebelándose como una prisionera que buscaba escapar, convenció a "HQ" para cumplir la orden bajo la promesa de que ambos escaparían.

* * *

 **No pude introducir del todo la nueva saga en este episodio, así que el próximo será para terminar el trabajo, lamento no haber subido episodio ayer, pero tuve que viajar y fue muy agotador el viaje. ):**

 **Pero ya estoy listo para traerles sus dosis casi diarias de héroes, villanos, lavabots y drama. :DDD**  
 **Ahora ya deben saber cuál es el proyecto al que Lisa fue asignada pero ¿Cómo afectará a las "Full House Gang" no tener al cerebro del equipo? ¿Qué planea Lincoln al informar ese grupo de villanas del plan de la fuerza de seguridad? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de "Héroes y Villanos".**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **Js152: Los nanobots siguen evolucionando y a pasos agigantados, al igual que los sentimientos de "Death-Bringer", y sí, lo afectarán mucho, ¿Para bien o para mal? El tiempo lo dirá. C:**

 **Neozura: me alegra que te guste la historia, me esfuerzo en quitarle a Lincoln todo lo que lo hace "Lincoln Loud", pero también me cuesta a veces el hacerlo actuar como "Lincoln Loud". La historia con Ronnie planeo explicarla cuando finalice este arco, está relacionada con el origen de "Grand Final", y respecto a las emociones de "Death-Bringer" tardaron un poquitito menos en empezar a aparecer. xD Y bueno, eso es una gran parte de la trama actual.**

 **Ine Neko: Jaja, me alegra que te gustara mi lado dramático xD, y lo decía porque me siento más a gusto escribiendo batallas y conspiraciones. xD Si, tendrán una conexión, Lincoln es muy estable de personalidad la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sique siendo (psicológicamente hablando) un psicópata, así que ¿Qué tan fuerte será su conexión a su robot? Bueno, sí parece que fuera doble personalidad y lamento la confusión, pero bueno, debo aclarar que ese es su motivo para hacer algo. Y por algunas aclaraciones que hice anteriormente, las heroínas que no son de piel invulnerable en su mayoría usan armaduras (las salpicaduras de lava de los lavabots son un buen ejemplo de porqué son necesarias) por eso su aspecto es muy diferente del que tienen en la serie, y todas llevan sus rostros cubiertos y filtros de voces.**

 **Debo disculparme con pirata, pero en el próximo episodio pondré las fichas de las "The Fourth Devastating".**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto. (:**


	15. Inteligencia Enemiga (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Ok, creo que no lo aclaré, pero el prólogo fue un día domingo, toda la saga "Es un Mundo muy Grande" y "Muere y Cállate" se desarrollan el día lunes, y "En el fuego Cruzado" transcurre el día martes, ahora vamos en el miércoles.**

* * *

 **Inteligencia Enemiga (Parte 2)**

"The Death" obedeció las órdenes de "Grand Final" y engañó a "HQ" para enviar un mensaje a sus "compañeras", las "The Fourth Devastating", más específicamente a su líder "The Scream".

El mensaje contenía toda la información que obtuvieron del proyecto "Asegurar el futuro", el cual estaba descrito como un proyecto de minería enorme, del que la doctora Lisa Loud participaría en el diseño de la maquinaria de carga. Toda esa información estaba marcada como una mentira de la de la fuerza de seguridad, pero "The Scream" pudo fácilmente deducirlo del mismo modo que "Grand Final", la famosa doctora Lisa Loud no participaría como una diseñadora de máquinas de carga, por lo que supo de inmediato que se trataba de un proyecto grande y en conjunto a la fuerza de seguridad. El mensaje además contenía información de que "Grand Final" buscaría obtener información del proyecto y claro, que "The Death" volvería a contactarlas en poco tiempo.

Dado que la sede de la asociación en Royal Woods fue inundada en lava, se debieron hacer las gestiones pertinentes para establecer una sede auxiliar, la cual estaba lista y operativa para el día miércoles. Antes del amanecer, los agentes de la asociación fueron notificados sobre la finalización de la nueva sede.

En la red de alcantarillas caminaban "The Smile", "The Pain" y "The Scream", las tres encaminadas al nuevo centro de operaciones de la asociación.

– No puedes estar hablando en serio. – Protestó "The Smile" al actuar de su líder de equipo.

– "The Death" me envió el mensaje, sigue con vida…

– ¿Cómo sabes que es ella? – Preguntó "The Pain".

– La marca de la asociación. – Apuntó a su nuca. – Borra la memoria y deja de funcionar cuando el agente muere, cuando comienza a revelar datos de la asociación, o cuando alguien trata de alter el dispositivo. Me mandó esa información codificada en la señal de transmisión de "The Death". – Respondió "The Scream".

– ¿Qué te hace creer que lograremos obtener el apoyo? – Preguntó nuevamente "The Pain".

– Ellos. – Respondió "The Scream" apuntando a un grupo particular operando en las terminales.

– Los "Hunters" …

– Por lo que supe, dos de sus integrantes pelearon contra un agente de "Grand Final" ayer, y "Blonde-Bang" fue sacada del centro de detención durante el ataque, no perdemos nada en saludar… preparen sus armas. – Finalizó "The Scream" encaminándose hacia los "Hunters".

– Hola. – Saludó amablemente "Baseball bat" el chico que con un simple batazo partió a la mitad un muro de lava, ofreciendo su mano para un apretón.

– Baseball bat. – Respondió "The Scream" respetuosamente, pero sin corresponder al apretón de manos.

– ¿Qué quieren? – Preguntó "Impale", sin despegar la mirada de la terminal.

– Iré al grano, nuestra agente infiltrada en la organización de "Grand Final" nos envió un nombre, ¿Qué saben de "Asegurar el Futuro"? – "Impale" se detuvo un momento al escuchar ese nombre.

– Asegurar el futuro… – "Impale" se puso a pensar sobre ese nombre.

– ¿No es parte de uno de los principios de los héroes? – Interrumpió el "Baseball bat".

– Correcto, pero es el nombre de un proyecto de una universidad pública, si emplean a la doctora Lisa Loud y reposicionan a docenas de héroes a Royal Woods debe ser algo grande.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que son hechos relacionados? Hasta donde sabemos, hay un desquiciado con un ejército de máquinas que atacan con lava justo bajo nuestros pies, aumentar la seguridad es una maniobra bastante lógica…

– Si no estás planeando contraatacar… – Respondió "The Scream" callando a "Impale", en efecto la fuerza de seguridad no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como "Grand Final" hacía de las suyas. – No perdemos nada con asegurarnos sobre ese proyecto.

– Define no perder nada, si es un proyecto tan importante para la fuerza de seguridad todos sus detalles deberían estar en el banco de datos principal de la fuerza, y hasta donde sé, sin "The Death", aún si trabajamos juntos, no tenemos agentes en cubierto.

– Tenemos nombres, y sí podemos rastrear. – Comentó "The Scream".

– ¿Vienes a sugerirme una misión para rastrear a la doctora Lisa Loud y rogar obtener información de un proyecto del que sólo sabemos que está relacionado a la fuerza de seguridad?

– "Grand Final" también está siguiendo a la doctora Lisa Loud, si quieres cobrar por su cabeza, ahí tienes el mejor punto de partida. – Finalizó "The Scream" dándole la espalda a los "hunters" y tomando camino a la salida.

– Espera. – Ordenó "Impale" poniendo su mano en el hombro de "The Scream". – ¿Qué tienes en mente?

– La doctora se unirá al proyecto mañana en la tarde, sabemos que antes de eso "Grand Final" buscará obtener la información, apostaría lo que sea a que pondrá un equipo de infiltración a seguirla.

– ¿Sólo es destruir máquinas? ¿Podremos usarlos para llegar a "Grand Final"?

– De por sí valdrán suficiente si los vendemos como información útil para los mercenarios que están detrás de "Grand Final" ¿Te interesa el trato?

– Ustedes pueden realizar labores de rastreo, ¿Para qué nos necesitas?

– Vencieron a los robots de "Grand Final" antes ¿Aceptas o no?

– Trato. – Aceptó "impale".

Ambos grupos incompletos se unieron con el plan de rastrear a Lisa, con el objetivo de adquirir tecnología que los conduciría a "Grand Final". Algo que no les sorprendió fue el poco apoyo e interés que despertó el registro de esa misión, había docenas de misiones similares en la lista, y realizadas por equipos con mejor rendimiento, pero algo con lo que no contaban es el apoyo de "el mutilador", apoyo que se vio reflejado en con el agente que les enviaría para asegurar el éxito de la misión, el ex-emisario de los héroes que capturó hace algunos años, "Silence", pero dadas las habilidades de ese joven, no se negaron a usarlo en la misión.

* * *

En la casa Loud no hubo inconvenientes para dormir, pese a sus estados de ánimo, Linka y Lola cayeron cual derrumbe de rocas, y roncaban cual derrumbe de rocas, pero eso jamás fue un impedimento para dormir en la casa Loud. Lynn sr y Rita si tuvieron problemas para dormir, estaban muy nerviosos por tener que volver a ser héroes, eso implicaba un gran cambio en sus vidas, que comenzaba con renunciar a sus trabajos (cosa que económicamente no les significaba ningún problema por las gestiones que realiza la fuerza de seguridad para ayudar a quienes realizan la labor de héroes). Lisa asistió virtualmente a esa conferencia en la que se decidió financiar su proyecto "Asegurar el Futuro", pero estuvo muy ocupada entre planos sobre más planos, hasta que escuchó a su hermano bajar a la cocina, sólo por precaución decidió guardar sus planos hasta que su hermano regresara a su habitación, cosa que no sucedió pues Lincoln la fue a visitar y tuvieron una agradable plática que terminó con Lisa acostada en su cama y lista para una muy agradable noche de sueño, y Lincoln regresando a su habitación sólo para ordenar a "Death-Bringer" encabezar una misión de espionaje y luego ser despertado por el reporte de la misión de "Death-Bringer".

 ***indescriptibles sonidos de la alarma de Lincoln***

– Buenos días hermano. – Lo saluda Lisa apagando la alarma del reloj del peliblanco, el cual estaba en su mano.

– Hola Lisa… – Se detiene a ver su reloj despertador. – ¿¡Diez de la mañana!?

– Pensé en dejarte dormir más, pero podría ser problemático para tu estado de ánimo el día de hoy… Si te lo preguntas, desperté a nuestras hermanas antes, ya que tú deberías descansar.

– ¿Descansar para qué? – Preguntó Lincoln bastante confundido.

– Para acompañarme este último día antes de irme. – Respondió la castaña con total naturalidad.

– ¿No deberías estar en la universidad? – Preguntó el peliblanco estirándose, considerando la posibilidad de obtener información en base a los equipos que Lisa compre.

– Dado que mañana será mi transferencia a las instalaciones destinadas al proyecto, decidí tomarme el día libre en lo que me preparo.

– Ya veo… ¿Te podré ir a visitar? – Preguntó nuevamente el peliblanco, usar su fachada de hermano que la va a extrañar no levantará sospechas mientras no se exceda.

– Lo dudo hermano, es un proyecto demandante y no creo poder tener tiempo para atender visitas.

– Ya veo… ¿Desayunaste? – Preguntó decepcionado por no haber podido obtener información sobre el proyecto, pero seguía con un día entero delante de él, para sacarle más información.

– Si ¿Quieres que te traiga desayuno a la cama? – Ofreció bastante animada, sin duda era inusual en ella, pero Lincoln no había leído suficientes artículos confiables como para realizarle un análisis psicológico.

– Mejor desayuno en la mesa. – Finalizó el peliblanco, acto seguido Lisa lo dejó en su habitación para que se cambiara. Lincoln de inmediato activó su lavabot 1216. – "Death-Bringer" prepara un equipo de rastreo, saldré con Lisa, quiero cada reacción y palabra que diga, y arresta a Haiku. – Ordenó el peliblanco una vez sus lavabots de utilidad volvieron a alterar los datos que las cámaras y sensores de Lisa enviaban.

Sería un desayuno tranquilo, acompañado por la hermana con quien más disfrutaba platicar, sin duda una buena mañana, hasta que llegó la hora de salir.

– Bien hermano mayor, prepárate, es una larga lista de compras… – Decía Lisa emocionada ya abriendo la puerta principal.

– En marcha. – Dijo el peliblanco listo para seguir a su hermana.

* * *

Claro está que para la alianza de los "Hunters" y "The Fourth Devastating" no fue difícil ubicar la casa Loud, pero mantuvieron su distancia por el mismo motivo que "Blonde Bang" eligió hacer que Lincoln saliera, en lugar de sacarlo ella misma, no se arriesgarían a ser detectados por las cámaras de vigilancia o los sensores de movimiento que muy seguramente la excéntrica doctora Lisa Loud tendría instalados alrededor del perímetro de su vivienda.

La famosa y destartalada Van de la familia Loud salió de la casa, rumbo a la escuela.

– Nueve señales… – Dijo "Silence" mirando con un visor la van alejándose. – Sin los padres, el niño y la bebé, una de las Loud se quedó en la casa.

– "Metal Strike", "Silence" sigan esa van y contáctennos si toma rumbo a la universidad de Royal Woods. – Ordenó "Impale", acto seguido el pequeño niño en una armadura de metal muy imponente fue envuelto en cadenas que lo arrojaron hacia su vehículo, una suerte de moto blindada y con armas hasta por si acaso. "Silence" hizo una elegante pirueta cayendo en la moto y esta, junto con su piloto de inmediato se volvieron invisibles y al parecer, también dejaron de emitir sonido alguno. El resto se quedó esperando pacientemente, no se arriesgarían a ser descubiertos considerando la utilidad potencial de esa misión.

– ¿Algún robot? – Preguntó "The Death".

– Nada…

Así pasaron un par de aburridas horas.

– Hay movimiento en la casa. – Comentó "Impale" al ver que Lincoln y Lisa Loud salieron por la puerta principal.

Lincoln y Lisa tomaron camino a la parada de autobuses, si bien Lincoln parecía optimista y contento como siempre, estaba bastante atento a todo lo que viera o detectara (en el caso de sus nanobots), si Lisa buscaba adquirir recursos para su estadía en el lugar donde se desarrolla ese proyecto, podría deducir el tipo de instalaciones en las que estaría y quizá su localización.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó el peliblanco al darse cuenta de la ruta que ese autobús sigue.

– Al centro comercial. – Respondió Lisa. Las palabras de la castaña dejaron perplejo a Lincoln (fingió un desconcierto leve).

– Pensé que querrías comprar un… colisionador de hadrones. – Comentó el peliblanco una aberración al mundo de la ciencia, dado que no podría obtener información de las adquisiciones que Lisa haría, debió cambiar su forma de operar, por lo que decidió atacar al lado menos controlado de Lisa, cosa que supo que logró al ver la mirada de Lisa mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

– Primero, un colisionador de hadrones está fuera del presupuesto de muchos países, y segundo ¿Por qué necesitaría uno para construir un transporte… de carga? – Logró finalizar creyendo haber disimulado ese "pequeño" error, y manteniendo su expresión de molestia.

– Lo siento… sólo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente… – Dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros al ver la mirada de Lisa. Él debió ahogar su sonrisa, Lisa supervisaría una construcción, no diseñaría algo que será construido… el diseño ya está hecho… y muy seguramente ese diseño se encuentra en forma de planos almacenados en su laboratorio.

– Ya debería estar acostumbrada a este tipo de… aberraciones de tu parte, mi querido y fraternal homo sapiens. – Comentó la castaña golpeando débilmente el brazo de Lincoln.

Fue un viaje bastante agradable para ambos, se podría decir que en sus momentos juntos eran los menos ruidosos de la casa Loud, sin contar a Lucy, pero mucho menos peligrosos para los estados cardíacos de la familia en general.

Llegaron sin novedad al centro comercial, y dado el ligero desayuno de Lincoln, tomaron camino al patio de comidas, el cual estaba casi vacío, ya que era alrededor del medio día, en una jornada de trabajo y clases.

"Impale", "The Smile", "The Pain", "Baseball bat" y "The Scream" seguían el autobús, dado que conocían la ruta, iban más concentradas en detectar lo que los Loud dijeran.

– ¿Entonces va a excavar? – Se preguntó "The Scream", quien escuchaba esa conversación desde lo lejos.

– Se supone que en la minaría se excava. – Comentó "Impale".

– Cuando no estás en labores de carga. – "The Scream" volvió a hacer callar a "Impale", era mucho más inteligente, metódica y desconfiada.

* * *

Así llegaron al centro comercial de Royal Woods, dado que "Metal Strike" y "Silence" aún no llegaban, decidieron esperarlos en la entrada una vez se pusieron sus ropas normales (revelar sus identidades no les preocupa, ya que pueden hacer que la asociación borre esos recuerdos de las mentes de sus agentes).

"Metal Strike" y "Silence", después de ponerse sus ropas normales, se reunieron con su grupo, ninguna de las Loud en la Van fue a la universidad de Royal Woods.

– ¿Encontraron alguno de esos supuestos robots de "Grand Final" que deberían estar espiando a esos dos? – Preguntó "Metal Strike", quien se rebeló como un niño pequeño, castaño y pecoso con una gorra verde clara.

– Aún nada. – Respondió "Impale" prosiguiendo en sus labores de vigilancia de los alrededores y tratando de no prestar atención al "atractivo" mimo que acompañaba al pequeño.

Los siete se dirigieron al patio de comidas siguiendo a los dos Loud.

* * *

Mientras tanto y escondidos entre el mecanismo de las escaleras automáticas del centro comercial, un grupo de lavabot cazadores sanguinarios estaba camuflado y espiando a la acompañante de su amo, como es la directiva bajo la cual fueron construidos, todos estaban listos para pelear, aunque no parecía necesario.

– Me regodearé. – Comentó uno de ellos al recibir escaneos de personas ubicadas en una de las mesas cercanas a su amo o, mejor dicho, al no recibirlos, uno de ellos no transmitía ningún dato.

– El derramamiento de sangre comenzará cuando yo lo ordene. – Les recordó "Death-Bringer" desde sus comunicadores. – Ahora sigan recibiendo datos, ellos se moverán primero.

– La defensa no es nuestra costumbre.

– Obedecerme es tu costumbre. – Finalizó "Death-Bringer" cortando la transmisión.

* * *

La alianza de los "Hunters" y "The Fourth Devastating"

– Detecto transmisiones desde… ¿Abajo? – Comentó "Metal Strike" confundido, si se comunicaban a traves de las capas de roca sólida del suelo, claramente no usaban ondas electromagnéticas (Wi-Fi por ejemplo) ni ondas de radio, estaba bastante confundido respecto a por qué las detectaba

– Se transmiten a través del suelo… deben ser los agentes de "Grand Final" ¿Dónde se encuentran? – Preguntó "Impale".

– Aún no. – Dijo "The Scream" poniendo su mano junto al cuello de "Impale". – No estamos armados, nuestras identidades podrían comprometerse, no todos tenemos nuestras armas integradas al cuerpo.

– Otra razón por la que no volverás a hacer eso. – Dijo "Impale" al tiempo en que una pequeña agua atravesó un dedo de "The Scream". – Sorprendente. – Comentó al ver que ella no mostró reacción alguna pese a que su dedo fue empalado.

– Gracias. – Comentó "Baseball bat" cuando una camarera le llevó una ensalada triple-extra-grande-XL-familiar. – ¿Qué? – Agregó confundido al ver que todos, con excepción de "Silence" y "Metal Strike" lo miraban con expresiones de furia.

* * *

Lincoln y Lisa terminaron de comer, siendo Lincoln quien se levantó para botar la basura y restos de su comida.

– ¿A dónde te diriges? Hermano mayor. – Preguntó Lisa confundida al ver que Lincoln una vez regresó, tomó su mochila y emprendió camino a una tienda de libros.

– Pensé que querrías pasar tu día libre haciendo lo que más te gusta…

– Lincoln, tendré mucho tiempo para estar rodeada de libros ahí abajo, pero pasar tiempo con mi hermano reír es algo que he hecho muy poco estos días. – Comentó Lisa sin saber el error que había cometido, sus palabras inquietaron a Lincoln ¿abajo?… bajo el mar o en la tierra… claramente bajo el mar, arriesgarse a atrabajar en el territorio de los lavabots sí que sería una estupidez. – ¿Te parece si vamos a la tienda de cómics? – Preguntó Lisa haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos.

– Y si mejor vamos a… ¿La plaza del frente? – Sugirió el peliblanco al ver una enorme y delgada palmera.

Lisa había olvidado esa plaza, pero no los acontecimientos que vivió ahí, hacía mucho que no lo visitaba. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Lincoln y ambos se dirigieron al lugar sugerido.

Lisa desde que tiene memoria supo que podía contar con Lincoln para lo que sea, pero esa confianza tuvo un punto de partida, y fue en ese mismo parque, si bien tenía aproximadamente medio año, la imagen del brazo de su hermano, más específicamente las marcas de colmillos de perro, jamás se borraría de su mente, sobre todo porque él recibió esa mordida sólo porque iba dirigida a ella. Sabía que Lincoln nunca se enojó con ella ni le incomodaba el tema, lo supo cuando un par de años después, le preguntó si tenía algún invento que le pudiera borrar la marca de esa mordida.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que vinimos? – Preguntó Lincoln mirando la palmera que en primera instancia lo hizo recordar. Se habían sentado cerca de la fuente con esculturas de ángeles.

– No lo sé…

– Entonces si hay cosas que no sabes. – Interrumpió en broma el peliblanco, pero contrario a algún complicado juego de palabras burlándose de su coeficiente intelectual o un pellizco en sus costillas, sólo obtuvo una pequeña risa por parte de su hermana.

– No lo sé todo Lincoln, sólo me esfuerzo por aprender…

– Suena bonito, pero cuando no puedes hacer un ejercicio de matemáticas las cosas se ponen feas. – Comentó Lincoln.

– Sobre todo cuando te culpan a ti. – Añadió Lisa, recordando cuando Lynn la culpó por fallar en un examen y por consiguiente ser castigada obligándola a faltar a un juego, dando como resultado a un Lincoln travestido en ropa deportiva mientras Lynn arrasaba en el partido.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del lugar, era muy inusual dado que se encontraban en el centro, pero al ser un horario donde la gran mayoría de las personas está en su vida en sociedad, pudieron disfrutar de la calma que casi nunca aprecian en la casa Loud.

* * *

– ¿No han actuado? – Preguntó "Death-Bringer" por los comunicadores, al equipo de cazadores sanguinarios que estaba camuflado y espiando a los dos Loud desde lo alto del edificio del centro comercial.

– Nos acechan… estúpidos. – Respondió uno de los cazadores, al tiempo en que cinco villanos, ya armados y listos, se mostraban ante ellos.

– Enviaré a los… – La señal se interrumpió finalizando la transmisión.

Los ocho cazadores sanguinarios se des-camuflaron, mostrándose como humanoides altos, todos armados con un hacha, pero además de eso poseían varias cuchillas que hacían de cualquiera de sus golpes un ataque letal.

Sin dar una sola palabra a sus oponentes, volvieron a camuflarse para lanzar un ataque coordinado.

"The Scream" saltó hacia atrás, evadiendo lo que en vista de que el suelo bajo ella quedaba destrozado alrededor de la marca de un hacha.

– ¡Sufre! – Gritó "The Pain" saltando por encima de "The Scream" como si estuviera patinando, y dirigiéndose a golpear en la dirección en la que la marca de hacha en el suelo indicaba que estaba el portador. Logrando conectar un golpe limpio.

El efecto de la habilidad de la patinadora se mostró al instante, dañando los circuitos internos del lavabot des-camuflándolo al instante.

– Absolución. – Dijo el lavabot al tiempo en que se consumía en lava, dejando un simple charco del que ni la fuerza de seguridad pudo obtener información.

– Engranes triturando engranes. – Gritó "Metal Strike" al tiempo en que montado en su moto blindada cargaba alrededor de la azotea del edificio, pero no aplastó nada, sólo un liso suelo.

Un rápido corte impactó contra su armadura, y logró penetrar en su espalda, pero tantas capas de metal evitaron que fuera un golpe letal.

– ¡Ahí estás! – Agregó el piloto de ese monstruo mecánico al tiempo en que de su vehículo salían disparados arpones con cadenas, y dado que algunos se quedaron clavados en el aire, activó el modo de triturar al tiempo en que engranes comenzaron a girar y con ellos traer al cazador sanguinario a rastras hacia el interior. O eso esperó "Metal Strike", pero la trituradora de su vehículo sólo recibió un brazo, el cual dejó destrozado en el suelo al otro lado. *Ugh Se quejó el piloto cuando un golpe hacia su pecho lo sacó de su vehículo, pero las cadenas lo estaban arrastrando al asiento del piloto.

Otro hachazo rompió esas cadenas, separándolo de su vehículo, pero estas fueron lanzadas a la trituradora, literalmente encadenándolo a una dolorosa muerte.

– Oh no. – Dijo Baseball bat al tiempo en que golpeaba con su bate las cadenas, dejándolas pulverizadas.

– Te debo una. – Dijo "Metal Strike" levantándose.

– Estás ¡Woa! – Se vio interrumpido por un hacha invisible golpeando su brazo, pero alcanzó a reaccionar saltando en la dirección contraria. – ¡Toma esto! – Agregó tomando uno de los arpones en el suelo, y lanzándolo cual jabalina hacia donde creyó que estaría el cazador sanguinario que lo atacó por sorpresa. – ¡Eso sí es un strike hojalata! – Celebró insultando a "Metal-Strike" y a los lavabots restantes, cuando vio que alrededor del arpón que lanzó y ahora estaba clavado en el aire, se revelaba uno de sus objetivos, el cual cayó de rodillas para luego comenzar a resplandecer en color naranjo.

– Haz silencio. – Ordenó "Silence" cayendo sobre el lavabot derrotado al tiempo en que este quedaba a mitad del proceso de fundirse en lava.

Como seguridad extra, "Impale" rodeó por completo al lavabot derrotado y a "Silence" de sus agujas de sombra, las cuáles al haber sido generadas en la oscuridad de la sombra del interior de las placas de cemento, pudo resistir los hachazos que intentaron dar los cazadores sanguinarios para recuperar o destruir a su compañero caído, acto seguido unas cadenas de pañuelos amarrados salieron de la entrada, amarrando a "Silence" y al lavabot para luego sacarlos de ahí, seguidos por los demás, habían tenido éxito en secuestrar a ese cazador sanguinario, ahora debían escapar.

La alarma comenzó a sonar. – Se han detectado objetos masivos en camino al centro comercial de Royal Woods, todos los presentes debe evacuar de inmediato, repito, todos los presentes deben evacuar de inmediato. – Anunció la adjutora, no fue la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero en cuestión de minutos los lavabots podrían emerger, y si se trataba de un Muerte-Infierno, ya podría haber disparado.

– ¡Hay que salir de aquí Lisa! – Gritó Lincoln al tiempo en que se levantaba de su asiento y la tomaba de la mano para sacarla de ahí.

Lisa no respondió y siguió a su hermano, alejándose del edificio.

– ¡Por nuestro derecho de nacimiento! – Ambos escucharon una voz robótica, y de inmediato surgió un lavabot Muerte-Infierno, rodeado por lavabots vanguardias clase aniquilador, era una poderosa y precisa potencia de fuego, y todos estaban apuntando al edificio.

– Nos están ignorando Lisa ¡Corre! – Gritó el peliblanco, hace un rato dejó de recibir la señal de los cazadores sanguinarios, por lo que no le sorprendió que se enviaran refuerzos, pero hace unos instantes volvió a recibir la señal, y supo que un lavabot cazador sanguinario había sido "secuestrado" por agentes de la asociación y ahora debían recuperarlo.

– ¡Por aquí Lincoln! – Gritó Lisa apuntando a la calle por la que los equipos de la fuerza de seguridad llegarían.

 ***Boom***

De la nada el techo del edificio del centro comercial se había convertido en zona de desastre.

– ¡Lisa! – Gritó Lincoln cubriendo a su hermana entre sus brazos para luego saltar detrás de un gran roble. No pudo evitar soltar una mueca de molestia al sólo detectar siete señales de fundición en lava, el cazador sanguinario seguía cautivo.

De la nube de polvo cercana, el peliblanco vio salir un monstruoso transporte metálico que parecía una moto, pero por su aspecto dudó seriamente de encontrarla a la venta, para empezar por su tamaño, aunque poca importancia le dio a sus dimensiones, pues en el vehículo había varios tripulantes apelotonados, dudaba seriamente del uso de los cinturones de seguridad, pero ver a su lavabot cazador sanguinario a bordo lo hizo de inmediato transmitir órdenes a todos los lavabot de guerra para dispararle al transporte.

Los lavabot voltearon y comenzaron a cargar para disparar, era problemática la necesidad de recarga de los lavabots vanguardia clase aniquilador y los artillería Muerte-Infierno.

– ¡No en nuestra guardia! – Gritó "Counter-Attack" poniéndose frente a los lavabot vanguardia aniquilador para recibir su ráfaga de disparos.

El lavabot Muerte-Infierno estaba listo para disparar, pero antes de hacerlo sus delgadas patas fueron destruidas por el contraataque de la artista marcial, el cual contenía todo el poder de una ráfaga de ataques de aniquiladores, dejando a la artillería mirando al cielo y sin poder apuntar.

– ¡No escaparán! – Gritó "Cristal" desde un trono de cristal suspendido en el aire, lanzando una ráfaga de estacas de cristal hacia los villanos.

– Tienes que estar bromeando. – Dijo "Baseball bat" golpeando al aire y causando una onda de choque que borró las estacas de cristal en el aire.

– Me subestimas – Dijo "Cristal" desde el cielo, al tiempo en que la tierra se rompía, llenando de estacas de cristal la calle, bloqueando el paso de los criminales.

– Me estás molestando. – Dijo "Baseball bat" volviendo a lanzar un swing para destruir las estacas, cosa que logró, pero al darse cuenta, había un resplandor detrás de las estacas destruidas.

 ***Crash*** Impactaron contra "Shield", y dadas las propiedades de su escudo de luz, la fuerza del impacto no logró superar su escudo, resultando en un violento choque.

– No. – Dijo "Silence" calmadamente cuando vio que el lavabot continuó en el proceso de fundirse en lava, pero al poner su mano sobre él, ese proceso de detuvo.

– ¿"Silence"? – Preguntó "Cristal" sin poder creer lo que veía.

– ¡Ha! – Se burló "The Pain" golpeando el escudo de luz, pasados unos instantes este comenzó a agrietarse.

– ¡No te distraigas! – Gritó "The Smile" lanzando sus cadenas contra "Cristal", quien seguía suspendida en el aire sentada en una formación de cristal. La heroína fue tomada por sorpresa y envuelta en las cadenas de la criminal. – Nada como un escudo humano. – Añadió al tiempo en que las cadenas la jalaron hacia la criminal, tan violentos fueron los golpes contra los escombros cercanos, que la heroína no podía moverse, y menos usar sus poderes, en resumen, estaba servida en bandeja de plata a su captora.

– Vamos. – Ordenó "The Scream" una vez volvieron a estar en el vehículo de "Metal Strike", el cual no se dañó pese al poderoso golpe.

– ¡No te confíes! – Dijo altanera "Cristal" cuando vio un pequeño destello rojo, de inmediato supo que su compañera "Time-Up" había actuado. La peli-roja había sacado al lavabot cazador sanguinario, y a "Silence" del vehículo de "Metal Crush", dejándolos a ambos amarrados.

– ¡Entrégalos! – Ordenó "Impale", al tiempo en que docenas de agujas rodearon a la rehén "Cristal", todas apuntando y listas para dejarla como un alfiletero.

* * *

 **Y con eso acaba la segunda parte de Inteligencia Enemiga, espero les haya gustado. (:**

 **Sé que Lincoln no ha tenido tanto protagonismo, y debo decir que no lo tendrá hasta que los nanobots estén listos, hasta entonces evitará pelear tanto como le sea posible.**

 **¿La asociación obtendrá al cazador sanguinario? ¿Los lavabots podrán recuperar/destruir a su compañero caído? ¿La fuerza de seguridad arrebatará al lavabot cazador sanguinario? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Reila vann: lo siento, pero Lincoln no actuará mucho en esta saga. :(**

 **Js152: si sospecha, pero aún no se puede tomar el tiempo para investigar, HQ aún tiene mucho por hacer y trataré de mostrar otra faceta de él, y me alegra que te gustara la referencia, temía una posible tormenta de arena. xD**

 **Brauidechocolate: Me alegra que te gustara mi historia, trataré de seguir actualizando rápido y con calidad, pero hoy regresé a la U, así que no puedo prometer nada sobre qué tan seguido actualizaré. :(**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego chicos. :)**


	16. Inteligencia Enemiga (Parte 3)

**Diclaimer: The Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y de Nickelodeon, al igual que todos los personajes a los que aquí hago alusión o aparecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Inteligencia Enemiga (Parte 3)**

Lincoln sabía que su lavabot había sido aislado de su sistema, porque no recibía su señal de reporte de estado, ni respondía a las señales enviadas … Asumiendo que lo habían aislado de algún modo, lo mejor sería hacer a la fuerza de seguridad destruirlo… Pero cómo…

– ¿Se encuentra bien doctora? – Preguntó uno de los agentes de la fuerza de seguridad, vestía un exoesqueleto amarillo equipado para labores médicas y de rescate, al parecer reconocía a Lisa.

– Si oficial, pero los villanos están…

– Descuide doctora, las "Royal Guard" y dos equipos de persecución persiguen a esos criminales. – Interrumpió confiado el oficial.

En ese momento se pasó por la cabeza de Lincoln una forma para matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, para empezar con la ejecución de ese plan, enviaría señales de anulación para que el cazador sanguinario no se fundiera en lava, cosa que le fue sumamente fácil, dado que sus nanobots respondían a sus pensamientos, ahora debía asegurarse de que los héroes aseguraran a su cazador-sanguinario. Lincoln sabía que Lisa trabajaba para la fuerza de seguridad, gracias a la investigación de sus cazadores sanguinarios supo que ella era un personal valioso, o VIP para la fuerza, por haber dirigido tantos proyectos que culminaron en valiosas adiciones a su poderío, así que por muy frustrante que le pareciera, sólo pudo intentar incentivar a Lisa para que hiciera a los agentes de la fuerza de seguridad, recuperar su lavabot.

– Oficial… vi que llevaban a alguien… creo que era un robot… tenía el pecho atravezado… y sostenía un hacha naranja… – Dijo el peliblanco sonando confundido, sería lo normal con todo lo que sucedió, pero a él sólo le importaba que Lisa lo escuchara.

– Oficial, si la información entregada por mi hermano es verídica, se trata de una unidad del arsenal de "Grand Final". – El rostro del oficial tomó un aspecto totalmente serio, acto seguido volteó al transporte de en el que llegó, y vio a otro agente.

– A todas las unidades, los villanos que atacaron en el centro comercial tienen carga de máxima prioridad, deben asegurar su carga, repito, deben asegurar su carga no destruirla. – Ordenó otro oficial por el comunicador integrado a su casco, según el color rojo de su exoesqueleto, tenía un rango alto en la jerarquía de las unidades de campo.

Una vez finalizaron sus chequeos rápidos (en los cuales ambos se mostraron sin daños), y llenar un par de documentos (ya que estaban lejos de los villanos y en una zona aceptable para su seguridad, pudieron hacer ese trámite), se retiraron del lugar, el cual ya había sido catalogado como zona de peligro, por lo cual el transporte público no sería una herramienta con la cual contar, tomaron camino a la casa Loud a pie.

– Hermano… – Lisa estaba pasando por sentimientos encontrados, no le había dicho que ella además de desarrollar tecnología para la fuerza de seguridad, tenía cierta autoridad en ella, o al menos era una VIP.

– Te me adelantaste… – Dijo Lincoln sin mirarla a la cara, en efecto actuando según su fachada de querer ser un héroe agente de la fuerza de seguridad, Lisa lo había superado.

– Yo… lamento haberte guardado el secreto…

– Descuida Lisa. – No es que le pudiera importar menos la revelación de información que el ya conocía, pero debía fingir conmoción. – Es sólo… que me cuesta aceptarlo…

Fue un momento incómodo para ambos, pero nada con lo que no pudieran lidiar, ambos eran buenos para evaluar objetivamente, por lo que sólo faltaba digerir el mal sabor del momento, lo cual ambos hicieron en silencio.

* * *

La situación a unas cuantas cuadras era bastante tensa por no decir peligrosa, del grupo de siete villanos, uno era el piloto y otro estaba de rehén para las dos heroínas de la "Royal Guard", si bien parecía una injusta pelea entre "Time-Up" y "Shield" contra "The Scream", "The Death", "The Smile", "Impale" y "Baseball bat" dado que ambos grupos tenían rehenes, la situación se estaba tensando más y más. Los villanos no estaban dispuestos a retirarse sin su objetivo, el lavabot cazador sanguinario, pero si lo separaban de "Silence", este se fundiría en lava, volviendo inútil toda la misión.

– ¡Liberen a "Crystal"! – Ordenó "Shield" poniendo su mano en el cuello de "Silence".

– … – "The Scream" estaba muy ocupada considerando todas las variables antes de actuar. La asociación no les habría enviado refuerzos, por lo que ayuda no era plausible, así que de lo que dependían eran de los seis que quedaban, hasta donde sabía, "Time-Up" podía afectar la percepción del tiempo, por lo que tomarla por sorpresa no era posible, así que evaluando los recursos que tenía a su disposición, sólo uno podría llegarle a "Time-Up".

– En cualquier momento Silence se agotará, y el robot se fundirá en lava, cuando eso suceda te juro que lo próximo que verás será a tu compañera desbaratada. Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y entrégamelos. – Dijo en un tono muy serio y acercándose a las heroínas.

– Hagan silencio. – Susurró "Silence" y la oscuridad envolvió el área.

Las "Royal Guard" quedaron impresionadas cuando de un momento a otro, toda la luz había desaparecido.

– Conmigo. – Ordenó "Shield" activando su escudo de luz.

– ¿Quién necesita dientes? – Preguntó la voz de un joven, y al instante, el escudo de luz de "Shield" fue destruido, el poderoso impacto del ataque de "Baseball bat" pudo más que el escudo de la heroína.

"Time-Up" al ver el arma de su compañera hecha trisas, se distrajo, y al darse cuenta, había recibido un fuerte golpe de "The Pain" en el estómago, y todo lo que esto conlleva, es decir, el agónico dolor de todo el daño interno que este ocasiona.

"The Pain" rápidamente recibió una patada en su casco a modo de contraataque de la peli-roja el cual prácticamente no le hizo nada, entre su armadura y su experiencia en combate no era alguien que debería ser tomada a la ligera.

– Patético. – Dijo entre risas "The Pain" acercándose a la adolorida niña y dispuesta a aumentar su agonía.

– ¡Haaaa! – Gritó "Counter-Attack" tras aparecer detrás de "The Smile", lanzando un poderoso ataque que acabó neutralizando a la villana.

– ¡Pagarás por eso! – Gritó "Metal Crush" al tiempo en que se disparaban más arpones con cadenas contra la heroína artista marcial, la cual evadió y rechazó todos los arpones con facilidad.

– Que descuidados. – Apreció "Crystal" (quien dada la incapacidad de "The Smile" tras el golpe de "Counter-Attack", quedó libre) lanzado una gran cantidad de estacas de hielo dirigidas a cortar la soga que "Time-Up" usó para tomar de rehenes a "Silence" y al lavabot cazador sanguinario. – Terminemos con esto. – Añadió al tiempo en que más estacas de hielo eran disparadas contra el lavabot, atravesándolo y buscando empujarlo lejos de "Silence".

"Impale", quién ya había excavado y ahora se encontraba en el entresuelo, generó numerosas agujas negras, deteniendo el camino del lavabot antes de alejarse de "Silence", acto seguido "The Scream" de inmediato se lanzó dispuesta a matar a "Crystal", pero el escudo de cristal generado por la heroína en el último instante bloqueó su ataque y, además, resistió la onda de choque que sus armas generan al impactar.

– ¡Woa! – Gritó "Baseball bat" al siendo lanzado y acabando estrellado contra la barrera de cristal que cubría a la capitana de las "Royal Guard". El criminal había sido golpeado por un contraataque de la heroína artista marcial, el cual estaba potenciado por su propia fuerza.

"Counter-Attack" saltó hacia la pelea, y con un fuerte golpe al suelo, lo quebró, sacando desde su posición ventajosa a "Impale".

– Perfecto. – Celebró "Cristal" al darse cuenta de que las agujas que "Impale" había generado, ahoraa ya no estaban, acto seguido volvió a disparar estacas de hielo contra el lavabot, y esta vez sí lo pudo alejar de "Silence".

– ¡Retirada! – Ordenó "The Scream" al ver que el robot comenzaba a brillar de color naranjo, es decir, su misión fracasó.

– ¡Como si lo fuera a permitir! – Gritó "Shield", quien con mucho esfuerzo volvió a formar su escudo de luz bloqueándoles el camino de esa calle.

– ¡Tritúrate! – Gritó "Metal Strike" al tiempo en que más arpones encadenados eran disparados contra la heroína.

– ¡No pierdas el tiempo! – Ordenó "The Scream", recordándole al pequeño impulsivo que su misión fracasó. – ¡Con un demonio! – Maldijo al aire al cubrirse de un golpe sorpresa que "Counter-Atack" trató de darle.

– ¡Cierra la boca! – Respondió "Metal Strike", esta vez apuntando al escudo de luz, el cual, dado lo cansada que la heroína "Shield" se encontraba, no pudo resistir los impactos, pulverizándose.

– ¡Mi trofeo! – Gritó "Impale" con una voz desgarradora, al tiempo en que generó agujas dentro de su piel, rompiendo sus tejidos externos, pero siendo lo suficientemente fuertes como para destruir el escudo de cristal, y listas para silenciar a la capitana de las "Royal Guard" para siempre.

"Time-Up" pese al dolor que la agobiaba, se sobrepuso a su sentir y superó sus límites logrando quitar a su compañera y líder del camino de esas agujas, salvándole la vida. – ¡No escaparás! – Gritó "Impale", completamente furiosa y volviendo a lanzar otra ráfaga de agujas.

 ***Ugh*** "Time-Up" ahogó un grito de dolor cuando su pierna fue alcanzada por algunas agujas antes de poder activar su habilidad, pero el dolor le dio su "segundo aire", con el cual pudo salir de ahí junto con "Crystal".

– ¡Ya cállense! – Gritó "Silence" volviendo a usar su poder generando una esfera de aislamiento alrededor de la pelea, pero no fue lo suficientemente grande para cubrir al lavabot cazador sanguinario.

Los equipos de persecución, sin poder disparar por el riesgo que representa la presencia de los héroes ahí dentro, sólo se limitaron a rodear el área donde pelearon los héroes (todos sabían de qué era capaz el ex-emisario de los héroes, y ahoga agente de la asociación "Silence"), tanto para garantizar que nadie escapara, como para asegurar el robot, el cual dejó de brillar y no fue reducido a un charco de lava.

– Prepárense para transportarlo. – Ordenó un oficial.

Lincoln no está seguro de a dónde transferirían a su lavabot, por lo que no valdría la pena pensar en eso, o al menos no desde ese enfoque, lo que realmente lo tenían intrigado eran las palabras de Lisa, es decir, que estaría en lo profundo, era evidente que estarían bajo el océano, por lo que, si su lavabot no estaba bajo el nivel del mar y fuera del territorio terrestre del país, se terminaría de fundir en lava. El peliblanco apenas recibió la señal del cazador-sanguinario, usó la interfaz cerebral de sus nanobots, para enviarle al cazador sanguinario, las órdenes de comenzar a desprenderse de algunos nanobots de modo que no sean detectados, y servirle como rastro de migajas, necesitará señales que seguir si es que quería alcanzar su posición.

Cuando la burbuja generada por "Silence" desapareció, sólo se rebeló una "Royal Guard" mal herida, "Shield" y "Crystal" habían sufrido daños serios, mientras que "Time-Up" seguía de pie, pero cayó poco después y "Counter-Attack" estaba lista para seguir peleando, era una heroína tenaz, pero no podría mostrarlo, pues los villanos habían desaparecido.

– ¡Están en las alcantarillas! Repito están en ¡laaaaahhh! – Comenzaron a llegar reportes por los comunicadores, todos indicaban que esos villanos avanzaban imparables por la red de alcantarillas de la ciudad, y no estaban equivocados, "Impale" tenía todo a su favor en las alcantarillas, además de que en los pasadizos tan angostos que los agentes de la fuerza de seguridad no podían esquivar el vehículo triturador de "Metal Crush", resultando en una matanza y en el escape de los villanos.

* * *

– Vaya último día… – Comentó Lisa bastante triste, sólo quería pasar tiempo con su hermano antes de irse por dos meses.

– Lisa… Aún podemos ir a comer pizza… – Ofreció Lincoln en su tan característica e infinito cariño por sus hermanas.

– Sólo vayamos a casa Lincoln. – Resolvió Lisa evidentemente decepcionada.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando aprendiste a caminar? – Preguntó Lincoln ofreciéndole su mano.

Lisa no dijo una sola palabra, pero tomó la mano de Lincoln. Ambos se dirigieron a la casa Loud. Era sólo amargura, amargura que debían simplemente dejar fluir, y no sólo por la batalla que interrumpió su día.

Lincoln estaba codificando más órdenes para sus lavabots, no había perdido nada significativo en esa batalla, supo que los lavabots vanguardia clase aniquilador y el Muerte-Infierno se habían fundido en lava satisfactoriamente, pero con la mayoría de sus factorías construyendo sus nanobots, no podría recuperar sus fuerzas de guerra tan rápidamente como antes.

Lisa por su parte, sabía lo valiosa que es para la fuerza de seguridad, su intelecto era una herramienta poderosa sin duda, después de todo, fue asignada como jefa del proyecto "Asegurar el Futuro", Lisa dejó sus inseguridades de lado hace mucho, ella tenía poderes pero se negaba a usarlos, y Lincoln no podía cumplir su más grande sueño porque no tenía poderes, ella es la heroína y la más valiosa integrante de las "Full House Gang" y sin embargo, Lincoln fue quien actuó cuando los lavabots aparecieron, él fue quien tomó su mano para evacuar el lugar, él fue quien se dio cuenta de que los lavabots los ignoraban, él saltó sobre ella protegiéndola cuando escuchó la explosión… – Vaya heroína… – Pensó para sí misma, estaba acostumbrada ver que sus compañeras la cubrieran en la batalla como una estrategia prácticamente básica a la hora de luchar contra los villanos, pero ver a Lincoln, un niño completamente "normal" tratando desesperadamente de sacarla del peligro, la hizo recapacitar… Lisa sabía que en los humanos pequeños por instinto predomina el deseo de protección que de proteger, por eso se sentía tan orgullosa de ser una heroína, desafiar los instintos y emociones para lograr cambiar al mundo era uno de sus ideales personales y más firmes convicciones… ¡Ella se supone que debería salvarlo a él! Ante todo, sigue siendo una heroína… pero ver a Lincoln no sólo salvándola, sino que en peligro por ella también la había hecho sentir un desborde de las emociones que ella buscaba mantener bajo llave, ¿Qué hice para proteger a mi hermano? …

Una notificación llegó al dispositivo de la fuerza de seguridad que Lisa mantenía oculto de su hermano, hasta ahora.

– ¿Algo más de la fuerza? – Preguntó el peliblanco al ver la insignia de la fuerza en el dispositivo "tablet" que Lisa sacó de su mochila.

Lisa leyó detenidamente el mensaje antes de dirigirse a su hermano mayor.

– Lincoln yo…

El ruido de un transporte de la fuerza de seguridad los interrumpió.

– Doctora Lisa Loud… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó un oficial de aparentemente alto rango, bajando del transporte.

– En efecto oficial… – Lisa revisaba en su dispositivo "tablet" de la fuerza de seguridad con una mano en el bolsillo, la cual retiró tras cerciorarse de la veracidad del oficial como agente de la fuerza de seguridad, no se arriesgaría a un secuestro. – Es demasiado apresurado… ¿Podría discutir este asunto con su superior? – Pidió Lisa cortésmente.

– Claro. – Responde el oficial haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a una mujer, o al menos eso parecía por su largo cabello y por su contextura, ya que portaba una máscara de gas cubriendo su rostro.

– Doctora Zoe Snyder. – Saludó Lisa aparentemente disgustada.

– Lisa… ya debiste leer el mensaje… – Dijo la doctora Snyder. – El comité administrativo decidió acelerar el inicio del proyecto, es imperativo que nos acompañe a las instalaciones. – Explicó la doctora entregándole el documento oficial firmado por todos los directores y líderes de los organismos gubernamentales que aprobaron y financiaron, Lisa reconoció cada una de las firmas.

– No lo hice antes… lo haré ahora. – Susurró Lisa volteando a mirar a Lincoln. – Hermano…

La castaña sabía que su hermano admiraba a la fuerza de seguridad por lo que no se pondría sentimental, frente a ella. A Lisa tampoco le gustaba la idea de apresurar así su partida, pero en su determinación por redimirse de su reciente fracaso, no se permitió sentir o actuar según su propio dolor. – Lincoln, por favor despídete de nuestras unidades fraternales y parentales en mi nombre… nos veremos cuando… – La doctora se acercó a Lisa y le susurró algo al oído, cosa que Lincoln pudo escuchar gracias a sus aumentos producto de la actividad de sus nanobots. – Una unidad robótica de "Grand Final" fue transferida a las instalaciones del proyecto. – Lisa no pudo evitar conmocionarse por aquella noticia, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo solamente estudiar a alguna de esas maravillas tecnológicas. Lincoln debió ahogar la sonrisa que buscó dibujarse en su rostro por lo que escuchó.

– No te pongas sentimental hermanita, no va contigo. – Comentó Lincoln acariciando el cabello de su hermana.

Lisa, contrario a todo lo que su orgullo y obstinación le sugerían, no hizo movimiento alguno para apartar la mano de Lincoln. – Te lo dije, estaremos esperándote no te darás cuenta y ya estaré ayudándote en algún otro experimento… – Se detiene por algo que no pudo prever, un abrazo por parte de su hermana menor.

– Lincoln… te extrañaré…

– Y yo a ti Lisa, pero tienes un deber… sé una gran heroína. – Dijo Lincoln con lágrimas en sus ojos separándose de ella.

Lisa se subió al transporte, pero volteó en medio de la entrada para volver a dirigirse a su hermano. – N-Nos veremos Lincoln. – Dijo Lisa sin poder mirarlo a la cara, sabía que rompería en llanto si lo veía, no quería alejarse de su familia, pero la sensación de peligro y miedo que llegaba a su mente cada vez que veía a un lavabot en su memoria, pudo más, por lo que se adentró en el transporte. – Adiós… – La puerta del transporte se cerró sin dejarla terminar.

Lincoln por su parte encontró molesto aquella despedida, mayormente por lo lenta que fue y por fingir que lloraba, tenía aproximadamente media hora para llegar a su casa, y dos horas más para que sus hermanas llegaran, su celular vibró, un mensaje de Lisa: "Hermano, ha habido un cambio de planes, ya envié un mensaje con mis palabras de despedida para cada una de nuestras hermanas al igual que nuestros padres, por lo que no necesitas despedirte de ellos por mí, y comienza a preparar un pastel en forma de L gigante, regresaré con hambre.", un enternecedor mensaje, mayormente por que ahora sólo tendría que preparar un pastel para animar a su quizá triste familia por la partida de Lisa, aunque es poco probable considerando que su campamento de verano duró más de dos meses, lo más probable sería sólo lidiar con su muy probablemente desconsolada madre que no pudo despedirse ni enviarle algún refrigerio o comida… Poco le importaba a Lincoln, sólo era cosa de llegar, hacer un postre con azúcar y esperar a su familia. Pasados cuarenta y cinco minutos y con la ayuda de sus lavabots de utilidad cubriendo los pequeños detalles que sus nanobots, mejorando su motricidad fina, hacían ver irreal. Estaba esperando que la masa endureciera para agregarle la mezcla de leche condensada y limón, mientras hacía el merengue… un buen y confiable pie de limón.

– Conéctalo. – Ordenó el peliblanco al ver que "Death-Bringer" lo contactaba.

– Todos los nanobots superaron todas las pruebas. – Lo dijo simple y conciso sólo para dejar a su amo perplejo. – Los nanobots están en un 100% dependientes de sus órdenes, ahora comenzaron a mejorarse a sí mismos al finalizar una prueba, y lograron adaptarse en mayor medida a lo que les lanzara, "Insane", "Blonde-Bang" y "Maw" no hicieron más que aumentar su capacidad de adaptación a más extremos, de por sí sus propiedades físicas deberán bastarte para acabar con los héroes y los villanos. – "Death-Bringer" terminó con su reporte.

– Bien, nos veremos en el "World-Breaker" en unas horas.

– Como quieras, y los nanobots del cazador sanguinario siguen emitiendo su localización. – Finalizó "Death-Bringer" cortando la llamada.

Lincoln finalizó el pie de limón, desactivó a sus lavabots de utilidad y se consumió en una espiral de emoción al tener esas noticias sus nanobots se recuperan y evolucionan durante las pausas al combate… se puede acelerar el proceso con más esquirlas sangrientas y órdenes inconscientes… ¿Significa que "Lincoln Loud" no es necesario? Se preguntó el peliblanco al darse cuenta de que con tanto poder se mostraba la posibilidad de no necesitar volver a tener la vida de un chico normal…

El ruido de Vanzilla sacó al peliblanco de sus pensamientos, pero no tenía de qué preocuparse, al parecer sus hermanas no habían sido notificadas de su accidente hace unas horas, por lo que podría disfrutar de un buen tiempo fingiendo que hacer feliz a su familia es algo que tiene importancia para él.

– ¡Pie de limón! – Gritaron Lana y Lynn al unísono corriendo como animales desenfrenadas tratando de alcanzar el pie.

– Yo soy la mayor. ¡Yo debo tenerlo! – Gritó Lori pasando sobre ellas.

– ¡Es de quien se lo gana! – Gritó Luna adelantando a Lori, y rápidamente cayendo por una banana en el piso producto de un hábil lanzamiento de Luan.

A Lincoln le causó un alivio el ver que sus hermanas no estaban deprimidas por la partida de Lisa, aunque en retrospectiva era algo obvio, Lisa no era muy apegada con nadie… poco importaba en ese momento, pues había comenzado un hermana-ciclón contra el que Lincoln acabó luchando a muerte para proteger el pie de limón que cocinó.

– ¡Basta chicas! – Gritó Rita una vez entró a la casa y como por arte de magia, el polvo que cubría la pelea desapareció, revelando a los nueve Loud como si se hubieran congelado en el tiempo.

– Hay suficiente… comida… para todas. – Lincoln decía difícilmente pues estaba atrapado en una llave de lucha de Lynn.

– ¡Ah! – Gritaron todos cuando su posición colapsó, resultando en un bulto Loud, del que se levantaron en un estado bastante aceptable.

– Bien chicas, preparen la mesa mientras hago los entremeses. – Ordenó Lynn sr bastante alegre, para lo que Lincoln esperaba, sus padres estaban muy alegres…

No es que fuera inusual que Lincoln cocinara, pero su cocina era lo suficientemente buena y variada para mantener incluso a las más ruidosas de sus hermanas calmadas mientras comían y sin poder acostumbrarse a algún sabor en particular.

– Lincoln… con tu padre hablamos, y creemos que es mejor levantarte tus castigos para salir los fines de semana, jugar videojuegos, invitar a tus amigos, … – Y así siguieron con una larga lista de castigos, la cual tuvieron que continuar leyendo una lista escrita. – Volver a ir a tus convenciones de cómics, y podrás… ¿Volver a subirte al árbol? – La cara de Lynn sr y Rita, al igual que la de sus hermanas era simplemente hilarante, incluso ellos habían olvidado la mayoría de los castigos que Lincoln tenía encima (a los cuales jamás dudó en desobedecer para ayudar a sus hermanas).

– Vaya hermanito, ¿Tenías permiso para respirar? – Bromeó Luan, sólo haciendo reír a Lincoln y a su padre.

– Debía hacer a nuestros padres llenar una forma para poder faltar a los castigos 16, 54 y 79 para poder hacerlo. – El peliblanco continuó la broma de su hermana comediante devolviéndole las carcajadas que ella le hizo fingir.

Y así fue una cena común en la casa Loud, excepto que una integrante no estaba tan animada como siempre, la primera bola de nieve que tuvo la familia Loud. Linka estuvo muy deprimida desde que la recogieron, pero todos la entendían, la muerte de tu mejor amigo no es algo fácil de superar, por lo que continuaron con la idea de no invadir su espacio en lo que esperaban que recuperara su estado de ánimo usual.

Como es inevitable, unas cuantas peleas se dieron en lo que las chicas se preparaban para dormir, pero nada a lo que no estuvieran acostumbradas, por lo que muy rápidamente estaban todas en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Lincoln trataba de concebir un plan para mejorar el estado anímico de Linka, cosa que se le dificultaba entre la emoción e volver a atacar con toda su fuerza y sin discreción con sus nuevos nanobots, pero en ese momento se le vino a la mente el mensaje de "Blonde-Bang" "Leni Loud tiene algo que ver con el poder de la telekinesis". No era nada significativo, si Leni, o alguna de sus hermanas eran la "Full House Gang" sólo serían algunas personas menos a las que llenar de terror antes de matarlas.

Pasó dos horas esclareciendo su mente, aún no conocía ni dominaba su nuevo poder, por lo que arriesgarse rebelándose como "Grand Final" no sería la mejor idea, la derrota del alto capitán mayor sería un gran punto de partida para evaluar su poder. Cuando vio que era la media noche, revisó los escáneres, desafortunadamente Linka seguía despierta, por lo que no podría tomar camino al sótano para ir al "World-Breaker".

 ***Toc toc*** – ¿Lincoln? – Pregunta Linka desde afuera de su puerta.

* * *

 **Y con este suspenso termina la tercera parte de Inteligencia Enemiga, en el próximo episodio quedarán sembradas todas las semillas para uno de los conflictos más grandes y significativos de la historia de este fic.**

 **¿Qué tan poderoso será Lincoln con sus nuevos nanobots y qué nuevos poderes tendrá usando sus nuevos atributos? ¿La alianza de los "Hunters" y "The Fourth Devastating" desistirá de su objetivo? ¿Qué hará Lincoln cuando descubra la localización del proyecto "Asegurar el Futuro"? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de héroes y villanos.**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews.**

 **Reila Vann: Me alegra que te gusten los diálogos de los lavabots, son unos desquiciados. xD En el próximo episodio se responderá tu pregunta de la relación de Lincoln y Linka.**

 **Js152: Pronto se verá la pelea, yo diría que para el próximo viernes ya estará escrita y publicada. :) y no te preocupes, habrán más capítulos. C:**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego chicos.**


	17. Inteligencia Enemiga (Parte 4)

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Creo que esto es mi error, pero Lincoln es tan serio cuando está de villano por que no quiere ser descubierto, pero eventualmente su identidad se rebelará y ahí cambiará completamente su forma de hablar, pero sigue siendo un cruel y despiadado villano.**

* * *

 **Inteligencia Enemiga (Parte 4)**

– Pasa Linka. – Respondió el peliblanco cuando su gemela tocó su puerta.

Linka entró a su habitación, no era nada especial, el pequeño armario adaptado pero acogedor.

Lincoln sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, Linka había soportado bastante tiempo sin dejar salir su pesar por la muerte de Clyde.

– ¿Cómo estás conejito? ¿Con insomnio? – Preguntó Linka revolviendo el cabello de su gemelo menor. Linka era muy entusiasta la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre con una sonrisa, llevándose bien con todos, y haciendo una que otra locura, era una chica popular tanto por su actitud temeraria como por lo "exótica" que se veía por su blanco cabello.

– Un día aburrido… ¿No tienes sueño? – Preguntó Lincoln fingiendo un bostezo.

Linka se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas.

– También fue un día tranquilo. – Mintió Linka, estuvo muy ocupada, debió morderse los dedos para no acudir cuando supo del ataque en el centro, pero acabó dedicando toda la tarde a un análisis detallado de los registros del incidente. Dedujo que había alguien a quien los lavabots cazadores sanguinarios estaban espiando (reconoció los modelos por las grabaciones de las cámaras del centro de detención y los vio brevemente por las cámaras de la azotea en el centro comercial), pero no pudo deducir nada más, pues la pelea con los villanos y la intromisión de los lavabots de guerra destrozó el sigilo de su misión, y con tanto caos se le hizo imposible a la peliblanco rastrear, nunca se enteró de que Lincoln y Lisa estuvieron cerca del ataque.

– Cuesta creer que para ser tantos, haya espacio para la tranquilidad. – Comentó Lincoln sin saber cómo abordar a su gemela, con lo expresiva que suele ser, para el peliblanco no es ningún problema leerla, pero ahora no estaba mostrando ninguna emoción, Lincoln lo veía a través de su sonrisa, no es real. Deberá encontrar algún modo de quebrarla, y tenía el modo perfecto de hacerlo, el cual de hecho es un plan de emergencia para Linka, sólo es cosa de poner las muecas y usar las palabras adecuadas. – Linka, tú… ¿También sueñas con ser una heroína? – Preguntó Lincoln sin mirarla a la cara y fingiendo una expresión de vergüenza. A Linka, y a toda su familia les incomodaba hablar de ese tema con él presente, y sería un buen punto de partida para romperla, punto de partida que supo que alcanzó al ver que Linka desvió la mirada.

– Claro que no… ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Preguntó Linka en su falsa sonrisa, en efecto, Lincoln era el único que mostraba interés en los héroes y heroínas, aunque más en las "Full House Gang".

– Quizá porque el techo de tu habitación está llenó de posters de Ace Savy…

– Sólo me gustan sus cómics y juegos ¿Bien? Eso es todo. – Dijo Linka avergonzada, pero se le notaba ligeramente más alegre.

Lincoln sabía que mientras ella siguiera sin descargar su pesar y dolor de alguna manera, sólo seguiría acumulando estrés y eventualmente acabaría en un espiral autodestructivo, cosa que sería un deleite para él, en otras circunstancias. Si bien no le sería difícil recordarle a Clyde con casi cualquier cosa, debería mantener su fachada de buen y cariñoso hermano, por lo que lo haría como si fuera un error.

– No es que no me gusten tus visitas, pero… ¿Por qué me visitas? – Preguntó Lincoln bastante expectante.

– No podía dormir… con los ronquidos de Lucy, pareciera que un demonio la poseyó. – Mintió Linka en una broma, típico de Luan, pero en comparación a la comediante de la familia, Linka es un libro abierto en esas circunstancias, Lincoln intuyó que o tuvo una pesadilla, o sus pensamientos no la dejaron sucumbir ante Morfeo, pero por el hecho de que sus escáneres no mostraron ningún sobresalto en su sistema circulatorio, supo que fueron sus pensamientos, los que no la dejaron dormir.

– Eso parece. – Dijo Lincoln mirando a la entrada del ducto de ventilación antes de volver a dirigirse a su hermana. – ¿Cómo ha estado el curso de la maestra Johnson? Realmente extraño a esa profesora, la de la escuela de economistas parece un robot. – Preguntó el peliblanco tomando un tono más agradable.

– Ha ido bien… todos siguen igual de locos… – Linka desvió la mirada y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de tristeza. – Todos…

– Linka... – Interrumpió Lncoln mucho más serio. – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. – Sentenció Lincoln abrazándola sorpresivamente.

– Tú… ¿No te irás? – Preguntó Linka conteniendo sus lágrimas, y recibiendo como respuesta la mano de su hermano en su cabello.

– No te abandonaré Linka, no soy un héroe, pero al menos estaré contigo… siempre. – Mintió Lincoln para luego separarse de su gemela y buscar bajo su cama, encontrando uno de sus planes de emergencia para cuando Linka estuviera muy triste, una edición remasterizada del videojuego de Ace Savy … cuya versión clásica le dio miles de horas de diversión a Linka, y a Clyde.

De no ser por sus nanobots, no se habría dado cuenta de que Linka se lanzó sobre él en un muy fuerte abrazo, estaba destrozada por haber sentido todos esos buenos momentos con Clyde como si fueran fuego, el fuego que inundaba los brazos de lava de "Grand Final" al momento de carboni… – Linka… no respiro. – La voz de Lincoln, de su hermano la hizo perder la imagen del asesino de su amigo… – Linka…

– ¡Ah! – Linka se dio cuenta de que no lo había soltado, y considerando todo lo que ella entrenaba para superar su falta de poderes al momento de luchar, no estaba lejos de la realidad el tener una fuerza que dañaría a Lincoln pese a su capacidad física producto de haber ayudado a Lynn tantas veces. – ¡Lo siento Lincoln! ¡Lo siento Lincoln! ¡Lo siento Lincoln!... – Se disculpó la peliblanca repetidas veces tras separarse de él.

– No cabe duda de que eres hermana de Lynn. – Dijo el peliblanco alegremente mientras fingía recuperar el aliento. – Descuida Linka…

No hacía falta decirle que no necesitaba pedirle perdón, ambos sabían que una frase como esa vendría, Lincoln siempre las decía sin importar lo que le hicieran o que él hiciera por ellas.

– Perdonar…me – Pensó Linka, acto seguido sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

– Linka… no fue tu culpa lo que le pasó a Clyde. – Dijo Lincoln recordando que la versión oficial de su muerte fue un accidente en el tráfico mientras iba de camino a la escuela, esa vez Linka se quedó esperando a Lori por lo que Clyde fue sólo. – Eso fue… algo que estuvo fuera de tu alcance…

– ¡Pude haberlo salvado! – Gritó Linka con impotencia y tomando a su hermano desde el cuello de su pijama. – Si tan sólo… – Se detiene ante un golpe en el estómago, cortesía de Lincoln.

– ¡Linka! ¿¡Crees que esto es lo que Clyde hubiera…!?

– ¿¡Y qué sabes tú de él!? – Interrumpió Linka propiciando un fuerte golpe directo al rostro de su gemelo, botándolo de la cama.

Linka, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho por impulsividad, y cuando puso un pie en el suelo para acercarse a su hermano… – ¡Ah! – Gritó ella al recibir un codazo directo en el nervio del muslo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, y con una patada directo en su canilla terminando de caer al suelo. Al darse cuenta de qué sucedió, ella estaba de espaldas en el piso, y con su hermano sentado en su estómago, sellando sus brazos con sus piernas y mirándola directo a los ojos. Linka sólo vio comprensión, pero el puño de Lincoln apuntando a su rostro le hizo ignorar su mirada y sólo cerrar sus ojos. Para su sorpresa recibió un abrazo, un abrazo que, entre todas sus lágrimas y dolor, correspondió.

Amos siguieron así durante un buen rato en el que Linka sólo lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras él ponía a sus nanobots a reparar sus daños por los golpes.

– Cómo en los viejos tiempos… ¿Eh Lincoln? – Apreció Linka, en efecto, antes de conocer a Clyde, ella y Lincoln peleaban mucho, y si bien varias veces se habían herido (sentimentalmente y sacándose sangre), ahora eran divertidos recuerdos de la infancia. – ¿Lincoln? – Se preocupó al no escuchar respuesta y sólo sentirlo temblar. – ¿¡Lincoln!? – Gritó preocupada pensando en que pudo haberlo dañado muy seriamente, por lo que lo empujó hacia atrás y sólo lo vio tratando desesperadamente de contener su risa.

– JAJAJAJAJA – La risa de Lincoln no se detuvo pese al golpe de Linka en sus costillas, hasta que, pasado un minuto, volvió a dirigirse a su hermana. – Como en los viejos tiempos. – Finalizó poniéndose de pie y acariciando el cabello de su gemela.

Linka sólo cerró sus ojos y le enseñó una sonrisa, Lincoln al verla sólo contempló su propia sonrisa, la misma que él ha fingido innumerables veces, pero esta se veía diferente… El ver en ella el calor de la alegría, de la felicidad y el alivio arrancó su sonrisa, su rostro sólo mostró tristeza, pero en su interior se había inundado de odio. ¿¡Por qué ella podía sentir eso sin tener que hacer algo!?

– Lincoln… – Linka lo miró, y de inmediato se sintió mal, la imagen del moretón que Lincoln tenía en su cara, no la hacía sentir precisamente bien, se había excedido. – Lo… Lo siento mu… – Se detuvo al sentir otro abrazo de su hermano.

– Valió la pena verte sin tu malísima sonrisa falsa. – Dijo Lincoln, quien era un experto en lo que significa fingir, y usando toda su experticia y fuerza mental para dibujar otra sonrisa en su rostro.

Linka dio un par de pasos atrás, tenía miedo de herirlo de nuevo, estaba muy arrepentida, pero de algún modo se sentía mucho más ligera, como si se hubiera deshecho de una gran carga.

– Gracias Lincoln. – Dijo la peliblanca saliendo de su habitación. – Y... yo prepararé el desayuno, no pongas tu alarma. – Finalizó ella cerrando su puerta.

Al llegar a su habitación, Lynn y Lucy habían dejado de roncar, cosa que la intrigó, pero no dio importancia y se dirigió a su cama.

– Clyde… gracias por todo… nunca te olvidaré... pero tú no querrías que mi vida girara en torno a la venganza… así no son los héroes. Buenas noches, viejo amigo. – Susurró Linka para luego caer dormida.

Lynn y Lucy se miraron tras escuchar esto, ambas se despertaron por los ruidos de la pelea de sus hermanos, y si no se detenían iban a interferir, pero al escuchar a Linka susurrar esas palabras, se sintieron aliviadas, Lincoln nuevamente la había ayudado.

Lincoln agradeció que sus nanobots inhibieran sus liberaciones de adrenalina, de lo contrario habría acabado mostrando su armadura en su impulso, pero dado que sus hermanas podrían despertar de nuevo.

Lincoln se quedó despierto por un buen rato, solamente considerando posibles diseños para su nueva armadura, algo digno de su esencia de "Grand Final", pero al darse cuenta de que había pasado una hora decidió usar sus nanobots para forzarlo a dormir, ya iría a sus factorías cuando sus hermanas se fueran, sólo era cosa de programar su alarma para la hora en la cual sus hermanas inician sus clases.

* * *

– Ya sabes qué hacer. – Finalizó la conversación "Death-Bringer" abriendo la puerta de la jaula de "The Death" y dándole un fuerte zarpazo en la espalda cuando ella intentó burlarlo para escapar.

La criminal se hundió en las sombras, pero la lava de las cuchillas de "Death-Bringer" le podrían hacer daño aún en las sombras si la estocaban. – ¿Creíste que "Grand Final" perdonaría tu traición? Sólo lograrás una lenta y dolorosa muerte. – Amenazó "Death-Bringer" al momento en que "The Death" entró por unos ductos pequeños, logrando escapar de él.

– ¡"HQ"! – Gritó Haiku entrando a su celda. – Ya se han llevado a los demás, tenemos… – Se detiene por el ardiente dolor en su espalda. – ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

– C-Cálmate. – Sugirió el pequeño queriendo mantener la calma. – ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Mira. – Dijo "The Death" enseñándole unas horribles fotos de lo que fue de sus excompañeros de celdas. – Somos los siguientes. – Añadió "The Death" aterrando al pequeño joven. – Tienes que mandarle todo a los altos mandos de la asociación… nos encontraron. – Dijo al escuchar los pasos de los cazadores sanguinarios, no perdió tiempo, tomó el computador portatil y envolvió a "HQ" en las sombras y salió de la celda.

– No le teman a la muerte. ¡Témanle al amo! – Dijo el primer cazador sanguinario destrozando la jaula con su hacha de lava.

Saliendo en el compartimiento de carga del "World-Breaker", y escondidos detrás de un lavabot Muerte-Infierno pudieron volver a hablar.

– Qué … ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó "HQ" tratando de recuperar su aliento, muchos sustos para su pequeño corazón de 4 años.

– Lo que oíste, eras el siguiente y te necesito para salir de aquí. – Dijo "The Death" amenazándolo con su hoz alrededor del cuello. – Ahora pon tus neuronas de cerebrito a trabajar y dame todos los datos de sus robots. – Agregó conectando un cable desde el artefacto en su nuca al computador.

– P-Pero por…

– ¿Crees que las señales llegarán a 4000 kilómetros de capas de roca y tierra? Este tipo es cosa seria, tenemos que eliminarlo… ¡Date prisa y empieza a hackearlo! – Ordenó "The Death" sacando un cable de conexión y conectándolo al computador.

– ¡Ah! S-Si. – Dijo aterrado y comenzando a digitar códigos.

– Agáchate. – Ordenó bajando la cabeza de "HQ" al ver a un lavabot vanguardia clase diezmador patrullando en su búsqueda.

– Y… ¡Listo! – Celebró "HQ" al haber podido enviar los datos del arsenal de guerra de "Grand Final".

– Bien, ahora salgamos de aquí. – Ordenó "The Death" al tiempo en que "HQ" la detuvo.

– Tú lo dijiste, estamos a 4000 kilómetros bajo tierra, si salimos nos aplastará la presión. – Informó "HQ".

– ¿Qué sugieres? – Preguntó la criminal.

– Hackearé las cápsulas de escape. – Eso fue suficiente para hacer a "The Death" cooperar, volviendo a envolver al pequeño en las sombras.

"The Death" conocía muy bien esa sección del "World-Breaker", por lo que tomó camino al pequeño estudio, el cual no era vigilado por lavabots, donde puso a "HQ" a encontrar el mapa y guiarlos a las cápsulas de escape evadiendo las patrullas de guardias.

– Al fin… – Dijo "The Death" cayendo rendida, transportar con toda esa lava a otra persona la agotó mucho.

– ¿Está… hecho? – Preguntó "HQ" aliviado.

– Si… Te transferiré parte de lo que obtenga por estos datos… gracias niño.

– También te debo una… Lo que le pasó a los otros…

– Es verdad, este tipo es un… monstruo. – Finalizó la villana.

Ambos lograron llegar a la superficie y comenzaron a buscar a sus contactos actualizarse con lo que le ha sucedido a la asociación en estos últimos días.

* * *

 ***Indescriptibles ruidos de la alarma de Lincoln***

El peliblanco, tras comprobar por los escaneos que no había nadie más en la casa Loud, usó sus lavabots de utilidad para que las cámaras de Lisa transmitieran imágenes de él volviendo a dormir y la casa en paz.

– Linka… – Dijo el peliblanco al ver que en su velador había una jeringa con el suero que Lisa les daba cuando se daban algún golpe, acompañada de una nota: "Lincoln, lamento haberte golpeado, tú sólo querías ayudarme… bueno, espero te sirva el suero de Lisa, y te llevaré un cómic de Ace Savy para estar a mano, cuídate Lincoln. :D ". – Que… amable de tu parte.

Lincoln tomó camino al sótano y de ahí usó un lavabot gusano de tierra para llegar al "World-Breaker".

– Ya era hora. – Lo recibió "Death-Bringer", en el compartimiento de carga haciéndole una reverencia, a sus espaldas había una gran formación de lavabots de guerra y los cazadores sanguinarios, todos inclinados ante su amo.

– Guíame. – Ordenó el peliblanco a "Death-Bringer".

Ambos se dirigieron al centro de control, el cual era una enorme sala en la que había tres figuras oscuras inclinadas alrededor de la esquirla sangrienta núcleo del "World-Breaker".

– Tu premio. – Dijo "Death-Bringer" apuntando a la esquirla sangrienta en el centro de la habitación.

– Ha llegado el momento. – Dijo el peliblanco desprendiéndose de los nanobots que ya tenía en su cuerpo. La esquirla sangrienta se desintegró en una forma de líquido negro, que se dirigió hacia el peliblanco entrando a su cuerpo.

Lincoln no tuvo problemas con ese aumento en sus poderes, esos nanobots obedecían al comando de su interfaz cerebral, por lo que el peliblanco sólo tuvo que lidiar con la incomodidad de que se adentraran en su cuerpo.

– Vaya… – Lincoln se sentía exactamente igual desde el punto de vista de su estado físico, pero su cerebro estaba totalmente vigorizado, sólo quería saltar y golpear con todas sus fuerzas lo primero que encontrara, pero dado que leyó durante su viaje todas las especificaciones técnicas de cada nanobot originado, y por consiguiente, de los que ahora viven dentro de él, se dio cuenta de que no sería buena idea usar toda la fuerza de estos, pero por fortuna, estos se limitaban en base al efecto que el peliblanco quisiera lograr de un golpe o a las órdenes para ese golpe. – Es tan… – Las palabras o ideas no se articulaban bien en su mente, estaba prácticamente ebrio. Dadas las escasas capacidades de sus anteriores nanobots, que eran en su mayoría una alta movilidad, capacidad de endurecerse y de tratar sus órganos (el diseño original fue hecho para fines médicos, la resistencia, capacidad de camuflarse, consumo en lava y su resistencia a la lava son derivados de los nuevos materiales de construcción y de las modificaciones menores que se hicieron para servir a los propósitos de Lincoln), pero en comparación a las nuevas capacidades de sus nanobots, el sólo entenderlas era mucho esfuerzo, y por ser adaptables, el potencial que tenían estaba limitado sólo a su amo.

– El cazador sanguinario cautivo se sumergió, está en aguas internacionales... – "Death-Bringer" interrumpió los pensamientos de su amo. "Grand Final" lo miró y ver nuevamente su "sonrisa" lo hizo sentir más tranquilo.

Lincoln usó sus nanobots para generar su nueva armadura, quería dar su primera orden como el verdadero "Gran Final", el monstruo que en el fondo es.

– Bien, reemplaza los nanobots del resto de mi ejército con las sepas más efectivas para sus funciones en la masacre, y cuando acabes actualiza los diseños y reanuda la fabricación de lavabots de guerra. – Ordenó el peliblanco dirigiéndose a la salida, cuando un detalle que había pasado por alto lo hizo acercarse a "Death-Bringer". – ¿Nuevas unidades? – Preguntó "Grand Final" apuntando a los tres aparentemente lavabots de nuevos diseños, que estaban arrodillados ante él, de algún modo verlos le hacía sentirse bien.

– Son "Blonde-Bang", "Insane" y "Maw", o lo que quedó de ellos tras torturarlos hasta romper sus mentes y llenarlos de nanobots específicos en sus cerebros hasta convertirlos en tus ciegos sirvientes, para algo deberían servir después de que dejaron de ser útiles para la evolución de los nanobots. – Explicó "Death-Bringer".

– ¿Los potenciaste? – Preguntó "Grand Final".

– Lo suficiente para que sirvan, y no lo suficiente como para amenazarnos. – Respondió con total tranquilidad.

– Pensé que simplemente los carbonizarías una vez dejaran de servir. – Comentó "Grand Final".

– No tenían miedo, es mejor que sirvan, en su sufrimiento.

– ¿Y "Dowl"? Explícame cómo encaja en tu plan. – Ordenó muy expectante.

– Los idiotas de la fuerza no notaron las diferencias siempre presentes en su cuerpo cada vez que su fuerza variaba. – Explicó "Death-Bringer" tomando camino al panel de control. – Su especie obedece y/o desafía al que tiene las astas más grandes creyendo que eran muestra de superioridad, pero estaban equivocados, el tamaño de sus astas es superioridad, pues crecen conforme mayor sea la capacidad de combate de su cuerpo. – Finaliza al tiempo en el que en el monitor se muestra a "Dowl", sus astas eran enormes. – Es nuestro medidor de poder, en él introducimos los nanobots experimentales, y según cuanto crezcan sus astas vemos qué tan efectivos son para el combate, los miles de años de evolución de su cuerpo a través del combate son tan confiables como los dos días de evolución de nuestros nanobots. – En efecto, era un punto válido, si la diferencia de unos nanómetros implicaba resistir o no una bala, unas astas tan grandes dejaban mucho a la imaginación de un psicópata sediento de poder destructivo como Lincoln.

– Bien. – "Grand Final" debió ahogar sus deseos de rodar en el piso de felicidad al ver que en ese momento "Dowl" tenía los mismos nanobots que él, es decir, sabía que blandía un poder no menos que aplastante, y eso que sus nanobots aún no evolucionaban. – ¿Y "HQ"?

– Sigue siendo otro títere, nos guiará a la asociación. – Respondió "Death-Bringer" muy tranquilamente.

– Bien hecho. – Dijo "Grand Final" para luego tomar camino a la salida.

– Amo… – "Death-Bringer" llamó a su amo, pero con su cabeza agachada.

"Grand Final" volteó a ver a su sirviente.

– … El derramamiento de sangre iniciará… en tu nombre. – Sentenció "Death-Bringer" sin mirar a su amo a la cara/casco.

– Lo hará… pero será en nuestro nombre. – Corrigió "Grand Final" continuando su camino a la salida, dejando a un "Death-Bringer" bastante confundido, no tenía idea de porqué le comunicó esas palabras sin sentido a su amo, ni del porqué entre sus órdenes de altas prioridades estaba "regodearse de un triunfo", hasta donde él sabía, no había logrado nada… ¿Por qué consideró un logro esa insignificante corrección?

* * *

En la vida de los héroes es normal el pasar una batalla épica un día, y al día siguiente volver a sus vidas normales, frustrante en ocasiones, pero parte de sus vidas, al igual que lidiar con las consecuencias que su vida de héroes les ocasiona. Cristina se estaba recuperando del feroz ataque que recibió de "Impale", si bien pudo mantenerse en pie por unos instantes pese a las numerosas agujas que atravesaron su pierna, el daño fue enorme. De no ser por "Angel" de la "Safe-Guard" muy seguramente habría perdido la pierna. Del golpe que recibió de "The Pain" no estaba muy preocupada, dada la actividad de esa criminal y también de que no han podido encontrar una forma de contrariar sus poderes, sólo han podido desarrollar fórmulas que curan su efecto una vez este deja de crecer.

Dado que no hubo muchos heridos, y por tanto, congestión en ese centro médico de la fuerza de seguridad, Cristina pidió ser atendida como una civil, es decir, sin máscaras, ni guardias, ni el resto de los molestos protocolos sobre todo con las visitas.

– ¡Vamos Cristina! – La peli-roja trató de animarse a sí misma. – ¡Ah! ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil!? ¡Sólo envíale el mensaje!

Cristina, ahora en una recuperación mucho más seria debido a su batalla reciente, tenía sus propios problemas con los que lidiar.

– ¿¡Qué le dijiste a Lincoln sobre el valor!? – Comenzó a reprocharse a sí misma... De nuevo. – ¡Sólo es una invitación a salir!

En efecto, sólo era invitarlo a salir…

– Sólo es un: "Hola Lincoln, tanto tiempo, oye, me dieron días libres de la escuela por que me rompí la pierna en un accidente. ¿Te parece si salimos cuando pueda caminar de nuevo?" … – La peli-roja bajó su cabeza por la vergüenza. – Decidirme a enfrentar al loco de los brazos de lava fue más fácil… – Toma el collar que le regaló Lincoln, siempre lo llevaba consigo.

Cristina resignada de echó en la cama de hospital, y se enrolló cual gusano en las sábanas, sin darse cuenta de que en el brusco movimiento las sábanas botaron su celular de la cama (mensaje enviado).

* * *

Para Lincoln no sería problema para él fingir haber despertado una super-fuerza, no dudaba que sus nuevos nanobots podrían burlar hasta los más estrictos análisis que Lisa pudiera hacerle.

– Ok, concéntrate, cara de nada, oh cara de nada. – Lincoln se relajó y tomó su cara seria, realmente tenía ganas de explorar y romper los límites de sus nuevos nanobots, pero por ahora debería almorzar, era medio día y no había comido nada, de hecho, ni siquiera había despertado según sus lavabots de utilidad.

Al llegar subió a su habitación, se maquilló para supuestamente tener un moretón, se acostó y desactivó la función de los lavabots de utilidad para "despertar" y dar inicio a su día, esta vez debió fingir usar el suero que le dejó Linka para "tratar" el "moretón" y luego dirigirse a la cocina. Una vez esperando que la sopa instantánea terminara de cocerse vio su celular, 327 mensajes de la conversación privada de su familia… algunos mensajes de publicidad. – Filtro de spam incompetente. – Maldijo el peliblanco antes de continuar con. – Hm ¿Un mensaje de Cristina? – Se preguntó el peliblanco algo confundido.

Al menos eso despertó su interés, "Hola Lincoln, tanto tiempo, oye, me dieron licencia por que me rompí la pierna en un accidente. ¿Te parece si salimos cuando pueda caminar de nuevo?" – Creo que es mejor que lidiar con mis hermanas. – Dijo el peliblanco disponiéndose a responder el mensaje: "¿¡Estás herida!? D: ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? Te iré a ver… ¿En qué hospital estás?"

– Típico del buen Lincoln. – Se regodeó tomando camino a su habitación para vestirse.

* * *

 **Bien, con eso acaba la saga "Inteligencia Enemiga", todo está Listo para que el nuevo "Grand Final" de un buen golpe.**

 **¿Qué tan poderosos serán los lavabots actualizados? ¿Qué harán "The Death" y "HQ" ahora? ¿Esperaban eso para los villanos que sacaron del centro de detención y cómo los usará Lincoln? ¿A dónde llevaron al cazador sanguinario capturado? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **Brauidechocolate: Me esfuerzo más, en la primera semana tampoco es tan hardcore. xD Y no es que a Y sí, será brutal cuando se enteren y volveré a luchar contra mi némesis, el drama, espero sea un trabajo de tu agrado.**

 **Anónimo (creo xD): No es que no le importe matarlas, no serán los mismos sentimientos que cuando mató a Clyde o a algún desconocido, pero es un villano, y matarlas es parte de su objetivo.**

 **Reila Vann: Espero te haya gustado la relación que les di. (:**

 **Anónimo 2 (creo x2): Me alegra que te gustara, me encanta escribir las peleas, y no durarán mucho tus ansias, me esforzaré por continuar la historia. (:**

 **Js152: Pelear contra ellas se sentirá diferente, pero no dudará en dar todo de sí para lograr su meta, es un villano hasta la (llena de nanobots xD) médula, y hablando de los nanobots, en la saga que comienza en el próximo episodio lo verás. :)**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, nos leemos luego chicos. :)**


	18. Protocolo de Inmolación (Parte 1)

**NA: Ante todo que sepan que el protocolo de inmolación al que me refiero con el nombre de la saga no es lo mismo que el protocolo de inmolación ígnea (el que usan los lavabots para no dejar rastros cuando son derrotados).**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y de Nickelodeon, al igual que todos los personajes a los que aquí hago alusión o aparecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Protocolo de Inmolación (Parte 1)**

"HQ" al llegar a la superficie, activó el protocolo de inmolación ígnea para que no pudieran rastrear la cápsula y por tanto a ellos, acto seguido, los dos fugitivos intentaron establecer sus respectivos contactos, pero dado que "HQ" había sido capturado por la fuerza de seguridad, no pudo contactar con la asociación y, por consiguiente, debió esperar junto a Haiku escondidos en un callejón hasta que Polly, Tabby y Giggles los encontraran.

– Espero haya valido la pena, ahora muévanse. – Ordenó muy fríamente Tabby, pero pese a su inexpresiva mueca, Haiku sabía que ella sólo quería tirarle los dientes por desobedecerle y quedarse en el "World Breaker".

Giggles le puso un disfraz de peluche a "HQ" y lo llevó como mochila (su rostro y estatus como villano desaparecido eran bien conocidos por la fuerza de seguridad), pero "The Fourth Devastating" seguían teniendo identidades desconocidas para la fuerza de seguridad.

No tuvieron problemas en llegar al departamento de Tabby, y dado que era cerca de las 14:30 horas, sus padres están en su trabajo, por lo que pudieron presentarse tranquilamente con los "Hunters", quienes estaban de "visita" en casa de Tabby.

Dado que la misión de rastreo de la doctora Lisa Loud había finalizado, los "Hunters" estaban discutiendo la próxima misión o la finalización de la alianza con "The Fourth Devastating", dado que era una misión sin cliente, la creadora de la misión "The Scream" sólo tenía obligación de entregarles una ganancia porcentual previamente acordada, pero dado que su ganancia directa de la misión fue 0, no había nada que hacer, y dado que sabían de la información que portaba "HQ" no era parte de la misión en la que estaban participando, tampoco tenían derecho a las ganancias por su venta al tratarse de integrantes de otro equipo.

– Me parece justo. – Dijo Haiku levantándose tras escupir un diente producto de recibir el golpe de Tabby directo a su cara.

"HQ" las miró sin sorprenderse, "The Foutrh Devastating" eran famosas por su carencia de sutileza/brutalidad en las misiones desde antes de ser capturado.

– En mi habitación está el botiquín médico avanzado de la asociación, vuelve cuando te hayas tratado. – Dijo Tabby mirándole la espalda, aún tenía la herida que le hizo "Death-Bringer".

– Esto es incómodo. – Susurró Skippy a Maggie, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón ancho, junto a un distraído Francisco.

– Y tú comienza a cantar. – Ordenó Tabby a "HQ".

– Para ser una criminal de tu estatus, "The Scream", eres muy comprensiva.

– No quiero que una rata del dentro de detención cuestione mis métodos o a mi equipo, pero si conoces como actúo, no querrás volver a hacerme enojar. – Dijo Tabby muy seriamente, no parecía ser la misma chica animada que junto a Luna Loud, Sam y Chunk suben vídeos de sus "covers" de canciones.

– Todos los datos de los robots que nos atacaron, sólo eso pudimos obtener cuando escapamos, ahora están en la sonda de la asociación en "The Death". – Reportó muy tranquilo. – Ahora dime ¿Qué ha hecho la asociación con "Grand Final"?

– Su cabeza está a la cabeza de la lista de precios por cabeza. – Comentó Giggles, su humor cruento relucía.

– Deduzco que muchos de los clientes que tienen vínculos en sus gobiernos están apoyando a la fuerza de seguridad de los estados unidos en sus esfuerzos para derrotar a "Grand Final" … Recursos internacionales, acceso a armas experimentales secretas. – Agregó Tabby.

– Ese maldito la va a tener difícil. – Interrumpió Francisco equilibrando su bate de baseball sobre su nariz.

– Y se nos adelantarán… – Comentó Haiku habiendo regresado de tratarse las heridas que le hizo "Death-Bringer".

– ¿Ahora quieres cazar a "Grand Final"? Con lo que obtendremos con la información del mocoso podremos cobrar unas enormes recompensas. – Dijo Polly son poder creer las palabras de Haiku.

– ¿Y de qué te servirá el dinero cuando "Grand Final" haya inundado el mundo en lava? – Preguntó Haiku despertando la atención de todos los presentes. – "HQ", muéstrales. – Ordenó la japonesa a su "compañero", conectando un cable al dispositivo en su nuca.

"HQ" conectó el cable también a su computadora y esta al televisor antes de hablar a los demás villanos presentes. – Como sabrán, el ejército que atacó el centro de detención logró lo que la asociación no pudo en años, sacar prisioneros del más fortificado y asegurado centro de detención de la fuerza de seguridad, pero esa era sólo una fracción del poderío bélico de "Grand Final" …

Era evidente que haría algo grande, si sólo el ejército que envió al centro de detención fue suficiente para enfrentar a fuerzas de combate especializadas como lo fue la compañía Devastador, era estremecedor imaginar lo que podrían hacer docenas de ejércitos como ese, y considerando lo deseoso de destrucción que estaba "Grand Final", era un hecho que usaría todo el ese poder para desatar el caos.

– Si ¿Y? ¿Qué te hace creer que conoces su objetivo? – Preguntó Tabby, no se arriesgaría a actuar sin tener presente toda la información de Haiku.

– Mira. – Respondió Haiku al tiempo en que se mostraban las grabaciones del "tratamiento" que les dieron a "Insane" a "Blonde-Bang" y a "Maw".

Gritos inundaron la sala de estar del departamento de Tabby, los "hunters" guardaron silencio al ver la grabación del trato que recibieron sus compañeros de equipo.

– ¡Demuestren que pueden servir! – Gritó el lavabot en el panel de control "Death-Bringer". – Su servicio apenas comienza, y se paga en sangre o en muerte. – Volvió a gritar mientras presionaba más botones y los conductos alrededor de los prisioneros brillaban más intensamente, al igual que sus gritos.

En ese momento la imagen de otro lavabot se puso frente a la cámara y la transmisión se cortó, dando lugar a un horrible silencio.

Maggie, Skippy y Francisco se quedaron sin palabras, hace dos días se rehusaron a ayudar a "Blonde Bang" a secuestrar al chico Loud, y luego los héroes les patearon el trasero, jamás se enteraron de la participación de "Death-Bringer", pero a sus compañeros de equipo sufriendo de ese modo, impactó a los tres, mayormente por que ellos pudieron haber corrido la misma suerte.

– Ese es el trato de los que sobrevivan a la guerra que él va a empezar… y terminar. – Sentenció Haiku.

– ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – Gritó Maggie en un exabrupto. – Yo me largo, ese "Grand Final" es demasiado para ustedes, te sugiero que cobres tu recompensa por la información y te alejes de esta batalla. – Finalizó la pelinegro.

– ¿Escucho miedo? – Se burlo Francisco.

– Apenas pudimos derrotar esos espías, y ni la fuerza de seguridad pudo frenar a una fracción de su ejército, él está muy por encima de nuestras ligas. – Respondió Maggie muy tranquilamente, sabía muy bien que intentar discutir con él era inútil. – A partir de este momento "Impale" renuncia a la misión de "The Fourth Devastating", si los "Hunters" no están conmigo, me retiro del grupo. – Finalizó Maggie poniéndose de pie.

Maggie hasta antes del centro comercial cuando espiaba a Lisa Loud, no había visto a los lavabots en acción, sólo visto reportajes. La única razón por la que aceptó la propuesta de "The Fourth Devastating" fue por enfrentar robots espías, no contaba que por un grupo de espías "Grand Final" enviaría artillería de guerra. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio a la artillería Muerte-Infierno apuntándoles mientras escapaban, para ellos fue una fortuna que "Counter-Attack" lo derribara, no se imaginaba sobreviviendo a los proyectiles de lava que incluso penetraron toneladas de metal y concreto llegando al compartimiento de prisioneros del centro de detención, y haber sido apuntada por ellos le afectó.

– ¿Vas a dejarlo hacer lo que quiera? – Preguntó Haiku con decepción en su voz.

– Él ya puede hacer lo que quiera, sólo no te has dado cuenta de ello. – Finalizó Maggie tomando camino a la salida, seguida por su compañero más antiguo "Metal Strike".

Por los protocolos de la asociación, "The Scream" es quien estaba a cargo de la misión de rastreo y espionaje de la doctora Lisa Loud, por lo que ella es quien debía reportar la renuncia de Maggie y Skippy para que se les aplique el protocolo correspondiente, que incluía el borrado de memoria sobre los datos de acceso único para la misión y reformación de sus perfiles en la asociación, y claro, el borrado de la memoria de sus excompañeros que conocían su identidad.

– Un par de cobardes. – Comentó Francisco. – No creo que se vayan a quedar sin hacer nada, al menos me convenciste. ¿Qué más tienes en mente? – Preguntó a Haiku.

Todos guardaron silencio (pero vistieron sus máscaras, tomaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición para pelear) al ver que todo se volvió oscuro, cuando la luz volvió pasados unos instantes "Silence" estaba en medio de la sala con un computador portátil en sus manos.

– Si no les molesta, pagaré por la información que planean vender. – Dijo una voz distorsionada desde el computador.

Por muy distorsionada que estuviera esa voz, por tratarse de "Silence" supieron que se trataba de "El Mutilador".

– Como sabrán, estoy tras la cabeza de "Grand Final" y la información que ustedes poseen me sería de mucha utilidad. – Dijo la voz del computador.

– No te daré la información tan fácilmente ¿Qué sabes de "Grand Final"? – Comentó audazmente "The Scream".

– Tan tosca como siempre… Bien, el robot que intentaron capturar fue sacado del país, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué "Grand Final" no lo hizo fundirse en lava? Porque lo está rastreando y la fuerza de seguridad lo guiará hacia su objetivo, en dónde tomaré su cabeza, y quisiera saber qué armas tendrá de su lado. – Explicó la voz desde la computadora.

– Dinos a dónde transportaron al robot y te venderemos la información. – Negoció "The Scream".

Al final el Mutilador aceptó sus términos y compró la información, la cual nunca fue entregada directamente a la asociación.

* * *

En el centro médico de la fuerza de seguridad al que Cristina había sido trasladada, se le estaba realizando la instalación de un exoesqueleto para que pudiera tener cierta movilidad en su pierna mientras se recuperaba (no le pondrían el exoesqueleto que forma parte del equipamiento reglamentario para agentes de la fuerza de seguridad, pero tampoco la dejarían sin poder moverse siento una heroína de un equipo de alto rendimiento).

– Muchas gracias. – Dijo Cristina cuando el médico y los técnicos se retiraron de la sala.

Gracias a ese exoesqueleto, Cristina pudo recoger su celular el cual estaba bajo su cama, la alerta de notificación la hizo darse cuenta de que se le había caído, "Un mensaje recibido." A Cristina le bastó ver quién envió el mensaje para abrir sus ojos cual par de platos, y al leerlo… "¿¡Estás herida!? D: ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? Te iré a ver… ¿En qué hospital estás?"

– Ja… – Cristina no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, se quedó quieta cual estatua durante unos minutos, sólo enseñando una sonrisa que nadie se tragaría, tan avergonzada como frustrada por no poder estrellar su cabeza contra el muro más cercano. El mensaje de Lincoln la hizo sentir con la más grande estúpida del mundo.

– En momentos así sólo se puede… ¡Ahhhh! – Cristina estaba tan roja como su cabello, y sólo pidiendo ser tragada por la tierra.

– ¡Cálmate Cristina! – Se abofeteó a sí misma. – ¡Auch! ... Bien, así está mejor, calmada, sólo le dirás que fue un error… Eres una genialidad de persona Cristina. – La peli-roja se echa sobre su cama mirando al techo. – Sí, quieres hablar con él, pero ¿Así?... – Se detiene por los viejos y frustrantes recuerdos que ese pensamiento le hizo tener, por esa forma de pensar había acabado así, no quiso pedirle a alguna de las hermanas de Lincoln que le dijeran donde estudia, ni quiso ir a visitarlo a su casa, y como consecuencia no se dio cuenta y ya llevaba un año sin hablar con él, y sin entender qué demonios pasó. No le servían las versiones de nadie, ella quería escucharlo de él... – ¡No! Sin rodeos Cristina, ¡Tomarás tu celular! – Toma su celular. – ¡Escribirás tu ubicación! – Escribe su ubicación. – ¡Y arrojará tu celular al suelo! – Envía el mensaje. –… Ja… Ja. – La peli-roja hizo eso con una determinación absoluta para cometer una estupidez. – Misión cumplida Cristina … – Y ahora no podía creer lo que había hecho.

En efecto le costaba imaginarse qué pasaría, dada la naturaleza de su habilidad, específicamente por el hecho de que sólo afecta a las personas y a las máquinas, se volvió esencial aprender a predecir las cosas que pasarán según los cambios que haga en lo que dura el efecto de su habilidad, como mover el pie de un enemigo para que colapse por su propio peso, siempre debía saber qué efecto tendrían sus acciones, pero ahora…

– ¿¡Cómo se supone que prediga qué pasará cuando le pregunte sobre la pelea con Chandler!?

No, no tenía forma de predecir eso, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las peleas, y por lo que vio de Lincoln en el funeral (que no fue mucho) y cuando él la visitó en su habitación creyendo que era otra persona, Lincoln había cambiado bastante, por lo que no podría leerlo…

– Bueno… es parte de enfrentar los desafíos… – Finaliza resignada y volviendo a acostarse en la cama.

* * *

– ¿Un centro médico de la fuerza de seguridad? – Lincoln recibió el mensaje y se intrigó por el mismo. – Se habrá herido por alguna operación de la asociación… han sido muy activos estos últimos días… ¿De quién será la culpa? – Se pregunta irónicamente el peliblanco saliendo de la casa Loud con un lavabot de utilidad modificado con sus nuevos nanobots en su mochila, tras dejar una nota a sus hermanas.

Dado que no era una ruta común la que el transporte público realiza para acercarlo al centro médico, y con los caminos que él inundó de lava en el distrito financiero, Lincoln debería hacer un cambio de autobuses una vez llegara al centro.

– ¿No podías sólo carbonizarte como tus compañeros? – Preguntó Lincoln al aire mientras esperaba al autobús.

Fue mayormente agónico el viaje por que el recordar esa pelea lo hizo pensar en su estúpida derrota a manos de la "Royal Guard" lo hacía sólo querer volver para ver el miedo crecer en sus ojos, deleitarlas con el nuevo poder que esgrime.

– Cálmate Lincoln, ya llegará el momento. – Dice tratando de contener su maniaca risa, no le convendría ponerse a reír como el desquiciado que es, en el centro de la ciudad.

No pierde tiempo y se encamina al próximo paradero, dos cuadras llenas de personas que sólo quiere carbonizar, y lo peor es que tiene los recursos para hacerlo… – Cálmate Lincoln, tienes gustos más… peculiares. – Pensó el peliblanco siguiendo su camino, ignorante de que una chica que esperaba en las cercanías lo notaría.

– Lincoln… – Maggie recordó que "Blonde-Bang" e "Insane" fueron tras él en su última misión antes de su horrible destino… Solicitó el servicio de rastreo de la asociación para ver el registro de mensajes de Lincoln, todavía le parecía muy difícil de creer que dos heroínas aparecieran justo cuando "Blonde-Bang" lo intentó secuestrar (el lavabot era más aceptable, apareció de la nada en la sede de la asociación y fue vencido por "Blonde-Bang", "Metal-Strike", "Insane", "Baseball Bat", considerando sus dementes palabras era normal el que buscara venganza), quizá tendría algo que ver con la fuerza de seguridad… costaba creer que un niño tan raro (según lo que le había dicho Luan) pudiera ser importante para la fuerza de seguridad, pero tampoco le pareció tan descabellada la idea.

…

– Se rompió una pierna… – Fue lo único que le importó de su registro de mensajes (no leería los miles de mensajes en la conversación de sus hermanas). Esa noticia le recordó que justo el día anterior había herido gravemente la pierna de "Time-Up". No tuvo problemas en encontrar a Cristina en sus redes sociales y comprobar el parecido del cabello, si bien sabía que por estadística eran altísimas las probabilidades de que fuera una mera coincidencia el color de cabello, pero el hecho de tener una pierna herida reducía mucho esas probabilidades. – No pierdo nada simplemente siguiéndolo. – Pensó Maggie.

– ¿Vas a seguirlo? – Preguntó Skippy, quien había regresado de una tienda de golosinas.

– No… vamos a seguirlo, si los héroes lo vigilan podríamos obtener recompensas por información útil, y quizá una cabeza. – Sentenció Maggie dispuesta a seguirlo, locura en la que Skippy la acompañaría.

…

– ¿Estás segura de que héroes lo protegen en esta "misión"? – Preguntó Skippy sonrojado al ver lo que Lincoln compró en una breve parada.

– Eso… eso espero. – Dijo Maggie en un estado similar.

* * *

En su camino a la recepción, Lincoln pasó muy cerca del muro, conocía la estructura de los centros médicos de la fuerza de seguridad, por lo que pudo escabullir su lavabot oculto en el "regalo" que le compró a Cristina por el ducto de ventilación, el lavabot tomó camino a la habitación de Cristina. Lincoln estaba al tanto de que la asociación podría ir tras de él, considerando que ahora tienen las fotos del destino de "Blonde-Bang" e "Insane" cuyas últimas misiones fueron capturarlo no era una posibilidad baja que lo relacionaran con la fuerza de seguridad, así que si intentaban atacarlo convendría alterar lo que las cámaras grabaran en caso de que no fueran destruidas por los villanos.

* * *

Cristina sólo quería terminar con su malestar en ese mismo momento, estaba consciente de que si seguía en ese nivel de desconcentración alguien acabaría muerto justo frente a ella, tuvo suerte de que "The Strong Suit" fuera así de resistente, y de que Lincoln la ayudara en la pelea con "Blonde Bang", y otra fortuna fue el no darse cuenta de que Lincoln y Lisa estuvieron en el centro comercial el día de ayer.

La notificación de una llamada en la computadora integrada al equipo médico junto a ella la sacó de sus pensamientos. – ¿Sí?

– Tiene una visita, se trata del joven… Lincoln Loud. ¿Desea aceptarla? – Esas palabras hicieron a Lincoln había ido a verla, en cuestión de minutos estarían cara a cara… Poco importaba eso ahora, la única pregunta en la mente de Cristina era ¿Por qué la maldita cama estaba en el centro de la maldita habitación impidiéndole golpear su maldita cabeza contra algún maldito muro? Ciertamente le gustaría en esos momentos, error tras error desde que vio a Lincoln en el funeral, y no podría permitirse cometer más errores, no con un desquiciado tan poderoso como "Grand Final" suelto por ahí.

– ¿S-Señorita Cristina? – Preguntó la recepcionista sacándola de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

– A-Acepto la visita. – La peli-roja acabó aceptando la visita de Lincoln, independiente de sus asuntos personales, ya hizo a Lincoln cruzar media ciudad para ir a verla, no sería tan insensata como para negarle la visita.

…

 ***Toc Toc***

– Adelante. – Dijo Cristina bastante resignada, si se tratara de una pelea, estaría muy mal preparada.

– Hola Cristina. – Saludó Lincoln asomando su cabeza por la puerta, de inmediato vio con sus escáneres la cámara de seguridad oculta, por lo que envió al lavabot de utilidad a ella, pero lo que más le molestó fue el no poder escanear la pierna de Cristina, el exoesqueleto interfería con su escaneo, pronto tendrá que actualizarlo.

– Hola Lincoln… – Esa despreocupada y familiar sonrisa la hizo calmarse, pese a que esperaba el efecto contrario. – ¿No planeas entrar?

– Es que… ¡Soy claustrofóbico y agorafóbico! … por eso debo quedarme en la puerta… – Sip, uno de los clásicos chistes de Lincoln a los que ella les había tomado cariño. Era más que evidente esa mentira, pero también era tal la estupidez de esa "explicación" que Cristina no se la pudo tomar en serio, resultando en un estallido en carcajadas.

Una vez sus carcajadas cedieron se dispuso a hablarle con las dificultades que perder el aliento implicaban. – E-Es… ¿Es en ser…? ¿Eh? – Se detuvo confundida frente una aglomeración de vivos colores frente a ella la dejaron sin entender qué pasó.

– ¿Te gustan? – Cristina escuchó la voz de Lincoln, si bien quería usar su habilidad para entender qué demonios pasaba, se sentía de buen humor, por lo que decidió dejar que todo pasara.

Ese frente de hermosos colores simplemente se hizo a un lado, mostrando a Lincoln freciéndole un hermoso ramo de flores. Tal imagen devolvió a Cristina toda la vergüenza y estrés del que creyó haberse deshecho.

– S-Sí… son muy… lindas. – Dijo Cristina luchando con garras y dientes por mantenerse tranquila y serena (un mediocre intento que Lincoln leyó de inmediato).

– ¿Eres alérgica a tener algo con más de dos colores? – Preguntó en burla Lincoln dando un paso atrás.

Más de una vez Lincoln la molestó por lo mala que era para variar los colores con los que vestía, y ella en venganza se burlaba o por sus castigos, o por su cabello, pero siempre acababan riéndose, era una extraña habilidad/manipulación emocional de Lincoln.

– Ja ja. – Dijo Cristina más calmada, mayormente por la nostalgia que le causo aquella burla de Lincoln. – Un maestro de la comedia. – Agregó sarcásticamente.

En efecto, Lincoln logró su cometido.

– Es bueno verte contenta. – Comentó Lincoln dejando el ramo de flores a un lado.

Cristina fue consumida por sus pensamientos, por mucho tiempo que haya pasado sin ver a Lincoln y sin saber casi nada de él (preguntarle a Linka se le hacía muy complicado), seguía preocupándose por ella, y él pudo ser el primero en sufrir las consecuencias de su desconcentración…

– Lincoln… – Dijo Cristina en un tono mucho más serio y llamando su atención. – ¿Por qué acabaron expulsándote de la escuela?

Sin piedad ni sutilezas, Cristina no podía permitirse perder más tiempo con ese asunto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las afueras del centro médico, más específicamente bajo tierra, "Impale" se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

– Peli-roja, de algún modo cercana a Lincoln Loud, pierna herida, acceso a tecnología para héroes y en un centro médico de la fuerza de seguridad.

– Vas a hacerlo ¿No? – Preguntó por el comunicador "Metal Strike" sacándola de sus pensamientos. Dado que su naturaleza como villano y agente de la asociación no era precisamente discreta, estaba escondido mucho más lejos del centro médico. – A la asociación no le gusta limpiar a los civiles involucrados que matas. – Advirtió "Metal Strike", a él le parecían insuficientes esas evidencias, pero tampoco es que tuviera mucho que perder, no estaban mal catalogados en los registros de la asociación. – Ya sabes, atacar a la fuerza de seguridad no es algo que se haga sin estar ejecutando un plan tras bambalinas. – En efecto atacar a la fuerza de seguridad se hace en muy pocas ocasiones, no es del interés usual de la asociación.

– El dinero es de su interés, y si es "Time-Up" lo habrá valido. – Respondió "Impale" comenzando a avanzar hacia las instalaciones.

– Como tú digas. – Finalizó "Metal strike" dispuesto a seguir la estrategia clásica de "Impale".

* * *

Volviendo a la habitación del centro médico donde Cristina estaba.

– Pensé que toda la escuela supo… – No era un tema incómodo para Lincoln, su mente estaba en orden, o eso creyó pues el recordar la imagen de Chandler aterrado hizo a sus nanobots reaccionar, por lo que el peliblanco debió forzarse a recuperar el control, aumentar la dependencia de sus nanbots a las órdenes tal vez no fue la mejor idea, pero la fuerza mental de "Grand Final" no era despreciable, años fingiendo ser "Lincoln Loud" no se logran sin una determinación inquebrantable.

– Bueno, después de que terminamos, Chandler me estuvo esperando en la entrada de la escuela, y me recibió de un buen golpe en el estómago, y bueno… No puedes pasar tanto tiempo ayudando a Lynn sin aprender a pelear… contraataque y se me pasó la mano. Chandler demandó a la escuela y todo cayó sobre mí, pero Lisa… ¿La conoces no? La doctora Lisa Loud… – Cristina asintió con su cabeza. – Lisa contrató a un abogado para ser mi defensa, y bueno, ganamos el juicio, pero me excedí con Chandler… y acabé expulsado … Si tuviera que apostar diría que le gustabas… Sólo fue una historia clásica de telenovelas… – Finalizó el peliblanco totalmente tranquilo, o eso aparentó, ese recuerdo hizo a sus nanobots actuar con más fuerza, reaccionaron a las órdenes de su sádico inconsciente, por lo que Lincoln debió poner sus manos temblorosas tras su espalda.

– Eso explica que después intentara coquetear conmigo… – Comentó Cristina expectante a la reacción de Lincoln. Si bien Lincoln nunca le puso problemas por hablar con más chicos, ella usó muchas veces eso para ponerlo celoso y alejarlo de sus (a los ojos de Cristina) esclavizadoras hermanas.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Comentó Lincoln casi por instinto, no es que le importara qué hizo ella en esos tiempos.

A Cristina le hizo gracia esa expresión, parecía sorprendido… como si la extrañara…

El sonido de la alarma del centro médico hizo a ambos recuperar su calma.

– Alerta, alerta, el criminal identificado como "Metal Strike" acaba de ser detectado acercándose al edificio, se ha dado inicio al protocolo de evacuación, se les recuerda a todos mantener la calma y seguir las instrucciones del personal de seguridad del centro médico.

– ¿Puedes caminar con eso? – Preguntó Lincoln acercándose a Cristina, quien se había levantado difícilmente, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese exoesqueleto. Lincoln al notar su torpeza la ayudó a caminar, tendrían que evacuar rápidamente, Lincoln sabía por los registros del ataque de "Death-Bringer" a la asociación, que "Metal Strike" no era precisamente sutil a la hora de actuar.

Cuando iban a abrir la puerta, una gran cantidad de agujas negras se estiraron desde el techo. Lincoln por sus nuevos nanobots no tuvo problema para verlas y reaccionar, pero debió esperar para que no parecieran tan inhumanos sus reflejos.

– Hola tortolitos. – Saludó "Impale" bajando del techo.

Lincoln conocía su habilidad por el registro de sus lavabot cazadores sanguinarios, por lo que sabía que atacarla directamente no podría derrotarla sin exponer la naturaleza de su nuevo cuerpo, en efecto "Lincoln Loud" debería buscar la forma de salir de ahí con Cristina… De inmediato hizo al lavabot de utilidad apuntar al ojo de "Impale" con una luz roja, cosa que la villana de inmediato notó y atacó con una aguja simple, destruyendo la cámara antes de volver a dirigirse a los dons niños en esa habitación.

Lincoln veía venir sin problemas otro ataque de "Impale", por lo que debería esperar un momento antes de saltar sobre Cristina y evadirlo.

– ¡Cuidado! – Gritó Cristina saltando sobre Lincoln al ver que "Impale" los atacó con una ola de agujas dispuestas para empalarlos, logrando evadir el ataque.

En el rostro de "Impale" bajo el casco, se dibujó una mueca de decepción, pues no entregaría a la asociación a una Cristina muerta sin saber si en efecto era "Time-Up", por lo que se dispuso a usar un ataque más predecible y menos esquiva… La criminal debió saltar a un lado para esquivar el mueble que Lincoln le arrojó.

– Eres valiente mocoso. – Apreció "Impale" poniendo su mano en el muro. Una sombra circular se mostró en el muro con la mano de "Impale" como centro, acto seguido, desde ese círculo salieron numerosas agujas con dirección hacia Lincoln. Dado que esas agujas fueron generadas en una superficie con luz, no eran lo bastante rápidas, por lo que Lincoln pudo mover la cama de hospital poniéndola en el camino de las agujas.

Dada la fuerza con la que las agujas fueron generadas, no tardaron en empujar la cama contra la pared, dejando a Lincoln y a Cristina sólo dependiendo de un par de muebles resistiendo a ambos lados, salvándolos de ser aplastados contra la pared.

"Impale" sonrió bajo su casco, si esa niña era "Time-Up" tarde o temprano tendría que detener el tiempo para salvarse a sí misma y a Lincoln.

– Maldita sea. – Pensó Lincoln al ver con la ayuda de sus nanobots, que el metal se estaba quebrando. Si las agujas atravesaban el metal lo empalarían a él y a Cristina, y si bien es imposible que estas superen la coraza que los nuevos nanobots forman dentro de él, no se mostraría ante el mundo como un chico que de la nada descubrió que tiene una piel invulnerable…

– Cuando te de la señal, empujamos la cama. – Dijo Lincoln muy seriamente.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Cristina confundida, pero Lincoln la ignoró y tomó uno de los cajones de uno de los muebles que los protegían, se levantó y al ver a "Impale", lo arrojó directamente a la mano de la villana, no pudo usar todas sus fuerzas por evidentes razones, pero bastó para alejar su mano de la pared, y rompiendo las agujas.

– ¡Ahora! – Gritó Lincoln a Cristina, y ambos empujaron la mesa, golpeando a "Impale" y aplastándola contra la pared, Lincoln se aseguró de dar un golpe fuerte contra la cama, rompiéndole a "Impale" un par de huesos, no la perdonaría por atacarlo (no es que a Lincoln le importe guardar rencor, después de todo de cualquier forma buscará hacerlos morir muy dolorosamente).

– Al demonio. – Pensó Lincoln al ver que "Impale" había generado más agujas para empalarlos desde ambos lados, no había muchas cosas que hacer en esa posición, por lo que actuaría como "Lincoln Loud" hasta el último segundo, poniéndose a cubrir con su cuerpo a Cristina, si nada sucedía y recibía el golpe de "Impale", solo sería cosa de matarla a ella, a Cristina y fingir estar inconsciente.

– Linc… – No pudo terminar, pues la imagen de las agujas rodeándolos para empalarlos la de inmediato activar su habilidad. Conocía el poder de "Impale", y juzgando por la flexibilidad de las agujas, supo que la villana había usado el interior de su piel para formar las agujas. Al mirar a Lincoln, este había saltado dispuesto a cubrirla con su cuerpo, una imagen que de no ser porque estaban en medio de una pelea a muerte, miró las agujas, las cuales dado que usaban los pensamientos de "Impale" para actuar (pensamientos que estaban ralentizados) las agujas también se vieron muy entorpecidas. Cristina no perdió tiempo y pese a que el exoesqueleto de su pierna también sufrió los efectos de su habilidad, quedando inutilizable, pudo salir del ataque, en efecto "Impale" estaba lanzando esas agujas desde sus brazos… reconoció esa armadura por la información que los prisioneros del centro de detención les compartieron, débil en un punto en la coraza de la articulación del codo, dejando expuesta una pequeña terminal nerviosa, la cual por su tamaño es prácticamente inútil, pero no están en una situación práctica, por lo que Cristina pudo presionarlos.

Para no revelar su poder a Lincoln, regresó a su posición y se preparó para saltar con mucha fuerza usando su prótesis.

Cuando deshizo su habilidad, se lanzó contra Lincoln hacia la salida que justo se abriría por el brazo dormido de "Impale", logrando salir de esa peligrosa situación.

Lincoln estaba confundido, al parecer Cristina también tenía unos reflejos muy rápidos y una fuerza considerable… o quizá y en vista del cansancio que Cristina mostraba, sólo le dio un impulso de último aliento… tal vez fue ese exoesqueleto… No le dio importancia a ese detalle, ahora no tendría que matarlas, pero de igual modo tendría que encargarse de "Impale" o al menos neutralizarla…

– ¡Mueran! – Gritó "Impale" completamente furiosa y otra ola de agujas se lanzó hacia ellos.

– ¡Cristina! – Lincoln no le dio tiempo de nada, y la abrazó, para luego saltar por la ventana. Al mirar hacia atrás vio que las agujas lo alcanzarían… y él tendría que dejarlas herirlo... – ¡Aahh! – Gritó Lincoln fingiendo dolor cuando su pie fue atravesado, pero sus nanobots le hicieron no sentir dolor, por lo que pudo cubrir a Cristina del impacto contra el piso, no es que le preocupara esa insignificante cantidad de daño tampoco, es decir sus nanobots podrían repararlos muy fácilmente, entre eso y que una bomba de gas somnífero fue lanzada hacia la habitación desde la que saltaron, es decir, la fuerza de seguridad había llegado, Lincoln se podía sentir tranquilo, el problema es Cristina…

– ¿¡Lincoln!? – Gritó la peli-roja desesperada y con lágrimas en sus ojos, Lincoln se veía terriblemente herido, saltó de un segundo piso y cayó de espaldas con ella encima, incluso mirar su pie herido la hizo sentirse peor.

*cof cof* Lincoln tosió, dándole a entender que seguía vivo, y despierto... parcialmente.

– ¡No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente mundo! – Gritó Lincoln al aire, para luego volver a su agónico estado. Si bien se veía lamentable, la alegría en el rostro de Cristina al ver eso no podía ser descrita con tanta facilidad, si creyó haber matado lo que sentía por Lincoln, ahora estaba en medio de una invasión de muertos vivientes, él de verdad estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella, al diablo lo de no tener poderes, para ella, él era un héroe en todas sus letras.

Estaba agotada, pero usó su habilidad para detener a Lincoln una vez más, si bien es una heroína, se daría el lujo de hacer una que otra travesura. Acercó su rostro al de Lincoln, dispuesta a robarle un beso…

– ¿Cristina? – Preguntó Lincoln confundido.

– ¿Eh? – Cristina estaba igualmente confundida, miró a un árbol cerca, y en efecto, las hormigas avanzaban lentamente… Poco le importaba eso ahora, se había acercado tanto al rostro de Lincoln, que literalmente podía sentir su respiración. Antes de darse cuenta había saltado hacia atrás, llena de otro deseo de ser tragada por la tierra.

– Fuerza de seguridad ¿Se encuentran bien? – Preguntó un oficial enseñando su placa, era de un equipo especialista en contención.

– ¿Están…? – Preguntó Cristina con dificultad, viéndolo más objetivamente, que una villana atacara específicamente su habitación, le daba a entender que la estaba buscando a ella.

– El protocolo de evacuación fue ejecutado sin problemas, nadie más resultó herido. – Explicó el oficial escribiendo en su dispositivo de la fuerza de seguridad, no pasaron dos minutos en los que otro agente, esta vez en un exoesqueleto de color amarillo, indicando que era del equipo médico.

Cristina, haciendo memoria de que preguntó al doctor Stimbelton sobre la rápida recuperación de Lincoln, le dijo que tenía un factor regenerativo robusto, por lo que heridas menores no eran nada de que preocuparse, por lo que sintió alivio al ver que el agente médico le hizo un escaneo simple, le entregó un exoesqueleto sencillo pero funcional para daños menores y se retiró.

"Metal Strike" logró sacar a "Impale" del edificio, pero su escape fue frustrado por lo que parecía ser un meteorito cayendo sobre su transporte. No se perdió tiempo y ambos fueron trasladados al centro de detención de la fuerza de seguridad.

Cristina tuvo suerte de la intervención del oficial, su acto culpable no tuvo instancia para ser explicado. Lincoln por su parte era perfectamente consciente de lo que Cristina quería hacer, no es que fuera una situación inusual el enamorarse en el campo de batalla, ni nada por el estilo, pero no era de la importancia del peliblanco.

Cristina fue trasladada a otro centro médico mientras Lincoln simplemente salió de ahí sin pena ni gloria, cosa que le favoreció, pues una figura familiar lo había ido a recibir.

– Hola Lincoln. – Saludó "Haiku" vestida en su habitual ropa oscura, con excepción de unas orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza, era una maniobra natural considerando lo limitada que se veía la comunicación con su amo por su necesidad de mantener su identidad en secreto.

– Hola Haiku. – Saludó el peliblanco, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

– Lo encontramos, fue trasladado a Atlantis II. – Informó "Death-Bringer" antes de retirarse.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, espero este episodio extra-largo haya sido de su agrado como presentación de la nueva trama.**

 **Espero les haya gustado (si entendieron) parte de los nuevos poderes de "Grand Final", pero como spoiler, no son todos, aunque los más importantes los descubrirán en esta saga, Protocolo de Inmolación, que creo, y reitero CREO serán siete capítulos más (todos serán muy intensos y con mucha acción).**

 **¿Qué es Atlantis II? ¿Qué tan poderosos serán los lavabots actualizados? ¿Cristina comenzará a sospechar de Lincoln? ¿Contra quién se enfrentará Lincoln ahí? ¿Quién demonios es el mutilador? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **Brauidechocolate: Me alegra que te gustara el desarrollo, y sí, Lincoln es muy bueno manipulando, haciéndole honor al término psicópata, y pronto se viene lo de genocida. :)**

 **Reila Vann: Pocos se esperaron ese horrible destino que tuvieron, al principio tuve dudas de hacerlos agarrarse a golpes, pero no serían hermanos si no lo hicieran. xD**

 **Js152: Me alegra que te gustara el final, debo practicar, en un principio dudé si poner el destino de esos villanos tan explícitamente, pero no, quiero mostrar a "Grand Final" en todo su cruel esplendor.**

 **Pirata: se te extrañó amigo. xD Bienvenido, si la verdad pronto se sabrá, pero Lincoln no la tendrá tan fácil tampoco, respecto a la "Killer Bunny" sí, siente algo, pero es difícil expresarlo en términos de órdenes, ya que no sufre ni siente placer, después de todo es una máquina, pero no será algo tan lindo como amor u odio, sino algo más trastornado. Lisa no es tan dependiente de Lincoln, sólo es su "unidad fraterna" con la que mejor se lleva, espero te haya agradado el pequeño poder que mostré de Lincoln, creo que eso fue todo. xD**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego chicos. :)**


	19. Protocolo de Inmolación (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: the Loud house y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que todos los personajes a los que aquí hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **NA: Lincoln no se dio cuenta de que sus nanobots se modificaron para no verse afectados por el poder de Cristina.**

* * *

 **Protocolo de Inmolación (Parte 2)**

Lincoln no perdió tiempo en seguir a "Death-Bringer" de regreso al "World-Breaker".

– ¿Seguro que no te importa que tus hermanas te den por desaparecido? – Preguntó "Death-Bringer" muy tranquilo.

– Estaba en una cita, cuando acaben de chillar se quedarán esperándome, no creo que la fuerza de seguridad haga un alboroto por un asunto que se resolvió en cinco minutos. – Explicó Lincoln finalmente vestido con su nueva armadura, llevaba un buen rato queriendo usarla.

Al llegar al "World-Breaker" fueron recibidos por una formación de los nuevos lavabots. Fue satisfactorio para Lincoln ver que la capacidad de destruir de sus ejércitos era cada vez más grande. Lincoln miró a sus cazadores sanguinarios, pero vio que fila por medio tenían diferencias en sus diseños, no estaban camuflados, sino que vestían unas formaciones negras muy llamativas en sus espaldas, tampoco tenían sus hachas, en su lugar tenían dos espadas saliendo de sus muñecas.

– ¿Y estos son? – Preguntó Lincoln intrigado al ponerse frente a uno de ellos.

– Dominadores, les puse a los cazadores sanguinarios tus mismos nanobots, con ellos podían sacar más energía de las esquirlas sangrientas, y su residuo no era lava, sino que una liberación inestable de energía, la cual puede causar estragos en el campo de batalla. – Explicó "Death-Bringer".

Lincoln volvió a ver a ese lavabot, en efecto, sus nanobots eran los mismos que él tenía hace unas horas, pero había ligeras diferencias ¿Incluso evolucionaron durante esa pequeña pelea contra "Impale"?

– Por la sangre y la furia. – Dijo el dominador frente a Lincoln al tiempo en que cargaba un proyectil de energía de color rojo en su mano, un orbe de caos, acto seguido la lanzó, de esta esfera salían rayos que impactaron contra todos los lavabots cercanos a su camino, los cazadores sanguinarios usaron sus hachas como escudos, los demás dominadores activaron una barrera, las vanguardias diezmadores, inquebrantables y aniquiladores, al igual que los Muerte-Infierno ni se inmutaron, pero Lincoln. – Ugh. – Recibió directamente el ataque, ataque que pulverizó el escudo de energía del peliblanco que acabó siendo empujado contra el muro, para luego ser el centro de una explosión que barrió todo en una esfera a su alrededor, con excepción de él mismo, pero quedó gravemente herido pese a su nuevo blindaje.

Al realizar un escaneo, vio que ninguno de sus nanobots fue destruido por la ola de energía, estos al parecer desviaron la energía hacia los lados, pero muchas de sus células sí se vieron destruidas pues estuvieron expuestas a la energía, el comportamiento de sus nanobots lo intrigó, pues se estaban modificando a sí mismos, tal cual lo esperaba, pero no consideró que comenzarían a unirse a sus células, de seguro se trasladarían a otra cuando esa célula muera, o quizá aumentarían su longevidad… además de que esos dominadores son muy peligrosos.

– Explícate. – Ordenó Lincoln a "Death-Bringer".

– ¿Eras tan débil? Supongo que ahora no tanto. – Respondió tranquilamente tomando camino al centro de control seguido por los tres villanos "actualizados" para servir a "Grand Final".

Lincoln no pudo debatirle eso, si bien uno de sus soldados lo acababa de atacar, seguía siendo una máquina creada para servirle. El peliblanco decidió probar algo, extendió su mano hacia ese dominador, acto seguido los nanobots evolutivos de su lavabot volaron cual enjambre hacia el peliblanco, dejando a ese dominador como un mero esqueleto de metal envuelto en una armadura, se había inspirado en el diseño humano al momento de crear a los cazadores sanguinarios originales, y como en los humanos son las neuronas, en sus lavabots el centro integrador estaba formado por los nanobots básicos, y tras la actualización eran nanobots evolutivos, por lo que al ser retirados dejaron una coraza y muchas esquirlas sangrientas. Lincoln volvió a escanear sus nanobots, y lo que vio fue muy satisfactorio, los nanobots que le quitó a ese dominador habían evolucionado y ahora eran iguales a los que tenía él, pero dado que estos también se estaban integrando a sus células, sería muy interesante ver su evolución…

Al llegar al centro de control este se notaba igual que siempre, la enorme esquirla sangrienta en su plataforma en el techo del centro de la sala y el único panel de control integrado al muro de vidrio que daba a la factoría y fue satisfactorio que la factoría no estuviera funcionando indicaba que el "World-Breaker" estaba al máximo de su capacidad de carga.

– ¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo? – Preguntó Lincoln cuando llegaron al panel.

– Atlantis II, una enorme instalación subacuática que se mantiene en constante movimiento por túneles submarinos de todo el mundo…

– Subacuática… perfecto. – Apreció Lincoln bastante molesto.

– Si… nada mejor que disparar lava bajo el agua…

– Construir cavernas submarinas sólo para hacerla imposible de rastrear, parece mucho trabajo sólo para un centro de investigación. – Comentó Lincoln bastante impresionado por el tamaño de la instalación.

– ¿Lo dice alguien que está a 4000 kilómetros bajo el nivel del mar? – Se burló "Death-Bringer", pero tenía razón… – Podemos esperar tecnologías más molestas que las CBV, comenzando con sus motores, pueden activar una carga "Nova" que deja fritas sus baterías, pero mueve la estación de golpe y la manda a una distancia a la que no podremos alcanzarla.

– No podremos lanzar un ataque de frente sin que huyan… ¿Cómo se reabastece?

– Las estaciones/fortalezas Atlas, la próxima que el Atlantis II usará está en Detroit.

– Será una misión más discreta… Mejor sólo la destruimos. – Sentenció el peliblanco, quería que el mundo supiera que él no tendría piedad ni siquiera de los más inteligentes.

– Esto te encantará, la compañía Bastión fue transferida como un equipo de respuesta táctica que custodiará la entrega de suministros a la estación de investigación cuando pase por Royal Woods en unas horas.

Eso concordaba con el horario de partida de Lisa, eso significa que ella se unió al personal de la estación de investigación. Poco le importaba eso a Lincoln, quien no pudo recibir mejores noticias, hacer desaparecer el Atlantis II sería un duro golpe contra los organismos de los gobiernos que participan de ese proyecto, incluida la fuerza de seguridad de Michigan, pero si la destruye, sólo es cosa de hacer callar a los medios para que no se expanda el terror. Pero derrotar a la compañía Bastión, la que derrotó a la fuerza de ataque principal de "Grand Final" en el centro de detención, liderada por un conocido héroe que junto a su tropa ha logrado incontables victorias contra los villanos incluso desde antes de la formación de la asociación, una leyenda sin duda y el mejor objetivo para asesinar y esparcir el terror.

– Muéstrame la red de túneles para el Atlantis II – Ordenó Lincoln y una imagen del estado de Michigan se mostró en el monitor, se notaban en rojo los túneles subterráneos para el Atlantis II, y al ver cómo era esa red en Royal Woods, en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa. – Prepara mi ejército, atacaremos la estación Atlas de Royal Woods. – Ordenó Lincoln.

– ¿Dejarás ir al Atlantis II?

– Claro que no, una vez se conecte a la terminal de abastecimiento del Atlas, sólo tendrá dos rutas de escape, y será mejor que ambas estén bloqueadas.

– Tendrás más cosas de las que preocuparte, cada héroe de Royal Woods va a acudir, la fuerza de seguridad reubicó a muchos héroes en Royal Woods…

– Perfecto. – Dijo Lincoln comenzando a digitar más códigos en el panel, sería un conflicto que hará ver el ataque al centro de detención como un juego de niños. – Ahora háblame de los nuevos elementos de mi ejército. – Ordenó Lincoln, no se arriesgaría a desconocer a sus tropas, como ya le pasó con el lavabot dominador.

– ¿Aún no confías en mí? – Preguntó "Death-Bringer" en tono de burla.

– Te confiaría mi vida, ahora dime qué les hiciste a esos tres. – Reiteró su orden.

– "Blonde-Bang" puede comprimir una pequeña masa esférica, dado que el aire es lo más ligero que se encuentra ahí y por consiguiente lo que menos fuerza requiere para mover, lo comprime en un pequeño punto, dado que eso forma un vacío, este se llena con el aire a su alrededor, repite muchas veces ese proceso y forma una bomba poderosa, si pusiera más fuerza podría comprimir incluso concreto en la pequeña esfera que forma en sus manos o pies, bueno, con nanobots capaces de transferir energía de las esquirlas sangrientas a su cuerpo lo hicimos, y de paso aumentamos el tamaño de la burbuja que ella comprime el resto fue cosa de usar nanobots especializados contraataques adaptables, para que todo lo que se acerque a ella sea pulverizado y luego disparado de regreso, la llamo "Death-Point".

– Mucho más destructivo que la vieja Carol Pingrey. – Apreció Lincoln.

– C-Carol… – Dijo débilmente "Death-Point".

– Los nanobots de sus cerebros los hacen luchar por la voluntad de "Grand Final", pero siguen pensando y sintiendo, modificamos el arsenal de "Insane" para usar un nuevo gas, basado en las esquirlas sangrientas todo lo que lo toque arde, y ahora ese gas se mantiene como una esfera a su alrededor, me gusta llamarlo "Death-Sphere". Y "Maw", bueno podía estirar regenerar y curvar sus propios dientes a voluntad, además de que su saliva era un excelente solvente, los nanobots tardaron un poco en adaptarse, en fin sus nanobots bomba usan como componente principal el calcio que ella genera por lo que la lava de las esquirlas sangrientas no afecta a sus dientes y vuelven sus ataques cada vez más mortíferos además, alteramos su fisiología para que sus uñas y algunos otros de sus huesos también se puedan alterar del mismo modo que sus dientes, confío en que "Death-Jaws" logrará serte útil. – Finalizó "Death-Bringer" bastante expectante.

– Lo hará, ahora demos inicio a la matanza. – Sentenció Lincoln digitando unos últimos comandos en el panel, y tomando camino junto a "Death-Bringer" al compartimiento de carga.

En las afueras de Royal Woods por el extremo este, específicamente en un peñasco que daba al mar al finalizar la cadena montañosa que también pasaba junto al centro de detención, se encontraba la estación Atlas, un enorme complejo oculto dentro de la montaña, si bien no fue construido con fines puramente bélicos, cuando llegaba el momento de reabastecer al Atlantis II era empleado únicamente para eso, pero usualmente no se tomaban tantas medidas de seguridad, pero "Grand Final" cambió todo eso, por lo que ahora todas sus funciones bélicas estaban a tope.

El ejército de "Grand Final" estaba en espera, dada la naturaleza de los rastreadores de la fuerza de seguridad, sólo las unidades de tamaño humano, es decir, "Grand Final", "Death-Bringer", "Death-Point", "Death-Sphere", "Death-Jaws", los cazadores sanguinarios y los dominadores, podían ser transportadas a la superficie sin ser detectados, por lo que las unidades de guerra de mayor tamaño, estaban en espera y fuera del alcance de los escáneres, el plan era simple, hacer ruido. Una vez el Atlantis II esté anexado al Atlas, tardará 10 minutos en desacoplarse y evacuar cuando detecten a las fuerzas de "Grand Final", es tiempo más que suficiente para bloquear sus dos rutas de escape con el cañón del World-Breaker, el problema es la artillería "Regent" de la compañía Bastión, con ella podrán destruir el bloqueo en los túneles, permitiéndole al Atlantis II escapar, y dado que el World Breaker tardará 2 minutos en bloquear ambas rutas de escape, tendrán 8 minutos no sólo para distraer a la compañía Bastión sino para destruir las unidades de artillería "Regent" y de esos ocho minutos, tres serían prácticamente sólo para asegurar su posición, ya que ese es el tiempo que tardarán los lavabots pesados en poder atacar a la superficie y un minuto más en llegar, y sería muy realista asegurar que los escudos láser de la instalación estarían concentrados en la parte inferior, de por sí sería bastante difícil asegurar una posición a base de unidades de infantería contra todo el armamento CBV de la compañía Bastión como para pensar en la próxima y desventajosa situación que se les vendría encima, todos los héroes que fueron reubicados en Royal Woods, además de los que de por sí ya estaban en la ciudad, comenzando por las "Full House Gang", la "Royal Guard" y la "Safe Guard"…

– Sólo otro día para hacer mi voluntad. – Dijo "Grand Final" listo para iniciar el ataque.

– Se acopló amo. – Informó "Death-Bringer".

No perdieron tiempo y los gusanos de transporte emergieron, sacando grandes cantidades de lavabots dominadores y cazadores sanguinarios.

– ¡Únanse a mí en la gloriosa matanza! – Gritó un dominador preparando un orbe de caos y apuntándolo hacia el peñasco.

El proyectil no tardó en desatar su lluvia de rayos sobre el campo de batalla, activando todas las minas explosivas en su camino.

– ¡Caos total!

– ¡Arrástrense gusanos!

– ¡Comienza su agonía!

Los dominadores comenzaron a disparar más orbes del caos hacia la nube de polvo producto de las explosiones, atravesándola e impactando contra el peñasco, logrando destruir las rocas, pero rebelando un complejo blindado prácticamente intacto, se notaba un escudo de energía cubriéndolo.

En efecto, fue una poderosa y sorpresiva arremetida por parte de los lavabots, nuevamente volvieron a tomar a la fuerza de seguridad por sorpresa, pero dado que se trataba de un campo minado, no había fuerzas de la compañía Bastión ahí.

El cielo no tardó en llenarse de misiles disparados desde el complejo y en dirección a los lavabots, dado que eran disparados cual morteros no podían atacar las torretas de misiles dado que estaban refugiadas tras las rocas del mismo peñasco. Los dominadores de inmediato respondieron el fuego con más orbes del caos, destruyendo muchos de los misiles, pero no pudieron neutralizarlos a todos.

"Death-Jaws" manejó sus huesos generando una ramificación que cubrió a los lavabots e hizo estallar el resto de los misiles.

– ¿Misiles para atacar a infantería? Realmente te aman. – Apreció "Death-Bringer" burlándose.

– Para estar tan tranquilo quizá deberías no lo sé… ¿Enfrentar al enemigo? – Dijo Lincoln bastante divertido de que "Death-Bringer" se refugiara detrás de él pese a estar tan cerca del frente de batalla.

– Tengo un diseño de asesino, no soy para luchar en el frente de batalla. – Respondió "Death-Bringer" modificando su tono de voz, cosa que agradó a Lincoln, quien comenzó a avanzar hacia la montaña poniéndose en frente de los lavabots, los cuales lo siguieron.

* * *

En el centro de control se encontraba el Alto Capitán Mayor en persona dirigiendo la operación de defensa.

– Los misiles de respuesta táctica son inefectivos, el Atlantis II comenzó a desacoplarse. – Informó un ofician en los monitores.

– Si lanzaron sólo infantería, la artillería no debe tardar en llegar. – Comentó "Warfield" evaluando la situación, en efecto estaban atacándolos, incluso rompieron las rocas rodeando el complejo, pero sabía muy bien que ese no era todo el poderío del ejército de "Grand Final".

– Si ese tipo es "Grand Final". – Dijo el Alto Capitán Mayor mirando al enemigo que encabezaba el avance, no se parecía al que asesinó a Jack, pero con los escáneres reconoció a los cazadores sanguinarios, los mismos que sacaron a los prisioneros del centro de detención. – Hoy será su fin. ¡Preparen las "Regent"! ¡Que apunten a que encabeza el avance enemigo!

* * *

"Grand Final" notó el movimiento de las artillerías. – ¡Evadan el ataque láser! – Fue una orden simple, y no es que hubiera otra orden que pudiera dar en ese momento.

El zumbido del láser se activó, los "Regent" habían disparado. A diferencia de los Muerte-Infierno, o de la artillería del centro de detención, los "Regent" disparaban un láser continuamente durante treinta segundos.

Como cabía de esperar, el láser quebró muy fácilmente la barrera de un dominador, por lo que no valdría la pena intentar resistirlo. Rápidamente el láser comenzó a moverse, no desperdiciarían esos treinta segundos. "Grand Final" de inmediato supo que él era el objetivo del ataque, y evadirlo no fue problema para sus células mejoradas al unirse a los nanobots. Se sentía muy ligero, no tenía que alterar su respiración pese a la velocidad a la que estaba corriendo, y sentía que en cualquier momento podría dejar el láser atrás, pero por el hecho de que su desaparición del campo de batalla haría al láser apuntar a su ejército, decidió seguirle el juego.

Los dominadores no tardaron en disparar los orbes del caos contra la artillería, pero el escudo de energía pudo contra los orbes del caos.

– Protocolo de inmolación. – Escuchó "Grand Final" en su cabeza, y sin saber por qué, se detuvo, dejando que el rayo lo golpeara en seco.

– ¡Grandísimo idiota! – Gritó "Death-Bringer" con todas sus fuerzas, la imagen de su amo inmóvil para luego ser aplastado por un pilar de luz lo hizo ignorar el hecho de que puede comunicarse con él por medio de sus transmisores, también ignoró el que sobre-exigió sus micrófonos, rompiéndolos.

Una vez terminó el disparo del láser, los misiles volvieron a lanzarse contra los lavabots retomando las incesantes explosiones y los zumbidos de los orbes del caos. Los dominadores no perdieron tiempo y formaron una barrera alrededor del agujero que quedó donde su amo recibió el disparo, "Death-Bringer" saltó al agujero con un lavabot dominador destruido que tomó, usaría sus nanobots para reconstruir a su amo si este había sobrevivido.

Al caer vio a su amo cubierto de escombros, su piel había sobrevivido con muchas quemaduras, pero los nanobots evitaron que perdiera nutrientes, nada que no haya visto antes, pero las órdenes de alta prioridad volvieron a cambiar, confundiendo al lavabot.

"Grand Final" hizo que los nanobots del dominador derrotado se integraran a su cuerpo, y se modificaran según el nuevo diseño que sus nanobots habían adquirido tras recibir ese poderoso disparo.

– El terror los espera. – Dijo "Grand Final" levantándose de los escombros y saltando para regresar al campo de batalla.

"Death-Bringer" ignoró su confusión y siguió a su amo de regreso a la matanza.

* * *

– Sobrevivió al "Regent" ¿Qué hacemos señor? – Preguntó el oficial.

– Que los artilleros se muevan a las torretas, los misiles no funcionan, quiero al "Regent" disparando lo antes posible, preparen los tanques "Monarch" en la plataforma, activen las bombas de los "War-Hound" y prepárense para salir, recibiremos a las visitas con todo nuestro poder ¿Cómo va el desacoplamiento del Atlantis II?

– Faltan 8 minutos señor. – Informó otro oficial.

– Maldita sea, iré en persona a detener a quien quiera acercase al Atlantis II ¡"Warfield"! Quedas al mando, hazlos probar el infierno. – Finalizó el Alto Capitán Mayor saliendo del centro de mando.

– Solo llegará chatarra destrozada. – Comentó "Warfield" tomando posición en la pantalla principal.

* * *

Cumpliendo las últimas órdenes del Alto capitán Mayor, los misiles dejaron de caer a los lavabots, en su lugar comenzaron a llover láseres de las torretas ubicadas en otra posición, si bien esa posición rea más reveladora, las ventajas de los disparos de las torretas en cuanto a precisión eran bastantes.

– ¡Rebelaron su ubicación! ¡Disparen a las torretas! – Ordenó "Grand Final" dirigiéndose al frente de sus tropas y retomando camino al Atlas.

La maniobrabilidad de las torretas y la experticia de los soldados que las estaban usando los hizo concentrar el fuego en los lavabots dominadores, los cuales, si bien podían resistir un poco por su barrera, tantos disparos concentrados acababan por superarla, destruyéndolos, y por si eso fuera poco, el "Regent" volvió a disparar, de nuevo apuntando a "Grand Final", quien recibió de lleno el ataque, volviendo a enterrarlo, pero pasados unos segundos, un poderoso rayo naranjo comenzó a hacer retroceder el ataque del "Regent", ignorantes del porqué y para no desperdiciar más del valioso tiempo de disparo de su artillería, redirigieron el ataque contra los cazadores sanguinarios y los dominadores, resultando en varias (pero poco significativas), bajas pues los dominadores sobrevivientes tomaban los nanobots de los caídos para poder generar barreras más resistentes y disparar orbes del caos más devastadores, cosa que hicieron contra las torretas, destruyéndolas muy fácilmente dado que estaban en peor posición que los lanzamisiles.

Sabía que faltaban treinta segundos para que los lavabots de artillería pudieran atacar, y los escudos del complejo no serían ningún problema, pero hasta entonces ganaría la mayor cantidad de terreno posible, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegaran los héroes de Royal Woods, pero sabía quién sería la primera en llegar, mirando de reojo hacia la ciudad vio una resplandeciente luz dorada, la misma que destruyó el transporte de "Metal Strike" cuando escapaban. – "Meteorite" … interesante. – Dijo Lincoln bastante emocionado, hasta hace unos meses había sido un héroe o heroína de muy alto rendimiento, pero de la nada dejó de operar en Royal Woods.

El sonido de las compuertas de los almacenes abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos, los tanques "Monarch", acompañados por las unidades de infantería pesada estaban listas para avanzar, pero antes de dar el primer paso, un orbe del caos golpeó un "Monarch", rebelando que estos tienen un escudo de energía integrado, el cual usaron como apoyo al momento de avanzar.

Debido a que estos disparos provenían del frente y no desde arriba, los lavabots debieron disparar contra el suelo y usar los cráteres cual trincheras, el poder de fuego de esa infantería pesada y de los tanques eventualmente rompería sus barreras.

– ¡Vuelvan a atacar! – Ordenó Lincoln tratando de generar un orbe del caos, le era más difícil, pero logró generar un orbe del caos prácticamente mediocre en comparación a los que general los dominadores, y lo lanzó hacia el complejo, pero un disparo de la infantería pesada destruyó el orbe.

"Death-Bringer" debió contener sus deseos de reír por esa penosa muestra del poder de su amo, no era el momento de burlarse, sobre todo por el hecho de que otra ola de orbes del caos fueron disparados contra la compañía Bastión. Tal era la cantidad de disparos, que algunos pudieron escapar al fuego de los soldados y lograron penetrar en los almacenes, causando estragos y logrando el objetivo de Lincoln, quien al escanear el lugar sólo encontró detectores fritos.

Los cazadores sanguinarios finalmente pudieron participar de la matanza, pero su amo les ordenó que no lo hicieran.

Los soldados sabían, porque dejaron de recibir la señal de los escáneres de calor, al igual porque los orbes del caos dejaron de llegar, que un ataque sorpresa vendría. – ¡Liberen a los "War-Hound"! – Ordenó el oficial al mando del grupo de asalto, y de inmediato los tanques "Monarch" dejaron salir a las bestias mecánicas, las cuales por órdenes del Alto Capitán Mayor estaban equipadas con bombas, acto seguido comenzaron a correr hacia el enemigo.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, y de un momento a otro, del lugar por el que los "War-Hound" avanzaban, sólo quedó un cráter, y sobre este, una enorme esfera naranjas tan brillante como el propio sol, de inmediato varias esferas salieron desde otras ubicaciones, y se posicionaron flotando alrededor del peñasco, no perdieron tiempo y se estrellaron contra el complejo, en una explosión simplemente resplandeciente.

Cuando la luz cesó, permitiendo ver qué fue del peñasco, no quedaba nada de roca, sólo era lava cubriendo el complejo fortificado, el cual al parecer tenía forma piramidal. De la fuerza de ataque de la compañía bastión no quedó nada reconocible, la ola de lava que inundó la montaña los sepultó sin darles tiempo siquiera de gritar.

– Decepcionante. – Pensó "Grand Final" al verlos, pero ni se inmutó, los lavabots vanguardias estaban saliendo del cráter que dejaron esos enormes proyectiles al subir a la superficie.

– ¡El conflicto es mi derecho! – Gritó el primer lavabot vanguardia clase aniquilador en salir del cráter, y sin perder tiempo lanzó su ráfaga de disparos contra la posición en la que estaban los soldados Bastión antes de ser carbonizados, pero antes de que los disparos llegaran a su objetivo, se dio una enorme explosión.

– ¡Esto ya ha sido suficiente! – Gritó muy fuertemente un hombre adulto vestido con una armadura de aspecto muy avanzado y pintada como uniforme militar para el camuflaje, se trataba de "Warfield", segundo al mando de la compañía Bastión, al tiempo en que los misiles volvían a ser disparados.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el primer episodio del ataque al Atlantis II (SE PRENDIÓ ESTA % &#%$) como primera represalia de "Grand Final" por querer atacarlo. ¿Qué les parecieron los lavabots dominadores?**

 **Si, Lincoln cada vez que sufre algún daño severo sus nanobots evolucionan, y debe reponer a los que se perdieron, en eso consiste el protocolo de inmolación, por lo que para ser derrotado debe, y repito DEBE ser derrotado rápido, el tiempo le juega en contra a todos sus enemigos literalmente los acerca más y más a su "Gran Final".**

 **¿Logrará "Warfield" frenar el avance de las fuerzas de "Grand Final" hasta que lleguen los demás héroes (que son muchos)? ¿Quién es "Meteorite" y qué tan poderosa es? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Para los personajes que aún no aparecen sugiéranme poderes y/o rasgos de personalidades (me cuesta tratar con personajes sin personalidad), en los próximos dos episodios se armará la grande. :D**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **Reila Vann: :v (?)**

 **Js152: Aún no se han mostrado todos los poderes de "Grand Final", ojalá te hayan gustado los que se rebelaron en este episodio. (:**

 **YO volveré... ¡Con acción! xD**

 **Nos leemos luego chicos. (:**


	20. Protocolo de Inmolación (Parte 3)

**NA: Este capítulo como prometí, tiene mucha acción, y si aceptan una sugerencia de su servidor, pongan algún tema de lucha para leerlo (yo escuché uno mientras lo escribía xD)**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House no me pertenece, el nombre, sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino. Todos los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Protocolo de Inmolación (Parte 3)**

Dada la importancia del Atlantis II para todos los grupos que se benefician de sus avances (incluida la fuerza de seguridad), no se escatimó en recursos para responder al ataque de "Grand Final" contra la instalación, muchos héroes partieron a la batalla contra este reciente pero extremadamente poderoso enemigo, incluso algunos héroes retirados volvieron para participar en esa batalla, no hay muchos símbolos del poder de la humanidad para luchar contra el mal, y el Atlantis II es uno de esos símbolos y muchos héroes están dispuestos a dar sus vidas para defenderlo, por lo que acudieron de inmediato a cualquier instalación de la fuerza de seguridad en la ciudad para tomar los transportes y dirigirse a la estación Atlas que estaba bajo ataque.

El peñasco dentro del cual esa estación Atlas fue construida, recibió el poderoso ataque de las unidades artillería Muerte-Infierno mejoradas, ataque que destruyó toda la roca, pero la coraza del complejo resistió, dejándolo cubierto de lava, lava que carbonizó a los soldados que avanzaban contra los lavabots que estaban atacando, dejando a la compañía Bastión en un gran apuro.

Por su parte las fuerzas de "Grand Final" ahora reforzados por las primeras vanguardias avanzaban hacia el complejo, pero su avance fue frenado por la mano derecha del Alto Capitán Mayor, "Warfield".

– Sólo eres un maldito acorralado. – Dijo "Warfield" usando su habilidad para levantar un enorme muro entre el ejército de lavabots y la estación Atlas.

Como soldado experimentado que es, bastó realizar un análisis detallado para ver que estaba en una mejor posición que "Grand Final", su enemigo buscaba apoderarse o robar algo del Atlantis II, de lo contrario habría disparado el rayo de lava que usó anteriormente y habría destruido el Atlantis II junto con la estación Atlas, es decir, le quedan 6 minutos para llegar a la zona de acoplamiento y abordar el Altantis II, la cual está custodiada por el Alto Capitán Mayor en persona, y también estaba la elite de la compañía Bastión en las profundidades del complejo. Lograr derrotarlos a todos en tan corto tiempo de por sí sería un logro sorprendente, suponiendo que logre pasar por encima de "Warfield" y antes de que lleguen los héroes de refuerzo, que ya están en camino, cuando lleguen tendrán a las fuerzas de "Grand Final" acorraladas, considerando lo rápido que hizo el ataque es evidente (para él) que no quiere tardarse y enfrentar a todo el poderío de la fuerza de seguridad que, además, cuando llegue lo tendrá rodeado. Basándose en ese razonamiento "Warfield" hizo de detener a "Grand Final" todo el tiempo posible su misión actual.

La estrategia de "Grand Final" es clara, si bien podría bloquear las rutas de escape del Atlantis II e incluso destruirlo, sólo es tema de callar a los medios para evitar la propagación del pánico, pero callar a los medios se hará imposible cuando la gente comience a preguntar ¿Dónde están los héroes? Es decir, quería la cabeza del Alto Capitán Mayor, y de todos los héroes que sus fuerzas pudieran derrotar… Pero tras comprobar la presencia de "Warfield" todo había cambiado, pues él también podría despejar las vías de escape del Atlantis II, por lo que ahora también es un objetivo importante. Si bien uno de los principales objetivos del plan es matar al mayor número de héroes posible, si "Grand Final" es forzado a escapar sólo habría logrado darle esperanzas al mundo, esperanza de que pueden derrotarlo, por lo que además de matar héroes tendría que asegurar el Atlantis II para grabar en el mundo su mensaje: "No enfrenten a Grand Final".

"Warfield" no perdió tiempo y atacó a "Grand Final" lanzándole una gran roca.

– Adelante mis esclavos ¡Démosle muerte! – Dijo calmadamente "Death-Bringer" saltando frente a su amo, y cortando el proyectil a la mitad con sus garras para luego correr hacia "Warfield" acompañado por "Death-Pint", y "Death-Sphere".

"Grand Final" miró lo que quedó de la roca que le lanzó "Warfield", esta comenzó a consumirse en lava, al parecer "Death-Bringer" también mejoró sus armas. Sin darse cuenta el peliblanco dejó salir una sonrisa, pero no dejaría a su sirviente toda la diversión.

Ordenó que algunos lavabots vanguardia clase inquebrantable que estaban avanzando por los cráteres que dejaron los primeros disparos de los Muerte-Infierno, desviaran su curso a la superficie y se posicionaran entre los puntos de los túneles que van a ser bloqueados, y la artillería "Regent", en caso de no poder destruirla, tendrán que resistir el ataque y evitar que abra el paso para que el Atlantis II escape.

– Tener gran parte de su armamento concentrado en el peñasco que ocultaba el complejo… patético. – Fue la conclusión de "Grand Final" por esa estrategia, la mayoría de las armas exteriores habían sido destruidas con sólo cubrir de lava el complejo, como resultado, sólo los lanzamisiles y la artillería "Regent" sobrevivieron.

La pelea entre "Death-Bringer" y sus marionetas contra "Warfield" prometía ser bastante entretenida para el peliblanco, pero desafortunadamente no tendría tiempo para verla.

Si sus enemigos tienen cerebro, concentrarían los escudos alrededor de la artillería "Regent", por lo que ordenó otro ataque de los Muerte-Infierno contra el arma, pero a diferencia del ataque anterior, en este los proyectiles se quedarían orbitando alrededor del arma, en espera para cuando los escudos cayeran.

Miró hacia la ciudad, en cosa de segundos "Meteorite" llegaría.

– ¡Lavabots! Hagan mi voluntad y detengan al resto de los héroes seré yo quien derrame la sangre de "Meteorite". – Sentenció "Grand Final" para de inmediato recibir un impacto directo del resplandeciente proyectil, siendo empujado por este, impactando y rompiendo el muro que "Warfield" levantó como si estuviera hecho de naipes, no fue un impedimento para la embestida, a diferencia del muro blindado del complejo, el cual si pudo detener la furiosa embestida en la que "Grand Final" estaba siendo usado como parachoques por "Meteorite".

El peliblanco debía ser cuidadoso con el daño que recibía cuando sus lavabots dominadores no estaban cerca, pero dado que una de las evoluciones primordiales de sus nanobots fue para aguantar los impactos de ese tipo, no estaba preocupado por cuantos objetos pueda destruir siendo impactado a esa velocidad, lo que sí le preocupaba era que los nanobots estaban recibiendo mucha energía al hacer contacto con "Meteorite", es decir, ya era tiempo de deshacerse de ella.

– ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – Gritó "Grand Final" forzándose a dar un golpe poderoso, impactando y alejando a esa esfera brillante. – ¿En serio enviaron a Pacman para derrotarme a mí? ¿A "Grand Final"? – Dijo en burla mientras salía del muro.

A "Meteorite" no pudo importarle menos el insulto, cuando llegó al campo de batalla sólo atacó al que parecía más imponente, pero no estaba segura respecto a quién se trataba, ya que ese tipo no se parecía al asesino de Clyde, pero ahora…

– Tú… ¡Responderás por Jack! – Gritó con furia en su voz, cosa que agradó a su enemigo. "Meteorite" sin duda o titubeo volvió a lanzarse contra su enemigo, haría la justicia que sus puños le permitieran imponer y la que los huesos de su enemigo pudieran resistir.

"Grand Final" adoptó una posición defensiva y se dispuso a detener el proyectil, pero cuando este estaba justo frente a él, desapareció y antes de que pudiera mirar a los lados, "Meteorite" lo había golpeado desde su derecha, volviendo a convertirlo en su parachoques ahora hacia el peñasco vecino, logrando incrustarlo dentro de la montaña y empujarlo hasta salir del otro lado 30 metros sobre el suelo.

Ya en el aire "Meteorite" dejó de empujar y desapareció, acto seguido "Grand Final" recibió otra embestida de la heroína, esta vez por la espalda, y antes de poder devolver el golpe esta desapareció y reapareció impactándolo por arriba, proceso que se repetiría varias veces.

Pese a que estaba siendo fuertemente golpeado, "Grand Final" estaba bastante emocionado, los caminos de evolución de sus nanobots eran claros, no serían destruidos por esa cantidad de daño, pero sí sus células, por lo que tendrían que unirse con más células en sus órganos internos para fortificaros, además, los choques de energía producto del contacto con "Meteorite" los estaba actualizando para manipular mejor la energía pura. El problema era qué cedería primero, sus células estaban recibiendo mucho daño, ¿Se romperán antes de que los nanobots puedan reforzarlas? ¿Los nanobots tendrían demasiadas bajas? ¿O "Meteorite" se quedará sin energías para seguir en esa forma?

– Tu terror… me saciará. – Susurró "Grand Final". Ya no es como si le importara el destruir la artillería "Regent", seguía sin poder disparar por tener los escudos activos, los proyectiles de los Muerte-Infierno seguían listos para destruirlo en cuanto los escudos fueran deshabilitados o destruidos, es decir, podría concentrarse en la pelea al menos por unos minutos más hasta que llegaran los demás héroes.

– ¡Concéntrate en la pelea! – Gritó la heroína impactándolo muy fuertemente desde arriba y estrellándolo contra el piso.

"Grand Final" no perdió tiempo y de un poderoso salto regresó al combate, posicionándose sobre ella.

– ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? – Gritó sorprendida al ver de un momento a otro a "Grand Final" justo sobre ella. El peliblanco no perdió un segundo y forzó a sus nanobots para darle un golpe con mucha fuerza. Pese a que la parte que aún era humana de su cuerpo sólo estaba reforzada (no mejoradas), pudo conectar un golpe que la disparó contra el suelo dejándola incrustada en un agujero. Debió escanear su brazo para darse cuenta del daño que se había hecho, y ahora sus nanobots se estaban integrando a sus huesos y órganos para repararlo y fortalecerlo, además de mejorando sus formaciones musculares en base a su propia arquitectura de blindaje.

"Grand Final" iba descendiendo sobre el agujero en el suelo que dejó "Meteorite" tras su impacto, pero antes de caer al suelo, vio una enorme luz proveniente del agujero, sin poder moverse se vio en medio de un pilar de luz.

– Ya fuimos inmolados. – El peliblanco escuchó esa voz en su cabeza de nuevo, y sabiendo lo que significaba, dejó de intentar salir del pilar y comenzó a escanear nuevamente. Sus nanobots y células externas no recibían daño alguno, resistir tantos impactos de "Meteorite" los hicieron no sólo modificarse para soportar con mayor facilidad los impactos, sino que ahora también pueden almacenar esa y otras formas de energía y formar una barrera.

– ¡Pierdes mi tiempo! – Gritó "Grand Final" en un tono de burla mientras una burbuja naranja lo rodeaba absorbiendo el ataque, era un orbe del caos incompleto, un orbe vacío. El ataque de "Meteorite" lo había desilusionado, si bien significaría un enorme peligro, esperaba que el ataque que seguiría a ese resplandor al menos lo sacara de la atmósfera. – ¿Así que esta es la gran "Meteorite"? ¿El resplandor de la justicia que derrota sin piedad a los criminales? Que enorme decepción. – Se burló nuevamente, disparando el orbe ahora cargado con la energía de "Meteorite" contra ella, y luego recordó las furiosas palabras que le dedicó la heroína. – Incluso Jack… ¿El tuerto? … Ese sujeto dio más pelea y sólo tenía un mediocre traje robótico que lo hizo carbonizarse más lento.

Si bien el último ataque había sido menos que inefectivo contra "Grand Final", "Meteorite" aún tenía mucha energía para seguir en la pelea, y aunque no la tuviera, la furia que la invadió por ese comentario la hizo volver a activar su forma de meteorito e instantáneamente esquivó ese orbe (dado que su energía no era inestable como la producida por las esquirlas sangrientas, este orbe no disparaba rayos en todas direcciones), para luego lanzarse en otra furiosa embestida contra su enemigo.

"Grand Final" ni se molestó en prepararse, sus nanobots conocían el poder con el que "Meteorite" Impactaba y formaron otro orbe vacío, drenarían su energía antes de poder penetrarlo…

*crash*

Fue una muy agradable sorpresa ver que el orbe vacío que lo cubría se quebró como si fuera un simple vidrio, restultando en que "Meteorite" logró conectar un impacto muy poderoso contra "Grand Final".

– ¡Concéntrate "Grand Final"! – Se dijo a sí mismo para luego generar un orbe del caos más poderoso que el que intentó generar en tierra, pero este explotó tal cual el anterior, logrando moverse a sí mismo evadiendo el segundo golpe de "Meteorite". – Mis respetos Carol. – Pensó "Grand Final" algo aturdido, no le fue muy útil ese movimiento para el combate así que muy seguramente sus nanobots no evolucionarían para permitirle usar los orbes del caos... con ese propósito.

– Con un dem… – Otro impacto de "Meteorite" lo adoptar una posición defensiva. Pudo sentir otra embestida desde arriba, por lo que subió la guardia, pero el resplandor dorado volvió a desaparecer, otra finta en la que cayó y otra embestida fue lanzada contra él, directo a la espalda. "Grand Final" reaccionó generando otro de sus orbes del caos inestables y explosivos. La explosión impactó a ambos, alejándolos. Antes de poder hacer algún otro movimiento, "Meteorite" desapareció. Cuando "Grand Final" reaccionó la vio debajo de él, el resplandor era mucho más pequeño, por lo que vio débilmente una silueta morada antes de que otro pilar de luz lo impactara antes de poder generar otro orbe vacío, resultando en un impacto que lo alejó aún más del suelo.

– Salta hacia ella decían, no pasará nada decían. – Maldijo "Grand Final", quien estaba en una desventaja al no poder moverse con libertad en el aire, además de que sus nanobots estaban recibiendo mucha energía, si bien habían evolucionado para lidiar eficientemente con la energía que se les lanzara, en esta ocasión era demasiada, resultando en que varios estaban siendo destruidos.

Los ataques de "Meteorite" se hacían más fuertes y rápidos, forzando a su enemigo a adoptar una posición defensiva cada vez por más tiempo. "Grand Final" se mantuvo sereno y comenzó a analizar a su alrededor, en efecto estaba subiendo cada vez más, si "Meteorite" lo alejaba demasiado del campo de batalla, su plan estaría en peligro… dio una orden al "World-Breanker" para que haga a los gusanos de transporte moverse hacia su posición y luego comenzó a escanear a sus nanobots, estaban modificándose para facilitarle el concentrar energía para poder usar orbes del caos, y como lo predijo con otro propósito, o eso le dijo la "idea" que se formó en su cabeza.

Un orbe cubrió a "Grand Final", pero a diferencia del orbe vacío, este era un orbe del caos, es decir, los rayos inestables que expulsa persiguen a todo lo que esté cerca.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó "Meteorite" cuando recibió los rayos, siendo forzada a tomar distancia del orbe naranjo frente a ella.

Por primera vez alguien había logrado herirla estando en la forma de meteorito, esa forma le permite moverse muy rápidamente y resistir a fuertes golpes sin ser herida, además de que los enemigos que hacen contacto con la esfera reciben sus choques de energía, es decir, esa forma es poderosa tanto en defensa como en ataque además de tener una gran movilidad, en lo que falla es en la discreción.

"Grand Final" no perdió tiempo y revisó la posición de las vanguardias inquebrantables que envió a los puntos donde bloquearía el escape del Atlantis II, dos minutos más…

– Bien. – Dijo "Grand Final" comenzando a ver lo que veían sus lavabots. Estaban en posición para combatir, si bien no conocían las habilidades de todos los héroes a los que se enfrentarían "Grand Final" estaba seguro de que podrían vencer, o al menos derramar mucha sangre, después de todo, para eso los creó.

– ¡A dónde miras! – Gritó "Meteorite" volviendo a cargar contra su enemigo.

"Grand Final" usó más poder de las esquirlas sangrientas de sus nanobots para volver a generar un orbe del caos masivo. El resplandeciente proyectil "Meteorite" se internó dentro del orbe, se equivocó al creer que dentro del orbe no le llegarían los rayos, pero también estaba preparada para eso, por lo que siguió avanzando en la dirección en la que estaba "Grand Final".

– ¡Aaahhh! – Gritó "Meteorite" cuando se había acercado lo suficiente a "Grand Final", al tiempo en que el proyectil reventaba en una explosión, alejando de ella los rayos y golpeando muy fuertemente a su enemigo.

– Diviérteme. – Dijo el peliblanco en burla, estaba en posición de contraataque, atento a cualquier movimiento, si bien el fuerte ataque lo hizo retroceder y rompió su guardia, al retomarla no daba crédito a lo que veía. Ronnie Anne estaba justo frente a él, en sus usuales ropas moradas, en su usual expresión de confianza, y en la misma usual posición con sus brazos levantados cargando un rayo de luz… ¿Qué demonios? "Grand Final" tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pero la sorpresiva revelación lo impactó lo suficiente para entorpecerlo retrasando su contraataque, por lo que recibió el pilar de luz de "Meteorite" directamente. Al tratarse de uno mucho más fuerte y de la corta distancia a la que estaba (literalmente le llegó en toda la cara), recibió un daño considerable, incluso su escaneo mostró que las microscópicas esquirlas sangrientas de muchos nanobots fueron destruidas, haciéndolos caer a estado de espera mientras el peliblanco perdía muchas funcionalidades, incluida su vista, por lo que debió activar todos sus escáneres.

– ¡No puedes hablar en serio! – Gritó "Grand Final" mientras caía, estaba totalmente furioso y de inmediato generó un orbe del caos para dispararlo contra Ronnie (o lo que creyó que era ella, detectó una concentración de energía, la cual también era una gran fuente de calor). Si bien la heroína había regresado a su forma de meteorito, también estaba muy agotada, gastó demasiada energía en ese último ataque, además de que entrar al orbe del caos gigante la dañó más de lo que esperaba. Todo el daño la hizo incapaz de evadir el último proyectil.

– ¡Aahh! – Gritó la latina al recibir el golpe directamente, y de no ser por la protección que le otorgó la forma de meteorito, habría acabado como una plasta de tripas humeantes en el cielo.

"Grand Final" no pudo rematarla, tenía otro asunto que atender ahora que podía disparar desde lejos. Antes de que su campo de disparo fuera bloqueado por la cadena montañosa (sus escaneos rebelaban la posición de la montaña) y al ser incapaz de modificar la trayectoria de sus disparos como los nuevos Furia-Sangre, debió preparar un último orbe del caos gigante. Sintió sus sentidos dormirse, específicamente sus piernas, muchos nanobots rompieron sus propias esquirlas sangrientas para lograr generar la energía suficiente y concebir ese proyectil, para luego lanzarlo contra la localización de la artillería "Regent". Ronnie trató de disparar contra ese orbe, pero estaba muy dañada.

Los proyectiles de los Muerte-Infierno seguían orbitando alrededor de la artillería enemiga, y al recibir ese gigantesco orbe del caos, se sumaron a su poder en una explosión tan poderosa que no sólo destruyó los escudos que protegían al "Regent" sino que dejó un enorme cráter de la parte superior del complejo.

– Y así conquisto. – Dijo "Grand Final" satisfecho al no detectar la artillería "Regent". No perdió tiempo e hizo al "World-Breaker" usar uno de los gusanos de transporte que había enviado a su posición anteriormente para regresarlo al campo de batalla. Antes de irse, escaneó las firmas de calor a su alrededor, Ronnie seguía cayendo y no detectaba suficiente energía en ella como para activar de nuevo su forma de meteorito, muy seguramente moriría en el impacto de la caída… – Me hubiera encantado ver tu terror Ronnie. – Dijo "Grand Final" queriendo a disparar otro orbe del caos contra ella, pero sus sentidos eran cada vez menos eficientes, por lo que ahora literalmente era disparar a ciegas y empeoraría, por lo que se vio forzado a regresar rápido con los dominadores y reponer sus nanobots, al menos tenía la certeza de que no podría pelear en un buen tiempo. Una vez ganara la batalla tendría que encontrar formas para que pudieran disponer de más energía… – Lisa. – Maldijo el peliblanco, pero al menos capturarla no se alejaba de su objetivo e secuestrar el Atlantis II.

6 cartas de "The Eight of Spades" formaron un cubo alrededor de la moribunda Ronnie y desaparecieron, cosa que "Grand Final" no detectó desde dentro del gusano de transporte.

Al regresar al campo de batalla, los escaneos le rebelaron que ahora es completamente diferente a como lo dejó hace dos minutos. La lava producto de los lavabots vanguardias clase diezmador mejorados para inundar el campo de batalla, dificultaría mucho el paso de los héroes, además de que había muchas formaciones de rocas afiladas volvían el terreno prácticamente inhabitable, tanto calor deshidrataría a cualquiera, el terreno llano se convirtió en un infierno que usarían como fortaleza impenetrable. Atrás de esa fortaleza los lavabots estaban en formación para pelear, y detrás de estos los lavabots caóticos estaban reconstruyendo a los cazadores sanguinarios y dominadores que fueron destruidos en el primer ataque. "Grand Final" salió junto ellos y de inmediato tomó los nanobots de los dominadores derrotados.

– Eso está mejor. – Dijo el peliblanco al volver a tener su vista y muchos de sus sentidos de regreso, al igual que la movilidad de sus piernas. Hizo un último escaneo antes de la próxima batalla, había tomado muchos más nanobots de los que tenía antes, ahora estos se habían integrado muy profundamente en su cuerpo, modificando sus formaciones musculares y oseas, además de que podían tratar con las fuentes de energía pura.

– Espero que tú des una mejor pelea la próxima vez que hagas eso. – Amenazó "Death-Bringer" saliendo del interior de un lavabot caótico, estaba reparado.

"Grand Final" vio su registro, la pelea de 3 vs 1 avanzaba bastante pareja…

Warfield mantenía distancia de "Death-Point", perdió el brazo por dejarla acercarse, la presión que ejercía en la esfera a su alrededor era demasiada, incluso las rocas con las que intentaba golpearla se trituraban al exponerse a semejante presión, por lo que se vio forzado a levantar el suelo bajo ella y así mantenerla alejada, pues él no podía moverse de ese punto, no los dejaría entrar al complejo… También mantenía a raya a "Death-Sphere", la nube del gas subproducto de las esquirlas sangrientas podía deshacer la roca, pero no con la suficiente velocidad para inutilizar sus ataques, el problema era que estaba pareciendo crecer, y lo peor es que con una herida abierta no podía arriesgarse a exponerse a ese gas, por lo que al igual que con "Death-Point" lo mantenía a raya a base de formaciones de rocas masivas. "Death-Briinger" era un luchador muy preciso por lo que pese a la gran cantidad de proyectiles de roca que volaban por todo el lugar, pudo acercarse a "Warfield", pero este al estar en tal desventaja haría todo lo posible para mantener distancia, no podía perder el tiempo contra ese conejo mientras los otros dos intentaban acercarse a él, por lo que levantó un muro entre ellos y lo empujó, pero la roca se cortó como mantequilla contra una de las garras de "Death-Bringer".

"Warfield" recibió un fuerte zarpazo en su casco, y para evitar que su cabeza también fuera consumida en lava debió quitárselo… – Wilbur Huggins… – Dijo el peliblanco antes de proseguir, "Warfield" lanzó una avalancha de rocas más pequeñas y numerosas contra "Death-Bringer" levantándose una gran nube de polvo. Había cometido un terrible error, "Death-Sphere" se había escabullido y se acercó a "Death-Bringer". Siendo rocas tan pequeñas, al llegar a esos dos eran solo polvo, por lo que pudieron avanzar sin problema mientras "Death-Bringer" agitaba sus garras fingiendo tener problemas.

Antes de poder llegar, una gran explosión destruyó la estación Atlas, o al menos el edificio sobre la superficie (aún quedaban las instalaciones subterráneas en las que se abastecía el Atlantis II). La explosión fue tal que "Warfield" se vio consumido por ella, y por la búsqueda que "Death-Bringer" ordenó al "World-Breaker" se pudo identificar lo que quedó del viejo "Warfield", un esqueleto carbonizado, algo parecido a lo que quedó de "Death-Bringer", pero este último podía ser reparado.

Considerando que "Grand Final" disparó literalmente al lado de "Death-Bringer" (unos 20 metros) le pareció normal que estuviera tan enojado.

– Está hecho. – Sentenció el peliblanco al tiempo en que ordenaba al "World Breaker" bloquear las rutas de escape del Atlantis II, sin el "Regent" ni "Warfield" no podrían despejar las rutas de escape, por lo que el Atlantis II ya estaba prácticamente asegurado, y ahora sólo tendría que participar en la pelea contra los héroes.

– Muerte-Infierno. – Ordenó el peliblanco y los enormes lavabots prepararon sus proyectiles dirigibles.

– Morirán dolorosamente. – Dijo "Death-Bringer" poniéndose junto a su amo.

– Como lo dicta…

– Como lo dicta "Grand Final". – Interrumpió "Death-Bringer" poniéndose frente a frente con su amo.

El peliblanco vio hacia la ciudad, aún tenían unos segundos antes de la llegada de los héroes y el equipo bélico de la fuerza de seguridad.

– Habla, ahora. – Ordenó el peliblanco de forma muy tosca, estaba muy emocionado por la inminente pelea. "Death-Bringer" no respondió, en su lugar sólo formó una especie de sonrisa que se notaba mucho más natural que las anteriores, le hizo una pequeña reverencia y le dio la espalda para tomar una posición de combate. Dado que no todos los héroes tenían habilidades para volar o desplazarse con mayor velocidad era inevitable que alguien del nivel de "Meteorite" llegara antes que los demás, pero ahora llegaría el grueso de las fuerzas enemigas.

– "Grand Final" exige la sangre de los héroes ¡No me decepcionen! – Ordenó el peliblanco y los Muerte-Infierno dispararon.

* * *

 **Con eso acaba la segunda parte de la batalla por el Atantis II. Espero haber narrado bien la batalla de "Grand Final" contra "Meteorite". xD**

 **No es que "Warfield" hubiera hecho la diferencia, de cualquier modo, no buscaban entrar a los niveles inferiores del complejo, por lo que fue una muerte en una misión equivocada.**

 **Ahora se viene una gran pelea con mucha más ACCIÓN (en estricto rigor será una batalla). Lincoln continúa fortaleciéndose, y ahora tendrá una batalla mucho más grande en la que esparcir el terror.**

 **Lincoln obtuvo varios poderes durante la batalla contra Ronnie, incluidos el obre vacío y el orbe del caos gigante, además de que sus nanobots ahora sí mejoraron su cuerpo y se unieron aún a más de sus células. ¿Cuánto poder más obtendrá al enfrentarse a héroes aún más poderosos que "Meteorite"? ¿Podrán los héroes derrotar a "Grand Final" y a su ejército o al menos hacerlo retirarse? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de héroes y villanos (seguiremos en la batalla).**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **Reila Vann: Nada como huir con la ulti de Sion mientras grita COBARDEEEEES. xD (escuché muchas veces el tema de Sion mientras escribía, amo ese tema xD) Aunque no supe a qué Borg te refieres, aunque creo que a los de Star Trek. :v**

 **Neozura: Si, quise ponerle esa debilidad por el hecho de que es un villano tenaz que si hace falta pondrá su vida en la línea de fuego para triunfar. La idea es que me sugieran poderes para los personajes secundarios de la serie que aún no aparecen en este fic, ahora se viene una batalla enorme y quiero poner a muchos, todos los héroes de la fuerza de seguridad participarán. Ahora el Alto Capitán Mayor si sobrevivió, el lugar no se inundó de lava, sólo se cubrió (si lo escribí mal me disculpo por la confusión) Espero haber cumplido tu expectativa de destrucción con este episodio, y si no fue así, lo haré en el próximo, ahora sí se prendió. xD**

 **Pirata: Si, la Killer Bunny está loca. xD Y Lincoln ya no es afectado por Cistina. Y lo de absorver y redirigir energía, "Counter-Attack" ya hace eso, ella fue la primera que le pateó el trasero a "Grand Final", fue justo después de matar a Clyde. xD**

 **Js152: Espero no haberte decepcionado con lo de "Warfield" pero en las guerras y batallas se dan ese tipo de cosas, muchas muertes en vano, y estrategias que fracasan. :/**

 **Freemaker: Y vendrá mucho más.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo episodio. :)**


	21. Protocolo de Inmolación (Parte 4)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y/o dueños.**

 **NA: Olvidé describirlo antes (creo), pero los proyectiles que dispara la actualizada artillería Muerte-Infierno tienen la propiedad de rastrear a su objetivo, y me refiero a ellos como orbes infernales, de cualquier forma, se aclara en el episodio, pero por si acaso. :v**

* * *

 **Protocolo de Inmolación (Parte 4)**

Si la compañía Bastión estaba ahí era para proteger el Atlantis II y como gran héroe que es, el Alto Capitán Mayor o pondría a sus tropas a hacer su trabajo, es decir, lo haría en persona, por lo que muy seguramente estaría en los niveles inferiores, más específicamente en el compartimiento de carga en el que el Atlantis II había sido anexado, junto a sus mejores hombres y listos para destruir lo que sea que envíe "Grand Final".

"Grand Final" envió a algunos pelotones de cazadores sanguinarios a los niveles inferiores del complejo para mantener ocupado a lo que queda de la compañía Bastión, y para confundirlos en lo que respecta al estado de la batalla. Es seguro que tienen muchas más armas CBV y que no dudarán en usarlas.

– ¡Señor! ¡Unidades infiltración confirmadas! – Gritaba el soldado con todas sus fuerzas para que los ruidos de las armas de su exoesqueleto de combate no alteraran su informe. – ¡Avanzan hacia el área de cargaaahhh! – Fue el informe final de uno de los soldados que estaba patrullando. Muchos otros soldados estaban pasando por lo mismo, los cazadores sanguinarios seguían avanzando por el complejo haciendo ver que se dirigían al área de carga, donde la conexión con el Atlantis II seguiría por 3 minutos más. Un equipo de cazadores sanguinarios se escabulló exitosamente al panel de control principal del Atlas, y antes de que los operadores pudieran gritar, las cuchillas habían llegado a sus gargantas.

No perdieron tiempo y pusieron a los lavabots de utilidad a alterar lo que los sensores detectaban, y a los lavabot éxtasis para anular las cámaras. Harían que la compañía Bastión sepa que el Atlantis II está atrapado y que deben protegerlo de los ataques de las fuerzas de "Grand Final" por más tiempo.

* * *

En las afueras del complejo el ejército de "Grand Final" estaba listo para batallar, tenían mucha información del enemigo, incluidos los números, y tecnologías, pero dada la cantidad de héroes que venían en los transportes no podían determinar con exactitud todo aquello a lo que se enfrentarán.

– Dominadores, activen el protocolo de inmolación ¡Lucharemos por mi voluntad con todo nuestro poder! – Ordenó "Grand Final".

Tal orden podría representar un peligro para él, no se permite a los nanobots evolutivos de los lavabots dominadores evolucionar porque en caso de necesitar urgentemente nanobots de reemplazo estos primero tendrían que deshacer las mejoras que hayan desarrollado peleando en el cuerpo del dominador para luego modificarse según los cambios que han manifestado los de "Grand Final", recién en ese punto podrían empezar a trabajar, y perder ese tiempo en determinadas circunstancias podría ser fatal, pero podría ser más peligroso el no poder adaptarse a alguno de los poderes enemigos, y dada la cantidad héroes que vienen en camino, es seguro que necesitarán se poder pese a los beneficios del campo de batalla, y eso incluía haber convertido los alrededores de la estación Atlas en lo que literalmente se conocería como un infierno, además de los orbes Infernales (los proyectiles rastreadores que disparaban los lavabot Muerte-Infierno).

* * *

Los héroes se dirigían a la estación Atlas tanto en naves propias como en las naves de combate aéreo de la fuerza de seguridad. Dados los resultados durante el ataque al centro de detención, la fuerza de seguridad se resolvió a usar las naves de transporte CBV "Argus", las cuales contaban con un escudo láser, bengalas señuelo, misiles CBV "Divinus" y cápsulas de despliegue de emergencia. Parece mucho equipo para tratarse de naves de transporte, pero además se habían enviado los cazas robóticos tácticos CBV "Celestialis" a modo de escoltas, pero nada los podría haber preparado para aquello a lo que enfrentarían…

Se podrá poner en palabras bonitas la misión a la que los héroes y agentes de la fuerza de seguridad fueron enviados. Después de sacar prisioneros del centro de detención, la confianza en la fuerza de seguridad estaba flaqueando, y ¿En qué más podrían confiar? ¿En el ejército? Si el gobierno pusiera a los militares armados en las calles muy seguramente los héroes se pondrían en su contra, pero sin algo en lo que confiar (como hasta ahora había sido la fuerza de seguridad), el ideal de justicia de los héroes y la propia fuerza de seguridad verían su futuro en la cuerda floja. ¿Ven? Palabras bonitas, pero lo cierto es que dicho del modo que sea, y por mucho que los implicados en el asunto lo crean, no fueron enviados a realizar la sagrada tarea de hacer justicia, sino que fueron enviados para llenar de misiles hasta el último cabello que quede de "Grand Final" para que el estatus de la fuerza de seguridad no se desintegre.

Tres minutos. Tres malditos minutos… Estaban viajando al peñasco donde estaba la estación Atlas, era terreno llano, nada del otro mundo, pero tres minutos después, parecían avanzar hacia una imagen sacada de las historias mitológicas más dementes, un infierno es lo que veían, un infierno es a lo que avanzaban. Rocas afiladas se erguían sobre los lagos de lava en los que había varias islas conectadas por corredores, todo en rocas duras y afiladas.

Parecería una vista real, aterradora pero real, incluso como si fuera el año nuevo chino, sólo que en lugar de ser linternas flotando al viento, eran los enormes orbes infernales que merodeaban por los peñascos.

¿Cómo concebir una estrategia en menos de treinta segundos, en un terreno que se modificó en tres minutos y del cual no sabían nada? Sencillo, no se podía, no sin esperar un número de bajas considerable. Lo único en lo que se podían apoyar es en la seguridad de que enfrentarían a los mismos lavabots con los que pelearon en el centro de detención. En efecto no se equivocaban, en el centro de detención no usaron tecnología aérea, es decir, podrían tener un dominio aéreo del campo de batalla, si bien les sorprendieron los nuevos lavabots que podían disparar esos proyectiles que atacaban con rayos a todo lo que estuviera cerca, esos proyectiles avanzaban en línea recta, por lo que en el aire y con la calidad de los pilotos podían asegurar que el único problema serían los orbes infernales de los Muerte-Infierno.

Como era de esperarse de los héroes y los agentes de la fuerza de seguridad, ninguno se acobardó, el enfrentarse a condiciones así de adversas es parte de su código, de su esencia.

Gracias a los escaneos y el avance de los drones de reconocimiento, pudieron elaborar un mapa lo suficientemente preciso del lugar, por lo que el plan consistiría en asegurar un punto determinado, el cual estaba cerca del Atlas, dado que todo el mundo sabía que "Grand Final" en persona estaba atacando la estación, destruirlo en ese mismo lugar es una oportunidad más que tentadora, y para eso estaba el transporte masivo "Hércules", el cual cargaba el equipo pesado con el que buscarían destruir a "Grand Final" de una vez por todas, y no escatimaron al momento de destinar recursos para esta operación, el transporte cuenta con un sistema de invisibilidad y es escoltado por la tercera flota. Dado el tamaño de su carga no podía sobrevolar las nubes, por lo que además de su escolta, la cuarta y quinta flota (ambas integradas únicamente por los cazas autómatas "Celestialis") actuarán como señuelo haciendo creer a "Grand Final" que buscan atacar sus flancos y llegar hasta él.

Las dos primeras flotas avanzaban siguiendo los datos que los drones de reconocimiento recolectaron. Basándose en el punto que los drones lograron alcanzar antes de ser presas de las extremas condiciones del campo de batalla, había establecido la localización del punto a tomar y defender hasta que el "Hércules" arribe, y para eso estaban los equipos de héroes "Full House Gang", "Safe-Guard", "Battle Scars", "Glorous Justice", "Punishment" y "Sword" reforzando las dos primeras flotas.

* * *

"The Eight of spades" y "The Royal Flush", montadas en el Megalowalt habían seguido a "Meteorite" (o eso intentaron) pero cuando el resplandeciente proyectil se adelantó no pudieron seguirle el ritmo. No supieron qué hacer cuando su compañera se lanzó de lleno en medio de la formación enemiga, pero al ver que "Meteorite" se alejaba de la formación de lavabots atravesando (literalmente) la montaña, se vieron tan aliviadas como forzadas a subir aún más para evitar al ejército de "Grand Final", no se arriesgarían a ser atacadas por tantos enemigos.

Fue una gran fortuna haber llegado a tiempo para salvarla, de no ser por ellas habría acabado como una plasta de tripas manchando las rocas. Es mejor no pensar en eso y regresar con el grueso de la fuerza de respuesta.

Habían escuchado la conversación que tuvieron "Meteorite" y "Grand Final" durante su pelea, y si bien no les hizo gracia que se burlara del héroe que asesinó tan brutal y cruelmente, por lo que no les faltaron deseos de enfrentar a "Grand Final", este se estaba yendo en uno de los gusanos de transporte, muy seguramente hacia la formación de lavabots, por lo que las heroínas no atacarían solas contra ese ejército, eso sólo beneficiaría al enemigo.

Megalowalt debió volver a volar por sobre las nubes cuando se encontraba en el territorio de los lavabots para regresar con las "Full House Gang" lo antes posible, la batalla ya había comenzado.

* * *

"Grand Final" no se arriesgaría a perder sus nanobots de nuevo por que estos agotaran las esquirlas sangrientas que usaban como fuente de energía, dadas sus nuevas funciones, estas se gastan más rápido, por lo que ahora y al igual que sus lavabots dominadores, cargaba en su espalda una formación de esquirlas sangrientas cubiertas por sus nanobots, fue una tarea relativamente simple de realizar, pero lo que tenía cautivada su atención eran las flotas de naves de la fuerza de seguridad que avanzaban al infierno que sus lavabots "cariñosamente" prepararon para las visitas de SU estación Atlantis II.

– Morirán lenta y dolorosamente. – Sentenció "Grand Final" y al instante los orbes infernales comenzaron a avanzar hacia la fuerza de seguridad.

* * *

– ¡Sujétense! – Gritó "Th High Card" al momento de activar el rayo principal de su nave. No fue una orden equívoca, el choque producto de disparar tal arma hizo temblar a todo el vehículo, pero logró destruir los orbes infernales que avanzaban hacia ellas, o al menos los de en frente.

– Yo te cubro Sis. – Gritó "The Night Club" lanzando una onda de choque sónico hacia otro orbe infernal que avanzaba fuera de la trayectoria del arma principal.

Fue extraño, pero la onda de choque hizo que el orbe infernal se volviera loco y desviara su curso, en esta ocasión se estrelló contra otro orbe infernal. "The Queen of Diamonds" no se quedó fuera de la pelea, era hora de cosechar los frutos de su entrenamiento y tolerar el sabor, sea cual sea. Lanzó siete coronas, las cuales conforme aumentaban su velocidad hacia el orbe infernal se tornaron de color carmesí brillante y al acercarse a la mortífera esfera, la cortaron como a la mantequilla para que luego esta explotara.

Era frustrante para "The Eleven of Hearts", "The Joker", "The Strong Suit" y "Ace Savy" el no poder hacer nada en esos momentos, pero por la situación en la que se encontraban sus habilidades no serían de utilidad, aunque sus hermanas parecían tenerlo todo bajo control.

El transporte de las "Full House Gang" estaba sirviendo de eje central para la formación de las naves de la fuerza de seguridad, estaban neutralizando satisfactoriamente los orbes infernales.

– La muerte… El … ¡Final! – Decía difícilmente "Death-Sphere", quien avanzaba rodeado por un grupo de lavabots vanguardia clase inquebrantable, estaba concentrando su nube de gas mortífero para luego dispararla contra la nave de las "Full House Gang", quería verlas retorcerse lentamente.

Las naves de la fuerza de seguridad cayeron en la trampa, de un momento a otro todo se tornó oscuro, con excepción de los objetos que entraban, los cuales comenzaban a envolverse en un resplandor de color naranjo brillante.

– Falla en los sistemas de navegación.

– Turbinas reventadas. ¡Eyección!

– ¡Nos caemos! ¡A las cápsulas de emergencia!

La radio no tardó en comenzar a transmitir los reportes de estatus de las naves que entraron a la nube junto con las "Full House Gang", todos malos, había sido una muy efectiva maniobra del enemigo.

– Todas las unidades: ¡Retirada! Repito: ¡Retirada! Aléjense de la nube que rodea el punto de encuentro. – "The High Card" no perdió tiempo y ordenó una retirada estratégica, pero muchas naves habían caído a la lava por los efectos de esa nube o acabaron chocando contra algún orbe infernal o peñasco por la falta de visibilidad.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó "The High Card", quien siguió su propia orden y dio la vuelta, pero los sistemas estaban elevando su temperatura y algunos circuitos ya estaban literalmente fritos y crujientes. – ¡Sujétense y busquen un refugio apenas aterricemos! – Fueron las órdenes de "The High Card", los sistemas de vuelo estaban fallando, dado que sus hermanas estaban disparando contra los orbes infernales, no tenía el escudo láser activado cuando se vieron inmersas en el gas, por lo que este se coló hasta los circuitos.

 ***crash***

Gracias a las armaduras que las heroínas usaban pudieron resistir sin problemas el impacto de su transporte.

No estaban lejos de unas rocas, por lo que podrían atrincherarse ahí, el problema es que la nube se acercaba, y muy seguramente los enemigos avanzarían dentro de ella, una estrategia de avance similar a la que usaron en el centro de detención.

– ¡La destrucción está cerca! – Un grito proveniente desde la nube llamó la atención de las heroínas. Una gran ráfaga de disparos fue lanzada apuntando a la nave del equipo.

"Ace Savy" comenzó a lanzar sus cartas hábilmente para destruir los proyectiles, no estaban cerca de ninguna espira de piedra que usar como escudo y si perdían su nave, tendrían que retirarse a pie. Todas las demás comenzaron a repeler la ráfaga de disparos, comprendían lo peligroso que sería perder la nave.

– Mi hacha quiere sangre. – Dijo un lavabot cazador sanguinario al quitarse el camuflaje justo frente a "Ace Savy" y con su hacha clavada en el pecho de la peliblanco.

– ¡Ace! – Gritó horrorizada "The Queen of Diamonds" al tiempo en que lanzaba sus coronas contra el enemigo.

– ¡Nuestra voluntad es "Grand Final"! – Sentenció el cazador sanguinario cortando con su hacha la corona de su atacante para luego correr hacia ella dispuesto a degollarla.

– ¡Ustedes!... ¡No deberían existir! – Gritó "The Joker" en un exabrupto de furia que sus hermanas nunca habían visto, pero poco les importó, el lavabot estaba empalado cual alfiletero por las espadas que la comediante materializó dentro de él. – ¡Ace! – Gritó la comediante corriendo hacia su hermana herida.

– ¡Concéntrate en defender la posición! – Ordenó "Ace Savy" casi en un exabrupto. – Night Club, Diamond… ¡Defiendan a los "Argus" en el cielo! – Agregó "Ace Savy" con todas sus fuerzas restantes.

Sin ellas como principal medio para mantener al margen a los orbes infernales, estos reanudaron la persecución/destrucción de las naves "Argus" que pudieron escapar de la nube gracias a su mayor resistencia y escudos, pero dado que todos los cazas "Celestialis" fueron destruidos en el poco tiempo que estuvieron dentro de la nube, y el penoso estado de sus sistemas por la exposición al gas, necesitarían toda la protección posible en lo que aterrizaban (con todos sus daños la retirada por aire no era una posibilidad a menos que quisieran arriesgarse a ser consumidos en la lava o estrellarse contra algún peñasco).

"The Night Club" miró el lago de lava a su lado, un "Argus" había sido derribado y en caso de que sus tripulantes hubieran sobrevivido, cayeron a la lava. Por mucho que quisiera estar con su hermana herida, ahora estaban en una batalla contra un enemigo despiadado y que cientos de personas dependían de ellos por lo que obedecieron a su hermana de cabello blanco.

"The High Card" reparó su transporte y lo hizo disparar contra el suelo, logrando hacer una trinchera, acto seguido lo hizo moverse al lugar y activó el modo de equipo médico para emergencias.

"The Eleven of Hearts" debió ahogar sus deseos para correr hacia su hermana herida, en su lugar usó sus telas fortalecidas para moverla a la trinchera y que el equipo médico de su nave la tratara, o al menos estabilizara, por lo que daría todo de sí para proteger esa posición, junto con "The Joker", quienes como hermanas y heroínas sólo querían asegurarse de que su compañera estuviera bien, y esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Estaban logrando detener el ataque enemigo, pero no podían contraatacar, ya que sus ataques se consumirían en la nube de "Death-Sphere", la cual se acercaba cada vez más, y no parecía que pudieran detenerla, las explosiones de las cartas de "Ace Savy" no podrían alejar una masa de gas tan grande, la única opción sería cubrir a Ace hasta que se estabilizara, luego abandonar la nave y retirarse.

– ¡Con un demonio! – Gritó "The High Card" frustrada, estaba usando toda su concentración para manejar el equipo médico y tratar la herida de "Ace" mientras sus hermanas la cubrían. Lo peor es que sus hermanas estaban retrocediendo, la potencia de fuego del enemigo era muy fuerte… parecía que tendrían que retirarse y reagruparse…

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo retroceder la mortífera nube.

– ¿Llegamos tarde? – Preguntó vanagloriándose "The Royal Flush" quien junto a "The Eight of Spades" y una inconsciente Ronnie Anne bajaban del colosal Megalowalt, el responsable de ese salvador movimiento.

El Charlessaurus y el Titanocliff no tuvieron problemas en cavar algunas zanjas más y levantar algunas rocas para fortificar la improvisada trinchera, y ahora que los lavabots no estaban ocultos entro de la nube de "Death-Sphere" podían devolver el fuego, cosa que hicieron y dado que las vanguardias clase inquebrantable estaban protegiendo a "Death-Sphere", las vanguardias aniquiladoras fueron derrotadas con relativa facilidad.

*cof cof*

La vida de "Ace Savy" dejó de correr peligro por los cuidados médicos de "The High Card" usando los equipos que "The Card Counter" instaló, pero seguía inconsciente.

– ¡El primer y segundo equipo fueron derribados! Aseguramos una posición 300 metros al oeste del punto acordado. ¡Esperamos instrucciones! – Fue el reporte de "The High Card" al tiempo en que activaba en su nave en modo torreta para ayudar a asegurar la posición.

– El enemigo nos tomó por sorpresa, a todas las unidades: reúnanse en la posición de las "Full House Gang". – Fueron las instrucciones del comandante.

* * *

En uno de los "Argus" que lograron salir de la nube las "Safe-Guard" había podido mantener las baterías cargadas, ya que la mayoría de sus integrantes tenían afinidades con los circuitos electrónicos y sistemas que emplean electricidad en general. El problema fue que, pese a eso, ninguno podía volar o hacer que algo volara, así que hasta que las turbinas se fundieron, no pudieron hacer más, pero por fortuna fue lo suficiente para lograr un aterrizaje forzoso cerca de la posición de las "Full House Gang".

No detectaron enemigos cercanos, pero sí en camino, además, teniendo presente (por la fuga del centro de detención) que algunos enemigos podían hacerse invisibles, no bajarían la guardia. "Danger-Zone" activó su campo de estática antes de salir del transporte, y con la ayuda de "High Voltage" aseguraron la zona. Una vez fuera del vehículo semi destruido vieron cartas de ocho de espadas, sabían lo que significaba, por lo que se dejaron rodear por estas, acto seguido aparecieron tras la trinchera. Los seis "Safe-Guard" y el piloto del "Argus".

La formación de los "Safe-Guard" era sólida para el combate prolongado en el frente de batalla, "Danger-Zone" neutraliza los proyectiles de energía que entran al campo estático que genera, "High Voltage", por la compatibilidad con las habilidades de "Danger-Zone", "Lighting" y "Spark" puede potenciarlas, mientras ellos estén a su alcance. "Lighting" poseía un poder muy estándar, pero a base de entrenamiento lo llevó al extremo en que podía ser de gran utilidad en las peleas, poder que compartía con "Spark", su hermano menor (pero a un nivel muy superior). La simple capacidad de lanzar y dirigir proyectiles eléctricos una habilidad que, si bien en teoría podría ser detenido por una barrera de caoba, él la podía lanzar a tales cantidades de energía que freirían casi cualquier barrera, entre eso y una perfecta coordinación con los cientos de proyectiles que podía controlar simultáneamente, lo convertía en una fuerza de combate imposible de ignorar, teniendo una formación de ataque y defensa, además del sustento regenerativo que "Angel" suministra y el aumento de aptitudes físicas de "Valkirie", se convertían en un equipo especialmente efectivo cuando se debe mantener una posición.

"Angel" no tardó en realizar una evaluación del estado de esa trinchera: "The High Card" estaba respondiendo muy eficientemente el fuego enemigo con esa torreta mientras "The Eleven of Hearts" y "The Joker" cubrían al Megalowalt que mantenía la nube a raya… se les notaba heridas, además "The Hight Club" y "The Queen of Hearts" estaban destruyendo los orbes infernales que se acercaban a la posición, además el Charlessaurus junto con el Megalocliff seguían aumentando el tamaño de la trinchera y lanzando rocas que usaban como escudos. Una buena defensa, pero no daba espacio al contraataque.

– "Valkyrie" Ayuda a Ace, "Danger-Zone", "High Voltage" y yo ayudaremos en la defensa. – Ordenó "Angel" al tiempo en que con sus compañeros "High Voltage" y "Danger-Zone" se unían a las "Full House Gang" que resistían en la trinchera.

"Lighting", "Spark" y "Valkyrie" avanzaban hacia la inconsciente "Ace Savy".

* * *

En la formación de los lavabots, "Grand Final" contemplaba, o más precisamente se deleitaba ante la matanza que su ejército estaba llevando a cabo, era encantador ver que no podían siquiera agruparse.

– Héroes de alto nivel en la escaramuza… Bienvenidos al matadero. – Sentenció "Grand Final" viendo detenidamente el mapa del campo de batalla. – Neutralizaron a "Death-Sphere" que se retire y los inquebrantables refuercen las formaciones de merodeadores… y derramen la sangre de sus médicos. – Finalizó "Grand Final" procediendo a leer los registros de los grupos que estaban luchando por llegar a la posición de las "Full House Gang": "Glorious Justice" y "Sword".

– Con placer. – "Lighting" y "Spark" escucharon una siniestra voz, al darse cuenta la cabeza de "Valkyrie" había sido cercenada.

Matar a los médicos es una estrategia fundamental a la hora del combate, si sus enemigos no pueden regresar al combate se vuelve más fácil llenarlos de peso muerto, pero ese no era el propósito de "Grand Final" al momento de ordenar esa maniobra, su propósito es que los enemigos mueran más lenta y agónicamente, y ese cazador sanguinario fue la clave de esto.

"Lighting" era compañero de clases de "Valkyrie", además de haber cooperado como héroes durante mucho tiempo. – ¿Eh?… ¿Valk…? – "Lighting" no podía creer la imagen frente a él, de un momento a otro la cabeza de su compañera y amiga fue separado de su cuerpo. – Cookie… ¡Aaahhh! – Gritó "Lighting" con todas sus fuerzas lanzando una brutal ráfaga de poyectiles contra el lavabot, que estaba manchado con la sangre de la heroína muerta, destrozándolo sin darle oportunidad de usar su hacha.

– ¡Maldita sea! – "The High Card" al ver esto debió desactivar la torreta y activar los sensores y detectores. – ¡Hijo de…! – Gritó de rabia al ver una especie de gusano robótico en su equipo, era un lavabot éxtasis que anula temporalmente los sensores del equipo con el que hace contacto.

– Muere. – Dijo una voz desde atrás de "The High Card".

 ***Bang***

El piloto del "Argus" que llegó con la "Safe-Guard" de un rápido tiro impactó contra el enemigo invisible.

Una vez activados los detectores pudieron ver un hacha en un charco de lava, el cazador sanguinario que la iba a silenciar activó el protocolo de fundición en lava al momento de fallar.

"Danger Zone" y "High Voltage" tampoco reaccionaron de la mejor manera, estaban tan afectados como "Lighting", pero muy a su pesar, mantuviron su compostura, ya habría tiempo para llorar por ella... sobre la cabeza de "Grand Final", pero no todos reaccionaron tan serenamente.

– ¡Pagarán por eso! – Gritó un enfurecido "Spark" al tiempo en que disparaba una ráfaga de proyectiles de energía hacia el cielo hasta perderse en las nubes, acto seguido estos descendieron sobre los lavabots avanzando.

– ¿¡Crees que puedes conmigo!? – Gritó un lavabot vanguardia clase Inquebrantable activando lo que parecía ser un escudo láser, el cual atrajo los proyectiles descendientes. – ¡Pagarás por desafiar al amo! – Agregó al tiempo en que el ataque de "Spark" se concentraba en una esfera y tomaba un color naranjo para luego ser disparado de regreso.

"The Eight of Spades" debió destruir una de sus cartas al boquear el proyectil, pero logró salvar a "Spark", al parecer era relativamente nuevo en lo de ser un héroe del equipo "Safe-Guard", por lo que era razonable sufrir así por la pérdida de alguien cercano… pero esto es una batalla real, no un juego en el parque donde puedes llorar cada vez que te caes. – ¡Concéntrate niño! – Dijo "the Eight of Spades" muy seriamente y tomándolo de su pechera. – Esto es una batalla, y ahora eres un héroe, no puedes permitirte morir así. – Agregó toscamente volviendo a su posición junto a "The Royal Flush" sobre el Megalowalt, vigilando los alrededores.

– Ahí hay otro. – Señaló "The Royal Flush", y de inmediato "The Eight of Spades" mandó sus cartas hacia esa posición, todos en la fuerza de seguridad conocían su habilidad, por lo que no dudarían en aceptar esa ayuda para ser trasladados a la posición de las "Full House Gang", posición que ahora, y gracias a que "Angel" seguía viva, podrían convertir en un punto de aguante. "Angel" pudo acelerar la recuperación de "Ace Savy" quien de inmediato regresó al combate.

"Grand Final" no estaba satisfecho con el desarrollo del conflicto, según los registros que sus cazadores sanguinarios le enviaron de las bases de datos del Atlas, la "Safe-Guard" podría representar un peligro bastante grande en su posición actual.

– Se siguen reuniendo ahí… carbonicen su esperanza, y sus cuerpos. – Ordenó el peliblanco y de inmediato los Muerte-Infierno concentraron los orbes infernales en la posición de las "Full House Gang".

* * *

 **Y con eso acaba el episodio, debo disculparme por la demora, quería poder mantenerme más o menos constante con esto, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el episodio, y debo volver a recordarlo, Lincoln no tiene nada de piedad ni bondad en su corazón, ya comenzó el derramamiento de la sangre de los héroes, pero que quede claro, aún no acaba.**

 **¿Los héroes lograrán asegurar que el "Hércules" llegue al punto de encuentro o los lavabots de "Grand Final" lograrán reducirlos a cenizas? ¿"Grand Final" será forzado a unirse a la batalla? ¿Quién DEMONIOS es el Mutilador y qupe planea hacer contra un enemigo tan poderoso? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos. :D**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **Js152: Me alegra que te gustara el episodio anterior, y espero no haberte decepcionado en este, aunque sé que las magnitudes de la acción no fueron del mismo nivel.**

 **Reila Vann: Y aún queda mucha más batalla, acción y destrucción. :)**

 **Neozura: Me alegra que te gustara la batalla, y sí, el poder destructivo va aumentando más y más, y respecto a la evolución de los nanobots, en efecto es acelerada, fueron forzados a evolucionar muy rápido para cumplir las órdenes que les llegaban, hice que fuera así por la propia tenacidad de "Grand Final", pero me hiciste notar que no describí una debilidad que ahora ha surgido, y es que sus nanobots gastan mucha energía de las esquirlas sangrientas, espero haber podido explicarlo mejor en este episodio. Gracias por tu review. PD: gracias por la sugerencia del poder, me vino como anillo al dedo.**

 **Ee: Literalmente y para eso nacieron los lavabots. xD**

 **Sin más ue decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	22. Protocolo de Inmolación (Parte 5)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Protocolo de Inmolación (Parte 4)**

"Grand Final" seguía muy concentrado tanto en el desarrollo de la batalla en que los equipos de héroes estaban luchando para llegar a la posición atrincherada que las "Full House Gang" lograron tomar, como en su análisis de la formación enemiga. Estratégica y bélicamente el que lanzaran un ataque frontal de ese modo es simplemente estúpido, pero considerando la importancia del Atlantis II y el impacto que tendría la fuerza de seguridad al perderlo, es razonable.

– Lucharan desesperadamente como gladiadores… – Dijo el peliblanco al ver los equipos de héroes abriéndose paso desesperadamente para llegar a la posición atrincherada. – Para llegar al coliseo. – En efecto se le hacía encantador el desarrollo de la batalla/masacre, aún hay varias sorpresas para seguir con la destrucción. Por si no fuera suficiente el infernal terreno.

* * *

La tercera flota escoltaba al invisible "Hércules" sobre los ahora infernales alrededores de la estación Atlas y en camino a la posición de las "Full House Gang", el camino estaba relativamente despejado, ya que los orbes infernales se estaban concentrando en el perímetro que aseguraron en el frente de batalla.

– Con brutalidad serán purgados. – Sentenció "Death-Bringer" al tiempo en que un grupo de lavabots pesados salían de una gran espira de piedra, en posición para lanzar un furioo y sorpresivo ataque contra esa flota que aparente serviría de refuerzo para las tropas en el frente.

* * *

– ¡Múltiples hostiles detectados! ¡Maniobras defensivas! ¡Destruyan esos proyectiles! – Fueron los comandos desde el "Hércules" mientras este se desviaba del curso apartándose de la flota escolta.

Si bien el transporte tenía escudos que podrían resistir algunos impactos de orbes infernales, el que estos se destruyeran contra algo invisible rebelaría que se trata de una flota de escolta y de la estrategia principal que tenía el ataque.

El objetivo de la orden que se les facilitó bastante, pues los orbes infernales estaban ignorando por completo el "Hércules" y concentrándose en la flota escolta. Ahora los equipos de héroes que estaban ahí, al igual que los pilotos tanto de IA como humanos la pasarían muy mal.

– ¡Cuidado! – Gritó "Crystal" formando una gran barrera de cristal que puso en entre el orbe infernal y su transporte. – Oh dem… – De inmediato ese escudo se destruyó, pero el disparo enemigo también, el problema es que otro orbe infernal avanzaba hacia ellas.

– ¡Sujétense! – Gritó el capitán indicándoles que haría maniobras evasivas. Por mucho que el hábil piloto de la fuerza de seguridad evadiera las espiras de piedra que estaban en su camino, el orbe infernal le seguía el paso ya sea esquivando o destruyendo los obstáculos.

– ¡No lo perderemos! – Gritó "Shield" formando un escudo de luz detrás del transporte. El proyectil acabó alcanzando al transporte, pero el escudo de luz de "Shield" resistió con mucha dificultad. – Gracias… – Dijo a duras penas a su compañera "Counter-Attack", quien había transferido parte de su energía al escudo.

– Vamos, hay una batalla que ganar. – Dijo la heroína artista marcial en un tono desafiante apuntando hacia otro proyectil que avanzaba hacia su transporte.

Un misil de aspecto alienígena proveniente de un transporte que no era de la fuerza de seguridad impactó contra el orbe infernal, haciéndolo tomar un color verde y luego desaparecer.

Viéndolo más detenidamente era el transporte del equipo de héroes "Colossal", un grupo muy mal visto por usar armas CBV, pero indudablemente eficiente.

– No durarán mucho bajo esta potencia de fuego. – Gritó "Olympus", quien veía desde su transporte la cubierta inferior del "Argus" que las "Royal Guard" estaban usando. – ¡Tienen que aterrizar!

Por muy frustrante que les pareciera, debieron descender, el equipo de la fuerza de seguridad les permitiría soportar esas infernales condiciones.

"Crystal", "Time-Up", "Shield", "Counter-Attack", el piloto y un médico lograron llegar a tierra, pero no era una posición muy favorable, era un corredor rodeado de lava, pero con algunas formaciones rocosas para usar de escudo.

* * *

– Hm… ¿Por qué hacen una maniobra de contraataque? – "Grand Final" estaba evaluando el desempeño de su sirviente muy tranquilo, la dicha en la que se consumía radicaba en su sádico deseo, por lo que entre más esfuerzos dedicara a su cometido, mayor es su "recompensa". – No pueden ganar contra tantos orbes infernales… Que el miedo los consuma…

Varios grupos de lavabots comenzaron a separarse del grupo principal de "Death-Bringer" para perseguir a los grupos que habían caído a tierra y que ahora se reagrupaban.

* * *

"Crystal", tras comprobar que todos estuvieran bien y a cubierto, comenzó a ver lo que el equipo táctico transmitía, el enemigo no había detectado al "Hércules", lo que era muy bueno, pero se dieron dos problemas, el primero fue que el "Hércules" tendría que tomar otra ruta para evadir el batallón que les lanzó un ataque sorpresa tardándose más en llegar además de que la cuarta flota (que servía de señuelo) regresaba para escoltarlo, y el segundo: que algunos equipos se separaron del batallón y ahora los perseguían, además de que el grueso principal de ese batallón se dirigía hacia la posición para rodear a las "Full House Gang".

– ¡A cubierto! – Gritó el médico. Varios lavabots vanguardias estaban avanzando hacia ellos.

– ¡Yo me encargo! – "Crystal" formó un muro hacia arriba, reconoció a las vanguardias de la batalla/masacre de la compañía devastador en el centro de detención, y sabía que los diezmadores inundaban de lava el campo de batalla con sus torretas de dispersión.

Gracias a esa maniobra de protección, el grupo logró ponerse a cubierto tras unas espiras de rocas cercanas.

– ¡Guíenme hacia mi final! – Gritó un lavabot vanguardia clase aniquilador.

"Counter-Attack" se puso en posición, usaría su habilidad para poder devolverle un golpe a ese enemigo, a diferencia de los diezmadores, los aniquiladores golpeaban con energía pura, por lo que ella podía usar ese poder.

Si bien las vanguardias clase aniquilador ahora podía disparar con mucho más poder, la naturaleza de sus ataques no había cambiado, por lo que acabó destruido tras el contraataque de la heroína.

– Y así se patea un brillante trasero metálico. – Celebró contenta "Counter-Attack" regresando a las rocas.

– ¡Desbarátense! – Gritó uno de los lavabots vanguardias clase inquebrantable al tiempo en que comenzaba a emitir un resplandor naranjo.

– ¡Soy la primera línea de ataque! – Gritó un diezmador, dejando salir más y más lava a su alrededor, si se acercaba demasiado tendrían que exponerse para retroceder a un punto seguro.

"Time-Up" miró al cielo, muchos proyectiles de los Muerte-Infierno perseguían a los transportes de la fuerza de seguridad y de los héroes, pero la mayoría eran destruidos por las armas de los héroes y los misiles.

– ¡Concéntrate! – Se dijo a sí misma en sus pensamientos para volver al aquí y al ahora. Analizó el campo de batalla y vio que los lavabot avanzaban sobre una grieta…

"Crystal" generó estacas para lanzarlas contra el diezmador, pero estas cambiaron de rumbo hacia el inquebrantable, siendo consumidas al tocar su escudo, luego tomar un color anaranjado y ser disparadas contra las columnas en las que la "Royal Guard" se estaba refugiando.

– ¡Aahh! – Gritó "Shield", quien uso su escudo de luz para recibir el proyectil, pero este cedió quebrándose y haciendo a la defensiva heroína recibir uno de los golpes. El medico usó los brazos extensibles de su exoesqueleto para traer a la heroína de regreso al improvisado refugio.

Si las vanguardias seguían avanzando a ese ritmo no tendrían opción más que retroceder y buscar otro escondite.

"Time-Up" activó su habilidad prácticamente por inercia al escuchar el grito de su compañera, y de inmediato tomó las granadas que tenía el piloto y corrió hacia los lavabots. Si bien le fue difícil por su exoesqueleto tieso, logró activar y lanzar las granadas a la grieta. Dado que estas no eran afectadas por la habilidad de la heroína.

 ***Boom***

Las granadas explotaron desplazando la tierra y a los lavabots sobre esta a los ríos de lava alrededor del corredor.

El corredor había sido destruido, por lo que los enemigos que quedaron no podrían avanzar, tendrían que sortear la lava que se interponía entre ellos, los aniquiladores podían disparar desde el otro lado, pero con la habilidad de "Counter-Attack" no lograrían nada, por lo que se retiraron.

Si bien podían sentirse a salvo, otro orbe infernal estaba avanzando hacia ellas, y sin "Shield", no se veían muchas posibilidades de evadirlo o resistirlo.

El piloto disparó uno de la torreta de su exoesqueleto un misil CBV hacia el proyectil, logrando destruirlo.

– ¿Puedes moverte? – Preguntó el médico al tiempo en que "Shield" había sido tratada.

– No tengo otra opción. – Respondió la heroína tratando de ponerse de pie.

– ¿Me escuchas "Angel"? – Preguntó por el radio "Counter-Attack". – Tenemos una herida grave…

…

– Está está en la posición de las "Full House Gang", tratando de defender una posición ahí… Nadie llegó al punto de encuentro, están agrupándose para luego avanzar hacia el enemigo...

– El batallón que nos emboscó van hacia ahí ¡Planean rodear al grupo principal! – Dedujo "Time-Up".

Cumpliendo con su deber, notificaron a la posición de las "Full House Gang" de un próximo movimiento para rodearlas por la espalda, y las órdenes fueron detener al enemigo. No percibían más lavabots en las cercanías, pero al menos el batallón de "Death-Bringer" no era muy rápido, por lo que al menos tendrían algo de tiempo.

* * *

"Grand Final" si bien estaba entretenido viendo esa pelea, se sentía inconforme, entre tanto estruendo y explosiones no se percibían los gritos.

– Ve… y que contemplen su destino. – Sentenció el peliblanco y "Death-Point" se encaminó a la batalla.

* * *

Toda la batalla se desempeñó por el Atlantis II, pero todos sus ocupantes no fueron notificados de eso, aunque muchos intuyeron que algo sucedía cuando los archivos comenzaron a enviarse a otra ubicación.

Una de sus ocupantes en particular, y muy a sabiendas del peligroso enemigo al que se enfrentaban comenzó a hackear las propias instalaciones, y ahora al menos tenía acceso a las cámaras (a las pocas que quedaban), no fue agradable lo que vio.

Ninguna cámara del complejo superior respondía, mientras que las del subterráneo sólo mostraban pasillos con agentes muertos y lavabots destruidos, mientras que el área de carga y único acceso al Atlantis II seguía resguardada por el Alto Capitán Mayor.

– Un asunto menos del que preocuparme… – Dijo Lisa mientras seguía su monitoreo.

Intuyó que el ataque enemigo fue poderoso considerando que ningún sensor de la parte superior del complejo respondía, por lo que o fue destruido o aislado del sistema, y con la sutileza tan característica de "Grand Final" tampoco había mucho espacio para imaginar. Poco de eso importaba a Lisa…

– Contramedidas … contramedidas… ¿¡Proyecto Hércules!? – Gritó Lisa completamente aterrada.

* * *

En la posición de las "Full House Gang" y gracias a la ayuda de "The Eight of Spades" es que no tardaron en reunirse muchos de los sobrevivientes. A duras penas lograban defender la posición, pero gracias a "Angel" las bajas habían sido mínimas. La mayoría de los héroes del equipo "Glorious Justice" poseían habilidades defensivas, por lo que ahora, entre escudos de energía, y habilidades de anclas es que los lavabots estaban estancados en su avance.

La situación tampoco era de avance para los héroes, debido a que el Megalowalt no podía alejar más la nube de "Death-Sphere", es que los héroes tampoco podían avanzar.

– ¡Contemplen la fuerza de un elegido! – Gritó un lavabot dominador formando dos orbes del caos, los cuales se unieron a las espadas de sus muñecas, y luego las clavó en el suelo, acto seguido el suelo comenzó a quebrarse y de las fisuras que avanzaban hacia los héroes brotaban rayos.

Pese a los muros de energía, concreto o metal que se formaron, el poderoso ataque de ese dominador no pudo ser frenado, pero dada la formación alargada de la trinchera, sólo bastó hacerse a un lado… varias veces, más dominadores repitieron ese acto.

Los lavabot vanguardia clase inquebrantable activaron sus escudos y se lanzaron bajo la tierra, la cual, gracias al ataque de los dominadores, era tan blanda que casi no les opuso resistencia, logrando conectar numerosos túneles hacia la trinchera.

Dado que las vanguardias inquebrantables sólo tienen capacidades defensivas y de apoyo, sólo activaron sus escudos anclas para atraer proyectiles mientras recibían toda la furia de los héroes y soldados que ahora los atacaba.

– ¡Servimos al amo! – Gritó un dominador saliendo de uno de los túneles que dejaron las vanguardias inquebrantables, y clavando su espada en uno de los soldados que estaban a su alcance.

– ¡Pero qué …! – "The Night Club" no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, seguía neutralizando los orbes infernales que no dejaban de llegar, pero su guitarra fue partida por otro ataque de ese lavabot, el cual ahora estaba saltando hacia el Megalowalt dispuesto a matarlo sólo para que su ataque fuera detenido por una de las cartas de "The Eight of Spades".

– ¡Más alimento más dolor! – Más lavabots surgieron de la explosión, y se unieron a la matanza.

Los héroes contraatacaron de inmediato.

– ¡Ustedes! – Gritó "The Joker" furiosa haciendo aparecer más espadas para apuñalar a los enemigos, pero uno de estos se retorció de formas erráticas evadiendo todas las espadas.

– Deben saber muy poco del amo si creen que les conviene enfrentarlo. – Dijo ese lavabot formando un orbe del caos el cual lanzó contra la comediante.

– ¡Y tú de nosotros! – Respondió "The Strong Suit" saltando hacia ese orbe dispuesta a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡Aahh! – Gritó la castaña al recibir los rayos, pero no detuvo su ataque, logrando conectarle un golpe limpio, el cual regresó el orbe contra ese dominador. Si bien ese lavabot intentó resistirlo, fue inútil.

Un cazador sanguinario salió del polvo listo para matar a "The Joker", pero apenas salió, fue decapitado por una de las coronas de "The Queen of Diamonds", quien ahora no sólo estaba neutralizando a los orbes infernales, sino que también reforzaba a los héroes de las trincheras, y además debía gastar mucha más energía para que sus coronas no se desviaran de su curso para acabar en las vanguardias inquebrantables.

"The Joker" la miró sorprendida, no supo cómo su hermana menor se había vuelto así de fuerte, pero poca importancia podía darle, muchos lavabots estaban saliendo de los conductos que esos ataques formaron y siguen formando, y lo peor es que las vanguardias comenzaron a avanzar sin importar el fuego enemigo, el cual se vio gravemente reducido por el ataque sorpresa.

El transporte de las "Full House Gang" ahora estaba formando parte de la batalla, reforzando en los túneles en los que ahora los dominadores se estaban encarnizando, pero pese a estar sin su principal arma "The High Card" no se había quedado fuera de la lucha. Ahora lucha con un exoesqueleto de combate, cuyas funciones de potenciación física fueron aprovechadas por la rubia para hacerle frente a mano limpia a un dominador, y ganar, pero de igual modo debió retirarse ante el fuego de las vanguardias que se unían al combate.

"The Eleven of Hearts" estaba luchando junto a la mayor, pero también se vio superada por el número y las tácticas suicidas, sus telas reforzadas comenzaban a consumirse en lava cada vez que un enemigo las cortaba.

– Recuerdos … Consumida … ¡En la furia! – Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo el campo de batalla, superando las explosiones y los demás gritos. Por lo desgarrada que esa voz femenina se sintió, era evidente el demacrado estado de su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro, una esfera en medio de la trinchera había desaparecido, literalmente e incluso la tierra desapareció, dejando un perfecto vacío esférico con un cuerpo flotando en el centro.

– ¿Eh? … – "The Eleven of Hearts" no podía entender cómo, de un momento a otro, del soldado a su lado sólo quedó su brazo y parte de su pierna.

 ***Boom***

Una enorme explosión con origen en el cuerpo que flotaba en el centro del contorno devastó lo poco que quedaba de la formación de la fuerza de seguridad, disparando grandes masas de tierra y metal por doquier. Los dominadores y vanguardias pudieron soportar la fuerza del impacto, pero los soldados y héroes cercanos no tuvieron tanta suerte.

"The Eleven of Hearts" usó sus telas reforzadas para cubrirse, pero de igual modo fue disparada por la explosión.

Con esa brecha en la trinchera sólo bastó agruparse ahí para comenzar a romper la formación de los héroes definitivamente.

– ¡Ustedes! – Gritó "Death-Point" con desesperación, en su mente aún había recuerdos de las "Full House Gang", recuerdos que se manifestaron en un odio insano. – De no ser por… ¡Aaahhh! – No perdió tiempo y concentró otra masa explosiva, pero esta vez en su mano, para luego lanzarla contra "The Eleven of Hearts", quien acababa de caer al suelo tras la primera explosión.

La modista al ver a ese proyectil, lo asoció de inmediato a lo que vio en el centro de esa esfera, por lo que asumió que era peligroso y sin perder tiempo usó sus telas para moverse del camino.

*Boom*

Otra poderosa explosión disparó más rocas y una fuerte onda de choque, la cual rompió la espira de roca tras la cual "The Eleven of Hearts" se había puesto a cubierto.

– "Full… House" … – "Death-Point" seguía balbuceando sobre los pensamientos que se cruzaban por su cabeza, pero su monólogo fue interrumpido por el ataque de "The High Card", quien atacó al aparente sirviente de "Grand Final" por la espalda, pero no logró causarle algún daño.

"Death-Point" para poder tanto defenderse como atacar, usa su poder para convertirse en el centro de todo lo que se ve afectado por la poderosa presión que ejerce, obteniendo un blindaje inmediato, pero claro, necesita aguantar la enorme presión, de lo contrario sería aplastada dejando sólo una plasta de tripas, y para eso es que sus nanobots son incluso más resistentes que los de las vanguardias clase inquebrantable (pero carecen de la capacidad de utilidad).

Para "Death-Point" no fue ninguna molestia ese ataque, pero el problema fue que tal y como "Gran Final" lo ordenó, su casco se quebró (pero no reduciendo su capacidad defensiva por los nanobots bajo su piel) rebelando su demacrado rostro, dejando no a "The High Card" y a "The Eleven of Hearts" sino a Lori y Leni Loud simplemente sin palabras, pese a las cicatrices, costras, marcas y quemaduras de todo tipo, pudieron reconocerla.

– Carol… – "The Eleven of Hearts" en su infinitamente gentil corazón no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, si bien cuando supo que su amiga Carol Pingrey era "Blonde-Bang" se entristeció mucho, pero tenía la esperanza de que sus días al menos fueran buenos si ayudaba a la fuerza de seguridad en el centro de detención, y cuando supo que escapó se propuso atraparla personalmente…

Lori por su parte sintió miedo… Cuando supo de la identidad secreta de Carol, y no sólo eso, sino que atacó a Lincoln, sólo sintió una furia asesina por ella, pero ver su estado actual… tuvo un destino peor que la muerte a manos de "Grand Final" … ¿¡Ese será el destino que tendrán si "Grand Final" los derrota!?... ¿¡Eso le pasará a Lisa!?

– ¡"The High Card"! – Gritó "Death-Point" sacándola de sus pensamientos y saltando hacia ella. La destreza física producto de la potenciación que dan los nanobots no puede ser subestimada, pero además y con las explosiones que usa para impulsarse, pudo conectar un fuerte golpe contra el escudo del transporte de las "Full House Gang", el cual lo proyectó desde arriba.

"Death-Point" apuntó con su mano hacia el transporte, dispuesta a dejarlo como una minúscula esfera que explotará justo en la cara de "The High Card".

"The Eleven of Hearts" no perdió tiempo y usó una de sus prendas para desviar la mano de "Death-Point" haciéndola comprimir sólo aire y algunas rocas.

– ¡Aahh! – Gritó "Death-Point" al recibir el rayo del transporte de las "Full House Gang", además de las armas que el exoesqueleto de "The High Card" tenía.

Usando ese breve cese al fuego, "The High Card" monitoreó el estado del "Hércules" … fueron emboscados, pero el enemigo sigue sin saber de su existencia… Fallaron en asegurar el punto de encuentro, y ahora el enemigo les arrebataría el nuevo punto de aterrizaje…

– ¡Cae! – Gritó "Death-Pont" volviendo a lanzarse contra las heroínas.

"The High Card" volvió a hacer a su trasporte activar el escudo, y "The Eleven of Hearts" tomó una posición ofensiva, con lo resistente que era podría luchar en serio sin temor a matarla.

"Death-Point" dio una fuerte patada al piso y usó otra explosión de aire comprimido para modificar de golpe su trayectoria, atacando al transporte. Pese a las prendas de "The Eleven of Hearts" que ahora la estaban sujetando sólo activó su esfera de presión, para romperlas, y luego usó otra esfera con la que convirtió el transporte de las "Full House Gang" en una minúscula esfera, la cual fue lanzada contra "The High Card".

Tal fue la fuerza del lanzamiento, que las prendas de "The Eleven of Hearts" no podían detenerla, pero una nueva invitada a la pelea, "The Strong Suit" si pudo, con un poderoso golpe regresó la esfera contra la demacrada rubia, la cual fue lanzada fuera del campo de batalla por la explosión.

Lynn no ocultaría lo que sentía, un odio puro contra Carol, ella puso en peligro no sólo a Lincoln, sino que también lo utilizó para llegar a ellas, si bien fue su culpa, no la dejaría marchar.

– ¡Tú! – Gritó "Death-Point" con todas sus fuerzas al ver a "The Strong Suit", muchos recuerdos de su última pelea antes de ser secuestrada vinieron a su mente… Si parecía imposible fue una equivocación, más deseos asesinos anidaron en su mente y se lanzó a pelear contra "The Strong Suit" y "The Eleven of Hearts".

"The High Card" vio muy reducida su capacidad de combate sin su transporte, pero este ya se estaba regenerando, tardaría un poco antes de unirse a la batalla de nuevo, por lo que se encontraba revisando el estado del campo de batalla.

– ¡Lori! – Gritó Lisa sin escrúpulos por la identidad de su hermana desde el comunicador único de las "Full House Gang". – El "Hércules" es una bomba que podría destruir todo en un radio de un kilómetro ¡Tienen que salir de ahí! – Agregó aun desesperada Lisa.

– ¿Qué estás…?

– Lo que oíste, el "Hércules" no es un transporte de artillería, es la artillería misma, planean destruir a "Grand Final" y a todo lo que… – La señal se perdió.

* * *

"Grand Final" vio su mejor oportunidad para esparcir el terror al interceptar esa transmisión, el problema es que necesitaría a Lisa para ello, por lo que ahora deberá destruir el "Hércules", hacer a los héroes retirarse, y dañar al Atlantis II para que Lisa pueda volver a la casa Loud…

– "Death-Bringer" desvía a tu ejército, quiero que localicen una nave invisible que se dirige a mi posición. – Ordenó el peliblanco dispuesto a usar muchos de sus recursos para terminar con esta pelea y poner en marcha su nuevo y caótico plan.

* * *

 **Ante todo: debo disculparme por la demora, proyectos y asuntos personales, además de una inconformidad porque no se me ocurría una estrategia tan despiadada digna de "Grand Final", espero haber logrado que su estrategia cumpliera la expectativa de alguien tan malvado.**

 **Con eso acaba el episodio, hay muchas peleas pendientes, "Grand Final" si bien no tiene una pizca de piedad es muy cuidadoso a la hora de elegir como librar una batalla.**

 **¿Esperaban eso del transporte "Hércules"?**

 **¿Cuál será el nuevo plan de "Grand Final"? ¿Cómo se verá afectada la fuerza de seguridad con el golpe que Lincoln planea dar? ¿La asociación intervendrá? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora respondo a los Reviews:**

 **Ine Neko: Las mejores personas están locas. (?) Las maquiavélicas estrategias de Lincoln amiga. xD Y si te decepcioné con eso, lo lamento, pero tenía un propósito.**

 **Reila Vann: Lo que le pasó a Linka tiene un propósito, sólo espera. :v**

 **Js152: Se vienen más y más muertes.**

 **RCurrent: Faltan algunos capítulos para eso.**

 **Ee: Todo sea por "Grand Final", en especial la parte de muerte. xD**

 **Pirata: Lo siento, pero Ronnie usa pantalonsillos. :,v Y sobre la cuenta de esquirlas sangrientas, el nombre, el origen, la naturaliza y el porqué a Lincoln le salen gratis se explicará. Respecto a los muertos, sólo son eso para Lincoln, muertos, los que le interesan son los vivos que puede llenar de terror antes de matar, y en el caso de los jinetes, serán un ejército del apocalipsis. :v**

 **Nuevamente me disculpo por la demora, y sin más que decir nos leemos luego chicos. :)**


	23. Protocolo de Inmolación (Parte 6)

**Disclaimer: The Loud house y sus personjes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino, al igual que los personajes a los que aquí hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Protocolo de Inmolación (Parte 6)**

Los héroes y los soldados de la fuerza de seguridad, pese a haber sido estratégicamente superados y ahora en evidente desventaja, continuaron peleando contra el enemigo, sin titubear ni rendirse.

"Death-Point" se encontraba batallando contra "The Strong Suit" y "The Eleven of Hearts" en una frenética y destructiva pelea.

"The Strong Suit" en venganza contra la villana que atacó a su hermano, y "Death-Point" sólo podía recordar su furia atribuyéndole a "The Strong Suit" el motivo de su fracaso en el secuestro de Lincoln Loud, además de su captura por la fuerza de seguridad, secuestro y tortura a manos de "Grand Final", ambas guiadas por una furia descontrolada, mientras que "The eleven of Hearts" sólo sentía dolor por la enemiga a la que ahora estaba manteniendo amarrada.

– ¡"Grand… Final"! – Gritó "Death-Point" con furia volviendo aplastar la esfera a su alrededor, aunque mucho más pequeña de lo que su poder le permite, aplastando contra ella además las prendas de "The Eleven of Hearts", liberándose de su agarre.

"The Strong Suit" rápidamente saltó hacia ella dispuesta a conectar un golpe mucho más poderoso.

 ***boom***

Una explosión de una esfera de aire comprimido bajo la castaña la hizo ser disparada hacia arriba, sacándola momentáneamente del camino de "Death-Point" quien se apresuró en lanzarse en un ataque contra "The Eleven of Hearts".

La heroína no perdió tiempo y usó sus prendas para salir de su camino, "Death-Point" estaba rodeada por objetos presionados contra ella, por lo que a penas lo quisiera podría liberarlos formando una muy peligrosa explosión, cuyo impacto supera con creces lo que las armaduras de las "Full House Gang" pueden soportar.

La furiosa pelea continuaba mientras "The High Card" seguía leyendo los reportes que Lisa le envió, el cual contenía el detalle de sus investigaciones. El proyecto "Hércules", desarrollado inicialmente por una de las empresas afiliada a la fuerza de seguridad que era dominante en el término de desarrollo de armas, siendo sólo superada por el propio centro de detención, competencia que estaba segura de ganar con el proyecto "Hércules", una poderosa bomba, pero fue descontinuado hace meses por la intervención fiscal de la doctora Lisa Loud alegando a los riesgos que conllevaba la participación de un villano como "HQ", cosa que ayudó más en el juicio el cual hundió no sólo a "HQ", sino que también a la empresa. Poco después otra empresa afiliada a la fuerza de seguridad, "Archon", empresa que además daba una colaboración monetaria imposible de ignorar a la fuerza de seguridad, financió su continuación y finalización pese a las protestas de Lisa… Pero se supone que en efecto, entre las armas más poderosas del arsenar de la fuerza de seguridad se encontraba la unidad de artillería de nombre "Hércules", la cual según los registros oficiales estaba siendo transportada como esfuerzo principal para detener el ataque al Atlas… Lisa vio las especificaciones del transporte del "Hércules", no eran suficientes para las necesidades de un equipo de la magnitud de la artillería "Hércules", pero los datos del transporte obtenidos de la intrusión de Lisa, revelaron que la carga que transportaba coincidía con el diseño original de la bomba "Hércules" que le confiscaron a "HQ", lo que significa que alguien falsificó los registros, y alguien muy influyente en la fuerza…

El resto de los héroes y soldados combatían contra los lavabots a lo largo de toda la trinchera, pero este no era un enfrentamiento como aquellos a los que estaban acostumbrados, entre más enemigos fueran derrotados, más poderosos se hacían los que quedaban, pues absorbían los nanobots sobrevivientes de sus caídos y los adaptaban según sus propias evoluciones fortaleciéndose más y más.

– Soy… "Slaughter". – Gritó un dominador empalado por las espadas de "The Joker", al tiempo en que tomaba los nanobots de los otros dos sobrevivientes al ataque que la comediante y la rockera le lanzó, además de los que fueron destruidos. "The Joker" no perdió tiempo y volvió a lanzar una lluvia de espadas contra él, pero un orbe del caos lanzado por otro dominador destruyó las espadas, neutralizando su ataque, y permitiéndole al nuevo "Slaughter" finalizar su cambio. – Del fuego y el carbón ¡Surgimos! – Gritó el recién nacido envolviéndose en un orbe del caos y lanzándose contra "The Joker".

"The Joker" esquivó con facilidad el ataque, logrando mantenerse fuera del alcance de los rayos, para luego lanzar sus espadas a modo de contraataque, las cuales fueron incapaces de penetrar el orbe del caos, orbe que reaccionó lanzando rayos que seguían hacia el origen del proyectil, quien en este caso era "The Joker".

– ¡Aaahhh! – Gritó desgarradoramente la heroína comediante.

– ¡No! – "The Night Club" al ver a su hermana recibir tal castigo, lanzó un ataque contra "Slaughter", acabando igualmente impotente pues las ondas sónicas no le causaban daño alguno, aunque al menos los rayos no la seguían.

"Slaughter" volvió a lanzarse contra las heroínas sólo para acabar en un impacto directo contra otro proyectil… "Meteorite".

– ¡Atrás! – Gritó una voz femenina proveniente del proyectil.

Tanto Ronnie como "Slaughter" recibían los choques de energía producto de la energizada forma del otro, reflejada en daño para ambos. Era un forcejeo en el cual ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

– ¿¡Pero qué… !? – Gritó "Meteorite" sorprendida al ver que una mano penetró en el proyectil, y ahora la sostenía del cuello.

– Para tener vidas tan cortas, a ustedes les gusta buscar a la muerte. – Apreció "Slaughter" en un tono de risa al tiempo en que la forma de meteorito de Ronnie y su propio orbe del caos desaparecían, revelando a un lavabot más grande imponente que los dominadores comunes en el campo de batalla, y a una "Meteorite" en una armadura de combate de la fuerza de seguridad.

– Para ser… *ugh* simple chatarra… *cof cof* hablas… como si estuvieras vivo. – Respondió Ronnie muy difícilmente activando el mecanismo para lanzar los misiles de su traje contra "Slaughter" en un ataque suicida.

"Slaughter" no perdió tiempo y lanzó a la latina lejos antes de que los misiles salieran, logrando ganar margen y distancia para destruirlos sin que la explosión lo dañe.

– Ni se te ocurra matarla. – Ordenó "Grand Final" y de inmediato "Slaughter" se retiró a otro lugar del campo de batalla, cosa que "The Joker", "The Night Club" y "Meteorite" pudieron ver y aliviarse.

"The Joker" recibió a Ronnie con un cojín ruidoso, que al menos amortiguo su caída.

– ¿Ahora usas armadura? – Preguntó en burla "The Joker".

– Estos tipos… son otra cosa. – Dijo avergonzada la latina, quien hasta enfrentar a "Grand Final" jamás había visto que su forma de meteorito fuera destruida, y en su propia arrogancia dejó de usar equipo de apoyo, se bastaba ella misma.

* * *

– ¡Más sangre! – Gritó "Death-Jaws", quien también se había unido a la batalla y se encontraba entre la multitud encarnizándose. "Spark", "Danger Zone", "High Voltage" y "Lighting" se encontraban peleando contra ella, o "eso", pero dado que los colmillos de su enemiga se regeneraban sin importar cuanto daño le hicieran, también se vieron forzadas a retroceder.

– ¡Cuidado! – Gritó "Lighting" lanzando varios golpes eléctricos contra una ráfaga de estacas de hueso que avanzaban contra "High Voltage", logrando destruirlas.

– ¡Maldita! – "Danger Zone" dirigió su campo eléctrico hacia "Death-Jaws", pero ella lo esquivó sin problemas, y volvió a lanzar un ataque, pero esta vez en conjunto con varios orbes del caos que lanzaron los dominadores que la reforzaban.

"Lighting" vio ese poderoso ataque, y al ver que además se dirigía al gigantesco pájaro que estaba manteniendo a raya la nube que destruyó sus transportes, no tuvo otra opción. – ¡Con valor y fuerza! – Gritó disparando cientos de proyectiles eléctricos contra el ataque del enemigo.

– ¡Estoy contigo! – Agregó "High Voltage" usando su habilidad para potenciar aún más la habilidad de "Lighting".

El ataque combinado pudo frenar el embiste de los orbes infernales a duras penas, y el contraataque de "Lighting" y "Spark" con sus proyectiles rodeando al grupo de "Death-Jaws" y logrando golpearlos por ambos costados además de desde arriba fue lo suficientemente efectivo como para diezmar a ese pelotón enemigo.

De los dominadores derrotados comenzó a emanar una niebla negra, la cual iba en camino al único dominador que sobrevivió.

– ¡Contemplen nuestro poder! – Dijo la muy dañada "Death-Jaws" formando una coraza alrededor del sobreviviente, coraza que fue inmediatamente destruida.

– Soy… "Blood-Shed". – Dijo el lavabot sobreviviente rompiendo la jaula de "Death-Jaws", su aspecto era totalmente diferente al de los dominadores anteriores, y era de esperar que fuera mucho más poderoso, expectativa que cumplió al lanzar una ola de orbes del caos contra los héroes de la "Safeguard" ante él, forzando a "Lighting", "High Voltage", "Spark" y a "Danger Zone" a ejecutar un ataque combinado para volver a frenar el ataque enemigo. El resultado de la colisión no fue la gran explosión que esperaban, sino que fue mucho peor, sus ataques desaparecieron, consumidos por los orbes vacíos, los cuales se cargaron con las energías de los héroes.

"Lighting" miró hacia atrás, Megalowalt seguía manteniendo a raya la nube mortífera de "Death-Sphere", no podía dejar la posición. Usó sus proyectiles para sacar a "Danger Zone", "Spark" y a "High Voltage" de la trayectoria del ataque enemigo, también para golpear el terreno y formar un escudo con las rocas levantadas.

 ***Boom***

Los proyectiles eran demasiado poderosos, por lo que el muro fue destruido al instante, y él recibió todo el golpe.

 ***cof cof*** "Lighting" sobrevivió al golpe, pero quedó muy dañado en el piso.

– Sólo muere. – Ordenó "Death-Jaws" extendiendo aún más sus dientes y empalando con numerosas estacas la cabeza del moribundo héroe, silenciándolo para siempre, acto seguido retrajo sus dientes y se mantuvo junto a "Blood-Shed", quien volvió a lanzar otra ola de orbes del caos y orbes vacíos contra Megalowalt.

"Spark" no pudo creer lo que acababa de suceder ante él, su hermano acaba de morir frente a él, su hermano, compañero y amigo… – No… No tú… – Dijo el pequeño con sus ojos inundándose de lágrimas. – Rusty… – Perdió la voluntad de luchar, quedando arrodillado en el suelo.

– ¡Aaahhh! – "The Eight of Spades" vio todas sus cartas ser destruidas al tratar de frenar la poderosa ola de orbes del caos que lanzó "Blood-Shed".

"Spark" no pudo quedarse sin hacer nada al escucharla gritar, si bien le guardaba algo de rencor por esa llamada de atención, sintió preocupación en su voz, había cometido una gran estupidez en efecto… – No… – Tragándose todo su dolor, miró el cadáver de su hermano. – No… te decepcionaré… No te fallaré hermano ¡No de nuevo! – Sentenció empuñando su mano y de inmediato lanzó una ola de sus proyectiles eléctricos contra "Blood-Shed".

– Tú no aprendes. – Sentenció en lavabot volviendo a lanzarle un orbe vacío junto a varios orbes del caos.

"Spark" miró detenidamente el ataque, los orbes que lanzaban rayos que chocaban con sus ataques, simplemente explotaban, lo que intrigó al héroe fue que al salir de la nube de humo que se formó por la explosión el orbe que no lanzaba era más grande… Volvió a lanzar otra ola de proyectiles para terminar con los restantes orbes del caos, y lanzó un proyectil de tipo lanza extensible (diferente a las esferas eléctricas que lanzó hasta ahora) específicamente hacia el orbe vacío. El ver que su proyectil fue consumido comprobó sus sospechas, ese orbe absorbía la energía…

– Tú lo dijiste hermano… ¡Con mi valor y mi fuerza! – Gritó "Spark" corriendo hacia el proyectil enemigo. – ¡Aaaahhhh! – Soltó un grito desgarrador al verse en medio del orbe, el cual había crecido bastante y ahora era más grande que "Spark" además de una máquina de tortura para el pequeño héroe.

– Al menos alimentas al amo. – Sentenció "Blood-Shed" ahora sujetando con sus manos los colmillos de Charlessaurus mientras "Death-Jaws" luchaba contra "Gioborg". "The Royal Flush" estaba usando a todos sus compañeros para defender a Megalowalt. – ¡Suficiente! – Gritó "Blood-Shed" lanzando un orbe infernal desde su pecho justo dentro de la boca de "Charlessaurus".

 ***Roarg***

El mortífero cuadrúpedo se retorcía de dolor quedando neutralizado.

– Vaya inútiles que son los orgánicos. – Sentenció "Blood-Shed" burlándose de "Death-Jaws", para luego darle un fuerte golpe al escudo esférico de "Gioborg" conectando un golpe que, si bien no rompió su escudo, lo alejó lo suficiente como para que ya no sea un problema.

– ¡Aaaahhhh! – Volvió a gritar "Spark".

"Blood-Shed" no perdió tiempo y lanzó a "Death-Jaws" hacia el orbe vacío que spark logró redirigir hacia ellos, haciéndola recibir de lleno el impacto, impacto que la destruyó sólo dejando de ella unos restos carbonizados. Dada la naturaleza de sus nanobots, ella no poseía tanta resistencia como sus dos compañeros.

– No… caeré aquí… – "Spark" literalmente echaba humo, había recibido severos daños por el orbe vacío, pero dado que este proyectil estaba lleno de su propia energía él pudo con mucho esfuerzo y dolor redirigirlo, aunque a un alto precio, precio que pagó con su integridad física, sus articulaciones a penas le respondían, sus nervios se entumecieron y apenas le respondían sus músculos, cayó inconsciente.

"Blood-Shed" no perdió tiempo y volvió a disparar contra el Megalowalt, pero nuevamente sus disparos fueron interceptados. "Ace Savy" y las coronas de "The Queen of Hearts" estaban en su camino.

* * *

"Grand Final" se encontraba al frente de otra formación de lavabots que estaba en reserva para terminar la masacre, y junto a su amo, un pelotón de lavabots Muerte-Infierno estaba reforzando a los lavabots en el campo de batalla. Si bien le carcomían los deseos de unirse a la batalla, el plan de la fuerza de seguridad en efecto es peligroso, pero el suyo lo hará ver como un juego de niños.

– Subestimé a "The Queens of Diamonds" … podría ser más problemática de lo que imaginé… – Se detuvo al sentir un fuerte terremoto. – Perfecto… Ahora dónde estás señor "Hércules" … – El peliblanco no dejó de revisar el mapa de la batalla… – Qué decepción, y yo que pensé que serían un desafío. – Dijo aburrido al ver que la cuarta flota, la que se suponía atacaría su flanco sur, ahora se retiraba… Contactó a su sirviente. – "Death-Bringer", la flota que atacaría el flanco sur se reunirá con un transporte bomba experimental en el área, tiene un camuflaje efectivo contra nosotros, localiza la bomba e incinera la flota escolta. – Ordenó el peliblanco.

* * *

"Death-Bringer" estaba supervisando el baile de los cientos de orbes infernales que estaban cubriendo el área sur, inclusive por sobre las nubes, la flota escolta además de haber sido tomada por sorpresa, estaba bajo un fuego que no se podía comparar con el que la anterior escolta fue atacada, por lo que cayeron como moscas… hechas cenizas… Pero el "Hércules" seguía sin rebelarse.

– Yo mismo descuartizaré al que lo haya construido. – Maldijo "Death-Bringer" por su infructuosa búsqueda y preparando un orbe infernal. – Interesante… – Vio por los sensores que los sobrevivientes de la flota que ahora sabía que escoltaba al "Hércules", varios grupos de héroes y soldados ahora pisaban los talones de su batallón. Era divertido, parecía que los poderosos lavabots de "Grand Final" estaban huyendo de soldados que avanzaban a pie. Si bien los lavabots podían atacar mientras se retiraban, eso reducía su velocidad de movimiento, por lo que no podía perder tiempo con esos grupos de héroes, aunque entre ellos estuviera la "Royal-Guard" …

* * *

– Lisa dijo que tenía un radio explosivo de un kilómetro… La fuerza de seguridad no sacrificaría así a los héroes y soldados… Bueno, no importa… – Volvió a mirar el mapa y de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y sin perder tiempo formó un orbe del caos gigante, además de ordenar a los Muerte-infierno que redirigieran sus disparos hacia la quinta flota, la que debería estar batallando en el flanco norte, pero se estaba tardando demasiado en empezar la batalla…

Lincoln se dio cuenta de la finta que le intentó hacer el "Hércules", por lo que ordenó a los lavabots del flanco norte abrir paso y activar sus escudos (no dejaría a sus tropas ser destruidas en vano por su orbe infernal), para luego lanzar el orbe del caos gigante hacia el norte, dada su facultad de atraer a los orbes infernales que merodeaban por los alrededores y sumarlos a su propio poder. Dado que el alcance de los rayos que golpeaban a todo lo que se acercaba aumentó enormemente, incluso las rocas estaban siendo destrozadas por los rayos. Las naves de la quinta flota lograron salir del alcance de los rayos del gigantesco orbe infernal, y si bien el camuflado "Hércules" pudo evadir el proyectil, no pudo evitar el destructivo impacto que los rayos provenientes del orbe, los cuales pudieron no sólo penetrar sus escudos láser, sino que también dañar severamente su blindaje además de algunos sistemas internos, incluido el de camuflaje.

"Grand Final" no perdió tiempo e hizo retroceder no sólo a sus flancos, sino también a sus tropas en el frente de batalla.

* * *

– ¡No podemos mantener la posición!

– ¡Nos aplastan! ¡Tenemos que retroceder!

– ¡Sufran su muerte!

Esgrimiendo un poderío bélico que sólo aumentaba cuantos más destruyeran, los gritos desquiciados de los lavabots y los de los abrumados héroes y soldados inundaron el campo de batalla. Los refuerzos de la tercera flota no pudieron llegar por la intervención del batallón de "Death-Bringer", por lo que la situación de las tropas de la fuerza de seguridad era desesperada… o lo fue hasta hace tres segundos, en los que los lavabots dejaron de atacar y comenzaron a retirarse.

– Una pena, me hubiera gustado poner tu cabeza a decorar el trono del amo. – Sentenció "Blood-Shed" frente a una dañada "Ace Savy", admirable que, pese a no tener poderes, le hizo frente a un enemigo de su calibre.

– ¡Los derrotados se inmolarán en lava! ¡Salgan de aquí! – Ordenó el capitán y de inmediato todos los efectivos de la fuerza de seguridad se retiraron.

"Ace Savy" debió tragarse todo su dolor y retirarse, dejando el cadáver de su amigo Rusty ser consumido en la lava… – Perdóname… – Dijo la peliblanco cerrando sus ojos tratando de evitar la imagen de Clyde que pasó por su cabeza, ambos siendo consumidos por lava… al menos Rusty murió rápido.

Dado que el batallón de "Death-Bringer" se había ido al norte por la finta que les hizo el "Hércules" es que tuvieron el paso libre.

– ¿Es en serio? – La voz de "Grand Final" transmitida desde todos los lavabots cuyos micrófonos seguían operativos opacó todos los demás sonidos. – ¿Estaban dispuestos a morir por la bomba "Hércules"? ¿De verdad creyeron que podían derrotarnos? ¿A nosotros? ¿A los "Heraldos del Fin"?... Que adorable. – Se burló el peliblanco, pero la primera pregunta dejó a muchos héroes simplemente callados.

De inmediato salió del suelo por primera vez parte de un lavabot clase Leviatán, el "World-Breaker" en este caso, salió a la superficie.

– ¿Qué demonios? – Se preguntó "The High Card" confundida al ver lo que parecía una garra de 10 metros de alto saliendo del suelo justo frente a ella.

Lo que parecían ser garras estaban emergiendo por todos lados, pero no parecían querer dañar a los agentes de la fuerza de seguridad.

– ¡Comandante! – Gritó un soldado entregándole un par de binoculares y apuntando al sureste. El capitán miró en esa dirección sin poder creer lo que veía, como alto mando de la fuerza de seguridad estaba enterado de la controversia de la bomba "Hércules" continuada por "Archon", y en este caso comprobó que se trataba de la bomba…

– ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – Ordenó el comandante.

– Miren al sureste. – Ordenó el peliblanco sin ningún escrúpulo al tiempo en que un enorme tentáculo que parecía estar lleno de garras emergía del suelo para sujetar la bomba "Hércules", para luego lanzarla a los cielos y una vez alcanzó una altura considerable el "World-Breaker" disparó su rayo de lava, el mismo que usó para avanzar a la planta nuclear.

Un enorme resplandor rojo cubrió el cielo e hizo a los héroes voltear a ver sin dar crédito a lo que veían, un siseo proveniente de la cautivadora y rojiza aurora boreal que adornaba el cielo fue la explosión del "Hércules".

Todos los que sabían de las cualidades de esa bomba sintieron un gran alivio de seguir con vida, alivio que pronto se convirtió en furia contra la propia fuerza de seguridad, tal cual lo planeó "Grand-Final" a penas supo lo de la bomba.

El peliblanco ordenó a sus lavabots regresar al "World-Breaker", orden que cumplieron de inmediato, pues literalmente estaban sobre él. Si bien sabía que su objetivo era sabotear el Atlantis II, para que sus ocupantes simplemente lo desocuparan, ese trabajo lo harán ellos mismos, Lisa sabía de lo de la bomba y es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que sabotee el Atlantis II para regresar a la casa Loud…

– Han obtenido más poder... – Comentó "Grand Final" frente a la formación de sus lavabots, eran muchos menos y su formación mucho menos elegante, ya no había dos lavabots dominadores iguales, frente a él estaba formados "Blood-Shed", "Slaughter" y muchos otros dominadores que mutaron.

– Ascendimos. – Comentó "Blood-Shed"… – Y estamos listos para tomar el Atlantis II.

– No hablarás si no se te pide que hables. – Dijo "Death-Bringer" poniendo su cuchilla en el cuello de "Blood-Shed", acto que, al darse cuenta "Blood-Shed" había imitado, y ahora su hoja se encontraba en el cuello de "Death-Bringer". – Aprenderás a obedecer y temer...

– Suficiente los dos. – Ordenó "Grand Final" y sus sirvientes volvieron a la formación. – Tienes razón, ahora son dominadores ascendientes, la máxima muestra del poder que los heraldos del fin tenemos… Tuvimos muchas bajas, reconstruyan a mi ejército… y busquen una forma de organizarse. – Sentenció el peliblanco retirándose con "Death-Bringer" y dejando a sus sirvientes con el mismo confuso deseo de querer celebrar sin haber logrado nada…

Lincoln tomó camino a una bahía donde estaban los gusanos de tierra, tendría que volver a la casa Loud.

– Está hecho. – Sentenció el peliblanco una vez terminó de comprobar que hasta el último nanobot que dejó en la superficie se inmoló en lava, incluso los del cazador sanguinario que le sirvió de faro y guio a la estación Atlas. También los lavabot cubre-huellas estaban haciendo su trabajo por lo que el "World-Breaker" no corría riesgos de ser rastreado.

– Amo ¿Por qué dejó a los héroes escapar? – Preguntó "Death-Bringer".

– Ellos destruirán a la asociación por nosotros… Los orgánicos no se toman tan bien cuando te mandan en una misión suicida.

– ¿Nos mandará a morir?

– Ustedes son el poderoso reflejo de mi voluntad, y mi voluntad no se quebrará… no dejaré que se quiebren. – Sentenció el peliblanco entrando al lavabot gusano de tierra para dirigirse a la casa Loud, dejando a "Death-Bringer" en el "World-Breaker".

Dado que aún estaban cerca de la superficie no se tardaría nada en llegar a la casa Loud, pero aún tendría que esperar unos minutos, minutos que aprovecharía para preparar su regreso.

– Como vuela el tiempo. – Comentó Lincoln al ver que eran las 21:30, varios mensajes de sus hermanas. – Todas ocupadas… Mamá y papá salieron… y ya volvieron… rayos. – Dijo al ver que sus lavabots de utilidad indicaban la existencia de las firmas de calor de sus padres, es decir, estaban en la casa Loud. – Me pregunto qué castigo me darán esta vez… – Finalizó el peliblanco ya en la superficie, específicamente en un callejón cercano a la casa Loud.

Sólo serían dos cuadras para llegar a su casa, las cuales sólo siguió pensando y maquinando mentiras…

Las firmas de calor de sus padres estaban en la sala, y con sólo ver el escaneo, supo que el televisor también estaba encendido, el ataque debió ser transmitido por todos los noticieros, por lo que la probabilidad de que ellos no supieran de eso era prácticamente nula… Por la intensidad del calor en ciertas zonas, al igual que la presencia de ciertos neurotransmisores no se notaban preocupados, sólo tristes…

– Concéntrate "Grand…" Lincoln. – Pensó el peliblanco, para luego entrar a su casa, silencioso cual ratón.

– ¡Estás en un grave problema jovencito! – Gritó Rita al ver a su hijo en la puerta principal y de inmediato apagando el televisor.

– … Hola mamá, hola papá. – Saludó nerviosamente.

– ¿¡Dónde estabas!? – Exigió saber su padre en un tono muy alterado, completamente impropio de él.

Lincoln fingió un pequeño espasmo, haciéndolos creer que lo asustaron. – Fui a ver a Cristina al hospital… no llevé dinero suficiente y tuve que regresar a pie… Ya saben que el transporte público no es lo mío. – Respondió inseguro y con vergüenza haciéndoles recordar su error con el autobús del martes, pero al menos sus padres dejaron de mirarlo acusativamente.

Se dio un silencio incómodo.

– Hijo… ¿Supiste lo que pasó? – Preguntó Lynn sr rompiendo ese silencio, a lo que Lincoln respondió negando con la cabeza. – Linc…

– ¿¡Están bien las chicas!? – Interrumpió Lincoln con un grito fingiendo preocupación.

– ¿Qué? Oh sí… – Respondió Lynn sr algo impactado por la repentina pregunta/grito, si bien en muchas ocasiones no habría permitido a su hijo gritarle… bueno, es Lincoln, jamás dudó en encararlo por ayudar a sus hermanas... pedirle que no lo hiciera es pedirle peras al olmo… – Están bien, aún no llegan… pero en las afueras… creo que es mejor que lo veas tú mismo. – Finalizó encendiendo el televisor.

– … Vayamos ahora con Patchy Drizzle, quien se encuentra en el lugar de los hechos.

– Si, desearía estar en el lugar, pero sin el equipo de la fuerza de seguridad no me puedo acercar al lugar de los hechos. – Dijo Patchy desde un helicóptero. A Lincoln le dio risa recordar cuando anunció la nevada hace unos meses, y ahora estaba sobre un infierno de lava. – Se supo que fue aquí donde los autoproclamados "Heraldos del Fin" lanzaron un ataque a gran escala contra la estación Atlas, si bien nuestra honorable fuerza de seguridad respondió muy efectivamente, los daños fueron severos…

Lincoln notó que no mencionó nada sobre la gran cantidad de bajas que tuvieron los héroes… claramente tampoco mencionaría sobre la bomba "Hércules".

– Pero nuestros valientes héroes lo hicieron retirarse con la cola entre las piernas. – Agregó Patchy, haciendo al peliblanco soltar una pequeña sonrisa, pronto tendría que responder sobre la aurora boreal roja que resultó de la explosión del "Hércules" además de muchas otras cosas, como el gigantesco monstruo que es el "World-Breaker".

– Papá… ¿Puedo retirarme? – Preguntó Lincoln con una expresión neutra.

– Claro hijo… Luego discutiremos tu castigo. – Respondió Lynn sr aoagando el televisor y retirándose a su habitación. Lincoln siempre celebraba las victorias de los héroes sobre los villanos, por lo que asumieron que volvería a rodar en el piso o celebrar de alguna manera.

En su habitación al peliblanco le gustaría estar rodando en el suelo por felicidad, después de todo, no sólo había plantado las semillas para quebrar a los héroes, sino que también a la fuerza de seguridad en sí, además de los corazones de cada persona que creyera en los héroes y en su semilla del valor… Pero ahora es "Lincoln Loud", por lo que se escabulliría por los ductos de ventilación para llegar a la cocina y comenzar a preparar una comida para sus hermanas, según los mensajes de su conversación, llegarían pronto.

* * *

 **¿Les gustaron los resultados del protocolo de inmolación en los dominadores (que ahora serán llamados dominadores ascendientes)?**

 **Me sentí un poco inconforme con la cantidad de peleas, considerando que era una batalla tan grande, aun así, espero no haberlos decepcionado. No quería ser repetitivo con la cantidad de peleas, por eso sólo elegí esas dos peleas particulares.**

 **Quizá se pregunten porqué nunca rebelé la identidad de "Death-Jaws" y la maté tan crudamente, la respuesta es porque así son las batallas, no hay héroes, sólo soldados que mueren, ella era sólo un instrumento que "Death-Bringer" usó.**

 **Con eso terminó el asalto al Atlas, con una "victoria" para los héroes. Sé que no es el modo de actuar de "Grand Final" el retirarse, pero cumplió sus objetivos, por lo que no desperdiciaría sus recursos. El próximo episodio será un epílogo para esta saga y plantaré la siguiente saga, en la cual se rebelará lo que pasó dentro de la fuerza de seguridad y todo el escándalo del "Hércules".**

 **¿Qué planea hacer Lincoln para destruir a la fuerza de seguridad? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los héroes que sobrevivieron a la matanza? ¿Qué será de "Spark" quien perdió a su hermano? ¿Y de Linka, quien perdió a otro amigo? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos. :D**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **Reila Vann: Linka… la gemela de Lincoln… Ace Savy… ¿La que dijiste que era inútil cuando recibió un hachazo del cazador sanguinario?**

 **Ine Neko Si tú (?) También admiro a Lola, esto es personal, pero creo que quienes tienen un ego desmedido también tienen el deber de ser dignos de tal ego, por eso hice a Lola mucho más esforzada en lo que es ser una heroína, ella neutralizó el 90% del poderío de la artillería de "Grand Final" en el campo de batalla. Carol no tiene idea de que se trata de Lincoln, nunca vio su rostro. Lo de la bomba también me encantó, y a Lisa lo último que le importaba era si eso era o no bueno, daría todo por salvar a sus hermanas.**

 **Js152: Espero te haya gustado lo que sucedió. (:**

 **Pirata: Hasta crees, no es tan fácil mejorar la situación cuando "Grand Final" está involucrado. xD Y bueno, espero mi respuesta a tu pregunta sobre la armadura de Ronnie te haya dejado satisfecho. :v**

 **Neozura: La batalla concluyó… no sé si fue la peor forma posible, pero "Grand Final" cumplió su objetivo. Ahora espero no haberme tardado mucho con la actualización. :,v**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	24. Protocolo de Inmolación (Parte 7)

**NA1: por si acaso, las "Full House Gang" se refieren a Lincoln con un nombre clave, "bola de nieve", no es muy creativo. :,v**

 **NA2: Ahora me referiré a las fuerzas de "Grand Final" como "Heraldos del Fin", o simplemente "Heraldos", no verán el término lavabot tan seguido.**

 **Disclaimer: : The Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino, al igual que todos los personajes a los que aquí hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **Protocolo de inmolación (Parte 7)**

– Wilbur… – El Alto Capitán Mayor encontró el cadáver destrozado de su viejo amigo y compañero de armas. – Yo… – En efecto, por los charcos de lava en el cuarto de control se dio cuenta de que sólo estuvo actuando tal y como "Grand Final" quiso, no realizó ningún intento serio para tomar el Atlantis II, es decir, estuvo perdiendo el tiempo mientras los demás héroes y soldados, incluidos sus hombres y también "Warfield", morían. – No será en vano. – Sentenció el Alto Capitán Mayor, dejando el casco de su amigo sobre su tumba, tumba que estaba al frente de una formación de entierros en el suelo volcánico, cada uno con lo poco que quedó de sus equipos identificándolas, la tumba de los soldados, de los guerreros… de los héroes. Dado que el complejo estaba cubierto de lava, ningún sensor estaba operativo durante su pelea, y como todos los soldados que estaban presentes también fueron asesinados, no tenía forma de saber contra qué o quién peleó, ni cómo murió.

* * *

Las "Full House Gang" reportaron su estado, ninguna había sufrido heridas mayores, pero no usarían una de las naves de la fuerza de seguridad, no después de lo del "Hércules", por lo que se quedaron esperando en el lugar a que "The High Card" regenerara su transporte.

"The Royal Flush" estaba muy preocupada por su "Charlessaurus", el orbe del caos lo golpeó muy fuerte, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que se estaba recuperando, los sondeos que se le hacían en su cápsula de servicios veterinarios (creación de Lisa para emergencias de esa naturaleza) le indicaban que sus sistemas vitales estaban en buen estado, es decir, estaba estable.

– ***buag*** – Pese a haber vomitado por el cansancio extremo producto de la labor que desempeñó durante la batalla, "The Queen of Diamonds" se mantuvo estoica y no derramó una sola lágrima ni soltó plegaria alguna, además de que tampoco demostró más su cansancio, ella no dejó de concentrarse durante toda la carnicería, con docenas de coronas rebanando y destruyendo los orbes infernales que les llovían no había tiempo para desconcentrarse, cosa que se le hizo especialmente difícil cuando los heraldos entraron a la trinchera empeoró cuando "Blood Shed" atacó a "Megalowalt", pero pese a todo logró mantenerse como la más efectiva línea de defensa para detener el enemigo, pero, por muy alto que fuera su rendimiento, ahora había algo más, su hermana gemela la necesitaba, no como heroína, sino como apoyo… Tomó la mano de su gemela y se quedó junto a ella, dispuesta a acompañarla todo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

* * *

"The Eight of Spades" miró a su alrededor, "Danger-Zone" y "High Voltage" estaban discutiendo muy intensa y ferozmente con un miembro del personal que la fuerza de seguridad envió al campo de batalla, no era de sorprenderse considerando la naturaleza de lo que acababa de suceder con la bomba "Hércules" … continuó observando, o mejor dicho buscando.

…

– Lo siento. – Dijo en su usualmente inexpresivo tono la gótica poniendo su mano en el hombro de "Spark", quien simplemente estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas.

"Spark" no le dedicó palabra o mirada alguna, por lo que "The Eight of Spades" intuyó que su pérdida se trataba de alguien cercano, por lo que sólo reparó en sentarse a su lado.

…

– Sobre lo de antes… Gracias. – Dijo "Spark" con una voz al borde del destrozo. – Sólo…

– La gente se irá… lamento que "Lighting" se fuera tan pronto... pero jamás dejará de estar contigo, no mientras sus ideales vivan en ti. – Interrumpió la sombría heroína. – La vida de un héroe es dura… tan dura como poderosos son los villanos…

– "Grand Final" – Comentó "Spark" tomando un tono de furia.

– Ahora cargas contigo la voluntad de "Lighting" pero esta pegunta siempre debe estar en tu mente: ¿Llevas su voluntad por el camino que él quisiera? – Finalizó la gótica retirándose.

…

– Él hubiera deseado vivir… – Comentó "Spark" al tiempo en que rayos comenzaron a emanar de su puño. – Todos ellos… – Miró las tumbas que el Alto Capitán Mayor y sus hombres habían hecho para honrar a sus caídos. – Lo hubieran deseado.

* * *

Frente al resultado del protocolo de inmolación ígnea de los heraldos caídos en el campo de batalla se encontraba una heroína con un característico largo cabello arrodillada, orando y sufriendo en la cámara de torturas que era su propia mente. La poco reconocible imagen del cuerpo de su amigo tirado en el piso, y con su casco agujereado y ensangrentado le era sencillamente horrorosa, pero pudo identificar algunos rasgos, como su acné y cabello, de por sí le era difícil tener que soportar esa imagen dando vueltas en su cabeza, además del recuerdo de Clyde, el cual sólo se sintió con más y más fuerza.

– Si hubiera podido derrotarlo la primera vez… – "Ace Savy" no podía dejar ir su frustración, ella fue la primera en encarar a "Grand Final", y la segunda vez que lo hizo Clyde encontró su muerte, ella creía que en sus hombros estaban todas esas muertes. – Por mi culpa ustedes… – Se encontraba arrodillada en frente del charco de lava que ahora ocupaba lo que hace unos minutos fue el sangriento campo de batalla donde murieron Rusty, Coockie, además de muchos otros héroes y soldados. – Todos valientes… – La peliblanco llevó su mano sobre el charco de lava, seguía ardiendo, y no tardó mucho en superar la resistencia de la peliblanco haciéndola retirar su mano. – Todos… carbonizados… – La imagen de la demacrada Carol Pingrey pasó por su mente… haciéndola tener una horrible idea. – Si hubieras secuestrado a Lincoln… él también. – De sólo pensar en Lincoln siendo torturado hasta quedar igual que Carol hizo a Linka simplemente aumentar más su terror. – Ustedes… Los villanos… – La tierra comenzó a temblar. – Los heraldos del fin… – Incluso la espesa lava comenzaba a moverse, cosa que hizo a "Ace Savy" mirar el charco nuevamente y recordando a una figura muy desgraciadamente familiar. – ¡"Grand Final"! – Gritó la peliblanco con todas sus fuerzas.

*Boom*

La lava y las rocas fueron desplazadas violentamente en lo que pareció ser una explosión.

…

Gracias a la ayuda de "The Eight of Spades" quien acababa de reconstruir sus cartas, "The Night Club" y "The Joker" llegaron al instante al lugar.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó "The Joker" corriendo hacia su hermana, quien seguía arrodillada, pero ahora frente a un cráter que ella misma hizo.

– Tú… – Comentó "The Night Club" impresionada por la explosión que aparentemente causó su hermana. – … ¿Hiciste esto? ¿"Ace"?

Linka había caído inconsciente, las heridas que aún tenía del combate (las cuales al haber sido hechas por la lava de las esquirlas sangrientas) volvieron a arder, además, su cuerpo resintió muy fuertemente el despertar de su poder, y toda la energía que demanda el usar la telekinesis.

* * *

"The Strong Suit" como cabría esperarse, estaba junto con los sobrevivientes comiéndose las uñas para no intentar matar a los agentes de la fuerza que estaban realizando las labores médicas y los registros post-batalla, eran miembros de bajo rango en la fuerza de seguridad, por lo que muy seguramente no tendrían idea ni responsabilidad en esa treta… no los harían pagar por los platos rotos.

– Hola. – Saludó "Time-Up" a la castaña.

– ¿Qué hay?

– Me alegra que te recuperaras de la pelea con "Blonde-Bang". – Comentó la peli roja recordando lo que sucedió hace dos días.

– No es tan fácil deshacerse de mi… – Respondió la castaña tratando de demostrar la mayor seriedad posible.

"Time-Up" estaba muy nerviosa, debió necesitar toda su fuerza de voluntad para acercarse a "The Strong Suit", no por lo intimidante o impulsiva que le dan su fama entre los héroes, sino por la información que deberá darle o, mejor dicho, la información que deberá darle para que compruebe que no está mintiendo.

– Lincoln Loud era el objetivo… Los villanos están detrás de él. – Comentó la peli-roja dejando tan sorprendida como frustrada a "The Strong Suit".

– Sólo fue un ataque… querían llegar a las "Full House Gang" … – Dijo la castaña fingiendo tranquilidad pese a cómo se sentía por ese recuerdo.

"Time-Up" debió respirar profundamente, lo que iba a hacer podría ser sumamente peligroso tanto para ella como para "Cristina", pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Lincoln volviera a estar en peligro, no se iba a permitir perderlo… No de nuevo.

– No… hace unas horas… él fue víctima de un ataque cuando me visitó en un centro med…

– ¿¡Qué!? – Interrumpió "The strong Suit", pero al darse cuenta "Time-Up" estaba a dos metros de ella, la peli-roja reaccionó por instinto al usualmente agresivo comportamiento de la castaña y activó su habilidad.

– Nos atacaron "Impale" y "Metal strike", es demasiada coincidencia y creo que deberías estar advertida. – Sentenció "Time-Up" retirándose al lugar donde sus compañeras estaban reunidas, para luego abordar un transporte "Argus" y retirarse.

"The Strong Suit" no podía… quería creerlo, repitiendo lo que "Time-Up" le dijo: "Cuando ME visitó…", el riego que acababa de correr "Time-Up" para darle esa información (prácticamente acababa de revelar su identidad, sólo era necesario preguntarle a Lincoln sobre a quién fue a ver al centro médico y se sabría que fue Cristina) no podía ser mentira… ¿¡En cuánto riesgo más van a poner a su hermano!?

Era una información delicada, por lo que "The Strong Suit", a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces, no fue impulsiva y decidió comunicársela únicamente a "The High Card" la más madura y experimentada del equipo.

* * *

"The High Card" seguía usando su poder para reparar su transporte acompañada por "The Eleven of Hearts", no era la más brillante, pero siempre fue una grata compañía para la mayor de sus hermanas. Al recibir la información de "The Strong Suit", decidió no compartirla, de por sí ya estaban estresadas con todo lo de "Grand Final", y enterarse de que ahora su hermano también es un blanco de la asociación sería literalmente echarle más leña al fuego… Ya tendría que hablar con sus padres.

– Tú… ¿Qué crees que haya pasado con Carol? – Preguntó "The Eleven of Hearts" quien, si bien estaba muy al tanto de que Carol era una villana, seguía recordando con cariño los momentos que vivió con ella… con su vieja amiga.

"The High Card" pudo ver a través de su hermana, y no tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de a dónde quería llegar… por mucho que le doliera no le mentiría a su hermana.

– Tú la viste… Lo que sea que le hiciera "Grand Final" …

– Yo… Quiero ayudarla. – Sentenció "The Eleven of Hearts".

"The High Card" no se mostró sorprendida, ese tipo de actitudes son perfectamente esperables de alguien tan gentil como su hermana… mas no era algo que pudiera aprobar y mucho menos permitir, no ante la imagen de Lincoln compartiendo el mismo destino que Carol…

– No vuelvas a decir eso. – Ordenó "The High Card" en un sombrío tono que hizo a "The Eleven of Hearts" encogerse de hombros.

– P-Pero…

– ¿Y Si hubiera tenido éxito? – Interrumpió la mayor, quien dudó un poco antes de continuar. – ¿Y si hubiera secuestrado a la bola de nieve? ¡Y si nos hubiéramos encontrado con él en el campo de batalla! – Al darse cuenta, "The High Card" estaba sosteniendo la pechera de la armadura de su compañera.

– ¡Otra razón para rescatarla! – Respondió "The Eleven of Hearts" con una completamente inusual furia usando sus prendas para apartar las manos de su compañera. "The High Card" también estaba en condiciones de reaccionar, sus habilidades en un mano a mano no eran menores, pero mantuvo su mente fría. – En serio… ¿¡En serio crees que alguien se merece eso!?

"The High Card" no podía responder con un sí a eso, por mucho que amara a su hermano y por enorme que haya sido el riesgo en el que puso a Lincoln, no podía desearle eso a nadie… ¿O sí?

Un fuerte golpe en el rostro derribó a "The Eleven of Hearts", quién no podía procesar lo que acababa de suceder, su hermana jamás la había golpeado antes, no con intenciones de hacerle daño.

– Mira. – Ordenó "The High Card" apuntando hacia el campo de batalla. – ¿Cuántos héroes y soldados crees que murieron ahí?

– ¿¡Y por qué murieron!? – "The Eleven of Hearts" se levantó y miró cara a cara a su hermana, con toda su determinación en su mirada y sin estar dispuesta a retroceder. – Murieron por un ideal… Ese ideal… Ese ideal… ¿¡Es dejar solo a alguien que necesita ayuda!? – Sentenció en un grito prácticamente de auxilio, dejando a "The High Card" sin poder responderle, ella tenía razón, el ideal de los héroes… no, su ideal es ese, pero mirar el campo de batalla, todo su horror, todo su dolor… te vuelven a convertir en persona.

– Bien. – Dijo "The High Card" en un tono frío y desinteresado, dejando confundida a su hermana y compañera. – Si puedes… si tienes el valor para decir que sí a esta pregunta te ayudaré… – La fuerza de los latidos de su corazón le dificultaban continuar, sabía que "The Eleven of Hearts" no era demasiado buena para analizar las situaciones antes de actuar, y con lo que le diría podría dejarla sumamente afectada, pero tenía que hacerlo. Como heroína no era nuevo tener su vida en la línea de fuego, pero hasta antes de "Grand Final" no habían vivido nada de esa magnitud, nada tan peligroso... – Ninguna de nosotras se arrepentiría de morir luchando por lo correcto, proteger las vidas en Royal Woods… Pero ¿Mandarías a nuestras compañeras a morir por una villana? ¿Por una villana que puso en peligro a la bola de nieve? – Esta vez fue "The Eleven of Hearts" quien se quedó con la boca cerrada, ella no era la líder, y si bien la mayor parte del tiempo era "Ace Savy" quien daba órdenes, "The High Card" también era una líder muy experimentada. El mandar a otros al peligro es algo que "The Eleven of Hearts" jamás había considerado… – No arriesgaré a ninguna de nuestras compañeras para rescatar a Carol, si planeas hacerlo, estás sola. – Sentenció "The High Card" volviendo a ocuparse de la reconstrucción de su transporte, y dejando a "The Eleven of Hearts" simplemente con la cabeza agachada. – Eso pensé. – Finalizó "The High Card", quien, además, se debió esforzar mucho para ocultar la información que le dio "The Strong Suit", la posibilidad de dejar a Lincoln sin protección y siendo objetivo de la asociación… Era mejor no pensar en eso y concentrarse en terminar de reparar su transporte.

* * *

No fue ni de lejos la mejor partida que tuvieron, cuando el transporte estuvo reparado las nueve heroínas se reunieron y se largaron, "The Royal Flush" no se sintió ni mínimamente frustrada pese a todo, ahora era la única que no tenía habilidades en el equipo, pero ella fue la que salvó a todos de la nube mortífera de "Death-Sphere", por lo que sabía que su desempeño fue sumamente valioso para el equipo y la fuerza de seguridad.

* * *

Gran cantidad de héroes y soldados de la fuerza estuvieron involucrados en el conflicto, es decir, la fuerza de seguridad no se toma a la ligera a "Grand Final" por lo que destinaron muchos de sus recursos a la batalla pero el caso de la bomba "Hércules" fue algo que la fuerza de seguridad no planeó, y dada la importancia de ese suceso, se citó a una reunión de emergencia entre la fuerza de seguridad y "Archon", la empresa que construyó el "Hércules" y lo entregó a la fuerza de seguridad.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – Preguntó el presidente de Archon, se notaba muy cansado, ser despertado a esas horas y forzado a ir a una sede de la fuerza de seguridad en un día de trabajo no le hace gracia a nadie…

– Usted sabe porqué está aquí. – Comentó un oficial de la fuerza de seguridad, vistiendo un exoesqueleto de combate. – La bomba "Hércules" fue manufacturada por ustedes, y por nuestros rastreadores supimos que el error en los registros de las armas enviadas al combate fue causado por un programa proveniente del "Hércules".

– Ustedes sabían que el proyecto "Hércules" fue dirigido por "HQ" … ¿O ya olvidaron que lo dejaron escapar hace tres días? – El tono del presidente de Archon era muy duro y bastante sarcástico, cosa que molestó al oficial. – El "Hércules" estaba bajo su supervisión y en sus instalaciones.

– Confirmamos que los archivos que descargó el "Hércules" y que este mismo usó para modificar el registro provenían de una terminal situada en la factoría principal de Archon, si quiere terminar con esto y volver a la cama, firme esto. – El oficial le entregó una forma para autorizar a los agentes de la fuerza de seguridad a investigar en la factoría principal de Archon, cosa que el presidente firmó, no tenía nada que ocultarle a la fuerza de seguridad, además de que sería útil tener una revisión de seguridad gratuita y por los mejores científicos de la fuerza, nunca está de más otro sello de calidad.

– Aquí tiene. – El presidente de Archon le entregó al oficial el documento firmado.

* * *

Lynn sr y Rita estaban en su habitación, bastante aburridos, con Lily dormida y Lincoln en su habitación sólo era cosa de esperar a sus demás hijas. Los señores Loud ya habían realizado todo el trámite para volver a operar como héroes en conjunto a la fuerza de seguridad, por lo que tenían acceso al canal encriptado de los héroes, en los cuales se rebeló toda la información de la batalla, incluidas las bajas y el caso del "Hércules", caso al que muchos detectives e investigadores fueron asignados. El alivio que sintieron al ver que sus hijas no estaban entre las bajas fue indescriptible, y ahora ambos descansaban.

– 10 dólares a que Lincoln se escabulló por los ductos de ventilación para llegar a la cocina y ya está preparando algo para las chicas. – Apostó Lynn sr.

– 10 a que saltó al árbol y entró por la ventana con la cerradura mala. – Respondió Rita aceptando la apuesta.

…

Gracias a todas las mejoras que sus nanobots le daban, no tuvo problema alguno para avanzar por los ductos de ventilación a una velocidad que dejaría en vergüenza a Lucy, para llegar a la cocina, donde con un gorro de chef y un delantal comenzó a preparar la comida con la que recibiría a sus hermanas… y con un escudo hecho de Caoba por si debía enfrentar un "hermana-ciclón" nuevamente.

…

Con las cámaras y sensores alteradas por sus lavabots de utilidad y sabiendo que sus padres estaban en su habitación pudo usar sus aumentos para cocinar mucho más eficientemente y no perder tiempo. Fue una comida simple y contundente, hamburguesas, quizá no sea lo ideal para comer antes de dormir, dado que el director Huggins fue asesinado muy seguramente Linka y las menores tendrán el día libre, y como aún no se reparan los caminos él tendría mucho que hacer, por muy "Grand Final" que es, con sus ejércitos en reparación no tendría mucho que hacer durante el viernes…

– No estoy de ánimo. – Sentenció el peliblanco sentándose en una silla en la cocina y cubriéndose con una manta para luego ordenar a sus nanobots que lo pusieran en un sueño ligero, la ilusión del cansancio nunca falla, y caer dormido mientras preparaba una comida para sus hermanas cumpliría con ese cometido.

…

– Eh… ¿Qué?… ¿Lori? – Preguntó Lincoln algo desorientado cuando sintió que se movía, al abrir los ojos vio que su hermana mayor lo estaba cargando. Cuando trató de mover sus manos, vio que estaba arrullado en esa manta… parecía un gusano. – ¿Qué…?

– Shhh – Siseó Lori. – Descansa hermanito. – Las tiernas palabras de su hermana y su linda sonrisa lo hicieron calmarse. – Las chicas están cenando… Fue buena idea cocinar hamburguesas, solo su olor desató tu temido "hermana-ciclón". – Dijo Lori bastante divertida, esos nombres ingeniosos le parecían bastante entretenidos.

– Y tú… *bostezo* ¿No tienes hambre? – Preguntó el peliblanco con una mirada perdida y expresión torpe.

– Ya habrá tiempo para comer… cuando este gusanito esté… ¡Retorciéndose en el anzuelo! – Sentenció Lori con una expresión macabra y tenebrosa… expresión que no duró nada al ver la expresión de miedo en su hermano, la cual hizo a la rubia simplemente reír.

…

– Muy graciosa Lori. – Dijo el peliblanco usando sus nanobots para sonrojar sus mejillas.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Lincoln, Lori lo dejó sobre la cama donde finalmente se desenvolvió. – … Lori … ¿Te importaría? – Preguntó algo incómodo porque Lori seguía en su habitación y él debía vestirse para dormir.

– ¡Oh! ... Lo siento. – Respondió torpemente y retirándose de la habitación.

…

 ***Toc Toc***

– Adelante… – Por los lavabots de utilidad, sabía de quien se trataba, Lori, y por el funcionamiento de su sistema digestivo, aún estaba comiéndose la hamburguesa. – Tanto tiempo. – Saluda amable y en broma a su hermana quien, al entrar ya en su ropa de dormir, lo miró con gracia, estaba arrullado en las sábanas sobre la cama volviendo a parecerse a un gusano.

– ***shh*** – Lori rápidamente tapó la boca de su hermano. – No invoques a … – Miró a ambos lados, sabía lo que sucede cuando bromean a espaldas de cierta Loud. – Luan.

Tenía razón, hacer bromas así es invocarla en un incesante mar de bromas mayormente aburridas que culminan en o un ataque de risa o sacando a la fuerza a la comediante…

Ambos rieron por eso, no era el más alegre recuerdo, pero sin duda era divertido, cosa que fue especialmente difícil para Lori, quien luchaba contra la coordinación de sus músculos para no dejar caer la hamburguesa a medio comer en el plato en su mano, pero finalmente logró dejarlo en el mueble junto al computador de Lincoln y pudo reír con tranquilidad.

Cuando ambos dejaron de reírse, Lori se dispuso a hablar.

– Lincoln. – La rubia llamó la atención de su hermano, su tono mucho más serio. No parecía ser la misma persona. – ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que fuiste atacado en el centro médico?

Fue impactante para el peliblanco el enterarse de que Lori tenía esa información, las dos posibilidades más plausibles eran que de algún modo Lori hubiera accedido a la red de información de la fuerza de seguridad… muy improbable a menos que Lisa le diera acceso o la información directamente… Las palabras de Carol pasaron por su mente, la posible y muy improbable posibilidad de una relación con las "Full House Gang" …

– Lori… – Si bien sus palabras sonaban calmadas, su rostro denotaba miedo.

– Lincoln… – Dio un suspiro. – No estás en problemas… es bien sabido que "Impale" es muy peligrosa… esta vez lo hiciste bien. – Sentenció Lori bastante satisfecha, en efecto su hermano actuó como se debía, además, tampoco es que esperes que un villano ataque en un centro médico de la fuerza de seguridad… el problema es otro, el miedo que Lori estaba escondiendo, pues por muy orgullosa que estuviera de su hermanito, él fue víctima de dos ataques de villanos peligrosos… – Lincoln… ¿Te importa si duermo aquí? – Preguntó con tristeza en su mirada… "Lincoln Loud" es sencillamente incapaz de negarse a hacer ese tipo de cosas por alguna de sus hermanas, por lo que accedió… entre eso y que sólo necesitaría conectarse con sus nanobots de utilidad para monitorear eficientemente lo que sus hermanas hacían o sentían…

Desafortunadamente todas estaban acostándose, por lo que sus estados anímicos eran en su mayoría un misterio, o lo fueron hasta un escaneo en específico, la presencia de heridas…

Muy pocas cosas podrían borrar la enfermiza mueca de furia que se dibujó en el rostro del peliblanco, por fortuna le estaba dando la espalda a Lori, por lo que ella no pudo ver su demente expresión, producto del daño que tenía Linka como lo que este implicaba. Bastó hacer una revisión de los registros de la batalla para ver que sólo "Ace Savy" fue herida en el pecho, además, la firma energética de la lava que producen las esquirlas sangrientas seguía emanando de ella, lo cual, si bien era raro por el hecho de que los rastros energéticos de las armas de los heraldos desaparecen relativamente rápido, era suficiente para asegurarse de que Linka Loud es "Ace Savy".

Lincoln debió forzarse a dormir usando sus naobots pues la energía producto de su furia asesina era intensa, incluso opacaba el sentimiento de su victoria contra la fuerza de seguridad, no necesitaba estar despierto para saber qué sucedería, si bien estaban realizado una investigación, muchos equipos de héroes abandonaron la fuerza de seguridad, no dejaría de ayudar a los inocentes, pero la fuerza de seguridad demostró no ser lo que ellos creían que era.

* * *

 **Con eso termina el último episodio del protocolo de inmolación, espero les haya gustado, nos acercamos al final de esta historia, creo que serán cuatro o cinco arcos más.**

 **Así es, "Grand Final" sabe que su hermana gemela es "Ace Savy" ¿Qué planea hacer ahora este desquiciado? ¿En qué culminará la investigación de Archon? Ahora que el plan del Atlantis II fracasó ¿Qué medidas se tomarán contra este nuevo enemigo? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos, el cual mostrará, además, la verdadera naturaleza del psicópata que es Lincoln.**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **Js152: Me alegra que te gustara, pero aún queda más sangre que derramar.**

 **Reila Vann: Estúpido, sensual y kilométrico world-Breaker. xD**

 **Ine Neko: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, en efecto, fue un duro golpe simbólico contra la fuerza que tendría muchas consecuencias. Anciano sí, pero no es el que estás pensando. xD Espero te gustara lo de Linka (no me refiero a sus pérdidas, sino a sus poderes). Si, como ves "Grand Final" también se fortalece a pasos agigantados, los héroes no se pueden quedar atrás, de entre ellos Lola quien, al igual que varias de sus hermanas, serán muy peligrosas. Se cambiará el nombre a "Grand-Madre" xD Okno. Y no, no se le cruzan los cables, sólo se equivocó de palabras, a todos nos pasa, pero no tiene doble personalidad ni nada, él es "Grand Final".**

 **Neozura: Te leo la mente muajaja, ok no. xD Me alegra que te gustara, "Grand Final" está desatando un caos que la fuerza de seguridad jamás había enfrentado, lamento no haber cumplido todas tus expectativas en el capítulo, peor bueno, confío en que mejoraré para los siguientes, apuesto a que no te esperabas que sería Linka a quien le daría el poder que me sugeriste. xD Muchas gracias por la sugerencia por cierto. 3**

 **Pirata: Si, todos comenten el error de la arrogancia. Exacto amigo, la propaganda puede cambiar una guerra, bueno, no fue intencionado el uso de la bomba "Hércules" pero estoy de acuerdo, fue muy cruel xD, y sí, los nombres de los heraldos del fin deben ser dramáticos, para combinar con el de su señor. :v Claro que conozco a Skynet, es cool, pero "Grand Final" no será traicionado por sus máquinas.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego chicos. (:**


	25. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin? (Parte 1)**

Lincoln debió usar a sus nanobots a máxima capacidad para forzarlo a dormir, en muy pocas ocasiones se había enojado, pero en todas, y por el bien de sus recursos para continuar desatando el caos, logró controlarse… ¡Y esta no será la excepción! Si Leni no sólo estaba relacionada con las "Full House Gang", sino que también es una de ellas, eso significa que literalmente está rodeado… Por los registros de las batallas de sus ejércitos, sabía que las "Full House Gang" habían mejorado mucho, y al no tener certeza de cuales serían sus límites, no se arriesgaría pese a saber que se contendrían por el hecho de ser su hermano…

Fue una noche normal para Lincoln, no es que todos los días tuviera pesadillas, pero su cuerpo descansó y eso es lo que importa. Su mente no dejó de consumirse en su furia, por lo que sólo vivió pesadillas, las cuales se volvieron peor porque sus nanobots interrumpían sus movimientos ya que no había una señal de peligro, es decir, vivió una parálisis de sueño…

– Nada que no pueda matar. – Pensó el peliblanco al despertar sumamente tranquilo, aunque también adolorido, sus sienes y su mandíbula ardían con fuerza, debió estar forzándolas durante la noche, por fortuna no se arrancó parte de la lengua… gracias a que la mayoría de sus células tienen integrados sus nanobots es que el tiempo de descanso necesario para su cuerpo se reduce demasiado, por lo que Lori seguía durmiendo… o eso quería creer el peliblanco… La retorcida posición en la que se encontraba su hermana mayor dormida lo hizo considerar la idea de llamar a Lucy para exorcizarla… el problema es que él estaba atrapado, Lori lo abrazó por la espalda… – En momentos así, sólo se puede pensar…

No perdió tiempo y desactivó sus propias funciones de habla, con lo furioso que se encontraba sería lo normal el no darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta.

– Linka es "Ace Savy" … – Fue frustrante justo haber herido a una de las que no tenían poderes (en ese momento), pero considerando que Ronnie, Cookie y Rusty también eran héroes, al igual que Carol, Tara, Flip, Haiku y David eran villanos, a estas alturas no le sorprendería que medio mundo tuvieran poderes, pero ahora sólo le interesaban sus hermanas, quienes estaban más cerca de él… Sería mejor no arriesgarse a actuar estando rodeado… Volvió a usar sus lavabots de utilidad para escanear las actividades cerebrales de sus hermanas, pero más detalladamente. Como era de esperarse, por estar durmiendo, es que muchas regiones de sus cerebros estaban inactivas, y otras simplemente en reposo, aunque Lynn sr, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Linka, Lucy y Lola tenían una región activa que Rita, Lynn, él, Lana y Lily tenían inactiva… Dado que el número no concordaba con la cantidad de usuarios de telekinesis en las "Full House Gang", y por su falta de conocimientos de neurobiología, no podría usar esos datos…

Al darse cuenta había pasado una hora, y su paciencia se había acabado, por lo que debió ser un poco más rudo al momento de liberarse del "abrazo" de su hermana.

– ¿Lincoln? – Preguntó Lori algo desorientada cuando Lincoln intentó salir/zafarse de ese agarre.

– Lo siento… La naturaleza llama. – Dijo Lincoln sinceramente arrepentido por haberla despertado.

Lori no le respondió, pero se dio la vuelta, dejándole el paso libre y volvió a dormir, no podía culparla, debía estar cansada, cuatro horas de sueño no hacen bien a nadie y sería mejor dejarla descansar.

Una vez en el baño se miró al espejo, no le fue problema verificar que su propia expresión fuera convincente para sus hermanas y padres, llevaba años fingiéndola, cosa que cuando se integró la primera versión de sus nanobots se le hizo mucho más fácil. Con sus funciones de habla volviendo a ser inhibidas y con sus lavabots de utilidad nuevamente editando la información que transmitía la cámara de Lisa en el baño, pudo desactivar las funciones de control facial sin temor a ser descubierto…

– ¿Justo ahora? – Se preguntó el peliblanco al notar su propio aliento, un escaneo propio a su cuerpo le rebeló que su temperatura estaba descendiendo rápidamente. – La escarcha… – Sus funciones de habla habían sido reestablecidas por lo que forzó a los lavabots de utilidad también a alterar los micrófonos cercanos al baño.

Cuando finalmente pudo prestar atención a su propio reflejo en el espejo no se reconoció a si mismo, un violento tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo lo hizo tener que sujetarse su cara para que su ojo no se desviara producto de las violentas convulsiones, incluso su boca sonreía en el costado izquierdo producto de ese tic. Se escaneó a si mismo nuevamente, sus niveles de dopamina estaban por los suelos, una ira y frustración lo estaban afectando severamente, como él mismo comprobó en el espejo, las venas de su frente y el rojo de su piel no eran ni de lejos normales, en especial considerando su propia y descendente temperatura.

– Linka… Siempre marcaste la diferencia… – Susurró el peliblanco quien sintió sus piernas temblar. Pese a las alteraciones de sus nanobots sobre sus músculos para evitar sensaciones como el frío, esta vez la escarcha lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo a su inconsciente desactivar más funciones de sus nanobots y ahora, pudiendo sentir el frío, volvió a vivir el gélido e inclemente infierno que su trastorno lo hacía sentir. – No… No de nuevo… – Sintió los huesos de sus piernas crujir para luego caer de rodillas en el piso del baño. Vio su aliento nuevamente y contempló la escarcha formándose en el suelo que recibía su aliento. – No me verás arrepentido. – Debió esforzarse aún más para no gritar en una súplica por la inexistente posibilidad de que su agonía desapareciera… Jamás antes había recibido piedad de su propio cuerpo, si seguía vivo es por su tenacidad y carencia de miedo a la autoflagelación, ambas conductas muy peligrosas, pero le habían dado el conocimiento de la única forma de librarse de esa agonía… o al menos la única que funcionaba en él. – Me arrebataste… todo. – Como siempre, pensó en el mundo, en todos los que lo rodean… en sus hermanas… en sus poderes… Esa insana envidia, ese demente rencor… su hambre de venganza le hizo recuperar vagamente el control de su cuerpo, y sin perder tiempo activó el protocolo de inmolación ígnea en algunos de los nanobots ubicados en sus nervios encargados de la sensación de dolor, literalmente hizo su carne y sangre arder, además de derramar esta última al morderse con tanta fuerza su propia lengua para no gritar, cosa que logró satisfactoriamente al igual que recuperar su propio cuerpo.

Con su mente al timón los temblores en sus rodillas desaparecieron al igual que los descontroles nerviosos de su rostro no duraron mucho, al igual que la recuperación de su lengua, si bien sus nanobots fueron diseñados para las condiciones más duras, su adaptación a las células del peliblanco alteraró muchas de sus funciones. – No me consumirás... Los haré sufrir. – Sentenció con cansancio al ver la escarcha en el suelo, la cual pisó y por el calor de su cuerpo producto de sus nanobots, se evaporó.

Fue peligroso ese ataque de su inconsciente, un solo grito, un solo golpe lo pudo haber metido en serios problemas, si sus hermanas lo encontraban en ese estado no dudarían en llevarlo a los centros médicos más avanzados… Dejó de pensar en eso y salió del baño. El dolor de sus piernas, manos y rostro tardaría en desaparecer, por lo que debería adormecerse de nuevo…

– Carol… – El peliblanco escuchó la voz de Leni, la cual lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos e interrumpir sus acciones, sin perder tiempo revisó sus lavabots de utilidad, los cuales le indicaron que la modista Loud estaba dormida teniendo una pesadilla, y por el tono de su voz, estaba llorando entre sueños…

La maquiavélica mente de Lincoln rápidamente generó un plan para usar a su aparentemente devastada hermana, plan para el cual debió poner a sus lavabots de utilidad en un modo de sondeo total de la casa antes de adentrarse en la temida habitación de Lori.

El primer paso dentro se sintió bastante raro, hasta ahora siempre había entrado con la autorización de Lori o para ayudar a Lori o a Leni, por lo que esta vez era diferente… Se acercó a la más gentil de sus hermanas, quien se despertó cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado. – ¿L-Linky? – Preguntó al quitarse su máscara para dormir, no era raro que alguna de sus hermanas fuera a su habitación de noche por algún mal sueño, después de todo era la segunda mayor y daba mucho menos miedo que Lori cuando la despertaban. Leni nunca se negó cuando alguna de las menores le pedía dormir con ella, siempre estaría para apoyarlas… y siempre sabía que alguien en su familia estaría para apoyarla a ella.

– ¿Estás bien Leni? Te escuchabas… mal. – Preguntó el peliblanco en un tono de preocupación.

Leni apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de su cama para responderle a su hermano, si bien tampoco se ponía de buen humor cuando la despertaban (como cualquier persona), ahora no tenía deseos de volver a dormir… no con las imágenes que la llevan atormentando toda la noche.

– Estoy… bien, ha sido duro lo de Carol… – Se detuvo para limpiar sus lágrimas antes de proseguir. – Carol… tuvo un accidente…

La fuerza de seguridad la había arrestado, de por sí "Blonde-Bang" era una criminal buscada, por lo que su identidad fue rebelada sólo a la gente de alta influencia afiliada a la fuerza de seguridad, como Lisa, pero a los de bajo rango que supieron, como las "Full House Gang", se les forzó a hacer un voto de silencio, además se dio una noticia "oficial", el motivo falso de su retiro de las actividades sociales de todo tipo… Si Lisa no le dijo a él, muy seguramente no se lo dijo a nadie, por lo que la rubia en efecto debería creer la versión de la fuerza de seguridad… a menos que sea una de las "Full House Gang" como "Death-Point" parecía creer…

– ¿Ella está bien? – Preguntó el peliblanco fingiendo preocupación con una hipocresía casi palpable.

– Eso… eso espero… – Respondió la modista muy triste, cosa que, si bien "Lincoln Loud" notaría con facilidad y claramente no se quedaría sin hacer nada, esta vez su actuar sería guiado por otro motivo.

No es que a Lincoln le importara que Carol lo haya intentado secuestrar, ya la hizo pagar con creces por haberlo enfrentado.

– Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si algo te tiene triste… después de todo… ¿Recuerdas que super Leni salvó el mundo de los ejércitos de calcetines con sandalias hace unos días? – Esa fue la mentira que le dio hace unos días para justificarle el haber despertado tan cansado, pero por muy falsa que fuera esa razón, la sonrisa que dibujó en el rostro de su hermana no lo fue, jamás falló en sacarle su usual pero no por eso menos hermosa sonrisa. – Créeme que quiero devolverle el favor.

– Linky… Gracias, siempre estás… siempre estoy dándote prob… – Una repentina presión sobre su pecho le impidió continuar, Lincoln la estaba abrazando.

– No digas eso… Gracias a tu sentido de la moda puse salir con Cristina… tú también has hecho mucho por mí, siempre estás alegrando el ánimo de la casa… bueno, al menos yo siempre me siento mejor cuando tú… – Ahora fue su turno para guardar silencio por el abrazo de su hermana mayor.

No le fue agradable sentir que su cabello se humedecía, las lágrimas de Leni estaban cayendo sobre él… o eso rogaba que fueran, por muchos nanobots que tuviera en su cuero cabelludo, no quería tener que limpiarse mocos.

– Linky… gracias. – Leni se limpió sus lágrimas nuevamente e inconsciente del alivio que sintió su hermano al no escucharla gangosa. – No pude haber pedido un mejor hermano… pero ahora sólo… quiero estar sola… – Finalizó la rubia apartando a su hermano y volviendo a sumergirse en sus sábanas. No le agradaba echar a alguien de su habitación, en especial a Lincoln, pero era verdad lo que le dijo, por lo que esperaba que Lincoln le deseara buenas noches y se retirara… lo que no esperaba fue un beso en su mejilla.

– Buenas noches Leni. – Finalizó el peliblanco saliendo de la habitación, para luego dirigirse a la suya.

Según los escaneos de movimiento, algunas prendas de Leni se movieron un par de veces, la fue cuando la modista se despertó, sólo hizo falta un sondeo simple para ver que el movimiento se dio cuando se liberó la adrenalina en el momento en que se sorprendió por la presencia de su hermano en su habitación… revisando los análisis de la actividad cerebral de Leni en ese preciso momento, pudo ver que la región activa que sólo algunas de sus hermanas tienen funcionando pero otras no, elevó su nivel de actividad en para ese exacto momento, se dieron las mismas reacciones en el momento en que el peliblanco le dio ese sorpresivo abrazo.

En efecto Lynn sr, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Linka, Lucy y Lola pueden usar telekinesis, ocho personas, considerando que son cerca del 80% de los usuarios de telekinesis activos registrados por la fuerza de seguridad y la asociación eso deja al menos a cinco de sus hermanas como parte de las "Full House Gang", lo que es demasiado para ser despreciada como una coincidencia, ya no le queda duda.

– Mis hermanas son las "Full House Gang". – Eran los pensamientos del peliblanco, quien no reaccionó como lo esperaba, sabía que eso sólo significa menos gente que destrozar, pero entonces… ¿Porqué estaba temblando descontroladamente? Simple, por una furia asesina sin precedentes que se apoderaba de él…

No le fue difícil escabullirse en la habitación de Luna y Luan, para tomar una de las chaquetas de cuero de su hermana rockera y salir de la casa. Siendo las 05:00 a.m. en los suburbios de Royal Woods ¿Qué podría salir mal para un niño sólo? Curiosamente no son altos los índices de asaltos, con la asociación coordinando a la gran mayoría de villanos, los pequeños criminales como los asaltantes de callejones fueron forzados a dejar de actuar, arriesgarse a atacar a alguien afiliado a un organismo tan peligroso como la asociación era un boleto seguro al infierno, por lo que el índice de crimen a baja escala de Royal Woods estaba por los suelos, claramente en las noticias transmitieron que fue por los héroes y la fuerza de seguridad, pero los datos de las cámaras de Lisa además de sus investigaciones no mentían.

Gracias a sus incrementos físicos pudo llegar al parque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un lugar que ocupa un lugar especial en su memoria… hogar de muchas experiencias muy divertidas que vivió con sus hermanas... E incontables horrores en la escarcha…

– No tengo nada que me puedas quitar… – Dijo al sentir nuevamente el frío en sus articulaciones, el cual desapareció al volver a forzar sus nervios del dolor, esta vez reconoció a tiempo el efecto, por lo no tuvo que inmolar sus nanobots, lo que le facilitó mucho la labor de discreción, obteniendo tiempo para pensar tranquilamente, sabiendo que Lori y sus demás hermanas siguen dormidas, tendrá algo de tiempo para pensar… si a eso se le puede llamar el retorcerse de rabia.

– ¡Ahora me escupes en la cara! – Gritó el peliblanco mandando al demonio toda la discreción que se esforzó en mantener hace unos segundos.

Su dolor, su furia y su frustración llevaron su odio a un nivel que excedía todo lo que podía controlar… Siempre vio en sus hermanas un resplandor, un resplandor que sigue vivo, pero el calor que antes le transmitía ahora era frío, un frío atroz que literalmente podía hacer temblar a "Grand Final".

Tiene gracia pensar que hace dos años el temido "Grand Final" no dudó en arriesgar y no se arrepintió de sacrificar su propia sanidad física y mental para ayudar a quienes actualmente son sus más odiadas enemigas… Si, lo daba todo por su resplandor… esas resplandecientes personas, ese glorioso resplandor del cual él fue parte cuando más y más trofeos se acumularon en sus repisas… y más cariño le daban, jamás pensó que lo estuvieran utilizando, después de todo, él era el que siempre tomó la iniciativa para ayudarlas. Realmente era una buena vida… – Hasta que la escarcha me lo arrebató todo. – Si… la escarcha tomó todo lo que pudo considerar felicidad, todo el calor del cariño de sus hermanas que él con tanto esfuerzo ganó, sus sonrisas, sus abrazos… las imágenes de ellas celebrando los triunfos en los que él las ayudó… el cálido resplandor en cuya sombra él creció y del que ahora era parte… todo se lo arrebató la escarcha… Y lo torció, él mismo está torcido… dañado. Su daño se le hizo claro cada vez que estaba con ellas, cada vez que su resplandor lo iluminaba, cada vez que sentía la más mínima muestra de cariño el frío, el helado vacío lo azotaba… Lincoln Loud usó toda su fuerza para no rendirse y jamás dejó de ayudar a sus hermanas cosa que al parecer no le gustó a la escarcha, pues cada vez eran más fuertes los ataques, en un principio era sólo algo de frío que no duraba mucho, pero conforme seguía desafiando a la escarcha, esta lo golpeaba con más y más fuerza, sentía sus articulaciones congelarse, incluso frente al fuego podía ver su aliento y tiritar… Era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que uno de esos ataques lo matara. – El miedo… – No dejó que nadie supiera de su estado, todo el acceso a los equipos de Lisa por ayudarla en alguno de sus experimentos y/o investigaciones lo hicieron lo bastante diestro como para editar algunas cifras que sus escáneres obtenían, le aterraba la idea de que no pudieran curarlo, la única esperanza que tenía era la de morir agónicamente, pero velando por sus hermanas, al menos algo podría llevarse en caso de preservar su memoria tras la muerte. Claro está que no se quedó sin hacer nada, trató desesperadamente de combatir la escarcha durante todo ese tiempo, pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, leer sus cómics, jugar sus videojuegos, ni siquiera estar con la chica que le gustaba desde hace años pudo hacerlo sentir la calidez… la felicidad que ahora se le hacía tan lejana… tan antinatural. – Ja, es sólo un mal chiste… Casi pareciera que es uno de los de Luan. – Dijo el peliblanco tomando camino a su vieja escuela, la primaria Royal Woods. Se le hacía gracioso que fuera un chico con el que se llevaba mal, incluso le intentó dar una paliza, la persona que lo hiciera volver a sentir la calidez de la felicidad.

Frente a la primaria Royal Woods otra ola de recuerdos volvió a pasar por su mente, sólo imágenes. Ya casi no podía recordar cómo se sentían los golpes en la espalda con los que Ronnie acostumbraba saludarlo y despedirse, o la sensación de felicidad que tenía cuando jugaba con Linka y sus amigos online y ganaban en un calabozo de nivel de dificultad elevado, ni siquiera la sensación de besar a Cristina, todo murió congelado en esa gélida caverna que ahora tenía por mente, pero un sólo recuerdo pudo hacer retroceder el hielo en su interior.

– Y tenías que ser tú… grandísimo hijo de … – Se dibujó una sonrisa en el peliblanco, el único ser humano por el que podría sentir aprecio seguía ahí. – Sólo por eso morirás rápido. – Sentenció retirándose camino a la casa Loud.

Al menos ahora tenía una forma para que su agonía desapareciera, una esperanza. – Y siguen los malos chistes. – Llega a ser curioso que Lincoln Loud se mantuvo fuerte y que jamás dudó en sacrificarlo todo por sus hermanas, pero es mucho más fácil cuando no tienes nada valioso, y justamente cuando algo valioso llegó a la vida de Lincoln Loud, este muriera. El saber que podía volver a sentir el calor… la dicha… todo lo que conllevaba la felicidad lo hizo darse cuenta de algo, ahora tenía algo que defender, algo que le pertenece sólo a él y a nadie más… Una voluntad por la que lo daría todo.

La escarcha había congelado todo dentro de él, por lo que se le hizo mucho más fácil romper muchas barreras, como la moral y el miedo, del hielo y el frío nació una determinación inquebrantable alimentada por un insano deseo de contemplar la muerte en los ojos de todos aquellos que forman parte del mundo que le arrebató todo, le arrancaría al mundo toda la felicidad que este le quitó en primer lugar, la destrucción y muerte que provoque lo trae sin cuidado, su egoísta determinación no se quebrará, el peliblanco que pronto sería conocido como "Grand Final" no se arrepentirá de sus actos.

Sabiendo que lo único que le podía dar felicidad lo pondría contra los héroes es que debió mantenerse como "Lincoln Loud", escondido y sin mostrar su nueva naturaleza, estaría más que feliz de morir luchando por su nueva ambición, por lo que no dudó en seguir ayudando a sus hermanas y fingiendo que nada pasaba, pero la escarcha seguía dentro de él... matándolo.

Para poder sentir la felicidad que a los demás les ocasiona, por ejemplo, el nacer de un hijo, él debió asesinar brutal y violentamente a Jack un ojo y al equipo de investigación que estaba con él… Parece justo. – No flaqueé, no me detuve… – Las palabras del peliblanco desbordaban furia y torpeza, los nanobots durmieron sus nervios efectores en su mandíbula, por lo que no podía forzarla. Todo lo que él debió pasar sólo por el divino capricho del mundo que de un momento a otro decidió que el cariño no le sentaba bien y congeló su alma… mientras sus hermanas tenían sus poderes como recurso extra para luchar por su felicidad… – Solo serás otro cadáver en mis manos... – El peliblanco está completamente determinado, su egoísta e insano deseo de arrancar la felicidad del mundo en venganza por su sufrimiento no flaqueará, no lo hizo en la construcción de su imperio y no lo hará hasta su muerte, pero ahora es más fuerte que nunca, su odio por sus hermanas sólo lo alimentó y fortaleció. – Desearán estar en el infierno cuando las tenga en mis manos. – Fue su último veredicto antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa Loud, estaba resuelto a estudiar a las "Full House Gang", encontrar sus debilidades para hacer aún más frustrante su derrota a manos de "Grand Final", contemplará en sus ojos el terror que sentirán al ver el mundo consumido en las llamas sin poder hacer nada. Pero ahora seguían durmiendo por lo que regresó la chaqueta de Luna y se dirigió a su habitación.

No necesitaba seguir durmiendo, pero que Lori se levantara y lo fuera a buscar no sería buena idea… Al entrar a su habitación vio que Lori volvió a retorcerse, pero al menos le dejó suficiente espacio para acostarse en la cama.

No se esperó que apenas se acostara bajo las sábanas, Lori volviera a prácticamente atraparlo, pero tampoco es que le importara, ahora sus funciones corporales estaban totalmente desactivadas, no para dormir, sino para evitar descontrolarse, la posibilidad de volver a llenarse de una furia asesina era muy alta.

No sería una noche muy larga, faltando una hora para que sus hermanas despierten al menos no será tan larga su espera.

* * *

En la zona este de Royal Woods el Atlantis II por fallas mecánicas se vio incapacitado para continuar con sus labores como centro de investigación, aún seguía en la estación Atlas de Royal Woods, los bloqueos a los túneles de escape eran más grandes de lo que creyeron, cosa que favoreció a Lisa, quien junto con los demás investigadores estaban desalojando la instalación. Dado el prestigio y la capacidad de los científicos que ahí operaban es que rápidamente fueron asignados a otros proyectos, por lo que partieron de inmediato a otras instalaciones en distintas ciudades para continuar, mientras que Lisa tomó camino a su hogar pues su proyecto era mucho menos demandante. Dada la gran cantidad de tecnología de la fuerza de seguridad que Archon empleaba, ella era ideal para estudiar sus sistemas y detectar la falla que se dio. Poco le importaba en ese momento la investigación, sólo quería ver a su familia, parecía que hubieran sido meses sin verlos, por lo que la hora de la investigación fue enteramente decidida por ella.

– Espero el espécimen Lincoln haya dormido bien. – Pensó Lisa abordando un transporte de la fuerza de seguridad que la llevaría a su hogar. Tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Lincoln: "Estimada unidad fraternal masculina jaja ¿Entiendes? … Hola Lincoln, quería comunicarte que se dio un problema con las instalaciones y el proyecto se pospuso ¡Estoy bien! ¡Todos estamos bien! ¡No te alteres! Si llegaste hasta aquí quiero que sepas que tomaré tu palabra y quiero un pastel con la cara de Albert Einstein, aunque, dado lo imprevisto de mi regreso no te preocupes por tenerlo listo para mi llegada, la cual será a las 08:00 aproximadamente.".

* * *

La fuerza de seguridad comprobó que muchas de sus medidas eran ineficientes contra villanos del nivel de "Grand Final", por lo que ahora mismo el presidente se encontraba en un discurso de emergencia en el centro de detención de la fuerza de seguridad.

– Tengo a las mejores mentes militares trabajando para contener la amenaza de "Grand Final" y es un placer para mí anunciar que pronto serán dirigidas por el mismísimo Alto Capitán Mayor de la Campaña de Vanguardia de Artillería de la Primera Legión. Con él al timón, tengo plena confianza en que esta amenaza será contenida pronto. – Fueron las palabras del presidente de la fuerza de seguridad.

El Alto Capitán Mayor no perdió tiempo e informó a todos los prisioneros del centro de detención que las cosas cambiarían, o ayudaban a derrotar a "Grand Final" o serían torturados hasta que lo hicieran.

* * *

 **Con eso acaba el episodio que, si bien no introdujo totalmente el nuevo arco, dio sucesos clave de lo que será esta saga, totalmente centrada en Lincoln como "Grand Final", por eso cuenta como parte uno. xD**

 **Traté de que el origen de "Grand Final" fuera muy neutro, sin buenos ni malos, sin inocentes ni culpables, sólo la voluntad de Lincoln luchando por su propia felicidad.**

 **¿Qué tan efectiva será la medida extrema del Alto Capitán Mayor? La identidad de las chicas Loud fue descubierta ¿Cuánto tardará la de Lincoln en salir a la luz? Linka sólo presenció una explosión ¿Será consciente del poder que ahora posee? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos. (:**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **MightyMitch47: Sólo por eso Luan morirá mucho más dolorosamente. Okno. xD**

 **Reila Vann: No te hice esperar mucho. xD Te olvidaste de la palabra desquiciado para describirlo. :v y si, Lori es cool. (:**

 **Js152: No sé si esperabas que actuara así, pero espero te gustara, quise representar el psicópata desquiciado que es y porqué es así.**

 **Neozura: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, aún me faltan varias de las chicas Loud, pero no falta mucho, en este arco que será más calmado que los anteriores, planeo desarrollar a muchos personajes. Yo describiría tu aporte como más que un grano de arena. xD La mayoría de las discusiones en esta historia no tienen a alguien con la razón y tro equivocado, son todas personas con distintos puntos de vista, Lori además tiene que proteger a sus compañeras y una misión suicida (lo que seguramente sería enfrentar solas a "Grand Final" y sus heraldos) es algo a lo que ningún líder debe guiar a su tropa, y Leni no quería dejar a una inocente sufrir, yo personalmente no puedo decir que alguna esté equivocada. Y si vuelven al servicio, ambos son muy fuertes y pronto se mostrará cuánto y también me dio risa su apuesta cuando la escribí. xD No te preocupes por el largo de los reviews, me gusta leer todo lo que tienen que decirme. (: Pronto su identidad será rebelada en este o en el próximo arco.**

 **Ine Neko: Puse al Alto Capitán Mayor como un anciano terco y obstinado, consideró a Rita una cobarde por preferir dedicarse a su familia que, al mundo como heroína, puse a muchos personajes con distintas formas de pensar para que estas discusiones tengan sentido y por eso Spark no entenderá muy bien el deseo de proteger pues sigue siendo un niño. Aún no se explica bien su poder, y ni ella lo entiende, y falta bastante para que lo entienda. La discusión de Lori y Leni también está hecha para tener sentido, ambas con posturas contrarias, pero ambas tienen sentido, Lori como líder no puede pensar igual que Leni quien no tiene la responsabilidad de sus hermanas. Lincoln Loud sigue siendo necesario para "Grand Final", al menos por ahora (espero te gustara el origen que le di a este villano). Y no te hice esperar mucho. xD Y no tanto, realmente es de mis personajes menos favoritos, pero como mi protagonista está totalmente desarrollado desde el principio de la historia, tengo que desarrollar a los personajes secundarios, cosa en la que me atrasé pues casi no se ha visto a Lana Luan y Luna. :,v**

 **Pirata: La rebelión de las máquinas y la traición entre villanos es muy cliché y como me centro en un tenaz y malvado villano que trabaja sólo, no quiero caer en eso. No se arriesgó a suponerlo, los números no concordaban. No sólo atacará, y no sólo quiere matarlas, quiere que sufran. Lo de la información del "Hércules" se rebelará estimo en el episodio sub siguiente, y si no, en este arco al menos. xD mis estimaciones no son muy confiables. X.X**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego. (:**


	26. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Ante todo quiero disculparme por mi falta de claridad al momento de explicar lo de la escarcha en el episodio anterior, es sólo el inconsciente de Lincoln, como retirar la mano cuando tocas algo con electricidad o simplemente la fiebre, no hay más trasfondo, Lincoln sufre esos ataques mortales de su inconsciente y sólo cesan cuando es "Grand Final", no son demonios, maldiciones, experimentos, ni ningún otro tipo de conspiración, sólo "pasó".**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin? (Parte 2)**

– ¡Lincoln! – Gritó Lori en una furia más que comprensible cuando el celular de su hermano la hizo despertar por el mensaje que Lisa le envió.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó el peliblanco, el hecho ser víctima del retorcido abrazo de Lori y literalmente estar cara a cara con su hermana no le ayudó en lo más mínimo. De no ser por el abrazo de Lori habría caído de la cama.  
– Literalmente no puedo creer que me hicieras esto. – Lincoln podía entender el berrinche de su hermana mayor, la comodidad del sueño es un placer que incluso "Grand Final" aprecia.

– ¿No deberías ir a clases? – Preguntó el peliblanco antes de apagar su celular. No podía importarle menos el cómo Lori estuviera o lo que debiera hacer, pero entre más de sus hermanas estuvieran en casa, mejor, por lo que tendría que actuar como el perfecto hermano que ellas creen que es…

– Mamá y papá nos dieron el día libre… el director Huggins falleció ayer y pensaron que sería mejor estar en familia… por las pequeñas… – Al menos se calmó, una Lori de mal humor es más molesta que una piedra en el zapato.

Lori se estaba levantando, pero un aumento en la fuerza con la que su hermano la abrazaba la detuvo. – Podrías… ¿Quedarte un poco más? – Preguntó con timidez el peliblanco. Lori le dio una sonrisa y volvió a abrazarlo, había dormido muy bien esa noche (cosa que ni ella esperaba, dormir en una cama tan pequeña y con otra persona no da muy buena expectativa sobre la calidad del sueño…), y si bien tenía que levantarse, decidió darse ese pequeño "lujo" …

Algo que intrigaba al peliblanco es que los registros de la actividad cerebral de Linka no la rebelaban como usuaria de telekinesis, si despertó su poder, fue después de la batalla por el Atlantis II … Considerando que Rusty y Cookie también murieron, Linka debería estar devastada, y si bien no estaría en clases, no podría estudiarla por los velorios o funerales de sus amigos muertos a los que seguramente ella irá. Según sus registros de las "Full House Gang" cuando entraron al "World Breaker" y de los vídeos de Lisa que usaba para su fachada de fan n° 1 de las "Full House Gang", "Ace Savy" es muy estricta consigo misma, es decir, no dejaría que ninguna de sus compañeras y hermanas sufriera en su nombre por lo que no arrastraría a nadie a los funerales. Lincoln no podría investigarla… No es momento de pensar en eso…

– Lori…

– ¿Hmm? – La rubia estaba con los ojos cerrados, simplemente disfrutando del "cansancio" de la mañana que te hace querer seguir en la cama, aunque no tengas sueño.

– Tú… ¿No le temes a los "Heraldos del Fin"? – Preguntó Lincoln aumentando la fuerza con la que abrazaba a Lori, quien de inmediato recordó que durante el intento de secuestro de "Blonde-Bang" un "Heraldo del Fin" intervino… – Yo… vi a uno. – Lo que describió Lynn, quien combatió junto a "Death-Bringer" le erizó la piel a Lori: "No lo sé… Era alto… con garras y dos cuernos afilados que parecían orejas de conejo… peleaba muy bien y podía extender sus garras…", esa fue la descripción de Lynn, y por los vídeos en la base de datos de la estación Atlas, participó en el ataque y combatió cara a cara contra "Warfield". Podía entender el miedo que Lincoln demostraba, la pelea de "Dath-Bringer" contra "Blonde-Bang" fue muy feroz.

– ¿Tú… les temes? – Preguntó Lori. Sabía que su hermanito le respondería que sí, pero como heroína que es, no podría esconderse de su fracaso, si la persona que más desea proteger le teme a un villano, significa que los héroes fallaron, fallo que a Lori especialmente afectó en carne propia al sentir un minúsculo espasmo en Lincoln.

– Yo… – Claramente "Lincoln Loud" trataría de mostrarse fuerte, después de todo, su sueño es ser un héroe como las "Full House Gang". – Les temo … pero no sólo por mí… sino por todos… ¿Y si los héroes no pueden detenerlo? – Sentenció Lincoln, inconsciente de cómo sintió Lori aquellas palabras, una fina lanza atravesando su corazón. – ¿Qué tal sí…?

– Lincoln… – Interrumpió Lori. – ¿Recuerdas cuando te leía cuentos cuando tenías problemas para dormir? – Preguntó Lori acariciando el cabello de su hermano, quien asintió con la cabeza. – Hay una que nunca te conté, papá nos la contaba cuando era una niña ¿Has oído historias de "Mutilador"?

* * *

"Mutilador" se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el centro de Royal Woods, contemplaba muy satisfecho la destrucción que causó con un simple y muy poderoso choque telekinético. De un momento a otro el centro de la ciudad había sido devastado, ni siquiera se habían activado las alarmas.

– Hoy es un gran día ¿No lo crees "Impact"? – Preguntó en burla el villano al ver que su némesis se encontraba frente a él.

– Lo será. – Respondió fieramente la heroína lanzándose contra "Mutilador" en una poderosa embestida.

Antes de llegar contra su enemigo, la heroína fue aplastada contra el suelo, quedando en medio de un cráter. Antes de poder levantarse, otro aplastamiento la volvió a incrustar en la tierra.

– Morirás rápido, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo en tus herejías. – Sentenció "Mutilador" lanzando una lluvia de ondas aplastantes sobre "Impact".

– ¿Y sigues con tu basura de la verdadera…?

– ¡Cierra la boca! – Ordenó el villano perdiendo toda la seriedad que pudo llegar a demostrar, enseñando su fanática personalidad preparando otro golpe arrasador para lanzar contra el héroe, o eso intentó, pues debió cancelar su ataque para lidiar con el Alto Capitán Mayor, quien apareció a sus espaldas, dispuesto a terminar con "Mutilador" de una vez por todas.

*Boom*

"Mutilador", si bien poseía una evidente y abismal inferioridad en potencia física en comparación al Alto Capitán Mayor, pudo prever su ataque logrando evadirlo y con su telekinesis neutralizó sin problemas la onda de aire que suele seguir a cada golpe que da el héroe.

– Espero valgas la pena. – Comentó "Mutilador", al ver que el Alto Capitán Mayor tomó posición de combate.

El villano simplemente dio un pequeño golpe al piso con su pie y el Alto Capitán Mayor salió disparado hacia el cielo, si bien la maestría telekinética de "Mutilador" era algo que siempre ostentaba en las batallas, los héroes jamás pudieron acostumbrarse a enfrentarlo pues él siempre aparecía con alguna técnica nueva.

*Boom*

"Impact" emergió del suelo sobre el que se encontraba "Mutilador" en una violenta explosión.

– ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó el villano en un tono de decepción mientras volaba junto a varios escombros que la explosión también levantó.

"Impact" golpeó al aire generando una concentrada y poderosa onda de aire en dirección al villano. "Mutilador" nuevamente usó su dominio telekinético para causar una fuerte explosión en el suelo sobre el cual volaba. Tal explosión lo movió de la trayectoria del golpe, pero seguía en el aire.

– Ah, se me acaba la paciencia. – Comentó "Mutilador" muy arrogantemente. – No sigas presionándola.

Nuevamente usó sus ondas de choque psíquico, esta vez para empujarse a sí mismo hacia abajo y apresurar su regreso al suelo, si bien podía pelear en el aire, el suelo se le hacía más cómodo y necesitaría esa comodidad para probar su nueva habilidad. Lanzó una onda de choque contra "Impact" para quitárselo de encima por un rato, cosa que logró al incrustarlo contra un edificio. Ahora y sin distracciones se concentró en el Alto Capitán Mayor, quien también apresuró su caída, su habilidad para generar ondas de choque en cualquier dirección era muy poderosa, pero como buen y autoproclamado "soberano", siempre debía estar excediendo sus límites.

Concentró su poder para generar una onda de choque muy pequeña y en un punto lejano, más específicamente dentro de los pulmones del Alto Capitán Mayor.

*cof cof* El Alto Capitán Mayor tosía sangre, su defensa fue simplemente burlada por el embiste psíquico de "Mutilador", quien simplemente repitió el mortífero ataque a los órganos internos de su enemigo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Contraalmirante Brigadier Primero tercera multiplicación Doble General al cuadrado? Luces muy… ¿Soldado raso? – Reía burlonamente "Mutilador" frente a un gravemente herido Alto Capitán Mayor, quien por primera vez sentía sus rodillas temblar, cometió un error al subestimar así a "Mutilador" y lo pagó en sangre.

– No es tan fácil. – Sentenció el Alto Capitán Mayor quien simplemente pateó el piso y le lanzó una gran cantidad de rocas a su enemigo.

– ¿En serio me atacas con rocas? – Preguntó "Mutilador" indignado, mientras usaba una de sus técnicas más poderosas, el temido "Arpón Psíquico". Una bomba de aire concentrado por las ondas de choque de "Mutilador" ("Blonde-Bang" era un globo con agua en comparación al "Arpón Psíquico"), esa bomba de aire tomaba la forma de un arpón y era dirigido por las ondas de choque que generaba el "Mutilador" obteniendo una gran velocidad la cual sumada a su potencial explosivo y su invisibilidad eran un paquete vip al infierno para sus enemigos. – Dije que sería rápido, pero decidí que será mejor… ¡Hacerlos desear estar en el infierno! – Dijo en un grito de evidente furia.

El arpón psíquico dirigido al Alto Capitán Mayor fue sujetado por otro héroe: "Shock-Wave", quien al igual que "Mutilador", poseía habilidades psíquicas. Si bien el arma de energía psíquica era transparente, y no hacía ruido, "Shock-Wave" podía sentir las enfermizas energías de "Mutilador".

– Vaya idiota. – Dijo "Mutilador" liberando la energía del Arpón buscando generar otra onda de choque, esta vez con origen en el arma y listo para acabar con ambos héroes… Pero ninguna explosión se dio.

– ¡No moriré en vano! ¡Hoy será… tu fin! – Gritó "Shock-Wave" con dificultad, mantener tanta energía en un mismo punto era una tarea titánica que incluso impresionó al Alto Capitán Mayor, quien en ocasiones anteriores había visto su sangre derramarse y sentido el crujir de sus huesos al romperse por las brutales energías que "Mutilador" esgrimía con facilidad.

– En algo tienes razón ¡Morirás! – Agregó el villano concentrado diez "Arpones Psíquicos", todos apuntando a los héroes.

– ¡Estoy contigo! – Gritó "Impact" cayendo junto a "Shock-Wave" y golpeando el arpón con todas sus fuerzas.

La descomunal fuerza de la heroína "Impact" y hasta la última chispa de energía psíquica de "Shock-Wave" lograron disparar el arpón psíquico contra "Mutilador", quien no alcanzó a reaccionar a la, simplemente asombrosa velocidad a la que esa energía fue disparada.

– ¡Pa…garás! – Dijo con dificultad al estar empalado por ese "Arpón Psíquico", el cual aún permanecía en forma de lanza por las propias energías de "Mutilador", pero entre ese y mantener los otros diez arpones que aún se estaban formando cuando recibió el ataque, estaba pendiendo de un hilo, jamás había controlado más de diez arpones al mismo tiempo y el dolor en su costado derecho penetrado por su propio ataque no le facilitaba mucho la vida. – ¡Aaaahhhh! – Gritó con fuerza y tres de los arpones fueron lanzados en dirección al cielo, donde las nubes simplemente desaparecieron por las explosiones mostrando un sol radiante sobre la devastada Royal Woods.

"Shock-Wave" miró a "Impact" y al Alto Capitán Mayor. – Esta es mi carga y mí responsabilidad, mi sangre encontrará su redención. – Sentenció el héroe, y sin darles tiempo a sus compañeros en este combate para reaccionar, los sacó de la zona de combate con una onda telekinética y se lanzó contra "Mutilador" en una poderosa embestida.

– ¿¡Un parásito como tú se atreve a querer redimirse!? – Gritó con furia "Mutilador" lanzándole dos de los arpones restantes, gracias a que ahora la carga psíquica era mucho menor, pudo apuntar más precisamente, pero "Shock-Wave" alcanzó a reaccionar a la firma de energía del "Arpón Psíquico" y lo desvió hacia el cielo. – ¡No debiste nacer! – Añadió aún más furioso y dispuesto a lanzar los seis arpones restantes… Pero estos no se movieron.

– Te lo dije… No será en vano. – Sentenció "Shock-Wave" golpeando el arpón clavado en el costado de "Mutilador" con una onda de choque, pero su enemigo mantuvo el control.

– ¡Y yo te dije que morirás! – Comentó el villano entre risas aumentando la fuerza psíquica con la que buscaba lanzar los arpones restantes, pero "Shock-Wave" seguía frenándolos.

"Shock-Wave" volvió atacar el arpón, no le importaba morir si podía llevarse a su enemigo con él.

– ¡El mundo nos necesita! – Gritó el villano formando una onda de choque dentro del cuerpo de héroe, buscando aplastar su corazón. "Shock-Wave" se movió del lugar, pero aun así recibió un golpe al corazón, el cual hizo temblar violentamente los arpones, la energía del héroe casi deja de detenerlos, y tantos arpones podrían destruir la ciudad completa…

– ¡Nunca necesitó tu retorcido ideal! – Respondió el héroe generando una onda de choque apuntando a uno de los arpones.

– ¡Maldito arrogante! – El grito de "Mutilador" transmitió tanto odio como desesperación, en efecto "Shock-Wave" buscaba matarlo y salvar a todos en la ciudad, confiaba en poder disparar los arpones al cielo antes de que estos explotaran una vez "Mutilador" cediera en el forcejeo, pero por cómo van las cosas, no parece que eso vaya a suceder muy pronto.

– ¡Ha llegado el fin! – Gritó "Warfield" levantando levantando la roca bajo ambos psíquicos.

– No… No ¡No! – Gritó "Mutilador" en su desesperación dando poderososgolpes psíquicos a todo a su alrededor.

– Se acabó. – Sentenció "Shock-Wave" sumamente calmado, aceptó su muerte, pero al menos "Mutilador" se iría con él.

– ¡Se acabará cuando yo lo diga! – Gritó lanzándose en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo contra "Shock-Wave".

– ¡Eso no amigo! – Gritó "Impact", quien regresó al campo de batalla y se había sujetado de la roca que "Warfield" lanzó. Un poderoso golpe de la heroína sacó a "Mutilador" de la roca. "Shock-Wave" usó todas sus energías restantes para disparar los arpones restantes en la dirección en la que "Mutilador" fue lanzado.

Ambos saltaron de la roca antes de que cayera en quien sabe dónde, dado lo débil que se encontraba "Shock-Wave", "Impact" lo cubrió del golpe.

*Crash*

No supieron qué tan lejos fue disparado "Mutilador", pero incluso ellos sintieron la ola de viento producida por la explosión en la que él estuvo en el centro, y estar en el origen de al menos siete explosiones de la magnitud de sus "Arpones Psíquicos" no es algo a lo que se espere que sobreviva, y dada la altura a la que explotó la posibilidad de recuperar sus restos era prácticamente nula.

– No pudo haber sobrevivido… – Finalizó "Shock-Wave" con sus últimas fuerzas y esperanzas antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

La incredulidad en la expresión de Lincoln era palpable, demostrando lo bien que fingía, esa es una historia muy famosa, y por muchos descrita como un hito que marcó un antes y un después en la historia de los héroes y los villanos, pues poco después se formó la asociación y las batallas entre héroes y villanos se redujeron considerablemente.

– Lincoln… – Lori se detuvo un momento, siempre le gustó ver esa cara de bobo en Lincoln, ese brillo en sus ojos que sólo un niño inocente podía mostrar le recordaban la inocencia que ella con tanto anhelo buscaba proteger... como heroína y como hermana. – "Grand Final" es muy poderoso… pero a él nadie lo ayudará… ¿Sabes quién era "Shock-Wave"? – Preguntó la rubia despertando una genuina expresión de curiosidad en Lincoln. – El hijo de "Mutilador". – Lori no pudo contemplar la estupefacción en el rostro de su hermanito por el abrazo que le dio, acababa de compartir información clasificada de la fuerza de seguridad, pero ella estaría dispuesta a morir antes de dejar que el error que cometió apague el brillo de los ojos de su hermanito.

– Pero "Mutilador" … ¿No murió? – Preguntó confundido, lo le importaba si fue traicionado por su abuela, pero si era tan poderoso como para derrotar a un héroe del calibre del Alto Capitán Mayor, definitivamente era alguien a quien querría llenar de terror para alimentarse, por lo que sería agradable saber que sigue vivo, aunque todos los registros hacían concluir que no.

Fue una noticia muy cruda que sacudió a los medios que "Silence", el emisario de los héroes fuera secuestrado por un villano que se hacía llamar "Mutilador", la noticia causó un impacto tremendo en todos los medios, pero como jamás se vieron públicamente sus poderes es que este ruido no duró demasiado.

– Lincoln… no le temo a "Grand Final", la semilla del valor de los héroes puede germinar en el corazón más estéril si pueden ver la luz de lo que es correcto. Ya verás cómo ese loco y sus "Heraldos del Fin" son derrotados.

Lincoln sólo guardó silencio y se envolvió en las sábanas, tenía mucho en lo que pensar y sabiendo que Lori tenía que levantarse. En cuestión de minutos Lola y Lana empezarían a pelear, o Leni olvidaría abrir los ojos antes de caminar, aunque a juzgar por los datos de los escáneres de los lavabots de utilidad, lo que sucedería antes sería Lynn cayendo por las escaleras al intentar alguna de sus acrobacias, parecía tener más energía de la usual… Sea como sea Lori pronto será necesaria, y ella lo sabía, por lo que muy contra su voluntad se levantó, pero antes de salir de la habitación/armario se dirigió a su hermano nuevamente.

– Lincoln… todo eso de la semilla del valor… prométeme que nunca dejarás de creer en el valor de las personas... – Pidió Lori casi en tono de súplica. Lincoln no necesitó asomar su cabeza para ver a su hermana ni escanearla con sus lavabots de utilidad para saber que su respuesta significaría demasiado para ella.

– Lori yo… – Después de haber recibido de lleno el golpe de "Blonde-Bang" cualquiera habría perdido algo de fe en los héroes… Pero "Lincoln Loud" no. – Te lo prometo… La semilla del valor no morirá…

– ¡Auch! ¿¡Quién puso la escalera aquí!? – Gritó Lynn desde el primer piso.

Lori le dedicó una última sonrisa a su hermano y se retiró de la habitación.

– 1216. – Dijo Lincoln y el lavabot oculto en su computador se activó, si bien podía ver los datos directamente en sus ojos, prefería una interfaz más agradable para revisar los datos que sus lavabots de utilidad le enviaban… – Lisa no tardará en llegar… Maldita rata de laboratorio… – Fue necesario camuflar los lavabots de utilidad que estaban cerca de Lucy, quien estaba merodeando por los ductos, lo que retrasó la obtención de los datos que debería estudiar. Los estudios recientes de la actividad cerebral de Leni mostraban que esa región siempre estaba activa, pero los monitoreos del movimiento en su habitación no volvieron a rebelar anomalías, resultando en datos sin información útil, muy similar a lo que pasaba con sus demás hermanas, tenían poderes telekinéticos y son muy buenas para ocultarlos. – Supongo que no hay otra opción… Pongan a todas las factorías a trabajar al máximo de su capacidad, no escatimen en la extracción de esquirlas sangrientas, quiero que el poderío de mi ejército esté al máximo para mi próximo movimiento. – Sentenció el peliblanco. Si los datos no llegan por sí mismos, él tendría que forzarlos, y sabía exactamente por dónde comenzar. Con Lori ocupada preparando el desayuno junto con Leni, Luan sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar, Lynn, Lana y Lola jugando en el segundo piso, Linka preparándose para ir al funeral de Rusty o Cookie y finalmente Lucy en el ático recitando, creando o leyendo poesía, nada que realmente le importara a Lincoln pues la única disponible para hablar/sacarle información era Luna, pues sus neurotransmisores indicaban que estaba muy estresada. Lincoln cerró su "laptop" y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana.

– ¡El suelo es lava! – Gritó Lana saltando sobre un mueble.

A Lincoln se le hizo extraño que estuviera tan animada pese a que su director de escuela había muerto, aunque también era probable que no le dijeran, además, le hizo gracia el juego por lo que decidió unirse y saltar a la baranda de la escalera.

Miró a su alrededor, Lynn y Lola también estaban jugando, quizá la deportista quiso acompañarlas para pasar el rato o para animarlas… No importaba en ese momento.

– ¿Qué le dice una serpiente a otra? – Lincoln escuchó la voz de Luan en el primer piso, nunca presagia nada bueno, y menos al ver una especie de serpiente de papel. – ¡Eres una arrastrada! Jajajaja ¿Entiendes?

Lincoln no pudo responder, pues grupo de serpientes de plástico fueron disparadas desde esa serpiente de papel.

Lincoln reconoció el polvo picapica en las serpientes, y sabiendo que Luan guarda un antídoto en su habitación, tendría el motivo perfecto para ver a Luna… Pero odiaba el polvo picapica, sus nanobots no podían anular del todo esa comezón, por lo que no dudó en deslizarse por la baranda y llegar al final saltó en un intento de acrobacia que terminó en dirección al sillón en el que Luan estaba viendo sus cámaras en el segundo piso.

– Rayos. – Dijo Luan resignada y dejando su laptop en la mesa justo antes de que Lincoln cayera sobre ella.

– ¿Con esas enormes mejillas me golpeo sobre tu hombro? – Preguntó Lincoln sobándose la frente.

– ¿Pudiendo bajar normalmente elegiste saltar? – Luan demostraba que el golpe en el hombro fue bastante fuerte, pero nada que "Lincoln Loud" no pudiera hacer, por lo que el peliblanco no se preocupó de más.

– El piso es lava. – Respondió Lincoln sentándose junto a su hermana. – ¿Practicas para el día de las bromas? – Preguntó finalmente el peliblanco comenzando a rascarse el brazo. – ¡Rayos! – Una clásica mentira del peliblanco para lograr su cometido.

– No necesito practicar para dominar el arte del parpadeo. – Respondió la comediante en una comparación sorprendentemente sofisticada para tratarse de… ella.

– Bueno, yo si necesito ese antídoto. ¿Te importa si voy a tu habitación? – Preguntó Lincoln aumentando la velocidad con la que rascaba su brazo.

– ¿Me viste cara de Lori? Jajaja ¿Ent…?

– ¡Luan! – El grito de Lori se hizo notar, no le gustaba ser parte de las bromas de Luan.

– Bueno, adelante, trata de no despertar a Luna, se pone peor que Lori… – La comediante se escondió detrás del sofá al ver que Lori miró desde la cocina al salón.

– Te ayudo después de encontrar el antídoto. – Lincoln saltó de mueble en mueble hasta llegar a la baranda de la escalera donde trepó cual araña.

Los escaneos indicaban que Luna estaba despierta, pero inactiva seguramente Luan se levantó primero.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el episodio, espero les haya gustado la historia de "Mutilador", él intervendrá mucho en las próximas sagas y quería introducirlo como dicta mi tradición, con una batalla épica. xD**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza nuevamente.**

 **¿Quiénes son "Impact" y "Shock-Wave"? ¿Este nuevo "Mutilador" tendrá que ver con ese poderoso telekinético del mismo nombre? ¿Lincoln obtendrá la información que quiere? ¿Qué ha sido de los "Heraldos del Fin" mientras Lincoln estudia a sus enemigas? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **Neozura: Me alegra que captaras lo que quise transmitir, en efecto, él sólo es malo. No hay trasfondo en la escarcha, sólo es el inconsciente de Lincoln, y en lo personal, nunca tuvo punto de retorno, preferiría morir pues si no es "Grand Final" la escarcha lo matará. Siempre lo digo y lo seguiré diciendo, trataré de no defraudarte a ti ni a ningún otro lector, pero el final estaba pensado desde que escribí la primera palabra y no está sujeto a cambios. X.x ¡Por tu culpa no me puedo quitar esa canción de la cabeza! D: Y lamento la tardanza, he tenido asuntos personales muy problemáticos, pero juro que esta historia no será abandonada.**

 **js152: Oh amigo, la pelea será devastadora, para todos, no te preocupes, sucederá pronto.**

 **Ine Neko: No me había dado cuenta de la ironía. xDDD Mientras no sea tu inconsciente tratando de matarte está todo bien. xD Estoy de acuerdo en lo cuestionable que es su actuar, pero él no tiene de otra, no se puede culpar a alguien por querer vivir y ser feliz. Lincoln quiere venganza contra el mundo, todo se consumió en su deseo de venganza, el momento de la revelación será devastador, y no sabes cómo me alegra saber que los episodios superan tus expectativas. Lo de la escarcha no es nada "especial", sólo es el inconsciente de Lincoln, por eso puede desactivar las funciones de los nanobots y hacerlo sufrir más que en cualquier batalla que ha librado hasta el momento y por ser inconsciente es que no importa la temperatura a la que esté, temblará y sufrirá de cualquier modo. Oh, y nunca hackeó las máquinas de Lisa, sino que alteraban los datos que captaban, es como poner una pantalla reproduciendo un vídeo frente a una cámara, si Lisa hubiera visto lo que realmente captaban los sensores en Lincoln no lo habría podido soportar, y respecto a Albert, ya se probó la ineficacia de los métodos de la fuerza de seguridad. Como exsoldado y héroe debe proteger a los inocentes, y los villanos no son inocentes. Con respecto a Lily en efecto no la he puesto, en el episodio su poder era lanzar esas "bombas" … Si "Grand Final" recibiera una de esas, yo como autor jamás podría limpiar su dignidad. X.x Ya explicaré qué sucede con la bebé, pero ahora es el turno de Luna. Espero no haberte decepcionado en este, aunque por la naturaleza de la propia historia es que debía ser algo lento.  
Pirata: Si, Albert odia a los villanos, pero pueden Y VAN a ser útiles, quien lo causó se rebelará pronto, no quiero spoilear, aunque creo haber revelado quien fue en el episodio anterior o el anterior a ese, la escarcha no tiene nada que ver con los poderes heredados. X.x Lori es muy dependiente de Lincoln, y está casi listo el reencuentro con Bobby donde se explicará todo lo que pasó entre ellos. Y sí, queda muy poco para que la verdad de su querido hermanito sea rebelada.**

 **MightyMitch47: Lo siento amigo, pero no es un demonio, es mucho más simple que eso, quise que fuera un origen de que es malo por sí mismo, sin trasfondo ni origen antinatural, sólo "es malo" y punto, un villano hasta la médula.**

 **ee: Nadie detendrá su venganza, ¡Enfréntense a "Grand Final"! O mueran como cobardes.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. (:  
**


	27. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin (Parte 3)

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin? (Parte 3)**

Lincoln no asumiría ue todas sus hermanas eran las "Full House Gang", después de todo, por la adición de Linka como nueva usuaria de telekinesis y la posibilidad de que su padre también dominara ese poder, es que los números se hacían borrosos, pero poco importaba en ese momento, sus hermanas tenían la telekinesis como herramienta, y Lincoln no dudaría en su nuevo propósito.  
El peliblanco estaba seguro de las identidades de varias de las "Full House Gang", conocía a sus hermanas, y si bien no conocía del todo a las personalidades de las heroínas, algunas de sus conductas más características encajaban con los perfiles de varias de sus hermanas. De las diez heroínas, conocía las identidades de al menos : Leni como "The Eleven of Hearts" los movimientos de sus prendas cuando las emociones de la modista Loud se disparaban, Linka como "Ace Savy" por los residuos energéticos de las esquirlas sangrientas en su interior, y claro "The Counter of Cards" siendo Lisa, predecible por su uso de herramientas tecnológicas más de utilidad y apoyo que de combate en el campo, como se vio en sus dos infiltraciones al "World-Breaker", también estaban las únicas dos restantes que no eran usuarias de la telekinesis, y dado que esa región cerebral sólo estaba inactiva en Lana, Lynn, Rita y Lily, por descartes podía dejar a la deportista y amante de los animales como "The royal Flush" y "The Strong Suit", pero la primera es más débil que Lynn Loud, después de todo, no había participado en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, sólo mandaba a esas bestias que le obedecían, sin duda Lana es "The Royal Flush" y Lynn "The Strong Suit"… Aún le faltaba mucho por averiguar… y por torcer.

Lincoln apostaría a que Lori, Luna, Luan, Lucy y Lola eran "The High Card", "The Night Club", "The Joker", "The Eight of Spades" y "The Queen of Diamonds"… Poco importaba saber quién es quién, lo que realmente importaba era la forma de destruirlas, quebrarlas, romper todo lo que pudieran desear proteger con una brutalidad apabullante, y dejarlas sólo rogando por una muerte rápida… tendría que actuar mucho más en serio para descubrir todo sobre las "Full House Gang", Y sabía justo cómo hacerlo. Lisa usaría sus recursos para ayudar a sus demás hermanas, ya que, al ser el cerebro del equipo y una agente de la fuerza de seguridad, las ayudaría no sólo dándoles un lugar para entrenar, sino que también extraería sus datos y los usaría para que mejoraran, tal como él hacía con Lynn cuando entrenaban… muy seguramente en su laboratorio del búnker tendría equipos o armas para mejorar su desempeño, y lo único que realmente le importaba, sus datos…

Ya tenía un plan de acción, y si bien "Lincoln Loud" podía escabullirse en la habitación de Lisa, su laboratorio era otro nivel de seguridad, por lo que necesitaría colaborar con alguno de sus experimentos más importantes y de forma mucho más activa… o en su defecto hacer que su ejército invadiera Royal Woods, lo cual no le garantizaba la obtención de los datos, por lo que se descartó ese plan auxiliar. Lo importante es que debía darle mucha atención a Lisa… pero ahora debía ir a perder el tiempo con su hermana rockera… ya que es lo que haría "Lincoln Loud" …

* * *

– Ay Bro… – Luna se encontraba bastante triste en su habitación, cosa que era inusual, ese radar alvino que tenía de hermano era más eficiente que los sensores de Lisa para detectar cuando alguna de ellas se encontraba mal.

Luna se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama, si bien tenía su guitarra en sus manos, no tenía ánimos para practicar ese día, habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo en la primaria Royal Woods, ella también se había graduado ahí, habiendo pasado incontables horas en la sala de detención (como cabe imaginar, tocando alguno de sus instrumentos pues la detuvieron por tocar en los pasillos, en los salones de clases, y en diversas ocasiones en las que esa conducta correspondería a una violación al código de convivencia escolar por el que se regía la escuela), pero el director Huggins si bien parecía el viejo malhumorado estándar, jamás le dijo algo como que no tocara sus instrumentos, o que estaba mal hacerlo, contrario a todo lo que la rockera Loud esperaba la primera vez que estuvo en la oficina del director siendo detenida por algún inspector de la escuela (ser castigada o reprendida, después de todo en esa etapa de su vida, incluso su familia estaba contra su conducta) el director Huggins fue muy comprensivo con ella e incluso le sugirió varios exprofesores de música para que tomara clases particulares con ellos y así mejorara en el mundo en el que se veía tan entusiasmada, era un buen hombre y un gran director… "Luna, sé que el código de la escuela me obliga a enviarte a detención… pero el profesor de música me pidió algunas horas extras… " Los ojos de la rockera se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento, y se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas al recordar esas palabras…

– ¿Te divertiste matándolos "Grand Final"? – La furia en la voz de Luna era palpable, ya se ha perdido de muchas cosas por ser una heroína, entre ellas, parte de su vida social, y de su sueño… y ahora uno de los más importantes pilares de su vida…

Después de su primer concierto algo en ella había despertado, un deseo de convertirse en una estrella e inspirar a más jóvenes al igual que ella, resultando en un deseo implacable de entrar y triunfar en el mundo de la música y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se opusiera en su camino, incluso si esos obstáculos eran sus hermanas, hermano, padres, o el peor de todos… su telekinesis, la cual despertaría poco después de ese maravilloso día.

Si bien Luna es 2 años menor que Lori, cuando la rockera descubrió sus poderes, Lori llevaba años mejorando en su dominio de la telekinesis. Para la rockera entrenar con su hermana mayor era una pérdida de tiempo, pues no le interesaba convertirse en una heroína ni arriesgar su vida en una lucha por personas que no conocía. Dado lo egoísta que ella misma se consideraba por eso, tuvo que aprender a vivir con ese sentimiento, pero la música se trata de disfrutar, y ella sencillamente no disfrutaría de vivir así, por lo que su actitud se volvió mucho más rebelde y desafiante, en especial con Lori, quien la entrenaba. Luna sólo quería practicar, dominar y triunfar en el mundo de la música, y para ella, el entrenamiento de su telekinesis era un estorbo. Ese pensamiento se vio reflejado en un completo desinterés por cómo se sentían su familia.

Se volvió normal que constantemente la miraran con furia en sus ojos, es decir, teniendo todos sus amplificadores al máximo desde las 10 a.m. un sábado no causa un despertar con una sonrisa… Y Luna lo sabía. El amor por la música que llevaba prácticamente en la sangre era poderoso, por lo que enfrentando todo castigo y toda la amargura que su familia/obstáculos pudieran darle, seguiría en ese camino, el camino de la música, su camino.

La rockera Loud era perfectamente consciente de su egoísmo al preferirse a sí misma antes que a su familia, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacer mucho por cambiarlo.

– Bro… ¿Alguna vez te hartaste de mí? – Se preguntó la rockera, no eran recuerdos agradables, pero habiendo perdido a una persona que hizo una gran diferencia en su vida, su mente sólo quería torturarla, dejar salir esa frustración…

Con el pasar del tiempo y como cabía imaginar, la casa Loud se acostumbró a su ruidoso "nuevo ser". Si bien el acuerdo de asistir al entrenamiento a cambio de que le dieran los medios para triunfar en el mundo de la música fue respetado por todos, la molestia de su familia por sus actitudes no desapareció tan fácilmente… excepto por Lincoln, quien de una semana para otra no sólo dejó de mirarla como hacía el resto de su familia y borrar toda amargura y desprecio que Luna pudiera sentir en su mirada, sino que además comenzó a admirarla. Cualquiera dudaría de eso, y Luna no fue la excepción, en un principio creyó que se trataba de una broma de Luan, o de alguna apuesta perdida.

– Dicen que cuando tu vocación se convierte en una carga… la acabas llevando por tus seguidores… – Luna seguía sintiéndose cada vez peor, sus manos querían comenzar a tocar la melodía más triste que se le viniera a la mente en ese momento… Pero como solía pasarle, recordó uno de sus primeros conciertos, en los que Lincoln, Chunk, Tabby y Sam estuvieron apoyándola…

Las ideas de que Lincoln podría estar con apoyándola de esa forma con fines maliciosos desaparecieron cuando Luna se vio a sí misma en él, su hermano le dedicaba la misma mirada que ella le dedicó a Mick Swagger en ese glorioso día, la misma expresión babosa que creía más y más con cada acorde, y, sobre todo, el mismo brillo en sus ojos, literalmente se le veía deslumbrado con cada canción que hacía, cada práctica, y en todo momento.

No se podía describir el ánimo que Luna tenía después de eso, subió descontroladamente, es decir, ya tenía un fan que realmente admiraba su arte, su camino, su "yo" real, su "yo" feliz… tal cual ella con Mick Swagger, Pero… ¿Su ídolo dejaría que uno de sus fans la pasara así? El brillo en la mirada de Lincoln no desaparecía, ni siquiera titubeaba, incluso con ojeras, incluso cansado, él seguía apoyándola, si bien el ver ese brillo la motivaba a seguir y mejorar, algo dentro de ella cambió.

Su máxima meta era ser como Mick Swagger, y poder inspirar a más personas del mismo modo que esa estrella hizo con Luna. Si había una persona a quien Luna respetaba además de Mick Swagger, era el director Huggins, pero a él lo respetaba como a un maestro, pero Lincoln… el pensar que su ídolo podría ignorar completamente la salud de, no sólo uno de sus fans, sino que un fan del nivel que Lincoln había probado ser… y tratarlo tal cual ella estaba haciendo en ese momento la hizo dudar de su actuar hasta la fecha…

La castaña tomó una actitud mucho menos egocentrista y comenzó a moderarse con su familia, y en especial con Lincoln.

Luna se sentía ante todo agradecida con su hermanito, sin saberlo la salvó de cometer un error que habría condenado su meta de convertirse en una estrella como Mick Swagger frustrando así su más grande aspiración en la vida, además claro, de ser quien más la ha apoyado con su carrera, tanto como ayudante como siendo su fan… La rockera de algún modo quiso devolverle el favor que Lincoln sin saberlo hizo por ella, jamás olvidó componer alguna nueva canción para su cumpleaños… Oh si, lo quería mucho… y fue en esencia por él, que comenzó a mostrar mucha más diligencia en su entrenamiento. No fue hasta que supo que nadie estaba realmente a salvo de la asociación. Un atentado en un concierto al que asistió, que dejó muchos muertos y heridos fue el artífice de la decisión por la que Luna terminaría en las filas de las "Full House Gang" … Su estrés no hizo más que aumentar cuando vio a su madre fregar una sustancia en el costado de su padre, supo que él estaba debilitándose… no podría protegerlas si la asociación se enteraba de su identidad… El mundo de la rockera comenzó a llenarse de terror y paranoia…

– ¿Cómo decía la profesora Johnson? ... Con un punto de apoyo… ¿Moveré el mundo? … ¡JA! – No pudo evitar reírse de su propia ingenuidad al burlarse de esa frase, no la entendió en ese momento, pero cuanto más miedo sentía, más recordaba a todas las personas que la apoyaban… y en quienes ella se apoyaba…

Luna lloró en secreto cuando se graduó de la primaria Royal Woods, extrañaría a ese bigotón amable que era el director y que siempre la apoyó… y que ahora no estaría. A diferencia de cierto fan que parecía dispuesto a cruzar el océano para darle ánimo en un concierto… Linconl era ese fan, y como su fan, Luna no quería perderlo, y eso fue exactamente lo que sintió cuando cambió su vestimenta con ayuda de Leni y Lola, además de claro, su posterior relación con Cristina. Luna sintió que esa peli-roja le quitaba a su fan número uno, y si bien no intentó sabotear su relación directamente, más de una vez invitó a Tabby cuando Lincoln había prometido ayudarla con su equipo e intentó juntarlos, así al menos él no se alejaría del mundo de la música, pero nunca congeniaron bien, aunque al menos estaban en buenos términos…

Y hablando del rey de roma.

 ***Toc toc***

– ¿Luna? – Lincoln tocó la puerta desde una distancia segura lanzando unos balones de Lynn, sabía que la puerta de Luan no tenía ninguna broma/trampa, pero "Lincoln Loud" no.

– Hey Bro. – Luna abrió la puerta, se había limpiado las lágrimas en un mediocre intento de ocultar su estado de Lincoln, cosa que ni ella esperaba que funcionara. Tenía puesta su guitarra, por lo que Lincoln pensó que estaba a punto de empezar a practicar y que tenía un concierto en los próximos días... – Mi estadio es tu estadio. – Luna se volvió a sentar en la orilla de su cama dejándole la puerta abierta, no estaba usando sus amplificadores y su patéticamente usado maquillaje no daban la idea de que estuviera en su mejor momento. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Luna por su parte vio que Lincoln rascaba su brazo, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: Luan. – El antídoto está bajo la cama.

Al menos no tendría que buscarlo, no es como si realmente lo necesitara, a diferencia de hablar con Luna, ahora el destrozarlas se había vuelto prácticamente una necesidad para él.

– Llámame paranoico, pero te he notado algo callada… Como si hubieras rimado con "YOLO" en uno de tus conciertos… Y Mick Swagger hubiera asistido como espectador… – Lincoln se untó el antídoto en el brazo y se sentó en la cama junto a su hermana mayor, miró la pila de amplificadores que Luna tenía, usualmente en sus días libres ella solía apilarlos en torres que podían causar un cortocircuito en la red eléctrica y destruir cada vidrio en el vecindario.

– No es eso... Lincoln... Tú siempre estás ayudándonos y … – Dio un leve suspiro, pues debía hablar con su hermano sobre un tema tan tabú como los poderes de los héroes. – … ¿Alguna vez te has perdido algo importante por nosotras? – Oh si, un terrible tabú para los Loud o al menos para las mayores, todas sin excepción habían visto a ese adorable bebé de cabello blanco jugando, lo vieron crecer, le enseñaron a caminar, todas lo intentaron alegrar cuando lloraba y sufrían por eso, como toda buena familia… pero ninguna se dio cuenta del momento en el que dejó de lado su propia vida por ellas. Como buenas Louds que son, tuvieron un par de peleas respecto al tema, en lo primero que pensaron fue que alguna lo estaba chantajeando, pero como ayudaba a todas por igual es que rápidamente esas hostilidades desaparecieron, pero, como se puede ver, no la intriga en algunas.

Lincoln por su parte de inmediato supo a qué se refería, y si bien le pareció completamente razonable, no iba a permitir que se le negara la oportunidad de destrozarla cruelmente, por lo que al instante maquinó un plan para lidiar con ella/manipularla para que siga en la "Full House Gang".

– Luna… ¿Recuerdas cuando Chunk se rompió la pierna y yo te ayudé en su lugar?

La pregunta del peliblanco sorprendió a la rockera, no es que lo hubiera olvidado, sino que por tantos recitales se le confundían las escenas, pero hay una que no olvidaría jamás, el mensaje que le mandó a Linka, que no iría a casa de Clyde a intentar ganar en ese calabozo en el que llevaban atascados dos semanas.

– Luna… sé que siempre digo que me encantaría ser un héroe, combatir a la asociación y salvar a los inocentes… Pero las cosas son de una manera. – El peliblanco dio un suspiro profundo antes de continuar. – No tengo poderes, ni el cerebro para crear tecnología y poder ser de ayuda para algún equipo de héroes de la fuerza, pero … llámame loco, o egocéntrico. – Se subió a una silla y saltó a la cama de arriba acabando junto a su hermana. – Cuando te vi brillando en el concierto la primera vez que te ayudé… – El peliblanco se sonrojó. Usualmente él jamás diría cosas tan vergonzosas, pero lo que debería decirle a Luna no era una mentira para que "Grand Final" cumpliera su cometido, sino que es algo que en otro tiempo realmente le hizo sentir la calidez que con tanta furia y desesperación buscaba sentir. – Sentí que… de algún modo… pude ayudar a alguien importante… fui un héroe… tú héroe…

Luna siempre tuvo un talento para cantar, pero no era de las que se dedicaban en un 100% al cuidado de su voz… – JAJAJAJAJA JAJAJA – Cosa que se podía ver reflejado en el ataque de risa que la rockera estaba teniendo en ese momento.

La risa de Luna no siempre era tan estruendosa, pero en esta ocasión superó su propia marca resultando en una risa cuya intensidad sólo podía compararse a la vergüenza que se estaba apoderando de "Lincoln Loud" y que se vio reflejado en el empujón con el que botó a la rockera de la cama.

Lincoln debió hacer eso no sólo en un intento para que dejara de reírse, sino que también para que ella no viera que la garra de "Grand Final" estaba apuntándole al cuello. Lincoln logró ordenar a tiempo a sus lavabots de utilidad cambiar de modo de sondeo a modo de alteració, para que los sensores y cámaras de Lisa en la habitación de Luna no transmitieran los datos recién capturados que lo dejarían al descubierto al ordenador central de Lisa en su laboratorio, y además impuso con más facilidad que antes, su voluntad por sobre la directiva de sus nanobots para regresarlos a su forma pasiva dentro de su organismo.

Lincoln bajó del camarote y se dispuso a irse, incluso ese gran hermano que es "Lincoln Loud" sentía la humillación, y se enojaría por eso. – Me alegra que estés mejor Luna. – Sentenció dispuesto a cerrar la puerta.

– Ay, espera bro. – Pidió la rockera habiendo terminado de reírse y poniéndose de pie.

Lincoln no podía resistir sus deseos de destriparla justo ahí para redecorar la habitación con un toque de muerte, pero su deleite deberá esperar un poco más, por lo que regresó a la habitación, aunque predeciblemente dedicándole a Luna una mirada de desagrado. – Es que lo que dijiste fue tan… – En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, realmente su hermano había tocado dos temas que le afectaban mucho para intentar subirle el ánimo y ella fue tan… "Loud". – Lo siento bro… – Se disculpó la castaña con la mirada agachada.

Los deseos de destriparla seguían ahí, ella no lo veía, es decir, estaba completamente vulnerable, además, las cámaras estaban alteradas por los lavabots de utilidad, y de no ser porque la risa de Luna se debió haber escuchado en toda la casa Loud, lo habría hecho… Ahora volviendo a "Lincoln Loud" quien, como el gran hermano siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus hermanas… – Descuida Luna… – Debió simplemente aceptarlo. Jamás le había sido tan difícil ser "Lincoln Loud" como ahora, pero el imaginar el dolor que desea causarle a sus hermanas lo mantenía centrado en su objetivo. – Admito que lo que dije fue algo…

– Algo genial bro. – Interrumpió la rockera en un conflicto interno. Luna, a diferencia de sus demás hermanas, no se había sentido mal por lo de que su hermano, quien más deseos tenía en la familia de ser un héroe, no tuviera poderes, es más, incluso le llegaba a dar rabia pues ella daría todo por no haber conocido jamás ese mundo, por no haber despertado jamás sus poderes, incluso llegó a maldecir a su padre por el hecho de haberle heredado su telekinesis, pero no podía enojarse con su mejor fan, amigo y hermano. – Lincoln… serás un gran héroe algún día… – Mintió la castaña. Si bien ella apoyaría a su hermanito en todo lo que él quisiera mientras no fuera perjudicial para su salud ni para nadie más, jamás podría desearle a alguien el tener que realizar todos los sacrificios que los héroes hacen… que los héroes deben hacer.

Muchas veces quiso golpearlo por ese mismo motivo, él no entendía lo que conllevaba ser un héroe, además de mantener su identidad en secreto para proteger a sus seres queridos, y todo lo que eso implica, como mentir, también deben luchar con la presión, si un estudiante falla podrá obtener malas notas, en un caso extremo podría irse a la cárcel... pero cuando un héroe falla, vidas se pierden, vidas se arruinan, y todas esas pérdidas se acumulan sobre sus espaldas... ser un héroe es un peso tremendo, un peso que ella estaba segura de que su amado hermano no podría cargar, quizá otros sí, pero esa bola de nieve que no podía verlas tristes sin hacer algo, jamás podría con ese peso... con esa frustración...

– Gracias Luna… No sabía que podías ser tan… ¿Agradable? – Lincoln logró sujetar una de las guitarras de Luna (claramente no su "hacha"), la cual fue usada como proyectil hacia su cara, no fue un lanzamiento con la suficiente fuerza como para herirlo, y no se podía ser suave en una casa con tanta gente, por lo que ese tipo de conductas también eran comunes.

– Bueno, bro… – La rockera se notaba más alegre, y sus neurotransmisores escaneados por los lavabots de utilidad eso indicaban. – ¿Quieres acompañarme a comer con mis amigos después de la práctica de la tarde? Mañana tendremos un concierto…

– Claro… Te sienta mejor el ruido. – Lincoln no estaba seguro de poder mantenerse bajo control, sus nanobots se mantenían bajo control sólo por su fuerza de voluntad, pero todos los humanos tienen instintos que eventualmente lo superarán… deberá terminar con esto rápido, por se dispuso a lanzarle su guitarra de regreso sin tomar precauciones, ya que su identidad estaba en peligro. – Buena atrapada sis. – Lincoln fingió estar bastante nervioso, después de todo había cometido un error estilo "Lincoln", pero Luna parecía más aliviada que deseosa de destriparlo, cosa que, si bien lo extrañó, no alegaría.

– Descuida Bro, todos nos equivocamos… – Lincoln le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Si bien pudo haber revisado los datos de sus lavabots de utilidad, sólo le darían los datos que obtendría de cualquier forma al meterse en la base de datos de Lisa…

– Bueno supongo que puedo hacer un pastel con la forma de Albert Einstein… – Pensó el peliblanco tomando camino a su habitación, pero su camino no duró mucho.

– ¡Bajen a desayunar! – Ordenó Lori desde el primer piso, lugar al que Lincoln se dirigió.

No era del todo fanático de la comida que preparaba Lori, se le veía bastante inquieta, pero sólo era cosa de apagar su sentido del gusto mediante los nanobots en su lengua antes de comer, nada que no hubiera hecho antes.

– Ven Lincoln. – Dijo Lynn dándole unas palmadas al asiento junto a ella el cual estaba desocupado pues Linka se fue al funeral de Rusty o Cookie. A Lincoln de por sí no le gustaba comer en la aburridísima mesa de los grandes, sólo por la incompetencia de sus progenitores de mantener su palabra y reglas resultando en una comida tan caótica como en la mesa de los niños, pero con Lori a cargo, y siendo más estricta que sus padres a la hora de imponer orden, definitivamente sería una comida del agrado del peliblanco, pues valoraba demasiado el silencio.

* * *

Fue un desayuno tranquilo y aterrador, la mirada vigilante de Lori sobre ellos era literalmente como tener una pistola en la cabeza, pero el desayuno transcurrió sin problemas, demoras, ni los infernales ruidos.

Lincoln deseó darle una muerte rápida a Lori sólo por darle ese silencioso y tranquilo desayuno, pero por ningún motivo permitiría a ese deseo seguir existiendo, por lo que rápidamente se consumió dentro de su torcida mente mientras ayudaba a lavar la loza sucia del desayuno, con tantos pares de manos, todas esas tareas se hacen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por lo que antes de darse cuenta, el peliblanco estaba desocupado y listo para retomar el plan original antes de esa miserable pérdida de tiempo con Luna, y lo peor es que tendría que salir con ella y sus amigos en la tarde.

– Haré que valgan estas horas. – Dijo Lincoln comenzando a preparar el pastel con la forma de la cara de Albert Einstein.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el centro de detención, específicamente en la oficina del Alto Capitán Mayor, el héroe estaba interrogando personalmente a dos de los prisioneros más recientes.

– Ya lo dijimos, el dispositivo de la asociación borró nuestras memorias. – Decía "Impale" con dificultad, todos esos choques eléctricos le estaban haciendo efecto.

– Eso no es lo que te ordené. – Dijo el Alto Capitán Mayor sosteniéndola del cuello. – "Impale" y "Metal Strike" fueron vistos en el centro comercial de Royal Woods cuando un "Heraldo del Fin" de tipo asesino fue capturado, fue vista con tres de las "The Fourth Devastating", también con "Baseball Bat" y con el ex emisario de los héroes "Silence". – Los escáneres mostraban que los organismos de los villanos no se alteraban, por lo que estaban diciendo la verdad, pero algo no concordaba.

– Hace poco Lincoln Loud fue atacado por "Blonde Bang" e "Insane", si tenía algo de valor íbamos a usarlo para cobrar una recompensa… – Albert debió contenerse para no triturar con sus propias manos los huesos de ambos villanos al escuchar que intentaron secuestrar a su amado nieto. – No era una misión de la asociación, por lo que sí recuerdo eso…

– ¿Qué pasó antes? – Interrumpió Albert.

– Se borró toda la información de los agentes de la asociación involucrados excepto… un niño pecoso… corte de hongo y con lentes… – Albert de inmediato reconoció esa descripción, "HQ" recientemente liberado del centro de detención a la fuerza por los "Heraldos del Fin", y hasta entonces no se había vuelto a saber de él… – Los próximos recuerdos son del centro de la ciudad, donde encontramos por casualidad a Lincoln, y el resto…

– Retírense. – Ordenó el Alto Capitán Mayor, y de inmediato dos de sus hombres, vistiendo unas armaduras de color blanco y aspecto robótico entraron y los sacaron sin ninguna delicadeza de la oficina.

– "HQ" prófugo… en una instancia estuvo con "Silence" … – El Alto Capitán Mayor levantó una cortina y se mostró una gran cantidad de fotos, expedientes clasificados y artículos de periódicos, todos unidos por cintas rojas. El héroe apuntó la marca del artículo periodístico del secuestro de "Silence". – Ex-emisario de los héroes y la fuerza de seguridad, sucedido por "Jack un Ojo" y secuestrado por el nuevo "Mutilador" pocos años después de la formación de la asociación… y desaparecido hasta entonces… – El secuestro de objetivos en específico de la fuerza de seguridad no era muy usual, por lo general los mataban ahí mismo, ya que para volverse objetivo de la asociación hay que ser verdaderamente problemático. El Alto Capitán Mayor no dudó en asociar al nuevo "Mutilador" con "Grand Final", después de todo, ambos habían atacado específicamente a los emisarios de los héroes en la fuerza de seguridad para dar golpes contra la moral y el espíritu de los héroes, tenía sentido, objetivos específicos, el emisario para presentarse ante todos, abrir el centro de detención para demostrar lo débil que era la fuerza de seguridad, y secuestrar el Atlantis II para demostrar además, la debilidad de los organismos gubernamentales en general… Eran las tácticas del viejo "Mutilador", movimientos precisos y letales, todos con un único objetivo, el caos. Incluso pensó que la batalla del centro comercial fue una distracción para ocultarse detrás del nombre "Grand Final", pero un movimiento no cuadraba con esa estrategia, el estado de "Blonde Bang" durante la batalla por el Atlantis II… destrozar así a alguien que al parecer era su aliado no es un movimiento preciso, es demasiado brutal para tratarse del "Mutilador", por lo que la idea de que "Mutilador" y "Grand Final" sean el mismo villano fue destrozada. Resultando en que ahora luchaban contra dos enemigos verdaderamente peligrosos y poderosos. – Bien "Grand Final". – El Alto Capitán Mayor cambió a enemigos la línea que unía a "Mutilador" cuyo aspecto es desconocido, y a "Grand Final", y también la que indicaba a "HQ" y "Dowl", como aliados de "Grand Final". – "Silence" y "HQ" … ¡El "Hércules"!

La noticia del estado de quien se encargó de desarrollar la bomba "Hércules" fue secuestrado por "Grand Final" dejó estremecida a la fuerza de seguridad, pues ese nuevo enemigo ahora tendría acceso a todas las especificaciones técnicas de sus arsenales, pero el estado de "Blonde Bang" hizo creer que "HQ" había muerto en las garras de "Grand Final", hasta ahora.

El Alto Capitán mayor apresuraría la investigación de Archon, con "Silence" y "HQ" trabajando juntos, podrían literalmente usar los accesos de Archon para obtener todos los datos de la fuerza, y manejar sus armas más avanzadas... Era una preocupación razonable, por lo que la doctora Lisa Loud sería notificada con una tarea de emergencia, y escoltada por el mismísimo Alto Capitán Mayor y su elite de la compañía Bastión en su deber de asegurar el equipo de Archon.

– Como diría mi sujeto de pru… hermana… suspiro. – Dijo la pequeña científica cuando recibió el mensaje de la fuerza de seguridad con órdenes específicas de reunirse con el Alto Capitán Mayor para realizar de inmediato la investigación de Archon. – Lo lamento hermano. – Lisa le envió un mensaje a su hermano, quien estaba cocinándole un pastel: "hermano, debo ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas, pero un asunto urgente me impide llegar a casa a los tiempos prometidos, intuyo que llegaré a las 21:00 horas a nuestra residencia…" *enviar* – Realmente… me gusta como cocinas Lincoln… – Finalizó la castaña bajándose en una sede de la fuerza de seguridad. – Alto Capitán Mayor. – Saludó cortésmente a su abuelo, quien la miraba muy inexpresivamente.

– Doctora, sígame y terminemos con esto – Ordenó el Alto Capitán Mayor tomando camino hacia otro transporte de la fuerza.

Ambos se encontraban en camino a las instalaciones de Archon.

Lincoln se encontraba furioso tras leer ese mensaje, ahora tendría que encontrar otro modo de obtener el acceso a los bancos de datos de Lisa y ya no le servía el pastel decorado que estaba terminando… Corrió a toda velocidad a su habitación y tras activar el modo seguro se puso en contacto con el "World Breaker".

– Aquí "Blood-Sheed". – Respondió un ascendiente bastante imponente, pero su voz se escuchaba algo temblorosa. Lincoln lo reconoció por el nombre, pues era totalmente diferente al dominador que asesinó a Rusty, era extraño, su cabeza estaba completamente inclinada, usualmente sus lavabots hacían una pequeña reverencia, pero este ascendiente estaba arrodillado…

– Manden a un grupo de cazadores sanguinarios a seguir a la doctora Lisa Loud. – Ordenó el peliblanco.

– Como usted lo ordene. – Ordenó el ascendiente sin perder su titubeante tono y cortó la comunicación.

* * *

 **Ese fue el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Debo disculparme por la demora, tuve que trabajar con mi familia y eso me quitó mucho tiempo, además de por sí me complicó mucho la historia de Luna, literalmente en mi guión del desarrollo de la historia estaba marcada así: "historia de Luna", pero nada más, espero haber dejado satisfechas sus expectativas con el episodio, pero es necesario. Es el día viernes, y es el día en que la identidad de Lincoln será rebelada, aunque no sé en cuantos episodios más. :,v**  
 **¿Qué hará Lincoln ahora para obtener los datos de Lisa? ¿Qué sucedió en el "World Breaker"? ¿Porqué no fue "Death-Bringer" quien se conectó directamente con él? ¿Qué sucederá con la investigación de Archon? Todo esto y más en el próximo episodio de "Héroes y Villanos".**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Neozura: Siempre me tuve confianza a mí mismo con las batallas, pero creo que tendré que esforzarme más con estas para las próximas. Bueno, pronto será la revelación, espero sigas leyendo Héroes y Villanos una vez esa revelación sea hecha. Respecto a Luna, aún no está completo, el resto será hecho en el próximo o subsiguiente episodio. Te estás pareciendo a "Grand Final" xD El fuego se acerca. :v Nuevamente lamento la tardanza amigo. :/ Me hubiera gustado leernos antes.**

 **Js152: Al final no importó mucho la información de Luna. :v**

 **Pirata: ¿Qué problemas hay con los polvos pica pica? xD Todo el mundo sabe que así se hacen llamar las fuerzas de "Grand Final", cuando el "World Breaker" neutralizó a bomba "Hércules" "Grand Final" presentó así a sus fuerzas, además el reportero Patchy los presentó así por las noticias. Pelean de forma similar, pero tú me dirás cuánto se parecen cuando sepas sobre su motivación. xD Y Gracias por el ánimo. C:**  
 **Ine Neko: Me alegra que esa haya sido tu reacción. c: Me hubiera gustado que entendieras a la primera, debo mejorar mi redacción, y respecto a "Mutilador", usualmente soy humilde a la hora de especular sobre mi propio trabajo, pero con los nuevos personajes que aparecerán en los próximos episodios estoy seguro de que necesitarás otra palabra porque "flipando" se quedará chica. xD Ahora respecto a la revelación, cada vez falta menos, y si bien a ustedes les emociona, a mí me aterra, es mucha presión. :,v Si en un punto dejó de emocionarte la historia, sé que debo esforzarme más, y espero ese esfuerzo se haya visto en este episodio.**

 **Reila Vann: Eso noté por tus fics. xD Pero este Lincoln no es de ese estilo. :,v (si apenas puedo narrar un drama dignamente no puedo imaginarme escribiendo romance ¡Y menos lemon!)**

 **MightyMitch: En mi opinión nunca existió esa posibilidad, la única forma en que su cruzada llegue a su fin es o triunfando o muriendo, como buen villano que es. Y pronto se rebelarán no sólo sus identidades, sino que también sus historias y motivaciones.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, realmente lo aprecio, y me hubiera encantado poder terminar este episodio antes... bueno, mucho antes. xD**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto. :)**


	28. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin (Parte 4)

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Debo aclarar a todos que la historia y trasfondo de Luna no ha terminado, necesitaba de otro personaje presente para terminar con eso, ya ustedes intuirán quien es (No es Sam xD).**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin?**

La noticia del retraso de Lisa indignó al peliblanco, quien no perdió tiempo y se dispuso a salir de la casa Loud, ahora que tenía algo de tiempo libre se dispondría a ir al "World-Breaker", ya se había acostumbrado a los incesantes golpes que se daban en su interior por la continua fabricación y reparación de sus fuerzas.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Lori sin siquiera mirarlo. La rubia estaba mirando la televisión, a modo de matar el tiempo. Los escaneos lavabots de utilidad rebelaron que estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que Lincoln lamentó no haber saltado por alguna ventana, pero no sería buena idea simplemente escapar de su casa sin motivo alguno.

– Yo… – Lincoln suspiró, no podía perder tiempo así que dio una apresurada respuesta. – Tengo una cita… – Lincoln sabía que esa era la mejor forma para que sus hermanas dejaran de sospechar, después de todo, era la chica con la que le ayudaron a iniciar una relación, pero como si lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos, ya se encontraba en medio de un "hermana-ciclón". – Quedé de salir con Cristina… – Un impropio silencio en la casa Loud se hizo presente, todas las chicas Loud sabían que su hermanito había sido muy feliz con Cristina, y eso les daba gusto, pero cuando rompieron, jamás dio explicaciones más precisas que un simple "el amor murió", y por respeto a su privacidad es que decidieron no indagar más. Lori por su parte pudo entender que ella no quisiera ir a otro funeral, hace cuatro días Clyde murió y ahora perdió a Rusty y a Cookie… no sabía qué tan cercanos eran, pero la muerte no es algo que deje a nadie intacto.

– No o lides regresar antes de las seis bro. – Comentó Luna bastante animada, cosa que extrañó al peliblanco, pero no perdió tiempo en esa estupidez. Su artimaña funcionó permitiéndole salir sin levantar sospechas, y apenas entró en un callejón y se escondió entre los basureros fue engullido por un lavabot gusano de tierra para ir de inmediato al "World-Breaker".

Como acostumbraba "Grand Final", leyó los reportes y registros de las acciones que los "Heraldos del Fin" habían hecho en su ausencia.

– Interesante… – Fue lo único que el peliblanco pudo concluir, jamás habían dado un reporte tan largo, todo había cambiado, su ejército había elegido una organización simplemente brutal, pero serviría para su propósito de fortalecer a sus ejércitos, se había dado una gran cantidad de peleas entre los "Heraldos del Fin", algunas eran 1 vs 1, y otras tenían a cientos de guerreros, números disparejos… Todo bien, jamás dudó de que pelearían entre ellos al momento de elegir una forma de organizarse, pero no esperaba tantas batallas y bajas… Algo verdaderamente intrigante es que habían adquirido muchas cualidades de los seres biológicos, algunas de las cuales no parecían tener lugar, quizá por la elegancia o simpleza, pero algunos de los "Heraldos del Fin" estaban variando su contextura, por las imágenes vio que algunos parecían animales, grandes cantidades de masa muscular, corazas, garras, etc, otros que preservaron su contextura humana estaban desarrollando rasgos de la fisiología humana masculina y otros femenina… Era extraño, pero sus nanobots mutaban por necesidad, y si querían usar la estructura muscular humana, esas modificaciones serían necesarias… Todo bien hasta el momento, pero los datos más explicativos sobre algunas prácticas que llevaban a cabo estaban en palabras que no entendía. En otro reporte estaba la descripción de un idioma que ellos crearon, por lo que pudo obtener algunas palabras clave para entender el reporte.

Una vez entendió lo básico, decidió continuar con los registros de actividad en general, llevándose una grata sorpresa, muchas factorías nuevas fueron construidas y estaban trabajando, y muchas más estaban en construcción.

Algo que le incomodó fue que se refirieran a él como el dios oscuro, le dio risa la ironía por su cabello blanco, pero también le intrigó, ya que al parecer sus "Heraldos del Fin" estaban tomando una actitud sumamente fanática.

A penas entró en el alcance del "World-Breaker" se conectó con el equipo de cazadores sanguinarios que envió a seguir a Lisa obteniendo resultados insatisfactorios. Su hermana aún seguía en un transporte de la fuerza de seguridad, por lo que obtener datos más precisos de ella no estaba entre las opciones… Sin darse cuenta llegó al compartimiento de carga del "World-Breaker".

– ¡Ha llegado el dios oscuro! – Se anunció en el "World -Breaker", y de inmediato el compartimiento se llenó de "Heraldos del Fin", todos arrodillados y reverenciándolo…

Era una vista impresionante, centenares de poderosos guerreros arrodillados ante él, todos con aspectos muy diferentes, unos eran de más de tres metros, y otros con aspectos zoomórficos, otros parecían armaduras… daba mucho a la imaginación, aunque las vanguardias que lo rodearon no se quedaban atrás, al parecer ya no se separaban en los tres tipos que habían antes, estos parecían mucho más resistentes y destructivos, aunque era extraño que una luz roja emanara hacia él.

– ¿Dónde está "Death-Bringer"? – Preguntó el peliblanco.

– En un "Nux'Arak" contra "Inferno". – Respondió un heraldo ascendiente sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

"Grand-Final" de inmediato reconoció esa palabra, al parecer los "Heraldos del Fin" estaban desarrollando un dialecto propio… nada importante mientras le obedecieran y se entendieran, el problema es que eso significa "Furia y Muerte" …

– Guíame. – Ordenó "Grand Final" y hasta el último de los "Heraldos del Fin" que lo recibieron se levantaron dispuestos a seguirlo.

– Como lo ordene. – Sentenció otro ascendiente, aparentemente no era irrespetuoso o inapropiado hablarles a los superiores… todos tomaron camino a lo que llamaban "Vin'Ixir", "Campo de Ascensión" en su nuevo idioma.

Durante el camino vio que habían remodelado gran parte de los pasillos del "World-Breaker", sus arsenales de armas ahora estaban alrededor de los pedestales de los altares que ellos habían esculpido, una infinidad de estatuas, tanto suyas como de otros ascendientes, todos parecían fueros y poderosos guerreros. Una en particular llamó su atención.

– Se trata de "Death-Point" la quinta ascendiente, una fiera guerrera que ha participado en el "Nux'Arak" en numerosas ocasiones. – Comentó otro ascendiente al ver que "Grand Final" miró su estatua, ella estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de "Death-Sphere" / "Insane" / Flip. – Así es como funciona la cadena de ascensión…

– Dime cómo encajo en ella. – El peliblanco exigió saber, pero no hubo respuesta, todos los ascendientes se arrodillaron.

– Somos el alma de la fuerza. – Dijo una ascendiente de aspecto animal con una voz más aguda, su cuerpo era humanoide y de contextura femenina, sumamente acorazado y con muchas púas saliendo de los espacios entre sus capas de corazas, estaba comiéndose una esquirla sangrienta como si fuera un dulce. – Soy "Purge", cepa de ascendientes bestia, cuarta ascendiente de la cadena. "Grand Final", nuestro dios oscuro es el gran eslabón final de la cadena sagrada, y todos le debemos nuestra lealtad eterna. – "Purge" se arrodilló. – Obedecemos a nuestros superiores y mandamos a los inferiores, a través del "Nux'Arak" desafiamos a nuestro superior directo a muerte, el vencedor toma la fuerza del perdedor como propia, el perdedor cae a las factorías de vanguardias. – Las vanguardias que estaban ahí se mostraron inquietas. – Los heraldos nos fortalecemos eliminando a los débiles y todos los eslabones tributamos nuestro poder a "Grand Final". – Sentenció la ascendiente y de inmediato de ella y de todos los ascendientes a su alrededor comenzó a emanar una niebla negra cual enjambre de insectos en dirección al peliblanco. "Grand Final" dejó que esa niebla lo envolviera, pero debió desactivar sus propios nervios del dolor.

Sus nanobots comenzaron a mutar nuevamente, todos esos ascendientes habían luchado en muchos "Nux'Arak", por lo que con tantas batallas sus nanobots desarrollaron muchas mutaciones, las cuales estaban siendo capturadas y evaluadas por los nanobots de "Grand Final" para su posterior evaluación.

– Toda nuestra fuerza…

– Si… Toda NUESTRA fuerza. – Interrumpió el peliblanco tomando camino al "Vin'Ixir", gracias a que no estaba sintiendo dolor es que pudo caminar sin problemas pese al gran número de mutaciones a las que sus nanobots se estaban adecuando, y con todo ese séquito a sus espaldas entregándole lo que parecía ser su poder en forma de energía.

Al llegar al "Vin'Ixir" fue una sorpresa lo que vio, un "Nux'Arak". Si bien la traducción de la palabra daba a entender que era una arena, el territorio estaba lleno de efigies de distintos ascendientes, la mayoría estaba destruida, dada la brutalidad de los combates sobre los que leyó en su camino no era de extrañar. Era evidente que no se trataba de un encuentro de artes marciales 1 vs 1, sino que era una batalla en toda regla, y con ascendientes muy poderosos según se veía. No había gradas ni miradores, era un enorme territorio lleno de escombros, a sus alrededores había varios ascendientes mirando el encuentro, las embestidas que daban los adalides eran poderosas, por lo que los ascendientes débiles se alejaron a penas "Death-Bringer" e "Inferno" abrieron el duelo con un choque poderoso.

– La segunda ascendiente "Death-Bringer" desafió al primer ascendiente "Inferno". Ambos adalides se encuentran en el centro de la batalla. – Explicó "Purge".

– Nadie los toca… – Comentó el peliblanco algo extrañado, ambos en el centro de la batalla estaban prácticamente aislados del resto, se veían bastante claros los rayos y las ondas de choque que emanaban de su batalla, pero no parecían lo suficientemente poderosos para poder repeler a los altos ascendientes que estaban en la batalla.

– Sólo los adalides pueden enfrentarse en un combate directo, pero pueden recibir el poder de sus adoradores para hacer retroceder al enemigo.

Dado que los lavabots "Caóticos" y la artillería "Muerte-Infierno" sólo eran armas sin la IA de los dominadores, ni los nanobots adaptativos, estaban fuera de la cadena de ascensión, ocupando el último puesto, pero como "Heraldos del Fin" que son, también se les permitía participar del "Nux'Arak", el problema es que rara vez lo hacían, ya que como máquinas que son, simplemente se comportan como rocas.

– Patético. – Dijo en burla el tercer ascendiente "Blood-Sheed" lanzando una enorme ráfaga de orbes del caos contra los "Muerte-Infierno" que habían avanzado contra los adoradores de "Inferno", destruyendo sus orbes infernales y a la artillería en su camino.

– Concéntrate. – Ordenó "Death-Point" cubriendo a "Blood-Sheed" de un ataque por la espalda y repeliendo de una patada al lavabot caótico controlado por un parásito neural del séptimo ascendiente "Wrath-Walker".

– ¡"Hell-Blade" la refuerza! ¡Destrúyanlo ahora! – Ordenó "Inferno" al retroceder por un impacto caótico que lo golpeó producto del poder que "Death-Bringer" había recibido de su único adorador cercano.

"Death-Point", "Slaughter" y "Blood-Sheed" habían hecho el pacto para defender a "Inferno" en el "Nux'Arak", y este pacto sólo se rompe en la victoria o en la muerte.

– ¡En marcha! – Gritó el octavo ascendiente "Slaughter", saliendo de los escombros en los que los disparos de los "Muerte-Infierno" lo habían dejado, y avanzando en forma de proyectil incandescente hacia los adalides, dado que "Hell-Blade" era un cazador sanguinario, conservaba la facultad de hacerse invisible, por lo que el octavo ascendiente sólo pudo impactar contra el aire esperando destruir a alguno, pero su objetivo no se pudo alejar más de la realidad, pues subestimó el arma de ese cazador sanguinario y sólo resultó desbaratado, de un momento a otro el poderoso escudo que cubría a "Slaughter" y además que cumplía con fines ofensivos siendo capaz de causar impactos devastadores fue destrozado, incluso los rayos provenientes de él fueron incapaces de detener el golpe devastador del hacha-cierra del cazador sanguinario y sexto ascendiente "Hell-Blade".

Los cazadores sanguinarios no poseen nanobots adaptativos, al igual que "Death-Bringer", por lo que se les otorgaron armas que pueden aprender y evolucionar por la batalla, recibieron el nombre de cepa cazadora, pero dada su debilidad corporal en comparación a los ascendientes bestiales o a los ascendientes abrumadores es que muy pocos de la cepa cazadora lograron alcanzar los altos mandos, siendo "Hell-Blade" y "Death-Bringer" los más altos ascendientes de esa cepa, ocupando los lugares seis y dos respectivamente.

"Hell-Blade" no perdió tiempo y se lanzó contra "Death-Point". Los "Heraldos del Fin" de la cepa cazadora podían adquirir ciertos aditamentos de su propia arma, al igual que algunas modificaciones a la estructura de su cuerpo. El sexto ascendiente utilizó ese privilegio para, además, obtener tres colas, las cuales compartían la cualidad de los golpes devastadores de su hacha-cierra permitiéndole dar unos golpes que incluso podrían herir a los más altos ascendientes.

"Death-Point" no podía verlo, el muy astuto no eliminó su camuflaje, por lo que se vio forzada a usar una explosión con el metal del suelo para repelerlo, cosa que logró, y además, pudo ver donde estaba por las huellas que dejó al ser arrastrado por el piso.

"Blood-Sheed", no perdió tiempo en disparar otra ráfaga de orbes del caos contra "Hell-Blade", pero ninguno de sus proyectiles dio en un objetivo diferente a los escombros y las estatuas de la propia arena.

– ¡Basura abrumadora! – Gritó "Hell-Blade" disparándose en un salto contra "Blood-Sheed", pero debió retirarse, pues los "Muerte-Infierno" ya fueron reparados por los caóticos controlados por "Wrath-Walker", y ahora estaban atacando con fuerza a los aliados de "Inferno" y manteniéndolos a raya.

– Sigan así ¡Aléjenlos de su adalid! – Ordenó "Death-Bringer", quien seguía luchando ahora en un uno a uno contra su enemigo.

Esa fue la estrategia que la segunda ascendiente preparó para enfrentar a su enemigo, sabía que era superada en fuerza y poder por el ascendiente abrumador "Inferno", pero ese formidable enemigo, si bien había luchado en varios "Nux'Arak", el estilo de lucha de "Death-Bringer" era algo de lo que sólo había investigado, por lo que su espada no podía alcanzar a la segunda sin importar cuantos ataques lanzara, si bien estaba confiado de su victoria pues estaba cubierto por un orbe infernal, no estaba avanzando, "Death-Bringer" no retrocedía, y sus adoradores estaban siendo repelidos por "Wrath-Walker" y "Hell-Blade", por lo que se vio forzado a actuar por sí mismo.

– ¡Suficiente! – Gritó "Inferno" formando un orbe del caos gigante a su alrededor y envolviendo a "Death-Bringer" dentro. – Como el heraldo más cercano al dios oscuro quise darte una muerte rápida… Idiota. – Sentenció "Inferno" cargando su muy simple y descriptivamente nombrada habilidad: "destrucción".

Para "death-Bringer" no fue necesario voltear para saber que los ascendientes débiles a sus espaldas se apartaron del camino.

– No estuviste en la batalla por el Atlantis II. – Comentó en burla "Death-Binger", aunque con una evidente dificultad pues el orbe del caos que generó "Inferno" era muy poderoso, además de que las olas de poder que emanaban de la "destrucción" en formación la estaban lacerando enormemente.

– Sólo deliras… – Sentenció "Inferno" concentrándose para asestarle un último golpe.

– ¿No sabías la reacción que tienen los orbes infernales cuando hay un orbe del caos gigante cerca? – El tono de "Death-Bringer" era muy confiado. – ¡Ahora "Wrath-Walker"!

El Heraldo del fin que había desarrollado como mutación propia un "parásito neural", el cual era capaz de realizar lo que se denominaría muy simplemente como control mental sobre otros seres, usando este poder ordenó a los "Muerte-Infierno" que restantes dispararan sus orbes infernales apuntando hacia el techo, pero dada la presencia del orbe del caos gigante que "Inferno" había generado, estos modificaron su trayectoria y se dirigían al centro del orbe del caos, es decir, hacia "Inferno".

 ***Boom***

La barrera que intentó generar "Inferno" era poderosa, pero por el poco tiempo que tuvo para generarla quedó incompleta y no le pudo ofrecer toda la protección necesaria.

Si bien las leyes que rigen a los "Heraldos del Fin" son absolutas (una de las cuales especificaba que sólo los adalides podían enfrentarse en un combate directo), uno de ellos podía tomar una piedra del suelo y atacar al otro con ella y dado que fue el poder de "Inferno" el que atrajo a los orbes infernales hacia él, no fue una violación de sus leyes y "Death-Bringer" no tendría que ser desbaratada lentamente y hasta su muerte.

La imagen del arrodillado "Inferno" marcó el final de la fase de duelo del "Nux'Arak", por lo que el pacto se había roto, y ningún participante salvo los adalides podía batallar.

"Hell-Blade" se rebeló ante el destrozado "Slaughter" antes de degollarlo, su hacha-sierra capturó las mutaciones de los nanobots del caído octavo ascendiente antes de evaluarlas, acto seguido el cazador sanguinario arrojó sus restos a la factoría de vanguardias tras remover algunos circuitos y los nanobots restantes de su placa craneal y ponerla en su hacha-sierra como adorno y trofeo.

"Death-Bringer" se acercó a su rival derrotado y le cortó ambos brazos. Estaban cerca de la fosa de vanguardias del lado de "Inferno".

– Ascenderemos sobre nuestros señores… – Dijo "Death-Bringer".

– O caeremos ante ellos. – Continuó "Inferno" con el lema del "Nux'Arak".

– Ascenderemos más alto, y siempre más alto. – Finalizaron al unísono y "Death-Bringer", demostrando la crueldad que caracteriza la cultura que los "Heraldos del Fin" habían desarrollado al momento de concebir su jerarquía y organización, atravesó a "Inferno" con sus garras las cuales comenzaron a emitir un resplandor rojo, estaban absorbiendo las mutaciones de su rival y evolucionando. Una vez finalizó su evolución se dirigió al moribundo "Inferno".

– Tuviste suerte. – Sentenció la nueva primera ascendiente arrojando a "Inferno" a la fosa, donde sería encerrado en la coraza de una vanguardia para acompañar a "Grand Final" para siempre en las batallas venideras y dar su vida por el dios oscuro.

De no haber estado en una misión por las órdenes del mismísimo "Grand Final", se habría tomado su tiempo torturándolo como hizo en los pocos "Nux'Arak" que tuvo anteriormente, dada la brutalidad de sus nuevos métodos, una de las primeras evoluciones que realizaron sus nanobots fue un sentido de la auto-preservación, dada la vitalidad de poder medir el propio daño que se recibe durante la batalla, en su caso, es una forma de dolor, dolor que explotaría ya que siempre vendría bien algo de miedo para los ascendientes inferiores, sobre todo para disuadirlos de la idea de desafiarla, aunque de cualquier forma lo harían, esos son sus métodos, y por estos métodos es que sabía que alguien en particular debía mantenerse en silencio.

 ***Ugh*** "Death-Point" no logró evadir el agarre de "Death-Bringer", y ahora la nueva primera ascendiente la estaba levantando del cuello.

– Entiende esto "Death-Point", sentí tu poder en la "Vin-Ixir", sé cuan débil eres. Desafíame y te destrozaré. Desafíame y me implorarás tener un final como el que tuvieron mis anteriores rivales. ¿Entendiste?

"Death-Point" no era una dominadora, pero de igual modo era un "Heraldo del Fin", y tenía muy en claro que el atacarse entre sí fuera del "Nux-Arak" se pagaría caro, por lo que mantuvo la calma y no respondió, sabía que su vida no corría peligro.

– Atados por la cadena de ascensión. – Sentenció "Purge" arrodillándose ante la nueva primera ascendiente "Death-Bringer".

– Supongo que ahora eres la más fuerte… – Dijo el peliblanco a su confiable sirviente que ahora estaba de rodillas.

– Mis más sinceras disculpas, el "Nux'Arak" no puede ser interrumpido, el tercer ascendiente…

– _Eso explica lo nervioso que estaba "Blood-Sheed"._ – Pensó el peliblanco al enterarse de que estaba en medio de un "Nux'Arak", no pudo desear castigarlo, le respondió en medio de un duelo en el que su existencia estaba en juego.

– Descuida. – Sentenció "Grand Final" quien comenzó a absorber las mutaciones de todos los ascendientes que ahora estaban usando los escombros para construir las efigies de los participantes del último "Nux'Arak" a modo de preparación para el próximo.

– Y no, mi amo, cuando juramos volvernos eslabones en la cadena, fuimos dispersados aleatoriamente, y muchos de los más poderosos dominadores quedaron en los puestos más bajos…

– Pues tendrás que luchar mucho. – Dijo el peliblanco poniendo su mano en el costado del rostro de "Death-Bringer", definitivamente se había encariñado con su leal sirviente… sirvienta, había desarrollado una contextura femenina. Al peliblanco se le hizo gracioso pensar que "Death-Bringer" con menos de dos años de vida tiene curvas más pronunciadas que Luna. – Eres indispensable en mis planes. Lincoln habría jurado que vio a "Death-Bringer" sonrojarse, pero considerando que las esquirlas sangrientas funcionan a muy altas temperaturas decidió ignorar esa reacción.

Si bien esa frase podría poner celosa a una novia, todos los "Heraldos del Fin" sabían que "Death-Bringer" era el más cercano de los "Heraldos del Fin" a "Grand Final", su software de IA fue concebido por el propio dios oscuro, mientras que todas las IA de los demás "Heraldos del Fin" fueron creadas por la evolución de los nanobots, y por eso es que "Hell-Blade" y "Wrath-Walker" la siguieron en el "Nux'Arak" contra ascendientes tan poderoso como "Death-Point", "Slaughter" y "Blood-Shed", quienes lucharon por "Inferno" pues él se había ganado a la fuerza el rango de primer ascendiente, y argumentaban que por la fuerza se debía imponer el más cercano a su amo, por lo que el superarlo de ese modo fue suficiente para callar las dudas, aunque los retadores seguirían llegando.

Todos tenían una idea del poder que tenían sus cercanos, incluidos los poderosos que por mala suerte acabaron en puestos bajos, por lo que los más poderosos y las vanguardias lo siguieron, aunque no se tratara de una batalla, se quedarían en reserva por si acaso.

– El objetivo se detuvo en la factoría principal de Archon, el "Alto Capitán Mayor de la Compañía de Vanguardia de Artillería de la Primera Legión" la acompaña. – Informó el equipo enviado a seguir a Lisa, cosa que obligó al peliblanco a tomar camino a la superficie. "Grand Final" sabía que los villanos tenían a Archon en la mira, en retrospectiva se le hizo evidente que era "Mutilador" quien estaba detrás de la manipulación de la bomba "Hércules", después de todo, prácticamente le entregó a quien creó esa poderosa arma en bandeja de plata, es decir, un blanco tan importante como lo es la doctora Lisa Loud, en un lugar que posiblemente ya esté infestado de villanos, no deja muy altas sus esperanzas de recuperar a su hermana viva y torturarla hasta que le de la las claves para acceder a la información de las "Full House Gang", pero si el Alto Capitán Mayor estaba ahí al menos estaría segura, pero tambié implica que la fuerza de seguridad sabe que de algún modo los agentes de "Mutilador" burlaron la seguridad de la empresa o …

Dado que era una misión de espionaje y rastreo los de la cepa cazadora irían al campo, claramente camuflados. Los gusanos de tierra también habían obtenido mejoras, mayormente basadas en las mejoras de las armas de la cepa cazadora, ya que sus métodos furtivos eran indudablemente eficientes, resultando en una aplastante superación por sobre los radares de la fuerza de seguridad de ese momento, y con los mejores científicos de la fuerza en otros proyectos o en el Atlantis II, no se elevaría el nivel de sus rastreadores, por lo que los "Heraldos del Fin" llegaron a donde estaba el transporte de la fuerza de seguridad de la doctora Lisa Loud.

– Archon… – Lincoln se quitó su armadura antes de emerger frente al enorme edificio, para lo que era esa empresa no fue una sorpresa la enorme entrada, el edificio ocupaba la cuadra completa cerca del centro de la ciudad, incomparable a los edificios del distrito financiero. Era una vista impresionante, aunque no sorprendente pues considerando que tenía factorías para construir equipos de la magnitud de algunas de las armas más impresionantes de la fuerza de seguridad, era esperable ese tamaño, al igual que el enorme estacionamiento. Docenas de camiones habían llegado esa sola mañana entregando más materiales de construcción.

– Dos guardias alrededor de la entrada, escáneres de metales, sensores de calor, diversos sistemas… No podremos entrar. – Informó "Death-Bringer" por el comunicador integrado.

Lincoln por su parte escaneó a los dos guardias, ambos con implantes cibernéticos y armaduras robóticas… Sería muy difícil infiltrarse en Archon sin ser descubierto … – Vienen. – Comunicó "Death-Bringer" directo a la mente de su amo.

– Lo sé…

– ¿Puedo ayudarte jovencito? – Preguntó otro guardia apareciendo detrás del peliblanco.

Lincoln volteó a verlo fingiendo haberse asustado, ese guardia no hizo ruido alguno en su caminata hacia él. Viéndolo detenidamente era un hombre bastante delgado, y su estatura no era de presumir, incluso su voz parecía bastante joven. No pudo ver su cara completa, ya que al igual que en varias de las "Full House Gang", su casco cubría desde la nariz hacia arriba, dejando ver sólo su boca, su piel parecía muy bien cuidada, y su sonrisa bastante amigable, excepto por unas cuantas cicatrices.

Los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron como platos al identificar la región responsable de la telekinesis sumamente activa en ese guardia, la posibilidad de que la fuerza de seguridad encontrara la forma de despertar la telekinesis se pasó por su mente, y no eran bonitos los resultados

– Disculpe señor… ¿Aquí es donde hacen las armas para ganarle a los malos? – Preguntó el peliblanco fingiendo su muerta inocencia.

– En efecto pequeño… – El guardia acarició la blanca cabellera de Lincoln con confianza, se sentía extraño para el albino… – ¿Sabes? Están haciendo un recorrido por algunas áreas… si gustas te puedo guiar para que alcances al grupo. – Ofreció el guardia.

– "Wrath-Walker" dispersó lavabots de utilidad en el complejo, será seguro amo. – Informó "Death-Bringer".

– C-Claro. – Respondió Lincoln con unos ojos iluminados por la fingida emoción.

– Bien, vamos pequeño, siempre es más divertido ver a los malos ser vencidos cuando sabes qué hay detrás de todo. – Dijo amablemente el guardia.

Ambos pasaron por la cabina del registro de visitas, donde llenó una forma con varios datos falsos,

Y ahora se encontraban avanzando por los pasillos del edificio principal de Archon.

– ¡Es increíble! – Comentó el peliblanco casi babeando, si bien era un edificio que desde fuera parecerían sólo oficinas, la mayoría de los pasillos estaban conectados a alguna de las factorías de equipos de combate, algunos de los cuales le trajeron muy divertidos recuerdos.

– ¿Verdad que sí pequeño? – Respondió el oficial en su usual sonrisa que tanta calma hacía sentir al peliblanco, contrario a lo que cabría esperar por sus cicatrices… – Ahí puedes ver cómo se construye un caminante de asalto "Maximus". – Indicó por uno de los observadores a la línea de ensamblaje de esos monstruos.

Lincoln los recordaba, murieron muy rápido cuando los viejos "Muerte-Infierno" dispararon contra el centro de detención, y pese a su patético desempeño, siguió mostrando una expresión de estupefacción.

– Usualmente no se permite esto… – El oficial miró a ambos lados antes de continuar. – Pero … ¿Quieres ver de cerca cómo se ensambla?

Los escaneos de los lavabots de utilidad infiltrados indicaron que las cámaras cercanas se habían desactivado, claramente era sospechoso, pero bien eso le facilitaría el trabajo de infiltrar a "Wrath-Walker" en el sistema de vigilancia de Archon para asegurarse de que Lisa estuviera bien, o para saber su ubicación cuando llegue el momento de secuestrarla por si las cosas se ponen feas, por lo que accedió (no sin antes haber preparado sus nanobots para tomar la forma activa en caso de que ese apagón en las cámaras de seguridad fuera premeditado) y ambos entraron a la línea de producción de los "Maximus".

– ¿Sabes Lincoln? Cuando pasaste por la barra de escáneres pensé que mostrarías más poderes, ya sabes, dada tu familia… – El guardia se detuvo para evadir el ataque de la oscura garra del peliblanco, quien al escuchar su propio nombre supo que ese tipo lo conocía, jamás le rebeló su nombre y al parecer tenía conocimientos de su familia. Antes de que el guardia pudiera ubicar de nuevo al peliblanco, este había desaparecido.

– Comandante Ilok… – Trató de llamar a quien posiblemente serían sus refuerzos pues ninguno de los sensores en la sala lo detectaban, la cepa cazadora evolucionó mucho su camuflaje, y esa nueva cualidad le permitió al peliblanco asestarle un poderoso golpe en la cara, rompiendo su casco.

– ¿¡Leni!? – Comentó el peliblanco completamente estupefacto.

* * *

 ***Toc toc*** Alguien golpeó la entrada principal con la suficiente fuerza para que fuera escuchada pese al abundante ruido de la casa Loud, no era su primera vez ahí, ya que no tocó el timbre descompuesto.

– Voy. ¡Voy! – Lori sería quien abriría la puerta.

– Hola Lori. – Saludó amablemente una chica objetivo de muchas sospechas en la casa Loud.

Lori de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba su visita, el rojo de sus mejillas incluso opacaría el de su cabello.

– ¿Cristina? – Preguntó Lori muy sorprendida, sabía que ella era "Time-Up", pues conversó con sus padres y sabía a quién Lincoln la fue a visitar el día anterior, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que se supone que en esos momentos debería estar en una cita con Lincoln…

* * *

 **NA: ¿Qué opinan de que use algunas palabras en ese nuevo idioma? Trato de que sean pocas, pero ¿Debería seguir usándolas? ¿Qué opinan ustedes de eso?**

 **Y hasta aquí el episodio, en el próximo las cosas se van a prender hasta el infierno. :D**

 **La revelación está muy cerca, y creo que este arco será el más largo de todos.**

 **¿Les gustó la cadena de ascensión de los "Heraldos del Fin"? ¿Qué opinan de que se refieran a "Grand Final" como dios oscuro? ¿Qué tan poderosos serán los "Heraldos del Fin" que tuvieron mala suerte? ¿Qué demonios hace Leni en Archon? ¿Qué harán las "Full House Gang" ahora? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos. :)**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **Neozura: Me alegra que te gustara, no quería hacer que todas fueran las típicas heroínas que luchan por la justicia o algo así (admito que no estaba planeado cuando inicié la historia), también quise que ella dependiera de Lincoln de un modo un poco diferente al de Lori y Linka. Es difícil identificarse con un personaje como él, ya que lo hice muy poco humano, es decir, casi no tiene sentimientos, aunque con todo respeto, creo que es muy pronto para esas conclusiones, ya que es el personaje que menos he desarrollado, sólo ha obtenido armas, pero su personalidad sigue exactamente igual que al principio. ¿Te sorprendió el episodio?**

 **Pirata: Admito mi error, debí especificar en una nota de autor que el trasfondo de Luna estaba incompleto, en los próximos episodios será completado (creo que en el siguiente pero sólo prometo que será en este arco. xD). Respecto a Linka, aún falta para que descubra lo realmente peligrosa que puede ser. No era mucha la información que le ocultaban a su amo, pero era por motivos justificados. Lincoln es muy astuto, y sabía que dos infiltrados en sus fuerzas serían una carnada irresistible para sus perseguidores, pero lo de la bomba no fue planeado, y ya opinarás tú sobre su nueva carrocería. xD**

 **Js152: No tanto, se ha contenido mucho en sus batallas, a él le encantaría gritar con furia, reírse de sus enemigos, etc, pero no ha podido hacer nada de eso, pues se tomaba muy en serio su existencia como "Grand Final" y no dejaría que lo descubrieran tan fácilmente.**

 **Ine Neko: Si le temo. xD Aunque más por Lincoln, con lo insensible que lo he pintado, él tampoco saldrá intacto de esa revelación, aunque no tendrá en él un efecto tan predecible. Bueno, también esperarás respuestas más largas, estoy en las mismas condiciones. xD Respecto a Luna, aún falta parte de su historia, así que mejor que sigas en esa disyuntiva, pero me alegra saber que logré diferenciarla de sus hermanas, no todas son tan dependientes de Lincoln (Lola y Lana por ejemplo) y quiero representar todo eso. Espero te haya gustado lo de "Blood-Sheed", y el cariño por "Death-Bringer" es algo que tú, yo y "Grand Final" tenemos en común. xD ¿Te gustó el motivo de poner a otro a responder la llamada? No te hice esperar mucho muajaja. Quizá yo también malinterpreté ese término, bueno, me esfuerzo en que toda esa emoción sea saciada, muchas gracias Ine Neko, aprecio mucho tus reviews.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, nos leemos luego. :)**


	29. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin (Parte 5)

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Tal parece que no hubo mucho conflicto con el nuevo idioma, por lo que creo que seguiré usándolo sólo para los nombres como "Nux'Arak" y algunas frases (pondré su traducción al lado)**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin? (Parte 5)**

– ¡Cómo lo hace! – Gritó Lynn bastante molesta, a penas Lori se levantó para atender la puerta tomó el control remoto y cambió a un canal de deportes locales pues era el día de un partido muy importante, además, estaba especialmente interesada en una naciente estrella del basketball infantil. Tal era el talento de ese mocoso que incluso Lynn tenía problemas para entender los movimientos que hacía con el balón.

– ¡Y Rasl encesta! Aumentando aún más la diferencia ¿En serio tienen esperanza los Royal Wood's Strikers? Lo sabremos después de estos mensajes de nuestro patrocinador.

– ¡Aaaahhhh! – Gritó Lynn con furia. – ¿¡12 horas sin ir al baño para esto!? – Una furia razonable, su equipo estaba siendo brutalmente aplastado.

– ¡Guarda silencio Lynn! – Gritó Lori desde la puerta principal bastante molesta antes de volver a dirigirse a la visita que tan impactada la había dejado.

– ¿E-Está Lincoln? – Preguntó la peli-roja bastante nerviosa. Si bien la primera vez le fue difícil acercarse a la casa Loud, pues sólo quería hablar con Lincoln, ahora, completamente segura de sus sentimientos, le fue un infierno volver a hacerlo, pero estando ahí, frente a una desconcertada Lori no se echaría para atrás.

Lori dudó respecto a responderle, decirle que Lincoln había ido a reunirse con ella…

– ¡Hola Cristina! – Saludó Leni en su usual amabilidad. A la modista Loud le agradaba mucho esa niña, era muy gentil, amable y respetuosa, pero lo más importante, dibujaba la característica sonrisa de idiota enamorado en la cara de su amado hermano, jamás podría enojarse con alguien que puede hacer eso… Y hablando del rey de roma… – Oye… ¿No se suponía que debías estar en una cita con Lincoln…?

Los ojos de las tres se abrieron de par en par, todas recordaron muy bien que "Blonde-Bang" lo había engañado para que saliera de la casa Loud y secuestrarlo, fue pura suerte que Cristina estuviera en ese momento para ayudarlo, y que "The Strong Suit" se uniera a la lucha.

Sin Lincoln en la casa, Luna pudo usar su telekinesis para mover todos sus instrumentos al garaje, claramente usaba muy discretamente, ya que se vería bastante comprometedor que algún dron tomara una foto de una chica caminando rodeada de instrumentos voladores, además, le sería mucho más fácil que pedirle ayuda a Lincoln o a Chunk. Eso le significó estar en medio de la escalera cuando vio a Cristina… – Lincoln… – Luna se vio perpleja por la circunstancia, y antes de darse cuenta había corrido a su habitación.

Leni le dio una mirada muy seria a Lori, quien de inmediato comprendió que Luna intentaría contactar a Lisa para rastrear a Lincoln, acto seguido la mayor siguió a la rockera, mientras Leni atendía a Cristina.

La noticia de que un civil fue atacado por una villana de la asociación fue material de periodismo, pero no se pudo indagar más en ello, dado que, por la participación de Lisa en proyectos de la fuerza de seguridad, los periodistas serían multados por hostigar a esa familia.

– Pasa Cristina. – Dijo Leni amablemente.

– ¿Lincoln está…? – Preguntó Cristina con sus ojos aún abiertos, demostrando incredulidad y preocupación. Sintió deseos de activar su habilidad de inmediato y correr en cualquier dirección buscando a Lincoln, pero al darse cuenta de lo idiota que sonaba esa idea comenzó a meditar la situación. Lincoln era hermano de la famosa y excéntrica doctora Lisa Loud, claramente su hermana debería tener algún método para ubicarlo, y dado su calibre de científica muy seguramente era un instrumento eficiente. – C-Claro. – Respondió la peli-roja esperando con toda su sinceridad obtener noticias de Lincoln pronto.

– ¡Lisa! ¡Responde Lisa con un demonio! – Gritaba por su comunicador expresando su propia desesperación y … miedo. ***Interferencia en la señal detectada, intentando restablecer la comunicación*** – No…

La rockera Loud no se había dado cuenta de que su hermana mayor la había seguido.

Lori siempre había sido muy estricta, al ser la primera nieta de Albert, su abuelo le dedicó mucho de su tiempo, y muchas de sus actitudes se veían reflejadas en ella. Luna siempre odió la inflexibilidad de su hermana mayor como heroína, pero tampoco negó que en muchas ocasiones tenía razón.

– Luna… – Dijo la mayor usando todo su espíritu para mantenerse calmada, jamás lo demostraría, pero también tenía miedo, estaba aterrada de hecho, no sólo por el muy probable peligro en el que su hermano se encontraba y su frustración por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, sino que también miedo de sí misma. Ese miedo se incrementó al ver que su hermana rockera llevó su mano al cuello, era un terrible recuerdo para ambas.

– Ahora no sis… ***Interferencia en la señal detectada, intentando restablecer la comunicación*** – La rockera se escuchaba muy mal. – Por favor…

No eran muy cercanas, de echo hablaban muy poco, lo menos que pudieran, ambas habían quedado marcadas ese día.

– ¿Volverás a huir? – La voz de Lori resonó en la cabeza de la rockera.

* * *

 **Flashback**

– Eso no te importa. – Respondió la rockera Loud al ser sorprendida en el patio trasero de la casa, Lori parecía haberla estado esperando.

– Si no me importara le estaría ayudando a Lincoln con su tarea. – Respondió la mayor con dureza en su voz. – ¿Si sabes que…?

– ¿Qué los villanos nos atacarán? – Interrumpió la castaña remedando la pregunta que su hermana siempre le hacía. – ¡Entiende Lori! ¡Desde que "Mutilador" fue vencido no hay más villanos!

– ¡Suficiente Luna! – Lori se veía furiosa, pero siempre se serenaba al momento de tratar con sus hermanas, sabía que el descontrolarse era un grave error en muchas circunstancias.

Ambas tenían esa discusión muy constantemente, en efecto muchos de los villanos dejaron de actuar desde la caída de "Mutilador", cosa que hizo al mundo entero creer que murió, pero aún habían rezagados que seguían haciendo de las suyas, aunque eran mínimos en número. – Ya debiste haber escuchado los rumores de que conformaron una…

– ¿Asociación? – Volvió a interrumpir la castaña. – Esa patraña es sólo un farol de la fuerza de seguridad para mantener el miedo.

Luna estaba empezando a sonar como uno de esos anarquistas que protestaban contra la fuerza de seguridad, pero no dudaban en correr a los búnkeres cuando algún villano lanzaba un ataque, y esas personas son las que Lori más odiaba… los odiaba casi tanto como a los villanos… tanto odio…

Al darse cuenta su puño se había detenido justo antes de impactar contra el rostro de su hermana, quien, si bien no lo demostró en su expresión, quedó estupefacta. Luna sabía que Lori es la Loud que descubrió a más temprana edad su telekinesis, y la entrenó incesantemente, pero no esperaba que su hermana fuera tan rápida.

– ¿Cuántos villanos crees que derrotaron nuestros padres? – Cientos era la respuesta.

– Jamás descubrieron sus identidades. – Fue la respuesta de Luna. Desde el retiro de sus padres como héroes jamás habían sido atacados, y sólo Lori había combatido asaltantes que no podrían hacerse llamar villanos (Bajo la tutela y supervisión del ex héroe Alto Capitán Mayor).

– Veo que estás decidida… – Sentenció Lori mirando fijamente a su hermana. Luna había faltado a su entrenamiento, ya sea por ser la inocencia de una niña o por simple esperanza, tenía fe de que todos los conflictos que han azotado al mundo hubieran cesado con la muerte de "Mutilador", el más famoso de los villanos del momento, un ícono que prevalecerá en la historia, y su derrota un ícono mucho más grande, muchos villanos desaparecieron y muchos héroes volvieron a la lucha. "Mutilador" es un nombre que tenía a muchos héroes y a más civiles completamente aterrados, pero años después de su caída es que la gente estaba acostumbrándose a la calma…

– Sis… No quieres hacer esto. – Sentenció Luna tomando un semblante muy serio y poniéndose en posición para pelear.

– Tratándose de una cobarde… si, si quiero. Usa tu telekinesis. – Respondió Lori dando un par de pasos atrás y tomando posición de combate.

Luna sabía que su hermana hablaba en serio, iban a luchar, sabía que no tenía posibilidades de ganarle, en dominio telekinético y fuerza física era superada, pero al ver que su hermana mayor dejó caer sus instrumentos, supo que ella no usaría su telekinesis… podía ganar.

 ***ugh*** Antes de darse cuenta, una poderosa patada en su estómago la hizo ser lanzada contra el árbol de la casa Loud.

– ¿Fue suficiente para ti mocosa? – Dijo Lori con furia en su voz, era la primera vez que hacía daño a una de sus hermanas de ese modo…

El pensamiento de la rubia fue detenido, se vio forzada a adoptar una posición defensiva por la patada que su hermana intentó darle.

– ¡Ahora sí! – Añadió la rockera preparándose para lanzarle a la rubia una onda de choque.

– En este nivel cualquier adulto ebrio podría derrotarte. – Comentó Lori recibiendo esa mediocre onda de choque directamente.

– ¿Eso crees? – Respondió la rockera apareciendo detrás de la rubia y lista para golpearla con su guitarra en la nuca.

– Admito mi error. – Dijo Lori, habiéndose volteando y sujetándola del cuello. – Cualquier adolescente podría vencerte. – Se corrigió la rubia poniendo a su hermana contra el árbol.

– Sis… – La mirada de Luna se tornó aterrada, de verdad creía que Lori iba a lastimarla.

– ¡Tú me escucharás ahora! – Interrumpió Lori. Si bien su mirada daba a entender que estaba furiosa, su voz decía que estaba tan adolorida como Luna. – Siempre entrenamos para vencer a los villanos… – Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. – Siempre… con la esperanza de no tener que hacerlo… – La fuerza de su agarre comenzó a disminuir. – Luna entiéndelo por favor… Nuestros padres vencieron a "Mutilador" para darnos un futuro… – No sería la última vez que Lori rebelaría información importante, pero haría lo que debiera hacer para asegurarse de que su familia esté bien. – Luna… no te pido que seas una heroína… – Finalmente la liberó de su agarre, debía usar su mano para limpiar sus lágrimas. – No… no te pido que me veas como a tu hermana, pero… – Luna se sintió tentada a atacarla, con su guardia baja y sus manos cubriendo sus ojos, no necesitaría usar su guitara para darle un golpe que la dañaría, pero no lo hizo… – Si algún villano atacara, no podrías defenderte… y si no puedo protegerte… – Las piernas de la rubia temblaron ante la idea de que uno de sus hermanos muriera por su incapacidad de luchar…

– ¡Suficiente Sis! – Interrumpió Luna, completamente furiosa. – A mí no me importa la basura de los héroes o los villanos, yo sólo quiero paz…

 ***Boom***

Una no tan enorme, pero muy poderosa explosión sacudió Royal Woods, y de inmediato se llenó de reporteros. Las dos niñas miraron la enorme explosión a lo lejos, no era una vista alentadora.

– A la casa niñas. – Dijo Albert, quien había ido a cuidarlas mientras sus padres estaban en sus trabajos.

Las dos obedecieron, Lori por respeto, Luna por miedo.

– Deben ver esto. – Ordenó el abuelo entregándole a Lori un pañuelo y llevando a Lola, Lana y Lisa en sus brazos al segundo piso, y seguido por Lucy, Lincoln, Linka y Lynn.

– Hola a todos, soy Patchy Drizzle desde los suburbios de Royal Woods, donde una gran explosión sacudió el barrio, se nos confirma que se dio en una cede de la fuerza de seguridad donde el emisario de los héroes "Silence" estaba realizando una investigación en conjunto a los oficiales de la fuerza. En base a la firma encontrada en la escena, este reportero puede concluir que fue "Mutilad…" – Luna apagó el televisor.

Usualmente Leni le habría reprochado, pero tampoco quería ver eso. Lori por su parte de inmediato volteó a ver a su hermana rockera con preocupación en su rostro.

– Sis… – Luna estaba aterrada, ella tenía mucha fe en la fuerza de seguridad, pero fue atacada directamente, y por el ser más aterrador del que alguna vez supo… – Esto…

– Recién comienza. – Finalizó la rubia mirándola muy seriamente mientras abrazaba a Leni, quien estaba tan decidida como sus hermanas respecto a luchar.

Desde ese momento Luna vio crecer una adoración a sus padres, quienes lograron derrotar a ese… monstruo. La rockera jamás tuvo la motivación de hacer justicia al momento de ejercer como heroína, ella estaba guiada ante todo por el miedo. No el miedo a morir, ni el miedo a perder seres queridos, ni siquiera el miedo a que el mundo se destruyera, ante todo temía fallar a sus padres dejando que el futuro por el que ellos enfrentaron en esa fiera batalla y derrotaron a "Mutilador", fuera destruido. Su motivación la hizo esforzarse al máximo en su entrenamiento, ya se había ausentado muchas veces y debía recuperar el tiempo perdido…

 **Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

¿Podría lograr ese tan anhelado futuro? Ella misma lo decidiría a base de esfuerzo.

 ***Interferencia en la señal detectada, intentando restablecer la comunicación*** – ¡Maldita sea!

– ¡Cálmate Luna! – Ordenó Lori sujetando a su hermana de los hombros. – Siempre te lo dije. ¡No pierdas la cabeza! … – Lori de inmediato usó el comunicador. – ¡Lana! Has que Charles rastree a Lincoln, podría estar en peligro…

– El olor de Lincoln desapareció, tardare en encontrarlo, te mantendré informada. – Respondió Lana bastante preocupada por su hermano.

Luna quedó estupefacta, no se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de usar los sentidos aumentados de Charles para rastrear a Lincoln, definitivamente Lori tenía mucha más experiencia.

– Sis yo…

– Luna. – Interrumpió Lori. – Nosotras no somos parecidas, yo doy las órdenes y yo soy quien tiene la responsabilidad sobre todo lo que pase… Si Lincoln fuera herido, jamás me lo perdonaré… – La rockera Loud volvió a sentir el miedo que su hermana alguna vez pudo causarle. – No dejaré que Lincoln… que mi Lincoln sea herido. – Finalizó la rubia con una mirada perdida, pero en lugar de demencia, sus ojos sólo reflejaban miedo.

* * *

– ¿¡Leni!? – Lincoln no podía creer lo que veía, esa cara era idéntica a la de su hermana, y por los escáneres que realizó previamente sabía que no estaba usando implantes cibernéticos, por lo que o era una cirugía plástica o era así por naturaleza.

– Casi hermanito. – Respondió el "guardia", haciendo una veloz acrobacia para propinarle un fuerte golpe al peliblanco y al mismo tiempo tomar distancia de él.

"Grand Final" se serenó y vio a ese enemigo más detenidamente, su cuello tenía la "manzana de Adán", por lo que sin duda era hombre… y hermoso. Poco importaba su belleza, debía ser silenciado en ese mismo momento, con sus lavabots de utilidad acercándose a los servidores dónde se almacenaban los datos capturados por las cámaras, le sería fácil hacerlos explotar para borrar los registros de las cámaras.

– Vamos hermanito ¿No te da gusto verme? – Comentó ese sujeto con la exacta expresión de tristeza de la modista Loud.

– Me dará gusto verte… destripado por mi espada. – Sentenció el peliblanco lanzándose contra su enemigo inmediato, pero debió cancelar su ataque y reubicarse para evadir una pieza de metal de los "Máximus" en construcción. Si bien su nueva coraza podría haber derretido la pieza de metal, sería un gasto de energía innecesario además claro, que igualmente habría recibido el impacto si decidía derretirla por medio de su nueva coraza.

– Cabo Onil ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó otro guardia entrando a la línea de ensamblaje de los "Maximus", se veía mucho más imponente que el llamado Onil, y hablaba con un acento extraño, su máscara cubría todo su rostro, pero no parecía llevar armas, salvo por su armadura, lo cual no hacía sentir menos seguro al peliblanco.

– Todo bien teniente keul. – Respondió Onil. A Lincoln se le hizo extraño que los refuerzos fueran sólo un teniente, aparentemente es poderoso. – Nuestro hermanito me dio un gran susto ¿Quién es un chico malo? – Dijo el tal Onil como si estuviera jugando con un bebé. Lincoln lo escaneó con los lavabots de utilidad, no estaba fingiendo ni mintiendo. Tal era el cariño con el que ese chico le hablaba al peliblanco que realmente le hizo creer que estaba trastornado, pero sus ojos no transmitían esa sensación, él parecía realmente feliz…

A Lincoln se le hizo insana la escena, pero ellos tenían la ventaja, se había revelado como alguien poderoso, tendría que mantenerlos ahí y asegurarse de que no hablaran (matarlos), después de todo, en cuestión de minutos los servidores serían destruidos y tenía certeza de que los datos no serían transmitidos fuera, ya que había puesto al lavabot experimental vacío-umbrío (en esencia un lavabot de éxtasis gigante y más especializado) para que ningún archivo más pesado que una imagen saliera de ahí, resultando en que sólo creerán que "está lento el internet".

Keul decidió ver más detenidamente al intruso, y sólo reparó en levantar el protector bucal de su casco, su boca estaba abierta enseñando dientes blanquísimos, y una expresión de sombro. Los nanobots de utilidad indicaron que estaba totalmente sorprendido, y luego furioso. – Nacido del aberrante… ¡Morirás muy dolorosamente! – Sentenció el teniente y acto seguido tomó una posición de combate dispuesto a matarlo.

– Dulces sueños hermanito. – Dijo Onil con una voz melodiosa y de inmediato Keul cayó inconsciente, cosa que los lavabots de utilidad corroboraron. – Lincoln… – Onil dio un suspiro. – Si prefieres "Grand Final" … Tenemos que ir a casa… tú… más que nadie, mereces un hogar, y para eso estamos… – Sentenció ese rubio tan emocionado… Lincoln lo miró fijamente a los ojos, no era la misma mirada que él fingió por tantos años, era genuina, sincera y compasiva, al igual que el cariño que sus neurotransmisores rebelaban… Y lo peor es que no demostraba alteración alguna, ni temor o ansiedad, aun estando frente a frente con "Grand Final", como si con todo su corazón creyera que él es su familia… ¡No! No es como si lo creyera, lo cree y está seguro de eso…

"Grand Final" debería darle el mismo destino que le dio a Carol, pero un muy familiar resplandor emanando de ese joven se lo impidió, era el mismo resplandor que hacía años no sentía en sus hermanas, pero más cálido y … Una vez se escaneó a sí mismo en busca de alteraciones en su sistema nervioso y no encontrar ninguna, ordenó a los heraldos cazadores que lo siguieran escondidos, guardó las espadas de sus muñequeras y siguió al rubio que estaba levantando al inconsciente Keul cual princesa. Sus padres siempre le advirtieron sobre ir con extraños, pero considerando que él era la cúspide del poder de los "Heraldos del Fin" se sentía muy confiado, por lo que decidió seguirlo.

* * *

– Bienvenidos. – Dijo el jefe del cuerpo de seguridad de Purifier, la empresa que Archon usa para su eguridad. Se trataba de un hombre anciano de carácter fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo parecía alegre.

– Gracias. – La respuesta de Albert fue muy seca y desagradable. Si bien no era una competencia en estricto rigor, le molestaba la existencia de cuerpos de seguridad privados como el que usaba Archon, todo un regimiento enviado por "Purifier", pero tampoco podía negar que eran eficientes, muchos villanos han caído contra esa fuerza de seguridad privada.

– Gracias estimado. – Respondió Lisa. – Ya sabe el propósito de nuestra visita…

– En efecto… – Comenzó a buscar en su escritorio. – Bingo, aquí tienen. – Entregó un pase de acceso total a las dependencias del edificio. En ese momento se abrió la puerta trasera y entró un guardia con una armadura robótica. – Permítanme presentarles al comandante Ilok, quizá les parezca joven, pero créanme cuando les digo que este muchacho está sobre-calificado para cada deber que se le pueda pedir. – Comentó orgulloso el presidente.

Tanto a Lisa como a Albert se les hizo familiar la parte inferior del rostro de ese joven, pero dejaron a un lado esas sospechas al ver las marcas de su rostro.

– Yo guiaré su recorrido por Archon, ahora síganme. – Ordenó el comandante y dándoles la espalda se retiró de ahí.

La personalidad de ese chico molestó a Albert y a Lisa, pero de igual modo lo siguieron. Ambos tenían motivos para terminar con esto rápido.

Comenzaron con las oficinas de los investigadores, el lugar con menos restricciones de acceso.

– Buenos días doctor Eliv. – Saludó Ilok muy respetuosamente.

– Buenos días comandante, caballeros. ¿En qué puedo servirles? – Respondió el doctor al saludo muy respetuosamente. Se trataba de una oficina muy grande, incluso cabrían máquinas para ejercitar, definitivamente Archon no escatimaba en gastos para asegurar la condición de sus investigadores, para el caso del doctor Eliv, un investigador de bastante baja estatura, su oficina estaba llena de hermosas esculturas que hacían dudar que en efecto se tratara de una oficina de investigación, y por alguna razón, un aro de basketball (también esculpido hermosamente y sostenido por esculturas igualmente hermosas).

– Necesitamos los registros de todo acceso que se haya tenido desde las terminales de su oficina a la red de Archon y a la de la fuerza de seguridad. – Respondió Lisa, ocultando lo impresionada que se encontraba por las esculturas.

– Claro, disculpen el desorden. – Sentenció el doctor indicándoles que entraran.

…

– Díganme señores ¿Cómo va el control de los villanos? – Comentó Ilok bastante entretenido, sabía que los héroes estaban teniendo una mala racha desde "Grand Final", y en especial desde el caos tras el asunto del "Hércules", muchos equipos de héroes dejaron la fuerza.

– Cuida tu lengua, mocoso. – Dijo el Alto Capitán Mayor muy molesto, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del joven. – Si ustedes fueran tan útiles como dicen ¿Por qué existe la fuerza de seguridad? – El Alto Capitán Mayor tenía un punto, Ilok trabaja para una empresa de seguridad privada.

La fuerza de seguridad nació por el fallo de los organismos de policías en su deber de mantener el orden público. Los villanos que lucharon dos generaciones antes de la formación de la asociación eran mucho más brutales que sus sucesores, en su mayoría actuaban con objetivos propios, como venganzas, demostrar su fuerza, por ejemplo, rara vez por dinero, centenares simplemente querían como trofeo la cabeza del Alto Capitán Mayor, quien era sólo "un tipo fuerte", para los villanos Albert era otro de ellos, sin alianzas, sólo con su voluntad. El gran poder y brutalidad de los villanos antiguos (más comúnmente llamados monstruos) simplemente arrasó con las débiles armas de los organismos policías, e incluso algunos podían darse el lujo de ignorar las armas de calibre militar. Lo peor es que las mayores olas de destrucción eran ocasionadas por peleas entre esos monstruos, no de ellos contra la policía. Y lo irónico es que la conformación de lo que sería la fuerza de seguridad no nació de un grupo gubernamental, sino que simplemente eran un montón de carroñeros que tomaron todas las armas que pudieron de las batallas y las usaron para combatir a los monstruos, si bien en estricto rigor no fue una guerra, todos recuerdan eso como tal.

Docenas de brutales batallas se llevaron a cabo por todo el país, siendo el grupo en el que "Warfield" y el Alto Capitán Mayor, conocido como "El Bastión" el que se alzó con la victoria, pero contrario a lo que el mundo esperaba tras esa victoria, el grupo Bastión desapareció.

Ese fue el auge de las empresas de seguridad privadas, quienes esperando que los monstruos regresaran, usarían a sus propios monstruos para combatirlos.

Con lo que estas empresas no contaban era con que los nuevos monstruos, a diferencia de sus antecesores, operaban un grupo centralizado y bajo el mando de los más poderosos, entre ellos se encontraba "Mutilador". Al ser un grupo centralizado, atacaban en masa objetivos primordiales, ya no perseguían objetivos banales como venganzas, ni tampoco materiales como dinero, nadie supo jamás lo que los movía, pero sólo parecían interesados en causar destrucción. Las empresas de seguridad privada comenzaron a caer rápidamente, tuvieron muy mala suerte, ya que al proteger a quienes les pagaban, eran bajos en números y fácilmente superados por los villanos que atacaban como enjambre. Ese fue el retorno de los Bastión. Los organismos de policía, al tanto de su anterior fracaso comenzaron a desarrollar armas más poderosas, las cuales no dudaron en usar con los Bastión para combatir a los villanos, los cuales fueron en su mayoría derrotados, excepto por "Mutilador", quien entró sólo al combate una vez su grupo fue derrotado.

– Tal vez a tu edad ya te está fallando la memoria, pero "Purifier" fue la única que logró repeler a los villanos. – Fue el turno del Alto Capitán para guardar silencio, los agentes de "Purifier" acabaron con tantos villanos como los agentes "Bastión" … – No tuvimos ejércitos, ni armas como ustedes, sólo destreza y poder puros. – Sujetó el brazo con el que el Alto Capitán Mayor lo tomó del hombro y comenzó a presionarlo. ***crrr***. Años habían pasado desde la última vez que alguien fue capaz de hacerle crujir los huesos a base de fuerza bruta, ese chico tenía una fuerza equivalente a los choques psíquicos del viejo "Mutilador".

– ¡Comandante Ilok! – El doctor Eliv llamó la atención de ambos sujetos dispuestos a pelear y matarse si hacía falta. – La doctora Lisa Loud no encontró ningún acceso a las terminales, por favor guíela a los servidores.

– Como diga. – Respondió el comandante Ilok y el trío se retiró rumbo al destino indicado.

Hasta aquí el episodio.

Me pareció bastante lento en comparación al anterior, pero si les soy franco, hacía mucho que me comía las uñas para escribir estas revelaciones y francamente me siento bastante a gusto, aunque aún no terminan.

Lincoln no ha cambiado en personalidad desde que empezó el fic, ahora es tiempo de hacerlo y créanme que realmente su mundo va a temblar. ¿Podrá con ello?

Supongo que ya se imaginan quienes son los nuevos personajes que introduje, pero ¿Su origen, motivos? Y más importante ¿Qué tan poderosos son? Pronto se verá.

¿Qué les espera a los héroes y a "Grand Final" dentro de Archon? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de héroes y villanos. :D

Ahora respondo a los reviews:

Pirata: bueno, no era Leni a fin de cuentas, y su "fe pagana" no es algo que busque propagar. xD Bueno, es una cultura naciente, así que cosas como los bailes y rituales diferentes al Nux'Arak son cosas que aún faltan. xD No es acoso si toca la puerta (pronto verás a un verdadero acosador). :p No se dieron las circunstancias para que "Death-Bringer" debiera cambiar de forma. Lo de Lisa lo dejo a tu imaginación. xD Acabas de convertir a Hawaii en un blanco para los "Heraldos del Fin". :v Lo de Hawaii fue totalmente importante para el desarrollo de la historia. xD Lo de Sexy, creo que tienes razón. xD Y también con el fanatismo, y respecto a lo del conejito divino, en lugar de prender velas, desenfundarán sus espadas para desafiarla al "Nux'Arak", así son los "Heraldos del Fin", esperemos pueda alzarse con la victoria. /3

Neozura: Oh si, los Heraldos son un pueblo violento, muy violento. Me alegra que te gustara el lenguaje xD busqué cada palabra para detectar idioma en caso de que fuera inapropiado en alguno. xD No fue tan justa, era un 3 vs 2 por parte de los guerreros, pero la manipulación y la estrategia también son medidas en el Nux'Arak, ya que quien venza podrá dirigir ejércitos, no debe simplemente mandarlos al ataque como si nada. Bobby tiene otra función en la historia, y creo que se verá en el próximo episodio. Respecto a Leni, sabía que muchos quedarían así, es una parte muy elaborada de la historia y me esforcé para que no fuera predecible. No sé si fue la bomba de tiempo que esperabas, pero pronto se vendrá una bomba que involucra a "Grand Final" y al Alto Capitán Mayor. ¡Volví a robarme tu tiempo de espera! Muajaja. xD

Js152: Habrán al menos dos Nux'Arak más, estimo que al menos uno opacará el de "Inferno" y "Death-Bringer".

Ine Neko: Cuando se me ocurrió la idea me sentí igual. xD Quizá a partir de ahora se vuelva un pelín más predecible la historia, pero sigue habiendo más misterios y conspiraciones por descubrir. Y tus deseos se cumplieron, me llegó un frenesí de escritura. xD Respecto a la organización de ese pueblo, si debía ser violenta, y lo suficientemente jerárquica para no dejar espacio para dudas sobre a quien se obedece y a quien se manda fuera de los "Nux'Arak", son un pueblo fanático y adorador de su amo, era la idea. xD Respecto al aumento de su poder, ellos han realizado un aumento genético muy grande, considerando que murieron más de 5000 generaciones de nanobots antes de generarse los primeros dominadores, sería equivalente a 5000 generaciones de evolución, y ahora, con la cadena de ascensión su evolución se disparó en más direcciones, el que más ascendientes puedan participar también pone a prueba la capacidad de estrategia y manipulación de los adalides ¿Cómo los héroes podrán enfrentar el abrumador poder que los "Heraldos del Fin" esgrimen bajo el mando de su dios oscuro? ¿Qué deberías estar estudiando xD? Oh sí, hablan muy en serio, son un ejército de belicistas fanáticos, a fin de cuentas, y de acuerdo, no pondré frases largas…. (sin traducción) :v Los "Heraldos del Fin" no son tan amables como para no desafiar a "Death-Bringer" una vez acabe la misión, pero ten por seguro que luchará con garras, y dientes por mantenerse junto a su amo. ¿Qué te pareció el final del trasfondo de Luna? Y tu plegaria se cumplió, mi inspiración se desbordó. xD

Reila Vann: Me alegra que te gustara. :DDDD Hay mucho más de donde vino eso, y no tardó en ser entregado a ustedes cortesía de mi ataque de inspiración. xD

Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego chicos. :)


	30. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin (Parte 6)

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin? (Parte 6)**

Tal y como "Grand Final" lo ordenó, los ascendientes seguían esperando, todos camuflados en una plaza cercana al edificio de Archon.

– ¿Seguiremos esperando al amo? – Preguntó "Hell-Blade". Si bien no era tan arrogante como los demás "Heraldos del Fin", era tan fanático como los demás respecto a su lealtad y sumisión al dios oscuro. – No parece dominar el poder que le tributam…

– Seguiremos esperando. – Interrumpió "Death-Bringer" a "Hell-Blade", al igual que su ex-adorador en su último "Nux'Arak", se estaba impacientando.

– Primera ascendiente. – La llamó la cuarta ascendiente "Death-Point", quien también carecía de nanobots adaptables, por lo que era también era considerada de la cepa cazadora. – Los "Muerte-Infierno" están en posición y los caóticos están listos.

– Que sigan en espera.

– Detecto muchos organismos alterados… ¿Cuál es nuestro propósito al seguir aquí? – Preguntó la tercera ascendiente "Purge" comiendo una esquirla sangrienta.

– Tú sólo ruega enfrentarte a alguien tan poderoso como el amo, quizá puedas superar a "Blood-Sheed" en tu próximo "Nux'Arak". – Interrumpió "Death-Point" a su suprior directa.

Sólo había ascendientes de la cepa cazadora (por su capacidad para evadir los sensores enemigos), y la cepa bestial (por lo mismo y, además, por sus sensores mejorados, enfrentarse a los ascendientes de la cepa cazadora en tantos "Nux'Arak" los hizo desarrollar capacidades detectoras muy superiores). La cepa abrumadora combate usando cantidades obscenas de energía, por lo que no puede acercarse sin ser detectada, además todas sus mutaciones son precisamente para poder destruir más eficientemente… no servía para una misión encubierta, por lo que fueron dejados en el "World-Breaker" realizando las únicas actividades que los ascendientes practican, luchar (dentro y fuera de los "Nux'Arak"), levantar monumentos a ellos mismos o a "Grand Final", y mejorar las armas de sus ejércitos (como los caóticos, las vanguardias y los "Muerte-Infierno").

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba siguiendo a Onil, si bien sólo estaba ahí para asegurarse de que Lisa sobreviviera, dado que sólo quería la información de la capacidad de pelea de sus hermanas, mientras ella siguiera con vida podría permitirse la pérdida de tiempo que significaría seguirlo, pero eso no le quita lo frustrante.

– "Wrath-Walker", cambio de planes, ven a mi posición. – Ordenó el peliblanco por uno de sus comunicadores internos, por lo que Onil no lo escuchó.

"Wrath-Walker", haciendo gala de sus habilidades de infiltración desarrolladas a través de docenas de batallas contra enemigos de la cepa cazadora (todos tan letales como indetectables), pudo avanzar por las instalaciones sin ser detectado.

– Dime a dónde me guías. – Ordenó el peliblanco bastante irritado, no es que le fuera difícil subir 50 pisos por las escaleras, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Mantuvo sus nanobots activados, de cualquier forma, debieron usar las escaleras de emergencia, los protocolos de Archon son estrictos respecto a su uso, por lo que tenían certeza de que no serían vistos.

– Cálmate hermanito… – Onil habló al inconsciente Keul, que aún descansaba en los brazos del rubio y estaba despertando, pero las palabras de su hermano mayor lo hicieron volver a dormirse.

Lincoln no necesitó usar sus lavabots de utilidad para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pero lo hizo de todos modos, quería detalles. Onil claramente tenía la habilidad de influir en la mente de las demás personas, en sus sentimientos y sensaciones. Los neurotransmisores liberados por keul indicaban que estaba teniendo un sueño de dioses… Lincoln se había escaneado a sí mismo al menos una vez en cada piso en busca de anomalías en su sistema límbico. Los niveles neurotransmisores en keul eran demasiado altos para ser una liberación causada por el propio cerebro humano, lo que indicaban una clara intervención externa en su sistema … pero los niveles dentro de sí mismo eran normales, simplemente estaba feliz… y paranoico, tanto tiempo sin sentir una felicidad que no incluyera dolor, golpes o derramamiento de sangre o lava lo habían hecho muy ajeno a la gentileza a la que esa sensación solía estar asociada, y claro, la que Onil le estaba demostrando…

– Y en cuanto a ti, Linky, ten paciencia. – Onil volvió a enseñarle su cálida sonrisa. – Como que no quieres toparte con la doctora Lisa Loud o el Alto Capitán Mayor, según supe están en las oficinas de los investigadores, pero se irán pronto, deben revisar cada terminal del edificio. – Tenía un punto, no había terminales de acceso a la red de Archon en las escaleras de emergencias.

Lincoln por su parte conocía con exactitud la localización de Lisa y del Alto Capitán Mayor, el área de monitoreo de sus lavabots de utilidad se había extendido por todo el edificio, pero por las dudas sería mejor que Onil siguiera ignorante de eso.

– A dónde me guías. – Exigió saber nuevamente, no llevarían 50 pisos de escaleras para nada, ese chico era demasiado listo como para usar una distracción así de inútil y poco convincente, definitivamente no era su objetivo mantenerlo ocupado, además no quiso enfrentarlo, claramente sus niveles son diferentes en términos de fuerza o capacidad destructiva, pero la habilidad de Onil… es única, no hay registros de una habilidad así en la asociación ni en la fuerza de seguridad.

– Aún no confías en mi ¿Verdad? – Comentó Onil, se notaba levemente menos entusiasmado de cualquier forma. – Puedo entenderlo… no sabes nada de mi a fin de cuentas… – Ahora sí se tornó realmente triste, sus cambios de humor eran bastante impredecibles, intentó matarlo y lo trató como si fuera un ángel, y ahora aparentemente sin motivos se puso tan triste… Aunque esa afirmación no es muy cercana a la realidad, desde el primer piso es que Lincoln no dejó de escanearlo, pero como sus lavabots de utilidad de especializaban en las necesidades de "Grand Final" no pudo obtener la información necesaria, sólo su actividad cerebral, incluidas sus emociones, y algunos patrones físicos, nada que pudiera rebelar el origen o naturaleza de sus poderes, lo único que podía ser útil es su estructura muscular… sin duda es producto de un diseño artificial, algunos de sus músculos fueron retirados y reemplazados por otros de naturaleza más fuerte, eso explicaría cómo fue capaz de hacerlo retroceder de un golpe, si bien fue un daño menos que mínimo, el poder hacerlo sentir con sus nanobots es un logro digno de reconocimiento, esas mismas alteraciones estaban en el cuerpo de Keul, y de algunos otros en las instalaciones. La base de la estructura muscular en sus cuerpos sigue intacta, eso explicaría por qué al menos el rostro de Onil sólo tenía un par de cicatrices… Tan intrigante como sus alteraciones es el indiscutible hecho de que también es un usuario de telekinesis, por la actividad en esa región de su cerebro, pero su actividad era demasiada, tanto como la de Lynn Loud sr, y mucho más activa que la de sus hermanas, no era una telekinesis del mismo tipo… Seguía siendo información insuficiente en comparación a la que Onil parecía tener de él.

– Pero tú pareces conocerme desde siempre… – El peliblanco seguía confundido, pero no su juicio, y buscaría sacarle toda la información posible.

– Casi hermanito, papá siempre nos habló de tu familia, y por eso keul te odia. – Al menos era reconfortante saber eso, era raro tener sus nanobots en modo activo y que nadie a su alrededor le obedezca, tema u odie. – Lo típico de un demente obsesionado, ya sabes: que los nacidos del aberrante deben morir esto, que mata a los herejes dolorosamente aquello… Como que es aburrido escuchar lo mismo todos los días. – La naturalidad con la que Onil le hablaba estaba empezando a molestar a Lincoln ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de a quién le estaba dando la espalda? Si le hiciera esa pregunta muy seguramente respondería que a su "hermanito".

Onil activó lo que parecía ser una palanca y uno de los muros se levantó dando lugar a un clásico pasaje secreto. El sondeo estructural le rebeló a Lincoln que ese camino daba a las oficinas de los investigadores, cosa que le pareció bastante extraña, ya que Lisa y el Alto Capitán Mayor seguían inspeccionando esa zona, pero de cualquier forma lo siguió hacia el interior, no tenía nada que temer, no habiendo consumido las mutaciones más poderosas de sus ascendientes, aunque claro que no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre el porqué lo estaba guiando hacia ellos, claramente no era para entregarlo, ya que no se habrían tomado la molestia de usar las escaleras ni apagar las cámaras mientras pasaban por ahí, quizá el deber de Onil era vigilar a Lisa y al Alto Capitán Mayor… Poco importó en ese momento pues Lincoln sintió un gran aumento en la tensión del lugar, una gran concentración de fuerza en los alrededores.

Esa sensación era nueva para Lincoln, uno de los instintos que sus ascendientes desarrollaron, pero de inmediato buscó la fuente de ese poder, sorprendiéndose de que fueran dos, y ambos dentro del edificio, usando sus lavabots de utilidad supo que uno es el Alto Capitán Mayor, y el otro… Otro ser con formaciones musculares alteradas… Realmente podían alcanzar un poder significativo.

Lincoln activó todas las funciones de combate de sus nanobots y se ubicó frente a Onil en posición defensiva, no quería que ese chico sufriera daño alguno, al menos hasta la llegada de "Wrath-Walker".

– ¡Comandante Ilok! – Ambos escucharon un grito bastante agudo, de un niño. Fue un alivio que la tensión bajara de inmediato, al parecer pudo haberse dado una pelea bastante grande y todo habría sido en vano si Lisa moría, lo cual sería muy posible tratándose de alguien que aparentemente podía rivalizar con el Alto Capitán Mayor. – La doctora Lisa Loud no encontró ningún acceso a las terminales, por favor guíela a los servidores.

Los lavabots de utilidad indicaron que Lisa, el Alto Capitán Mayor y el poderoso agente de seguridad que los escoltaba se retiraban de las oficinas. Todo iba bien excepto porque se dirigieron a la sala de servidores, es decir, tendría que mantener a sus lavabots de utilidad fuera del alcance de los detectores de Lisa.

Lincoln sabía que Lisa fingía no tener emociones, pero era tan buena investigadora como pésima actriz, por lo que tenía certeza de que ella usaría los mejores equipos en su casa, y claro, los que llevaba ahora eran como máximo igual de efectivos que los que el peliblanco había burlado desde que decidió vengarse del mundo entero, propósito para el que no le convendría que, por posible presencia de los "Heraldos del Fin", la fuerza de seguridad rodeara el edificio, tendría que destruir los servidores, matar a Onil, a Keul y escapar a la fuerza de ese edificio, lo que le conllevaría a un seguro encuentro contra el Alto Capitán Mayor, y si bien no era un mal panorama, después de todo es viernes, la posible muerte de Lisa lo hizo desistir.

– ¿Dónde se oculta mi presa? – "Wrath-Walker" se reportó con su amo, había logrado desplazarse hacia "Grand Final" y sin activar ninguna alarma, claramente sus habilidades de infiltración no se comparan a las de los ascendientes cazadores, pero le permitieron lograr el objetivo.

Lincoln vio que la puerta a sus espaldas se había cerrado, por lo que no podría regresar sin dejar una huella de destrucción. Es tiempo de hacer su jugada.

– Usa tu parásito neural en Onil. – Ordenó el peliblanco.

– Como que Ilok debería tomar clases de control de ira. – Comentó Onil con una mirada confundida, pero de igual modo continuó por el camino. – ¿No vienes? – Preguntó pasando junto al peliblanco y sin darse cuenta del parásito neural de aspecto insectoide que se aproximaba a su nuca.

"Grand Final" sólo por precaución sujetó a Onil del cuello. – *Ugh* ¿Hermani…? – Preguntaba el rubio bastante confundido, pero se detuvo cuando el parásito neural se clavó a su nuca. Las funciones motrices del rubio se desactivaron en lo que el parásito neural se integraba a su cerebro.

– Veremos qué tan efectivo eres en los seres orgánicos. – Dijo "Grand Final" con intenciones de poner a prueba la habilidad más característica de "Wrath-Walker". – Onil ¿Por qué eres idéntico a mi hermana mayor Leni Loud?

– Leni Loud… fui creado a partir de su base genética, y alterado por la introducción de los genes de "Caos" durante mi concepción genética. – Respondió el rubio.

Sencillamente intrigante, no sólo por ser de diseño artificial, quien lo haya hecho es un ser tan capaz como la propia evolución de los "Heraldos del Fin", la estructura muscular de Onil es simple, elegante y permite a un nacido sin habilidad rivalizar con cuno de los héroes más emblemáticos. Era igual de sorprendente que su poder perteneciera a uno de los villanos/monstruos de la primera generación, todos eran impresionantes, en el caso particular de "Caos" era una reina, nadie podía oponerse a sus órdenes… Ya sería tiempo de pensar en eso, la actividad cerebral de Onil estaba aumentando, pronto su mente literalmente se destrozará.

– ¿Por qué me llamaron "nacido del aberrante"?

– Lynn Loud, "Shock Wave" traicionó nuestro ideal, y se unió a una heroína, "Impact", con quien engendró once hijas y un hijo… Lincoln… – Se notaba cada vez peor el rubio, su cerebro estaba bajo una enorme presión por el parásito neural de "Warth-Walker", su cuerpo estaba sufriendo convulsiones cada vez más violentas.

Era información bastante interesante, si lo que dijo Lori de que "Shock Wave" es el hijo de "Mutilador" y por tanto "Grand Final" es su nieto…

– ¡Suéltalo! – Gritó Keul buscando propinar un poderoso golpe contra "Grand Final", pero el poder que emanaba no se podía comparar al que sintió hace unos instantes.

Lincoln analizó esa situación mucho más detenidamente, Keul no emanó tanto poder como el tipo que estaba con el Alto Capitán Mayor hace unos instantes, pero parecía muy confiado de poder vencerlo, al igual que Onil, debía tener alguna habilidad de la que él no tenía idea… y muy seguramente se activa al contacto como la de "The Pain", sería prudente evitarlo por lo que generó un orbe tortuoso en el que Keul acabaría atrapado. – ¡Ahh…! – Su boca fue tapada, silenciando sus gritos producto del orbe tortuoso en el que se encontraba. Para "Grand Final" fue agradable ese breve instante en el que escuchó ese grito, pero debió desaparecer ese orbe para evitar que el parásito neural sufriera fallos.

– De acuerdo. – Fue lo que dijo "Grand Final" y Onil fue liberado del parásito neural de "Wrath-Walker". – Tomarás su lugar. – El parásito neural de "Wrath-Walker" se aproximaba a Keul, quien vio el estado en el que se encontraba Onil.

– E-espera… – Pidió keul, pero el parásito neural seguía aproximándose a él. – Si haces eso sólo responderé tres preguntas y eso me matará… – Era un buen punto, Onil acabó al borde de la muerte por esos breves instantes. – Y-Yo te responderé todo… – Quizá eran mercenarios sin lealtad, la integridad de los agentes de Purifier no se podía cuestionar basándose en su historia, pero de cualquier modo usaría el parásito neural para preguntarle si le dijo la verdad una vez terminara el interrogatorio.

*cof cof* – Él es mi hermano mayor Loni Loud. – Señaló al inconsciente rubio. – Mi nombre es Luke Loud. – Se quitó el casco, era idéntico a Luna. – Nací de la base genética de tu hermana mayor Luna Loud y de los poderes de "Catástrofe". – Eso intrigó al peliblanco, las bombas mentales de "Catástrofe" eran letales para todos los seres pensantes, incluso el Alto Capitán Mayor tuvo problemas enfrentándolo, debió atacarlo a distancia con proyectiles.

– Debo asumir que hay 12 de ustedes. – Supuso el peliblanco, sabiendo que ellos nacieron a partir de sus bases genéticas, era razonable que tomaran ese apellido, aunque seguía siendo un detalle insignificante.

– 11… – El ahora llamado Luke se notaba triste. – El nacido de la base genética de Linka… no sobrevivió la reformación muscular… murió abrazando a Loni…

Era razonable, Loni podría hacer que dejara de sufrir, esa habilidad tenía incontables utilidades fuera de la batalla.

Lincoln en ningún momento esperó que una reformación muscular que les permitiera obtener a esa edad una fuerza que rivalizara con la del Alto Capitán Mayor no conllevara ningún riesgo…

– Él y Loni… eran inseparables. – Eso explicaría por qué era tan amable y descuidado con "Grand Final", si tenía los sesos de Leni no le sorprendería esa estupidez, aunque considerando que ese difunto y Lincoln son hombres, era lógico que Loi pudiera sentirse mucho más cercano a él… No podía importarle menos a Lincoln, quien pudiera prácticamente crear a alguien así de poderoso es indudablemente alguien a tomar en cuenta, y si todos tenían ese tipo de habilidades, cuando alcanzaran la fuerza del tipo hace unos minutos, realmente serían un gran poder capaz de enfrentar a los "Heraldos del Fin".

– ¿Quién orquestó todo esto? – Lincoln notó que Luke se estremeció por esa pregunta, pero quería esa respuesta, aunque muy seguramente esa persona mataría a Luke si hablaba…

– Fue "Mutilador" … – Respondió Luke furioso. Impactante fue esa revelación, Lincoln lo había dado por muerto y creyó que el actual era una imitación, o sólo usaba el nombre por su reputación… Si bien no era seguro que él estuviera diciéndole la verdad, ya que no podía analizarlo del todo bien por sus formaciones musculares alteradas, si era verdad, él podría encontrarse en una situación tan peligrosa… como tentadora.

– ¿Has venido a presenciar el fin? – Lincoln escuchó su propia voz, y al voltear se encontraba ante "Grand Final".

Sea quien sea, poco importó su apariencia, Lincoln no dudó ni por un segundo en lanzarle un orbe infernal. Ese "Grand Final" debió usar la fuerza producto de las mismas alteraciones musculares que Loni y Luke tenían, en su propósito de sobrevivir a ese ataque.

– ¡Espera! ¡Tregua! ¡Tiempo-fuera! ¡Parley! – Gritaba una voz femenina que resonaba en la cabeza de Lincoln… pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo dudar, si bien en cualquier otra circunstancia la habría liquidado con más ataques, Lincoln debió calmarse, había dado un golpe bastante débil en comparación a lo que podría haber logrado de haber tenido tiempo para concentrar energía en alguna habilidad más devastadora, pero el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para generar un leve temblor en el edificio…

– La estructura del edificio es fuerte. – Informó "Wrath-Walker", cosa que alivió al peliblanco, aparentemente nadie sintió el temblor, y supo por sus lavabots de utilidad que las alarmas no se activaron, pero su alivio no duró mucho, por la persona que aún estaba en esa nube de polvo.

– ¡Wow! ¿En serio eres tú? – Preguntó esa voz muy emocionada. Por el tono de su voz, a Lincoln le pareció que podría chillar de la emoción en cualquier momento. Sabía que quien fuera que estuviera ahí podía imitar voces a la perfección, pero sus nanobots le rebelaron la euforia que tenía pese a haber recibido un ataque que lo habría matado si hubiera sido un segundo más lento… o lenta.

– Te presento a la nacida a partir de tu base genética. – Comentó muy formalmente Luke. – Su nombre es Liberty. – Una chica salía del humo. Era predecible que sería idéntica a él, pero estaba vestida casual, con una falda azul y una polera naranja, considerando que su habilidad también cambia su ropa, era razonable que se vistiera cómoda… poco importaba su vestimenta, algo en ella impactó a Lincoln de una forma que ni él podía entender… aún.

– ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡"Grand Final" en persona! … ¿O en metal y lava? – Sin duda estaba muy contenta, sus neurotransmisores indicaban eso, pero su sonrisa... prácticamente lo gritaba, cosa que afectó al peliblanco mucho más de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

Él y Linka son gemelos idénticos, como reflejos en un espejo, pero Lincoln, quien estudió a detalle a cada una de sus hermanas para mantener su fachada, ya se veía a sí mismo completamente diferente a Linka, como si no fueran nada, pero Liberty… su risa… Es exactamente la misma que él mostraba antes del frío… Antes de la escarcha… La misma sonrisa que no había podido mostrar en años hasta que inició su sangrienta venganza… Lincoln quería verla con sus propios ojos, por lo que puso a sus nanobots en modo defensivo dentro de su cuerpo, mostrando su rostro en un acto completamente ilógico, pero ¿¡Qué demonios!? después de lo que Loni le hizo sentir, estaba seguro de que ya no controlaba totalmente sus propias emociones y de lo único que estaba seguro es de que el mundo de nuevo le escupió en la cara…

– ¿¡Ahora me muestras lo que me quitaste!? – Gritó con desesperación y furia la mente del peliblanco, quien nuevamente sintió su caótico deseo hervir dentro suyo, sólo quería hacerlos sufrir, y regodearse en su dolor, no le sería difícil, la bomba mental de Luke no le podría hacer nada mientras estuviera a esa distancia, y esa chica si bien era escurridiza y podía transformarse, no poseía ninguna habilidad capaz de dañarlo… Todo estaba a su favor, pero… Algo muy adentro le decía que no lo hiciera…

– Lincoln… – Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Liberty, al parecer no estaba enterada del objetivo de Loni al momento de salir del edificio a buscarlo… – ¡No puede ser! ¡Tengo la misma base genética que "Grand Final"! – Celebró Liberty.

Tanto entusiasmo causó sentimientos encontrados en Lincoln, como humano que es, también quería disfrutar de esa felicidad…

– Liberty… ¿Es tu nombre clave? – Preguntó "Grand Final" sin bajar su guardia.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – De un momento a otro parecía tan enojada como sonrojada, aparentemente no le gustaba ocultar su nombre. – Escuchaste los nombres clave de mis hermanos ¿Verdad? ¡Ah! – Tiró de su propio cabello, no parecía importarle, considerando que puede cambiar de forma. – Algo que tenemos en común, la miserable creatividad de nuestros padres a la hora de elegir nuestros nombres. – Liberty cubrió su rostro con sus manos por la vergüenza, sin duda es una chica muy emocional, y tenía razón, era una creatividad lamentable…

En cualquier otra circunstancia Lincoln se estaría hartando, o ya la habría destripado muy dolorosamente, no sólo había bajado su guardia, sino que cubrió su propio campo de visión ¿Lo estaba subestimando?

Estaba furioso, pero con ella… esa personalidad tan animada… su propia sonrisa… Lincoln por primera vez sintió su puño temblar al momento de decidir usar sus armas…

* * *

 **Contando el prólogo, este sería el episodio 30 OMG ¿Cuándo pasó todo esto? xD**

 **NA1: No podía haber incluido hasta a Tara (apareció menos que Maggie) y no a las versiones masculinas de las Loud. xD ¿Habían notado que los nombres de esos chicos eran anagramas de los nombres de los gender-bender de las Loud? (por eso mismo es que hay varios que no aparecieron aún, no se me ocurrió ninguno para Lynn, ni Lexx. xD)**

 **NA2: Quería hacer un especial más largo, pero faltaron 29 lecturas para llegar a las 5000, así que será un capítulo estándar en términos de largo, pero sin dudas fue el que más me costó escribir hasta la fecha, en serio, lo escribí varias veces, pero no me convenció el actuar de "Grand Final", lo humanicé mucho en los anteriores intentos…**

 **Les dije que "Grand Final" por primera vez dudaría… ¿Será Liberty quien verdaderamente podrá poner un palo en sus ruedas? ¿Qué demonios pasa por la mente de Liberty al no temerle a "Grand Final" (aún sin saber que era Lincoln)? ¿Qué sucede con esos clones de las chicas Loud? ¿Con qué propósito los creó "Mutilador"? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de "Héroes y Villanos".**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **Js152: ¿Dejaron satisfecha tu curiosidad? Espero que sí (respecto a su origen) pero aún faltan algunas cosas de su historia.**

 **Neozura: Sin duda esa leña sigue ardiendo, hasta ahora las peleas las narré desde el punto de vista de un réferi, o de "Grand Final", pero se viene un escenario bastante fuerte para todas. Si adivinaste, tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo episodio para eliminar ese lag mental. xD Esa pelea marcará un antes y un después en la historia, y llegará pronto. Sip, la realidad es otra, espero la espera haya valido la pena. No te preocupes, me encanta leer los reviews. 3 Y respecto a lo otro: El Rudo: Si amar es un delito me declaro culpable. xD Neozura: no sea tonto ¡Usted está aquí por escribir una historia llena de batallas sangrientas! xD**

 **Pirata: me reservo mi opinión sobre la vestimenta de Lisa. xD Hawaii sí aparecerá, pero no de esa forma, lo siento. :,v Sabía que ibas a mencionar eso, estúpida y sensual "Death-Bringer". xD ¿Qué te pareció el origen de esos hermanos? Y sobre la cultura de los "Heraldos del Fin", pronto se mostrará en todo su esplendor lo diferente que es, pero sí, el destripar a los blasfemos es 100% real para ellos. xD Aunque ya vimos qué pasó cuando dispararon un orbe del caos dentro de Charles. :v**

 **TavoXPX: Me alegra que lo valiera. xD La verdad no se me había pasado por la cabeza hacer un Bun-coln, pero la posibilidad está, aunque, su sangre es lo único que aún no tiene nanobots. xD Me alegra mucho que te gustara, ya no tendré que usar una bola de cristal para contactar con más fantasmas. xD Todos tenemos un flaite interno, te entiendo amigo. xD**

 **Ine Neko: muy seguramente esa cara seguirá ahí, pero prometo que el resto se rebelará en el próximo episodio. :,v ¿Te gustó la identidad de "Onil"? Respecto a la historia de Luna y Lori, esa era la idea, sobre la huida de Luna y en general a toda su personalidad quise diferenciarla de sólo "la hermana rockera", hasta ahora tengo muy pocos personajes con identidad propia, y antes del Gran Final quiero que mi historia tenga personajes, no sólo estereotipos. Ahora, sobre la carga de Lori, si, es una carga muy grande, ella entrenó a sus hermanas, a fin de cuentas, es la más fuerte, y esa fuerza sólo se logra a base de entrenamiento y experiencia, y pronto se verá lo que ella en verdad ha pasado, el asunto del vestido sólo se dio cuenta de Lincoln, pero hay más misterios en los que se rebelará todo sobre su dependencia emocional insana por Lincoln. Pronto esclareceré todo sobre Luna y las demás, y si, inició por miedo, no quería que iniciara como todos los héroes, ya sería muy cliché. ¿Onil resultó ser más de lo que esperabas? Respecto a lo de hijo del aberrante, espero te haya gustado. xD Y lamento decepcionarte, pero si, todo lo que es "Grand Final" está en verdadero peligro. Ilok, bueno, ya debes saber quién es, pero es mucho más de lo que parece, él y Onil fueron los que más me costaron de tratar, ya verás porqué, aún queda mucho por rebelar de la historia, eso fue un resumen a muy grandes rasgos. Nadie se siente mal por cristina. La inspiración me acompañó, pero me inspiré mal. xD**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. (:**


	31. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin (Parte 7)

**¡ESPECIAL 5000 LECTURAAAAAAAS!**

 **Primer capítulo del especial, serán 3 y En el último estarán las respuestas a sus reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin? (Parte 7)**

Lincoln se encontraba en una situación sumamente incómoda, contrario como siempre había sucedido, en esta ocasión no parecía poder avanzar analizando racionalmente la situación, y por si no fuera suficiente para confundirlo, tampoco sentía deseos de usar sus armas… ¿Qué podía hacer? Aún tenía muchas preguntas… Sólo reparó en volver a ponerse su casco con la esperanza de eliminar algunas distracciones.

No había duda, no quería herir a Liberty… ¿Cómo podría sacarle información haciéndole el menor daño posible? Lo único que se le ocurrió sería interrogarla y usar su parásito neural para preguntarle al final si todo lo que le dijo era verdad, pero… ¿Y si su respuesta era un no?… ¿La interrogaría con el parásito arriesgando su salud? ¿Y si se negaba a responderle?...

– ¡Oye! ¡Holaaaaaaa! ¿Holi? – Pero Liberty no dejaba de hostigarlo, estaba agitando su mano frente al rostro de "Grand Final" … y por alguna razón, esa interrupción no molestaba al dios oscuro … – Si estás aburrido ¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar mientras respondo todas tus preguntas? – Preguntó Liberty causando un colapso en la racional lógica de Lincoln ¿En serio esa niña dijo lo que él creía haber escuchado?

– ¡Liberty! – Luke llamó la atención de su hermana, no podía creer que estaba simplemente ofreciéndose para entregar información vital de todo su plan, así como así.

– ¿Qué? Papá ordenó que lo mantuviéramos ocupado hasta que se desocupara de sus aburridos asuntos de trabajo, quiere hablar personalmente con "Grand Final". – Respondió Liberty.

Claramente Lincoln desconfió, muy seguramente ella buscaba conducirlo a una trampa en la que ella, el resto de sus hermanos y también "Mutilador" lo intentarían matar…

– ¿Te parece si vamos al comedor de Archon?

– ¡Liberty! – Luke volvió a llamar su atención.

– Papá me dijo que hiciera lo necesario para mantenerlo aquí hasta que él pueda atenderlo. ¡Y yo quiero una Archonburguer! – El berrinche que hizo Liberty destrozó la idea de una emboscada, no lo intentarían matar en medio de esas instalaciones. Considerando que este "Mutilador" se mantuvo oculto dentro de una empresa que representaba uno de los principales pilares bélicos de la fuerza de seguridad, sin duda era algo importantísimo lo que maquinaba en Archon, y con el Alto Capitán Mayor estando tan cerca, arriesgaría demasiado intentando matarlo ahí, no podía esperar que, incluso si derrotaba a "Grand Final", sus "Heraldos del Fin" no tomarían represalias desatando un infierno sobre todo el país… no había forma en que ellos ganaran algo de enfrentarlo…

– _¿¡En serio me estoy alegrando de no tener que encarnizarme contra enemigos del nivel del mismísimo "Mutilador"!?_ – Pensó Lincoln bastante sorprendido de sí mismo ¿Quería pasar tiempo con Liberty? – ¡Contrólate "Grand Final"! – Se dijo a sí mismo, ahora tenía más de un objetivo ahí, y Liberty le había ofrecido cumplir uno de ellos en bandeja de plata…

– Responderás a cada una de mis preguntas. – Sentenció "Grand Final" dibujando una sonrisa aún más grande en el rostro de Liberty, incluso podría jurar que usó su habilidad para que sus ojos brillaran más… o que estaba más contenta de lo que él podría describir…

– Mantén vigilada a la doctora Lisa Loud y a su escolta. – Ordenó a "Wrath-Walker" y el séptimo ascendiente de inmediato se retiró a los ductos.

Luke por su parte estaba algo confundido, pero si eran órdenes de su padre no lo desafiaría, y teniendo un respiro procedió a acercarse a Loni, quien parecía mucho más estable, al parecer la recuperación de los efectos del parásito neural de "Wrath-Walker" es rápida, cosa que alivió al castaño.

– Oye Luke ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? ¡Yo pago! – Ofreció Liberty en su ya usual buen ánimo.

– N-No gracias… sólo asegúrate de que no los descubran. – Sentenció Luke, levantando a Loni y retirándose hacia las oficinas de los investigadores.

– ¡Entonces tú pagas! – Agregó Liberty enseñándole una identificación de Archon a nombre de "Purifier A-04 Keul".

Lincoln los ignoró y se dedicó a meditar sus asuntos usando toda la concentración que pudiera reunir, estaba seguro de que ellos tampoco querrían a Lisa muerta, pues lo que sea que llevaran a cabo por las órdenes de "Mutilador" en ese edificio, podría quedar expuesto en caso de una investigación policíaca más extensa (Lisa sólo estaba revisando los accesos no autorizados a la red de Archon), por lo que no temía que sus planes se frustraran, así que tranquilamente siguió a Liberty de regreso por ese pasillo secreto a las escaleras y fingiendo que nada pasaba, pero también sabía que Luke reportaría la presencia de "Wrath-Walker" y muy seguramente lo buscarían, claro, sin informar al Alto Capitán Mayor ni a Lisa. – Lisa… – Si el nacido de la base genética de Lisa compartía su intelecto, y compartía información con "Silence", muy seguramente podrá bloquear sus comunicaciones, por lo que volvió a dirigirse a "Wrath-Walker" por el comunicador integrado. – Cortarán pronto las comunicaciones, llama a "Purge", "Death-Bringer" y a "Hell-Blade" y apaga las barreras de sensores en su entrada, ellos seguirán a Luke y a Loni, si rebelan mi identidad, los matan, tú intenta reestablecer las comunicaciones, y cuando Lisa y el Alto Capitán Mayor se retiren de la sala de servidores, vuelve a enviar a los lavabots de utilidad ahí, y prepárate para volarlos a mi orden.

– Como lo dicte "Grand…". – Respondía "Wrath-Walker" pero se cortó la comunicación. Lincoln sintió alivio por haberle dado esa orden en el último minuto antes de que se bloquearan las señales.

– Bueno… ¿No vienes? – Preguntó Liberty tras regresar a las escaleras y sentándose en una de las barandas. – Te espero en el piso 37. – Finalizó Liberty giñándole un ojo y se dejó caer de espaldas.

"Grand Final" miró desde la baranda como Liberty iba cayendo, o más precisamente, realizando una gran cantidad de acrobacias para evitar golpearse contra las barras de metal de las escaleras, resultando en una elegante llegada al piso deseado. – ¡Si no puedes volar salta! ¡Yo te atrapo con mi telekinesis! – Gritó Liberty, causando eco en las escaleras, y de no ser por la euforia con la que gritó, su voz podría considerarse mínimamente agradable…

Lincoln también saltó, si bien no tenía la motricidad ni la aparente experiencia que tenía Liberty, y sus nanobots seguían sin desarrollarle la capacidad de volar, el aumento en sus instintos le permitía reaccionar para evadir perfectamente las barras de metal durante su caída, y dado que sus incrementos corporales no aumentaban su masa de forma considerable, no causó ningún destrozo en las barandas del piso 37 al sujetarse de ellas.

– ¿Sabías que te iba a dejar caer? – Preguntó totalmente tranquila y sorprendiendo a Lincoln ¿En serio intentó jugarle una broma a "Grand Final"? Ella no podría pensar que él era del tipo de personas que tolera los insultos… ¿O acaso no fue suficiente la crueldad con la que mató a Clyde a los ojos del mundo? ¿O todas las muertes en la batalla por el Atlantis II? … Una duda más grande dentro de Lincoln fue ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan… "divertido"?

– No confíes en nadie. – Fue lo que "Grand Final" se resignó a decir, disimulando la intriga que esa chica le generaba.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡No es justo! – Liberty volvió a hacer un berrinche. – ¡Loki me hizo saltar a un contenedor de basura para enseñarme eso! – Lincoln volvió a sentir deseos de reír, le estaba comenzando a molestar esa sensación. Liberty por su parte comenzó a pensar mirando hacia arriba. – Bueno… Admito que… puede que exista la posibilidad… de que haya sido… mínimamente apresurada cuando te invité a almorzar… Entonces… ¿Tienes algo en tu traje para cambiar de forma? – Preguntó Liberty.

Lincoln, muy a su pesar volvió a sentir deseos de reírse, Liberty era exactamente igual a él, antes de las máquinas, antes de las esquirlas sangrientas, y claro, antes de la escarcha… Cuando sólo era un chico que sin dudarlo ejecutaba sus mal planeadas ideas para ver a sus hermanas felices… y generalmente pagaba el precio…

– ¿Y si vas a comprar y comemos aquí? – Sugirió Lincoln, no sería la primera vez que debe comer en un lugar inadecuado o bajo condiciones no deseables, considerando todos experimentos de Lisa en los que participó para robarle la tecnología que usaría para construir sus lavabots.

– ¡Buena idea! – Liberty de inmediato salió de las escaleras de emergencia al comedor.

Lincoln por lo que pudo ver ahí era un lugar bastante lujoso, sillas talladas y acolchadas, los soportes de las mesas eran tallados más detallados… Al fin solo, sin esa chica presente pudo dedicarse a pensar bien lo que sucedía con esos chicos, y claro, con "Mutilador", primero, si debía terminar asuntos laborales, claramente trabajaba en Archon… Volviendo a la idea de que era alguien con el poder para prácticamente crear a 12 personas y modificarlos a esa escala, definitivamente es alguien con un altísimo poderío económico, y con la certeza de que se trataba del "Mutilador" que participó del alto consejo que lideró a la segunda generación de monstruos, su poder destructivo tampoco se podía ignorar, en especial por el hecho de que había alguien, muchos pisos arriba, que demostraba una actividad cerebral en la región responsable de la telekinesis que simplemente hacía ver a la actividad de Lynn sr, Loni, Luke, y Liberty como una vela al lado de un volcán… sin duda es "Mutlador".

Lincoln consideró la idea de dispararle una "Destrucción", después de todo, enfrentar a "Mutilador" es tentador, pero matarlo brutalmente es su meta…

– Espero te gusten las Archonburgers. – Dijo Liberty apareciendo detrás de él interrumpiendo su precipitado actuar mientras le ofrecía una enorme hamburguesa. – ¿Sabes? papá nunca nos dejó comer este tipo de cosas, ya sabes, por toda eso de la fuerza y bla bla bla… pero ahora ¡Tengo inmunidad diplomática! – Celebró Liberty apuntando con su puño hacia arriba y con un aire triunfante.

– ¿Inmunidad diplomática?

– Nuestra definición de diplomacia "No siempre trabajo en equipo, pero cuando lo hago, dejo que sigan mis órdenes" … y como ahora obedezco sus órdenes, estoy a salvo. – Eso no era del todo lógico o familiar para Lincoln, jamás ha dado órdenes contradictorias y estas no son cuestionadas (gracias a que sólo trabaja con máquinas), aunque también le recordaba a su arrogante y adicta a la victoria hermana mayor...

– _¿¡En qué momento devoró esa hamburguesa!?_ – Pensó Lincoln al ver que Liberty se había acostado en el piso con ambas manos sobre su barriga. "Grand Final" sólo abrió su casco para recién comenzar a comer.

– Ah ~, nada como una buena comida para llenar de alegría el corazón… – Liberty bostezó, a Lincoln le pareció que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida, y si eso pasaba al menos podría pensar más tiempo en su plan ahí, esa chica es tan ruidosa como sus hermanas, pero por algún motivo a él le agrada…

– _¡Suficiente!_ – Pensó Lincoln recobrando su serenidad y pensando ahora en el propósito de la sutileza de sus poderes, y claro, en el responsable de todo eso, "Mutilador", quien teniendo la capacidad de injertar poderes en otros ¿Por qué eligió poderes tan poco destructivos? "Caos" y "Catástrofe" eran peligrosos monstruos de la primera generación, pero sus poderes no tenían el potencial destructivo que caracterizó a los demás monstruos de la primera generación. "Caos" se ganó el respeto de Lincoln por poder usar a tal nivel la habilidad de doblegar la voluntad de los débiles para causar todo tipo de sabotajes en las instalaciones policíacas, tal fue el caos que causó, que acabaría siendo temida incluso por monstruos con habilidades tan destructivas como "Berserker" o "Asolador", pero eso no respondía la pregunta que tenía en mente. ¿Por qué "Mutilador" eligió poderes tan sutiles? … ¿O poderes tan útiles para tareas especializadas? … ¿Cambiar de forma? ¿Influir en las mentes haciendo creer a las personas que simplemente quieren hacer algo? ¿Provocar un daño catastrófico en el cerebro sin poder ser rastreado?

Lincoln de inmediato comenzó a ver un patrón, un grupo así, infiltrado en uno de los principales contribuyentes al poderío bélico de la fuerza de seguridad, todos con habilidades para facilitar un ascenso a pasos agigantados y claro, uno de los villanos más famosos de la asociación está con ese grupo… Entre las cosas que podría hacer estaría pasarle a la asociación toda la información vital de Archon y así facilitar las misiones de sus agentes en la asociación, como "Silence". En cuanto a sus "hijos", pese a la fuerza que podían adquirir por sus modificaciones musculares, no eran armas para la lucha, sino para manipulación… No era el método clásico de un monstruo como "Mutilador" … ¿Qué cambió?

– ¿No te gustó la hamburguesa? – Preguntó Liberty al notar que Lincoln sólo llevaba una cuarta parte. – ¿Acaso comes lava? – Lincoln ya no sabía si Liberty hablaba en serio o si bromeaba, pero ese incómodo deseo de reír… – Es broma… ¿Prefieres vegetales? Eh … Si quieres puedo ir al jardín por un poco de pasto… – Liberty parecía estar aguantándose la risa, y Lincoln no podía culparla, él estaba igual, o eso creía pues a diferencia de ella, Lincoln no había mostrado su verdadera risa en mucho tiempo, y de no ser por sus autoanálisis creería que estaba enfermo, le era antinatural esa sensación, tanto tiempo fingiendo reírse… Al menos ese sentir le devolvió su racionalidad y pudo dirigirse a Liberty con la seriedad que tanta falta le estaba haciendo desde que la conoció.

– Dime Liberty ¿Qué está haciendo "Mutilador" aquí? – Preguntó Lincoln ignorando la broma, ante todo estaba su propósito.

– Él quiere destruir a la asociación y tomar el control de la fuerza de seguridad, es un megalomaníaco… – Respondió Liberty relajadamente y sin saber que acababa de destrozar la idea que Lincoln había asumido.

"Grand Final" de por sí es un megalomaníaco, siempre queriendo aumentar más y más su poder, pero de entre todos los escenarios jamás imagino que "Mutilador" quería destruir a la asociación, considerando su reputación en ella y que alguna vez fue más temido monstruo de la segunda generación no tenía sentido…

– Crear a 12 personas, alterarlas genéticamente para darles más poderes y realizarles modificaciones a sus estructuras musculares a tal nivel, no puede ser barato. ¿Qué busca ganar "mutilador"? – No podía ser que buscara simplemente poder e influencias, por el hecho de ser un alto mando de la asociación le daba bastante poder, la asociación es enorme, a fin de cuentas.

– Estás muy ansioso por conocer a mi padre… ¿Será acaso…? – Liberty se cubrió la boca con sus manos, y sus ojos indicaban un asombro tal que incluso comenzaron a humedecerse, quizá era por su cambio de forma, Lincoln ya no podía saberlo, estaba bastante confundido por esa reacción en Liberty. – ¿Le quieres pedir mi mano? – Preguntó Liberty, a punto de romper en llanto, sin duda era una gran actriz, cosa que era esperable considerando la naturaleza de su habilidad… pero fue mínima la importancia que Lincoln le dio a eso, algo dentro de él estaba desbordándose, algo de hace años…

– ¡Ja! … JA… JA, JAJAJAJAJAJA. – Lincoln, por primera vez en años, estalló en risa, en su verdadera risa, no en una risa fingida que ya le causaba malestar, una risa que no viene de un sentimiento homicida o de su propia venganza… simplemente estaba… "contento", aunque eso no fue precisamente lo que pensó Liberty.

– Sé que soy una diosa de la comedia… ¡Pero no es para tanto! – Gritaba avergonzada, Lincoln estaba en medio de un abrumador ataque de risa. Poco a poco Liberty comenzó a sentirse ofendida ¿Acaso le pareció tan ridícula la idea de esposarla?

– ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué estoy imaginando? – Gritó la mente de Liberty mientras volvía a jalar su cabello, era su método para concentrarse, sabía que su personalidad hiperactiva truncaba mucho su deber por lo que desarrolló ese método para concentrarse, y al ejecutarlo notó que en serio algo estaba mal con esa risa, era como… si nunca hubiese reído…

– _¡Basta!_ – Pensó Lincoln silenciando sus propias carcajadas y aliviándolo pues sus pulmones comenzaban a doler por el violento ataque de risa. – Estoy perdiendo tiempo ¡Debo seguir sacándole información!

– Responde mi pregunta. – Ordenó Lincoln retomando su tono serio, cosa que intrigó a Liberty, pero al ver el puño de "Grand Final" brillar de color naranja supo que sería mejor no hacerlo enojar… más.

– Bueno, cuando la segunda generación dirigida por "mutilador" fue derrotada, los sobrevivientes del alto consejo supieron que debían cambiar su forma de actuar. – Evolución, clásico de los que buscan poder, Lincoln lo sabía mejor que nadie. Algo que Lincoln no esperaba descubrir es la seriedad que Liberty también podía tener. – "Mutilador" es un nombre con mucho impacto en el bajo mundo y como un agente de la asociación creó una enorme reputación para la organización desde el primer día, pero ese fue el único propósito con el que el alto consejo le permitió vivir, ya sabes, es el padre del traidor que más daño causó a la segunda generación de monstruos, no es alguien a quien saludarían con un abrazo… Cuando la asociación se volvió lo suficientemente grande traicionaron a "Mutilador", creyeron haberlo matado, y siguieron usando su nombre.

Lincoln estaba impresionado por esa historia, el "Mutilador" original está vivo. No podía ser el nuevo "Mutilador" que trabaja para la asociación y orquestó el plan de usar a las "The Fourth Devastating", "Impale", "Metal-Strike", "Baseball-Bat" y a "Silence" para secuestrar a su cazador sanguinario y llegar hasta "Grand Final" … ¿O sí?

– Papá sigue teniendo contactos en la asociación, en el alto consejo específicamente y es quien usa el nombre "Mutilador". Así obtiene información de la asociación y de sus integrantes.

– ¿Por qué ese contacto se unió a "Mutilador"? – Lincoln volvió a activar su casco, necesitaría reducir al máximo sus distracciones para meditar esa situación, después de todo, no es una estrategia ortodoxa formar una alianza con alguien que quiere destruir una organización que prácticamente lideras.

– Cuando el remanente del alto consejo de la segunda generación de monstruos creó la asociación, no imaginaron que el glorioso nombre y sagrado deber de los verdaderos monstruos sería demacrado y olvidado al acabar actuando como mercenarios, pero sólo "Mutilador" y su contacto se mantuvieron fieles a ese ideal. – Respondió Liberty por primera vez mostrándose genuinamente molesta, si bien a Lincoln no le agradó del todo verla así, estaba más intrigado por saber quién era ese contacto, aunque muy seguramente Liberty tampoco lo sabía. – Los humanos se esclavizan bajo su propio sistema social porque son débiles y no se atreven a luchar por u libertad, y quienes sí lo hacen, rehusándose a subordinarse a las organizaciones son llamados anarquistas, ya sabes, como los campesinos que viven de su propia tierra y cultivos fuera de las ciudades… – Tenía sentido para Lincoln, a él siempre le disgustó ver a sus padres tan estresados y agotados por sus trabajos, y nunca le pareció adecuado que debieran romperse sus espaldas sólo por que eligieron tener una familia así de grande, ese fue uno de los motivos por los que además de ayudar a sus hermanas comenzó a realizar más tareas en la casa Loud. – Y entre los anarquistas están quienes luchan para ser felices, no sólo para vivir y esos son los llamados monstruos, y por convención llamamos a los traidores "aberrantes", tu padre es el más famoso y odiado. – A Lincoln le pareció que era sólo otro nombre para justificar el actuar criminal de la primera y segunda generación, y poco le importó que su padre fuera el "aberrante" que mencionó Luke, lo que verdaderamente capturó su atención fue el término que usó Liberty, "sagrado", es algo que todavía no cuadraba en la lógica que ella planteaba…

– El conflicto es el crisol a través del cual obtenemos la fuerza para enfrentar este mundo, ese es nuestro deber sagrado, y así es como todos obtienen el poder para romper sus propias cadenas, el poder para verdaderamente vivir. – Interrumpió un anciano simplemente apareciendo detrás de ambos peliblancos… Lincoln volteó de inmediato, dispuesto a destriparlo con sus espadas, pero se detuvo al analizarlo, sus instintos lo hicieron actuar de nuevo. Era un anciano alto y delgado, su cabello era blanco, tenía bigote y una barba al estilo de chivo, sus ojos entrecerrados dieron a entender que no estaba muy alerta. Lincoln se vio intrigado por una cicatriz que tenía en su cuello, parecía venir desde su abdomen, pero estaba cubierto por una armadura de los agentes Purifier de alto rango. No tenía tiempo para distraerse con su aspecto, comenzó analizar la actividad cerebral a aquel sujeto. No fue necesario un análisis extensivo para corroborar que se trataba del más poderoso usuario de telekinesis que el mundo ha conocido, delatado por la actividad en la región del cerebro encargada de ese poder, la misma actividad obscenamente alta que detectó anteriormente, sin duda es el viejo "Mutilador".

Lincoln observó que junto a él estaba la naciente estrella del baloncesto en Royal Woods, Rasl si mal no recordaba los gritos de frustración de Lynn cada vez que un equipo era aplastado por ese "demonio del basketball", su fleco cubría sus ojos, pero por lo que dejaba ver era idéntico a Lucy…

– "Grand Final", señor de los "Heraldos del Fin" … esperaba mucho más… – Se burlaba Rasl, al parecer era tan arrogante dentro como fuera de la cancha de juego.

– Suficiente Lars. – Ordenó "Mutilador" y el ahora llamado Lars sólo volteó. – Disculparás mi descortesía por hacerte esperar y de mi hijo… – Se detuvo por la impresión, de un momento a otro estaba cara a cara ante la característica armadura negra, todas esas púas en lo que parecía ser una corona alrededor de su casco, le daban un aspecto tan tenebroso como imponente, y el aire naranjo que emanaba de donde deberían estar su boca y ojos le daba muy mala espina.

– Para ser sólo otro muerto, al menos tienes los gusanos a tu alrededor. – Respondió "Grand Final" volteándose hacia Lars.

– ¡"Co-Co-Co-Co-Combo Breaker"! ¡Recoge tu autoestima Lars! Debe estar hecha trizas en el piso… bajo los pies de "Grand Final". – Se burló Liberty, al parecer no se sintió ofendida por el insulto que también pudo haberle llegado a ella…

– Lincoln… "Grand Final". – "Mutilador" parecía consternado, hubiera sido cualquier persona cercana a él le habría sorprendido de igual manera, nadie va por la vida pensando que cualquier persona a su alrededor podría tener una identidad secreta… Pero no era tiempo para distracciones, tener a alguien tan peligroso no es un asunto que se pueda atender prestando atención a esas insignificancias. – ¿Qué hacías merodeando alrededor de Archon?

– No creerás que "HQ" y "The Death" sólo escaparon de uno de mis Leviatanes ¿O sí? – Lincoln volvió a provocarlo con su tono burlesco, pero no obtuvo resultados, "Mutilador" no era del tipo que se deja provocar, después de todo, estaba maquinando algo muy grande como para arriesgarse a arruinarlo. "Mutilador" pensó muy detenidamente eso, en efecto usó a "HQ" (tras cerciorarse de que no tenía ningún rastreador o tecnología de los "Heraldos del Fin") para burlar las claves de seguridad del "Hércules" y desplegarlo contra "Grand Final", pero jamás pensó que dejaría escapar a alguien tan estratégicamente valioso como "HQ" (tanto que ni siquiera la fuerza de seguridad quiso enjuiciarlo), sin duda es una estrategia con mucho que ganar. – Alguien como "HQ" trabajando para la asociación no pasaría de ser percibido por mucho tiempo.

– Te felicito, piensas… igual que los héroes. – Esta vez fue "Mutilador" quien tomó el turno para burlarse, al parecer sí es rencoroso. En términos de mal carácter y de represalias, pero "Grand Final" no era del tipo que toleraría eso.

Liberty, Lars y "Mutilador" sintieron un repentino aumento en la temperatura del lugar y el aire mucho más pesado. "Grand Final" no se toma a la ligera los insultos, y es tiempo de dejárselos claro, cosa que haría usando una habilidad nacida para acabar con seres orgánicos, su habilidad de área "En la Muerte".

– Ahora me dirás por qué quisiste eliminar a todos esos héroes que eventualmente te habrían servido. – Ordenó "Grand Final" caminando imponentemente hacia ellos.

"Mutilador" no se echó para atrás pese a la dificultad con la que ahora debía respirar por la altísima temperatura y lo espeso del aire alrededor de "Grand Final". Las condiciones no le permitirían sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, pero en lugar de tomar distancia de él, comenzó a examinar a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio de la naturaleza de ese repentino cambio de atmósfera. Al enfocarse en las barras de metal se dio cuenta de que a partir un punto fijo no se estaban deformando por la temperatura y supo que ese calor sólo existía en una esfera alrededor de "Grand Final".

– Era mi forma de darte las gracias. – Respondió "Mutilador" mientras él, Liberty y Lars usaban su telekinesis para formar un espacio repeliendo el mortífero calor del campo "En la Muerte" alrededor de "Grand Final". – Con el asalto al centro de detención y la muerte de Jack un ojo golpeaste muy duro contra la fuerza de seguridad.

– Y terminé de quebrarla cuando tu precioso "Hércules" se vio como un juguete de niños contra mi "World-Breaker". – Lincoln lo miraba cara a cara, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar más insolencias de parte de estos sujetos, él es "Grand Final" y será temido como tal.

– ¡Ja! Honestamente pensé que sólo eras un "fanboy" de los héroes y por eso pensé en dejarte unirte al tour por Archon, y luego irte pese a ser hijo del aberrante que causó mi caída…

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí la primera parte del especial de las 5000 lecturas ¿Por qué decidí hacerlo en 3 partes?**

 **Para que no se mezclen demasiadas atmósferas en un mismo episodio. :v**


	32. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin (Parte 8)

**¡ESPECIAL 5000 LECTURAAAAAAAS!**

 **Segunda parte del especial.**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin? (Parte 8)**

En una de las entradas de los transportes de Archon se encontraban algunos de los "Heraldos del Fin" de mayor rango, todos entre las sombras burlando los detectores de Archon.

"Wrath-Walker" se vio forzado a salir del edificio para convocar a los altos demás ascendientes en esa misión, cosa que logró una vez fuera del alcance del disruptor que interrumpía sus comunicaciones.

No le fue difícil volver a entrar al edificio pues dejó su parásito neural en las consolas desde las que las barras de sensores eran controladas, pero hacer los ajustes para que los demás pudieran ingresar le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo que pensaba, por lo que los altos ascendientes se estaban impacientando….

– ¿Ya terminaste? – Exigió saber "Hell-Blade", quien se encontraba bastante impaciente esperando a que "Wrath-Walker" terminara de desactivar la barra de sensores.

– Y… ¡Listo! Avancen altos ascendientes. – Dijo "Wrath-Walker" al tiempo en que se apagaban los sensores.

– ¿Tú dándome órdenes? – Dijo en burla "Purge" entrando por los ductos de ventilación.

Una vez todos se encontró presencialmente con los altos ascendientes, "Wrath-Walker" usó su parásito neural para transmitirles instantáneamente todo lo que había sucedido y claro, el cómo proceder según las órdenes del dios oscuro.

– ¿¡Los dejaste vivir!? – Antes de darse cuenta, "Wrath-Walker" se encontraba entre las garras de "Death-Bringer", las cuales estaban concentrando el temido poder del ex-primer ascendiente "Inferno", la "Destrucción" … "Wrath-Walker" de inmediato supo a qué se refería, dejó marchar a dos personas que conocían la identidad de "Grand Final", lo cual significaba un gran peligro para el dios oscuro, y por consiguiente, para todos los "Heraldos del Fin".

El séptimo ascendiente sintió … miedo, miedo a fallarle al dios oscuro… imperdonable…

– ¡No! – El séptimo ascendiente no dudó en tomar con su mano la cuchilla de "Death-Bringer". – El dios oscuro los dejó marchar con la muerte sobre sus cabezas, y tú eres quien carga con el deber ejecutarlos, yo debo reestablecer las comunicaciones. – Finalizó "Wrath-Walker" soltando la garra de "Death-Bringer" y mirándola fijamente, no titubearía incluso ante la muerte por la voluntad de su amo.

– Más vale que así sea o yo misma te destriparé. – Sentenció la primera ascendiente soltándolo y sin perder su tono amenazante. – Y servirle jamás será una carga. – Susurró "Death Bringer" mientras seguía a "Purge" y a "Hell-Blade" por los ductos de ventilación, sus articulaciones modificables les permitían avanzar muy rápido por esos caminos, tenían que encontrar a los llamados Loni y Luke, en base a las coordenadas que tenían sólo podrían obtener aproximados de su posición.

Tal y como "Grand Final" ordenó, cuatro de sus ascendientes de alto rango se habían infiltrado exitosamente en Archon.

* * *

Loni se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a la sala de servidores, sabía que Loki lo iba a matar por desaparecerse de la nada, pero no le importó cuando abandonó su puesto, y no le importará ahora. Sabía que fue su temperamental hermano mayor el responsable de esa liberación de fuerza de hace unos minutos, por lo que debió apresurarse, literalmente Loki es una bomba de tiempo y su furia… No hace más fácil el deber de Loni, que es mantenerlo bajo control.

Al llegar vio que el comandante Ilok estaba terminando de introducir la enorme contraseña para acceder a la sala de servidores.

– Hagan su trabajo. – Ordenó el comandante Ilok abriendo la puerta blindada a la sala de servidores de Archon. – Espero que esta vez sí puedan. – Agregó cruzándose de brazos.

El Alto Capitán Mayor lo miró con furia, realmente tenía deseos de pelear contra él y enseñarle una o dos cosas. Ilok sólo lo miró y soltó sus brazos, dándole a entender que no se echaría para atrás.

Loni sabía lo que tenía que hacer, su habilidad robada de la legendaria "Caos" no consistía en la capacidad de dar órdenes a los débiles de mente, como siempre se creyó entre las líneas de sus enemigos, ella jamás rebeló la naturaleza de su habilidad, incluso ante la muerte.

"Grand Final" y "Mutilador" no fueron excepciones a malentender esa habilidad, esa habilidad. A "Mutilador" tampoco le interesaba entenderla, sólo sabía lo útil que podía ser para sus fines y una vez el clon de su segunda nieta se concibió en la cámara de incubación no dudó en implantarle ese poder. Enorme fue su decepción una vez Loni pudo usarla y entenderla. El poder de "Caos" jamás fue doblegar la voluntad de quienes hicieran alguna especie de contacto con ella, sólo podía manipular las mentes de quienes de una u otra forma estuvieran en cierto nivel de "sintonía" con ella. La habilidad de controlar las emociones de la gente no basta para doblegarlos completamente, a menos que la "sintonía" que ella tuviera con quienes la escucharan fuera demasiado fuerte, en el caso de "Caos" , siendo alguien de su crueldad y fama, el terror hacia ella por los relatos de los que escaparon sobre ella mantenían vivas las semillas del miedo en quienes osaban enfrentarla, por lo que todos los débiles y cobardes, sin poder oponerse, se arrodillaban y resignaban a sus destinos ante los que la muerte sonaría como el paraíso…

Dependiendo del nivel de sintonía que se alcance, los cerebros de los afectados liberan diversas cantidades de determinadas hormonas causando que sus emociones se vean manipuladas cual títere, y por consiguiente sus acciones. "Caos" sin duda pudo lograr una devastación que Loni jamás podría igualar en su nivel actual, tanto de dominio de su habilidad como por la fama que potenciaba el alcance de su poder, pero para el propósito con el que Loni y sus hermanos fueron creados, ese nivel de fama sería más contraproducente.

Loni era mucho más sutil y animado que su predecesora, si bien no podía lograr usar su habilidad a un nivel que pudiera representarle una ventaja en batalla, la animada y gentil naturaleza del chico lograba otro tipo de sintonía en quienes lo escucharan, una mucho más efectiva.

– Lamento la demora… problemas con el sintetizador de audio… – Se disculpó el cabo Onil llegando torpemente a la entrada de la sala de servidores, donde el Alto Capitán Mayor y Ilok se habían quedado esperando a Lisa. Loni al ver al Alto Capitán Mayor no pudo evitar hacer un saludo militar. – ¡Señor! – Agregó Onil.

Como si nada, el Alto Capitán Mayor comenzó a reír, le había agradado la primera impresión que le dio ese joven.

* * *

"Wrath-Walker" avanzaba por los ductos de ventilación buscando alcanzar a los lavabots de utilidad, si bien sus señales fueron cortadas, esas pequeñas sondas no deberían dejar de escanear por lo que ya tendrían que haber localizado el dispositivo que estaba interfiriendo con sus señales, y sin órdenes de movimiento el séptimo ascendiente sabía a dónde ir. A "Wrath-Walker" se le hacía problemática la idea de sólo avanzar escondido, si bien fue creado para servir a "Grand Final" sin importar qué, todas sus directivas indicaban masacrar dolorosamente, incluso a sus compañeros heraldos, ese fue el propósito de la creación de sus parásitos neurales, facilitar su victoria.

– ¡Basta de distracciones! – Se dijo "Wrath-Walker" a sí mismo al tiempo en que alcanzó a su lavabot de utilidad, el cual fue destrozado por las espadas del séptimo ascendiente al no poseer información sobre el origen de la disrupción de sus comunicaciones.

Fue un alivio saber que ni Luke ni Loni hablaron, las grabaciones de ese lavabot indicaban que ambos habían ido a realizar unos deberes importantísimos apenas salieron de su alcance. Loni se había dirigido de inmediato a la sala de servidores y no se había comunicado con nadie, mientras que Luke había desaparecido por unos minutos, sin duda fue él quien activó el disruptor, pero al menos tenía su localización gracias al lavabot de utilidad, y ahora podía alcanzarlo… tenía que alcanzarlo.

Por la información que obtuvo durante el breve interrogatorio de Onil/Loni, sabía que la habilidad de Keul podía dañar seriamente a los orgánicos, y si bien él compartía la misma estructura cerebral que los humanos, los materiales con los que estaba hecho eran demasiado diferentes lo que resultaba en muchas propiedades diferentes, comenzando con la resistencia a impactos prácticamente de todo tipo, es decir, Luke sólo dependería de su fuerza física para enfrentar al séptimo ascendiente.

Quizá "Purge", "Hell-Blade" o "Death-Bringer" estuvieran cerca, no lo podía saber, pero sí podía usar su parásito neural para arrancarle la información que necesitara del disruptor.

– El exterminio llegará. – Sentenció "Wrath-Walker" saliendo de los ductos de ventilación en posición de ataque, no dejaría que Luke se pusiera en posición para pelear, pues era consciente de que ese chico podría ser físicamente poderoso.

– ¡Tú! – Gritó el castaño evadiendo el "Cien-pies" mecánico que constituía el parásito neural de "Wrath-Walker". – ¡Ahora sí…! – Agregó furioso recordando lo que ese "Heraldo del Fin" le hizo a Loni.

– ¿Qué planeas? – Una voz sumamente tenebrosa hizo a Luke darse cuenta de que no estaban solos, por lo que intentó ponerse en posición defensiva, pero algo lo sujetó del cuello y como sui estuviera hecho de tela, juntó las manos del castaño sosteniéndolo totalmente. – Yo soy quien debe poner fin a su vida. – La tercera ascendiente salió de su invisibilidad, rebelándose como el coloso blindado que es.

– "Purge". – A "Wrath-Walker" le seguía pareciendo impresionante cómo la tercera ascendiente podía reformar su insanamente grande masa acorazada para infiltrarse donde fuera y además combatir tan efectivamente, pero no cuestionaría los métodos de su superior, no fuera de un "Nux'Arak". – Usaré su información para destruir el disruptor que afecta nuestro enlace.

"Purge" de inmediato activó su invisibilidad, estrelló a Luke contra el piso y puso su pie en la cabeza del castaño, dándole luz verde a "Wrath-Walker" en su objetivo de usar el parásito neural.

– Dime dónde está el disruptor y cómo alcanzarlo ¡Ahora! – Ordenó "Wrath-Walker" sin perder tiempo, pues era consciente de la degeneración física que causaban los parásitos neurales en los humanos.

– D-Dos pisos arriba… escondido en… – Su nariz comenzó a sangrar. – Conserjería, la clave es…

"Wrath-Walker" sabía que no mentía, después de todo es parte de las funciones de sus parásitos neurales, pero algo seguía molestándolo… Había algo en el edificio que no lo terminaba de convencer.

– ¿Cómo planean lidiar con "Grand Final"? – Preguntó finalmente "Wrath-Walker".

– "M-Mutilador" lo enfrentará contra el Alto Capitán Mayor… – Luke comenzó a convulsionar por un violento tic nervioso.

– ¡Habla! – Gritó "Wrath Walker" clavándole su espada en la pierna, pero Luke no obedecía.

– ¡Suficiente! – Interrumpió "Purge". – No pierdas más tiempo y ve al disrup… – Se detuvo por la activación de todas sus corazas al ver que el séptimo ascendiente había recibido un gran y devastador golpe.

– Alta ascendiente "Purge" – Decía el parásito neural que fue separado del cuerpo de "Wrath-Walker" por el golpe que recibió. – Debo llegar al disruptor… – A la tercera ascendiente no le sorprendió la dificultado con la que hablaba, después de todo había sido cercenado de un tirón… Pero por otro lado dudaba que Luke pudiera hablar después de que en esencia lo molió, así que decidió llevar a ese parásito neural, ya que no parecía que ese nuevo enemigo se fuera a distraer en ella, al parecer no la vio.

"Wrath-Walker" por su parte estaba consciente de que había sido golpeado, pero tal fue la fuerza y velocidad del golpe, que al momento de darse cuenta ya estaba incrustado en la pared. El séptimo ascendiente miró a su atacante, era un simple guardia de Archon, igual que Luke y Loni, pero este transmitía un aura muy diferente, esa sensación hizo que el séptimo ascendiente se cerciorara de que era superado abismalmente. No es algo que él no esperara, después de todo, su evolución no estaba dirigida al aumento masivo de fuerza y capacidades físicas, es decir, no podía huir ni pelear, por lo que sabiendo lo que su parásito neural haría, sólo le quedó una opción.

– Por el dios oscuro. – Sentenció "Wrath-Walker" intentando escapar de este poderoso enemigo en un rápido salto hacia otro de los pasillos.

– ¡No evitarás la muerte de "Grand Final"! – Gritó ese guardia y de inmediato "Wrath-Walker" fue aplastado un par de pasillos a lo lejos.

– ¡Absolución! – La forma de ascendiente de "Wrath-Walker" sentenció con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban por el brutal ataque y activó el confiable protocolo de inmolación.

 ***boom***

– Al menos serviste de algo y me ahorraste el trabajo de eliminarte. – Dijo en burla ese guardia regresando con su compañero en muy mal estado, inconsciente del parásito neural y la cuarta ascendiente que habían desaparecido. – Ya lo decía papá, sólo eres otro inútil. – Finalizó en burla levantando a su compañero y dirigiéndose al punto designado para ellos.

* * *

"Mutilador" miraba con indiferencia a Lincoln, pero el dios oscuro estaba seguro de que algo tramaba ese villano, por lo que no bajó su guardia.

– … Creo que tendré… que acelerar tu "Gran Final". – Sentenció "Mutilador" y de inmediato "Grand Final" aumentó la intensidad del campo a su alrededor, "En la Muerte" y embistió para degollar a su abuelo, pero este reaccionó y junto con Liberty lograron desviar el curso de la embestida de "Grand Final", haciéndolo chocar con Lars, quien evadió las incandescentes cuchillas del dios oscuro y procedió a tocar uno de los cuernos de su corona.

– Ilok, el Alto Capitán Mayor tiene una cita, asegúrate de que no llegue tarde. – Ordenó "Mutilador" por su comunicador en un tono maquiavélico.

Lincoln, apenas ese basquetbolista hizo contacto físico con él, vio que todo a su alrededor cambiaba, de la nada se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio. Antes de que cualquier pensamiento se cruzara por su mente, "Grand Final" supo que Lars tenía la habilidad de realizar saltos de trans-posición, y de corto alcance, pues no lo sacó de la atmósfera planetaria.

 ***ugh*** Lars estaba resintiendo el estar todo ese tiempo "En la Muerte", cosa que Lincoln no dudó en aprovechar para intentar empalarlo con su espada.

Su golpe fue desviado por la telekinesis del pelinegro, pero no neutralizado, pues su brazo derecho pagó el precio y ahora se encontraba atravesado por la ardiente espada de "Grand Final".

– Desearás morir. – Sentenció "Grand Final" listo para comenzar a torturar a Lars, él sería una buena práctica para cuando sea el turno de Lucy, sólo esperaba que su hermana le mostrara una expresión menos desafiante y más aterrada cuando llegue el momento…

– Tu muerte… ¡Está cerca! – Sentenció Lars muy difícilmente, cosa que a Lincoln le pareció una estupidez, después de todo, sigue dentro de "En la Muerte" … Bueno… seguía, de un momento a otro Lars desapareció, esa habilidad no era algo que "Grand Final" hubiera visto o de lo que hubiera escuchado antes, no necesitaba tiempo para canalizar su salto, ni condiciones específicas, considerando el daño que había recibido de las incandescentes espadas del dios oscuro… Lars desapareciendo.

– Sin duda, desearás morir. – Agregó Lincoln con una sádica sonrisa, estaba totalmente resuelto a dejar a Lars deseando acabar como Carol, su poder sería demasiado útil para los "Heraldos del Fin" y claro, su sangrienta cruzada, pero algo más dentro de él lo hizo calmarse y volver a analizar la situación, después de que uno de sus hijos vaticinara la muerte de "Grand Final", "Mutilador" no podría esperar que el dios oscuro se quedara sin hacer nada en su contra… ¿Creerá que el poderío de Archon puede frenar a los "Heraldos del Fin"? No, no es posible… no después de la humillación en el Atlas (pese a que fue transmitida como una gloriosa victoria de la honorable fuerza de seguridad haciendo que "Grand Final" huyera con el rabo entre las piernas) entonces… ¿Existe la posibilidad de que pueda prescindir de Archon para sus planes? … Si lo que dijo Liberty es verdad no es posible, después de todos los roces que tuvo Purifier con la fuerza de seguridad, la mayoría de las empresas de seguridad privada se han tenido que valer de sus propios recursos para prosperar, y él no podría llegar como una empresa nueva y ascender sin levantar sospechas… Sin duda se jugó todo en que su bloqueo de comunicaciones fuera capaz de evitar que se comunicara con los demás "Heraldos del Fin", y claro, matarlo antes de poder contactar a sus tropas, pero cómo… La sádica curiosidad de Lincoln se había despertado, realmente tenía deseos de averiguar cómo "Mutilador" planeaba fracasar en su intento de matarlo…

– Te daré un minuto. – Dijo Lincoln acercándose a uno de los bordes para contemplar el lejano monte Hijinx, el cual ahora estaba cubierto de lava ya en forma de rocas ígneas. – Pero jamás tendrás una oportunidad de escapar a mi furia.

* * *

Loni se encontraba animadamente hablando con el Alto Capitán Mayor mientras esperaban que la doctora Lisa Loud terminara de examinar los servidores internos de Archon, ninguno de los tres miembros de la escolta era consciente de que la primera ascendiente los estaba observando desde las sombras.

– Repítame cabo ¿Qué problema tuvo con su casco? – Preguntó el Alto Capitán Mayor bastante tranquilo, realmente tenía mucho estrés acumulado, por lo que el poder de Loni de inmediato lo afectó.

– Yo lo rompí, no quería escuchar a Ilok. – Respondió Onil bastante entretenido, no tenía muy seguido la oportunidad de burlarse de su hermano mayor sin tener que recibir reprimendas, nuevamente por su "inmunidad diplomática".

– ¿Sabes? Usualmente desaprobaría ese tipo de conductas, pero… – Miró a Ilok. – Puedo entender lo que es tener gente irritante en tu puesto de trabajo. – El Alto Capitán Mayor dio una fuerte palmada a Onil en la espalda, cosa que el joven pudo resistir sin problemas producto de sus alteraciones musculares.

Ilok por su parte ignoraba a ese par, había recibido una llamada bastante importante.

– Alto Capitán Mayor. – Ilok llamó la atención del héroe una vez finalizó la comunicación, su tono daba a entender que estaba avergonzado. – Debo disculparme por mi anterior exabrupto. – Dijo el comandante y predeciblemente tanto Loni como el Alto Capitán Mayor no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar. – Vi los registros de su batalla en el Atlas… y lamento su pérdida, pero, ante todo, lamento que mi juicio nublado evitara que viera que la fuerza de seguridad… que las personas no necesitan de nuestra vieja rivalidad…

Loki era muy astuto y sabía que la ingenuidad de Loni se contagiaría al Alto Capitán Mayor, logrando que ignore la incoherencia de la situación y lo que él decía.

Dejando de lado los conflictos por la ola de ataques de la segunda generación de villanos, las empresas de seguridad privada son héroes remunerados y con jornadas estrictas, es decir, ofrecen lo que las grandes empresas como Archon realmente necesitan.

Es un conflicto cuyo origen se remonta a la segunda generación de monstruos. Para una casa o un departamento, no había problemas en lo que respecta a la seguridad de sus habitantes, la fuerza de seguridad fue lo suficientemente efectiva para garantizar la seguridad del ciudadano común, cosas como los asaltos y la delincuencia a baja escala en general no era más que un mal recuerdo, pero con el poderoso organismo que se movía como enjambre a las órdenes del alto consejo, la segunda generación de monstruos, los blancos más grandes y en términos de recursos, más importantes estaban en la mira. En muchas ocasiones la fuerza de seguridad no pudo evitar daños al personal y grandes cantidades de recursos bélicos y económicos perdidos, por lo que los poseedores de tales recursos, las empresas, se vieron forzadas a contratar personas con poderes suficientemente efectivos para poder combatir a los monstruos y proteger sus recursos.

Dada la necesidad de esos tiempos es que la fuerza de seguridad no puso objeciones, pero cuando el enemigo comenzó a moverse y a atacar con más frecuencia y más violentamente, es que las empresas comenzaron a quejarse de que la fuerza de seguridad era negligente con ellos al descuidar sus sectores por la presencia de las empresas de seguridad privadas, ellos apelaban principalmente al hecho de que el 80% de los ataques de los villanos era contra ellos, y que sus efectivos no contaban con el mismo financiamiento que la fuerza de seguridad, pero al recibir una negativa en sus propuestas, comenzaron a desarrollar equipos secretos para los agentes de las empresas de seguridad privadas, ese fue el nacimiento de los héroes que tendrían el deber de enseñar a la fuerza de seguridad la verdadera fuerza que a ellos les faltaba para combatir a los monstruos, para purificarlos, el nacimiento de "Purifier" cuya primera gran victoria contra la segunda generación se logró en lo que más tarde se convertiría en el edificio de Archon.

– Le prometo que… hablaré en Purifier para entregarle toda la información que guardaron de los viejos villanos, espero esto sea… un nuevo comienzo. – Finalizó Ilok quitándose la armadura de su mano derecha ofreciéndosela al Alto Capitán Mayor. – ¿Por la paz?

– Segundas oportunidades… – El Alto Capitán Mayor se lamentó de haber perdido la esperanza en el propio mundo, él participó de todo el conflicto y lo pagó con su cuerpo destrozado y su sangre derramada, pero su espíritu nunca se quebró, nunca hasta que su nieto fue atacado por los villanos de la asociación… – Quizá todos las merecemos. – Dijo el Alto Capitán Mayor dispuesto a responder al gesto del comandante Ilok, pero al momento de hacer contacto físico con la piel de Loki, quedó paralizado, las señales de sus nervios efectores en los músculos externos estaban siendo anuladas.

Por muy abrumadoramente poderoso que fuera el Alto Capitán Mayor, seguía siendo un humano, por lo que sus nervios funcionaban en el mismo nivel de energía que cualquier otra persona, y sin esas señales, por muy poderoso que fuera físicamente hablando, estaba inmovilizado.

– Las peleas se deciden desde antes de entrar al campo de batalla. – Dijo Loki con toda seriedad, él conocía perfectamente su poder, y su alcance, si bien su fuerza física no se quedaría atrás de ningún enemigo, evitaría el impredecible campo de batalla. – Date prisa. – Ordenó Ilok por su comunicador y de inmediato Lars y Liberty aparecieron.

– Yo me encargo. – Dijo Liberty y de inmediato tomó la forma del Alto Capitán Mayor.

– Aguanta la respiración Loki. – Dijo Lars con dificultad mientras sujetaba la mano del mayor de sus hermanos y junto con el Alto Capitán Mayor desaparecían.

* * *

– ¿Seguro que no prefieres ser instalado en una vanguardia y morir por el dios oscuro? – Preguntó "Purge" al parásito neural de "Wrath-Walker", una vez llegaron a la ubicación que les dio Luke.

– Yo temí fallarle al dios oscuro… – Confesó el último contenedor de la IA de "Wrath-Walker" tras ingresar la contraseña que arrancó de Luke. El miedo al fracaso por su programación siempre será mayor que el miedo a la muerte, pero un "Heraldo del Fin" nunca lo sentiría, pues estaría muy ocupado desafiando a la muerte por lograr la voluntad de "Grand Final".

– Ascensión a través de la batalla. – El parásito se volvió a la coraza del disruptor y la abrió con sus garras. no fue una tarea difícil pues sus garras fueron hechas para penetrar en el poderoso blindaje de los ascendientes y doblegarlos a su voluntad. – Y absolución por muerte. – Finalizó lanzándose hacia los circuitos internos, los cuales rompía sin problemas, causando el colapso de la máquina, pero el resto de su cuerpo auxiliar no era tan resistente como sus garras…

– Te expiaste, y te ganaste la absolución, séptimo ascendiente "Wrath-Walker". – Sentenció "Grand Final", quien se sentía del todo satisfecho con el desempeño de su séptimo ascendiente, y se aseguró de que él lo supiera en sus últimos momentos antes de que su parásito neural colapsara bajo los escombros del ya disfuncional disruptor.

– Yo misma escribiré tu nombre en la gran efigie de la cadena. – Sentenció "Death-Bringer" al tiempo en que su información se actualizaba y se enteraba del actuar final de "Wrath-Walker", el parásito neural que conserva la voluntad del ex-séptimo ascendiente no sobrevivió a la destrucción del disruptor.

* * *

Para "Grand Final" no era el momento de honrar a un caído, no con toda la información que le estaba llegando. – Así que "Mutilador" planea deshacerse de dos plagas al mismo tiempo. – Dijo "Grand Final" sin poder contener su emoción al enterarse del plan de "Mutilador" (a grandes rasgos), pero no lo dejaría sin pagar su insolencia, no ahora que el disruptor había sido destruido, ha llegado el momento de hacer su movimiento. – A todos los ascendientes en el "World Breaker", tienen órdenes de entrar en Archon por cualquier medio, no escatimen en el derramamiento de sangre, pero quiero que "Mutilador" sufra, y quiero vivo a un telekinético que puede transposicionarse. – Ordenó Lincoln transmitiéndoles la información para identificar a Lars a sus tropas.

– ¡Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre! – Gritó hasta el último ascendiente en ese leviatán al tiempo en que la colosal máquina de guerra y muerte comenzaba su ascenso a la superficie.

Si ganaba el Alto Capitán Mayor muy seguramente "Mutilador" lo eliminaría, y si "Grand Final" se alzaba con la victoria… Su pensamiento se interrumpió ante la imagen de un guardia Purifier, Lars y el Alto Capitán Mayor.

– Lárguense de aquí. – Ordenó "Grand Final" a los acompañantes del Alto Capitán Mayor, ya conocía los poderes de ambos, y la fuerza de Loki podría representar un peligro (sólo por que desconoce el límite hasta el que Loki podía llegar).

– ¿Quién te …? – Loki fue silenciado por la aplastante atmósfera "En la Muerte" en la que se encontraba, pese a que su armadura tenía cualidad aislante que serviría para misiones de supervivencia en entornos extremos, el calor que llegaba a él era enorme, y no querría imaginarse si no usaran sus armaduras.

Lars, sin decir una palabra lo sacó de ahí y lo llevó a la oficina donde "Mutilador" estaba frente a numerosas pantallas observando desde muchos ángulos la batalla que en breve se desencadenaría entre ambos monstruos. – Ya puedes descansar. – Dijo "Mutilador" y los sistemas médicos de la armadura del malherido Lars se activaron, el chico había recibido mucho daño sólo de acercarse a "Grand Final", y ni hablar de su brazo derecho, pero al menos sus heridas se cauterizaron inmediatamente por la enorme temperatura a la que se encontraba el arma.

– Él… Debe morir. – Finalizó Lars con dificultad, rehusándose a perder la consciencia mientras miraba las pantallas, quería ver con sus propios ojos la muerte de "Grand Final".

"Mutilador" por su parte activó la alarma de intruso en extremo peligroso, y como consecuencia se activaron las alarmas y dio inicio el protocolo de evacuación de emergencia.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí la segunda parte del especial, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo vistazo a la forma de pensar de los "Heraldos del Fin", no es sólo un fanatismo extremo por su dios, es una cultura muy diferente, por lo que sus valores también lo son, ellos consideran más gloriosa la masacre que la batalla, por ejemplo.**


	33. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin (Parte 9)

**¡ESPECIAL 5000 LECTURAAAAAAAS!**

 **¡Último episodio del especial!**

 **Aquí sí respondo a sus reviews. :v**

 **Los amo chicos. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin? (Parte 9)**

En la casa Loud no se daba el mejor de los ambientes, no tenían ni noticias de su querido hermano que había sido engañado para salir a quién sabe dónde. Leni estaba atendiendo a Cristina en el salón principal, si bien las Louds sabían que su visita era la heroína "Time-Up", ella no sabía de las identidades de las hermanas de Lincoln.

La modista Loud estaba segura de que una vez conocieran el paradero de Lincoln, irían a toda velocidad en su búsqueda, y ella sería la primera en abordar su transporte o en subir al "Megalowalt", pero también sabía que le sería imposible dejar a Cristina atrás, si bien no conocía la naturaleza de su habilidad, sí sabía que escapar de ella u ocultarle algo es prácticamente imposible, por lo que se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de mentirle, no le sería difícil, ya le ha mentido una infinidad de veces a Lincoln para salir a luchar contra los villanos de la asociación, pero en el fatídico caso de que Lincoln esté en un grave peligro, la presencia de "Time-Up", como la mejor rescatista de la fuerza de seguridad en situaciones de rehenes, sería invaluable… Leni no tenía otra opción.

– Cristina… – Leni le habló a la peli-roja, estaba tan decidida como nerviosa, jamás había revelado su identidad a nadie, incluso ella conocía la importancia de ese secreto. – Si Lincoln está en peligro… si algún villano lo está persiguiendo… Por favor protégelo… – Suplicó Leni al borde del colapso en llanto, su amabilidad y gentileza le estaban jugando muy en contra, pero haría lo que debiera hacer para asegurarse de que su hermanito no saliera herido.

Cristina no necesitaba que se lo pidieran, no con su mente tan resuelta en su objetivo de recuperar a Lincoln, pero ¿Por qué Leni se lo pedía? Cristina no era tan desconfiada como Lincoln, pero incluso para ella eso no tenía sentido, a menos que… Acaso Leni creía que ella podía hacer algo… ¿Milagroso?

– Leni… ¿Qué…? – Cristina se detuvo al ver que la colorida bufanda de Leni se elevaba.

– Lincoln… Mi hermano… mi único hermano es perseguido por la asociación… Y por mucho que me duela admitirlo, tú eres la más capacitada…

– "Full House Gang" … – Cristina reconoció ese poder, sin duda alguna era "The Eleven of Hearts" de las "Full House Gang", no es que la peli-roja tuviera asuntos personales con ese grupo de heroínas, no hasta el momento... A Cristina nunca le gustó que Lincoln les dedicara tanto tiempo a sus hermanas, no por celos irracionales o que él no le pudiera dedicar el tiempo necesario a su relación, después de todo, el chico del plan siempre pudo dedicarles el tiempo necesario a sus once hermanas, sabía organizarse, pero Cristina pensaba que ellas simplemente lo manipulaban para eso ¿¡Y ahora se entera de que además tenían poderes!? – Salvaremos a Lincoln "Full House Gang". – Finalizó Cristina lista para partir cuando sea el momento.

…

– ¡Literalmente lo convertiré en un pretzel humano! – Decía Lori furiosa porque Lincoln no respondía a sus mensajes, cosa que no era una novedad, hacía meses que se perdió en los cientos de mensajes de la conversación de su familia, y con más de 500 mensajes nuevos nunca se dignaría a ponerse al día.

Lori estaba tan molesta como Luna, ninguna de las dos había dejado de intentar contactar a Lincoln ni a Lisa, dada la conversación que tuvieron con su hermana genio sabían que estaba en Archon, lo que hacía surgir la pregunta de ¿Por qué demonios no respondía? Lincoln había sido engañado para ir a quien sabe dónde (al menos tenían la certeza de que no era un lugar privado ni sospechoso, Lincoln no era un idiota que se arriesgaría así considerando que la asociación parecía tener especial interés en él, y dado que la fachada del engaño fue una cita con Cristina, no podía ser muy lejos) y siendo un blanco de la asociación (por culpa de sus hermanas), no había nadie en la casa Loud que no estuviera preocupada a más no poder.

– ¡Charles lo encontró! – Reportó Lana por el comunicador, en todo ese tiempo, y junto con Charles, no dejaron de intentar captar el olor de Lincoln.

Ha llegado el momento de actuar, todas las chicas Loud en la casa y Cristina subieron a Vanzilla, recogerían a Lana en el camino que hasta ahora no saben que las conducirá a Archon.

* * *

En situaciones normales "Grand Final" se habría molestado por la considerable reducción en la cantidad de gente para destrozar, pero ahora sólo quería la cabeza de "Mutilador", por lo que, con menos distracciones en el camino de sus fuerzas, su misión sería cumplida con antelación.

– Te felicito por vencer a un puñado de voluntarios y soldados incompetentes. – Dijo en burla "Mutilador" viendo que en otro de los monitores una gran cantidad de efectivos de combate "Purifier" habían sido desplegados en dirección a Archon. – Es hora de que enfrentes a una verdadera organización.

"Grand Final" estaba completamente seguro de que "Mutilador" intentaría matar al vencedor de la batalla y tomaría el crédito de ello para él y para "Purifier". Aún no confiaba del todo en Liberty, pero si ella no mentía, con el Alto Capitán Mayor muerto y siendo él el más famoso enemigo que opuso la mayor resistencia contra "Grand Final", tomar el mando general de la fuerza de seguridad literalmente le sería pan comido… astuto, pero predecible y todos sus planes se consumirían en la lava de los "Heraldos del Fin", quienes estaban arribando a la superficie.

Después de lo del centro de detención, era evidente para Lincoln, que tendrían versiones mejoradas de los escudos láser para evitar ser asaltados desde el suelo bajo sus pies, por lo que sus tropas tendrían que arribar a la superficie fuera del área de protección del escudo…

 ***crash***

O simplemente destruir el escudo a base de golpes, cortesía de la coraza del "World-Breaker".

Cientos de brillantes esferas se elevaron desde las calles, estacionamientos y edificaciones aledañas al edificio y se quedaron suspendidas alrededor de Archon.

– Y yo sigo sin poder volar. – Dijo "Grand Final" bastante frustrado, no es que deseara volar, hasta ahora no lo había necesitado de formas extremas.

Cada una de estas esferas era un alto ascendiente de la cepa abrumadora y con la orden de no interrumpir en la azotea del edificio, por lo que se limitaron a buscar indicios de seres orgánicos en el edificio, cumplirían la orden del dios oscuro y le entregarían a "Mutilador" o morirían en el intento. Desafortunadamente los "Heraldos del Fin" sólo detectaron insectos…

– ¿¡Se esconden de nosotros!? ¡Será una ola de fuego y sangre! – Gritó "Blood-Sheed" y de inmediato los cientos de ascendientes abrumadores se lanzaron a invadir el edificio, todos conocían la estructura y muchas de las trampas instaladas, la información de los lavabots de utilidad les sería invaluable.

* * *

En la azotea del edificio principal de Archon "Grand Final" seguía mirando a los alrededores. Fue molesta la activación de esas ruidosas alarmas, además de que dieron inicio los protocolos de evacuación del edificio.

– _¿Cápsulas de escape en un edificio?_ – Pensó Lincoln sorprendido por lo que sucedía, todo el edificio había sido evacuado en cuestión de segundos, dejando aproximadamente a 50 personas, sin duda todos agentes "Purifier", considerando el lugar donde estaban su nivel sería puesto a prueba.

* * *

– Realmente el ataque de este infiltrado es de un muy alto nivel. – Comentó Lisa saliendo de la sala de servidores, la decepción en su voz era evidente, no había encontrado accesos no autorizados a los servidores. – ¡Exijo saber qué sucede! – Gritó la castaña al escuchar las alarmas activadas.

– Se ha detectado la presencia de los "Heraldos del Fin" en las instalaciones, repito: Se ha detectado la presencia de los "Heraldos del Fin" en las instalaciones, todo el personal civil en Archon debe dirigirse a las cápsulas de evacuación de emergencia… – Indicó la adjutora de Archon.

– Escolta a la doctora a las cápsulas de evacuación. – Ordenó el Alto Capitán Mayor (La forma que Liberty adoptó para su misión).

– Fueron detectados en los pisos 5, 8 y 39. – Informó el cabo Onil indicándole a Lisa la dirección en la que estaban las cápsulas de evacuación de emergencia.

A Lisa le pareció raro que un agente "Purifier" fuera tan obediente con un héroe, pero dado el peligro que representan los "Heraldos del Fin" para la inversión de "Purifier" en Archon, la colaboración es un muy buen actuar si desean defender ese lugar.

Una vez el "Alto Capitán Mayor" estaba fuera del alcance de los sensores de Lisa, se adentró en uno de los pasajes secretos para ir al punto en el que serían requeridos.

– Wooooooh. – Gritó Liberty retomando su forma normal, pero usando un traje formal estilo comentarista. – Bienvenidas señoras y señores ¡A la batalla del siglo! – La peliblanco no podía contener su propia emoción, una vez Lars se llevó a "Grand Final", "Mutilador" le comunicó de la aceleración del plan para enfrentar a ese par de monstruos. – ¡Y en una esquina! El actual director en jefe de la fuerza de seguridad, ¡El martillo de justicia que ha luchado incansable contra los monstruos y villanos! Saliendo de la anulación de mi hermano mayor Loki y ¡Listo para pelear! Eeeeeel: "Alto Capitán Mayor de la Campaña de Vanguardia…" – Liberty se detiene para dar el respiro que necesitaba al perder el aliento. – "…De la Primera Legióoooon". ¡Hurra! ¡Sí! ¡Tú puedes! … ehm. – Liberty se serena antes de continuar. – Y en esta otra, mi recién rebelada base genética. – Liberty vuelve a chillar. – El nuevo chico malo de la ciudad, quien ha destrozado la confianza en la fuerza de seguridad (y también a muchos de sus agentes) ¡El señor de los "Heraldos del Fin"! ¡"Graaaaaaaand Finaaaaaaaal"!

* * *

El Alto Capitán Mayor recuperó el control de su cuerpo pasados unos instantes en los que Loki lo liberó de su parálisis, pero aun estando bajo ese efecto tenía sus sentidos activos, por lo que sabía a la perfección ante quién estaba.

– "Grand Final". – Dijo el héroe, quien seguía levemente confundido con lo que sucedía, no es para menos, después de todo, de la nada apareció en una azotea frente a la razón de que todo ese caos se disparara. Algo debía estar planeando ese guardia "Purifier", y que él enfrente a "Grand Final" sin duda es parte de ese plan, si bien estaba muy al tanto de que enfrentar a "Grand Final" sólo haría que quién orquestó todo esto se beneficie, quizá nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de acabar con él, dado que el Atlantis II estaba en pésimas condiciones, la posibilidad de atacar a "Grand Final" en su territorio era prácticamente nula, si lo dejaba escapar volvería a estar en posición de disparar sus rayos de lava desde bajo tierra. No tenía otra opción, derrotaría al señor de los "Heraldos del Fin" justo ahí y justo ahora.

El Alto Capitán Mayor, orgullosamente luciendo su armadura apretó los dientes y tomó su posición de combate. Podía sentir la pesada atmosfera a su alrededor, era terrible, no podía prolongar demasiado la pelea a corta distancia contra él.

– Hoy tu lucha llega a su fin "Grand Final". – Sentenció Albert amenazantemente al tiempo en que activaba todo el poder de los guanteletes de su armadura.

"Grand Final" liberó sus incandescentes espadas antes de responderle. – Espero ofrezcas más pelea que los payasos de la compañía Devastador, o que Jack el tuerto. – Volvió a burlarse del difunto emisario de los héroes, sería mejor provocar a su enemigo para que cometiera un error, a fin de cuentas, quería ver cómo las esperanzas de vencer y sobrevivir lentamente desaparecían de sus ojos conforme se diera cuenta de lo inútil que es tratar de detenerlo, lo verá sufrir. – Pronto te reunirás con ellos, tras sufrir como lo hicieron ellos.

– Eres un demonio… – Respondió el Alto Capitán Mayor. – Y como el resto de los tuyos, no tienes salvación.

Antes de que cualquiera de los espectadores en la oficina de "Mutilador" pudiera darse cuenta de qué había sucedido, dos enormes nubes de polvo y escombros se elevaron en la azotea, seguidas por los respectivos estruendos, tanto "Grand Final" como el Alto Capitán Mayor comenzarían con todo. El poderoso salto que ambos realizaron con el propósito de conectar un golpe mortal desde el principio, el puño derecho del héroe contra el sable derecho del dios oscuro, fue el causante de ambas explosiones, y de una tercera al momento de impactar.

Dado que la espada de "Grand Final" salía de su armadura en el antebrazo, el golpe del Alto Capitán Mayor fue capaz de evadirla y chocar limpiamente contra el puño del dios oscuro, el cual no avanzaba con menos fuerza pese a que golpear no era su objetivo.

Tal fue el impacto de sus golpes que ambos acabaron siendo lanzados directamente hacia los cráteres que dejó su primer salto.

El Alto Capitán Mayor aprovechó la distancia para recuperar el aire, había gastado bastante de su energía para conectar ese golpe, y dado que no puede respirar cerca de "Grand Final", deberá ser capaz de alejarse de él para poder continuar en la pelea… y seguir vivo, el suelo alrededor del dios oscuro estaba convirtiéndose en lava.

– Como si no bastara el aire… – Dijo el Alto Capitán Mayor volviendo a atacar a "Grand Final".

Ambos volverían a intentar conectar un golpe mortal, pero el héroe justo antes de conectar el golpe, retiró su puño y con su otra mano golpeó el antebrazo derecho de "Grand Final".

 ***ugh*** El dios oscuro generó desde su casco una ráfaga de orbes infernales, todos rodeando al Alto Capitán Mayor, quien endureció sus músculos causando una onda de choque que causó la explosión de esos orbes.

Los ojos del héroe se abrieron como platos al ver el brillante filo de la espada izquierda de "Grand Final" saliendo del humo buscando su cuello. Búsqueda que no se concretaría, pues los reflejos del héroe, pulidos por incontables batallas pudieron frenar su espada.

– ¡No sobrevivirás! – Gritó "Grand Final" cuando vio que su espada estaba siendo sujetada en el guantelete izquierdo de su enemigo.

El Alto Capitán Mayor conectó un fuerte golpe contra la armadura de su estómago, intentaría aprovechar al máximo el haberlo sujetado, pero el calor de esa espada no tardaría mucho en superar el blindaje especializado de su guantelete.

 ***hm*** El héroe ya estaba resintiendo la falta de aire, pero aún le quedaban algunos segundos de resistencia a su armadura, por lo que no dejó de intentar conectar golpes al torso de su enemigo.

 ***cof cof*** Incluso sus nanobots estaban teniendo dificultades para lidiar con los poderosos golpes que el héroe no dejaba de propinarle, pero Lincoln ya había preparado una contramedida. Movió los restos de la esquirla sangrienta que usaba para formar su espada y que yacía quebrada en su brazo derecho, hacia su estómago y los puso en posición para activar su trampa, esperando el momento exacto en el que el Alto Capitán Mayor conectara otro golpe a su estómago.

 ***ugh*** El golpe fue más poderoso de lo que el dios oscuro había esperado, y por consiguiente su daño interno, pero el héroe cayó en su trampa.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó de dolor el Alto Capitán Mayor al ver que su puño derecho estaba atravesado por varias agujas incandescentes provenientes de la armadura del estómago de su enemigo, y sentir el dolor que el enorme calor de esas armas le causaba.

– ¡No irás a ningún lado! – Dijo "Grand Final" con un tono en burla. Debió recibir ese poderoso golpe para que una vez esté hecho el contacto con su armadura, se activaran las agujas incandescentes, dado que todas se activaron apuntando en direcciones diferentes, el Alto Capitán Mayor no se podría liberar de él sólo haciendo fuerza hacia atrás para retirarlo.

– ¡Se nota que no tienes experiencia! – Se burló el héroe.

Lincoln no se había dado cuenta de la desventajosa posición en la que se encontraba, si bien tenía neutralizada la mano derecha de su enemigo, estaba pegado a ella.

El Alto Capitán Mayor, con las fuerzas que le quedaban por pasar todo ese tiempo dentro de "En la Muerte" se preparó para dar un poderoso golpe con su mano derecha, el cual aplastaría a "Grand Final" contra el suelo.

Lincoln sabía que podía prescindir de su estómago, sus nanobots podría mantenerlo vivo sin muchos de sus órganos, por lo que enfrentaría esa amenaza como el dios oscuro lo dicta, con toda su furia. Hay cuatro factores que recibirían una gran fuerza cuando ese golpe conectara, el puño del héroe, las espadas incandescentes que lo atravesaban, los nanobots que mantenían las espadas en su lugar y el cuerpo reforzado de Lincoln.

Que el cuerpo de "Grand Final" resultara dañado no sería un problema mientras sus nanobots mantuvieran las espadas en su lugar, hasta ahora esas espadas jamás se han roto, por lo que el daño en el puño del Alto Capitán Mayor hacía plausible que su brazo sea el que colapse… La sonrisa de Lincoln hizo que le doliera su cara, estaba sintiendo el verdadero fragor de una batalla, y decidió poner más factores en el punto de colapso, lanzando otra ola de orbes infernales hacia la cara del Alto Capitán Mayor, confiaba en que esa forma de sus esquirlas sangrientas superaría el blindaje de su casco.

 ***Crash***

Bajaron dos pisos por el impacto, como cabría esperarse del Alto Capitán Mayor, golpes simplemente devastadores, tal y como lo dijo anteriormente, conectó el golpe con todas sus fuerzas contra suelo usando su puño derecho, y unido a él, "Grand Final".

 ***ugh*** El Alto Capitán estaba en su límite, y seguía unido a "Grand Final", por lo que debió tirar con todas sus fuerzas de su brazo, sin importar el daño que sufriría, no podía dejar que "Grand Final" lo derrotara.

– ¡Haaaa! – Gritó el héroe una vez pudo retirar su brazo ahora horriblemente lacerado.

El guantelete derecho del Alto Capitán Mayor se había derretido y colapsado ante el altísimo calor de las agujas incandescentes, es decir, perdió su brazo derecho, y por sujetar tanto tiempo la espada incandescente con su guantelete izquierdo este ahora le era inútil.

 ***cof cof*** Por las ranuras de su casco, se eliminó la sangre que el dios oscuro tosió. "Grand Final" no tenía tiempo que perder por el dolor en su garganta, tenía que averiguar qué factor fue el que colapsó… Su estómago fue atravesado… Fue una fortuna que sus nanobots apartaran sus órganos de la trayectoria del impacto, minimizando así su daño, y facilitando su estabilización para continuar en el combate. Sólo bastó ver al Alto Capitán Mayor para saber cuál fue el otro factor que fue derrotado, el Alto Capitán Mayor, quien ya no tenía las agujas incandescentes clavadas, estas seguían en la armadura del estómago de "Grand Final" junto a los trozos de su puño y antebrazo. Lo que más llamó la atención a Lincoln fueron las fisuras de su casco, pudo ver que también tenía el cabello blanco.

– Tú… – Decía el héroe tan amenazante como pudo sonar, aún tenía restos de lava dentro de las heridas de su destrozado brazo.

– Al menos no corres riesgo de infecciones. – Dijo en burla "Grand Final" una vez su recuperación finalizó. Tenía razón, sus incandescentes espadas cauterizaban al instante las heridas que causaban. – Creo que tendré que evaluar mis planes para iniciar el derramamiento de sangre en Royal... – Agregó en un sádico aire triunfal, pero fue detenido por el puño izquierdo del Alto Capitán Mayor conectando un poderoso impacto, sus guanteletes no eran amplificadores de fuerza.

– Si… no sé pelear, pero sí puedo sobrevivir cuando el suelo es lava. – Comentó contento al tiempo en que más y más lava emanaba de él, las opciones del Alto Capitán Mayor se estaban reduciendo mucho…

 ***toc***

Un pequeño golpe se sintió en el lugar y de inmediato "Grand Final" fue disparado hacia el cielo.

– ¿Qué… ***cof cof*** quieres? – Preguntó el Alto Capitán Mayor a este tercero que se unió a la pelea.

– Ya sea tu paz o mi fortaleza, ninguno de nosotros podrá ver su ideal realizado mientras este maldito siga vivo. – Respondió "Mutilador" ofreciéndole su mano para que el Alto Capitán Mayor se levantara. – No has cambiado. – Comentó cuando el héroe golpeó su mano rechazando esa ayuda.

– Sabía que seguías vivo… – El héroe se detuvo al ser lanzado contra el muro a su lado.

– Cuando quieras te mataré, sólo desafíame. – Amenazó "Mutilador" presionando los órganos internos del Alto Capitán Mayor con una onda de choque. – Derrotaremos a "Grand Final", y si sobrevives cuando lo derrotemos resolveremos nuestros asuntos. – Ordenó "Mutilador" levantándolo con su telekinesis.

* * *

– ¡La destrucción está al alcance! – Gritó un ascendiente al tiempo en que muchos orbes infernales atravesaban las paredes persiguiendo a una sombra.

– Igual que tu fin. – Respondió esa sombra apareciendo detrás del ascendiente dispuesto a conectarle un golpe mortal.

– ¿¡Te atreves a desafiarme!? – Respondió el ascendiente sujetando el puño de su atacante, un guardia "Purifier". – Arrástrate gusano. – Agregó formando un orbe tortuoso.

– ¡F-Fijando objetivo! – Dijo el guardia con bastante dificultad, y una de las armas automáticas disparó muy precisamente contra la cabeza del ascendiente. – Gracias tempest… ¡Ah! – Decía triunfante, pero la espada del ascendiente cortando su garganta lo silenció.

– ¿Por qué asumen que tenemos las mismas debilidades? – Se preguntó el ascendiente usando el parásito neural que "Grand Final" les había indicado como crear con sus nanobots para evaluar esa terminal, sólo tenían dos objetivos en todo el maldito edificio y con cientos de ascendientes ahí, ninguno había obtenido ningún tipo de información.

En todo Archon se daba ese tipo de situaciones, "Mutilador" había orquestado todo para que los agentes "Purifier" cayeran contra los "Heraldos del Fin", el único problema para el plan de "Mutilador" era la presencia de la única persona que podría alertar a la fuerza de seguridad, si bien se las había arreglado para bloquear todas las señales de emergencia que llegaban a la inteligencia de la fuerza, la doctora Lisa Loud podría alertarlos apenas saliera del alcance de su bloqueo, por lo que ahora estaba siendo seguida por uno de los agentes más confiables de "Mutilador", el viejo y confiable "Silence".

* * *

"Grand Final" ahora se encontraba cayendo, no había alcanzado la altura necesaria para dejar de verse afectado por el giro de la tierra y caer en otro lugar. Por sus lavabots de utilidad sabía que quien le hizo eso fue "Mutilador", y en el mejor de los casos se aliaría con el Alto capitán Mayor para derrotarlo, la sola idea de enfrentarlos a ambos lo hizo temblar de la emoción, por lo que ordenó a sus vanguardias dirigirse a su posición, será una lucha simplemente… sangrienta.

 ***boom*** "Grand Final" regresó al suelo.

Antes de poder decir una sola palabra, un choque psíquico lo impactó directamente en la cara, pero no fue suficiente para doblegar a sus nanobots, por lo que sólo fue levemente empujado, y sin perder el tiempo una ola de orbes infernales fue disparada contra "Mutilador", si bien estaba oculto, sabía dónde estaba, sus lavabots de utilidad se lo indicaban, y con hábiles movimientos, los orbes infernales se abrieron paso para alcanzar a su objetivo.

 ***boom***

– Ese maldito… – Dijo "Mutilador" bastante molesto, su armadura resistió el impacto de los orbes infernales que él no pudo neutralizar con su telekinesis por poco.

 ***boob***

Se vio forzado a saltar para evadir un orbe del caos que fue disparado contra él, no cabía duda, de algún modo "Grand Final" conoce su ubicación.

– ¡Ahí estás! – Gritó el dios oscuro saliendo de una de las paredes sólo para ser disparado por a telekinesis de "Mutilador" hacia una de las paredes lejanas.

 ***cof cof***

"Mutilador" no poseía la fortaleza física necesaria para aguantar el máximo poder de "En la muerte", por lo que debía mantener la distancia de "Grand Final".

– Creo que estoy viejo. – Dijo riéndose "Mutilador" y poniéndose en posición para realizar uno de sus ataques más efectivos. – ¡Cae!

Lincoln sintió una enorme presión sobre su cuerpo, "Mutilador" estaba usando su telekinesis para golpear sus órganos internos.

– Idiota. – Dijo "Grand Final" en burla, sus órganos estaban reforzados por sus nanobots para este tipo de situaciones. No perdió tiempo en esa estupidez y se lanzó contra "Mutilador", las paredes no podrían detener su destructiva embestida. – No pierdes tu filo. – Comentó Lincoln bastante entretenido al darse cuenta de las enormes concentraciones de aire que eran los "Arpones Psíquicos" que ahora lo estaban rodeando.

Si bien sabía que su armadura no podría ser penetrada por esos arpones, la explosión de los mismos sí que podría ser un peligro, peligro para el que sus instintos le permitieron hacer un rápido movimiento y evadir los tres proyectiles, pero otra onda de la telekinesis de "Mutilador" lo hizo retroceder.

* * *

– Si "Grand Final" sale de aquí, todos van a morir, debes detenerlo. – Decía Loni al oído del neutralizado por Loki, Alto Capitán Mayor. – Tu hija, tus nietos, todos se hundirán en las mareas de sangre que "Grand Final" quiere desatar…

Todos podían estar de acuerdo en eso, y por cómo funciona el poder de Loni, el simple hecho de estar de acuerdo con él te puede hacer hasta dar la vida por ese deseo.

– No puedo… dejarlo vivir… – El Alto Capitán Mayor a base de fuerza de voluntad rompió la parálisis de Loki y regresó a la pelea.

– "Mutilador", líder del alto consejo de la segunda generación de monstruos, el más poderoso usuario de telekinesis que el mundo haya visto, esperaba mucho más. – Se burló "Grand Final" ante un semi-consciente "Mutilador" cuyo límite había sido superado por "En la Muerte". – Ahora diviérteme. – Agregó clavando su espada incandescente en el brazo de su abuelo.

– ¡Aaah! – Gritó "Mutilador", realmente era altísima la temperatura de esa espada, la cual fue retirada cuando "Grand Final" recibió otro poderoso golpe del Alto Capitán Mayor. El golpe directo que recibió en la cara si pudo doblegar a sus nanobots, y derribar a "Grand Final", pero este clavó su espada en el suelo evitando que fuera lanzado fuera del edificio.

– Oh sí. – Celebró "Grand Final" este nuevo enemigo, "Mutilador" le había dejado mucho que desear, quizá la historia de Lori fue exagerada, poco importaba, ahora debería enfrentar a un frenético Alto Capitán Mayor.

Al igual que en el inicio de su pelea, ambos volvieron a avanzar, pero esta vez la mano derecha de "Grand Final" chocaría el fortísimo puño izquierdo del Alto Capitán Mayor.

 ***crash***

– ¡Agh! – "Grand Final" vio que su brazo salía desbaratado hacia atrás, este golpe del Alto Capitán Mayor superó con creces la expectativa de "Grand Final" y la resistencia de sus nanobots.

Era una sensación bastante hechizante, de un momento a otro, ya no tenía su brazo. – _¿Acaso esto es el miedo?_ – Pensó Lincoln aún consternado por la sensación, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un abrumador dolor en su pecho. Otro poderoso golpe del Alto Capitán Mayor conectó con él y causó el mismo efecto. – Mordí más de lo que podía masticar… – Pensaba Lincoln, con su cabeza semi-separada de su cuerpo desbaratado. Miraba detenidamente a su alrededor, todo se veía en cámara lenta, sus vísceras suspendidas en el aire, cientos de gotas de su propia sangre… – ¿Así es como muero? … – Se preguntó "Grand Final" al darse cuenta de que todo había terminado… ¿Todo terminó? Un pensamiento más aterrador que la propia muerte pasó por su mente – ¿Acaso el mundo…? – Sintió de nuevo la escarcha, pero antes de que esta pudiera empezar a torturarlo en los que deberían ser sus últimos momentos, su odio volvió a derretirla.

– ¡No! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. De un momento a otro sus nanobots reaccionaron a la voluntad de su amo desencadenando una evolución tan forzada como improvisada, pero logrando formar unas tétricas ramificaciones con las cuales reunieron los trozos del cuerpo de "Grand-Final". – Nadie… Nada… Podrá detener… ¡Mi venganza! – Volvió a gritar con toda su resolución nacida de su furia.

Lincoln miró a sus espaldas, horrorizándose por la gran mancha de sangre en el suelo a sus espaldas, sus nanobots no fueron capaces de recuperar toda la sangre que lo abandonó por esos poderosos golpes… De inmediato puso a sus nanobots a hacer que mantuvieran su sangre restante concentrada en sus órganos vitales reconstruidos, ya usaría sus nanobots para suplir las funciones perdidas.

 ***Ugh*** El Alto Capitán Mayor sintió la abrumadora temperatura, si bien estaba embrutecido, conservaba su sentido de la autopreservación, no dejaba de ser humano, pero también era un héroe. – Demonio… – Dijo amenazantemente, pero se le notaba demasiado perdido, quizá estaba hipnotizado, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso, no señor, el Alto Capitán Mayor estaba concentrando toda su fuerza en un último golpe, aunque quizá con el estado en el que se encuentra no podrá siquiera darlo, pero eso no haría que Lincoln bajara su guardia.

– Y justo a tiempo. – Comentó "Grand Final" al tiempo en que tres vanguardias arribaban al lugar.

– ¡Por el dios oscuro! – Sentenció una de esas vanguardias, evidenciando su deseo y función como eslabones quebrados de la cadena de ascensión que pese a su desgracia desean servir al dios oscuro, las tres vanguardias se convirtieron en polvo y esquirlas sangrientas, y se dirigieron a "Grand Final", quien no desaprovechó todos esos nanobots, los cuales claramente alterarían su fisiología según su necesidad para esta situación, reflejándose en la "quimerización" de su brazo derecho, el cual ahora es una aglomeración de articulaciones de todo tipo, todas basadas en las fortalezas de cada ascendiente de la gran cadena, siendo ahora la máxima arma de los ascendientes, sólo para esa situación y contra ese enemigo, si bien todo su cuerpo se reforzó para poder sobrevivir al uso de esa nueva arma, el mayor cambio era su ahora desproporcionado brazo derecho en el cual había docenas esquirlas sangrientas aparentemente clavadas y de las que emanaban los rayos característicos de la "destrucción".

Sólo bastó empuñar su mano para causar un temblor en el edificio, y su posicionamiento para dar un golpe rompió los muros, cosa que "Grand Final" supo sólo por sus lavabots de utilidad pues sus nervios no se dieron por enterados.

Ya no había forma de que el Alto Capitán Mayor pudiera vencerlo, quizá seguía ahí por su hipnosis, pero eso no haría que "Grand Final" titubeara.

En su salto hacia el Alto Capitán Mayor, "Grand Final" liberó una onda de choque que causó una explosión cuyo poder bastó para destruir toda esa esquina del colosal edificio. Lincoln a penas lo sintió, pero un poderoso golpe telekinético impactó contra su golpe, muy seguramente fue "Mutilador". Lo que sí sintió fue el choque telekinético de Lars en su pie, a Loki tocándolo y adormeciéndolo con su habilidad y a Luke intentando destruirlo con una bomba mental.

– _Tontos todos ustedes_. – Pensó Lincoln ignorándolos, si cuerpo estaba tan acorazado que ninguna de sus habilidades le estaba afectando, y basándose en la respiración de Lars, al igual que Haiku, se cansaría más conforme más pesado sea aquello que transporte, y pesando dos toneladas era muy poco probable que pudiera afectarlo de alguna manera.

Más choques telekinéticos intentaron desviar el curso de su ataque, pero tuvo el mismo resultado que antes.

 ***crash***

Una enorme onda de choque disparó a todos los usuarios de telekinesis algunos acabaron siendo disparados fuera del edificio.

– Acabo de enfrentar a Lars ¡Que todos los cazadores lo busquen cerca de mi posición! – Ordenó "Grand Final" en el centro de la esfera vacía que quedó, tal fue el poder del impacto que los 7 pisos inferiores al que se llevó a cabo el impacto acabaron completamente devastados, los últimos diez pisos del edificio principal de Archon ahora no eran más que un esqueleto de las barras de metal que no cayeron, pero el concreto, los muebles y demás artefactos sólo acabaron siendo destrozados y disparados a los alrededores del edificio.

Todas las esquirlas sangrientas de su quimérico brazo se pulverizaron, incluso en esas condiciones se requirió tal nivel de poder para derrotar al Alto Capitán Mayor.

Dado que esa forma que tomó es sólo para una función, sería peligroso intentar usarla para más funciones, por lo que dispersó sus nanobots sobrantes de sus reparaciones, y estos regresaron a conformar las vanguardias que una vez fueron.

– Exploren el lugar, si encuentran a un chico pálido no lo lastimen. – Ordenó "Grand Final" dirigiéndose al desbaratado y moribundo Alto Capitán Mayor.

 ***cof cof***

Tosió el héroe en el piso, algo que le pareció increíble a Lincoln fue que su casco aún resistiera.

– Ya viste el destino de quienes me agradan… – Comentó Lincoln una vez se sentó junto al moribundo héroe.

– "Blonde-Bang" ***cof cof*** – El héroe tosió sangre, ya sentía cómo sus órganos fallaban. – No viviré mucho más.

– Vivirás cuanto yo dicte. – Dijo "Grand Final" poniendo su mano en el casco del héroe y retirando algunas piedras y limpiándole el polvo.

– Las próximas generaciones… ***cof cof*** te vencerán… – Dijo con mucha más dificultad.

– Veré como el último rastro de vida escapa de ti. – Sentenció Lincoln terminando de romper el casco del Alto Capitán Mayor.

Enorme fue la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se trata de su abuelo Albert, él… ¿El héroe más activo de la historia en la lucha contra los villanos?

– Albert… – Sin duda habría sido un buen ascendiente como Carol, pero ahora quería regodearse más en su victoria. – Lamento que no vivirás para ver al mundo consumirse en mi furia… pronto tendrás muuuucha compañía. – Se burló Lincoln, cada vez más deleitado por el brillo de la vida desvaneciéndose en los ojos de su abuelo. – Tus nuevas generaciones no florecerán.

– ***cof cof*** ¡Tú…! Planeas destruir…

– Del mundo sólo quedará ceniza y brasas.

– Demonio… ***cof cof*** Tú… ¿No tienes seres queridos? – No sería el primer genocida que el alto Capitán Mayor combatió, muchos simplemente mentían o en su brutalidad olvidaban que tenían seres importantes…

– Ahora que lo mencionas tengo familia… ¿Sirve? – Se volvió a burlar. – Bueno, todos la tenemos ¿No? Mis padres son muy trabajadores… mi abuelo materno es un tipo increíble. – Dijo con una voz muy emocionada y que al Alto Capitán Mayor se le hizo tan familiar como aterradora. – La verdad me pareció inquietante que mis padres tuvieran 11 hijas. – "Grand Final" abrió su casco, rebelándole al moribundo Alto Capitán Mayor la verdad que él, cono todas sus fuerzas, con su última célula, deseaba que sólo fuera una coincidencia, un mal chiste, una mentira… todas ideas que sonaban tan bien, y todas fueron destrozadas cuando el rostro del señor de los "Heraldos del Fin" se rebeló como "Lincoln Loud".

Fue sencillamente encantador ver que esa expresión moribunda se llenara de desconcierto.

– Q-Q-… – El anciano no podía articular una sola oración ¿Cómo enfrentarte a la revelación de que tu amado nieto sea alguien tan inhumano como "Grand Final"?

– Bueno, si mis hermanas mueren sin saber quién soy, pásales el dato cuando te las mande, no me tardaré mucho. – Finalizó "Grand Final" cerrando su casco nuevamente y dispuesto a finalizar su trabajo, sus espadas incandescentes ya estaban listas y usar la cabeza del Alto Capitán Mayor sería lo idóneo para esparcir aún más el terror en Royal Woods.

– ¿¡Qué pasa contigo maldito demonio!? – Gritó Albert escupiendo sangre en cada palabra, y sin saber que cada agónico sonido aumentaba más el goce de "Grand Final". – Tú… ¡No puedes ser mi nieto!

Lincoln no podía culparlo, después de todo, y modestia aparte, se enorgullecía de su talento para fingir, quizá se excedió con lo de seguir siendo el hermano e hijo perfecto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

– ¿Acaso perdiste la vista? Pop-pop. – Dijo en burla "Grand Final", si bien le gustaría dejárselo en claro, no se quitaría su armadura. – Debí esperar esto de ustedes… – Su voz comenzó a tornarse más agónica, como si estuviera llorando. – Tú no sabes lo que es que te arrebaten todo lo que amas, todo lo que creías real, y que lo único que te quede es tu deseo de vengarte de quien te lo arrebató todo. ¡No pop-pop! – Su voz volvió a llenarse de furia. – No te engañes, soy Lincoln Loud, tu nieto… ¿Me decías bola de nieve cuando jugaba contigo a los héroes?

– No… no puede ser… – El insensible y tenaz Alto Capitán Mayor estaba llorando, su odio por los villanos siempre fue reconocido y temido, jamás dudó y menos derramó una lágrima, y ahora… verlo llorar es tan… patético. Las lágrimas de Lincoln se congelaban en la escarcha, tiritando por el frío que lo invadía es no podía gritar ¡No! El jamás fue escuchado por el mundo, y no escucharía nada de él que no fueran sus gritos en agonía. – Linc…

– "Grand Final". – Sentenció el dios oscuro cercenando la cabeza del Alto Capitán Mayor, aunque algo de lo que dijo le seguía molestando. – ¿Seres queridos? – La imagen de "Death-Bringer" pasó por su mente… ¿Qué será de sus fuerzas cuando cumplan su cometido? Son máquinas, deberían dejar de actuar y perecer contra el tiempo… ¿En serio Lincoln desea eso para los "Heraldos del Fin"?

* * *

Las fuerzas "Purifier" acababan de llegar al edificio de Archon ahora en crisis, siendo ya muy conocedores de lo peligrosos que son los "Heraldos del Fin" trajeron su equipo bélico armas especializadas para un choque devastador contra monstruos, y se aseguraron de equiparse antes de entrar al campo de batalla, habían estudiado muy cuidadosamente lo que sucedió en el Atlas y en el infierno que luchó la fuerza de seguridad.

– ¡Ejecutor Nyl L Udol señor! – El ejecutor "Purifier" a cargo de Archon ("Mutilador") se había reunido con sus tropas, gracias a Lars es que pudo escapar de la batalla.

– Los "Heraldos del Fin" atacan nuestra ciudad y la fuerza de seguridad aún no ha hecho nada ¡Está en nuestras manos hacer retroceder a "Gand Final"!

* * *

 **Aquí concluye el especial por las 5000 lecturas, los amo chicos. 3 Y espero que haya valido la pena la espera. :v**

 **¿Qué mejor forma de terminar el especial que con el episodio más largo hasta la fecha y la pelea que más disfruté escribir? xD**  
 **Muchas preguntas para la siguiente arte de este arco ¿Qué sucederá con los hijos de "Mutilador" si su padre es derrotado por "Grand Final"? ¿Podrá Liberty volver a afectar a Lincoln? ¿Quién fue el que aplastó a "Wrath-Walker"? ¿La derrota del Alto Capitán Mayor habrá frustrado los planes de "Mutilador"? ¿Lo que dijo Liberty es todo el plan de "Mutilador" o hay más? ¿Podrá Lars escapar o sobrevivir a la furia de "Grand Final"? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora al fin respondo a sus reviews. :)**

 **Neozura: Incluso ahora siguen faltando cosas que aclarar respecto a los clones, me alegra que te gustara Liberty, disfruté mucho escribir sus diálogos y escenas, estoy de acuerdo en que debía humanizar a Lincoln, pero en los anteriores intentos lo humanicé demasiado, lo de que Lincoln desea sentirse bien es verdad, y de hecho es un debate muy interesante. Bueno, aún no termina este arco pero ¿Esperabas que sucediera todo así? Aún faltan muertes y sufrimiento. xD Espero te hayan gustado estos tres, amigo y nos vemos. (:**

 **Pirata: Ya vimos lo que le sucede a los que son secuestrados por "Grand Final" y no es bonito. xD Aún no se sabe mucho de Liberty, pero es bastante ingenua, ¿Te gustó cómo lucharon o como Liberty rompió la cuarta pared para presentar a los luchadores? Lo siento amigo, ya escribí que usaba su ropa casual, camisa naranja falda celeste, y teniendo a un dios oscuro desquiciado y sediento de venganza la onu se fijaría en un inocente escritor. :,v Los nombre sclave de Lexx no me sirve, tiene sólo una "e", y el de Lynn lo que más me jode es que son dos ("Mutilador" también se llama Lynn Loud) Aún falta para el genocidio. :v Y si pasó. xD Ya viste qué pasó, pero aún no termina. xD Todos tienen sus filosofías de actuar para las que el resto son herejes, si se dieron cuenta de que es "Grand Final" y no les fue muy bien. xD**

 **Js152: Y ¿Se puso mejor con el especial?**

 **Instintosicotico: Han avanzado muy rápido, genocidio de nanobots tras genocidio de nanobots disparó su evolución bélica, pero el que engendren hijos teniendo factorías para eso es muy poco efectivo bélicamente hablando, perder días de lucha por eso no les sirve. Lo de "Death-Bringer" tiene más sentido, su IA es incompleta, no nació de su evolución bélica, Lincoln la creó, pero engendrar un hijo no se podrá dar, lo siento amigo. Trato de no poner OC's fuera de los belicistas "Heraldos del Fin", los únicos que puse son la doctora Zoey Snider, homenaje a supcom2 y un personaje sin relevancia, lo mismo con Albert Stimbelton, respecto a la situación incómoda, no se dio, pero si se hubiera dado "Death-Bringer" descuartizaría brutal y dolorosamente a Liberty. xD ¿Qué te pareció cómo se dio todo?**

 **TavoXPX Lincoln no busca aliados, él quiere reducirlo todo a cenizas, Carol fue una excepción por culpa de "Death-Bringer". Y pasarán muchas cosas, pero no todos van a actuar igual.**

 **MightyMitch: No todos son malos y no todos son buenos, y el enfrentamiento con las "Full House Gang" se viene pronto. xD Y respecto a qué hará Lincoln con ellos, habrá que esperar un poco más (el próximo o subsiguiente) /3**

 **Ine Neko: Sip, fue duda, detrás de todos esos nanobots, Lincoln sigue teniendo carne y sangre. Sé que son impacientes, pero también son leales (nótese a "Wrath-Walker") y en el próximo episodio los verás luchar más, espero la pelea del señor de los heraldos te haya gustado. :) ¡Rayos! Debí darles una revelación más impactante. xD y sí, "Mutilador" es tan malvado como Lincoln, y sus hijos/herramientas no se salvan. Sip, Loki es muy terco y también Albert. Entre tanto que se quita y se pone la armadura hasta yo tengo problemas con eso. xD También Lincoln se quedó perplejo. xD Ya rebelaré el porqué de su fanatismo. :v (¿Te gustó su actuar de presentadora?) Liberty será importante, muy importante y peligrosa para "Grand Final". Aún tengo problemas para el clon alterado de Linka, pronto escribiré su historia y se aceptan sugerencias, es hombre, su nombre empieza con L y tiene 5 letras. ¡Ayuda! Loni sigue vivo. xD Y volverá a aparecer. :p "Mutilador" es un monstruo de la segunda generación, es muy cruel e insensible. Será un capítulo completo a su reacción, a las reacciones de todas. Los ascendientes usan nanobots como unidades básicas, como nosotros con nuestras células, y dado que necesitan más capacidad de procesamiento para pensar en todo durante sus batallas formaron "cerebros" que siguen la misma estructura que los cerebros humanos, eso le facilita mucho el trabajo al parásito neural ya que también puede controlas a otros ascendientes. Si, te hice esperar, espero haya valido la pena. :,v Y ¡habemus inspiración!**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego chicos. :D**


	34. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin(Parte 10)

**Ante todo muchas gracias a quienes me felicitaron por las 5000 lecturas, no sé si sea mucho o poco pero aun así estoy muy contento de que les gustara el especial.**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin? (Parte 10)**

"Grand Final" seguía en la ahora destruida cima del edificio de Archon, además de las vanguardias, varios ascendientes habían llegado a la posición del dios oscuro para establecer ese lugar como su centro de comando.

Como es costumbre en los "Heraldos del Fin" y pasados 10 minutos desde su llegada, ese lugar ya no parecía haber sufrido una batalla de esas proporciones, las enormes esculturas de "Grand Final" y los altos ascendientes habían cambiado toda la esencia del lugar.

– Veo que dejaste de vigilar a Luke. – Comentó el dios oscuro sentado en el suelo cuando la tercera ascendiente "Purge" llegó al centro de comando.

– Prioricé la destrucción del disruptor amo. – Dijo "Purge" arrodillándose.

No es que fuera importante Luke, ahora que sabía que esos clones se movían como una unidad junto a "Mutilador", no habría problema con que ellos supieran su identidad, después de todo, él conocía la identidad del líder del cuerpo de seguridad de Archon, así que con su identidad a salvo, podía concentrarse en la búsqueda de Lars, era mucho más importante en comparación a su deseo personal de matar a "Mutilador".

– De pie, defenderán este lugar hasta que la fuerza de seguridad llegue. – Sentenció "Grand Final" y de inmediato comenzó a temblar.

Los nuevos y modificados devastadores "Muerte-Infierno" se posicionaron alrededor del edificio y comenzaron a limpiar el área, dejarían el terreno llano para facilitar el exterminio.

* * *

– ¡Muévete Luke! – Gritó Loki al usar su telekinesis para mover los escombros sobre Luke en un apresurado movimiento para sacarlo del camino la ola de fuego que los "Muerte-Infierno" usaban para purgar el terreno, pero Luke estaba inconsciente. – ¡Con un demonio! – Finalizó el rubio dejando de lado las sutilezas y golpeando a su hermano con un choque telekinético para sacarlo del camino. Para el rubio, evadir el azote de los devastadores "Muerte-Infierno" fue una tarea sencilla dada su capacidad física aumentada y que la artillería enemiga no buscaba exterminar a los sobrevivientes. Los demoledores no tienen lugar en una pelea uno a uno en la que la destrucción estratégica no es el objetivo principal, a diferencia de una ascendiente en particular, que tomó camino a Archon cuando el ejército de "Grand Final" se hizo presente.

– Erradicar… Aniquilar… La sangre… ¡Valdrá la pena su sangre! – Ambos clones, aún con sus armaduras de "Purifier" se encontraron con la cuarta ascendiente "Death-Point".

Loki reconoció esa armadura de las grabaciones recuperadas de la batalla por el Atlantis II, sus facultades defensivas son colosales, pues los impactos del transporte de las "Full House Gang" son bastante conocidos y temidos por no ser precisamente fáciles de evadir, y mucho menos de resistir, como hizo "Death-Point" durante la pelea por el Atlantis II, pelea en la que se rebeló su identidad.

– ¿Te conformarías con un baile? Preciosa. – Dijo Loki tomando posición para pelear, sabía que el poder de concentrar grandes masas para usarlas como bombas también podía ser usado para evitar que escapara. – ¡Luke! – Llamó el rubio en su comunicador silencioso y activando un dispositivo de emergencia en la armadura de su hermano que lo haría recuperar la consciencia, las alteraciones musculares y la armadura "Purifier" no debieron dejar que sufriera daños considerables por esos golpes, por lo que sólo debía estar inconsciente.

– ¿Qué pasa hermano? – Luke siguió fingiendo estar inconsciente, sabía que Loki no usaría ese dispositivo en una situación normal, ahora estaban usando sus comunicadores integrados, por lo que "Death-Point" no los escuchaba.

– Desde donde estás ¿Ves alguna grieta en su armadura? – Preguntó Loki, sabía que Luke estaba más herido que él por lo que, a menos que no tuviera otra opción, no lo forzaría a luchar, pero sí a ver, el desesperado intento de sacarlo del camino del demoledor lo dejó tirado bastante lejos.

– N-No, esa cosa está blindada hasta los dientes… – Respondió Luke, mirando de reojo a "Death-Point" y sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Ambos sabían, por la información que les pasaba el contacto y seguidor de "Mutilador" en el alto consejo de la asociación, que "Death-Point" anteriormente fue una villana que trabajó para la asociación bajo el nombre de "Blonde-Bang", una villana temible sin duda, y ahora, sin estar del todo seguro del alcance de sus habilidades y mejoras con la tecnología de los "Heraldos del Fin", tendrían que operar mucho más discreta y precisamente para acabar con ella, necesitaban llegar al puesto de avanzada "Purifier".

– La acercaré a ti, cuando esté a tu alcance usa la bomba mental. – Ordenó Loki sabiendo que la habilidad de su hermano puede activarse en alguien sin hacer contacto directo con su piel, a diferencia de su parálisis.

Antes de darse cuenta, Loki debió lanzar un choque telekinético contra sí mismo para escapar de los escombros y rocas que "Death-Point" aplastaría contra sí misma, estaba dentro del área de su habilidad.

– No sería la primera vez que rompo el corazón de una chica, pero estás exagerando en la dureza. – Dijo Loki al ver esa concentrada aglomeración de escombros, metales y rocas del suelo.

 ***boom***

Todos los componentes de esa aglomeración fueron violentamente disparados en todas direcciones.  
Loki hábilmente usó su telekinesis para desviar los escombros que fueron disparados en su dirección, no podía esconderse detrás de algo que resistiera ese violento ataque y arriesgarse a perderla de vista, cosa que no parecía ser muy difícil, estaba volviendo a atraer los escombros y rocas hacia ella.

Loki esta vez estaba preparado, usaría un choque telekinético concentrado para destruir de un solo golpe todos los proyectiles que saldrán disparados en su dirección una vez "Death-Point" liberara la presión sobre esos escombros, y así formar una brecha en su ataque dejando un camino que usaría para llegar a ella y dispararla hacia Luke.

– ¿Pero qué …? – Loki se sorprendió de ver esa masa de escombros concentrada justo frente a él. La cuarta ascendiente había usado una explosión de aire a sus espaldas para ser disparada hacia Loki justo antes de volver a liberar todos los escombros concentrados.

Loki no tenía mucha fe en que su telekinesis pudiera resistir a esa poderosa explosión, pero no tenía otra opción que intentarlo, tomó posición defensiva y conectó un choque telekinético.

 ***boom***

Como cabía esperar, el choque telekinético de Loki se vio completamente abrumado por el descomunal poder de la cuarta ascendiente, dando como resultado de ese "intercambio" a Loki aplastado contra más escombros y su armadura seriamente dañada.

– ¡Sigue el plan Luke! – Ordenó el rubio, sabía que Luke lo intentaría ayudar, pero en caso de que no pudieran ganarle, al menos ella no sabía que Luke seguía vivo, en el caso de su derrota, al menos Luke podría salvarse.

– Serás un bulto de tripas y… ¡Sangre! – Dijo la cuarta ascendiente usando su habilidad para formar concentraciones de escombros en ambas manos.

– Es la invitación a salir más hermosa que me han hecho. – Dijo Loki en un tono arrogante, pero se encontraba bastante preocupado, varios de los sistemas de su armadura no respondían, a penas y funcionaba el comunicador silencioso.

 ***crac***

Loki no dejaba de escuchar crujir el metal de su dañada armadura, pero no esperaba que el impacto de su enemiga fuera tan fuerte como para hacer que partes de su armadura comenzaran a caer destrozadas, incluido el yelmo, una hombrera y… su casco.

– Me hubiera gustado bailar contigo en más ocasiones. – Sentenció Loki, sabiendo que había llegado a un punto de inflexión, sin su casco no podría sobrevivir a otro de los devastadores ataques de "Death-Point", y el mundo lo vería muerto antes de verlo huyendo mientras uno de sus hermanos estuviera en peligro, por lo que se dispuso en posición ofensiva.

– No …as idio… ¡Loki! – (No seas idiota ¡Loki!) La comunicación con Luke se perdía, era muy grave el daño de sus sistemas. – No sa… …toy vivo… ¡Huye! – (No sabe que estoy vivo) Suplicó Luke, el castaño imploraba a su hermano no hacer las estupideces que tanto lo caracterizaban. – …traré una form… …canzarlos. – (Encontraré una forma de alcanzarlos) Luke no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su hermano muriera así.

Algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba es que "Death-Point" lanzara esas concentraciones hacia el cielo.

– Tú… – La cuarta ascendiente, al igual que los demás "Heraldos del Fin" tenía un único propósito de existir, matar y destruir por la voluntad de "Grand Final", pero ¿Por qué desperdició esos ataques? ¿Por qué se quitó el casco? – ¡Lori Loud!... ¡Ahhhh! – Algunas de las funciones de los nanobots alojados en su cerebro estaban siendo superadas por las neuronas de Carol, simplemente no podían anular las neuronas que estaban dando origen a un caos en su cerebro.

– ¡Atento Luke! – Ordenó Loki por el comunicador, si bien no estaba seguro de qué le sucedía a su enemiga, no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad, por lo que usando una ola de escombros lanzó a "Death-Point" contra el sitio en el que estaba Luke, quien pudo hacer contacto con la cuarta ascendiente y usar su bomba mental.

– ¡Haaaa! – Gritaba la rubia, su cerebro era un caos, la bomba mental de Luke era un arma muy poderosa, pero los nanobots de Carol no se quedarían atrás, también tenían entre sus funciones el proteger a su portadora, cosa que lograrían, pero no sin verse gravemente afectados.

– ***buaj*** – Carol vomitó, uno de sus ojos estaba totalmente rojo, muchas de sus venas se reventaron producto del mal control de sus nervios, también sangraba por la nariz, ese descontrol afectó gravemente su cuerpo.

– ¡Vamos! – Ordenó Luke llevándose a su malherido hermano, no podían ir al puesto de avanzada de "Purifier" sin el casco de Loki, por lo que tendrían que encontrar a algún agente "Purifier" caído en el edificio.

* * *

"Grand Final" no es de los que ordenaría proteger un edificio a menos que necesitara algo ahí, o que debiera proteger a alguien. Una vez escaneó su cuerpo bajo la armadura, se asqueó de sí mismo, los estragos que causó la reconstrucción forzada que debió usar cuando fue desbaratado por el golpe del Alto Capitán Mayor no eran agradables a su vista y mucho menos algo a ignorar, no era un protocolo de sus nanobots, fue un mecanismo improvisado por la emergencia, por lo que no era una sorpresa que causara esas morbosas desfiguraciones en su estructura, pero protegió sus órganos vitales y le permitió seguir en la lucha, que era lo importante. – Soy "Grand Final". – Comentó resignado cuando sus nanobots comenzaron a reconstruir su estructura muscular, nerviosa y ósea. No era un proceso para el cual pudiera anular sus nervios, necesitaba comprobar la adecuada función de su sistema nervioso. Sabía que no podría concentrarse adecuadamente así que mientras su reconstrucción estuviera llevándose a cabo, no podría luchar, cosa que le complicaba bastante su actuar pues no había forma de que todas las explosiones y estruendos que causó el duelo entre "Grand Final" y el Alto Capitán Mayor pudieran pasar de ser percibidos, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo para que la fuerza de seguridad acudiera, pero sin gran cantidad de sus héroes tras la renuncia después de lo del "Hércules" su poderío bélico se habría reducido considerablemente, aunque existe la posibilidad de que "Purifier" los estuviera esperando.

– Se detectan más señales orgánicas amo, vienen hacia nosotros. – Informó "Purge".

– Lars escapó. – "Grand Final" miraba bastante entretenido como los drones tácticos "Puifier" estaban sondeando el edificio y organizando su formación de batalla. Sabiendo que su abuelo paterno estaba en la oficina del jefe del cuerpo de seguridad que "Purifier" destinó a su más poderoso cliente, era evidente que ocupaba un alto rango en "Purifier", por lo que no le sorprendía que hubiera movilizado tanto equipo a su posición, después de todo y económicamente hablando Archon es importantísimo para el poderío de "Purifier", y al enterarse de la concentración de agentes a algunas cuadras del edificio supo que esa empresa de seguridad privada estaría dispuesta a defender su inversión, pero "Grand Final" sabía que, si lo que le dijo Liberty es verdad, "Mutilador" no podría permitir que el cuerpo del Alto Capitán Mayor fuera mostrado públicamente.

– Lo siento "Mutilador", pero yo también quiero a Pop-pop. – Dijo macabra e hipócritamente sosteniendo la cabeza del difunto Alto Capitán Mayor. – Aunque vaya cuantos problemas me causaste, yo sólo quería que Lisa sobreviviera en caso de que… – En ese momento a Lincoln se le pasó por la mente otra idea, una idea que, de ser verdad podría representar un grave peligro y más ahora, ya que no podía luchar con todo lo que tiene.

* * *

Loni se encontraba corriendo por las escaleras no podía usar los pasajes secretos que darían al búnker pues si "Purifier" escaneaba el edificio verían que algo no iba bien. El rubio sabía a dónde tenía que ir, pese a que el plan de "Mutilador" se complicó bastante.

– Espero que estén bien chicos… – Pensaba el rubio, el plan se había complicado, se suponía que Lars lo llevaría con su salto de transposición directamente al Búnker, pero la batalla del Alto Capitán Mayor había llegado al punto muerto mucho antes de lo esperado, por lo que el pelinegro debió llevar a Luke y Loki para ayudar al héroe a luchar contra "Grand Final" mucho antes, dando como consecuencia Loni debía ir a pie al Búnker, cosa que el enorme edificio no le facilitaba.

– Tienes suerte de que el amo te quiera respirando. – Dijo "Hell-Blade" rebelándose ante el rubio. Las mortíferas colas del quinto ascendiente rodeaban el cuello de Loni, por lo que sabía que no podía hacer un movimiento en falso y esperar sobrevivir. – Sólo lamento no poder darte la muerte lenta que mereces, enemigo del dios oscuro. – Agregó a regañadientes, no estaba para nada contento con esa orden del dios oscuro, pero la cumpliría como dictaba su señor, por lo que de un fuerte golpe dejó inconsciente al rubio y se dispuso a cargarlo hasta la destruida parte superior del edificio, donde el dios oscuro los esperaba.

* * *

– Hola Liberty. – Saludó el investigador Levi, quien siguió las órdenes de "Mutilador" y al igual que sus hermanos que no participaron de la batalla ayudando al Alto Capitán Mayor, ahora estaban esperando en el búnker subterráneo.

Todos alertas y en espera, el búnker era secreto incluso para Archon, ya que poseía equipos sumamente "interesantes", incluidas las terminales fantasmas desde donde "HQ" desplegó el "Hércules". Levy se encontraba operando en un monitor que mostraba el estado de todos sus hermanos, los daños de la batalla habían sido severos en varios.

– ¡Hola Levy! ¿Cómo salió todo? – Preguntó la peliblanco bastante emocionada.

– "Grand Final" nos superó… Nuestro padre apresuró demasiado el plan… – El pequeño científico se detuvo cuando su hermana mayor le revolvió el cabello.

– Relájate cerebrito… – Las usuales palabras despreocupadas de Liberty ya estaban irritando a Levi, su animada y entusiasta hermana mayor no parecía ser capaz de medir la magnitud o el peligro de la situación en la que se encontraban. – Digo, sólo tenemos que esperar a Loni y Lars vendrá a sacarnos de aquí.

– "Grand Final" hirió demasiado a Lars… – Tal y cómo mostraban sus monitores, la imagen que indicaba el estado de Lars, daba a entender que estaba inconsciente. – Y Loni… no alcanzó a llegar al búnker… Los "Heraldos del Fin" lo interceptaron…

La infancia de los clones de las Loud no fue un infierno, pero fue muy dura, a diferencia de su hijo "Mutilador" los entrenó desde que salieron de la incubadora para convertirlos en poderosos sirvientes desde antes de sus alteraciones musculares, pero tal era la dureza de su entrenamiento que no tardarían en comenzar a quebrarse, por eso esperó a que Loni naciera para empezar a entrenar a Loki, después de todo, los humanos tienden a buscar el apoyo de otros, cosa que siempre le pareció patético, pero sus hijos, que entrenaban juntos, cuando uno caía en una carrera el otro se detenía a ayudarlo y enfrentaban su castigo juntos, ese era lo que "Mutilador" buscaba, sabía que cuando se lucha por aquello que es importante, las personas despiertan su verdadero poder, y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió, él siempre recompensó el valor de enfrentarlo por sus compañeros, de encararlo cuando ellos estuvieran al borde del colapso, lo que le generó un grupo no sólo de agentes brutalmente eficientes, sino que un grupo inseparable, y como consecuencia de esto, antes de darse cuenta, todos los que estaban escondidos en el búnker, sin pensarlo ni considerar que la única habilidad de combate decente que poseían era la telekinesis que todos compartían y claro, la fuerza producto de sus modificaciones musculares (con excepción de Levi), todos iban en camino a los pisos superiores con el único propósito de rescatar a Loni.

* * *

– _¡Maldita sea!_ – Pensó "Mutilador", quien no estaba para nada satisfecho con la derrota y muerte del Alto Capitán Mayor, o al menos no con las condiciones en las que su cadáver se encontraba ahora. Alguien frío y estratégico como él sabía a la perfección que su plan se vería gravemente afectado si la cabeza del más famoso de los héroes es enseñada por el más fiero y temido enemigo no sólo de la fuerza de seguridad, sino del mundo. Dado que ambos conocían la identidad del otro no es algo que pudiera utilizar como herramienta o arma, es decir, tendría que arrebatarle el cuerpo del Alto Capitán Mayor antes de que él lo use para dar otro golpe mediático que terminaría de quebrar a la fuerza de seguridad. Lars había sufrido demasiado y ahora no podría usar su transposición, seguía siendo muy poco probable que Loni pudiera afecta a "Grand Final", nunca supieron si el dios oscuro obedeció por voluntad propia o por el poder de Loni, a fin de cuentas… Y apostar a que se vería afectado sería demasiado riesgoso en caso de que no fuera así. – Necesitaré más monedas de cambio. – Se resolvió "Mutilador" contactando a algunos de sus agentes en las cercanías.

– ¡Ejecutor! – Un agente "Purifier" llamó la atención de "Mutilador". – Perdimos contacto con los agentes en el edificio. – Eso era parte del plan de "Mutilador", después de todo, todo este conflicto le está dando demasiado material mediático, y sólo es cuestión de saber cuál mostrar al público. – Los "Heraldos del Fin" …

– Están buscando objetivos… – Interrumpió el ejecutor, ya había escuchado de las dos transmisiones que "Grand Final" envió a sus tropas y sabía que lo buscaban tanto a él como a Lars, ahora sólo debía asegurarse de que sus tropas no supieran específicamente quiénes eran los objetivos de "Grand Final" y cómo él se enteró de que están buscando a alguien en específico. – Si los "Heraldos del Fin" buscaran detener la producción de Archon habrían atacado a las factorías de los niveles inferiores o disparado el rayo de lava para destruir todo el edificio. Soldado, ¿Cuántas personas quedan en el edificio?

– Según los detectores, 7. – Informó el soldado, si bien habían perdido contacto, no dejaron de detectarlos.

"Mutilador" de inmediato usó los equipos especializados que construyó Levi para monitorear la situación, se suponía que sus soldados deberían detectar sólo a uno… en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de furia al enterarse de que Levi, Liberty, Lynn y Lane, quienes deberían estar en el búnker secreto cuya cubierta supera a los detectores "Purifier", ahora estaban subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad. Loni no había alcanzado a llegar al búnker, por lo que debió estar en las escaleras cuando se dio el impacto por el desenlace de la pelea entre "Grand Final" y el Alto Capitán Mayor… Pero eso no debería representar un atraso considerable ¿Por qué demonios estaba en los niveles más altos, donde había más "Heraldos del Fin"? … El rostro de "Mutilador" palideció al considerar la idea de que Loni hubiera sido capturado, su segundo "hijo" ayudaría demasiado para que su plan se concrete… Y perderlo podría ser tan peligroso para su plan, como el mensaje que "Grand Final" planea transmitir.

Loki y Luke fueron disparados fuera del edificio por la onda de choque producto del impacto final, pero ahora volvieron a entrar, y Loki estaba herido…

Leif y Lexx siguen en la residencia privada de Nyl N Odul, aún en recuperación tras su modificación muscular, y Leon aún sigue formándose en su incubadora.

Lars sacó del edificio a "Mutilador" en el último segundo usando su salto de transposición, ahora se encuentra en recuperación en el puesto médico de la avanzada de "Purifier", su daño era demasiado alto, las espadas incandescentes y el área "En la Muerte" lo laceraron enormemente, pero no es algo a lo que su modificado cuerpo no pueda sobrevivir, pero llevará tiempo.

Si bien usar a Lars como moneda de cambio por el cadáver del Alto Capitán Mayor era una opción muy plausible, eso no garantizaba recuperar a Loni, quien ahora sería un rehén o un sujeto de torturas. El caso de Carol Pingrey fue ocultado al público, pero "Purifier" obtuvo esa información. "Mutilador" apostaría todo a que sus hijos habrían abandonado sus puestos para rescatar a Loni, y sería mejor ayudarlos lo más posible, por lo que debería forzar a la mayor cantidad posible de "Heraldos del Fin" a salir del edificio. Sabiendo que lo que se vio es sólo parte del ejército de "Grand Final", y que su desquiciado líder no dudaría en enviar a todas sus fuerzas para lograr su objetivo, la única forma de hacerlo retirarse sería que no tuviera otra opción o que lograra una victoria…

– Prepárense a pelear, debemos rescatar a los que aún están atrapados. – Claramente el objetivo de "Mutilador" sería causar suficientes bajas en las filas perimetrales de los "Heraldos del Fin" alrededor del edificio para forzarlos a enviar a los guerreros en el interior del edificio como refuerzo, por los escaneos terrestres sabían que los "Heraldos del Fin" tardarían en enviar otra ola de ataque, "Grand Final" se había metido en una misión relámpago para matarlo. Era un riesgo que sus hijos se acercaran tanto al dios oscuro, dado que no tenían habilidades que les representaran una ventaja en el combate, pero en términos de infiltración, y manipulación no tienen rival, pero en el caso de que sus hijos fueran superados "Mutilador" tendría que usar a Lars como trueque, su misión principal era ayudar en la coordinación para reforzar al Alto Capitán Mayor, pero eso ya se fue al demonio…

– ¡Señor! Los "Heraldos del Fin" han establecido una línea defensiva perimetral alrededor del edificio, necesitaremos usar las fuerzas de…

– ¡Soldado! – Interrumpió el ejecutor. – A diferencia de la fuerza de seguridad ¡Nosotros no fracasaremos en nuestro deber de mantener a la gente a salvo de los monstruos! – Todos los agentes "Purifier" a sus alrededores se acercaron al ejecutor. – Todos los que están ante mí son la prueba irrefutable de que el poder puede venir de los lugares menos esperados. Todos aquí hemos sufrido por los monstruos, los villanos, y la incompetencia de la fuerza de seguridad, nuestras familias y seres amados pagaron ese precio… Nada de lo que hagamos podrá traerlos de vuelta, pero estaremos malditos si nos cruzamos de brazos a esperar el final. Nuestra fuerza jamás ha estado con los héroes o los soldados de la fuerza ¡No! ¡Aquí está nuestra fuerza! – El ejecutor golpeó el pecho del soldado a su lado. – ¡Esta fuerza! Es lo que nos ha mantenido no sólo en pie frente a todo, sino que nos ha hecho prosperar ¡Crecer! ¡Ha llegado el momento de que el mundo entero conozca nuestra fuerza! ¡Triunfaremos donde la fuerza de seguridad cayó! Y hasta el último niño temeroso y escondido bajo sus sábanas, escondiéndose de los monstruos, verá cómo nosotros, cómo "Purifier" lucha y triunfa ¡Con toda nuestra fuerza!

– ¡Con toda nuestra fuerza! – Repitieron los soldados y regresaron a sus puestos.

Llegó el momento de poner en uso las estrategias y máquinas "Purifier" concebidas a través de años de desarrollo, pruebas y mejoras.

* * *

Mientras tanto a varias cuadras del edificio, en una terminar de Archon destinada para las cápsulas de escape, la doctora Lisa Loud salía de la cápsula de escape junto con varios empleados que tomaron esa cápsula tras terminar de firmar los documentos correspondientes, proceso que tuvieron que hacer a mano por una pequeña falla en los sistemas.

– Si gustan podemos llamar al servicio de transporte. – Ofreció un guardia de la terminal, no era un agente "Purifier" dada la poca importancia de ese lugar emplearon seguridad menos costosa.

La mayoría de los empleados que escapó aceptaron, pero Lisa no, si se había dado un avistamiento a los "Heraldos del Fin" debería informar a sus hermanas y unirse a ellas cuanto antes para luchar contra ellos.

– ¡Maldita sea! – La pequeña genio seguía frustrada, pese a haberse alejado un par de cuadras de esa terminad de Archon, seguía sin tener acceso a las redes, cosa que también estaba frustrando a su peligrosa seguidora.

"Death-Bringer" se separó de "Hell-Blade", si bien no era la voluntad del dios oscuro para ella, sabía que su amo había hecho todo eso para asegurarse de que Lisa Loud sobreviviera, y ella no la dejaría morir por muy repugnante que le fuera ayudar a una enemiga de su amo, pese a haber perdido el contacto con los "Heraldos del Fin", su lealtad con "Grand Final" estaba primero.

– Deberías dejar de esconderte conejito. – Comentó una voz joven, tanto Lisa como la camuflada "Death-Bringer" se dieron la vuelta.

– "Baseball-bat" – Comentó Lisa temerosa, si bien sabía que tenía herramientas para escapar de él, seguía siendo un villano muy peligroso.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el episodio, se viene la grande, la pelea del Alto Capitán Mayor no fue el desenlace de este arco por si acaso. xD**

 **¿Podrá hacer algo "Purifier" contra los "Heraldos del Fin"? ¿Los clones de las Loud podrán rescatar a Loni de las garras del dios oscuro? ¿De qué se habrá dado cuenta Lincoln que lo dejó tan preocupado? ¿Para qué quieren los "Heraldos del Fin" a Loni vivo? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora respondo a sus reviews:**

 **Pirata: aún no rebelo todo sobre Liberty, pero para su propia lógica, no está del todo loca. :v Todos tienen buen nivel, fueron creados, criados y entrenados por "Mutilador" en persona, todos tienen telekinesis y usan modificaciones físicas para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, además de las habilidades de los monstruos de la primera generación, en resumen, son poderosos. Y sobre las selfies, lo consideraría si hubiera rebelado su identidad, pero mientras siga manteniéndola en secreto será el serio y aburrido "Grand Final" de siempre.**

 **Instintosicótico: Me alegra que te gustara el especial, es mejor hacer una aclaración, siempre podría ser alguien que se confundió. No es una comedia romántica, Liberty no fue criada normalmente, tiene algo roto por dentro, como todos sus hermanos. También me dio risa como Liberty los presentó. xD Pero el Alto Capitán Mayor murió, al final Lincoln lo degolló.**

 **Reila Vann: Que bueno que te gustara, aunque como parece costumbre, después de un capítulo con mucha acción viene uno más relax. :,v**

 **Anónimo: Tu review sólo me llegó por Mail, y ahí no lo muestra todo, así que sólo responderé lo que me llegó. Me alegra que te gustara el especial, "Wrath-Walker" murió como todo un "Heraldo del Fin". xD Estoy de acuerdo en que debía ocurrir, pero siento que no fue forzada, y en cuanto a la revelación de Lincoln con su abuelo, no olvides que el dios oscuro tiene un profundo resentimiento no sólo por sus hermanas, sino por todos los que sabían que él quería ser un héroe y son héroes, y ese resentimiento fue lo que le hizo silenciar impulsivamente a su abuelo, para él fue simplemente otro insulto del mundo contra él. Respecto al encuentro con los clones, aún falta. Sobre la revelación de la identidad de Lincoln, no se dará aún, pero sí, es el plan un segmento en el que cada persona importante reaccionaría. Admito que me había olvidado de Bobby, pero en el próximo episodio ya interviene. Me alegra que fuera una buena mañana. xD Ahí Gmail cortó el mensaje. :,v**

 **Neozura: cosas de ffn. xD Los "Heraldos del Fin" tienen una lealtad inquebrantable por la voluntad de su dios oscuro, me alegra que te gustara como lo dejó claro. :) Supongo que puedo dar un pequeño spoiler: Llegarán a una gran batalla entre "Purifier" y los "Heraldos del Fin". Respecto a lo de su aroma, primero lo perdieron cuando fue al "World-Breaker", luego lo recuperaron cuando volvió a salir, lo que saben es que entró a Archon y llegó a la línea de ensamblaje de los "Maximus", de ahí en adelante se puso la armadura y su olor desapareció, ya que no se la ha quitado. Sobre su plan, es simple como lo describió Liberty, pero ella no lo sabe todo, y es más complejo de lo que parece. Nadie que se atreve a pelear va sólo con sus puños, siempre hay algo más y me alegra que haya quedado bien plasmado en la pelea. Estoy de acuerdo en que parece cliché, pero sí, es un clásico que quise homenajear. :v No aparecieron para evitar que lo asestara, querían debilitarlo para que el Alto Capitán Mayor ganara el choque final, cosa que no se dio. Es verdad que disfrutó de su sorpresa, pero Lincoln odia a todos sus seres cercanos que son héroes, son la personificación de los insultos que el mundo le ha lanzado, por eso lo eliminó rápido, pero quería que supiera quien es. Sobre esas preguntas, tendrás que esperar para las respuestas, y sobre cuanto falta para el final, ya he demostrado mi incompetencia para aproximar la duración, así que no puedo asegurar nada. :,v**

 **Js152: jajajaja ojalá fuera tan bueno en deportes. xD Espero este capítulo también haya cumplido con tus expectativas.**

 **Ine Neko: Te perdono por gritar. xD De hecho, también me emocioné mucho mientras la escribía. xD Supongo que estamos hasta cierto punto igual. xD Ninguno quería morir, pero "Grand Final" estaba más resuelto a tomar su sangrienta venganza como todo buen villano, y sobre el abuelo, un gran héroe que lo dio todo, yo quedé muy satisfecho con la pelea y me alegra que quedaras igual. Y si, la cerebrito ni se entera, Liberty no es normal, y también me dio risa cuando los presentó. xD Pero está quebrada, su mente no es normal y pronto se descubrirá porqué. Tendré que empezar a referirme a ellos por sus cargos para diferenciarlos. xD Espero que Loki ahora te haya gustado, al igual que muchos, aún me falta por darlo a conocer, ¿Crees que exista la posibilidad de que Lincoln fuera afectado por el poder de "Caos" sin que se diera cuenta? Muajaja Pronto se verá, pero es muy fuerte y también está dañado, quiero darlo a conocer en su revelación para que no lo odien… tanto. xD ¿A qué te refieres con pésimos motivos? (Me alegra que te gustara su absolución, creo que fue el tercer intento de escritura) Lincoln es un villano calculador y todo, pero no planeó nada de eso, sólo quería que Lisa saliera viva. :v Y sí, Lincoln también está confundido, por muy villano que es, no es de los que sacrifican a sus fuerzas sin algo que ganar. ¡Que se siga subiendo a la cabeza! (yo estoy igual. xDDD) Bueno, derrotar a un héroe de tal magnitud es un gran mérito, si "Grand Final" enseña al mundo su cabeza como su trofeo, el miedo se dispersará a velocidades estratosféricas. Y un equivalente agradecimiento a mis lectores, sin ellos no habría llegado tan lejos. :D Repito, no te preocupes por el largo de los reviews, los respondo con gusto. Ojalá hubiera llovido tanta inspiración como agua. xD Espero te haya gustado el episodio.**

 **J.K. SALVATORI: Yo también recuerdo ese día, llegue de la pega a escribir. xD En ocasiones pensé en hacerlo un poco mas ligero, pero las sutilezas no van con "Grand Final", al menos no hizo mucha diferencia. xD Aún queda mucho por escribir y leer. Te creo respecto a que leíste todo de una, y te lo aplaudo, cuando empecé a leer fics me pasó algo similar, pero el sueño me ganó. xD "Death-Bringer" también es mi personaje favorito, es el OC más desarrollado, el resto son los dementes sanguinarios "Heraldos del Fin", la doctora zoe snyder (sólo un homenaje a supreme commander 2) y August Stimbelton (sólo apareció una vez y no creo que vuelva a aparecer) y bueno, no precisamente medio, todos tendrán poderes, trataré de incluir a todos los personajes secundarios. También te amo. xD Me alegra que lo notaras, Lincoln es malvado y no va a cambiar, pero no es perfecto, todo lo que se dio ahora no estaba en su plan, pero lidiará con ello como el malvado monstruo que es, y sobre su personalidad, lo hice muy bueno como "Lincoln Loud" y muy cruel como "Grand Final", pero no es bipolar ni nada, es malvado hasta la médula. Y sí, si quisiera matarlos a todos habría vuelto a atacar el punto de quiebre sísmico, y habría destruido el continente completo, pero quiere ver el terror en los que han intentado detenerlo, quiere hacerlos sufrir, destrozarlos, tomar una lenta venganza no sólo contra los insultos del mundo hacia él, sino que contra el mundo mismo. Descuida amigo, Lincoln está planeado para no ser desarrollado, no se detendrá ni cederá, es un verdadero monstruo. Nos vemos amigo.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego chicos. :)**


	35. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin(Parte 11)

**NA: Hola chicos, disculpen he estado pensando en que el arco en el que explicaría cómo Lincoln construyó sus fuerzas sería incluso más largo que este, así que ¿Qué opinan de la idea de hacerlo como una precuela?**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin? (Parte 11)**

La formación de avance que tenían los "Heraldos del Fin" no era difícil de entender, seguirían avanzando en todas direcciones desde Archon usando las olas de fuego de los devastadores "Muerte-Infierno" como protección adicional para el frente de vanguardias y los ascendientes abrumadores que avanzaban.

Las filas de "Purifier" estaban repletas de individuos con poderes y habilidades sobresalientes, muchos de ellos, para no perder el ritmo combatían contra villanos en el centro de detención y luchaban incluso entre ellos usando sus habilidades, siempre para seguir sacándole filo y por nada del mundo permitir que la punta lanza se oxide, la lanza cuya punta ahora cargaba contra los "Heraldos del Fin".

Las fuerzas del dios oscuro purgaron las inmediaciones del edificio de Archon, una cuadra alrededor de las instalaciones estaba totalmente "plano", y con la posibilidad de infiltraciones o avances furtivos completamente eliminadas, cosa que no sería un problema para las fuerzas de "Purifier", o al menos su infantería no daba importancia a esas condiciones.

Confundir a "Furifier" con la fuerza de seguridad era literalmente imposible, si bien muchos de sus agentes tenían sus habilidades, su forma de operar en sus misiones es inconfundible, su organización, inusuales estrategias y la mejor maquinaria táctica para el combate, siempre han marcado la diferencia, y esta ocasión no sería diferente, después de todo ¿De qué otra forma podrían dos pelotones de infantería tipo "Campeón" sobrevivir al ataque de maquinaria no sólo pesada, sino que colosal como son los devastadores "Muerte-Infierno"?

– ¡Equipo de asalto "Brave-Heart"!¡Maniobra Ilusión! – Ordenó uno el líder del pelotón que avanzaba primero y su tropa desplegó los drones tácticos, inmóviles y en invisibilidad en modo de intercepción sobre el campo de batalla, los drones tácticos "espejismo".

– Escaneando condiciones del campo de batalla. – Comunicaron los drones confirmando a los "Campeones" que estaban operativos.

– No subestimes a los campeones de "Purfier", bastardo. – Comentó el líder del otro pelotón que tenía la misión de establecer un perímetro al cual los "Brave-Heart" regresarían una vez terminaran su misión. – ¡Que teman del pelotón "Égida"! – Ordenó el líder, desplegando sus drones "espejismo", drones "Baluarte" y drones "Fuerte".

– Detrás de mí. – Los drones torreta "Baluarte" desplegados por los "Campeones" del pelotón "Égida" se reportaron al servicio con sus características explosiones silenciosas formando cráteres que esos soldados usarían como trinchera siendo reforzados por los drones escudo "Fuerte".

En su trinchera instalaron el dispositivo ancla "Valor", con la facultad de atraer los proyectiles para poder reforzar más a los "Brave-Heart", que estaban usando sus habilidades de infiltración para escabullirse entre la formación enemiga.

– Que los devastadores no dejen más que cadáveres ahogados lava. – Ordenó "Blood-Sheed", quien había tomado el mando de las fuerzas encargadas de la defensa del perímetro, conformadas por el grupo de "Muerte-Infierno" que "Grand Final" había desplegado para su misión, los cuales, por las mejoras que recibieron fueron denominados devastadores. Su nueva apariencia es mucho más corpulenta y estoica, dándole un aspecto quimérico, pero con un núcleo identificable desde el que se originaban bastantes extremidades cumpliendo funciones específicas para movilidad y defensa, permitiendo a la enorme esquirla sangrienta disparar. Pese a que este cristal estaba resguardado tras una bien acorazada protección dentro de lo que sería el "pecho" del quimérico coloso y que los conductos que les permiten abrir fuero ahora son ranuras mucho más pequeñas en comparación a su anterior versión, los orbes infernales quedaron obsoletos, siendo reemplazados por los orbes atormentadores, mucho más pequeños, rápidos, numerosos y con la facultad de ser dirigidos con mucha más precisión cual enjambre, lo que hacía prácticamente imposible el frenarlos, al menos para los a los interceptores y dispositivos antiaéreos convencionales.

La infantería "Campeón" vio sobre una lluvia naranja descendiendo sobre sus cascos, los orbes atormentadores los bombardearían hasta sólo dejar brasas, cosa que ninguno de ellos temía. De un momento a otro el cielo sobre sus cabezas se despejó, los drones de "Purifier" de clase "espejismo" estaban neutralizando eficientemente la mayoría de los proyectiles, y los que pasaban eran dirigidos al pelotón "Égida" por el ancla "Valor".

 ***crac***

El escudo incendiario que los devastadores usaron para aplanar el lugar y ahora cumplía funciones defensivas se estaba agrietando, los drones torreta "Baluarte" disparaban con mucha fuerza, y los "Muerte-Infierno" no podían devolver el fuego.

"Blood-Sheed" se disponía a ir él mismo al combate y destrozar personalmente esas torretas y a todos en las trincheras cuando la presencia de un ascendiente de bajo rango llamó su atención.

– Estúpido abrumador. – Dijo otro ascendiente, ubicándose junto a "Blood-Sheed" sobre la enorme estatua de "Grand Final" desde la que dirigían las operaciones de defensa. Pese a ser un ascendiente de bajo rango, era tan temido como si fuera uno de los altos ascendientes, durante la asignación aleatoria de los lugares dentro de la gran cadena el bien llamado "Cataclysm" tuvo muy mala suerte. – Están usando dispositivos de asistencia en el cielo.

"Blood-Sheed" no pudo ver nada, cosa que no era de extrañar, la cepa abrumadora en lugar de intentar encontrar a un ascendiente cazador invisible prefería incinerar la arena "Vin'Ixir" completa.

– Entonces ha llegado el momento de que el dios oscuro vea los frutos de los que nos alzamos con la victoria en los "Nux'Arak". – Sentenció el segundo ascendiente, cosa que sólo hizo bufar a "Cataclysm". "Blood-Sheed" no perdió tiempo en su arrogante acompañante y disparó su temida ráfaga de orbes vacíos seguida de otra de orbes infernales hacia los drones "espejismo" que lanzó el pelotón "Brave Heart" en lo alto.

Es bien sabido por los mismos ascendientes lo dura que es la cadena sagrada, lo poderoso que hay que ser para ascender y, sobre todo, lo poderosos que son los altos ascendientes. El cielo no tardó en llenarse de explosiones, los disparos tácticos de los drones "espejismo" no podían neutralizar los orbes vacíos, pues estos absorbían la energía de sus proyectiles interceptores, y su camuflaje no evadía los rayos de los inestables orbes del caos, resultando en la destrucción de hasta el último "espejismo" que había desplegado el pelotón "Brave Heart".

– Drones en posición, comiencen el "juicio". – Ordenó el líder del pelotón "Brave Heart".

Durante la distracción que causaron los drones "espejismo" y el pelotón "Égida" pudieron alcanzar el edificio y claro, las posiciones designadas para la operación "Juicio".

Una de las más poderosas armas a disposición de "Purifier" fue desplegada, el navío táctico "Juez", muy poco conocido, ya que "Purifier" mantuvo todas sus especificaciones en secreto, incluso los documentos oficiales en manos de la fuerza de seguridad estaban encriptados, no se arriesgarían a que sus datos fueran robados, cosa que les sirvió, pues ni siquiera "HQ" pudo obtener la información.

El desde el "Juez" comenzó a emanar una fuerte luz, y de un momento a otro uno de los devastadores había sido destruido.

– ¡Derriben ese navío! – Ordenó "Blood-Sheed" y de inmediato los devastadores comenzaron a disparar, pero el "Juez" estaba demasiado lejos. – Movilicen el primer pelotón de avance hacia esa trinchera. – Agregó el alto ascendiente dispuesto a dirigir el segundo batallón personalmente. – "Hell-Blade", caza a esas ratas escurridizas…

De algún modo desconocido para los "Heraldos del Fin", el equipo "Brave-Heart" se había escabullido entre los ascendientes, no cabía duda de que ellos de algún modo dirigían los disparos del "Juez".

– Para ser tan poderoso, oh grandioso segundo ascendiente, realmente te hace falta… lo poderoso y lo grande. – Se burló "Cataclysm". – Como dice la primera ascendiente: "Como dicta mi… ¡Voluntaaaaaaaaa…" – El estruendo de la explosión que causó "Cataclysm" en su salto al frente de batalla opacó su grito.

* * *

Lincoln miraba muy disconforme cómo sus defensas exteriores estaban siendo superadas, más disconforme consigo mismo por haber cometido el garrafal error de subestimar a sus enemigos que, con sus ascendientes, pero confiaba plenamente en que sus belicistas adoradores podrían dar vuelta a esa batalla.

– Cinco intrusos detectados en el edificio. – Informó un ascendiente tallando las afiladas púas de las orejas de una estatua de "Death-Bringer".

– ¿Fuerzas "Purifier"? – Preguntó el dios oscuro.

– Al menos tres portan las armaduras de infantería tipo "campeón", los otros dos parece ser civiles. – Informó el ascendiente.

– ¿Cómo entraron? – Preguntó nuevamente "Grand Final". Durante la orden de asegurar el edificio las alcantarillas fueron inundadas con lava…

– No fueron detectados hasta que estaban en el piso 1, estaban en el subterráneo cuando tomamos las instalaciones.

Lincoln sabía que algo no andaba bien con esos intrusos, sabía que eran 50 los efectivos "Purifier" en Archon, de por sí era bastante extraño que sus fuerzas los aplastaran tan fácilmente, pero sólo 44 agentes "Purifier" fueron asesinados por sus tropas. Sabía que al menos 5 de los sobrevivientes eran los clones de sus hermanas, pero sin Lars, y con certeza de que nadie se ha infiltrado en el edificio, de esos 3 guardias al menos 1 debía ser un clon de sus hermanas.

– ¿Alguna imagen? – "Grand Final" no se arriesgaría a actuar tan precipitadamente. – Pero qué agradable sorpresa… – Otra macabra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del dios oscuro al ver los rostros de Lisa y Luan como los dos civiles. Muy seguramente se dirigían hacia su prisionero, ya que ignoraron las cápsulas de escape que pudieron tomar en los primeros niveles. – Ábranles paso, los atenderé personalmente. – Finalizó el dios oscuro mirando al prisionero que le entregó "Hell-Blade" antes de saltar del edificio para asistir en la defensa.

Por los escaneos de la condición de su cerebro, sabía que Loni no podría sobrevivir a otro interrogatorio por el parásito neural, es decir, le era inútil y si bien estaba considerando la posibilidad de torturarlo hasta matarlo, basándose en la reacción de Luke cuando lo interrogó anteriormente, sabía que eran unidos, por lo que ahora servía más como carnada, ya se encargaría de los clones de sus hermanas cuando llegaran, ahora tenía dos asuntos mucho más estresantes de los que ocuparse, las fuerzas de "Purifier" que estaban golpeando con mucha fuerza, y la ausencia de su primera ascendiente.

– Parece que no somos tan diferentes, abuelo. – Dijo Lincoln al darse cuenta de que sus comunicaciones con los demás ascendientes en los Leviatanes y en el edificio no estaba siendo interrumpida, es decir, no había más disruptores cerca de su posición, lo que hacía surgir la pregunta ¿Quién más podía anular las comunicaciones de los "Heraldos del Fin"? El ex-emisario de los héroes. – "Silence", derrotado y secuestrado hace años por "Mutilador". – Lincoln recordaba vívidamente esa noticia, se suponía que la asociación no era más que un rumor para que los niños se portaran bien, pero sólo duró hasta el momento en que el emisario fue secuestrado. A Lincoln se le hacía gracioso, él y su abuelo usaron al emisario de los héroes para dar un mensaje, quizá sí tuvieran cosas en común además del color del cabello y el mutuo deseo de ver al otro muerto, pero no es momento de reír, "Grand Final" estaba en una situación compleja, estaba vulnerable por su reconstrucción, y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que los héroes independientes (que renunciaron a la fuerza de seguridad), y que la misma fuerza de seguridad se unan a la batalla. Literalmente está atrincherado en medio de una ciudad repleta de héroes y como guinda del pastel, "Purifier" estaba haciendo un gran trabajo…

* * *

Durante la batalla por el "Atlantis II", cuando las naves de la tercera flota cayeron dispersadas por el ataque sorpresa de "Death-Bringer", uno de los dominadores no dudó en destruir al lavabot vanguardia inquebrantable a su lado y asimilar sus generadores de escudo para poder llegar al frente de batalla, el solo destripó a un equipo de héroes completo cuyos restos jamás fueron encontrados, cuando aceptaron servir como eslabones en la cadena de ascensión él avanzó con una brutalidad apabullante, pero su fuerza no alcanzó para alcanzar los puestos más altos en tan poco tiempo, pero con tanta destrucción a su alrededor muchos ascendientes seguirán siendo destruidos.

Los drones escudo táctico "Fuerte" que el pelotón "Égida" desplegó en las cercanías protegieron a los drones "espejismo" a su alrededor y con los "espejismos" operativos, los ascendientes abrumadores no podían lanzar ataques de largo alcance efectivos contra el pelotón "Égida", por lo que debieron avanzar detrás de las vanguardias, ya que los devastadores estaban desatando toda su furia en el cielo.

El pelotón "Égida" fue muy hábil en la fijación de los objetivos de los drones torreta "Baluarte" cuya potencia de fuego y blancos estratégicos burló el frente de vanguardias del primer pelotón de heraldos, si bien las vanguardias destacaban por ser demasiado difíciles de destruir incluso para los altos ascendientes, las torretas las ignoraron y se concentraron en los ascendientes de la cepa abrumadora avanzando detrás de ellas, logrando diezmar sus frágiles cuerpos. Los que sobrevivieron y llegaron a la trinchera enfrentaron la estrategia de las unidades de infantería "Campeón" quienes, en conjunto con sus drones tiradores "Tempestad" explotaron hasta la última debilidad de blindaje de esos heraldos, logrando eliminarlos sin necesidad de usar sus habilidades.

Parecía próxima la victoria en su misión de derrotar a los devastadores para permitir un acceso seguro al grueso de la fuerza de "Purifier" y re tomar el edificio de Archon…

– …aaaaaaaad! – Finalmente "Cataclysm" dejó de gritar cuando literalmente cayó a la trinchera del pelotón "Égida" causando una enorme explosión que dejó un cráter con trozos de cadáveres de "Campeones" a su alrededor. – ¡Muerte a los enemigos del dios oscuro! – Agregó el ascendiente disparando una onda de choque expansiva, barriendo a los desorientados "Campeones" que seguían con vida pese a sus habilidades defensivas que parecían escudos de papel, completamente impotentes ante la fuerza del ascendiente.

– Qué demon… – Gritó uno de los sobrevivientes, no podía creer lo que sucedía, pero su incredulidad finalizó junto a su vida al tiempo en que su casco era atravesado como si fuera mantequilla por lo que vendría siendo la lengua del ascendiente. "Cataclysm" estaba muy por encima de los demás ascendientes que los "Campeones" habían repelido de su trinchera, indudablemente de la cepa bestial, un despiadado ascendiente que con brutalidad luchaba contra el pelotón "Égida" donde una fuerza de ascendientes fue derrotada.

– ¡Necesitam…! – Otro "Campeón" pedía ayuda, si bien su habilidad decampo de fuerza personal le permitió sobrevivir a los dos impactos de "Cataclysm", la "lengua" del ascendiente superaba ampliamente su escudo, por lo que sólo acabó partido a la mitad.

Para "Cataclysm" no fue problema alguno evadir los ataques de los drones de asistencia en combate tipo "Tempestad", si bien esos disparos eran demasiado precisos, para los reflejos de "Cataclysm" no eran más que juguetes, por lo que con armas incapaces de causarle algún daño y armaduras menos que inservibles, la trinchera no tardó en llenarse de sangre.

– ¿Cuán débiles eran los ascendientes que enviaste? – Dijo furioso "Cataclysm" al aire.

– ¡Pagar…! – Gritó el líder de pelotón, el único sobreviviente lanzando lo que parecía ser una esfera de cristal con hélices hacia el cielo, pero su voz fue silenciada por la lengua del "Heraldo del Fin" que masacró a su equipo, cercenando su cabeza.

– Disfrutaré tomando tu cabeza "Blood-Sheed". – Sentenció "Cataclysm" muy maliciosamente, tomando ese dron cristalino.

"Cataclysm" por su instinto de la cepa bestial saltó a un lado con todas sus fuerzas, logrando evadir el poderoso disparo del "Juez".

– Así que así lo dirigen. – Agregó macabramente mirando el dron y analizándolo.

* * *

Pese a que uno de los dos pelotones que había sido enviado como fuerza de avanzada había sido brutalmente eliminado, el pelotón "Brave-Heart" seguía dirigiendo efectivamente los golpes del "Juez" para destruir a los devastadores "Muerte-Infierno", todos en ese pelotón se especializaban en misiones de infiltración, por lo que llegar literalmente dentro del edificio burlando los sensores de los lavabots de utilidad les fue sencillo.

– A todo el pelotón "Brave Heart", la suerte está echada, "Égida" cayó y no hay lugar al que regresar… tendremos que cumplir la misión y escapar por las malas. – Informó el líder de pelotón al ver que su plan de escape ahora eran bultos de vísceras y sangre,

Usando la habilidad del líder de pelotón, lograron escabullirse hasta alcanzar los puntos cercanos a algunos de los devastadores, y al desplegar sus drones objetivo logrando eliminarlos con el poder del "Juez", pero aún restan algunos para que su objetivo esté completo.

– Señor… – un "Campeón" informaba, pero de un momento a otro fue desbaratado justo frente a su líder.

– Reconozco su habilidad… – "Hell-Blade" se rebeló frente a esa división del pelotón. – Para escabullirse como las lamentables plagas. – El quinto ascendiente de un veloz salto avanzó contra el pelotón dispuesto sólo a dejar sus vísceras desparramadas por esa ventana, pero se vio forzado a detener su embestida y no ser destrozado por un muro de disparos de drones torreta tipo "Baluarte". A penas regresó a su posición el enemigo había desaparecido y el último devastador "Muerte-Infierno" había caído.

– Misión cumplida muchachos, no sabemos si este demente querrá carbonizar el edificio, traten de llegar a las alcantarillas y huir de aquí al precio que sea. – Ordenó el líder de pelotón, sabiendo que ese "Heraldo del Fin" desquiciado y quien sabe cuántos más estarían rondando por el edificio.

* * *

– Además del pelotón "Brave-Heart", dos "Campeones" más están en la planta baja de las instalaciones. – Informó "Purge". – Los últimos tuvieron un encuentro con "Death-Point".

"Grand Final" había escuchado sus comunicaciones, y por la situación en la que se encontraba, enviar a sus fuerzas para cazar a los "Brave-Heart" sería contra-producente, y dado que sólo querían escapar al menos no perdería nada dejándolos vivir, en cuando a los otros dos intrusos, supo de inmediato que se trataba de Loki y Luke, los registros de la cuarta ascendiente le indicaron las identidades de ambos, y por encontrarlos en las afueras del edificio supo que Lars no los había sacado de ahí, era interesante, pero su intriga por el extravío de "Death-Bringer" se estaba convirtiendo en preocupación.

– Déjenlos estar mientras no se metan en su camino, y que el "World-Breaker" rastree las cápsulas de escape de Archon. – Ordenó Lincoln sabiendo que "Death-Bringer" habría seguido al objetivo inicial de la operación… al igual que "Silence".

– Amo… si lo desea puedo ir…

– Ni se te ocurra continuar. – Si existía algo que "Grand Final" odiaba es que intentaran leer sus emociones, pero tampoco podría culpar a "Purge" por cumplir su directiva primaria.

En lugar de distraerse en eso consideró sus opciones, los ascendientes abrumadores fallaron ante la estrategia de "Purifier", dado que es una misión defensiva alrededor del edificio no le servía desplegar una factoría "Caótica" … Sólo los ascendientes que podían llegar desde el "World-Breaker" a la superficie por su propio poder estaban participando en la batalla, es decir, en su mayoría abrumadores, y con los gusanos del "World-Breaker" en camino a la superficie sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de sus fuerzas se una a la batalla… Tiempo que no tenía, sin los "Muerte-Infiero" manteniendo a raya al enemigo, "Purifier" va a avanzar con todo…

Las cosas no pintaban bien para los "Heraldos del Fin", realmente les había jugado en contra el imprevisto de las operaciones de "Mutilador" en "Archon", pero no había vuelta atrás, teniendo la cabeza del Alto Capitán Mayor en sus manos podría quebrar el espíritu de hasta el último habitante de Royal Woods, evidentemente su mensaje sería censurado por los medios, pero todos los que participarían de la batalla lo sabrían y la información se dará a conocer, pero para eso necesitaba que el mayor número posible de combatientes de la justicia se hiciera presente… ¿Podría resistir hasta entonces? Las cosas no pintaban muy bien, y tampoco podía usar el rayo del "World-Breaker" para aislar el edificio, después de todo quería que lo escucharan, no destruirlo… aún.

– Que todos los ascendientes y vanguardias restantes se atrincheren en los primeros niveles en lo que llegan los gusanos del "World-Breaker".

– "Grand…"

– Todos. – Lincoln sabía de las inquietudes de sus ascendientes, dejarlo solo, con cinco seres con poderes viniendo hacia él y estando en una recuperación que lo imposibilitaba para pelear no es la mejor decisión que sus adoradores podían tomar, pero es una orden del dios oscuro.

"Grand Final" se quedó sólo, rodeado de imponentes estatuas, algunos arsenales de armas que sus ascendientes no necesitarían y como única compañía, el prisionero Loni, quien recién despertaba.

Lincoln abrió su casco para poder hablar más a gusto con él, en una de esas podría volver a sentir la calidez sintió anteriormente.

– L-Likan… – Dijo Loni al despertar y ver el idéntico rostro de su difunto hermano frente a él, pero una vez su confusión desapareció pudo ver las notables diferencias. – Lincoln… – Con todos sus nanobots regenerando su estructura para al menos no estar en peligro mortal, muchas de sus funciones no vitales habían sido ignoradas, por lo que Loni pudo ver el afectado rostro de Lincoln, parecía tener un problema en el cuello ya que su cabeza estaba inclinada, pero fue fruto de los violentos tics nerviosos que además le quitaron toda la cordura que pudo demostrar alguna vez, tal era la fuerza de sus espasmos, que sus ojos miraban a distintos lugares por esas contracciones, y una desquiciada sonrisa de un momento a otro se disparaba…

– Dame un motivo para matarte. – Dijo "Grand Final" poniendo su mano alrededor del cuello de Loni.

– ¿Q-Qué? ¿No te di suficientes? – Loni estaba muy confundido, pero nada en comparación al dios oscuro. – ¿A-Acaso no sabes que conspiré para matarte embruteciendo al Alto Capitán Mayor?

Lincoln ha matado por menos, y realmente no necesitaba un motivo para matarlo, sólo quería ver cuando las esperanzas de vivir desaparecieran de su mirada, pero – ¿Te has aburrido de la vida? – Preguntó "Grand Final", ni siquiera Leni había hecho alguna estupidez así de suicida. Loni debería saber que quiso matar a "Mutilador" sólo porque no le agradó su forma de hablarle, y confesar que conspiró contra él era literalmente sentenciarse a muerte.

– Yo… Ninguno de mis hermanos quiso matarte… – Loni parecía estar quebrándose por dentro, Lincoln leía sus emociones con facilidad, no es que Loni intentara ocultarlo, después de todo es muy expresivo. – No… no tuvimos opción y… No quería que creyeras que quise matarte…

A Lincoln no le importaba en absoluto sus motivos o sentimientos, quería información, información muy específica.

– "Mutilador" pudo tomar el control de la fuerza de seguridad sin necesidad de matar al Alto Capitán Mayor ¿Qué está ejecutando? – Lincoln había dado demasiadas razones para matarlo como para pensar en la de "Mutilador", pero el Alto Capitán Mayor sólo había fracasado, falló cuando el centro de detención fue abierto y pese a los reportes, su pelotón falló en mantener a raya a los "Heraldos del Fin", después de todo, el Atlas no fue destruido sólo por la llegada de la fuerza de seguridad… No sería difícil sacarlo del cargo…

"Grand Final" no esperaba que su prisionero le respondiera, después de todo es tanto su hijo como su herramienta, y en el remoto caso de que Loni fuera a hablar, ya había probado que "Mutilador" tenía los medios para controlarlos, muy seguramente lo mataría si hablaba.

* * *

"Death-Bringer" todavía guardaba mucho rencor al último de los "Hunters", todo ese grupo le pateó el trasero hace unos días, y como buena ascendiente que es, su rencor sólo encontraría fin en la muerte.

– Veeeeen~ conejita, conejita, conejita… – "Baseball bat" se burlaba de la primera ascendiente, el mocoso estaba muy confiado. – Tal vez debí traer zanahorias…

Lisa estaba bastante confundida, no entendía a qué se refería ese villano, pero tampoco le daría mayor importancia, tenía un jet-pack en su mochila para este tipo de circunstancias, aunque conociendo a ese villano, podría interceptarla, es decir, tendría que esperar a que él estuviera distraído… Cosa que se dio en ese mismo momento, pues de la nada "Baseball Bat" acabó estrellado contra el muro a su lado.

– Pateas muy duro. – Decía el villano bastante divertido saliendo de los escombros.

"Death-Bringer" de inmediato supo que él podía verla pese a su mecanismo de invisibilidad activado, pues se había cubierto efectivamente de esa patada… Ya no valía la pena esconderse, por lo que se rebeló ante ese enemigo.

Lisa no podía creerlo, la asesina de "Warfield" justo frente a ella… No podía perder tiempo, sin duda pelearía contra "Baseball Bat" dándole una oportunidad para retirarse.

La primera ascendiente debió realizar un rápido salto hacia atrás para evadir el ataque de su enemigo, "Baseball Bat" no es un combatiente que pueda ignorar en medio de una pelea, y "Death-Bringer" lo comprobaba en persona, ahora se encontraba evadiendo una implacable ráfaga de "Swings", si uno de sus golpes pudo derribar a uno de los viejos lavabots blindados, el recibir esos ataques le causaría un daño considerable, pero ese miedo no impediría que evaluara a su enemigo.

– Vamos ¿No intentarás matarme como a "Warfield"? – Sin duda "Baseball Bat" es un fanático de la lucha simple y pura, cosa que no compartía con su enemiga.

"Death-Bringer" miraba muy detenidamente a su enemigo, ahora con sensores mucho más precisos pudo ver que todos esos mecanismos alrededor de su cuerpo sólo eran utilería para señuelo, el chico luchaba sin potenciaciones mecánicas, excepto por las de su casco…

– ¡Basta de juegos! – "Death-Bringer" sujetó el bate de su enemigo, no toleraría ser insultada así, y menos por un enemigo de su amo. El ver que estaba sonriendo hizo a la primera ascendiente estallar en furia ¿Acaso él creía que un "Heraldo del Fin" es un mero juguete?

– ¿Quién está jugando? – Preguntó "Silence" apareciendo frente a "Death-Bringer", acto seguido tocó el brazo que la primera ascendiente tenía libre.

– Qué… – "Death-Bringer" vio que una burbuja negra aparecía alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, acto seguido esa burbuja se tornó de color transparente y su brazo dejó de responder, las señales que los nanobots en el resto de su cuerpo enviaban a su extremidad fueron anuladas, inutilizándola.

Esa burbuja es una de las extensiones de sus habilidades más específicas, si bien ya estaba usando la burbuja de anulación masiva a su alrededor para evitar que "Death-Bringer" y la doctora Lisa Loud se comunicaran con el exterior, pero no impide la comunicación en entre los cuerpos en el interior, por lo que esa habilidad se vuelve idónea para misiones de sabotaje.

"Death-Bringer" identificó la tecnología que usaba "Silence", aparentemente estaba coordinado con "Baseball Bat", eso explicaría que pudiera ver a través de su camuflaje.

– ***ugh*** – Una poderosa patada disparó a "Silence" hacia otro muro, dejándolo incrustado ahí.

Pese a que "Death-Bringer" seguía sosteniendo el arma de "Baseball Bat", no podría continuar mucho tiempo sólo con la fuerza de su brazo derecho, ese chico es más fuerte de lo que demuestra pues le estaba ganando el forcejeo…

La primera ascendiente pateó con fuerza el piso rompiéndolo y haciendo a "Baseball Bat" tambalearse, dándole un marco de tiempo suficiente para ganar distancia dándole una patada a ese villano.

– ¡Maldita sea! – "Death-Bringer" debió estirar una de sus garras para rasgar el jet-pack de la mochila de Lisa evitando que escapara, pero ese breve tiempo fue suficiente para que "Baseball-Bat" conectara un fuerte "Swing" en el torso de la primera ascendiente, permitiéndole a Lisa escapar y recibiendo un daño considerable, pero no el necesario para quebrarla.

"Death-Bringer" de inmediato saltó hacia "Baseball-Bat", o eso intentó, pues "Silence" había generado otra burbuja en su pierna, logrando el mismo resultado que con su brazo, pero esta vez no podía moverse… o eso creyó.

– ¡Muere! – Las placas metálicas en las "orejas" de "Death-Bringer" no son decoraciones, nada en los cuerpos de los ascendientes lo es, pues ahora y cual motosierra las características orejas de la primera ascendiente estaban desbaratando el brazo de "Silence".

Otro fuerte golpe de "Baseball Bat" logró quitar a la primera ascendiente de su compañero, el cual volvió a anular las señales volviéndose indetectable.

Si bien "Death-Bringer" podría terminar de una vez con "Silence" atacando en todas direcciones con sus garras, ahora debía ocuparse de "Baseball Bat".

– Sigues tú. – Comentó la primera ascendiente apuntando con todas sus garras a su enemigo.

– Y yo que pensé que sería un aburrido día de sólo robar junto a los demás. – Respondió "Baseball Bat" bastante emocionado. No se echó para atrás, no lo haría frente a un desafío de esa magnitud, estaba totalmente dispuesto a luchar con todo, por lo que tiró su bate a un lado, y tomó otro exactamente igual, pero con llamas pintadas.

* * *

"Silence" es un agente extremadamente preciso a las órdenes de "Mutilador", sin que Lisa se diera cuenta usó su habilidad para anular las señales que llegaban a sus comunicadores, pero cuando cayó herido muchas de sus anulaciones dejaron de ser efectivas.

– Pero que… – Los sistemas de monitoreo de Lisa estaban transmitiendo demasiada información, muchas cosas se habían dado durante su "desconexión".

– Violento robo en la joyería…

– El Banco central de Royal Woods fue atacado…

– Robo en el centro comercial…

Lisa no podía creer lo que veía, era como si la asociación hubiera lanzado un ataque coordinado en toda Royal Woods… No perdió tiempo en llamar a todos los héroes que conocía. – No puede ser… Tengo que llegar con las demás… – Todos sus contactos ya se encontraban luchando.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el episodio, muchas cosas sucedieron, y aún queda mucho, sé que dije que este sería el arco más largo, pero no esperaba que sería tan largo. xD**

 **¿Qué les pareció el nombre que le di al clon de Linka, Likan? (Sigue sujeto a cambios, y sé que merezco un 10 por creatividad xD)**

" **Purifier" le está plantando cara muy fuertemente a los "Heraldos del Fin", y sin saberlo cumplieron el objetivo de "Mutilador" ya que la mayoría de los ascendientes no podrá ayudar a mantener el cuerpo del Alto Capitán Mayor en las manos de "Grand Final", pero ¿Los clones llegarán a morir ante Lincoln o lo derrotarán antes de que su recuperación finalice? ¿Qué es toda esa ola de robos en la ciudad? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **Neozura: Y como 2 minutos después de que publiqué el episodio anterior me apareció el review completo en fanfiction. :'v Creo que puse muchos nombres con "Death", esta vez enfrentó a "Death-Point" xD, respecto al discurs imagínate si hubiera sido Loni quien lo dio, por eso es tan útil para su padre. ¿Qué te pareció la pelea de la avanzada de "Purifier" contra os "Heraldos del Fin"? Sobre la preocupación de Lincoln, no se mostró el motivo, en el próximo episodio sí o sí se dará a conocer. Creo que le di un ambiente demasiado serio al fic, pero bueno, debo ser coherente, ningún villano del nivel de "Mutilador" sobreviviría siendo impulsivo. "Baseball Bat" no es débil, y su pelea continuará en el próximo episodio, muchas peleas vendrán en el siguiente episodio, sé que muchas de las preguntas que planteo se quedan sin respuesta hasta varios capítulos más. X.X**

 **Pirata: Oh sí, la conejita peleó y seguirá peleando, espero te gustara cómo peleó y que odies a Baseball bat por herirla. xD Y que lo digas, muchos malos están peleando, y finalmente podré usar el poder del concreto que me sugeriste hace tantos capítulos. xD (No lo olvidé muajaja) Sé que no hicieron mucho los clones en este episodio, pero en el próximo se viene la gorda, espero te haya gustado como se dieron las cosas. C:**

 **Js152: Fue Loki contra "Death-Point", espero no haberme equivocado con los nombres. ¿Qué te pareció la pelea de "Baseball Bat"?**

 **Ine Neko: Bueno, la tecnología no le falta a "Mutilador", bueno, la batalla puede tomar muchos rumbos, ya viste que dos pelotones de infantería superaron a la artillería e infantería de los "Heraldos del Fin", por cierto ¿Qué te pareció como peleaba "Purifier"? Lisa es uno de los personajes con los que más me cuesta tratar, por eso le atribuí tanto de la maquinaria de la fuerza de seguridad, su genio es muy poderoso, pero en cuanto a su personalidad, admito mi fallo. Respecto a "Mutilador", bueno, Lincoln sin duda quiere matarlo, el deseo de matar a tu padre si viene de familia. xD ahora en cuanto al discurso, imagínate cómo habría sido si Loni hubiera sido quien lo diera, por eso lo quiere "Mutilador", y bueno, ya sabes por ué lo quiere Lincoln. xD Y sí, su unidad es una debilidad que Lincoln acabará explotando. :v, mostrarle una debilidad es una pésima idea. Respecto al clon de Linka, su muerte no afectó tanto a Liberty, eran muy jóvenes y hablaban muy poco, su crianza fue muy dura. La verdad, su cuerpo ya resiente mucho la escarcha, así que unas cuantas cicatrices o incluso perder alguna extremidad no sería problema, usa sus nanobots para ocultar su aspecto, a fin de cuentas. Y si, muchas dudas que serán resueltas, no pronto, pero lo serán. xD La verdad es que tanto por la crianza como por el hecho de que sean de géneros cambiados, no pueden tener la misma personalidad, por eso Lars juega basketball y es arrogante, y Carol la pasó muy mal cuando vio que Loki es idéntico a Lori, de no ser por Luke habría sufrido una muerte tan brutal como lenta. :v En una de esas somos del mismo país, aunque por cómo ha estado el clima últimamente… xD La inspiración sí llega, pero como amo escribir batallas me esfuerzo mucho para hacerlas coherentes y se me va mucho tiempo. :,v Quizá ya intuyes quien asesinó al buen "Wrath-Walker", y no es que se ausentaran por gusto, no con esa ola de crímenes, el plan de "Mutilador" se apresuró, pero es mucho más grande de lo que parecía. xD Y sobre la sangre, parte del plan es consumir el edificio en lava una vez de su mensaje. ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego chicos.**


	36. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin(Parte 12)

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin? (Parte 12)**

Los "Heraldos del Fin", cualquiera que sólo conociera su jerarquía los describiría como un montón de fanáticos sanguinarios, acólitos al caos, máquinas de muerte. Ahora superados en número y con un conocimiento muy limitado del potencial bélico enemigo, sólo aferrándose a su fe ciega, creyendo que lo que hacen, sus luchas y sus muertes en nombre de su oscuro dios…

– ¡Quiero ver sus cuerpos caer carbonizados! – Desafió "Blood Sheed", si bien el segundo ascendiente era una unidad de infantería, ahora disparaba cual torreta en un incesante torrente de orbes del caos y orbes vacíos.

Las inmediaciones del edificio fueron aplanadas, pero ahora los ascendientes usaban los destruidos "Muerte-Infierno" como trincheras. Si bien…

– Acérquense malditos ¡Y los destriparé! – Gritó "Purge", quien estaba recibiendo muchos de los disparos que los enemigos disparaban. La habilidad de la debilitada "Death-Point" no podía neutralizar todos esos proyectiles aplastándolos en una de sus bombas, pero al menos los estaba desviando hacia la tercera ascendiente, siendo impotentes ante su blindaje.

Si bien todos los ascendientes morían por salir de los escombros y matar con sus propias manos a los enemigos, debían mantenerlos a raya, es decir, una misión defensiva… Y muy desesperada, los ascendientes estaban consumiendo los nanobots de sus caídos para mantenerse en la lucha, no cederían ni un centímetro.

Esta vez la defensa de los "Heraldos del Fin" era demasiado caótica como para poder enviar a un pelotón de infantería común, pero tampoco es que hiciera falta, "Purifier" avanzaba a paso firme pese al furioso fuego enemigo… O ¿Eso querían que los "Heraldos del Fin" creyeran?

No serviría desplegar los drones tipo "Espejismo" o "Fuerte", ya que no podrían ofrecer la protección necesaria para hacer una diferencia para las fuerzas blindadas de avance "Liberador", no bajo ese nivel de fuego.

– Los "Nux'Arak" ¡Palidecen ante mí! – Gritó "Cataclysm" al tiempo en que atravesaba el escudo de un "Liberador" con su lengua y de inmediato hacía su afilada lengua girar para cercenar a otro, matando ambos… o eso le gustaría, no había sangre ni restos de carne en la lengua de "Cataclysm" …

 ***Crash***

Otro "Liberador" fue destruido, pese a que tenían escudos de energía más poderosos que los drones "Fuerte" y los mismos sistemas interceptores de los "Espejismo" integrados a sus escudos blindados, la defensa del autómata colapsó ante el furioso fuego de los ascendientes, dejando sólo chatarra… Nada de carne quemada o huesos…

"Purifier" no escatimaba en recursos, su personal es extremadamente cualificado, pero limitado en número, por lo que el uso de maquinaria táctica era indispensable en sus operaciones, en la mayoría de las ocasiones excede el 80% de los efectivos en operaciones, pero este modus operandi es poco ortodoxo incluso para ellos.

El fuego de los "Liberadores" era poderoso, y sus proyectiles resistentes, ya que podían continuar pese a recibir las descargas de los orbes del caos que pasaban a su alrededor y conectar contra los ascendientes.

– Cada segundo que pasa es a nuestro favor, que sigan perdiendo tiempo. – Gritó "Purge" resistiendo fuertemente contra el fuego enemigo.

– ¡Lo que el imán de golpes andante dijo! – Secundó "Cataclysm" volviendo a atacar con su lengua, sería estúpido saltar de lleno al campo de batalla con todos esos orbes infernales avanzando, ya que esos proyectiles no diferencian entre aliado o enemigo y lanzan toda su furia a todo lo que entre a su rango. El ascendiente de bajo rango estaba muy ansioso por su ascensión, pero ante todo estaba su lealtad al dios oscuro, por lo que usaba su lengua para luchar por el bajo gasto de energía que le supone ya que necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para potenciar sus escudos… para hacer una estupidez, sus instintos le gritaban que algo no estaba bien.

– Cientos se alegrarán por tu muerte. – Dijo "Blood Sheed" prácticamente desafiándolo.

– Pensaré en mi fracaso… como una mala broma celebrando mi triunfo. – Respondió "Cataclysm" volviendo a saltar al centro de las fuerzas enemigas.

"Cataclysm" agradeció que la primera adaptación de sus nanobots fuera asimilar el escudo de una vanguardia inquebrantable, desde entonces sus habilidades defensivas habían crecido hasta el punto en que sus propios nanobots podían realizar ataques mucho más destructivos sin temor a salir heridos, pero esos ataques no tendrían lugar en su misión actual.

Resistiendo sin problemas tanto los misiles de los liberadores como las descargas de los orbes del caos, pudo llegar a tierra.

– A ver, si la memoria… – Se detiene al recibir un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, aparentemente era de un francotirador. "Cataclysm" pudo precisar de dónde vino el disparo y de inmediato usó su lengua para destrozar lo que estuviera en esa dirección, sin lograr matar o destruir nada... Poco le importaba, estaba en la necesidad de encontrar a algún liberador destruido. Sólo por precaución usó su lengua para cercenar lo que estuviera a su alrededor, logrando partir en dos a un agente "Purifier", no reconocía su armadura, claramente no era una infantería tipo "Campeón", parecía mucho más especializada y ligera. – Deben amar a la muerte. – Dijo "Cataclysm" levemente complacido acercándose a la moribunda agente. – Pero tu destino será mucho peor. – Finalizó mostrando un parásito neural.

* * *

El ejecutor de "Purifier", "Nyl N. Odul" se encontraba analizando el transcurso de la batalla, dado que los bots de avance "Liberador" tenían funciones para reconstruir a sus caídos con cierta facilidad( permitiendo que el número de bajas que sufrieran fuera irrelevante), y ya que el pelotón "Brave-Heart" probó que al menos algunas de sus formas de avance en sigilo eran capaces de burlar los detectores de los "Heraldos del Fin", por lo que sus especialistas también podrían.

– Objetivo localizado, dron desplegado señor. – Reportó un agente "pesadilla".

– Buen trabajo, retírese en cuanto pueda. – El ejecutor estaba muy satisfecho. Había sido preocupante el tener que coordinar a tantos villanos de la asociación para ejecutar tantos crímenes simultáneamente y con la precisión necesaria para que no se estorbaran, pero serviría para muchos fines.

El "Juez" disparó nuevamente, ahora erradicando al lavabot "Éxtasis" mejorado que seguía bloqueando las comunicaciones.

– Escúchame bien Lynn, quiero que saques a Loni de ahí y que recuperen el cuerpo del Alto Capitán Mayor. – Ordenó "Mutilador" por el comunicador integrado una vez se reestablecieron las comunicaciones. "Purifier" había formado un perímetro alrededor del edificio, si bien la mayor fuerza de ataque estaba dirigida por el ejecutor, había varios interceptores de las señales de televisión y radio evitando que "Grand Final" se enterara del enorme ataque alrededor de la ciudad.

– ¡A todo el personal de Archon y "Purifier" que sigue en el edificio! ¡No pierdan las esperanzas! ¡Los sacaremos de ahí! – Gritó "Mutilador".

* * *

Los cuatro intrusos que subían las escaleras la estaban pasando muy mal, el miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a Loni, junto con la paranoia de que ningún "Heraldo del Fin" los interceptara los hacía creer que iban directo a una trampa.

– Si ese maldito le hizo algo a Loni ¡Juro que…!

– ¡Cállate Lynn! – Ordenó Lane, todos estaban igual, pero no podían permitirse esas faltas de disciplina, no con la vida de uno de los suyos en la línea de fuego.

* * *

Si bien Loni podría poner su vida en riesgo al responder la pregunta que le hizo Lincoln, al peliblanco no le podía importar menos.

– Tú… ¿Tienes un hogar? – Preguntó Loni, nuevamente confundiendo a Lincoln ¿Qué se necesitaba para hacer a ese chico entender su posición?

– Yo soy quien pregunta… – Lincoln se disponía a estrangularlo, pese a sus reparaciones en proceso no tendría problemas para triturar su cuello, pero algo lo detuvo.

El dios oscuro sintió sus manos temblar, pensó que se trataba de una consecuencia de sus reparaciones, pero al tiempo en que sintió el hielo bajo sus uñas, supo sin lugar a duda que la escarcha se estaba manifestado. Lincoln de inmediato preparó algunos nanobots para activar el protocolo de inmolación en sus nervios, no dejaría que la escarcha lo venciera, no se permitió ceder antes y no lo haría ahora.

– ¿Lincoln? – Preguntó Loni, ya no hacía falta evaluarlo para saber que estaba realmente preocupado. – ¿¡Lincoln!? ¡Lincoln! – Gritó Loni, nuevamente superando las predicciones de "Grand Final", no era preocupación, era miedo, miedo de no poder hacer nada mientras que lo más parecido a Likan que quedaba en el mundo estaba sufriendo frente a él…

– _¡No soy ese Likan!_ – Pensó Lincoln lleno de furia. – _Somos enemigos maldita sea ¡Deja de sufrir por mí y busca derramar mi sangre!_ – Los pensamientos de Lincoln lo estaban desquiciando más y más, su mente no procesaba, o no quería procesar la idea de la gentileza o el cariño. Sabía literalmente en carne y hueso, que todo es consumido por la escarcha, todo excepto el odio, el miedo y la furia… Estando a punto de activar ese tortuoso mecanismo de emergencia, sintió que la escarcha dejaba de truncar sus huesos, sus manos dejaban de temblar, sintió ¿Calor? ¿¡Otra vez!? Pensando en el bajo costo de acción al que se somete su cuerpo, volvió a generar su campo "En la Muerte".

Muy seguramente había sido obra de la escarcha, pero el traje que mantenía a Loni bajo control fue desactivado, pero el ahora libre Loni no escapó, en su lugar volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos e inundarlo con ese cariño que hacía que el frío dentro de Lincoln simplemente desapareciera.

– T-Todo estará bien Linky, tú… te pondrás mejor, yo… yo no te abandonaré. – Loni hablaba con una evidente dificultad, estaba literalmente en su muerte, pero el terror que Lincoln sentía no era el miedo a la muerte, era un miedo que no lo llenaba de su macabra alegría… Lo llenaba de ¿Dolor?

Loni no podía soportar la idea de ver la vida abandonando ese rostro, no de nuevo. Rompía en llanto, era consciente de que el aire alrededor de Lincoln lo estaba matando, pero verlo así… en ese estado tan lamentable. – Es… triste. – Dijo con mucha dificultad Loni usando todas sus fuerzas para aferrarse a Lincoln.

Era un terror genuino y puro que opacaría incluso al miedo a la muerte… ¿¡Por qué "Grand Final" no lo está disfrutando!? Algo se sentía diferente… Estaba tan desesperado como confundido… No, es otra la sensación que se apodera de él. – _Estoy… ¿Aterrado?_ – Pensó Lincoln ante la idea de que la escarcha le hubiera arrebatado el último resplandor de felicidad que le quedaba… En su desesperación y, sin importarle los resultados de sondeos anteriores, volvió a escanear su cuerpo en busca de anomalías. No había nada fuera de lugar en su cerebro… – ¡Cálmate Lincoln! ¡Mantén la calma! – Se dijo a sí mismo activando el doloroso protocolo de inmolación.

– ¿¡Lincoln!? – Gritó Loni, cosa que sorprendió al peliblanco. – ¡Lincoln! ¿¡Qué pasa!?

¿Acaso él vio a través de él? Lincoln no había hecho el menor gesto que evidenciara el terrible dolor al que se sometió por ese protocolo, pero Loni superó su afinada capacidad de fingir…

– ¡Ya cállate! – Gritó Lincoln en un exabrupto y deshaciendo su campo mortífero "En la Muerte", lanzó a Loni de un golpe contra uno de los pallets de lavabots "Éxtasis" que sus ascendientes trajeron junto a más equipos tácticos que podrían ser de utilidad en el combate.

Una vez esa molestia quedó temporalmente neutralizada, Lincoln volvió a concentrarse en su cuerpo. El frío había desaparecido, pero sabía que no era por el dolor que le causó a Loni, y mucho menos por su terror… ¿Era la compasión de Loni?

Que de un momento a otro la imagen de Loni levantándose algo confundido se convirtiera en el piso lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una violenta convulsión lo hizo caer de rodillas, el brusco golpe que le propinó hizo que su cuerpo en reparaciones lo resintiera profundamente. ***buaj*** vomitar otra mancha de sangre en el piso es la prueba de ello…

 ***Peligro mortal detectado, prioridad máxima supervivencia y soporte de apoyo vital*** La adjutora interna del sistema que controla los nanobots del dios oscuro tomó esa prioridad y notificó a los ascendientes.

* * *

Los ascendientes recibieron el reporte de la adjutora automática del dios oscuro y eran conscientes del daño que sufrió su amo. Como cabría esperarse, se vieron muy afectados, hasta el punto en que en ellos surgió algo nuevo como mecanismo para cumplir con su objetivo, duda ¿Obedecer al dios oscuro o acudir en su ayuda?

La noticia alteró a muchos "Heraldos del Fin", dejándolos en confusión, pero sin dejar de luchar, excepto uno, uno muy particular.

– No puede ser… – "Cataclysm" finalizaba el "interrogatorio", su bien la agente "pesadilla" le había revelado lo que sabía de la estrategia del ejecutor, terminó con su existencia rápidamente para poder reportar. – Maldito estratégico… La batalla no tiene sentido ¡Los héroes no acudirán! ¿Amo? ¡Amo! – Los comunicadores de "Grand Final" no estaban operativos, muchos de sus sistemas se habían desconectado para dedicar esos recursos a los sistemas de apoyo vital, estaba en una situación crítica. – ¡"Blood-Sheed"! ¡Comunícale al amo la estrategia del enemigo! ¡Ahora! – Ordenó "Cataclysm" ignorando la jerarquía que los rige, no podía perder más tiempo por lo que saltó de regreso al edificio.

"Blood-Sheed" se sintió insultado, si bien "Cataclysm" estaba en un nivel de poder similar al suyo, seguía siendo un eslabón de lugar inferior en la cadena de ascensión, pero no podía poner sus deseos ante la situación actual, el valor de las acciones de "Cataclysm" no podía ser cuestionado y tampoco la información que había obtenido, por lo que el segundo ascendiente salió del edificio y se dirigió a la destrozada sima, seguido de algunos otros ascendientes.

* * *

– Auch… – Loni se levantaba sobándose la cabeza, el golpe que le propinó Lincoln iba con mucha fuerza, de no ser por sus modificaciones musculares ese golpe lo habría dejado como una plasta de vísceras, sangre y huesos desparramados en el piso. – Lin…

– ¡Cállate! – Ordenó "Grand Final", retorciéndose en el suelo, muchos de sus sistemas no respondían por todos los recursos desviados a su soporte de apoyo vital, la adjutora lo hizo quedar tirado en el piso con su rostro apuntando al cielo. Las reparaciones se habían ralentizado demasiado por esa estúpida impulsividad…

– Si no quieres no te abrazaré, pero tampoco te voy a dejar solo. – Aseguró Loni sentándose junto a Lincoln. – Me alegra que ya no uses esa aura mortal… ¿Cómo la llamas?

– … – De más está decir que a Lincoln no le cuadraba el comportamiento de Loni, pero es algo con lo que tendría que lidiar hasta el momento de matarlo una vez su recuperación finalice, sea lo que sea que Loni le haga es un peligro para sus planes. – Se llama "En la Muerte" – Respondió el peliblanco.

– Estás confundido ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Loni, pero su voz daba a entender que estaba totalmente seguro de que recibiría una positiva como respuesta. – Puedo entenderlo… – Loni sonrió con sus ojos cerrados, Lincoln supo que se sentía triste… lo sintió. – Lincoln, tienes el mismo rostro que Likan.

– ¿El que tiene la base genética de Linka? – Preguntó Lincoln muy despreocupadamente.

– Si… ¿Sabes? Como que te podrá parecer raro, pero cuando no estamos en Archon, mis hermanos y yo jugamos, reímos… bueno, vivimos igual que tu familia. – Lincoln podía hacerse una imagen de eso pese a las diferencias de personalidad que había notado en Luke y Luna, y claro, en Liberty y él, pero por sus comportamientos definitivamente parecían ser una familia mientras no se encontraran entrenando esas habilidades. – Y como que somos humanos ¿No? también peleamos, sufrimos, lloramos… ¿Sabes que jamás he podido hacer que alguno de mis hermanos deje de llorar?

Esa afirmación dejó muy intrigado a Lincoln, si había algo que no podía imaginarse es a Leni impotente cuando alguien de su familia estuviera sufriendo, ella haría de todo para ayudarlo, y Loni le había demostrado que también lo haría.

– Con mi habilidad puedo hacer que alguien deje de sufrir, puedo hacer que la gente se entienda o pelee… Con lo listo que eres ya debes saber qué sucede con eso.

– Se alejan de ti… – Comentó Lincoln. Estaba seguro de eso, él había pasado por lo mismo desde que lo conoció.

– Si… Si puedo hacer que se calmen, incluso que se alegren, ¿Puedes decir que esa felicidad es realmente suya? ¿O fueron manipulados? … A Likan no le importaba… Quizá era muy joven para entenderlo, pero me gustaba mucho leerle cuentos para dormir, o enseñarle algunas formas básicas para resolver problemas matemáticos… Yo era parte de su hogar. – La atmósfera a su alrededor cambió completamente. – Y tú… ¿Tienes un hogar al que regresar?

Lincoln de inmediato pensó en sus Leviatanes, específicamente en el "World-Breaker", no había pasado mucho tiempo en él, pero era el único lugar en el que no tenía que fingir o disimular cómo se sentía… donde podía ser él mismo…

– _No me importaba tener un hogar, no me importa dónde esté, no me importa nada, él es "Grand Final"._ – Pensó el peliblanco dispuesto a responderle.

– A mí me pareces más un niño confundido. – Una muy desagradable y desgraciadamente muy común voz se hizo presente dentro de la mente del peliblanco, haciéndolo guardarse su respuesta.

Lincoln sintió que todo a su alrededor se quedaba quieto, lo primero que pensó es que "Time-Up" estaba a su alrededor, pero cuando todo se tornó en oscuridad y una silueta luminosa a su lado, desechó esa idea. "Grand Final" sabía exactamente qué sucedía, por lo que se levantó como si nada, activó su casco y miró a la luz, le fue muy recurrente durante la construcción de sus fuerzas.

– ¿Me extrañaste? – Preguntó la luz. El suelo se convirtió en formaciones cristalinas anaranjadas, la vívida imagen de las minas de las que extraía sus esquirlas sangrientas.

– Saber que te estoy matando es suficiente para recordarte. – Respondió el peliblanco acercando su mano al centro de la luz y esta de inmediato tomó un color naranjo en contraste co los cristales del suelo. – Pero no, me sigue repugnando tu presencia.

– Lincoln, todo lo que te sucedió…

– Estaba fuera de tu jurisdicción, pero tu muerte sigue siendo el futuro, por si te quedó alguna duda. – Interrumpió Lincoln. – ¿O viniste a suplicarme misericordia?

– ¡Mocoso insolente! – Un grito proveniente de la Luz entretuvo al peliblanco, en especial por la evidente furia que despedía y por el hecho de que el cristalino suelo tomó un color grisáceo y comenzó a quebrarse. – ¡Sólo eres un humano quebrado! ¿¡Y te atreves a insultarme!? – Agregó con una voz distorsionada mientras más esquirlas sangrientas afiladas salían de las grietas del piso.

– Dejemos de jugar, querida madre. – Dijo Lincoln y de inmediato todas esas esquirlas desaparecieron, dejando a "Grand Final" frente al odiado haz de luz que no aparecía tener forma. – Dime qué es lo que quieres. – Ordenó el peliblanco.

– Lincoln… esto no es culpa de nadie, pero ese chico puede ser el fin de la escarcha. – Dijo esa silueta sin demostrar signo alguno de duda, cosa que sorprendió a Lincoln. – Él lo dijo, necesitas un hogar y te lo puede dar.

– Tus palabras no me detuvieron antes y no lo harán ahora…

– ¡Entiende Lincoln! – Otro grito proveniente de la silueta lo hizo detenerse, le agradaba escuchar esos gritos más que los de nadie. – Finalmente tienes un final para tu tormento, sabes que veo todas…

– Las conciencias en el flujo de sentimientos del mundo entero, eres la conciencia colectiva de cada ser vivo de este planeta. – Interrumpió el peliblanco volviendo a insultar a la silueta, sabía que era muy temperamental, pero contrario a lo que él esperaba, esa luz sólo se quedó quieta y sin demostrar cambio alguno en su intensidad le respondió.

– La escarcha se detuvo cuando hablaste con Loni. – No era necesario ver el rostro de "Grand Final" para saber que estaba totalmente atónito por esa afirmación, sabía que ese ente no podía mentir, por lo que finalmente, el propósito por el que había estado luchando realmente estaba a su alcance…

– El fin de la escarcha… – Lincoln habló en voz alta, no podía creerlo ¿¡Finalmente podría encontrar un final para ese agónico frío!?

– El fin de tu tormento está a tu alcance Lincoln, podrás volver a ser feliz… – La luz que envolvía a la silueta comenzaba a desaparecer. – ¿No te da gusto?

¿Terminó? Seguía siendo una idea tan increíble para Lincoln… La victoria en sus manos… Tan cerca…

Sin duda era un escenario glorioso para Lincoln, al fin terminar su tormento… Incluso se vo a sí mismo simplemente descansando en el jardín de la casa Loud, mirando el cielo y esperando a que alguna de sus hermanas le pidiera ayuda…

– ¿Mis hermanas? – Lincoln preguntó en voz alta.

– Podrás volver a sentir el calor de su cariño Lincoln. – Dijo la luz.

La idea era tentadora, ya sea por la nostalgia del cariño o de que en varias ocasiones realmente se divirtió ayudándolas, pero esa tentación desapareció al recordar que ellas eran el grupo de heroínas "Full House Gang", y tal cual pasó anteriormente, un odio asesino destrozó hasta el último pensamiento que podría haberlo hecho ceder ante ese final.

– Mientes… – Dijo Lincoln. – No olvidaré…

Se detuvo cuando sintió el familiar resplandor de sus hermanas a su alrededor, el resplandor que llegó a glorificar hasta el punto de dejar su propia vida de lado para avivarlo… Verse envuelto en ese resplandor y volver a sentir ese calor… tan tentador… tan cálido… al fin…

Otro escenario se materializó ante el peliblanco, pero esta vez pudo sentir en carne propia esa calma, no sólo recordar… La calma de poder sonreír sin temblar de frío, la calma de poder disfrutar sin sentir la escarcha entumeciendo sus articulaciones… El simple recuerdo de que todo lo que hiciste para lograr algo valió la pena cuando ese triunfo está ante ti… – _¿Qué fue lo que hice?_ – Pensó Lincoln, acto seguido imágenes de todo lo que había hecho y construido hasta la fecha, cada una de sus armas de destrucción, los lavabots masivos clase Leviatán, los trípodes simples y blindados, las vanguardias diezmadoras, inquebrantables y aniquiladoras, la artillería "Muerte-Infierno", los cazadores sanguinarios, los lavabots "éxtasis", todos sus arsenales, cada una de las armas que pasó tanto tiempo construyendo como único escape a la agonía que era su vida una vez la escarcha superó su fuerza, todo lo que hiciera con el propósito de convertirse en la encarnación del más grandioso terror que asolaría al mundo en sus últimos momentos se convirtió en su goce… en su nuevo calor… ¿Cómo era su vida antes de eso?

– ¿Cómo es el mundo sin la escarcha ni la lava? – Preguntó el peliblanco a la silueta cayendo de rodillas.

– El mundo es hermoso Lincoln, y tú tienes en tus manos todo para lograr ver su belleza. – La luz que emitía ese ente estaba aumentando su intensidad hasta el punto de deslumbrar a Lincoln, pero pese a todo pudo ver que de la luz parecía provenir algo que parecía ser una mano, lo estaba invitando…

El peliblanco agachó la cabeza para evitar esa intensa luz, su cuerpo se movía por sí sólo, quería sostener esa mano y terminar con toda esa lucha, quería descansar… abrazar a Loni, simplemente escucharlo y sentir cómo la escarcha desaparecía para siempre… No era un mal panorama, nada es un mal panorama comparado a lo que es su vida en la escarcha, pero algo no cuadraba, algo no se sentía en orden… ¿Eso es lo que él realmente quería?

– ¿Lincoln? – Preguntó el resplandor.

El peliblanco lo sabía, lo sabía desde antes de su pelea con Chandler, lo sabía desde mucho antes de comenzar su relación con Cristina, pero no se había dado cuenta de ello, él se re-forjó a sí mismo, enfrentó esa escarcha con todas sus fuerzas durante años, sin importarle cuanto daño se hiciera, alimentado por la esperanza de que el calor del cariño de su familia pudiera detener el frío. Cuando sus esperanzas se terminaron de quebrar, él solamente siguió, siguió en una lucha sin propósito ni objetivo en la que sólo se hacía daño, tomó esa esperanza rota y siguió avanzando, no era diferente a una máquina, sin motivación, sólo la energía y medios para hacer algo, ya sea que lo quisiera o no simplemente lo hacía y fingía una sonrisa al hacerlo… Cuando el corazón oscuro comenzó a latir dentro de él, tomó todos los pequeños trozos de esperanza y los unió a la fuerza para crear un torcido deseo de venganza contra el culpable de su dolor, un deseo nacido de piezas rotas que fueron forjadas y que nunca se quebrará.

– ¡No! – Gritó Lincoln al tiempo en que toda la luz se consumía en una esfera negra que ahora parecía estar aprisionando a esa silueta. – Yo tengo mi propia forma de hacer las cosas. – Sentenció "Grand Final" levantándose al tiempo en que todo dentro de esa esfera comenzaba a congelarse.

– ¿¡Lincoln!? – El brillo de la silueta comenzaba a apagarse, no podía creer que él, quien tanto sufrió por la escarcha esté negándose a terminar con su propio dolor.

– Soy "Grand Final". – Respondió el peliblanco al tiempo en que una infinidad de estalagmitas de hielo empalaban al aprisionado resplandor. – Esto se terminó. – Enormes picos de hielo se elevaron a su alrededor, cubriéndolo todo.

– ¿¡No hiciste todo esto para alejarte de la escarcha!? – Esa conciencia no podía entender cómo alguien que no tiene una percepción atrofiada del dolor podía elegir tal tormento…

– ¡Todo es por mi venganza! ¡Y mi venganza aún no termina! – Añadió al tiempo en que sin previo aviso el hielo se convertía en rocas afiladas, cubiertas de ceniza y hollín.

– No… – Al darse cuenta de que Lincoln se había consumido en su propio odio ya no había nada más que hacer, el último intento de razonar con él había fallado.

– Soy el dios oscuro, no sé por qué fui quebrado, pero me re-forjé como "Grand Final", y todos conocerán mi furia. – Todo el hielo restante se estaba tiñendo de negro. – Los "Heraldos del Fin" nacidos para eso seremos quienes llevaremos esas llamas y lo consumiremos todo.

– ¡Eres un estúpido Lincoln! El mundo aún puede derrotarte. – Gritó el haz de luz tornándose de color rojo.

– Deja a mis enemigos venir, será un placer reducirlos a cenizas. – Todos los ascendientes, vanguardias y hasta la última maquinaria de los "Heraldos del Fin" apareció tiñendo de negro todo a su alrededor. Lincoln miró a su lado a "Death-Bringer" y una genuina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de continuar. – Y luego ¡Destruiré las cenizas!

La sentencia del señor de los "Heraldos del Fin" no sería cuestionada ni siquiera por la mismísima conciencia colectiva del planeta, es "Grand Final" y su voluntad será hecha a base de fuego y sangre, pero primero tendría que arreglárselas en su situación actual.

Todo su ejército, el haz de luz empalado, los riscos oscuros, todo desapareció y volvió a recibir las señales de sus pocos sensores operativos, volvió a estar inmovilizado junto al idiota sentimental de Loni, pero su ágil mente ya estaba lista para sacarlo de ahí.

– ¿Me ves como el recuerdo de tu difunto hermano? Loni. – Exigió saber "Grand Final" ya harto del familiar comportamiento que le demostraban.

– No… con tus máquinas aparentas su mismo rostro, pero no eres él… Él no estaba quebrado.

– ¿Lo dices por mi desfiguración? – Lincoln no se sintió ofendido por aquella afirmación, en muchos aspectos estaba de acuerdo con él.

– Para usar mi habilidad debí aprender a leer las emociones de la gente, a decir lo que quieren escuchar, a hacerlos estar simplemente de acuerdo conmigo y convertir esa sintonía en lealtad… Lo digo por tu mente… – Es sí ofendió a Lincoln, es decir, él es plenamente consciente de lo roto que estaba… Decidió concentrarse en el tema, si Loni podía leerlo con tanta facilidad, pero no lo había subordinado significa que no podía encontrar alguna sintonía con él… A menos que…

– Quieres doblegarme… – Fue lo que concluyó por el hecho de que le preguntó por su hogar anteriormente, es decir, un tema en común.

– Quiero ver una sonrisa real en ese rostro. – Afirmó Loni volteando a ver el inexpresivo rostro de Lincoln. – Sé que Linka te hizo reír…

– Deberías escucharte a ti mismo, no soy Likan. – Interrumpió Lincoln ya cansado de la incoherencia de Loni, Leni había dicho estupideces incoherentes antes, muchas veces de hecho, pero Loni está superando ese nivel de incoherencia… por mucho.

Al menos si obtuvo la felicidad al momento de ver en la mirada de Loni, que algo dentro de él se desmoronaba.

– ¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? – El grito de Loni lo desconcertó, pero tampoco estaba fuera de lo que esperaba, después de todo según Luke, él y Likan eran inseparables. – ¡Estaba en mis brazos cuando murió! – Más información que Luke le había dado, pero era mucho más agradable escuchar esa historia con el dolor que Loni transmitía. – ¡Ni siquiera pude hacerlo dormir! ¡No fui capaz de hacer que dejara de sufrir! ¡Si murió sonriendo fue porque no quería que lo recordara sufriendo!

– ¡Deja de vivir una mentira! – Ordenó "Grand Final". – Tu hermano murió ¿¡Él hubiera querido verte siendo así de patético!? – Exigió saber el dios oscuro, no era un experto en psicología, pero sabía cuándo debía ser duro. – Si yo fuera él, querría verte feliz ¡Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos!

– Lincoln… – Loni no podía hablar, no había considerado el punto de vista más obvio para superar finalmente eso. – Soy un estúpido… – Fue lo único que él pudo concluir, al menos en eso podían estar de acuerdo.

– ¡Loni! – Un grito se hizo presente en el ex-centro de mando de los "Heraldos del Fin". Por el tono de ese grito Lincoln supo que se trataba del clon de su hermana adicta a los deportes, y por los rasgos de su armadura era sin duda alguna el asesino de "Wrath-Walker". El peliblanco, en lugar de alterarse por estar incapacitado y con tantos hostiles cerca, se entretuvo por la imagen de Luan vistiendo ese traje tan formal, sólo le faltaba la característica sonrisa de su hermana comediante.

Era comprensible esa falta de disposición a la risa en esos momentos, pues no podía creer lo que veía, al parecer el rostro de Likan tuvo un efecto bastante potente en ellos… Considerando que sólo el que es idéntico a Lisa parecía sereno y dispuesto a actuar. Lincoln estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir, pero no de derrotarlos, aunque tampoco es que hiciera falta. – Esto… no puede ser… – Dijo una de las dos armaduras quitándose el casco, Lincoln había acertado, es el clon de Lynn…

Dado que Loni había sido despojado de su armadura al momento de ser tomado prisionero "Mutilador" no era consciente del estado de "Grand Final", pero al verlo por los sensores de los cascos de sus hijos supo que estaba incapacitado para pelear.

– ¡Está muy débil! ¡Mátenlo! ¡Ahora! – Ordenó el "Mutilador" evidentemente eufórico.

– ¡No! – Loni desafió la voluntad de su poniéndose entre el debilitado dios oscuro y el resto de sus hermanos. – No dejaré que mates a otro de mis hermanos.

– ¿Ah sí? – Respondió "Mutilador" burlándose.

– ¡Aaaahhhh! – Liberty comenzó a retorcerse, las prótesis internas de su cuerpo estaban haciendo su trabajo para garantizar que harán la voluntad de "Mutilador", en este caso electrocutándola.

– ¡Vuelve a desafiarme y tus demás hermanos lo pagarán! ¡Ahora mátenlo! – Volvió a ordenar "Mutilador", considerando todo el poder que esgrime "Grand Final" y su imagen pública, el matarlo hará valer cualquier sacrificio.

– Loni… – Dijo Liberty, literalmente humeando una vez las descargas acabaron, apenas se podía mantener en pie.

Lincoln se sentía bastante divertido por la escena, se había llenado de un odio asesino por Liberty y verla como víctima de una matanza interna por peleas estúpidas generaba un malvado disfrute, es lo que pasa cuando no hay lealtad de por medio, pero también se llenó de furia. Aún quería matar a "Mutilador", y tenía en su presencia a quienes harían ese camino por él.

– Estatus de las reparaciones. – Lincoln ordenó un reporte de sus reparaciones. *** Aún se precisa descanso para evitar daños permanentes a su integridad...*** – Desactiva los inhibidores de movimiento y desvía la energía a mi armamento. – Ordenó "Grand Final" y pese a las indicaciones de su adjutora, sus órdenes fueron obedecidas.

– Así que ¿"Mutilador" envía a sus lacayos a hacer el trabajo? – La imponente figura del dios oscuro levantándose frente a ellos habría intimidado a muchos villanos, pero los clones de sus hermanas se dispusieron a pelear, Loni no quería herirlo, pero se iba a defender.

– Que no los engañe, sigue muy dañado y como no lo maten los mataré yo mismo. – Fueron las órdenes de "Mutilador" terminando de atar los brazos de sus hijos.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el episodio, realmente estaba muy nervioso, el interactuar con esa voluntad colectiva de los seres vivos me pareció algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado a escribir, pero era necesario para la historia, si algo de humanidad quedaba en Lincoln, ya no existe.**

 **¿Podrán esos clones derrotar al debilitado "Grand Final" o llegarán "Blood-Sheed" y compañía para intervenir en la pelea? ¿Qué fue de la pelea masiva de la asociación? Descúbranlo pronto, creo que publicaré 2 episodios juntos ¿Por qué? ¡Porque puedo! xD Bueno, es que este asunto me tomó mucho más tiempo y palabras del que esperaba, y no me quería quedar con las ganas de escribir toda esa lucha. xD En el próximo episodio estarán las respuestas a los reviews. Nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	37. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin(Parte 13)

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **AVISO: Me decidí a hacer una precuela, esta será muy diferente a la historia "Héroes y Villanos", ahí daré a conocer cómo Lincoln construyó sus máquinas y todo su poderío bélico, pero también contaré muchas de las experiencias que vivió con sus hermanas y aclararé muchas dudas sobre el pasado de algunos personajes.**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin? (Parte 13)**

En la sede central del banco de Royal Woods, de las sombras y fuera de la vista de todos, 5 figuras emergían.

– Bien señoritas, por favor cuídenme la espalda. – El villano "Gimmick" vestido con un traje formal pidió a "The Fourth Devastating" mientras se adentraba en el banco de Royal Woods.

– Apresura tu elegante trasero y terminemos con esto. – Dijo bastante aburrida "The Pain", sabía que se estaba llevando a cabo una gran cantidad de robos simultáneos, y era completamente decepcionante perderse la oportunidad de luchar contra algunos de los héroes más famosos y fuertes de la ciudad. – Pero bueno, trabajo es trabajo. – Agregó la arrogante villana levemente más entusiasmada al ver que la "Royal Guard" se hacía presente, o al menos 3 de las 4.

* * *

Escenarios similares se repetían por toda la ciudad, el ataque de la asociación era mucho más que una reunión de sus mercenarios, los equipos de villanos estaban no sólo coordinados para que sus caminos no se cruzaran, sino que además estaban respondiendo adecuadamente a los movimientos de la fuerza de seguridad, o más realistamente, superando a la fuerza de seguridad y a los héroes en todos los frentes.

– "The Fourth Devastating" fueron vistas luchando contra la "Royal Guard" en la sede central del banco de Royal Woods…

– El museo central ha sido evacuado por e, avistamiento de un villano del equipo "Head Bone" …

– Los equipos del centro de detención fueron desplegados…

– ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!? – Gritó Luna en un exabrupto por las noticias que la radio transmitía, de por sí era bastante malo que su hermano estuviera no sólo en la mira de la asociación, sino que, en medio de un posible plan de captura, y como la asociación se ha especializado en empeorar lo peor, ahora los villanos estaban luchando no sólo en toda la ciudad, sino que también en las ciudades vecinas.

– Esto es terrible… – Leni se encontraba al borde del llanto, ninguna había nacido durante los ataques de la segunda generación de monstruos, por lo que jamás habían escuchado la radio pública atragantada con reportajes de ataques, y sería peor si encendían la radio interna de la fuerza de seguridad.

Todas sabían lo que tenían que hacer, pero ninguna tenía el valor para siquiera sugerirlo… "¡Tenemos que hacer algo!", la frase que en un momento fue la inspiración de todas para actuar, ahora no hacía más que torturarlas, pues sabían la respuesta que vendría "¿¡Y abandonar a Lincoln!?" … No había forma de hacerlo, pese a todo…

– Cristina… – Lori estaba bastante preocupada, según uno de los noticieros, sus compañeras estaban luchando contra "The Fourth Devastating".

La peli-roja no se veía mejor que las demás, era muy joven, pero como todas, conocían la seriedad y la fuerza que se necesita para ser un héroe o heroína… Pero ese mero conocimiento no las hace especiales, en lo más profundo de su ser, cada persona sabe lo aterrador que es encarar a la muerte, y por superar ese miedo ya te puedes considerar en mayor o menor medida diferente a la mayoría, pero enfrentar a la muerte en nombre de todos es lo que las convierte en heroínas… ¿Lo son ahora? ¿Tienen la fuerza para dejar que ese pensamiento las guíe?

– ¿Qué hacemos? Sis… – De todas las personas que podían haberle preguntado eso, fue la menos esperada por Lori, Luna se notaba peor que las demás, incluso su voz había sufrido por los gritos en su discusión.

– Luna… – Lori, como líder que es debe afrontar desafíos muy diferentes, la toma de decisiones y el peso de los fracasos.

– ¿Qué harías tú? Pop-Pop. – Se preguntó la mayor de las Louds, había tenido un mal sabor en la boca desde hacía un buen rato cada vez que pensaba en su maestro y mentor. – Soy una idiota, sé lo que harías, guiarnos a la victoria… Que no se diga que no intenté ser como tú. – Lori jamás ha dudado de sí misma, pese a los pocos fracasos en sus misiones, incluso en la victoria hasta la más mínima herida que sufrieran sus hermanas se sumaban al peso de su culpa, pero jamás se permitiría que la muerte de Lincoln se sumara a esa carga, por lo que con toda su resolución y voluntad de acero se dirigió a sus hermanas y compañeras de equipo.

– Lincoln es un inocente que debemos rescatar, pero también es nuestro hermano, no abandonaremos a los demás civiles, no permitiremos que el número víctimas del fuego cruzado crezca. – Desde la conformación de la asociación, las bajas civiles se han reducido considerablemente en las confrontaciones de los héroes y los villanos, jamás ha sido parte de los objetivos de los villanos, por lo que todas las bajas han sido daño colateral. – Cistina sé que no eres una integrante de mi equipo, y por eso puedes elegir, eres la mejor rescatista de la fuerza de seguridad y no te culparé si eliges rescatar a los demás civiles involucrados en las peleas contra los villanos, pero debes saber que te necesitamos para rescatar a Lincoln. – Cristina no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no viniendo de ella, si bien no conocía la identidad de todas dentro de las "Full House Gang" (aún no las había visto con sus trajes y no le habían dado todos los detalles), estaba segura de que Lori es "The High Card", y que la inquebrantable líder de las "Full House Gang" le pida ayuda… definitivamente ama a su hermano, no como un ayudante o una mascota como ella creía, sino que como parte de ella…

– Estaba equivocada sobe ustedes… yo misma salvaré a Lincoln de la asociación. – La peli-roja estaba totalmente decidida a poner su vida en la línea de fuego con tal de salvarlo, Lincoln hizo lo mismo por ella en dos ocasiones, ya sea por sus sentimientos o por su orgullo, pero su resolución no sería cuestionada.

– Te lo agradezco, pero no lo harás sola, irás con Lucy y Lana a sacarlo de donde sea que esté, nosotras iremos a hacer frente a los demás villanos, lo que sea que quieran no lo obtendrán sin pelear.

Había sido un inspirador discurso acompañado de órdenes que a todas dieron buena espina, pero ahora tenían que poner manos a la obra.

– Ya era tiempo. – Dijo Lana algo molesta una vez la recogieron donde habían acordado.

– Irás con Lucy y Cristina a rescatar a Lincoln, las demás detendremos a los villanos. – Ordenó Lori con una seriedad que hizo a Lana guardar silencio. –Lucy, prepara el salto, cambiaré a modo jet. – Ordenó Lori y de inmediato Vanzilla se escabulló por un callejón, acto seguido Lucy usó seis de sus cartas para mover el transporte al cielo, durante ese lapso, todas las presentes usaron sus sistemas para vestir de inmediato sus trajes de combate. – Esta es su parada, no tengo que decirles esto, pero… tráiganlo a casa sano y salvo. – Finalizó Lori al tiempo en que "Time-Up", "The Eight of Spades" y "The Royal Flush" subían al lomo del "Charlessaurus" y tomaban camino al frenético campo de batalla que ahora era Archon.

* * *

 ***crash***

– ¡De eso es de lo que hablaba! – Celebró "The Pain" tras levantarse de una banca destrozada contra la que salió disparada entre un montón de estacas cristalinas. – Nada como levantarse después de un buen masaje. – La villana se estiraba como si nada, ya sea por su fuerza propia o por su armadura, no parecía haber recibido ningún daño.

La "Royal Guard" estaban teniendo problemas para frustrar el robo del banco, el famoso grupo de villanas estaba en misión de proteger al grupo "Madness" mientras llevaban a cabo su misión, y lo estaban logrando.

 ***ugh*** "Crystal" disimulaba a la perfección, pero recibió un golpe de esa villana, y sin tener ningún refuerzo físico estaba resintiendo la habilidad lacerante de la villana, sin duda alguna había subestimado a "The Pain", y esa arrogancia le pasaba factura cayendo inconsciente.

– No eres tan dura sin "Time-Up" ¿O sí "Royal Guard"? – Desafió "The Pain" lanzándose contra ella, siendo detenida por un muro de luz. – ¡Desaparece! – Agregó golpeando el escudo de luz de "Shield", causando una lluvia de luminosos fragmentos. "The Pain" no había perdido tiempo, de algún modo superó su fuerza anterior e hizo añicos ese escudo.

– Terminemos con esto, devastadora. – Dijo "Counter-Attack" poniéndose en posición de combate para encarar a la villana.

– ¡Tú no decides eso! – "The Scream" salía de las sombras a las espaldas de la herína artista marcial, logrando, gracia a la asistencia de "The Death", un punto ciego y la posibilidad de conectar un golpe mortal.

– ¡Ja! – "Counter-Attack" sólo dejó salir una carcajada al ver lo que le pareció una mediocridad marcial encarnada. La heroína artista marcial es una experta en luchar contra enemigos que usan energía en sus ataques, caso que, afortunadamente aplica a una de sus enemigas actuales. Para ella es bastante arduo evitar los golpes energizados con su propio cuerpo, ya que no siempre se sabe qué propiedades han cambiado producto de esa energía, por lo que su dominio en las artes marciales acabó mejorando mucho más a base de errores y, sobre todo, levantarse tras cada caída. Todo concluyó en que su estilo de lucha y su cuerpo en general constituía una herramienta tan útil como su propia habilidad.

"The Death" y "The Scream" eran usuarias de armas, pero su forma de lucha palideció contra la heroína. La hoz de "The Death" sólo golpeó al aire y la villana acabó con un moretón en la cara tras su ahora rota máscara de médico de la peste. "The Scream" por su parte logró cubrirse de la respuesta de su enemiga, pero no salió impune, una de sus dagas quedó destrozada y ella fue arrojada hacia atrás, ya que la respuesta de "Counter-Attack" estaba bañada en la energía que absorbió de su choque sónico.

– ¡Mi turno! – Gritó "The Pain", físicamente hablando y en peleas 1 vs 1, la más fuerte de las cuatro criminales.

– Ya era hora de enfrentar a alguien digno. – "Counter-Attack" tenía que evitar los mortíferos golpes de "The Pain" cuya habilidad lacerante inutilizaba cualquier movimiento de bloqueo, ya que se activaba al contacto con el enemigo, y dado que esa villana no usaba ataques de energía, "Counter-Attack" la tendría muy difícil, pero jamás se la vería huyendo.

"The Pain" saltó con el objetivo de conectar un fuerte golpe en la cara de "Counter-Attack" en una brutal embestida, pero estando a punto de llegar a su objetivo, una patada directo a la parte inferior de su casco la dejó, literalmente mirando las nubes, y luego al suelo, un fuerte golpe contra su estómago la dejó con deseos de vomitar.

– Admito tu fuerza, pero no sabes pelear. – Fueron las palabras de la heroína dispuesta a terminar con la devastadora dejándola inconsciente, pero un choque sónico de "The Scream" puso a la heroína en posición defensiva, absorbiendo la energía de ese choque.

Cuando "Counter-Attack" hizo su movimiento de contraataque en el que le regresaría toda esa energía de golpe, las cadenas de "The Smile" la hicieron desviar su golpe hacia el suelo, resultando en una explosión que arrojaría a la heroína fuera del camino de las villanas.

– Buen trabajo chicas. – Comentó "Gimmick", el único integrante del equipo "Madness" que empleaba a las "The Fourth Devastating" como su escolta.

– Te tardaste mucho. – "The Scream" estaba bastante disconforme por la tardanza de ese cabeza hueca en terminar de robar ese banco.

– Relájese señorita, ya está todo listo ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó completamente relajado "Gimmick".

– ¡Alto! – La heroína "Shield" no estaba dispuesta a permitir el escape de esos villanos, pero en su circunstancia no lo podría evitar, sus fuerzas restantes no le permitirían mantener un escudo de luz alrededor de esos villanos, y mucho menos resistir contra ellos, por lo que sin duda estaba derrotada, pero para su "fortuna" los cinco se hundieron en las sombras, habían escapado, o eso creía ella.

Pese al aparente escape, más efectivos de la fuerza de seguridad se hicieron presentes, un desplazador armado comenzó a escanear el territorio, y una vez se cercioraron de que los criminales seguían presentes, se desplegó uno de los primeros frutos de la iniciativa del Alto Capitán Mayor.

– ¡No es nada personal! – Afirmó "Burning-Chainsaw" saliendo del desplazador, una villana capturada en el centro de detención, que ahora forma parte del viejo equipo de la asociación "Brutalis", el cual ahora sirve a la fuerza de seguridad. Si bien vestía uno de los exoesqueletos de la infantería de la fuerza de seguridad, este equipamiento estaba lleno de bombas, resultando en la opción de servir o morir, bajo esta seguía usando su atuendo clásico de villana, un simple traje ligero, ya que, hasta antes de su derrota y captura, nunca habían penetrado en su mortífera defensa, motivo por el que ahora además portaba algunas piezas de armadura, pero seguía dejando ver su largo cabello negro.

Alrededor de "Burning-Chainsaw" se materializó un anillo de cadenas de motosierra conformando una letal órbita alrededor de la ex-villana. Como si no fuera nada, el piso a su alrededor fue totalmente destrozado, y la luz de las incandescentes hojas de las letales cadenas debilitó el poder de "The Death" frustrando el intento de escape, o al menos ralentizándolo.

Entre la nube de polvo "Gimmick" había preparado de inmediato su estrategia defensiva.

– "Burning Chainsaw", es un placer verla. – "Gimmick" parecía muy contento... – Ahora ¡Muere asquerosa basura! – Gritó el villano y de un momento a otro, las afiladas cadenas de la ex-villana que se expandían acercándose peligrosamente a los villanos, comenzaron a torcerse hasta el punto de quedar inutilizables, al igual que el piso en un anillo alrededor de los villanos.

– Bien hecho. – Comentó "The Scream" ayudando a "The Death" a recuperarse, ella había recibido todo el choque del ataque de "Burning Chainsaw". La temida habilidad de "Gimmik" se manifestó, el anillo que ahora los protegía es en realidad una sucesión de las "Burbujas torcidas" con las que el villano altera los valores físicos de los objetos que entran en ellas, y dada su invisibilidad son muy peligrosas.

– ¿Proseguimos? – Preguntó "Gimmick" bastante molesto y disimulando su cansancio, el uso de su habilidad es extenuante, y dada la baja velocidad a la que se mueven sus burbujas, debió generar demasiadas para defender a las "The Fourth Devastating", acto que le representó un cansancio aún mayor.

– ¡Ahora sí es personal! – "The Pain" se había escabullido entre los escombros que dejó el uso del poder de "Burning Chainsaw" y logró acercarse a la ex-villana. Sabiendo que no es una luchadora de corto alcance experimentada, estaba segura de que lograría matarla con un solo golpe.

– Idiota. – "Burning Chainsaw" hizo aparecer otra cadena, esta vez mucho más pequeña y, por consiguiente, más cerca de ella, confiando en que podría hacer que "The Pain" se retirara.

– ¿Crees que una devastadora te teme? – "The Pain" siempre fue muy confiada de sus capacidades para pelear, pese a que su equipo había sido derrotado en muchas ocasiones, ella jamás temió al dolor o a la muerte, y ese mismo valor fue el que la hizo muy irrespetuosamente sujetar esa nueva sierra con una mano.

Bien lo dijo "Counter-Attack", su forma de pelear no es refinado ni elegante, pero si hay algo que ha "The Pain" no le falta, es fuerza.

– ¿¡Qué!? – "Burning Chainsaw" no podía creer que una de sus sierras estuviera siendo detenida con tanta facilidad, pero su incredulidad no tenía lugar, no ante la repentina embestida que realizó "The Pain" y la dejó prácticamente cara a cara con "Burning Chainsaw". La ex-villana debió usar una órbita de cierras verticales para proteger su rostro y torso, si "The Pain" quería golpearla, tendría que superar esa mortífera defensa. Nunca se sabría si la fuerza del golpe de la villana podría superar esa defensa, pues cambió la dirección hacia su hombro, si bien eso no bastaría para matarla, logró neutralizarla pese a su nueva armadura.

– ¿Ya terminaron? ¿O debo seguir torciendo las balas de estos malditos? – Preguntó muy molesto "Gimmick", pero seguía sin demostrar su cansancio.

– Solo te dolerá un momento. – Dijo "The Scream" aplicando una última inyección en el brazo a "The Death".

– ¡Ah! – "The Death" despertó de golpe y muy agotada, ese suero es muy fuerte y para situaciones extremas.

– No me habían olvidado ¿O sí? – Otra de los "Brutalis" entró a escena, sin importar la seguridad con la que fueran tratados, desplegar a dos "Brutalis" al mismo tiempo sería demasiado riesgoso.

*Crash* varias de las "burbujas torcidas" de "Gimmick" fueron destruidas generando una brecha en el muro defensivo del villano.

– Eres como esa foto de tu anuario cuando tenías acné, el hecho de recordar tu existencia ya es molesto. – Comentó "The Scream" dispuesta a hacer frente a "Quimera" … Si a eso se le puede llamar frente, lo que podría describirse como una serpiente de huesos saliendo de la espalda de "Quimera" se abalanzó contra "The Scream" con el objetivo de triturarla con sus numerosos dientes, la ex-heroína conocía la habilidad de la devastadora y si bien podría destruir a esa serpiente, una mordida con la gran cantidad de dientes que tiene esa serpiente podría matarla.

Pese a la captura de "Quimera" por la fuerza de seguridad, "The Scream" no olvidó sus habilidades y claro, debilidades. A diferencia de las púas oseas de "Maw", las formaciones zoomórficas de "Quimera" sí se alimentaban de su torrente sanguíneo, por lo que cortarlas o destruirlas es una pérdida de recursos enorme para el cuerpo.

– Desperdicias tus fuerzas. – Afirmó "The Scream" dejando de usar su daga y estirando una lanza de aspecto robótico. Dado el largo variable del arma, intentó empalar a la serpiente a distancia, si bien eso no debería matarla, los choques sónicos de la villana sí podrían destruirla.

– Idiota. – Se burló "Quimera" y la serpiente desapareció.

De no ser por la luz del sol pasando por entre las nubes, "The Scream" no se habría dado cuenta de que la serpiente se había ubicado sobre ella.

"The Smile" rápidamente usó sus cadenas, pero no para sacar a su compañera del camino del mortífero ataque, sino que para atrapar a la serpiente.

– Tan divertida como una serpiente a medio-matar. – Se burló la sonriente villana al tiempo en que sus pequeñas, pero poderosas trituradoras ya bajo los escombros comenzaban a jalar las cadenas, y con ellas al óseo reptil.

– No perdí mi tiempo en el centro de detención, queridas. – Se burló "Quimera" al tiempo en que los huesos que fueron penetrados por los arpones dejaron de recibir suministros del cuerpo de la villana, rompiéndose y liberando al reptil.

– Aprendiste nuevos trucos… – Apreció "The Scream" estudiando la situación más a detalle, "Gimmick" modificaba hábilmente algunos valores para alterar la dirección de las balas y los misiles que entraran a su muro de burbujas, por lo que no tendrían que preocuparse por la fuerza de seguridad, ya que tampoco entraban por la apertura que hizo "Quimera", al parecer ningún agente de la fuerza quería acercarse a ella… ¿Cómo rompió las "Burbujas torcidas"? Sin duda no fueron los agentes de la fuerza de seguridad, es decir, o había otro agente o ella aprendió más trucos de los que ha demostrado en la pelea hasta ahora…

Un siseo llamó la atención de "The Scream". Al voltear, vio que otra serpiente ósea cuyo avance entre los escombros pasó de ser percibido, ahora tenía sus docenas de colmillos brillando.

– ¡Al suelo! – Ordenó el capitán del equipo de la fuerza de seguridad al enterarse de lo que planeaba hacer "Quimera".

De los colmillos del reptil emanaron proyectiles penetrantes de energía, los cuales destruyeron algunas "burbujas torcidas", y forzaron a las villanas a reposicionarse, no era posible bloquear ese ataque.

– Nos largamos. – Afirmó "The Death" y de inmediato los 5 villanos desaparecieron, sin la luz producida por las incandescentes hojas de las cadenas de "Burning Chainsaw", "The Death" pudo usar su habilidad para sacarlos de ahí.

* * *

Ni los agentes de la fuerza de seguridad ni los héroes podían detenerlos, los villanos conocían el equipo de respuesta táctica de la fuerza de seguridad, eso incluye el equipamiento (capacidades de sus exoesqueletos robóticos y armamento) y por si no fuera suficiente, conociendo la ubicación de algunos de los héroes en labores de patrullaje, los grupos de villanos fueron enviados a lugares específicos en los que combatirían contra héroes que pudieran vencer por ventajas de sus habilidades o a los que ya hubieran vencido antes.

Si bien los equipos de villanos que ahora trabajaban para la fuerza de seguridad estaban luchando fuertemente contra los agentes de la asociación, muy pocos criminales habían sido detenidos, había al menos un escapista en cada equipo que participaba del ataque coordinado de la asociación.

De los seis altos concejales que dirigieron a la segunda generación, "Mutilador", "Carnicería", "Ragna-rock and roll", "Universus", "Dragun" y "Furia", sólo cuatro sobrevivieron a la insurrección de "Shock-Wave", y cuando estos sobrevivientes crearon la nueva asociación y traicionaron a "Mutilador", "Furia" fue quien tomó su nombre y desde entonces opera bajo esa identidad con el fin de usar esa reputación para disuadir enemigos y atraer aliados.

– ¡Maldito seas, Alto Capitán Mayor! – Uno particular miembro del alto concejo de la asociación no se encontraba para nada contento por esos retrasos en sus planes.

– Cálmate "Furia". – "Ragna-rock and roll" respondió.

– ¿Tienes idea de cuántos de los nuestros están operando? Ragna. – "Furia" perdía la paciencia, si bien "Mutilador" era mucho más calmado y racional, esa villana era quien tenía los poderes más parecidos a los de ese legendario monstruo, y usando su nombre para las misiones no sólo logró mantener el alto estatus de la asociación, sino que engañar al mundo entero.

– Razón de más para mantener la calma. – Esta vez fue "Universus" quien le llamó la atención. Era una situación demasiado seria como para poder permitirse ese tipo de conductas. – Si nuestras fuerzas no cumplen con los objetivos principales iré yo mismo a hacer el trabajo.

– Sigue sin agradarme que los clientes pidieran tantos trabajos al mismo tiempo. – "Ragna-rock and roll" sospechaba, no era una situación usual, pero la asociación tenía que cumplir con sus clientes, sobre todo al ser tan importantes y claro, adinerados como para poder pagar un ataque contra cada sucursal de una empresa y claro, los ataques señuelo.

– Luego los investigaremos, por ahora cumplamos con la meta y finalmente comenzaremos con el gran plan. – "Universus" se notaba muy ilusionado, desde la caída de la segunda generación es que habían luchado para reconstruir su imperio en las sombras y ahora finalmente el triunfo estaba a su alcance.

* * *

– Soy Patchy Drizzle con las últimas noticias, nos comunican que se ha dado una toma de rehenes en la mansión Hunington, donde se estaba preparando un evento para celebrar el ascenso del héroe Alto Capitán Mayor a la cabeza de la fuerza de seguridad, pero desgraciadamente el equipo de villanos "Ghost" de la asociación neutralizó a los guardias privados de la casa y ahora exigen rescate por los rehenes, ya amenazaron que ante el más mínimo movimiento matarán sin dudar a los involucrados, vayamos con nuestra reportera ya en el lugar del hecho.

– Gracias Patchy, muchos efectivos de la fuerza de seguridad ya han rodeado la residencia, el equipo de inserción enviado hace unos minutos no ha enviado noticias y esperamos lo peor, en cuanto a los rehenes, "Ghost" se dirige a nosotros directamente. – Las pantallas muestran la característica marca del equipo de asesinos al servicio de la asociación.

– Aquí "Spectre", basta de juegos señores adinerados ¡Hicimos nuestras demandas! Y si no quieren que sus hijos, esposas y… bueno, todos estos inmundos tengan el mismo destino que su equipo de inserción ¡Cumplan con ellas! Tienen dos horas. – Finalizó el comunicado enseñando una foto del rostro joven británico Alistair completamente molido a golpes.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó una dama de cabello rubio, presumiblemente sería la madre del desafortunado chiquillo.

* * *

No había lugares a salvo de ese ataque de la asociación, muchos villanos estaban atacando además, puntos específicos de la fuerza de seguridad.

– Señor, el equipo de villanos "Despair" está luchando con los guardias del museo central…

– ¡Van por el centro de investigación del subterráneo! – Dedujo el oficial al mando de ese distrito de la ciudad. – ¡Que el equipo "Sword" se dirija ahí de inmediato!

– Los "Sword" fueron vistos luchando en una joyería con los "Head-Bone" …

– ¡Manda a quien sea! No podemos permitir que ese centro caiga, ya fue demasiado perder el Atlantis II contra "Grand Final", si estos malditos se apoderan de las tecnologías que están desarrollando será un duro golpe para todo el cuerpo científico de la ciudad…

– Tienen mayores preocupaciones. – Dijo una voz bastante macabra entrando al centro de mando de la fuerza de seguridad de ese distrito.

– "K-K-K-Kill-zone" – Uno de los ocupantes de los monitores no podía evitar el sobresalto de tener a villanos armados tan cerca.

*zas*

Los ocupantes del centro de mando fueron asesinados y reemplazados por el sanguinario equipo de villanos.

– Tu turno. – Ordenó el líder del equipo.

– Bien señor "Demise", manos a la obra. – Dijo "HQ" comenzando a extraer los datos de la fuerza de seguridad.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el primer episodio en el que Lincoln sólo aparece mencionado ¿Por qué esperé para publicar ambos capítulos juntos? Porque cada uno tenía una atmósfera muy diferente y no quería mezclar los ambientes en un mismo episodio.**

 **¡Oh yes! ¡The Asociación is here bi*ches!**

 **Sentí que no le di el suficiente enfoque a ese grupo de mercenarios, espero haber logrado dar a conocer parte de su naturaleza, pero que sepan que no es relleno, realmente la ciudad es víctima de un enorme y muy particular (ya sabrán porqué) ataque.**

 **¿Les gustaron los nombres de los villanos y los nuevos equipos? ¿Extrañaron a "The Fourth Devastating"?  
Si quieren sugerir poderes y/o identidades para alguno de los villanos mencionados será un gusto leerlos. **

**¿Los héroes podrán detener a la asociación? ¿Qué encontrarán las chicas al llegar a Archon? ¿Podrán las "Full House Gang" marcar una diferencia? ¿Rita y Lynn sr se unirán a la lucha? (Si xD) ¿Pondré finalmente a Bobby a luchar? (También sí xD) ¿Cómo procederá "Grand Final"? ¿Qué fue de "Death-Bringer"? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de "Héroes y Villanos".**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews.**

 **Js152: Espero te hayan gustado los episodios, la pelea de "Baseball bat" quedó para el próximo episodio.**

 **Neozura: Oh sí, le mandaron el plan al demonio ¿Qué te pareció el inicio de las peleas? Si, el dios oscuro la tiene muy difícil, pero ya verás cómo podrá con todas sus complicaciones. Hay mucho que esperar, yo no vendo humo, y en como 5 caps más este arco termina y verás todos esos cambios. Gracias por el consejo, me esforzaré en no hacer monótona la precuela, si pongo todo junto sería peor que interrumpir con relleno la gran guerra ninja. :,v**

 **Pirata: Tú sí entiendes a esos desquiciados belicistas. xD Excepto por que los heraldos son enemigos naturales de los humanos, como heraldos y villanos, o heraldos y héroes, o heraldos y ex-villanos o heraldos y otros heraldos ¡Malditos heraldos arruinaron la cadena de ascensión! xD Linka ahora no está, asistió al funeral de Rusty, El castigo de Baseball bat se aproxima, lamento no haberlo escrito antes pero el episodio en sí no me dio. :,v El poder de cemento y muchos más se mostrarán en los próximos episodios. Ya verás lo que hará el dios oscuro, aunque conociendo a mis lectores, creo que muchos ya se lo imaginan. Oh si, todo ese caos es un material mediático muy útil. xD Me mataste con lo de tamaleitor. xD**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	38. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin(Parte 14)

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin? (Parte 14)**

El ataque de la asociación estaba mucho mejor planeado de lo que cualquiera podía haber imaginado, si bien la mayoría de sus agentes son sólo mercenarios…

"The High Card" decidió volar por lo alto de los edificios evitando a la mayoría de los villanos en su camino hacia el museo central de Royal Woods, pero en cuanto se acercaron al lugar debieron usar maniobras evasivas extremas.

– ¿¡"Grand Final" está aquí!? – Gritó exaltada "The Queen of Diamonds" al tiempo en que lanzó sus coronas para defender el transporte de los orbes infernales que de un momento a otro las rodearon. Si bien no podían identificar a ningún "Heraldo del Fin" ni algún arma que las pudiera disparar esos mortíferos proyectiles, tampoco podían arriesgarse a ser golpeadas creyendo que se trataban de ilusiones.

Al igual que antes, las coronas rebanaron los mortíferos proyectiles, pero estos eran demasiados.

– ¡Sujétense! – Ordenó Lori haciendo una maniobra de vuelo muy arriesgada para salir del alcance de los proyectiles.

Otra ola de disparos salió de la nada hacia el transporte.

– ¡Es "Winged-Nightmare"! – Advirtió "The Night Club" al reconocer los disparos con los que fueron atacadas. – ¡Detente Lori! – Agregó, pero ya era tarde.

 ***boom***

El transporte de las "Full House Gang" logró evadir los orbes infernales, pero no los otros disparos sorpresivos del "Winged-Nightmare", siendo derribado.

Pese a estar en una situación desesperada, las tripulantes del transporte no se desconcentraron.

– ¡Ahí estás! – Gritó "The Queen of Diamonds" al identificar la fuente de los disparos y dirigiendo su mortífero enjambre de coronas hacia el jet invisible.

– ¿Quién es el mejor piloto? Su seguro servidor. – Escucharon una voz bastante tranquila, casi burlesca en el comunicador al tiempo en que se revelaba lo que parecía ser un viejo jet clase ánima de la fuerza de seguridad, pero las mejoras en su armamento y sistemas de camuflaje eran evidentes, al igual que sus sistemas de navegación… y salto de corto alcance, ya que lo usó para evadir el ataque de la heroína. – La gravedad no es sólo una buena idea, es la ley. – Añadió el villano volviendo a lanzar una ola de disparos, pero esta vez desde la dirección en la que Vanzilla caía.

– ¡Oh no Bro! – Dijo Luna apuntando hacia el jet enemigo con su guitarra.

El estruendo fue prácticamente ensordecedor, pero incluso el piloto enemigo sabía lo devastadores que podían ser, por lo que usó otro salto de corto alcance para moverse de su trayectoria.

– ¡Ahora verás! – Dijo Lori activando algunos de los cañones, pero recordando que debía concentrarse en sacar a su equipo de ahí, disparó hacia el suelo, por fortuna caerían en un terreno desocupado.

Tanto las armaduras como el blindaje del transporte resistieron al impacto, lo que les permitió no sólo sobrevivir prácticamente intactas, sino que además el transporte quedó en estado aceptable por lo que "The High Card" tardaría muy poco tiempo en reparar el transporte.

Pese a haber sido derribadas, era un alivio el no verse bajo el infernal fuego de los "Heraldos del Fin", como fue la anterior vez que fueron derribadas.

– No estaba haciendo guardia… nos tendieron una trampa. – "The Joker" estaba bastante disgustada, las estuvieron esperando.

– Ahora no es momento para eso Luan. – Contrarió la líder lanzándole una sonda. – Busca a los demás "Despair", si…

– Detente "The High Card". – Ordenó "The Card Counter" entrando a escena.

Todas las heroínas comprobaron su identidad al recibir los resultados del muestreo genético del ocupante de ese traje.

– ¿Q-Qué sucede? – Preguntó "The High Card".

– Por los patrones que encontré, sólo la fuerza de seguridad y los organismos más influyentes de la ciudad son los blancos de los villanos. – Respondió "The Card Counter".

– Al menos tienen la decencia de no involucrar innecesariamente. – Comentó "The Joker".

– Suficiente. – Ordenó "The High Card" a la comediante. – Ahora ¿Alguna idea para frenar el avance de los villanos? – La líder esta vez se dirigió a "The Counter of Cards".

– No, son demasiados los ataques y quizá la fuerza de seguridad jamás se recupere de esto… por eso creo que son una distracción.

– Basta de rodeos Lisa. – Ordenó Lori, cosa que Lisa reconoció como su error, todas sabía lo buena que es la pequeña científica para excederse con sus explicaciones.

– ***Ehm*** Hay un ataque que en particular no tiene sentido, la toma de rehenes en la mansión Hunington.

– Quizá sólo quieren dinero. – Asumió "The Eleven of Hearts".

– No hermana, ahí se estaba realizando una fiesta para celebrar el ascenso del Alto Capitán Mayor ¿Por qué la asociación querría prácticamente atacarlo directamente?

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – "The High Card" se lo había imaginado, pero quería asegurarse.

– Los mandos más importantes de la fuerza de seguridad están ahí, sin ellos no sólo la fuerza de seguridad podría colapsar, sino que también una gran cantidad de organismos públicos, como bancos, hospitales…

De inmediato "The High Card" dejó de reparar el modo jet, activó el modo desplazador y se dirigieron a la mansión.

* * *

"Time-Up", "The Royal Flush" y "The Eight of Spades" decidieron avanzar en la espalda del "Megalowalt" al escuchar la gran cantidad de explosiones, decidieron evitar la batalla que al parecer era muy grande y bastante cerca.

Gracias al agudo olfato del Charlessaurus es que pudieron seguir rastreando el olor de Lincoln hasta el edificio de Archon.

Cristina supo de inmediato que Lincoln no le habría creído si lo hubiera invitado a salir a Archon, por lo que fue evidente que Lincoln se desvió al edificio, cosa que, si bien era predecible, también le disgusto, pero definitivamente no era el momento para pensar en eso, ni tampoco para horrorizarse, cosa que realmente sería apropiada considerando el infierno que ese lugar parecía ser, orbes del caos y misiles de los liberadores decoraban el cielo sobre las nubes de polvo y escombros producto de los impactos de los proyectiles.

Fue una fortuna para ellas el estar fuera de la vista de los sanguinarios belicistas.

– ¿Acaso tienen rodeados a los "Heraldos del Fin"? – Preguntó "The Royal Flush" al ver que las fuerzas de "Grand Final" no estaban avanzando.

– No lo sé, pero no hay forma de llegar al edificio sin que detecten al Megalowalt. – Informó "The Eight of Spades". – ¡Cuidado! – Lucy de inmediato agrandó al máximo sus cartas y cubrió al Megalowalt para sacarlos de ahí y evitar los pilares de lava que fueron disparados hacia el cielo.

* * *

Para las "Full House Gang" es muy doloroso el ir por la ciudad, sabiendo que están bajo ataque y no hacer nada, pero también debieron agradecer que los villanos ignoraran los centros civiles.

– Hola chicas. – Saludó "Meteorite" en su forma de proyectil ubicándose junto al desplazador.

Las "Full House Gang" sabían que ella no se acercaría a menos que tuviera información importante que compartirles, por lo que la dejaron entrar a su transporte. – Si supieron que nosotros abandonamos la fuerza…

Las heroínas no habían prestado demasiada atención a los que abandonaron a la fuerza de seguridad, pero de igual forma les fue impactante que el equipo "Sky Fury" renunciara. Las políticas de la fuerza de seguridad exigían tener un banco de datos con acceso sumamente limitado en el que se almacenaran las identidades de los héroes con el objetivo de realizar transferencias de información y fondos de manera segura y secreta, y claro, la garantía de que serían borradas al tiempo de la renuncia. Lisa había verificado que los nombres de sus padres no estaban en esa lista, por lo que supo que eso al menos ese protocolo si había sido cumplido.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar? Ronnie. – Exigió saber Lori.

– Mi hermano estuvo husmeando en las redes de la asociación, este golpe va contra todo… Las pérdidas multimillonarias hundirán a muchas corporaciones rivales de los clientes de la asociación… pero es una distracción, su objetivo principal son los héroes, los golpearán donde más les duele.

No hay quien no sepa que el mayor punto débil de un héroe es su identidad secreta, si bien algunos de los más fanáticos héroes eliminan sus identidades secretar para llevar esa carga con más libertad, la gran mayoría tiene una vida debajo de su máscara y dentro de su armadura.

– P-Pero eso significa… – Lisa no podía creer esa revelación, el deshacerse de los héroes había sido el sueño de los villanos, pero dar ese golpe requería de demasiados recursos…

– Seis de los siete ya firmaron. – Informó Ronnie entregándole un dispositivo robado de la fuerza de seguridad el cual sondeaba el acceso principal del banco de datos, seis de las siete cerraduras habían sido abiertas. – Lo lamento chicas, pero tendrán que tomar una decisión.

No fue una sorpresa que, al llegar a la mansión, se vieran en medio de los operativos de la fuerza de seguridad, eran cabezas importantes para la fuerza de seguridad después de todo.

– ¡Alto heroínas! – Uno de los oficiales las detuvo. – Estamos en un asunto delicado y con órdenes de detener a todo aquel que se acerque. – Añadió el oficial.

No era una sorpresa que no las dejaran acercarse, si bien cabía la posibilidad de que esos guardias estuvieran comprados por alguno de los ricachones del lugar, no es que las heroínas pudieran negarse, después de todo los héroes están oficialmente inscritos como apoyo para los efectivos de la fuerza de seguridad, por lo que, muy a regañadientes accedieron a cumplir con las órdenes del oficial.

Pese a todo, el oficial tenía razón, toda toma de rehenes es un asunto muy delicado con el que se debe tratar, dado que en esta ocasión los rehenes son mucho más influyentes (dado su estatus social), eran prácticamente obligatorias unas mayores medidas de seguridad por parte de los villanos, y claro, mucha más cobardía por parte de la fuerza de seguridad, cuando tus seres queridos están en la línea de fuego, nada puede ser simple.

– Eh… ¿Cómo les digo esto?... Necesitamos una última cosa. – Comentó el líder de los "Ghost" por los altavoces. – Necesitamos también al señor Hunington. – Exigió "Spectre" al tiempo en que se abrieron las puertas de la mansión por la cual salió un moreteado joven Nigel, caminando a duras penas y acompañado por la villana "Sentence".

– Ve mocoso. – Ordenó la villana y el pequeño fue dejado libre. – ¿Ven? No es tan difícil cumplir con los acuerdos. – Añadió estirándose y viendo como el pequeño corría despavorido hacia la policía.

Fue incómodo para las heroínas ver a ese joven, casi idéntico al difunto Clyde McBride.

– Liberarás a mi hijo. – Exigió un adulto alto, uniformado y de cabello blanco.

Lisa lo reconoció, uno de los principales contribuyentes de la fuerza de seguridad, tanto en dinero como en investigación.

Con solo verlo, Lisa supo, además, que las palabras de "Meteorite" son verdad. Desde que se enteró de que la red de la fuerza de seguridad fue vulnerada en el asunto del "Hércules", tomó sus propias medidas de seguridad en caso de futuras intrusiones. Esas medidas de seguridad propias la llevaron a conocer las identidades de quienes tienen los máximos accesos a la información más detallada y mejor resguardada de la fuerza de seguridad, las firmas genéticas de todas esas personas son necesarias para adquirir el acceso a los datos, y el señor Hunington es el único que no ha activado su firma genética/digital, por lo que, si lo hace, los villanos podrán acceder a la base de datos principal de la fuerza de seguridad.

– Lori… – Lisa le pasó toda esa información en privado a la líder de su equipo, en efecto era una situación más delicada de lo que habían imaginado.

El señor Hunington estaba en una situación muy controversial, el entregar toda esa información de la fuerza de seguridad sería visto como una traición de toda su familia, y muy seguramente al menos el hombre que ahora está entregando esa información será visto como un criminal o un traidor… ¿Qué otra opción tiene? ¿Dejar morir a su hijo? …

– Lo siento chicas, yo ya tomé mi decisión. – Sentenció la ex-heroína "Meteorite" tomando su forma de proyectil y ubicándose en lo alto para disparar contra el señor Hunington.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó "Sentence" y saltó hacia el señor Hunington quitándolo de la trayectoria del disparo.

– ¡La ex-heroína "Meteorite" atacó a la fuerza de seguridad! Repito: ¡La ex-heroína "Meteorite" atacó a la fuerza de seguridad! – Informó el oficial por el radio y varios de los desplazadores liberaron a los tres ex-villanos del equipo "Hit and Run" que ahora servían a la fuerza de seguridad.

– Me quedé con el deseo de triturar a "Meteorite". – Comentó "Collapse" bastante emocionado y tronando sus puños, al igual que los del equipo "Brutalis", los "Hit and Run" también estaban usando exoesqueletos de la fuerza de seguridad, pero eso no le representaba un problema a la hora de luchar.

– Será lo de siempre ¿No hermano? – Afirmó su compañera, llamada "Twisted".

Ambos eran villanos no tan famosos, ya que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse en su primer trabajo para la asociación con "Meteorite", si bien habían completado las pruebas de campo, cortesía de la asociación para asegurarse de estar al nivel estándar, no tenían la experiencia de campo, por lo que, fueron rápidamente sometidos y, por lo poderosas que son sus habilidades, trasladados al centro de detención.

– Esta vez sí habrá venganza. – Dijo "Collapse" y de inmediato un aumento en la gravedad causó que el brillante proyectil que es "Meteorite" cayera aplastado contra el piso.

Con el objetivo de maximizar el poder de su disparo, la ex-heroína solía deshacer su forma de proyectil, pero al estar bajo el choque de gravedad de "Collapse", el deshacer el proyectil la aplastaría, por lo que debió disparar al enemigo de ese modo.

– Patético. – Se burló su compañera, "Twisted", acto seguido el proyectil impactó a "Collapse" pero este desapareció cual ilusión y el villano se rebeló en una nueva posición.

– Esperaba mucho más. – Añadió "Colapse" caminando hacia "Meteorite".

La ex-heroína estaba acorralada, el aplastamiento de "Collapse" era mucho más poderoso que en su encuentro anterior, y al parecer "Twisted" podía salvarlo de algún modo… Pese a todo debió examinar su poder, notó que a su alrededor había un círculo perfecto a un nivel inferior al resto del suelo, es decir, es como si hubiera sido golpeada por un martillo gigante e invisible… En efecto, así fue, cuando la latina fue golpeada, el piso no recibió el impacto hasta que ella cayó…

– Vamos Ronnie, lograste ganar esa batalla con Linka en tu equipo ¡Puedes derrotar a estos tipos! – Se dijo a sí misma y usó su rayo hacia el suelo haciendo un túnel que podría seguir hasta ponerse fuera del alcance de "Collapse".

– Oh no ¡No lo harás! – Dijo el ex-villano y de inmediato un choque ascendente elevó al resplandeciente proyectil.

Ronnie vio que el cielo parecía difuminarse sobre ella, otro choque de gravedad de "Collapse", quería aplastarla.

– ¡Je! – Se burló la heroína, pese a su ego y confianza por todas sus peleas previas, ella aprendió de sus anteriores encuentros, y por su experiencia sabía que cuando se trata de un equipo de línea frontal y soporte, el soporte debía ser el objetivo, pero también es una buena finta. – _Supongo que se debe aprender en la marcha._ – Pensó la latina lanzando su rayo hacia el choque de gravedad que la elevaba elevándose por sobre este y avanzando hacia el choque descendente, pero justo antes de llegar al choque sobre ella, le disparó su rayo, pero esta vez con un ángulo más inclinado, logrando salir de su camino y evitando esa horrible muerte. "Meteorite" no perdió tiempo y elevó la intensidad de su resplandor, acto seguido se disparó contra "Twisted".

"Collapse" se puso frente a ella, "Meteorite" supo habían mordido el anzuelo, antes de llegar contra ellos disparó su rayo, forzando a "Collapse" a tomar una posición defensiva.

– ¡No caeré tan fácil! – Dijo el ex-villano resistiendo a base de micro choques gravitacionales disparados contra "Meteorite" (Si usara los más grandes se lanzaría a sí mismo y a "Twisted").

– No busco hacerte caer idiota. – Se burló la latina, quien había deshecho su forma de proyectil, rebelando su nuevo traje, basado en unas armaduras de los villanos y apuntando con su armamento al señor "Hunington".

 ***Boom***

"Meteorite" no dudó en disparar, terminando con la vida del hombre.

– ¡Toma su cuerpo y lárguense! – Ordenó el cliente por el comunicador de inmediato. – Y tendrán el 80%. – Añadió como seguro.

La villana "Sentence" se había escabullido para conseguir la firma del señor Hunington mientras los otros luchaban, y pese su plan falló, estaba lo bastante cerca de su cadáver como para cumplir con su cometido.

– ¿Es que no te aburres? – Preguntó "Spectre" cargando a duras penas el cadáver destrozado al tiempo en que el cielo comenzaba a torcerse.

– ¡No! – Gritaron los "Hit and Run" al unísono con furia al darse cuenta de que habían caído en la ilusión de "Spectre", el mismo poder de "Twisted", pero usado con maestría.

– ¡Si! – Gritó "Spectre" bastante divertido al tiempo en que el choque de "Collapse" impactaba a la mansión mientras ellos desaparecían al igual que "Meteorite".

Sin duda "Meteorite" habría sido puesta en la lista de los buscados por la fuerza, pero dado que su identidad permanece en secreto, su vida cotidiana no se verá afectada por la fuerza de seguridad al menos.

– Detecto a los sobrevivientes ¡Están en el sótano! – Informó "The Card Counter" escaneando el lugar. – No hay bombas ni elementos volátiles.

– Entendido ¡Muévanse señores! – Ordenó el capitán a cargo, si bien él no era de los que les gustaba la idea de recibir apoyo de los héroes, todos en la fuerza de seguridad eran íntegros y deseaban, ante todo salvar vidas, por lo que ordenó a sus fuerzas avanzar hacia la mansión.

Una vez dejaron de mantenerlas a raya, las "Full House Gang" también entraron a la mansión en busca de sobrevivientes.

Muchos de los rehenes habían sido ejecutados, no habían tenido piedad con los más importantes contribuyentes, pero tuvieron la dignidad de dejar vivos a los que no tenían nada que ver con ellos, como lo son los empleados que estaban preparando la fiesta.

Fue sencillamente horripilante la imagen del ahora difunto joven Alister, de por sí el cadáver de un niño es una imagen horrible, pero para las "Full House Gang" fue un golpe tan duro, que ninguna podía respirar o hablar, el increíble parecido entre el joven Alister y Lincoln Loud sólo avivó el terror que de un momento a otro creció en las demás heroínas.

– ¡Dónde estás! – Exigió saber "The High Card" por el comunicador llamando a "The Royal Flush".

* * *

– ¡Auch! – "The Royal Flush" se levantaba de entre las plumas del Megalowalt, la titánica ave protegió a sus pasajeras al ser transportado por "The Royal Flush" al interior del edificio de Archon, por lo que fue él quien recibió un impacto bastante duro. – ¿Qué sucede jefa? – Preguntó la amante de los animales.

– Reporta. – Ordenó la líder del equipo.

– Eh… El rastro nos condujo a Archon… y los "Heraldos…"

– ¿¡Qué!? – Interrumpió "The High Card" en un violento exabrupto, pero esa furia se convirtió en miedo a los pocos segundos. – ¿C-C-Cómo que los "Heraldos del Fin" …?

– No sé por qué, pero están peleando contra "Purifier" para mantenerlos lejos del edificio, las cápsulas de escape fueron lanzadas, quizá Lincoln haya estado en una… – Sugirió "The Royal Flush".

– Iremos de inmediato. – Sentenció "The High Card". – Si ven a algún "Heraldo del Fin", ni piensen en combatirlos y huyan. – Finalizó Lori.

El Megalowalt regresó a su pequeña forma y Lana lo introdujo cuidadosamente a su contenedor, no estaba muy dañado, pero sería mejor no arriesgarse.

– Bien chicas. – Dijo "The Eight of Spades". – Si tenemos suerte Lincoln habrá escapado, pero tenemos que asegurarnos, hay cámaras de seguridad por todos lados, "The Counter of Cards" nos dará la información que necesitamos para acceder a ellas "Time-Up" vigila los alrededores mientras esperamos. – Sentenció la gótica tomando su comunicador.

– Ya escuché. – Dijo "The Card Counter". – Los "Heraldos del Fin" no han tocado los servidores, les estoy mandando un mapa deben llegar al punto marcado y conecta tu comunicador a las consolas, obtendremos toda la información de Lincoln mientras estuvo en Archon. – Finalizó la castaña, y las tres infiltradas sabían qué debían hacer.

* * *

– Sí que te divertiste "Nie-nie". – Se burló Bobby, quien la estuvo esperando en un recóndito callejón junto a una de las terminales para las cápsulas de escape de Archon. – ¿Te sirvió la armadura?

– Sigo sin entenderlo Bobby, con tu habilidad podrías estar pateando traseros, pero prefieres quedarte en tu computadora… – Dijo Ronnie algo molesta mientras se quitaba su armadura.

– Hermanita, si pateas traseros salvas 100 vidas, si encuentras a los líderes de la asociación, salvas a todos en Royal Woods. – Dijo Bobby concentrado en su computadora. – Los "Heraldos del Fin" están luchando en Archon, debe haber algo ahí… – Bobby también estaba intentando acceder a los servidores de Archon.

– Nadie pensaría que el novio de alguien como Lori fuera un nerd de la computadora. – Se burló Ronnie dándole un puñetazo en la espalda a su hermano.

– Bueno, aunque el mundo nos vea como criminales, nuestra lucha no ha cambiado, en nombre de todos. – Sentenció el Latino volviendo a su deber.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo, sé que fue más corto de lo usual, pero fue porque me di cuenta de un estúpido error que cometí, el próximo episodio ya está escrito, y serán publicados ambos al mismo tiempo, además de que he estado trabajando en el especial de Halloweeen, que si tengo suerte podré publicar mañana (algo tarde :C) xD  
Las infiltradas están literalmente en las narices del dios oscuro ¿Podrán sobrevivir si se encuentran con él o con alguno de sus heraldos? ¿Descubrirán el más horrible secreto que su amado hermano les ha ocultado? ¿Cuál será la habilidad de Bobby? "Grand Final" sigue muy débil y sus fuerzas están rodeadas ¿Por qué no llama al "World-Breaker" y se retira? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **En el próximo episodio respondo a los reviews. :)**


	39. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin(Parte 15)

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin? (Parte 15)**

La primera ascendiente de los "Heraldos del Fin" sabía que su pelea con "Baseball-Bat" no tenía sentido, debía concentrarse en encontrar a la doctora Lisa Loud, con la comunicación con el "World Breaker" reestablecida sabía de la ola de ataques que se había dado, y como buena estratega que es, al igual que todos los altos ascendientes, notó de inmediato que los objetivos de esos ataques eran personas influyentes como los millonarios y los afiliados a la fuerza de seguridad, lo que la convertía en un blanco prácticamente obligatorio… Pero ese villano la había derrotado anteriormente ¡Y quería su venganza!

"Death-Bringer" observó muy detenidamente la nueva arma de "Baseball Bat", y claro, la analizó, mas no encontró ninguna diferencia en su constitución, era el mismo material, con excepción de las llamas pintadas, y tampoco había cambiado la constitución corporal de ese villano.

– Tienes que estar bromeando. – La primera ascendiente se dispuso a pelear nuevamente, sabía que sería un 1 vs 1, por lo que podría usar todas sus garras sin tener que estar al pendiente de interrupciones.

Todas sus garras incandescentes debieron ser usadas como defensa para frenar el golpe de "Baseball Bat" evitando así un daño terrible, pero no evitó ser disparada contra el muro.

"Death-Bringer" No perdió tiempo y volvió a analizar a ese sujeto, sin prótesis mecánicas, ni alteraciones hormonales y usando un bate prácticamente igual, la única explicación a ese repentino aumento en la fuerza de sus ataques sería que simplemente endureció más los músculos para pelear…

– Sé que soy impresionante ¡Pero no te distraigas! – Gritó el villano volviendo a lanzarse contra ella.

La primera ascendiente sabía que no serviría de nada intentar parar ese golpe, iba con demasiada fuerza.

Usó algunas de sus garras incandescentes para fundir en lava el suelo bajo ella y el resto para cubrirse del golpe.

 ***strike***

Dado que se trataba de un golpe descendente, literalmente "Death-Bringer" fue hundida en la lava, pero dado que sus brazos recibieron la fuerza del golpe, y luego su espalda y claro, la lava, sus sistemas principales se mantuvieron a salvo, y ahora tenía la ventaja, ya que ese chico no podía entrar a la lava.

 ***zas***

Las garras de la primera ascendiente comenzaron a extenderse desde el charco de lava en el que estaba sumergida con el objetivo de empalar a "Baseball Bat".

– Aburridaaa. ~ – "Baseball Bat" en efecto no podía contraatacarla mientras estuviera sumergida en la lava.

Cuando "Death-Bringer" lanzó otra ola de incandescentes cuchillas que salieron del charco dispuesta a empalarlo, el villano simplemente tomó distancia, sabía que ese enemigo no podía estirar sus garras al infinito, por lo que si deseaba matarlo tendría que usar salir de ahí… Pero ese no era su estilo, por lo que tomó una de sus esferas metálicas y la lanzó al aire.

De un fuerte golpe lanzó esa pelota al charco desde el que "Death-Bringer" lo atacaba.

Pese a ser una masa maleable y mucho más densa que el agua, la lava no pudo detener el proyectil, apenas logró ralentizarlo.

– ¿¡Me estás lanzando bolas de metal!? – Sin duda había hecho enojar a "Death-Bringer".

La primera ascendiente emergió de la lava en una explosión y arremetió con furia contra "Baseball Bat", quien logró detener esa arremetida, pero debió saltar hacia atrás cuando su enemiga estiró sus garras para empalarlo.

– Si que eres… – "Baseball Bat" no pudo terminar su mal chiste por tener que esquivar las sierras gemelas que eran las "orejas" de su enemiga.

Para detener ese ataque con su bate, debió sostenerlo con demasiada fuerza, considerando que esas orejas atravesaron la armadura de "Silence" como si fuera mantequilla, las precauciones extremas no estaban de m

Las orejas de "Death-Bringer" no pudieron quebrar el bate del villano, las sierras se quedaron inmóviles cuando hicieron contacto. La primera ascendiente supo de inmediato que tal era la fuerza con la que el villano sostenía su bate, que usó eso a su favor. Sabiendo que él, usando tanta fuerza para mantener su posición, era mucho más lento, simplemente pasó del bate y extendió las garras de sus patas para cortarle las piernas.

"Baseball Bat" estaba en una situación muy complicada, alcanzó a ver las crecientes e incandescentes garras de su enemiga extendiéndose hacia él, y no necesitaba dos dedos de frente para saber que no le haría nada bien que estas concretaran su propósito…

* * *

"Grand Final", ya decidido en su actuar activó sus comunicadores, era imperativo actualizarse respecto a la situación de sus fuerzas, según el reporte de "Cataclysm" el objetivo del ataque había sido comprometido, con tantos ataques por todos lados no había forma de que los medios de comunicación masiva locales prestaran atención al ataque en Archon. – _El poder de los medios._ – Pensó el peliblanco mientras continuaba actualizándose. Sus refuerzos llegarían pronto y con ellos podría masacrar a las fuerzas de "Purifier" pero teniendo a Lars en sus filas "Mutilador" muy seguramente huiría, además si usa sus fuerzas para combatir a "Purifier" el mundo pensaría que trabaja con la asociación, así pasaría a ser sólo otro villano más… No, el reporte sólo quedaría en que los "Heraldos del Fin" atacaron Archon y se fueron… – "Blood-Sheed" quédate en espera y aguarda mis órdenes. – Ordenó Lincoln, si bien con la presencia del segundo ascendiente podría superar su actual inferioridad numérica y evitar que su lamentable condición física empeorara (de por sí ya estaba destrozado bajo la armadura), no habría otro momento u oportunidad para poner en marcha su plan, por lo que como siempre y sin dudarlo cuando su voluntad estaba en juego, puso su vida en la línea de fuego.

Tenía motivos para creer que Liberty, Loni y los clones de Luan, Lynn eran combatientes de alto nivel, el hecho de estar solo imposibilitaba Liberty para tomarlo por sorpresa, respecto a Loni, el volver a sentir la escarcha lo hizo darse cuenta de que su última puerta para regresar ya estaba cerrada, en otras palabras, no existe nada que él pueda decirle para disuadir su malevolente directiva, es decir, en cuanto a ellos dos sólo tendría que lidiar contra las habilidades de telekinesis y capacidades físicas aumentadas, habilidades que individualmente son bastante peligrosas, y juntas serían una verdadera fiesta.

Dado que los clones de Lisa y Luan usaban ropas de civiles, pudo escanear sus cuerpos, por lo que sabía que ambos eran usuarios de telekinesis, pero sólo el clon de su hermana comediante tenía las alteraciones musculares, el mayor problema serían las habilidades implantadas en ambos, aunque era muy probable que el clon de Lisa no pueda usarlas, ya que el clon de Luan parecía estar en posición para defenderlo, o trabajan en equipo o el más joven tenía una habilidad de carga…

No era nada a lo que el dios oscuro temiera, después de todo ya había podido enfrentar a Luke, y tenía la certeza de que ellos no serían más peligrosos que el clon de la rockera Loud, el mayor problema que veía es el clon de Lynn, aplastó a "Wrath-Walker" sin necesidad siquiera de usar su telekinesis, quizá tenía en común con su base genética el sobre-exigirse, lo cual le jugaría muy en contra al debilitado "Grand Final".

El tiempo de pensar se acabó, los cinco estaban dispuestos a luchar, pero Liberty se notaba algo aturdida, por lo que ahora "Grand Final" sabía por dónde comenzar. Pateó el piso en un semi círculo a su alrededor, lanzando una ola de escombros hacia sus enemigos. Ninguno de los clones tuvo problemas para esquivar ese ataque, excepto Liberty, aún estaba algo aturdida por la descarga eléctrica que "Mutilador" le hizo sentir cuando Loni se rebeló a las órdenes.

Los escombros y el polvo evitaron que pudieran ver que "Grand Final" avanzó, logrando llegar hasta ella.

 ***crash***

– _¡Maldita sea!_ – Pensó Lincoln al sentir que otra de sus púas se rompía, el escudo de energía de sus nanobots no estaba operativo.

Pese a los daños que no dejaban de acumularse, la embestida de "Grand Final" logró alcanzar a Liberty, pero en lugar de empalarla con sus espadas incandescentes, la sujetó del cuello para luego lanzarla contra uno de sus arsenales.

– ¡Liberty! – Gritó Loni lanzando un choque telekinético contra Lincoln. ***crack*** De no ser por las grietas que se abrían más y más, el dios oscuro a penas lo habría sentido, no porque le falara poder, sino porque estaba más ocupado resistiendo contra la furiosa ola de golpes que el clon de Lynn le lanzaba.

 ***crack***

Su armadura externa se estaba haciendo añicos, sus mejores defensas estaban desactivados por emplear esa energía al soporte de apoyo vital, por lo que no podría luchar con tanta facilidad ni tan abrumadoramente, pero eso no es lo que buscaba, sabía que Lynn no podría romper su blindaje interior tan fácilmente, por lo que escaneó a Liberty, estaba consciente pero lo suficientemente dañada como para no poder moverse.

– ¡Pagarás por hacerle eso a Liberty! – Gritó el clon de Lynn concentrando lo que parecía ser un golpe muy fuerte. Lincoln en lugar de evadir ese ataque, se movió levemente para que ese golpe lo disparara en otra dirección.

Tal fue la fuerza del golpe del clon de la deportista Loud, que incluso una onda de choque se disparó, derribando a sus hermanos. Lincoln debió usar más fuerza para aferrarse al piso y no acabar siendo lanzado fuera del edificio, y también retirar las espinas y púas filadas de la espalda de su armadura.

 ***crack***

Ahora sí sintió un golpe muy profundo, el blindaje interior peligraba.

– ¡Auch! – Gritó Liberty cuando el dios oscuro literalmente le cayó encima.

Lincoln la había lanzado contra esos arsenales a propósito. Muy discretamente tomó uno de los lavabots éxtasis sobre los que cayó Liberty y lo activó.

– Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo matarte, gracias estimado clon de Lynn. – Dijo "Grand Final" burlándose mientras levantaba a su clon del cuello nuevamente. – Pronto el resto de ustedes sufrirá la… "Liberty". – "Grand Final" deseó golpearse la frente, o ser tragado por la tierra, se notaba horriblemente avergonzado por haber dicho un chiste que ni siquiera Luan en sus peores días diría, pero era necesario. – Sólo quédense muertos.

 ***crack* *splat***

Se escuchó el metal quebrándose, la lava cayendo y los sensores de Liberty dejaron de responder, "Grand Final" trituró su rostro con una pequeña explosión de lava y quebró su cuello.

– ¡Liberty! – Gritó Loni horrorizado cuando el cuerpo de Liberty fue soltado cual saco de basura.

– Una peste menos. – "Grand Final" abrió su casco para enseñar su macabra sonrisa a sus enemigos presentes mientras ponía su pie sobre el cuerpo de la peliblanco como si no fuera nada.

– ¡Tú! – El Clon de Lynn se disponía a atacarlo nuevamente, pero antes de poder concretar su ataque, Lincoln volvió a ponerse su casco y cargó contra él, frustrando el plan de Lynn.

Levi y Lane de inmediato fueron a ver a Liberty con la esperanza de que sus sensores no respondieran por alguna avería en su traje. El pequeño prodigio le quitó el casco y se horrorizó al ver las marcas de lava que había penetrado su casco y desfigurado su rostro. Tragándose su vómito ante la horripilante imagen conectó uno de sus dispositivos al traje de su hermana para verificar la integridad de sus sistemas, pero todos estaban intactos, es decir, no percibían sus signos vitales.

– Liberty… – Lane estaba llenándose de dolor y furia al ver el rostro de su hermana así, "Grand Final" no fue para nada sutil y no dudó en destrozar su pálida cara… – ¡"Grand Final"! – Gritó con furia y usó su telekinesis para usar su versión de la habilidad de su padre, el "Arpón Psíquico". De Lane emanaba un aura que aturdía y ralentizaba a los enemigos, era similar a la habilidad de Time-Up, con la excepción de que Lane no se cansaba por usarla, cualquiera que la respirara prolongadamente se volvería básicamente un zombie temporalmente. Usó su telekinesis para concentrar ese gas en un "Arpón Psíquico" y lanzarlo contra el dios oscuro, pero un rayo concentrado proveniente del dedo de su enemigo lo hizo perder la concentración y liberar esa aura.

– Baila para mí, entretenme. – Dijo arrogante "Grand Final" apuntando a Lane con su dedo, y claro, con ese fino rayo siguiéndolo, no parecía que ese ataque fuera a cesar, por lo que Lane se vio forzado a apartarse para evadir el ataque.

Levi por su parte activó un generador de escudo a su alrededor, se negaba a aceptar que Liberty estuviera muerta, no la abandonaría.

– Idiota. – Dijo el dios oscuro al tiempo en que el generador de escudos era destruido por el rayo, junto a la mochila de Levi.

 ***boom***

Una pequeña explosión se dio, en la que Levi, el cuerpo de Liberty y Loni fueron dispersados.

– Levi… por favor… – Loni se estaba quebrando de nuevo, el dolor de la pequeña explosión no era nada en comparación a lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser. Se había quedado dentro del generador de escudo junto a Levi y Liberty, y con todas sus esperanzas deseaba que el más listo de sus hermanos le diera una buena noticia… Pero el pequeño científico, con todas sus fuerzas puso su mano en el rostro de Liberty y sólo cerró sus ojos dando lugar a un triste silencio. – No… – Ahí estaba de nuevo, el mismo rostro sin vida frente a él, frente a un impotente Loni que no podía hacer sino llorar… Ese hermoso e inocente rostro… muerto ante él. El exacto rostro de Likan ¡El mismo maldito rostro! La causa de que fuera más distante de Liberty que del resto de sus hermanos. Jamás existirá dolor que podría hacer a Loni odiar a Liberty, la quería mucho, como a todos sus hermanos, pero sólo mantenía su distancia y medía sus palabras… Error que no cometió con Lincoln al hacerlo entrar al edificio…

Loni, desde lo más profundo de su corazón se negó a atacar a Lincoln… por mucho odio que su padre intentó inculcar dentro de él, nunca logró hacerlo odiar a la gente que no le había hecho nada… pero la imagen del rostro de Liberty, simplemente muerto hizo añicos ese ideal.

Jamás se encontrarían palabras adecuadas para describir la furia en la que esos ojos bañados en lágrimas de regodearon. Sin importarle nada se lanzó en una furiosa embestida en contra del debilitado "Grand Final".

* * *

– No hay moros en la costa. – Dijo "Time-Up" explorando el lugar, estaban en medio del edificio por lo que el alcance de su burbuja no alcanzaba a los "Heraldos del Fin" en el primer piso ni al dios oscuro en el último (en pie).

Las tres avanzaron hacia la sala de servidores, no sería difícil llegar, después de todo, los "Heraldos del Fin" estaban concentrados en el primer piso.

– ¡Cuidado! – "The Eight of Spades" usó una de sus cartas para cubrirlas de un finísimo rayo que pasó por ahí.

– Te debo una. – Dijo "Time-up" prosiguiendo con su exploración.

* * *

El dios oscuro se encontraba bastante divertido disparando su rayo concentrado en contra los clones de Lynn y Luan, ambos estaban esforzándose por evadirlo, dado que era un disparo ininterrumpido no tenían oportunidad o brecha para contraatacar.

 ***ugh*** El choque telekinético que lanzó Loni simplemente apareciendo frente al dios oscuro lo lanzó contra un muro, acabaría saliendo del edificio si continuaba cayendo, por lo que debió aferrarse al suelo nuevamente.

 ***crack***

Más mecanismos fallaban producto de los golpes y de sus bajas defensas producto de la falta de energía.

– ¡Lincoln! – Gritó el rubio con una furia que Lynn y Lane sintieron tan aterradora como desconcertante ¿En serio era Loni?

Bajo su casco, en el rostro del dios oscuro se dibujó una macabra sonrisa, tardó más de lo esperado, pero dado el bajo consumo de energía de ese rayo, pudo mantener alejados a los clones de sus hermanas. Para la próxima fase de su plan, necesitaba dar un mensaje privado, por lo que destruyó el suelo bajo sus pies abriendo un espacio que le permitió bajar algunos pisos y, conociendo las ubicaciones de sus enemigos gracias a sus lavabots de utilidad, saltó a un lado y volvió a disparar el fino rayo.

Lynn, Lane y Loni, sin perder tiempo lo siguieron, no lo hacían por que fuera una orden de "Mutilador", ni siquiera por sus propias vidas, lo hacían por Liberty.

Levi se quedó junto a su difunta hermana mayor, él jamás ocultó sus sentimientos por sus hermanos y hermana, y si bien sabía de los peligros a los que se exponían por sus misiones y entrenamiento, jamás imaginó que la vería morir tan pronto… a ninguno de ellos…

– ¡Woa! – El pequeño se alteró por los finos rayos moviéndose por doquier, la pelea abajo parecía ser muy intensa. – ***hm* *uh*** – Su boca fue tapada y algo le fue puesto en el cuello. Lo siguiente que vio fue una bola con espinas, indudablemente un arma de los "Heraldos del Fin", ser lanzada a una ventana y luego el fino rayo la golpeó.

 ***boom***

Se dio una peligrosa dispersión de lava con origen en esa esfera, Levi sobrevivió por que quien tapó su boca se puso a cubierto tras un pilar y lo arrastró consigo. El pequeño castaño no tuvo tiempo para relajarse, pues de inmediato muchos rayos del "World Breaker" fueron disparados desde la tierra, causando que gran parte del edificio fuera reducido a escombros fundidos.

– Guarda silencio Levi. – Le susurró una imposible voz al oído mientras lo volteaba. Tan imposible como sonaba, se veía.

– Lib… – Su boca volvió a ser silenciada a la fuerza por la mano de la peliblanco.

Liberty miró con detenimiento en todas direcciones, conocía la ubicación de todos los sensores espía del edificio, y tas comprobar que todos fueron inutilizados por el rayo concentrado que "Grand Final" estuvo disparando aparentemente sólo para hostigar a sus enemigos en ese momento, es que pudo volver a dirigirse a su hermano.

– Levi escúchame bien, hoy finalmente tenemos una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, de poder ser libres… – Sentenció Liberty dejando a su hermano aún más estupefacto.

Dada su confusión, el pequeño científico miró detalladamente a Liberty, reconoció el dispositivo en su cuello, por las imágenes en el centro de detención supo que podían neutralizar equipos de sondeo y monitoreo, lo que fue un alivio enorme el saber que ella estaba viva, pero ese alivio palideció ante la confusión de todo lo que pasaba.

– ¿D-De qué hablas Lib…? – Liberty volvió a taparle la boca.

– Mira. – Ordenó Liberty apuntando a las marcas que dejaba el rayo, "Grand Final" le había enviado un mensaje: "Pon el dispositivo de tu mano en el cuello del cerebrito, lanza una de las bolas con espinas a la ventana más cercana y cúbranse". El mensaje era bastante grande, por lo que Liberty pudo leer la instrucción.

Levi estaba bastante sorprendido, primero ¿Por qué demonios Liberty obedeció las instrucciones de ese tipo? Acaso… ¿Los traicionó?

– Liberty tú… – Levi la apuntaba con uno de los dispositivos de su mochila.

– Él lo dijo, nos liberará. – Dijo Liberty haciendo que Levi recordara el penoso y forzado chiste que "Grand Final" dijo antes de fingir matarla.

En ese momento nadie le vio sentido a ese chiste, porque en efecto no lo era, sino que era un mensaje para Liberty… Todo calzaba, pero el pequeño científico no era de los que creía en todo lo que le decían, no sin pruebas al menos.

Liberty, a diferencia de Lincoln, ella era genuinamente apegada a sus hermanos, y como consecuencia de ese afecto podía leerlos a la perfección, por lo que, de inmediato supo lo que pensaba Levi. – Por favor Levi, está muy débil y aun así hace esto por nosotros…

Esa sí era una prueba para Levi, de por sí la lucha con el Alto Capitán Mayor habría debilitado a cualquiera, cosa que comprobó por sus sensores cuando llegaron, tal y como "Mutilador" lo dijo, estaba demasiado débil… realmente sus hermanos podían matarlo… Levi ahora convencido miró a su alrededor, el rayo que disparaba "Grand Final" se estaban concentrando en otra barra de soporte del edificio, esta vez la letra era mucho más pequeña, por lo que debió usar un aumento en sus gafas para leerlo: "Los liberaré de su padre, pero que Liberty mantenga un contacto secreto con el cerebrito…" La orden no se había escrito completamente, aparentemente sus hermanos le estaban dando serios problemas al dios oscuro.

– ¿¡Qué crees que pasará con nosotros cuando dejemos de serle útiles a "Mutilador"!? ¿Eh? – La pregunta de Liberty era algo que todos ellos temían, todos lo imaginaban pero nadie quería creerlo, claramente era ser desechados como basura (asesinados), cosa que hacía sonar cada vez más tentadora la posibilidad de ser finalmente libres del yugo de "Mutilador", pero pese a todo seguía impactado por esa noticia, la mera imagen de "Mutilador" podía alterar incluso a Loki. Cuando Levi se enteró de que Likan, uno de sus hijos murió en la cirugía de reformación muscular y que "Mutilador" ni siquiera se inmutó por eso, entendió con el monstruo con el que trataban, pero jamás había sido capaz de imaginar siquiera un escape posible… hasta ahora.

–Liberty… – Levi le entregó a su hermana un comunicador mucho más avanzado en términos de rastreabilidad, parte de su arsenal personal secreto. – No hace falta que sigas gritando, por favor, libera a nuestros hermanos… – Pidió el pequeño genio cuando vio que algunas figuras negras llegaban a su posición.

– "Grand Final" te ordena que vengas con nosotros. – Informó uno de los ascendientes apuntando a Levi. – Y a ti, que te reúnas con los "Heraldos del Fin" en el primer piso. – Esta vez apuntaba a Liberty.

Ambos clones obedecieron y luego los ascendientes inundaron de lava el piso en el que estaban con el objetivo de eliminar la evidencia del cuerpo de Liberty en caso de una investigación o intento de recuperación inmediato.

* * *

Unos cuantos pisos abajo Lincoln se encontraba luchando fuertemente contra los clones de sus hermanas, su armadura estaba agrietada a más no poder, y su blindaje interno estaba próximo a sufrir lo mismo, ya que su sistema interno no les daba toda la energía que podían manejar por el dichoso soporte de apoyo vital, pero entre mantener al clon de Luan, alejado, ya que esa aura a su alrededor (es de origen biológico por lo que "Grand Final" pudo intuir que no era buena idea acercarse), más sus arpones psíquicos usando ese aire le estaban causando muchos problemas para escribir sus órdenes arriba.

– ¿En serio crees que matarme cambiará algo? La furia de los "Heraldos del Fin" ya ha sido desatada. – Preguntó Lincoln al aire, sabiendo que "Mutilador" lo estaba escuchando, mientras volvía a apuntar ese rayo hacia Lynn.

– Sólo serás una peste menos, y tus maniacos asesinos son los siguientes. – Respondió "Mutilador" bastante molesto, al parecer Liberty era muy importante para sus planes.

– En algo tienes razón Lincoln. – Interrumpió Loni – ¡Morirás! – Añadió despidiendo en sus palabras una furia digna de un alto ascendiente de los "Heraldos del Fin", al tiempo en que usaba su telekinesis para arrojarle al peliblanco una ola de escombros.

– Sólo otra piedra en mi zapato, como lo fue Liberty. – Lincoln se burló de Loni mientras dirigía el rayo concentrado para rebanar los escombros, cosa que logró a un alto precio, nuevamente sus funciones de defensa fallaron dejándole una apertura en su defensa que Lynn no dudó en aprovechar, ese molesto castaño no había dejado de intercambiar golpes con el dios oscuro y varios de sus ataques habían conectado, pero sólo hasta ahora finalmente pudo dañarlo, no sólo por la fuerza física del golpe, sino que también porque ese golpe lo disparó hacia Lane.

Lincoln se levantó por las malas, sólo con sus máquinas, ya se había perdido la posibilidad de realizar movimientos coordinados gracias a la aparente naturaleza aturdidora del aura que emanaba de Lane.

– Y en cuanto a ti "Mutilador", será mejor que te acostumbres a ver tus planes saliendo mal. – Se burlo "Grand Final" bajando su guardia, acto seguido los clones de Lynn y Luan se lanzaron contra él, pero se vieron forzados a retroceder cuando el dios oscuro se vio rodeado por orbes del caos.

– ¡Rodeen al dios oscuro! – Ordenó "Blood-Sheed" entrando a escena.

Loni y los demás, pese a estar completamente al tanto del poder de los ascendientes y reconociendo a "Blood-Sheed" por la batalla por el "Atlantis II", no se dejaron intimidar, no se echarían para atrás pese a ser conscientes del devastador poder del segundo ascendiente.

– ¿Seguro que quieren más muertos? – Comentó "Grand Final" al tiempo en que "Blood-Sheed"

enseñaba al inconsciente Levi.

Ninguno de los tres lo demostró, pero se vieron intimidados por ello, no querían ver morir a otro de sus hermanos, y si bien se llenaron de furia al ver que todos los equipos de Levi estaban destrozados y algunos derretidos, intuyendo que su hermano fue dañado, mantuvieron la calma.

– Esto se ve mejor en ti, Loni. – Ordenó el peliblanco y otro ascendiente le lanzó el traje de contención para prisioneros que usó anteriormente. – Si no lo usas será mejor que se despidan este mocoso. – Agregó al tiempo en que la mano libre de "Blood-Sheed" enseñaba un orbe del caos.

Loni miró a sus dos hermanos, no tenían daños significativos, por lo que confió en que podrían escapar de los "Heraldos del Fin" sin su ayuda, no estaba dispuesto a dejar morir a Levi como hizo con Liberty…

– … Liberarás a Levi. – Sentenció Loni, bajando sus brazos, y vistiendo ese traje de contención. Ninguno de sus demás hermanos puso objeción a la voluntad de Loni, no valía la pena desafiarlo cuando se trataba de ponerse en la línea de fuego por los demás, y tampoco es como si pudieran, ya estaban en sintonía al querer proteger a Levi.

– Sólo como precaución, el rayo de lava disparará contra… Levi en 5 minutos si siguen dentro del edificio, lárguense ahora. – Finalizó "Grand Final" retirándose y dejando a Lynn y a Lane sin posibilidad de seguirlos.

"Blood-Sheed" levantó a Loni con su mano libre y lanzó a Levi hacia sus hermanos.

* * *

Los cinco bajaban lentamente flotando por sobre las escaleras de emergencia, que ahora eran sólo metal derretido y lava, Lincoln había llegado a su límite por lo que cayó rendido ante las disfuncionalidades de su cuerpo y sus nanobots, sólo tenía activadas las funciones para mover su cuello, ver, escuchar y hablar. Tal era su actual discapacidad que dos ascendientes lo llevaban de los hombros lo más cómodamente que podían, mientras Loni era sostenido toscamente de su mano por "Blood-Sheed".

La furia en el rostro de Loni se le hacía muy divertida de ver, Lincoln lo odiaba tanto como a sus hermanas y si bien disfrutaría torturándolo durante días, lo necesitaría… entero.

– Creí que eras diferente… – Comentó Loni sólo deseando escupir en la cara de Lincoln, cosa que si hacía muy seguramente lo pagarían en sangre sus hermanos, por lo que se contuvo.

– ¿Qué problema tienen ustedes? Que siempre buscan encontrar la paz. – Respondió Lincoln en burla. – ¿En serio creíste que me quedaría sin hacer nada después de enterarme de que son hijos de "Mutilador"? – El dios oscuro añadió.

A Liberty no le causaba el menor placer ocultarle a Loni lo que estaba pasando, pero entre menos de sus hermanos lo supieran, mejor sería, pero eso no le impediría ver a su hermano una última vez.

– No se elige a la familia… – Loni se detuvo cuando creyó ver una silueta en uno de los pisos, pero al voltear comprobó que sólo lo imaginó.

– La próxima vez, seremos libres Loni. – Susurró Liberty perdiéndose en las sombras, tendría que alcanzar a los demás "Heraldos del Fin", quienes seguían resistiendo en la planta baja del edificio.

– No Loni, la única opción es acabar con tus enemigos, y Liberty fue quien pagó el precio de tu estupidez. – Sentenció "Grand Final" mientras se dedicaba a evaluar la situación, el cadáver del Alto Capitán Mayor seguía en sus manos, pero no serviría para dar su mensaje, y cualquiera puede hacer un vídeo para mostrarlo en la televisión abierta como verdadero, por lo que "Purifier" no necesitaría del cadáver para dar un mensaje creíble al público, pero ese mensaje sería muy inútil si el mundo se enteraba de que fue "Grand Final" quien mató al Alto Capitán Mayor, es decir, Lincoln sabía cómo sacarle el mayor provecho… Pese a todo es difícil de admitir, pero había sido superado por "Mutilador".

* * *

Gracias a los ataques del "World-Breaker" las fuerzas de "Purifier" retrocedieron, dándoles tiempo a los ascendientes de acceder a los gusanos de tierra del Leviatán, pero ninguno aceptaría abandonar al dios oscuro, por lo que todos seguirían atentos hasta que el dios oscuro arribara.

Cuando "Grand Final" llegó al primer piso, específicamente en la "boca" de uno de los gusanos que usaba el "World-Breaker" para lanzar y retirar tropas, vio a los ascendientes que habían sobrevivido a la lucha, ninguno se atrevió a plantarle cara, todos arrodillados como si esperaran al verdugo que les cortaría la cabeza, cosa extraña considerando que cuando entró al "World-Breaker" incluso los más bajos ascendientes le hablaron. Lo más seguro es que se culparan a sí mismos por la derrota que sufrió, cos que Lincoln percibió de una forma muy diferente.

– De pie, mis guerreros, aún pueden blandir sus espadas y aún quedan enemigos.

– Pero señor… – Quiso contrariar "Purge", quien estaba más que dispuesta a pagar con su vida por ese fracaso.

– Fuimos superados, pero nuestro enemigo no pudo matarnos, seguimos siendo más fuertes y quiero que sean ustedes quienes me traigan su cadáver. – Ordenó "Grand final", sabiendo que sus tropas se habrían matado en caso de no darles una oportunidad de redimirse. – Ahora volvamos al "World-Breaker", hay mucho que hacer.

* * *

El programa de Lisa les permitió a las heroínas pasar el registro de las cámaras que apuntaban a las entradas de las cápsulas durante la evacuación.

– No… – Dijo "Time-Up" con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver que Lincoln no había evacuado el edificio…

– Lo que sea que haya pasado con Lincoln… lo sabremos. – Sentenció "The Eight of Spades" completamente decidida y comenzando a extraer toda la información de los servidores.

– La temperatura está subiendo. ¡Salgan de ahí ahora! – Ordenó Lisa por el comunicador.

– P-Pero… – Intentó contrariar "The Eight of Spades", llevaban un buen rato ahí, pero era demasiada la información en los servidores.

– ¡De nada servirá si tu comunicador es carbonizado! – Volvió a gritar Lisa, estaba exaltada.

– Suspiro… – Fue lo único que dijo la sombría heroína volviendo a cubrirlas con seis de sus cartas para sacarlas de ahí.

* * *

Lincoln no se iría sin destruir un objetivo importantísimo para la fuerza de seguridad, por lo que volvió a disparar el rayo de lava y terminar así con la cede principal de Archon. Loki, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Levi y los restos del pelotón "Égida" lograron salir del edificio antes de que el poderoso disparo lo destruyera, todos sabían lo que debían hacer, usarían las armaduras "Purifier" para pasar el bloqueo que la empresa puso, después de todo, todos tenían identificaciones como agentes o de "Purifier" o de Archon.

– Sé que quieres a Loni, y estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato. – Dijo "Grand Final" dirigiéndose a Loni, sabía que "Mutilador" estaría escuchando.

– Te escucho. – Respondió "Mutilador", ya sabía que no valía la pena ocultar sus intenciones.

– Te daré a Loni y el cadáver del Alto Capitán Mayor a cambio de Lars. – Ofreció el peliblanco, sin regateo ni ocultarle nada.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ese cadáver?

– O él murió luchando valientemente contra "Grand Final", o fue aplastado cual mosca insignificante en medio del territorio de "Purifier", tú decides. – Lincoln sabía que en ocasiones quien da la noticia puede cambiar completamente el cómo esta es percibida. – ¿Tenemos un trato?

– ¿Esperas que te escuche después de que destruiste el principal edifico de Archon en Royal Woods? – A alguien tan manipulador como "Mutilador" se le hacían incómodas las conversaciones así de toscas, pero no tenía otra opción más que jugar así, el día lunes, Lincoln había transmitido un mensaje por los altavoces de la ciudad, y si hacía a Loni dar un mensaje en esas condiciones, por muy informal que fuera, el hecho de tratarse sobre la aplastante derrota del Alto Capitán Mayor en manos de "Grand Final", mucha gente se vería influenciada por el poder del rubio y "Mutilador" saldría muy perjudicado. – Trato hecho. – Se vio forzado a aceptar.

Por muy esperado que fuera ese comportamiento de parte de "Mutilador", Loni seguía sin poder aceptarlo ¿A caso estaba intercambiando a su hijo como mercancía literalmente en un trueque con un demonio?

– Será donde mi sirviente está luchando con "Baseball Bat". – Sentenció "Grand Final" y cortó la comunicación, si bien le había revelado a su enemigo el lugar en dónde estará, no estaba preocupado, usaría a alguna de sus máquinas para hacer el intercambio.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el episodio, los "Heraldos del Fin" van a sufrir un gran cambio, y creo que será el último, ya que le queda muy poco a esta historia.**

 **Creo que exageré hace algunos capítulos, el próximo episodio sería el epílogo y terminaré finalmente este arco.**

 **Los "Heraldos del Fin" se están haciendo más fanáticos de su propia cultura que de su dios oscuro ¿Cómo influirá esto? ¿Cómo encaja Liberty en el plan de Lincoln ahora que todos salvo Levi creen que está muerta? ¿Qué cambios ejecutará "Grand Final" a sus fuerzas? ¿Qué sucederá con Royal Woods tras todo ese gran ataque? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **Js152: La escarcha es una aberración contra la naturaleza, atenta contra los instintos más naturales de Lincoln, el cariño, la tranquilidad, por muy cruel que suene, Lincoln es un humano defectuoso.**

 **Neozura: Es la conciencia colectiva del mundo, la representación del inconsciente, los instintos más básicos de los seres vivos, comenzando con la autopreservación. Sobre esa observación, tienes razón hasta cierto punto, si ellas no hubieran sido heroínas, Lincoln habría destruido el punto de quiebre sísmico en el primer episodio, pero me desvío del tema, Lincoln no es un villano perfecto, hay varias coincidencias que lo hicieron llegar tan lejos, ahora, realmente me tardé mucho con esto, pero creo que cumpliré con terminar este arco en dos o tres capítulos, bueno, lo de las tragedias, de por sí habrán bastantes tragedias, pero los héroes harán lo que hacen mejor, levantarse.**

 **Pirata: Bueno, Lincoln jamás tuvo oportunidad de ser bueno, bueno, sobre lo de llamarla mamá, no tiene relevancia la verdad, en la precuela daré a entender por qué la llama así. Y me matarás de la risa con todo ese argumento basado en tamales. xD**

 **Ine Neko: ¡Bienvenida! Espero hayan terminado tus asuntos tan agotadores, 2 capítulos para subirte el ánimo. (?) Me alegra que te gustara la actitud de Lincoln, no quise que fuera el villano perfecto, es profesional sí (no habla ni subestima a sus enemigos), pero no es perfecto, y ahora sus fuerzas tendrán un gran cambio. ¿Qué "Heraldo del Fin" no está loco? xD Oh, subí a un grupo de Facebook una imagen del aspecto de "Death-Bringer", si quieres te la mando. Y sí, disfruté mucho imaginar la cara de Lisa al enterarse de todo eso. xD Respecto a la voluntad de "Grand Final", sin duda es algo que me fascinó escribir, ahora Lincoln Loud verdaderamente dejó de existir, no más dudas para el dios oscuro. ¡Sabía que acabarías odiando al Clon de Lynn! xD Aunque a él, como a muchos de los personajes secundarios, también les daré un trasfondo, Lincoln es el único personaje que empezó en la historia y terminará igual, como un malvado que sólo quiere hacer sufrir a todos. Y sobre los dos Heraldos del Fin, su cultura es muy rencorosa y el desear matar a tu superior está literalmente en su programación. Respecto a la reacción de Lori, estamos a dos o tres capítulos de eso, la mayor parte de la acción del arco ya terminó, faltan algunas peleas de personajes importantes y se termina. Me siento orgulloso, no pensé que esta historia llegaría tan lejos, pero me encanta (modestia aparte xD). Respecto a Lana, Lucy y Cristina, estaban en misión de rescate, nada más, por eso no intervinieron mucho, ¿Qué te pareció el actuar de Lincoln en la pelea? Para responder tu duda, estaban en las celdas como prisioneros, cuando el Alto capitán Mayor fue puesto como director en jefe de la fuerza de seguridad es que puso la iniciativa de usar a los villanos del centro de detención o torturarlos hasta que cooperaran. Spoiler, sí, Mick Swagger. :,v Bueno, cuando rebele el porqué de tantos trabajos me dices si habías adivinado. xD Y sí, vi tricked, la verdad originalmente se supone que sólo encontrarían a Tetherby muerto, pero pensé ¿Por qué no darles algo más de dolor? Lo he hecho todo el fic después de todo. xD Admito que extrañé tus reviews pensé que me habías abandonado /3 Y creo que sí dijiste que adoraste esa parte. xD Respecto a nuestros países, lo siento, falsa alarma, no sabía que fanfiction indicaba el país. :,v Vamos por esa precuela. :) Es un gusto tenerte de vuela. xD**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego chicos.**


	40. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin(Parte 16)

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin? (Parte 16)**

"Death-Bringer" no estaba peleando tan lejos, pero de igual manera tardaría unos minutos el retraer los gusanos de tierra del "World-Breaker" y luego arrojarlos hacia la localización de la primera ascendiente.

"Grand Final" se había dirigido a su cámara de reparación personal, donde fue rodeado por todos los nanobots necesarios para reducir al máximo su tiempo de reparación, debía volver a sus funciones cuanto antes. Serían "Blood-Sheed", "Cataclysm", "Death-Point", "Hell-Blade", y "Purge" quienes intercambiarían a Loni por Lars.

* * *

Tanto "Baseball Bat" como "Death-Bringer" estaban muy agotados, ese mocoso era muy fuerte, y esa era una razón más que suficiente para hacer a la primera ascendiente seguir peleando, no se dejaría superar en fuerza por ese enemigo.

"Death-Bringer" sabía lo que sucedería dentro de poco, vendrían los demás altos ascendientes y "Cataclysm", y no quería que se interpusieran en su pelea, por lo que para cuando llegaran, sería lo mejor que "Baseball Bat" estuviera sometido o muerto. La primera ascendiente parecía llevar la delantera de la pelea, si bien no tenía nanobots evolutivos, lograba mejorar a base del aprendizaje, y cada vez se le hacía más fácil evadir esa interminable ola de "Swings" que el villano hacía buscando destrozarla.

– ¿En serio no te aburres? – Preguntó "Death-Bringer" cuando ya estaba totalmente adecuada a la velocidad de los ataques del villano y ahora los evadía como si nada.

– Que conejit… – Se detuvo al ser sorpresivamente atravesado por una de las garras de la primera ascendiente. "Death-Bringer" estiró su garra justo bajo el bate del villano evitando que este pudiera verla hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. – ***buaj*** – Escupió sangre.

– Es dios oscuro no sólo los quiere muertos, quiere que sufran. – Sentenció la primera ascendiente dispuesta a realizar su sádica labor, para lo que activó nuevamente todas sus garras incandescentes.

– _¿No era el amigo de Lynn?_ – Pensó "Grand Final" desde su cámara de reparación, fue sencillamente deleitante ver como "Death-Bringer" lo destrozaba lentamente, y ya se sentía emocionado por ver la cara de su hermana deportista cuando se entere de la noticia, como heroína que es, muy seguramente tendría acceso a las imágenes de cómo quedó.

…

– Veo que te diviertes. – Apreció "Blood-Sheed" saliendo de un gusano de tierra y viendo lo que alguna vez fue "Baseball-Bat", les sería muy difícil, pero podrían identificarlo.

– Si, así tratamos a los enemigos, no los dejamos ganar. – Respondió la primera ascendiente provocando a los ascendientes que llegaban.

– Veo que eres buena para hablar como para abandonar al dios oscuro. – Respondió "Cataclysm" sacando su lengua, es un hecho que le habían fallado al dios oscuro, pero seguían siendo "Heraldos del Fin" y no dejarían que les pasaran por encima.

– Suficiente. – Dijeron "Purge" y "Hell-Blade" al unísono e interponiéndose en el camino de ambos ascendientes.

– Tenemos órdenes del dios oscuro. – Añadió "Blood-Sheed" sacando a Loni del gusano de tierra, y también al traje de contención pesado para Lars, sería muy contraproducente que usara su trans-posición para escapar del gusano de tierra. – Y justo a tiempo. – Agregó cuando vio a los registrados como Loki, Luke, Lynn, Levi y al más importante, Lars.

Como cabía esperar de los "Heraldos del Fin", el único propósito por el que lucharán como uno y no entre ellos, es la voluntad del dios oscuro, por lo que todos liberaron sus espadas y tomaron posición para pelear.

Todos eran usuarios de telekinesis y con fuerza física aumentada, y la habilidad de Lynn es desconocida, por lo que bajar su guardia no es aceptable.

– Pongan al llamado Lars aquí. – Ordenó "Blood-Sheed" lanzando el pesado traje de contención.

– ¡Primero muestra a Loni! – Respondió Loki.

– Ni se te ocurra intentar algo. – Ordenó "Blood-Sheed" dejando caer al rubio al suelo, para luego quitarle el traje de contención ligero.

Si bien a ninguno de ellos le agradó que Loni recibiera ese trato, el sólo ver la plasta de tripas, huesos, carbón y lava a la que fue reducido "Baseball-Bat" los hizo creer que fue afortunado.

Debieron sacar a Lars de la cámara de recuperación de "Purifier" para instalarlo dentro del traje de contención pesado, de más está decir que ese traje tenía un campo de anulación para impedir que "Mutilador" lo mate.

Era bien sabido por el dios oscuro que el alcance del salto de Lars se reducía conforme más pesado fuera aquello que lo toca en ese momento, por lo que con ese traje (aunque es más adecuado describirlo como un exoesqueleto robótico super-pesado) no le sería posible activar su poder siquiera.

De más está decir que ninguno estaba de acuerdo con el intercambio, (con excepción de Lars, quien quería que Loni estuviera con ellos), en especial porque se trataba del asesino de Liberty, no había ninguno en el intercambio que no deseara lanzarse y matar a todos los del otro bando, pero los clones de las chicas Loud sabían lo que les esperaba a ellos y a sus hermanos si desobedecían a "Mutilador", y los ascendientes no querían fallarle dos veces al dios oscuro.

– No detecto ningún tipo de tecnología de los "Heraldos del Fin" dentro de Loni, ni del cuerpo del Alto Capitán Mayor. – Indicó Levi.

Ambas facciones hicieron a sus rehenes avanzar para el intercambio, la cámara de contención pesada de los "Heraldos del Fin" en la que Lars fue puesto tenía un sistema de flote, mientras que Loni hizo levitar el cuerpo del Alto Capitán Mayor.

Sin duda eran momentos muy tensos, pero el intercambio se llevó a cabo adecuadamente.

El dios oscuro consideró ordenar a sus ascendientes matarlos, pero necesitaba a Levi vivo, ya que él sería quien lo conducirá a "Mutilador" a través del contacto que mantiene con Liberty, por lo que decidió dejarlos ir…

– ¡No lo hagas! – Se dijo a sí mismo el dios oscuro al ver la amenazante mirada de esos chicos ¿En serio podría tolerar que lo miraran así sus hermanas? ¡Claro que no! Las mataría ahí mismo.

* * *

Esta vez no se podía decir de otra forma, los "Heraldos del Fin" perdieron una batalla.

– "Grand Final" … – Ninguno de los ascendientes que regresaron al "World-Breaker" podía encararlo, pese a la última orden que les dio el dios oscuro.

Si bien se encontraba en su cámara de reparaciones, podría realizar algunas de sus labores.

– No teman mis ascendientes, esta perfidia será mitigada en una masacre tan sangrienta que nos reconocerá por toda la eternidad – Sentenció el dios oscuro.

Esas palabras animaron un poco a los ascendientes y se dirigieron al Vin'Ixir, sin duda alguna participarían en "Nux'Arak" hasta purgar la debilidad que le costó una victoria a su dios oscuro.

"Grand Final" comenzaría a pensar en un modo de mejorar sus fuerzas, pero la verdad es que se quedó seco, sin ideas. Cuando construyó a las viejas vanguardias, los primeros "Muerte-Infierno", los caóticos y a los cazadores sanguinarios, fue basándose en armas de videojuegos y películas, no fueron ideas nacidas para la lucha, y crear armas de utilidad no es tan sencillo, el campo de batalla es muy variable, no basta sólo crear proyectiles más destructivos o que causen explosiones más grandes… Además, algo lo distraía, uno de sus ascendientes que se había quedado en la cabina del "World-Breaker", su cuerpo tenía la estructura muscular femenina…

– Eres una ascendiente de bajo rango… – Dijo el peliblanco bastante intrigado, quizá no era tan fanática de su dios. – Dime tu nombre. – El dios oscuro ordenó.

– Nací en las factorías, soy el penúltimo eslabón de la cadena sagrada, sólo por sobre los "eslabones rotos", y carezco de un nombre. – Respondió la ascendiente, al parecer esa era su presentación formal.

Los eslabones rotos… el nombre que se les dio a las vanguardias… desde que se decidió que los ascendientes derrotados en los "Nux'Arak" se serían encerrados en las armaduras de las Vanguardias como su penitencia por el sacrilegio de la debilidad, y ocuparían el último lugar de la gran cadena.

– Tendrás que ganar muchos "Nux'Arak" para llegar con los altos ascendientes… – Apreció el peliblanco.

– Ascensión a través de la batalla… – Respondió la ascendiente, parecía muy nerviosa.

Batalla… "Grand Final" no sólo supo que había un problema con su jerarquía, sino que se le ocurrió una forma para solucionarlo. Primero, la razón de su derrota, todos sus ascendientes estaban hechos para superar a otros ascendientes, eran en extremo poderosos, pero como ejército eran débiles, "Wrath-Walker" es una prueba de ello, sus parásitos neurales lo hicieron subir mucho en la cadena sagrada, pero estos parásitos son herramientas de infiltración, no de batalla… No, no era útil en el campo, ahora como apoyo presencial en el campo de batalla sólo tenían a los "Muerte-Infierno" y a las Vanguardias, no tenían poderío aéreo ni muchas de las herramientas con las que fueron superados, se quedaron impotentes contra el poder de fuego del "Juez" para empezar, los drones espejismo neutralizaron a los enormes demoledores "Muerte-Infierno" …

Lincoln sonrió bajo su casco, esa ascendiente sin querer le había dicho lo que les faltaba a sus tropas. Tenía un aproximado de 2000 ascendientes, 1800 después de esa batalla, y muchas más vanguardias, la cantidad de bajas en los "Nux'Arak" también era exorbitante, lo que estaba bien, pero no los preparaba para una guerra.

Al igual que en el nacimiento de "Death-Bringer", durante su recuperación comenzó a operar las consolas, tendría que modificar tanto la cadena de ascensión como el "Nux'Arak" mismo, cosa que no le fue tan difícil, su jerarquía actual es muy simple, y no se complicaría demasiado tras las modificaciones.

Los ascendientes de la cadena sagrada pasaron a ser llamados "jerarcas", y cada uno de ellos dirigiría una fuerza de batalla, todas las vanguardias se distribuyeron al servicio de los nuevos "Jerarcas", además una factoría caótica sería asignada a cada "Jerarca" para poder preparar mejor sus fuerzas para la batalla.

– Amo… – Preguntó extrañada cuando el dios oscuro llevaba tanto tiempo en silencio.

– Tu nombre será "Kaah-Narak". – Sentenció "Grand Final".

– Olvido del poderoso… ¿Merezco ese nombre? – Preguntó la última "Jerarca" bastante segura de qué le ordenaba al nombrarla así.

– Tú me lo dirás cuando estés a la cabeza de la cadena sagrada. – Sentenció "Grand Final", terminando con las modificaciones para los "Nux'Arak".

Ahora todas las vanguardias deben seguir a su "Jerarca" al ritual, ya no serán pelas, serán batallas, y como antes en los rituales nacieron poderosísimos combatientes, ahora nacerán, además, ejércitos y maquinaria de destrucción que los hará arrasar a todos sus enemigos.

Cada vez que un "Jerarca" sea superado en un "Nux'Arak", este sería convertido en vanguardia y sus fuerzas reconstruidas, el jerarca derrotado, junto a la mitad de pasará a servir a quien lo superó, y el resto deberá servir al nuevo "Jerarca" nacido en las factorías. Era evidente que eso haría que los más altos ascendientes dirigieran ejércitos muy numerosos, lo que haría a los de menor rango superar dicha inferioridad numérica a base de estrategias, desarrollo de armas y claro, poder. Si bien los "Jerarcas" siguen siendo intocables por sus seguidores en los rituales, ahora se les permite dar de su poder a sus fuerzas para potenciarlos.

– "Kaah-Narak", guíame a la victoria. – Ordenó el dios oscuro, y de inmediato varias vanguardias llegaron al lugar.

– Que tu orden nos lleve a la guerra. – Dijo una de esas vanguardias

En lugar de arrodillarse, la "Jerarca" se dirigió a su factoría caótica en el territorio designado, comenzaría de inmediato a mejorar a sus fuerzas y claro, a adquirir más poder a través de, y para, la batalla.

* * *

Una vez "Grand Final" se quedó sólo en el puente del "World-Breaker" hizo algo que llevaba un buen tiempo sin hacer, simplemente escuchar.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar al techo, estando en el puente no había mucho por ver, salvo la enorme esquirla sangrienta que impulsaba al Leviatán, pero la decoración alrededor del poderoso cristal había cambiado mucho, ahora estaba en el mango de una espada… Era el mismo diseño de todas las espadas integradas a los brazaletes que usan los "Heraldos del Fin", una inscripción decía "Grand Final" … Sin duda era intrigante para el peliblanco, miró con más detenimiento y vio que de la escultura de la espada iniciaba otra escultura, esta vez de una cadena, en el primer eslabón había sólo un nombre escrito: "Inferno" … Eso fue suficiente para entender qué significaba, ahí es donde se inmortalizaban los nombres de los ascendientes y pronto de los "Jerarcas" que cayeran en los "Nux'Arak", y basándose en la posición del centro de control, esa cadena recorrería el "World-Breaker" como una columna vertebral… Es apropiado.

Su resolución estaba al máximo, se podría decir que Lincoln Loud había muerto definitivamente, lo cual era perfecto para el dios oscuro, ahora ese sería su hogar y tendría que conocerlo mejor que sólo por los planos y mapas. No estaba tan lejos del "Vin'Ixir", podía escuchar los choques de las espadas de sus ascendientes, debería ser el último viejo "Nux'Arak". También las máquinas internas de las factorías caóticas, muy seguramente otros "Jerarcas" ya comenzaron a modificar a sus vanguardias… también muchos ruidos otros que no reconocía, quizá ya puesto en marcha nuevos armamentos. También las factorías construyendo más ascendientes… – _Creo que visitaré a esa conciencia colectiva… mamá…_ – Pensó el peliblanco levemente ensordecido, tardaría en acostumbrarse a todo ese ruido. – ¿Acostumbrarme? Es verdad, ya no me importa mantener mi identidad en secreto… – Otro pensamiento bastante interesante para el peliblanco, quien podría destruir su casa de un simple disparo del "World-Breaker" con todas sus hermanas dentro, pero eso implicaría no verlas sufrir… – ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan idiota!? – Se maldijo el peliblanco en un fuerte grito.

Él quería verlas impotentes y destrozadas, quería ver sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas al verse palideciendo ante su poder, quería ver como hasta la última gota de esperanza las abandonaba, sus piernas temblar en su frustración por no poder detenerlo y caer de rodillas ante su final inminente. Ese plan no ha cambiado, pero en esencia quería quebrar sus espíritus… El quebrar el espíritu de un héroe verdadero es casi imposible… pero no el de sus "hermanas" bajo esas armaduras… La imagen de su abuelo en sus últimos momentos pasó por su mente. – ¡No lo haré como un cobarde! – Gritó "Grand Final". – Ellas verán todo lo que soy, las haré sufrir y luego las mataré, como sucederá con todos mis enemigos. – Sentenció el dios oscuro.

Una vez sus reparaciones habían finalizado, salió de su cámara, su cuerpo se veía bien, la capa de nanobots le permitió mantener una apariencia aceptable y relativamente sana, no tenía los músculos marcados ni era más alto, pese a lo sencillo que le sería realizar esa modificación a su apariencia, no le interesa nada salvo sentirse bien para seguir con su venganza.

– Eres más enclenque de lo que pensé. – Dijo Liberty mucho menos animada al ver a Lincoln sin su armadura, sólo con un tapa-rabos.

– Dime Liberty ¿Cómo mantendrás contacto con Levi? – Preguntó el peliblanco estirándose para luego volver a vestir su armadura.

– Con esto. – Liberty le enseñó un dispositivo de aspecto alienígena. – Siempre los usamos para contar nuestras travesuras y desahogarnos sin que papá nos escuchara. – A "Grand Final" se le hizo muy divertida esa información, él y sus hermanas también tenían una especie de confesionario. – Levi puso una memoria portátil en la cámara de recuperación de Lars, ahí están los planes de "Mutilador". – Liberty añadió.

Esa información definitivamente es útil, después de todo, para el dios oscuro era de particular interés quebrar a sus hermanas y matar a "Mutilador". De inmediato ordenó a los equipos de utilidad del "World-Breaker" examinar el dispositivo, llevándose una sorpresa verdaderamente agradable con la revelación del plan de su enemigo ya en ejecución, de cierto modo fue un alivio el tener el resto del día "libre".

– Si quieres puedes tomar mi apariencia e ir a Royal Woods. – Ofreció el peliblanco tomando camino al panel de control, le era más cómodo dirigir a sus fuerzas desde ahí.

– Gracias… pero me quedaré con Lars. – Respondió Liberty muy seriamente, cosa que no le sorprendió al peliblanco, eran muy unidos después de todo. – ¿Cómo planeas liberar a mis hermanos de "Mutilador"? – Preguntó Liberty tomando un tono aún más serio.

Al igual que con los demás clones, Lincoln pensó en torturarla y llenarla de nanobots para que le sirviera, pero con ella en ese estado no podría engañar a Levi para que le pase más información, por lo que se limitó a responderle.

– Del mismo modo que te liberaré a ti, una vez los aísle de las máquinas con la que los amenaza, voy a matarlo. – Respondió el peliblanco. – Y para eso necesito que Levi me diga donde estará.

Parecía un plan muy simple, pero considerando que hasta hace 5 horas él no sabía de su existencia y pese a todo, decidiera arriesgar su vida para ayudar a esos desconocidos, fue suficiente para que ella no protestara.

– Creo que deberás pulir un poco tu plan, pero me gusta la idea. – Comentó Liberty, pero de un momento a otro se sonrojó. Fue un cambio bastante brusco, tanto que hizo al dios oscuro preguntarse si volvió a usar su habilidad, jamás se acostumbraría a eso. – Lincoln… Tuvimos mala suerte, pero ese no es tu asunto… Te intentamos matar varias veces… Tenías muchas razones para dejarnos morir, incluso para intentar matarnos…

– Liberty. – Interrumpió "Grand Final" sabiendo a donde Liberty iba con esas palabras, si bien no dudaba de su destructivo y violento deseo, no le haría daño compartir su estado, después de todo, miles de veces pasó por su mente la idea de pedir ayuda… suplicar ayuda. – Estoy quebrado, mi inconsciente me tortura. – Dejó al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo con las funciones inhibidoras de sus nanobots desactivadas, temblaba descontroladamente y convulsionaba, al instante las venas comenzaron a notarse. Liberty miró horrorizada, no se quería imaginar cuantas cicatrices ocultas por los nanobots debía tener, pero su horror no duró mucho, pues "Grand-Final" reestableció las funciones de sus nanobots. – Todo lo que se puede considerar cariño, amor, o paz, simplemente me tortura… pero verte, me recordó los días antes del infierno que cargo conmigo… por eso quise ayudarlos. – Sentenció "Grand Final".

– Lincoln… – Liberty simplemente no podía creerlo, ella sabía mejor que cualquiera a no juzgar en base a prejuicios, por lo que no se había hecho una imagen de "Grand Final" sólo basándose en los reportajes y dado que era nula la información que se tenía de él, no podía hacerse un perfil de su personalidad, al menos hasta ahora… – Realmente… eres un monstruo, uno muy poderoso. – Sentenció Liberty con un brillo de admiración en su mirada.

– Explícate. – Ordenó "Grand Final" algo confundido.

– ¿Monstruo? Es un término muy controversial, monstruos… suena a los disfraces de los niños en Halloween… pero los monstruos que nosotros adoramos son las personas que ponen todo en la línea de fuego para luchar por lo que desean, y sin detenerse por nada… Simple ¿No? – Agregó algo sonrojada. Al dios oscuro le dio risa ver la misma expresión de vergüenza que le dio a Luna esa mañana, pero también entendió el término, cuando desafías las leyes por dinero, eres un criminal común y corriente, como los villanos de la asociación, pero cuando lo haces sólo porque quieres hacerlo, eres un monstruo. – Cielos, Levi es el de esas explicaciones aburridas… yo soy más de videojuegos… – Agregó Liberty.

– _Yo me lo busqué._ – Pensó "Grand Final", pero estaba dispuesto a tolerar la horriblemente alegre y relajada actitud de su clon, aunque al menos ya sabía por qué no le temía, era mayormente por admiración… – ¿Te consideras un monstruo? Liberty. – Preguntó "Grand Final".

– No. – Respondió directamente. – Ninguna de mis batallas ha sido librada por mi voluntad, todas fueron libradas por la voluntad de "Mutilador" y ahora pelearé para librarme de él… una vez seamos libres tomaré ese nombre con orgullo. – Añadió esa chica despertando una infernal sonrisa en el rostro del dios oscuro bajo su casco.

– Bueno, supongo que Lars querrá ver a su hermana. – Sentenció el dios oscuro tomando camino a la bahía de carga, seguido por Liberty.

Durante el camino, "Grand Final", como es ya costumbre, comenzó a leer el reporte de la misión, los lavabots de utilidad que estaban en el edifico durante la pelea con los clones informaron a "Grand Final" que algunas de las "Full House Gang" estuvieron en el edificio de Archon …

– Impresionante… – Dijo Liberty al contemplar todas las esculturas y armas en el pasillo. – Me gusta el estilo de tus fuerzas. – Añadió al ver a un "Jerarca" de alto rango pasando junto a ellos y reverenciando a "Grand Final". – Lincoln… ¿Por qué construiste todo esto? – Preguntó Liberty.

– Crecí admirando a los héroes, como luchaban mayormente armados con valor al momento de plantar cara a los monstruos y villanos. – Mintió el peliblanco. – Pero jamás aceptaré que puedan dejar libre a alguien que ha asesinado. – Añadió usando el clásico motivo de los antihéroes de los cómics, si bien es muy cliché, ya que muchos de los héroes que operan fuera de la fuerza de seguridad lo usan, pero va al caso. – Yo mismo destruiré a la asociación, no dejaré más que cenizas… – Se detuvo al ver la mirada embobada de Liberty, la misma que él fingía cada vez que fingía admirar a las "Full House Gang".

– Me retracto, eres cool. – Dijo Liberty poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Lincoln volvió a sonreír, ansiaba destrozarla, pero aún debía esperar, se conformaría con otro trofeo por el momento.

Llegaron a la bahía de carga, la cual sólo tenía algunos guardias, todos los "Jerarcas" estaban en sus factorías preparándose para las batallas.

– ¡Lars! – Gritó Liberty al ver a su hermano en esa cabina.

– Se recuperará. – Dijo el dios oscuro poniendo su mano en el hombro de Liberty. – Bienvenidos mis "Jerarcas". – Agregó el dios oscuro al ver a quienes escoltaban a Lars. No fue una sorpresa que no se atrevieran a hablarle. – Vayan a sus factorías caóticas, ya saben qué hacer. – Añadió el dios oscuro y sus altos "Jerarcas" se retiraron.

– Lincoln… ¿Por qué querías a Lars? – Preguntó Liberty.

– Ya van 2 de 11, pero también necesito su poder. – Respondió "Grand Final".

– P-Pero, el alcance de su salto se reduce mucho dependiendo de la masa de lo que transporte…

– Eso pensé, pero hay tecnologías que permiten saltos de corto alcance, como la del jet de "Winged-Nightmare", podré replicar la habilidad de Lars… – Decía mientras tomaba camino junto al traje de Lars, pero Liberty se puso en su camino, de haber sido cualquier otra persona, la habría matado ahí mismo, pero era alguien útil… tampoco es que fuera una sorpresa, todos sabían lo que le hizo a "Blonde-Bang", después de todo. – Estará bien Liberty, ustedes no son de la asociación… Si quieres puedes ver los procedimientos…

A Liberty claramente no le gustaba la idea de dejar que Lars se sometiera así, pero confiaba en Lincoln, mas no por eso no aceptaría su oferta, ella sabía que era necesaria para el plan del dios oscuro.

– Lincoln… gracias. – Añadió dándole paso.

A "Grand Final" no le podía importar menos su gratitud, prefería su obediencia, cosa que ya tenía. Si Liberty se hubiera opuesto, la habría matado, quería matar a "Mutilador" por sí mismo, pero es prioritario aumentar su poderío, necesitaría que sus fuerzas fueran lo más peligrosas posibles para enfrentar el plan de "Mutilador".

* * *

 ***Un par de horas antes***

– ¡Transferencia completa! ¡Oh sí! – Celebró Bobby con un tono triunfal cuando se terminó la transferencia desde los servidores de Archon, cuando se enteró del ataque de los "Heraldos del Fin" se apresuró a obtener los datos, si el desquiciado de "Grand Final" quería esos datos, debía saber qué datos tenía e intentar predecir para qué los usaría, ya se tomaría el tiempo para examinarlos adecuadamente. – Y justo a tiempo. – Añadió cuando vio el gigantesco pilar de lava que destruyó el edificio a lo lejos. – Archon jamás se recuperará de esto…

 ***ring ring***

Sonó su celular, un contacto con el que tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar.

– Lori… – Saludó muy cortante.

– Bobby… tenemos que hablar. – Sentenció la rubia con una seriedad intrigante.

– De acuerdo… – Añadió el latino cerrando su computadora y retirándose de ese lugar junto con su hermana.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el episodio.**

 **Aclaración, pasaron alrededor de 3 horas desde la destrucción del edificio.**

 **A "Grand Final" no le interesa regresar a la casa Loud, aún, ya tiene un plan para quebrar a sus hermanas, ahora y sin rodeos, Bobby tiene la información de que "Grand Final" es Lincoln Loud, sólo que aún no lo sabe. ¿Será rebelada finalmente la identidad del dios oscuro? ¿Liberty se dará cuenta de las mentiras de "Grand Final"? ¿De qué hablarán Lori y Bobby? ¿Qué tan grande es el plan de "Mutilador" para que incluso los "Heraldos del Fin" no se sientan preparados para combatirlo? ¿Qué creerán las "Full House Gang" que le sucedió a su amado hermano? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos, el cual será el final de este arco y ahí finalmente tendrá sentido el nombre tan raro que le di a este arco xD.**

 **No olviden que la historia va en el día viernes, aún falta otro arco en este día, que estimo será muy corto (unos 4 episodios), pero en ese arco será rebelada la identidad de "Grand Final".**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **Pirata: Con el debido respeto, estoy en contra de la idea de aceptar a alguien sólo por el hecho de compartir la sangre o en el caso de los "Heraldos del Fin" ser su creador, Lincoln necesita a Liberty por ahora, y le está ofreciendo liberarse de "Mutilador", suena justo. "Death-Bringer" está demasiado ocupada intentando expiarse, no sólo desobedeció al dios oscuro abandonando a sus fuerzas, sino que también dejó escapar a Lisa, por lo que debería expiarse a base de aumentar la fuerza de sus nuevas vanguardias.**

 **Neozura: Ahora no sólo hizo acto de presencia, Bobby llegó y a lo grande. xD No es tan nerd, es sólo que sabe cómo enfrentar a los enemigos "humanos" (Lincoln no es un humano en términos de objetivos) Honestamente pensé en dejar a Liberty "muerta" y rebelar lo que pasó en este capítulo en un flashback, pero nah. xD Y una cosa, el plan inicial de Lincoln se fue al demonio cuando Loni lo tomó por sorpresa, Lincoln no es un genio, ni siquiera él habría podido imaginarse todo lo que sucedió en esas pocas horas, ahora tiene una especie de quimera de plan, pero sabe lo que quiere. Admito que me da curiosidad esa duda, pero bueno, ambos queremos avanzar con la historia. xD Y nuevamente no te hice esperar demasiado. :D**

 **Js152: Muajajaja, el engaño. xD Pensé en dejar a Liberty "muerta" y rebelar lo que pasó en este capítulo en un flashback, pero nah. xD Y sí, será usada por él.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego chicos. :)**


	41. Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin(Parte 17)

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¿Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin? (Parte 17)**

Los "Heraldos del Fin" se habían retirado, pero su deseo de venganza está más presente que nunca, y el dios oscuro será quien lo plasmará en lava y sangre en el mundo entero una vez vuelva al lugar que le corresponde como el "Grand Final" de la cadena sagrada, por ahora, descansa.

La batalla contra los villanos proseguía por los lugares económicamente importantes y puntos estratégicos de la ciudad, el líder de los Hunington fue una de las tantas víctimas del ataque, muerto a manos de "Meteorite" con la esperanza de proteger la identidad de los héroes que aún servían a la fuerza de seguridad, pero la esperanza con la que la latina realizó el acto que la tildó de criminal se tambalea por la pérdida del cadáver, y eso es uno de los tantos conflictos que pesaban sobre las "Full House Gang", quienes por orden de su líder, "The High Card", avanzaban a toda velocidad hacia la posición del equipo que enviaron a rescatar a Lincoln.

– Iremos de inmediato. – Sentenció "The High Card". – Si ven a algún "Heraldo del Fin", ni piensen en combatirlos y huyan. – Finalizó Lori.

Todas las "Full House Gang" cargaban en sus corazones una amarga mezcla de preocupación e impotencia, pero, sobre todo terror, la posibilidad de que Lincoln hubiera muerto estaba presente. De por sí fue horrible ver el cadáver de ese chico idéntico a Lincoln, y lo peor vino al escuchar por la red de la fuerza de seguridad que el edificio principal de Archon, fue atacado por los "Heraldos del Fin", el mismo lugar al que se dirigían Lana, Lucy y Cristina… siguiendo el rastro de Lincoln…

– Luna… – Preguntó Luan. – Tú… ¿Qué habríamos hecho si "Meteorite" no hubiera atacado en ese momento? – Preguntó Luan, quien no había podido dejar de pensar en ello tras la explicación de la ahora fugitiva "Meteorite", realmente sus identidades corrieron peligro.

– Yo… no lo sé Sis… – Respondió Luna casi sin escucharla, estaba tan preocupada por Lincoln que apenas se podía concentrar en lo demás.

Todas las heroínas estaban en circunstancias parecidas, la sola idea de que Lincoln estuviera en peligro era demasiado estresante, además, el hecho de que la asociación, que de por sí tenía a Lincoln Loud en la mira, ahora las atacaba a ellas, no hacía sino aumentar la carga de todas, bueno excepto una, una pequeña prodigo en muchos campos científicos, quien estaba mucho más concentrada en el motivo de tomar el cadáver del señor "Hunington", los que tienen acceso a esa información tampoco son gente ordinaria, si bien sus dedos pueden ser robados para obtener su huella digital y código genético, hay una medida de seguridad para sus firmas personales, la cual es que cada tres horas deben usar su vieja firma personal para establecer una nueva y así reducir al máximo la posibilidad de un acceso a la información, eran medidas de seguridad sumamente confiables, ya que imposibilitaba y cortaba todo acceso cada 3 horas. Lisa conocía la hora a la que los accesos serían cortados, los requisitos de acceso a la información reestablecidos y claro, las medidas para el caso de la muerte de uno o varios de los que controlan los accesos, tomadas. Faltaba alrededor de media hora para que la información volviera a estar a salvo… Lisa de inmediato ató los cabos sueltos, el director general de Archon era otra de las seis firmas, y si "HQ" pudo vulnerar la seguridad de los dispositivos de la empresa para obtener su firma, puede acceder a las firmas de los líderes en base a sus huellas digitales… La cantidad de datos de la fuerza de seguridad es enorme, por lo que tendrían que haber atacado en…

– ¡La sede principal del distrito! ¡Lori! – "The Card Counter" llamó la atención de todas sus hermanas presentes con ese grito. – ¡Tenemos que ir a la sede principal de la fuerza! – Agregó la pequeña desconcertando a sus compañeras. – "HQ" está con ellos y va a obtener la firma del señor Hunington ¡Todos los héroes estamos en peligro!… – Lisa se detuvo al ver que Lori la estaba ignorando. – ¡LORI! – Gritó la pequeña genio.

– ¡Ya te escuché! – Respondió Lori con la fuerza suficiente para intimidar a varias de sus hermanas, cuando se enojaba podía ser tan peligrosa como temible, pero Lisa no podía echarse para atrás, no con lo que estaba en juego.

– Entonces debes saber lo peligroso que es…

– Debimos ir a ayudar a Lincoln desde el principio… ¡Si muere será por nuestra culpa! – Gritó Lori nuevamente, esta vez Lisa fue quien se encogió de hombros, pero no por miedo ante la imponente figura y autoridad que su hermana siempre fue, sino porque estaba de acuerdo, si Lincoln muere será por su culpa… y el peso de esa negligencia las perseguirá para siempre.

– P-Pero Lori… – La pequeña prodigio trató de contrariar, mas su propia indecisión y la solidez de los argumentos con los que Lori estaba defendiendo su posición, no le permitían dejar salir la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarla.

– Lisa… – Dijo Lori con un tono mucho más calmado. – Como heroínas, juramos jamás dejar que los inocentes mueran sin dar todo para evitarlo…

– ¡Acaso los demás héroes no son inocentes! ¡La fuerza de seguridad nos traicionó! ¡Nos vendieron! – Interrumpió una voz tan furiosa como sorpresiva desde dentro del transporte. – ¿¡Cómo crees que intentarán utilizarnos cuando descubran nuestras identidades!? Con todo este ataque y los "Heraldos del Fin" ¡¿Crees que el protocolo "Hammer of Justice" será lo peor que pueda pasar?! – Las lágrimas estaban desfilando por el rostro de Lynn, tampoco quería abandonar a Lincoln, pero… ¿Podrían enfrentarlo? ... ¿Podrían protegerlo siquiera? – Ya pusimos a Lincoln en la mira de la asociación… ¡"Blonde-Bang" lo atacó buscándonos! ¡No lo pondré en la mira de la fuerza tampoco! Odio admitirlo Lori, pero si la mejor rescatista de la fuerza no puede con esto… nosotras no lo lograremos… – En términos de personalidad, Lynn era de las más fuertes en el equipo, sin importar cuanto castigo recibiera en las batallas, cuanto sus huesos se rompieran o sangre derramara, siempre logró levantarse y volver al ruedo, pero ella se tomaba muy relajadamente su deber de seguir al líder, simplemente lo hacía y entregaba todo de sí por cumplir su deber, jamás lo admitiría, pero no podría cargar con el peso del liderazgo del equipo, por eso es que rara vez opinaba y ese mismo motivo causó el desconcierto de sus compañeras.

– Lynn…

– Lori. – Interrumpió Lisa. – Tenemos que borrar toda la información de los héroes… si es posible destruir el banco de datos… – Lisa se notaba insegura y tenía motivos para estarlo. Literalmente estarían atacando a la fuerza de seguridad…

– Lynn tiene razón – Otra voz inesperada interrumpió. – Hicimos el juramento… tenemos que hacer esto… por favor… – Leni se detuvo, ella estaba destrozada por sugerir eso, y jamás había odiado tanto el día en que quiso volverse una heroína como ahora, quería recatar a Lincoln tanto como Lori, pero si Cristina no podía lograrlo, ella tampoco…

Lori es muchas cosas, pero débil no es una de ellas. Su resolución se había mantenido inquebrantable pese a todo lo que la intentó romper, y si bien esta no sería una excepción, sabía que sus hermanas tenían razón cosa que la hizo, por primera vez dudar de sí misma… De su resolución, literalmente estaba entre la espada y la pared ¿Abandonar a Lincoln? ¿En serio esa idea acaba de pasar por su mente? Como si eso fuera a pasar…

– No dejaré a Lincoln a su suerte. – Sentenció la mayor activando los escudos eléctricos alrededor se su asiento.

– ¡No lo abandonaremos Lori! – Gritó Luan al tiempo en que todas prepararon sus ataques apuntando a Lori. – Si la mejor rescatista no puede salvarlo… ¡Nosotras sólo estorbaremos!

No era algo que a Lori le sorprendiera, ella entrenó a la mayoría de sus hermanas, y siempre les dijo que lo único que era suyo y sólo suyo era el juicio, que nunca obedecieran una orden sin antes hacerse la pregunta: "¿Es lo correcto?", y no se arrepentía pese a que ahora le jugaba en contra.

Ningún escenario lucía bien dentro de la mente de Lori… Atacar una sede de la fuerza de seguridad es un acto criminal, incluso si nadie las descubría, habría dejado de ser una heroína… En ese momento un muy mal recuerdo cruzó por su mente, y una persona a la cual había tratado horriblemente hace algunos meses pasó por su mente.

Lori es muy impulsiva cuando se enfurece o frustra, pero durante su deber como heroína siempre mantiene la calma, por lo que tras un análisis rápido y muy a su pesar, cambió de dirección hacia la sede de la fuerza de seguridad del sector, la cual había sido tomada por "Kill-Zone", trabajando para "HQ".

– Confía en tus órdenes, Cristina, Lucy y Lana lo traerán. – Dijo Leni poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Lori, cuyo silencio ocultaba su dolor y lágrimas.

– Honraré mi juramento como heroína. – Sentenció Lori con la voz más firme que pudo fingir, cosa que engañó a todas menos a Leni, quien le dio un abrazo por la espalda.

* * *

– ¡Con un demonio! – Gritó "HQ" cuando los radares de la estación le indicaron que las "Full House Gang" se acercaban.

– ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – Preguntó "Demise".

– Pronóstico para hoy: Lluvia de sangre. – Dijo "Sentence" del equipo "Ghost" apareciendo en la estación. Su compañero "Spectre" cargaba el cuerpo semi-mutilado del señor Hunington.

"HQ" no perdió tiempo y lanzó uno de sus dispositivos hacia el cuerpo, podría replicar su firma en base a un escaneo de los residuos de calor en los músculos y el sistema nervioso, suponiendo que este último estuviera en un estado aceptable, después de todo, el golpe que recibió de "Meteorite" fue devastador.

– Bueno… ***suspiro*** Es una lástima. – "HQ" sonaba decepcionado, era evidente el motivo. – 80% fue el trato, "Ghost", les será transferido una vez nos saquen de aquí. – Sentenció el pequeño a tiempo en que "Spectre" había usado su habilidad nuevamente para formar una ilusión para poder salir antes de que las "Full House Gang" llegaran.

 ***boom***

– Vaya suerte… – Dijo "Demise" sorprendido cuando las heroínas simplemente volaron el edificio.

Los villanos se retiraron, habían fracasado en su misión de obtener las identidades de los héroes, pero la parte de la misión en la que varios de los líderes de la fuerza de seguridad eran asesinados, tuvo éxito.

* * *

La furiosa batalla seguía diezmando a la fuerza de seguridad y a los héroes por igual, muchas agencias de seguridad privadas se unieron a la lucha para hacerse una reputación protegiendo a la fuerza de seguridad, sin saber que eso dañaba más la imagen de los héroes, todo orquestado por un maldito que ahora estaba ayudando a los restos del pelotón "Brave-Heart" que escaparon del edificio principal de Archon cuando los ascendientes desalojaron el edificio segundos antes de que este se consumiera en un pilar de lava.

– Buen trabajo muchachos. – Dijo el ejecutor Nyl, levantando a uno de los sobrevivientes para llevarlo a una de las cámaras médicas que "Purifier" había traído.

Los "Heraldos del Fin" ya no eran detectados, por lo que las fuerzas "Purifier" pudieron acudir al campo de batalla a ayudar a sus compañeros.

– Esos malditos lo pensarán dos veces antes de volver a atacarnos. – Dijo el soldado que el ejecutor dejó en la cámara para comenzar con su recuperación.

– ¡Ejecutor! – Un soldado llegó corriendo con un reporte urgente para el ejecutor.

– ¿El cónclave "Purifier" se reúne? – Preguntó fingiendo sorpresa cuando leyó el reporte, claramente sería ascendido y glorificado por el logro de hacer a los "Heraldos del Fin" huir, si bien el edificio fue destruido cosa que podría considerarse un fracaso, el escudo de "Purifier" fue el que cayó y no había fuerza en los arsenales para poder frenar el pilar de lava que redujo el edificio a un lago de lava. Pero pese a todo, no hubo bajas en el personal de Archon, lo que sin duda es digno de admiración considerando que fueron los "Heraldos del Fin" quienes atacaron.

– Siempre más alto ¿Eh Nyl? – Dijo otro soldado golpeando fuertemente la espalda del ejecutor. Si bien rara vez había mostrado su rostro, siempre fue muy de contacto con sus fuerzas, todos sus soldados creían que era joven, por lo aguda de su voz, pero la realidad es que usaba un filtro para que sonara como la voz de Loni.

– Oh sí amigo. – Respondió el ejecutor mirando al cabo "Onil", había llegado su hora. Activó la comunicación silenciosa y el filtro de voz, lo que él dijera y su tono sería repetido por Loni y reproducido desde el casco del ejecutor.

Los reporteros se reunieron, el enorme destello de luz producto del ataque del "World-Breaker" era imposible de ignorar la presencia de "Grand Final" era digna de las portadas de los periódicos, y claro, su presencia culminaría con el ataque mediático de "Mutilador".

– ¡Esta victoria será la primera de muchas! – Gritó el ejecutor, acto seguido los reporteros y los soldados comenzaron a mirarlo. – Hoy ganamos una batalla, pero la guerra fue declarada "Grand Final" se infiltró en Archon con propósitos desconocidos, pero lo que sea que buscaba, no lo encontró ¡Que ninguno de ustedes piense que esta es una victoria pequeña! ¡Los "Heraldos del Fin" vencieron a la fuerza de seguridad! Pero nosotros ¡Solos! ¡Sin ayuda externa! ¡Los hicimos huir! – En ese momento las miradas de sus tropas y los reporteros lo miraban como a un dios, la habilidad de Loni estaba volviendo fanáticos no sólo a los presentes, sino que a todos los que veían los noticieros en ese momento. – Amigos míos, debo decir algo que todos tememos… "Grand Final" probó ser un enemigo más peligroso que la asociación. – Dijo apuntando al lago de lava que antes fue "Archon". – "Archon" nació para combatir a la segunda generación de monstruos… "Grand Final" está en un nivel nunca antes visto ¡Y tendremos que usar todo nuestro poder para combatirlo! – Activó una pantalla holográfica a sus espaldas, en la que se veía a Liberty con la apariencia de "Grand Final". – Yo personalmente combatí contra "Grand Final", luche codo con codo con el Alto Capitán Mayor, quien dio su vida combatiendo a este enemigo. – El ejecutor tomó un tono mucho más triste. – "Purifier" no siempre estuvo de acuerdo con los héroes o con la fuerza de seguridad, pero siempre valoró sus esfuerzos ¡No dejaremos que la muerte del héroe sea en vano! ¡Marcará un antes y un después en la historia!

– ¿Han venido a presenciar el fin? – Preguntó "Grand Final" en el holograma.

– Te lo dejaré claro "Grand Final". Este no es nuestro fin ¡Es un nuevo comienzo! – Sentenció el ejecutor con su puño apuntando al cielo.

Los gritos de todos los soldados, reporteros y espectadores por igual opacaron las sirenas de los agentes que seguían luchando por toda la ciudad, la euforia, y, sobre todo, la esperanza, se apoderaron de la ciudad de Royal Woods.

Los héroes que habían escuchado el discurso se llenaron de valor y atacaron con mucha más fuerza contra los villanos.

* * *

– ¿Detectas algo? – Preguntó "The Joker", quien junto a "The Night Club" estaban haciendo guardia.

– "Kill-Zone" ha mejorado… – "The Night Club" sabía perfectamente lo mucho que su hermana comediante aborrecía el derramamiento de sangre, por lo que la mandó a hacer guardia en lo que "The Card Counter" se aseguraba de que el banco de datos hubiera sido totalmente destruido, no serviría borrarlo, debían neutralizar cad almacenado en el hardware de memoria, por lo que ahora mismo la científica se encontraba rociando una solución eléctrica para convertir todos los 1 en 0 borrando así toda la información de hasta la última pieza de hardware.

– ¿Crees que "The High Card" esté bien? – Preguntó la comediante muy preocupada.

Hablar de Lori era algo complejo para Luna, sobre todo cuando Lincoln estaba involucrado, pero seguía siendo su líder.

– Ella está bien, siempre está bien. – Respondió la rockera volviendo a sus deberes de vigilancia, al parecer su ataque no había sido reportado a la fuerza, por lo que no tendrían tantos problemas con ellos.

Lori había lanzado un podroso ataque contra esa estación, sabía que el grupo "Kill-zone" no toma rehenes ni deja sobrevivientes, por lo que no dudó en disparar contra la estación con el objetivo de irse e ir a Archon a buscar a Cristina y a sus hermanas.

* * *

– Este no es nuestro fin ¡Es un nuevo comienzo! – Lori escuchó por la radio, totalmente destrozada, de por sí era horrible la idea de que Lincoln haya estado metido en medio de una batalla de los "Heraldos del Fin", y ahora el enterarse de que su abuelo, quien no sólo la entrenó para luchar contra los villanos, sino que la inspiró, le enseñó no sólo a pelear, sino que a defender a todo quien lo necesite, con el ejemplo le mostró el camino de los héroes… y ahora estaba muerto…

– Pop-pop… – No sólo venían a su mente muy bonitos recuerdos con él, sino que también unos muy malos, uno en particular que no había dejado de atormentarla… sobre cierto mexicano a quien había tratado muy mal en una discusión sobre los héroes…

Lori tomó su celular y llamó a su exnovio.

– Lori… – Saludó Bobby muy fríamente, al parecer seguía molesto por el motivo de su ruptura, no podía culparlo.

– Bobby… Tenemos que hablar. – Dijo Lori manteniéndose lo más serena posible, no quería mostrar lo destrozada que estaba.

– De acuerdo… – Bobby sabía que se debía tratar de un asunto desesperado para que Lori lo llamara, y por su propio juramento la ayudaría…

* * *

– ¿En serio te reunirás con ella? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Si se vuelve a pasar de lista…

– Lori debe estar pasándola terrible para llamarme… creo que es mejor que vengas. – Dijo el latino terminando de pagar un helado para su hermana.

Sabiendo que Lori usaba su transporte, le dijo que se reunieran en una heladería cercana, dado el "power-up" que tuvieron los héroes tras el discurso del ejecutor de "Purifier", la batalla había terminado mucho antes de lo que podría haber imaginado.

– ¿Seguro que no debiste ser un minero? Qué manera de escarbar y sacar datos. – Apreció Ronnie, le bastó ver el peso de los datos para sorprenderse.

– No me gusta mucho luchar detrás de un monitor… pero es el único campo de batalla que da frutos… – Se detuvo ante la mirada acusadora de Ronnie, ya antes habían tenido esa discusión, pero nunca pasó a mayores, ambos respetaban cómo el otro luchaba.

– Hola Bobby. – Saludó Lori llegando a la heladería.

– Lori… Vamos al grano ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó Bobby mirándola muy fríamente, cosa que Ronnie hizo también.

– Supiste lo de "Archon" … – Una pequeña ascensión de la cabeza de Bobby le dio a entender que sí. – Creo que Lincoln estaba en el edificio…

Esas palabras hicieron a Bobby de inmediato sacar su computadora y comenzar a ver los datos de los servidores de las cámaras.

– Bobby…

 ***shh*** Bobby la hizo callar. Necesitaba concentrarse, tenía que configurar bien su identificador facial para comenzar a buscar el rostro de Lincoln en las cámaras de seguridad.

– ¡Ahí! – Señaló Bobby cuando su programa se detuvo en la escena en la que un agente "Purifier" invitaba al peliblanco a entrar al edificio bajo la excusa de unirlo al tour por las instalaciones. – Qué raro… – La imagen se perdió de pronto. – Varias cámaras dejaron de grabar en ese momento… como si alguien lo ocultara…

Bobby apreciaba mucho a ese pequeño, él sabía agradecer, y algo que jamás olvidaría y tampoco le podría pagar fue la ayuda que el peliblanco le prestó en su relación, le dolía admitirlo, pero nadie conocía mejor a Lori que Lincoln, y ese pequeño conejito siempre le dijo exactamente qué regalarle o decirle para sacar su relación adelante.

Ronnie por su parte lo apreciaba como el hermano de Linka, no hablaban mucho, pero lo respetaba cuando él la encaró y desafió al "dance-dance resolution", pocos tenían el valor de hacerlo sabiendo que ella tenía los 5 mejores puntajes, definitivamente fue uno de los juegos más divertidos. Un buen recuerdo que dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de la latina.

Bobby detuvo el buscador cuando vio que "Grand Final" y el Alto Capitán Mayor estaban cara a cara. – Espero ofrezcas más pelea que los payasos de la compañía Devastador, o que Jack el tuerto. – La voz de "Grand Final" dibujó una seriedad palpable en el rostro de los tres.

La imagen de ese par de monstruos cara a acara da punto de lanzarse a pelear era impactante, todos conocían el poder del Alto Capitán Mayor, y el verlo en guardia indicaban que se trataba de un contrincante a una altura enorme.

…

La imagen del moribundo Albert era aterradora, no sólo por el lamentable estado del héroe, sino por el hecho de que exista alguien capaz de vencerlo, y que ese alguien es enemigo de todos…

Lori no pudo mantenerse serena, y dejó descender sus lágrimas.

– Las próximas generaciones… ***cof cof*** te vencerán… – Dijo el héroe tosiendo.

– Veré como el último rastro de vida escapa de ti. – Sentenció "Grand Final" terminando de romper el casco del Alto Capitán Mayor.

Los tres notaron un breve espasmo en "Grand Final" al conocer la identidad del héroe.

– Albert… Lamento que no vivirás para ver al mundo consumirse en mi furia… pronto tendrás muuuucha compañía. – "Grand Final" se burlaba muy arrogantemente, cosa que molestó mucho a Ronnie, quien peleó anteriormente contra él, pero ahora estaba en otro nivel. – Tus nuevas generaciones no florecerán.

– ***cof cof*** ¡Tú…! Planeas destruir…

– Del mundo sólo quedará ceniza y brasas. – Las palabras de "Grand Final" causaron un escalofrío en los oyentes, sentían una furia aterradora proveniente de él.

– Demonio… ***cof cof*** Tú… ¿No tienes seres queridos? – Preguntó el moribundo héroe.

– Ahora que lo mencionas tengo familia… ¿Sirve? – Se volvió a burlar. – Bueno, todos la tenemos ¿No? Mis padres son muy trabajadores… mi abuelo materno es un tipo increíble. – Dijo con una voz muy emocionada.

– Esa voz… – Lori sintió que su vida era extraída a la fuerza desde dentro suyo al sentir algo familiar en esa voz.

– La verdad me pareció inquietante que mis padres tuvieran 11 hijas…

Para ese momento Lori estaba totalmente fuera de sí, se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a lo que en ese monitor se reproducía… "Grand Final" abrió su casco, rebelándole al moribundo Alto Capitán Mayor, y ahora a los espectadores, su verdadera identidad.

Al igual que su abuelo en su momento, Lori con todas sus fuerzas deseó que sólo fuera… ¡Que no fuera real! Pero tal y como le sucedió a su abuelo, sus esperanzas se consumieron en el blanco cabello del señor de los "Heraldos del Fin".

– No… Linc…

* * *

 **Hola chicos, lamento la demora, pero un proyecto personal me está quitando todo mi tiempo, por lo que puedo decir que acabaré actualizando una vez por semana, trataré de hacer los episodios un poco más largos, pero no prometo nada. Lo siento mucho chicos.**

 **Hubo muchas misiones que no dieron frutos, como todo en la guerra, no siempre una gran cantidad de fuerzas de combate logra hacer la diferencia, pero los menos esperados pueden cambiar el curso de la historia.**

 **Quizá no es lo que esperaban de la revelación de la identidad de Lincoln, pero bueno, ante todo que sepan que ella no rebelará su identidad de su hermano a las demás, al menos no ahora.**

 **No podía poner que rebelara a toda su familia de una vez.**

 **Sin mucho que decir o preguntas que plantear, el próximo episodio será la primera parte del arco que se llevará a cabo en lo que queda de ese día viernes y parte del día sábado, y al terminar ese arco comenzará la última saga de la historia.**

 **Procedo a responder los reviews:**

 **Neozura: Creo que tienes toda la razón respecto a lo de Liberty, pero en sus circunstancias no puede hacer mucho salvo formular ese plan, ella aún tiene un papel importante en la historia, y también para "Grand Final", por lo que sabe que al menos no corre peligro. Y sí, a todos les afecta el "Tememos que hablar" xD**

 **Pirata: Libercoln = Francisco = Clyde, muerto. :v Respecto a la "esquirla madre", pronto se rebelará la verdadera esquirla madre. xD Bueno, Lincoln de verdad se puso en peligro para ganar su confianza, así que creo que está bien que ella confíe, lástima por ella. xD Todo lo que Lincoln hacía será en la precuela. xD**

 **Js152: Nada bueno, nunca pasa algo bueno por la mente de Lincoln. xD**

 **Ine Neko: Creo que fue demasiado tiempo. :,c La vida también consiste en concluirlos, ánimo. :D Tenía que hacer que Bobby y Lori rompieran por un motivo válido, después de todo Lincoln se rompió la espalda para que Lori fuera feliz. xD Respecto a lo del chiste, también me avergoncé xD Soy malísimo con los chistes, y por eso es que me da miedo escribir diálogos normales de Luan. :,( Pero amé escribir el resto de la batalla, dime demente, pero adoro escribir cuando se preocupan y sufren (usualmente uso fics de NSL como combustible para alimentar mi furia y escribir su sufrimiento xD) Respecto al intercambio no me dejó del todo satisfecho, pero ninguna de las dos partes quería problemas, a fin de cuentas, sus vidas estaban en peligro (Si fallaban de nuevo los heraldos de ahí se matarían a sí mismos xD) Un breve spoiler, la competencia será épica. 3 Me alegra que te gustara, y espero este desenlace haya sido de tu agrado, y sí, Liberty tiene un desafío muy grande ante ella.**

 **MigthyMitch47: Oh sí amigo, pronto se viene lo bueno. xD Respecto a sus ilusiones, creo que se las daré a otro personaje, ya está definido su habilidad, y como no opera como villano, no creo que deba llevar un nombre para las luchas.**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Gracias por el reconocimiento al hecho de que mi prota sea un verdadero monstruo, honestamente también me encanta el género de superhéroes, pero en todos los fics de "The Loud House" que he leído siempre los villanos son inventados, lo que les quita mucha fuerza narrativa (en mi opinión), ese fue el motivo por el que hice a Lincoln un malvado, la trama sólo es tan grande como l es el villano y el conflicto que causa. Como spoiler, Lincoln no despertará su telekinesis, sólo usará su tecnología robada y modificada, en el próximo arco rebelaré por qué no podrá congelar (:"C), nos vemos luego amigo.**

 **Sin más que decr, nos leemos chicos (No puedo decir si será pronto :C)**


	42. Grand Final

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Grand Final**

Lori no podía creer lo que el monitor mostraba, la cámara se cambió para mostrar la escena desde otro ángulo, enseñando el rostro del dios oscuro… Las lágrimas seguían desfilando por el rostro de la mayor de las Loud, derramándose como la sangre de sus esperanzas destrozadas al ver en el rostro de "Grand Final" la misma sonrisa de felicidad y cariño que su hermano siempre le mostró… siempre y sin importar qué hubiera sucedido… No… no era la misma sonrisa.

– ¿¡Qué pasa contigo maldito demonio!? – El gritó de su abuelo la hizo reaccionar. – Tú… ¡No puedes ser mi nieto!

Lori se sintió igual que su abuelo, tampoco quería aceptarlo… todo lo que se podría llamar lógica le decía que no se trataba de su hermano ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que un niño de su edad podría ser el villano más peligroso del momento? Nadie… Y ella con mayor razón debería saber que eso no podía ser posible… ¿Verdad? Es decir, lo vio crecer, vio esa sonrisa innumerables veces… Le partía el corazón, pero la sonrisa que "Grand Final" mostraba, despedía una felicidad que ella jamás había visto en su hermano… era sencillamente horroroso para ella, como si aplastara su corazón, pero ese monstruo es su hermano… – No… – Lori lo sabía, lo veía en sus ojos, todo dentro de ella se lo decía, ese era Lincoln … simplemente feliz, su mirada lo decía a gritos, no estaba siendo controlado… la felicidad que el brillo de sus ojos transmitía era genuino, es imposible que alguien lo controlara remotamente… – Lincoln…

Si había algo que Lori odiaba más que a los villanos, era a los "Heraldos del Fin". Al menos la asociación tenía ciertos límites y no buscaba simplemente destruir, no como esos malnacidos belicistas… No había duda, los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y por mucho que lo deseara, por más que la furia y el dolor se apoderaban de ella… ¿¡Por qué no podía apretar los puños y desear detenerlo!?

– ¿Acaso perdiste la vista? Pop-pop. – "Grand Final" se burló nuevamente, pero Lori seguía sin poder sentir deseos de enfrentarlo… – Debí esperar esto de ustedes… – Su voz comenzó a tornarse más agónica, como si estuviera llorando.

Nuevamente los sentimientos de Lori la aplastaban como una montaña de hermosos recuerdos y un infinito deseo de protegerlo, de dibujar una sonrisa en ese rostro… Por instinto sintió un puro deseo de abrazarlo hasta dejar de sentir dolor en su voz… ¿Ahora sentía lástima por ese maldito? ¿¡Qué hay de todos los que mató Lori!? ¿Qué hay de todo el dolor que causó? ¡De todos los héroes que asesinó! ¡Ahora se está regodeando en otra muerte más! Su mente gritaba con furia todo lo que su hermano había hecho, pero su corazón seguía negándose a dañarlo…

– Tú no sabes lo que es que te arrebaten todo lo que amas, todo lo que creías real, y que lo único que te quede es tu deseo de vengarte de quien te lo arrebató todo. ¡No pop-pop! – Su voz volvió a llenarse de furia, y Lori volvió a desbordar en confusión… ¿De qué estaba hablando su hermano? ¿A qué se refería con haberlo perdido todo? – No te engañes, soy Lincoln Loud, tu nieto… ¿Me decías bola de nieve cuando jugaba contigo a los héroes?

– No… no puede ser… – La imponente imagen que Lori tenía del Alto Capitán Mayor… de su abuelo se había desvanecido, cómo héroe, mentor y abuelo, siempre fue muy estricto, jamás flaqueó al momento de enseñarle todo lo que sabía… y ahora estaba llorando… Lori sintió el mismo dolor de su abuelo, no hacía falta ponerse en su lugar, ella amaba a Lincoln con todo su corazón… – Linc…

– "Grand Final". – La voz del dios oscuro la hizo tener un escalofrío, y el fino sonido de su espada, cercenando la cabeza de su abuelo la llenó de horror… Lincoln, su hermano menor, su angelito blanco acababa de matar brutalmente a su mentor…

Bobby por su parte se encontraba muy pensativo, él se había dado cuenta de que el actuar de los héroes… el luchar contra los villanos no era la respuesta, lo único que acababan causando es un incremento en la cantidad de conflictos, hasta cierto punto agradeció la conformación de la asociación, si los villanos operaran como los monstruos de la primera generación, la destrucción causada por esos conflictos que no parecen tener un final sería desastrosa, pero jamás se le había ocurrido una forma de poner fin al conflicto, un final verdadero.

Habiendo humanos tan poderosos escondidos entre la gente y siendo casi imposibles de detectar, sólo bastaba un mal día (cosa que la sociedad es excelente para causar) y una catástrofe podía desatarse… No fue por débil al no poder soportar esa carga que Bobby decidió actuar cada vez con menor frecuencia cuando se disparaban las alarmas. Su resolución cambió, ese conflicto eterno no era… no podía ser el propósito de su lucha, sin importar a cuantos derrotaran o encerraran en el centro de detención, seguían llegando más villanos… No, en ese punto Bobby se había diferenciado demasiado del resto de los héroes, y cruzó una línea que causaría mucha controversia, en especial con su hermanita y su novia. Comenzó a husmear en los bancos de datos de la fuerza de seguridad, sus afiliados y colaboradores, en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que un conflicto de esa magnitud y aparentemente interminable no era algo natural… no podía serlo, alguien tenía que estar moviendo los hilos… Bobby logró hacer que sus intrusiones pasaran de ser percibidas, pero no su falta de atención al momento de actuar como un héroe. Cuando su aparente "irresponsabilidad como héroe" se notó, fue encarado por la persona más esperada y quien menos deseaba enfrentar, su novia.

El muy inmaduro y enamorado latino tomó la estúpida decisión de rebelarle su pensamiento y acciones, Lori de inmediato pensó en él como un criminal, después de todo estaba obteniendo acceso ilegítimo a datos secretos… al igual que Bobby, Lori se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y, por los hermosos recuerdos que tenía con él, decidió no revelar ese secreto, pero ese fue el final de su relación.

Bobby sufrió por esa ruptura, amaba a Lori después de todo, además en parte hizo eso por ella, no quería que se matara contra algún villano poderoso… Pese a ese dolor, Bobby no se encerró en su propósito, seguía siendo amable con Ronnie y sus demás amigos y amigas… Pero su atención y tiempo estaba en obtener nombres, quería encontrar a los malditos que manipulaban todo para que el conflicto no cesara, comenzó por estudiar a los ricos de la ciudad, y asegurarse de que los beneficios que obtenían eran o no causados por las disparatadas ventas que todo ese conflicto causaba, herramientas de seguridad, seguros, y claro, las empresas de seguridad privada… Se encontraba investigando a "Purifier" cuando tuvo problemas con uno de los ejecutores, quien lo descubrió y persiguió, pero el latino logró escapar sin ser visto. Para no poner en peligro a su familia solicitó a la fuerza de seguridad ser transferidos a otra ciudad, una en la que "Purifier" no tuviera cedes… si bien le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su familia, y esa era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar de ser un héroe y tener una vida tranquila, su hermanita lo admiraba demasiado, su habilidad para luchar la impresionaba… no, no dejaría su deber como héroe, su deber autoimpuesto de poner fin a la lucha con los villanos, acabaría con la raíz del conflicto, pero primero debía encontrarla, ese es su objetivo… objetivo que acabó por pausarse cuando recibió noticias de que un chico nuevo (en ese momento, desconocido) atacó la planta nuclear de Royal Woods amenazando con dejar gran parte de Michigan como un cementerio… No hacía falta dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta de que "Grand Final" era más peligroso que la asociación, Bobby seguía siendo un héroe… Fue un alivio poder volver a Royal Woods, mientras estuvo fuera logró encontrar los nombres de dos de sus líderes, "Ragna-rock and Roll", quien siempre estaba moviéndose, nunca se sabría dónde estaría… y "Universus", quien vivía en Royal Woods… bien, había encontrado los nombres de esos dos, pero no del tercero, sabía que el alto consejo de la asociación tenía tres integrantes, sin ellos la asociación se desmoronaría… Creyendo que "Universus" estaba relacionado con Archon es que estaba accediendo a los servidores cuando "Grand Final" atacó el edificio… si, "Grand Final", el maldito que interrumpió su más importante meta… quizá si él no hubiera interferido ya tendría la localización de "Universus" y podrían atacarlo y sacarle la información de sus dos compañeros… pero los "Heraldos del Fin" son demasiado peligrosos como para ignorarlos… ¡Y ahora había obtenido el nombre de su señor! ¡Del más peligroso monstruo que ha visto!

La información es uno de los recursos más valiosos, pero en sí son sólo palabras o digitalmente son 0 y 1, lo importante es siempre el uso que se le da, por lo que surgió la pregunta: ¿Cómo podía usar esa información? Claramente no serviría rebelarlo al mundo, si hacía eso muy seguramente "Grand Final" no volvería a salir de su base bajo tierra… Rebelarla a los héroes y tenderle una trampa es la opción con más probabilidades de funcionar, pero como el banco de datos en que se almacenaban las identidades de los héroes fue destruido, todos los héroes ahora dejaron de trabajar para la fuerza, por lo que tendrían que reinscribirse… Ahora Bobby él es el único que tenía esa información, también había robado esos datos, y ahora podría reunir a los héroes y volver a coordinarse, si querían vencer a "Grand Final", tendrían que encontrar la oportunidad…

La información debe permanecer en secreto mientras se preparan, esos tres son los únicos que poseen la información que podría amenazar al dios oscuro… Y no podía dejar que Lori la rebelara. Miró de reojo a Ronnie y le indicó que se preparara para pelear, cosa que ella, pese a sus dudas, hizo discretamente.

– Bobby… Ronnie… – Lori hablaba con dificultad, contrario a lo que ambos latinos esperaban, no sonaba temerosa, llena de furia o confundida, sino que su expresión era completamente neutra… como un cuerpo sin un alma. – Tenemos que detenerlo… – Dijo Lori desviando la mirada, cosa que sorprendió a Bobby, quien sabía que ella es muy orgullosa y segura de sí misma (cosa que no era una sorpresa considerando quien fue su mentor), por eso es tan impactante verla con la cabeza agachada… o usando una táctica tan baja como el engaño.

– Mientes. – Dijo Bobby poniéndose de pie, ni siquiera en sus pesadillas se vio a sí mismo alguna vez luchando contra Lori, pero tendría que neutralizarla, no sería la primera vez que hacía una estupidez, pero la que sus ojos le decían que haría era demasiado grande. – Esta información es demasiado valiosa y no dejaré que arruines la única oportunidad que tendremos para derrotarlo, ahora… – El joven Santiago iba…, no ¡Debía luchar con toda su fuerza! Pero como cabía esperar de un héroe, dudó un momento en lo que debía decir, sus próximas palabras lo condenarían para siempre… pero su resolución volvió a eliminar sus dudas, simplemente no podía permitir que "Grand Final" … No, Lincoln Loud siguiera actuando, si era él mismo o si alguien lo controlaba, debían detenerlo, cada vez que atacaba lo hacía con unidades más destructivas y mortíferas, sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los destruyera… – Si no quieres involucrar civiles, vendrás. – Sentenció mirando a la gente cercana.

Lori sintió un escalofrío, jamás había imaginado que su exnovio podría ser así de imponente, conocía su habilidad, no era débil, pero por su relajada personalidad jamás creyó algún día verlo dispuesto a atacar sin vacilar ni por un instante.

– Sabía que no merecías portar el título de héroe. – Sentenció la rubia poniéndose de pie.

Los 3 tomaron camino hacia un callejón, la amenaza de Bobby iba muy en serio como muestra de su determinación, cosa que Ronnie no compartía. Si bien ella llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo tirarle los dientes a Lori después de despreciar a su hermano sin siquiera intentar entenderlo, nunca la odió como para querer luchar contra ella así… Pero había enfrentado a "Grand Final" y a sus heraldos durante la batalla por el Atlas… si bien sus principios serían destrozados… ella entendía que estaban en una guerra por la supervivencia, "Grand Final" lo dijo en el vídeo "Del mundo sólo quedará ceniza y brasas" … todo valdría la pena… o al menos seguiría existiendo si "Grand Final" era derrotado.

* * *

– ¿Es una cárcel o un centro médico? – Preguntó Liberty en burla al ver las instalaciones en las que Lars estaba siendo tratado.

– Una sala de torturas si vuelves a usar ese tono. – Respondió "Death-Bringer", quien se encontraba modificando a una de sus vanguardias.

– Es uno de los talleres. – Respondió calmadamente el dios oscuro. – La primera "Jerarca" insistió en que lo tratáramos en la sección del "World-Breaker" destinada a sus fuerzas.

– Parece que tienes una enamorada. – Dijo Liberty.

 ***clank*** La primera "Jerarca" se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra la Vanguardia que estaba modificando.

– ¡Suficiente de chistes! – Sentenció muy confundida "Death-Bringer", volviendo a trabajar, sabía que "Blood-Sheed" ya estaba reuniendo "Jerarcas" para su apoyarlo en el "Nux'Arak" en el que la desafiaría para ascender en la cadena sagrada.

– Es una conejita muy adorabl… – Liberty se detuvo cuando una de las garras de "Death-Bringer" se extendió quedando a centímetros de su cuello.

Lars estaba siendo regenerado usando los nanobots de los "Heraldos del Fin", pero el daño producto de su extenuación y sus breves encuentros con el dios oscuro antes de enfrentarlo contra el Alto Capitán Mayor fueron severos.

– Ya terminamos de estabilizarlo, deberías hablar con él. – Sugirió el dios oscuro cuando las heridas de Lars se regeneraron completamente gracias a la ayuda de los nanobots.

– Tú vienes conmigo, él tiene derecho a saber la verdad. – Sentenció Liberty jalando la mano del dios oscuro, su traje de nanobots es demasiado fuerte.

"Grand Final" dudaba si ir, después de todo, quería quedarse en el "World-Breaker", pero para eso necesitaba algo crucial… que estaba en su casa en la superficie…

* * *

Lori sabía que no podía huir, Bobby atacaría a los civiles si lo hacía, cosa que también eliminaba la posibilidad de dejarlo inconsciente, tendría que lidiar con él con extremo cuidado… Saltó hacia atrás para evadir el golpe de Bobby que acabó conectando contra el muro, dejándolo agrietado, definitivamente se estaba conteniendo.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera evaluar la situación, debió bloquear otro ataque. Bobby sólo estaba luchando con artes marciales, usar su habilidad con ella podría matarla y él evitaría derramar toda la sangre posible, pero eso no le quitaba lo efectivo a la hora de luchar, después de todo, ha luchado muchas veces… y ahora parecía ser mucho más fuerte.

Lori tampoco podía dejar de ver a Ronnie, ella tenía un ataque a distancia muy poderoso, y si la rubia bajaba su guardia podría darse por derrotada… si sobrevivía al ataque.

– ¡Concéntrate! – Gritó Bobby logrando conectar una patada contra la sien de Lori, dejándola sangrando.

 ***Ugh*** Lori llevó su mano a su cabeza, Bobby no había dudado ni un segundo al atacarla, resultando en un fuerte mareo… ***cof cof*** o eso fingió, pues cuando Bobby intentó someterla con una llave, sólo acabó comiéndose el puño de Lori en un buen ataque ascendente que conectó bajo su barbilla derribándolo.

– ¡Ah! – La cabeza de Lori fue golpeada nuevamente, esta vez por un puñetazo de Ronnie, el cual la acabó impactando con tal fuerza que la lanzó hacia la pared.

– _Me distraje de ella… soy una vergüenza_. – Pensó Lori sorprendida, realmente no esperaba que Ronnie se lanzara al combate sin usar su forma de proyectil, sin duda la chica estaba creciendo… pero seguía siendo una inexperta.

El próximo ataque de Ronnie era un clásico salto para acercarse y conectar otro golpe, cosa que Lori había visto y contraatacado innumerables veces.

 ***ugh*** Ronnie sintió deseos de vomitar cuando la rodilla de Lori fue presionada contra su estómago, casi parecía que se hubiera clavado en ella. – Idiota. – Dijo la latina activando su forma de proyectil brevemente (para no llamar demasiado la atención) y volviendo a lanzar a Lori contra la pared.

La rubia estaba en una situación muy difícil, al igual que Bobby, si usaban sus respectivos poderes sus identidades quedarían rebeladas, pero no es el caso de Ronnie, al menos no si sigue usando así su habilidad.

Sólo tenía una opción si quería salir de ahí, no había forma en la que pudiera escapar de, o acercarse a Ronnie, por lo que Bobby debía ser su objetivo… además claro, por el hecho de que si se distanciaba de ambos Ronnie la atacaría desde la distancia.

No perdió tiempo y corrió hacia Bobby, quien hacía lo mismo. Acabaron chocando puños, pero el de Bobby fue e que se quebró.

– ¡Ah! – El latino no disminuyó su fuerza pese al intenso dolor de su muñeca rota, pero Lori simplemente lo superaba, y esa diferencia se notó aún más cuando Lori, en un ágil movimiento quebró la pierna derecha de su exnovio.

– No me compares contigo, tú eres un héroe roto, Roberto. – Sentenció la rubia sometiendo a una llave al latino. Con la cabeza de Bobby en sus brazos, sólo bastó darle un leve giro y Ronnie dejó de apuntarla con su ataque, después de todo, Bobby era ahora un rehén.

Lori se dispuso a marcharse llevándose al ahora inconsciente Bobby como seguro para que Ronnie no actuara.

– Pagarás por esto… – Amenazó "Meteorite".

– Si … lo haré. – Sentenció Lori sin poder mirarla a la cara y lanzando a Bobby a Vanzilla para luego irse.

* * *

Por la destrucción de los bancos de datos en los que el registro de héroes de la fuerza de seguridad estaba almacenado, todos los héroes ahora no operaban legítimamente, cualquiera esperaría que a todos eso les diera igual, considerando todos los ataques simultáneos que se dieron todos deberían estar en misiones de rescate y médicas… Pero la población civil casi no se vio afectada, las empresas, bancos y la fuerza de seguridad acabaron gravemente dañadas…

– A todos los héroes, por dificultades técnicas ahora están operando fuera de la ley, sus privilegios de operación quedan revocados hasta nuevo aviso. – Informó la adjutora de la fuerza de seguridad.

Los héroes sabían que el aviso era sólo temporal, pero no querían problemas con la fuerza de seguridad, y dado que los servicios de rescate podían cubrir la ciudad sin su ayuda, simplemente se retiraron a sus hogares, después de todo, ahora había mucha gente a la que le dieron el día libre.

* * *

Linka no se había enterado de un demonio, dado que la asociación asumió que muchos héroes asistirían al funeral masivo producto de las numerosas bajas que causó la batalla por el Atlas, optaron por aislar mediáticamente todo el recinto en el que el funeral se llevaba a cabo. Dada la sutileza con la que el ataque en masa se llevó a cabo, sólo los ex-villanos y "Grand Final" causaron eventos visibles, como el rayo de lava que destruyó el edificio principal de Archon, el cual, dada su distancia no fue visto en el lugar, resultando en que muchos héroes y agentes de la fuerza de seguridad no fueran notificados del ataque.

Linka por su parte estaba horrorizada, el hecho de que todo eso sucediera y ella ni se enteraba era de por sí bastante frustrante, y como cereza del pastel, Lincoln se había visto involucrado en el lugar del ataque de "Grand Final" …

Linka había decidido ir al centro de la ciudad para ver si de algún modo podía ayudar, pero cuando el anuncio de la fuerza de seguridad fue emitido, sus deseos se fueron por el excusado, no quería quedar como una criminal ni enfrentar a la fuerza, como pasó con Ronnie, por lo que decidió volver a casa, sabía que sus padres y hermanas deberían estar ahí, con excepción de Lori, quien había desconectado su comunicador y rastreador…

– Lincoln… – Se trataba de convencer de que Lincoln estuviera vivo, refugiándose en la patética idea de que su cadáver aún no ha sido encontrado… en un lago de lava.

* * *

"Lincoln Loud" había emergido en un callejón cercano a una sede de "Purifier", si sus hermanas lo habían rastreado, muy seguramente habían llegado al callejón por el que fue al "World-Breaker", sabían que estuvo en "Archon", y como ellos emplean a "Purifier" como cuerpo de seguridad, y muchos de ellos operan con poderes, podría fácilmente inventar que uno de ellos lo sacó de ahí y dado que "Purifier" es muy celoso en lo que a sus tecnologías y organización se refiere, sus hermanas no podrán probar su mentira.

Nuevamente se sentó en un paradero y esperó por el transporte público.

Fue un viaje sin novedad de regreso a la casa Loud, sería molesto tener que decirle a Luna que no podrían salir, pero bueno, tenía un mundo entero por matar… – _Debo tener claras mis prioridades_. – Pensó el peliblanco bajando del autobús a un par de cuadras de su casa.

Tal y como Lincoln anticipó, sus hermanas habían llegado a casa, todas con excepción de Lori, un escaneo rápido por parte de sus lavabots de utilidad le dijo que el ánimo estaba por los suelos, quizá creían que él murió consumido en la lava, o alguno de sus amigos habrá muerto durante el ataque. Completamente irrelevante para el dios oscuro.

Lincoln se dispuso a acercarse al territorio de su hogar, pero un extraño cosquilleo lo hizo detenerse, algo no andaba bien…

Ignoró ese presentimiento, no había construido el más temido ejército en el planeta basándose en presentimientos, realizó un último análisis la diferencia más significativa estaba dentro de Linka, la actividad en la región del cerebro que se encarga de la telekinesis se incrementó enormemente… Y los lavabots de utilidad estaban teniendo algunas dificultades técnicas…

– _Al mal paso, darle prisa._ – Pensó el peliblanco tocando la puerta, estaba preparado para la embestida que recibiría, y claro, sabía cómo enfrentarlo… – Espero que esta vez puedan inhibir decentemente mis nervios. – Pensó finalmente.

 ***toc toc***

– ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Luan con un tono apagado, abriendo la puerta.

Luan debió contenerse de usar su habilidad cuando una silueta blanca se le lanzó encima apenas abrió la puerta.

– ¡Luan! – Gritó el peliblanco abrazándola con fuerza.

– Li… Lin… ¡Lincoln! – Un grito desgarrador por parte de la comediante llamó la atención de todas en la casa. – ¡Lincoln! – Gritó nuevamente mientras aumentaba más y más la fuerza con la que lo abrazaba/aplastaba.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el episodio, mientras preparo todo para el próximo arco, habrá uno o dos episodios más que no pertenecerán a ninguno y los deleitaré con mi mediocre habilidad para darles nombre. :"v**

 **Espero les haya gustado el episodio, entre mi proyecto y que estoy en las últimas semanas de la U, estaré avanzando muy lento con el fic, pero cuando esté libre y para navidad prometo subir un especial de 5 episodios.  
¿Qué demonios Lincoln fue a buscar a su casa? ¿Qué es todo ese cosquilleo que siente el peliblanco? ¿A dónde llevó Lori a Bobby? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **ElectusMax01: Me alegra que te gustara el episodio, espero haya sido lo mismo con este, las demás hermanas aún no conocen la verdadera identidad de "Grand Final", es una información muy delicada que podría marcar una gran diferencia.**

 **Js152: Aún falta un poco para que las demás se enteren, espero te haya gustado la reacción de Lori.**

 **Sir Crocodile222** **: Las "Full House Gang" no fueron descubiertas, tuvieron suerte por eso, pero al igual que todos, no son héroes oficiales. En cuanto a "Purifier", no se quedará atrás, actualmente es una de las 3 fuerzas capaces de hacer frente al dios oscuro. Respecto a Lori, oh si amigo, sigue sin poder aceptarlo, y en el próximo episodio se rebelará más de lo que hará. Lo siento amigo, pero te equivocaste con lo de que Lori lo aceptaría a la primera, pero sí, irá a buscar respuestas. :v Respecto al daño, fue muy poco, era un ataque extremadamente coordinado y bien planeado. Aún faltan muertes, nos vemos señor Crocodile y sus 221 ¿Sirvientes? xD**

 **Ine Neko: ¡Hola! Habría sido terrible para las heroínas. Bueno, ahora Lori podría tirar al retrete una oportunidad de oro, así que la locura no está fuera de lugar. El discurso fue lo que más me tardé en hacer, quería que transmitiera la sensación de inspiración para el entorno y de hipocresía para los lectores (Creo que lo logré xD). No subestimes a "Mutilador", pudo romper un frente de batalla de los "Heraldos del Fin" con dos pelotones de infantería. Respecto a la reacción del público, se dará a conocer en el próximo episodio. Ojalá fuera como en los videojuegos, estoy seguro de que varios revivirían a Cookie. xD No fue tan negación, a fin de cuentas, ella no quería creerlo, pero conocía demasiado bien los rasgos de su bola de nieve… Y si, Bobby y Ronie lo respetaban pese a que no interactuaron mucho con él, y menos tras su cambio de escuela. ¿Esperabas que eso sucedería por la información? Gracias por el ánimo y por tus reviews. xD**

 **Pirata: Espero te haya gustado lo que sucedió, aún faltan algunos cabos por atar antes de dar inicio al penúltimo arco. Y Gracias por el ánimo.  
Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego chicos. :D**


	43. ¡Sé lo que soy!

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¡Sé lo que soy!**

– Lori… te lo suplico, no desperdicies esto. – Imploró Bobby, quien estaba amarrado en el asiento de copiloto del transporte de las "Full House Gang".

– Bobby… no te pediré que me entiendas… Pero debo hacer esto. – Sentenció Lori, y sin escuchar más a Bobby, siguió su camino.

…

Era una vista encantadora de Royal Woods, el monte Hijinx no perdió esa cualidad pese a haber sido inundado completamente de lava cuando los "Heraldos del Fin" atacaron el centro de detención.  
El recinto de confinamiento tampoco había perdido su cualidad de asombroso, ya estaba casi reconstruido y ahora funcionaba como una fuente de personal especializado en combate para la fuerza de seguridad, ya que seguían llenando de bombas los trajes de los prisioneros antes de ponerlos a trabajar para la fuerza de seguridad.

– De entre todos los lugares… – Bobby estaba impresionado por la elección de Lori, pero más por el aspecto del monte, contrario a lo que cabría esperar, no era lava fundida lo que abundaba en la cima, sino una amalgama de sedimentos naturales… ahora es terreno fértil, había muy pequeños brotes asomándose entre la "tierra".

Lori había elegido ese lugar buscando encarar a su hermano, no había forma de que "Grand Final" muriera por el fuego de sus propias fuerzas.

* * *

– Luan… no respiro… – Lincoln fingía clamar por aire, pero esa mentira se estaba volviendo verdad conforme más de sus hermanas se unían al abrazo con el que celebraban y al mismo tiempo extinguían su vida.

Debió usar una fracción de su fuerza para apartar a Luan.

– Creí que moriría… – Quizá no fue la mejor elección de palabras…

Antes de poder decir una palabra más fue tacleado por Lynn en un, mucho más aplastante abrazo.

* * *

– Lincoln… – Lori sabía lo que había visto, y esa certeza borró cualquier suavizante para el dolor que sentía, ahora sólo estaba viendo algunas viejas fotos que tenía en su celular. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir cuando en una foto se mostró el refrigerador, el cual tenía pegado con un imán el dibujo que hizo Lincoln de toda su familia fue el más grande de la clase… y la maestra Shrinvas le dio una "A".

– Lori, por favor, si "Grand Final" se entera de que conocemos su identidad todo el mundo estará en peligro. – Bobby no dejaba de hostigarla, pero Lori sabía que tenía razón, por lo que no lo callaba a golpes.

– Bobby… si existe alguna forma de salv…

– ¡No me mientas Lori! – Ahora el latino sonaba furioso, tras tanto tiempo saliendo era normal que notara los pequeños gestos que hace cuando miente. – Tú sabes que él disfruta lo que hace.

– Y quiero saber por qué… Ya condené a alguien que no lo merecía por un prejuicio. – Bobby sabía que ella se refería a él.

– Pero yo no era un peligro para todos… ¡Por favor entiéndelo! – La súplica de Bobby sacó a Lori de sus casillas.

– ¡¿Tú serías capaz de atacar a Ronnie?! – Gritó Lori sujetando al latino de su cuello. – ¿¡De atacarla buscando matarla!?

– ¡Eso es lo que un héroe debe hacer! – Respondió Bobby. – Yo sacrifiqué mucho para poner fin a todo, ¿¡Crees que me fue fácil rehacer mi vida fuera de Royal Woods!? ¿¡Crees que quería que Ronnie se alejara de sus amigos!? ¡Dejé ir a la chica que más amaba por eso! ¡No te atrevas a hablarme de sacrificio Lori!

– Suenas como los héroes renegados. – Sentenció Lori con desprecio.

– Y tú como un monstruo, dejándose guiar por sus emociones y dejando vivir a quien busca acabar con todo. – Bobby estaba furioso con Lori, ella siempre se jactó de ser una heroína, pero no tenía idea de lo que es sacrificar…

– Matar a "Grand Final" no cambiará nada. – Sentenció un "Heraldo del Fin" saliendo de la tierra.

Lori de inmediato activó las funciones de ataque de su transporte y disparó contra el traje de contención de Bobby, liberándolo. – "The High Card", líder de las "Full House Gang" y "Great Strike", compañero de "Meteroite" y uno de los héroes de mayor rendimiento en el pasado… que enorme decepción. – Añadió burlándose de ambos mientras liberaba sus espadas incandescentes.

Las funciones del transporte de las "Full House Gang" estaban al máximo y en posición para cubrir a "The High Card" y al mismo tiempo para atacar efectivamente a este enemigo, mientras que una niebla luminosa comenzó a rodear al latino.

Fue Bobby quien atacó primero, usando una manifestación diferente del mismo poder que su hermanita esgrime, en su caso, además de tomar la forma de proyectil, se rodeó por varias esferas de luz, las cuales servían de ataque a larga y corta distancia, además de defensa.

– Por favor, espero que sea una broma. – Sentenció ese "Jerarca" nuevamente en burla y lanzándose de lleno contra el latino.

La furiosa embestida del "Jerarca" partió a la mitad la esfera de luz que lo protegía, dejándolo vulnerable, pero estando a punto de penetrar la esfera que lo cubría, recibió un poderoso golpe del láser principal del transporte de las "Full House Gang".

El "Heraldo del Fin" preparó una esfera que, a diferencia de los usuales ataques de los sirvientes del dios oscuro, era negra, pero antes de usarla, simplemente la aplastó y volvió a lanzar una embestida con sus espadas, esta vez contra "The High Card".

Evadir las esferas de luz de "Great Strike" fue un juego de niños, pero el láser del transporte es una historia completamente diferente. En lugar de intentar esquivarlo se puso en posición defensiva pero no dejó de avanzar hacia la heroína.

Las enormes capacidades defensivas del "Jerarca" pudieron superar el láser, permitiéndole llegar a la heroína, quien antes de poder actuar fue sujetada del cuello y apretada con la suficiente fuerza para romper su armadura, es decir, estaba literalmente a un chasquido de dedos de morir.

"Great Strike" reunió sus esferas de luz a su alrededor y se preparó para disparar contra ese "Jerarca".

– No he venido como tu enemigo, héroe. – Sentenció ese "Jerarca" avanzando hacia el héroe tras lanzarle a "The High Card" al latino. Bobby no perdió tiempo y rodeó a ese "Jerarca" con sus esferas y las preparó para disparar toda su energía. – Sabes que no puedes vencer, sólo escucha y obedece. – No era la hostil y tosca voz promedio que los "Heraldos del Fin" usaban.

– ¿C-Carol? – Preguntó el latino sin poder creerlo.

– Ríndete plenamente ante mí, soy "Death-Point", cuarta "Jerarca" de los "Heraldos del Fin". – La cuarta "Jerarca" se quitó su casco mientras avanzaba, mostró su rostro… su hermoso rostro, como si hubiera sido esculpido por ángeles, como si la imagen que vieron en la batalla por el Atlas no fuera más que una película de terror…

La impresión de Bobby se esfumó cuando escuchó el fuerte pisar de Carol y de inmediato hizo a sus esferas disparar al piso antes de que la "Jerarca" se acercara. – ¿¡Crees que me rendiré ante un demonio como tú sin pelear!? – Desafió el latino.

– Si a eso llamas pelear. – "Death-Point" volvió a burlarse usando su habilidad potenciada por nanobots para aplastar las esferas de Bobby con una presión tan aplastante que ni siquiera la luz pudo escapar. – Bajen sus armas. – La cuarta "Jerarca" reanudó su avance. – Si quisiera matarlos ya estarían muertos. – Añadió Carol guardando sus espadas.

– ¡Sería mejor morir peleando contra un demonio como tú! – Dijo "The High Card" muy débilmente, su cuello seguía dañado.

– Si seguimos vivos… ¿Para qué nos quieres? – Preguntó "Great Strike" con nua mirada amenazante. – ¿Tiene algo que ver con que no servirá matar a "Grand Final"?

– Los "Heraldos del Fin" tenemos una jerarquía absoluta e incuestionable, la llamamos cadena de ascensión, una cadena en la que todos tenemos un lugar único e irrepetible, obedecemos a nuestros superiores, mandamos a los inferiores y si queremos ascender, desafiamos a nuestro superior presente e inmediato a un duelo a muerte llamado "Nux'Arak". En la cima de la cadena se encuentra "Grand Final", si lo matan sólo tomará su lugar el siguiente en la cadena. – Explicó Carol oscureciendo las esperanzas de los héroes, como el nombre lo indica, son héroes, no son un ejército ni una legión, por lo que no están listos para una guerra en toda la palabra, además, aún con el apoyo de los agentes de la fuerza de seguridad ya perdieron una batalla contra ellos antes, y si ahora eran más fuertes, su derrota… su horrible y dolorosa muerte es una garantía si se desata otro enfrentamiento.

– Si matarlo no servirá de nada… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó "The High Card".

– Seré yo quien derramará la sangre de este "Grand Final", reduciré las factorías de los "Heraldos del Fin" a cenizas y sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de los "Heraldos del Fin" mueran. – Las amenazantes y decididas palabras de Carol sólo aterraban a ambos héroes, ninguno imaginó que ella podía ser tan cruel. – Ahora hay sólo 3 "Jerarcas" entre "Grand Final" y yo, y en el próximo ataque se separarán, dejándome el camino libre, en ese momento desafiaré al dios oscuro al "Nux-Arak".

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo vencerás? – Preguntó Bobby.

– Los "Nux'Arak" son desafíos uno contra uno, pero ambos adalides pueden tomar la fuerza de sus adoradores, ustedes no tienen los nanobots que tenemos nosotros, por lo que no puedo tomar su fuerza, pero ustedes pueden servirme matando a los adoradores de "Grand Final" para debilitarlo.

– Eso te deja en un uno contra uno en su contra… ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes vencerlo? – Otra pregunta que sí tenía lugar, Bobby era muy estratégico.

– Mis propias fuerzas marcharán conmigo a la muerte y victoria. – Las vanguardias modificadas de la cuarta "Jerarca" salieron de la tierra, alrededor de dos docenas, no se parecían en lo más mínimo a los cuadrúpedos que lucharon en el Atlas. – El poder de mis fuerzas me dará la ventaja sobre el dios oscuro, además mí enemigo no tiene entrenamiento en combate, su pelea contra el Alto Capitán Mayor fue simplemente mediocre en términos de técnica, y mi propia habilidad fue potenciada por los nanobots, tengo el poder para vencerlo si ustedes matan y alejan a sus sirvientes. – Para ese punto "Death-Point" ya estaba cara a cara con Bobby, mirándolo con una furia y seriedad que él jamás creyó ver en la siempre genial Carol Pingrey.

– … Si "Grand Final" se entera de que lo traicionaste ¿Conservarás tu lugar en la cadena?

– Nuestro lugar en la cadena sagrada sólo se pierde en la muerte. – Sentenció "Death-Point".

* * *

Lincoln ya hundido en un tumulto de hermanas llorando de felicidad se dedicó a pensar en lo que sucedía, sabía que no podía apartarlas tan rápido sin parecer antinatural, por lo que decidió revisar más detalladamente los registros de sus lavabots de utilidad, sorprendiéndose bastante por los registros de audio, su exnovia lo había ido a ver… Lincoln rápidamente ató los cabos, considerando que "Blonde-Bang" e "Impale" lo habían atacado previamente, el creer que la asociación lo buscaba era una opción muy probable, y que su cita con Cristina fue una treta para secuestrarlo parecía muy posible… Le era muy divertido pensar en eso, excepto por el hecho de que Cristina salió con las "Full House Gang" cuando supieron que él estaba en Archon… y que "Time-Up" estuvo en el edificio… sin duda alguna ella podía afectar el tiempo… si, sería divertido una revancha contra una de las "Royal Guard".

– ¡Chicas! – Gritó el peliblanco, realmente estaba asqueado y furioso, pero no podía simplemente envolverse en un orbe del caos gigante y verlas morir lenta y dolorosamente… aún.

Al menos su grito sirvió para apartarlas, Lincoln podría comenzar a preguntarles porqué estaban tan preocupadas, como si creyeran que había muerto, pero eso sólo alargaría la plática.

Lincoln estaba en una situación bastante complicada, primero, ellas sabían que él estuvo en Archon, por lo que no podía fingir que no estuvo ahí, pero tampoco deberían de saberlo… Segundo, supuestamente él no debería saber que ellas sabían que él estuvo en Archon, por lo que debería parecerle que ellas estaban siendo más dramáticas de lo usual…

– ¿Dónde estuviste Lincoln? ¡No supiste que hubo un ataque en masa! – Preguntó Luna, hábilmente mintiendo sobre el contexto, pero sus sentimientos eran genuinos.

– Verás, iba de camino a salir con Cristina… pero pasé frente a Archon… – Desvió la mirada fingiendo vergüenza. – Y no pude resistirme a ver cómo se construyen os equipos para combatir al crimen…

– ¡Los "Heraldos del Fin" atacaron Archon! – Interrumpió Lynn. – Que bueno que lograste evacuar…

Ya no importaba como, pero su hermano logró salir del edificio, aparentemente sin daños, no podían rebelarle que sabían que no escapó en las cápsulas de escape, y tampoco importaba… lo que sí importaba es que de un momento a otro Lincoln saltó sobre Lynn.

– ¿Creíste que algo malo me pasaría tan cerca de tu cumpleaños? – Preguntó el peliblanco clavando sus dedos en las costillas de Lynn, uno de sus pocos puntos de cosquillas. – No señorita ¿Quién… crees que… soy? – Decía con dificultad por las manos de Lynn intentando alejarlo.

Fue un reencuentro conmovedor para las chicas Loud, si bien debieron tragarse las ganas de seguir preguntando, no dejarían que Lincoln fuera el único que elevara el ánimo en la casa Loud, la cual volvió a ser la ruidosa casa de siempre.

No podían decirle a su hermanito que él era un objetivo de la asociación, pero no se quedarían sin tomar medidas… así que tratarían de vigilarlo sin que se diera cuenta cuando saliera de la casa Loud, tampoco querían interferir con su vida personal… más de lo que el hecho de ser familia les exige.

…

– Oye Lincoln. – Lo llamó Linka justo antes de entrar a su habitación. – Liam, Zach y yo vamos a luchar contra Mr. Pain del último calabozo. ¿Te nos unes? – Lo invitó su gemela.

Era un juego muy monótono, que por alguna razón a Linka y a sus amigos no les aburría, quizá tenía algo que ver con que lo jugaban mucho con Rusty, la verdad no le importaba, otra cosa era la que lo estaba incomodando… siempre cerca de su gemela.

– Gracias Linka… pero con todo lo que pasó, creo que será mejor descansar… – Si bien que "Lincoln Loud" no se negaría, en este caso si podría considerando que estuvo en una situación muy estresante. – ¿Tus amigos vendrán? – Preguntó el dios oscuro sólo por curiosidad.

– Zach y Liam se conectarán pronto, Ronnie no responde su celular, no creo que vaya a jugar con nosotros. – Linka sonó algo decepcionada por eso.

Ronnie, sin duda una chica que recordaba con mucho cariño, después de todo, su pelea el día anterior fue muy divertida, claramente le faltó darle la dolorosa muerte que hubiera querido, o quizá torturar a Bobby frente a ella, pero ese sentimiento de estar incompleto no desaparecía.

Lincoln abría la puerta de su habitación dispuesto a cumplir su objetivo, pero Linka sujetó su camisa.

– Lincoln… no sabes… no sabes cómo me alegra que estés bien. – Dijo Linka sin escatimar en lágrimas.

Lincoln volvió a sentir un escalofrío, sus instintos le decían que se alejara de ella, pero siempre había sido así, desde que su mera presencia hacía que la escarcha lo intentara devorar.

– Vamos Linka, si me muero ¿Quién te guiará a la victoria en "Colapso Planetario"? – Se burló Lincoln dándole un abrazo sorpresivo.

Entre los brazos de su hermano menor por un par de minutos, Linka comenzó a reír, Lincoln jamás había fallado en dibujarle una sonrisa. – Definitivamente tú no, manco incompetente. – Linka se burló de Lincoln, quien en efecto no tenía habilidades para los videojuegos.

Lincoln entró a su habitación seguido por Linka, al dios oscuro no le agradaba para nada que entraran a su "oasis en las arenas de la casa Loud", y menos queriendo sólo tomar aquello que fue a buscar para regresar con sus fuerzas.

– Suspiro. – Dijo resignado el peliblanco.

– ¿Qué? ¿Te incomoda que una chica entre a tu habitación? – Se burló Linka al ver el desánimo en el rostro de su gemelo. – ¿Olvidaste que dormíamos juntos hasta los seis años?

La misma chica entusiasta y amable que había sido siempre, sólo faltaba que Lynn entrara y lo invitara/forzara a ayudarla a practicar para su torneo de "no-sé-qué-ball" y será mejor dejar de pensar en eso.

– No me lo recuerdes. – Respondió Lincoln con un escalofrío. – Nunca fui tan feliz como cuando dejaste de orinarte mientras dormías. – El rojo en el rostro de Linka evidenciaba su vergüenza ante el comentario de su hermano, pero como solía suceder entre ambos, acabaron riéndose.

Ver la usual sonrisa de su hermano hizo a Linka sentirse incómoda ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio realmente enojado? Ni siquiera en esa pelea hace un par de noches él sintió deseos de herirla.

– Lincoln…

– Linka… – Interrumpió Lincoln en un tono completamente serio. – ¿Ustedes son las "Full House Gang"?

Linka sintió que el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor, el desconcierto que sufrió por esas palabras… ¿En serio Lincoln había descubierto sus identidades?

– Claro que no Lincoln. – Respondió Linka fingiendo tranquilidad y risa por la "estupidez" de la pregunta de su gemelo. – ¿Por qué creerías eso? – Añadió "relajada".

– Por nada. – Dijo Lincoln muy tranquilo sacando uno de sus cómics de bajo su cama y comenzando a leerlo.

*beep*

El celular de Linka comenzó a vibrar, un mensaje de Zach.

– Quizá deberías dejar de ser tan fanático de ellas. – Comentó Linka levantándose de la cama de su hermano.

– Ya soy fan de las chicas más increíbles del mundo. – Lincoln respondió sentándose en su cama. – Viven en mi casa de hecho… se hacen llamar mi familia.

– Y que no se te olvide. – Linka fanfarroneó con una sonrisa para luego retirarse de la habitación de su hermano.

– _Eso fue raro._ – Pensó Linka mientras respiraba profundamente, Lincoln no parecía él mismo cuando le hizo esa pregunta. – _Quizá finalmente lo volvimos loco… ya le daré el nuevo capítulo del cómic de Ace_. – Agregó dirigiéndose a la habitación que comparte con Lynn y Lucy.

Lincoln por su parte activó los lavabots ocultos en su habitación para comenzar a reunir sus cosas, no se iría sin ellas, lo cual de preferencia debía ser lo antes posible, ya le estaba molestando demasiado el hormigueo que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Linka fue enviar un mensaje para Liam y Zach, indicándoles que no podría jugar con ellos. – ¿Ustedes son las "Full House Gang"? – La pregunta de Lincoln volvió a pasar por su cabeza.

– _No puede ser._ – Pensó Linka intentando calmarse, al igual que el dios oscuro, analizó la situación lógicamente. – No hay forma de que él actúe tan tranquilo si realmente creyera que somos… – Linka sacudió su cabeza, ellas habían convertido a su hermano en un blanco de la asociación, y no era el momento para descansar, no, tenía que entrenar, por lo que tomó camino al búnker de Lisa, donde muy seguramente Lola estaría entrenando.

…

Al llegar fue una sorpresa encontrar a "The Strong Suit" entrenando ahí.

– Linka… – Lynn tenía un semblante sombrío, como si se tratara de otra persona.

– ¿Te parece bien una compañera de entrenamiento? – Preguntó Linka activando su armadura bajo la cual portaba el nombre de "Ace Savy".

– Ya es tiempo de decirle la verdad. – Comentó Lynn ignorando la pregunta de su hermana.

– Nunca será tiempo. – Respondió Linka en un tono igual de sombrío. – Esto lo decidimos hace mucho…

*Crash*

El puño de Lynn destruyendo el muro de metal a su lado la hizo callar.

– Ya atacaron a Lincoln ¡3 veces! ¿¡Cuántas veces más debemos ponerlo en peligro!? – Lynn sonaba triste, pero esa tristeza parecía ínfima en comparación a la furia.

– Esto no llevará a nada Lynn. – Sentenció Linka volteándose.

– ¿De nuevo el pretexto de para protegerlo? – La voz burlona de Lynn sonaba particularmente desagradable en esa ocasión. – Ya está en peligro Linka…

De cierto modo tenía razón, las "Full House Gang" tenían enemigos, ¿Y qué mejor forma de vengarse que atacando a sus seres queridos? Hay pocas formas mejores de hacer sufrir a los enemigos, por lo que es mejor prevenir…

– Linka ¿Te diste cuenta de que intentas prevenir algo que ya sucedió? – Añadió la deportista.

En un asunto tan delicado como lo es este Linka no podía permitirse ser tan impulsiva, por lo que soltó sus puños, y tras un respiro profundo volvió a dirigirse a su hermana.

– Lynn ¿Qué planeas hacer una vez Lincoln lo sepa? ¿Ponerlo en una armadura blindada hasta los dientes? – Parecería una burla, pero es verdad.

No es que no le dijeran a Lincoln creyendo que él se lo diría a alguien, sino porque, por su forma de ser, él no dudará en ayudarlas, y arriesgarlo así no es lo que un héroe haría.

– Lo que sea será mejor que no hacer nada como ustedes. – Respondió la castaña no sólo en un tono arrogante, sino que también golpeó un punto débil de Linka.

– ¿¡Qué no hacemos nada!? – Preguntó Linka furiosa.

Un sorpresivo haz de luz deslumbró a Lynn, y antes de siquiera llevar sus manos a su cara, una precisa patada en su rodilla la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer.

Cuando recuperó sus sentidos, sintió un peso sobre su pecho y vio una borrosa mancha blanca. Su experiencia en lucha le dijo que Linka se había ubicado sobre ella, cosa que hizo gracia a la deportista.

– Ni se te ocurra… – Decía Linka, pero fue detenida por el piso golpeándose contra su cara, o así lo percibió ella, ya que el movimiento de Lynn, potenciado por su fuerza fue demasiado rápido.

– Ya lo hice a su manera, y Lincoln estuvo en peligro 3 veces ¡3 malditas veces! – Levantó a Linka desde el pecho de su armadura. – ¡Tú no lo viste recibir el ataque de "Blonde-Bang"! ¡Tú no lo viste caer en el piso! ¡Tú no lo viste morir! – La furia de Lynn se podía sentir en el calor a su alrededor, y ver en las llamas que parecían incendiar sus ojos. – Así que no me vengas a decir que sus métodos sirven de…

– **Alerta: El estado de salud de Lincoln Loud está en un estado crítico. Repito: El estado de salud de Lincoln Loud está en un estado crítico.** – Comprensiblemente ambas chicas dejaron de lado su riña, desactivaron sus armaduras y se dirigieron a la casa Loud a toda velocidad.

* * *

Lincoln ya tenía el compartimiento sellado de sus cosas, tenía el aspecto de una enorme caja negra, el cual no podría sacar por alguna puerta, y en caso de poder, jamás lograría hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por lo que ya había ordenado a uno de los gusanos de tierra del "World-Breaker" ir a recogerlo.

*crash*

El dios oscuro estaba listo para sacar el enorme cubo de su habitación de un solo golpe hacia el jardín, lo cual destruiría por completo el muro de su habitación, cuando sus lavabots de utilidad le indicaron de una pequeña perturbación sísmica en el búnker de Lisa (producto de golpe de Lynn contra un muro de la estructura), ese suceso no era para nada relevante, excepto por el hecho de que sus nanobots se entorpecieron y lo hicieron retorcerse violentamente.

Cuando el descontrol cesó realizó un diagnóstico rápido, el cual le indicó que la energía que cada nanobot estaba extrayendo de su esquirla sangrienta fue alterada, haciendo que algunos recibieran demasiada casando una anomalía en su actuar.

Era algo demasiado inusual, en todo ese tiempo las esquirlas sangrientas jamás habían mostrado ese comportamiento tan… poco predecible. No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, los lavabots de utilidad escondidos alrededor de la casa Loud fueron "jalados" fuera de su posición quedando expuestos por toda la casa.

No pasaron 10 segundos y la casa se llenó de gritos, lo cual era predecible considerando el aspecto de gusanos regordetes con muchas tenazas que esos lavabots tienen.

– ¡Lisa! ¡De dijimos que mantengas a tus experimentos en tu habitación! – Gritó Luna muy molesta

– Inicien protocolo de inmolación. – Ordenó el peliblanco golpeando fuertemente el cubo negro que debía sacar de su casa. – ¿Qué? – Era extraño, pero su fuerza volvió a ser la de un chico normal… Y la escarcha lo golpeó con toda su fuerza.

*crac*

Lincoln sentía sus movimientos completamente bloqueados, a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez sentía que la escarcha lo había inmovilizado, sus nanobots se habían desactivado y sin los lavabots de utilidad alterando los sensores de Lisa…

– **Alerta: El estado de salud de Lincoln Loud está en un estado crítico. Repito: El estado de salud de Lincoln Loud está en un estado crítico.** – Indicó la computadora de Lisa.

– _Oh no_. – Pensó el inmóvil dios oscuro.

Ignorando esos horribles "bichos" en la casa, las chicas Loud presentes corrieron a la habitación de su hermano.

– ¿Qué demonios…? – Luna fue la primera en llegar, abrió de un golpe la puerta y encontró ese extraño cubo negro.

La atención de la rockera fue captada por una imagen verdaderamente horrible: Su hermano arrastrándose erráticamente en el piso, temblando, convulsionando y con sus ojos en blanco.

– ¡Lincoln! – Ignorando el contenedor, se apresuró a acercarse a su hermano, no sabía lo que ocurría, pero quería ayudarlo.

A penas lo tocó, con una fuerza que incluso él desconocía, se movió como pudo para alejarse de ella. – No… – Susurró el dios oscuro, pero su voz, al igual que todo en él, era demasiado débil como para ser escuchado.

Las demás chicas Loud comenzaban a llegar y a rodear a su hermano.

– ¡Llama a la ambulancia! – Ordenó Luan temerosa de lo que le pasaba a Lincoln.

– Eso no servirá ¡Traigan la cámara médica de mi habitación! – Ordenó Lisa y de inmediato Luan y Luna fueron a su habitación.

– No… – Volvió a susurrar el débil "Grand Final". – No se acerquen…

– ¡Sus signos vitales disminuyen! ¡Rápido! – Gritó Lisa nuevamente, esta vez con lágrimas en sus ojos y una voz quebrándose, sin dudas eran demasiadas emociones… No podía importar menos, si sus nanobots no respondían, estaría condenado a ser descubierto y detenido…

– Déjenme ir… – Esta vez habló con más fuerza, pero seguía siendo débil.

– ¿¡De qué hablas Lincoln!? ¡Estás muriendo! – Fue sorpresivo que Leni lo escuchara… y que le gritara.

– ¡Lincoln! – Gritó Linka llegando al lugar.

Un violento espasmo hizo a Lincoln retorcerse al ser lanzado hacia arriba, generando una imagen que horrorizó a las chicas Loud.

– ¿¡Qué hiciste Linka!? – Gritó Luan en una furia impulsada por el miedo mientras traían la cámara médica.

Era un cilindro estilo futurista, pero práctico dado que podía ser transportado por ese corredor.

– ¿Qué…? – Linka quedó desconcertada por la pregunta de Luan, y se iba a defender.

– ¡No hay tiempo para eso! – Interrumpió Lisa tomando la cámara médica y acercándose a su hermano con la más pura y decidida intención de salvarlo.

Lincoln por su parte estaba … horrorizado, el miedo de que su felicidad volviera a ser arrebatada se esparcía dentro suyo, fluía dentro de sus venas…

– Por qué me quieres arrebatar todo de nuevo… – Preguntó al ver que esa entidad luminosa se mostraba sobre él.

– Nuca quise que esto te pasara… pero no puedo permitir que extingas toda la vida. – Sentenció el resplandeciente.

No era una sorpresa, nuevamente el mundo estaba en su contra, aunque esta vez sí tenían motivos para hacerlo, después de todo, en efecto quería acabar con toda la vida.

Ese resplandor fue opacado por la imagen de "Death-Bringer" apareciendo sobre él y entre todas las chicas Loud.

Lanzó una onda de choque que alejó a todas las heroínas, acto seguido tomó la polera del dios oscuro y lanzó un choque telequinético para sacarlos a ambos de la casa Loud, o eso intentó, las prendas de Leni los sujetaban.

"Death-Bringer" usó un cuchillo para cortar las prendas y poder continuar en su misión de sacar de ahí al dios oscuro, pero la interferencia de Leni redujo mucho la fuerza de su impulso, lo que ocasionó que no pudieran romper el muro del baño.

*crash*

– Salgan ¡Ahora! – Ordenó "Purge" rompiendo el muro del baño.

Antes de que "Death-Bringer" pudiera responder, la "lengua" de "Cataclysm" los había sujetado.

– ¡Eso no! – Gritó "The Royal Flush", al tiempo en que todas sus mascotas rodeaban a los 3 "Heraldos del Fin" que aparentemente querían secuestrar a Lincoln Loud.

Era una situación muy extraña para las chicas Loud, pero no dejarían que esos dementes dejaran a Lincoln como hicieron con Carol, por lo que activaron sus armaduras y sin hacer preguntas atacaron a esos "Heraldos del Fin".

– Aún tienes mucho que hacer. – Dijo "Death-Bringer", quien junto con "Purge" y "Cataclysm" estaban formando un perímetro alrededor del dios oscuro. – El transporte llega… – Se detuvo cuando un choque sónico de "The Night Club" la impactó.

Lincoln seguía sin poder controlar su propio cuerpo y sus sentidos se estaban perdiendo, pero aún era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Había construido al lavabot01, quien más tarde pasaría a llamarse "Death-Bringer" hacía mucho tiempo, y con el objetivo de que hiciera su voluntad, pero… ¿Es su voluntad que muriera así? ¿Por una estupidez que hizo por impulsivo? No… No por eso, es el dios oscuro, y no la dejará morir.

Un orbe del caos destripó al Charlesaurus y al Megalowalt, ambos habían soportado los orbes que disparaba "Blood-Sheed", pero el poder de ese orbe fue demasiado para sus pieles. Ahora que sabía que "The royal Flush" es Lana, se hizo evidente la verdadera naturaleza de sus mascotas, y por una asociación simple, aababa de matar a Walt y a Charles… A Lincoln no le gustó que murieran tan rápido, pero bueno, ya están muertos y ahora tenía alunas cosas que dejar en claro.

– Los "Heraldos del Fin" no morirán a menos que yo lo ordene. – Sentenció Lincoln levantándose.

Fue un grito demasiado fuerte, activando su armadura y rebelándose como lo que es: "Grand Final". – Soy el señor de los "Heraldos del Fin" ¡Soy "Grand Final"! ¡Soy el dios oscuro! ¡Y ustedes morirán aquí y ahora! ¡Hagan mi voluntad mis fuerzas! ¡Mátenlas lenta y dolorosamente! – Agregó el dios oscuro liberando sus espadas y listo para luchar.

* * *

 **Con eso se dio la revelación de la identidad de Lincoln Loud, en el próximo episodio se rebelará cómo se sintieron las chicas, si es que sobreviven a la pelea muajajaja.**

 **¿Por qué sólo "Purge", "Cataclysm" y "Death-Bringer" acudieron? ¿Cómo harán las chicas Loud para sobrevivir a esto? ¿Qué hará Lori respecto al "trato" de "Death-Point"? ¿Me dignaré a cambiar el "disclaimer" tras lo de Savino? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos. :D**

 **Ahora respondo a los Reviews:**

 **ElectrusMax01: Bueno, Lori quiso encarar a "Grand Final", en mi opinión una decisión algo impulsiva, considerando que él podría dispararle el rayo de lava y terminar con su vida, pero bueno, confió en la "humanidad" de su hermano. Respecto a Linka, no es que tenga un gran nivel, pero poder controlar las esquirlas sangrientas (que son de un tamaño ínfimo en los nanobots) es un poder demasiado peligroso. Y sí, también me encanta "Death-Bringer" :v**

 **Js152: Me alegra que te gustara, me esforcé en darle un concepto a Bobby.**

 **Reila Vann: ¿Mucho descontrol en este episodio? xD**

 **Pirata: Aún no rebelo qué fue a buscar, pero se metió en muchos problemas por eso. ¿Valdrá la pena? xD ¿Esperabas que Lori fuera al monte Hijinx? No es que Linka tenga buen nivel en su telekinesis, controlas las esquirlas sangrentas sólo le da poder sobre los heraldos.**

 **Neozura: Bienvenido. xD El que se enterara de esa forma era necesario, ya viste por qué, y en efecto, me esforcé mucho en su reacción. ¿Qué te pareció el efecto de la habilidad de Linka en el dios oscuro?**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Sobre lo de Albert, sí lo creyó, murió sabiendo que su nieto era un malvado, sufriendo tal y como Lincoln quería. Aunque no te lo esperaras, fue una pelea sin poderes (excepto por Ronnie) ¿Qué te pareció la habilidad de Bobby? Y Lincoln destruirá ese bucle, y ya debes imaginarte cómo. xD No sé si viste avengers age of ultron, pero una frase que me dejó muy intrigado es lo de que querían proteger al mundo, pero no querían que cambiara, son marionetas atrapadas en sus propios hilos, en este caso, Bobby no es una marioneta. Ahora su estrategia es muy diferente, sus fuerzas son muy variadas y numerosas, y él no quiere que la matanza termine pronto, y sin duda alguna será una matanza histórica, los "Heraldos del Fin" son demasiado poderosos, y en el último arco se verá. Es cierto, ahora se confió y mira lo que pasó, pudo haberlo perdido todo. Reponer sus fuerzas no bastará, deberán aumentarlas o morir como Lincoln lo desea, lenta y dolorosamente. ¿Te gustó lo que Linka es capaz de hacer?**


	44. Como Dicta mi Voluntad

**Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Como dicta mi Voluntad**

Los "Heraldos del Fin" siempre estarían listos para marchar… no, para correr con furia a la muerte en nombre del dios oscuro, para eso nacieron, pero ahora, en medio de una ciudad en estado de emergencia, con todos los operativos de la fuerza de seguridad en servicio, y muy seguramente en camino, y siendo sólo 4, definitivamente no estaban listos para vencer…

– Somos cuatro veces más que cuando inicié esto. – Dijo el dios oscuro. – Las purgaremos en fuego y furia.

– De hecho… 3 heraldos y Liberty. – Dijo "Death-Bringer" dejando de fingir la voz de la primera "Jerarca". – Mi hermano necesita descansar, una vez se recupere te regresará a esa cosa… gigante… "World-Crusher" o algo así. – Agregó Liberty desapareciendo.

Seguramente Lars la sacó de ahí, pero como sea, tendría que hacer tiempo… y no lo querría de otro modo.

– Somos uno con el dios oscuro. – Dijeron "Purge" y "Cataclysm" al unísono, y ambos se convirtieron en lo que sería una neblina de color gris oscuro, la cual pareció ser absorbida por el dios oscuro, resultando en una modificación de sus hombreras, las cuales tomaron las formas respectivas de los rostros de ambos "Jerarcas", era de esperar que sus facultades también cambiaran, pero con lo rápido que los "Heraldos del Fin" progresan, no estaba fuera de las expectativas.

Que se unieran a él no fue una orden del dios oscuro, pero realmente le sería útil. Si bien una felicidad y una furia asesina invadían a Lincoln, antes de dejarlas salir comprobó el estado de sus nanobots, las esquirlas sangrientas de los nanobots que mantenían su cuerpo funcionando (lo cual incluye las funciones en su cerebro que mantienen su inconsciente "dormido" para que no forme la escarcha) respondían con normalidad, el problema era que sólo tenía los orbes del caos como arma, las esquirlas sangrientas de sus mecanismos más complejos no respondían, pero extrañamente la mayoría de las funciones de "Purge" y "Cataclysm" funcionaban a la perfección… más tarde evaluaría los motivos de ese anómalo comportamiento.

Lincoln puso los nanobots de su casco en modo protección subcutánea, quería que vieran la verdadera felicidad en el rostro de su hermano… antes de ejecutar su sentencia.

– Ha llegado la hora de mí venganza. – Dijo "Grand Final" con regocijo en su voz. – ¡Yo mismo haré que paguen! – Añadió con su tono llenándose de furia. Nada lo detendrá ya nada puede detenerlo, tendrá su venganza y comenzará con una furiosa y letal embestida hacia su gemela, quien seguía desconcertada, que dos de sus queridas mascotas y fieles compañeros en la lucha contra el crimen, de un momento a otro hubieran reventado en sangre y viseras rostizadas fue… impactante, y el hecho de ser rociada por la sangre no ayudó mucho.

– ¡Lincoln! – Gritó Lynn, quien recobró el sentido más rápido y se interpuso en el camino de su arremetida.

 ***Crash***

Pese a la abrumadora fuerza de Lynn, acabó siendo arrollada por la mortífera carga del dios oscuro.

– ¿Qué estás…? – Decía Lynn con dificultad, esta vez "Grand Final" era mucho más fuerte que en su anterior encuentro, pero pudo mantener el ritmo y no ser aplastada por el embiste.

– ¡Van a pagar por todo! – Interrumpió el dios oscuro en un iracundo arrebato y formando un orbe del caos a su alrededor.

– ¡Aaaahhhh! – Gritó la castaña al recibir toda la energía de ese ataque lacerando su piel, la cual, de no ser por su potenciación física, no podría haber protegido sus órganos internos de la laceración.

– ¡Absuélvete en el tormento! – Gritó el dios oscuro removiendo la armadura de su mano derecha y sujetándola del cuello, quería sentir lo más vívidamente posible su dolor.

Un choque sónico de "The Night Club" y las prendas de "The Eleven of Hearts" golpearon y sujetaron al dios oscuro, mas este a penas lo sintió, las mutaciones absorbidas de sus "Jerarcas" eran muy fuertes.

 ***Gr*** Gruñó Lincoln lanzando a Lynn contra "The Night Club" y saltando con toda su fuerza contra "The Eleven of Hearts".

La heroína objetivo del dios oscuro no poseía habilidades de defensa a corta distancia, por lo que sería un blanco fácil.

– ¡Sangra por mí! – Gritó el dios oscuro haciendo un giro en el aire, pero cuando sus incandescentes espadas estaban a punto de cortar las piernas de Leni, una ola de coronas de cristal lo hizo cancelar su ataque y cruzar sus espadas en posición defensiva. Conocía las habilidades de "Purge", en extremo defensiva, pero su escudo de energía no respondía, sólo su blindaje reactivo, que ahora cubría al dios oscuro.

Las coronas lo hacían retroceder, eran demasiadas como para intentar destruirlas con sus espadas, y formar orbe del caos no las destruiría con la rapidez necesaria como para evitar que los ataques llegaran a él… – Je. – Era… cálidamente agradable el dolor que sentía en sus brazos, el blindaje reactivo tardaba en adecuarse a los golpes físicos, además, siempre le gustó lo gratificante que es el esforzarse y sufrir por algo… era más gratificante cuando lo lograbas…

– ¡"Grand Final"! – Gritó Luan con una furia que la hacía parecer otra persona, cosa que hizo a "Grand Final" Sali de sus pensamientos, el tono de su hermana no era ni mínimamente importante para el dios oscuro, en comparación al hecho de que estaba disparando una ráfaga de espadas desde la retaguardia del dios oscuro, lo cual tampoco era significativo… salvo por el hecho de que era su hermana comediante.

– ¡Luan! – Gritó embravecido. Su armadura estaba modificada para resistir ataques mucho más poderosos, por lo que ese ataque sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo…

 ***Boom***

– ¡Ag! – O tal vez no… una de las espadas tenía una carta bomba de "Ace Savy", muy seguramente tecnología experimental de Lisa, nuevamente el blindaje reactivo tardaría en adaptarse.

Esas espadas serían mucho más fáciles de destruir que las coronas de Lola, por lo que retomó la idea de rodearse por un orbe del caos, eliminando así la posibilidad de volver a ser tomado por sorpresa con esos ataques, si bien fingió ser un fan de las "Full House Gang" por mucho tiempo, "Ace Savy" nunca dejó de sorprenderlo con sus cartas.

– ¡Linkaaaa! – Gritó con furia sólo queriendo saltar hacia ella, pero dentro del orbe del caos, y con la lluvia de coronas de "The Queen of Diamonds" no la tendría fácil…

 ***crack***

Y para empeorar las cosas, el orbe del caos se estaba rompiendo por los choques sónicos de "The Night Club".

– _Sólo otro día en el paraíso._ – Pensó el peliblanco muy seguro de que nuevamente los nanobots del blindaje de "Purge" harían su trabajo…

 ***boom***

Una de las espadas entró por una de las grietas del orbe del caos que servía como campo de energía a su alrededor, esta vez era una carta bomba de luz, la cual golpeó directamente bajo el dios oscuro.

– ¡Lincoln! – Gritó Luna, no estaba segura de qué sucedía, pero ella lo había visto… ese era su hermano… era su mismo rostro y expresiones, pero no había forma en que pudiera ser él, algo debía estarlo controlando… – ¡Reacciona Lincoln! – Volvió a gritar lanzando otro choque sónico hacia su hermano. – ¡Por favor! – Añadió la rockera.

– ¡Grita y muere! – Gritó "Grand Final", pero seguía sin poder atacarla, las coronas de Lola lo seguían manteniendo en posición defensiva, para el blindaje adaptable de "Purge" adecuarse a un ataque se hace en cuestión de segundos, pero adaptarse para sobrellevar un ataque que se repite indefinidamente demanda una evolución mucho más compleja. De por sí la forma de combate del dios oscuro es muy defensiva, pero no desperdiciaría este combate, no, no lo haría con estas rivales. – _Llegó tu hora "Purge"._ – Pensó "Grand Final", tomando una posición de avance.

– _Por "Grand Final"_. – El dios oscuro escuchó la voz de "Purge" en su cabeza. – _Su sangre nos manchará._ – Añadió la tercera "Jerarca".

El dios oscuro embistió contra "The Queen of Diamonds", su armadura no sufriría rasguño alguno, ya que el blindaje reactivo de "Purge" se había adaptado lo suficiente a la lluvia de coronas.

Sin importar las coronas de "The Queen of Diamonds", los choques sónicos de "The Night Club", las espadas de "The Joker", o las cartas de "Ace Savy", la bestial embestida de "Grand Final" avanzaba imparable, o eso creyó, cuando iba simplemente a atravesar con su espada a la princesa Loud, esta alcanzó a reaccionar a su ataque, evadiéndolo. Sin duda había mejorado desde que abordó el "World Breaker" hace casi una semana.

– ¡Aaahhh! – Gritó la princesa, pues el dios oscuro volvió a generar un orbe del caos a su alrededor.

Fue un grito sencillamente deleitante, tanto dolor y agonía juntos, saliendo de la garganta de su odiada hermana, era todo lo que quería… no, quería más…

– ¡Lola! – Gritó Lynn, quien sin perder tiempo arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra "Grand Final".

 ***Crash***

Hasta ahora no había logrado moverlo, fue humillante el domingo anterior, lo golpeó con la guardia baja y ni se inmutó, y todo indicaba que ahora tampoco lograría afectarlo, después de todo, cada vez que luchaban, con cada día que pasaba, se hacían más poderosos. Pero el desconsolado grito de su hermana la hizo olvidar todo lo que pasó, y concentrarse en el daño que se hizo por conectar ese golpe sin medir su fuerza, después de todo no había tiempo para dudar y dejar a Lola así. Incluso la deportista Loud tardaría en recuperarse del daño que sufrieron sus músculos por ese salto y el posterior golpe que conectó contra el acorazado dios oscuro, para alejarlo de Lola.

– Ah… – Lola no podía hablar, el daño fue severo, por lo que tampoco pudo levantarse del piso.

– _Ya quiero escuchar sus gritos de furia._ – Pensó el peliblanco muy entretenido levantándose del auto contra el que fue arrojado, lo que le extrañó fue que estaba en medio de una sombra… y no era un pronóstico de día nublado. La acorazada esfera de Gioborg sobre él había cubierto el sol, y ahora lo quería aplastar.

Lincoln saltó hacia la esfera en otra mortífera embestida, pero antes de conectar su ataque, la esfera realizó un movimiento irreal, siendo trasladada a un lado y haciendo al dios oscuro salir disparado hacia arriba.

Un error de cálculo, la fuerza de la embestida del dios oscuro lo hizo saltar demasiado alto, y como ya era costumbre, maldijo su incapacidad para volar, pero sin nada mejor que hacer, decidió ver la ciudad en lo que demoraba en regresar al campo de batalla.

Incontables recuerdos pasaban por la mente del dios oscuro, después de todo, es la ciudad en la que creció… Cuando jugaba con Ronnie en "Gus Games and Grub", también trabajó ahí para comprarle ese vestido a Lori, también recordó el parque, cuando salía con Cristina iban ahí muy seguido, había algo en ese lugar que le agradaba, pero esas memorias se hacían borrosas, sus más recientes recuerdos sólo incluían a sus hermanas, ya que todo el resto de su tiempo se iba en la construcción de sus fuerzas, entre las, cada vez más borrosas memorias de sus días en la ciudad algo se hacía más y más fuerte, con cada recuerdo, un hormigueo en lo más profundo de su ser se hacía más fuerte, era la manifestación de un deseo… reducir la ciudad a sólo cenizas y brazas, a una infinidad de cadáveres carbonizados adorando los escombros de hasta el último edificio.

– Oh. – Dijo enternecido. – Sufrirán.

– **Alerta: Grand Final ha sido visto en avenida Franklin, repito: Grand Final ha sido visto en avenida Franklin en los suburbios, los civiles deben evacuar el área de inmediato, esto no es un simulacro, evacúen y dejen el deber de detenerlo en manos de la fuerza de seguridad, repito: evacúen y dejen el deber de detenerlo en manos de la fuerza de seguridad.** – Informó la adjutora de la fuerza de seguridad, y de inmediato se activaron las alarmas.

– ¡Debemos mantenerlo aquí hasta que lleguen los refuerzos! – Ordenó "The Card Counter" poniendo a la malherida Lola en la cámara médica.

Oh, y claramente el dios oscuro no la dejaría.

– ¡Lisa! – Gritó Linka lanzando una carta bomba a la "lengua" que salía de la boca del dios oscuro, la más característica habilidad de "Cataclysm", ya que la capacidad de empuje aplastante que le permitía al "Jerarca" cambiar la trayectoria de sus saltos en el aire, tampoco estaba funcionando.

 ***Boom***

La explosión no detuvo ni un poco la mortífera extremidad en camino hacia la cabeza de Lisa, pero las prendas de "The Eleven of Hearts" la sacaron del camino.

Antes de poder celebrar, la lengua, ahora clavada al piso se contrajo, trayendo al dios oscuro de regreso al piso casi de inmediato.

– Vean como su penitencia arrastra a la muerte a su ciudad. – Ordenó el dios oscuro formando otro orbe del caos a su alrededor.

"The Eleven of Hearts" no perdió tiempo y usó sus prendas para salir de ahí, llevándose a Lisa y a la cámara médica en la que Lola descansaba.

El orbe del caos comenzó a crecer, sin las coronas de Lola no tenían oportunidades para detener al dios oscuro…

– ¡A este ritmo destruirá la ciudad! ¡Tenemos que evacuar! – Advirtió "The Card Counter", pero tampoco podían huir.

Demás está decir que ninguna de sus hermanas estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Royal Woods es la ciudad que las vio crecer, donde llevaron a cabo prácticamente toda su vida… y verla ser destruida mientras huyen…

– ¡No lo permitiré! – Desafió cierta deportista malherida renunciando a dejar al dios oscuro hacer lo que quiera. ***ugh*** cuando el creciente orbe del caos impactó contra Lynn, esta intentó resistir y frena el avance del orbe a la fuerza, misión a la que sus hermanas y compañeras se unieron.

"Ace Savy" comenzó a lanzar sus cartas hacia el enorme orbe, pero sus efectos destructivos no tenían el más mínimo efecto en el orbe, al igual que las espadas de "The Joker" y las prendas de "The Eleven of Hearts".

– Debo decirlo, es una muy buena broma. – Se burló el dios oscuro de los desesperados intentos de sus hermanas por detenerlo.

"The Royal Flush" estaba simplemente aterrada, ya dejó escapar a Gio y "Grand Final" estuvo a punto de destrozarlo… al igual que hizo con Charles y Walt. No se esperaba que Gio realizara esa curva, pero en su mente lo vio muerto… y no permitiría que le pasara lo mismo a él ni a Cliff.

– La cantidad de energía es demasiada. – Gritó "The Card Counter" cuando sus escáneres dejaron de enviar datos lógicos.

"Grand Final" estaba ignorando a sus enemigas fuera del orbe del caos, sólo miraba al cielo esperando para cuando el humo lo cubriera y los gritos comenzaran a llegar, pero una perturbación distrajo, y una muy familiar voz gritando lo hizo voltear.

– Aaahhh. – El gritó "The Strong Suit" al hacer contacto con el orbe del caos disgustó mucho al dios oscuro, este no era uno de dolor, sino uno que despedía determinación inquebrantable… como la suya por la destrucción.

– Vamos sis. – Dijo "The Night Club" con decisión. – No podemos dejar que esto pase.

– Suspiro… vamos. – Respondió inexpresiva "The Eight of Spades" reuniendo sus cartas.

– Lynn ¿En serio querías ver en primera fila cómo Royal Woods desaparece? – Preguntó arrogantemente el dios oscuro mirándola con una expresión de satisfacción, y aumentando la fuerza del orbe del caos, haciendo retroceder aún más a su hermana deportista.

– ¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi hermano!? – Gritó la deportista con desesperación e ignorando la burla del dios oscuro. No había forma de que Lincoln las intentara matar tan felizmente… ¿O sí?

– No es de tu incumbencia. – Respondió molesto el dios oscuro, y dedicándole una mirada de desprecio, pese a que en su interior disfrutó mucho la desesperación que sintió en la voz de su hermana. – Ahora…

– ¿¡Cómo que no es de mí incumbencia!? ¡Eres mi hermano! – Gritó Lynn desconsolada, quizá sea por el agonizante dolor del orbe del caos, o por motivos personales, pero no le importó al dios oscuro.

"Grand Final" escuchó un estruendo ensordecedor y vio que el gigantesco orbe del caos fue destruido… miró a su alrededor, destruir un orbe del caos con tanta facilidad sólo podía haber sido hecho desde adentro, cosa que corroboró al ver a "The Eight of Spades" y a "The Night Club", levemente dañadas por lo breve que fue su presencia en el orbe del caos antes de destruirlo.

Ambas heroínas no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, al darse cuenta ya tenían al dios oscuro sobre ellas, su embestida mortífera fue mucho más fuerte y la furia en su rostro era más que evidente.

– ¡No! – Gritó Linka volviendo a lanzar sus cartas.

Antes de conectar su golpe y ejecutar su sentencia, fue disparado hacia atrás… no, algo lo jaló su armadura no tenía indicios de haber sido impactada por algún proyectil, y por el comportamiento de sus nanobots internos, es como si algo lo hubiera jalado desde cada uno de sus nanobots… excepto los que conformaban a "Purge" y a "Cataclysm" …

– Se acabó el paseo. – Sentenció "Death-Bringer" y un choque telequinético movió al dios oscuro hacia una figura oscura que apareció de la nada. "Grand Final" supo que era Lars, con una de las corazas de los viejos lavabots trípodes, la cual al menos cubría su rostro apropiadamente, ya era obvio, lo sacarían de ahí con o sin su consentimiento.

El dios oscuro fue trans-posicionado a uno de los gusanos de despliegue del Leviatán "World-Breaker". – _Quizá estoy enloqueciendo…_ – Pensó el peliblanco algo aturdido, habría jurado que escuchó los aullidos de un sinnúmero de lobos, y vio sus siluetas… todas mirándolo con una furia que sólo los animales más feroces muestran cuando están en una situación de pelear o morir. El dios oscuro debió dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en su alrededor, el cual no era muy agradable de ver por tantos "Heraldos del Fin" averiados.

El "World-Breaker" hizo retroceder sus gusanos de despliegue a penas "Grand Final" abordó, por lo que, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la superficie, los sistemas de auto-reparación de sus fuerzas se activaron.

Una vez sintió que las funciones más complejas de sus nanobots se activaron, dejó salir la niebla oscura que se convirtió en "Purge" y "Cataclysm".

– ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Exigió saber el dios oscuro levantando a Lars, quien había caído rendido por el esfuerzo.

– Estos "Jerarcas" se averiaron al acercarse a la residencia Loud. – Explicó "Purge". – Incluso algunos sistemas del "World-Breaker" se entorpecieron, pero el orgánico Lars nos llevó hasta su hogar.

Lincoln de inmediato supo que la habilidad de Lars se había potenciado por los nanobots que le introdujo, y si quisiera escapar, lo habría hecho en lugar de sacaros de ahí… Tendría que hablar con ese pequeño…

– Regresamos al "World-Breaker". – Ordenó el dios oscuro, no estaba seguro de qué fue lo que causó ese desperfecto, pero sí sabía que tenía algo que ver con Linka, sus dsparos de neurotransmisores, es decir, sus cambios bruscos de emociones coincidían con los estraños comportamientos de las esquirlas sangrientas.

– ¿Desea que el "World-Breaker" destruya la casa Loud? – Preguntó "Cataclysm".

– No. – Sentenció el dios oscuro sin dar lugar a quejas, no sabía cómo Linka causó ese desperfecto en sus fuerzas, pero si la mataba estará desperdiciando la oportunidad de asegurarse de corregir ese desperfecto en sus fuerzas… Considerando la reciente actividad cerebral de Linka, es plausible que su telekinesis afectara a las esquirlas sangrientas…

"Grand Final" comenzó a meditar sobre las facultades de sus fuerzas, especialmente de "Purge" y "Cataclysm", a nivel de diseño, lo único que tenían en común es el hecho de que son de la cepa bestial… pero ellos casi no mostraron desperfectos… excepto en las funciones que utilizan esquirlas sangrientas…

Lincoln se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano, no era algo tan difícil de deducir, las esquirlas sangrientas reaccionaban a Linka, por eso "Purge" y "Cataclysm" casi no se vieron afectados, la cepa bestial come esquirlas sangrientas como si fuera un proceso digestivo, pero las convierten en energía y las almacenan en lo que serían baterías… no tienen esquirlas sangrientas dentro, sólo algunas para las funciones más complejas…

– Iré a mi recámara. – Sentenció el dios oscuro en camino hacia la sección inferior del "World-Breaker", ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

– Lincoln… – Dijo Lars apareciendo frente a él, y de inmediato siendo rodeado por las armas de los "Jerarcas" cercanos, después de todo, el interior del "World-Breaker" seguía lleno de furiosos "Heraldos del Fin".

– Bajen sus armas. – Ordenó el dios oscuro, poniendo sus nanobots en protección subcutánea completa, a esa profundidad y presión no sería capaz de sobrevivir sin su refuerzo físico, a diferencia de Liberty y Lars, quienes no tienen problemas para sobrevivir ahí por sus alteraciones musculares. – ¿Qué quieres? Lars. – Preguntó Lincoln con una expresión mucho más seria que antes.

– Liberty me dijo lo que estás haciendo… – El pequeño chico sombrío no podía mirarlo a la cara, al parecer se sentía avergonzado por intentar matar a Lincoln cuando él arriesgó su vida para salvarlo a él ya sus hermanos. – … Gracias. – Dijo sonrojado.

A Lincoln no le sorprendió esa reacción, después de todo el basquetbolista Rasl era famoso (y también mal visto) por su arrogancia.

– Me alegra que te hayas recuperado. – Dijo el dios oscuro. – ¿Todo bien con tus nuevos nanobots?

– Mi alcance se incrementó y también puedo cargar más peso. – Respondió Lars bastante entusiasmado, a diferencia de Lucy, él sonreía mucho más fácil.

– Lo necesitarás para sacar a tus hermanos de las garras de "Mutilador". – Sentenció el dios oscuro. – Lamento que no haya mucho que hacer aquí. – Añadió dándose cuenta de que, en efecto, era un lugar muy aburrido… para quienes no son desquiciados amantes o adoradores del caos, además, tampoco podía permitirles ver los "Nux'Arak". – ¿Crees que tus hermanos podrán cumplir su próxima misión sin ustedes?

– No lo sé… para el segundo objetivo la habilidad de Liberty era imprescindible… – Decía Lars dudoso.

Lincoln estaba ansioso por ver el resultado del sondeo del cerebro de Lars, después de todo, ahora sus nanobots podían potenciar su habilidad sin influir en su resistencia física, lo que implicaba que era cuestión de tiempo (y muy poco tiempo) antes de que pudiera replicar el funcionamiento de su habilidad.

– Adelantaremos el plan, a esta hora mañana tú y tus hermanos serán libres del yugo de "Mutilador". – Sentenció el dios oscuro.

– ¿Qué? – Lars no podía creerlo ¿En serio Lincoln planeaba cumplir el sueño que todos ellos habían compartido…? ¿¡Y en menos de 48 horas!?|

– Y más vale que tú y Liberty se preparen. – Añadió sabiendo que el "Jerarca" a sus espaldas era Liberty disfrazada, pero ese disfraz no duró, la peliblanco tomó su verdadera forma mostrando la misma cara de estúpido que ponía Lincoln en su asombro (la mayor parte de las veces fingido), estaba igual que Lars…

– Amo. – Interrumpió "Death-Bringer" seguida por una de sus vanguardias "Gloriosa".

"Grand Final" la siguió dejando a ambos clones estupefactos, el dios oscuro y la primera "Jerarca" tenían asuntos personales que atender con la "madre".

Ambos tomaron camino hacia los gusanos de despliegue del "World-Breaker" para posteriormente ir a las factorías principales, el lugar donde las armas que se convertirían en los "Heraldos del Fin" vieron la luz.

– Así que iremos de nuevo… – No era un recuerdo agradable para la primera "Jerarca", pues culpaba a ese ente de todo lo que había sufrido su creador.

– Esta vez sufrirá. – Sentenció con determinación y furia el dios oscuro, ahora tenía un asunto personal con ella.

Los sensores le indicaban que sus lavabots Leviatanes estaban modificándose tal y como lo ordenó para poder volar, pronto llegará el momento de que el mundo conozca todo el terror por lo que los "Heraldos del Fin" pueden hacer.

– El dios oscuro está aquí. – Informó otro "Jerarca" y de inmediato los cientos de poderosos seres ahí se arrodillaron.

– Guíame hacia mi recámara. – Ordenó el dios oscuro, y de inmediato las legiones se pusieron de pie.

Las factorías no eran tan diferentes al "World-Breaker", también llenas de estatuas del dios oscuro y de otros "Jerarcas", pero la cantidad de esquirlas sangrientas era enorme, incluso los muros eran cristales tallados.

El dios oscuro y la primera "Jerarca", escoltados por esa legión llegaron a una gigantesca puerta en el suelo, al abrirla un resplandor naranjo golpeó a todos los "Jerarcas", la luz proveniente del interior era demasiado intensa.

– Es tiempo de saldar algunas cuentas. – Sentenció el dios oscuro saltando hacia el resplandor, seguido por la primera "Jerarca".

* * *

 **Y con eso termina el capítulo en el que todo queda plantado para el penúltimo arco, sólo faltan las reacciones de las chicas Loud y podré comenzar con el arco en sí.**

 **Les parecerá innecesaria la pelea, pero Lincoln debía dejarles muy en claro su verdadera naturaleza.**

 **¿Cómo habrán reaccionado las chicas Loud? De eso se tratará gran parte del próximo episodio.**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **RCurrent: Tanto tiempo amigo. xD Respecto a lo del clon, quería que fuera Likan, pero decidí que iría muy en contra de lo que busco plantear en este fic, además del conflicto final, sobre los poderes, Lincoln no tiene ninguno, sus armas y todo su poder son de origen tecnológico. Sobre la naturaleza de este fic, no tiene culpables, el nombre escarcha es sólo por el frío que Lincoln siente, pero es su inconsciente tratando de matarlo, como una enfermedad incurable, se podría decir que Lincoln nació roto, el mundo lo concibió así, no es culpa de él ni de nadie, pero tampoco se quedará aceptando su destino de sufrir hasta la muerte, sin sus nanobots la escarcha lo habría matado hace mucho, por eso no podía haber un clon exacto de él y mucho menos que alguien compartiera lo que él pasó. Y lamento que no te gustara que Lincoln fuera un villano, después de todo es el argumento principal de esta historia.**

 **ElectusMax01: Muchas emociones de una. xD No podía hacer que la tan ansiada revelación fuera tranquila considerando todo el desastre que se ha dado en menos de una semana desde que inició el fic. xD Cuando la bomba mental de Luke la golpeó, sus nanobots se apresuraron en mantener funcionando su cerebro y por eso es que no manipulan su sistema nervioso y la hacen obedecer al dios oscuro, y si, los "Jerarcas" son muy poderosos, al final fue por Linka, ese ser es sólo una conciencia colectiva, pero todo se rebelará en el próximo episodio, también me dejó satisfecho la revelación de Lincoln, realmente me aterraba escribirlo, era demasiado el hype que había causado. X.x Sobre el suspenso, aprendí el truco como en el cuarto o quinto arco y da buenos resultados. xD**

 **Sir Crocodile222: No quería hacerlo tan serio, pero tienes razón, me salió un batman mexicano. xD Aunque sus convicciones no se romperán mientras viva, es parte de la esencia de batman también. Respecto a Lincoln, si, quiere vengarse del mundo, no es sólo verlo arder por que sí. :v La perturbación era sólo Linka, pero se rebelará con más claridad en el próximo episodio. Sin duda tiene influencia sobre la mayoría de los "Heraldos del Fin", es el poder más peligroso que Lincoln podrá enfrentar, pronto veremos qué se da de Carol, pero ella no es poca cosa, no con sus poderes potenciados. También me dolió matar a Charles, pero era necesario para demostrar que Lincoln va en serio. Sip, Liberty es muy observadora, divertida y algo infantil, esperemos que no se meta donde no la llaman. El cubo se quedó en la superficie, ya no tiene valor para el dios oscuro. Zach y Liam son los héroes "High Voltage" y "Danger Zone" que participaron en la batalla por el Atlas, estaban ahí cuando murió Rusty por salvarlos.**

 **Js152: Bueno, el dios oscuro no se apiadó. :v**

 **Pirata: Lincoln no dejará nada con vida, odia demasiado al mundo que le hizo eso como para perdonar, aunque sea la más mínima parte de él. X.x Bueno, el hormigueo era la inestabilidad de las esquirlas sangrientas de los nanobots, Carol siempre fue sexy. xD y el querer desafiar a su superior la hace una gran "Jerarca", y sí, tendrá que desafiar a sus superiores (o hacer que los héroes los maten) para poder desafiar a "Grand Final".**

 **Neozura: Los "Heraldos del Fin" tienen su cadena sagrada, y en la cabeza está el dios oscuro, el máximo "Jerarca" a quien le deben lealtad por su lugar en la cadena, en el caso de Carol, no ha traicionado a los "Heraldos del Fin" por querer desafiar al dios oscuro al "Nux'Arak", esa es la naturaleza de esos desquiciados, pero tenía muchos motivos para odiarlo, después de todo fue torturada y llenada de nanobots para convertirla en un sabueso de guerra. Honestamente tenía mis dudas sobre hacer la revelación en medio de una pelea, pero me pareció que sería la única forma en la que Lincoln rebelaría su identidad, en el próximo episodio rebelaré todo sobre las esquirlas sangrientas, pero el cómo las descubrió, lo dejo para la precuela.**

 **MightyMitch47: ¡Se prendió esta #$%"%! No había notado la similitud de historias. D:**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	45. El orbe de Muerte y la forjadora de Vida

**¡NUEVA PORTADA! ¿Qué les parece? :D**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **El orbe de la Muerte y la forjadora de la Vida**

Caminando entre una infinidad de cristales naranjos avanzaban dos figuras negras, un pasadizo tallado en el interior de un gigantesco cristal, no fue tallado por los "Heraldos del Fin" pues no había ninguna efigie del dios oscuro o algún "Jerarca", no, "Grand Final" prohibió el acceso a ese lugar a sus fuerzas, no por que hubiera algún poder que no debieran usar, sino que, por la naturaleza misma de ese lugar, debía ser destruido con el único propósito de matar, extinguir toda la vida, no ascender.

Su brillo era descomunal, representando su esencia misma, pero con el pasar del dios oscuro, su luz se apagaba, parecían tener miedo.

Las esquirlas sangrientas, cristales de color naranjo, muy característicos en los "Heraldos del Fin", pero se sabe muy poco (por no decir nada) sobre su naturaleza, cualquiera creería por ser un arma de "Grand Final", o por tener la facultad de convertirse en lava, son una herramienta para matar y destruir, o como mínimo una fuente de energía considerable, pero en su interior se esconde un secreto que se remonta a miles de años, la naturaleza misma de la vida.

Ser llamadas esquirlas no es por nada, son simples fragmentos, pero ¿De qué forman parte?

El núcleo entero del planeta es un gigantesco cristal, por la presión de las placas tectónicas, su superficie reacciona en el proceso de convertirse en lava, la cual al endurecerse se convierte en el tipo de tierra más fértil concebible en el planeta, pasan miles de años para que esos nutrientes lleguen a la superficie permitiendo que una infinidad de organismos diferentes los aprovechen, en sí son vida…

– Iré sólo. – Dijo el dios oscuro cuando llegaron a un agujero enorme, el cual estaba lleno de astillas que podrían fácilmente empalar a una persona. Sin esperar por una respuesta, saltó.

Sería agradable enfrentarla sólo esa vez… una última vez.

 ***crash***

Una infinidad de cristales se rompían como si fueran galletas o caramelos, incapaces de detener a la aberrante existencia que es "Grand Final", quien nuevamente maldecía su incapacidad para volar, después de todo podría fácilmente evadirlos y bajar más rápido.

 ***strike***

Una devastadora entrada a la gigantesca cámara, la presión era aplastante, pero nada que con sus nanobots no pudiera enfrentar.

– ¿En serio elegiste a Linka como tu heraldo? – Preguntó el dios oscuro mirando una formación de cristal estaba en el centro de la habitación, era mucho más resplandeciente que cualquier parte del gigantesco cristal en el que se encontraba y su intensidad no disminuía ni un poco pese a estar tan cerca del dios oscuro, se podría decir que tenía "esperanza". – ¿Qué problema tienen los dioses que adoran tomar malas decisiones? – Se burló arrogante, como si el cristal pudiera hablarle, pero no mostró ninguna reacción, lo cual disgustó al dios oscuro.

Puso su mano en el suelo y lo usó para formar una de sus primeras habilidades, la cual jamás usó para su lucha pues era más destructivo convertir en lava las esquirlas, un viejo orbe de odio.

No hubo cambio alguno.

– Cómo en los viejos tiempos… ¿Qué te parece esto? – Preguntó ya molesto, y formando un orbe del caos.

Los orbes que los "Heraldos del Fin" ahora usan como su principal arma, la más grande aberración que el mundo podía concebir, usar la esencia misma de la vida para traer muerte y destrucción, el orbe del caos, tortuoso, infernal, vacío, atormentadores, de odio… toda la esencia de los "Heraldos del Fin" es una aberración para la naturaleza misma del mundo, un tumor… el máximo desprecio a la esencia de la creación…

– ¡Aaaahhhh! – Un desgarrador grito proveniente del cristal hizo sonreír al dios oscuro, y las alteraciones en su brillo eran un deleite a la vista.

Lincoln llamó al gigantesco cristal "Corazón del mundo", como corazón que es, entrega la sangre al mundo y lo mantiene vivo, era una metáfora que le agradó al peliblanco, y ese fue el nombre que le dio a sus fragmentos, sonaba bien "Esquirlas Sangrientas", fragmentos de la sangre del mundo. En lo más profundo de ese cristal responsable de toda la vida, se encontraba la conciencia colectiva del mundo mismo, la conciencia que ha visto la vida nacer, cambiar, crecer y evolucionar, pero jamás terminar, siempre se abre camino.

– Para ser algo cercano a un dios, a mí sólo me pareces una cobarde, madre. – Sentenció "Grand Final" formando un orbe infernal con el cristal del muro.

– ¡Tú! ¡Maldito! – Un grito proveniente del cristal hizo reír al dios oscuro. – La vida… pondrá fin a tus aberraciones… ¡Aaaahhhh! – El cristal volvió a gritar, un orbe tortuoso estaba envolviéndolo, su capacidad destructiva es nula, pero su naturaleza es el tormento de todo lo vivo.

– Respóndeme. – Ordenó "Grand Final", sólo le interesaba escuchar su respuesta… y sus gritos.

Para ese ente la mera presencia de "Grand Final" era un insulto, la vida siempre se abrió camino, pero el poder de "Grand Final" era demasiado… incluso ese ente dudaba del futuro mismo.

– Insolente… monstruo… ¡Aaahhh! – El dios oscuro estaba complacido torturando a ese ente, pues representaba todo lo que odiaba, el mundo entero… el mundo que lo concibió sólo para hacerlo sufrir y regodearse en su magnificencia a expensas de él, para reírse de su tormento mientras le arrebataba todo lo que atesoró… Verlo siendo atormentado era un deleite, era la justicia misma siendo tomada por su propia mano y ejecutada tal y como su voluntad lo dicta. – Ella será… tu fin. – Sentenció débilmente.

– No. – Dijo arrogante. – Ella será el fin de todos mis enemigos. – Respondió "Grand Final" sabiendo que ahora Linka es lo más peligroso, o al menos molesto, a lo que tendrá que enfrentarse… – Ella será el faro de la esperanza de mis enemigos, todos se reunirán guiados por la luz que sólo los llevará a su final, lento y doloroso. – Sentenció el dios oscuro formando en su mano la máxima profanación de todo lo que se consideraría natural. – Tú, una diosa estarás al mismo nivel que el más insignificante mortal, suplicando misericordia.

Un orbe, de naturaleza desconocida para ese ente, "Grand Final" no lo había usado antes, pero por alguna razón… la conciencia colectiva sintió miedo, un miedo abrumador. El intenso brillo del cristal no se estaba apagando, sino que, parecía ser consumido por ese orbe, como si lo estuviera devorando… – No… – Dijo con dificultad, su propia esencia es vida, pero se estaba consumiendo en el retorcido cúmulo de distintas tonalidades de grises que era ese orbe.

– Este es el destino de los que avancen guiados por el faro de esperanza que tú concebiste. – El dios oscuro parecía al borde de estallar en un ataque de risa digno de Luan. – El orbe de la muerte. – Añadió aumentando el poder de esa aberración.

– ¡Aaaaahhhhh! – Volvió a gritar el ente, era una tortura que masacraba toda su esencia ¿Cómo podía ser posible? No tenía cuerpo físico, y el gran cristal no había sido mutilado para formar ese orbe… ¿Cómo podía ser torturada?

El orbe de la muerte es en sí la encarnación de la más profana voluntad de un ser vivo… no sólo desea que todo a su alrededor muera, quiere que sufra.

– Eres… ugh… una perversi…

De un momento a otro se hizo silencio, su vida fue dolorosamente drenada, o eso se intentó, pero la conciencia colectiva logró escapar a tiempo.

– Si un ser sin nervios sufrió así, imagina lo que te espera, Linka. – Agregó el dios oscuro destruyendo la ahora muerta formación de cristal en la que una vez se hospedo ese ente.

Sin nada más que hacer ahí, saltó de regreso al pasillo donde lo esperaba "Death-Bringer", todo el brillo de esos cristales se había opacado, pero su capacidad para formar los orbes seguía intacta.

– Tal vez no sea mi poder, tal vez no sean los humanos, y ni siquiera los trascendentes, pero encontrarás tu fin, la vida se abre camino, siempre se abre camino. – El dios oscuro escuchó un amenazante susurro en su mente, pero no le daría importancia a un ente así de cobarde.

– Vamos "Death-Bringer". – Ordenó el dios oscuro, sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada mientras pensaba en las numerosas mejoras que tendrá que implementar en sus fuerzas. El poder del orbe de la muerte es inmenso, pero sólo respondía a la voluntad absoluta de consumirlo todo, y es precisamente por eso que "Grand Final" no lo puede usar, pues sabe que no desea la muerte para los "Heraldos del Fin". Ambos regresaron al "World-Breaker".

Para la primera "Jerarca" fue bastante incómodo, no sólo por el hecho de que el dios oscuro la había dejado fuera de un asunto tan importante, sino por que no hizo nada cuando se notificó que la salud de su amo estaba en estado crítico, sus sistemas dejaron de responder y cayó ¿Era motivo para que un "Jerarca" de los "Heraldos del Fin" no luche con toda su fuerza por "Grand Final"? – No, no lo es… nada puede serlo… – Susurró la primera "Jerarca" sin poder mirar al dios oscuro, sólo seguirlo… la mera existencia de Linka machó la esencia de muchos de los "Heraldos del Fin", ella incluida, no es una asesina ni una guerrera, es una "Jerarka", y no cualquiera, la primera, y ante todo deberá redimirse.

"Grand Final" rebeló su identidad, pero por el modo en que lo hizo, y considerando que intentó destruir la ciudad con un orbe del caos gigante, todos en la ciudad, hasta el último agente de la asociación, la fuerza de seguridad y "Purifier" tenían sus ojos puestos en la casa Loud.

Si bien no se rebelaron directamente las identidades de las "Full House Gang", el pelear contra un poderoso villano que resultó ser Lincoln Loud, en la casa Loud, hizo obvias las deducciones. No salieron airosas del combate, Lola y Lynn habían sufrido daños graves, y todas las demás, daños menores que aún estaban en evaluación.

El nombre "Grand Final" no es algo que se use en broma, y es bien sabido que los agentes de la fuerza de seguridad no son peones inconscientes, o ciegos esclavos, por lo que no pondrían problema a ningún héroe que acudiera a ese llamado.

Dados los medios individuales de los héroes, muchos de estos llegaron antes que el cuerpo de combate de la fuerza de seguridad, pero contrario a lo que se esperaba de ellos, sólo se sentía furia en ellos. Era comprensible, ya no se podía decir que hubiera héroe que no hubiera perdido a alguien, o sufrido horriblemente por culpa de "Grand Final", no… de Lincoln Loud… incluidas las "Full House Gang" … la batalla había sido devastadora y ellas no salieron impunes, de hecho, los habían salvado, el orbe alcanzó un tamaño considerable y de seguir creciendo… nadie habría sobrevivido, nadie sabe cómo lo detuvieron, pero de no ser por ellas… de inmediato comenzaron a ayudar a las malheridas heroínas.

– Llegan tarde… – Dijo "The Strong Suit" a "Angel", capitana de la "Safe-Guard", quien la estaba ayudando en su recuperación, pues era la más dañada. "The Queen of Hearts" ya estaba en una cámara médica, pero su humor no era ni cercano a la entusiasta y ligeramente arrogante "The Strong Suit" que todos en la fuerza conocen…

– De nada. – Respondió amablemente "Angel", usando su aceleración regenerativa para que la heroína se recuperara antes. Las "Safe-Guard" fueron los primeros en llegar, pero el dios oscuro ya se había ido del lugar.

– Gracias… – Dijo "The Strong-Suit" sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

Los drones de vigilancia se acercaron al lugar, grabaron y transmitieron todo lo que pudieron, incluida la pelea que las heroínas libraron contra "Grand Final" … y también la identidad de "Grand Final". Tal transmisión fue enviada por el canal de los héroes, por lo que ahora todo el mundo conocía la identidad de "Grand Final", y no hacían falta 2 dedos de frente para atar los cabos y deducir las identidades de las "Full House Gang".

– Es… ¿Es verdad lo de Lincoln? – Preguntó "Angel".

El silencio de la heroína le dio una respuesta, todos los héroes entendían a la perfección el respeto a los asuntos personales, después de todo, todos tenían que lidiar con ellos, en especial cuando posees una identidad secreta, y por eso es que a "Angel" no le gustó hacerle esa pregunta, pero tristemente era necesario.

"Angel" siguió restaurando las heridas de "The Strong Suit" en silencio, al igual que todos los héroes, tendría que meditar muy cuidadosamente el cómo lidiarán con "Grand Final".

"The Strong Suit" por su parte, por primera vez sintió que una de sus heridas no podría ser curada del todo… es una heroína que no sentía miedo de luchar, claramente no era una suicida, pero tras curarse de incontables heridas, y levantarse de hasta la última de sus caídas, sentía que mientras el fuego que era su espíritu de no rendirse jamás siguiera ardiendo dentro de ella, podría lograrlo todo… pero ese fuego se estaba apagando. – Lynn, sabes que estoy contigo. – La deportista escuchó la voz de su hermano… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él no asistió a uno de sus partidos para apoyarla? … sintió el golpe que le dio en la espalda en esa ocasión, cuando llegó agotadísimo al medio tiempo, Lynn estaba particularmente desanimada en ese partido, había entrenado mucho con Lincoln, pero él se había enfermado y se quedó en casa descansando… – Y no lo vuelvas a dudar. – Vio la imagen de la sonrisa de su hermano, y el fuego volvió a tambalearse… como si no hubiera nada de lo que alimentarse… como los sentimientos encontrados que tuvo en esa ocasión, quería que Lincoln se recuperara… pero también estaba al borde del llanto cuando vio que él se esforzó tanto para que ella supiera que estaba con ella… siempre…

– ¿Dónde estás ahora? – Susurró la deportista con la misma mirada perdida…

– No es de tu incumbencia. – Escuchó a "Grand Final", sintió un escalofrío, y sus heridas volvieron a arder.

Cuando lo enfrentó, realmente sintió que iba a morir consumida en ese orbe del caos… – Debes descansar, aún estás débil. – Indicó "Angel" dado que "The Strong Suit" intentó ponerse de pie, pero no lo logró… por primera vez la castaña se sintió… débil, su voluntad se estaba quebrando, sus piernas cedieron por la imagen de la sonrisa de "Grand Final", esa infernal… y familiar sonrisa.

Más y más recuerdos llegaban a su mente, esa sonrisa dibujada en los labios de su hermano le trajo tantos hermosos e inolvidables momentos… no, ese no es su hermano… – No puede ser él…– Susurró la deportista.

– ¿Debo decírtelo en francés? – Preguntó "Angel" algo irritada. "The Strong Suit" volvió a intentar levantarse, y volvió a fallar. Esa sonrisa… ese gesto que Lincoln le dedicó innumerables veces, junto a ella celebrando cada una de sus victorias y siempre acompañada de alguna sorpresa agradable o divertida en sus derrotas… siempre con ella, demostrándole un amor incondicional…

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó la deportista cuando vio cadenas saliendo del suelo y sujetándola al piso…

– Que te quedes quieta. – Dijo "Angel" tratando de mantenerse serena, pero también estaba muy mal por la revelación. No sabía a lo que "The Strong Suit" se refería, parecía muy perdida, no se podía imaginar lo que podría estar pasando.

– Debo decirlo, es una muy buena broma. – Lynn volvió a escuchar la voz de "Grand Final" en su cabeza, se estaba burlando de ella, de su debilidad…

– Y tienes razón… – Dijo la deportista lamentándose con la cabeza agachada, lo que sea que le pasara a su hermano, ella sólo pudo ser aplastada como un insecto insignificante… Lincoln siempre estuvo con ella. – ¡Siempre estuviste ahí maldita sea! – Gritó la deportista en un arrebato, y poniéndose de pie con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle las miradas de los demás héroes que estaban llegando… No le podía importar menos, su hermano realmente la necesitó y ella no estuvo para ayudarlo… – _Vaya heroína que resulté ser._ – Pensó la castaña para sí misma, y volviendo a caer al suelo… las cadenas pesaban demasiado.

"Angel" consideró llamarle la atención, pero al ver las lágrimas que caían al suelo desde el casco de "The strong Suit" … decidió seguir curándola en silencio, ella siempre vio a Lincoln Loud como un chico muy amable, pero como el peliblanco evitaba a Clyde, y como a su compañera de clases y de equipo le gustaba, decidió no acercársele… él los mató, Lincoln los mató.

– "Grand Final" va a pagar… al precio que sea. – Juró "Angel" en su mente y mirando a sus compañeros "High Voltage", "Danger Zone" y "Spark", quienes asintieron, habían perdido a "Valkyrie" y a "Lighting" de formas brutales en manos de su examigo y excompañero de clases Lincoln Loud… no, "Grand Final", el mismo maldito que hizo sufrir con sus propias manos a su amigo en común Clyde McBride hasta dejarlo… jamás olvidarían el estado de su cuerpo cuando fue recuperado… sintieron el dolor y la agonía que pasó con sólo ver su piel carbonizada, el horror en su rostro se transmitió a los héroes de la "Safe-Guard"… Ese recuerdo no los dejará recuperar sus vidas hasta que hagan a su asesino pagar por sus crímenes.

* * *

Si bien las demás "Full House Gang" no presentaban heridas mayores, no estaban mejor que su hermana deportista, cada una intentando lidiar con eso a su manera… o eso es lo que "The Card Counter" quería evitar, en su necedad de evitar ser afectada por las emociones humanas intentando centrarse en su deber como heroína, había regresado a la casa Loud una vez se estabilizó la condición de Lola.

– ¿Lisa? – Linka notó la ausencia de su hermana, una vez

por la presencia de los "Heraldos del Fin" no tuvo tiempo de estudiar esos extraños insectos que de un momento a otro salieron de los ductos de ventilación de la casa.

– Sin lugar a dudas, creación de "Grand Final". – Aseveró la pequeña al reconocer los patrones energéticos de esas cosas.

La castaña puso a uno de esos especímenes en otro de sus dispositivos, esta vez una cámara de sensores con el propósito de encontrar los patrones más básicos de su estructura, todos los "Heraldos del Fin" que eran derrotados activaban el protocolo de inmolación ígnea eliminando la posibilidad de que el enemigo obtuviera información de ellos, y encontrar uno en ese estado era una oportunidad única que no desaprovecharía.

Los lavabots de utilidad se retorcían, no estaban reconociendo adecuadamente las señales, y si bien estaban programados para usar el protocolo de inmolación ígnea, la interferencia se extendía a todos sus sistemas internos, por lo que no pudieron activar el protocolo completamente.

– Interesante… – "The Card Counter" estaba impactada por el hecho de que sólo algunas partes de esos seres se habían consumido en lava, sabía que nada los atacó durante la batalla. – Sin duda algo interfiere con ustedes… – Lisa no había desperdiciado su visita a Archon, al igual que su hermano, puso varios robots espía en el edificio durante su visita, y precisamente por esos robots es que pudo reconocer a los ahora llamados "Jerarcas", "Cataclysm" y "Purge", los vio pelear contra "Purifier" en Archon y por eso sabía que cuando se unieron a… "Grand Final", este no usó todas las habilidades de sus "Jerarcas"…

 ***beep beep***

Uno de los sensores se activó, Lisa había identificado la naturaleza de las señales que usan los "Heraldos del Fin" para comunicarse, pero no las había podido detener, después de todo, si podían traspasar kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra y comunicarse efectivamente, no eran algo que pudiera ser detenido, así como así, excepto por un factor no identificado… el cual dejó de funcionar…

– Activar protocolo de inmolación ígnea. ¡Absolución! – "Dijo" el lavabot de utilidad y comenzó a brillar. La científica Loud reconoció esos signos, lo mostró el lavabot cazador sanguinario que capturaron y llevaron al Atlantis II… se iba a autodestruir.

– ¡Lisa! – Gritó "Ace Savy", quien fue la única que notó que "The Card Counter" había regresado a la casa Loud.

– ¡Tenemos que salir…! – Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par al ver que el lavabot no sólo dejó de brillar… sino que todos los sensores indicaban que se había "apagado".

Lisa supo que las señales que usaban los "Heraldos del Fin" volvieron a ser interferidas, de inmediato miró de inmediato a su alrededor, tenía que encontrar aquella cosa capaz de interferir las señales de los "Heraldos" … y usaría todos sus sentidos y claro, sus sensores para encontrarlo… – ¿Linka? – Preguntó la castaña al notar que la telekinesis de su hermana de cabello blanco estaba activada…

 ***boom***

"The Card Counter" debió saltar hacia atrás para evadir la explosión de una de las cartas bomba, Linka la había lanzado a sus pies.

– ¿Lo sabías? – Preguntó "Ace Savy" con una mirada perdida.

– ¿Qué? – La lamentable capacidad de Lisa para leer la situación le jugó muy en contra.

 ***boom***

– ¡Ah! – Otra carta bomba llegó mucho más cerca de la castaña, pero antes de poder activar alguno de sus sensores, Linka se encontraba cara a cara con ella.

– Tienes tus malditos sensores por toda la casa. – La furia de Linka era algo a lo que Lisa jamás creyó temer, pero la furia en el rostro de su hermana la intimidaba. – ¿¡Cómo pudo pasar esto!?

El lavabot de utilidad volvió a brillar, nuevamente se inició el protocolo de inmolación ígnea.

– L-Linka, ese dispositivo va a…

– ¡Respóndeme! – Exigió Linka.

Una peliblanca segada por la furia e impotencia que no hacía sino crecer en su interior, el dolor que sufría por la muerte de Clyde, Rusty y Coockie ardía en su interior, y de sólo imaginar cómo sufrían los seres queridos de cada héroe, civil, soldado e incluso villano que fue asesinado por los "Heraldos del Fin", ardía aún más…

– Estudio finalizado, patrones evaluados, identificado: modelo b-02. – Indicó la computadora de Lisa.

– No… no, no, NO, ¡NO!… ¡Esto no puede ser! – Gritó Lisa entre lágrimas ignorando por completo la orden de la ahora impactada Linka.

Verla llorando es algo completamente inusual, y al mismo tiempo triste, ver a su hermana menor así de abatida es doloroso…

Los lavabots de utilidad no fueron modificados con los nanobots evolutivos, es decir, seguían usando los nanobots que Lisa diseñó y a los que Lincoln realizó cambios menores para que usaran las señales y la energía de las esquirlas sangrientas.

En un desesperado y furioso movimiento Lisa se liberó de Linka y corrió hacia los lavabots de utilidad ignorando el hecho de que estaba en un protocolo de inmolación "pausado".

Realmente odiaba usar su telekinesis, pero ahora no tenía mucho tiempo. Aumentó la agilidad, velocidad y eficiencia de sus dispositivos y abrió sin dudarlo o temer al lavabot de utilidad, logrando asegurar su núcleo. Los nanobots que lo conformaban estaban diseñados para servir como células, y exremidades, no como centros integradores... pero no contaba con las modificaciones que les habría hecho Lincoln.

– ¡Lisa! – Gritó Linka, tuvo un horrible presentimiento al ver a su hermana correr, y de inmediato saltó hacia ella.

 ***boom***

Cuando perdían el centro que les daba órdenes, dejarán salir toda su furia en una pequeña implosión lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminar a quien hubiera intentado husmear en una de las pertenencias de "Grand Final".

 ***cof cof*** Linka se levantó algo aturdida, la fuerza de la explosión la había lanzado violentamente contra un muro.

– ¿Qué…? – Se preguntó la peliblanco confundida, a su alrededor estaba lleno de la lava que despedían las esquirlas sangrientas al ser sometidas a una gran fuerza… pero ella estaba sana y salva… – ¿Cómo pasó? – Se preguntaba intrigada, no era posible que la lava hubiera simplemente salpicado dejándola fuera de su alcance… – ¡Lisa! – Gritó horrorizada, la había cubierto de la explosión, pero no estaba por ningún lado… – ¡Lisa! – Volvió a gritar levantándose.

No perdió tiempo y saltó hacia la sala principal, donde para su fortuna u horror, la encontró en un estado simplemente deplorable…

La horrible imagen hizo que Linka recordara a Clyde… – ¡Aaaaahhhhhh! – Gritó consumida en desesperación y miedo, todo el equipo que porta con ella la protegió del impacto y de la mayoría de la lava, por lo que seguía con vida… pero con tantas heridas no duraría mucho…

No perdió tiempo y sacó su cámara médica de emergencia… Si bien no fueron diseñadas para curar un daño de ese nivel, sino para estabilizar, Linka no tenía opción…

– Si la tienes. – Linka escuchó en su cabeza y vio que a su alrededor todo se detuvo… – Te di mi bendición y puedes salvarla. – Dijo una intensa luz apareciendo sobre la moribunda Lisa.

Linka llevó su mano a su cabeza, pensó que estaba alucinando, después de todo era demasiada la coincidencia de que la lava la evitara de un modo tan antinatural… pero tampoco lo era que todo estuviera paralizado a su alrededor… nada era normal.

– Qué… ¿C-Cómo puedo salvarla? – Preguntó la peliblanco.

– La vida se abre camino, siempre a partir de mí. – Sentenció el ente, y de la lava comenzó a emanar una niebla de color naranjo. – Proteínas, carbohidratos, todas las biomoléculas que su especie ha descubierto … son una ínfima parte de la inmensidad de la vida misma. – Dijo el ente cuando toda esa niebla se concentró en un cúmulo sobre Lisa. – Mi existencia no durará mucho más… pero la vida debe preservarse, y ese es tu deber, pon esta concentración en tu her… – Se detuvo cuando Linka saltó intentando tomar esa concentración en sus manos, pero sólo consiguió atravesarlo. – No puedes tomar la vida en tus manos, usa lo único en lo que tu especie destaca.

Linka supo por lo que Lisa suele decir al vanagloriarse de que no necesitaba de su telekinesis para luchar, que se refería a su cerebro.

– Mi… ¿Telekinesis? – Se preguntó la peliblanco, si bien sus hermanas le enseñaron sobre el uso de ese poder, era cierto que requería un apego al objeto en cuestión… – ¿Qué? – Se preguntó cuando el cúmulo se dirigió hacia Lisa, y de un momento a otro sus heridas sanaron.

– Ese es el poder de…

– ¿¡Por qué no salvaste a todos!? – Interrumpió Linka en un grito lleno de furia. – Toda esa gente…

– ¡Basura insolente! Los humanos no son sino otra especie de las miles y miles que hay en este mundo. – Respondió en un grito aún más fuerte. – Para la vida misma, tú no eres diferente a una hormiga, pero tu hermano. – Mencionar a Lincoln hizo que Linka se tragara sus deseos de gritarle de nuevo, realmente estaba furiosa por insinuar que Clyde era tan insignificante como una mísera hormiga. – "Grand Final" encontró la forma de usar la esencia de la vida para crear concentraciones de muerte, los llamados orbes, las armas que usa contra ustedes.

– ¡Ese no es mi hermano! – Contrarió Linka. – ¡No lo vuelvas a llamar así!

Del orbe se sintió un siseo, y dos luces en el cuerpo destacaron por su brillo, y al alinearse con los ojos de Linka todo se volvió oscuridad y el peor momento en la historia de Linka se mostró ante ella.

– ¡Todos a cubierto! – Gritó "Jack-un-ojo" saltando detrás de un auto. Todos los oficiales de la fuerza de seguridad, al igual que los agentes de los equipos de investigación siguieron sus órdenes, y justo a tiempo, pues una explosión disparó grandes cantidades de escombros rociados de lava por las cercanías.

No era necesario seguir analizando, por el hecho de usar lava era más que seguro de quién se trataba. – Este tipo sólo busca destruir, preparen sus armas, no esperen piedad. ¡Y llamen a los refuerzos! – Fueron las instrucciones de Jack, mientras su brazo se convertía en una especie de cañón.

– ¡Lo único que saldrá de aquí serán cadáveres carbonizados! – Gritó "Grand Final" desde la nube de ceniza, acto seguido, numerosos lavabots blindados comenzaron salir de la nube y a atacar sin discriminar.

Linka vio horrorizada esa escena, cuando sucedió hace unos días llegó poco después, pero aún así tarde, permitiéndole a "Grand Final" tener casi decidida la batalla… Linka dudaba en la escena real emanaran colores de los presentes. Si bien Linka jamás había estudiado la naturaleza de esos colores, de algún modo sabía qué significaban. No fue para nada agradable sentir tanto odio, dolor y miedo en tan poco tiempo… excepto por uno.

– Es hora de aceptarlo Linka. – Dijo la voz del ente desde dentro de la mente de Linka. – Ese es tu hermano. – Linka volteó a ver a "Grand Final".

– No… – Dijo al borde del llanto, sentía una felicidad aplastantemente abrumadora en su hermano.

La peliblanco sintió que iba a ser consumida en la ola de felicidad que salió de golpe de su hermano cuando alcanzó a "Jack-un-ojo" con su brazo de lava.

– ¿Qué eres? – Preguntó Jack tratando de sonar lo más serio posible, pero el ardor de la lava le estaba empezando a afectar, además de la presión en su cuerpo.

Linka sintió deseos de vomitar, el miedo en Clyde estaba creciendo, pero seguía siendo una insignificancia en comparación al torrente de felicidad que emanaba de Lincoln.

– Soy "Grand Final", y los vi por aquí y pensé en pasar a saludar… A tus diez amigas que detuvieron el juego por el que pasé toda la noche emocionado. – Dijo en un tono de furia absoluta, pero por muy furioso que sonaba, estaba al borde del éxtasis de felicidad, al igual que Linka del vómito.

– ¡Aaaahhhh! – El grito de "Jack-un-ojo" al sentir que la temperatura aumentaba superando la protección que ofrecía su traje robótico sacó a Linka de su asqueo.

– ¡Clyde! – Gritó Linka, ignorando todo y corriendo hacia su amigo.

– ¿Creíste que te dejaría escapar? – Preguntó "Grand Final", quien de un momento a otro apareció en medio de la escena, vistiendo una armadura que Linka no había visto antes, pero era el rostro de su hermano, ahora sonriendo mientras en su mano sostenía un orbe que no había visto antes… pero era aterrador… incluso más que los gigantescos orbes infernales que estuvieron a punto de matarla en la batalla por el Atlas.

– La muerte… – Dijo Linka sintiendo deseos de correr de ese orbe, de alejarse lo más que pudiera … cosa que el luminoso ente no pudo hacer, pues parecía estar siendo consumido por esa amalgama de grises.

– Protege… la vida… – Dijo el ente con su último rastro de vida, siendo consumido por el orbe de la muerte. – Por… favor…

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Linka no sabía nada de todo lo que pasó… pero al mismo tiempo lo entendía todo… podía ver las emociones de cada ser a su alrededor… y era horrible. Miró a su alrededor, la escena se había paralizado en ese horrible momento, como si Clyde fuera a gritar para siempre.

– Linka … – El dios oscuro llamó su atención. – ¿Entonces en ti recae el sagrado deber de matarme? – Añadió sin su filtro de voz y desactivando su armadura, mostrándose con su ropa casual ante Linka… tal y como hace unos días… si sólo fuera por las apariencias podrían estar jugando videojuegos y nadie diría nada… pero no, está ante el dios oscuro, la vista de Linka le decía con toda claridad que Lincoln no estaba siendo controlado por nada, y que estaba más feliz que nunca.

– Es… Es cierto. – Dijo Linka sintiendo sus piernas temblar. – Lincoln … ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con todo el valor posible, el orbe de la muerte seguía en la mano de "Grand Final".

– Veo que mamá no te mostró todo. – Dijo el dios oscuro y la escena a su alrededor cambió nuevamente.

Estaban en la habitación de un joven Lincoln, parecía estar haciendo una tarea de biología… muy avanzada… por cómo se veía, parecía que su vida dependiera de ello… y por el terror que Linka sentía en él, sin duda era verdad…

– No es una anomalía nerviosa… – Concluyó Lincoln cuando de su mano surgieron los mismos nanobots que Lisa encontró en el lavabot de utilidad. – La escarcha… ***ugh***

El peliblanco cayó de rodillas, y Linka ahora sintió incluso pena, tanta impotencia y furia proviniendo en su hermano… pese a todo, le dolía… aunque de algún modo sabía qué es lo que lo atormentaba.

– Estás…

– Quebrado. – Interrumpió el dios oscuro. – El mundo me concibió para sufrir…

– ¡Nadie nace para sufrir! – Interrumpió Linka con una fuerza que la hizo sobreponerse al miedo que le tenía a "Grand Final". – Todos podemos ser felices…

La escena a su alrededor volvió mostrar los agónicos últimos momentos de "Jack-un-ojo".

– ¿Y qué está haciendo él? – Preguntó apuntando a su vieja armadura en la escena de los últimos momentos de Clyde.

Linka no pudo responderle, era una felicidad desbordante… nacida de una agonía horrible.

– La única felicidad que me queda es mi venganza contra el mundo, Linka. – Sentenció "Grand Final" poniéndose su armadura, dándole la espalda y retirándose de lo que quedaba del nexo que estableció el difunto ente. – Y no quisiera que fuera de otro modo.

– Espera Linc… – La escena desapareció y Linka volvió a la casa Loud, si bien el protocolo de inmolación del lavabot habían causado serios daños, la mayoría de la lava había desaparecido por el poder de Linka para salvar a Lisa. Entendió que nada de lo que vio fue un sueño.

 ***sniff***

Linka cayó de rodillas y sin poder contener sus lágrimas, había sentido toda la furia y la crueldad de su hermano en primera fila, pero también experimentó en carne propia todo el dolor que Lincoln padeció durante uno instantes… ¿Cuánto tiempo sufrió así?

 ***cof cof***

Lisa tosía como si sólo hubiera tenido hipo…

– ¡Lisa! – Gritó Linka saltando hacia ella en un abrazo casi instantáneo.

* * *

 **Y con eso acaba el episodio. Espero que fuera de su agrado la introducción de la parte de fantasía del mundo en el que esta historia se desarrolla.** **No esperaban que escribiera las reacciones de TODAS en un solo episodio ¿O sí? Admito que me hubiera gustado, pero no haré que estas reacciones no tengan que ver con la trama o el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Espero les haya gustado la revelación de la verdadera naturaleza que Linka y "Grand Final", tendrán en la gran batalla que se avecina… luego de las demás reacciones. :v**

 **¿Qué otras habilidades habrán obtenido Linka y "Grand Final"? ¿Cómo el resto del mundo planea hacerle frente a los "Heraldos del Fin"? ¿Qué está sucediendo con las demás chicas Loud afuera? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de "Héroes y Villanos". :D**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews.**

 **Js152: Espero te haya gustado la reacción Lynn, las de Linka y Lisa quedaron incompletas.**

 **RCurrent: Estoy de acuerdo en que sería dramático, demasiado para lo que es "Grand Final", quien al tenerlas frente a él sólo querría matarlas muy dolorosamente, pero en ese nexo que se formó al menos se lo dijo a Linka. También algo de las demás dimensiones se verá en el epílogo, respecto a mi Lincoln Villano, la verdad es que la ha pasado excelente la mayor parte del tiempo, Linka lo comprobó con sus nuevas habilidades. Saint Simpson está en mi lista de pendientes. Yo creo que una historia es tan grande como sea el antagonista, en los fics que he leído con Lincoln como héroe tienen un villano creado por ellos mismos, y si bien no estoy en contra de los OC's, no tienen tanta presencia como los personajes que hemos visto, por eso hice a Lincoln un villano así de malvado. PD: espero te gustara la verdadera naturaleza de las esquirlas sangrientas.**

 **Neozura: Lamento no haber puesto todas las reacciones de golpe, pero pronto se vienen.**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Es verdad, sin Lola al menos Leni habría sufrido, pero Lincoln no las dejará morir tan rápidamente, ellas son parte del mundo que él tanto odia, y van a sufrir. La ilusión de que Lincoln fuera controlado no le duró mucho a Linka, respecto a lo que sucedió con las demás mientras Linka y Lisa estaban dentro me será muy difícil. :,v Las mejoras de Lars fueron por los nanobots evolutivos que le introdujo, aunque Lincoln lo hizo con el deseo de replicar su poder, cosa que está a punto de lograr, respecto a "Mutilador", Lincoln no descansará hasta tener su cabeza, y sobre los clones, será una sorpresa. Anteriormente se rebeló que esas mutaciones fueron producto de un suero que hizo Lisa, y que Lana lo usó en esos moribundos animales, respecto al futuro, también será una sorpresa. Sobre el camino corto (la posibilidad de matarlos de una), desde ya no lo hará, Lincoln no quiere el camino corto, si lo quisiera habría atacado de nuevo el punto de quiebre sísmico como hizo en el prólogo. Respecto a los héroes y villanos, la gran mayoría de los que aparecieron tenían sus identidades pensadas como personajes de la serie, De los que ahora mismo recuerdo están los dos compañeros de clase de Lincoln que se llaman o apellidan Jordan, Chandler, Kat, Joy, Penélope, el chico que se parecía a Lincoln en el supermercado, su madre, Silas, Mick Swagger, mr universo, y Tina. Y me faltan más. Si creías que el mundo estaba en peligro, imagínate ahora. :v**

 **Pirata: ¿Creíste que eso fue una revelación? ¡Esto fue una rebelación! Muajajaja Lo de las demás hermanas pensaban no fue rebelado, sorry, sería demasiado largo, pero pronto podré tener el tiempo, en el peor de los casos estaré libre el jueves y podré volver a publicar con frecuencia. :D El asunto de Carol es algo que Lincoln aún tiene que manejar, pero no, su golpe se tardará un poco más.**

 **MightyMitch47: Estoy de acuerdo, Black Hat estaría orgulloso. xD Si estás en los grupos "The Loud House Latinoamérica", "The Loud House Louders" o "The Loud Kingdom", ahí subiré una imagen del "World Breaker" emergiendo sobre la ciudad (aunque tiene un aspecto muy alienígena). :D**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	46. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Decisiones**

Tras el discurso del ejecutor de "Purifier" Nyl, los héroes y agentes de la fuerza de seguridad se embrutecieron en su lucha, aumentando enormemente su potencial para ser un problema, pero casi ningún equipo de la asociación fue detenido, los escapistas que se asignaron fueron eficientes logrando sacar a sus equipos de ahí.

Como cabía esperarse, la asociación tenía sus propios medios para adquirir información y entregarla a sus agentes, en este caso, las cámaras de la fuerza de seguridad.

Tratándose de alguien de la reputación de "Grand Final", fue considerado como un anuncio de alta prioridad para todos los agentes, quienes ahora se encontraban en la nueva sede de la asociación viendo en vivo una pelea asombrosa.

– ¿E-En serio las dejó escapar? – Preguntó "Gimmick" asombrado por el gigantesco orbe del caos que devoraría la ciudad entera.

Su pregunta fue olímpicamente ignorada por las "The Fourth Devastating", ellas habían enfrentado a los agentes encubierto de "Grand Final", y si bien pelearon contra él, era evidente que no luchó en serio… De por sí era sorprendente que luchara en un 1 vs 9 contra las "Full House Gang", pero que se tratara de su propio hermano era verdaderamente impactante… Muchos estaban estudiando los movimientos del dios oscuro, buscando patrones o debilidades, pero no mostraba ninguna… y si el poder de casi todas las "Full House Gang" no podía hacerle frente, la posibilidad de una alianza debía ser considerada… muy seriamente… ¿Cómo demonios pudo construir todo eso a espaldas del mundo entero? Y viviendo rodeado de héroes… Lincoln Loud no podía ser considerado como un cualquiera, casi se podría considerar famoso en su localidad de Royal Woods, después de todo siendo tan entusiasta en cada una de las actividades de sus hermanas, no podía pasar de ser percibido… y muchos en esa cede lo conocían.

Bajo su armadura, los ojos de "The Death" luchaban por no derramar sangre inundados por su furia, después de todo el embrollo que se dio en el baile Sadie Hawkins acabó bailando con Clyde McBride… cando pudo haber pasado ese tiempo con quien se convertiría en el fuego purgador más poderoso… Jamás había odiado tanto a alguien como a quién tuvo ese glorioso tiempo con "Grand Final" … – Cristina… – Susurró la sombría villana. No pudo evitar pensar en Lucy, quien le pidió asistir al baile… Su amiga… y por una simple deducción, rival, "The Eighs of Spades"… Si, se podían considerar amigas, mientras no platicaran sobre el tema del conflicto entre héroes y villanos. No hacía falta ver alguna serie o leer cómics para saber que era un tema muy profundo para debatir y siempre que se daba era muy redundante, pero no se podía pedir más de personas sugestionadas por su participación en los respectivos bandos. Ambas poetisas eran conocedoras sobre diversos temas a profundidad, y sus discusiones no eran nimiedades sobre qué bando es mejor o más poderoso, mucho menos sobre el héroe o villano más "cool" sino que giraban en torno a la naturaleza del conflicto mismo. Haiku solía insinuar la inutilidad de los héroes apelando al hecho de que sin importar cuantos recursos el gobierno destine a las actividades de la fuerza de seguridad, sólo aumentaban los daños y bajas civiles. Y comprensiblemente Lucy contrariaba a su amiga por el hecho de que, si no planteaba una solución, el no responder a los ataques sólo aumentaría las pérdidas, cosa con la que Haiku no estaba de acuerdo, pues irónicamente, ella consideraba la vida como el más valioso de los bienes.

Haiku opera como villana con un propósito muy diferente al de sus compañeras, antes de tomar una postura definitiva, estudió a muchos héroes en base a entrevistas o simple espionaje, quería conocer sus verdades… y simplemente se decepcionó, en su mayoría sólo intentaban aplicar la ley, la defendían… sin pensar que no siempre existe en favor de la mayoría… incluso algunas perjudican a una minoría poniéndolas en necesidad de luchar para sobrevivir… los villanos… Si bien había algunos que luchaban en busca de alguna satisfacción personal, como matar, o simplemente una buena lucha (como era el caso de su compañera "The Pain"), en su mayoría no estaban dispuestos a involucrar a los inocentes… a menos que no tuvieran opción… y cuando el mundo te cierra las puertas… las opciones son un lujo que muchos no pueden darse.

Naturalmente obtener información de la asociación fue un reto, pero pudo conocer otra faceta de aquellos que vulgarmente eran conocidos como villanos… El doctor en química aplicada Philip era famoso por su odio por las grandes empresas, pero pocos conocían toda su historia y atribuían ese odio a su fracaso en el mundo de la química… pero tras ese fracaso, el doctor no se rindió e intentó prosperar… "Flip comida y combustible" fue lo único que pudo lograr con el error que le costó su vida profesional, aun persiguiéndolo… su negocio estaba en una situación difícil por la inserción de una empresa en el negocio de las malteadas, y pronto se iría a la banca rota… ¿Qué podía hacer? Ningún gobierno capitalista tocaría a una empresa así de grande… y menos por un don nadie como él…

Muchas de las reliquias de la familia Pingrey fueron embaucadas por un fraude fiscal, orquestado por un competidor en el negocio de la joyería… ¿Cómo combatir contra la ley comprada sin recurrir a lo ilegal? Claramente los señores Pingrey no podrían… pero no su hija.

No hace falta dar más nombres, miles de personas se ven perjudicadas o abandonadas por el sistema médico, específicamente por lo caros que son los tratamientos para las enfermedades más importantes, peligrosas y comunes, precios que los hacen casi inaccesibles para el común de las personas… ¿Préstamos bancarios? Las estadísticas guiadas por los estimadores de confiabilidad estadísticos, para la gran mayoría de las personas simplemente daban como resultado que no podrían pagar el préstamo, por lo que eran rechazadas… Y si de milagro lo obtenían ¿En qué acabarían? ¿Endeudando hasta a sus nietos? No, cuando uno necesita algo y el mundo te quita la posibilidad de tenerlo… es tomarlo o morir, es supervivencia… pero no era necesario herir a otros.

Los llamados monstruos sólo eran caprichosos irresponsables y claro, poderosos, y Haiku los odiaba casi tanto como a los héroes. La gran mayoría de villanos simplemente evitaban matar y destruir, si bien había algunas excepciones algunos eran ambiciosos, la mayoría necesitaba algo específico… y que no pudieran adquirir… Haiku veía las constantes intervenciones de la fuerza de seguridad en los propósitos de los villanos como dejarlos morir… a ellos y a los civiles. No dudaban en luchar aumentando enormemente las pérdidas monetarias y de vidas… ¿Acaso los villanos no eran inocentes por el hecho de buscar una vida? ¿Una vida digna? ¿A quién le hacían daño en su mayoría? Si de ellos dependiera, el 99% de las muertes y daños colaterales en general se evitarían… ¿Robar un banco? Bueno, por el procedimiento y el contrato del banco con las personas, ninguno de sus clientes pierde el dinero o sus ahorros... pero no, ahora los héroes acaban casi como otros guardias de las empresas… todo ese caos, todas esas muertes… ¿Acaso tenían otra opción los villanos que sólo buscaban justicia? Todo el conflicto con los villanos había sido detonado por la intervención de los héroes… los descerebrados héroes que luchaban por las leyes que dejan morir a los pobres… las mismas leyes que hundieron a muchas personas y que acabaron convertidas en villanos… por su culpa es que muchas vidas se perdían… y esa misma gente culpaba a los villanos… Claro, es más fácil seguir la ley que hacer lo correcto… un clásico, considerando que la esclavitud fue legal hace unas décadas… Leyes defendidas por la gente, la misma gente que consideraba el dinero más importante que las vidas de sus hermanos y ponían todo el peso en los villanos… debía ser purgada… pero los villanos querían un lugar en la sociedad en la que nacieron ¿Cómo podrían cambiar todo eso? No podrían… no existía nadie con el poder y la voluntad para hacerlo…

Tras años de frustración se dio cuenta de que ella también era parte de ese sistema… y en un desesperado intento de enfrentarlo, junto con algunas villanas novatas que conoció en la asociación, formaron el temido equipo "The Fourth Devastating" … pero nada cambiaba sin importar cuánto luchara. Con el tiempo su frustración se convirtió en odio, un odio asesino que devoró a Haiku… Hasta que vio a "Grand Final". De inmediato supo que él será el hermoso fuego purgador que ella tanto anhelaba…

– _Este país… El mundo entero está podrido, y yo seré quien lo purgue en carbón y lava._ – Haiku escuchó las palabras que más alegría le dieron en su vida…

"The Smile", "The Pain" y sobre todo "The Scream" se sintieron completamente intimidadas… ¿Cuánta suerte tuvieron por haber sido liberadas por "Grand Final"? Considerando que no dudó ni un segundo en arremeter en un ataque mortal contra sus propias hermanas… "The Scream" tragó saliva, ella sabía que realmente lo había hecho enojar hace unos días, y si era así de peligroso estando feliz, no quería imaginarlo cuando estuviera furioso… y sabía que lo estaría.

– Sácanos de aquí ahora. – Ordenó "The Scream", sabiendo que todos los villanos las bombardearían de preguntas e intentos de sacarles información que no tenían sobre "Grand Final", otra vez. Era inevitable después de todo el miedo a "Grand Final" se estaba propagando como la peste entre las filas de la asociación, sobre todo tras la muerte del Alto Capitán Mayor en sus manos. "The Death" las sacó de ahí.

* * *

Si bien los agentes de la fuerza de seguridad fueron desplegados, los villanos que servían a la fuerza de seguridad fueron regresados a sus celdas, de por sí era demasiado el riesgo de quitarles los dispositivos que neutralizaban sus habilidades, y muchos de los agentes preferían tenerlos en confinamiento, mas no por eso se les privó de la información del momento.

– Yo… lo… ataque… – Decía "Impale" con su mirada perdida. Su asombro era sólo comparable a su terror, no estuvo en malos términos con Lincoln Loud cuando su madre llamó a negocios graciosos para "alegrar" su fiesta de cumpleaños, si bien le agradó mucho Luan, y Lincoln Loud era un buen mimo… sin duda lo atacó… y lo intentó matar.

Con sólo recordar qué fue lo que le pasó a Carol tras atacarlo, se le puso la carne de gallina… las cicatrices de golpes, quemaduras y otros tormentos que no pudo identificar… Por muy sombría que fuera, sabía lo terribles que debieron ser esos tormentos… y un destino similar la esperaba … – Debí matarlo en esa ocasión… – Susurró "Impale" aferrándose a la esperanza de poder evitar el tormento que de seguro "Grand Final" tiene para ella… el miedo la consumía.

* * *

Linka de algún modo sabía que Lisa estaba bien, había sufrido quemaduras grabes y estuvo a segundos de morir, pero de un momento a otro se recuperó… no, ella la había salvado. Con ver los colores del aura que emanaba de ella supo que la científica Loud no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar…

– _Será mejor no decirle…_ – Pensó Linka en vista de que aún no entendía del todo sus nuevas habilidades… ¿O sí? Es difícil de saber, era como si algo hubiera grabado todo ese nuevo conocimiento en su cerebro… o de eso creía estar segura… Era muy confuso, pero asumiendo que todo lo que ahora sabía es cierto, la capacidad de "escribir" en su cerebro es algo fácil de hacer…

La peliblanco obtuvo muchas nociones de lo que podía hacer, y de lo que había sucedido, y si bien se podría decir que estaba "segura" de todo, parecía muy difícil de creer, es como la obtención de un nuevo sentido… No debería tardarse mucho tiempo en acostumbrarse, pero eso no implica que será fácil de aceptar lo que sus nuevos ojos vieron. La voluntad de ver a todos morir es lo que mueve a su hermano, ese deseo tan abrumador fue la fuente de su terror cuando le plantó cara hace algunos momentos.

Linka no sabía cómo, pero una poderosa legión de fanáticos robots dementes, todos brillantes estrategas militares y despiadados homicidas, sentían una lealtad insana y absoluta por su hermano… por "Grand Final".

– _Protege la vida…_ – Las últimas palabras de ese ente de luz volvieron a resonar en su cabeza. No había duda, ella debe detener a su hermano…

De por sí es una carga devastadora para Linka tener que enfrentar a un demonio así de poderoso, pero ese demonio también es su hermano… no era necesario ver su propia aura para saber que se estaba destrozando, todo el dolor que su hermano sufrió… frente a todas… Su condición no era producto de una anomalía física, sino de su cerebro, y debido a que su propio cuerpo no reconocía esa condición como un peligro, incluso con la nueva capacidad que le permitía casi revivir a las personas, no podría curarlo… – Ni siquiera con el poder de la vida misma te puedo salvar… – La peliblanco cayó de rodillas. Si bien es una heroína que debe pensar en todos antes que en ella, ha estado con Lincoln toda su vida con excepción de los 30 segundos que la hacían mayor que él… ¿De dónde podía sacar la fuerza para enfrentarlo? ¿Cómo podía cargar con el deber de una heroína? ¿Cómo podría llamarse una heroína habiendo dejado a su hermano sufrir todo ese tormento sin hacer nada? Los héroes no dejarán a nadie sufrir… frente a ellos… Es doloroso. – Lincoln… – No, ella no podía perdonarse a sí misma. Todos los villanos tratan de actuar en secreto, y es deber de los héroes encontrarlos y vencerlos sin importar qué… Pero ella falló, no es una heroína ¿Qué es entonces? ¿Qué es Linka? … Una curiosa respuesta pasó por su mente, una pequeña condición que sin importar qué sucediera, seguiría en ella, es una Loud… Y Lincoln es su hermano… No es un simple "La sangre pesa más que el agua", toda su vida Lincoln le ofreció su apoyo, su ayuda y su amor incondicional… Por mucho que quisiera a Clyde, Lincoln siempre estuvo ahí para ella… siempre… sufriendo.

Linka podía perdonarlo por todo lo que había hecho, jamás se perdonaría darle la espalda… e incluso si lo acabara odiando, Lincoln Loud podría ganarse su amor de nuevo, ya había dedicado casi toda su vida a hacerlas felices… Linka incluso llegó a creer que no había nada que Lincoln no pudiera hacer… Y al parecer una cruel matanza no estaba fuera de sus límites… Pero también están sus demás hermanas, si bien ella jamás podría decir que tiene a un favorito entre sus hermanas y Lincoln, no podría dejar que les hicieran daño… Y por muy desgarrador y doloroso que fuera, o cuan destrozada acabara… Ella tiene un deber, como Linka Loud, como "Ace Savy" y como forjadora de vida. – Perdóname Lincoln… pero "Grand Final" no es mi hermano…

* * *

– Ah. – Lincoln suspiró muy contento saliendo de su trance, había regresado a su salón del trono cuando sintió que la conciencia del mundo había iniciado un nexo con Linka. De algún modo seguía conectado a ella, aunque era muy breve su percepción de ese ente… quizá el orbe de la muerte, que aún activo, lo ayudó a encontrarlo y a forzar su entrada a ese nexo. – Si tuviera que elegir a mi hermana favorita, sin duda serías tú, Linka. – Dijo en un tono siniestro levantándose de su trono.

Debió irse cuando sintió que la energía del nexo se estaba acabando, no pudo matar a Linka con ese orbe de la muerte, pues este había nacido con el único propósito de acabar con la conciencia colectiva, y dado que la muerte de su objetivo de había ejecutado, su poder se acabó y no alcanzaría para matar a Linka. – _Un poder que sólo se subordina a una voluntad absoluta por la muerte de algo en particular…_ – Pensó el dios oscuro sabiendo que no podría formar otro orbe de la muerte pronto. Los "Heraldos del Fin" no son vida de origen biológico, por lo que la presencia de los orbes de la muerte no les afectará, pero su propio poder sí. Crear un orbe de la muerte no es difícil, pero literalmente son una sentencia de muerte, mantener uno de forma estable es otra historia, si se llega a tener la más mínima duda sobre la muerte dictada el orbe perderá estabilidad, lo cual es letal para todos a su alrededor, orgánicos o no, si duda en sacrificar a un solo "Heraldo del Fin" para continuar el derramamiento de sangre, se habrá condenado a muerte… Además, sus desquiciados sirvientes no son lo suficientemente estables como para garantizar que no se extinguirán si usan los orbes de la muerte…

Ya pensaría en eso, por ahora debía ir a los cuarteles de "Death-Bringer", donde Lars estaba siendo objeto de pruebas, los avances en la síntesis de sus habilidades son muy prometedores.

– No me sorprende… – Dijo cuando vio que su perfil en las redes sociales había recibido una infinidad de solicitudes de amistad, mensajes de odio, reportes y mensajes de adoración de los miles de lunáticos que lo creen un dios… además de mensajes de administradores y avisos de eliminación.

* * *

Lisa se había recuperado a la brevedad y sin ningún tipo de secuela del terrible accidente que sufrió, y si bien estaba algo confundida sobre lo que sucedió (unir los eventos de una agitada discusión con Linka, más el protocolo de inmolación ígnea del lavabot y despertar prácticamente intacta y en otra habitación… como que algo no cuadraba), estaba del todo segura de que nada de eso fue una ilusión o un sueño, pero debía concentrarse en el aquí y en el ahora, es sólo cuestión de minutos antes de que la fuerza de seguridad llegue y en esencia arruine su posibilidad de descubrir más acerca de su hermano… no, de "Grand Final".

El hecho de que los instrumentos del dios oscuro hayan sido construidos en base a sus propios diseños era alarmante, pero al mismo tiempo una gran fortuna.

El único que tuvo acceso a la tecnología experimental de los nanobots b-02 además de ella es Lincoln, pero no había forma de que él pudiera convertirlos en la base del más peligroso ejército que se haya visto… Tenía que averiguar qué fue lo que pasó, y en el núcleo de ese robot debía estar la respuesta. Un análisis rápido al núcleo de ese robot rebeló que usaba un código similar al que ella desarrolló para sus interceptores de comunicaciones para la fuerza de seguridad… pero los lavabots de utilidad además de interceptar podían editar los datos que se enviaban…

– No puede ser… – Dijo la castaña al darse cuenta de que esos dispositivos fueron usados para alterar los datos que sus sensores transmitían… Siendo la herramienta perfecta para ocultar debajo de su nariz una conspiración de la envergadura de la creación de los "Heraldos del Fin".

Usando una de sus computadoras en su habitación comenzó la reformación de todos los datos capturados por cada uno de sus sensores y cámaras con el patrón de alteración. En lo que tardaba, Lisa se dispuso a meditar sus estúpidos e impulsivos actos que la pusieron en riesgo tanto a ella como a Linka. Para empezar, había logrado tomar el núcleo el lavabot de utilidad, lo que estaba bien considerando lo valioso que podía ser, pero el hecho de protegerlo sin pensar en qué tan peligrosa podía ser una herramienta de "Grand Final" … ¿Por qué hizo tan riesgosa estupidez? No podía ser posible… no de ella… ¿De una científica tan devota al desarrollo de la humanidad? ¿Impulsividad? Imposible… No hay forma de que ella hiciera algo así de estúpido… ¿Por qué ella habría hecho algo así de estúpido? … Lisa lo sabía … Este asunto no se podía tratar sin considerar la parte emocional, dejarla fuera en un asunto que incluye al ser que más cariño le ha dado no conducirá a nada bueno…

– Reformación de los datos del primer mes de alteración: completa. – Indicó la adjutora del laboratorio.

Claramente sería una pérdida de tiempo evaluar cada vídeo de los últimos años, en su lugar tomó los datos de los sensores y a partir de los gráficos comenzó a estudiarlos…

* * *

– Informe de avances. – El dios oscuro llegó a los cuarteles de "Death-Bringer". En las dependencias de la primera "Jerarca" se encontraba mucho equipo que no pertenecía a ninguno de los "Jerarcas", sino que eran parte de la fuerza bélica de los "Heraldos del Fin" en general, entre todo ese equipo estaban las máquinas que el dios oscuro una vez usó en sí mismo en sus miles de desesperados intentos por "curarse".

Si bien sus nanobots aumentaron el alcance de los saltos de Lars, esto fue debido a que sirvieron mayormente como refuerzo físico, pero no servía mucho para emular esa habilidad. Lincoln sabía que debía estar relacionada a su cerebro, y por eso comenzó por ahí.

No era difícil entender el cerebro del clon de Lucy, sus alteraciones musculares no afectaron sus órganos internos si no es para poder controlar sus músculos alterados, lo cual no era significativo.

– Descubrimos que los saltos de transposición de Lars se coordinan a la perfección con señales que llegan y salen de su cerebro. – Informó una de sus computadoras.

Sin duda es un problema, si las señales que llegaban a su mente estaban coordinadas con sus saltos de transposición, podría tratarse de una máquina la que enviara y recibiera esas señales… lo cual habría hecho inútil la captura de Lars. "Grand Final" comenzó a revisar cuidadosamente las señales, no cualquier señal podía superar miles de kilómetros de roca sólida. Para su sorpresa, las señales tenían la misma naturaleza que las señales de las esquirlas sangrientas… Sea lo que sea el responsable de los saltos de transposición de Lars, estaba relacionado de alguna manera con la conciencia colectiva de la vida…

* * *

Sin importar cuan fría pudiera mostrarse, Lisa amaba a cada uno de sus hermanos… Pero Lincoln era especial… Desde que nació Lisa jamás se sintió sola, su hermano siempre estuvo con ella, Lincoln fue quien se dio cuenta del entusiasmo que ella tenía por la ciencia, el cual demostró cuando comenzó a escribir antes de los seis meses, y escribía resultados de ecuaciones complejas. Lincoln fue quien le dijo a sus padres y el resto fue historia, antes de darse cuenta estaba contribuyendo contra el mayor problema que ha tenido la humanidad, el enemigo contra el que ha desatado las más difíciles y destructivas luchas, y en recuento, el mayor número de bajas civiles que incluso las guerras, los monstruos y sus descendientes, los villanos…

Lisa no se consideraba a sí misma una heroína tan determinada como sus hermanas, pues en su labor de desarrollar equipamiento adecuado para la fuerza de seguridad, se entorpecía a sí misma intencionalmente, pues pudiendo elegir métodos más adecuados o eficientes, ella muchas veces eligió la ayuda de su hermano, si bien Lincoln podía ser un estorbo, Lisa jamás lo consideraría una molestia, parecía de milagro cómo muchos de sus experimentos y pruebas que todo indicaba que fallarían… tenían éxito… Y su felicidad ante esos resultados jamás desaparecería de su corazón…

Sus ojos se humedecieron al ver que Lincoln temblaba desde antes de que ella sacara su doctorado, pero pensó que era alguna debilidad física, ya que sólo parecía cosa de abrigarse un poco más… fue un alivio cuando vio que el estado de su hermano se tornó normal… pero ahora le dolía, jamás se recuperó… los datos indicaban que temblaba cada vez más, pero por los nanobots que se ocultaban dentro de él, sólo evitaba temblar y sentir el dolor, pero su cuerpo seguía sufriendo…

Lisa ordenó ver el gráfico del estado de los nanobots b-07, fue extraño, según los patrones del lavabot, este registro había sido alterado un tiempo después de que algunos de los ejemplares desaparecieron. Lincoln debió alterar las alarmas cuando los robó, y una vez construyó los lavabots de utilidad fue capaz de alterar el registro... era plausible, él sabía burlar la seguridad de su habitación, después de todo, él la ayudó a instalar casi todo.

Se sintió completamente superada, su mente hiperactiva jamás abandonaba ninguno de sus proyectos, pero dado su infinito deseo de aprender y crear, siempre estaban naciendo ideas nuevas dentro de su mente, por eso muchas de esas ideas quedaban en una lista de pendientes, otras quedaban ahí por simplemente inviables… pero Lincoln pensaba diferente. Un proyecto que ella consideró de baja prioridad fue usado de una infinidad de maneras y ese creativo uso le permitió construir un poder que superaba incluso a la organización que ella tanto ayudó… Y que Lincoln tanto la ayudó para que tuvieran éxito… Estaba más claro que nunca, muchos de esos experimentos tuvieron éxito por las intervenciones de quien más tarde se convertiría en "Grand Final" … su hermano.

Lisa se había resignado a aceptar que Lincoln es "Grand Final", pero antes de ser una heroína ella es una científica, y rendirse no está en su vocabulario. En su tiempo de científica pasó innumerables buenos recuerdos y fracasos, en todos estaba Lincoln…

Tantas explosiones, fracasos, éxitos, descubrimientos, logros … y risas… incluso si no hubiera sido así, antes de ser una científica es su hermana, y no lo abandonará sin agradecerle por todo.

A diferencia de Linka, ella reconoció que Lincoln fue implacable al momento de esconder todo lo que hacía, y la superó … no fue su culpa la tenacidad de Lincoln, y no sufriría por ello, en su lugar tenía algo más importante en lo que pensar. Sin importar el mal que alguien padezca, sólo está esperando por una cura, y ella, como científica, heroína y hermana, no abandonará a Lincoln. Él pagará por sus crímenes, pero ella no cometería el crimen de abandonarlo.

Ya sea su intento de objetividad o el deseo de una niña de 4 años, pero no va a lamentarse de haber abandonado a su hermano.

* * *

No fue difícil reproducir las señales que emitía el cerebro de Lars, después de todo, con los nanobots dentro de él se pudo sacar un registro y una relación estadística, no conocía la codificación de las órdenes, pero si la esquirla sangrienta tallada y controlada con un orbe del caos dentro envía un patrón específico de señales, debería hacer que lo que sea responsable de la transposición reaccionara e hiciera saltar al emisor de esa señal…

– ¿¡Te atreves a desafiar a los trascendentes!? – Se escuchó un furioso gruñido, como una bestia salvaje. Acto seguido se un fuerte aullido y una onda expansiva golpeó a todos los "Heraldos del Fin" presentes.

 ***swap***

– _No esperaba menos desafiando las dimensiones de nuestra realidad…_ – Pensó el peliblanco al ver que del primer intento no quedó nada, como si hubiera desaparecido. – Así que estos son los trascendentes… Detenerme no va con los "Heraldos del Fin". – Sentenció el dios oscuro meditando sobre el reciente trabajo de sus fuerzas.

Las señales habían sido emuladas a la perfección, y si estas señales significan órdenes para los responsables de la transposición de Lars, estos "trascendentes" se negaban a obedecerle. Carol es una muestra de lo que le sucede a quienes desafían a "Grand Final".

El dios oscuro formó un orbe atormentador y lo introdujo en la esquirla tallada que sus fuerzas estaban trayendo, si no obedecían sus órdenes, las enviará con fuentes de muerte hasta que lo hagan.

 ***swap***

Eran cientos las fuentes de muerte con las que los "Heraldos del Fin" impulsaban las órdenes del dios oscuro para forzar el salto de transposición, nacidos para la guerra no escatimarán en esfuerzos para aumentar su capacidad para destruir a los enemigos de sus señores.

* * *

 **Con eso termina este episodio, pronto iniciará el penúltimo arco, si bien a muchos nos agradan principalmente las chicas Loud, también hay muchos otros personajes incluidos en esta obra y que no sólo intervienen, sino que son muy importantes, aunque en la serie casi no digan ninguna palabra (cof cof Carol), y sentí que sus reacciones también debían ser descritas (no iba a dejar fuera las reacciones de las chicas Loud claro está xD).**

 **Cosas como el baile Sadie Hawkins (el cual sucedió muy diferente a como pasó en la serie) se narrarán en la precuela que haré una vez termine este fic.**

 **¿Qué hará Haiku ahora? Linka debe acabar con su hermano ¿Tendrá el poder hacerlo? Lisa logrará encontrar una cura para el terrible estado mental de su hermano ¿Qué está construyendo el dios oscuro? ¿Cómo planean los villanos, "Purifier" y la asociación librar la feroz batalla que se aproxima contra "Grand Final"? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **Js152: Me alegra que te gustara el episodio anterior, espero sea lo mismo con este.**

 **Neozura: Quizá me tardé mucho en definir uno de los enemigos más emblemáticos que tendrá el desquiciado que tengo como protagonista, pero tenía que plantar todas las bases para que fuera un conflicto mucho más épico que sólo una heroína como un villano. Intentaré explotar esas posibilidades al máximo, muajajaja En navidad estarás loco… y yo, lanzaré un especial de 5 episodios. :v**

 **Sir Crocodille222: No pude detallar el entrenamiento de Lola por mucho tiempo, pero me siento orgulloso de ella. :,v Sobre Linka, espero te gustara su reacción, ahora que sí está completa, y si, se agarrarán a unos devastadores madrazos, sobre lo del fin del conflicto, Haiku tendrá mucho que ver. :v Actualmente Linka es su hermana favorita, y quizá el segundo ser orgánico a quién más aprecie, además, es el último intento del mundo por oponerse a él, si la mata Lincoln habrá derrotado literalmente a un mundo que quería matarlo, pero antes de eso, nunca pensó mal de ella, Linka era como el Lincoln de The Loud House, mientras que este Lincoln es muy diferente (se verá más explícitamente en la precuela que haré). Respecto a Lisa, sin duda le dolió ser superada en visión por su hermano, pero lo sigue amando… pese a ser una nerd casi insensible. La conciencia colectiva usó su último aliento para darle toda la información posible a Linka, pero Lincoln se metió a la fuerza a ese nexo, no la dejaría escapar. ¿Te gustó la reacción de Lynn? Me esforcé mucho, actualmente las reacciones me han hecho sudar, espero no haberte decepcionado. "Death-Bringer" no se unió a la pelea por que es una "Jerarca" de la cepa cazadora, sus nanobots usaban una esquirla sangrienta para funcionar, y la habilidad en esos momentos inconsciente de Linka dejó inutilizada a la primera "Jerarca", en los primeros episodios, antes de los nanobots tenía un aspecto de un topo, lo iba a usar para destruir el punto de quiebre sísmico, tenía más extremidades para poder desplegar a las vanguardias y a la artillería muerte-infierno, cuando la nueva arma que Lincoln está construyendo se implemente, el "World-Breaker" cambiará mucho, esa será su última forma y la que mostraré en una galería que subiré a los grupos The Loud House Latinoamerica, The Loud Kingdom y The Loud House Louders. Lincoln olvida sus rostros, pero nunca olvidará la alegría que sus terrores y muertes le causaron.**

 **Pirata: Campanita está muerta bien muerta. X.x OSip, de la sangre del mundo nace la vida. Y no, no será sólo un life vs death, será un all vs Lincoln. :v No les enseñó el orbe de la muerte por que eso podría destruirlo todo, y siendo una sociedad tan rencorosa y despiadada, sería normal que uno de ellos pudiera generar un orbe de la muerte con el deseo de acabar con todos, los protege de ellos mismos, de sí mismo, y básicamente de todo. :v Y no, al final no pudo recuperar nada, no le dio tiempo la batalla. X.x ¿Esperabas esa reacción en la fría científica Loud? Gracias por el ánimo amigo. :)**

 **MightyMitch47: No opuesta, pero sí rival destinado. ¿Lo viste venir? xD Para la batalla de Linka vs Liberty aún falta. Mientras no sea el Death Note de Netflix D: Ahora podré volver a publicar con mayor frecuencia amigo. :D PD: Por mi error en el mensaje al menos ya tengo un nombre de héroe para tu personaje. xD Será parte de un equipo de héroes de OC's de algunos fickers. :v**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego chicos. :)**


	47. Más Enemigos

**Primer episodio del especial de 5 episodios por que al fin me desocupé de la U. :D**

 **No sé si lo celebren, pero de todos modos espero disfruten el especial.**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Más Enemigos**

Una vez la batalla de las "Full House Gang" contra "Grand Final" terminó, la gótica Loud había usado sus cartas para largarse del lugar, lo último que deseaba era seguir sintiendo a "Grand Final" cerca. Si bien era una zona de emergencias y por protocolo los héroes debían estar ahí para las inspecciones y protocolos correspondientes, nada de eso podía importarle menos a Lucy, quien llegó al salón del club de poesía en la primaria Royal Woods. Por la muerte del director Huggins el lugar estará cerrado, lo cual la favoreció en su allanamiento.

Como siempre, Lucy no demostraba su sentir, pero había sido golpeada muy duramente en la batalla… y si bien no sabía si iba a sobrevivir a los daños que le hizo su hermano, ahora mismo su mente estaba en otro lugar… quería estar en otro lugar, lo más alejado de todo a su alrededor… su poseía.

La poetisa usó sus cartas para mover las sillas y mesas del salón y ponerlos en la formación que usan en el club, para luego sentarse en su lugar correspondiente.

– Suspiro… – Fue lo único que pudo decir al mirar la mesa junto a la suya, siempre ocupada por su amiga Haiku.

Algo que ambas siempre tuvieron en común es su extraña fascinación por la oscuridad, las sombras siempre fueron la morada de sus fantasías, y la oscuridad, tan común como respirar, y ese mismo día a día le daba una sensación de estar por encima de muchos a su alrededor… No era una forma de desprecio, sino que simplemente le agradaba ver a los demás dejándose guiar por su más primitivo instinto… el miedo, siempre nace de lo desconocido, no le temes a la oscuridad, sino a lo que se puede estar ocultando en su abrazo, y si bien Lucy se consideraba inmune al miedo en general, ahora estaba completamente aterrada.

"Grand Final" superó, no, aplastó cual mosca insignificante hasta la última gota de valor que tenía Lucy. Sus rodillas y manos temblaban, no era un miedo común… era un vacío lo que estaba atormentándola, todo lo que a sus ojos era real fue destrozado en una simple orden… pronunciada por su hermano. – _Soy el señor de los "Heraldos del Fin" ¡Soy "Grand Final"! ¡Soy el dios oscuro! ¡Y ustedes morirán aquí y ahora! ¡Hagan mi voluntad mis fuerzas! ¡Mátenlas lenta y dolorosamente!_ – Si, ese es su hermano… el mismo chico que la acompañó un sin número de veces a recitar sus poemas… en más de una ocasión lo vio por los ductos de ventilación pidiéndole ayuda a Lynn para tratar los dolores musculares por llevarla en bicicleta a sus recitales… Ese mismo chico vistiendo una armadura negra con púas… Demasiado aterrador. A su lado la oscuridad palidecía. Si bien desearía que no fuese así, Lincoln no era un desconocido, no estaba oculto en la oscuridad, estaba ahí, frente a ella … Quizá sus macabros ídolos la maldecirían por temer… pero los horrores que "Grand Final" es capaz de hacerlas vivir… y quiere hacerlas vivir… los horrores que ha desatado sobre todos …

Lucy abrazó sus rodillas, el miedo se esparcía dentro de su cuerpo cual peste fuera de control. No es la primera vez que enfrenta a alguien que la supere y que desea matarlas, pero … ¿Por qué está tan aterrada? Ella sabía la respuesta, no le temía a la espada, sino a la mano que la blandía… la mano de "Grand Final".

Sólo bastaba pensar que el demonio de su hermano aplaudió a sus poemas, para hacerla abrazar con más fuerza sus rodillas, él, quien la ayudó a escribir un sinfín de cánticos, hacía ver aquellas macabras palabras como un coro de los más hermosos y misericordiosos ángeles… Su hermano, quien en cualquier momento pudo haberla matado… Esos pensamientos no hacían sino aumentar dentro de ella alimentando su terror … ella no es una diosa de la oscuridad, es sólo un juguete para "Grand Final" … no es nada… una muñeca que sólo existe para entretener a un amo hasta que deje de servir… y dejó de servirle a Lincoln.

– Suspiro… – Lo único que la pelinegro pudo decir. Intentó distraerse de todo pensamiento que aumentara su tormento sumergiéndose en la atmósfera que se daba en el club de poesía. Siempre le gustó la tranquilidad de las actividades, era un bonito contraste de lo que ella deseaba y el lugar en donde vivía… donde vivió toda su vida… – ¡Siendo un juguete para un demonio! – Gritó con furia.

 ***cof cof***

Como era de esperarse, de una voz que es forzada con tan poca frecuencia, sin duda resentiría gritar tan desgarradoramente, pero no podía encontrar otro escape… a diferencia de las emociones comunes que podía guardar, esta vez tenía que dejarlo salir.

 ***Toc Toc***

Lucy sintió que su corazón salió disparado, al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta cuando se suponía que todo el establecimiento estaba cerrado.

– ¿Lucy? – Preguntó una voz muy familiar para la Loud gótica.

Lucy vio su escape frustrado, era Haiku, y sabía que estaba ahí, si usaba sus cartas para escapar se metería en más problemas… de por sí ya estaba en problemas, su identidad había sido descubierta por el mundo… Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso.

– Adelante… – Dijo la gótica desactivando su armadura.

– Sabía que estarías aquí… – Comentó Haiku entrando al salón. Era incómodo para Lucy que Haiku le hablara tan normalmente pese a que le mintió sin importar su amistad. – Después de la revelación de "Grand Final" … ¿Estás bien "The Eight of Spades"? – Preguntó la nipona sin escrúpulo alguno.

– Suspiro… entonces lo sabes. – Comentó Lucy con resignación en su voz.

– Si… – Haiku le dedicó una sumamente interesada. – Pensé que necesitarías ayuda para enfrentar esto … – Añadió poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Lucy.

– Haiku… – Se detuvo al ver su propio rostro… reflejado en la ya muy familiar guadaña de "The Death" … empuñada por Haiku.

En un rápido salto Lucy evitó que su brazo fuera cercenado por el arma. Su salto la dejó apoyada en un muro lo cual era un alivio, sobrevivir a un ataque así de certero no se cuenta muy seguido… pero su alivio no duró mucho, Haiku había desaparecido.

Lucy la conocía, ella siempre atacaba muy certeramente, por lo que le era extraño que atacara su brazo… o cualquier lugar no vital… pero en medio de una pelea esos pensamientos son innecesarios. No necesitó ver el ataque saber de dónde venía, y para evadirlo realizó un veloz salto hacia adelante.

Sin darle tiempo a su enemiga de regresar a las sombras, lanzó cuatro de sus cartas para cortarle el paso, y una quinta para aplastarla en el muro, pero esta última sólo acabó destrozada por un golpe de la hoz de "The Death". Por algún motivo, la villana se quedó cara a cara con "The Eight of Spades" Para ese momento ambas estaban usando sus armaduras de combate, pero algo incomodaba a Lucy ¿Por qué una asesina así de precisa se expondría de esa forma? No parecía tener sentido, pero la heroína no perdería su oportunidad de evaluar la situación. Lucy no tenía muchas opciones para atacar, disponía de ocho cartas, de las cuales le quedaban 7, y sin sus compañeras de equipo cerca, siempre debía guardar seis para poder escapar en caso de emergencia… y más ahora que su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir en forma de dolor todo el daño de la pelea contra su hermano.

Lucy lanzó un veloz ataque con otra de sus cartas, pero sólo acabó despedazada cual trozo de plumavit.

– Agh. – "The Death" debió cubrirse de los trozos de la carta destrozada, lo cual entorpeció su movimiento, pero al ver que "The Eight of Spades" estaba reuniendo sus seis cartas restantes, debió tomar ese riesgo, no la dejaría escapar. En un furioso embiste, Haiku logró atravesar una de las cartas, frustrando su intento de escape, pero Lucy logró saltar hacia atrás evitando otro golpe letal.

 ***cof cof*** Lucy tosió sangre y comenzó a perder la imagen focalizada, su armadura le indicó que su estado era terrible, entre hemorragias internas y el esfuerzo de pelear contra "The Death", la gótica Loud estaba simplemente destrozada.

Se había quedado sin opciones, ya no podría formar el cubo a su alrededor y transportarse lejos, por lo que sus opciones se redujeron a derrotarla o morir, toda la historia de conflictos entre "The Death" y "The Eight of Spades" le daba motivos más que suficientes para no esperar piedad de ella… pero ahora algo había cambiado, no sólo conocían sus identidades, también sus personalidades. ¿Acaso Haiku estaba dudando y por eso no atacaba sus puntos vitales?

– Haiku tú… – Nuevamente debió callarse para saltar y evadir la guadaña de su enemiga, que fue lanzada con el propósito de arrebatarle sus piernas. El arma fue a dar a una sombra en la pared y de inmediato regresó a la mano de "The Death".

– Sin ustedes… ¡Miles de personas jamás nos habrían abandonado! – Gritó la nipona desafiando todo lo que los héroes representaban, y Lucy entendió el mensaje…

– ¡Cállate! – Gritó Lucy lanzando una de sus cartas contra Haiku, pero dado lo débil que "The Eight of Spades" es en términos de ataque, la carta sólo acabó rota. – La primera generación de monstruos mató a miles de personas…

– ¡No nos pongas en el mismo lugar que esos animales! – Interrumpió Haiku saltando hacia Lucy, pero tres cartas se dirigían hacia ella con el propósito de aplastarla en un semi-cubo. Una astuta estrategia, estando en el aire no podría escapar moviéndose entre las sombras, y como las tres cartas se dirigían hacia ella desde un eje distinto (una desde arriba, una desde la derecha y la otra desde atrás) le sería imposible romperlas de un solo golpe, y sólo es cosa de que una de ellas conecte contra "The Death" para aplastarla contra algún muro o contra el piso.

La nipona se puso en posición defensiva. Si bien las tres cartas la iban a golpear una vez se unieran, sólo una de ellas podría aplastarla contra algo, y si bien Lucy podría decidir cuál sería, sólo podía ser una… y hasta saberlo Haiku estaría alerta.

Al momento de que las 3 cartas se tocaran, dos deberían detenerse. Tal y como lo pensó, la carta que descendía sobre ella es la que Lucy decidió usar. – Idiota. – Dijo Haiku usando sus sombras para desplazarse por la carta que la aplastaba.

Contrario a lo que la gótica esperaba, Haiku no la atacó, en su lugar destruyó las cartas sobrantes de Lucy y le hizo un corte en la pierna, lo suficientemente profundo para que no pudiera correr y sin dejarle un daño permanente, aunque los deseos no le faltaron.

No hacía falta el corte en la pierna, los daños de la anterior batalla no le permitirían moverse, fue un terrible error… debió quedarse en la casa Loud esperando los transportes médicos… ya no importa.

– Haiku. ***ugh*** – Se detuvo cuando su enemiga violentamente la levantó sosteniéndola del cuello.

Tras tantas batallas, era de esperar una muerte, quizá incluso la torturaría… pero lo que no se esperaba es que una bola de una masa oscura fuera sacada de las sombras y depositada en su cuerpo…

El dolor interno comenzó a disminuir… demasiado rápido, por un momento creyó que de algún modo sus nervios habían sido adormecidos, pero tampoco sintió las molestias internas. Bastó un reporte de su armadura para darse cuenta de que sus heridas internas estaban siendo reparadas.

– ¿P-Por qué? – Preguntó Lucy.

– Útil o no, el conflicto terminará, no importa si te mato ahora. – Sentenció Haiku levantando la silla que siempre usa en el club de poesía y posteriormente sentándose en ella. – Ahora que sabes lo que soy, no quiero que compartas mi visión, quiero que la entiendas…

– ¿¡Qué puede ofrecer una despreciable villana!? – Interrumpió Lucy.

– Veo tú no puedes ofrecer un insulto nuevo. – Respondió Haiku sin inmutarse por el intento de insulto. – ¿Alguna vez pensaste en qué puede llevar a una persona a arriesgar su vida? ¿O sólo pensaste que todos los villanos luchaban y morían por dinero o por los asquerosos ricos que son los clientes?

Lucy en efecto no lo había pensado, de sus hermanas mayores aprendió sólo a combatirlos… era extraño, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que, en su mayoría, detrás de esas armaduras debe haber humanos…

– Para que lo sepas, muchos de ellos luchan para recuperar lo que les quitaron… Lo que el mundo que defiendes les arrebató…

– ¡Otro más! – Ordenó el dios oscuro.

Esta vez tenía un gran séquito de "Jerarcas" respaldando su experimento, el cual seguía avanzando.

Se habían trasladado al "Vin'Ixir" para continuar, y esta vez "Grand Final" estaba al frente del experimento.

– ¡Ahora! – Añadió y se enviaron los códigos por esa esquirla sangrienta tallada.

– ¡Pagarás por …! – Se escuchó la misma voz de bestia y sin dejarlo terminar, una lluvia de orbes del caos de "Blood-Sheed" fueron disparados hacia el origen de esa voz. – ¡Aaahhh!

– ¡Cataclysm! – El dios oscuro ordenó a su sirviente que entrara a la acción.

– Tu voluntad es acero. – Respondió el "Jerarca" y estiró su lengua con el propósito de empalar a lo que sea que estuviera en esa dirección. – Jeje. – Sonrió al sentir que había atravesado algo… y ese algo también podía derramar sangre.

Alrededor de la lengua de "Cataclysm" se había formado un vórtice oscuro, parecía la parte superior de un huracán, se había abierto el camino para los "trascendentes".

"Death-Bringer" estaba junto a "Cataclysm" y sin dudarlo, puso su mano en la "lengua" del "Jerarca" para comenzar a canalizar la "destrucción" a través de la letal extremidad de su compañero.

– Manténganlo aquí hasta que la "destrucción" se cargue. – Ordenó el dios oscuro lanzando un orbe tortuoso al oscuro vórtice, tenía que hacerlo sufrir para quebrar su voluntad y sacarlo de su mundo. Sin estar seguro de la fuerza de un trascendente, el dios oscuro había ordenado a las vanguardias con la mayor fuerza física y resistencia ubicarse al frente rodeando al vórtice, las temidas vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" de las fuerzas de la "Jerarca" "Death-Bringer". _

– Lucy… todo terminó, los héroes, los villanos, los monstruos… sólo deseo que… mueras. – La mirada de Haiku volvió a llenarse de furia.

– ¿P-Por qué no lo haces aquí y ahora? – Preguntó Lucy rodeándose con sus dos cartas restantes.

– Creciste con el dios oscuro. – Dijo Haiku, ya no había motivos que la obligaran a hablar con Lucy, ya había terminado de exponer su punto, si ella lo tomaba en cuenta o no ya no importaba. – Su poder crecía mientras tú librabas la más inútil guerra de la historia. – Comentó Haiku más furiosa que nunca, ahora sabía que Lucy era parte de esos tumores que causaban las muertes de civiles inocentes, pero debía contenerse.

– Su nombre es… Lincoln…

Haiku ignoró esa interrupción. – Toda su pelea contra "Grand Final" fue vista en todos los salones de la sede de la asociación, sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos los villanos de Royal Woods estén detrás de las cabezas de los Loud. – Haiku dio un suspiro de satisfacción, si bien podía perdonar el hecho de que Lucy le ocultara su identidad secreta, el hecho de ser una heroína despertó un odio enorme en ella. – Dime una cosa ¿Creíste que podrías vencer a todos los villanos del mundo?

Lucy no pudo responder, ella no tenía el poder para vencerlos a todos, la historia hablaba por sí misma, ningún héroe, ni siquiera todos juntos podían acabar con todos los malvados, de lo contrario ya lo habrían hecho…

– Siento envidia Lucy, vi algo hermoso durante la transmisión, en la mirada de tu hermano… un odio infinito. – Haiku suspiró antes de continuar. – Ustedes lo nutrieron, ustedes lo crearon…

– Lo que sea que creas de él… es mentira. – La gótica Loud interrumpió, lo cual pudo no ser la mejor idea… por lo que se detuvo y meditó un momento sobre lo que iba a decirle, sabiendo que se trata de su amiga… y que ella le perdonó la vida, era evidente que no estaban como enemigas… y al menos para agradecerle y para enfrentar a su hermano debía decirle… – Él sólo quiere ver a todos muertos…

– Ustedes… Le pertenecen a él. – Sentenció la nipona ignorando la advertencia de Lucy y entrando a las sombras para retirarse…

– Lo… detendrán… – Dijo Lucy débilmente, el miedo al recordar a su hermano volvió a carcomerla.

– Cuando hables, cree en tus propias palabras Lucy. – Dijo Haiku burlándose, por respeto a "Grand Final" simplemente olvidaría su odio por "The Eight of Spades" hay algo mucho más grande esperando a quienes sigan a quien purgará al mundo.

– Lo mismo va para ti, Haiku. – Respondió Lucy. – Cometes el mismo error que nosotras… confiamos en él…

Sin saberlo, eso llegó a Haiku, era cierto, Lincoln le mintió a su familia sin dudarlo, e incluso ella calló en la fachada de "Lincoln Loud" y jamás pudo ver a través de ella, jamás vio a "Grand Final" …

– Estás desesperada Lucy… *ugh* – Un choque sónico sacó a Haiku de su posición ventajosa contra Lucy.

– Entonces sí nos traicionaste. – Dijo furiosa "The Scream" entrando por el destruido muro del salón. – ¿Por qué?

Antes de poder responder, "The Death" se sumergió en las sombras para evitar un devastador golpe de "The Pain".

– Sigues siendo una comadreja escurridiza. – Dijo "The Pain" en burla, en una burla que no fue respondida, pues la poetisa había escapado.

– *Arg* Insignificante… – Gritó con una voz desgarrada un ser de aspecto bestial, específicamente de lobo, cuyo brazo estaba siendo perforado por la lengua de "Cataclysm" potenciada por la "destrucción" de "Death-Bringer". – *Ugh* – Una de las brutales vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" clavó una de las enormes dagas que tiene en sus manos, en el brazo del bestial ser, pero pese a la aplastante fuerza de esas vanguardias, seguían sin poder terminar de sacar a ese trascendente del vórtice.

– Tú eres el responsable de la transposición de Lars… – Dijo el dios oscuro sosteniendo la nariz de ese lobo.

Era un ser magnífico, o al menos lo que los "Heraldos del Fin" habían logrado sacar del vórtice, un pelaje negro verdaderamente bien cuidado… al menos las partes que no se quemaron por la "destrucción" y que no se mancharon por su sangre al haber sido atravesados por la lengua de "Cataclysm". Sus dientes eran blancos como el cabello del dios oscuro, y al igual que sus garras, perfecto y carentes de marga de daño alguno. Sus orejas no tenían marca de cicatriz alguna… jamás había peleado ese animal.

– Trascendente para ti… asquero… *ROAR* – El animal rugió con furia cuando su nariz fue reventada por un orbe del caos formado en la palma de "Grand Final".

– No malgastes mi tiempo asqueroso animal. – Sentenció el dios oscuro ya cansado de ser mirado en menos por estos seres que según la conciencia colectiva del planeta eran dioses, sólo era una basura que creía estar por encima de él sin haber luchado un solo día de su vida… Lo bueno es que deberían ser muchos… – Como la próxima palabra que salga de tu boca no sea tu juramento de lealtad hacia mí, conocerás lo que es el dolor, pulgoso. – La orden de "Grand Final" fue demasiado clara, y por muy salvaje que ese trascendente fuera, o la rabia que emanara en él al ser llamado "animal" o "pulgoso", el haber sido silenciado por la mano de "Grand Final" estrellándolo contra el piso, lo hizo olvidar el dolor y la rabia, siendo consumidas por el miedo… como debe ser. Temía por su futuro. – Creo que necesitaremos un reemplazo para "Death-Point", me caía tan bien.

El dios oscuro ya tenía a un trascendente en sus manos, y será un placer descomunal quebrar a un dios. Los ojos del trascendente no podían sino mirar con terror al dios oscuro acercándose, la macabra furia con la que este lo miraba le hacía sentir la piel de gallina.

– Supongo que hasta aquí llegué… – Dijo "The Death" cuando se vio rodeada por sus excompañeras.

No alcanzó a escapar de la escuela cuando su habilidad la agotó demasiado, la presencia de la luz es intensa por el hecho de ser un día soleado, lo cual le jugó muy en contra, dejándola en el lugar que más odiaba de su escuela, el gimnasio.

– Eso lo decidirán tus próximas palabras, Haiku. – Dijo "The Scream" acercándose a la poetisa.

Haiku sabía que no podía vencerla en un uno a uno. De por sí Tabby es muy astuta y estratégica, ella logró hacer enojar a "Grand Final" hasta hacerlo cometer un estúpido error, pero además era fuerte… – ¿Qué te hizo "Grand Final"? – Y ahí estaba la astucia de "The Scream". De por sí fue muy convincente la estrategia de Haiku de quedarse en el Leviatán, era un monstruo muy poderoso, y tan bajo tierra eran muy bajas las probabilidades de volver a tener una oportunidad de infiltrarse en sus instalaciones… Luego de haber sido descubierta y mutilada debió regresar a la superficie… Todo era normal hasta que todo salió como "Grand Final" quiso… con "HQ" a las órdenes de "Mutilador" es que se pudo desplegar el "Hércules", lo que a su vez puso a "Purifier" y a "Archon" a moverse, y por consiguiente eso arrastró a la fuerza de seguridad y a la asociación a unirse al juego… como un efecto dominó en el que todos terminan cayendo… Pero en caso de capturarla… no debería tener importancia, considerando que alguien del calibre de "Grand Final" jamás le habría entregado información primordial a ella… por lo que ahora es sólo un peón inservible… no, matar a los que dejan de ser útiles no es el estilo de "Grand Final", si lo fuera las habría matado en lugar de dejarlas escapar del "World-Breaker", o destruido la cápsula de escape una vez Haiku la abandonó…

– ¡Atrás! – Ordenó "The Scream", y sus compañeras obedecieron saltando hacia atrás.

*Strike*

De inmediato el suelo alrededor de "The Death" fue destrozado, un par de vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" se posicionaron junto a Haiku. – La primera "Jerarca" exige tu presencia… viva. – Informó una de las vanguardias indicándole a Haiku que entrara al gusano de despliegue del "World-Breaker".

– Ah no ¡No lo harás! – Gritó "The Pain" saltando hacia una de las vanguardias buscando conectar un golpe limpio y activar su poder.

– Impresióname – Dijo la vanguardia dejando su "cabeza" expuesta para el golpe de la villana.

 ***crash***

– Pero qué… – Para la villana era sorprendente, su habilidad era el daño en todos los niveles, y que algo lo resistiera así no era normal…

– Patético. – Respondió la vanguardia comenzando a correr y estrellando a "The Pain" contra todos los muros que estaban en su camino.

– Impresionante. – Dijo "The Smile" asombrada. La villana debió concentrar todas sus fuerzas en mantener a la otra vanguardia encadenada, esos monstruos eran demasiado brutales, y estaba resistiendo los engranes de sus trituradoras a base de fuerza bruta.

– Ignoro por qué la primera "Jerarca" te quiere viva, pero así es como funciona la cadena de ascensión. – Dijo "Hell-Blade" saliendo del agujero que dejaron las "Línea de Masacre". – "The Scream", el dios oscuro te tiene estima ¡Y no eres digna de esa gloria! – El quinto "Jerarca" liberó su espada, adornada con distintos cascos de otros "Jerarcas" derrotados en sus manos, y rebeló sus colas llenas de navajas.

"The Scream" se estremeció al ver las colas de "Hell-Blade", todo lo que decían con su sola imagen era "muerte" … el miedo en Tabby creció cuando el "Jerarca" desapareció, su camuflaje es muy efectivo…

 **Ahora sí, faltan 3 capítulos que muy seguramente cuando lleguen hasta aquí, ya estarán subidos al menos dos. xD** **  
** **Pero responderé ahora mismo los reviews:**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Espero que las reacciones de este especial te dejen igual de centrado. :) No es que el destino del mundo dependa de ella, hay más fuerzas que pueden hacer frente a los "Heraldos del Fin", pero sí, ella siente que el mundo está sobre sus hombros. Se podría decir que en efecto la ama. :v Sobre Haiku, espero te gustara la personalidad que le di, su reflexión me gustó mucho también, en parte refleja mi propio pensamiento. No es que Tabby se hiciera la valiente, sólo hizo un ataque que hizo a Lincoln cometer un error, pero Lincoln la dejó vivir por respeto, ella lo había superado, si la mataba así sería demasiado aburrido, en su lugar quiere quebrarla, como a todos. Respecto al baile, espero te guste si decides leer la precuela. La reacción de Lisa me encantó también, me siento muy orgulloso de ella y me alegra que te gustara, respecto a si puede curarlo, el tiempo lo dirá si Lincoln no la mata antes, y no es que Lincoln esté a gusto con su estilo de vida, sino que está tan cegado por su deseo de venganza que no renunciará a ella. Respecto a los poderes de Lars, bueno, se explicará todo en estos episodios. :) Honestamente también odio Not such Luck, pero por ese episodio odio a toda la familia Loud por igual, pero no me creo que alguien pueda ser el 100% del tiempo un amante de los deportes, en algún momento te cansas, eso nos hace humanos, y eso quise plasmar, y parece que lo logré. :D Y sí, en este especial se verán las maravillas que Lincoln ha hecho, y no me refiero sólo a la devastación, también se mostrará el actuar de "Mutilador", él no es sólo un villano o monstruo cualquiera. Intentaré responder todas tus dudas, así que pregunta con confianza. :) Nos vemos amigazo. :D**

 **Neozura: Estuve loco, y tristemente no me alcanzó el tiempo, aún así espero disfrutes el especial. :) El miedo de que alguien así de poderoso estuvo frente a ti todo el tiempo puede ser devastador, y ellos lo están sufriendo, como debe ser. Respecto a Linka, te aseguro que no será la típica batalla que represente el bien contra el mal. Lo de los padres se verá en el episodio siguiente a los 4 del especial. xD Lo que Lincoln hará con Lars se relata en el especial. :) También lo de Carol. Y no te preocupes por lo largo de los reviews. :)** **  
** **Pirata: No es que Lincoln tenga mucho interés por las redes sociales, pero sí, quienes le hicieron eso van a sufrir. Respecto a Lincoln, no es un animal de instinto asesino, él si puede respetar y agradecer, pero no dejará a nadie escapar. Respecto a Chandler, si, sucederá pronto, pero no es como muchos lo imaginan. :v Y los primeros en morir serán los primeros en enfrentarlo. xD Bueno, feliz año también, y quizá en alguna otra dimensión Lincoln sea vencido y sí haya otro año nuevo (pero lo dudo xD)**

 **MightyMitch47: Ya veremos los demás nombres de héroes, pero ten por seguro que lo haré aparecer.**

 **Arago2: Lincoln ya rechazó la posibilidad de dejar atrás la escarcha, él desea con todo su corazón esa batalla, pero no será el bien contra el mal, serán dos voluntades dando todo de sí para destruir al otro.**


	48. Abriré el Camino

**¡SEGUNDO EPISODIO DEL ESPECIAL! :DDDDD**

 **Los reviews están en el episodio anterior. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Abriré el Camino**

"Gimmick" seguía teniendo la información y medios para encontrar a las "The Fourth Devastating", después de todo, cuando iban a registrar su misión como completa, comenzó la transmisión de la batalla de "Grand Final", y dada la apresurada retirada de esas villanas, el registro no fue completado.

Cuando Haiku dejó a las demás en las alcantarillas fuera de la cede de la asociación, él fue quien les indicó a dónde se dirigía, y de paso las acompañó, pero no esperaba encontrarse en un salón vacío con "The Eight of Spades" … no, con Lucy Loud…

– Suspiro… ¿Cuánto ofrece la asociación por mi cabeza? – Preguntó la gótica muy calmada dándole la espalda al villano.

"Gimmick" miró a su alrededor, la información de "The Eight of Spades" estaba al alcance de todos en la asociación, y sabiendo que sólo le quedaban dos cartas, su capacidad ofensiva era prácticamente nula… es decir, se podría decir que se había sacado la lotería, encontrarse con una heroína con una recompensa como la de Lucy, prácticamente indefensa y sin necesidad de compartir la recompensa… muy buena suerte.

– No lo suficiente como para quererla. – Respondió el villano. – Pero quiero que me digas algo, de todo lo que sabes de tu hermano Lincoln Loud … ¿Crees que algo de él siga vivo en "Grand Final"?

Un escalofrío recorrió a Lucy, desde que las "The Fourth Devastating" simplemente la dejaron sola debió reparar sus cartas y salir de ahí, pero era un proceso lento… y sabía que no podría vencer a "Gimmick" …

– ¡Aaahhh! – Gritó Lucy al voltear a verlo, acto seguido cayó de espaldas y comenzó a arrastrarse despavorida para alejarse… vio el rostro del dios oscuro.

A "Gimmick" le extrañó esa reacción, verla así de aterrada… a la Lucy Loud que parecía estar hecha de metal… si quedó así de mal por sólo mencionar a "Grand Final", sin duda le había afectado mucho su revelación…

– ¡Cálmate Lucy! – Gritó el villano.

Lucy no pudo escucharlo, ni siquiera verlo. En su mente sólo veía a su hermano enseñando una sonrisa demoníaca mientras se le acercaba con un orbe del caos en su mano… incluso sintió que los rayos del orbe le quemaban la piel… Pero la imagen de su hermano desapareció al ser atravesada por Silas, quien quiso abrazarla.

Lucy vio el rostro de ese chico… si, era Silas… No se podría decir que eran más que compañeros del club, y con intereses comunes sobre la sombría cara del mundo, pero a Lucy le gustaba ese chico, no sólo por "lindo", sino por sus cánticos, era un gran poeta y a Lucy le interesaba mucho descubrir qué había detrás de esas sombrías palabras…

*cof cof* Silas tosió sangre, manchando el rostro de Lucy…

– ¿Q-Qué? – Lucy no podía creerlo, el rostro de Silas no era precisamente atractivo, pero con ver que la sangre escurría por su boca la horrorizó hasta la médula.

– Igual de patético que McBride. – Dijo lo que quedaba la ilusión de "Grand Final" en un tono de desprecio, para luego desaparecer rebelando que Silas había sido atravesado por las dos cartas restantes de Lucy, quedando rebanado.

* * *

– Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, jr. – Dijo "Death-Point" acercándose a él. – Si deseas detener de una buena vez y para siempre a Lincoln y a sus "Heraldos del Fin", sabes que soy la única opción que tienes. – Pese a estar en una situación desesperada, ya que se enfrentaba a las legiones de "Grand Final", Carol no mostraba la más mínima debilidad.

Para Lori era una situación completamente diferente… Sabía que Lincoln es "Grand Final", desde lo más profundo de su corazón sus sentimientos se lo decían con toda claridad, sabía que él estaba regodeándose de alegría mientras Clyde era carbonizado en sus manos, mientras cientos de héroes y agentes de la fuerza de seguridad murieron en la batalla por el Atlas en manos de sus fuerzas el sólo se deleitaba… Lo sabía, su hermano es un demonio, pero sin importar cuanto mal haya hecho, cuantas vidas haya tomado, o cuanta destrucción haya causado, no se veía matándolo… Y Bobby con sólo verla, supo cómo se sentía.

– Los "Heraldos del Fin" vinieron a la superficie, en la escuela primaria Royal Woods. – Informó "Death-Point" dándoles la espalda. – Se te acabó el tiempo Roberto.

Bobby volvió a mirar a Lori, quien estaba destrozada (física y mentalmente) en el suelo, en otro tiempo no le habría importado morir intentando protegerla, pero ahora… hay algo más importante que debe y desea proteger.

– Perdóname Lori… pero los héroes luchan… en nombre de todos. – Sentenció Bobby activando el emisor de emergencia de su traje y poniéndolo en la espalda de Lori, pronto llegaría un dron de la fuerza de seguridad para verificar si había algún herido en la zona. – Estoy contigo Carol…

– Muévete, tenemos que detener a los "Heraldos", quiero que "Grand Final" sepa que estoy en camino, y que busco venganza… ¡Y tú también vienes! – Añadió apuntando hacia una fisura en la lava carbonizada.

De la fisura salió Ronnie, quien miraba con una expresión de miedo a la "Jerarca", ella aplastó a su hermano y a "The High Card" en combate al mismo tiempo, sin duda su miedo no estaba fuera de lugar.

– B-Bobby…

– Sólo obedéceme. – Interrumpió Carol con sus vanguardias reunidas, todas tenían la habilidad para desplazamiento rápido en casi todos los terrenos. – Y no morirán… por mi mano.

Sin tener otra opción, la siguieron, si en efecto había "Heraldos del Fin" en la escuela, tenían que detenerlos, y quien mejor que uno de ellos para el deber. Tener conocimiento sobre su tecnología sin duda sería una ventaja estratégica.

– Ronnie… Espero me perdones… pero debemos… – Bobby se detuvo al sentir que Ronnie lo abrazó fuertemente.

– Confío en ti… tú tenías razón… el mundo debe cambiar… – La imagen de "Grand Final" pasó por su mente de nuevo. – Debemos… ¡Debemos detenerlo!

– Si ya terminaron ¡Muévanse! – Ordenó Carol finalmente, y el pequeño grupo de vanguardias tomó camino hacia la primaria Royal Woods.

* * *

– Esto no quedará impune… – Decía débilmente el trascendente encadenado mientras los nanobots se introducían en su cuerpo.

Lincoln debió contener sus deseos de matarlo cuando ese ser rebeló no estar seguro de cómo influía en el salto de transposición de Lars, más muestras de que ese ser no necesitaba esforzarse… y el estar relacionado con su "madre" lo hacía desear destriparlo lenta y dolorosamente con mucha más fuerza… pero al matarlo sólo habría desperdiciado todo ese tiempo.

Tomaron camino al salón del trono, y se envió a algunos sirvientes a por el equipo que aún seguía en la factoría de "Death-Bringer".

* * *

"The Scream" no tenía tiempo para perseguir a su compañera, de por sí estaba ante un rival muy peligroso como para preocuparse por otra cosa. Reconoció las facciones del "Jerarca", eran muy parecidas a las del cazador sanguinario que ella intentó capturar cuando hicieron equipo con los "Hunters" … por lo que recordaba, los cazadores sanguinarios hacían honor a su nombre, ataques certeros y silenciosos…

Confiando en que su enemigo actual no actuaría así, saltó hacia atrás. Una expresión de alivio se dibujó en su rostro al ver que donde estaba parada se dio una devastadora explosión. Antes de poder sentirse segura, la onda de aire que liberó el brutal ataque la lanzó hacia atrás.

*ugh* El golpe que se dio "The Scream" fue muy fuerte, su armadura parecía casi inútil, pero no había tiempo para eso. Seguía sin poder verlo, pero su enemigo no era estúpido, por lo que no haría la tontería de intentar lo mismo esperando un resultado diferente, es decir, intentaría un ataque veloz y más discreto… "The Scream" se movió hacia un lado. Esta vez tras realizarlo vio que la pared contra la que había sido lanzada por la onda expansiva del primer ataque había sido atravesada por un objeto muy fino, demasiado para ser las colas de "Hell-Blade", muy seguramente fue por su espada, lo cual además le rebeló que sus ataques devastadores debían ser de corta distancia.

La explosión del primer ataque ya estaba llenando el gimnasio de la escuela con polvo, lo que dificultaba aún más las cosas para Tabby, de por sí el no poder ver el terreno es una gran desventaja, y aún más cuando muy seguramente su enemigo tiene muchos mecanismos de sondeo y no tendrá problema alguno para encontrarla.

Es un hecho que el llamado "Hell-Blade" no luchaba como lo haría un asesino, una mezcla de ataques devastadores e indiscretos junto a ataques precisos y letales. Los ataques que realiza con sus colas son de corto alcance y los de su espada de largo alcance, muy seguramente esa espada es retráctil… – Con un demonio… – Dijo "The Scream" al ver que el agujero en el que se había clavado la espada de "Hell-Blade" comenzaba a expandirse hacia ella.

El quinto "Jerarca" estaba siguiéndola con su espada y no hace falta mucha imaginación para saber qué sucedería cuando la alcanzara… La mejor opción que tenía era reunir a sus compañeras, y con un ataque tan estúpido como el que "Hell-Blade" estaba haciendo, sería muy fácil usarla para liberar a sus compañeras de sus batallas contra las vanguardias.

La espada de "Hell Blade" se detuvo en seco cuando "The Scream" se ubicó en la misma dirección en la que estaba una de las vanguardias "Línea de Masacre", el blindaje de esos monstruos era más fuerte de lo que Tabby había imaginado.

– ¡"Smile"! – Gritó "The Scream" y de inmediato la macabra payasa de su equipo la movió con las pocas cadenas con las que mantenía a raya a la vanguardia "Línea de Masacre".

Para sorpresa de nadie, el suelo en el que estaba "The Scream" explotó, nuevamente las colas de "Hell-Blade" intentaron destriparla.

– Desplieguen a mis vanguardias, no dejaré que ellas salgan de aquí con vida. – Ordenó "Hell-Blade", las vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" son de las fuerzas de "Death-Bringer", fueron desplegadas en caso de que la cuarta "jerarca" "Death-Point" apareciera, pero dado que ese caso no se dio, podría pelear a su estilo.

– Son demasiados ¡Retirada! – Ordenó "The Scream", si bien no veía a ningún enemigo, salvo las dos vanguardias brutales, eso le daba más motivos para retroceder, apenas podía predecir los ataques de "Hell-Blade", no hacen falta 2 dedos de frente para saber qué sucederá si decide enfrentar a un ejército.

– ¡No lo harán! – Gritó "Hell-Blade" al tiempo en que su espada se extendía hacia sus enemigas en retirada, pero esa arma fue retorcida como si de papel aluminio se tratara. – ¡Quién se atreve a desafiar…! – El quinto "Jerarca" fue lanzado hacia adelante, justo hacia la mano de una asquerosamente familiar figura.

– Hola "Hell-Blade". – Dijo "Death-Point" para luego lanzar al "Jerarca" hacia atrás, y de inmediato usar su habilidad de compresión para atraerlo hacia su puño y atravesar su cráneo.

La vanguardia "Línea de Masacre" que lidiaba con "The Smile" se liberó de las cadenas y corrió hacia "Death-Point", mientras que la otra vanguardia lanzó a "The Pain" contra un muro e hizo lo mismo.

Las vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" son robots cuadrúpedos cuya coraza, resistente en extremo, cumple funciones ofensivas simples y en términos de defensa pone en ridículo a las vanguardias inquebrantables, pero comparten su capacidad de carga devastadora, la cual estaban usando para avanzar hacia la cuarta "Jerarca".

– Idiotas. – Dijo "Death-Point" confiada.

A simple vista parecía que se trataba de una adolescente contra dos monstruos, pero al momento del impacto la "Death-Point" usó su habilidad al máximo para dejarlos del tamaño de una canica… El golpe de la tenaza de la "Línea de Masacre" la disparó contra las gradas del estadio.

Ambas vanguardias volvieron a cargar contra "Death-Point", si podían matarla sería cumplir con la orden de su "Jerarca", el máximo honor para un eslabón roto. Dado que estaban ahí por órdenes de la primera "Jerarca" es que no tenían que obedecerle, y como las vanguardias de "Hell-Blade" perdieron a su "Jerarca", y sin un "Jerarca" sirviendo a "Grand Final" cerca, tomaron lo que quedó de su amo directo y se retiraron para su reasignación a las fuerzas de los nuevos "Jerarcas".

– Te dije que te aplastaría si te atrevías a desafiarme. – "Death-Bringer" habló desde una de las "Línea de Masacre".

– Esa maldita… ¡Ahora mis esclavos! – Ordenó "Death-Point". – Mátenlos lenta y dolorosamente.

En ese momento "Meteorite" y "Great Strike" avanzaron contra las "Línea de Masacre", ambos en su forma de proyectil, si bien no podrían destruir el blindaje de ambas vanguardias, sí podrían hacer que retrocedieran.

– Estas cosas no se rinden – Apreció "Meteorite" cuando las vanguardias usaron sus patas traseras para frenar el avance.

– ¡Nie Nie! – Gritó "Great Strike" al tiempo en que formó otro proyectil y lo disparó contra la garra de la "Línea de Muerte" que iba a atacar a "Meteorite".

– ¡Ahí esta! – Gritó "Death-Point" al ver que miles de las pequeñas capas de blindaje se aglomeraban en la garra de la vanguardia, específicamente en el sitio que recibió el ataque de "Great-Strike".

Sin perder tiempo "Death-Point" usó una explosión de aire comprimido hacia la unión de esa garra y el torso de la vanguardia.

La astuta ex-villana se dio cuenta de que era un blindaje de concentración adaptable, similar al de "Purge", pero al mismo tiempo inferior al de la tercera "Jerarca". Dada la concentración del blindaje, los puntos alrededor de la concentración debieron quedar debilitados, por lo que usó su compresión de aire para poder separar la garra de la vanguardia, de su torso.

Antes de poder celebrar, la otra vanguardia, con "Great-Strike" en su forma de proyectil resistiendo el aplastamiento de una de sus patas, volteó para partir a la mitad a la cuarta "Jerarca" con ambas garras.

"Death-Point" usó una explosión de aire comprimido sobre su cabeza para evadir el mortífero ataque y regresar de inmediato al suelo.

– ¡Entra por la herida y destrózalo por dentro "Meteorite"! – Ordenó Carol mientras disparaba una masa comprimida hacia debajo de la otra vanguardia.

*boom*

La explosión no hizo ni cosquillas a la vanguardia, pero logró romper el piso, dándole un espacio a "Great-Strike" para escapar de la planta inferior de la pata de la vanguardia.

Sin darle tiempo para levantarse o siquiera para hablar, la "Jerarca" lo sacó de ahí, aún era útil, y no es buena idea dejarlo morir aplastado.

– Dispara a su cuello, yo acabaré con esta vanguardia. – Ordenó la "Jerarca".

La "Línea de Masacre" volteó y volvió a cargar contra "Death-Point".

– ¡Ahora! – Ordenó "Death-Point" saltando hacia la cara de la Vanguardia.

La coraza superior de la "Línea de Masacre" estaba llena de púas y cubría la parte superior de la "cabeza", la parte inferior también estaba cubierta, pero por blindaje adaptable.

*Strike*

El ataque de "Great Strike" conectó en el cuello, por lo que el blindaje se reacomodó para endurecerlo, dejando la cabeza sin blindaje… o eso creyó "Death-Point".

– ¿¡Qué!? – El rostro de la vanguardia soportó como si nada la compresión de materia que la cuarta "Jerarca" intentó hacer.

*ugh*

Sin dudarlo y sin piedad, la vanguardia golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a la cuarta "Jerarca", cortándole parte del brazo izquierdo y ambas piernas.

– Maldito… – Alcanzó a maldecir "Death-Point" mientras caía.

La vanguardia se dispuso a pisarla, no consideraría su misión cumplida hasta haberla reducido a una plasta de vísceras y sangre manchando el destruido piso del gimnasio.

– No es tan difícil desde adentro. – Dijo "Meteorite" al tiempo en que del rostro de la otra vanguardia era disparado su rayo.

"Great-Strike" también entendió el truco, y concentró los disparos de todos sus proyectiles alrededor del disparo de su hermana, logrando perforar el torso de la vanguardia.

– ¡Absolución! – Gritaron ambas vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" (o lo que quedaba de ellas), y luego activaron el protocolo de inmolación ígnea.

Carol no lo negaría, le gustaba ver esa escuela ardiendo, pero no podría apreciarlo, ahora tenía que reclutar a las tres devastadoras restantes… o matarlas, ellas lo decidirían. Tomó camino hacia esas pequeñas mocosas, les tenía mucha estima cuando era parte de la asociación… Cuando era "Blonde Bang" … hasta antes de "Grand Final".

– _Concéntrate Carol, no importa el pasado, ese maldito pagará por lo que te hizo._ – Pensó la "Jerarca" recobrando su determinación.

* * *

– Esa maldita no escapará de mí por siempre. – Dijo "Death-Bringer" esperando en la entrada de un gusano de despliegue a que arribara su invitada, tendría que tallar el nombre "Hell-Blade" en la escultura del sexto eslabón.

Las vanguardias del difunto "Hell-Blade" comenzaban a salir del gusano de despliegue, y entre ellas, Haiku, ya vestida con la armadura de los "Heraldos del Fin" para resistir el calor y la presión que se da a las profundidades en las que el "World-Breaker" se encontraba.

– Todos merecen morir… Todos están podridos y tú no eres la excepción. – Haiku ya estaba convencida de su lealtad. Sin importar lo que le dijeran, si el mundo estaba tan podrido que su purga acabaría con todos, pues que así sea.

Haiku siguió a "Death-Bringer", tendría que encarar al dios oscuro, pero eso no le prohibía deleitarse con la magnificencia del interior del "World-Breaker". Innumerables estatuas se erguían por doquier, el nivel de detalle era impresionante, incluso las armas que estaban en los altares de estas esculturas estaban talladas hasta en el último detalle. Todas estas estatuas tenían inscripciones en símbolos que Haiku no entendía, el idioma de los "Heraldos del Fin". Tal era la impresión, que cuando se dio cuenta, algunas vanguardias de "Death-Bringer" se les habían unido como escolta. A su lado caminaba otro de los enormes monstruos que la ayudaron a escapar de sus compañeras, ahora sí pudo verla más detalladamente, parecía una almendra rota en la parte delantera, por ese lugar se asomaba su cabeza la cual eran dos luces que probablemente serían sus ojos, y más púas, no podrían tocarla sin hacerse daño. Esa "almendra" tenía muchas púas hacia adelante. Las únicas extremidades que tenía eran 4 patas, todas muy gruesas e igualmente llenas de púas. Y 4 garras que terminaban en unas tenebrosas navajas. Un ser completamente imponente hasta que fue levantado como si nada por una "Jerarca", su contextura parecía más de mujer, además, parecía ser demasiado poderosa, o al menos peligrosa, tras su espalda flotaba un arco con varias púas, totalmente simétrica y con un hermoso cristal naranjo en el centro, los distintos símbolos tallados y las estatuas escupidas en él le daban un aspecto imponente. Toda su armadura estaba tallada muy detalladamente dándole un aspecto tan demoníaco como deleitante. Haiku sintió un escalofrío al pasar junto a ella.

Miles de figuras similares y al mismo tiempo únicas se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista para culminar en imponentes estatuas. Haiku reconoció a "Death-Bringer" entre esas enormes esculturas, también la vieja armadura de "Grand Final", y a quien fue enviado a rescatarla… y murió contra "Death-Point".

– Estos son los "Heraldos del Fin" …

– Magnífico ¿No? – Dijo "Death-Bringer" mirando hacia arriba. Habían llegado a una gigantesca cúpula.

Haiku a penas le prestó atención, estaba embobada contemplando los impresionantes trabajos que estos desquiciados hacían. Las estatuas de los pasillos palidecían en comparación a las que estaban sobre la arena, una gigantesca estatua de "Grand Final" sosteniendo lo que parecía una nebulosa… A su lado estaban las estatuas de los altos "Jerarcas", la de "Hell-Blade" estaba destruida y siendo reemplazada por la de su reemplazo en la gran cadena.

– Bienvenida al "VinIxir", los campos en los que ascendemos sobre nuestros señores, o les servimos como vanguardias. – Sentenció la primera ascendiente.

La arena "Vin'Ixir" es enorme, y si bien no era antigua, el 99% de los "Jerarcas" que han encontrado la muerte, lo han hecho ahí. Los adalides deben llevar al otro a la fosa de sacrificio, la cual conecta con las factorías de vanguardias, ahí eran convertidos en vanguardias y condenados a servir al más débil "Jerarca" recién construido, para ellos era una muerte simbólica, por lo que eran muy respetadas… y temidas.

– "Death-Bringer". – Un "Jerarca" llamó la atención de ambas. – El dios oscuro me ordenó informarte que sus experimentos continuarán en el salón del trono. – Finalizó ese "Jerarca" retirándose.

* * *

En el salón del trono del "World-Breaker", "Grand Final" se encontraba viendo al demacrado trascendente cuando Lars hizo su aparición.

El atleta sintió algo muy pesado dentro de su pecho al ver a la agonizante criatura, cosa que era extraña, durante años su padre lo hizo matar un sin número de animales para volverlo insensible a la hora de actuar…

Liberty lo acompañó, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, sobre todo sin sus demás hermanos, cosa que poco le importaba a Lincoln, quien miraba muy satisfecho al moribundo ser casi como un trofeo decorando su trono.

– ¿Puedes hacer tu salto de transposición Lars? – Preguntó el dios oscuro, aunque Lars lo sintió más como una orden.

El pequeño atleta lo intentó, pero el salto no funcionó, sólo fue lanzado hacia atrás.

Las sondas mostraron que la actividad general del cuerpo del trascendente se incrementó, envió una infinidad de señales, pero no sucedió nada… Al ver que ninguna de las señales causaba movimientos autodestructivos o lacerantes, supo que se trataban de las órdenes que harían a Lars trans-posicionarse… Sin duda ese animal debe estar en el otro lado del vórtice para poder actuar… Pero dentro de ese vórtice no podía darles órdenes…

Lincoln, Lars y Liberty conocían bien los detalles de su informal convenio, ellos lo ayudaban a llegar a "Mutilador" y él mataba a "Mutilador" y liberaba a sus hermanos. Si bien una vez sepa dónde está su abuelo y tenga el poder de la trans-posición en sus manos, Liberty, Lars y el resto de los clones de su familia no serán necesarios, no tenía intenciones de faltar al acuerdo… pero no el que Lars la tuviera fácil, después de todo, están buscando sintetizar un poder en el que influyen seres del mismo nivel que la conciencia colectiva de la vida.

– Lars, esta cosa es la responsable de tus saltos de transposición, necesitaré hacer más pruebas, serán varios cientos de saltos para poder descifrar cómo este animal manda las señales las replicaré y sólo faltará sacar a tus hermanos de ahí para cumplir nuestro acuerdo. – Finalizó el dios oscuro viendo a "Death-Bringer" y a Haiku entrar a su salón del trono.

– No se trata de Lucy Loud, no ataques. – Ordenó "Death-Bringer" cuando Haiku sacó su hoz al ver al clon de Lucy.

Haiku a regañadientes obedeció.

"Grand Final" por su parte se limitó a leer la información referente a Haiku en los últimos minutos, lo último que supo fue que un "Jerarca" de alto rango había muerto en la superficie, y muy seguramente Haiku habría tenido que ver con eso.

* * *

 **Con eso termina el segundo episodio del especial, nos leemos en unos segundos quizá. :)**


	49. Arrastra-Muerte

**¡TERCER EPISODIO DEL ESPECIAL!**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Arrastra-Muerte**

– Haiku. – Saludó el dios oscuro a su invitada. "The Death" no respondió, en su lugar hizo una elegante reverencia. – Hiciste bien, todos se han unido al conflicto que los "Heraldos del Fin" ganaremos.

Si bien Lincoln sólo quería la cabeza del falso "Mutilador" cuando aceptó que "Death-Bringer" liberara a "HQ", después de todo, por la grabación de audio cuando "Death-Bringer" atacó esa sede de la asociación, supo que "Mutilador", uno de los más peligrosos monstruos de la historia estaba tras de él, y matarlo sería un gran golpe contra la moral de la asociación y de todos los villanos en general, la liberación de "HQ" no pasaría de ser percibida y si trabajaba para "Mutilador" haría un movimiento que lo descubriría, y tal como el dios oscuro imaginó, el despliegue del "Hércules" fue ese movimiento. Pero no esperó enterarse de tanto, como que su perseguidor era un falso "Mutilador" y que el verdadero es su abuelo o la existencia de sus clones, no se podría decir que su plan salió como él lo quería, pero ahora tiene más enemigos por eliminar muy dolorosamente, y si consideramos la pelea contra su abuelo y el casi matar a sus hermanas, sin duda fue un muy buen día.

Haiku por su parte, sólo deseaba ser parte del fuego que purgará al mundo de los tumores que luchan con el estandarte de la justicia.

– Por lo último que vi en la reunión, todos los líderes de equipos están buscando formar alianzas para matarte, es sólo cuestión de horas para que hasta el último miembro de la asociación esté detrás de tu cabeza. – Informó Haiku.

– Bien, en adelante formarás parte de las vanguardias de "Death-Bringer" y le servirás en los "Nux'Arak". – Sentenció el dios oscuro regresando al experimento.

* * *

– No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. – Decía Lucy con desesperación ante el cadáver de Silas.

El chico murió sin siquiera saberlo, rebanado por la chica que podría considerar su "crush" en un ataque de pánico en el que quiso estar con ella.

– Vaya muerte más patética Lucy. – La gótica Loud miró hacia arriba, donde la figura de su hermano seguía viéndola, pero esta vez le sonreía burlonamente. – Supongo que combina con su asesina. – Lucy volvió a estremecerse, cada palabra que escuchaba de la ilusión de su hermano perforaba en su alma, haciéndola gritar…

– ¡Tú lo mataste! – Gritó Lucy con furia, pero rápidamente volvió a ser devorada por el miedo… pero poco importó. – ¡Aaaahhhh! – Gritó la gótica al recibir toda la furia del orbe del caos en la mano del dios oscuro.

– Si tanto quieres ver a tu noviecito, te enviaré con él. – Dijo el dios oscuro aumentando la fuerza de su tortuoso ataque.

Lucy dejó de sentir su propia piel, en su lugar la sentía dura como el carbón, e igualmente sin vida.

Lucy dio un grito tan agudo que la hizo desgarrar su propia garganta, un grito en el que dejó salir todo su terror, toda su resignación… y todo rastro de vida en su interior.

Al darse cuenta, ella estaba bien, su piel volvió a ser normal, "Grand Final" había desaparecido, su respiración era demasiado fuerte y de su boca escurría sangre. – Fue un… ¿Sueño? – Se preguntó la gótica con algo de esperanza en su voz… pero ver el cadáver de Silas destruyó esa esperanza, ella lo había matado. – Suspiro… – Fue lo único que pudo decir para volver a concentrar sus fuerzas en sus cartas, tenía que salir de ahí.

* * *

– L-Lincoln… ¿Por qué odias tanto a nuestro padre? – Preguntó Liberty mientras seguían viendo a Lars realizar saltos de transposición, rodeado por algunos "Jerarcas", todos listos para atraparlo sin importar en la dirección en la que saliera disparado cuando intentara hacer el salto.

– Él tuvo la insensatez de utilizarme como un engranaje más en sus planes, esta total falta de respeto exige represalias, y las tomaré viendo como hasta el último de sus sueños es reducido a ceniza, justo ante sus ojos previo a su muerte. – Respondió el dios oscuro sin mirarla, toda su atención estaba en su experimento.

Liberty se sintió intimidada por el tono de Lincoln, no sintió duda alguna en su voz, pero aún así era aterrador e imponente. Sin duda alguna tendría que escapar de él cuando "Mutilador" muera.

A Lincoln poco le importaba Liberty, el mero hecho de que siguiera con vida era suficiente para poder ver de nuevo cómo eran los días antes de la escarcha, pero ahora su atención estaba concentrada en las señales que enviaba Lars al momento de intentar realizar cada uno de los saltos, estas señales ya estaban descifradas casi en su totalidad, lo que le permitiría enviarlas sin necesidad de usar a Lars en cosa de horas, el problema es que la mayor parte del trabajo se llevaba a cabo en el lugar donde moraban los trascendentes, detrás del vórtice que no tenía idea de cómo abrir. Los "Heraldos del Fin" sabían muy poco de la naturaleza del mundo de los trascendentes, pero trabaje del modo que trabaje, requiere la señal de esos seres para activar el salto de transposición, y si ese mundo requiere específicamente de los trascendentes para poder realizar la transposición en su mundo, no servirá imitar las señales de los trascendentes, pero sí podrá esclavizarlos y forzar la transposición. La "Matriz de Guerra" será la creación del dios oscuro que carga con el deber y propósito de esclavizar a los trascendentes, subordinarlos total y plenamente a la voluntad de "Grand Final", y tenía a un ejemplar para poder empezar, si en su mundo hay más criaturas que pudieran causar los saltos de transposición sería mucho mejor.

* * *

– Linky… – Luna estaba destrozada, trataba de mantenerse calmada, aunque no estuviera obligada, su armadura podía esconder su estado anímico. – ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto…?

La rockera Loud seguía en medio de la ahora destruida avenida Franklin, muchos héroes habían llegado pese a que los "Heraldos del Fin" se habían retirado, los únicos que estaban operando eran los héroes con habilidades de rastreo.

Luna jamás supo si Lincoln se aprendió los acordes de memoria o si realmente sabía tocar algunos instrumentos, pero lo cierto es que nunca le falló cuando necesitó ayuda en sus conciertos, incluso cuando se presentaron imprevistos como que alguno de sus compañeros se ausentara… Pero ahora, en cada uno de sus recuerdos, no veía a Lincoln, sino que veía a esa negra armadura…

– ¡No! – La mente de la rockera actuó por sí misma haciéndola sacudir su cabeza, se rehusaba a aceptar que Lincoln fuera ese malnacido "Grand Final" … pero con ver la desgarradora escena a su alrededor, sin importar si lo aceptaba o no, la tristeza se apoderaba de ella. La casa de los McBride había sido destruida, pero al parecer sus dueños se habían mudado, no podía culparlos considerando lo mucho que amaban a su difunto hijo… Ese héroe que murió en las manos de "Grand Final" … – ¡Su nombre es Lincoln! – Su mente volvió a gritar. – Es Lincoln Loud ¡Es mi hermano!

Por mucho que se lo repitiera a sí misma, todo a su alrededor le hacía pensar en la aterradora armadura negra, era de esperarse, crecieron ahí, el bote de basura tras el que se escondieron del señor Grouse cuando rompieron su ventana en el estreno de un nuevo amplificador, "Grand Final" estuvo algo torpe ese día… ¡Lincoln! Lincoln estuvo algo torpe ese día… Ahora estaba manchado con la sangre de Charles o de Walt, no quería pensar en eso, por lo que desvió la mirada a la casa de los Yates, el orbe del caos sólo incineró parte de su jardín, eran daños menores, esa casa le hizo recordar el caos por el que ella, sus hermanas y Lincoln tuvieron que pasar… hasta que Lincoln hizo una de sus elegantes presentaciones para convencer a sus padres sobre lo triste que serían sus recuerdos de infancia asistiendo todos los días a esos aburridos cursos extra curriculares en los que habían sido inscritos. – ¿Y esto es mejor para ti? – Susurró Luna al recordar la imagen de su hermano vistiendo esa armadura y haciendo esa presentación a sus padres…

Todo a su alrededor le recordaba a Lincoln, sin duda fue muy feliz ahí, quizá no siempre alcanzaba el dinero para lo que ella quería, quizá no siempre podían tener todos los lujos que otras familias menos numerosas podían permitirse con esos recursos, pero jamás le faltó una mano ayudándola a levantarse tras cada caída, un par de brazos rodeándola siempre que algo salía mal… un "Grand Final" ayudándola en todo para continuar… Cada uno de esos hermosos recuerdos seguía torciéndose y en los insultos a lo que antes fueron hermosas memorias "Grand Final" estaba en medio.

– ¡Con un malparido y desquiciado demonio! – Gritó con furia a rockera Loud. – ¡Deberíamos estar comiendo en algún restaurante! ¿¡CÓMO PUDO PASAR ESTO!?

Todos voltearon a verla, la mayoría sólo por el ruido que hizo, pues poco les importaba cada corazón que se rompía en Royal Woods, por lo que una vez el ruido cesó volvieron a sus ocupaciones de vigilancia.

– Siempre odié que desearas ser un héroe… pero esto… – Susurró Luna. La rockera sintió como si esto fuera un castigo, una maldita jugada del karma contra ella por desear que su hermano jamás cumpliera su meta de ser un héroe, ella jamás se arrepentiría de desear que su hermano no tuviera que sacrificar todo lo que ella debió sólo por el hecho de tener poderes, pero por muy buenas razones que tuviera, ella no lo apoyó… eso era todo lo que aullaba en su memoria, no lo apoyó… – Je, él siempre estuvo conmigo… y yo deseando que nunca se cumpliera su sueño… que nunca fuera un héroe… – Luna sintió el peso de una legión de robots fanáticos homicidas aplastando sus hombros, su culpa dolía incluso más que sus heridas tras el combate. – Supongo que al menos se cumplió mi deseo… Salve la mejor hermana… – Luna sentía que el peso sobre sus hombros la estaba superando, y curiosamente sólo deseaba dormir, quizá era la esperanza de que lo que vivió fuera un sueño… de que se quedó dormida cuando Lincoln salió con Cristina y en cualquier momento un par de golpes a su puerta la despertarían… sería Lincoln diciéndole que se le hará tarde para ir a su práctica, conociéndolo se ofrecerá a acompañarla y tendrán un excelente día… quizá incluso platique con Tabby…

– ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó aquí!? – Exigió saber "Crystal", la líder de la "Royal-Guard". Sin importar como "The Night Club" se sintiera, según el registro ella es la segunda al mando, por lo que los asuntos de los héroes, en ausencia de "The High Card", se deben discutir con ella.

Luna por su parte no podría estar de un peor humor, pero ahora debía responder.

– Lincoln Loud sufrió un ataque, creí que se trataba de un infarto, pero al momento de trasladarlo a una cápsula médica de la doctora Lisa Loud, un "Heraldo del Fin" lo secuestró y corrió hacia el baño de la casa Loud, donde otro lo estaba esperando, cuando salieron al jardín, un tercer heraldo se unió a la lucha, pero estaban rodeados… hasta que Lincoln Loud se rebeló como "Grand Final", y ordenando matarnos inició la batalla que fue captada por las cámaras, eso es todo. – Reportó la rockera manteniéndose lo más serena posible…

Seguía sin saber cómo se sentía sobre Lincoln, pero es un hecho que debe ser detenido… como heroína que es… no, como simple habitante del mundo debe proteger su hogar…

– ¿Esperas que crea que un monstruo así de poderoso se ocultó en su casa y ni siquiera la doctora Lisa Loud pudo detectarlo? – "Crystal" no le había creído, y si bien su desconfianza tenía toda la lógica del mundo, estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

– Es lo que oíste amiga. – Respondió con lo último que quedaba de su fuerza de voluntad, Luna realmente estaba en las últimas.

– ¿Qué nos asegura que dices la verdad? – Respondió "Crystal". – Hasta donde sabemos fueron ustedes las que crecieron con él, ero también detuvieron su ataque secreto hace unos días.

Otra suposición lógica, si bien el informe detallaba que esa "Armadura con brazos de lava" las intentó matar, en efecto pudieron haber mentido, ya que lo único registrado de ese caso es una anomalía sísmica bajo Royal Woods.

– Tú lo escuchaste, ordenó matarnos lenta y dolorosamente. – Recordar esas palabras desgarraba su alma, pero en efecto, su hermano quiso matarlas.

– Cualquiera que las haya engañado por tanto tiempo podría mentir…

– Si vuelves a decir que el daño que mis hermanas sufrieron fue un truco, te juro que desearás que "Grand Final" haya destruido la ciudad con todos nosotros en ella. – La amenaza de Luna hizo a todos voltear a verlas, ese punto es sin duda válido, el daño que recibió "The Queen of Hearts" fue terrible, y de no ser por la cápsula médica que "The Card Counter" tenía a mano, habría muerto…

Se podría decir que "The Night Club" había ganado la discusión, pero realmente le hubiera gustado que "Crystal" continuara, tenía mucha furia acumulada de la que deshacerse… Aunque no le saldría muy bien, no con "Time-Up" del lado de "Crystal".

Cristina no se encontraba mejor, hacía poco se había dado cuenta de que seguía enamorada de ese amable chico peliblanco, Lincoln Loud, y es exactamente esa amabilidad la que hacía para Cristina imposible de creer lo que había visto por los canales de vídeo de la fuerza de seguridad. Lincoln no podía ser el demonio que asesinó a Clyde, era imposible… él se puso en medio de un ataque de "Impale" para protegerla… y "Grand Final" sólo quería matarla… pero si podía ponerse esa armadura en cuestión de segundos sólo sería cosa de activarla cuando las agujas de "Impale" lo tocaran… En ese momento pasó por su mente la imagen del tenebroso asesino de orejas de conejo, el mismo que la ayudó a pelear contra "Blonde-Bang" e "Insane" hace unos días… Cristina se había esforzado por olvidarlo, tantas púas y garras saliendo de esa… cosa le daban escalofríos, intentó creer en todas las palabras que ese monstruo dijo, después de todo ¿Por qué habría estado ahí? … Para proteger a su amo, obviamente… Eso también explicaría que Lincoln sobreviviera al golpe directo que recibió de "Blonde-Bang" … Según lo que ella leyó de los registros asociados a ese ataque, la recuperación de Lincoln fue rápida porque al parecer tenía una regeneración acelerada expresada por un gen recesivo o algo así. El resto fue sólo una coincidencia, el ataque al centro comercial en el que Lincoln estaba… sólo fue una pelea de un grupo de villanos contra los "Heraldos del Fin", quizá estaban persiguiendo a la doctora Lisa Loud… Los ataques que los "Heraldos del Fin" habían lanzado hasta el momento tenían sentido, la planta nuclear, el asalto al centro de detención, la toma de la estación Atlas, incluso el ataque para destruir a "Archon", todos eran golpes estratégicos para diezmar a la fuerza de seguridad y a los héroes, es decir, estaban sido justificados, pero también tenían sentido los golpes pequeños de esa organización, si se asume que Lincoln es "Grand Final" tienen más sentido aún, proteger a su amo, seguirlo si desea secuestrar a la doctora Lisa Loud y el envío de una fuerza mayor por una complicación… todo por la orden de "Grand Final", quien estuvo en el lugar del hecho… escondido detrás del más gentil, amable y mejor chico que ella pudo haber conocido… No tenía sentido, no tenía sentido… no podía ser verdad… La transmisión rebeló que, en efecto, era él quien estaba en esa armadura negra luchando contra las "Full House Gang" y que él estaba en el centro de ese orbe que causó daños serios en las cercanías, pero según el reporte de "The Night Club" esa armadura cubrió a Lincoln sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, sin una mochila y sólo en sus ropas normales la única forma en que eso tuviera sentido es que su armadura estuviera dentro de su cuerpo… y si todo ese equipo estaba dentro de su cuerpo, era muy posible que alguien lo estuviera controlando…

Cristina se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, sin importar cuánto le dijera a Lincoln que dejara de ayudar en todo a sus hermanas, él siempre siguió en eso, siempre las ayudó. Cristina jamás dudó que Lincoln amaba a sus hermanas, las ama demasiado… y quien lo controla lo hizo encarnizarse contra ellas… – Que horrible… – Cristina ya había apreciado la destrucción causada por la batalla, pero ahora parecía mucho más asolado… el dolor y la furia estaban impregnadas en el aire… – E-Esto es lo que se vivió… ¿Contra la primera generación?

* * *

– Linka… no sé cómo, pero puedes influir en estos cristales… – Lisa recordó las palabras que dijo el escudo adaptable que se encontraba en el "World-Breaker". – En estas… esquirlas sangrientas… – No le gustaba el nombre, pero sería bueno saber a qué se refieren los "Heraldos del Fin" cuando mencionen ese nombre.

– ¿Qué…? Pero ¿Cómo? – Respondió Linka fingiendo sorpresa, no le gustaba la idea de ocultarle a Lisa todo lo que ahora sabía, pero no tenía opción, no con media fuerza de seguridad en camino.

– Quizá tu telekinesis nació en torno a estas… esquirlas sangrientas. – Seguía incomodándole llamarlas así.

– Espera… ¿Entonces podré usar esos proyectiles que usó "Grand Final"? – Preguntó sin dudar al momento de referirse al dios oscuro, para ella, "Grand Final" es sólo otro enemigo más, y claro, sabía que no podría usar esos orbes, después de todo, son sólo muerte encarnada.

– Eso es algo que… no quisiera averiguar. – Era muy extraño para Lisa el negarse a un descubrimiento, pero al igual que todas, tenía miedo, miedo por las armas que su hermano esgrimía.

– Será mejor regresar… – Dijo Linka algo extrañada, el protocolo de inmolación no causa una explosión silenciosa como para que nadie afuera la haya escuchado… muy seguramente algo había sucedido afuera.

– Claro… guardaré toda la investigación y me iré. – Dijo Lisa al tiempo en que un pequeño dron de transporte recogió al lavabot de utilidad y una memoria portátil que extrajo del muro. – En marcha.

* * *

– Los trascendentes somos una de las tres esencias que protegen la vida. – El prisionero de los "Heraldos del Fin" ya estaba bajo la influencia de la terminada "Matriz de Guerra", emitía unas órdenes capaces de influir en el organismo del animal, a diferencia de los humanos y básicamente cada ser en el planeta, sus órganos operan usando las señales que también forman las esquirlas sangrientas, podría decirse que son una voz. No fue difícil para la "Matriz de Guerra" evaluar cada señal que se enviaba en el cuerpo del trascendente, determinar las funciones que usaban y luego replicarla para darle órdenes al animal.

– Dame una descripción de esas esencias protectoras. – Ordenó el dios oscuro, quien seguía deleitándose ante la horrorosa figura que hasta hace algunas horas era el trascendente.

– Las… esquirlas sangrientasa entregan todo lo que cualquier célula necesita para fortalecerse adaptarse y continuar, representan la entidad del cambio, los trascendentes somos la esencia de la supervivencia, podemos alterar los valores físicos de su mundo para asegurar la preservación… Desconozco la naturaleza de la tercera entidad, pero sé que habita tu mundo, y mantiene la vida a base de una fuerza. – Respondió el trascendente como si se tratara de un robot.

"Grand Final" miró los escáneres, no había mutilado al animal sin un propósito, en esta ocasión fue para implantarle todo lo necesario para asegurarse de que no le estaba mintiendo, lo cual era verdad.

– ¿Debes estar en tu mundo para poder realizar los saltos de transposición? – Preguntó el dios oscuro. – Y cómo puedo regresarte a ese sitio.

– Si, mi mundo puede alterar algunos valores en el tuyo, como lo es la posición de un objeto, o la dirección de algún proyectil o el tamaño o forma bajo ciertas condiciones, y cundo me aleje de tus orbes, se abrirá el vórtice me regresará a mi mundo.

– ¿Cuántos trascendentes capaces de alterar la posición de un objeto hay en tu mundo? ¿Todos funcionan igual?

– Miles, y sí. – Fue una respuesta corta y más que satisfactoria, la "Matriz de Muerte" podrá esclavizarlos y entregarle la capacidad necesaria.

– ¿En su mundo los trascendentes son más peligrosos?

– No, en nuestro mundo sólo alteramos el tuyo de formas mínimas, pero sólo disponemos de nuestra forma física para luchar.

El trascendente y la "Matriz de Muerte" fueron puestos en una cúpula, la cual estaba preparada para cubrirse de esquirlas sangrientas, las cuales pueden neutralizar los orbes dependiendo del grosor de la esquirla.

Una vez se activó el mecanismo para cubrir la cúpula, el trascendente fue succionado, y la "Matriz de Muerte" rápidamente lo siguió para ingresar a ese mundo.

Lars se encontraba descansando, realmente se esforzó para poder ayudar al desarrollo de esa nueva frontera para los "Heraldos del Fin" o, mejor dicho, para hacer desaparecer las fronteras que tenían. Su ayuda fue invaluable, pues gracias a él, los nuevos comunicadores podían traducir las señales que él enviaba a un lenguaje de coordenadas y enviarlo al mundo de los trascendentes. Donde el trascendente mutilado lo recibiría y la "Matriz de Guerra" pondrá a los trascendentes esclavizados a trabajar para mover lo que el dios oscuro ordene a el lugar designado, el problema es que, por temas del tamaño de la información que el trascendente puede recibir, no se puede enviar demasiada información, en otras palabras, "Grand Final" no puede poner lo que quiera en cualquier lugar, sólo podrá mover lo que esté en los puertos del "World-Breaker" a la posición de sus nuevos comunicadores.

– Serán llamadas "arrastra-Muertes". – Decretó "Grand Final" viendo como esos comunicadores eran blindados y equipados con dispositivos de vuelo, blindaje reactivo y claro camuflaje activo inteligente. Le pareció un nombre apropiado, con su capacidad de trans-posicionar a los "Heraldos del Fin" a su posición, ellos serán quienes dicten el lugar al que la muerte será arrastrada.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente chicos. :)**


	50. ¡Desaten el Caos!

**Dime Rudo ¿Qué es mejor que un especial de navidad?**

 **Un Especial de Navidad... ¡Seguido por un Especial de Año Nuevo!**

 **Primer capítulo del especial, espero lo disfruten. :D**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¡Desaten el Caos!**

Por muy bestiales que fueran los trascendentes, seguían sujetos a las debilidades de su cuerpo, debilidades que la "Matriz de Guerra" había sido creada para explotar. No era tan grande como el "World-Breaker", pero a diferencia de este, tenía una enorme reserva de nanobots adaptables y una mini factoría incorporada. Si bien sus sensores no captaban nada de ese mundo a su alrededor, la máquina de muerte del dios oscuro podía ver a través de los ojos del trascendente, sus escaneos de las señales de su cuerpo le indicaban todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, seguía siendo información inútil, nada a su alrededor parecía tener sentido, salvo los trascendentes, o al menos las señales que estos hacían cada vez que se doblegaban a su voluntad.

– Los perros malos van con la correa. – Decía la "Matriz de Guerra" mientras más y más trascendentes se reportaban a su servicio.

Creada para esclavizar y ahora estaba esclavizando. Si bien era poca la información que podía recibir del dios oscuro, la que podía enviar era mucha, la cual en base a un simple reposicionamiento podía enviar directamente a una pantalla en el salón del trono.

"Nada a mi alrededor tiene sentido, pero los trascendentes se doblegan como moscas, envíen la señal y trans-posicionaré la primera plataforma."

El salón del trono del "World-Breaker" estaba muy concurrido, lo cual era extraño, usualmente sólo estaba en él "Grand Final", pero ahora estaban "Death-Bringer", "Blood-Sheed", "Purge", Liberty, Lars y Haiku.

– Inicia la primera prueba. – Ordenó "Death Bringer" y el "Arrastra-Muerte" en el salón del trono envió la señal.

Una luz de color naranjo se formó alrededor del "Arrastra-Muerte", pero esa luz rápidamente tomó forma, la forma de una vanguardia "Línea de Masacre".

– ¡Aaaahhhhh! – Gritó Lars cayendo de rodillas y con sus manos sujetando su cabeza, el dolor debería ser agónico para causar esa reacción.

– ¡Lars! – Gritó Liberty al instante y acercándose a él. – ¿¡Qué tienes!?

"Grand Final" por su parte revisó los diagnósticos de los nanobots que estaban dentro de Lars, ninguno mostraba anomalía alguna. – ¡Informe de las señales! – Ordenó el dios oscuro al darse cuenta de que el dolor de Lars no es fruto de un malestar físico.

Eran simplemente caóticas, una amalgama de señales las que llegaban al cerebro de Lars, si bien los demás "Heraldos del Fin" también las recibían, ellos tenían un sistema protocolo de recepción de datos que evitaba que sus nanobots procesaran el ruido, pero Lars no.

– ¡Abran la cúpula! – Ordenó el dios oscuro. Sin perder un solo segundo arrojó al joven deportista a la cúpula y esta se cubrió de esquirlas sangrientas.

El dios oscuro tendría que prepararle un casco para protegerlo del caos que los usuarios de ese tipo de habilidades deberían estar recibiendo del mundo de los trascendentes, cosa que no era difícil, pero por ahora tendría que seguir haciendo las pruebas con los "Arrastra-Muerte", dado que la transposición de esa vanguardia no fue instantánea, debería asegurarse de los efectos que tendrían actos como la destrucción del dispositivo en medio de la trans-posición y claro, de las dimensiones de lo que pueden trans-posicionar.

Llegaba a ser curioso, pero Lincoln a pesar de ser el único orgánico en su ejército, estaba trabajando más atentamente que sus máquinas, y claro, su actuar resultó mucho más útil que el de sus máquinas. Sin distraerse, sin descansar y con todo su esfuerzo empleado por la culminación y el adecuado funcionamiento de los "Arrastra-Muerte".

– Linc…

– ¿Por qué decidiste servirme? Haiku. – Preguntó el dios oscuro por primera vez desviando la mirada del "Arrastra-Muerte" experimental.

– Eres el fuego que purgará el mundo. – Respondió Haiku muy segura.

– Dije que purgaré el mundo, y lo haré, todos mis enemigos serán purgados. – Otra imponente sentencia por parte del dios oscuro. – Y eso incluye al mundo entero. – Ya no le importaba mentirle, teniendo los "Arrastra-Muerte" el poder de sus fuerzas crecería enormemente.

– Al menos pondrás fin al ciclo de la locura infinita. – Respondió Haiku.

A Lincoln le agradó escuchar ese verso, si bien muchas veces acompañó a Lucy, la mayoría de poemas que recitaba Haiku tenían una temática sombría, pero no cruel… aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Lincoln no entendió un demonio de aquello a lo que se refería.

– Locura infinita…

– La lamentable sociedad que los humanos estructuramos. Vivimos luchando por metas que sólo podemos cumplir pisoteándonos entre nosotros. Y si alguien va a ponerle fin, lo seguiré, aunque se trate del mismo diablo. – Sentenció "Haiku".

– Verás el mundo siendo purgado de esa locura infinita, Haiku. – Si bien era poca la utilidad que ella podía ofrecerle ahora en términos bélicos, sus poemas realmente eran del agrado del dios oscuro.

La poetisa hizo una reverencia, pero más que lealtad, expresaba agradecimiento, por fin podría ver arder el retorcido sistema en el que nació.

* * *

El la sede principal de "Purifier" se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión que incluía a miembros que no se habían visto desde las batallas contra la segunda generación de monstruos. Los jueces del cónclave "Purifier" se habían reunido por una sesión de emergencias para tomar una decisión que, tras el desempeño de cierto ejecutor, sería unánime.

El salón de la corte de "Purifier" no se quedaba atrás del "World-Breaker" en términos de ostentosidad, pese a ser completamente diferentes. El número de estatuas era ciertamente inferior, cada una era el diseño de las infanterías de "Purifier", pero estas portaban un escudo que lo apuntaba hacia arriba con el propósito de proyectar holográficamente los rostros de los jueces alrededor del ejecutor Nyl. Detrás de las estatuas se encontraban los estandartes de las distintas compañías dentro de "Purifier". El suelo era totalmente transparente, y bajo los pies del ejecutor se encontraba un salón con una infinidad de estatuas, cada agente de "Purifier" fallecido en servicio estaba inmortalizado, siendo el único lugar de acceso abierto a todo el público que cumpliera las exigentes restricciones de seguridad. Dada la naturaleza pública de la fuerza de seguridad, "Purifier" se encargó de proteger los edificios gubernamentales más importantes, lo que le generó demasiadas influencias dentro del gobierno, las cuales les dieron libertad para servir como cementerio y ahí enterrar ahí a todos los agentes "Purifier" que así lo hayan especificado en sus contratos.

– El juicio se ha emitido, Nyl, ahora además de ser nombrado Gran Ejecutor, se le otorga el control total de los efectivos de combate de "Purifier" con el propósito de derrotar a los "Heraldos del Fin" y a su líder, el identificado como Lincoln Loud. – Decretó el primer juez del cónclave de "Purifier". Su imagen era proyectada desde el escudo levantado por la infantería de tipo "Campeón", ese juicio no recibió objeción, acotación o duda por parte de los demás jueces.

– Me honra aceptar este cargo, y por mi vida, juro que Lincoln Loud, y todos los que lo ayuden serán juzgados por el puño de hierro de "Purifier". – El gran ejecutor Nyl hizo una cortés reverencia antes de retirarse del gran salón.

Nyl era quien mejor supo aprovechar las viejas influencias de "Purifier", y con los contactos que tenía dentro del ayuntamiento, y con el alto capitán mayor muerto, prácticamente se le podría considerar el líder secreto de la fuerza de seguridad.

– Estamos listos para partir, gran ejecutor. – El agente Ilok se reportó.

– Adelante Ilok, tráiganme a "Universus" y a "Ragna-rock and roll". – Ordenó el gran ejecutor tomando camino a los cuarteles. – No será un líder secreto por mucho más tiempo, pero antes debía tener una charla con su nieta forjadora de vida.

* * *

La tensión en el lugar donde "Grand Final" había luchado contra las "Full House Gang" había crecido hasta el punto en el que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. "The Night Club" estaba invadida por una furia asesina, el dolor por todo lo que había sucedido la estaba carcomiendo, pero podía soportarlo, lo que no podía tolerar es que "Crystal" la acusara de mentirosa y de cómplice de "Grand Final". Si bien había ganado la discusión, ella seguía sin estar convencida de la versión que "The Night Club" le había contado, no había forma de que creyera que bajo las narices de la doctora Lisa Loud se hubiera formado un poder tan grande como lo eran los "Heraldos del Fin" sin que ninguna de ellas supiera nada al respecto.

– Ya tienes el reporte "Crystal". – Repitió "The Night Club" con un tono demasiado tosco, y empujando el hombro de "Crystal", como si fuera una brabucona queriendo quitarle el almuerzo a un chico de menor grado.

– Hablas como si fueras una buscapleitos, quizá deberías irte con tu hermano homicida. – La capitana de la "Safe-Guard", por su otro deber no dejaría que alguien la tratara así a ella ni a nadie más.

– Eso fue demasiado capitana. – Dijo "Time-Up" poniéndose entre ambas dándole la espalda a Luna, quien debió esforzarse para detenerse, estaba a menos de un segundo de causar una onda de choque que, si bien no iba a matar a "Crystal", sí sería puesta bajo cargos por el uso de la fuerza contra un civil, ahora todos ellos son sólo civiles disfrazados. – Es un hecho que "Grand Final" intentó matarlas ¿O no ha visto a "The Queen of Hearts" en su cámara médica de emergencias?

– ¿De qué lado estás? – Preguntó "Shield" encarando a "Time-Up", quién no se hizo para atrás pese a que su compañera era más alta y corpulenta.

– Del que tiene más de dos dedos de frente ¿En serio puedes decir que "Grand Final" no las intentó matar con todo esto a tu alrededor? – La seriedad en la voz de "Time-Up" era palpable, Luna desconocía que esa chica podía ser tan seria cuando la situación lo requería, enfrentar a tus propios compañeros es más difícil que enfrentarse a los villanos.

– ¿En serio crees que todo el arsenal de "Grand Final" fue construido en secreto y sin ayuda por un chico común y corriente hermano de una científica prestigiosa? – Sin importar cuántas veces lo repitiera, era un punto válido.

– Si puedes decirme que la asociación se formó a la vista de todos, esa será mi respuesta. – La peli-roja realmente estaba ardiendo, quizá no entendiera cómo se sentían las chicas Loud, pero no necesitaban el prejuicio de los demás héroes sobre sus espaldas.

– Tú… – "Shield" quería lanzarse sobre "Time-Up", pero sabía que no serviría de nada considerando la habilidad de su compañera.

– Suficiente, "Royal-Guard" vamos con los agentes de la fuerza para terminar con esto y rehacer nuestro registro en la fuerza de seguridad. – Ordenó "Crystal" y de inmediato "Shield" y "Counter-Attack" la siguieron. – ¿"Time-Up"?

Cristina no se había movido un solo centímetro de ahí.

– La fuerza de seguridad nos falló cuando permitió que el "Hércules" fuera desplegado, considere esto como mi renuncia, capitana. – Una resolución admirable por parte de "Time-Up", pero eso la ponía en la cuerda floja.

Las tres "Royal-Guard" restantes se retiraron sin dedicarle mirada alguna a su excompañera.

– ¡Qué…!

 ***Strike***

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, "Crystal" fue sujetada por lo que parecían ser patas de araña de metal y de inmediato fue estrellada contra el piso.

– Linky… No es un homicida… retráctate ¡Ahora! – "The Eleven of Hearts" no parecía ella misma, incluso en el fragor de a batalla se aseguraba de mantener su clase y estilo, pero ahora, su armadura estaba totalmente destrozada y no fue por daños de la batalla contra su hermano, pareciera que algo hubiera arrancado su armadura semi-robótica a la fuerza y usado para hacer las toscas patas de araña que salían de sus manos y espalda.

Pese a su nueva e imponente apariencia, ninguna de las "Royal Guard" se echó para atrás, de hecho, eso aumentó las tensiones que tenían los demás héroes. "Crystal" no era la única que dudaba de las "Full House Gang" y "Time-Up" no era la única que creía en ellas. Miradas acusadoras habían inundado hasta al último héroe presente, al igual que de compasión y, como no podía faltar, de odio, y el ataque de "The Eleven of Hearts" a "Crystal" no hizo sino agravar más la situación y llevarla a un punto muerto.

– ¡Traidora! – Gritó "Shield". – Eres como tu hermano ¡Un homicida psicótico! – Gritó la heroína avanzando contra "The Eleven of Hearts".

– ¡Mi hermano no es un monstruo! – Respondió Leni haciendo avanzar las patas de araña contra "Shield". Era un ataque físico, por lo que no temía a la habilidad de redirigir energía de "Counter-Attack". – ¡Aaaahhhh! – Un ataque de "Spark", potenciado por "High Voltage" por la espalda dejó a la modista aturdida.

– ¡Luchar entre nosotros sólo beneficiará a "Grand Final"! – Gritó el pequeño, cosa que calmó mucho la hostilidad del lugar.

– ¡Ellas son las que sirven a "Grand Final"! – Gritó otro héroe de la multitud.

– ¿¡Con quién está su lealtad!?

– Debemos dejar esta investigación a la fuerza de seguridad.

– ¡La fuerza de seguridad demostró su inutilidad!

– ¡La fuerza ha luchado en todas las batallas contra monstruos y villanos!

– ¡La fuerza sólo ha vencido por que nosotros estamos de su lado!

Las palabras se convertían en gritos, los gritos se teñían de furia, al no ser escuchados y perderse en el torbellino de esa discusión, sólo alimentaban al inminente conflicto.

El aura de la furia e impotencia podría ser vista a kilómetros, pero no hizo falta, pues "Ace Savy" estaba regresando de su casa.

– Oh no… – Dijo la peliblanco poniendo su mano frente a "The Card Counter", indicándole que no se acercara.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Las cosas se pondrán muy feas… Muchos creen que somos cómplices de "Grand Final".

– ¿¡Qué!? – Lisa no podía creer semejante estupidez, pero analizándolo más detenidamente, tenía sentido… Si no conocían los datos a los que ella tenía acceso. – C-Cómo vamos a detener esto.

– La fuerza de seguridad tardará en llegar. – Linka supo que ninguna de sus hermanas había recibido daños que pudieran representar un peligro para su vida, por lo que se mantuvo quieta y serena, no quería ser ella quien iniciara la inminente pelea. – Muchos deben sentirse muy frustrados… – Linka podía ver la realidad detrás de sus máscaras, cascos y armaduras, conocía a muchos de los héroes presentes, algunos conocidos y amigos de la escuela o simples amigos suyos, de sus hermanas. – Lincoln… siempre estuvo entre nosotros.

– Esto es peligroso… si estalla una pelea…

– Sólo "Grand Final" saldrá beneficiado. – Linka estaba muy segura de sus palabras, sin importar si era o no verdad lo que sabía o creía saber, era un hecho que ahora tenía la habilidad de salvar a la gente incluso de las heridas más mortíferas, por lo que algo de verdad debió tener toda esa visión.

– Por decreto de la fuerza de seguridad, la evaluación del caso de las "Full House Gang" será llevado a cabo por agentes "Purifier", repito: la evaluación del caso de las "Full House Gang" será llevado a cabo por agentes "Purifier". Las "Full House Gang" deben ir con ellos. – Indicó la adjutora de la fuerza de seguridad.

Una orden inusual, pero era verídica. Los héroes revisaron el registro de órdenes oficiales de la fuerza de seguridad y fue encontrada… pero eso no significaba que fuera de su agrado. Tal y como fue el caso del Alto Capitán Mayor, muchos héroes guardaban rencor contra "Purifier". Principalmente por su alarde de triunfar protegiendo objetivos en una guerra que en su mayoría libraron los héroes y la fuerza de seguridad, pero su capacidad de combate y estrategia era innegable, considerando el hecho de que, sin darse cuenta toda la avenida había sido rodeada por las fuerzas de esos condenados mercenarios que se vendían por dinero en lugar de luchar por algo más importante.

– Las "Full House Gang" deben venir con nosotros, los demás serán registrados por los agentes de la fuerza de seguridad. – Indicó un "Campeón".

La tensión no podría ser cortada ni por una sierra, todos los agentes de "Purifier" deseaban que los héroes dieran el primer golpe y poder exterminar de una buena vez a los cobardes que sólo patrullaban la ciudad alardeando de su título de héroe cuando en casi ninguna ocasión enfrentó al grueso de la segunda generación. Para "Purifier", ellos son los que deberían llevar el rango de héroe, ellos arriesgaron sus cuellos por detener a la segunda generación en lugar de sólo salvar a inocentes, ellos no son policías, no son mercenarios, son "Purifier".

– Basura mercenaria…

– ¿Vamos a obedecer a quienes abandonan a los que no pueden pagar?

– Ellos ni siquiera pelearon toda la guerra contra la segunda generación…

– ¿Ustedes? ¿Dándonos órdenes?

– Son un insulto a los héroes.

El prejuicio y desprecio de los héroes salía a relucir conforme más y más susurros se daban entre los presentes.

– Nunca enfrentaron todo el poder de la segunda generación.

– ¿En serio se hacen llamar héroes sólo acumulando derrotas?

– ¿Cuántos perdieron en su última batalla contra "Grand Final"? El mismo enemigo al que nosotros hicimos huir con el rabo entre las piernas…

– Son un fracaso con capa, insultan el deber de brindar protección…

"Purifier" no pensaba mejor del "fracaso con capa" que son el montón de adoradores de la derrota que tiene la insensatez de sentirse orgulloso de hacerse llamar "héroe". Estaban a un segundo de oscurecer los cielos con una infinidad de drones "Tempestad", "Espejismo" y "Baluarte" al primer movimiento en falso que los héroes hicieran.

– Pelear así sólo beneficiará a "Grand Final" … – Dijo Linka con una voz sumamente serena. Si bien era sólo una chica de 11 años hablando, su voz se escuchó a la perfección en cada héroe y "Purifier" presente. – Las "Full House Gang" no tenemos nada que temer, aceptaremos el juicio de "Purifier" y de la fuerza de seguridad.

"Ace Savy" seguida por "The Card Counter", se acercó a los "Purifier" y puso sus manos en posición para ser esposada. "The Strong Suit", "The Night Club" las siguieron, sabían que si seguían ahí iban a acabar matándose contra sus compañeros héroes…

– Debe venir con nosotros. – Dijo un "Campeón" ayudando a "The Eleven of Hearts" a levantarse.

– Linky… no es… un asesino. – Dijo débilmente la modista.

Poco le importó al "Campeón" mientras ella cooperara, no podía permitirse fallarle al Gran Ejecutor.

– "The Eight of Spades" no se encuentra en el lugar. – Informó otro "Campeón" ya activando un equipo de rastreo.

– No hace falta. – Indicó un oficial de mayor rango. – Si las "Full House Gang" no tienen nada que temer, ella nos alcanzará, veamos qué tan cierta es la historia de "Ace Savy". – Era evidente que el oficial de alto rango no le creía, pero sus órdenes son llevar en particular a "Ace Savy", y eso es exactamente lo que hará.

La fuerza de seguridad estaba arribando, por lo que el enorme batallón de "Purifier" se retiró tan pronto como llegó, dejando a integrantes de ambos bandos sólo con el deseo de luchar.

– Buen trabajo oficial. – Felicitó el gran ejecutor.

– El objetivo fue asegurado sin dificultad señor. – Afirmó el oficial y la avanzada de "Purifier" tomó camino a la nueva oficina del gran ejecutor.

"Mutilador" por su parte se encontraba supervisando las modificaciones de su mansión, la cual estaba siendo adaptada para servir como su oficina y centro de operaciones para las fuerzas que están bajo su mando en lo que ejerce el cargo de gran ejecutor. Nyl se estaba muy molesto por la ausencia de Liberty, no estaba seguro de si sus demás hijos podrían cumplir su misión actual, ya que sus nuevas armas, los "Gladiadores", aún no están listos es muy poco probable que logren superar en términos de fuerza a "Universus" o a "Ragna-rock and roll", por lo que ejecutar el plan al pie de la letra sería vital para evitar un conflicto catastrófico, pese a todo, debió confiar en sus hijos, después de todo, la captura de esos dos debía ser llevada a cabo si quería que todo el país se postrara a sus pies, como la segunda generación de monstruos lo soñó tantos años atrás.

* * *

– ***Gr*** – "Death-Point" no podía contener sus rugidos de dolor, sus piernas eran irrecuperables, por lo que debió usar algunos de los nanobots de repuesto de sus vanguardias para poder recuperar sus piernas y brazo.

Que esa chica sangrara así era impactante, tanto para las devastadoras como para los hermanos Santiago, estaba cauterizando sus propias heridas a la fuerza y luego reconectando sus nervios a las terminales de sus nuevas extremidades mientras seguía consciente. Carol en un punto se arrepintió de no anular sus nervios receptores de dolor, pero ya no importaba, sus reparaciones estaban listas, por lo que se dirigió a su nuevo equipo/sirvientes.

– Entonces… "Death-Point". ¿Los "Heraldos del Fin" se organizan en una cadena, y ascienden derrotando a sus superiores en un ritual de guerra a muerte? – Era una organización extraña, demasiado belicista, pero muy lógica si se buscaba formar un ejército demasiado poderoso, y considerando que son máquinas capaces de reconstruirse, es una organización demasiado eficiente.

– Entre todos los héroes, villanos y monstruos, no han causado un 1 por ciento de todas las bajas que hemos sufrido, con las factorías operativas, pueden llevar a cabo esas prácticas las veces que deseen, eso cambiará cuando mate a "Grand Final". – Sentenció "Death-Point".

– Por lo que me has dicho, si tú derrotas a "Grand Final" en este… "Nux'Arak", sólo otro "Jerarca" te desafiará…

– Por eso ordenaré la inmediata autodestrucción de las factorías caóticas, cuando yo sea "Grand Final" tendré ese poder…

"The Scream" se dio cuenta de que ese plan no garantizaba la supervivencia de "Death-Point", lo que de inmediato la hizo desconfiar. – ¿Es posible no aceptar el desafío e intercambiar lugares con tu antecesor?

Carol de inmediato supo que "The Scream" desconfiaba de ella y tenía sentido, después de todo, tanto "Insane" como "Maw" estaban totalmente fanatizados durante la batalla por el Atlas, y ese fanatismo sin duda les demostró hasta qué punto las modificaciones de los nanobots podía hacer llegar a los humanos, y la muerte no estaba fuera de esos límites… si, el proceso que ellos recibieron fue un infierno que ella jamás olvidará, por muy segura que estuviera de que sus nanobots le habían devuelto su belleza, al verse en un espejo sólo contemplaba la asquerosa y horripilante pila de cicatrices y heridas que es su rostro, jamás podría volver a sentirse parte de la sociedad, incluso si extinguiera a los "Heraldos del Fin", jamás podría recuperar su vida sabiendo que jamás podrá sentirse como uno de los que la rodean, jamás podrá ver el rostro de su madre llorando de felicidad cuando le regresara su preciado anillo, o sentir dificultad al respirar al recibir el fuerte abrazo de su padre… ella lo perdió todo, lo perdió todo por "Grand Final" y su demente ambición de ver a todos ahogarse en su terror en un torrente hacia la muerte.

– No, no se permite negarse a un "Nux'Arak", la única forma de anularlo es que un adorador ataque directamente al adalid enemigo, más les vale no tocarlo cuando lo desafíe. – Respondió "Death-Point" conteniendo sus deseos de arrancarles los brazos por atreverse a dudar, pero qué se le podía hacer, ellas no son vanguardias suicidas y desquiciadas.

– ¿¡En serio la estamos ayudando!? ¿¡Qué garantía tenemos de que ella no usará al ejército de "Grand Final" para sí misma!? – Gritó "The Pain" tentando aún más su suerte.

– No es una ley de los "Heraldos del Fin", pero todos son adoradores ciegos de este "Grand Final", si lo mato hasta el último de ellos buscará mi cabeza, pero sin las factorías, yo habré arrebatado el futuro de los "Heraldos del Fin" así como ellos arrebataron el mío. – En ese momento los nanobots del rostro de la cuarta "Jerarca" ya habían dejado de actuar, mostrando su rostro. – Y será mi espada la que cortará en dos a "Grand Final", quiero que me vea tomando todo lo que le pertenece, y que sepa que todo lo que él creó será reducido a cenizas.

Ya sea por el rostro de Carol, o por la emoción de su voz al jurar que asesinará a un niño de 10 años, pero nadie se atrevió a decir algo, de por sí habían comprobado que era demasiado peligrosa e inestable como para desafiarla, pero todo lo que dijo es verdad. Ya que la investigación en el Atlantis II fracasó, atacar las factorías a la profundidad a la que se encuentran es realmente imposible para ellos, por lo que sin la ayuda de "Death-Point" sólo podrían quedarse esperando en la superficie a que los "Heraldos del Fin" los superen y luego los maten muy dolorosamente. Totalmente lógico, excepto por la parte en la que ella dejará moribundo a un niño… no es que ese niño sea mejor, pero a "Meteorite" no le gustaba participar en un plan que incluyera eso.

– Y-Yo me encargaré de reunir a los héroes. – Dijo "Great-Strike". Gracias a los datos que robó conocía las identidades de casi todos los héroes, y por consiguiente en caso de negarse a seguirlo, podría amenazarlos y en caso extremo, "Death-Point" los mataría.

Ronnie no pudo evitar mirarlo desconcertada… ¿En serio su hermano estaba ayudando a esa asesina psicótica? No podía seguir con ella, esa alianza debe terminar, pero tampoco podía dejar a su hermano sólo, si llegara a ser herido o asesinado, sería su culpa… "Meteorite" miró a "The Scream", quien sólo se había movido para ver los horrorosos bultos de tripas y viseras que alguna vez fueron sus compañeras y amigas… No, Ronnie no podría dejar a Bobby del lado de "Death-Point".

– Cuenta con nosotras. – Dijo "The Scream" sabiendo que, en efecto, no tendrían otra oportunidad para derrotar a los "Heraldos del Fin" para siempre, después de todo, ellos regresan sin importar cuantos mueran, ya que esas malditas factorías a miles de kilómetros de profundidad siguen funcionando.

"The Pain" y "The Smile" guardaron silencio, no les gustaba cooperar con "Death-Point", pero seguirían a su líder, ellas también comprendían lo poderosos y peligrosos que son los "Heraldos del Fin", pero que tuvieran todos esos recursos es algo que no se había pasado por sus mentes, ambas sabían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que esa legión de desquiciados superara todo el poder del mundo.

* * *

 **Los reviews serán respondidos al final del especial. xD**


	51. Resolución

**¡Segundo episodio del especial de año nuevo chicos! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Resolución**

Las "Full House Gand" eran transportadas en un vehículo terrestre de "Purifier" en camino a la mansión del gran ejecutor. Se trataba de un vehículo blindado muy efectivo, todo lo que no era piso para transitar era depósito de armas, detrás del elegante blanco que caracterizaba a esa empresa de seguridad privada, estaba lleno de equipamiento bélico, pero ninguna de las heroínas temía, conocían los protocolos de transporte de héroes, por lo que "Purifier" podría vérselas negras con la ley en caso de incumplir estos protocolos.

Ninguna de las heroínas tenía su armadura puesta, cuando un oficial les dijo que las identidades de cada una ya eran conocidas, no tenía sentido ocultar sus rostros, pero aún tenían sus armaduras en estado de espera, bastaba presionar un botón y estarían listas para la lucha.

Lo que verdaderamente fue una sorpresa para las heroínas, fue ver a Lori en una cámara médica y con equipamiento de "Purifier", algo le había dado una buena paliza.

Linka había tomado todas las esquirlas sangrientas de los lavabots de utilidad sin que Lisa se diera cuenta y las escondió en su ropa, era una pequeña cantidad, pero sería más que suficiente para sus propósitos. Cuando se reunió con sus compañeras usó sus habilidades para acelerar la recuperación de Lola, fue una tarea sencilla y no requirió un volumen considerable de los cristales, lo que le hizo pensar que para el tamaño del cristal que estaba en el centro del planeta, cualquier forma de vida sin importar su tamaño es realmente insignificante.

Para todas fue un alivio que Lola estuviera bien, incluso su rostro se recuperó completamente pese al terrible daño que le hizo Lincoln… todas fueron dañadas en más de un sentido.

– Fascinante… al parecer Lynn no es la única con un factor regenerativo privilegiado. – Comentó Lisa asombrada por los datos de los sensores en la cámara médica.

– ¡Lola! – Gritó Lana saltando a abrazar a su gemela, hasta hace unos minutos la princesa Loud había sido lacerada hasta el punto en que creyeron que su carrera de modelo no sería más que un recuerdo… pero no sería tan fácil deshacerse de su lado de princesa según parece…

Lola estaba bastante desorientada, era muy confuso, sólo recordaba que estaba usando todas sus coronas para mantener a su hermano a raya, lo cual estaba funcionando, pero él la sorprendió y… si, la atacó… Lincoln la había atacado. La princesa Loud ni en sus más furiosas fantasías pensó que Lincoln sería capaz de hacerle daño… era imposible que ese chico pudiera hacerle eso… Eso trataba de creer la princesa Loud, pero la escena a su alrededor y sus propias memorias le decían lo contrario.

La princesa Loud estaba algo desorientada, pero tenía noción de lo que había pasado, Linka lo escribió en su mente, por lo que no hizo falta preguntar o sobreactuar.

Lola sólo correspondió el abrazo de su gemela, con todo lo que había pasado necesitaría todo el apoyo posible, considerando que uno de los elementos más importantes de su vida… la había abandonado… ella jamás lo admitiría, pero un gran porcentaje de su seguridad radicaba en que sabía que Lincoln la estaba apoyando, que no se iría… que estaría con ella… Incluso sus hermanas evitaban jugar con ella por lo desagradable que podía ser, pero Lincoln no. Lola luchaba con clase y elegancia contra sus enemigos, lanzaba ataques precisos y no los dejaba contraatacar… pero ahora dudaba de sí misma.

– Lincoln… – Susurró la pequeña princesa separándose de Lana, realmente le hacía falta esa bola de nieve a su lado, siempre con su mano en la espalda empujándola hacia adelante, hacia la victoria en muchos desfiles… Era demasiado raro ella es demasiado segura de sí misma, pero ahora temblaba… sentía que algo le faltaba… algo muy necesario… – Te necesito… – Lola jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable, dudaba de su capacidad para ponerse de pie siquiera… Y ni pensar en moverse y no quedar petrificada del miedo… su cuerpo tenía pequeños espasmos con sólo imaginar a "Grand Final" en otra carga mortífera hacia ella… No había forma de que ella pudiera combatirlo… pero es su deber ¿No? Después de todo, sigue siendo una heroína, y por cómo se veían sus hermanas no había forma de que estuvieran mejor, en especial la amante de los animales.

No hacía falta ser la más cercana a Lana para saber que estaba destrozada, la muerte de Charles y Walt debieron ser demasiado… chocantes.

– Linky no es… un asesino. – Decía Leni mientras miraba al techo del vehículo, parecía que estuviera hipnotizada. Linka sabía que estaba negándose a aceptar la realidad.

– Ya sis… – Dijo Luna, quien se había sentado junto a ella en el transporte de "Purifier". – Él está bien…

– Lincoln está enfermo… – Dijo Lisa ajustando sus lentes y despertando miradas de furia y odio en sus hermanas. – Por favor no me malentiendan… esos insectos que salieron de las paredes antes de que Lincoln… se revelara, estuvieron alterando mis monitores desde hace años… ocultaron que nuestro hermano tiene una condición psicológica que resiente todo lo que en palabras vulgares se consideraría como… cariño. – Explicó Lisa mostrando a Linka y las demás un fragmento reconstruido de las grabaciones de sus cámaras acompañadas por unos gráficos que indicaban diversas magnitudes en su hermano.

La imagen mostraba a Lincoln usando ropas muy abrigadoras, lo cual era extraño considerando que era un clima cálido. Estaba sentado frente a su computadora, la cual mostraba gráficos más complicados que los de Lisa. Era tan extraño como preocupante que estuviera tan concentrado mirando su mano, la cual tenía lo que parecía un exoesqueleto el cual estaba apagado según lo que indicaba su interruptor de encendido y apagado.

– ***Ugh*** – Lincoln jadeó de dolor cuando un líquido negro comenzó a salir de su mano, eran los nanobots en sus primeras etapas antes de convertirse en el motor principal de las fuerzas del dios oscuro. – Alteraciones nerviosas… efectivas. – Dijo Lincoln mientras su mano temblaba con mucha más fuerza, casi parecía una mala imitación de frío, pero los gráficos que monitoreaban su estado indicaban que estaba sufriendo un frío considerable, casi extremo… Lincoln presionó un par de botones en el exoesqueleto de su mano y de inmediato la intensidad de sus convulsiones se redujo considerablemente.

– Linky… – Leni no entendió los números que los gráficos mostraban, pero no pudo evitar soltar más lágrimas al ver la imagen de su hermano retorciéndose de dolor en su habitación, reconoció la música que sonaba de fondo, una fiesta sorpresa que él le organizó. A Leni le revolvió la conciencia, ya que ella pasó una de sus mas divertidas fiestas mientras él tuvo que pasarla en cama, su madre le había dicho que se había enfermado, pero jamás se imaginó que estaba pasando por… eso, no necesitaba saber qué era, pero con sólo ver su rostro sabía que la estaba pasando terrible… que estaba sufriendo…

La reacción de la modista no era diferente a la del resto de sus hermanas y compañeras, todas sufrían por ver a Lincoln así… por algún motivo el dolor de sus heridas parecía mucho menos importante en ese momento.

 ***Toc toc*** Al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, todas volvieron a centrarse en la grabación reconstruida de Lisa.

– ¿Lincoln? ¿Seguro que no quieres bocadillos? Literalmente están deliciosos. – Lori había llamado a su hermano. Lincoln por su parte al momento de escuchar a su hermana volvió a introducir esa masa negra dentro de su mano, cerró su laptop y salto a su cama, era comprensible esa falta de discreción considerando el ruido de la fiesta.

– Lo siento Lori… ***cof cof*** guárdenme algo de pastel. – Dijo Lincoln en una perfecta imitación de tono afónico y somnoliento, de no ser por su expresión llena de desprecio habría sido una actuación perfecta.

– Claro Linc… Si necesitas algo o te da hambre no dudes en llamarme. – Dijo Lori desde el otro lado de la puerta. Las chicas Loud se había sentido al ver esa escena del vídeo, con excepción de Leni, sabían que Lincoln fue quien más entusiasmo puso preparando la fiesta para conmemorar el cumpleaños número 15 de la modista Loud, incluso le había escrito una carta para expresarle lo hermoso que es tenerla con ellos, tanto Lola, como Lucy, Linka y Lori lo ayudaron a escribir ese mensaje e incluso se conmovieron por esas palabras, pero tristemente ese mensaje sólo se redujo a una carta dado que Lincoln tuvo violento ataque de tos… el cual evidentemente era mentira… Lincoln estaba mucho peor.

– ***ugh*** – Lincoln sufrió una violenta convulsión, la cual lo hizo caer de la cama. Por el espasmo, al momento de caer no pudo evitar que su rostro rosara con las sábanas, resultando en que una cantidad de maquillaje se quedara pegada en ellas.

Lincoln realizó un rápido movimiento en el que se quitó todo el maquillaje con papel higiénico, rebelando algo que a todas las chicas Loud dejó con la piel de gallina, el rostro de su hermano hace un año. Lucía completamente destrozado, como si llevara días sin dormir, su piel tenía muchas estrías, sus labios estaban rotos a más no poder, como si hubieran sido mordidos sin parar, se notaban ojeras verdaderamente serias, y su rostro en sí mostraba un desequilibrio debido a un tic nervioso en su ojo y mejilla izquierda…

Sin perder un solo segundo sacó un botiquín de maquillaje escondido bajo su repisa, era un hecho que no era una falta de sueño o terrores nocturnos, pues sus movimientos eran muy precisos…

– ¿Qué…? – Lola no podía creer lo que veía, Lincoln se estaba maquillando a una velocidad simplemente sorprendente, y sin fallar un solo milímetro para ocultar ese demacrado rostro tras una pila de maquillaje.

Al cabo de 30 segundos de maquillaje Lincoln podría mostrarse ante todas sus hermanas y no sospecharían nada…

 ***arg***

Lincoln debió morder su lengua para ocultar el grito que nació del dolor de la salida de sus nanobots, pero a penas abandonaron su cuerpo volvió a su computadora.

– Como podrán ver, Lincoln sufrió una terrible enfermedad de naturaleza desconocida para mí durante más de un año…

– ¿¡Por qué no la detectaste!? ¿¡Para qué demonios tienes sensores por toda la maldita casa Lisa!? – Gritó Leni apoyando su mano en el muro detrás de Lisa y muy cerca del rostro de la pequeña científica, sin duda era una escena de intimidación, lo que desconcertó a sus hermanas e incluso puso en guardia a los escoltas "Purifier", sin importar cuántas veces lo vieran, no podrían acostumbrarse a ver esa furiosa faceta en su cariñosa y gentil hermana, pero la sorpresa no evitó que Lynn y Luna la contuvieran.

– Leni… lo lamento, pero estos… lavabots fueron construidos por Lincoln para burlar mi seguridad… y engañar a los sensores… que nosotros… – Lisa hablaba con dificultad, al sentir la furia en el rostro de Leni, algo en ella crecía… – Pusimos en… la casa Loud… – Las lágrimas estaban abriéndose camino por el rostro de Lisa a medida en que sus palabras sonaban más y más ahogadas.

 ***paf***

Una fuerte bofetada silenció todo salvo el débil ruido del transporte de "Purifier", pero el silencio no duró mucho, pues el impacto de la espalda de Leni chocando con el muro a sus espaldas hizo a los guardias moverse de inmediato.

– ¡Crees que sabía que Lincoln estaba así! – Las patas de araña de la mochila de Lisa inmovilizaron los brazos de la modista y una pequeña onda alejó a sus compañeras y a los guardias "Purifier". Leni no pudo responderle. – ¿¡Crees que hubiera dejado a nuestro hermano sufrir así!? – Otra furiosa pregunta que Leni no pudo responder, no sólo por la fuerza de la armadura de Lisa, sino por que estaba aterrada, incluso escuchaba sus propios huesos crujir, y el metal a sus espaldas doblarse. – ¡Nadie lo sabía Leni! ¡Lincoln lo ocultó de nosotras! Vuelve a culparme de esto y…

– ¡Lisa! – Interrumpió Luna, levantándose del muro contra el que fue arrojada.

Lisa no se iba a detener, que Leni la acusara del estado de Lincoln la había dejado muy mal ¿En serio creyeron que ella podría hacerle eso a un miembro de su familia? ¿Todas pensarán igual? ¿Creerán que no le importa Lincoln pese a todo lo que había hecho por ella?

La pequeña científica acabó deteniéndose por un choque sónico propiciado por su hermana, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

– Leni está… ¿Inconsciente? – Preguntó Lisa sin poder creer lo que había hecho, mostró otra faceta que las chicas Loud desconocían, la pequeña científica nunca se había mostrado así de peligrosa, ni siquiera en la lucha contra los villanos de la asociación. Lisa miró a su alrededor y sólo vio a sus hermanas y a los guardias de "Purifier" listos para entrar en acción contra ella… Oh si, había atacado a su hermana y compañera en un banal arranque de ira hasta hacerla desmayarse como una buena villana… la científica Loud regresó sus equipos bélicos a su mochila y la dejó en el suelo, acto seguido entregó su computadora a Luna para que terminara de enseñar sus análisis y deducciones a sus demás compañeras para luego regresar a su asiento, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y cerró sus ojos, de ella no volvería a salir ruido alguno hasta que el vídeo terminara, tendría que explicar muchas cosas a sus hermanas.

Leni fue puesta en una cámara médica del transporte, la cual la mantendría dormida y contenida hasta que el viaje terminara, con lo que había pasado no estaba fuera de lugar el considerarla inestable, al igual que Lisa, pero a ella, por su tamaño y dado que había dejado en el suelo su equipamiento de lucha, sólo la esposaron sin que ella pusiera ningún tipo de resistencia.

A las chicas les pareció muy raro el comportamiento de los guardias de "Purifier", acababan de pelar y más de alguna pudo salir herida de eso, y ellos sólo la esposaron ¿Acaso no la consideraban una amenaza capaz de hacerles daño?

Eso podría parecer, pero la armadura de los "Campeones" de "Purifier" es muy poderosa, pese a que no se viera así cuando enfrentaron a los "Heraldos del Fin".

Las demás continuaron viendo el vídeo, la preocupación por Leni y Lori no desaparecía, pero era poco lo que podían hacer, estaban ahora bajo la custodia de una organización legal, y desobedecerles las convertiría en criminales automáticamente, lo cual no sucedió de milagro cuando atacaron la sede de la fuerza de seguridad.

– Toc toc. – Se escuchó a Lola afuera de la puerta de Lincoln, quien seguía en su computadora programando códigos que ninguna de las chicas Loud podía entender.

– ¿Quién es? – Respondió Lincoln en su fingido tono afónico y somnoliento una vez saltó a su cama tras cerrar su computadora y quitar el seguro, sabía que no era buena idea hacer a Lola enojar si quería guardar un secreto.

– Lola. – Esta vez sonó algo extraña la voz, lo que hizo dudar al peliblanco.

– ¿Lola?

– Lo'ladrones ¡Arriba las manos! – Luan entró de golpe a la habitación, saltó sobre la cama de Lincoln y lo apuntó a con su tan famosa como temida bazuca. Si bien esa arma sólo disparaba pasteles, era capaz de causar pesadillas en toda su familia. – ¿Eh? – Lo que la comediante vio simplemente la impactó.

– Supongo que no te gustó el pastel. – Dijo el peliblanco habiendo sacado por un costado bajo sus sábanas una caja musical que Luan reconocía, estaba a un movimiento de activarla, lo cual la abriría haciendo que un guante de boxeo impacte directamente contra su rostro. – ¡Espero que este sepa mejor! – Dijo el peliblanco haciendo el último movimiento y activando esa caja.

Luan por instinto soltó el gatillo de su arma, disparando el pastel contra Lincoln y se cubrió el rostro para protegerse del guante que debería impactarla.

Pasados unos segundos en los que Luan no fue impactada bajó su guardia y lo que vio la hizo entre reír y conmoverse. Ver a Lincoln con un pastel estrellado en su cara siempre le dio risa, pero lo que salió de la caja simplemente le quitó todo deseo de reír.

Era otra tarta, pero esta tenía un dibujo muy detallado y bien hecho de Luan en traje de payazo haciendo malabares sobre un monociclo avanzando en una cuerda sobre un cartel de "feliz aniversario".

– No cdeíste que lo odvidé… ¿O dí? – (No creíste que lo olvidé ¿O sí?) Dijo el peliblanco con dificultad por el pastel desparramado en su rostro.

Luan de inmediato supo qué significaba, si bien "Funny Business" no fue fundado en esa fecha, el cumpleaños de Leni fue la primera fiesta en la que ella hizo su acto… nunca olvidaría la expresión estupefacta de Lincoln cuando hizo sus acrobacias, era comparable a la de sus padres por la preocupación de que se lastimara.

Luan de inmediato sostuvo el pastel, permitiéndole a Lincoln soltar la caja y apartar los restos del pastel de su nariz, ojos y boca.

– Pastel en el rostro… que apropiado aniversario. – Dijo el peliblanco mientras se limpiaba, y ambos rompieron en carcajadas, ***cof cof*** pero un fingido ataque de tos interrumpió la risa del peliblanco.

– Y yo que creí que lo olvidaste… siempre sabes hacerme reír… – Dijo Luan enseñándole una sonrisa que no era muy usual, no daba señales de querer hacerle una broma o contarle un chiste, simplemente era felicidad, pura e inocente felicidad.

– De alguien aprendí. – Respondió Lincoln sabiendo que estaba en aprietos, si seguía limpiándose acabaría mostrando su rostro real, por lo que usó uno de sus planes y lanzó muchas flores al piso. Luan las reconoció, eran las mimas que ella usaba en su broche y zapatos.

 ***boom***

Una infinidad de confeti amarillo blanco y café inundó la habitación de Lincoln.

– Lincoln… gracias. – Dijo Luan a su hermano cubierto de confeti, el cual se había pegado a su rostro por los restos del pastel.

– Para qué está tu hermano. – Dijo Lincoln levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

A Luan le pareció muy extraño que Lincoln se vistiera como para ir a esquiar, pero por su ataque de tos era probable que se estuviera resfriando, y sería mejor prevenir que curar, por lo que se retiró de vuelta a la fiesta de Leni con una sonrisa y sin ánimos de jugar bromas a nadie, sólo de pasar un buen rato.

En ese momento fue conmovedor para Luan, pero para las heroínas que veían el vídeo era horrible por los datos que mostraban los gráficos de Lisa, un frío extremo, una actividad anómala en los nervios sensibles del dolor y de por sí el recordar el aspecto de su hermano sin su maquillaje fue horrible.

Lo próximo que verían es a uno de los lavabots de utilidad saliendo de los ductos de ventilación y llevándose el estuche de maquillaje que Lincoln tenía escondido bajo su escritorio para luego regresar a los ductos de ventilación. Esa sería la última escena del vídeo que había chocado a todas, pero quien más sufrió por esas escenas fue Luan, quien se había quedado sentada y mirando al suelo sin decir una sola palabra.

La comediante Loud había aceptado lo que Lisa afirmó, y lo comprobó viendo ese vídeo, Lincoln estaba enfermo, y ella estuvo tan cerca de descubrirlo en ese mismo momento… realmente pudo haber salvado todas las vidas que los "Heraldos del Fin" arrebataron, cada uno de esos héroes, cada civil… cada inocente… Ella maldijo incontables veces a "Grand Final", pero era una cantidad ínfima en comparación al número de veces en las que sonrió por Lincoln, que lo abrazó o que simplemente le dio las gracias por algún favor, o alguna tontería que él jamás dudó en hacer para verla feliz… pero ¿Eso podría hacerla perdonarlo por cada persona que él asesinó? ¿Cientos de vidas que él arrebató? ¿Miles? ¿Siquiera él estaría arrepentido? ¿A Lincoln le importaría su perdón?

En ese momento un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la comediante ¿Será posible que Lincoln la odie? Reconoció en el vídeo que cuando ella entró a la habitación el frío que sintió Lincoln aumentó mucho, y más cuándo él la hizo reír… ¿Acaso cada momento en los que él estuvo con ellas, cada muestra de cariño que le dieron, sólo lo hacían sufrir? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué un chico tan bueno, tan gentil, tan amable tuvo que nacer para sufrir por cada muestra de cariño que le daban? Eso fue hace más de un año, por lo que todo este tiempo Lincoln sufrió por cada muestra de cariño que le dieron, pero jamás dejó de darlo todo por ellas…

– Es un asesino… – Una voz se escuchó dentro de la cabeza de la comediante.

Si, si Lincoln no estaba siendo controlado es sin duda un asesino, pero ¿Cómo podría odiarlo después de todo lo que ha hecho por ella? No, Luan no sería capaz de luchar contra "Grand Final", no ahora que sabe que es su hermano.

Linka vio que Luan estaba siendo sujetada por cadenas que salían del suelo, al igual que Lynn, para la forjadora de la vida era evidente que estaba en el mismo dilema, no sería capaz de empuñar un arma y blandirla buscando la sangre de su hermano, simplemente no podría.

– Él me mató… – Esta vez la voz era mucho más clara y le permitió a la comediante saber a quién le pertenecía, Clyde McBride. – Me lo arrebató todo… – Luan sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina, tenía miedo, la voz se escuchó frente a ella… Sin saber por qué acabó levantando su cabeza, sabía que no le gustaría lo que estaba frente a ella, su difunto vecino estaba mirándola fijamente. – Acaso… ¿No merezco vivir también?

– ¡Clyde! – Luan quiso gritar, pero su voz simplemente no salía, ella sólo quería abrazarlo, ni siquiera pudo despedirse de él, ella jamás le desearía una muerte así a nadie… y desde el fondo de su corazón.

Dicen que todos los héroes temen al momento de su muerte, no por la muerte en sí, sino por encarar a todos aquellos a quienes no pudieron salvar… y si bien muchos héroes temen por eso, otros quisieran la oportunidad de pedirles perdón… perdón por no haber hecho nada, ni siquiera acudió cuando fue notificada de un ataque de robots que disparaban lava y Clyde acabó carbonizado por "Grand Final" … Sólo una insignificante disculpa, pero su voz no salía, sus brazos no se movían, sus piernas no respondían…

– ¿¡Merecía morir!? – Gritó Clyde haciendo que Luan perdiera todo deseo de levantarse.

– N-No… Nadie lo merecía… – Era una verdad que Luan no podía negar, por mucho que le doliera, las manos de su hermano están manchadas con la sangre de miles de inocentes, todos y cada uno de ellos merecían vivir… ¿Por qué se les negó eso? – Él… enfrentará un juicio justo…

Una patética afirmación, pero logró hacer desaparecer la memoria del difunto Clyde, después de todo la ley le falló al mundo cuando la primera generación estuvo a punto de destruir toda la sociedad del país, pero muchos, ya sea por miedo o por simple patriotismo aceptaron el sistema legal como la justicia pese a su incompetencia, y Clyde era uno de ellos, quizá fuera un error, pero Luan dará todo para detenerlo, la ley será quien juzgue al dios oscuro.

La mayoría de las chicas Loud no deseaban a su hermano muerto ¿Cómo podrían si él movió cielo y tierra por cada una de ellas?

– Lamento que tuvieran que ver eso, pero era necesario para que entendieran aquello por lo que pasaba nuestro hermano. – Dijo Lisa una vez el vídeo había terminado. – Como podrán ver, nuestro hermano nos escondió su condición, que por lo poco que alcancé a estudiar, es de carácter psicológico, y si bien es un hecho que su… agresivo comportamiento no es obra de ninguna manipulación externa, esa enfermedad es la responsable de su agresividad, pero créo que puedo curarlo… – Lisa se detuvo un momento para quitarse los lentes y limpiar sus lágrimas. – ¡Sé que puedo curarlo! … Pero necesitaré su ayuda… – Finalizó Lisa comenzando a

Las chicas Loud estaban muy dudosas respecto a eso… en otra ocasión habrían seguido a Lisa a la muerte sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, después de todo Lincoln la vida de su hermano estaba en peligro, pero ahora… era difícil de creer que Lincoln actuara así por una enfermedad, demasiado difícil de creer, sin mencionar que destruyó hasta la última esperanza que tenían en Lincoln, ya no había dudas, Lincoln era un asesino… pero Lisa les falló, Lincoln hizo todo eso bajo sus narices. ¿Podrían confiar en ella de nuevo?

Linka sabía en qué acabaría esto, toda esa duda y confusión las haría seguir su propio objetivo y dejarían a Lisa sola… incluso si derrotaban a Lincoln, ninguna de sus hermanas se perdonaría el no ayudar a Lisa, sentirían que abandonaron a su hermano, que lo dejaron sufrir y esa culpa jamás las abandonaría… sin importar si ganaban, Lincoln habría destruido a la familia Loud… No, Linka no podía dejar que eso pasara, es su hogar, y al igual que Lincoln protegerá a los "Heraldos del Fin", ella protegerá a los Loud, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a hablar a sus hermanas.

– Lincoln es un asesino… pero también es un inocente, ya le he fallado a muchos estos días, pero a él no pienso fallarle, él nunca nos falló y no lo abandonaré. – Mintió Linka poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Lisa, ella sabía que Lincoln no tenía salvación, si fuera por él, preferiría morir antes que renunciar a su macabra felicidad, y como su agradecimiento por esos años siendo el mejor hermano que pudo desear, y como venganza por todos sus amigos y por todos los inocentes que Lincoln asesinó, cumpliría el último deseo de su hermano, no, del dios oscuro.

No fue el mejor discurso, ni siquiera le pisaba los talones a su hermano a la hora de hablar con todos, pero cumplió el objetivo.

Puede que sus hermanas sean un montón de indecisas, pero si había algo que las había mantenido unidas como familia durante todos esos años fue Lincoln… e irónicamente el hecho de ser un homicida no cambió eso. Las chicas Loud seguirían a Lisa… No por que le creyeran, pero al menos querían que dejara de sufrir, los crímenes que cometió no desaparecerían, la gente que asesinó no volverá, y ellas lo sabían, pero si curarlo es la única misericordia que podían darle, se la darían… sería el agradecimiento por todo lo que él hizo por ellas… por todo lo que él sufrió por ellas…

* * *

 **Fin del segundo episodio del especial, espero lo estén disfrutando. :)**


	52. Lazos en la Desesperación (Parte 1)

**¡Episodio final del especial e inicio del nuevo Arco! :DDDD**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Lazos en la Desesperación (Parte 1)**

Pese a los daños que la fuerza de seguridad recibió, la administración central desplegó un contingente de fuerzas considerable a penas sus drones de vigilancia reportaron la presencia de "Grand Final", lo cual era lógico considerando de quién se trataba, pero lo que ninguno de esos agentes esperaba es la hostil atmósfera del lugar al que llegaron, el desprecio se sentía en la gran mayoría de los héroes presentes, pero aún así tenían un deber que cumplir.

– Den el mensaje y prepárense para registrarlos. – Ordenó el oficial a cargo de la operación.

– A todos los ex-héroes que acudieron a la localización de "Grand Final" en la avenida Franklin, el registro para su reintegración a la Fuerza de seguridad será válido a partir de este momento, por favor, acérquense al agente más cercano para volver a operar como héroes. – Indicó la adjutora de la fuerza de seguridad, pero como respuesta, los agentes sólo recibieron desprecio.

– ¿Son verdad los rumores de que usaron villanos para luchar? – Gritó un héroe de entre la multitud.

Ni siquiera el Alto Capitán Mayor había imaginado el odio que podía despertar en los héroes el implementar esa medida, muchos héroes sangraron y murieron capturándolos como para que les permitieran luchar junto a ellos.

El oficial a cargo canceló la repetición del mensaje de la adjutora y salió de su transporte para dirigirse personalmente a todos los héroes.

– La Fuerza de Seguridad jamás negó u ocultó lo valiosas que han sido sus contribuciones en el deber que TODOS tenemos…

– ¿¡Hay villanos en sus filas!? – Gritó otro héroe encarnando el sentir de todos los presentes.

– ¡De qué sirvieron nuestros compañeros!

– ¿Ahora hay villanos dirigiendo a los héroes?

– ¿¡Murieron en vano capturándolos!?

– ¡Ahora trabajamos para la basura!

Decepción, frustración, remordimiento… todos los héroes se sintieron traicionados por ese acto, y entre más y más gritos se hacían presentes, más impotencia se apoderaba de ellos, sólo llenándolos de un agresivo deseo.

El oficial no es un idiota, tiene muy presente que, de haber sido el Alto Capitán Mayor quien diera el discurso, el escenario sería muy diferente.

– ¡"Grand Final" supera a la asociación! – Gritó el oficial, sabía que mencionar al dios oscuro era un recurso desesperado para callar a la multitud.

– ¡¿Y tras vencerlo qué quedara?! – Gritó una heroína.

– ¿Planean que trabajemos con y contra los villanos?

– ¡Están podridos! ¡Como la asociación!

– ¿¡Creen que trabajaremos con nuestros enemigos!?

En efecto se había llegado a un punto muerto, no había forma en la que podrían convencer a los héroes de seguir en la fuerza de seguridad, lo cual estaba bien, jamás los obligaron a ser héroes, pero dadas las circunstancias, eran una multitud sumamente peligrosa, con medios y motivos para emprender actos violentos.

– Desplieguen los cerdos de guerra. – Ordenó el oficial al soldado a su lado sin que los héroes los escucharan antes de volver a dirigirse a la iracunda multitud. – Esta medida se tomó por la central de la Fuerza de Seguridad, eso está fuera de su jurisdicción héroes, ahora son un peligro ¡Dispérsense o serán tratados como insurgentes! – Dijo el oficial ya usando el último recurso.

Los transportes se abrieron dejando salir a los "cerdos de guerra", aunque ellos prefieren llamarse a sí mismos "ex-villanos".

"Burning Chainsaw", "Quimera", "Twisted", "Collapse" y cuanto asesino estaba en el centro de detención, fue trasladado al frente de batalla con la noticia de que lucharían contra "Grand Final", cosa que a muchos aterró, incluida a "Impale", pero la sorpresa fue demasiado agradable al ver que estaban frente a frente a muchos de sus enemigos jurados, los héroes.

– No lo repetiré de nuevo, dispérsense ahora. – Ordenó el oficial.

– Si, huyan de nosotros. – Se burló "Burning Chainsaw".

– Los buenos tenemos todo bajo control. – Añadió "Quimera" uniéndose a la burla de su compañera.

– ¡Silencio! – Gritó el oficial y todos los "cerdos de guerra" recibieron un leve choque eléctrico, ahora servían a la fuerza de seguridad, pero no podían hacer lo que quisieran. – No serán perseguidos ni juzgados, pero no se conviertan en criminales.

– Si, conviértanse en criminales, pronto los llamaremos "compañeros". – "Twisted" se seguía burlando, no le importaban esos leves choques eléctricos, sólo quería acabar con quienes la pusieron en el centro de detención, ella y su hermano sólo querían que su madre no tuviera que romperse la espalda por mantenerlos, y acabaron encarcelados… Por muy villanos que fueran, la idea de encarar a su madre los aterraba.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que algún héroe los atacara dando inicio a una batalla que sólo diezmaría a la fuerza de seguridad, dificultándoles aún más el hacer frente a los "Heraldos del Fin".

– Nosotros… ¡No somos villanos! – Gritó "Time-Up" usando el megáfono del oficial a cargo, la heroína usó su habilidad para tomarlo y sin perder el tiempo se posicionó sobre el auto contra el que fue arrojado "Grand Final" en su anterior batalla. – Ustedes serán ley ¡Pero no son héroes! ¡Y no son justicia! – Finalizó la heroína retirándose del lugar. Ni siquiera ella misma podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, habló frente a casi todos los héroes de la ciudad ¿En serio es la misma chica que prefirió seguir a Lincoln a escondidas por los nervios? No, no lo era, Lincoln necesitaba su ayuda, y no se va a alejar de él como hizo hace poco más de un año, no, ya no es una cobarde.

No valía la pena perseguirla, era imposible de rastrear considerando su habilidad, y el oficial no tenía intenciones de ponerla en la lista de villanos sólo por robarle su megáfono, en su lugar sólo la miró con agradecimiento, él, tanto como cualquier civil o cualquiera de sus fuerzas, sólo desean la paz.

La palabra sorpresa se quedaría pequeña para describir lo que acababa de suceder, el término "milagro" sería más acertado. De todos los que participaron de la reunión de héroes en la avenida Franklin cerca de la casa Loud, ninguno resultó herido. Las tensiones entre los héroes y la fuerza de seguridad jamás habían sido tan altas y el conflicto se habría desatado con cualquier movimiento en falso, movimiento que no se dio, permitiendo a todos los héroes retirarse, y como el oficial a cargo lo dijo, ningún héroe fue perseguido o juzgado en base a lo sucedido.

Pero ahora se podría considerar la facción de héroes de la fuerza de seguridad como casi extinta.

* * *

En el "World-Breaker" Liberty estaba impresionada, anteriormente había visto a muchas vanguardias y "Jerarcas", pero el número de "Heraldos del Fin" en la primera plataforma en ser desplegada era demasiado pequeño... en comparación a las demás, las cuales tenían batallones enteros.

– Lincoln… – Dijo Liberty muy dudosa, era evidente lo que Lincoln planeaba hacer, pero realmente es arriesgado, no por la misión en sí, sino por el hecho de usar los "Arrastra-Muerte", ellos a diferencia de las vanguardias o los "Jerarcas", son orgánicos. – ¿Estás seguro de esto?

– Si. – Dijo el peliblanco abruptamente y activó las "Arrastra-Muerte" que tenía escondidas en la superficie, tenían una particular misión que involucraba a una de las mayores estrellas del mundo de la música.

* * *

El gran plan de "Mutilador" era de hecho, bastante simple en los grandes rasgos, cualquiera puede hacer un plan mediocre, pocos pueden hacer un plan decente, pero incluso el que hizo el más grandioso plan puede ser un mediocre, el objetivo es sólo el primer paso, pero el control de los miles de detalles que pueden cambiar por completo la ejecución demuestra el potencial verdadero del estratega.

Loni, Luke y Lynn avanzaban por las calles de la ciudad, sin sus armaduras activadas y con el rostro expuesto, lo cual era demasiado extraño, por no decir que sus vestimentas eran completamente diferentes de lo que usaban en sus tiempos libres. Los tres avanzaban en camino al estadio de Royal Woods, el cual estaba siendo modificado para dar un concierto esa misma noche, al parecer la gira de Mick Swagger sufrió un imprevisto que lo hizo apresurar su concierto en Royal Woods, otro de los pequeños "detalles" de un gran plan que incluía destruir la arena en la que se presentaría en su estadía en Hazeltucky.

– Esto es asqueroso. – Dijo Luke quejándose por tener que usar un modificador de voz interno en su boca, dado que es esta misión no podía usar la armadura de "Purifier", no podía usar el dispositivo de su casco. Con excepción de Loni, todos debían usar el modificador interno, el enfrentar a "Ragna-Rock and Roll" sería demasiado para ellos, no por nada "shock wave" debió huir con el rabo entre las patas al enfrentarlo en los últimos días de la segunda generación de monstruos.

– Sabes porqué hacemos esto. – Sentenció Loni sumamente concentrado, de por sí le era molesto concentrarse por las chicas que se le quedaban viendo en la calle, había varias que eran muy hermosas, pero él tenía un objetivo más importante, uno que compartía con sus hermanos, vengar a Liberty y a Lars, pero tristemente la mejor opción que tenían es ayudar a su padre a obtener el poder suficiente, ya que todos tenían muy en claro que "Mutilador" es una presa de "Grand Final". Era frustrante pensar que, si no pudieron contra Lincoln casi moribundo, no tenían muchas esperanzas de derrotarlos por sí mismos y contra todas sus fuerzas, después de todo sus habilidades seguían siendo de utilidad y no de combate.

Todos asintieron, pero aún así sería muy difícil, si "Ragna-Rock and Roll" descubría lo que trataban de hacer, podían considerarse cadáveres.

Ahora ¿Cómo podrían acercarse a una estrella de rock? Miles de formas, pero el acercarse a este monstruo sería difícil, no lo parecía, pero el transporte en el que estaba realizando su gira estaba lleno de sensores, y ahora las inmediaciones del estadio también, y sin Liberty les sería casi imposible burlarlos, pero tenían otros métodos para infiltrarse, pero antes debían cegar los ojos en el cielo.

Lynn era muy diferente a sus hermanos, no es que no los amara, pero su entrenamiento fue mucho peor y más exigente, desarrollando lo que se podría llamar el ojo de la mente, reconoce instintivamente el peligro que representan para su objetivo las personas en su campo de visión.

– El. – Susurró Lynn mirando a uno de los mastodontes que estaban en la entrada haciendo guardia.

El personal de la gira de Mick Swagger realmente tenían un itinerario ocupado, considerando que todo se apresuró, pero el personal ya había tenido esas complicaciones antes y su experiencia se veía en el funcionamiento del lugar, pese a la crisis por el ataque de la asociación el lugar ya estaba operando casi al 100%, iluminación, organización de vías, etc. Fue la más grande de las fortunas para el músico que el 70% de las entradas se hayan vendido en los primeros días tras el anuncio del concierto que daría cuando pasara por Royal Woods, esa cifra le permitió dar el concierto esa misma noche, y además eso aseguró que el lugar se estaría llenando varias horas antes del inicio del espectáculo. Sólo fue tema de asegurar que los que no cobraran su entrada hoy, podrían usarla para entrar al concierto de Hazeltucky al final de la gira, lo cual era una pérdida de dinero mucho menor. – Y ella. – El castaño añadió mirando a una chica de cabello rubio con un mechón celeste. A penas esa chica volteó a verlo él desvió la mirada torpemente fingiendo sonrojarse. Lynn supo que su artimaña funcionó cuando esa chica volvió a mirar el resto del lugar.

– Es mi turno. – Dijo Loni avanzando directamente hacia la chica, quien al verlo acercarse se mantuvo en alerta, pero el aspecto de ese chico la hizo bajar su guardia, realmente le pareció un chico lindo. – Hola, soy Loni. – Saludó alegremente ofreciéndole su mano.

– Eh… ¿Hola? – Era raro para ella hablar con alguien así de alegre, pero por algún motivo quería seguir platicando. – Soy Samanta, dime Sam. – Respondió la chica correspondiendo al saludo.

– Claro Sam, como que mi hermanito se te quedó viendo… espero no te haya incomodado, es su primer concierto. – A Sam le extrañó eso, es muy común esa falta de escrúpulos hoy en día, completamente contrario al comportamiento de Loni.

– Descuida, parece ser un buen chico. – Comentó Sam, pero al ver que Loni volteaba para irse con su hermano, sintió que quería que se quedara. – ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Dos de mis amigas me dejaron plantada y lo mejor de la música es escucharla con amigos.

– Claro, de seguro mis hermanos se las arreglarán, Luke es un fanático del rock. – Dijo Loni mirándola fijamente a los ojos, cosa que prácticamente hipnotizó a la chica, ya sin duda esa chica estaba en sintonía con él. – Iré a avisarle a mi padre, aquí no hay señal ¿Me podrías comprar un par de gaseosas? – Pidió Loni entregándole algunos dólares.

– Claro… no es que haya algo mejor que hacer. – Respondió Sam alegremente dirigiéndose a una de las tiendas, tenía una fila bastante grande.

Una vez ganó una buena distancia de esa chica, Loni chocó dos veces sus dientes, la había neutralizado con éxito, pero sólo por precaución y porque ella podría reconocer a Luke, el rubio decidió quedarse cerca y vigilarla.

– Hola viejo. – Saludó Lynn al fornido guardia en la entrada. – Dime ¿En serio eres un guardia? ¿Puedes detener una bala con tus brazos? – El castaño también tenía una misión, neutralizar a ese guardia.

– Quisiera no tener que averiguarlo chico. – Respondió alegremente el guardia, cosa que complicó a Lynn, tenía que neutralizarlo muy rápida y discretamente.

– Bueno chico rudo, veamos si puedes detener uno de mis golpes. – Dijo el pequeño besando sus puños. – ¿Sabías que soy cinturón amarillo en Karate? – Agregó vanagloriándose, cosa que hizo gracia al guardia.

– Veamos qué tienes chico. – Dijo el guardia poniéndose en posición defensiva.

– ¡Así se habla viejo! – Respondió Lynn golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas en un golpe muy concentrado y activando su habilidad, en la primera generación fue llamada simplemente "crack", le permitía tomar temporalmente el control de cualquier humano o animal al que le rompa algún hueso u órgano.

– Golpeas duro chico. – Dijo el guardia regresando a su posición tras ver su identificación, su nombre es Chunk…

Lynn había logrado el objetivo, y además ahora tenía la posibilidad de monitorear prácticamente todo el lugar usando los equipos de "Ragna Rock-and Roll", y lo mejor estaba hecho, el guardia sólo tenía que esperar por la jugada de Luke.

Fue una muy mala fortuna que se tratara de una de las amigas de Luna Loud, por lo que Luke no pudo acercarse, eso sin duda comprometería la operación y considerando que era una agente de "Ragna-Rock and Roll", Luke debió esconderse de ella, en lo que descubría la localización del camerino de Mick Swagger, cosa que se le hizo fácil de obtener, después de todo tenía acceso a muchos recursos de "Purifier", y por su propio entrenamiento como espía, sólo era tema de esperar que Levi neutralizara los accesos del camerino de Mick a los sistemas de vigilancia.

– No llegan ni a los talones de la defensa digital de "Purifier". – Fanfarroneó Levi indicándole que ya había neutralizado los drones de seguridad. – El resto depende de ustedes. – Finalizó el castaño, quien estaba mucho más estresado de lo normal, el mensaje de Liberty lo tenía muy complicado, ahora no sólo debía ayudar a someter a "Universus", sino que también debía ayudar a "Grand Final".

Una vez la localización del lugar fue descubierta, Luke se retiró del estadio e hizo algo muy impropio de una misión así de discreta, vistió su armadura de "Campeón" de "Purifier" y se aproximó al estadio por detrás sin esconderse.

– Hey. ¿Puedes cubrirme unos minutos? Hay un tipo "Purifier" atrás y el jefe quiere que lo atienda. – Dijo Chunk tronándose los nudillos.

– De acuerdo Chunk, sólo vuelve pronto, en cualquier momento estas locas desatarán un apocalipsis zombi. – Dijo en broma el compañero de Chunk. No fue una sorpresa que Chunk no se riera, pocos lo hacían cuando contaba sus chistes.

En la entrada trasera del edificio se encontraba un agente "Purifier" con una maleta y esperando a que llegara el jefe del cuerpo de seguridad a cargo de la estadía de Mick Swagger en Royal Woods, los guardias de la entrada habían sido muy desagradables con él, pero poco podía importarle mientras no entorpecieran su misión.

– Tienes el visto bueno. – Dijo Chunk apareciendo detrás de ambos guardias, y luego escupiendo al suelo, tenía que hacerlo creíble, después de todo, no había cuerpo de seguridad privado que no odiara a "Purifier". Ambos guardias miraron bastante enojados al "Campeón" de "Purifier", pero a regañadientes lo dejaron pasar. – Apúrate, no quiero tenerte aquí. – Dijo enojadísimo Chunk.

Luke lo reconocía, era el guardia que Lynn ahora controlaba, por lo que estaba seguro de lo que proseguía.

– Lo siento chico, hasta aquí llegas. – Dijo Chunk cortándole el paso al "Campeón".

– Más vale que estés bromeando. – Respondió Luke en un tono amenazante.

– Dame ese portafolios, yo me encargaré de que el jefe firme los documentos pertinentes y te lo devolveré en 10 minutos. – Dijo Chunk.

– Si claro, y ustedes derrotaron a "Grand Final". – Ambos debían fingir enemistad.

– Mira muchacho, reconozco tus triunfos, pero tu visita es inesperada, te ofrecí una solución, o la tomas, o la dejas. – Dijo el guardia volteándose al agente "Purifier" con sus brazos cruzados, poniéndose sobre el "Campeón". – ***ugh***

Un fuerte puñetazo le llegó al guardia, haciéndolo tener que tragarse su vómito tras caer de rodillas.

– Más vale que todo esté en orden. – Amenazó el "Campeón" dejando el portafolios en el suelo.

Chunk tomó el portafolios y se dirigió al camarín de Mick Swagger, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 ***Toc toc***

– ¿Jefe? – Preguntó el controlado Chunk tras tocas la puerta del camarín de Mick Swagger.

– Adelante Chunk. – Dijo el rockero.

Al entrar Chunk se sorprendió, no era para nada lujosa la habitación, guitarras por doquier, una cama sin hacer, el clásico estereotipo del músico famoso…

– Eh, jefe, un tipo de "Purifier" insiste en que se encargue de esto. – Dijo Chunk entregándole el portafolios.

Chunk miró de reojo un lápiz muy ostentoso con forma de guitarra, el cual simplemente tiró al piso sin que Mick lo notara.

– Oh, esos tipos… apuesto a que es para contratarlos y protegernos, o para mandarlos al demonio y que no dejen de molestarnos si algo sale mal con la asociación… – En ese momento consideró que podrían estar investigándolo, sin duda él debería ser un buen objetivo de la asociación, después de todo la competencia en el mundo de la música siempre es alta… – Será mejor… – Mick no encontraba su lápiz.

– Oh, se escondió entre su desorden. – Dijo Chunk recogiendo el lápiz del músico.

– Esa peste de "Purifier", siempre creyéndose tanto… – Comentó Chunk mientras Mick firmaba el documento en la pared.

– Si… pero no aquí. – Respondió el músico tras firmar el documento que indicaba que no deseaba la presencia de "Purifier" como fuerza de respuesta en caso de un ataque de la asociación.

– ¡Así se habla jefe! – Celebró Chunk dándole una palmada en la espalda al músico.

– Hey, no tanto amor… ***cof*** – Mick Swagger tosió sangre justo antes de caer desmallado.

La bomba mental de Luke también tiene propiedades parasitarias, se puede transferir de un cuerpo a otro mediante el contacto físico, y tras ponerle una bomba mental al controlado Chunk cuando lo golpeó en el estómago, el resto fue historia.

– Misión cumplida, vengan aquí. – Indicó Lynn, y sus hermanos se escabulleron muy fácilmente, su entrenamiento era cosa seria.

Sin los sistemas de vigilancia, la tarea de llegar al camerino de Mick Swagger no fue para nada difícil.

Sin perder un solo segundo, Lynn torció el cuello Chunk matándolo instantáneamente y luego rompió el dedo meñique del dañado Mick Swagger.

– Salgamos de aquí. – Dijo el músico levantándose.

– Ya era hora. – Dijo Leif saliendo del suelo como si fuera agua, acto seguido sus tres hermanos y Mick Swager se hundieron en el suelo, llegando de inmediato a las alcantarillas.

– ***Ugh*** ¡Rápido! – Dijo Lynn con dificultad, y sin perder tiempo, Loni, Luke y Leif usaron su telekinesis para impulsarse hacia el transporte de "Purifier".

Gracias a la habilidad del traspaso de sólidos de Leif, podían avanzar sin problemas por los muros del sistema de alcantarillas de la ciudad, debían llegar al transporte a toda costa. No era un transporte normal, estaba adecuado para poder trasladar una jaula éxtasis de Loki la cual puede mantener a cualquier ser encerrado mientras su fuente pueda suministrarle la energía necesaria. Habría sido muy útil tener a Lars con ellos, después de todo, corrían contra el tiempo.

– ***Ugh*** Este tipo… es muy fuerte… – Dijo Lynn con dificultad, le estaba siendo demasiado complicado mantener a "Ragna-Rock and Roll" bajo su control. – Rómpanle los huesos. – Ordenó el castaño con la esperanza de debilitar al líder de la asociación, pero fue demasiado tarde. Leif no dudó en hundirlo en el suelo para contenerlo, mientras Lynn, Luke y Loni usaban su telekinesis para mantenerlo contenido e intentar hacerle algún daño, pero el músico seguía siendo demasiado fuerte en términos físicos y mentales.

– Debo felicitarlos chicos. – Dijo "Ragna-Rock and Roll" ya habiendo recuperado el control de su cuerpo. – No vi venir esto. – Añadió al tiempo en que los cuatro fueron arrojados hacia atrás.

Subestimaron a "Ragna-Rock and Roll", un terrible error…

– Pospongan el ataque a "Universus", te necesitan Loki. – Indicó Levi al perder la señal del otro equipo, el mayor de sus hermanos era el único con la capacidad para detenerlo. Por fortuna el equipo que se encargaría de cazar a "Universus" no estaba lejos.

Lo que más incomodaba a Levi es si la presencia de sus demás hermanos entorpecería el plan de "Grand Final", pero con lo peligroso que es "Ragna-Rock and Roll", simplemente no había tiempo para dudar.

La telekinesis de los cuatro parecía no tener efecto en "Ragna-Rock and Roll", el músico simplemente no se inmutaba pese a la enorme presión a la que se encontraba.

– ***ugh*** – Luke jadeó cuando fue agarrado del cuello. Había saltado hacia la espalda de "Ragna-Rock and Roll" pero ese monstruo simplemente lo superaba. Sin perder tiempo y muy al tanto de lo peligrosa que es la habilidad de Luke a corta distancia, lo lanzó contra un muro.

– Por favor ¿En serio es el poder de "Catástrofe"? – Se burló el músico, pero estaba sumamente decepcionado. – Cuando "Catástrofe" se enteró de que salí con su hija sólo recuerdo que desperté en el área de urgencias del hospital. – El músico tuvo un escalofrío al recordar eso, pero realmente fue apaleado por ese monstruo, sin duda alguna le tenía mucho respeto… y verlo en alguien tan débil… – ¿Quién los envió? – Exigió saber el músico.

Ninguno le respondió, sabían que les esperaba algo peor si hablaban.

– Ni te molestes en hablar, "Caos". – Le dijo a Loni, de algún modo conocía las habilidades de ese chico. – ***ugh***

Un muy fuerte golpe de Lynn lo tomó por sorpresa, ese chico es realmente fuerte físicamente hablando… pero no lo suficiente. Una rápida patada incrustó a Lynn en un muro.

– Aún recuerdo cuando "Grafiti 3D" dejó incrustado un tren en un rascacielos. ¿Puedes lograrlo tú? – Preguntó el músico limpiándose una lágrima, realmente se impresionó por la habilidad de del monstruo de la primera generación "Grafiti 3D", y reconoció esa habilidad al ver a Leif, quien quedó verdaderamente impresionado, había visto imágenes de un tren atravesando un rascacielos, pero creyó que fue Photoshop. – ¡Y tú cállate "Caos"! – De nuevo le gritó a Loni, notó cuando el rubio movió su boca dispuesto a hablar. Este monstruo es verdaderamente un experto… en los monstruos de la primera generación… pero ¿Qué tal le iba contra un monstruo un poco más… actual?

– Me pertenecen. – Dijo el dios oscuro apareciendo frente a "Ragna-Rock and Roll", pero este no le respondió, en su lugar simplemente conectó un golpe contra él, o eso intentó, "Grand Final" lo detuvo con su mano y casi sin esfuerzo. – Basta de juegos "Ragna-Black Doom Metal". – Dijo irónicamente el dios oscuro sintiendo en su sangre el deseo de destrozar lentamente el cuerpo y la mente de este poderoso villano.

* * *

 **Al fin inicié el glorioso penúltimo Arco. :DDD (Aunque quizá en el epílogo haya otro arco más :v** **Imagínense cuánto habría tardado si hubiera escrito la historia de Lincoln también. :,v)**

 **¿Les gustaron las reacciones de las últimas Loud? Espero que sí. :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció el plan de los clones para capturar a "Ragna-Rock and Roll"? ¿Lincoln podrá vencer a este monstruo y rescatar a los clones de sus hermanas? ¿Cómo "Mutilador" sabe de los poderes de su nieta? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de "Héroes y Villanos".**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **Pirata: No me esperaba un review por episodio. xD Lucy está realmente aterrada, y más ahora que asesinó a Silas. Haiku seguirá a Lincoln más por su odio hacia el mundo que por lealtad al dios oscuro. ¿Te gustó el destino de los trascendentes? Sobre Carol realmente está emperrada contra Lincoln. :v A todos les llegó la hora, Lucy ni siquiera sabe si sobrevivirá a la próxima hora, Lincoln la tiene literalmente vuelta loca. xD Quizá haré esas versiones alternativas de "Grand Final", pero luego de la precuela. :v**

 **Js152: Licnoln ha acabado con tantos héroes, villanos, civiles, dioses, y próximamente monstruos, que, si llegan a derrotarlo, el mundo entero conmemorará la caída del más peligroso ser que ha existido.**

 **Neozura: Y otro especial para iniciar este otro año. C: Espero este desarrollo te haya gustado amigo. ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste que faltó en el especial anterior? También espero que en navidad hayas pasado un muy buen tiempo con tus seres queridos, y que tengas un gran 2018 (o el año que tu calendario diga en caso de que no aceptes el calendario Gregoriano xD)**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Espero que estés bien de Salud amigo. D: Espero este segundo especial también te haya mantenido concentrado en la lectura. :) Espero te gustaran las demás reacciones y la resolución final de las chicas Loud. A Lucy la aplastaron brutalmente, en el próximo episodio rebelaré qué sucedió con ella. Sobre tus dos preguntas, Lucy aún no ha pensado en nada sobre su hermano, está verdaderamente aterrada hasta el punto de olvidar todo lo que él hizo, como si fuera un animal luchando por sobrevivir. Sobre porqué Haiku está en el "World-Breaker", es por un motivo demasiado simple a la vista externa, a Lincoln le gustan sus poemas, pero Lincoln no dudará en hacer todo lo que haga falta por proteger lo poco que queda de su vida que no ha sido arrebatada por la escarcha, las pocas cosas que lo hacen feliz, como sus "Heraldos del Fin" o los cánticos de Haiku por ejemplo. Fue una pena lo de Silas, me gustó la habilidad de Gimmick, pero bueno, todos mueren. Espero te gustara el desarrollo de Cristina, pero su corazón no está roto, ahora es más fuerte y determinado que nunca (no sé si recuerdas a la chica insegura que siguió a Lincoln o que casi se infartó por el mero hecho de ir a su casa). Los "Heraldos del Fin" y su dios oscuro no son precisamente de los que piden permiso o favores, torturan a uno de los suyos y lo siguen a su mundo para luego esclavizarlos, esos si son heraldos. xD Y sobre la otra entidad, sólo te diré que Lincoln se burlará de ellos, llamándolos "hermanos". Carol sabe que si desafía al dios oscuro a un "Nux'Arak", tendrá que enfrentarse a todos y cada uno de los "Heraldos del Fin", pero además Lincoln es demasiado fuerte, por lo que rediseñó a sus vanguardias para serle de la máxima utilidad a la hora de combatir en un uno a uno. Luna jamás dejará de sentirse culpable de ese pensamiento, y sobre a los que quieran atacarlas, todos saben que "Grand Final" las quiere muertas, por eso es muy peligroso acercarse a ellas, y por eso muy pocos las atacarán. Sobre las dos preguntas: Primero, los que logró esclavizar no pueden, tendría que utilizar a más trascendentes, ya que hay muchas variedades y pronto entenderás toda su naturaleza como los entes protectores de la vida que son. Y sobre lo de Carol, quizá te sorprenda que ella no es vista como una traidora por los demás "Heraldos del Fin". Ella sólo está reuniendo armas y fortaleciéndose, lo que es normal para ellos, cuando sea "Grand Final" ella sí actuará contra los "Heraldos del Fin", pero al ser "Grand Final", nadie puede juzgarla o atacarla. Y no es que se dieran cuenta, "Death-Bringer" envió a "Hell-Blade" a proteger a Haiku, y a sus vanguardias sólo por si acaso Carol aparecía, después de todo, ella es una criminal por desobedecer a su superior, y ese crimen sólo se expía en un "Nux'Arak". ¿A dónde crees que Liberty puede escapar? Bien, mi precuela tendrá 2 lectores. :D Descuida, al menos en mi historia sí la desarrollaré, me gusta mucho la idea de sacarle el corazón a alguien insensible. Espero estas respuestas te hayan dejado satisfecho, y no dudes en preguntar. :)**

 **Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima. C:**


	53. Lazos en la Desesperación (Parte 2)

**Hola a todos, resulta que tenía una duda ¿Quisieran que hiciera un interludio en el que explico los poderes, identidades y motivos de cada uno de los héroes, villanos, monstruos, con y sin habilidades que han aparecido?**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Lazos en la Desesperación (Parte 2)**

"Grand Final" se encontraba sujetando el puño de "Ragna-Rock and Roll", le era fácil lograrlo, cosa extraña, considerando que se trataba de un alto mando de la asociación de villanos. El dios oscuro se extrañó de eso, quizá hay algo más detrás de su habilidad… Tal vez su poder crece mientras más gente que lo apoye esté cerca… O quizá sea otro factor, sea como sea, será divertido verlo luchando desesperadamente por su vida.

– ¿Acaso el bebé ya puede jugar sin sus "Muñecas del Fin"? – "Ragna-Rock and Roll" no era malo en los juegos de insultos, nadie que no sepa usar las palabras puede llegar lejos en el mundo de la música.

 ***Crash***

A diferencia suya, "Grand Final" no tolera los insultos, por lo que simplemente lo estrelló contra el muro a su lado sin soltarlo y luego formó uno de sus nuevos orbes, el orbe injuria, cuya facultad de disparar un rayo concentrado hacia el objetivo que su amo desee, sirvió para castigar "Ragna-Rock and Roll", quien seguía sin ser soltado por el dios oscuro. El orbe del vacío aumentaba su poder conforme más tiempo pasara disparándole a un mismo objetivo, poder que se hacía cada vez más presente.

– ***ugh*** – Las cosas pintaban mal para "Ragna-Rock and Roll". El suelo bajo sus pies estaba aumentando demasiado su temperatura producto del orbe del vacío, ya se veía de color naranjo, pronto sería derretido… Y lo peor es que al seguir siendo sostenido por "Grand Final" no tenía oportunidad de evitar el disparo a menos que tomara medidas extremas… las cuales se hacían cada vez más tentadoras considerando que el rayo concentrado podría superar su defensa en cuestión de segundos.

– Vamos, corta tu brazo "Ragna-Pop" – Dijo el dios oscuro en un tono tan macabro como burlesco, sus nanobots estaban en perfecto estado, y sus reservas durarían por un buen rato más, por lo que podría tomarse su tiempo haciéndolo destrozarse a sí mismo. – Te lo pondré más fácil. – Añadió "Grand Final" cerrando sus puntiagudos dedos penetrando en la mando del músico, quien no mostró reacción alguna por el dolor, no sería tan fácil sacarle un grito agónico, como se esperaba de alguien que ha luchado tantas veces, pero aún así era muy agradable verlo haciendo crujir sus dientes, se estaba desesperando…

– ¿¡Con quién crees que hablas!? – Gritó el músico con furia en su voz, al fin estaba reaccionando a su inminente muerte…

 ***crash***

Una armadura amarilla con algunas marcas celestes entró rompiendo todo muro a su paso, venía desde el estadio en construcción. Tenía aspecto humanoide y también portaba una guitarra.

Ante de decir una sola palabra, saltó y golpeó al dios oscuro en el pecho.

– ***Buaj*** – "Grand Final" … no, Lincoln Loud fue seriamente dañado, ese golpe ignoró por completo la armadura y llegó hasta su parte orgánica. Era lógico, sus nanobots no recibieron daño alguno, y considerando que sus "Jerarcas" no tenían parte orgánica, era evidente que sus mejoras no serían para proteger algo que no tienen…

Lincoln la reconoció… en parte, estaba mucho más alta… era una compañera de "Ragna-Rock and Roll" en los primeros tiempos de la asociación, quizá su pariente o amiga, no importaba, "Infinite Melody" realmente será un problema si sus ataques pueden atravesar su armadura de nanobots.

– Nadie puede ignorar mi canto, no importa detrás de qué se intenten esconder. – Dijo la villana saltando de nuevo hacia el dios oscuro. Era muy rápida, y él no podría formar ningún orbe antes de que su patada conecte… tampoco podía cubrirse, sólo esquivar… Debió soltar el destrozado puño de Mick Swagger, para poder saltar hacia atrás, ese tipo había clavado sus pies al suelo, evitando que el dios oscuro pudiera moverse con normalidad.

– Bien hecho. – Felicitó el músico mientras se retiraba, no estaba usando sus verdaderas armas y "Grand Final" no es alguien a quien pueda derrotar a base de pura fuerza física, por lo que se vio forzado a ir por su equipamiento de combate en lo que su protegida distraía al dios oscuro.

– _No puedes estar hablando en serio…_ – Pensó el dios oscuro sin estar del todo seguro de lo que su enemigo estaba haciendo. ¿En serio "Ragna-Rock and Roll"? estaba huyendo de él… No importaba, el sabor de su propia sangre lo estaba haciendo sentir la calidez que sólo su venganza lo puede hacer sentir, ahora sólo quería masacrar a "Infinite Melody". – Si a eso llamas canto, el trasero de mi hermana sería una estrella inmortal en el mundo de la música. – Se burló el dios oscuro liberando sus espadas incandescentes y tomando posición de combate.

– ¡Cuida tu lengua! – Gritó "Infinite Melody" lanzando uno de esos ataques a través del suelo.

Lincoln sabía que era un ataque que podría burlar su armadura y golpearlo a él, pero en lugar de evadirlo, decidió superarlo aplastantemente.

– Tú no cuidaste tu vida, y decidiste enfrentarme. – Sentenció el dios oscuro lanzando un enorme orbe del caos hacia "Infinite Melody".

El ataque de la villana se vio empequeñecido por el orbe, el cual a penas logró esquivar, pero no pudo evitar los poderosos rayos que este emitía.

– ¡Aaahhh! – Gritó de dolor, su armadura no ofrecía la protección adecuada para soportar esa enorme descarga de energía, por lo que recibió toda su furia.

Lincoln debió contenerse para no acercarse y sujetarla del cuello, si bien estaba demasiado dañada, ella era demasiado peligrosa para él a corta distancia, de por sí su salud es demasiado lamentable, como para seguir soportando ataques de esa naturaleza.

– Eso no puede ser todo lo que tienes. – Dijo el dios oscuro aún deseando hacerla sufrir, para lo que formó un orbe tortuoso, una pequeña mejora que le hicieron sus "Jerarcas" fue unirlo con los orbes infernales, permitiéndole no sólo moverse, sino que también atraer a los objetos cercanos.

– Ponme a prueba. – Amenazó lastimosamente la villana, difícilmente podía mantenerse de pie y mucho menos atacar.

– Por los "Heraldos del Fin". – Sentenció el dios oscuro lanzando el mejorado orbe tortuoso hacia ella, sin importarle lo dañada que estuviera o que ni siquiera pudiera pelear, después de todo, su "honor", al igual que el de sus fuerzas radica en la masacre, las batallas son una asquerosa vergüenza, que un enemigo te haya igualado en fuerza es simplemente deplorable, como "Heraldo del Fin" que eres, debes poder masacrarlo sin que tu enemigo pueda contraatacar, y claro, torturarlo cuando esté derrotado.

– ¡AAAAHHHH! – Un grito mucho más desgarrador salía del orbe, el cual ahora era la prisión para "Infinite Melody", o, mejor dicho, Sam… o así se llamaba la amiga de Luna, Lincoln no estaba del todo seguro de su nombre, y si bien no podía importarle menos a Lincoln, ahora tenía un objetivo más importante, los clones de sus hermanas… cuando él entró, esos cuatro no dudaron en retirarse… lo cual era lógico, no lo habían podido derrotar ni siquiera estando moribundo hace unas horas… pero a diferencia de "Ragna-Rock and Roll", ellos sí tenían posibilidades de escapar de sus fuerzas, sus habilidades estaban hechas para misiones especializadas, las cuales incluían el escape.

– Tenemos rodeado el transporte, con sus modificaciones musculares hechas hace tan poco tiempo, es imposible que Leif pueda usar su habilidad por mucho más tiempo. – Concluyó Liberty al ver la prisión éxtasis de Loki en el transporte, el plan se había modificado muy poco pese a su ausencia y a la de Lars… "Mutilador" prácticamente los había enviado a la muerte.

 ***Crash***

Liberty golpeó el piso con mucha fuerza logrando romperlo.

– Pagarás por esto… – Susurró la peliblanco.

– Mantengan asegurada el área y desplieguen más vanguardias de éxtasis. – Ordenó el dios oscuro buscando mantener esa operación en secreto, no quería a más involucrados, especialmente a "Mutilador", ya que muy seguramente mate a sus hijos si salen del radio de anulación de las vanguardias éxtasis … pero eso no le quitaba el malestar interno de dejar de llamar "lavabots" a sus fuerzas.

– Cuando se den cuenta de mi presencia ya estarán a tu merced. – Sentenció el noveno "Jerarca" "Lethal", tan clamado como temido por su asombrosa habilidad para el espionaje, el rastreo y la captura. Sin duda el mejor espía de "Grand Final", y actualmente el poseedor del ejército más grande de los "Heraldos del Fin", pues siempre negociaba con otros "Jerarcas" intercambiando vanguardias y mejoras a cambio de información sobre otros "Jerarcas".

– Ve, los quiero vivos y sin dañar. – Fue la orden del dios oscuro, habría ido él en persona en lugar de dejar a ese "Jerarca" hacer el trabajo, pero sentía una enorme energía de la cual sería mejor protegerse, por lo que formó varios orbes vacíos a su alrededor, en caso de disparar, estos absorberían esa energía.

– ¡Siente una ira de dios! – Gritó "Ragna-Rock and Roll", quien ya tenía su guitarra.

Antes de poder reaccionar, sus orbes vacíos se llenaron al instante y desaparecieron, su capacidad de absorción se vio empequeñecida ante el ataque de la guitarra del músico.

"Grand Final" sintió que ese ataque tenía sus propias energías, energías del orbe lacerante… poco importaba, no podría evadir el ataque.

La armadura del dios oscuro no era inmune contra la energía de sus propios orbes, pero estaba calibrada para absorberla, ya que gracias a Linka no podía cargar esquirlas sangrientas con él, es decir, necesitaba toda la energía que pudiera obtener, pero aún así la energía que concentró la guitarra de "Ragna-Rock and Roll" era demasiada.

El único daño que recibió fue el impacto contra todos los muros que acabó atravesando al no poder absorber toda esa energía tan rápido…

– Parece que los años no te han pasado factura "Ragna-Symphonic Metal". – Dijo el dios oscuro caminando tranquilamente, si eso era todo lo que su enemigo podía hacer, realmente podría divertirse de lo lindo quebrándolo hasta reducirlo a cenizas. Se sentía bien al no tener ninguna presión externa, la última tanda de modificaciones que sus fuerzas le tributaron les da el acceso a muchos más orbes, y a muchas mejoras poderosas. – Veamos cuánto tiempo eres capaz de arrastrarte, "Ragna-Punk". – Sentenció el dios oscuro alejando el orbe tortuoso que aprisionaba y torturaba a Sam.

– Libérala. – Ordenó con seriedad el villano.

Lincoln lo miró detenidamente, su guitarra había cambiado de color después de ese ataque… quizá almacenaba energía…

– No me tientes. – Respondió el dios oscuro apuntando con su espada al orbe tortuoso y regresándolo hacia él. No hacía falta mucha imaginación para saber qué sucedería cuando ella llegara, pero justo antes de quedar empalada en la espada del dios oscuro, se detuvo abruptamente.

– Dije: Libérala. – Repitió "Ragna-Rock and Roll" enseñando a Luke inconsciente.

Las cosas se habían complicado aún más, la liberación de energía del ataque de "Ragna-Rock and Roll" no pudo haber pasado inadvertida, por lo que ya debe haber sondas dirigiéndose al lugar… y cuando entren al rango de las vanguardias éxtasis y no puedan enviar señales a la fuerza de seguridad, las cosas serán muy molestas, aún falta tiempo para el gran espectáculo, y será mejor que estén lo más preparados posible.

– Eso no puede ser todo "Ragna-Trash Punk" – Dijo el dios oscuro, sin importar la situación, no dejará de burlarse de su enemigo.

– Libérala y lárgate. – Respondió seriamente el villano, y pensar que era una estrella del rock, nadie lo querría si siempre fuera así de amargado.

Lincoln realmente pensó en atacarlo y matarlo antes de que pudiera atacar o matar a Luke, pero al no estar seguro de la habilidad de "Ragna-Rock and Roll" eso sería muy imprudente… Lincoln deshizo el orbe tortuoso en el que tenía aprisionada a Sam y la mantuvo a una distancia considerable de él.

*crash*

Un orbe del caos apareció a lo lejos y detrás de "Ragna-Rock and Roll".

– Fuera de mi vista. – Ordenó el dios oscuro, lanzando a Sam en la dirección del orbe.

"Ranga-Rock and Roll" no dudó en saltar hacia ella para que no cayera contra ese orbe, dejando a Luke a merced del dios oscuro.

El castaño lo miraba aterrado, de por sí estaba muy dañado como para escapar, pero pese a todo, miraba a Lincoln con una furia asesina en sus ojos… furia que seguía viva pese a la sorpresa que se llevó el castaño cuando el dios oscuro puso su mano sobre su hombro y comenzó a regenerar sus heridas.

– Ven a saludar a nuestro nuevo amigo. – Dijo el dios oscuro, cosa que confundió a Luke, pero esa confusión no evitó que se estremeciera al ver que un "Heraldo del Fin" apareciera de una luz roja que apareció detrás de "Grand Final". No era tan diferente del resto, una armadura negra con muchas púas, todas decoradas con símbolos y líneas rojas que formaban un diseño muy armónico pese a lo tenebrosa que es su atmósfera… excepto por la enorme trenza de color blanco que salía de su nuca… por algún motivo se le hacía familiar a Luke…

Liberty por su parte sintió algo muy diferente al ver a su hermano, si bien estaba siendo sujetado por "Grand Final", ya no estaba sometido a la voluntad de "Mutilador" … Luke era libre… Gracias a Lincoln ya no tendría que servir a nadie… ya no tendría que luchar todos los días contra sus hermanos, no pasaría horas vendado por las heridas de los entrenamientos, ahora podía ser… libre.

– Eres el primero… pronto te nos uniremos. – Susurró la peliblanco bajando la mirada.

– ¿Qué es…? – Decía desorientado el castaño, realmente se estaba comportando muy extraño ese "Heraldo del Fin".

– ¡Luke! – Gritó ese "Heraldo del Fin" saltando hacia el prisionero, quien creyó que era un ataque con intenciones de matarlo. Intentó usar un choque telequinético para alejarlo, pero su habilidad no respondía.

– Liberty, Lars… lamento no haber… podido vengarlos. – Susurró el castaño a modo de últimos deseos, y sin poder hacer mucho, sólo cerró sus ojos esperando su muerte.

– Creo que podemos aclarar eso. – Dijo el dios oscuro, cosa que intrigó a Luke.

Al abrir los ojos, se sentía algo confundido, al mirar a su alrededor sólo vio al dios oscuro, lucía una armadura muy diferente, pero reconoció esa esencia de genocida desquiciado… Lo que se llevó su atención fue el peso que sentía alrededor de su cuello, y la presión alrededor de su pecho.

– Qué… – Se preguntó confundido al ver ese nuevo "collar" en su cuello, otra versión de la vanguardia éxtasis… También había una cabeza… o mejor dicho un casco de los "Heraldos del Fin" cerca. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que estaba más abajo, al ver al responsable de la presión en su pecho, ese "Heraldo del Fin" de esa larga trenza blanca como la nieve… que ahora no estaba usando su casco negro e imponente. – ¿Liber…? – Fue silenciado por el aumento de la presión en su pecho, algo se sentía húmedo.

– Terminó Luke… – Interrumpió Liberty. – Tu misión… nuestra misión… la de los sueños… terminó. – La peliblanco hablaba con dificultad, cosa que sorprendió al dios oscuro, se habían reunido después de algunas horas, eso no debería significar demasiado… o quizá había algo más, no, sin duda significaba mucho más para ellos, o eso dedujo por la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro de Luke.

– ¿Qué quieres… decir? – Dijo el castaño sintiendo un hormigueo en su estómago, algo dentro de él simplemente nacía…

– Lincoln… Lincoln puede… – Entre lágrimas Liberty a penas podía modular. – Pondrá fin… interrumpirá nuestro… destino. – En ese punto Liberty simplemente agachó su cabeza y lloró en el pecho de su hermano, quien aún confundido y lleno de esperanza, también comenzó a derramar lágrimas, era una situación demasiado difícil de procesar… hace 10 minutos estaba luchando para matar a Lincoln en venganza por asesinar a Liberty… y ahora se entera de que sigue con vida, que Lincoln busca liberarlos de "Mutilador" y claro, matar a su padre… Sin duda un gran cambio de panorama… pero ya pensaría en eso, ahora sólo quería abrazar a su hermanita… realmente sintió que su corazón se detendría cuando escuchó tronar el cuello de Liberty hace unas horas en Archon, pero ahora todo parece un mal sueño…

A Lincoln le parecía una escena verdaderamente lastimosa, quizá si tenía algún significado, pero poco le importaba, aún tenía que encontrar a los otros 3 prófugos… pero aún así miraba la escena, ambos estaban inundados de felicidad, no era nada especial, pero le recordó a los días antes de la escarcha… la felicidad que compartió con sus hermanas hace un tiempo que ahora se le hacía tan lejano… casi al borde del olvido.

* * *

Loni, Lynn y Leif corrían a toda velocidad por la red de alcantarillas alrededor del estadio. Luke no llegó al punto de reunión, por lo que muy seguramente había sido capturado por alguno de los dos monstruos que estaban peleando en las cercanías, lo peor es que no podían precisar sobre lo que le pasó, pues en medio de una pelea entre 2 monstruos de esa magnitud, nada era seguro, por lo que optaron por retirarse del lugar. Sabían que, si "Grand Final" estaba ahí, también lo estaría su ejército, pero al no escuchar sirenas o alarmas, al menos sabían que el dios oscuro no quería llamar la atención ¿Por qué corrían? Era menos ruidoso que usar saltos con su telekinesis y alertar a todo el ejército de "Heraldos del Fin" que de seguro ahora los estaba buscando, además, debían conservar las energías de Leif, la habilidad del menor de los 4 no duraría para siempre, y si sus energías se agotaban cuando estuvieran atravesando un muro, sería un horrible final y muy seguramente sólo Lincoln encontraría sus restos, es decir, sólo tendrían una oportunidad para escapar y es a través del suelo cuando estén a una distancia que Leif sí pueda recorrer, pero tendrían que evadir a las sondas que "Lethal" dispersó por todo el lugar buscándolos.

– Holi. – Saludó "Lethal" apareciendo detrás del pequeño rubio, y antes de que Lynn o Loni pudiera reaccionar, este había desaparecido.

* * *

– "Ragna-Rock and Roll" se dirige al bloqueo oeste. – informó "Death-Bringer" sacando al dios oscuro de su melancolía.

– Mátenlo si no pueden capturarlo. – Ordenó el dios oscuro al tiempo en que era envuelto en una luz roja, iría en persona al bloqueo oeste, donde lo esperaba su primera ascendiente.

– "Ragna-Rock and Roll" … – Dijo Luke con dificultad, pero llamó la atención del dios oscuro, quien interrumpió su transposición. – Combate con la habilidad de su enemigo, y su guitarra, usa el poder de su enemigo.

Explicativo sin duda, un escaneo simple del cuerpo del castaño indicó que fue afectado por una bomba mental… y con lo poco probable que es que la usara sobre sí mismo, era evidente que su enemigo había usado la habilidad de Luke en su contra… Eso explicaría por qué no pudo usar ninguna habilidad en su contra, después de todo, él no tiene ninguna habilidad producto de su biología, todo su poder son máquinas… Ya vería cómo enfrentará a la guitara de su enemigo.

– El llamado Leif fue capturado. – Informó "Lethal".

– Llévalo al transporte de "Purifier" que encontró "Death-Bringer" y sé más rudo con Lynn y Loni, ellos serán más difíciles de capturar, no les hagas daño permanente. – Ordenó el dios oscuro reanudando su transposición, ahora que sabía que su enemigo estaba en desventaja en su contra, sería mucho más divertido torturarlo, ya se había quedado con ese sentimiento de estar incompleto al no poder torturar más tiempo a Sam… realmente era una bonita melodía.

– Como lo dicte el dios oscuro. – Sentenció "Lethal".

* * *

Tanto Lynn como Loni sabían que al menos Leif no sería asesinado, si Lincoln quisiera matarlos ya habría disparado contra ellos el rayo de lava que usó para destruir Archon, y sin la más mínima oportunidad de escapar, sólo podían hacer una cosa.

– ¡Con un maldito y desquiciado demonio! ¡Ahora estamos atrapados aquí con este enfermo y su ejército de locos! – Maldijo Lynn, temiendo lo que podría suceder con él, las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado difíciles.

– Cálmate Lynn. – Sugirió Loni pensando en qué debería hacer, si no se reportan pronto "Mutilador" enviará a sus hermanos y "Grand Final" los matará o algo peor… tenía que reportarse al precio que sea, pero parece que todas las comunicaciones del área están bloqueadas… Si es obra de "Grand Final", no cabía duda de que su ejército estaría operando en las cercanías, esos dementes no parecen acabarse… pero con el disrruptor que interrumpe sus comunicaciones en el transporte de "Purifier" en el que llegaron al menos podría interrumpir sus señales y enviar el mensaje de la presencia de "Grand Final", así al menos sus hermanos se salvarían … – Tenemos que llegar al transporte y usar el disruptor…

– Cierra la boca Loni. – Ordenó el castaño. – A mi no me importa lo que creas que debemos hacer, tenemos que salvar a Leif y a Luke. – Sentenció Lynn.

– Y ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? ¿Sabes siquiera dónde están? – Respondió Loni usando toda su concentración para evitar alterarse. – ¿O siquiera si Luke sigue vivo?

– Aunque no lo esté, tenemos que rescatar a Leif. – Sentenció Lynn.

– ¿Algún plan? Genio. – Preguntó Loni.

– Si sabes con quién hablas ¿No? – Amenazó Lynn poniéndose su máscara de "Purifier", no, no era la elegante máscara de un campeón, sino una mucho más vieja y dañada, muchos rasguños, manchas y abolladuras de todo tipo la adornaba por doquier. – No hay opción Loni… cuento contigo. – Finalizó Lynn como si fuera a morir.

– ¡No Lynn! – Gritó Loni desesperado, pero pese a que ambos estaban de acuerdo en que no querían que Lynn usara esa máscara, por lo que pudieron ponerse en sintonía, la voluntad de Lynn era demasiado fuerte como para ser detenido, tenía que salvar a Leif… incluso si eso significaba usar esa máscara.

Cuando Lynn sr tuvo su quinta hija, la nombró Lynn, y su supuestamente difunto padre, creyendo que ella sería su última nieta, le dio su nombre al clon nacido de ella a modo de ser su heredero, lo cual debería ser bonito… No, Lynn fue al que más duro entrenó, al que más hirió en el entrenamiento, el que más sangre derramó y sin duda alguna, el más peligroso de entre todos sus hermanos… pero toda esa sangre, todos esos traumas se encerraron en la máscara de "Purifier" con la que entrenaba, la cual siempre llevaba consigo para que no se perdieran y también para mantenerlos encerrados… hasta ahora.

 ***crash***

Una onda de choque producto del salto de Lynn alejó a Loni, los instintos de Lynn le dijeron hacia dónde estaba su enemigo, hacia "Grand Final", y los siguió cual animal furioso y hambriento, su viva esencia durante su particularmente infernal entrenamiento.

Antes de poder seguirlo, Loni debió hacerse a un lado para evadir a su hermano, el cual fue lanzado con demasiada fuerza justo por dónde había iniciado su furiosa carrera hacia "Grand Final".

– ¿Qué…? – Loni no podía creerlo ¿En serio Lynn había sido aplastado así? – ***ugh*** – Sin poder reaccionar, fue aplastado por el pie de quien le hizo eso a Lynn.

– Vaya suerte, el dios oscuro los quiere a ambos… dijo algo de acompañar a… ¿La Libertad? ¿Querrá ir a Nueva York? – Dijo "Kaah'Narak" algo confundida, por coincidencia estaba caminando por ahí cuando se encontró con uno de los objetivos de la misión rompiendo el muro a su lado y listo para atacarla… pero ella simplemente lo apaleó. La "Jerarca" de bajo rango se había separado de los demás integrantes del equipo de captura de esa misión… pero de por sí era extraña, incluso para ser parte de los "Heraldos del Fin", rascaba su cabeza pese a no tener terminales que activaran el primitivo instinto de rascarse, y su pecho se expandía, como si respirara. – ¿Acaso ibas en camino hacia el dios oscuro?… – La "Jerarca" de bajo rango se limitó a levantarlos a ambos en sus hombros y siguió por el camino que Lynn tomó hacia el dios oscuro, era mejor que seguir caminando sin rumbo de cualquier forma.

* * *

 **Y con eso termina la segunda parte de este arco, en el cual se dejará todo listo para el arco final, todas las alianzas serán hechas y los bandos quedarán definidos para el "Gran Final" de esta historia.**

 **¿Esperaban que Lynn pudiera hacer algo importante? xD ¿Podrá "Ragna-Rock and Roll" escapar de los "Heraldos del Fin" y de su dios oscuro? ¿Llegarán los demás clones como refuerzo para sus hermanos en problemas? ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo con la familia Loud que van en camino a la mansión del gran ejecutor? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Js152: Espero te hayan gustado las reacciones de las chicas Loud, y si, Leni sabe que su hermano es un genocida, pero creen que lo que causa su agresivo comportamiento es una enfermedad, de cierto modo cree, en su inocente mente, que Lincoln no hizo eso por voluntad propia.**

 **MightyMitch47: ¿¡NANI!? Jaja, Algo me dice que leíste los reviews. xD Y no te preocupes, seguiré, si mis predicciones no me fallan, por marzo estaría terminando esto. :)**

 **Neozura: Notaste que puse algo de polémica en esto. xD Al principio tenía mis dudas sobre Mick, pero me alegra que te gustara. xD Me esforcé en hacer que la operación de los clones fuera lo más precisa y discreta posible, espero haberlo logrado. También sentía el estancamiento en la historia, pero creo que salí de él bien parado. xD Nos leemos pronto amigo.**

 **Pirata: De hecho, en parte sí está inspirada en Anakin. xD Carol Skywalker, o Darth Carol (?) Respecto a las chicas Loud, no fue de hipócritas, Lincoln hizo de todo para esconder su estado y su conspiración, y lo hizo muy bien, no fue culpa de ellas, aunque como heroínas que son, son buenísimas para echarse la culpa por todo. :v Y no, se podría decir que fue suerte, pero "Ragna-Rock and Roll" no fue una amenaza para el dios oscuro, al menos por ahora. Respecto a la familia de Lincoln, bueno, los "Heraldos del Fin" no se podrían catalogar como acogedores. :v Sobre lo del nuevo bebé, no, pero tienen un papel muy importante que desempeñar, así que los 3 siguen con vida. :v**

 **Anónimo: La precuela pienso sacarla una vez termine esta historia, no soy de meterme en más de un proyecto al mismo tiempo, y respecto a Cristina, desde el asunto en un centro médico de la fuerza de seguridad, en el que Lincoln cubrió a Cristina del ataque de "Impale" con su propio cuerpo, es que la peli-roja se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, y por eso se niega a aceptar que él podría ser un genocida, cree que lo están controlando.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	54. Lazos en la Desesperación (Parte 3)

**NA: Hola chicos, veo que varios quieren conocer las historias de los personajes que he puesto en esta historia (son muchos xD), la idea de las fichas que hice hace algún tiempo me acabó cansando, así que simplemente dejé de hacerlo por otra idea que e surgió ¿Qué les parece la idea de escribir esas historias a modo de cortos como parte del epílogo? ¿O lo prefieren como un arco/interludio antes del gran final?**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Lazos en la Desesperación (Parte 2)**

 **Algunas horas antes, mientras el ataque de los "Heraldos del Fin" a Archon y el ataque en masa de la asociación se llevaba a cabo.**

Rita y Lynn Loud sr se apresuraron a ir por Lily a penas se disparó la alarma indicando el ataque en masa de la asociación, sabían que sus demás hijas podían cuidarse solas, especialmente porque todas estaban en la casa Loud, por lo que además podrían proteger a Lincoln… Pero al tratarse de una emergencia, jamás considerarían que la seguridad de sus hijas e hijo sería suficiente, por lo que se apresuraron a la casa Loud.

– ¡Popo! – Gritó Lily mientras aplaudía con una alegría que sólo un bebé podría mostrar en el estado de crisis en el que se encontraba la ciudad.

– Pronto veremos a tus hermanas Lily. – Dijo Rita fingiendo una sonrisa, ya había aprendido a hacerlo antes de que Lori decidiera seguir los pasos de Albert. – Estoy segura de que Lincoln estará encantado de jugar contigo…

Quizá fue una mala idea mencionar eso, hacía meses que Lincoln evitaba jugar con Lily, desde que ella le vomitó encima…

 ***pff***

Lynn sr debió aguantar sus deseos de reír, realmente le pareció hilarante recordar como Lincoln le devolvía a Lily, ella le había vomitado encima a penas se la pasó cuando se ofreció a cuidarla, Lynn sr realmente lo agradeció, no le gustaba para nada ir a visitar a la tía Ruth.

– Lynn… – Rita llamó su atención cuando vio que su esposo contenía su risa, aunque a ella también le dio risa, excepto por el olor que debió soportar en esa ocasión.

Era bonito ver que podían reír, tal y como fue cuando se conocieron hace ya tantos años.

– Identificados. – Dijo una voz desde lo lejos mientras veía el auto en el que iban los señores Loud y la pequeña Lily. – ¿Cuál es la orden? Ejecutor

– Captúrenlos vivos. – Sentenció "Mutilador".

El traicionero ataque de "Shock Wave" contra los líderes de la segunda generación fue muy bien planeado y sistemático. "Dragun" y "Carnicería" fueron tomados por sorpresa, más no por eso fueron fáciles de derrotar, ni siquiera el Alto Capitán Mayor podría decir cuántas veces estuvo a punto de morir en su enfrentamiento contra "Dragun" ¿Cómo le irá a su hija?

 ***Crash***

Un proyectil cayó desde lo alto y sobre el camino frente al auto en el que los señores Loud viajaban. Sin perder tiempo, desde el cráter que quedó tras la caída del objeto, una luz deslumbrante se hizo ver y luego lo que parecía ser una ola naranja salió de ahí en dirección al ya vacío auto de los Loud.

Lynn sr no perdió ni un segundo y usó su telekinesis para sacar a su esposa e hija del auto, y justo antes de recibir esa ola de energía, logró usar su poder sobre sí mismo y salir. Ahora ambos héroes estaban listos para… escapar. No sabían cómo había alguien usando el poder de "Dragun", pero con su hija ahí no lo enfrentarían… A menos que quien use el poder de "Dragun" esté justo frente a ellos y, además, usando su misma armadura.

– Deja a la bebé y a tu esposa, saldaremos cuentas "Shock-Wave". – Dijo esa armadura con la exacta voz de "Dragun", cosa que hizo estremecer a Rita, después de todo, ella, Lynn sr y "Warfield" sólo fueron moscas estorbando en su pelea contra el Alto Capitán Mayor.

– Lynn… – Decía Rita muy preocupada.

*Strike*

Otra ola de energía proveniente de "Dragun" tomó por sorpresa a ambos, pero por los reflejos del viejo "Shock-Wave", pudieron evadirla.

– ¡Saca a Lily de aquí! – Gritó Lynn sr activando su armadura, de por sí le era muy molesto cargarla, pero agradeció haberse tomado esa molestia cuando los restos de la ola que lanzó "Dragun" no lo alcanzaron por el escudo láser.

Ver que "Dragun" no atacó a "Impact" o a Lily fue un gran alivio para Lynn… o lo sería de no ser por otra ola naranja avanzando hacia él.

La telekinesis pura es una habilidad tan codiciada como temida, si bien es sumamente simple en términos de funcionamiento, la utilidad que ofrece es prácticamente infinita, y alguien tan experimentado en su uso como "Shock-Wave" no podría ser tomado por sorpresa… pero si lo esquivaba dejaría ese ataque libre por el centro de la ciudad…

 ***Strike***

Esa ola naranja fue detenida, el grupo "Battle Scars", que avanzaba hacia otro banco que estaba siendo saqueado, se desvió para unirse a la batalla, la presencia de "Dragun" era mucho más peligrosa.

Con excepción de "Eternal", todos los "Battle-Scars" tenían habilidades para sacar energía de sus cuerpos en diversas formas, incluidos proyectiles de energía… los cuales se veían empequeñecidos ante la titánica ola que les lanzó "Dragun".

– Usar una bazuca para matar una mosca… que apropiado. – Dijo "Dragun" bastante divertido al ver que un grupo de héroes estaban usando todo lo que podían para detener esa ola.

La habilidad de ese monstruo no era compleja en lo absoluto, podía convertir su propia fuerza en un líquido, y dado su enorme poder, podía dispararlo en forma de ráfagas, aunque en su caso sería más apropiado decir tsunamis, y claro, la fuerza y tamaño de esas olas se reducía conforme más poderosos sean los ataques que reciben… los cuales en el caso de los "Battle Scars" no eran suficientes. – Y nunca mejor dicho… – Se burló el monstruo formando muchas más olas, en todas direcciones.

– ¡No! – Gritó Lynn sr, realmente era una situación terrible, no sólo por que una de esas olas golpeará a Rita y a Lily, sino por la destrucción que podría causar, ni siquiera una ciudad como Royal Woods podría recuperarse de ese golpe.

"Shock Wave" debió usar su habilidad para mantener esas ráfagas de energía aprisionadas, sabía que además tenían una duración limitada y debía resistir para mantener a salvo a la ciudad.

– ***ugh*** – Una tarea sumamente difícil, las ráfagas de energía de "Dragun" no eran famosas por ser precisamente débiles.

– Aún no acaba abuelo. – Dijo uno de los héroes "Battle-Scars", quien puso su mano sobre el hombro de "Shock-Wave", en este caso "Eternal".

Los "Battle-Scars" a duras penas lograron superar la primera ráfaga de energía de "Dragun", y ahora se limitaron a apoyar a "Shock-Wave". Ese equipo tenía una de las habilidades más útiles de entre todos los héroes de la fuerza de seguridad. "Eternal", su habilidad de transferir energía propia y de todos los que pongan sus manos en su espalda, la hacían demasiado útil en las situaciones más desesperadas, como la que estaba ante ellos.

– ¡Con "Eternal"! – Gritó "Flame", y de inmediato sus otros 3 compañeros fueron a la posición de "Eternal" y "Shock-Wave".

– Los chicos de hoy… – Dijo con ironía "Shock-Wave", él más que nadie confiaba en que las nuevas generaciones de héroes podrían mantener a todos a salvo, pero no contaba con que progresarían tan rápido. La energía de esos chicos fue suficiente para poder detener esa enorme ola de energía… o tal vez no…

– ¿¡Dónde está "Dragun"!? – Gritó "Shock-Wave", no lo atacó a él y a "Carnicería" de los primeros por que fueran los más lindos, eran demasiado peligrosos… y ahora uno de esos dos, "Dragun" está suelto… – ¡Rita! – Gritó el héroe, acto seguido saltó sobre uno de los trozos de asfalto destrozados y usó una ola telequinética para lanzarse a toda velocidad a la posición que su rastreador le indicaba que estaba Rita.

– ¡Tonelada de venganza! – Gritó una voz trágicamente familiar.

Antes de que "Shock-Wave" pudiera precisar de dónde venía esa voz, su armadura se quebró con escudo láser y todo, y el héroe salió disparado hacia un edificio cercano. – Te mataría con lentitud… pero tienes una reunión familiar. – Sentenció "Carnicería" levantándolo de su cabeza.

* * *

– Sabes que sólo es cuestión de tiempo "Ragna-Progressive Rock". – "Grand Final" transmitió el mensaje por las sondas espías, pero su mensaje no se escuchó tan amenazante como quería.

El villano estaba escondiéndose con Sam, no abandonaría a ninguno de sus subordinados, ya fue bastante penoso permitir la muerte de "Carnicería" justo en sus narices, y peor fue traicionar a "Mutilador" por lo que hizo su hijo, pero no abandonaría a más de sus aliados… lo cual se le hacía cada vez más difícil, los "Heraldos del Fin" no tenían habilidades biológicas que él pudiera adquirir, y las habilidades de esos chicos que lo intentaron secuestrar no servirían para vencer a "Grand Final".

– Ahora que lo pienso… – El músico recordó que el chico que intercambió por Sam era muy parecido a Luna Loud, la chica de la que Sam siempre hablaba… – Me hubiera gustado conocer a esa tal Luna Loud… Aunque sea una heroína.

– No delires, o guárdalo para la vejez, aún tenemos que salir de aquí… – Dijo Sam con dificultad, sin atención médica, de lo único que dependía para poder actuar es de su propia regeneración y fuerza de voluntad.

– Je… Vaya lio en el que nos metí. – Dijo el músico.

– Créeme, desearás salir de fiesta con "Grand Final" cuando tengas hijos. – Bromeó Sam levantándose.

– Si… dejemos los chistes para cuando salgamos de aquí. – Respondió el músico sonriendo y ayudando a su compañera a levantarse.

Era una charla agradable… pero la verdad es que a ninguno le gustaba como las cosas pintaban, "Grand Final" tenía razón, sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los encuentre, estaban en un nivel bastante inferior de las alcantarillas, y era más que segur asumir que los niveles más cercanos a la superficie estarían plagados de "Heraldos del Fin" o de trampas mortales… lo que en esencia no era la gran diferencia, tampoco podrían bajar indefinidamente, la red de alcantarillas no tiene muchos subniveles, y excavar un túnel para escapar a través del suelo sin ser detectados no es posible… Lo que les dejaba 2 opciones, romper uno de los bloqueos y escapar por ahí… lo que sería imposible con Sam en ese estado, o esperar refuerzos… refuerzos que no tienen.

 ***Crash***

Se escuchó una explosión en un túnel cercano y de inmediato ambos se escondieron. Al mirar desde su escondite, vieron que un proyectil pasó disparado hacia los niveles más altos… pero antes de poder hacer supuestos, ese mismo proyectil fue regresado por donde vino.

– Espero que nadie haya visto que me asuste cuando ese idiota rompió la pared… – Decía un "Heraldo del Fin" con voz y contextura femenina mientras seguía el proyectil.

Antes de darse cuenta, "Ragna-Rock and Roll" y "Infinite Melody" estaban corriendo de ese ser, si pudo devolver un proyectil así de poderoso sin sufrir un solo rasguño, era demasiado poderosa y evidentemente no podrían derrotarla…

– "Ragna-Rock and Roll" Identificado. – Reportó silenciosamente una sonda camuflada sobre ambos.

– Desearán morir. – Dijeron al unísono varios "Heraldos del Fin", que se trans-posicionaban alrededor de "Ragna-Rock and Roll" y de "Infinite Melody", quienes no por su debilitado estado recibieron un mejor trato.

– Inicien el repliegue en masa al "World-Breaker". – Ordenó el dios oscuro cuando le notificaron de la exitosa captura de los objetivos, y todos los "Heraldos del Fin" desplegados en las cercanías del estadio de Royal Woods fueron envueltos en una luz anaranjada, la cual los reunió a todos en la posición de los clones Loud.

Liberty y Luke se notaban muy calmados pese a estar rodeados por una fuerza de asesinos locos. La misión había sido un éxito, pero aún así todos los "Heraldos del Fin" presentes se notaban muy intranquilos, todos tenían sus espadas desenfundadas y en posición para combatir.

– Eh… ¿"Grand Final"? – "Kaah'Narak" llamó al Dios oscuro, ella seguía sosteniendo a Lynn y a Loni inconscientes. – ¿En serio cumplimos una misión sin tener que desplegar una fuerza de guerra masiva? – Era una pregunta bastante curiosa, pero tenía razón.

– Lo sé… También estoy asustado. – Respondió el dios oscuro listo para empalar a lo primero que apareciera en una embestida devastadora.

El pequeño grupo fue envuelto en otra luz naranja y desaparecieron, esta vez sí fueron trans-posicionados a los puertos de despliegue del "World-Breaker".

* * *

Las "Full House Gang" se encontraban entrando a la mansión del recién nombrado gran ejecutor de "Purifier", ninguna estaba del todo cómoda con lo que acontecía, pero era eso o ser nombradas criminales, lo cual no es recomendable considerando el número de agentes de "Purifier" en las cercanías. Lori y Leni habían despertado, y sus hermanas les explicaron todo, incluida su resolución sobre qué harán con su hermano. Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo, ninguna quería matarlo… pero tampoco podían negar los crímenes que "Grand Final" cometió.

Después de realizar los procesos de rutina de "Purifier" para poder ingresar a la mansión, las heroínas entraron de muy mala gana. Era incómodo ver efigies de tantos monstruos de la segunda generación, todos siendo ejecutados por distintos tipos de fuerzas "Purifier", pero bueno, muchos de ellos cayeron contra "Purifier", y con lo buenos que son para vanagloriarse, era normal… Un escalofrío recorrió a las "Full House Gang" al imaginarse a su hermano ahí, siendo atravesado por la espada de algún agente "Purifier".

– Bienvenidas. – Saludó el gran ejecutor de "Purifier" cuando las heroínas entraron a su oficina. No estaba sentado en un escritorio lujoso, en su lugar paseaba calmadamente por el lugar, no debería ser algo tan impactante, excepto por el hecho de que estaba meciendo en sus brazos a Lily, quien dormía tranquilamente.

– Chicas, por favor. – Dijo Lynn Loud sr, quien estaba sentado junto a Rita en un lujoso sillón a su lado.

Escuchar esa voz fue un "gong" en la mente de las heroínas, con todo lo que ha sucedido en las últimas horas, ni siquiera habían recordado de que tenían padres.

– Nada de gritos, podrían despertar a la pequeña Lily. – Advirtió el gran ejecutor dejando a Lily con cuidado en una cuna, lo que tranquilizó a las confundidas chicas. – Ahora a lo que nos convoca. – Lynn sr y Rita desviaron sus miradas, cosa que intrigó a las chicas Loud. – Debemos detener a Lincoln… al precio que sea.

Tan sutil como "Purifier" en sí mismo, la declaración del gran ejecutor dejó heladas a las chicas Loud, si bien no era una implicación directa, ellas sólo escucharon una palabra: "Muerte". Era una declaración demasiado predecible considerando todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días. Todas demostraban estar muy tranquilas, claramente se negarían a cooperar con "Purifier" y su gran ejecutor, sin importar qué, no buscarían matar a Lincoln… Todas compartían esa meta, con excepción de una. Linka no lo demostraba, pero estaba muy insegura, veía un aura muy diferente el gran ejecutor, la sentía familiar, pero al mismo tiempo aterradora…

Todas tenían muy en claro el qué harían,

– No matamos inocentes. – Sentenció Lisa con todo su valor, ella no negaba las victorias que obtuvo "Purifier" contra la segunda generación de monstruos, resistir al ataque de todos esos monstruos juntos realmente merecía reconocimiento, pero eso no le impidió declarar tan audazmente la inocencia de su hermano, con la que muchos no estarían de acuerdo. De cada millón de personas a las que se le preguntara si "Grand Final" es inocente, con suerte y a lo más una diría que sí, considerando todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días.

– Je… – La carcajada que el gran ejecutor dejó salir era esperable, pero no por eso se iba a dejar pasar, pues antes de poder dejar salir otra, las "Full House Gang" estaban listas para desafiarlo, no permitirían que se burlaran de su hermano. – Si encararan al difunto "Jack un Ojo" ¿Estaría de acuerdo con ustedes? – Quizá no sea la mejor forma de convencerlas de apoyarlo, y no es que realmente las desee de su lado… al menos no a todas.

– Suficiente. – Interrumpió Rita, ella y Lynn ya están al tanto del poder que tiene el gran ejecutor, después de todo, tener a 2 agentes con las habilidades y el nivel de combate de "Carnicería" y "Dragun" era algo de lo que preocuparse, además los padres Loud sí estaban bajo la amenaza de convertir a sus hijas en criminales buscadas por alta traición a la fuerza de seguridad al atacar una de sus sedes, y claro, conspiración y alta traición al gobierno por todo el asunto de "Grand Final", no hay padre que quiera ver a sus hijas en la lista de los más buscados de la fuerza de seguridad.

– Mis más sinceras disculpas señoritas, después de todo ¿Quién soy yo para querer proteger todas las vidas de esta ciudad? Digo No es que se trate de un genocida desquiciado con una poderosa fuerza de robots que ya han asesinado a miles…

A simple vista parecía estar delirando, y considerando la decoración de su mansión tampoco se trataba de una idea fuera de lugar, pero tampoco podían negar lo que decía, Lincoln es demasiado peligroso.

– Si mal no recuerdo, participaron en la batalla por el Atlas, ya vieron de lo que las fuerzas de Lincoln son capaces ¿Y siguen negándose a terminar con esto? – Preguntó el gran ejecutor con un tono sarcástico al tiempo en que varios "Campeones" entraban a la sala.

– Si lo matamos… ¿Seríamos mejores que él? – Interrumpió Luan, a ella realmente le desagradaba la idea de perdonar a los asesinos, por el hecho de que muy pocos matan por simple gusto… en un punto realmente deseó matar a "Grand Final" … hasta que supo que se trataba de Lincoln… ella no conocía la historia de ningún villano ¿Con qué derecho podría arrebatar una vida ahora?

– Unos cuantos miles de héroes podrían responder eso… si no estuvieran enterrados o carbonizados en el Atlas. – Ahora el tono del gran ejecutor expresaba una furia palpable, pese a que no se trataba de una discusión demasiado complicada de ganar, literalmente estaban defendiendo la inocencia de un demonio. – La vida ha forjado demasiadas maravillas como para dejar que todas se consuman en los orbes de "Grand Final". – Quizá tenía cambios de humor o bipolaridad, pero su tono se torno absolutamente sereno. – Si desean que todo el mundo acabe como las inmediaciones del Atlas, fuera de mi vista. – Finalizó el gran ejecutor sabiendo que su mensaje fue recibido por la única persona de ese grupo que le importaba.

Era sorprendente que hubiera dejado sin palabras a Luan, ella siempre tenía alguna broma para todo, pero intentar discutirle sería como intentar animar un funeral.

– Por aquí por favor. – Pidió un campeón indicándole a los Loud el camino a la sala de interrogaciones.

Los Loud los siguieron de muy mala gana, realmente les desagradó el gran ejecutor, aunque hubiera sido la mejor persona del mundo, no seguirían a nadie que quisiera silenciar a su hermano.

– Lincoln no es un genocida… – Dijo Leni a regañadientes y dedicándole una mirada de odio fulminante al gran ejecutor mientras se retiraba.

Linka por su parte estaba sumamente intrigada, algo en el gran ejecutor no cuadraba con lo que veía de los humanos… algo muy humano le faltaba.

Cada integrante de la familia Loud sería interrogado por separado y al mismo tiempo por diversos detectives de "Purifier".

– Bienvenida, forjadora de la vida. – Saludó el gran ejecutor a Linka cuando ella entro al cuarto de interrogatorios, lo único que había era un reloj, lo que era muy inusual para un interrogatorio.

La peliblanco ya había visto venir eso, el gran ejecutor de algún modo está relacionado con la naturaleza de la vida…

– Yo me encargaré desde aquí "Mutilador". – Se escuchó una voz muy ronca dentro de la mente de Linka.

La peliblanco no podría confundir jamás ese nombre, entrenó incansablemente para poder enfrentar a monstruos como el temido "Mutilador" y pese a todo jamás había logrado siquiera acercarse a su padre en términos de fuerza, y mucho menos a su abuelo Albert...

– "M-Mutila..." – Realmente no importaba, a su alrededor se formó otro nexo, Linka veía cómo todo a su alrededor parecía congelarse, el segundero del reloj y la armadura del gran ejecutor dejaron de moverse.

– Entonces ¿En ti fue depositado el poder de forjar vida? Que enorme decepción. – Dijo un ser desde lo alto, era gigantesco y con el aspecto de una lechuza.

– No te atrevas a cuestionar el deseo de nuestra madre. – Contrarió otro ser, este tenía la apariencia de un lobo. Su tamaño era considerablemente inferior al primero, pero no por eso se veía menos amenazante…

 ***Crash***

La pata de esa enorme lechuza aplastó sin miramientos a ese lobo, realmente tenía un temperamento comparable al de "Grand Final".

– ¿Por qué no trascendiste? Oh espera, los "Heraldos del Fin" los hicieron huir de su mundo con la cola entre las patas, no te atrevas a hablarme, basura trascendente. – Amenazó muy imponente esa lechuza.

– Q-Qué… – Linka de algún modo sentía familiares a esos seres, considerando que ese lobo parado en 4 patas medía 5 metros, y la lechuza lo aplastó como si fuera un ratón, eran simplemente demasiado imponentes.

– Conoces la naturaleza de tu nuevo poder ¿No? – Preguntó la enorme lechuza, la cual al ver que Linka asentía con su cabeza prosiguió. – La naturaleza de los cristales permite la vida, pero nosotros somos la supervivencia en sí. – Rebeló la lechuza, la cual se molestó al sentir la duda en Linka. – La supervivencia siempre tiene 2 opciones, huyes como esta basura. – Aumentó la fuerza con la que pisoteaba al trascendente. – O luchas con todo y hasta la muerte, ya debiste notar que nosotros somos los máximos exponentes de ambas formas de sobrevivir.

Linka entendió perfectamente el mensaje, ambos son seres muy fuertes y eso es todo… pero uno de ellos ya había sido superado por Lincoln.

– Estos son los trascendentes, pueden alterar hasta cierto punto los valores físicos, permitiéndoles desafiar a la muerte con armas como la trans-posición, los máximos cobardes que la vida pudo concebir. – La lechuza explicó y finalmente soltó al trascendente. Antes de continuar se agachó para mirar a Linka más de cerca, la pequeña heroína no le llegaba ni siquiera hasta la nariz. – Nosotros manipulamos el poder que crece en la batalla, es un nombre simple, hostigadores… aunque creo que ustedes nos llamaban "Dowl" – Linka vio que unos enormes cuernos salían de la cabeza de esa criatura, sin duda no era el mismo que el rumoreado prisionero del centro de detención que los "Heraldos del Fin" liberaron hace unos días, además del tamaño, este se notaba lleno de cicatrices, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que a su alrededor aparecieron varios códigos genéticos, espirales de ADN. – Debes saber lo que son.

Linka lo sabía, eran los códigos genéticos de muchas habilidades, pudo reconocer la telekinesis incompleta de sus hermanas, también la telekinesis completa de su padre, al igual que la laceración de "The Pain", la generación de ondas sónicas de "The Scream" entre otras.

– Estas habilidades nacen de nosotros. – Sentenció el hostigador al tiempo en que del trascendente salieron otras cadenas en espiral.

Linka también pudo apreciar esas habilidades, reconoció las burbujas de distorsión de "Gimmick" y el desplazamiento sombrío de "The Death".

– La familia Loud cooperó por generaciones con nosotros, Linka, ellos sabían que el poder nace del daño y la voluntad de sobrevivir, ese fue el ideal de la segunda generación de monstruos, miles sufrieron y por eso despertaron muchas habilidades dormidas, realmente habría sido glorioso tanto poder… pero el aberrante de tu padre superó con trucos sucios a los monstruos, dejando una infinidad de debiluchos justo cuando un verdadero peligro apareció… y ahora la única forma en la que podremos generar una fuerza capaz de enfrentar a "Grand Final" es uniéndonos, forjadora de la vida. – El "Dowl" sonaba muy determinado, y Linka sabía que decía la verdad, usando su nuevo poder podría colaborar fácilmente con "Mutilador" para poder formar una fuerza para enfrentar a los "Heraldos del Fin" …

– _Supongo que no lo querrías de otra forma… ¿Verdad Lincoln?_ – Pensó Linka mirando con determinación al "Dowl". – Cuenten conmigo. – La peliblanco añadió.

– Eres la mejor. – Linka escuchó una familiar voz a sus espaldas, pero al voltear sólo vio la puerta de ese cuatro de interrogatorios.

– Bienvenida a "Purifier" – Sentenció el gran ejecutor, el nexo se había roto.

A Linka claramente no le gustaba cooperar con "Mutilador", pero ahora entendía cual era su objetivo, a diferencia de los villanos, los monstruos son mucho más inmaduros, luchan con todo por su meta sin importarles a cuantos inocentes involucren, pero estas metas pueden ser muy variadas… Y si bien no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la idea de fuerza para el mundo que "Mutilador" y ese "Dowl" defendían, era un hecho que ellos eran la mejor opción para derrotar a "Grand Final".

– Sé que tus hermanas y tú no sabían nada de las intenciones de tu hermano, después del interrogatorio serán relocalizados a una residencia de emergencia de la fuerza de seguridad, te recomiendo que te despidas de ellos Linka. – Agregó el gran ejecutor al tiempo en que la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió. – Estaremos esperando, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el episodio,**

 **¿Se habían olvidado del "Dowl" / astachuza? xD Creo haber dicho que no era algo común en este mundo. xD**

 **en un par de episodios más terminará este arco (Quizá el de la batalla final sea aún más largo que "Han Venido a Presenciar el Fin"), y ahí vendrá el especial en el que rebelaré todas las identidades, y motivaciones de los personajes.**

 **¿Cómo se sintieron los señores Loud cuando descubrieron que su hijo es un genocida? ¿Cuál es el plan de "Mutilador" para enfrentar a su nieto? ¿Cómo los demás bandos podrán unirse a la lucha? ¿Cómo tomarán las chicas Loud la decisión de Linka de unirse a "Purifier"? ¿Qué pasará con los clones de las hermanas Loud? ¿Cuál es la meta real de todo el actuar de "Mutilador"? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos. :D**

 **Ahora responderé a sus reviews:**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Se te había extrañado en el especial de año nuevo. :,v Espero esté todo bien amigo. :) Si, Lincoln aún valora lo poco que la escarcha no le ha quitado, si con echando los perros te refieres a que le gustaba en un minúsculo intervalo de tiempo pensé en hacerlos pareja, antes de rebelar lo de la escarcha. :v Es difícil tener privacidad en el caso de Linka, considerando el "amigo" de "Mutilador" jeje No es que a "Mutilador" quiera ver a sus nietas en la cárcel, pronto verás toda la motivación del gran ejecutor. También me gustó como acabó siendo Cristina, pero de los bandos que se enfrentarán a los "Heraldos del Fin", los héroes son los más débiles. Si te refieres a conflicto entre los héroes y a fuerza de seguridad y sus cerdos de guerra, los segundos, ya que son una organización legal y más numerosa, después de todo se enviaron muchas fuerzas para enfrentar a "Grand Final". Sobre Carol, no es que realmente quisiera reclutar a las devastadoras, pero ya que estaban ahí, le convendría tenerlas de su lado, ella tiene un objetivo mucho más grande para hacerlo su aliado. Me costó demasiado hacer que todas se quedaran de acuerdo en salvarlo (excepto Linka), pero si lo enjuiciarán (son partidarias de la justicia que su padre defendió) Respondiendo a tus preguntas, me referí a la telekinesis de las chicas Loud como incompleta por el hecho de que no pueden desplazar cualquier objeto (a diferencia de su padre, clones y su abuelo), Leni se sentía muy apegada a la ropa que confeccionaba con todo su cariño, pero ahora sabía que la única forma en la que podría ayudar a su hermano es con esa armadura, por eso pudo romperla y reformarla. Y sobre la escarcha, si, la escarcha era la forma en la que su cuerpo le decía que se alejara de todo cuanto amaba, pero entre más tiempo pasara cerca de eso aguantando la escarcha, esta se hacía más fuerte, y como siguió siendo el gran hermano que es mientras construía sus fuerzas, si, sufre horriblemente. Espero te gustara la aparición de los señores Loud, pero también me faltan sus reacciones, las cuales serán dadas en el próximo episodio. Y respecto a su culpa, no estoy de acuerdo, Lincoln movió cielo y tierra para ocultarlo. Realmente estuvo a punto de armarse de no ser por Cristina. xD La metida de pata con el "Hércules" y la muerte del Alto Capitán Mayor fue por obra y gracia de "Mutilador". Sobre los criminales, en teoría sí los tienen, pero con un genocida como "Grand Final" suelto, serán recordados como héroes (no digo que lo sean) si mueren luchando. Personalmente me enorgullezco de ese plan de captura, era muy discreto, preciso y sin necesidad de luchar, el problema fue que les hizo falta Lars. Sobre las reacciones de los demás clones, y también cómo "Mutilador" puede hacer casi lo que se le plazca con los poderes de muchos villanos, se verán en el próximo episodio, así que no spoilers… excepto que Leon sigue en la incubadora artificial. Lo de Lucy aún no termina. :,v Sobre Carol, curiosamente muchos "Heraldos del Fin" la nombrarían como un personaje histórico, rebelarse contra todos para obtener el máximo rango en la cadena sagrada, sinceramente admirable, y aún si decide destruir las factorías, los "Heraldos del Fin" no cuestionan a sus superiores, para eso existe el "Nux'Arak"… si, son cosa seria. xD Ahora para tu segundo review: Si, Mick es cosa seria, aprender a dominar al instante los poderes de su enemigo no es para nada fácil, respecto al Deja Vu, no se me ocurrió. :,v Y si, lo aprendió a la mala. xD Considerando el hermano que tiene Luna, Sam y Mick podrían considerarse una buena influencia. xD Los monstruos son los mas "malvados", los villanos en general luchan por dinero y en situaciones desesperadas, los monstruos sólo por que quieren. Realmente no me gusta mucho incluir a más personajes así de la nada, en el caso de los "Heraldos del Fin" está justificado, su sociedad es demasiado brutal, lo que siempre genera guerreros excepcionales, no me gusta del todo, es que sólo metí 2 OC's con nombre y que no son "Heraldos del Fin". Lo de imitar a los orgánicos es por que muchos nacieron luchando contra ellos en el Atlas, y los nuevos van imitando a los viejos, aprenden de ellos para superarlos en los "Nux'Arak". Me costó escribir ese "reencuentro" y aún falta algo mucho más difícil por escribir, ya lo verás. :,v El mundo entero la tendrá muy difícil por culpa de Lynn sr (el padre de Lincoln, debo aprender a referirme a ellos diferenciándolos, hay 4 con el mismo nombre). xD El prólogo sucedió un domingo, y ahora es viernes, una muy bonita semana (Los "Heraldos del Fin" evolucionan demasiado rápido, el mundo la tendrá muy difícil). xD Y de paso creo que expliqué por qué "Mutilador" es así. xD**

 **Js152: Lo que tiene planeado no es tan propio de él mismo, pro espero que te guste. :)**

 **ElectrusMax01: E capítulos termina el arco, a ver qué prefieren para las historias (leer la NA al principio del capítulo), y me alegra que te haya gustado el episodio. :)**

 **Neozura: Y bueno, al menos una parte de ti estará satisfecha, Sam sufrirá, todos los enemigos del dios oscuro sufren.**

 **MightyMitch47: Se darán a conocer las historias (leer la NA al principio del episodio). :)**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	55. Lazos en la Desesperación (Parte 4)

**NA1: Entonces está decidido, haré un arco interludio de esta historia en la que explicaré el origen de cada uno de los héroes, villanos y de algunos monstruos.**

 **NA2: Debo disculparme porque en el episodio anterior el título dice que es la parte 2 cuando en realidad es la parte 3 del arco.**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Lazos en la desesperación (Parte 4)**

– Condenado hijo de… – Liberty maldecía a su padre con toda su furia.

Incluso los arranques de ira de Lola palidecían ante el exabrupto de Liberty. Lincoln podía entender su furia, Leif y Lexx no llevaban ni 2 horas con sus modificaciones musculares, por lo que su desempeño no iba a ser ni mínimamente aceptable, prácticamente los había enviado a morir. Liberty estaba arrodillada en el piso y tenía a Leif recostado sobre su rezago, a penas lo vio inconsciente sobre el hombro de "Lethal" corrió hacia él.

– No se puede escanear el estado de su cuerpo, la habilidad del llamado Leif hace que las ondas lo atraviesen. – Informó uno de los equipamientos médicos.

– Bien, intenten con Lynn y Loni. – Ordenó el dios oscuro, dirigiéndose hacia Liberty.

– Lincoln… – Dijo Liberty antes de que el dios oscuro pudiera hablar, se veía inundada por dolor y furia, cosa que de cualquier otro a Lincoln le encantaría, pero no de ella, verla así le recordaba al momento en el que se rindió ante la escarcha. Lincoln no era estúpido, no tardó en darse cuenta de que el amor de su familia era lo que le hacía sentir el frío apoderándose de él, haciéndolo temblar y congelando sus extremidades… quizá si se hubiera distanciado de sus hermanas el daño que le hizo la escarcha no sería tan severo… pero él realmente disfrutaba viéndolas triunfar, viéndolas felices… deliberadamente desafió a la escarcha y pagó el precio, pago que hizo cuando finalmente su espíritu, el espíritu de Lincoln Loud se quebró, cuando gritó hacia el cielo con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su frustración… esa misma expresión, exactamente ese momento veía dibujado en Liberty… en su mismo rostro. – Tú nos…

– Él pagará por esto Liberty. – Dijo Lincoln, pero contrario a lo que ella esperaba, Lincoln no se mostraba tan seguro, parecía estar llorando. Quizá no sea un acto propio de un "Heraldo del Fin", pero esa chica se parece más a Lincoln Loud que el actual "Grand Final", y para bien o para mal, él la defenderá… – Pero dile a Levi que guarde equipaje para todos. – El dios oscuro añadió retirándose, tenía una conversación que entablar.

* * *

– Vámonos Linka, dicen que recogieron nuestras cosas de casa y que las están trasladando a otra casa… – Decía Lori con tristeza, la casa Loud no es perfecta, pero realmente estaba apegada a ese lugar.

– La van… ¿La van a reconstruir? – Preguntó inocentemente Leni.

– Seguro Leni. – Respondió Lisa. – Una vez terminen la investigación… – La pequeña científica se detuvo cuando Lana le pisó el pie.

– Lo que Lisa quiso decir es que por ahora tenemos que quedarnos en otra casa, pero pronto volveremos. – Aclaró Lola.

Si hay algo admirable en esas chicas es su capacidad para seguir unidas pese a los recientes eventos, si no sabes perdonar y olvidar, no sobrevives en la casa Loud… Una cosa eran los 5 años de amistad de Linka y sus compañeros de clases, y otra completamente diferente es una vida con todas sus hermanas y padres.

– Estoy con "Purifier". – Dijo Linka causando un silencio sepulcral entre su familia, pero las miradas de desconcierto indicaban que no iba a durar mucho.

– Li… – Iba a decir Rita.

– ¡Linka! – Gritó Lori con furia y poniéndose frente a ella y levantándola del cuello de su camisa naranja. En cualquier otra circunstancia Linka se habría hecho para atrás, Lori podía ser muy imponente… pero ahora no eran nada. – ¿¡Qué significa esto!? – Exigió saber la mayor de las Loud.

Al darse cuenta, Linka se encontraba rodeada por Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn, además de Lori, sus palabras realmente habían golpeado duro… y no es para menos, literalmente había dicho que mataría a Lincoln… pero por alguna razón sentía el odio en las miradas de sus hermanas mucho menos pesado.

– Lincoln es un ase…

– ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! – Interrumpió Lori sujetándola con más fuerza. – Él es nuestro hermano ¿¡Alguna vez te falló!? – La voz de Lori la estaba hartando, al igual que su tendencia a perder el control.

– ¡Si! – Gritó Linka haciendo a Lori soltarla. – Cuando ordenó a sus fuerzas matarnos lenta y dolorosamente ¿O ya lo olvidaste? ¡Él nos odia!

– ¡Linka! – Gritó Lynn saltando hacia ella. Hasta ahora la deportista se había negado a aceptar eso, por lo que escucharlo de Linka resultó mucho más chocante de lo que pudo haber imaginado. – Ese no es Lincoln… ¡Podrá ser su cuerpo! ¡Pero no es nuestro hermano! ¡Ese no es Lincoln Loud! – Gritaba Lynn conteniendo sus deseos de tirarle los dientes. La deportista le había caído en sima y ahora estaba sentada sobre el pecho de la peliblanco.

Linka por su parte se impresionó, Lynn estaba encadenada por su propia mente, mientras siga negándose a aceptar la verdad estas cadenas no la dejarán en paz… pero ella se levantó con todo ese peso y saltó para atacarla… sin duda admirable.

– ¿Eh? – Lynn no esperó que Linka pusiera una pantalla de la fuerza de seguridad frente a su cara, pero veía una escena verdaderamente horrorosa. Pese a que la escena estaba censurada, Lynn sentía algo revolviéndole el estómago.

– Se confirmó que la víctima del brutal ataque fue el villano "Baseball-Bat", las pruebas de ADN coinciden con el beisbolista local conocido como Francisco. – Informó Patchy Drizzle, el ataque de la asociación no dejó casi ningún herido, y con el ataque a Archon los "Heraldos del Fin" se habían robado toda la atención de los medios, y más ahora por los rumores de la verdadera identidad del dios oscuro había sido rebelada.

– No… – Los ojos de Lynn comenzaban a humedecerse. Ese chico era su compañero en varios clubes deportivos, y no lo admitiría tan fácilmente, pero sentía cierta atracción por él…

– Aún no estamos seguros de lo que causó el… deceso del deportista, pero por los charcos de lava en las cercanías asumimos que fueron los "Heraldos del Fin", en otras noticias… ¿¡Que se confirmó la identidad de "Grand Final"!? – Si bien era información clasificada por su importancia, su revelación no fue precisamente discreta, por lo que en menos de una hora prácticamente todo el mundo lo sabía.

Era la grabación de uno de los vídeos más vistos, todos los vídeos asociados a "Grand Final" se acercaron a ser los más vistos en las redes sociales y plataformas de vídeos más populares de internet.

– ¡Ah! – Una de las cartas bomba de Linka le quitó a Lynn de en sima.

– ¿¡Cuántos más tienen que morir para que se den cuenta de que no tiene salvación!? – Gritó Linka.

 ***paf***

Una bofetada de Lori volvió a dejar un silencio sepulcral.

Por muy hostil que fuera la escena, ninguna de las Loud o sus padres tenía deseos de seguir con ella.

– Si esa es tu forma de dar gracias. – Sentenció Lori dándole la espalda a Linka.

– Él quiere morir Lori, y tú lo sabes. – Linka lo sabía, Lori era la que más quería y se preocupaba por Lincoln, quizá se sintiera culpable al tenerlo consigo siempre y nunca verlo crecer por ver su celular… – Por una vez en tu maldita vida mira a Lincoln, y no veas sólo lo que quieres ver, si realmente lo amas, tienes que hacer esto… – Linka se volteó, estaba soltando lágrimas.

– Lo odias… No puede ser sólo por esto. – Dijo Lori, también derramando lágrimas. La rubia conocía a Linka, ella no es rencorosa, ni siquiera con los villanos que han intentado matarla, ella evitaba esas emociones con el deseo de no tentarse a matar. – ¿Tus amigos son más importantes que tu hermano? ¿Qué tu gemelo?

Un durísimo golpe para Linka… ¿O no? Desde hacía algunas horas dejaron de importarle sus difuntos amigos, estaban muertos, sus nutrientes regresaron a la tierra… eso es todo.

– ¿Y los que asesinó no tienen familias? ¿Estuviste en el funeral de Coockie y Rusty? ¿Supiste cuántas muertes se dieron en la batalla por el Atlas? – Respondió Linka haciendo vacilar a Lori, ella no fue al funeral por que quería pasar más tiempo con Lincoln… – Miles.

 ***strike***

– Su transporte los está esperando, largo de aquí Louds. – Dijo el gran ejecutor.

– Vámonos Louds. – Dijo Lori sin siquiera mirar a Linka. – Eres igual a "Grand Final"

Los "campeones" de "Purifier" escoltaron a los Loud fuera del lugar.

Linka se regresó al cuarto de interrogatorios, pudo haberles grabado todo lo que ella vio, pero eso destruiría lo que quedaba de la familia Loud, y si bien ella jamás podría regresar con su familia, al menos podría protegerla… y eso implicaba detener a los "Heraldos del Fin".

Lisa le envió a Lucy un mensaje con la nueva localización de su residencia, realmente no tenían forma de mantener a Lucy en un solo lugar, pero siempre podían contar con que volvería. Con su poder ella podía ir y venir hacia y desde casi cualquier sitio, pero con el tamaño del radio de alcance del rastreador de su armadura, al menos podían saber dónde estaba, y ese lugar… no es uno que entregara un buen augurio, o más específicamente donde estuvo a la hora en que un reporte bastante reciente se dio.

– Chicas… Lucy estuvo en la escuela media de Royal Woods. – Dijo Lisa con terror en su rostro, expresión que se contagió al resto de las chicas cuando les mostró un informe de la fuerza de seguridad indicándoles que los "Heraldos del Fin" habían atacado la escuela a esas horas. – La fuerza de seguridad no la ha encontrado aún…

* * *

El equipo a cargo de la captura de "Universus" se encontraba en el transporte de "Purifier" y en camino al punto de encuentro, la oportunidad de captura se había perdido por el cambio de objetivo para servir como refuerzos para el equipo a cargo de la captura de "Ragna-Rock and Roll".

– Ambas misiones fueron un fracaso. – Reportó Loki. – Cuando llegamos al estadio, "Ragna-Rock and Roll" y nuestros hermanos habían desaparecido.

– Las alcantarillas de los alrededores sufrieron daños serios, quizá nuestros hermanos estén atrapados… – Decía Levi.

– Suficiente Levi. – Interrumpió "Mutilador". – Deliberadamente cancelaste la orden de captura sobre "Universus" para ir como refuerzos sin siquiera consultármelo.

– ¡Aaahhh! – "Mutilador" activó los dispositivos de emergencia de Levi causándole fuertes descargas eléctricas.

– Suficiente. – Interrumpió Loki poniendo una de sus prisiones de éxtasis sobre su hermano, lo cual prácticamente paralizó el tiempo dentro, evitando que Levi siguiera siendo torturado. – Levi no tiene las modificaciones musculares, morirá si sigues castigándolo… ¡Aaaahhhh! – No fue diferente con Loki, él no podía ponerse a sí mismo en una prisión de éxtasis, pero pese al dolor mantuvo activa la prisión de Levi.

– Lo olvides tu lugar Loki. – Dijo "Mutilador". – Ustedes fueron creados con un solo propósito y están fallando.

Lane estaba usando su niebla muy discretamente para aturdir los nervios de Loki y evitar que sufriera, mientras Lexx simplemente miraba impotente.

– Mañana tienen otra misión, volverán a capturar a "Universus" y no me decepcionarán de nuevo. – Finalizó "Mutilador" al tiempo en que se cortaba la transmisión.

– ¡Levi! – Los 3 corrieron a ver a su hermano una vez Loki deshizo la prisión.

Dentro del punto de encuentro, una instalación secreta de "Purifier" sería prácticamente imposible capturarlos, pues los "Heraldos del Fin" necesitarían un enorme contingente de fuerzas militares sólo para entrar, y si el objetivo es sacarlos de ahí, simplemente no es recomendable desplegar una fuerza de destrucción de esa escala.

– ¡Por el dios oscuro! – Comunicó "Chaos Crown", el nombrado quinto "Jerarca" tras la muerte de "Hell Blade" al resto del grupo que fue enviado por el dios oscuro.

Las vanguardias del quinto "Jerarca" avanzaban volando sigilosamente a ras de suelo, adecuadamente llamadas "Sable-Muerte", pequeños, rápidos y silenciosos. Sus capacidades para burlar los rastreadores los hacía idóneos para las persecuciones silenciosas.

Si bien el transporte en el que iban sus objetivos estaba avanzando en una vía entre ciudades en medio de la nada, no estaba en una posición en la que "Purifier" no pudiera reforzarlos. Los escáneres habían detectado una nave "Juez", y considerando la batalla que tuvieron hace unas horas, ya habían entrado a su radio de fuego.

– Encuentren y destruyan los drones faro. – Ordenó "Chaos Crown", la información que "Cataclysm" recolectó sobre esa arma en la batalla por Archon está probando ser demasiado útil para su misión actual. – Que el "Juez" se concentre sólo en nosotros.

– Se detectan aeronaves patrullando el área. – Informó el sexto jerarca "Doom-Crawler".

– No estamos cerca de ninguna base de "Purifier" ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? … rodeen el transporte. – Indicó "Chaos Crown". – Se acabó la parte fácil mis fuerzas, preparen las armas ¡Derramaremos sangre como lo dicta el dios oscuro! – Agregó sin poder contener la característica agresividad de un "Heraldo del Fin" que liberó formando un orbe infernal, el cual disparó hacia una de las naves, destruyéndola de inmediato.

Pese a que las "Sable-Muerte" obedecían únicamente a "Chaos Crown", estas aumentaron su velocidad dejando a su "Jerarca" atrás, él tenía otra misión de la que ocuparse. Si bien las mortíferas y veloces vanguardias seguían sin ser detectados en base a sondeos, al acercarse sí podrían ser vistos, lo cual era mejor para distraer a los cazas y al "Juez" de las vanguardias de anulación en la retaguardia.

– Múltiples cuerpos enormes no identificados en vector de aproximación. – Indicó la adjutora del transporte.

Con el propósito que los "Jerarcas" tenían en ese momento, el uso de las vanguardias de "Doom-Crawler" sería más contraproducente que útil, pero las "Línea de Masacre" serían mucho más útiles, por lo que ambos avanzaban rodeados por estas, pero eran muy lentas…

 ***Crash***

Lo que parecía ser un ancla se clavó en el piso cerca del transporte, y casi al instante una "Línea de Masacre" se encontraba saltando al lado del transporte. Al tener sus cuchillas extendidas podría detener el transporte de un golpe.

– ¡Lane! – Gritó Loki y ambos usaron su telekinesis para empujar el transporte evadiendo el golpe. – ¡Posiciones de batalla! Esta chatarra llegará al punto de encuentro. – Ordenó Loki al tiempo en que se abrían las escotillas. A esa velocidad y contra enemigos robóticos como los "Heraldos del Fin" la niebla de Lane no sería útil, y a distancias medianas o largas tampoco lo es la prisión de éxtasis de Loki, por lo que sólo dependen de las torretas automáticas de Levi y su capacidad como tiradores. – Levi, abre un canal con los cazas ¡Que cubran el transporte!

– No hay comunicación, seguirán el protocolo. – Informó Levi, las cosas no iban para anda bien, las naves merodeando no estaban ahí con órdenes de escoltar el transporte, sino de proteger la ubicación, y el protocolo de "Purifier" los hará atacar a los "Heraldos del Fin" avistados, los cuales están demasiado cerca del transporte en el que el equipo a cargo de la captura de "Universus" iba.

– Levi, que las torretas disparen contra las anclas, que no se acerquen. – Ordenó Loki, acercarse a las "Línea de Masacre" era demasiado peligroso sin importar si iban en un transporte blindado para la batalla.

En efecto los pilotos deberían seguir el protocolo, pero en este caso estaban ante un problema un poco más grande que la irregularidad en la conducción del transporte.

– Por "Death'Bringer". – Dijo una de las vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" que iba rodeando a los "Jerarcas", una docena de esas mortíferas máquinas de metal y furia comenzaron a disparar esas enormes anclas hacia el cielo.

– "Heraldos del Fin" identificados, desplieguen los drones objetivo y espejismo. – Indicó uno de los pilotos, y de inmediato los cazas tomaron camino hacia la concentración de vanguardias, avanzaban haciendo gala de su maniobrabilidad y velocidad lograban esquivar las anclas y los orbes de los "Jerarcas". – Drones en posición. – Reportó el Piloto. – ¡Despejen el área!

– ¡El juez va a disparar! – Reportó Levi sumamente preocupado, quizá era su paranoia, pero parecía que el camino y el suelo los estuviera siguiendo.

– Activa el escudo Levi. – Ordenó Loki sabiendo que los "Heraldos del Fin" tramaban algo, si anteriormente ya sufrieron muchas bajas por culpa del "Juez", no se arriesgarían a enfrentarlo tan directamente, algo debían estar planeando.

– ¡Nadie puede desafiar a la maestra! – Dijeron al unísono las vanguardias agrupándose más cerca de los "Jerarcas". Las "Línea de Masacre" tenían muchas capas de corazas, su cráneo se extendía hacia atrás en una gruesa y plana placa que servía de protección adicional para sus piernas, pero además están hechas para trabajar unidas. Las imponentes vanguardias extendieron las corazas de sus hombros y despegaron la de sus pechos, formando una estructura similar a una flor con su cabeza al centro y entre todas hicieron lo que se conocería como formación herido.

 ***Strike***

El asombroso poder de fuego del Juez no pudo superar el blindaje adaptable de las "Línea de masacre" agrupadas alrededor de los "jerarcas", pero eso no evitó el temblor que se dio por el poderosísimo golpe. Cuando los demoledores "Muerte-Infierno" desplegados en Archon fueron superados por las fuerzas de "Purifier", estaban demasiado alto como para que el poderoso impacto del "Juez" causara el temblor que acababan de presenciar.

– Es… ¿En serio? – Se preguntó Loki con asombro en sus ojos.

– ¡Son heraldos! – Advirtió Lane al ver detenidamente el entorno, esas difuminaciones no eran normales.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Levi estaba sorprendido, si en efecto eran "Heraldos del Fin" habían burlado todos sus detectores.

– ¡Suelta las bombas Levi! – Gritó Loki al darse cuenta de que esas siluetas los estaban rodeando.

 ***Boom***

Las vanguardias "Sable -Muerte" pudieron alejarse con facilidad del radio de la explosión, pero eso sacrificó la parte de encubierto de su misión.

– Estas son nuevas… – Comentó Lane, no había visto enemigos así antes… o lo poco que se veían, eran muy veloces, como mantarrayas que avanzaban volando casi a ras de suelo, prácticamente sin roce con el aire podían avanzar extremadamente rápido y con una pérdida de energía muy pequeña… pero deberían tener varias dificultades para maniobrar si no es para doblar.

– ¡Cállate Lane! – Loki estaba bastante frustrado, había cometido un terrible error, bajó la guardia, quizá si hubiera visto antes a esos "Heraldos del Fin" habría podido evitar todo ese embrollo, pero ya era tarde. Mo podían abandonar el transporte, incluso con su telekinesis no podrían escapar de esos Heraldos de alta velocidad, por lo que sólo les quedaba una opción. Si bien Loki se encontraba frustrado, ese pesar no rompió su concentración, aún tenía un escuadrón que sacar de ahí con vida. – Tenemos que llegar a la base, si Lincoln no lanzó una fuerza masiva es porque no quiere una batalla. – Loki tenía razón, pero no es porque Lincoln temiera a "Purifier", sólo no quería que ellos murieran.

Las vanguardias "Sable -Muerte" no iban con el objetivo de eliminar rápidamente a sus enemigos, lo que hacía su objetivo considerablemente más difícil de lograr, pero aun así podrían lograr el objetivo. Su estructura plana y alargada les permitía desplazarse muy rápido y con un gasto mínimo de energía, pero sin muchas capacidades defensivas, al momento de sacrificar su posición para saltar hacia el transporte, se exponían demasiado a los disparos.

* **Boom***

– ¡Buen tiro! – Celebró Lane cuando Loki disparó contra el centro de la primera "Sable -Muerte" que saltó, causando una pequeña explosión, después de todo las armas de "Purifier" tampoco son catalogadas como comunes, pese a ser un rifle, la fuerza del impacto de su disparo fue devastadora.

– ¡Por "Grand Final"! – Gritó la vanguardia "Sable -Muerte" que creyeron haber destruido. La fragilidad de esos letales heraldos era demasiada como para no tener un sistema de supervivencia para emergencia, el cual en este caso era una flexibilidad extrema en su estructura, permitiéndole deformarse y romperse como si fuera una hoja de papel, para luego volver a reunirse. Esta sorpresiva habilidad tomó desprevenidos a Loki y su equipo, y esa falta de criterio le permitió acoplarse a la coraza del vehículo. Estando prácticamente unido a la cubierta del transporte, tanto sus tripulantes como las torretas automáticas de Levi no podrían concretar un golpe dañino. – Transmitiendo posición para el salto.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó Loki usando su telekinesis para golpear el panel de corteza exterior al que esa vanguardia se había acoplado, no estaba seguro de su propósito pero que un "Heraldo del Fin" se te acerque no puede ser para algo bueno.

– ¡Ya celebrarán! ***boom*** – Gritó Lexx disparando frenética y precisamente, por lo que sabía de los "Heraldos del Fin" según los registros, eran demasiado peligrosos, y al comprobar la capacidad de esas vanguardias, no bastarían los disparos. – ¡Ahhh! – Gritó el pequeño lanzando una ola telequinética alejando a la vanguardia "Sable -Muerte" que saltó por su costado.

– ¡Lexx! – Loki le llamó la atención, él no debería estar usando su telekinesis, acababa de salir de la reformación muscular. – Lane, refuerza a Lexx y no lo dejes usar su telekinesis, Levi desactiva las torretas automáticas esos monstruos ya no nos siguen, prepara las bombas de emergencia e identifica a todos los cazas en el cielo. Si queremos salir de aquí, tendremos que hacer una locura. – Finalizó Loki ajustando su casco.

 ***Strike***

El "Juez" volvió a disparar contra las "Línea de Masacre" obteniendo el mismo resultado.

– Inutilicen el transporte. – Ordenó "Chaos Crown", sus vanguardias no se podían acercar tan fácilmente al transporte con las maniobras evasivas que estaba realizando. – Antes de que los pasajeros caigan rodéenlos. – Finalizó "Chaos Crown", era una orden muy audaz, si uno de los objetivos del dios oscuro muere, él responderá con su cabeza, pero así es la cultura de los "Heraldos del Fin".

 ***Zas***

El transporte de "Purifier" era cercenado por las "Sable -Muerte" como si estuviera hecho de mantequilla. Ese sí era el objetivo de esas vanguardias, por lo que lo cumplían con extrema facilidad y precisión. Ningún cabello de los objetivos sería cortado si no estaba en sus órdenes, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de todo lo demás en el transporte.

– ¿¡Dónde está tu locura para escapar Loki!? – Gritó Lexx ya desesperado, no podía hacer nada para detener a esas mantarrayas.

– ¡Cállate y dispara! – Respondió Loki, él al menos podía destruir a algunas con su prisión de éxtasis ya que ahora se estaban acercando mucho.

– ¡Por el dios oscuro! – Gritó otra vanguardia siendo destruida por el choque telequinético de Lane.

– Ahora sí se armó. – Dijo Levi con una sonrisa cuando el motor principal del transporte fue partido a la mitad. Sin perder tiempo el castaño corrió hacia una bóveda blindada del transporte, desde la que sacó un extraño cilindro tan grande como él mismo, el cual pudo levantar sin problemas con su telekinesis.

– ¡Regresa a tu lugar Levi! – Ordenó Loki.

– Nuestro lugar… ¡Es siendo libres! – Respondió Levi al tiempo en que una vanguardia "Sable -Muerte" entraba al vehículo por uno de los muchos cortes de la coraza. Acto seguido esta se dobló envolviendo a Levi pareciendo dejarlo en una crisálida.

– Transmitiendo posición. – Comunicó la vanguardia.

– Ni siquiera vale la pena disculparse. – Dijo el pequeño castaño activando los inhibidores de las armaduras de sus hermanos.

– ¡Levi! – Gritaron Loki, Lane y Lexx ignorando por completo el hecho de que su hermano los había dejado vendidos al inhibir su movimiento, estaban terriblemente preocupados al ver como la crisálida en la que su hermano fue encerrado era envuelta por una luz naranja y luego desaparecía.

– Pronto se reunirán con él. – Dijo otra vanguardia al tiempo en que el vehículo (o lo que quedaba de él) era envuelto por docenas de vanguardias "Sable-Muerte" y trans-posicionado al "World-Breaker".

* * *

– Qué es… ¿¡Qué es esto!? – Gritó Linka tan asombrada como horrorizada al llegar a los niveles inferiores de la mansión del gran ejecutor.

– No creerás que "Purifier" eran sólo la basura sobre gloria y victoria que los idiotas del cónclave siempre repetían como zombies en las entrevistas… ¿O sí? – Dijo "Mutilador" caminando como si nada entre muchos cuerpos humanos en tanques de contención. – Los "Dowl" y los trascendentes son los responsables indirectos de la existencia de genes que permiten las habilidades, pero con los "Dowl" de mi lado tengo acceso a muchas de las habilidades. Cuando uso genes de adultos para clonar, estos ya tienen muchas modificaciones en sus códigos genéticos lo que causa muchos problemas para insertarles las habilidades de los monstruos de la primera generación, y si intento incertarlos en genes de bebés antes de clonarlos, la vida de los especímenes está garantizada, pero esperar a que crezcan es demasiado molesto. Pero ahora tengo no sólo al más fuerte de los candidatos, sino también a la persona que puede estabilizarlos. – El tono de "Mutilador" parecía verdaderamente desquiciado, y Linka comprobó su locura al ver docenas de tanques de vidrio en los que estaban contenidos los clones de su abuelo. – Actualmente todos los que fueron injertados con poderes de otros acabaron muertos, pero tú puedes asegurar su supervivencia.

– T-Tienes razón… – Decía Linka insegura, podrían ser clones, pero no por eso dejaban de ser humanos… si iba a colaborar con "Mutilador" sin duda tendría que programar una degeneración celular para que ese loco no los use para conquistar el mundo, o algún chip biológico para que le obedezcan… ¿Desde cuándo la vida es tan insignificante para ella? – N-Necesito cristales… – La peliblanco añadió, usar a estos clones así es la mejor forma que tienen para derrotar a Lincoln.

– Quizá… tengamos más cosas en común de lo que pensamos. – Linka escuchó a Lincoln en su cabeza, cosa que no le causó ningún placer, no por el hecho de que ahora es su enemigo, sino por lo que dijo… pero es verdad, ella estaba ignorando todos los valores que como heroína juró defender.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el episodio, no pude rebelar qué le pasó a Lucy y a Carol, al igual que el resto, pero bueno, aún quedan más partes. xD**

 **¿Se esperaban los clones de Albert como modelo para el ejército de monstruos más fuerte que el mundo haya visto? ¿Qué protegía "Purifier" en una vía en medio de la nada? (no era el centro de clonación) ¿Qué les pasó a los secuestrados por los "Heraldos del Fin"? ¿Responderé el resto de las preguntas del episodio anterior? xD Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews.**

 **Pirata: heriste los sentimientos del "Dowl". :,v (Y si mal no recuerdo tú preguntaste por esa lechuza) xD Sobre "Mutilador", no lo rebelé, el próximo sin falta carnal. xD De hecho no me esperaba que alguien adivinara del plumífero amigo del "Mutilador". Los señores Loud si pelearon, pero aún no se relatan sus reacciones sentimentales, espero poder escribirlas en el próximo episodio. Y sí, la segunda generación tenía demasiados refuerzos, si ellos hubieran estado en ese momento, Lincoln habría destruido el punto de quiebre sísmico desde el principio, eran demasiado poderosos.**

 **Neozura: Logro mil desbloqueado, lo de los trascendentes y los "Dowl" fueron pura creatividad mía, y espero que te hayan gustado. :D Ahora sobre la lechuza, no tiene miedo, es el máximo exponente de la necesidad de luchar con todo (y pronto explicaré el por qué), pero el miedo no está en su genética, el luchar para ganar sí, y como viste, Linka puede ser demasiado útil. No es el mejor bando, pero es el que tiene más posibilidades de vencer a Lincoln, y luchando contra un monstruo del calibre de "Grand Final", no hay mucho espacio para la duda o la moral. La meta de Lincoln no es sólo ver arder el mundo, es ver el miedo consumiéndolos a todos, pero entre más fuertes sean, más disfruta haciéndolos sufrir y matándolos. Y en cuanto a su escarcha, es como dijo Lisa, una alteración en la mente de Lincoln que lo hace resentir todo el cariño y ahora es tan fuerte que los ataques de escarcha son letales.**

 **Js152: No pierdo el toque para tomarlos por sorpresa. xD Y estamos de acuerdo, cuando la guerra llegó todo se vale.**

 **MightyMitch47: Se hará el interludio. C:**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :D**


	56. Lazos en la Desesperación (Parte 5)

**NA: Al final de cada capítulo restante de este arco haré un recuento de las organizaciones que se unen a los bandos, con tantos personajes y la mayoría con sus respectivos motivos me cuesta mantener el ritmo de todo lo que va pasando, por lo que les daré a conocer el cómo van las alianzas hasta el momento.**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Lazos en la Desesperación (Parte 5)**

– El transporte del equipo de captura fue secuestrado por los "Heraldos del Fin", desconocemos el estado del equipo. – Indicó la adjutora de "Mutilador".

– Ese maldito… abre un canal con nuestra afiliada, se acabaron las sutilezas. – Ordenó el gran ejecutor con extrema tranquilidad.

Seguían en los niveles inferiores de la mansión del gran ejecutor, donde a cada nivel que bajaban, aumentaba la cantidad de aberraciones que Linka contemplaba… era triste por algunas que no funcionaron, pero eran las menos.

– Hiciste bien al elegir continuar con el legado de la familia Loud. – Dijo el gran ejecutor, cosa que le molestó bastante a Linka.

– ¿De qué hablas? … mi familia jamás volverá a verme como si fuera uno de los … – Linka sonaba muy triste, si bien por algún motivo las consideraba cada vez menos importantes, el haber crecido con ellas la hacía dudar… la sensación de no tener un hogar al cual regresar estaba estrujando su alma.

– Tu padre nunca te lo rebeló… no lo puedo culpar… – Dijo el gran ejecutor quitándose su casco y rebelándose ante su nieta.

– Eso es… inesperado. – Comentó Linka con sus ojos abiertos. Lo había visto en algunas fotos, pero tenía un aspecto de hippie…

– Ya debes saber porqué tu padre nunca les habló de mí. – Comentó muy tranquilo "Mutilador".

– ¿Qué buscabas con el alzamiento de la segunda generación? – Exigió saber Linka.

– Ya te lo debió decir el "Dowl", que el mundo entienda lo que es el verdadero poder… – El gran ejecutor parecía estar demasiado seguro de lo que decía, no se sentía la más mínima pizca de duda en su voz.

Linka no podía contrariarlo, no en esta situación, si hubiera habido cientos de personas con un nivel igual al del Alto Capitán Mayor, "Grand Final" no habría sobrevivido cuando atacó para asesinar a Clyde.

– Ahora, si no queremos que los miles se vuelvan millones, tendremos que actuar con prisa. – El gran ejecutor añadió.

– ¿P-Por qué no atacaste a mi padre? – Preguntó Linka sin mostrar conflicto.

– Después de tu abuela, en tu casa estaba la cosa que yo más amo… aunque tu padre creyera que yo estaba muerto, no me arriesgaría a perderla… – "Mutilador" volvió a sonar como un desquiciado, pero eso de cualquier modo intrigó mucho a Linka.

– Y eso sería…

– Je… Lincoln la llamó "Vanzilla", era un nombre adecuado… – Respondió sonando bastante más contento, realmente ama a ese vehículo… si supiera las veces que se ha destruido y Lori la ha reparado. – Suficiente de pláticas Linka. Tú y yo sabemos que Lincoln quiere acabar con todos nosotros, y si quieres detenerlo, debes estabilizar a todos estos especímenes…

Linka no se había olvidado de eso, sólo… no quería hacerlo, era demasiado cruel… pero necesario para triunfar en nombre de todos… por la vida misma.

– Terminemos con esto. – Sentenció Liberty acercándose al primer clon de su abuelo.

– Traigan los cristales. – Ordenó "mutilador" y de inmediato más "Campeones" de "Purifier" llegaron con esquirlas sangrientas.

* * *

– Los objetivos están a tu merced, "Grand Final". – Informó "Chaos Crown" entrando a las cámaras médicas personales del dios oscuro.

– Bien hecho mis "Jerarcas", ahora deben prepararse, la próxima vez que dejemos el "World-Breaker" será la más grande y gloriosa masacre que dará inicio a nuestra era. – Sentenció el dios oscuro mirando muy satisfecho hacia sus cámaras médicas, en ellas estaban Leif, Loni y Lynn, habían sido bastante dañados, pero seguían vivos. – Retírense. – El dios oscuro añadió.

– Como lo dicte el dios oscuro. – Dijeron ambos "Jerarcas" y de inmediato "Doom-Crawler" y "Chaos-Crown" obedecieron.

Los daños de los clones de las chicas Loud eran considerables, pero con su capacidad regenerativa, unida a las tecnologías que Lincoln desarrolló en su fracasado intento para curarse de la escarcha y mejoradas con los nanobots adecuados para aumentar la eficacia de sus funciones médicas, la vida de esos 3 estaba prácticamente garantizada… bueno, 6, en las vanguardias "Sable-Muerte" Lexx, Loki y Lane estaban siendo trasladados a las cámaras médicas.

– Lincoln… – Levi llamó su atención. "Grand Final" había ordenado especial cuidado con él en su captura para no necesitar ponerlo en la cámara médica. Además de ser el único de su equipo que estaba consciente de todo lo que sucedía, estaba cubriendo celosamente el cilindro que había logrado sacar durante la captura.

– Bienvenido Levi. – Dijo el peliblanco volteándose hacia el clon de la hermana que más lo ayudó en la creación de sus fuerzas. – ¿Pudiste traerlo?

– Si… – Dijo Levi muy dudoso, tenía motivos personales para proteger ese contenedor, pero con todo lo que Lincoln hizo por ellos, se había ganado su confianza ¿Sería un error? Quizá, pero el hecho de que Lincoln puso su vida en juego por ellos no puede ser refutado. Levi acabó entregándole el contenedor.

Con sumo cuidado Lincoln introdujo en otra cámara médica el contenedor. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a una criatura tan pura, por el plan de "Mutilador", Leon seguía en una cámara de contención hasta que su cuerpo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que el poder que se le introdujo más su propia telekinesis no lo dañe… pero eso tendría que cambiar.

– Tendrás que cambiar pañales. – Dijo el dios oscuro introduciendo nanobots en Leon a través de su contenedor de animación suspendida.

Levi no pudo evitar estremecerse por eso, si bien él nunca había tocado a Leon, no podía evitar quererlo. El pequeño castaño lo vio formarse, lo ayudó a formarse desde que no era más que una célula con un código genético alterado… y siempre quiso simplemente jugar con él… pero dejó a Lincoln continuar con eso.

 ***Crack***

El contenedor de Leon fue abierto por "Grand Final".

– ¡Buaaaaa! – El pequeño bebé gritó con mucha fuerza, cosa que hizo a Levi usar su telekinesis para saltar de inmediato hacia él, arrebatándoselo al dios oscuro.

– Levi, será mejor que busques alguna ruta de escape… – Por algún motivo las espadas de Lincoln rugían para liberarse. – No quedará nada de este mundo… debes buscar otro para tus hermanos… – ¿Quizá otro planeta? No, no podrían llegar antes que los "Heraldos del Fin". – Lisa me dijo sobre la existencia de una infinidad de dimensiones paralelas… es lo único que puedo ofrecerte…

 ***Crash***

Una de las cámaras de contención explotó, muy seguramente alguno de esos chicos había lanzado un choque telequinético… no importaba, "Grand Final" se puso entre la explosión y los clones Levi y Leon.

– Aumenten el suministro de tranquilizantes y refuercen los contenedores de las cámaras médicas. – Ordenó el dios oscuro.

– ¡Lincoln! – Gritó con furia Loni saltando hacia el dios oscuro ¿Qué esperaba lograr con eso? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía, no había forma en que él tuviera la fuerza necesaria para derrotarlo. La habilidad de Loni ya estaba afectando al dios oscuro, llenándolo de un deseo de matarlo, exactamente el mismo anhelo asesino que Loni sufría. De por sí el instinto de supervivencia de Lincoln lo hacía querer matarlos, su sangre sin duda eliminaría la escarcha por un buen tiempo… Esa sería una razón suficiente para él, ha matado por menos… pero en Loni y en sus hermanos vive lo poco que queda de Lincoln Loud, y por muy difícil que fuera, incluso con el poder de Loni actuando sobre él, no liberaría sus espadas incandescentes.

– No te aburres ¿No es cierto? – Dijo el dios oscuro preparándose para golpear el pecho de Loni y literalmente dejarlo sin aire.

– ***Ugh*** – Loni recibió un choque telequinético por parte de Liberty, quedando incrustado en uno de los muros.

– Ha ¡haha! – Curiosamente eso había hecho reír a Leon… lo que fue un alivio, su llanto ya estaba empezando a irritar a "Grand Final".

– Lincoln… yo me encargaré de él. – Pidió Liberty sin poder plantarle cara a Lincoln.

– Dime que no será así con el resto de tus hermanos. – Dijo en burla el dos oscuro.

– Si es así, necesitarás paredes nuevas. – Dijo Liberty en burla, cosa que es normal, excepto por una lágrima que escapaba por uno de sus ojos.

– Lib…

– Por favor… no preguntes. – Pidió la peliblanco en una interrupción algo abrupta.

– Tienes mucho que explicarles, Liberty. – Sentenció el dios oscuro retirándose de las cámaras médicas.

Lincoln tomó camino su cámara privada en el "World-Breaker". Con el asunto de los clones de sus hermanas prácticamente zanjado tenía que lidiar con el problema de que las esquirlas sangrientas no respondían adecuadamente al acercarse a Linka…

– Hola Lincoln… – Saludó Haiku apareciendo frente a él.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Preguntó "Grand Final" continuando su camino, ante lo que Haiku se hizo a un lado.

– Lincoln… ¿No te preocupa que tus "Jerarcas" estén desarrollando personalidades tan… marcadas?

– Haiku… No sé qué tanto "Death-Bringer" te ha dicho sobre mí y mi condición, pero lo único que quedará de mí son ellos, y una personalidad es lo más importante cuando un ser consciente se tiene que adaptar al cambio, los "Heraldos del Fin" serán eternos. – Respondió el dios oscuro.

– Lo entiendo, pero ¿Y si uno de ellos decide desafiarte al "Nux'Arak"? – Era una pregunta preocupante… o tal vez no, Lincoln no se mostraba en lo más mínimo preocupado.

– Mis fuerzas eligieron organizarse en torno a la cadena sagrada y yo les di las vanguardias para aumentar su poder, pero cuando mi cruzada termine, ellos necesitarán una personalidad que guíe su voluntad, que les permita celebrar un triunfo y enfrentar los fracasos, con ella… encontrarán su lugar entre las estrellas…

– Y Lucy era la poeta de la familia. – Se burló Haiku, ella siempre pensó en la forma de vida de las personas, las sociedades que los humanos crearon, pero ellos tienen personalidades muy marcadas… No había considerado la importancia de esas personalidades en su desarrollo como especie… – Realmente eres único Lincoln.

Haiku lo tenía muy en claro, Lincoln era especial, no por el poder que esgrimía o su aparente talento para la poesía, sino por que él estaba luchando por el mismo sueño que ella tenía… por muy repugnante que le pareciera, luchar contra una organización es una cosa, luchar contra un país es mucho más difícil por temas de tamaño, pero luchar contra una ideología tan antigua como lo es la civilización humana misma es imposible, el 99% de los humanos han adoptado una sociedad basada en la economía de subsistencia, resultando en que muchos no se pueden imaginar siquiera una sociedad sin dinero de por medio, y siendo un número tan colosal, que el querer cambiarlo es imposible sin ser un genocida… tal imposibilidad quebró la voluntad de Haiku, renunciando a su sueño.

Cuando Lincoln le prometió que al menos vería el tumor morir, Haiku se llenó de un calor que no había sentido en un buen tiempo, era un anhelo que creyó muerto y que Lincoln revivió con unas simples palabras. Nadie la había hecho sentir así de feliz antes, y si alguien le preguntara, daría la vida por ese deseo, Lincoln ocupa un lugar especial dentro de ella, pero amor no es lo que nace cuando cumples la meta de otra persona, nace de superar obstáculos juntos, de apoyarse con una voluntad inquebrantable… y eso no es lo que Lincoln hace.

– Estoy a la cabeza de la lista de los más buscados, en efecto lo soy. – Respondió el dios oscuro con mucha dificultad, si se permitía mostrar más afecto a Haiku. Si bien esa chica era prescindible en los planes del dios oscuro, su poesía es algo que agrada a Lincoln, parte de Lincoln vive en ella y por eso tendrá el derecho a vivir… pero el sentir afecto es una tentación a la escarcha… y no le resultó muy bien desafiarla. – Ahora déjame, necesito tiempo para preparar a mis fuerzas.

Lincoln se encerró en su cámara privada. Era un lugar bastante tranquilo, aislaba el incesante ruido de las factorías y del "Vin'Ixir", si bien pasaba muy poco tiempo ahí, el disfrutar la calma era un lujo que le gustaba demasiado. Miró la estatua de la entrada antes de comenzar a evaluar la naturaleza de las esquirlas sangrientas de sus heraldos incapacitados. Si bien todos se auto-repararon una vez ganaron una distancia de Linka, todas las anomalías que sufrieron quedaron registradas.

– "Death-Bringer". – Llamó el dios oscuro y la primera "Jerarca" apareció en la recámara. No es que Lincoln la necesitara para ayudarlo en su investigación, pero siempre estuvo con él y su ausencia le daba al dios oscuro una sensación de que algo hace falta.

Una vez su primera "Jerarca" estuvo con él, pudo concentrarse plenamente en su investigación, la cual no duraría demasiado.

Analizando detalladamente el hecho de que las esquirlas sangrientas reaccionaban a Linka, ella en efecto podía alterarlas, pero no a todas del mismo modo, esto estaba reflejado en el hecho de las alteraciones registradas en sus fuerzas variaban conforme Linka se encontraba en peligro, con miedo, o atacando. Sin importar el estado de su sistema, ella podía influir en las esquirlas… hasta que se convirtieran en orbes, de haber podido afectarlos, el orbe del caos que estuvo a punto de matarla junto a toda la cuidad se habría visto alterado de algún modo.

Los nanobots que su ejército usaba eran extremadamente adaptables en cuanto a lo que es obtener energía, por lo que podrían adaptarse en cosa de horas al uso de los orbes… excepto por un par de factores…

El orbe del caos no puede mantenerse quieto, el orbe infernal es demasiado grande y consume sólidos, el orbe tortuoso no puede alterar su tamaño, el orbe atormentador puede alterar su tamaño, pero también consume sólidos, el orbe de la muerte… ni siquiera se conoce del todo su naturaleza y usarlo sigue siendo demasiado poderoso…

Todos los orbes tenían "peros", ninguno se podía adaptar a lo que el dios oscuro esperaba, ni siquiera estaban cerca, si uno de esos orbes pudiera impulsar a los nanobots, estaría bien, pero sin ser esquirlas sangrientas los "Heraldos del Fin" impulsados por los orbes no podrían usar más orbes para luchar… y eso eliminaría prácticamente toda su fuerza bélica.

Lincoln volvió a ver a "Death-Bringer", seguía sentada sobre sus rodillas, contemplando cada movimiento que hacía el dios oscuro en señal de su ciega adoración por su creador… ¿O había algo más? Lincoln debería saberlo, él la creó a fin de cuentas… no, no podía ser lo mismo que él creó, ella evolucionó por su cuenta… siempre siendo más de lo que él esperaba, siempre dando más de lo que el dios oscuro esperó que lograra…

– ¿Amo? – Preguntó confundida la primera "Jerarca", le era muy inusual ver que su señor estuviera así de distraído. – ¿Algo le molesta? – Preguntó "Death-Bringer".

La voz de la primera "Jerarca" sacó al dios oscuro de sus pensamientos.

– Acércate. – Ordenó el dios oscuro, ella siempre fue un factor impredecible en sus planes, siempre superaba los limites que el dios oscuro creyó que tenía y logró triunfos que "Grand Final" creyó imposibles…

– Sólo porque esa es mi voluntad. – Sentenció "Death-Bringer" obedeciendo. La primera "Jerarca" se sentó mirando de frente al dios oscuro, quien se veía sano… pero para nada normal, su expresión indicaba que al menos no estaba bien… – ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Lincoln no dejaba de mirarla… sabía que era una máquina, una herramienta de muerte creada con el único propósito de hacer su voluntad, al igual que los "Heraldos del Fin" … Pero se sentía diferente… Sólo es diferente al resto de los "Jerarcas" en eso, es más antigua… cumple su voluntad desde mucho antes que cualquiera… dio todo de sí y más por el deseo de "Grand Final", o, antes de ser "Grand Final" estaba luchando.

– ¿Amo? – "Death-Bringer" empezaba a preocuparse, desconocía la naturaleza del mal que agobiaba a su señor, pero sabía que no estaba sano…

Lincoln seguía ensimismado por sus pensamientos, todos en torno a "Death-Bringer", incluso antes de tener una inteligencia artificial fue su mano derecha. Los pensamientos de Lincoln se pausaron de golpe al momento en que una pequeña pregunta cruzara por su cabeza… ¿Acaso así lo veían sus hermanas?

– Tú… ¿Me dejarías fallar? – Preguntó el dios oscuro.

Su mirada taciturna le indicaba a la primera "Jerarca" que no estaba bien, pero ante todo estaba su lugar en la cadena sagrada.

– No fallaras… No mientras mis garras busquen las gargantas de tus enemigos. – Sentenció la primera "Jerarca" sin saber por qué había dicho eso. Un "No" habría sido más que suficiente, su lugar en la cadena le exigía sólo responder eso ¿Por qué quiso decir eso?

La respuesta de la "Jerarca" fue verdaderamente iluminadora para Lincoln… siempre se sintió sólo en su sangrienta cruzada, pero jamás lo estuvo. Sin importar si era o no su programación, por muy herida que se encontrara en sus fases primitivas, el lavabot 01 daría todo de sí para levantarse y volver a luchar… sin importar si es o no biológica, el saber que alguien está detrás de ti apoyándote es un… alivio.

– Es hora de otra… "misión". – Sentenció el dios oscuro tomando la mano de "Death-Bringer". La primera "Jerarca" se alteró por ello, con lo violenta que es su cultura sería normal que eso fuera un intento de asesinato… pero no quería separarse de él.

– ¿Amo…?

– ¿Qué en ti no puede romperse? – Interrumpió el dios oscuro mirándola fijamente.

"Death-Bringer" no tenía pupilas, y si bien usaba cámaras de altísima definición, se concentró en los ojos del dios oscuro… se sentía muy rara, no entendía porqué sentía cierto "cosquilleo", sus sistemas funcionaban normalmente y no había ningún "Jerarca" cerca ni tampoco alguna vanguardia … ¿Por qué se sentía como si sólo quisiera saltar con todas sus fuerzas hacia algo?

– Mi… lealtad. – Respondió la primera "Jerarca" aún mirando fijamente a los ojos del dios oscuro, pero un resplandor la hizo desviar su mirada.

– Cuando me hice esa pregunta respondí: "Mi odio". – Dijo el dios oscuro formando el débil orbe del odio. – Pero tu lealtad… reflejada en este orbe es mucho más fuerte…

"Death-Bringer" miraba maravillada el orbe que el dios oscuro había creado… por algún motivo lo consideraba hermoso… no podía creer lo hermoso que era, a diferencia de los demás orbes, este parecía más… puro, no tenía muestras de odio… el caos interior de los "Jerarcas" y del dios oscuro alimentaban la furia que los orbes del caos desataban sobre sus enemigos, la infernal destrucción que los demoledores "Muerte-Infierno" ansían grabar con sangre sobre todo lo que se oponga al dios oscuro es el alimento de los temidos orbes infernales y atormentadores, el dolor que "Grand Final" desea desatar sobre el mundo entero alimenta a los orbes tortuosos y la habilidad de área "En la Muerte"… todos alimentados por un deseo que refleja con total claridad el infame deseo de "Grand Final"… pero este es diferente, no nació del dios oscuro, no nació del odio.

– Nacido de una lealtad infinita, pura e inquebrantable… – El dios oscuro contemplaba maravillado. – Nació de ti… – El vivo y puro color rojo de ese orbe era hechizante.

– ¿Está… muriendo? – Preguntó "Death-Bringer" tan confundida como aterrada, muy seguido los enemigos de los "Heraldos del Fin" derramaban lágrimas cuando habían sido demasiado heridos como para sobrevivir.

– Veamos. – Respondió el dios oscuro al tiempo en que el nuevo orbe era suspendido sobre su casco para luego… derretirse. – Eyección de esquirlas sangrientas de emergencia. – Un protocolo prácticamente suicida en cualquier "Heraldo del Fin", excepto en el dios oscuro, que es una muerte segura…

 ***crash***

Como saco de arena, cayó en el suelo de su recámara.

– ¡Amo! – Gritó con terror "Death-Bringer" ignorando las innumerables y microscópicas esquirlas sangrientas que salían del cuerpo de "Grand Final". – Traigan una cámara médica ¡Ahora! – La primera "Jerarca" saltó hacia él, podría ser una maniobra inútil, ya que bastaría con ponerlo de inmediato en la cámara médica y esperar, pero por algún motivo sintió que no quería dejarlo sólo…

– Ignoren esa orden. – Dijo "Grand Final" lanzando un orbe del caos al techo. Sus nanobots funcionaban con esquirlas sangrientas que se habían sometido a la fuerza de un sentimiento puro, que se habían convertido en orbes y además podían mutar en otros orbes.

El dios oscuro sí había explorado otras opciones, la tecnología que sería el principio de los "Heraldos del Fin" nació de los intentos de Lincoln de curarse, de enfrentar a la escarcha, los nanobots que en un principio componían la armadura de "Grand Final" vieron la luz con fines puramente médicos, exploró todas las opciones que pudo, pero la escarcha las destruyó todas, excepto la venganza. Lincoln no era estúpido, conocía la naturaleza de los orbes, y la suya. Sabía que si él intentaba crear un orbe con un propósito que no fuera directamente destruir a su enemigo, simplemente fallaría, pero "Death-Bringer" no, ella siempre cumplió su deber empequeñeciendo las expectativas del dios oscuro como muestra de una lealtad absoluta e inquebrantable… – Demasiado… inquebrantable. – Dijo con dificultad, el abrazo de "Death-Bringer" lo estaba asfixiando. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado por sus hermanas, pero la fuerza de la primera "Jerarca" excedía sin problemas a "The Strong Suit".

– Esto es… ¿Debilidad? – Se preguntó "Death-Bringer" verdaderamente confundida. No sabía por qué había rodeado con sus brazos al dios oscuro, eso no podía ser alguna ventaja estratégica, no le había entregado sus nanobots ni tampoco su energía… – ¿Soy… débil? – Temblaba descontroladamente, realmente parecía indefensa. Sus sensores estaban funcionando, pero no les prestaba atención y sus piernas temblaban, incluso el más mediocre de los asaltantes podría llegar hasta su cuello en ese estado.

 ***clank***

Con fuerza el dios oscuro la sujetó de los hombros y chocó su frente contra la de la primera "Jerarca".

– La fuerza de tu lealtad es lo que me mantiene vivo. – Dijo el dios oscuro sujetándola con fuerza y mirándola fijamente. – La pureza con la que me has servido permitirá a mi ejército ganar esta guerra. – Agregó soltándola para poder abrazarla. No cabía duda, si había algo que él sentía, algo que él amaba y que no nació de "Lincoln Loud", es su pueblo, el pueblo que él había creado, ellos eligieron su propia cultura y podrán elegir su futuro… – Ustedes son mi…

– Somos sus espadas… – Interrumpió la confundida "Death-Bringer". No era un ataque con intenciones asesinas, no podía entender el propósito detrás de estar envuelta en los brazos del dios oscuro… pero no quería despegarse de él y tampoco sabía cómo responder a sus palabras.

– Son mi pueblo. – Corrigió el dios oscuro. – Y con este orbe de lealtad… nos sobrepondremos a todo. – Agregó el dios oscuro.

"Death-Bringer" sentía la respiración de su amo, ella no respiraba, sólo sentía el suave impacto del aliento de su amo. Se sentía… bien.

Lincoln compartía ese agrado, el estar tan cerca de ella era simplemente agradable, una sensación que no ha tenido el lujo de darse sin estar alimentándose de la masacre, esta calma era tan… bonita.

– Es el aliento de la creación. – Sentenció "Death-Bringer" separándose de su amo y generando otro orbe de lealtad, el cual pondría en la mano de la estatua de "Grand Final" que estaba en la entrada. Las máquinas de los "Heraldos del Fin" podrían replicar ese orbe, después de todo las esquirlas sangrientas reaccionaban a estímulos para convertirse en orbes, y sin importar qué estímulos fuera, podían ser duplicados. Si bien esos orbes de lealtad podrían sin duda eliminar el problema que es la existencia de Linka, serían sin duda una limitación, sus fuerzas no podrían sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin beber de los orbes de lealtad, sin ellos acabarían "secándose", pero era mejor que evadir a Linka como cobardes. Su poder de lucha se reducía considerablemente si sólo emplearan "Jerarcas" y vanguardias de la sepa bestial.

Pronto la lava naranja que escurría por los canales del "World-Breaker" se tornaría roja por el orbe de lealtad condensado.

– Supongo que si… será el aliento de la creación. Ahora vamos. – "Grand Final" ordenó tomando la mano de "Death-Bringer". Ambos salieron de la recámara y se dirigieron al "Vin'Ixir", el único lugar que no se podría purgar de esquirlas sangrientas al instante, los "Nux'Arak" no podían ser detenidos.

Las estatuas erigidas por sobre los campos de la ascensión habían cambiado completamente, lo que era normal considerando las muertes de "Hell-Blade" y la ausencia de "Death-Point".

 ***Strike***

Un resplandor rojo hizo a "Death-Bringer" y al dios oscuro desviar sus miradas, y al volver a centrarse en las estatuas, de estas no quedaban ni siquiera escombros.

– Supongo que aun así cuenta… – "Kaah'Narak" estaba dudosa.

Ha sido uno de los "Nux'Arak" más dispares que se han dado, había rumores de una traición por parte de "Kaah'Narak", y que buscaba destruir al mismísimo dios oscuro, quedarse con el poder de los "Heraldos del Fin" para sí misma y esclavizar a los humanos… lo que en esencia está bien para un "Heraldo del Fin", con el único problema de que esa no es la voluntad del dios oscuro, y como consecuencia de esto muchos "Jerarcas" se unieron a la causa de su enemigo "Carnage Blade" …

Tras una muestra del asombroso poder de la vanguardia "Fuego de la Eternidad", a las órdenes de "Kaah'Narak", cada una de las vanguardias de "Carnage Blade", hasta el último de sus aliados, más de la mitad de la arena "Vin'Ixir", prácticamente toda de la factoría de Vanguardias y la coraza inferior del "World-Breaker" fueron reducidas a escombros…

La "Jerarca" se resolvió a lanzar al derrotado, muerto y destrozado "Carnage Blade" al vacío tras absorber sus mutaciones.

– Bueno… – "Kaah'Narak" no estaba segura de cómo debía proceder ahora, había avanzado muchos lugares en la cadena de ascensión, pero también había hecho un desastre de proporciones colosales…

 ***Boom***

Se vio caer contra las rocas del exterior uno de los ya obsoletos gusanos de despliegue del "World-Breaker", el cual había sido cercenado por el ataque del "Fuego de la Eternidad".

– ¡Muévanse! ¡Tenemos que reconstruir esto antes de que el dios oscuro lo vea! – Ordenó "Kaah'Narak" saltando hacia la factoría y comenzando a remover algunos escombros, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a "Grand Final".

– ¿Antes de que el dios oscuro vea qué? – Preguntó "Grand Final" poniéndose detrás de ella y evaluando el daño de su Leviatán.

– ¡Antes de que vea el desastre que causé! ¿Qué no lo ves pedazo de…? ¡Pedazo de Dios Oscuro! … ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares en los que no hay nada que ver? – "Kaah'Narak" parecía tan aterrada como feliz, cosa que compartió con el dios oscuro, quien debió ahogar sus ganas de reír. Tal y como le dijo a Haiku sus "Jerarcas" estaban tomando personalidades propias cada vez más marcadas y eso se ajustaba a sus planes finales.

– Que todos los "Jerarcas" y sus vanguardias disponibles ayuden en la reconstrucción del "World-Breaker". – Ordenó "Grand Final" ayudando a sacar los escombros de la factoría de vanguardias, mientras "Kaah'Narak" y sus vanguardias expulsaban sus esquirlas sangrientas y comenzaban a beber y respirar el aliento de la creación…

Todos los espectadores de un "Nux'Arak" borran sus memorias una vez termina el ritual, muchos de los "Jerarcas" mantienen ocultas sus más poderosas vanguardias para la lucha y la guerra, pero deben rebelarlas en el "Nux'Arak" dando una ventaja injusta a quienes los han visto pelear en los rituales, por lo que se implementó esa medida, la cual aplica además para las misiones a las que el dios oscuro los manda. – Tendré que construir una nueva "Vin'Ixir" …

"Death-Bringer" no era la única que excedía sus expectativas, el plan era no dejar el "World-Breaker" hasta que en un "Nux'Arak", su Leviatán insignia sufriera un gran daño demostrando que las vanguardias de sus "Jerarcas" blandían un poder descomunal, pero no contaba con que sucedería tan pronto, había subestimado la inteligencia y creatividad bélica nacida de una necesidad extrema de luchar y destruir que guía a sus fuerzas.

Lincoln realmente ansiaba desatar todo el poder de esa vanguardia contra sus enemigos, sería hermoso ver ese resplandor de nuevo… Pero hasta entonces sería divertido ver cómo otros "Jerarcas" simpatizaban con ella, quizá el miedo no lleve a la unión, pero sí la lealtad, y mientras sean leales a la gran cadena, podrán estar unidos… quizá tendría que hacer un último cambio a los "Nux'Arak" … pero sólo después de ganar su lucha.

* * *

"Paladin", un sirviente en una base de operaciones y miembro del equipo de la asociación "Glorious" se dirigió a su líder. – El equipo "Death-Eye" informa que "Grand Final" atacó el estadio de Royal Woods y tomó prisionero o rehén a "Ragna-Rock and Roll".

Sentado en un trono excesivamente decorado con elegantes figuras doradas de todo tipo formando una armonía deslumbrante con el plomo metal del que estaba hecho y haciendo del salón un entorno cuanto menos digno del más arrogante de los reyes, se encontraba sentado uno de los tres líderes de la asociación… o tal vez dos hasta que se tengan noticias de "Ragna-Rock and roll". Todo el decorado sin duda era deslumbrante, pero palidecía en comparación a un orbe que merodeaba flotando alrededor del líder del equipo "Glorious".

No lo demostraría, pero la noticia de la captura de "Ragna-Rock and Roll" fue chocante, primero, el ser capaz de descubrir la identidad de ese monstruo, de uno de los líderes de la asociación. Ellos pudieron evadir todo intento por descubrirlos durante su lucha como parte de la segunda generación. Y segundo, el ser objetivo de "Grand Final".

Contrario a como se esperaría de alguien que vive en tan ostentosa residencia, su vestimenta ni se acercaba en detalle o elegancia al resto del salón, más no por eso se veía menos. Una melena rubia peinada hacia atrás que terminaba sobre el cuello de su camisa blanca abierta hasta el pecho, un pantalón negro y zapatos oscuros.

– Abre un canal con "Furia" … – Ordenó "Universus" levantándose de su lujoso trono y comenzando a bajar por las escaleras.

 ***Strike***

Una imponente figura negra irrumpió en el elegante salón. Si hay algo que caracterizó a "Universus" en los días de la segunda generación, fue su afán por la elegancia y la belleza, belleza que sigue exhibiendo hasta el día de hoy, y belleza que fue resquebrajada por el intruso.

Sin perder tiempo "Paladin" saltó hacia el intruso para conectar una estocada directamente a su corazón, sólo para que su espada se rompiera al hacer contacto con la armadura del siniestro intruso y luego recibir una fuerte patada que lo arrojó contra una impecable y brillante estatua de ángel.

– ¿Desafías a la esencia de la eternidad? – Preguntó calmadamente "Universus" mientras la luminosa esfera se movía más y más rápido.

– Ya has vivido demasiado… ¿Por qué tentar a la muerte justo ahora al desafiarme? – Respondió el intruso con un tono arrogante que molestó demasiado a "Universus".

El líder de la asociación no respondió con palabras, sino que lo hizo disparando la luminosa esfera hacia este enemigo.

Como respuesta a ese ataque, el intruso simplemente puso su mano frente al ataque de "Universus" y esperó a recibirlo.

 ***Crash***

El intruso retrocedía rompiendo las elegantes baldosas plateadas del piso, pero ese poder no era suficiente para superarlo. Este enemigo simplemente contemplaba el hermoso ataque, a simple vista era una esfera de luz, pero al apreciarlo de cerca tenía todo el aspecto de un planeta. Era hermoso, las nubes cambiaban, los continentes se movían con un detalle simplemente magnífico, una belleza deleitante… La cual fue totalmente aplastada por la concentración masiva de fuerza que el intruso de alguna manera ejercía sobre el proyectil.

– ¿Me atacas con joyería? – Preguntó el intruso levantando sobre su mano lo que quedó de ese ataque… una deformidad concentrada, destrozada y carente de toda luz. ***crash*** Aplastó los restos de ese orbe con su mano y la rompió como si fuera cristal.

– No vales tanto. – Respondió "Universus" haciendo aparecer una infinidad de esas esferas alrededor del intruso.

Era similar a la forma de combate de "Great-Strike", excepto que, en lugar de siete esferas, esta vez eran miles… o al menos las suficientes para no dejarle punto para ver a su enemigo. Pero no sintió miedo alguno.

Las esferas comenzaron a girar a su alrededor y lo elevaron por sobre el piso mirando hacia abajo al líder de la asociación.

– Debes escucharme "Universus", la trampa de "Mutilador" está activada, tu asociación corre grave peligro. – Informó el intruso.

– ¿Crees que soy un tonto?

– Si, pero eso es irrelevante, lo que sí es relevante es que "Mutilador" está reuniendo un ejército demasiado poderoso, y lo usará para derrotar a los "Heraldos del Fin" y a todos los que se le opongan. Yo puedo guiare hasta dónde se dará el conflicto, si somos audaces, podremos acabar con el vencedor de ese conflicto antes de que sus planes se cumplan. – Pese a estar aprisionado, el intruso no se mostró ni mínimamente alterado.

– ¿Debo suponer que cuando estés libre esa espada no terminará en mi espalda? – Preguntó "Universus" al tiempo en que esas esferas que aprisionaban a su enemigo comenzaron a verse como meteoritos. "Universus" odiaba hablar de "Mutilador", más por respeto que por desprecio. "Mutilador" fue el único que se quedó de pie y no se retiró cuando la traición de "Shock Wave" tomó las vidas de "Carnicería" y "Dragún", él fue quien enfrentó al enemigo que los derrotó e hizo huir. Realmente lo odiaba por superarlo, pero lo respetaba y el ejecutarlo es algo que le seguía afectando. Si bien ese fue el juicio que merecía por haber criado al que causó la caída de la segunda generación, también hizo cosas grandiosas… Pero al parecer no fue ejecutado.

– ¡Pierdes el tiempo! – Dijo el intruso usando una fuerza aplastante para destruir hasta la última de las esferas de su enemigo. – Soy "Death-Point", cuarta "Jerarca" de los "Heraldos del Fin", Lincoln Loud y su ejército responderán ante mí con sangre por todos sus crímenes, y si tu preciosa asociación sobrevive, se unirá a mi venganza. – "Death-Point" se había revelado como Carol Pingrey, mejor conocida en la asociación como "Blonde-Bang" … no fueron los mejores tiempos, pero era un paraíso comparado a cómo sufrió por culpa de Lincoln. Toda su furia estaba reflejada en una mirada asesina, y todo lo que son los "Heraldos del Fin" estaba grabado a base de espadas incandescentes en su rostro.

 ***strike***

Una explosión diferente a la de las esferas planetarias que "Universus" usó anteriormente hizo retroceder a "Death-Point".

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que la asociación está en peligro? – Preguntó "Universus" totalmente furioso, más su expresión era lo de menos. Como si estuviera en el centro de una galaxia "Death-Point" estaba rodeada nuevamente, pero era diferente… una infinidad de puntos brillantes iluminaban el salón como si de una infinidad de estrellas se tratase… Tristemente "Death-Point" no podía seguir deleitándose ante la magnificencia que la rodeaba. La enorme presión que esta ejercía sobre ella era lo de menos.

– El tumor adorador de "Mutilador" que está en tus filas. – Respondió calmadamente "Death-Point". – "Furia" es una adoradora del viejo "Mutilador", y también fue quien los engañó con la ejecución del líder de la segunda generación, y con el ataque masivo de hace unas horas, el 70% de tus equipos estuvo eliminando a los enemigos y competencia de "Purifier" ¿Y aún sigues sin darte cuenta de que alguien los manipula? – La cuarta "Jerarca" preguntó enseñando imágenes de las cámaras exteriores de la elegante base. Considerando el número de intrusos deberían haberse activado las alarmas. – No los maten, quiero encontrar a "Furia". – Ordenó "Death-Point" a sus compañeros mejorados con sus propias vanguardias mientras liberaba sus espadas.

– No sé si "Mutilador" sigue vivo, pero es un hecho que "Purifier" nos manipuló. Luego continuaremos con esta plática "Death-Point". – Sentenció "Universus". El villano no estaba seguro de si aliarse o no con la cuarta "Jerarca", pero era imperativo acabar con estos enemigos, si entraron ahí es para matarlo, y sin "Ragna-Rock and Roll", si muere todo el control de la asociación pasaría a "Furia" … quien al parecer es aliada del no-difunto "Mutilador".

* * *

Recuento de bandos:

"Heraldos del Fin" (Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre), Haiku/"The Death" (Veré arder esta aberración).

"Mutilador"(El mundo tomará la dirección correcta), "Purifier" (Un nuevo comienzo), ejército de clones (por el gran ejecutor), Linka/ forjadora de vida (Lincoln, no te abandonaré jamás), Los "Dowl" (Somos el poder encarnado), "Furia" (Un poder eterno).

"Death-Point" y sus vanguardias ("Grand Final" responderá con sangre), "Great-Strike" (en nombre de todos)

La fuerza de seguridad (Como en los días de antaño), "los cerdos de guerra" (La muerte huirá de nosotros), el remanente de Archon (Determinación eterna).

Sin elegir:

Todos los héroes con excepción de Bobby/ "Great Strike" y Linka/ "Ace Savy".

los clones de las chicas Loud (aún no confirman)

"Universus" y la asociación con excepción de Haiku / "The Death".

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí un episodio un poco más largo de lo usual en el que quise finalizar con el desarrollo de los "Heraldos del Fin", ahora creo que, con excepción de Carol, no se sabrá nada de "Grand Final" ni de los "Heraldos del Fin" hasta el final de este arco.**

 **¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Lucy? ¿Qué sucederá con "Death-Point" y "Universus"? ¿Cómo harán los héroes y a fuerza de seguridad para ponerse al nivel de los otros 3 bandos para la batalla que se avecina? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Js152: Me esfuerzo en que la historia no sea predecible, pero hay partes en las que tristemente no me es posible sorprenderlos. :,v**

 **Pirata: Rayos, nunca vi zoids. :( y yo creyendo que eran originales, que decepción. :c Y si, Linka se está deshumanizando cada vez más, ella puede ver muchas más cosas, dejó de ver personas, ahora ve conjuntos de células y energía, nada especial. Adoro que esta historia no sea tan predecible xD Y no pensaste en que Lincoln y sus heraldos no tendría que dar una pelea digna para el último arco. Y no, Leon seguía con animación suspendida. Sobre Lucy, el próximo episodio sin falta carnal. (he pateado demasiado eso. D:)**

 **MightyMitch47: No es que tenga algo personal con los de L is for Love, es que no tenían personalidad o historia, literalmente no son nada y por eso me desagradó que los introdujeran así, pero dejando de lado esa opinión, muchos más de todo tipo van a morir, y en el interludio sabrán todo. xD Sobre los clones, quizá en el próximo episodio.**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Descuida, no te sientas obligado a dejar review… a menos que tengas dudas. xD Es admirable tu esfuerzo por tu madre, y lamento que tengas que estar así. Respecto a las reacciones de los señores Loud, aún me falta escribirlas en la parte sentimental, su captura fue unas horas antes de la revelación de Lincoln. Respecto al enamoramiento, espero te gustara cómo quedó resuelto, amo el Linku, pero en esta historia no hay espacio para el romance. Exacto, ese "Dowl" y "Mutilador" saben que el poder es lo único que puede garantizar la supervivencia, y el poder nace del daño, cuando te recuperas te fortaleces, ese fue el ideal de la infame segunda generación. El grado de respeto que tienen los "Jerarcas" es directamente proporcional al desafío al que se enfrenten. Respecto a lo de Lily, tendrás que esperar hasta la precuela amigo. :( No es que simpatizara con el dolor de Liberty, ese dolor en sí no le podría importar menos, pero ver a Liberty es como verse al espejo, como ver a "Lincoln Loud", y verse sufriendo no es algo que le agrade. Sus planes so bastante simples, matar, destruir y atormentar. El ejército de "Mutilador" es una amenaza demasiado grande, pero con lo que hizo "Kaah'Narak" y con muchos "Jerarcas" con armas así de poderosas, no se quedarán atrás. De hecho, con los días, quizá el juicio empiece el sábado. Y sobre tu pregunta acerca de los "Dowl", no, ellos son la representación de la supervivencia a través de la lucha, la cual sólo se logra con poder, ellos y los trascendentes son la raíz de los poderes en los humanos.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	57. Lazos en la Desesperación (Parte 6)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Lazos en la Desesperación (Parte 6)**

Las "Full House Gang" avanzaban a toda velocidad en su clásico transporte dirigifdo por "The High Card" hacia la escuela media Royal Woods, el grupo de heroínas iba acompañado por "Impact" y "Shock Wave". A nadie abordo podía importarle menos la prohibición de la fuerza de seguridad sobre el actuar de los héroes/criminales en esta situación de emergencia. En su avance guiado por los rastreadores en la armadura de "The Eight of Spades" no todas tenían la misma fe de poder dar con ella, no se requerían 2 dedos de frente para describir como estúpida la idea de perseguir a quien puede trans-posicionarse, y más aún considerando que tenía todas las razones para hacerlo pues tuvo un encuentro directo con los "Heraldos del Fin" … Pero siendo una familia, es normal al menos hacer el intento…

– Lucy saltó a la avenita Flexington. – Informó Lisa y Lori de inmediato cambió el rumbo del transporte.

La tensión dentro del transporte era agobiante, pese a que las únicas palabras que se pronunciaban eran las de Lisa indicando la ubicación de Lucy, la angustia y el dolor que por fin tenían tiempo de sentir estaba devorando por dentro a la familia Loud. Una vez el asunto de la interrogación de "Purifier" terminó y los escáneres indicaban que Lucy no estaba en peligro, las chicas finalmente podían darse un descanso de toda la emergencia en la ciudad y pensar más detenidamente en lo que había sucedido… Las cosas no pintaban para nada bien, los héroes podrían considerarse como expulsados de la fuerza de seguridad… o los pocos que quedaban tras lo del "Hércules", y todo iba de mal en peor, si bien no es verdad, el sistema judicial, o al menos todos los detectives podrían considerarlas cómplices de "Grand Final".

– Lincoln… – Susurró Rita, quien iba en el asiento del copiloto cargando a Lily. La fuerza descomunal que ella tenía empezó a aterrarla cuando se dio cuenta de que no todos eran tan resistentes como ella, su esposo o padre, luchar contra villanos era una cosa, pero cualquier descuido sería suficiente para causar un daño letal a sus seres queridos, no hay madre que no se aterre de dañar a sus hijos, y ese terror la estaba forzando a reprimirse cuando sólo deseaba abrazar a Lily… Sentía que en cualquier momento esa pequeña bebé pudiera desaparecer… como su padre o su hijo.

Enterarse de la noticia de la muerte del alto capitán mayor a manos de "Grand Final" fue impactante, Rita siempre supo que podría perder a su padre, cada vez que salía a encargarse de algún monstruo o villano existía la posibilidad de que no regresara, ese miedo endureció el corazón de Rita, lo que le permitió mantener su compostura pese a la noticia, pero nada pudo haberla preparado para lo que seguía… en medio de un ataque de la asociación no había podido darse el tiempo de sentir, primero estaba proteger a Lily y al resto de su familia, pero una vez iban en camino a la casa Loud tuvieron el fatídico encuentro con "Dragún" y su posterior envío a la mansión del gran ejecutor de "Purifier" donde vieron la grabación de qué sucedía en la casa Loud mientras ellos eran capturados… Cuando menos fue horrible.

– "Soy el señor de los "Heraldos del Fin" ¡Soy "Grand Final"! ¡Soy el dios oscuro! ¡Y ustedes morirán aquí y ahora! ¡Hagan mi voluntad mis fuerzas! ¡Mátenlas lenta y dolorosamente!" – Las palabras que su hijo pronunció eran dolorosas tanto por el mensaje como por quién las dijo, y ese dolor jamás desaparecerá de sus corazones.

– Chicas… – Lynn sr se dirigió a toda su familia. Sabía mejor que nadie que no había tomado las mejores decisiones, pero detener la barbarie que su padre estaba desatando en el mundo es algo de lo que jamás se arrepentiría… pero sus demás decisiones, una en particular lo seguía atormentando. Por ser la mayor es que le confió únicamente a Lori la verdad sobre su abuelo, haciéndola prometer que guardaría el secreto, lo mismo que pasó con Albert y Rita… ocultándoles a todas que son las nietas de un líder de la infame segunda generación de monstruos.

Antes de continuar Lynn sr miró a su esposa, tras años viviendo con ella y acompañándola prácticamente en todo era un libro abierto… pero también creyó eso sobre Lincoln, ese chico al que levantó y meció en sus brazos antes de llevar un minuto en el mundo… el mismo que casi lo infartó al creer que su cabello blanco era producto de alguna enfermedad. Quizá fue por el hecho de ser su primer y único hijo, pero era bastante más sobreprotector con él… y precisamente ese fue el orgullo que durante años lo invadió al ver el maravilloso hermano e hijo que era. Pero todo se destruyó cuando lo escucharon ordenar a esos desquiciados "Heraldos del Fin" que mataran lenta y dolorosamente a sus hijas… Ningún padre podría quedarse sin hacer nada ante tales declaraciones de uno de sus hijos, pero… ¿Qué podrían hacer? Ni siquiera podían ubicarlo como para intentar hablar con él dejando una opción que cualquier padre o madre preferiría evitar aún a costa de su propia vida… ¿Pedirle a un padre que encarcele o mate a su propio y único hijo? Imposible, pero ¿Qué respondería un héroe tan experimentado y que ha visto todo lo que "Impact" o "Shock-Wave" vieron?

Sabía que su esposa estaba destrozada, ella vio a todos sus hijos crecer rodeados de un cariño incondicional y no se explicaba cómo o por qué la mirada de Lincoln reflejaba un odio infinito…

– ¿Papá? – Todas las pasajeras comprendían por lo que él debía estar pasando, mas fue Luan quien se atrevió a hablar, ella era la más cercana a su padre después de Rita, y precisamente por eso podía entender de mejor forma el impacto que debió generar en su padre la revelación de Lincoln… devastador.

– ¿Creen que "Purifier" puede derrotar a Lincoln? – Preguntó Lynn sr al escuchar la voz de Luan. La seriedad con la que habló era impactante, no parecía el mismo alegre sujeto que siempre les dio una sonrisa sin importar la situación… – Que lo puedan matar…

Sin duda alguna lo matarían si tenían la oportunidad, pero no habían considerado la posibilidad de que "Purifier" realmente pudiera derrotarlo… La imagen de una tumba con el nombre Lincoln Loud grabado las hizo estremecer… Excepto a una, quien sabía con todo su ser que podrían evitarlo.

– Papá… – Lori puso su mano en el hombro de su padre. – No sé cómo demonios Lincoln creó a los "Heraldos del Fin", pero todo este caos es por que él está enfermo, y literalmente tenemos que curarlo… Eso es ser heroínas, tú nos lo dijiste ¿Recuerdas?

Ahora y más que nunca Lynn sr se maldijo a sí mismo, la existencia de los héroes se debe a que quienes ejercen la ley fallan en su deber, no es que lo perdonaran por ser lindo, el mató al menos a 3 líderes de la segunda generación y a docenas de monstruos durante el ataque traicionero que él orquestó, y de no ser por que hasta el último miembro del jurado había sido atacado, o es pariente de alguien que lo fue, él habría sido confinado en el centro de detención… incluso mató a su propio padre y es libre… Más mentiras que le dijo a sus hijas, el nombre héroe es sólo una forma bonita de decir que la ley no se pudo ejercer ¿La semilla del valor? Patrañas para no dañar tanto la imagen de los organismos públicos o privados de preservación del orden… pero funcionaba para que la gente no entrara en pánico.

– En efecto, padre. – Lisa enseñó una pantalla en la que se mostraba el estado de Lincoln y datos que probaban lo que Lori afirmó. – Durante los últimos años Lincoln vivió con una actividad anómala en algunas regiones de su cerebro responsables de ataques de pánico, convulsiones, pérdida de sensibilidad, disfunciones motoras, percepción disfuncional de la temperatura entre otros… – Lisa se detuvo, como siempre era mala en leer la atmósfera, y si bien era necesario decirle eso, puede que su madre no lo haya visto del mismo modo…

– Mi bebé… hiso todo por nuestra familia… ¿Mientras agonizaba? – La mirada perdida de Rita inquietó a sus hijas y esposo.

Todos conocían la respuesta, cada recuerdo que en su momento les trajo felicidad ahora llega a doler, con todos esos padecimientos Lincoln debió estar en un tratamiento avanzado, no haciendo de todo por una familia tan grande… Era triste pensar en cuánto sufrió Lincoln para que ellos pudieran sonreír, pero rozaba con lo horroroso pensar en que todo ese amor no era más que una vil mentira usada por su "bebé" para esconderse mientras creaba a… "Grand Final".

– Cielo…

– Madre. – Interrumpió Lisa. – Nuestro hermano nos necesita… a este paso no vivirá mucho más antes de que esos ataques terminen con él… – Nuevamente Lisa demostró su falta de tacto al momento para hablar, pero no se guardaría nada, si Lincoln le hubiera dicho de su estado a alguien quizá las cosas serían diferentes, y la pequeña castaña no cometería ese error… no de nuevo.

Por el hecho de tratarse de su hermano e hijo esa sería razón suficiente para que todos actuaran, y más aún considerando que eran heroínas… Y aunque el estado de su hermano había despertado un fuego en sus corazones, un fuego alimentado por el amor que aún sentían por Lincoln, no hay forma en que las cosas sigan igual tratándose de un genocida como lo es él.

Rita podría aceptar esa respuesta como motivo para seguir con sus hijas en el deseo de salvar a Lincoln y también mantener unida a su familia… Pero Lynn sr no, él no vio sólo felicidad en el rostro de Lincoln en la pantalla, su mirada reflejaba un actuar que a su padre le causó escalofríos por lo familiar que le era. Lynn sr jamás logró entender a su padre, "Mutilador", ese monstruo siempre actuó convencido hasta la médula de que hacía lo correcto, lo que debía ser hecho tan naturalmente como respirar. ¿Cómo alguien puede tener una convicción tan arraigada por algo tan terrible como lo es la guerra que libró la segunda generación de monstruos? No era humano… y mucho menos considerando su adoración por los terribles días de la primera generación, ningún monstruo que participó se arrepintió de lo que hizo durante esos días… toda esa insana y antinatural barbarie rompió a Lynn sr, forzándolo a traicionar a su propio padre y a todos sus ancestros. "Shock-Wave" sabía que había algo detrás de eso, algo detrás de los monstruos y ese algo que los forzaba a seguir con ese deseo… y ese algo ahora estaba en su hijo, crecía dentro de él desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora… "Grand Final" asesinó a miles de personas, héroes y soldados, y su poder sigue creciendo, no es Lincoln. Ya había comprobado que la enfermedad que convierte a las personas en monstruos no tiene cura y ahora le acaba de quitar a su amado hijo…

– Salvaremos a Lincoln… – Se resolvió Lynn sr mintiéndole a su familia por segunda vez… – Él hizo demasiado por nosotros… – Yo responderé, "Purifier" no pondrá un dedo en Lincoln.

La sonrisa que Rita le dedicó no tenía precio, se había tragado su mentira al igual que sus hijas. Se maldeciría a sí mismo hasta el fin de los tiempos por la decisión que tomó, e incluso cargaría con el dolor de lo que debe hacer como héroe, le era muy doloroso de aceptar, pero Lincoln ya está perdido.

– Lo haremos querido… – Respondió Rita completamente resuelta con el propósito de salvar a Lincoln junto a sus hijas.

Lo más probable es que ese "Dragún" fuera enviado a capturarlos por órdenes de "Purifier", y si bien causó destrozos considerables en la ciudad, los únicos que podrían hablar estaban amordazados, la seguridad y el futuro de sus hijas corría peligro… pero si "Purifier" tiene agentes así de fuertes, sus posibilidades de vencer a los "Heraldos del Fin" crecen…

– Lucy saltó a Hazelton. – Informó Lisa y Lori volvió a cambiar la dirección.

* * *

Con miles de manos y espaldas robóticas avanzadas ayudando en la reparación del "World-Breaker", sólo fue cosa de horas para que las factorías reanudaran la construcción de muerte en forma de vanguardias, las estatuas volvieran a imponer su magnificencia ante hasta el último "Heraldo del Fin" que las viera, permitiendo al colosal Leviatán volver a servir como la insignia del ejército del dios oscuro.

El "Vin'Ixir" fue trasladado con el propósito de evitar que las instalaciones bélicas de los "Heraldos del Fin" sufrieran ese tipo de daños. El campo de ascensión estaba listo para volver a ser la cuna del poder del pueblo del dios oscuro, miles de orbes vacíos se formaban alrededor de una cúpula tallada en el gigantesco cristal "Corazón de la Vida", y claro, con un suministro apropiado del llamado aliento de la creación. Algo nuevo a lo que tendrían que acostumbrarse, según el poder que blandiera el respectivo "Heraldo del Fin", más del aliento de la creación requeriría y, por consiguiente, antes se acabaría su suministro y tendría que regresar a los Leviatanes por más si es que no quería morir seco.

 ***Crack***

Sonó la espalda de "Grand Final" una vez la reconstrucción finalizó y la nueva Vin'Ixir estuvo lista para ver los miles de "Nux'Arak" que han de venir.

– Al "World-Breaker". – Ordenó el dios oscuro, rodeado por muchas vanguardias y "Jerarcas" que regresarían a preparar sus fuerzas para los próximos desafíos y rituales.

 ***Crash***

El impacto de la caída de a lo menos una docena de estatuas dentro de la recién construida arena fue el ajuste final del campo de ascensión ante el cual Lincoln no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pese a la enorme destrucción de hace unas horas, sus "Heraldos del Fin" ya regresaron a la normalidad que tanto los caracteriza.

Al regresar a los puertos de despliegue del "World-Breaker", no fue una sorpresa que todo estuviera como nuevo… como siempre, las imponentes y tenebrosas estatuas de sus guerreros y altos "Jerarcas" se erguían por cada pasillo permitiendo que el, hace unas horas con severos daños "World-Breaker", se viera una vez más como el leviatán insignia de "Grand Final".

– Los ex-agentes de "Mutilador" fueron limpiados exitosamente y lo esperan el salón de las cámaras médicas. – Informó la adjutora del "World-Breaker" cuando "Grand Final" puso un pie fuera de la plataforma de despliegue.

El dios oscuro se puso a leer los archivos de todas las operaciones que realizó a los clones de sus hermanas, adecuarse a las anómalas formaciones musculares de esos clones no fue un problema para sus nanobots, los cuales acabaron fácilmente de identificar los componentes externos en sus cuerpos y eliminarlos, junto con toda forma en la que "Mutilador" podía controlarlos.

– Sorprendente… – Apreció "Grand Final" al ver el modo en el que un pequeño dispositivo retirado de sus cortezas cerebrales podía hacerlos tener sueños muy particulares… como estar en una misión eterna para que jamás se pudieran imaginar el mundo sin servirle a alguien…

– Se eliminaron los residuos de la actividad de dispositivos ajenos en los cerebros de esos chicos, no queda rastro de la alteración de su percepción del mundo. – Informó la adjutora según Lincoln le ordenó.

Ningún "Jerarca" siguió al dios oscuro al salón de las cámaras médicas, esos chicos no tenían posibilidad de enfrentarlo ahora, teniendo tantas mutaciones tan poderosas a su disposición, simplemente sería un suicidio el atreverse a desafiarlo.

Fue una sorpresa ver que las paredes de la habitación no estaban completamente destrozadas o al menos marcadas con rostros. Al parecer Loni fue el único que despertó completamente desorientado, no había otros rostros marcados en las paredes.

El dios oscuro miró a los que estaban en ese improvisado salón médico. Si bien fue él quien diseñó la primera cámara médica con sus propias manos hace años, seguían siendo efectivas por las mejoras que se efectuaron con sus nanobots evolutivos que se les integraron, pero el funcionamiento en esencia no cambió, ninguna mejora de los "Jerarcas" nace con el propósito de curar humanos. Pese a lo antiguo que son sus patrones de funcionamiento, pudieron purgar de todos los injertos mecánicos y biológicos que fueron depositados dentro de los 6 milagrosos frutos de la más avanzada tecnología de clonación que estaban ante él vestidos únicamente con armaduras de los "Heraldos del Fin", de los otros 5, 3 estaban aún en rehabilitación en las cámaras médicas, sus cuerpos estaban llevando una enorme carga por su liberación temprana, y el resto cumplía una misión más precisa por órdenes del dios oscuro.

Fue gracioso mirar a Liberty, los "Heraldos del Fin" no usan ropa, por lo que sólo las armaduras y armas son consideradas, el resto es basura… y tomando en cuenta la edad en la que estaba esa chica, es normal que se incomodara al ver desnudos a sus hermanos mayores antes de ponerse las armaduras, pese a las modificaciones en sus estructuras musculares, seguían teniendo un aspecto humano bastante definido… Quizá ese tipo de reacciones él debió tener si la escarcha no hubiera malogrado su sistema nervioso…

– Habla. – Ordenó el dios oscuro sin dejar ver ninguna emoción en sus movimientos, el 100% de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por su imponente armadura, la cual hacía a sus invitados perder el valor con su imagen.

Liberty fue quien lo encaró, y viendo que los otros, estando conscientes y sanos no se movían, ella hablaría en su nombre.

– Lincoln… Les expliqué todo. – Dijo la peliblanco quien, al igual que sus hermanos, no podía mirarlo a la cara, y no era por el miedo, ella había hablado con Levi, quien le dijo la orden que Lincoln le dio, rebelándose que se encontraba buscando un hogar para ellos, de preferencia fuera de esa dimensión… lo había juzgado mal. – Levi dijo que era posible el viaje…

– ¿¡Es verdad!? – Interrumpió Loni, cosa que, a todos sus hermanos con excepción de Liberty, Lars y Levi, asustó, ellos no conocían a Lincoln y desafiarlo así podría desatar un castigo verdaderamente horrible. El rostro de Loni no mostraba terror en lo absoluto, en su lugar sus ojos mostraban la luz de un anhelo de toda la vida a punto de cumplirse. – Nuestro padre…

– Ustedes son libres de su yugo, los "Heraldos del Fin" mataremos dolorosamente a "Mutilador". – Interrumpió el dios oscuro.

Sus palabras, afiladas como sables e imponente como su aspecto golpearon profundamente en cada uno de los que se encontraban en la habitación, habitación que el dios oscuro iba a dejar.

 ***Crash***

El muro frente a él, con puerta y todo fue despedazado por un poderoso choque telequinético. Considerando la fuerza con la que lo atacaron en su pelea contra el alto capitán mayor, el choque telequinético que destruyó el muro reforzado del salón de cámaras médicas puerta debió ser hecho por al menos 5 de ellos, y le sería muy sencillo superar ese poder.

– Lincoln… nosotros estamos contigo. – Dijo Loki al tiempo en que Luke, Lane, Lynn lo encaraban junto a Loni y Liberty. – "Mutilador" nos hizo vivir y crecer en un infierno… reclamaremos justicia. – El rubio añadió.

Levi y Lars trabajaban en lo que Lincoln les dijo sobre otras dimensiones, dada la existencia del mundo de los trascendentes, y pese a que este no estaba del todo separado de su dimensión, la posibilidad de la existencia de más dimensiones se aleja de lo absurdo. El conocimiento obtenido/arrancado de los trascendentes, y que ahora Levi y Lars estudiaban había demostrado no sólo la existencia de más dimensiones, sino que también había hecho posible el viaje entre estas.

– No te atrevas a desafiarme Loki. – Amenazó el dios oscuro, cosa que intimidó a Loki y a los demás que osaron plantarle cara a "Grand Final" … bueno, casi a todos.

– Lincoln… sé que quieres ver al mundo sufrir… y te agradezco que quieras que vivamos… siempre te agradeceremos por liberarnos de "Mutilador". – Liberty se puso frente a él con sus brazos extendidos, era adorable ese intento de enfrentarlo claramente no esperaba poder detenerlo así. – Pero él hizo a mis hermanos crecer en un infierno… ¡Merecemos vengarnos!

– También merecían vivir todos los que maté. – Respondió el dios oscuro. Él sabía de primera mano lo que es el dolor y la impotencia de no poder enfrentar ni detener una injusticia, no era justo que él sufriera así, no había hecho nada para merecer eso, pero la existencia no es tan fácil, y menos ahora que finalmente tiene ante él algo que le permite ver y sentir los días de antaño a ese dolor y no se permitirá perderlo. – La vida no es así Liberty, y no está sujeto a discusión. – Finalizó el dios oscuro usando un orbe infernal para abrirse camino entre el aplastado metal dispuesto a irse.

– ¿"Nada podrá detener mi venganza"? – Dijo Liberty logrando que Lincoln se detuviera. – ¿Te suenan esas palabras?

"Grand Final" claramente recordaba esas palabras, él fue quien las pronunció cuando estuvo a punto de morir en su lucha contra el Alto Capitán Mayor, esas palabras le permitieron recuperar su conciencia y activar los mecanismos más eficientes y toscos de su armadura para poder repararse y derrotar a su enemigo. No fue un grito de guerra, sino un recordatorio de por qué hacía todo eso, por venganza… y ver ese deseo que los ojos de Liberty reflejaban era… estúpido.

– Si saben que lo que viene es una guerra ¿No es así? – Preguntó el dios oscuro. – "Mutilador" podría morir en el primer impacto del rayo del "World-Breaker" y nunca sabrían qué fue de él. – En las guerras no hay héroes, no son encuentros legendarios, sólo hay seres matándose y eso es exactamente lo que los "Heraldos del Fin" harán.

– Si podemos ayudar… aunque sea ajustando las tuercas del "World-Breaker" para que dispare, estará bien para nosotros. – Dijo Loki sin poder negar que Lincoln tenía razón, con el poder de las armas que posee, podría destruir la ciudad entera desde un lugar seguro, o al menos diezmarla antes de que sus fuerzas comiencen el ataque.

Lincoln miró a los demás, si bien lo estaban encarando, ninguno se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, muy seguramente lo maldijeron como a "Mutilador" por la muerte de Liberty… Sus miradas seguían luciendo insatisfechas, al parecer tenían el mediocre sentimiento de conformidad, es decir, muy seguramente se arriesgaría por salvarle la vida considerando que él hizo lo mismo por ellos, pero aun así seguían insatisfechos, querían venganza.

– ¿Qué te hace creer que "Mutilador" no cambió el plan por el secuestro de "Ragna-Rock and Roll"? – Preguntó Liberty, cosa que realmente llamó la atención de "Grand Final".

– No malgastes mi tiempo Liberty. – La piel de Liberty se erizó al sentir la furia de las palabras de Lincoln, estaba jugando con fuego.

– Con mis hermanos lo encontraremos. – Liberty quería matarlo, todos lo deseaban, pero sabían que su padre era demasiado fuerte, además de que conocía todos sus movimientos, la única ventaja que podrían tener es que cree que están muertos, y no será suficiente para acabar con él.

Lincoln no tenía otra opción, pocos "Jerarcas" siguieron el ejemplo de "Wrath-Walker" desarrollando y perfeccionando artefactos de control, y usar en estos chicos esas peculiares vanguardias podría matarlos… Siendo ellos quienes mejor conocen la forma de operar de su padre y con sus habilidades tan particularmente útiles para misiones encubiertas serán idóneos para asegurarse de localizarlo…

– "Mutilador" pagará por su arrogancia, y tú lo encontrarás para mí. – Sentenció el dios oscuro de muy mala gana. – Mis más peligrosos "Jerarcas" los acompañarán y sólo a ubicar a "Mutilador".

No les gustaba la idea de sólo encontrarlo, pero no tenían opción, ya fue una suerte de toda la vida el encontrar a Lincoln, que él fuera "Grand Final" y que además los liberara… tentar más al destino sería demasiado…

Si bien "Grand Final" sentía algo de afecto por el deseo de esos chicos, quería hacer sufrir personalmente a "Mutilador", y usándolos adecuadamente lo hará.

Era triste ver esa felicidad de un anhelo en sus ojos, el anhelo de que podrán matar a su propio padre… cualquiera lo lamentaría, excepto el dios oscuro. Viéndolos más detenidamente, todas esas cicatrices, moretones, quemaduras de todo tipo son la marca de su crecimiento.

Sin más que decir el dios oscuro se retiró del lugar, tenía que reunir a los mejores espías de entre sus fuerzas.

* * *

Años luchando contra villanos y monstruos pesaban en cada uno de los que ahora son llamados criminales por la propia fuerza de seguridad, agravando el peso de la traición que ellos sentían. ¡Años rompiéndose todos los huesos para ayudar! ¡Para marcar una diferencia! Y ahora son tratados como los villanos ¡Por los villanos!

El término insulto se quedaría pequeño para describir cómo se sentían todos los combatientes que una vez cargaron oficialmente el nombre de héroes, su orgullo fue pisoteado… Pero cada uno de esos héroes tenía algo que ninguna traición podría quitarles, su espíritu, el cual se encendió cuando hasta el último de ellos fue notificado por un mensaje que burló los firewalls de la fuerza de seguridad. **"La fuerza de seguridad nos traicionó a todos, pero aún podemos hacer una diferencia, todos los que aún quieran marcar una diferencia nos reuniremos en las sgtes coordenadas, somos los heraldos de una segunda generación de héroes, ahora no es una ciudad o un país, el mundo nos necesita más que nunca. – Great-Strike".**

Siempre supieron que él se traía algo cuando dejó de acudir a todas las misiones, incluso algunos héroes creyeron que era un traidor y que se uniría a la asociación, pero viendo que la fuerza de seguridad actuaba igual… la imagen que en general tenían de "Great-Strike" había cambiado. Con suma discreción y guiados por un espíritu inquebrantable, todos los que aún tenían el deber de los héroes tomaron camino hacia las coordenadas indicadas en el mensaje.

– Conmovedor. – Dijo "Death-Point" por el comunicador de "Great-Strike" al leer el mensaje.

– Los convenceré de luchar contra Lincoln. – Respondió Bobby, quien estaba esperando en el edificio en ruinas que fue la primera cede de la asociación en Royal Woods y que "Grand Final" destruyó.

* * *

Recuento de bandos:

"Heraldos del Fin" (Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre), "The Death" (Veré arder esta aberración), los clones de las chicas Loud (Venganza por mis hermanos)

"Purifier" (confirmado para luchar), ejército de clones (confirmado para luchar), Linka/ forjadora de vida (confirmada para luchar), Los "Dowl" (confirmados para luchar), "Furia" (confirmada para luchar).

"Death-Point" y sus vanguardias ("Grand Final" responderá con su sangre), "Great-Strike" (en nombre de todos)

La fuerza de seguridad (como en los días de antaño), "los cerdos de guerra" (la muerte huirá de nosotros), el remanente de Archon (determinación eterna).

Sin elegir:

Todos los héroes con excepción de Bobby/ "Great Strike" y Linka/ "Ace Savy".

"Universus" y la asociación con excepción de Haiku / "The Death".

* * *

 **Finalmente, todas las reacciones de la familia Loud están terminadas, ahora se viene la acción. xD**

 **En el próximo capítulo sí se verá qué pasará con Carol y "Universus" en su pelea contra quienes envió "Mutilador", al igual que lo que haya sucedido con Lucy, lo juro, esta vez sí, es el último cabo suelto para terminar este arco.**

 **¿Bobby podrá reunir a los héroes para luchar contra "Grand Final"? ¿Qué tan peligroso será el equipo que "Mutilador" envió para capturar a "Universus"? ¿A dónde fue Lucy? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **El día viernes está terminando y el arco interludio está muy cerca, espero no se me alargue demasiado. :,v**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **RCurrent: En efecto, Lincoln la llamó escarcha por el frío que sentía, pero en sus estudios supo que eran muchos los factores que la causaban, muchos más de los que mencionó Lisa. Gracias por tu opinión y respeto, sé que con lo tóxicos que pueden ser los fandoms muchos otros me habrían subido y bajado a groserías, por eso aprecio mucho tus opiniones, y respecto a esta misma, estoy de acuerdo en que Lincoln se suele llevar la peor parte, pero si lo hacía el bueno, en esta historia sería como "el elegido", y el lograr algo por el destino siempre me pareció un muy mal argumento.**

 **Js152: Supongo que sí se podría considerar amor, pero siendo una cultura tan violenta, no hay espacio para el romance o el cariño entre los eslabones de la cadena sagrada.**

 **Pirata: Carol conseguirá a muchos más aliados, no se conforma con poco. :v Suenan geniales esas mantarrayas con metralletas xD, pero el uso de proyectiles así es muy primitivo para las máquinas que evolucionaron para traer muerte que son las vanguardias de los "Heraldos del Fin", por la organización que tienen, ningún "Jerarca" puede ordenar a otro que este le rebele sus armas, pero desobedecer a un superior es un crimen que se castiga en muerte o se expía en el "Nux'Arak", Carol es una enemiga, pero no una traidora, está actuando tal y como dictan las leyes de los "Heraldos del Fin". Lástima pero Liberty es lo poco y nada que queda de Lincoln Loud, y por eso el dios oscuro no la quiere arriesgar, ni a ella ni a sus hermanos. Y sobre la escarcha, sólo es un defecto en el cerebro de Lincoln, una enfermedad, no hay nada detrás, pero Lincoln culpa al mundo entero por su dolor, y en cierto modo tiene razón, el mundo lo creó dañado y por eso quiere venganza.**

 **Anónimo: Lincoln sigue sin saber las facultades de máximo exponente de la evolución por combate que son los "Dowl", "Death-Bringer" sólo supo que sus cuernos cambiaban de tamaño según el poder que su cuerpo tuviera, pero nada más, y aún si pudiera, el injertar poderes en alguien más viejo que un feto es muy peligroso (por eso es que no hubo miles de fracasos en la formación de los clones de las chicas Loud, los fetos reciben mejor esos injertos por parte de los Dowl), y más para alguien con una salud tan débil como lo es Lincoln. Linku = Lincoln + Haiku, hay muy buenos fics de esa pareja aunque no soy muy fán del romance como para dar una opinión con propiedad.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	58. Lazos en la Desesperación (Parte 7)

**NA: Por las circunstancias que se dieron, tendré que dividir este arco, pues las alianzas están casi listas, pero aún falta un suceso demasiado importante para esta historia, el cual no está muy relacionado con la formación de los bandos.**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Lazos en la Desesperación (Parte 7)**

La noche se cernía sobre Royal Woods, y si bien en el "World-Breaker" no se podía ver el sol, el dios oscuro sí resentía la fatiga de su parte orgánica, todas las batallas que libró durante ese día le estaban pasando factura. Una vez el asunto con sus clones estuvo zanjado, "Grand Final" se dirigió al puente de mando, usualmente estaba sólo ahí, tendría espacio suficiente para dormir ahí.

– Amo. – "Death-Bringer" estaba en la entrada del puente del "World-Breaker", al parecer esperándolo. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que ella entregó el orbe de lealtad que la primera "Jerarca" creó a los emuladores del "World-Breaker" no volvió a saber de ella… quizá se sentía traicionada, realmente se notaba deleitada por el orbe que juntos crearon y él lo entregó al Leviatán sin miramientos… – Adecué una celda para que puedas descansar más a gusto… – O quizá simplemente estaba superando lo que el dios oscuro esperaba de ella, como siempre lo hizo.

– Guíame. – Ordenó el dios oscuro dispuesto a seguirla.

"Death-Bringer" no respondió, sólo tomó camino hacia el cuarto de prisioneros que había adecuado para su amo.

A Lincoln le pareció bastante impresionante el cuarto que le preparó su primera "Jerarca", nada menos se podía esperar de un "Heraldo del Fin". Una estatua imponente de sí mismo levantando un orbe del caos con su mano derecha se erguía tras su cama, al parecer sí era consciente de que el dios oscuro necesitaba descansar por su parte orgánica. La habitación era una cúpula donde cada muro a su alrededor convergiendo en el centro estaba tallado con cada vanguardia que han construido los "Jerarcas", alrededor de la efigie del dios oscuro se encontraban estatuas de "Death-Bringer", "Blood-Sheed", "Purge" y "Chaos-Crown", todos dando su poder al orbe del caos que la estatua de "Grand Final" sostenía, el orbe y el poder de los altos "Jerarcas" eran esquirlas sangrientas que iluminaban la habitación dándole un contraste muy tenebroso y completamente adecuado a los "Heraldos del Fin".

Lo que realmente intrigó al dios oscuro es que la estatua de su primera "Jerarca" estaba mirando en otra dirección, sin duda significaba algo, y con toda la evolución que su IA ha sufrido, a Lincoln le sería imposible adivinar cómo se sentía.

– Amo… – "Death-Bringer" se sentía muy insegura sobre lo que debía preguntarle. – Puedo… ¿Tengo su permiso para matar a "Mutilador"?

Sin duda alguna todos los "Heraldos del Fin" titubearían al momento de matar a una de las "Full House Gang", no por el hecho de que creyeran que pueden ser vencidos o por que sean las hermanas de su amo, sino por que todos saben que él desea matarlas con sus propias manos… El mismo caso de "Mutilador", sin duda un buen enemigo y digno de recibir toda la furia del dios oscuro. Lo que sí era intrigante es que "Death-Bringer" prácticamente le había pedido permiso para desafiar su voluntad… Y el dios oscuro la entendía a la perfección, todos los "Jerarcas" de la cepa cazadora y abrumadora se deberían sentir igual, por culpa de Linka es que ellos casi dejan morir a su señor y esto sería una forma de redimirse sin matarla (saben que ella le pertenece a su amo).

– ¿Qué planeas? – Preguntó el dios oscuro mientras se sentaba en la cama que su primera "Jerarca" le preparó. Sabía que no pediría su consentimiento para algo así a menos que fuera por una razón verdaderamente importante.

– "Chaos-Crown" y "Doom-Crawler" reportaron la presencia de agentes "Purifier" en el recorrido dónde capturaron a Loki, Lane, Lexx, Levi y Leon, no fueron capaces de identificar el propósito de "Purifier" ahí, pero con toda esa seguridad…

Lincoln no había sido muy discreto en lo que significaba ocultar el poder de su ejército, y con lo astuto que su enemigo ha probado ser, este sin duda no lo habría desafiado si no creyera tener posibilidades de vencerlo, posibilidades que sólo con los efectivos de "Purifier" jamás lograría generar… Sin duda alguna tenía armas secretas, y si bien no les temía, sería mejor asegurarse.

– Que los buscadores de "Lethal" recorran el sector entero y que carguen el cañón del "World-Breaker", los quiero preparados para partir en 8 horas. – Ordenó el dios oscuro, tristemente seguía siendo un humano y el descanso es necesario…

"Death-Bringer" se arrodilló en una reverencia, quizá está muy agradecida por tener la oportunidad de redimirse… Pero eso no quitaba lo incómodo que era tenerla arrodillada frente a su cama.

Lincoln sabía que ella preferiría morir antes de fallar en su cometido… al igual que él.

Miró una vez más los monitores de los clones de sus hermanas y de él, de los 11, 7 habían salido del "World-Breaker" acompañados por 5 "Jerarcas", donde sea que "Mutilador" planee estar durante la ceremonia, lo encontrarán. Una vez comprobado todo finalmente pudo dormir, había sido un día muy agotador, y siendo mañana el día en que liberará todo su poder, sería muy agradable dormir un poco.  
Realmente necesitaba descansar, no se había dado cuenta de lo agotado que se encontraba, el ser desbaratado y regenerado puso una enorme carga sobre su cuerpo…

* * *

En "Vanzilla" las cosas se habían calmado un poco después de esa resolutiva plática, pero Lucy había saltado por toda la ciudad sin detenerse por más de 5 minutos en un solo punto.

El comunicador de Lori fue notificado, podría ser inapropiado, pero una llamada de emergencia de "Great Strike" realmente fue extraño…

– Estás en alta voz. – Dijo "The High Card" al responder la llamada.

– Encontré a "The Eight of Spades" escondida en un basurero en un callejón en la avenida Harrington, estaba desmallada. – Parecería sospechoso, pero Lucy llevaba un buen rato saltando de calle en calle, y si estaba escapando de algo fue un alivio que "Great-Strike", por muchos roces de opiniones que tuvieran, sabían que él la protegería… Incluso Lori lo sabía, sus caminos son diferentes, pero ella no podía negar el hecho de que él es un héroe, y que se comportaría como tal.

– ¿Qué planeas "Great-Strike"? – Exigió saber "Impact".

La necesidad de confesar un secreto está en la sangre, y Rita fue el caso cuando Lori y Bobby terminaron, ella sabía que ese chico no miraba a la fuerza de seguridad del mismo modo que la gran mayoría de los héroes, y con el uso de los cerdos de guerra él podría dar al 99% de los héroes un gran "TE LO DIJE". Todos en Vanzilla habían recibido el mensaje de "Great Strike", y sobra decir que ninguna de ellas se uniría a esa reunión, estaban seguras de que sería similar a lo que sucedió con "Purifier", que resumido sería en matar a Lincoln o serán criminales.

– Por culpa de Lincoln todo el país se está polarizando, o estás con "Purifier", con la fuerza de seguridad o eres un criminal, ahora más que nunca los verdaderos héroes son necesarios. – Sin el más mínimo rastro de duda o titubeo "Great Strike" respondió. – No voy a dejar a "The Eight of Spades" a su suerte, se notaba demasiado alterada, dense prisa. – Finalizó "Great-Strike" cortando la llamada y enviándole a Lori su localización a la cual las heroínas se dirigieron con extrema cautela.

* * *

– Supongo que una carta de renuncia no está entre las opciones… – Dijo "The Scream" empuñando dos hoces en las afueras de la lujosa mansión. Su armadura se había visto levemente modificada por la integración con las vanguardias de "Death-Point", seguía siendo mayormente morada y diseñada para dar fuertes y veloces saltos.

– A mí no me gusta más que a ti ¿En serio debíamos seguir a "Blonde-Bang"? – Preguntó "The Pain" ya usando su armadura amarilla reforzada. Coraza tras coraza, seguía siendo la devastadora más resistente y fuerte.

– ¿Si recuerdas que no pudiste hacerle ni un rasguño a esas cosas con cuchillas que ella derrotó? – Respondió "The Scream". – Es un "Heraldo del Fin", si la desafiamos nos mata y si tenemos suerte serán muertes rápidas. – Agregó la líder de las devastadoras manteniéndose serena respecto a todo lo sucedido.

Ella de por sí tenía muchas sospechas de Luna Loud, sus ausencias estaban justificadas, pero a Tabby siempre le pareció que algo no cuadraba, ni con Luna ni con Lincoln, y en efecto sus sospechas se hicieron tristemente realidad.

– Ni me las recuerdes… incluso el metal debería romperse contra mí… quizá esas cosas pueden repararse muy rápido. – Una idea bastante lógica por parte de "The Pain".

– Concéntrate, ahora no peleamos contra máquinas, sino contra un equipo de alto rendimiento de la asociación. – Ordenó "The Scream" activando su armadura reforzada. Los refuerzos de todo tipo que les entregaban las vanguardias de "Death-Point" eran sin duda considerables.

– Eran los "God's Rage" ¿No? – Preguntó "The Smile" muy confiada, quizá su habilidad fuera fácil de contrarrestar, pero con las mejoras de las vanguardias se sentía muy poderosa.

– Ah… después de patearle el trasero a "Burning Chainsaw" quería descansar por… un año, quizá ir por malteadas… pero debimos seguir a Haiku. – Se quejó "The Pain".

– Pero valoras que tu cuerpo no sea lentamente destripado. – Interrumpió "Death-Point" saliendo por la entrada de la mansión.

3 hombres la seguían, los 2 de los extremos estaban vistiendo elegantes armaduras doradas que no dejaban ver rastro alguno de sus rostros o cuerpos, pese a todas las abolladuras y fisuras que uno de los dos tenía, y el tercero… había tenido días mejores, se le notaba estresado y molesto, más no por eso su rostro perdía encanto, al menos a la vista de las 3 devastadoras que estaban en la entrada.

 ***clank***

Un fuerte en la espalda golpe casi hizo al hombre de armadura abollada caer de golpe al suelo.

– Parece que la vida no te ha tratado muy bien. – Se burló "The Pain" al ver a "Paladin" así de herido, simplemente le parecía gracioso recordar la arrogancia y altanería que este le demostró hace algunos días.

 ***Strike***

"The Pain" fue aplastada contra el suelo por una explosión de "Death-Point".

– Cállate y prepárate para pelear. – Ordenó la cuarta "Jerarca", los "God's Rage" son el equipo personal de "Furia", y es muy probable que ella esté con su equipo, pero considerando que la habilidad del difunto "Dragún" fue vista hace algunas horas, cualquier cosa podría pasar, o a cualquier maldito podrían enfrentar.

Los 6 "God's Rage" avanzaban a toda velocidad entre los árboles del bosque que rodeaba la mansión de "Universus", sin usar habilidad alguna podían moverse excediendo la capacidad humana por las modificaciones musculares cortesía de los "Dowl".

– "God's Rage", tráiganme a "Universus" con vida, no me decepcionen. – Ordenó "Furia", quien avanzaba al frente de la formación.

Los seis villanos aumentaron su velocidad de avance hacia la mansión dejando atrás a "Furia" y activando los localizadores, los cuales les indicaron que había siete ocupantes en la mansión, todos reunidos en la entrada principal.

Las armaduras de los miembros del equipo personal de "Furia" parecían ser muy acorazadas, pero sus ocupantes eran rápidos, y se notaba su experticia en el combate considerando la coordinación con la que avanzaban por terreno desconocido.

Tres de los 6 saltaron de los árboles y se sumergió en la tierra como si de agua se tratara.

– Su ataque ya…

– Terminó cuando decidieron enfrentarme. – Interrumpió "Death-Point" saltando hacia los 5 villanos restantes, no detectó anomalías musculares ni cantidades excesivas de maquinaria en ellos, por lo que sólo debía tocar a uno y usar una compresión aplastante para triturarlos a todos juntos, realmente les jugaría en contra avanzar juntos. – Muévanse. – La rubia añadió y sus vanguardias de apoyo se hicieron presentes.

Era sin duda un estilo inusual para los "Heraldos del Fin", ellos estaban mucho más enfocados en usar sus vanguardias para destruir a sus enemigos, no para apoyarse a sí mismos, pero en el caso de "Death-Point", parecía estar funcionando. La cuarta "Jerarca" había modificado sus vanguardias "Adoradoras" para servir como todo tipo de apoyo, y en especial, sacrificarse para entregarle sus nanobots en caso de emergencias.

– Mi vida por "Death-Point". – Sentenció un "Suplicante" al tiempo en que varios de ellos se elevaban sobre el suelo, tenían forma humanoide de tamaño estándar con el propósito de arriesgar la menor cantidad de nanobots posibles.

Si hay algo que no describe a "Death-Point", es idiota. Pudo identificar la facultad regenerativa de las esquirlas sangrientas en su propio cuerpo, fue un milagro que esa bomba mental no la matara, y los nanobots dentro de su cuerpo lograron mantener su cerebro estable, cuando supo que las esquirlas sangrientas estaban regenerando su cerebro, debió limitar el actuar de sus nanobots, debe mantenerlos ocupados manteniendo su cerebro operativo, pues si se desocupan volverán a subordinarla al dios oscuro. Las esquirlas sangrientas son sin duda una maravilla, al igual que su potenciación física. A su alrededor, las vanguardias suplicantes también tienen la facultad de usar las presiones aplastantes que tanto la caracterizan.

 ***boom***

Una enorme explosión a espaldas de las vanguardias y su líder los hizo impulsarse rápidamente contra los "God's Rage".

* * *

Cuando las "Full House Gang" llegaron a la ubicación que "Great-Strike" les envió, fue una escena bastante calmada pese al oscuro callejón en el que los hizo reunirse. Era una razón comprensible que desearan pasar de ser percibidos, pero no le quitaba lo incómodo y maloliente al lugar. El héroe de dudosa reputación estaba esperando tranquilamente sentado sobre un bote de basura, "The Eight of Spades" descansaba en un viejo colchón cubierta por una sábana arañada.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó "Impact" sujetando la pechera de "Great-Strike" mientras las demás "Full House Gang" rodeaban a la inconsciente "The Eight of Spades".

– Investigaba una factoría desocupada hace unas horas cuando simplemente ella apareció sobre un bote de basura inconsciente. – Respondió completamente calmado el chico, quien le dio una mirada a "The High Card" antes de proseguir. – ¿Qué harán cuando los "Heraldos del Fin" regresen?

Una pregunta quizá muy mal hecha considerando quienes lo rodeaban, pro era necesario en caso de que ellos tampoco se la hubiesen hecho. No podría culparlos si no se hubiesen planteado esa interrogante…

– Lo detendremos. – Sentenció "Impact" dejando al joven Santiago en el suelo.

– No me gusta, pero tendrán que elegir un bando. – Finalizó "Great-Strike" entrando al edificio.

Las "Full House Gang" no le respondieron, pero sabían que no podían quedarse fuera del conflicto… la hora de sólo ir al campo de batalla y hacer lo que puedan terminó hace mucho, ya no podían simplemente asistir y si ven un herido, ayudarlo o ver a un villano y atacarlo, esto sería en verdad una guerra…

"Great-Strike" una vez entregó a la heroína herida, se dirigió al interior del edificio a uno de los costados del callejón maloliente, dicho edificio había sido escogido cuidadosamente por el héroe antes de enviar el mensaje.

El peligro que los "Heraldos del Fin" han demostrado ser, supera con creces a los villanos de la asociación, estos eran mucho más brutales, destructivos, y no pareciera ser posible razonar con ellos, y dado que Royal Woods pareciera ser el único lugar que atacan, muchas empresas ya habían comenzado a retirar todos los efectivos posibles del área, resultando en un leve crecimiento en el índice de desempleo y en un aumento en la cantidad de edificios industriales desocupados. En uno de estos se encontraba "Great-Strike", entre sus investigaciones de los aliados de la asociación (quienes más se beneficiaban del conflicto) supo de la existencia de una fábrica segundaria en el subterráneo de un cuartel de la fuerza de seguridad. Tristemente el cuartel fue destruido durante el ataque de hace unas horas y la fábrica subterránea abandonada, pero su ubicación fue enviada a todos los héroes, se podría decir que fue arriesgado, cualquiera que aún creyera en la fuerza de seguridad podría delatarlos, pero eso ya no es un problema, el resentimiento por los "cerdos de guerra" seguía ardiendo.

Con suma discreción los héroes comenzaron a llegar, entre camuflaje, la red de alcantarillas y los transportes propios, sin levantar sospecha alguna, cientos de héroes se habían reunido en la fábrica abandonada.

Por la ley que rige a los "Heraldos del Fin", "Death-Point" es una criminal por desobedecer a sus superiores, lo que le quita su derecho a mandar a los "Jerarcas" inferiores, pero siguiendo al pie de la letra sus leyes puede recuperar su valor en la cadena desafiando a un superior al "Nux'Arak", lo que en el caso de los "Jerarcas" de alto rango es verdaderamente brutal y necesitan de una estrategia verdaderamente efectiva.

El fanatismo de los "Heraldos del Fin" le impedirá conseguir una alianza con cualquier "Jerarca", pues estando tan cerca de la ejecución del plan del dios oscuro, nadie quiere causar problemas en los altos puestos, lo que limita a Carol a conseguir otro tipo de campeones para su lucha y objetivo. En la delicada situación en la que se encuentra, si "Purge", "Blood-Sheed", "Death-Bringer" y "Grand Final" murieran en la batalla, ella no tendría oportunidad de recuperar su lugar en la cadena, lo que aseguraría una victoria para los "Heraldos del Fin" y, por consiguiente, la extinción de la raza humana. Sabiendo esto, es que su colaborador "Shock-Wave" se puso en acción para reunir un ejército poderoso para unirse al "Nux'Arak", aunque no lo sepan.

– Solos… – "Great Strike" comenzó a hablar con los héroes que no dejaban de entrar al establecimiento. – Dicen que los héroes sufrimos, ajenos a la gloria de lo que luchamos por proteger… – Él no era muy bien visto mientras servía como héroe de la fuerza de seguridad por su reducido índice de acción en sus últimos meses, pero ahora nadie se sentía con el derecho de criticar su actuar.

Una heroína muy particular estaba entrando a la fábrica una vez detuvo su habilidad y el tiempo volvió a correr normalmente. Para ella fue una sorpresa que los que se dieron cuenta de su presencia, le abrieran paso, al parecer se había convertido en un símbolo…

– Pero ninguno de nosotros está, realmente solo. – "Great Strike" se encontraba en un campo de pruebas de las máquinas fabricadas, sobre todo tipo de instrumentos, los héroes ocuparon lugar.

Nuevamente la presencia de esa heroína causó, de cierta forma, revuelo. Su inconfundible traje y cabello rojo hicieron a las miradas desviarse, sin duda alguna era reconocida, quizá más de lo que le gustaría.

– Cada uno de nosotros, nuestros corazones aguerridos están unidos por el valor, nuestro ideal, la promesa… los valientes que con valor eligen el manto de los héroes. – "Great-Strike" miraba a la multitud ante él, no eran las mejores condiciones para un discurso, pero no había de otra, tenía que convencerlos de unirse para la inminente lucha, y le bastó ver a "Time-Up", robándose mucha de la atención de los héroes presentes, para que se iluminara su mente y obtuviera el método para lograr ese cometido. Sabía que se trataba de Cristina, la exnovia de "Grand Final" … en su informe del pequeño incidente que se dio en un centro médico de la fuerza de seguridad, ella reportó que "Impale" la atacó y que con la ayuda del civil Lincoln Loud, lograron superarla… No había forma de que creyera que Lincoln es malvado, se lo atribuirá a control mental o a lo que sea que una chica enamorada quiera creer…

– ¡Héroes, escúchenme! Nos queda poco tiempo. – A su alrededor, en las barandas, pasarelas y líneas de ensamblaje de la fábrica hace unas horas abandonada, como parvada de aves descansando sobre cables de luz, hasta el último ciudadano de Royal Woods con sangre de héroe en las venas se había reunido. – Todo lo que queda de nuestro valor y legado son los que ahora están a su lado. – "Great-Strike" hablaba con una seguridad asombrosa. Ningún héroe era consciente de eso, todos creían que incluso si fallaban siempre habría alguien más dispuesto a luchar por su ideal, pero con los "cerdos de guerra". Poco le importaba lo que pensaran, su mensaje iba dirigido hacia una sola persona. – Nuestra gente, los héroes de antaño supieron crear un futuro lleno de promesas, pero nuestra arrogancia permitió que cientos de personas se convirtieran en monstruos, hoy el mundo nos dio la espalda y caímos en la desgracia. – Lo que más dolió a muchos héroes fue ser vistos como criminales. Parece poco en comparación al sufrimiento que conlleva la lucha contra los villanos, pero el ser odiados por la gente, la gente que podrían ser sus padres, madres, parejas, hijos… seres queridos, es una desgracia. Si, seres amados, Bobby sabe de primera mano lo buenos que son los héroes para atribuirse la culpa, y sabía que Cristina en particular sufriría por la forma en la que lo dijo, y lo comprobó cuano vio que "Time-Up" desvió la mirada, se rehusaba a aceptar que Lincoln es un monstruo… – La fuerza de seguridad, creada para preservar el ideal que derrotó a la primera generación de monstruos, no hizo más que confiarse, no pudo ver que muchas buenas personas se convertían en monstruos, y hoy estamos al borde del fracaso en nuestro deber. – Un deber en el que todos los que portaban con devoción y orgullo el nombre de héroe, habían fallado… Si Cristina se creía que fue fallo de la fuerza de seguridad el nacimiento de tantos villanos y monstruos, su plan funcionaría… el resto era plantear las cosas por como son. – "Purifier", los "Heraldos del Fin" y la fuerza de seguridad lucharán con todo su poder, y sin importar quien triunfe, los ideales que los héroes defendieron con sus vidas serán pisoteados, la victoria será una mentira. – Pese a que muchos aún confiaban en que la fuerza de seguridad se vio forzada a tomar medidas desesperadas, ya no pueden confiar en que ellos cumplirán con el juramento de los primeros héroes. – Esa mentira no puede ser proclamada ¡Nosotros no podemos permitirlo! – Sin duda alguna, quien pueda vencer a "Grand Final" tendrá autoridad y poder para hacer lo que quiera, no habrá persona que no lo crea un glorioso defensor de la humanidad, y todos los héroes lo sabían. – Por que ahora, peleamos con la convicción de que nuestro ideal prevalecerá, que a los héroes nos hermana nuestro valor, y que protegeremos las promesas que antaño hicimos, confíen entre ustedes para la batalla que se avecina ¡Unan sus fuerzas! ¡Que en nuestra última batalla forjemos un futuro tan brillante que nos reconozcan por toda la eternidad!

Estaba hecho, "Great-Strike" había dado su mensaje con una que otra triquiñuela, y si bien el mensaje fue transmitido, no obtuvo el resultado que deseó. Un silencio total abrumó el área de pruebas de la fábrica, y la gran mayoría tenía su mirada fija en "Time-Up", incluido "Great-Strike", quien sabía que ella era un emblema por sus palabras entre los héroes.

Cristina estaba atónita, sólo quería gritar a favor de la causa que "Great-Strike" defendía, no hay héroe que tenga una voluntad débil, y ella no era una excepción. La peli-roja valoraba profundamente el ideal de los primeros héroes, y sabía que, si las reglas de "Purifier" se establecían como ley nacional, el ideal de justicia para todos desaparecería, el mismo ideal que la fuerza de seguridad, al usar a los "cerdos de guerra" ya no era dina de defender… y demás está decir todo lo que se perdería si los "Heraldos del Fin" triunfaban. No, ella sabía que los héroes deberían estar listos para defender sus ideales, así mismo para proteger a los inocentes, aunque eso signifique marchar a la guerra…

– La causa de los héroes… Siempre fue luchar por lo correcto… Tantas vidas… perdidas por un ideal… – Cristina realmente lamentaba todas las pérdidas que han sufrido por culpa de los "Heraldos del Fin", pero sabía que Lincoln sólo era un títere de algún monstruo, quizá no causaría la misma impresión que asesinar a un alcalde, pero Lincoln era bastante conocido en los suburbios no sólo por ser el hijo de en medio de una familia así de grande, sino por que siempre fue un chico dispuesto a ayudar a todos… y el verlo así realmente resultó ser un gran golpe para la moral de todos en su círculo… Pero no podía quebrarse, no cuando había tantas vidas en juego. – ¡Un ideal que no se quebrará! – Gritó la peli-roja con fuerza, no se detendría ante nada…

El grito ensordecedor que "Great-Strike" estaba esperando se hizo presente, sin importar quien prevalezca tras la batalla venidera, deben derrotarlo en ese mismo momento. "Purifier" usará todos sus recursos contra los "Heraldos del Fin", al igual que la Fuerza de Seguridad, dejando a muchos de sus objetivos principales expuestos, "Death-Point" ganará el "Nux'Arak" y podrá usar a los "Heraldos del Fin", los héroes que se acaban de reunir y a los villanos de la asociación restantes para exterminar a los remanentes de la fuerza de seguridad y "Purifier" … todo depende de ese "Nux'Arak", el cual gracias a Cristina, tienen muchas más probabilidades de ganar.

* * *

Recuento de bandos:

"Heraldos del Fin" (Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre), "The Death" (Veré arder esta aberración).

"Mutilador" (El mundo tomará la dirección correcta), "Purifier" (Por un nuevo comienzo), ejército de clones (Por el gran ejecutor), Linka/ forjadora de vida (Lincoln, no te abandonaré jamás), Los "Dowl" (Somos el poder encarnado), "Furia" (Un poder eterno).

"Death-Point" y sus vanguardias ("Grand Final" responderá con su sangre), "Great-Strike" (en nombre de todos) Todos los héroes con excepción de Bobby/ "Great Strike" y Linka/ "Ace Savy"(¡Guardianes de un futuro lleno de promesas!) (Sin saber que trabajan para "Death-Point").

La fuerza de seguridad (como en los días de antaño), "los cerdos de guerra" (la muerte huirá de nosotros), el remanente de Archon (determinación eterna).

Sin elegir:

"Universus" y la asociación con excepción de Haiku / "The Death".

 **Y con eso acaba este episodio. En el próximo se acaba este arco y se dejan plantadas las bases para el próximo antes del interludio.**

 **Debo disculparme por la demora, tuve que dar la prueba de conducir y eso me quitó demasiado tiempo… y odio conducir. :,v**

 **¿Les gustó el discurso de Bobby? ¿Esperaban que Lincoln necesitara descansar así?**

 **¿"Death-Bringer" hará una estupidez? ¿Las vanguardias "Adoradoras" podrán superar a uno de los equipos más poderosos de la asociación y qué tan fuertes serán los "God's Rage"? ¿Cómo las "Full House Gang" intervendrán en la inminente guerra? Descúbranlo en el próximo episdio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Js152/The DarkWar12: xD Me gustó tu nuevo nombre. En el caso de Lynn sr, no es cualquier héroe, es hijo de un monstruo, el vio todo lo que un monstruo puede hacer con la misma sonrisa que un niño gana algún videojuego, y eso lo afectó. Ya mató a su padre, no es una mancha de la que se pueda liberar. Y sí, se viene una enorme guerra.**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Siempre con la frente en alto amigo, espero tu situación se solucione lo antes posible. Gracias por la apreciación, aunque la verdad es que tras escribir el prólogo decidí cambiar completamente la visión de la historia y hacerla mucho más seria, y también me han complicado un poco los episodios. :,v Sobre el Linku, amo ese cship, y no dejaré de escribir fics hasta que al menos en uno ese ship sea realidad. xD Pero en esta historia no será, Lincoln quiere ver arder el mundo, pero Haiku no tenía ese sueño, ella quería que el mundo cambiara a una sociedad en la que los héroes, los villanos y el conflicto en sí no existiera, pero no puede cumplirlo, así que al menos verá arder la horrible aberración que los humanos establecieron como sociedad. Sobre la evacuación, no haré Spoilers. La verdad es que se podría decir que "Grand Final" y "Death-Bringer" se aman, pero ambos desean cumplir la meta del dios oscuro al precio que sea, eso impide que puedan concebir su amor, no hay abrazos, hay espadas y armaduras. Respecto a tu pregunta: Ellos decidirán su futuro, Lincoln no vivirá mucho tiempo más, y cuando muera, el nuevo "Grand Final" decidirá el futuro de los "Heraldos del Fin", el resto sería Spoiler. :( Armará un desmadre sin precedentes. xD Carol y Bobby sin duda alguna que van a luchar con todo, el futuro del mundo entero está en juego. De hecho, Carol fue quien obtuvo el plan de "Mutilador", ella aún estaba unida a la red de los "Heraldos del Fin" cuando Levi se lo mostró a Lincoln. Y sí, "Furia" es una acólita de "Mutilador". Me esforcé mucho con las reacciones de sus padres, como no tengo hijos sólo pude preguntarles a los míos para decidir la reacción de la madre, pero Lynn sr, él es hijo de "Mutilador", él lo crio y le enseñó a controlar su poder, a ser fuerte… pero el padre de Lincoln ya mató a su propio padre, ya tiene su propia sangre en las manos. "Dragun" y "Carniceria" eran clones sin modificación genética, sólo la alteración muscular que también tienen los clones Loud, aunque por la descomunal fuerza de esos 2 es que ese incremento casi no se nota. Sobre Linka, más que con su hermano y abuelo, es con la conciencia colectiva de la vida, tienes razón, es muy fría. Bien dicen que entre más puedes ver, más cambias tú mismo. Sobre Likan, bueno, es un poco más complejo, es que tenía la idea de que fuera él quien sería la némesis de Lincoln, pero pronto verás todo lo que eso significa (Spoiler). Lincoln sería de los más populares en el mundo. xD Sobre el plan que tiene, lo sabrás después de que despierte. ;) Hay que dejarlo descansar. Nos vemos pronto. :D**

 **Pirata: Sip, Bobby y Carol ya tienen un montón de carne de cañón. xD No es que las ponga antes que a Lincoln, es que Lincoln es un monstruo al igual que su abuelo, Lynn sr ya mató a su propio padre por sus inhumanas prácticas. Respecto a lo que los clones harán, será demasiado Spoiler. No te preocupes por esos lugares amigo. xD y respecto a quién sería más poderoso, también me hice esa pregunta, primero, si se enfrentaran un 1 a 1, Nega, pues mi Lincoln tiene una salud tan deteriorada que no hace falta un toque, sin sus máquinas morirá en cuestión de minutos, si incluimos a "Ellos" y a los nanobots de "Grand Final", basado en lo que supe del fic "Ellos", esos seres usan objetos para causar muertes, como por ejemplo atascar los engranes de un auto para que se de un accidente, considerando que no causan infartos, no creo que puedan influir en nanotecnología, así que no creo que Nega pueda vencerlo, aunque si Banghg me dice que si pueden, gana Nega, y por último, si es una batalla desesperada (solo ahí Lincoln usaría los orbes de la muerte), los orbes de la muerte literalmente matan todo, no sólo las formas de vida basadas en células, en esas circunstancias creo que ganaría "Grand Final".**

 **MightyMitch47: En el discurso de este episodio sí que estuve ocupado. xD Espero te haya gustado. :)**

 **RCurrent: Estoy de acuerdo, pero sinceramente no me gusta la idea de usar a Lincoln como simple relleno. No he pasado la mala experiencia de recibir reviews indecentes e insultantes, pero he leído de varias historias que sigo y sinceramente es muy molesto. Sobre lo larga que planeo hacer la historia, creo que serán unos 40 episodios más, quizá hasta el centésimo episodio, y sobre la posible cura, no. Y respecto a la genética, estoy de acuerdo, pero si seguimos en la retrospectiva, se podría llegar hasta el primer pez que salió del agua, o al universo mismo. Y si, como padres, deben sentirse mal, o al menos es el caso de Rita, Lynn sr es hijo de un terrible monstruo, y él ya se levantó contra su propio padre y cree haberlo matado por su deber, por muy doloroso que sea, Lincoln también es un monstruo, lo que no le deja muchas opciones.**

 **Y con eso acaba por mi parte, nos vemos pronto chicos.**


	59. Lazos en la Desesperación (Parte 8)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Lazos en la Desesperación (Parte 8)**

– Tienes tus órdenes, obedece. – Ordenó "Death-Bringer" al salir de los aposentos que ella misma construyó para el dios oscuro.

Loni había sido forzado a quedarse en el "World-Breaker", su habilidad no era muy útil para una misión de infiltración pues su efectividad se reducía conforme el enemigo más consciente estuviera de su poder, el cual es el caso más probable en las instalaciones de "Mutilador", y aunque no lo fuera, la prioridad de "Death-Bringer" siempre sería su amo, y conociendo la habilidad de ese rubio, sería mucho más útil junto al dios oscuro.

"Death-Bringer" había estudiado el registro de la misión en Archon, en particular el del estado mental del dios oscuro, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esos neurotransmisores elevándose en Lincoln, esa felicidad no era para nada inusual, y Loni fue quien desató esa reacción en su amo…

El gentil rubio se encontraba totalmente intimidado, nada dentro del "World-Breaker" transmitía la más mínima gentileza, donde quiera que mirara había o una estatua "Grand Final" en posición de ataque, o una estatua de un "Heraldo del Fin" levantando la cabeza de otro, ovarios guardias que sólo deseaban darle una muerte horrible si no cumplía con las órdenes de la primera "Jerarca".

Dos vanguardias de aspecto monstruoso le abrieron la enorme puerta de los recién construidos aposentos en los que "Grand Final" estaba descansando. No había riesgo alguno de que Loni atentara contra Lincoln, tenía más razones para dar su vida por él que para querer dañarlo, pero eso no le daba claridad respecto a la función que debía desempeñar ahí, pero a esos guardias no parecía importarle, simplemente cerraron la puerta.

– Lincoln… – Susurró Loni sentándose frente a la cama en la que su salvador dormía. Lincoln dormía con la espalda apuntando al techo. Su armadura no estaba operativa, y al verlo desde atrás, por un momento Loni creyó ver a Likan… era la misma reacción cuando le leía cuentos antes de dormir, su sonría se dibujaba cuando escuchaba la voz de su hermano mayor, aún estando dormido. – Sé que no te importa, y que era parte de tu plan… Pero por favor perdóname por desear matarte…

La infernal crianza de Loni no pudo eliminar la gentileza y compasión que siempre marcaron a su base genética, y esa gentileza ahora le apesadumbra el corazón por algo que muchos considerarían una estupidez.

– Lincoln, esa… ¿Coneja? Me contó que tú estás enfermo… que tu mente te hace sufrir, y me ordenó ayudarte… Pero no sé cómo… quizá Levi pueda encontrar…

– Comienza por callarte. – Dijo Lincoln ya despierto, pero seguía con su rostro sumido en las sábanas. Su tono podría indicar que no estaba precisamente contento por haber sido despertado, pero simplemente no era capaz de enojarse con Loni.

– Si prefieres… me retiraré. – Dijo el rubio evidentemente nervioso, pero al igual que a Leni, a Lincoln se le hacía muy fácil leerlo.

– Mi salud no es tu problema Loni… – Dijo el dios oscuro volteándose para sentarse en su cama. Él no olvidará que Loni lo hizo recordar la calidez del cariño que un ser a quien amas te da cuando te abraza, pero sólo eso, no podía permitirse sentir afecto por él, eso sólo alimentaría a la escarcha. – Ahora lárgate. – Es dios oscuro añadió, pero se sintió muy impactado por el horror que vio tallado en el rostro de Loni, y de inmediato supo por qué, los nanobots a cargo de ocultar sus defunciones y desfiguraciones faciales estaban en espera, enseñándole a Loni el lamentable rostro del dios oscuro. Ojeras horriblemente notorias, cicatrices de quemaduras y cortes, y una gran variedad de marcas estilo chip en todo su rostro. El aspecto de prisionero torturado que tenía el rostro de Lincoln no hizo más que llenar de dolor a Loni, quien deliberadamente desobedeció a Lincoln. – ¿Qué estás…? – Preguntó "Grand Final" cuando Loni se levantó y tomó camino hacia su cama.

– No es mi problema… Mis hermanos están arriesgando el cuello por esto… yo estoy desobedeciendo al criminal más peligroso de la historia… ¿Crees que haríamos esto si no fuera necesario? Que te quede bien en claro esto Lincoln: Estamos contigo… hermanito. – En ese momento Loni ya se había acostado en la cama junto a Lincoln, quien volvió a sentir que la escarcha retrocedía… Tristemente no estaba en condiciones de sintetizar ese poder como fue el caso de Lars, y no importaba a estas alturas. Lincoln Loud podría sentirse fuertemente apegado a ese chico, por la nostalgia y toda esa basura, pero el dios oscuro se encontraba completamente indignado ¿Desde cuándo permitía que su voluntad fuera desafiada así? Gracias a la influencia de la habilidad de Loni es que pudo controlarse mejor y no destriparlo con sus cuchillas incandescentes.

Enviar a Loni ahí tenía otro propósito, no sólo asegurarse de que el dios oscuro descansara adecuadamente. La primera "Jerarca" dedujo la habilidad

* * *

de Loni y sabía qe por eso el dios oscuro no prestaría la debida atención a las pequeñas anomalías en los sistemas de localización de muchos de sus "Jerarcas".

Una vez la puerta se cerró, la primera "Jerarca" avanzó hacia los puertos de despliegue.

– ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? – Exigió saber "Death-Bringer" cuando el segundo "Jerarca" no le abrió paso al ubicarse frente a ella.

– Debemos redimirnos. – Respondió "Bood-Sheed" mostrándole en una pantalla que numerosos "Jerarcas" se habían reunido en los puertos de despliegue del "World-Breaker". – Nos regodearemos en esta batalla.

Todos se sentían igual, si bien no fue su culpa, es un hecho que su señor pudo haber muerto mientras ellos no hacían nada, y ese insulto no es algo que un "Heraldo del Fin" pueda tolerar, preferirían caer en combate cumpliendo el objetivo de su amo antes de seguir existiendo habiéndole fallado de ese modo.

– Ascensión a través de la batalla. – Sentenció "Death-Bringer" avanzando, ahora "Blood-Sheed" sí le abrió paso en su camino a los puertos de despliegue. No sabían qué orquestaba "Purifier", pero sin duda alguna es importante, y por eso debe ser reducido a cenizas.

– Por los "Heraldos del Fin". – Respondió el segundo "Jerarca" miró una de las enormes estatuas que adornaban el pasillo, esa estatua era muy particular para él, si bien era un gesto innecesario, siempre que dejara el "World-Breaker" hay posibilidad de jamás regresar… Una vez despidió la estatua que él mismo talló, siguió a su superior.

Todo tipo de "Jerarcas" y vanguardias esperaban a los dos más altos eslabones de la cadena sagrada para iniciar el ataque, el aliento de la creación lo duraría mucho, y duraría menos para los más poderosos.

"Doom-Crawler" ingresó las coordenadas de los alrededores de la base de "Purifier", no se sabía prácticamente nada de esta con excepción de la enorme seguridad que tenía, y una vez esta fuera comprometida, más efectivos de "Purifier" serían desplegados hacia la muerte.

En cada puerto de despliegue se encontraba una fuerza de guerra devastadora, no escatimarían en esfuerzos a la hora de redimirse ante su señor.

Los "Heraldos del Fin" nacen de una infinidad de batallas, lo que les da la experiencia y capacidad estratégica para no ser superados en fuerza o tácticas. Los "Jerarcas" que serían desplegados en el primer ataque serían "Death-Bringer", "Blood-Sheed", "Chaos-Crown" y "Death-Guard", junto con las vanguardias "Línea de Masacre", usarían su brutal resistencia para proteger a las vanguardias "Grito de Guerra", a los "Jerarcas" y a una vanguardia "Arrastra-Muerte" hasta llegar a su primero objetivo mientras las vanguardias "Sable-Muerte" purgan los cielos. Todos fueron envueltos en una niebla roja, las "Arrastra-Muerte" escondidas en las cercanías de esas instalaciones de "Purifier" hicieron su trabajo.

Quizá sea un insulto, hacía sólo horas "Purifier" tenía una gran cantidad de naves camufladas patrullando sobre un páramo, la tierra era dura y agrietada, combinaba con la tosca vegetación que ahí crecía, también había algunas pequeñas lagunas y muchas rocas… nada de valor empresarial… ni militar, no había cambiado nada… No lo habían notado por el apuro en su anterior misión, pero había muchos caminos claramente delimitados, al igual que muchas plataformas… Parecería una simple burla, pero la delimitación del terreno siempre el vital al momento de defender una posición.

Nada importaba ahora salvo redimirse. Cuando se completó la transposición, el primer pelotón se encontraba dentro de la cúpula que las "Línea de Masacre" forman al asumir posición defensiva en grupo, el resto de las fuerzas de ataque serían desplegadas cuando el complejo fuera abierto.

– Derriben esas naves y encuentren al "Juez". – Ordenó "Death-Bringer".

– Por los "Heraldos del Fin". – Respondió "Chaos-Crown" mientras sus vanguardias "Sable-Muerte" se elevaban hacia los cielos. Pese a lo peligrosas que son a corta distancia, y contrario a lo que su afilada forma aparenta, su principal propósito no es el cortar rápidamente sus enemigos, sino el fijarlos, lo cual logran acercándose a altas velocidades y acoplándose a estos. Una vez se termina su unión, las armas más poderosas pueden disparar a los "Sable-Muerte" reduciendo enormemente la posibilidad de fallar, lo cual, si bien no se ajusta al objetivo actual, los hace idóneos para poder derribar al "Juez" … y hablando del rey de Roma.

– Esos malditos… – Dijo "Death-Bringer" mientras se abría la formación. Al parecer los subestimaban al no ser recibidos por los ataques del "Juez", pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, miró a "Chaos-Crown", había llegado la hora de acabar con ese maldito navío de una buena vez.

– Pero qué… – Dijo un piloto cuando vio que la parte inferior de su lave se desprendía, y también la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

– "Valor"-05 ¿Estás bie…? – Sucedió lo mismo con otro de los pilotos.

– ¡Nos atac…! – Otro piloto intentó informar al ver que uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón literalmente fue partido a la mitad, pero corrió su mismo destino.

Siendo casi imposibles de ver, lo que se dificultaba aún más en la noche. Los "Sable-Muerte" pudieron tomar fácilmente desprevenidos a los pilotos de los cazas, logrando partirlos en 2 junto a sus naves. Ningún caza alcanzó a activar las alarmas de ataque antes de ser destruido.

Sin poder creer lo que veía, una lluvia de cazas cortados cayó en el suelo sobre las instalaciones causando un espectáculo que llenó de miedo a los vigías nocturnos. Por las nubes, la noche sólo era iluminada por los focos de vigilancia, y ahora esa luz también provenía de la lluvia de fuego y chatarra que eran los cazas de vigilancia aéreas del lugar.

– Los "Heraldos del Fin" regresaron ¡Estamos bajo ataque! Repito: ¡Estamos bajo ataque! – Los vigías nocturnos no perdieron tiempo y de inmediato se activaron las alarmas al igual que la primera línea de torretas defensivas exteriores del perímetro. Necesitaban detener a los cientos de toneladas conocidas como "Línea de Masacre" que avanzaban como una avalancha hacia las instalaciones.

 ***Crash***

– ¡Patético! – Sentenció la octava "Jerarca" cuando una torreta simplemente fue aplastada por la "Línea de Masacre" en la que iba montada.

"Death-Bringer", "Blood-Sheed" y "Chaos-Crown" avanzaban junto a ella, la brutal resistencia de esas vanguardias era la única forma que conocían para poder resistir el poder de fuego del "Juez", pero… ¿Por qué demonios aún no ha atacado?

– ¡Traigan a los refuerzos aéreos y la artillería! ¡Informen al gran ejecutor! – Ordenó el comandante a cargo de la vigilancia.

Las "Líneas de Masacre" avanzaban imparables, tanto las rocas del camino, los restos de los cazas de "Purifier" y la potencia de fuego de las torretas perimetrales no causaba efecto alguno en el avance de los colosales monstruos de metal y furia hacia la estación de lanzamiento de los cazas de superioridad aérea. No fue para nada difícil escanear los patrones de movimiento de los cazas defensivos, pudiendo identificar la lanzadera desde la que eran desplegados.

– Atentos a los drones objetivo. – Ordenó "Blood-Sheed", aún seguía escéptico por la ausencia del "Juez".

– El objetivo está al alcance ¡"Gritos de Guerra"! – Llamó la octava "Jerarca", la temida y brutal "Death-Guard".

Teniendo a "Lethal", el "Jerarca" con más vanguardias de toda la cadena de ascensión como su antecesor, es imperativo para ella conocer tanto sus recursos como sus estrategias, pero dada la gran capacidad de ese "Jerarca" para el espionaje, le sería prácticamente imposible superarlo estratégicamente, por lo que se resolvió a usar un poder simplemente aplastante, en una estrategia de lo más simple para poder arrasar a cualquier adversario.

Las vanguardias que creó, las brutales "Grito de Guerra" son en extremo ofensivas, pues la simpleza de su diseño las hacía muy fáciles de reconstruir, pero por desgracia, el tener un suministro limitado del aliento de la creación, reducía enormemente su capacidad ofensiva. Con un aspecto de gusanos regordetes y como todo buen "Heraldo del Fin", de color negro, con placas afiladas y con muchas púas, excepto por unas bolas a sus costados en las que enormes cantidades del "Aliento de la Creación" se almacenaba, avanzaban bajo las "Línea de Masacre".

– ¡Con toda nuestra furia! – Una vanguardia "Grito de Guerra" se posicionó delante de la "Línea de Masacre" antes de usar una cantidad considerable del aliento de la creación que almacenó en su interior para lanzar un enjambre del caos, sobre el aeropuerto subterráneo.

La destrucción causada por los orbes del caos aglomerados y girando en un violento y brutal torbellino sobre un mismo sitio era asombrosa, realmente esas vanguardias no poseían capacidad defensiva alguna, pero su capacidad ofensiva podría deslumbrar al dios oscuro… si no estuviera descansando mientras sus fieles sirvientes deliberadamente lo desobedecen.

El suelo bajo el enjambre del caos era brutalmente desgarrado, incluso las "Línea de Masacre" tendrían problemas para avanzar bajo esa brutal capacidad destructiva, pero serviría para destruir todos los puertos de despegue de la lanzadera subterránea.

– ¿¡Dónde está la artillería!? – Gritó el comandante a cargo de la defensa de la instalación.

– Los refuerzos ya fueron desplegados, pero no llegarán a tiempo. – Informó uno de los encargados del monitoreo de la estación.

– ¡Activen la torre de anulación 03! Que todas las unidades se replieguen al interior del complejo, en 30 segundos quiero este lugar sellado. – Ordenó el comandante sabiendo que no contaba con los recursos para poder detener a esos "Heraldos del Fin", pero al menos podrían proteger el complejo.

– Quizá no esperaban este ataque… – Dijo "Blood-Sheed" ya casi convencido de que el "Juez" se había retirado… tal vez no querían perderlo… pero no había forma de que dejaran esa instalación sin una protección del nivel de esas torreras…

Una enorme torre con la estructura clásica de "Purifier" y sus color emblema, blanco, salió de la tierra en el camino del enjambre del caos.

– ¡Posiciones defensivas! – Ordenó "Death-Bringer", y de inmediato las "Línea de Masacre" se agruparon alrededor de los "Jerarcas" dispuestos a enfrentar sin retroceder a la gigantesca ráfaga naranja con aspecto de tsunami que salió de la torre y en camino hacia los "Jerarcas".

– ¡"Gritos de Guerra"! – Llamó "Death-Guard", ella no podría ser superada en capacidad ofensiva, su poder destructivo es lo único que tenía y de lo único de lo que podía depender para todo. – ¡No seré superada payazos! – Añadió la octava "Jerarca" en un furioso grito al tiempo en que sus vanguardias salían del escondite.

– ¡Griten! – Un curioso desafío por parte de las vanguardias de "Death-Guard", pero muy representativo. Todos lanzaron sus enjambres del caos hacia la enorme ráfaga.

Un chirrido espantoso se escuchó a penas ambas destructivas masas de energía colisionaron, pero el ruido poco importaba, los furiosos rayos que se desprendían en todas direcciones eran un peligro tanto para "Purifier" como para los "Heraldos del Fin".

– ¡Preparen otra ráfaga de energía! – Ordenó el comandante.

– Oh. – Uno de los encargados de monitorear la situación debió retroceder de su computadora cuando un destello quemó algunos fusibles. – Señor, la energía que se desprende ya está alterando la energía de los sistemas, si aumenta la carga no podremos garantizar la estabilidad interna.

– Activen las torres 01 y 02, que apunten fuera de la trayectoria de la ráfaga de la torre 03. – Ordenó el comandante debiendo cubrirse de otra chispa, los sistemas realmente estaban sufriendo.

– Serán purificados. – Se escuchó al unísono desde otras dos torres emergiendo a lo lejos, ambas reparándose para desatar esa ráfaga.

– ¡"Sable-Muerte"! – "Chaos-Crown" llamó a sus vanguardias, y de inmediato las letales herramientas de muerte bajaron al campo de batalla en tierra, específicamente a las torres de anulación.

– ¡Activa las torretas de defensa! – Ordenó el comandante.

– ¡Acción evasiva! – Ordenó "Chaos-Crown" al ver que varias torretas con altas concentraciones de energía emergieron junto a las torres de anulación, esas concentraciones de energía indicaban que eran láser de corto alcance, lo que les permitiría formar una red de pesca alrededor de las torres, pero ese no es el motivo por el que el quinto "Jerarca" dio esa orden.

– Así que ¿Te retirarás tan pronto? – Preguntó "Death-Bringer" al ver que una luz roja emanaba del quinto "Jerarca".

– Mientras nos lleve a la gloria. – Respondió "Chaos-Crown". Los "Jerarcas" en sí son mucho más poderosos que sus vanguardias, y precisamente por eso se mantenían en reserva, el gasto de reservas del aliento de la creación es enorme en ellos. – "Sable-Muerte", ubíquense detrás de la torre y activen el sistema de foco. – "Chaos-Crown" añadió.

Las "Sable-Muerte" debían fijar objetivos para el uso de armas más poderosas y destructivas, armas que en esencia es su propio señor.

Las piernas de "Chaos-Crown" tomaron un color grisáceo y comenzaron a temblar mientras fisuras se abrían. El aliento de la creación que lo mantenía funcionando había sido consumido por su ataque, el cual seguía creciendo.

– Disparen cuando estén listos. – Ordenó el capitán una vez las celdas de energía se recargaron tras el uso de la primera ráfaga.

– ¡Mueran! – Gritó "Chaos Crown" liberando dos esferas sobre él, ambas brillaban intensamente, ocultando en su resplandor su naturaleza consumidora. Ambos orbes fueron dirigidos hacia las torres.

– ¡Purifíquense! – Gritaron las torres y abrieron fuego hacia las vanguardias "Línea de Masacre".

El cuerpo de "Chaos-Crown" había sido drenado casi por completo, pero el tenaz "Jerarca" usó sus últimas reservas para que los "Sable-Muerte" dirigieran los orbes evadiendo las ráfagas de energía.

– ¡Avanzan hacia esas cuchillas! ¡Destrúyanlas! – Ordenó el comandante y de inmediato se desplegaron drones "Tempestad" y "Baluarte" alrededor de las torres.

– Fijando obje… – Decía un "Baluarte" cuando un ancla lo destruyó. Una vanguardia "Línea de Masacre" se había ubicado frente a las "Sable-Muerte" en lo que los orbes de "Chaos-Crown" llegaban.

Con un poder abrumador, demostrando cómo logró llegar a la quinta posición de la cadena sagrada, las torres de anulación fueron reducidas a mero metal fundido, incapaz de ser una amenaza o seguir controlando esas ráfagas de energía, las cuales de dispersaron en el aire.

 ***Crash***

Los enjambres del caos lograron superar la ráfaga de energía de la torre 03, también destruyendo la torre y la lanzadera de cazas detrás de esta.

– Todas las vanguardias "Sable-Muerte" obedecerán a la primera "Jerarca" mientras "Chaos-Crown" esté indispuesto en o que este de la misión. – Ordenó "Death-Bringer" mientras una niebla roja envolvía al cascarón seco de "Chaos-Crown".

– Los cazas fueron erradicados, pero siguen sin haber señales del "Juez". – Reportó una de las vanguardias.

– Aumenten la altura de su vigilancia. – Finalizó "Death-Bringer" avanzando hacia la lanzadera en ruinas.

– No esperaba eso… – Dijo "Death-Guard" al momento de ver que incluso partes de las "Sable-Muerte" y cazas "Purifier" también caían sobre el camino arrasado por los enjambres del caos.

"Death-Bringer" se concentró en el agujero que quedó en el lugar donde ese enjambre del caos fue desatado.

– No nos quedan demasiados tiros. – Informó "Death-Guard" algo preocupada por el limitado suministro, y por lo que le sucedió a "Chaos-Crown", realmente era preocupante esa enorme limitación de sus fuerzas.

– "Juez" localizado, procediendo a fijar objetivo. – Informó un "Sable-Muerte".

 ***Strike***

Las "Línea de Masacre" se agruparon de inmediato sobre los "Jerarcas" para protegerlos del ataque del "Juez".

– Está fuera de alcance de mis "Gritos de Guerra". – Informó "Death-Guard" cuando la localización del "Juez" fue enviada.

– Destruirlo no es tu trabajo. – Respondió "Death-Bringer" con un tono de satisfacción, además de todo ese complejo, podrían destruir al "Juez".

– Su herejía está empezando a ser una molestia. – Sentenció "Kaah'Narak" trans-posicionándose entre "Death-Bringer" y "Death-Guard".

– Nada prevalece ante mí. – La vanguardia "Fuego de la Eternidad" se trans-posicionó por sus propios medios sobre la posición de las "Sable-Muerte" que habían fijado al "Juez", y antes de que la nave de "Purifier" pudiera reaccionar, al menos una docena de las lanzas incineradoras, poderosos láseres concentrados de la misma magnitud energética que las espadas incandescentes de los "Jerarcas", lo habían atravesado.

– Un asombroso despliegue… – Apreció "Blood-Sheed" sin poder contener su asombro.

– Si deseas desafiarme, morirás. – Sentenció "Death-Bringer" apuntando con sus letales garras a "Kaah'Narak". – No olvides qué lugar ocupas.

La "Jerarca" de bajo rango recordaba con claridad el miedo que sintió en "Death-Bringer" antes de que su memoria fuera borrada tras su "Nux'Arak", ese miedo hababa por sí mismo, "Kaah'Narak" tiene un poder superior en sus manos… pero también resiente el haberle fallado a su señor.

– El mismo que tú, una traidora que desafió la voluntad de "Grand Final". – Respondió "Kaah'Narak" ignorando la advertencia de la primera "Jerarca". – ¿¡Pero qué…!? – Las "Líneas de Masacre" tomaron violentamente a los "Jerarcas" y se agruparon a su alrededor en formación de defensa para protegerlos de otro de los disparos del "Juez". – ¡Retírate! – Ordenó "Kaah'Narak" y el "Fuego de la Eternidad" se trans-posicionó de regreso a los dominios de los "Heraldos del Fin".

– ¿¡No lo habías destruido!? – Desafió "Death-Guard" ferozmente.

– Eso no importa ahora ¡Busquen más fuentes de energía! – Ordenó "Death-Bringer" cuando vio que "Kaah'Narak" liberaba sus espadas, ahora no estaban protegidos por la cadena sagrada.

– Detecto muchas esquirlas sangrientas dentro del complejo. – Informó "Kaah'Narak". – Si tienen información de los trascendentes ¿Crees que puedan trans-posicionar los disparos desde otra ubicación?

"Kaah'Narak" no era muy experimentada en términos de tácticas de combate, pues todos los "Nux'Arak" los había ganado arrasando brutalmente hasta al último de sus enemigos, de los cuáles ninguno pudo equipararse a su poder. Pero ver que sus superiores realmente consideraban esa posibilidad la hizo darse cuenta de que su capacidad táctica no era inferior.

– ¡Entren al complejo! – Ordenó "Death-Bringer". La posibilidad de ser atacados por el "Juez" se reducía enormemente dentro de las instalaciones, las cuales eran mucho más grandes de lo que estimaron.

* * *

– Yo los conozco… – Dijo "Death-Point" levantando de la cabeza a uno de los 3 "God's Rage" que se sumergieron en la tierra. La cuarta "Jerarca" no quería perder el tiempo, por lo que usó una concentración masiva de su poder para aplastar una enorme masa de tierra en la que esos 3 se vieron atrapados. Cuando dejó de usar su poder sobre esa tierra, pudo identificar fácilmente a los 3 villanos, de los cuales 2 habían muerto horriblemente.

– Ha… – El estado físico del sobreviviente parecía bastante descuidado, pero más le importaba a Carol que se estaba desangrando.

– Si… esa sonrisa. – Unos horribles recuerdos se hacían presentes en la mente de Carol, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con unos dientes blancos y perfectos la atormentaron durante los meses venideros al fraude fiscal en el que, por poco arruinan a la familia Pingrey… Era muy joven en ese entonces, pero esa sonrisa estuvo en esa horrible noche. – Creo que sí soy un "Heraldo del Fin". – Dijo la cuarta "Jerarca" al ver los cadáveres de los otros dos, notaba un gran parecido con el gordo que sostenía, sin duda alguna eran sus hijos.

– ¡Haaaa! – Gritó de dolor el sobreviviente cuando "Death-Point" comenzó a destrozar sus dedos formando pequeños orbes infernales para cauterizar sus heridas.

– Superamos a los "God's Rage". – Informó "The Scream", se notaba muy agotada, quizá no estaban al nivel de combate de la cuarta "Jerarca".

– Si están vivos, me pertenecen. – Ordenó "Death-Point". – neutralicé a los otros 3, ahora iré a su posición.

– Que descortés, señorita Pingrey. – Dijo una voz de anciana saliendo de los árboles. – Irse sin saludar a su profesora de piano…

– "Furia" … – "Death-Point" reconoció la armadura, el mismo estilo que los "God's Rage", pero mucho más imponente, sin duda la líder del equipo.

– Sin duda te escuchas mucho mejor que llorando mientras te orinabas cuando te hicimos esa visita hace tantos años… – Se burló "Furia". – No te lo tomes a mal, sólo era un trabajo…

– Desearás una muerte lenta y dolorosa, probarás el infierno. – Sentenció "Death-Point" reventando las piernas y brazos de su prisionero, y liberando sus espadas incandescentes. "Furia" se confesó, y su confesión fue una sentencia de infierno al más puro estilo de os "Heraldos del Fin", es una venganza por Carol Pingrey.

* * *

La familia Loud fue reubicada en otro sector de los suburbios de Royal Woods en lo que se investigaba todo lo sucedido. Fue extraño, pero "Purifier" fue muy explícito en que deseaban la menor cantidad de interrupciones para los Loud en lo que reconstruían sus vidas, al parecer se habían ganado el respeto del gran ejecutor…

– Cariño… – Rita se notaba muy preocupada por su esposo, su sonrisa había desaparecido… no podía ser por lo de Lincoln, Rita sabía muy bien que su esposo podría sonreír ante su familia aún con una pierna cercenada… ¿Habría algo más?

* * *

 **Bueno, en este episodio no hubo cambio alguno en los bandos para la última batalla.**

* * *

 **Y con eso acaba el episodio ¿Qué encontrarán ese puñado de traidores en el complejo? ¿Qué es realmente el "Juez"? ¿Habrá algo detrás de Lynn sr? ¿Por qué soy tan adicto a escribir peleas grandes y dejo de lado la pelea de Carol? ¿Qué tan devastadora será la pelea entre "Death-Point" y "Furia"? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos, el cual será el inicio de un arco d episodios (en el que los Louds van a intervenir) antes del Interludio.**

 **Quizá esta historia está perdiendo popularidad, pero bueno, muchas gracias a quienes siguen comentando. 3**

 **TheDarkWar12: No quería que fuera un discurso a modo de corazón valiente, y aunque podía, no sería muy "heroico" que usara las identidades de los demás héroes como moneda de cambio. xD**

 **Pirata: no sé si es empate, pero espera a ver todo el poder de "Grand Final" y júzgalo tu mismo. xD Ella quería redimirse, y de hecho está en eso. Ahora mismo hasta entonces no se permitirá mirar a su amo. No puede hacer una rusa ni nada de ese estilo, no tiene una cavidad para que haga de boca o de órganos genitales. :,v**

 **MightyMitch47: Es una buena elección, el bando de los héroes tiene un enorme papel por desempeñar. :)**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	60. ¡Contemplen! (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA1: Que manera de ser satisfactorio escribir un episodio así. xD**

 **NA2: Dado que este episodio es en su mayoría batallas, recomiendo escuchar música acorde. xD**

* * *

 **¡Contemplen! (Parte 1)**

– Realmente parecen estar buscando la muerte. – Comentó "Death-Point" cuando "Furia" adoptó una posición de ataque. La cuarta "Jerarca" no se encontraba bien, estaba ante quien destruyó su vida… Y lo poco que había logrado reconstruir le fue arrebatado por el dios oscuro.

 ***Crash***

Una roca se desintegró contra la espalda de "Furia". Aplastante cual agujero negro, el poder de "Death-Point" se hizo presente, ejerciendo una presión aplastante a su alrededor. Rocas, árboles, incluso los animales que no escaparon… todo era arrastrado hacia la cuarta "Jerarca", y al llegar era brutalmente destrozado por la presión.

– ¿Cuánto podrás resistir? – Preguntó burlescamente "Death-Point" desde el centro de la esfera que se formaba, desde donde ya no se veía entre tanta materia aplastada.

– Tú no has visto el verdadero poder ¿Acaso crees que puedes vencerme? – Preguntó "Furia" caminando hacia la enorme masa de rocas y árboles aplastados alrededor de "Death-Point" … o eso creía.

– ¿¡Te atreves a hablarme de poder!? – Preguntó "Death-Point" desafiantemente y apareciendo detrás de "Furia" y sosteniendo otra concentración de materia aplastada a presión en su mano. La enorme concentración a la cual aparentemente "Death-Point" intentó arrastrarla fue sólo un señuelo en el cual "Furia" había caído… Pero no se ganaba un puesto como alto mando de la segunda generación de villanos por no poder superar ese tipo de trampas.

"Furia" se vio forzada a saltar velozmente hacia atrás para escapar de la explosión de la esfera que "Death-Point" tenía en su mano, si era igual de poderosa que cuando los agentes de "Mutilador" la combatieron en Archon, esa la explosión que podría generar la concentración en su mano sería demasiado peligrosa…

"Death-Point", dando un poderoso la siguió. ***Crash*** Y tras romper la barrera de energía que protegía a "Furia", la alcanzó rápidamente, el aumento físico de los nanobots es enorme, y su propio poder, generando una pequeña explosión a sus espaldas, la impulsó aún más.

La cuarta "Jerarca" sujetó a "Furia" del cuello con mucha fuerza, era sólida, es un alivio que no sea una ilusión, después de vencer al dios oscuro no quería tener que perseguirla.

 ***Boom***

"Death-Point" generó una explosión para desviar el curso de su embestida hacia la primera concentración que generó, la cual seguía siendo en extremo peligrosa.

Por la extrema resistencia que "Death-Point" poseía en los nanobots que conformaban su armadura, pudo resistir la explosión de esa enorme concentración contra la que había estrellado a "Furia".

– Ignorante… animal. – Furia se notaba, irónicamente furiosa, pero eso poco le importaba a Carol, el cuerpo de "Furia" había sido destrozado tras recibir ese brutal ataque, pero de algún modo seguía hablando…

– ¿Qué problema tienen ustedes que no pueden quedarse muertos? – Respondió "Death-Point" ***Crack*** aplastando el demacrado cuerpo de "Furia" con otro aumento de presión.

La cuarta "Jerarca" hizo tronar sus huesos y volteó para regresar a la mansión de "Universus".

– Los niños de hoy… ignorantes. – "Death-Point" escuchó la voz de "Furia", y al voltear vio a "Furia" frente a ella, como si no hubiera recibido ataque alguno…

 ***ugh***

La cuarta "Jerarca" recibió una patada en extremo poderosa, la cual la hizo destrozar todos los árboles en su camino hasta ser detenida por una roca.

– Ahora quiero matarte más dolorosamente… no creí que fuera posible. – Comentó "Death-Point" saliendo de esa roca. El poder de esa villana era por completo desconocido… Pero la cuarta "Jerarca" no es alguien que no pueda derrotar a alguien así, gracias a todos los sensores de los "Heraldos del Fin" le permitían ver mucho más…

– ¿Confundida? – Preguntó "Furia" apareciendo frente a "Death-Point", la intriga de la cuarta "Jerarca" se notaba por sobre su armadura, sus sensores no habían detectado nada.

 ***paf***

"Furia" no podía entender porqué ahora miraba un árbol. – Eso… ¿Fue una bofetada? – Preguntó la villana aún confundida por el repentino cambio de imagen.

– No res tan buena en un mano a mano… supongo que tendré que molerte a golpes. – Se burló "Death-Point". Pese a que sus sensores no mostraron ningún dato útil, sabía que, si "Furia" debió esperar a que ella atacara para poder dar un contraataque de esa magnitud, debe tener una facultad de absorción y/o manipulación de la energía de su enemigo… si bien eso no explicaba cómo pudo recuperarse de ese daño sin mostrar una actividad celular fuera de todo nivel, por algún lado tenía que empezar para entender su poder y destrozarla. Si pudo regenerarse de eso, podría regenerarse de huesos rotos y heridas por golpes.

* * *

Las alarmas en el complejo de "Purifier" sonaban a más no poder, la artillería que pidieron como refuerzo ya no sería útil para luchar dentro de las instalaciones pese al tamaño que este tenía. Los altos "Jerarcas" y "Kaah'Narak" cayeron en medio de las instalaciones subterráneas.

– Encuentren los accesos a la base de datos, quiero que el dios oscuro sepa todo lo que hace "Purifier". – Ordenó "Death-Bringer" tomando camino con "Death-Guard" a una de las terminales. Dado que eran 3, decidieron separarse. Las vanguardias "Gritos de Guerra" de la octava "Jerarca", al igual que todas las "Sable-Muerte" y muchas "Líneas de Masacre" se habían trans-posicionado de regreso al "World-Breaker", pues su presencia no era requerida para enfrentar a los "Campeones" de "Purifier" ni a sus drones que servían de guardias en el complejo.

– No pueden haber construido esto sólo para investigación… – Comentó "Death-Bringer", quien avanzaba junto a "Death-Guard" detrás de una vanguardia "Línea de Masacre". La enorme masa de metal y furia al servicio de "Death-Bringer" a duras penas cabía dentro del pasillo, pero podía avanzar protegiendo a su señora.

– Sin duda conocen de las esquirlas sangrientas… ¿A qué nos enfrentaremos? Mi señora. – La octava "Jerarca" era muy respetuosa de "Death-Bringer" por haber sido creada por el mismísimo dios oscuro en persona.

– Sea lo que sea, abandona tu miedo. – Ordenó la primera "Jerarca". – Nuestra victoria o muerte contra esto nos redimirá como "Heraldos del Fin". – La resolución de "Death-Bringer" era tan insana como admirable, un "Heraldo del Fin" de pies a cabeza.

– Por "Grand Final". – Respondió "Death-Guard" prosiguiendo su camino por las instalaciones.

Parecía un enorme edificio, numerosos pasillos con habitaciones llenas de computadoras, distintos tipos de máquinas y soldados. Era una instalación muy bien protegida pese a estar tan alejada de todo. Conforme más avanzaban por los pasillos, destruyéndolo todo en camino a las bases de datos, más estaban seguros de que algo verdaderamente poderoso se ocultaba en ese lugar…

– Terminal ubicada. – Dijo "Blood-Sheed" al entrar a una de las salas de máquinas tras acabar con los guardias.

"Blood-Sheed" tomó camino a otra de las terminales de acceso acompañado por "Kaah'Narak", logrando llegar rápidamente hacia su objetivo.

– Bienvenidos "Heraldos del Fin". – Una voz muy ronca saludó a ambos "Jerarcas" en ese cuarto de control, y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera responder, una enorme esfera de energía apareció frente a ellos.

 ***Boom***

– El "Juez" sigue atacando, las terminales de acceso son una trampa. – "Kaah'Narak" se apresuró a informar a sus superiores en el otro extremo del complejo. – "Blood-Sheed" fue destruido… – Agregó la "Jerarca" de bajo rango al ver a su compañero destrozado. Poco le importaba a "Kaah'Narak", en su lugar se concentró en las terminales, estaban destruidas… tendría que encontrar otro modo de obtener la información, y para su fortuna, había mucho personal no militar en el complejo. Al mirar por una ventana, "Kaah'Narak" vio que había un ascensor, estaban evacuando el complejo… razonable, pero eso tampoco era de su interés, lo que verdaderamente le importaba es que los estaban subiendo a un hangar al que estaban llegando varias naves de evacuación. Habían recuperado el poderío aéreo de la zona, y contra unas pocas "Líneas de Masacre" y tres "Jerarcas", se podría decir que tenían una ventaja considerable…

* * *

– ¡Gran ejecutor señor! – Saludó una escolta al unísono al ver que la máxima autoridad de "Purifier" había llegado a escena, junto a un niño que vestía una armadura de cadete "Purifier" excepto en su nuca, dejando caer un largo cabello blanco.

Era un refuerzo muy extraño, nadie esperaría que el gran ejecutor apareciera en persona y sólo acompañado por un niño y 4 soldados como refuerzos, pero había algo en su escolta que incomodaba a los guardias que los recibieron.

– Finalicen la evacuación oficial, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto. – Ordenó el gran ejecutor.

– Si señor. – Los guardias dejaron solos a sus refuerzos y regresaron a ayudar en la zona de evacuación.

– Una cosa más oficial. ¿"Grand Final" ha sido visto en este ataque? – Interrumpió el acompañante del gran ejecutor.

– Eh… – El oficial estaba algo inseguro de responderle a un cadete. – No, sólo el identificado como "Blood-Sheed", no hay registro de los otros tres al menos de la batalla de Archon. – Respondió al ver que el gran ejecutor asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Nerviosa? – Preguntó "Mutilador". – Démonos prisa, no queremos que nuestro emplumado amigo se exaspere. – Agregó el gran ejecutor y de inmediato sus diez escoltas avanzaron hacia el complejo.

* * *

– Múltiples orgánicos con altas concentraciones de nutrientes han sido detectados… en extremo peligrosos. – Informó "Death-Guard" cuando habían llegado a la sala de controles.

Era algo bastante extraño que quien quiera que haya construido esas instalaciones, destinara una gran parte de estas a un enorme espacio vacío. El centro de las instalaciones es un aproximado de 30 pisos completamente vacío dándole al lugar un aspecto de coliseo subterráneo… pero eso ahora le serviría a la primera "Jerarca".

– "Kaah'Narak", dirígete hacia la cámara en el centro de las instalaciones, si no podemos tomar la información, tomaremos todo el lugar. – Ordenó la primera "Jerarca" tomando camino hacia el punto de reunión que habían fijado. Si esos seres con tan enormes concentraciones de los nutrientes de las esquirlas sangrientas eran una de las armas secretas del plan de "Mutilador", entonces deberán morir, y para ello no dudarán en usar cuanto poderío bélico de los "Heraldos del Fin" fuera necesario.

No perdieron tiempo y las 3 "Jerarcas" y cinco vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" se encontraban en el centro de lo que parecía ser una arena.

– ¡Inicien el despliegue del segundo equipo en mi posición! ¡Que conozcan la furia de los campeones de "Grand Final"! – Ordenó "Death-Bringer" cuando todo a su alrededor se vio envuelto en nubes rojas, "Kaah'Narak" y "Death-Guard" activaron el "Arrastra-Muerte" que introdujeron al complejo.

– Respondemos a tu llamado. – Dijo "Doom-Crawler" saliendo de la niebla acompañado por otros 3 "Jerarcas", las vanguardias que no están hechas para resistir el poder de ataque del "Juez" (el cual seguía muy presente), no participarían, sólo los "Jerarcas" que se han ganado por la fuerza y la espada su lugar cerca del dios oscuro han de participar destruyendo el arma en la que "Purifier" tiene depositadas sus esperanzas.

– ¡Gloria a "Purifier"! – Gritaron al unísono 2 "Gladiadores" saltando a la arena desde lo alto.

Su armadura evidenciaba mucha menos protección que la de los "Campeones", pero aun así era inconfundible su relación con "Purifier". Conociendo a "Mutilador" estarían llenos de chips biológicos que garantizarían su lealtad ciega, y muy seguramente sólo se diferenciarían por los números grabados en sus hombreras.

El proyecto en el que "Mutilador" trabajó con extremo ahínco, y para el que reclutó a Linka. Clones del hombre con la superioridad física más abismal que se haya visto, con todas sus memorias musculares grabadas y potenciados con las habilidades más destructivas de la primera generación de monstruos.

Por el terror en masa que fue causado por la primera generación de monstruos es que todas las identidades y poderes de los que fueron asesinados o capturados fueron revelados en los diversos medios de comunicación masiva.

"Doom-Crawler", usando un orbe del caos aumentando la letalidad de su armadura, plantó cara al "Gradiador" que portaba el número 4 en su armadura, resultando en ambos guerreros forcejando por hacer al otro retroceder. Pero ese desafío no pasaría sin castigo al enfrentar al poder de "Decoy". – ¡Pagarás por este ataque criminal! – Desafió el "Gladiador" manteniendo la fuerza de su empuje, y dando un enorme salto junto a "Doom-Crawler", sacándolo de la arena en el centro de la instalación.

El poder de "Decoy" no era ningún secreto para el mundo, no tras su derrota en la guerra contra la primera generación de monstruos. El temido "Decoy", envuelto en una brutalidad aterradora, siempre deseoso de una próxima batalla de la que salir sin rasguño alguno.

– ¡Tú eres quién pagará por desafiar a "Grand Final"! – Respondió "Doom-Crawler" levantándose de entre un montón de escritorios, computadores y sillas rotas. Una infinidad de agujas se erguían desde los puños del quinto "Jerarca". – No le temas a la muerte. – Dijo el nuevo quinto "Jerarca" en un tono siniestro mientras esas agujas se esparcían dentro del cuerpo de su enemigo como raíces, perforando sus duros músculos y huesos. – Témele a "Grand Final".

– Ugh… – El "Gladiador" 04 sentía cómo esas raíces avanzaban por su cuerpo, en cuestión de segundos llegarían a sus órganos vitales… – ¡No morirás con gloria! – Sentenció el "Gladiador" apareciendo detrás de su enemigo.

– Tú… – "Doom-Crawler" conocía la habilidad de "Decoy" sólo por los registros, en una traducción rápida, jamás alguien había sido capaz de atinarle un solo golpe… ***Strike*** Un golpe con toda la fuerza del Alto Capitán Mayor disparó al quinto "Jerarca" en dirección al muro…

"Doom-Crawler" seguía sin entender cómo en sus manos seguía una especie de cuerpo. Si su enemigo era capaz de generar señuelos biológicamente y escapar, debería poder detectarlo… a menos que la habilidad de "Decoy" también diera órdenes a los "Trascendentes", en cuyo caso significa que existe más de un tipo de "Trascendentes" …

 ***Crash***

– ¡Tu muere será lenta y dolorosa! – Desafió "Doom-Crawler" saliendo del muro contra el que se estrelló, y limpiándose los restos de equipo de oficina.

– Los criminales no emiten juicios. – Respondió el "Gladiador" 04 muy confiado.

El clon, que seguía empalado por las raíces que salieron de las garras del quinto "Jerarca" comenzó a escurrir lo que parecía ser ácido…

– Un truco sucio… – Se burló "Doom-Crawler", pero ese ácido era bastante pesado y además se secaba rápido, por lo que al no poder penetrar el blindaje de los "Heraldos del Fin", serviría para inmovilizarlo.

– Te lo repetiré: Los criminales no emiten juicios. – Sentenció el "Gladiador" 04 al tiempo en que otro cascarón saltaba sobre "Doom-Crawler", aumentando la fuerza de su inmovilización.

– Hasta que seamos llamados señores. – Respondió "Doom-Crawler" formando un orbe infernal con ambas manos frente a su pecho. – Los "Heraldos del Fin" somos los próximos señores. – No era un orbe infernal, al menos no como los vistos en la batalla de Archon.

– ¡Criminal! – El "Gladiador" 04 corrió a toda velocidad hacia "Doom-Crawler", sintió el peligro que representaba ese "Jerarca", debía silenciarlo lo antes posible.

– Pronto el mundo nos llamará: Señores. – Finalizó "Doom-Crawler" agotando el último rastro de aliento de la creación que le quedaba para formar el orbe que representaba toda su visión, todo lo que él deseaba para el futuro de los "Heraldos del Fin", el más poderoso y pequeño orbe infernal.

– ¡No me doblegará un asqueroso criminal! – Desafiaba el "Gladiador" 04. La facultad de los orbes infernales era atraer y consumir todo aquello que los tocara, siempre y cuando su energía no superara la del orbe en sí, y eso era exactamente lo que sucedía. El "Gladiador" 04 estaba liberando todo su poder para evitar ser consumido, pero era inútil, el alimento energético de los "Jerarcas" es demasiado para cualquier ser biológico de ese tamaño.

El uso de un orbe infernal así de poderoso tuvo más de un propósito, pues cuando el "Gladiador" 04 intentó escapar usando esa habilidad de los trascendentes, la cual se activa cuando generaba uno de los señuelos nocivos, pero la poderosa presión que el orbe infernal ejercía interfirió con esa transposición.

– Maldito seas… – Dijo con su último aliento el "Gladiador" 04 mientras era consumido por el orbe creado por el último aliento de "Doom-Crawler", quien ya estaba totalmente seco. "Doom-Crawler" obtuvo su trofeo, lo que le permitió ganarse su lugar en el "World-Breaker".

– Replieguen a "Doom-Crawler", se ganó el derecho de servir nuevamente. – Ordenó "Death-Bringer", pese a que "Doom-Crawler" había fallado en la misión de matarlo dolorosa y lentamente, merecía seguir sirviendo al dios oscuro, y por eso ganó el reconocimiento de la primera "Jerarca", quien le plantó cara al "Gladiador" 05.

– ¿Te distraes en medio de una pelea? Típico de una basura terrorista. – El enemigo de la primera "Jerarca" parecía confiado, pero pese a todo seguía retrocediendo en su lucha contra "Death-Bringer". Si bien el poder del "Gladiador" 05 aún no era rebelado, el hecho de que su fuerza es abrumadora seguía presente, por lo que "Death-Bringer" se mantuvo en una forma de combate muy ofensiva, no planeaba dejarlo concentrar su fuerza para realizar los devastadores ataques que en su momento fueron capaces de dejar muy malherido a "Grand Final".

– ¡"Purifier" prevalecerá! – Agregó el "Gladiador" 05 cuando su brazo derecho fue penetrado por dos de las garras de la primera "Jerarca", este enemigo no es uno al que pueda vencer con facilidad, por lo que tendrá que ir, literalmente por partes, comenzando por el brazo izquierdo.

– ¡En los recuerdos de los muertos! – Respondió al desafío la primera "Jerarca". ***Boom*** – ¡Ah!

"Death-Bringer", al igual que el "Gladiador" 05 habían perdido el brazo con el que compartieron ese cruce de ataques.

– Subestimaste el poder de "Purifier". – Dio el "Gladiador" 05 mientras su brazo se regeneraba a una velocidad muy problemática, en cosa de segundos estaba listo para volver a luchar.

– Nidos explosivos… "Niox". – Comentó "Death-Bringer" al ver que el brazo de su enemigo, durante su regeneración se generaban muchos órganos con aspecto de capullos, pero los escaneos de la firma radiactiva indicaban que, a nivel atómico tenían concentrados muchos elementos volátiles, y su poder no era despreciable considerando que pudo destrozar los miles de nanobots que conformaban su brazo.

– Como todos nuestros enemigos, morirás. – Sentenció el "Gladiador" 05 preparándose para continuar con su arremetida, en esas poderosas armas, y capacidad regenerativa, el peligro que representa "Niox" es amenazante incluso para la primera "Jerarca".

– Mancharé esta arena con tu sangre. – Sin mostrar ningún miedo, "Death-Bringer" liberó sus cinco garras restantes y comenzó a concentrar el poder de su predecesor "Inferno", la "destrucción", los "Gladiadores" son más poderosos de lo que estimó.

Sin compasión o miedo a su laceración, el "Gladiador" 05 atacó con todas sus fuerzas a su enemiga.

– ¿Ahora te defiendes? ¡Cobarde! – Se burló el "Gladiador" cuando su enemiga había tomado un estilo de combate en extremo defensivo.

El "Gladiador" volvió a implosionar su brazo, pero esta vez "Death-Bringer" pudo percibir los cambios en los elementos químicos de los nidos explosivos, logrando predecir la inminente explosión y alejándose de ese "Gladiador".

 ***Boom***

– ¡Lucha como perro hambriento, basura! – Maldijo el "Gladiador" regenerando su brazo y volviendo a lanzarse para destruir a su enemiga.

Ya las explosiones no eran un peligro, conocía el proceso químico de los nidos explosivos, pero el poder del Alto Capitán Mayor era un peligro.

 ***Crash***

"Death-Bringer" se arrodilló y puso ambas cuchillas formando una X frente a ella en una posición defensiva cuando su enemigo detonó ambos brazos.

– Con un demon… – La primera "Jerarca" se vio verdaderamente abrumada cuando entre los escombros que salían disparados a toda velocidad por la explosión, había más nidos explosivos, y a punto de explotar. No sobreviviría a la explosión de todos esos nidos, aunque gastara todo el aliento de la creación que le quedaba en sus escudos no haría diferencia … – ¡Por "Grand Final"! – Gritó la primera "Jerarca" con toda su desesperación cuando saltó entre todas esas letales bombas, específicamente apuntando a una, la cual penetró con una de sus cinco garras restantes, y de inmediato la lanzó hacia el suelo aumentando la temperatura de la garra con la que la perforó para acelerar la detonación.

 ***Boom***

La explosión destruyó la garra de la primera "Jerarca", pero también la elevó por sobre la letal ola de nidos explosivos sacándola del radio de la explosión justo antes de que explotaran.

 ***Boom***

– Maldita… – El "Gladiador" 05 sabía que eso no la mataría, su aguda vista le permitió ver que esa oscura figura logró evadir la explosión, pero aún así no podía identificarla entre el humo y los escombros, y aún recuperándose y con sus rodillas tocando el suelo no podía hacer mucho.

Demostrando que el poder de los "Heraldos del Fin" nunca deja de aumentar, "Death-Bringer" no tenía más tiempo para cargar la "destrucción", por lo que no tenía otra opción sino acoplarla a sus garras restantes y atacarlo en un último aliento de muerte.

– ¡Gloria a los Heraldos! – Gritó la primera "Jerarca" apareciendo detrás del "Gladiador", el cual se seguía regenerando.

– Idiota… – Se burló el "Gladiador" cuando la vio intentando atravesarlo de nuevo y activó su trampa, de un segundo a otro había regenerado ambos brazos, y en un rápido movimiento desvió las garras de "Death-Bringer" y la levantó de la cabeza. – "Purifier" es más fuerte que tú, ya veremos como el viento esparce tus cenizas.

 ***Boom***

El "Gladiador" 05 comenzó a detonar sus dedos, causándole un fuerte daño a la primera "Jerarca" con cada explosión.

Si bien "Death-Bringer" sabía que realmente se encontraba en peligro, pero no podía dejar que los insultos de su enemigo la hicieran distraerse, intentar usar una "destrucción" a medio cargar realmente fue un error, y no parecía que pudiera enmendarlo de otra forma que no fuera con su muerte…

– "Grand Final" es… el verdadero poder… – Decía la primera "Jerarca" mientras veía su vida escaparse.

– ¡Con "Death-Bringer"! – Gritó una "Línea de Masacre" corriendo con fuerza contra el "Gladiador" 05.

– Maldito animal… – El "Gladiador" 05 debió soltar a "Death-Bringer" y cubrirse con ambas manos para detener las enormes garras con las que esa vanguardia quería destrozarlo por ambos lados. – No… doblegarás… ¡A "Purifier"! – Desafió el "Gladiador", pero no podía librarse del fortísimo agarre de esa vanguardia.

– Levántese, primera "Jerarca". – "Kaah'Narak" se acercó a "Death-Bringer". – "Grand Final" no quiere verte así… – Si bien sonó como una burla, tenía razón… – Hay sangre por derramar. – Si bien "Kaah'Narak", al igual que los demás "Heraldos del Fin", tenían espadas en sus brazaletes (comúnmente conocidas como "pata"), la "Jerarca" de bajo rango luchaba usando su propia energía, y no dudaría en usarla toda contra este enemigo.

 ***Crash*** con una fuerza abrumadora, el "Gladiador" 05 arrancó el brazo de la "Línea de Masacre" que lo atrapó y por el espacio abierto introdujo una docena de nidos explosivos, destruyéndola.

– ¡Por "Grand Final"! – Sentenciaron "Death-Bringer" y "Kaah'Narak" al unísono tomando posiciones de combate.

* * *

 **Ya debieron darse cuenta de lo que "Purifier" esconde en esas instalaciones ¿No? xD Bueno, espero les haya gustado el episodio, si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en hacerla. :)**

 **¿Les gustaron las batallas narradas? ¿Qué les parecieron los 2 "Gladiadores" mostrados? ¿Podrán repeler el ataque de los "Heraldos del Fin"? ¿Interrumpirán los Louds en esta batalla? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

 **TheDarkWar12: Espero te haya gustado la pelea de "Death-Point" y "Furia" :), el "Juez" sólo era una fachada, esos poderosos disparos se llevaban a cabo por otra fuente de poder. No diría que es una relación, considerando la habilidad de Loni, pero sí, Lincoln es un psicópata.**

 **Pirata: Quizá aún no sepas cómo "Purifier" conoce de las esquirlas sangrientas, pero ¿Qué te pareció el uso que le dieron en los "Gladiadores"? El "Juez" es un navío que usaban de artillería, según los registros oficiales, pero esos poderosos disparos provienen de otro lado ¿Adivinas de quién? Una actualización que nunca llegará, ellos evolucionan para matar. :,v Lo de Lynn sr, se verá pronto. xD Arderán, no te preocupes. xD**

 **Neozura: Esta vida social. xD Lincoln si quiere a sus fuerzas, a su cultura, y bueno, son máquinas, van a vivir más que él, y no quiere que desaparezcan. Los saltos de Lucy son porque estaba aterrada de algo, lo cual se explicará en un momento futuro. Carol no escatimará, quiere venganza y la va a obtener sin importar qué. El "Juez" es un navío que usaban de artillería, según los registros oficiales, pero esos poderosos disparos provienen de otra fuente. Y la batalla aún no termina. xD En efecto amigo, cuando ambos bandos pueden tener la razón según sus propios criterios, y si bien son contrarias eso no implica que uno de los dos debe estar equivocado, sólo que deben confrontarse, me alegra que entendieras eso que quise plantear. Espero no estar perdiendo tu interés en el fic. :,v Aún así gracias por tus reviews. :)**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :D**


	61. ¡Contemplen! (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¡Contemplen! (Parte 2)**

"Death-Bringer" no había luchado ni la mitad de lo que habían luchado los demás "Jerarcas", una vez construyó las vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" no participó en tantos "Nux'Arak", no había consumido las mutaciones de ningún "Jerarca" derrotado por ella o por sus vanguardias, ni practicado luchando contra un "Jerarca" de rango inferior para mejorar sus habilidades… todos lo sabían, ella era más débil que "Blood-Sheed", más débil que muchos "Jerarcas" de rango inferior en la cadena sagrada… y eso le está haciendo pasar un muy mal rato. Requerir ayuda de un "Jerarca" de rango inferior…

– ¡"Purifier" marcha hacia la victoria! – Desafiaron al unísono los "Gladiadores" 02, 03 y 05. Si bien eran superados en número, no dejarían que eso los detuviera.

La primera, séptima, noveno, décimo y décima primer "Jerarcas", al igual que "Kaah'Narak" y las pocas "Líneas de Masacre" estaban listos para luchar, pero tras ver que "Doom-Crawler" debió dar hasta el último respiro de aliento de la creación y formar un nuevo orbe para derrotar a uno sólo de ellos, todos sabían que para derrotarlos necesitarían más que sólo fuerza e ingenio… necesitarían de la única herramienta que su señor tuvo al momento de crear sus fuerzas para llevar a cabo su venganza, tenacidad.

– ¡Mueran! – Gritó "Death-Guard" lanzándose contra el "Gladiador" 03 acompañada por el noveno "Jerarca", "Scythe".

– ¡Gloria a "Purifier"! – Gritó el "Gladiador" 03 corriendo hacia esos dos enemigos, pero de un momento a otro desapareció.

 ***Arg***

"Scythe" fue sujetado desde el cuello y aplastado contra el suelo por el "Gladiador" 03.

– ¡Soy la voluntad de "Purifier"! – Agregó el "Gladiador" al tiempo en que una fuerza no identificada desvió las espadas incandescentes de "Death-Guard" intentando apuñalarlo por la espalda. ***Crash*** Y estrellándola contra uno de los costados de la arena.

Antes de que la séptima "Jerarca" pudiera levantarse y volver atacarlo, recibió el cuerpo de "Scythe" disparado desde un costado.

 ***Crash***

Ambos "Jerarcas" habían sido incrustados en uno de los muros por la poderosa y destructiva corriente que giraba alrededor del "Gladiador" 03. Bastaba un escaneo simple para ver que parecía ser el centro de un huracán que lo envolvía y protegía.

Antes de poder tener tiempo para pensar en una estrategia, "Death-Guard" fue el objetivo de la poderosa carga del "Gladiador", pero ella logró esquivarlo, su poder ofensivo estaba destinado a los enfrentamientos contra otros "Jerarcas", es decir, sólo uno a uno, nunca participó en un "Nux'Arak" en el que no fue desafiada, y para mantener su estrategia ofensiva al extremo, se hizo indispensable la capacidad de esquivar todo tipo de ataques, los cuales por su baja resistencia eran más peligrosos de lo que serían para cualquier otro "Jerarca". Para compensar dicha inferioridad defensiva, agudizó en extremo sus sensores, desarrollando muchas mejoras, una de las cuales le permitió ver la carga del "Gladiador" 03 y evadirla.

 ***Zas***

"Death-Guard" clavó su cuchilla en el piso para evitar que la corriente destructiva del monstruo "Cyclon" la golpeara. "Cyclon" no tenía debilidades que explotar y su derrota se debió únicamente a que su oponente, el Alto Capitán Mayor lo superó en poder destructivo, y esa es la única forma de combate que tiene "Death-Guard", pero…

– Esas bolsas… – La séptima "Jerarca" sabía que no era aire normal lo que giraba formando esa corriente, de serlo no había podido desviar ningún ataque. – Sea lo que sea es bastante resistente…

– Y energética. – Interrumpió "Scythe", quien había recibido de lleno el ataque del "Gladiador" y también la corriente mortífera. Muy pocas sustancias pueden superar el blindaje de los "Heraldos del Fin", pero la carga energética de esa corriente sí pudo dañar los nanobots internos de "Scythe".

Esa revelación limitaba las opciones de ambos "Jerarcas", pero ambos habían visto el camino de la victoria.

"Death-Guard" avanzó con mucha fuerza contra el "Gladiador" 03, si quería darle una oportunidad d a "Scythe" para dar su golpe, tendría que hacer que toda la energía posible de la corriente destructiva de su enemigo se concentrara en ella… ¿Por qué alguien tan ofensivo como "Death-Guard" está usando una estrategia que la pone a resistir un ataque así?

 ***Strike***

– Maldita… – El "Gladiador" 03 podía formar ese remolino con el aire altamente energético que generaba biológicamente, ese aire giraba a su alrededor manipulado por el campo magnético del "Gladiador", pero no estaba del todo bajo su control, por lo que su principal forma de daño es acercarse a sus enemigos para que la volátil energía que lo envolvía los destruyera, pero no se podría considerar débil ante los ataques a distancia, pues la mayoría de los proyectiles eran desviados o destruidos por ese huracán.

Eran cantidades de energía asombrosas las que el "Gladiador" 03 debía mantener girando para que el ataque de "Death-Guard" no lo liquidara, el orbe del caos concentrado disparaba un rayo continuo hacia él y no podía ser desviado, al menos no por la corriente alrededor del "Gladiador" 03.

Era bien sabido por el mundo que "Cyclon" siempre fue el corazón del huracán que lo protegía, y jamás alguien pudo superar su defensa… pero aún debían superar a otro "Jerarca" en extremo ofensivo, "Scythe" un guerrero mucho más preciso.

– "Purifier" ¡No será superado! – Desafió el "Gladiador" 03 haciendo que la cima del huracán comenzara a moverse cual tentáculo.

 ***Crash***

"Scythe" fue aplastado por ese ataque, mientras que "Death-Guard" volvió a evadirlo con facilidad.

– ¡Arg! – El "Gladiador" 03, al usar su habilidad de esa forma debió destinar mucho mas gas a la parte superior del huracán, por lo que la parte inferior no pudo protegerlo del ataque concentrado del orbe del caos. – ¡Tú sigues! – Gritó furioso al ver que su sangre había sido derramada, y cargando contra "Death-Guard" … o eso intentó, pero sus piernas habían sido rebanadas.

– Esta… cosa salió defectuosa. – Se burló "Scythe", y de inmediato una docena de armas afiladas de todo tipo salieron del suelo empalando a ese "Gladiador".

 ***Crash***

– ¿¡Qué haces!? – Exigió saber "Death-Guard" cuando "Scythe" tomó sus piernas y la hundió en el piso.

 ***Boom***

Tal y como sucedió con el verdadero "Cyclon", al momento de morir, liberó todo el gas energético a su alrededor causando una gran destrucción… pero en eso falló, pues las "Líneas de Masacre" protegieron a los demás "Jerarcas" del impacto, mientras que las instalaciones estaban preparadas para resistir ese tipo de impactos.

– ¡Por "Purifier"! – El moribundo "Gladiador" 03 sacó a "Scythe" a la fuerza de bajo tierra, y antes de que este pudiera actuar, su cabeza fue destrozada por el puño del "Gladiador". – ¡Ha!

 ***Strike***

Con su último aliento, el "Gladiador" 03 formó otro huracán, este debería destruír a "Death-Guard"m quien aún seguía bajo tierra.

– ¡Los "Heraldos del Fin" prevaleceremos! – Gritó "Death-Guard" saliendo de la tierra y ganando distancia de su enemigo, ya no había nada que hacer por "Scythe", pero ella no necesitaba pelear contra su enemigo, este se desangraría en cosa de segundos… O menos.

El "Gladiador" 03 cayó al piso. Los escáneres de "Death-Guard" indicaban que él ya no tenía signos vitales. ***Boom*** Pero por si acaso usó un orbe del caos para destruir su cuerpo.

Con eso quedaban sólo los "Gladiadores" 05 y 02.

* * *

Linka miró horrorizada toda la destrucción que los "Heraldos del Fin" desataron alrededor del complejo, todo había sido destruido pese a no ser una amenaza para "Grand Final", eso le recordó el tipo de persona que es su hermano.

– Concéntrate Linka. – Ordenó "Mutilador" mientras ingresaban a las instalaciones subterráneas, si los "Gladiadores" no conseguían detener a los "Heraldos del Fin" y sacarlos del complejo, gran parte del poderío secreto de "Purifier" quedaría expuesto y sería una molestia lidiar con los medios y el gobierno. – Vaya decepción, si el resto de los "Gladiadores" caen, las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles. – El gran ejecutor añadió.

Ambos tenían la misión de obtener nuevos códigos genéticos para los poderes. Inyectar los poderes de los monstruos en clones con un código genético y experiencias ya definidas era demasiado lento y riesgoso pues el clon tenía un 99% de probabilidades de morir, pero gracias a Linka se estabilizaron, pero esos códigos genéticos no eran adecuados para las células del Alto Capitán Mayor, por lo que necesitaban nuevos,, ya se vio que los "Gladiadores" no estaban teniendo el desempeño adecuado, pues no podían usar sus poderes al máximo… y para eso necesitaban de lo que "Piurifier" escondía en el complejo, pero era demasiado peligroso, y por si no fuera una tarea de por sí peligrosa considerando a quién debían usar para obtenerlas, los "Heraldos del Fin" están atacando las instalaciones.

– La fortaleza fue invadida… llevaba tiempo queriendo conocer a los "Heraldos del Fin". – Tanto Linka como "Mutilador" escucharon esas palabras en sus cabezas, pero el segundo fue quien más nervioso se sintió por estas.

– ¡Aún no es necesario! ¡"Grand Final" no está en el ataque! ¡Sólo rebelarás tu poder! – El gran ejecutor se apresuró a responder, aquel ser podía ser muy impulsivo a la hora de luchar, y con todo pendiendo de un hilo no podía permitirse arriesgar una de sus armas más poderosas para luchar contra Lincoln.

– Cuando los "Gladiadores" caigan yo terminaré esta patética pelea. – Finalizó esa voz.

* * *

 ***Crash***

"Death-Bringer" seguía luchando contra el "Gladiador" 05 y, por consiguiente, seguía recibiendo más y más daño. Su enemigo no se doblegaba.

– ¡Nadie puede escapar de la ley de "Purifier"! – Gritó el "Gladiador" 05 cargando contra "Death-Bringer", pero sin ignorar a "Kaah'Narak", esa espada tan extraña lo tenía muy inquieto, por lo poco del conocimiento que fue grabado en su mente poco después de "nacer", sabía que los "Heraldos del Fin" empleaban técnicas de combate personal y de guerra muy inusuales. Lo había comprobado en carne propia cuando "Death-Bringer" saltó entre sus bombas en lugar de defenderse cuando estaba rodeada, son fuertes enemigos sin ningún miedo a la muerte.

"Death-Bringer" estaba lista para recibir la carga del "Gladiador", era prácticamente seguro que, sin importar si lo esquivaba o no, usaría una explosión para esconderse en el humo y volver a cargar.

 ***Crash***

"Kaah'Narak" retrocedió cuando puso su espada en posición defensiva para recibir el ataque, la "Jerarca" de bajo rango no recibió ningún daño.

 ***Boom***

Nuevamente "Kaah'Narak" volvió a retroceder, el impacto del golpe y la explosión eran demasiado fuertes como para que una "Jerarca" de la cepa abrumadora pudiera resistirla.

Todos los "Gladiadores" tenían ese estilo de pelea, muy seguramente se les grabó ese estilo por la memoria muscular del Alto Capitán Mayor, pero eso los hacía muy predecibles, después de todo, todos recordarían la batalla que libró contra el dios oscuro.

– Bien basura "Purifier" terminemos con esto. – Desafió "Kaah'Narak". – Y tú, cuida mi mondadientes. – Añadió entregándole esa espada a "Death-Bringer".

El uso del aliento de la creación perjudicó sobre todo a la cepa abrumadora, quienes más dependen de las esquirlas sangrientas, pero no es algo que vaya a detener a un "Heraldo del Fin", y ese es el propósito por el que "Kaah'Narak" construyó la espada que ahora tenía muy inquieta a "Death-Bringer". Algo dentro de la primera "Jerarca" se sentía muy diferente…

– ¿¡Te atreves a insultar a "Purifier"!? – Desafió el "Gladiador" 05 cargando velozmente contra "Death-Bringer". Sabía que no le entregaría un arma sin motivo, sin duda la llamada "Kaah'Narak" lo estaba distrayendo. – *Ugh*

Una patada en el estómago rompió su columna e hizo al "Gladiador" 05 tener una violenta arcada, "Kaah'Narak" sabía que su espada sería un buen señuelo.

– ¿Alguna última basura de "Purifier" que quieras decir? – Agregó la "Jerarca" de bajo rango sabiendo que la patada que le dio golpeó con fuerza sus órganos vitales, y esos sí que no serían fáciles de reparar.

– ¡Ahhh! – Gritó el "Gladiador" 05 cuando un orbe tortuoso fue formado en su pecho, dañando aún más sus órganos internos, pero sus gritos no duraron mucho, pues "Death-Bringer" lo silenció con sus cuatro garras restantes.

Del "Gladiador" 05 no quedarían ni cenizas, la "destrucción" tenía la facultad de penetrar cualquier defensa y destruir todas las moléculas aledañas a lo que en una primera instancia cortaron, vale decir que cualquier laceración, por mínima que sea es una sentencia de muerte.

– Dirige las vanguardias "Sable-Muerte" ¡Que nadie salga con vida de aquí! – Ordenó "Kaah'Narak" a la victoriosa "Death-Guard", quien fue envuelta por las nubes rojas para ser trans-posicionada a una de las torres de anulación destruidas por "Chaos-Crown" en su ataque.

– Recuperen los cielos para los "Heraldos del Fin". – Ordenó la séptima "Jerarca" saliendo de las nubes rojas junto a un gran número de vanguardias "Sable-Muerte". El terreno seguía igual a como lo dejaron, destruido. La única diferencia es que "Purifier" estaba evacuando las instalaciones por lo que el cielo había sido retomado por sus cazas.

– ¡Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre! – Sentenciaron las letales espadas que construyó "Chaos-Crown" al unísono, y sin perder un solo segundo volvieron a atacar a las naves de control aéreo de "Purifier". Sólo eran transportes, no eran un peligro o amenaza directa, ni siquiera estaban armadas y con los cazas cayendo como moscas, su destino había sido sellado.

* * *

– Cariño… – Rita había sentido cuando su esposo dejó la cama creyendo que estaba dormida.

– Linda… Sabes que no podríamos detenerlo. – Sin deseo de perder ni un solo segundo, Lynn sr fue directo al grano. – Es nuestra única esperanza.

Rita sabía a qué se refería. Después de ganar la última batalla contra el líder de la segunda generación de monstruos, se dirigió con su padre y esposo a la principal cede de esos monstruos, en la que encontró numerosos estandartes con el símbolo de la temible alianza, también encontró muchos documentos con nombres y fotos de cada persona influyente en todo el país e incluso de otros continentes, pero lo más intrigante fue en los aposentos del propio "Mutilador", un secreto muy bien guardado incluso de su propio hijo, una imagen de un ave que parecía ser gigantesca pues los árboles a su lado parecían mondadientes.

– Lynn, sabes que eso es un mito… – A Rita le es imposible creer que un dios ave y un dios lobo sean los responsables de todos los poderes que los humanos han tenido.

– Si… pero sin eso ¿Cómo planeas detener a los "Heraldos del Fin"? – Lynn sr se escuchaba triste, pero también decidido. – Mi familia le sirvió por mucho tiempo, si puedo obtener su favor…

– Serás igual a tu padre. – Interrumpió Lori. – El abuelo me lo contó todo, los "Dowl" … el verdadero poder que "Mutilador" defendía… – Claro que Lori jamás contó que "Mutilador" es su abuelo al resto de sus hermanas.

– Suficiente Lori. – Interrumpió Lynn sr. – Si ese ser es real, es lo único que podría detenerlo… Tenemos que intentarlo, el mundo depende de ello. – Quizá fueron unas duras palabras, pero es un hecho que el mundo entero está en peligro.

Lori desvió la mirada, Lincoln había asesinado cruelmente a su mentor y abuelo, su ejemplo a seguir y a quien más admiró. Ella no podría odiarlo, pero sabía que Lisa estaba equivocada, Lincoln es "Grand Final". – Vamos. – Finalizó Lori indicándole que lo apoyaba.

Rita lo miró a los ojos, también lo apoyaba, jamás desearía la muerte de Lincoln, pero debían detenerlo, y al parecer, la bendición de ese "dios" es la única forma… que ellos tendrían.

* * *

– ¡Serán juzgados en el fuego! – Por toda la instalación, y quizá los alrededores, se escuchó un grito cortesía de una voz verdaderamente ronca. Antes de tener un segundo para digerir aquella declaración, el suelo de la arena comenzó a romperse. Sin duda alguna era un peligro descomunal aquello que se cernía sobre los "Heraldos del Fin".

Una infinidad de esferas luminosas aparecieron por toda la arena. Los mismos ataques que daba el "Juez", luminosas esferas que desde una corta distancia eran una aglomeración de furiosas flamas que parecían querer consumirse entre ellas. Una sola de estas concentraciones de energía era motivo de cuidado, pues era bien sabido que contra su capacidad destructiva ni siquiera el blindaje de los demoledores "Muerte-Infierno" pudo resistir.

La devastadora explosión conjunta de cada una de esas poderosas esferas arrasó con la arena y las instalaciones a su alrededor. Ni siquiera las resistentes vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" pudieron prevalecer ante aquel destructor ataque, tanto el "Gladiador" 02, como los décimo y décimo primer "Jerarcas" fueron destruidos por aquel ataque, dejando sólo a "Kaah'Narak" y a "Death-Bringer" en la arena. Ambas lograron sobrevivir protegiéndose tras la espada de la "Jerarca" de bajo rango.

– Orbes vacíos… – Apreció "Death-Bringer" al sentir aún más energía proviniendo de la espada, sin duda es un arma poderosa, pero era una suposición equivocada pues dentro de esa espada se encontraba un secreto mucho más poderoso y profano, pero poco importaba en esos momentos. – ¡Tercer y cuarto batallón de ataque! ¡Avancen! – Ordenó la primera "Jerarca" al ver que más fisuras se abrían en el suelo, sea lo que sea que los atacó, es poderoso, enorme y su llegada es inminente, debían recibirlo adecuadamente.

– Transportes "Arrastra-Muerte" comprometidos. – Indicó la adjutora de los "Heraldos del Fin" cuando la vanguardia de despliegue camuflada sobre las instalaciones dejó de enviar su señal. Al parecer, la arena subterránea no fue el único objetivo del ataque en masa.

– ¡Responde "Death-Guard"! – Ordenó "Death-Bringer" explorando otras opciones. Su sistema de comunicación estaba funcionando adecuadamente, pero no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera las vanguardias "Sable-Muerte" respondieron, todos habían sido destruidos. – ¡Todos los "Arrastra-Muerte" en los alrededores! ¡A mi posición! – Añadió la primera "Jerarca" ya sin opciones. Ella y "Kaah'Narak" no tendrían refuerzos hasta que llegaran las demás "Arrastra-Muerte", y hasta entonces tendrían que resistir contra lo que sea que haya lanzado ese ataque.

– Hay… sobrevivientes. – Dijo la misma voz, pero esta vez sonaba mucho más siniestro y calmado.

Como si de vidrio se tratara, el metal que conformaba el suelo de la arena en la que pelearon se rompía dejando al colosal ser ingresar a la arena. Un ave… o eso daba a entender por sus enormes alas las cuales debía mantener cerradas pues con su tamaño no podría volar en la arena. – Aberraciones… – Añadió el colosal al sentir la energía de los orbes, gracias a la cual detectó de inmediato la ubicación de "Kaah'Narak" y "Death-Bringer".

– Sin salida… ni refuerzos… – "Kaah'Narak" seguía evaluando sus opciones, por nada desafiaría al dios oscuro si no es por lograr un beneficio enorme para él, y con el poder de este enemigo… debía matarlo al precio que fuera.

Ambas "Jerarcas" se vieron envueltas por otra ráfaga de flamas del juicio, la cual no les ofrecía ninguna salida. Sin perder tiempo, "Kaah'Narak" lanzó un orbe infernal al suelo formando un agujero al que arrojó a "Death-Bringer" y luego saltó cubriendo la entrada con su espada, utilizaría al máximo la facultad de esa arma que logró construir.

 ***Crash***

Si bien ambas sobrevivieron al impacto de esa ráfaga de flamas del juicio, no estaban en condiciones de evadir el aplastamiento de las poderosas garras de esa ave.

– Creaciones de "Grand Final" … – Dijo aquel monstruoso ser a ambas "Jerarcas", quienes estaban siendo aplastadas brutalmente entre el metal. – Morirán.

– No hay otra opción en el camino de la victoria del dios oscuro… – Sentenció "Kaah'Narak" sabiendo que no podía titubear, ese monstruo las superaba ampliamente en fuerza y no quedaban más caminos… – Por lo "Heraldos del Fin". – Añadió la "Jerarca" de bajo rango formando un orbe tortuoso a su alrededor. Dado que son robots es que son inmunes a su efecto, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de la gigantesca ave, la cual, si bien no demostraría que un arma tan repugnante como un orbe de los "Heraldos del Fin" lo estaba haciendo sufrir, se evidenciaba su estado dado que que la fuerza de su agarre disminuyó considerablemente.

"Kaah'Narak" no se detendría ahí, para continuar con su plan formó numerosos orbes infernales, los cuales consumirían los escombros que las trituraban. Por último, un orbe del caos apuntando directamente hacia "Death-Bringer", dado que el orbe era muy duro y no atravesaba sólidos, es que sirvió para sacar a "Death-Bringer" de la garra que las aplastaba.

– ¿¡Crees que esto es algo para mí!? – Desafió el ave aumentando la fuerza de su aplastamiento.

La "Jerarca" de bajo rango sabía que no lograría escapar de eso, por lo que formó todos los orbes del caos que pudo para resistir contra ese enemigo, y al menos darle tiempo a "Death-Bringer".

– ¿¡Crees que puedes conmigo!? – Desafió "Kaah'Narak" con su último aliento y formando aún más orbes infernales y del caos, los cuales dispararía en todas direcciones.

Sin responder y sin miramientos, la poderosa ave prosiguió.

 ***Crash***

Con todos los orbes que "Kaah'Narak" formó para protegerse, fue aplastada hasta quedar reducida a chatarra.

"Death-Bringer" había sido arrojada a las destruidas estructuras aledañas a la arena, y todos los orbes infernales fueron disparados en distintas direcciones, con la energía que estos poseían, aquella ave no sería capaz de precisar la ubicación de "Death-Bringer".

La primera "Jerarca" se mantuvo oculta, tal y como "Kaah'Narak" lo planeó, no era detectada por esa ave, pues esta estaba buscándola.

 ***Crash***

Todas las estructuras del lado oeste del complejo fueron objetivo de una descarga masiva de las esferas de energía que disparó este enemigo. De más está decir que no quedó nada de ellas.

"Death-Bringer" sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de ser objetivo del ataque, y por eso debía ignorar todas las aberraciones que "Kaah'Narak" había puesto en su arma y usarla para destrozar a este enemigo.

– Orbes de la muerte… Maldita "Kaah'Narak". – Susurró la primera "Jerarca" al darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su compañera, pero sabía que no hay otra forma de vencer a ese poderoso monstruo.

Los orbes de la muerte, la única limitación bélica de los "Heraldos del Fin", estrictamente prohibidos por el dios oscuro pues su uso es demasiado peligroso, la más mínima duda podría volverlo inestable y desatar una catástrofe, mientras que su uso mismo podría hacer que un "Jerarca" destruyera a todas sus vanguardias al fallarle… un riesgo que "Death-Bringer", muy a su pesar correría por el dios oscuro.

El secreto dentro de la espada no era nada complejo, esquirlas sangrientas envueltas en el orbe que "Kaah'Narak" había creado, el orbe de la corrupción… era de conocimiento común que las esquirlas sangrientas reaccionaban a las emociones, pero los "Heraldos del Fin" nacidos de los nanobots evolutivos no poseían dudas en su interior, por lo que sus emociones eran considerablemente más débiles que las de "Death-Bringer", "Death-Point" o "Grand Final"… y con esas esquirlas sangrientas sobrecargadas por la energía que absorbieron gracias a los mecanismos de la espada es que podrían formar orbes de la muerte…

La primera "Jerarca" no estaba segura de poder controlarlos, pero tenía que vencer a este enemigo.

– Haré la voluntad del dios oscuro… – Sentenció "Death-Bringer" activando la espada.

– ¡Ahí estas! – Gritó el ave al sentir esa repugnante energía a sus espaldas y sin perder tiempo arrasó con toda esa ala del complejo. – Oh…

"Death-Bringer" resistió de frente el ataque, el orbe de la muerte la había protegido de los escombros, pero no pudo bloquear del todo semejante ola de energía por lo que la primera "Jerarca" había recibido un buen impacto en su interior, pero por alguna razón no sentía que fuera importante preocuparse de eso, en su lugar concentró su fuerza en sus manos, lucharía de la única forma que conocía, usando sus letales garras.

Como si de mantequilla se tratara, todo cuanto formaba parte de los escombros en el camino de la furiosa carga de la primera "Jerarca" era cortado, ni siquiera las flamas del juicio que la inmensa ave disparó pudieron detener el embiste.

El orbe de la muerte había tomado un aspecto muy diferente en "Death-Bringer", en cada una de sus heridas la fuerza de muerte se ubicó cubriéndola y restaurándola, lo que además regeneró su brazo y le permitió volver a pelear en su propia forma. Las diez letales garras estaban potenciadas por la "destrucción", el orbe de la muerte aceleró su carga y poder.

– Siento las fuerzas de muerte en ti… – Comento aquella ave mirándola fijamente, pero no la atacaba. – ¿Sabes qué soy? – Agregó aquella ave, era la primera vez que le decía algo esperando una respuesta.

"Death-Bringer" pudo apreciar con un mejor punto de vista a su enemigo, sin duda alguna un ave, o eso daba a entender con sus plumas. La única piel que no estaba cubierta por un espeso plumaje es la de sus patas, la cual exhibe un sinfín de cicatrices, sin duda obtuvo su poder a base de inmolación por desafíos, no es de extrañar que bajo las plumas toda su piel sea igual, pero algo hizo a la primera "Jerarca" recordar con claridad que en hace unos días estuvo muy cerca de uno de ellos.

– Un "Dowl" más grande. – Respondió "Death-Bringer" muy calmada, el orbe de la muerte no estaba descontrolando por esa pequeña pausa.

Aquella especie de aves que poseía la facultad de expresar su poder y potencial de pelea en el tamaño de sus cuernos… y el "Dowl" poseedor de cuernos de semejante tamaño debía blandir un poder abrumador.

– ¿"Dowl"? ¿Así llamaron los humanos a los "Poderosos"? – Se preguntó aquella ave bastante furiosa, pero pese a su evidente cólera no emprendió acción violenta alguna contra la primera "Jerarca". – Mi especie es el corazón de la fuerza, somos los "Poderosos" y yo soy su señor, por nuestra fuerza la vida prevalecerá, "Heraldo del Fin". – Finalizó el señor de los "Poderosos".

Una presentación apropiada para un ser de su nivel. Por muy aberrante que fuera la existencia de los "Heraldos del Fin", este ser respetaba el poder, y "Death-Bringer" potenciada por el orbe de la muerte merecía ese respeto, pero poco importa el respeto en medio de una furiosa batalla.

El "Poderoso" sabía que el orbe de la muerte drenaba su vida, pero dada su descomunal fuerza es que no sentía preocupación alguna por ello, ni por su enemigo en sí.

"Death-Bringer" por su parte jamás había enfrentado a un enemigo así de grande, pero era evidente que tendría muchos puntos débiles, y al estar encerrado en ese agujero más limitaciones tenía.

Otra ola de flamas del juicio apareció alrededor de la primera "Jerarca" sólo para ser cortadas por los orbes de la muerte en forma de cortes los cuales avanzaban e todas direcciones con el objetivo de distraer, pues aquel enorme enemigo no podría evadirlos con facilidad dado su gran tamaño… o al menos eso pensó "Death-Bringer" mientras avanzaba en su embiste directo hacia el cuello del "Poderoso" con la confianza de que no sería detectada…

– ¿A quién crees que te enfrentas? – Preguntó maliciosamente el señor de los "Poderosos".

"Death-Bringer" escuchó esa voz en su cabeza y antes de poder reaccionar.

 ***Crash***

Todos los filosos ataques de que avanzaban habían sido destruidos y ella se encontraba aplastada contra el piso bajo la garra del "Poderoso".

– Sólo son un enemigo más. – Comentó el señor de los "Poderosos". – Nada especial en el camino de la vida.

A "Death-Bringer" no podrían importarle menos las palabras de aquel ser, estaba muy ocupada resistiendo nuevamente el agarre de su pata. La fuerza con la que la aplastaban es muy superior a la que usó anteriormente, como si en aquella ocasión sólo hubiera estado jugando.

– ¿Crees que luchar prolongará con vida? – Preguntó el monstruoso ser completamente confiado de su victoria, había lacerado sus nervios para no sentir el dolor que causaría el orbe tortuoso, no le sería difícil recuperarse.

"Death-Bringer" intentaba clavar sus garras en la carne de este "Dowl", pero era demasiado dura por lo que ni siquiera la energía de destrucción penetraba en su piel. El orbe de la muerte que ella formó no era tan fuerte ¿Acaso su lealtad al dios oscuro no es lo suficientemente fuerte?

– ¡No aceptaré eso! – Gritó "Death-Bringer" con todas sus fuerzas y comenzando a consumir el aliento de la creación en su cuerpo. Si no iba a servir adecuadamente al dios oscuro, al menos moriría según sus leyes.

La primera "Jerarca", ahora potenciada por el uso del aliento de la creación y el orbe de la muerte aún tenía dificultades para lidiar con la descomunal fuerza del agarre de su enemigo, resultándole en extremo extenuante la tarea de abrir la garra que segundos atrás la estaba destrozando.

Sabiendo que su vida se extinguía, y que sin los "Arrastra-Muerte" no hay garantía de poder regresar al "World-Breaker", estaba preparada para hacer aquel sacrificio para el que todo "Heraldo del Fin" nació.

– ¡Por "Grand Final"! – Gritó "Death-Bringer" arrojando con toda la fuerza restante la espada de "Kaah'Narak".

El señor de los "Poderosos" sintió al instante el peligro que corría, ese pequeño pero poderoso proyectil dirigido a su pecho podría penetrar su piel, dañarlo profundamente e incluso poner su vida en peligro.

En un brusco y radical movimiento, hizo explotar la ráfaga de flamas del juicio que formó a su costado, logrando que la fuerza de la explosión lo moviera con la velocidad necesaria para que su enorme cuerpo saliera de la trayectoria de esa espada, pero en medio del brusco movimiento, el señor de los "Poderosos" no fue consciente de que su garra había triturado el ya seco cuerpo de la primera "Jerarca", ni de aquello que había desatado al destrozarla.

* * *

 ***Strike***

Los guardias en la entrada de los aposentos del dios oscuro fueron disparados por la fuerza con la que Loni salió disparado y destrozando la esculpida puerta.

– ¡"DEATH-BRINGER"! – El dios oscuro, dejando salir toda su furia en forma de un desgarrador grito abandonó sus aposentos.

– Linc… – Dijo Loni con dificultad, el daño que recibió fue enorme, pero nada a lo que no pudiera sobrevivir. Pese a que sus pulmones estaban en buen estado, se detuvo al sentir un temblor…

Cualquiera puede sentir la diferencia cuando algo tiembla por perder el equilibrio y cuando el pavor lo domina … No era un fenómeno geológico, los perros no ladraron, las aves no escaparon… No, los temblores que sacudieron todo el país eran una muestra clara de que el mundo mismo sintió terror cuando la furia de "Grand Final" se desató en ese desgarrador grito, un miedo por un porvenir contra el que no se puede luchar.

* * *

En la destruida arena en las instalaciones de "Purifier" y sin que el señor de los "Poderosos" se diera cuenta, un gusano, sin duda alguna un "Heraldo del Fin" salió del destrozado suelo bajo la garra de ese dios. – No puedo creer que lo hicieras… – La voz de aquel gusano era muy familiar, pero poco importaba, pues a quien intentó hablarle era un cascarón vacío. – Supongo que "Wrath-Walker" fue más útil de lo que creí, realmente me gustaba mi espada, luego me la devolverás, primera "Jerarca". – Agregó el gusano abriendo el destruido cráneo de "Death-Bringer", a diferencia de los "Heraldos del Fin" nacidos de los nanobots evolutivos, la IA de "Death-Bringer" no es algo que pudiera ser replicado, por lo que su muerte sería definitiva, y por su lealtad al dios oscuro es que "Kaah'Narak" no la dejaría morir.

* * *

 **Y con eso termina el episodio, se me hizo bastante largo el capítulo, pero bueno, quiero dejar la próxima parte como un regalo para ustedes por el día de San Valentin por que los amo. 3**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y pronto subiré el siguiente, el cual será el último para pasar al arco interludio.**

 **¿Esperaban que fuera el señor de los "Dowl" quien estuviera en esa instalación? ¿Qué harán los Loud? ¿Sobrevivirán a estar en presencia del verdadero dios oscuro? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora responderé a sus reviews:**

 **Neozura: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y espero que también este. :) En efecto, "Death-Bringer" la pasó muy mal, pero bueno, así debía ser por su bajo nivel y fuerte lealtad. Sobre los "Gladiadores", aún tienen mucho más que dar. En lo de Linka estoy de acuerdo en que su resolución no es la de una heroína, pues ella ya no es una ahora es la forjadora de la vida y su deber es otro, pero su resolución como tal no es débil, sólo es otra… pero sí, muchas voluntades son más débiles que la de Carol, ella quiere venganza con una furia que no será detenida si no por la misma muerte o la victoria. Ante todo, no pienses mal de mí, no fue un "fan-service" el mantener viva a "Death-Bringer", admito que no era consciente de su desarrollo como personaje y me alegra mucho que te gustara, pero además tiene otro deber importante que desempeñar. Sobre lo del capítulo final, también estoy muy aterrado, en un principio pensé en hacer más de un final con el propósito de no dejar a gente insatisfecha, pero no, será un único final que no estoy seguro de si será del agrado de todos, pero así estaba planeada desde el segundo episodio.**

 **Pirata: El coliseo quedó destrozado. :,v Sobre el castigo, bueno suponiendo que quede alguno al que castigar. ¡Fugo y muerte a los enemigos!**

 **RCUrrent: Realmente me esfuerzo, he tenido muchos problemas para inventarme los poderes, pero me gusta mucho narrar peleas. Sobre si puede existir un ser más malvado… bueno, es difícil de responder por toda la controversia que causa la palabra "malvado", pero todos en ese mundo tienen sus metas por las que luchan, Lincoln, al igual que Carol, "Mutilador", el señor de los "Dowl", incluso su padre, están dispuestos a matar para lograrlos, y al menos 2 de ellos no dudarían en sacrificar a toda la humanidad para lograrlo. Ahora, si te refieres a seres como dioses o emperadores espaciales sedientos de poder, no al menos en la dimensión en la que esta historia se lleva a cabo. Sobre lo del clonar a ese Lincoln… no sucederá, pero respecto a un Lincoln bueno… digamos que te gustará mi próxima historia, o al menos eso espero si es que la lees. Respecto al largo de la historia, supongo que serán unos 30 cap más, y en lo que al desahogo de Lincoln, me leíste la mente. :,v Y sobre la genética de sus padres, ellos individualmente no tienen la culpa de eso, nadie controla sus genes ni los cambios que desarrollan en base a experiencias, no hay culpables individuales detrás de la escarcha, pero el odio de Lincoln no desaparecería así, necesitaba algo contra lo que vengarse, y en este caso lo fue el mundo entero, pues en la entidad mundo se encontraba el secreto de su dolor.**

 **TheDarkWar12: Me alegra que te gustara la pelea, adoro escribirlas, y por eso no me siento del todo conforme con esta, pero la de "Death-Bringer" contra el señor de los "Poderosos" realmente me gustó, espero a ti también. :) Sobre la batalla final, lo lamento pero no daré spoilers de esa batalla. :c**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	62. ¡Contemplen! (Parte 3)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **¡Contemplen! (Parte 3)**

– Menos mal que los cazadores sanguinarios nacieron en base a tu diseño. – Comentó "Kaah'Narak" en su forma de parásito neural mientras examinaba cuidadosamente lo que vendría a ser el cerebro de "Death-Bringer". – ¿Debería hacerte amar a los cachorritos…? ¡Concéntrate "Kaah'Narak"! – Se dijo a sí misma la "Jerarca" de bajo rango, no debía desconcentrarse pues no sabía cómo podría afectar al dios oscuro la pérdida de la primera "Jerarca".

"Kaah'Narak" había usado la última ola de orbes del caos para esconder el escape de ese cuerpo para emergencias, lo que había funcionado, pero tristemente con ese cuerpo no podría sólo tomar el cerebro y la médula de "Death-Bringer" e irse, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para cargarlos y tampoco los mecanismos protectores para garantizar que no se estropearían para el momento de llegar a uno de los "Arrastra-Muerte", y dado que con el abandono de su anterior cuerpo, también dejó muchos de sus sistemas y mecanismos, es que a penas disponía de lo necesario para reparar a "Death-Bringer", tampoco tenía comunicación con los demás "Heraldos del Fin", por lo que no podía pedir ayuda ni tampoco saber dónde estaban sus hermanos o su señor. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir reparando a la primera "Jerarca" con la esperanza de no ser detectada por ese enorme pájaro o por algún otro enemigo.

* * *

– Levántate Linka. – Ordenó "Mutilador" una vez estuvieron en un lugar seguro, el monstruo la había protegido de la primera ola que lanzó el señor de los "Poderosos" y la había llevado a uno de los refugios de las instalaciones. – Te presento a uno de tus… ¿Hijos? Supongo.

Técnicamente podrían considerarse familia, los "Dowl" o "Poderosos" son la especie que recibió la bendición de la esencia de la supervivencia a base de peleas, esa esencia es uno de los dos hijos de la conciencia colectiva de la vida quién encarnó a Linka…

– Basta de chistes. – Dijo Linka obedeciendo y activando algunos mecanismos de su casco, algo le decía que tendría una incómoda plática familiar. Su cuerpo usó algunas esquirlas sangrientas para regenerarse con mayor rapidez, el golpe del impacto fue bastante fuerte. – ¿Y ahora qué?

– Parece que la pelea terminó, esperemos a que se calme y hablaremos con él. – Respondió "Mutilador" sentándose en el piso, se notaba en extremo agotado, al parecer resistir el ataque del señor de los "Poderosos" fue mucho más extenuante de lo que imaginó.

* * *

– ¿¡Así que "Death-Bringer" se atrevió a desobedecerme!? – Sin importar qué estuviera frente a él, el dios oscuro arrasó con todo en el camino a los puertos de despliegue donde fue consumido por las nubes rojas que lo llevarían hacia su próxima lucha.

Dado que no había ningún "Arrastra-Muerte" lo suficientemente cerca para llevarlo directamente a la arena de esa instalación, el dios oscuro ajustó el consumo de aliento de la creación de los transportes para para expandir el área en la que podían desplegar "Heraldos del Fin", y en este caso, al mismísimo dios oscuro y directamente al señor de los "Poderosos".

– ¡Amo! – "Purge" intentó detenerlo con su enorme fuerza, pero no lograba siquiera que el dios oscuro la sintiera. – Sé que estás furioso por la desobediencia de "Death-Bringer" ¡Pero a penas dejes el "World-Breaker" perderás el aliento de la creación!

– ¡Silencio! – Ordenó el dios oscuro golpeando el pecho de la segunda "Jerarca". – Que todos los cañones "Porta-Infiernos" apunten a las instalaciones de "Purifier" y que desaten todo su poder y furia en un minuto. – Ordenó el dios oscuro siendo envuelto en las nubes rojas. No aceptaría duda u opinión alguna.

La noticia de la salida de un furioso "Grand Final" llegó hasta al último "Heraldo del Fin" en las instalaciones que su amo construyó. – ¡Contemplen la fuerza del dios oscuro! – Gritaron todos los "Heraldos del Fin" en los Leviatanes. – Las nubes del aliento de la creación escaparán hacia los cielos cuando los "Heraldos del Fin" marchen contra los enemigos de su señor. – Un extraño pero adecuado juramento, miles de "Jerarcas" y vanguardias fueron envueltos en las nubes rojas, no podrían ir con su señor directamente, pero lo alcanzarán y se unirán a él en la gloriosa masacre.

– ¡"Alma de Masacres"! – Llamó "Purge" a unas vanguardias especiales, no estaban al servicio de ningún "Jerarca", en sí son máquinas de asistencia bélica al servicio de cada uno de los "Heraldos del Fin".

– ¡El fuego del dios oscuro no se apagará! – Gritaron al unísono las vanguardias "Alma de Masacres" poniéndose en posición, muy similares en tamaño y diseño a las "Líneas de Masacre", pero mucho más acorazadas y sin capacidad ofensiva excepto por un cañón de larga distancia del cual un proyectil fue disparado hacia la posición del dios oscuro.

* * *

– … – En las instalaciones de "Purifier" la colosal ave se encontraba muy intranquila, hacía mucho que no tenía esa incómoda sensación y casi no la reconocía, pero sabía que algo se aproxima…

 ***Crash***

La cabeza del señor de los "Poderosos" acabó fuertemente incrustada contra el destrozado suelo de la arena. El brutal ataque de "Grand Final" descendiendo sobre su cráneo con ambas manos y desatando toda su furia, tras aparecer en la cara de la bestial ave logró causarle un gran daño.

Era desafortunado, pero todo el aliento de la creación que sus fuerzas estaban trans-posicionando no llegaba hasta él.

– Ugh… – Es bien sabido que entre mayor sea el consumo de energía de un "Heraldo del Fin", antes se agotarán sus reservas del aliento de la creación, y "Grand Final", poseedor de las mutaciones más poderosas de todo su pueblo lo resentía más que nadie, pues no llevaba dos segundos fuera del "World-Breaker" y su hombro derecho ya parecía haberse fosilizado, se había secado pero al menos conservaba la movilidad necesaria para dar golpes brutos y poco refinados, no necesitaría técnica para golpear algo de ese tamaño.

 ***Strike***

El proyectil de la vanguardia "Alma de Masacre" llegó al complejo, donde una nube carmesí se hizo presente, pero no por mucho tiempo pues fue rápidamente absorbida por la armadura del dios oscuro haciendo que su hombro volviera a funcionar normalmente.

– ¡"Grand Final"! – Gritó con furia la monstruosa ave formando otra ráfaga de flamas del juicio, todas cubriendo el aire bajo el dios oscuro formando un peligroso suelo en el que "Grand Final" caería.

Para "Grand Final" bastó mirar esa ráfaga de flamas del juicio para que estas desaparecieran, los rayos concentrados de docenas de orbes del caos emanaban de la corona del dios oscuro. Sus lanzas del caos purgaron cada una de las peligrosas flamas con las que el señor de los "Poderosos" lo atacó.

 ***Roar***

En medio de todas las explosiones el enorme enemigo emergió, de su pico escapaba un líquido con propiedades energéticas de la misma naturaleza de las flamas del juicio, pero se sentían más poderosas, quizá alguna secreción digestiva de su organismo.

El dios oscuro, viendo al colosal ser acercarse a él con su pico abierto evidentemente buscando devorarlo disparó los letales rayos concentrados hacia este enemigo, sin conseguir ningún efecto. Esos fluidos que salían de su boca y heridas deben tener propiedades para anular las energías de aquello que tocan, pero "Grand Final" no se había quedado sin formas de combate, era demasiado obvia la acción que debía tomar para lidiar con eso, dejó de apuntar a la boca y atacó con todos esos rayos las alas, garras y torso de su enemigo.

El señor de los "Poderosos" no detuvo su embiste pese a que esos rayos podían penetrar en su piel y hacerlo sangrar, su sangre protegía sus músculos, pero no evitaba que sufriera por sus heridas.

 ***Crash***

Su intento de devorar al dios oscuro sólo acabó en él aplastado contra el muro a sus espaldas y su pico roto, había subestimado la fuerza de "Grand Final", y pagó un alto precio. El dios oscuro conectó un simple y devastador golpe contra el cuando estuvo a la distancia adecuada. La saliva que generan los "Dowl" puede anular no sólo la energía que entra en contacto con ellos, sino que también la que se acerca, pero en el caso de "Grand Final" es demasiada como para evitar que pueda dar esos golpes que, por primera vez en siglos, hicieron al señor de los "Poderosos" probar su propia sangre.

El destructivo golpe que lanzó al señor de los "Poderosos" conta un extremo de las instalaciones también hizo a "Grand Final" salir disparado en la dirección contraria, y mientras salía de las estructuras destruidas contra las que fue estrellado sintió que su costado interior izquierdo se acababa de secar, lo que condenaba su capacidad para dar patadas o eso haría si no viera otro proyectil con un mayor suministro de aliento de la creación acercarse.

– ¡No de nuevo! – Gritó la colosal ave disparando sus flamas del juicio contra ese proyectil.

– Debes estar desesperado. – Se burló "Grand Final" viendo el proyectil ser destruido, eso no evitó que la nube del aliento de la creación se dispersara por el complejo y fuera absorbida por el dios oscuro, extendiendo su capacidad de combate.

El enorme despliegue de poder afectaría seriamente al señor de los "Heraldos del Fin" quien, a diferencia de sus demás sirvientes, si se quedaba sin aliento de la creación moriría en cuestión de segundos, motivo por el que adecuó las burdas pero efectivas vanguardias "Alma de Masacre".

– ¡No quedarás impune! – Desafió el colosal enemigo levantándose y tomando posición para saltar.

Pese a lo alto que "Grand Final" estaba, el señor de los "Poderosos" lo podía mirar de frente, con ese tamaño le era imposible ocultarse de los sensores del dios oscuro, quien gracias a ellos detectó que su enemigo estaba concentrando una cantidad de energía enorme en su cuerpo, si quería salir de ahí in duda alguna es para borrar todo en las instalaciones… incluido el cuerpo de "Death-Bringer"… Recordar a su primera "Jerarca" hizo al dios oscuro calmarse, debía detenerlo.

Pese a que su fuerza disminuía a cada segundo, el dios oscuro siguió usando enormes cantidades de energía, no podía permitirse perder a "Death-Bringer" en caso de que siguiera viva, por lo que volvió a disparar la ráfaga de rayos.

– ¡Ahhh! – Gritó el señor de los "Poderosos", no esperaba que "Grand Final" concentrara los rayos en su cabeza logrando entorpecer su movimiento, por lo que acabó golpeándose torpemente contra uno de los destrozados extremos de la arena.

"Grand Final" sabía que, si este ser tenía dos dedos de frente, sabría que él notaría que, con lo pequeña que es la arena no podría abrir sus alas para volar por lo que tendría que usar sus piernas y lo primero que debería hacer es protegerlas, y ya que puede secretar una sustancia que anula la energía al contacto sólo era cosa de herirse o escupirse en las piernas, sería mejor apuntar a un objetivo menos obvio y más peligroso.

 ***Crack***

Sin dar tregua, el "Poderoso" sintió las formaciones óseas de su torso se quebrándose y sus órganos internos siendo presionados, "Grand Final" saltó del lugar al que fue arrojado en el anterior intercambio directamente hacia la espalda del ave, sabiendo que sus ataques de energía no tendrían efecto en sus órganos internos pues estos estarían recubiertos por esa secreción, tendría que usar la fuerza física para dañarlos, cosa que con sus incrementos gracias a las mutaciones de sus "Jerarcas" no estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

El dios oscuro supo que su ataque funcionó cuando su enemigo no pudo ponerse en posición para caer apropiadamente al suelo de la arena.

 ***Strike***

El dios oscuro recibió con sus brazos abiertos la nueva carga de aliento de la creación, siempre le vendrían bien unos cuantos segundos más de combate, los cuales usó para volver a atacar a su enemigo con sus rayos sin importarle que estuviera en el suelo (aún tirado seguía siendo muchísimo más alto que el dios oscuro).

– ¡Arg! – En los lugares que no habían sido protegidos por las secreciones del señor de los "Poderosos" se notaron sufriendo, pero no bastaría para formar un daño considerable, sólo para torturarlo y entorpecer sus movimientos, aunque no es que se pudiera mover demasiado con todo ese daño… ¿O sí?

La inmensa ave saltó hacia uno de los muros, chocando torpemente conta la estructura, pero ignorando eso volvió a saltar hacia atrás antes de caer y así sucesivamente. Parecía desesperado, los torpes movimientos del señor de los "Poderosos" intentando erráticamente alejarse del dios oscuro le eran muy agradables, le recordó a Clyde en sus últimos alientos, también a Chandler la última vez que interactuaron… pero este enemigo era demasiado antiguo como para temer a la muerte o desesperarse en medio de un combate…

Al darse cuenta del ataque de su enemigo debió patear fuertemente el destrozado suelo para levantar escombros y no ser rociado por la sangre de su enemigo, lo cual podría anular muchos de sus sistemas.

– ¿¡Crees que eso te salvará!? – Gritó el señor de los "Poderosos" haciendo un giro en el aire, y al tener una de sus enormes alas extendidas, generó una corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte como para desviar todos los escombros que Lincoln levantó, dejándole el paso libre a su sangre para llegar al dios oscuro.

Para proteger su cabeza y torso, Lincoln usó su brazo derecho, el cual quedó completamente inutilizado, pero no por que su energía fuera anulada, dado que el aliento de la creación es su energía y este seguía ahí, la energía también, pero eso no protegería a los nanobots de las propiedades ácidas de ese líquido, las cuales eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier sustancia conocida por los "Heraldos del Fin", incomparable al "Dowl" prisionero de hace unos días.

"Grand Final" rápidamente transfirió el aliento de la creación de su brazo derecho al izquierdo abandonándolo completamente y recuperando la movilidad de su hombro, si su brazo derecho estaba inutilizado sólo desperdiciaría el aliento de la creación en él, por lo que evaluará el daño luego de terminar con el "Poderoso" al que se enfrentaba.

 ***Crash***

Fue necesaria una ola de flamas del juicio para hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande para salir, pero no es algo que "Grand Final" permitiría. Sin importar el motivo, el dios oscuro aprovecharía esa pequeña oportunidad que le dio la escarcha para luchar contra el señor de los "Poderosos", o al menos para interrumpir su intento de escape.

Pese al tamaño del "Dowl", y gracias a todo el daño que había recibido, "Grand Final" pudo alcanzarlo con las más recientes formas de la corrupción de las esquirlas sangrientas, aún no pensaba un nombre para ellas, pero servían como extensiones de su cuerpo y extremidades similares a los brazos de lava que usaba en un principio.

Una amalgama de todo tipo de cuchillas, navajas, garras y dientes brillando en la carmesí furia del dios oscuro, las garras de "Grand Final" alcanzaron a su enemigo frenando su intento de salir para luego estrellarlo contra los extremos de la arena.

– Vamos hermanito ¿A mamá le gustaría verte así de patético? – Se burló el dios oscuro para luego arrastrarlo por los destruidos uros hasta llegar al suelo.

Pese a la infinidad de esquirlas de metal y concreto que había en todos lados, ninguna de las heridas del señor de los "Poderosos" había sido por ellos, pese al daño que recibió y la cantidad de sangre que perdió su piel seguía siendo una excelente protección.

Si bien el dios oscuro tenía suficiente aliento de la creación para algunos segundos más, nunca venía mal otra carga del aliento de la creación para mantenerse fresco, pero ver que la carga de su suministro fue desviada hacia los cielos le hizo intuir quién se unió a la pelea.

 ***Boom***

– "Mutilador". – Comentó el dios oscuro cuando un "arpón psíquico" explotó al hacer contacto con su armadura sin lograr efecto alguno.

"Mutilador" se vio forzado a unirse a la pelea, no podía dejar que el señor de los "Poderosos", su mina de poderes pereciera ahí, pero jamás había imaginado que Lincoln se había vuelto tan poderoso en tan poco tiempo.

– Sólo otra basura Loud. – "Grand Final" añadió al tiempo en que sus nuevas extremidades se dirigieron hacia este enemigo a toda velocidad con el único objetivo de destrozarlo brutalmente.

El gran ejecutor usó su dominio de la telekinesis para desviar individualmente cada una de las monstruosas y peligrosas garras de su enemigo.

– ¡No caeré contra ti! – Desafió "Mutilador" cuando las garras de su enemigo dejaron de venir, pero al darse cuenta, estaba totalmente rodeado por estas.

Sin decir una sola palabra todas se lanzaron sobre él cual manada de lobos hambrientos rodeando a su presa.

Ante un ataque que no le sería posible desviar y menos escapar de él por las rutas convencionales, "Mutilador" se vio forzado a usar su telekinesis para destrozar el suelo y luego para impulsarse hacia abajo, directamente hacia la cámara del señor de los "Poderosos", en la que realizaba por su propia voluntad los más inhumanos tratamientos para forzar su evolución y aumentar su poder.

– ¡No escaparás! – Gritó "Grand Final" haciendo a sus extremidades avanzar para seguirlo, pero un objetivo mucho más importante estaba ante él, por lo que las regresó a su cuerpo.

– Linka… – Comentó el dios oscuro volteándose a ver a su hermana gemela.

 ***Strike***

Recibió otra carga del aliento de la creación antes de continuar. Sabiendo que sólo él, Linka, "Mutilador" y el moribundo señor de los "Poderosos" eran los únicos orgánicos vivos restantes en las instalaciones, ordenó que se detuviera el ataque de su flota y que las legiones en los alrededores detuvieran su marcha.

– ¿Cómo sabe esa aberración? – Preguntó Linka calmadamente acercándose a su hermano hasta que sintió un aura que la detenía.

– Elije tus últimas palabras. – Ordenó el dios oscuro disparando las "lanzas del caos" alrededor de Linka.

– Tanto odio… – Gracias a las habilidades que recibió de la conciencia colectiva de la vida, Linka podía ver las emociones de su hermano, pero fuera de su aspecto, no sentía nada diferente en él, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que ese odio había existido en su hermano desde hacía mucho tiempo. – ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que tu única victoria es morir? – La peliblanco se escuchaba dolida, cosa que hizo sonreír al dios oscuro, ya se estaba acostumbrando a sentir el dolor de sus enemigos. – ¡Aaahhh! – Gritó Linka cuando su hermano disparó una lanza del caos hacia su pierna.

– Ya no lucho por mi victoria, lucho por los "Heraldos del Fin". – Respondió el dios oscuro apuntándola con su mano.

Linka se pudo regenerar rápidamente tomando los nutrientes de las esquirlas sangrientas que estaban en la cámara inferior, pero aún así tembló al sentir la energía que su hermano concentraba en su mano.

– ¿Luchas por las máquinas que tú mismo creaste? Cuan bajo has caído… – Comentó Linka sabiendo que su hermano no deseaba matarla… sin hablar primero.

– Morir insultando, como todo buen "Heraldo del Fin". – Respondió Lincoln disparándole nuevamente con su lanza del caos, pero esta vez Linka la esquivó.

– Lincoln… Sabes que tu condición no es culpa de nadie… – Dijo Linka intentando razonar con él, cosa que su predecesora no pudo lograr.

– No me importa mi condición. – ***Zas*** Respondió el dios oscuro disparando nuevamente una de sus lanzas del caos hacia Linka. Este ataque poseía mucha más energía que el anterior y avanzaba muy rápido, superior a la velocidad de reacción de los reflejos de Linka, pero Lincoln desvió el ataque. – No culpo a nadie, lo culpo a todo, la voluntad o el error del mundo me arrebató lo que más me importaba y mis fuerzas le devolverán el favor. – Respondió el dios oscuro.

– ***Ugh*** – Linka no pudo reaccionar al furioso embiste de su hermano. De no ser por todos los refuerzos biológicos que ella misma creó para su cuerpo, ella sólo sería una mancha de tripas y viseras en el suelo, pero eso no garantizaba que no hubiera recibido serios daños al momento de ser estrellada brutalmente contra el muro a sus espaldas. Pese al daño no le fue difícil recuperarse, ya que había una gran cantidad de esquirlas sangrientas en los niveles inferiores del complejo. – Q…Qué es lo que el mundo más ama… ***ugh*** – Preguntó Linka con dificultad, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano levantándola del cuello.

– La vida. – Respondió el dios oscuro comenzando a formar en su mano un orbe del caos.

– ¿Q-Qué te arrebató…? – Preguntó Linka, pero su cuello no se recuperaba tan rápido aún con su habilidad, pero Lincoln si entendió su pregunta. La peliblanco creyó que su hermano la carbonizaría con ese orbe, pero para su sorpresa la formación del orbe del caos fue detenida.

– El más cálido resplandor que tuve en mi vida. – La palabra "resplandor" es algo que incomodó a Linka, algunos de los balbuceos de Lincoln cuando eran pequeños solía decir que veía luces o resplandores, pero nunca entendió a qué se refería. – ¿Sabes? Nunca me gustó del todo la casa Loud, pero siempre la consideré mi hogar sólo por ese resplandor, en ese lugar tenía varias certezas que me hicieron darme cuenta de que ese es mi hogar, siempre sabía que alguien estaría ahí para guiarme, llenarme de un cariño de pocas luces pero tan puro y sincero… alguien capaz de hacerme… en sus palabras "rockear", reír hasta que me dolieran los pulmones convirtiendo cada estupidez en un chiste, apoyarme con todo por mis metas, y a quienes devolver todo lo que me daban… y luego vinieron más.

El corazón de Linka latía con mucha fuerza, la peliblanco sabía de la naturaleza de la escarcha, heredó muchos de los conocimientos de su predecesora, pero no entendía cómo ese infortunio llenó de odio a su hermano, al menos hasta ahora que se hacía una idea y entendía las consecuencias que ese defecto generó en Lincoln… – El amor y cariño de mis hermanas siempre siguió ahí, pero un muro de escarcha lo convertía en un infierno helado, el opuesto exacto al infierno que los "Heraldos del Fin" desataremos en el mundo entero… – Lincoln susurró al oído de Linka para luego dejarla caer.

 ***Roar***

El señor de los poderosos disparó contra Lincoln haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos, y "Mutilador" lo lanzó a la fuerza hacia la cámara inferior, para tener espacio suficiente y poder sacar a Linka de ahí.

En menos de dos segundos los tres se encontraban volando y escapando de las instalaciones y siendo objetivo de todo tipo de ataques de las legiones de "Heraldos del Fin", por lo que al dios oscuro no le preocupaba su escape.

– Ahora tengo otro cálido resplandor. – Dijo el dios oscuro cuando una vanguardia "Arrastra-Muerte" llegó a su posición, la facultad de los escáneres de esa vanguardia le permitía al dios oscuro conocer cada detalle dentro del área y uno en particular lo alegró mucho. "Grand Final" se dirigió a los escombros a sus espaldas, formó un orbe del caos y lo disparó contra los escombros. ***Boom*** Tras la explosión del orbe podía identificar el cuerpo de "Death-Bringer", el cual estaba mucho menos dañado de lo que esperaba.

La imagen de su primera "Jerarca", a quien dio por muerta hace unos minutos, siendo reparada hizo a "Grand Final" sentirse simplemente aliviado.

"Death-Bringer" estaba consciente de todo gracias a las reparaciones que hizo "Kaah'Narak" en ese corto periodo de tiempo, pero aún no podía moverse, su cuerpo seguía en un lamentable estado, pero algo se sentía algo extraño… Jamás se había sentido tan asustada de ver al dios oscuro caminando hacia ella.

– A… Am… – Las funciones de habla de "Death-Bringer" no estaban del todo operativas, por lo que "Grand Final" no pudo saber que decía, y dada la enorme avería de los sistemas de la primera "Jerarca" tampoco podía leer su mente en base a los sistemas para obtener información, en otras palabras, no había forma en que "Grand Final" supiera lo que ella quería decirle, y tampoco es que importara.

En completo silencio "Grand Final" levantó el cuerpo de su primera "Jerarca" delicadamente, no quería arriesgarse a dañarla aún más, tampoco a "Kaah'Narak".

Lincoln fue envuelto en las nubes rojas y trans-posicionado al "World-Breaker", el cual estaba vacío.

A lo lejos, la temible aglomeración de todo tipo de monstruos que cualquier texto religioso describiría como las fuerzas del enemigo del mundo, no sólo reanudó su marcha, sino que tomaron posiciones de ataque apuntando al cuerpo que escapaba por los cielos sobrevolando las instalaciones.

– El dios oscuro fue recuperado ¡Derriben esa cosa! – Ordenó el "Jerarca" al mando de las legiones de "Heraldos del Fin" y toda su furia fue desatada.

* * *

Nada podía proteger al señor de los "Poderosos" del intenso poder de fuego de las legiones de Lincoln, todo tipo de armas disparaban contra los principales enemigos de su señor y ya superaron con creces las capacidades defensivas que tenían.

– Estos monstruos… – Comentó "Mutilador" sin poder frenar o desviar todos los proyectiles. Había roto muchas esquirlas sangrientas antes de subirse al lomo del señor de los "Poderosos" y esas esquirlas estaban siendo usadas por Linka para recuperar sus heridas, pero no lograrían salir del alcance de las vanguardias de los "Heraldos del Fin" a tiempo.

– Tan útil como siempre "Mutilador". – Se burló el "Dowl" muy relajado pese a la desesperante situación en la que se encontraban. Conforme más se acercaban a las legiones que rodeaban el complejo, más armas comenzaban a disparar contra ellos.

– ¡Nadie sale vivo! – Los tres escucharon la orden de uno de los "Jerarcas" en el suelo y de inmediato el señor de los "Dowl" hizo un movimiento muy brusco para evadir las anclas de las vanguardias "Líneas de Masacre", las había visto en el ataque anterior al complejo y si bien sabía que no lo matarían, sí podrían derribarlo.

Pese a que los "Heraldos del Fin" nacían para la superioridad bélica en todos sus campos, pero lo cierto es que la superioridad aérea bélica no explota todos los campos del vuelo, resultando en que un ser nacido biológicamente para volar los superaba pese a sus esfuerzos.

– Maldita sea… – Desafortunadamente, las vanguardias "Sable-Muerte", las cuales son las más diestras en los combates aéreos, habían sido diezmadas por la primera ráfaga de flamas del juicio por lo que no podían fijar a ese objetivo, el cual escapó entre las nubes.

– Retirada… – Ordenó el "Jerarca" a cargo al ver un enorme pilar de fuego elevarse hacia los cielos. Su orden hizo al enorme ejército guardar silencio pues la retirada es casi una herejía para esos fanáticos. – Los Leviatanes ya abrieron fuego, si morimos aquí sólo haremos al dios oscuro perder más poder. – Aclaró el general del ejército sabiendo que los cañones "Porta-Infierno" arrasarían al señor de los "Poderosos". Todos fueron envueltos en las nubes rojas y distribuidos de regreso a los Leviatanes. Fue una pena para todo ese poderoso ejército de "Heraldos del Fin", el retirarse sin que la mayoría haya siquiera activado sus espadas, pero ante todo debían recuperar al dios oscuro y a "Death-Bringer", y dado que lo hicieron el resultado de su misión no puede considerarse un fracaso.

* * *

– ¡Maldita sea! – "Mutilador" usó un fuerte choque telequinético para mover al "Dowl" y sacarlo del camino del pilar carmesí que se elevó justo debajo de ellos.

– Nada en los alrededores sobrevivirá… – Comentó Linka asombrada por el poder destructivo de los "Heraldos del Fin". Docenas de pilares carmesí recorrían todo el valle entre las ciudades dejando tras de sí sólo un profundo agujero cuya profundidad no podrían determinar al igual que su altura. Ni siquiera ella podía ver una salida del lío en el que se metieron, los cañones "Porta-Infiernos" eran demasiado gruesos, por lo que no dejaron una brecha lo suficientemente grande como para que el señor de los "Poderosos" pudiera pasar. – Lamento que lo oyeras todo… pero tenían que saberlo… perdóname Lori. – Comentó Linka sabiendo que su hermana había escuchado todo.

– ¿Cómo los "Poderosos" pueden vivir tanto y siempre buscando la muerte? – Preguntó el señor de los "Trascendentes" apareciendo junto a Linka y dedicándole una reverencia.

– Sólo sirve de algo. – Amenazó el señor de los "Dowl" al tiempo en que los tres dioses y "Mutilador" desaparecieron.

* * *

– Así que algunos perros lograron escapar a la voluntad de "Grand Final" … – Comentó la vanguardia "Matriz de Guerra" en el mundo de los "Trascendentes", sin perder tiempo se comunicó con el dios oscuro en el "World-Breaker" … o eso intentó. – No por mucho tiempo… ¿Mi señor?

– Explícate. – Ordenó la primera "Jerarca" cuando los guardias le negaron la entrada a los aposentos del dios oscuro.

– El amo exige sólo la presencia de "Kaah'Narak". – Respondió el guerrero encendiendo sus armas.

La furia de "Death-Bringer" se sintió por todo el "World-Breaker", pero no bastó para intimidar a nadie.

– Como lo dicte el dios oscuro. – Respondió de muy mala gana y mirando como "Kaah'Narak" entraba por la puerta que ella misma esculpió.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el episodio, lamento si fue muy corto, por que en efecto lo fue.**

 **Me disculpo con todos por no haber podido subirlo en San Valentín como dije, pero mi vida laboral es más extenuante de lo que imaginé.**

 **¿Qué habrá pasado con Lincoln? ¿Habrá un castigo para los "Jerarcas" sobrevivientes de la misión? ¿Será posible que una alianza de los "Poderosos" y los "Trascedentes" se forje para detener a los "Heraldos del Fin"? ¿Cómo acabarán los demás bandos? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Pirata: "Death-Bringer" habría preferido estar muerta. :,v Espero no haberte decepcionado con una simple reparación de emergencias entre ambas "Jerarcas". "Kaah'Narak" no es una "Jerarca" normal, es demasiado creativa y astuta, la espada es el fruto de una astucia superior a la de sus compañeros. Siempre tienen que haber más "Jerarcas" con lo buenos que son para matarse entre ellos.**

 **Anónimo: No murió, aunque ella hubiera preferido eso, y no me había imaginado ese nombre, bastante apropiado. xD**

 **Neozura: Que bueno que te gustara, misión cumplida. xD A mi también me encantó "Kaah'Narak", ella y "Cataclysm" son la muestra del poder de los "Jerarcas", como inicialmente se distribuyeron en la cadena aleatoriamente, es que muchos que son muy fuertes quedaron en cargos bajos, como ellos. Sobre el salvamento de suerte, es algo así, pues "Kaah'Narak" la usó como distracción también. Espero que la furia de "Grand Final" también haya sido de tu agrado, quise hacerla acorde a su grito en el episodio anterior. xD Sobre el final, espero lo mismo. X.x Y también espero que este episodio haya cumplido tus expectativas.**

 **SirCrocodile222: Es triste no poder hacer más, pero es mi situación amigo, espero todo te salga bien. Sobre el encuentro de Lucy, la verdad fue una semi coincidencia, el motivo de la despavorida huida de Lucy no lo puedo revelar, pero por ese motivo se dirigió a las coordenadas en las que Bobby citó a todos los héroes. En efecto omitió partes pues la confianza en los "Heraldos del Fin" es… inusual. xD Pero en efecto tienen que luchar, "Death-Point" es la única oportunidad que tendrán para detener a los "Heraldos del Fin". La fama de Cristina/"Time-Up" fue por hablar en un momento importante frente a todos, así es como todos se hacen de la fama. :v Lo de los clones se rebelará en el próximo episodio. :v Sobre el orgullo de los "Heraldos del Fin", no es como guerreros, para ellos las batallas son una vergüenza, que el enemigo se iguale a ellos es penoso, ellos deben siempre poder masacrar con brutalidad a sus enemigos, de ahí su grito de guerra: "Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre", pero en el próximo episodio se evaluarán toda la información que obtuvieron de la misión. La pelea de Carol… admito que me dejé llevar, es que me gustó tanto escribir la pelea de los "Heraldos del Fin" que seguí posponiendo esa pelea. :,v Pero a "Death-Point" no le será fácil vencer. Lo que sucedió con Lynn sr también se verá en el próximo episodio. Los clones resultaron ser un poco defectuosos, pero bueno, la próxima vez sí serán clones más fuertes, pero sí, esos clones tenían un muy buen nivel en términos de capacidad de combate. Creo que también le daré el nombre "Extinción" a la espada, y sobre su creadora, lo que más la diferencia del resto de los "Jerarcas" es la creatividad y el que no hay nada capaz de detenerla en su meta. ¿Qué te pareció la pelea de "Grand Final" contra el señor de los "Poderosos"? Sobre "Death-Guard", murió en el ataque del señor de los "Dowl". Lamento la situación por la que pasas es horrible cuando se juntan todos los infortunios, no puedo decirte qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo por que no he pasado por eso, pero aún así espero que al menos este fic te alegre, desearía poder hacer más. Ante todo espero estés bien de salud, las heridas sanarán con el tiempo y hasta entonces espero esta historia te siga entreteniendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	63. Dentro de las Armaduras (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Dentro de las Armaduras (Parte 1)**

Lincoln se encontraba meditando, al regresar evaluó su cuerpo tenía que entender el porqué muchos de sus nervios, aún en perfecto estado, no transmitían muchas de sus sensaciones. En las pocas horas en que "Death-Bringer" y "Kaah'Narak" estuvieron en reparaciones, él pudo descubrir mucho. Durante la pelea habían sucedido cosas que él no había percibido.

Cuando Linka se acercó, intentó manipular muchas de sus células biológicas, por el daño recibido se dio cuenta de que se concentró en aplastar sus pulmones, pero los nanobots reforzando la gran mayoría de sus células impidieron el colapso de sus órganos, pero el precio fue alto. Precio que pagaron al dejar que el aliento de la creación se filtrara al sistema respiratorio del dios oscuro… Pero en lugar de matarlo, le causó una grata sorpresa. Dado que ningún "Jerarca" evoluciona para la mantención de organismos biológicos, los nanobots que el dios oscuro tenía reforzando su débil cuerpo orgánico eran mucho menos avanzados que los que tenía en sus armas y armaduras, por lo que sólo tomaban la cantidad justa y necesaria del aliento de la creación, pero por esas fugas estos evolucionaron superando sus directivas iniciales de sólo mantener funcionando el cuerpo de su amo. Desarrollaron más organelos mecánicos para dar más eficiencia muchos de los sistemas biológicos de su amo, y uno de estos sistemas es el circulatorio, el encargado de la distribución de energía a todas las células del cuerpo, es decir, necesidades como dormir ya no existían en el cuerpo biológico del dios oscuro.

La "Jerarca" de bajo rango más famosa de entre todos los "Heraldos del Fin" entró en los aposentos del dios oscuro, fue un agrado ver a su vanguardia "Fuego de la Eternidad" grabado en lo alto de la habitación, y pronto sería su estatua la que estaría levantando el enorme cristal que ilumina los aposentos del dios oscuro… y sí que era necesaria, la habitación poseía una concentración muy densa del aliento de la creación que incluso incomodaba a "Kaah'Narak", pero para el dios oscuro no era más molesto que una mosca, el consumo de su armadura era demasiado… incluso sin él dentro consumía demasiado… "Kaah'Narak" no pudo contener su preocupación cuando una pregunta surgió en su mente: "¿Qué hace sin su armadura?".

Antes de poder comenzar a escanear el lugar en busca de su amo, la armadura la sujetó del cuello en una violenta carga que terminó con la "Jerarca" de bajo rango estrellada contra una de las estatuas de los muros de la habitación.

– Ugh… – "Kaah'Narak" no perdió tiempo y giró la mano que sostenía su cuello. Conocía la estructura de esa armadura, y al estar hecha para un ser humano, esta debía poder mantener y proteger la integridad de su portador, y eso implicaba que su cuerpo haría una curva al momento en que su brazo es girado hacia adentro, curva que lo desequilibraría.

Sin desperdiciar un sólo segundo "Kaah'Narak" pateó la pierna izquierda de la armadura, logrando causarle un daño significativo, pero…

– Astuta… – Comentó la armadura bastante entretenida mientras se enderezaba como si nada hubiera pasado. – Realmente tienes fuerza ¿O… quizá no? – Cuestionó la armadura soltando a la "Jerarca" de bajo rango y retrocediendo un par de pasos para luego ponerse en posición para golpear.

"Kaah'Narak" no se echaría para atrás ante ese desafío sin importar de quién se trate. Pese a que su amo tiene todas las mutaciones más destacables de todos sus "Jerarcas" en todo ámbito bélico, ellos jamás se echan para atrás.

– ¿¡Te atreves a desafiarme!? – Respondió "Kaah'Narak" correspondiendo al desafío de su amo al enseñar su propio puño.

Ambos "Heraldos del Fin" cargaron en una embestida dispuestos a chocar sus puños con todas sus fuerzas.

– Ni se te ocurra. – Ordenaron las vanguardias "Brutal-Infierno" apuntando sus garras y espiras contra la primera "Jerarca", quien se había levantado al escuchar un enorme estruendo. Eso no podía haber sido sino por una pelea… ¿Acaso "Kaah'Narak" se había rebelado contra el dios oscuro? Poco importaba, esas vanguardias tienen muchas mejoras a las que ni siquiera las garras de la primera "Jerarca" podrían equipararse. Estaba atada de manos.

Pese a la fuera con la que ambos golpearon, la habitación no sufrió ningún daño. "Grand Final" había ordenado poner escudos alrededor de hasta la última escultura que su primera "Jerarca" hizo para él. Pero eso no reducía el daño que "Kaah'Narak" había sufrido.

Tanto "Grand Final" como "Kaah'Narak" sobrevivieron al golpe, y si bien ambos podían seguir peleando, ahora sólo estaban tirados en el piso.

– Ten tu… mondadientes. – Dijo el dios oscuro regresándole a "Kaah'Narak" su espada. – Tu espada… desde ahora será llamada "Extinción".

– Extinción… – "Kaah'Narak" estaba muy escéptica sobre ese nombre, después de todo la extinción no es algo que deba traer a los "Heraldos del Fin" …

– Tienes prohibido blandirla contra tus hermanos. – Agregó el dios oscuro tranquilizándola, esa es una prohibición que la "Jerarca" de bajo rango sí cumplirá.

– ¿Dónde está tu cuerpo orgánico? – Preguntó la "Jerarca" de bajo rango recibiendo su espada.

– Aquí sigue… – Respondió la armadura apuntando a su propio pecho. – Linka intentó manipular mis células durante la batalla, pero los nanobots no se lo permitieron, aunque el costo fue alto, hubo algunas filtraciones del aliento de la creación y llegaron a mis pulmones… Ya no soy humano, no podría engendrar niños, mis células son más metal que nutrientes… No podría engendrar descendencia con humanos… – Se detuvo cuando recibió un golpe en la cara.

– Siempre fuiste un "Heraldo del Fin", estás por sobre cada cosa incapaz de matarte. – Dijo la "Jerarca" de bajo rango como si no hubiera una legión de dementes que, de haberla visto hacer eso, se habría lanzado contra ella con todas sus fuerzas y queriendo destrozarla. – Cada uno de tus "Jerarcas" hemos enfrentado la muerte en un sinfín de ocasiones, los "Nux'Arak" o las batallas a las que vamos por órdenes de nuestros superiores, todo por tu voluntad mi señor, a esa voluntad no le importa lo que seas, le importa que destruyas a tus enemigos ¿Puedes hacerlo amo? – Más que una pregunta, parecía un desafío, y una muy mala idea. – Ugh. – Pues el dios oscuro aceptó el reto y lo ganó de un solo golpe estrellando a "Kaah'Narak" contra los escudos protegiendo las esculturas a sus espaldas.

– ¿Te atreves a enseñarme la esencia de los adoradores que yo creé? Levántate. – Ordenó el dios oscuro. – Sólo he puesto una restricción sobre ustedes ¡Sólo una! Y la desafiaste, además, me desafiaste a mí… dos veces en menos de una hora. También ignoraste el registro de misión y entraste a la fuerza a la captura de "Ragna-Rock and Roll", seguiste a mi primera "Jerarca" a una misión que desafiaba una orden directa… – "Grand Final" se detuvo al ser disparado al otro lado de la habitación por un poderoso golpe de "Kaah'Narak". – Realmente cumplirás tu propósito. – Sentenció "Grand Final" levantándose como si nada, ese golpe sólo logró moverlo, pero ninguno de sus "Jerarcas" tiene la fuerza para hacerle daño. – Si hubieras aceptado tu error y ejecución te habría despedazado yo mismo. – Sentenció el dios oscuro sentándose en la cama que su primera "Jerarca" esculpió para él.

– Somos "Heraldos del Fin", desafiar a nuestros superiores es parte de lo que somos.

– Y también el obedecer si tu superior es más poderoso. – Interrumpió el dios oscuro. – No creas que no revisé el "Fuego de la Eternidad", dime para qué son esos parásitos neurales tan avanzados. – Ordenó el dios oscuro muy intrigado, no era común que las armas de destrucción masivas llevaran ese tipo de equipamiento.

– Los orgánicos pueden abrirnos muchas puertas… – Dijo "Kaah'Narak" muy insegura sobre la reacción del dios oscuro tras haberle compartido su razonamiento. – Este "Dowl" era demasiado fuerte… si no hubiera tenido las máximas mutaciones que los "Heraldos del Fin" han desarrollado en miles de duelos…

– Ese "Dowl" me habría matado. – Interrumpió el peliblanco.

– Amo… la sangre de ese "Dowl" contenía los códigos genéticos para manifestar una infinidad de poderes… incluido el de Loni. – Informó "Kaah'Narak" dejando a su amo completamente helado.

Desde que conoció a Loni, este ha sido la causa de un sinfín de problemas emocionales. Es la voluntad de Lincoln Loud mantenerlo con vida al igual que a sus hermanos, pero el dios oscuro lo hizo principalmente por la habilidad de "Chaos", la cual al ser manifestada con otra emoción como guía podía detener la escarcha…

– La salud no es responsabilidad de las garras. No me mientas "Kaah'Narak", tú sólo buscas más poder y formas de destruir. – Finalizó el dios oscuro al tiempo en que se abrían las puertas, dejando ver a una "Death-Bringer" a la completa merced de los "Brutal-Infierno", se había intentado meter a la habitación de su amo a la fuerza.

– "Heraldos del Fin" amo. – Se despidió "Kaah'Narak" con una reverencia para luego mirar burlonamente a "Death-Bringer" y regresar a su factoría, tendría que hacerle muchas más mejoras al "Fuego de la Eternidad".

– La primera "Jerarca" tiene la autorización de "Grand Final" para entrar a la cámara del dios oscuro. – El dios oscuro indicó y los "Brutal-Infierno" la liberaron.

* * *

Horas antes, mientras el ataque a las instalaciones secretas de "Purifier" era llevado a cabo, los tres mayores miembros de la casa Loud avanzaban en el transporte de las "Full House Gang" en forma aérea furtiva hacia un santuario secreto propiedad de Lynn Loud segundo.

Ninguno decía una sola palabra, no estarían en los mejores términos, pero esa esperanza… esa oportunidad, en caso de ser real no puede ser desaprovechada.

Lori se notaba al borde del llanto, pero lo había disimulado lo suficientemente bien como para evitar que sus padres se dieran cuenta de ello, era lo suficientemente comprometida como para no querer aumentar las distracciones en la misión.

La ubicación estaba bien escondida, durante los fatídicos días de la segunda generación de monstruos "Mutilador" no podía arriesgarse a que fuera descubierta de ninguna manera. Estando en una colina al oeste de Royal Woods, Rita, Lynn sr y Lori salían del transporte. Sabían por los documentos encontrados que la entrada debería estar escondida detrás de una roca con dos árboles creciendo sobre esta… pero esa colina no era sino un montón de rocas y arena desde la pelea del Alto Capitán Mayor contra "Dragun", ese bosque jamás se pudo recuperar de las cicatrices dejadas por el asombroso poder de ese monstruo.

– Lynn Loud tercero. – Dijo una voz dentro de las cabezas de los tres visitantes. – ¿Buscas a los "Poderosos"?

A penas percibieron esa voz, los tres se pusieron espalda con espalda para evitar ser tomados por sorpresa, sea lo que sea aquello que se comunicó con ellos mediante alguna forma de telepatía, conocía sus intenciones.

– ¡Muéstrate! – Ordenó "Impact" amenazantemente, pero para su anfitrión no era sino un insecto intentando parecer temible.

– Los "Poderosos" dejaron este lugar al inicio de tu insurrección contra la segunda generación de monstruos. – Explicó aquel ser. – Pero vemos tu voluntad, ustedes pudieron detener un poder que parecía ser invencible hace años… ¿Tienes la fuerza para derrotar a los "Heraldos del Fin"?

Lynn sr por su parte no estaba asustado, había leído entre los documentos casi fanáticos de su padre sobre un hermano del dios que crea el poder, el dios que reforma la realidad… A él se le atribuían otros tipos de poderes, mucho menos brutales, pero más estratégicos. Siendo un lugar secreto, es de esperar que sólo ese ser conociera su ubicación.

– ¿Me dirijo al señor de los "Trascendentes"? – Preguntó "Shock-Wave".

La única respuesta que tuvo fue una camada de lobos apareciendo de las rocas, el pelaje de hasta el último de ellos era hermoso y parecía muy bien cuidado, excepto por las cicatrices y marcas de sus propias garras y dientes. Cuando la "Matriz de Muerte" apareció en su hogar emitiendo sus señales que esclavizaba a los "Trascendentes" a la voluntad de su amo, los pocos que alcanzaron a darse cuenta de ese intruso en sus dominios, incapaces de frenarla, sólo pudieron evitar su control inmolándose. En el breve instante de cordura que les dio su doloroso actuar lograron abrir un portal y escapar antes de que su poder fuera enteramente doblegado, pero al ser incapaces de regresar a su mundo por en absoluto control que ejerce sobre ellos la "Matriz de Guerra", se quedaron en el antiguo hogar de los "Poderosos" deseando reagruparse en secreto y planear una contraofensiva hacia "Grand Final", pero no pasaron veinte y cuatro horas antes de recibir una visita ante la que se mostrarían.

– Hijo de un Loud ¿Tienes la misma sed de poder que tus ancestros? – Preguntó el que parecía ser el líder.

El ser comparado con su padre causaba una furia sin precedentes en Lynn sr, no pensaba en su padre como en un rival a superar o en alguien que haya hecho cosas grandiosas, tampoco podría decirse que lo odiaba… tú no odias a los gérmenes causantes de una enfermedad mortal, sólo buscas exterminar hasta al último de ellos, al igual que a los monstruos.

– No nos interesan tus motivos. – Antes de que Lynn sr pudiera responder, el señor de los "Trascendentes" se adelantó, si bien sabía que de este lobo nacían muchas de las habilidades de los héroes y villanos del mundo, ciertamente son mucho menos numerosas en comparación a las que nacen de su hermano. – Pero tu poder pudo frenar la voluntad de un dios antes. – Se refería a la insurrección que acabó con la segunda generación. Con esas palabras Lynn sr supo que el señor de los "Poderosos" había apoyado a su padre y al resto del alto mando de esa banda de asesinos y dementes. – Sin duda… – Se detuvo cuando su atención fue captada por un enorme pilar resplandeciente que se elevaba hasta el cielo a lo lejos. Su pelaje se erizó al sentir la ola de calor que este despidió, pues era una cantidad de energía de muerte que jamás había sentido. Al momento de ver otro, y sentir la energía de quien estaba ahí supo que debía actuar. – Llévenlos adentro, volveré pronto. – Ordenó al resto de su camada y desapareció.

Lynn sr, su esposa y su hija mayor fueron transportados de inmediato al santuario, donde encontraron cientos de "Trascendentes". Al igual que los que salieron a recibirlos, todos tenían una marca, ya sea de garras o dientes, y todos estaban descansando a los costados del pasadizo principal, que daba a un altar frente a lo que durante siglos fue la morada del señor de los "Poderosos".

– Quédense aquí, no se acerquen al altar. – Ordenó uno de los lobos de forma muy feroz, pero contrario a lo que su tono dio a entender, estaba completamente calmado.

* * *

En los aposentos de "Grand Final" se encontraba el ya inhumano dios oscuro, de pie en el centro de la habitación mirando a su primera "Jerarca", quien no había dicho una sola palabra ni se había atrevido a mirar a su amo.

Su lealtad es algo que el dios oscuro no se atrevería a cuestionar, y mucho menos se atrevería a dudar de ella, pero esa lealtad vuelve su personalidad la vuelve alguien muy difícil de tratar.

– ¿Con qué propósito fui llamada? – Finalmente "Death-Bringer" se dispuso a hablar.

– Tú puedes responder a eso. – Respondió el dios oscuro.

– Mi… ¿Castigo? – Preguntó la primera "Jerarca" dispuesta a desenfundar sus espadas y decapitarse ella misma.

– No, te necesito viva… para que arregles esa estatua. – Apuntó hacia la estatua que tenía su cabeza mirando hacia otra dirección. – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó notando cierta aura de confusión en su más leal sirviente.

– Le… desobedecí…

– Los "Heraldos del Fin" tenemos nuestro lugar en base a acciones, tus acciones me ayudaron, es lo único que importa. – Finalizó el dios oscuro. – Más vale que esté arreglada cuando regrese, y agranda la cama. – Añadió saliendo hacia los puertos de despliegue.

Era muy extraño para la primera "Jerarca", para el resto de los "Heraldos del Fin" era de lo más obvio, ellos están solos, no piensan en un bien mayor para toda su gente, sino que para ellos mismos y sus superiores. Ahora si el dios oscuro se vio beneficiado de ello realmente no tenía razones para castigarla a ella o al resto de los sobrevivientes… pero eso no la dejaba del todo satisfecha.

– ¡Amo! – Llamó la primera "Jerarca", pero su llamado sólo fue respondido por el fuerte impacto de las puertas de los aposentos de su amo cerrándose… y abriéndose de nuevo.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó "Grand Final" mientras tomaba sus clásicas ropas en el suelo de la habitación.

– … ¿Va a salir? – Preguntó "Death-Bringer" aún más confundida.

– Si… y date prisa me aburriré si voy solo. – El dios oscuro añadió mientras su ropa era consumida por su armadura, seria mejor que desvestirse frente a "Death-Bringer", con su IA habiendo sido creada por un humano, es posible que mostrara cierta incomodidad al verlo desnudo.

La orden de acompañarlo llenó a la primera "Jerarca" de un sentimiento de nostalgia extrañamente cálido, como antes de la construcción de los demás lavabots y del "World-Breaker", cuando sólo eran ellos dos…

En todos los "Heraldos del Fin" loa pura fuerza de los nanobots dejó de ser suficiente, los naobots, irónicamente, actuaron del mismo modo que las células que conformaba a los odiados orgánicos, agrupándose para formar órganos más complejos, y con capacidades superiores a lo que lograrían los nanobots de forma individual gracias a la evolución especializada.

El dios oscuro tenía que ir a un lugar muy específico, pero para lograr ese objetivo no necesitaría ir armado para matar básicamente todo, por lo que muchos de sus órganos estaban en funciones de ahorro de energía, incluida su armadura externa, la cual en ese modo se replegó hacia el interior de su cuerpo, lo que le permitiría poder mantenerse varias horas sin secarse, además, no es muy adecuado para mantener una misión encubierta recibir las enormes cargas del aliento de la creación cada pocos segundos.

* * *

Sólo segundos más tarde, en el santuario que los "Trascendentes" habían tomado como refugio temporal y para mantener la calma en lo que descansaba, el caos reinó cuando una enorme ave apareció sobre los cientos de "Trascendentes" heridos.

Los ágiles lobos pudieron evitar ser aplastados por el enorme cuerpo del señor de los "Poderosos", pero los invitados que esperaban en el lugar se centraron en una de las dos personas que se encontraban en el lomo del ancestral ser.

– ¡Linka! – Gritaron Lynn sr, Rita y Lori al unísono al ver a su hija y hermana malherida e inconsciente entre las plumas del "Poderoso". Pese a la fuerte discusión que tuvieron hace unas horas, al ser una familia así de unida ese tipo de cosas suelen olvidarse cuando se necesitan.

Lori por su parte creyó ver a Lincoln, y sólo quería abrazarlo, realmente lo extrañaba. Ahora lo veía, los héroes no son máquinas que no se quiebran, entre heridas sangrantes y huesos rotos no es el deseo de hacer el "bien" los que los hace levantarse, tampoco es el ideal de justicia o su gobierno, es saber que en algún sitio, son las personas a quienes salvan, son sus familias llorando de alegría al ver que ellos regresan… y Lori sentía un desesperado deseo de llorar… llorar de felicidad al ver a Lincoln regresando de la pesadilla en la que cree estar… necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos. Después de escuchar la explicación que él mismo dio la pelea contra Linka… después de escuchar no una explicación científica de una percepción distorsionada, sino cómo lo sintió él… Después del desahogo de su hermano, de su pequeño niño, Lori sintió como si todo lo que ella hizo por él en estos últimos años no hubiera tenido valor alguno, después de todo, todas esas sonrisas tenían un intenso dolor atormentándolo por dentro…

A los señores Loud no les causó el menor agrado el ver al gran ejecutor de "Purifier", pero ahora sus sentimientos los tenían completamente ocupados. Lori no perdió tiempo y al quitarse el casco sus lágrimas desbordaron por su rostro abriéndose paso en una cascada por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba a Linka.

Parecía una escena conmovedora, pero poco le importaba al segundo pasajero y al señor de los "Poderosos", con Linka inconsciente no había forma de regenerar las heridas del gigantesco pájaro.

– Ni se te ocurra, hermano. – Ordenó el señor de los poderosos cuando el líder de los lobos se le acercó. Era evidente que deformaría su tiempo para regresar su cuerpo al pasado unos minutos.

– ¿Cómo planean actuar ahora? – Preguntó el señor de los "Trascendentes" a su hermano.

– "Grand Final" me superó, hace unas horas lo habría aplastado, su poder aumenta demasiado rápido, incluso si ayudo en el proyecto de los "Gladiadores", si siguen aumentando así su poder, no habrá fuerza capaz de detenerlo…

– La hay. – Interrumpió la forjadora de la vida al tiempo en que las heridas del señor de los "Poderosos" se regeneraban a gran velocidad.

Los tres parientes sanguíneos de la forjadora de la vida se encontraban suspendidos en el aire a su alrededor mientras sus pocas heridas restantes de las peleas que tuvieron durante el día se regeneraban.

– Linka… – Dijo Lynn sr sorprendido por los cristales que emanaban de su hija. Su instinto de padre le decía que la detuviera de acercarse a los dos gigantescos y aparentemente peligrosos seres, podría usar su telekinesis para hacerlo, pero prefirió aguardar, si Linka podía usar esa nueva y desconocida habilidad para mantener a raya la brutal fuerza de Rita, entonces debería estar a salvo… Aunque su seguridad parecía estar más asegurada por el hecho de que ninguno de esos seres parecía querer atacarla, es más, le demostraban respeto… aunque se sentía la malagana con la que el "Poderoso" lo hacía.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el "Dowl". – "Poderosos" y "Trascendentes" caímos por igual ante los "Heraldos del Fin".

– Nosotros somos los máximos exponentes de la supervivencia, y nuestra derrota significa la extinción… – Sentenció el señor de los "Trascendentes" muy seguro del papel que desempeña.

– Ustedes protegen la vida, pero yo soy la vida. – Ambos dioses vieron cómo una luz se cernía sobre Linka envolviéndola. – Y la vida no tiene límite. – La peliblanco añadió.

Entre los tres dioses ahí presentes se encarnaba el poder más grande que la vida pudiera concebir. La esencia de la vida es la evolución, ya sea escapando o luchando, la evolución siempre demanda un precio, un precio que se paga en vidas, lo que fue descrito por los humanos como selección natural, los que no logran adaptarse mueren… – Podemos pagar el precio. – Sentenció Linka regenerando todas las heridas de hasta el último "Trascendente" en el santuario. – Lincoln… no. El dios oscuro, nuestro hermano. Superó milenios de evolución en cosa de días, si no le seguimos el paso fallaremos en nuestro propósito… reúnan a sus hijos. – Linka ordenó al señor de los "Poderosos" prácticamente coronándose como líder de esa alianza entre dioses. – Con todo el poder de los "Trascendentes", los "Poderosos" y los "Gladiadores". Hasta el último de ellos envuelto en las más poderosas mutaciones que la vida misma puede concebir… veo nuestra victoria. – Dijo la forjadora de la vida extendiendo su mano abierta hacia adelante y cerrándola, como si sostuviera algo.

Linka sentía la duda y el miedo en su familia y en el señor de los "Trascendentes", mientras que en el señor de los "Poderosos" sólo sentía furia, y no era de extrañarse, Lincoln le pateó el trasero después de todo. No importaba, Linka sentía sus poderes creciendo, pronto podría manipular las neuronas dentro de los cerebros, y con ella voluntad de esos dioses y del resto de los humanos… Pero en ese momento surgió una pregunta dentro de la mente de la peliblanco: "¿Podrías eliminar la escarcha de la mente de tu hermano para siempre?" … Una pregunta que la dejó muy pensativa… si su poder tenía esas facultades ¿Por qué el orbe de luz, el anterior forjador de la vida no curó a Lincoln? …

* * *

En Royal Woods, quien podría considerarse el ser más poderoso del mundo en términos de capacidad destructiva, emergía junto a su más leal sirviente. El dios oscuro, no muy divino u oscuro, portaba su clásica polera naranja, jeans y zapatillas deportivas, no temía ser descubierto por las cámaras de seguridad pues había dispersado las nuevas vanguardias de utilidad por todo el lugar antes de arribar, ninguna cámara, micrófono o sensor de algún tipo podría detectar a ambos intrusos.

– ¿El hospital general de Royal Woods? – Preguntó algo confundida, no sabía qué esperar de su amo, pero definitivamente un hospital a las una de la madrugada no es un sitio para visitar.

– Debo agradecer y despedirme apropiadamente. – Respondió el dios oscuro, avanzando hacia el escalofriante lugar.

Para Lincoln no era necesario usar sus nanobots para lucir su forma humana antes de la escarcha, cuando sus mejillas no tenían marcas por sus violentas convulsiones, o sus ojos no tenían tics nerviosos, pero quería que la persona a quien está visitando supiera de su presencia.

Una vez en la entrada se dirigió hacia la recepción, donde tomó el registro de visitas para escribir su nombre, después de todo ese es su propósito ahí. Una vez finalizó ese trámite se dirigió a la habitación privada. Los pasillos estaban bien para el tamaño de un niño de once años, pero no para el tamaño de "Death-Bringer", quien iba detrás de su amo. La primera "Jerarca" era mucho más alta, incluso debió ir encorvada y con sus características orejas dobladas hacia atrás para no destruir el techo del pasillo. Ningún otro "Jerarca" actuaría así, ellos no diferencian invadir de visitar. De cualquier forma, no querían destruir o dañar ese hospital.

– Adelante. – Se escuchó desde la habitación que iban a visitar antes de que el dios oscuro tocara la puerta.

– Con permiso. – Dijo "Grand Final" abriendo delicadamente la puerta y dejando pasar a su primera "Jerarca", quien debió entrar casi gateando, pero lo consiguió sin romper nada, lo cual para un "Heraldo del Fin" es casi admirable.

Una vez esa alta y tenebrosa figura entró a la habitación, se hizo a un lado para que quien le dio la pasada se pusiera delante para hablar con el paciente, quien al parecer los esperaba. Su pecosa cara no daba indicio alguno en lo que a miedo se refiere, cosa que intrigó a "Death-Bringer", pero el dios oscuro se sentía, y nunca mejor dicho, como en casa.

– Veo que han logrado detener las mutaciones ¿Cuándo te darán de alta? Chandler. – Preguntó Lincoln sentándose en la cama. Chandler se acomodó en la cama haciéndose a un lado, no es como si su visita fuera un desconocido, y por muy humilde que fuera su morada, quería darle la mayor comodidad posible a su amigo.

– ¿Eso importa? – Respondió el peli-rojo casi divertido, sabía que no hay forma en que Lincoln lo vaya a dejar ver el amanecer, después de todo, sabía de lo que es capaz. – Vi lo que le hiciste a Clyde… – El vídeo de las cámaras de seguridad del distrito financiero había sido difundido en las redes digitales más turbias por cierto precio, los amantes del morbo se deleitaban con ese tipo de cosas, al igual que ciertos infelices que guardan rencor contra los héroes o los villanos. No era una sorpresa que llegara a Chandler, considerando a su familia… o a sus amigos, o, mejor dicho, los amigos que ambos chicos tenían en común.

– Jaja, un buen recuerdo. – Respondió Lincoln con una naturalidad tan convincente que hizo a Chandler ver al mismo chico con el que bromeó tanto en la escuela media de Royal Woods… Si, demasiado natural, pero al entender el contexto toda esa naturalidad se convertía en una brutalidad digna del más peligroso monstruo de la primera generación… o de él. – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no querías que muriera?

La respuesta de Lincoln fue con una tranquilidad que humilló a Chandler, es un hecho que era amigo de Lincoln, y que se acercó a él en primera instancia sólo porque le gustaba Linka, pero Lincoln acabó cayéndole muy bien, lo que fue un extraño inicio, pero acabaron haciéndose buenos amigos… pero Chandler seguía babeando por Linka y muy celoso de Clyde, pero no deseó que muriera… Al menos no antes de enterarse de que era "Jack un-ojo".

– En todo caso relájate, te ahorraré el dolor que pasaron todos. – Dijo Lincoln liberando sus espadas incandescentes y apuntando a su cuello.

– Dime Lincoln ¿Kat, Joy y los chicos Jordan sufrirán el mismo destino? – Preguntó Chandler recordando a sus compañeros de clases, aquellos que formaron el grupo más cercano a ambos.

– Sufrirán el mismo destino que Clyde. – Respondió Lincoln como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

– Je… debí esperarlo del hombre que atacó con toda su furia a su propia sangre. – Quizá no fue la mejor elección de palabras, pero poco importaba pues el sable de Lincoln ya estaba a centímetros de la garganta del peli-rojo.

– La única sangre que me importa es la que aún no tengo en las manos. – Respondió Lincoln con un tono siniestro que hizo a Chandler ver la muerte cerniéndose sobre él… pero eso no lo hizo temer. – Vaya, casi lo olvido ¿Sabías que Cristina es "Time-Up"? – Preguntó Lincoln regresando su espada a su mano, como si matar cruelmente a su amigo no fuera nada malo… y así reaccionó Chandler… – Bueno, también supe que Coockie era "Valkirie" y que Rusty era "Ligthing" …

– Siempre supe que había algo… roto en ti. – Respondió Chandler con cierto tono de alivio en su voz, pero aún sentía la muerte cerniéndose sobre él, era una sensación bastante divertida. – Es algo que tenemos en común… Lo que me hubieran pagado por esa información hace un par de meses. – Para el dios oscuro no era satisfactorio no verlo aterrado ante su muerte, pero tampoco es que deseara verlo así, sólo quería una última plática con un viejo amigo, el único en el mundo, sin contar a los "Heraldos del Fin", a quién no quería hacer sufrir. – ¡Ja! Casi parece irónico. – El peli-rojo agregó. – Parece que al final todos teníamos una doble vida… ¿Qué habría pasado si te lo hubiéramos dicho? – Fue una revelación bastante extraña para Lincoln, pero eía hacia donde iba esa revelación. La pregunta retórica fue realmente fascinante… pero el dios oscuro no tuvo tiempo de imaginar una respuesta. – Y ya que estamos con estas revelaciones. Kat es "Burning Chainsaw", Joy "Quimera", los Jordan son "Twisted" y "Collapse". Y pensar que en un momento creímos que eras un santo, o al menos el único por el que podríamos rezar si morías… – Chandler parecía bastante divertido por esa plática, aunque siendo quien es él, o el resto de sus amigos, realmente Lincoln Loud, un chico tan bueno, servicial y divertido no parecía tener lugar… pero las cosas cambian, y ahora ellos parecían no tener lugar junto al dios oscuro y los "Heraldos del Fin". – Aunque todos parecen santos comparados a "Grand-Final" … – Finalizó Chandler sentándose en la cama.

Lincoln se movió para acabar sentado junto a él, realmente se rieron de muchas estupideces durante los años en los que fueron amigos, y pese a los cambios que se han dado… tristemente eso sigue igual.

– No puedes conocer esas identidades … ¿Qué eres? – Preguntó Lincoln más por curiosidad que por interés estratégico, aunque ya se hacía una idea. No cualquiera podía llegar y unirse a la asociación, era un procedimiento muy complejo y exigía muchas acreditaciones y garantías. Y quienes cumplían con todos esos requisitos recibían el título de señores del crimen.

– Mi familia es un cliente importante de la asociación. – Respondió Chandler con total naturalidad, como si el ser un señor del crimen no fuera un delito que haría al sistema judicial vincularlo como cómplice de asesinato, robo, destrucción a propiedad, y básicamente a todo crimen cometido por la asociación… Chandler, al igual que Lincoln, está roto.

– Para ser un señor del crimen… tus golpes dan risa. – Respondió Lincoln dándole una palmada en la espalda, y recibiendo un golpe en el estómago.

"Death-Bringer" estuvo a punto de saltar para destripar a Chandler, pero bastó una mirada de su amo para que regresara a su lugar en silencio.

– Incluso ahora… sigues siendo el imbécil que tanto nos hizo reír… – Comentó el pecoso peli-rojo mirando por la ventana de su habitación de hospital. La luna no se veía por las espesas nubes las cuales hacían ver como si todo hubiera abandonado a Chandler… no es como si su pasado lo hiciera digno de ser defendido ante la muerte. – Fueron buenos tiempos ¿No crees?

– Si, lo fueron … ¿Por qué no intentase huir? – Preguntó Lincoln estirando sus manos sin la menor preocupación, cosa que estaba empezando a afectar a Chandler, más por el miedo natural a la muerte que por que en sí él temiera, con lo torcido que estaba tampoco podía temer a la muerte.

– ¿En serio se puede huir de ustedes? – Respondió Chandler dándole una palmada en la espalda a Lincoln. – La verdad, sabía que vendrías por mí, y sólo quería reírme con mi viejo amigo por los viejos tiempos… bueno, admito que me da mucha envidia el ser superado en el mundo del crimen por el chico que le regalaba manzanas a una profesora.

– ¿Crimen? ¡Ja! Cuando cumpla mi cometido seré llamado dios. – Una respuesta tan soberbia como la de cualquier "Heraldo del Fin", pero no era falso.

– ¿El dios de las bolas de nieve? – Se burló Chandler poniendo su brazo detrás de la cabeza de Lincoln y frotando su puño contra los blancos cabellos de su amigo.

Una vez Chandler lo soltó, ambos chicos estallaron en risa, pese al año que pasaron sin hablar tras esa pelea, aún seguían sin cambiar su sentido del humor.

– En todo caso, relájate, pronto te enviaré al resto de la banda. – Dijo Lincoln mirando cómo la luna se asomaba entre las nubes oscuras.

– Linc… – El peli-rojo se detuvo por la espada de su amigo cercenando su cabeza.

– Creo que aquí acaba este juego. – Interrumpió Lincoln levantándose y pasando su mano por el cauterizado cuello de su amigo, ni una gota de sangre. Lincoln clavó su dedo en el corazón del difunto bañándolo con su sangre, y de inmediato cauterizó la herida. Si bien le concedió una muerte rápida, el mancharse con su sangre no es algo que se hubiera prohibido. – Quizá deba asegurarme de bañarme en la sangre de toda mi clase. – Sugirió el dios oscuro en voz alta mientras se dirigía a "Death-Bringer".

– ¿Amo? – Preguntó la "Jerarca" confundida, ya no quería seguir en ese edificio, pero el dios oscuro salía de la habitación.

– Debo indicar a qué hora dejé el lugar. – Dijo el peliblanco sin la menor preocupación.

Si, ese chico ya no es Lincoln Loud, es un psicópata deseando una venganza contra el mundo. Su deseo es tan puro que lo llevó a asesinar a su mejor amigo. Lincoln recordaría los buenos momentos con sus amigos hasta la hora de su muerte, no fue un asesinato a sangre fría, pues ese asesinato se hizo regido por un sentimiento, un deseo: Venganza. Un anhelo que perduraría incluso después en el corazón del asesino.

* * *

 **Y con eso acaba el episodio y el último asunto personal de Lincoln.**

 **El dichoso interludio ha dado inicio señores, nuevamente aclaro que las identidades de los distintos héroes y villanos que han aparecido serán dados a conocer en este arco, pero de una forma coherente y que contribuyan al desarrollo de esta historia, así que podrá considerarse una continuación del arco en el que estaba. En fin, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y me disculpo por la tardanza.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Pirata: Sip, Lincoln aplastó a un dios lechuza. :v Carol… la verdad se me olvidó carnal. D: En cuanto a Canada, y en tiempos de la serie, en menos de 24 horas. Y las nuevas "Jerarcas" seguirán naciendo, ese es el propósito de la brutal cadena de ascensión. Gracias por el ánimo amigo. :)**

 **Neozura: Espero te haya gustado la pelea contra el señor de los "Poderosos", y respecto a lo de que se quedara demasiado rápido sin energía, bueno, está justificado, pero no luchó de forma desesperada, contra las "Royal-Guard", "Meteorite" o el Alto Capitán Mayor estuvo sufriéndola por eso, pero contra este enemigo no, no sufrió, fue un triunfo aplastante, aun así creí que sería un cambio suficiente, pero bueno, la próxima vez ya tendrá un plan de contingencia adecuado. :v Sobre que nadie le diera pelea, bueno, en base a una fabricación masiva y evolución forzada a base de selección natural en condiciones extremas, superó más de cien mil años de evolución orgánica en menos de dos días, su poder crece demasiado rápido y por eso es que los seres nacidos de la evolución natural no se le pueden comparar. Sobre su retirada, olvidé aclararlo, pero él también moriría si se quedaba para recibir los cañones "Porta-Infierno" de sus Leviatanes, y creyendo que estos acabarían con esos enemigos, decidió retirarse. Ahora, lamento haberme tardado tanto. :(**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Lincoln es muy poderoso, él forzó la evolución de sus máquinas resultando en un poder que supera la naturaleza misma, y la encarnación del instinto de evolucionar en base a la fuerza fue apaleado. Sobre lo de One Punch Man, bueno, no puedo negar que se me ha pasado muchas veces por la cabeza mientras he escrito esta historia, de hecho, cuando el golpe del Alto Capitán Mayor lo despedazó, y Lincoln usó unos protocolos extremos para reconstruirse está inspirado en Lord Boros. xD Sobre tu pregunta, Lori sí que sufrió por eso, pero su convicción no ha cambiado. Con esas "luces", Lincoln se refería al resplandor que veía en sus hermanas, no é si aún lo recuerdas, pero él las veía brillar como estrellas, y queriendo ser parte de ese brillo es que comenzó a mover cielo y tierra para ayudarles en todo, para ser parte de ese resplandor, de esas "luces". Y bueno, la esencia de los "Heraldos del Fin" es la creatividad, la fuerza y la brutalidad, y esas cualidades son las que más definen a "Kaah'Narak", más que una prodigio es la más "heráldica" de entre todos. Sobre la espada, bueno, esto es filosofía mía, pero considero que nosotros somos máquinas de origen biológico, y lo único que nos diferencia de las de origen mecánico es nuestra capacidad y complejidad, pero en el caso de los "Heraldos del Fin", para mí están vivos y por eso no escribo que se destruyen, sino que mueren. Sobre el señor de los "Poderosos", sigue siendo la gran cosa. xD Me alegra que te guste mi fic, lamento no poder actualizar tan seguido. :( Sobre tu pérdida, es difícil aconsejar para eso, sólo se puede dar apoyo, y por muy poco que sea en mi situación, tienes el mío. Te deseo lo mejor para que sigas de pie y recuperes el ánimo que muy seguramente tu madre siempre te deseó.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	64. Dentro de las Armaduras (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Dentro de las Armaduras (Parte 2)**

Linka se elevó sobre los "Trascendentes", todos habían bajado la cabeza ante ella mientras la luz naranja la envolvía, ahora podía usar al máximo las esquirlas sangrientas que aún podían ser usadas para la vida, y las usaría para mejorar al máximo a su nuevo ejército.

"Mutilador" no estaba del todo a favor de eso, pero no podía huir. El señor de los "Poderosos" le dijo que el forjador de la vida tiene la facultad de alterar las mentes de todos a su alrededor. Si él se convertía en un estorbo, Linka podría esclavizarlo sin problemas… pero también fue ese ente el que dio al señor de los "Dowl" el deseo de forzar la evolución en los humanos para permitirles tener el poder para luchar… "Mutilador" nuevamente maldijo a su hijo ahí presente por truncar la voluntad de la vida, pero no importaba ahora, si Linka compartía el deseo de forzar la evolución de los humanos, entonces no tenía de qué preocuparse.

– ¿¡Vas a matar a Lincoln!? – Gritó Lori desde atrás.

La peliblanco la miró por sobre el hombro, ahora su hermana mayor no estaba a su nivel, la peliblanco había ascendido al nivel de la vida misma, Lori no es sino otro de los miles de millones nacidos de ella ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se fijó en la hormiga que pisó?

A Linka le bastó levantar su ceja para que los "Trascendentes" se dispusieran a despedazarla junto a sus padres, y levantarla de nuevo para que se detuvieran y le abrieran paso para encararla. Sólo una vez en la historia el forjador de la vida se había rebajado al nivel de un humano y hablado con él, y ese humano fue Lincoln Loud, pero el forjador de la vida jamás dejó de mirarlo como un ser inferior hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Linka recordó el horrible terror que la hizo pasar el orbe de la muerte, no cometería el error de su antecesor menospreciando a un humano.

– Si. – Respondió la forjadora de la vida mirando a Lori y transmitiéndole toda su determinación, pero esa voluntad pareció ser pequeña cuando sintió el odio en la mirada que su hermana le dedicó. Sin que Lori hiciera gesto alguno, sólo una mirada directamente a los ojos de su hermana menor bastó para intimidarla. – ¿Vas a proteger a un asesino? – Preguntó Linka, entiende que Lori ama a Lincoln, muy profundamente, y no es para menos considerando cómo fue durante todos esos años, pero es un genocida.

– Nosotras no asesinamos. – Respondió Lori no sonando menos intimidante, pero en lugar de hacer retroceder a Linka, estuvo a punto de hacerla saltar de alegría.

– ¿Eso crees? – Respondió la peliblanco. – ¿Qué crees que le pasaba a Lincoln cada vez que alguna se acercaba a él?

Con lo que pasó hace unos momentos Lori supo que Linka había cambiado, y cambiado mucho, no sólo la hizo levitar hace un poco y curó sus heridas, sino que esos dos seres parecían obedecerle… sea lo que sea que haya pasado desde la batalla por el Atlas, Linka no era la misma.

– Sufría Lori, sufría por que de la nada el mundo decidió que debía sufrir… – Lori lo había corroborado en la conversación que Linka le transmitió, pero eso no la hacía desear lastimar a Lincoln. – Y ahora quiere venganza, no sólo quiere que el mundo muera, quiere que sufra, los "Heraldos del Fin" nacieron de ese deseo… – Linka se detuvo, sabía que Lori no estaba entendiendo, o, mejor dicho, no quería entenderlo, no podía… ¿Sólo por azares del destino Lincoln fue condenado a sufrir cada vez que alguien le daba cariño? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó por eso? – Seis años. – Dijo Linka sabiendo que Lori aún no entendía del todo la naturaleza de su hermano. – Seis años retorciéndose de dolor, y seis años en los que no dejó de mover cielo y tierra para ayudar hasta a la última de nosotras…

– ¿Y aun así quieres matarlo? – Interrumpió Lori. – ¿Acaso no te ayudó también?

La respuesta de su hermana mayor fue como una puñalada en el corazón, el agradecer es un sentido que muchos organismos tienen en su instinto, al igual que el deseo de evitar el daño, son ideas que no se mezclan ¿Quién agradecería una vida de cariño con espadas buscando su garganta? Nadie… y menos Linka, quien más cerca se encuentra de la esencia de la vida misma, pero debía hacerlo, eso es lo que su hermano ahora más deseaba y lo que el mundo, lo que la vida misma necesita.

– Lincoln ahora quiere ver sufrir al mundo ¿Quieres ayudarlo con eso? – Respondió Linka dirigiéndose nuevamente a su hermana con furia en su voz, los Loud suelen ser bastante tercos, pero Lori se lleva la corona. – Lincoln no quiere que todo sea como antes, ya tuvo la oportunidad, pero eligió matarnos ¡Eligió hacernos sufrir! – Eso le dolió mucho a Linka ¿Qué tanto odio puede tener alguien para preferir seguir en un infierno con tal de poder matar a sus hermanas? – Si aún sientes algo por él, haz su última y más preciada voluntad. – La forjadora de la vida enfocó su mirada en sus padres, quienes las miraban conversar sin hacer nada, al parecer la peliblanco los volvió a paralizar sin darse cuenta, pero ellos la seguían escuchando. Eso estaba bien, tenían que escucharla, ellos también son parte de esto. – ¡Y luchen a muerte para matarlo a él y a sus "Heraldos del Fin"! – Finalizó Linka dándole la espalda a una Lori prácticamente muda.

* * *

"Cita" es un término demasiado usado y malinterpretado en el mundo moderno relacionándolo siempre con asuntos románticos, cuando es solamente una reunión acordada en fecha y hora por las partes que en ella participan… aunque considerando que en el caso de "Grand Final" y "Death-Bringer", quienes caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Royal Woods, y estaban disfrutando de un momento verdaderamente agradable y cálido, sí podría considerarse una cita en la forma malinterpretada.

– ¿En serio era un señor del crimen? – Preguntó "Death-Bringer" pensando en todo lo que había visto y escuchado hace unos momentos.

– No mentía sobre las identidades de Kat, Joy y los hermanos Jordan. – Respondió Lincoln, su voz sonaba muy segura pues sus vanguardias de utilidad mejoradas le indicaron que Chandler no mentía. – Pero de seguro quienes se mueven como señores del crimen en su familia son sus padres o familiares, y él sólo un niño rico con delirios de grandeza… pero sí, técnicamente califica como un señor del crimen. – Respondió Lincoln bastante satisfecho, no sólo había terminado con el último asunto personal que le quedaba, sino que también agitó las aguas para desatar la inundación de balas y espadas que ahora querrán su cabeza… – Apostaría a que los "Brutalis" y los "Hit and Run" eran sus guardaespaldas y acabaron cayéndole bien…

Ellos podrían considerarse una preocupación menor considerando que todos los aliados de la familia de Chandler querrían su cabeza. El temible clan Yamato, la mafia Italoamericana Cosa Nosstra, los señores del narcotráfico mexicanos Almada, el Zar sangriento, entre otros… Será muy divertido torturar a sus hijos, madres, hasta el último de sus seres amados frente a sus ojos, sin que puedan hacer algo…

Es algo personal de Lincoln Loud, pero leyendo las noticias de actualidad que involucraban a los señores del crimen, llegó a considerar curiosamente divertida la idea de hacerles sufrir donde más les dolía, sus seres queridos. Los señores del crimen son lo más parecido a los monstruos de la primera generación que la asociación ha llegado a tener. Claramente no en términos de poder, sino en los trastornos, pero ellos seguían siendo humanos… ellos podían dormir en paz y tener dulces sueños habiendo asesinado clientes que no pagaban, pero harían hasta lo imposible por salvar a sus hijos o madres… ¿Se habrán detenido en algún momento a pensar que todos quienes han asesinado también tienen padres? … Los señores del crimen o muchos de los villanos destruyen a los seres queridos de otros a sangre fría ¿Y tienen el descaro de sentir amor y sentirse amados? Ese es un detalle que diferencia al dios oscuro de esas personas. El señor de los "Heraldos del Fin" no tiene favoritos… no se unió al "Nux'Arak" en el que "Death-Bringer" estuvo a punto de morir pese al amor que siente por ella… si "Death-Bringer", quien más lo ayudó a cumplir sus sueños hubiera muerto contra el señor de los "Dowl", o en el "Nux'Arak" contra "Inferno" … ¿"Death-Bringer"? – Es un "Heraldo del Fin". – Pensó el dios oscuro deseando convencerse a sí mismo. – La creaste para morir por tu voluntad, no titubearás a la hora de mandarla a morir. La muerte es la esencia de los "Heraldos del Fin" … – Una extraña sensación en su mano lo sacó de sus pensamientos y una pregunta se hizo lugar dentro de su mente: "¿En qué momento la primera "Jerarca" adoptó una forma humana que el dios oscuro jamás había visto y lo tomó de la mano?"

– Somos las garras y "Grand Final" es la voluntad. – Dijo la primera "Jerarca".

Lincoln miraba impresionado a su más antigua sirviente, su IA había evolucionado mucho, ahora había creado ese rostro… no era la unión simple de ojos, nariz, boca, color de piel, etc. Es una armonía perfecta según las proporciones naturales de los humanos… Eso inquietó a Lincoln, sin duda le dio mucho que pensar, pero por alguna razón esa tarea no parecía tan importante… no, no era una razón desconocida, era el calor que sentía en su mano al ser envuelta en la de "Death-Bringer".

No importaba, jamás le importó principio moral alguno, él podía tener un ser al que no quiere ver morir, al igual que los señores del crimen y los villanos… lo cual no le deja nada bueno a esos seres queridos. Ante el dios oscuro, ningún asesino tiene derecho a ser llorado a la hora de morir, si eres capaz de destrozar los sueños ajenos, no tienes derecho de pedir clemencia cuando los tuyos estén a punto de ser pisoteados… Eso es algo que tiene en común con los señores del crimen y los villanos, pero ¿Qué lógica le permitirá disfrutar del placer que sentirá cuando tenga su pie sobre los sueños de los señores del crimen más poderosos? Simple, que es diferente de ellos ¿En qué se diferencian? Más simple aún. Cualquier ebrio puede jalar de un gatillo y matar a alguien, pero no cualquiera puede disparar un arma contra un desconocido, contra alguien que jamás en su vida había visto, o contra alguien que durante toda su vida le dedicó todo su amor y cariño, con un odio tan puro como si de una venganza por tortura se tratara. Eso es lo que diferencia a "Grand Final" del resto de villanos y de los señores del crimen, no es humano, es un monstruo. Él no será recordado, si tiene éxito no quedará nadie vivo para recordarlo, y si falla, sus crímenes serán tan grandes que el sólo mencionarlo será motivo de cárcel.

Sin darse cuenta, no sólo habían llegado al parque de Royal Woods, sino que Lincoln se habían sentado en la banca favorita de Lincoln.

– ¿Cuántas veces habré pasado por aquí? – Lincoln preguntó al aire mientras miraba el árbol del que Lynn se cayó la primera vez que fue ahí con su familia y por el golpe la deportista Loud perdió dos dientes de leche. Aún reconocía la marca que le dejó al árbol. A lo lejos vio la fuente de arena en la que Lola y Lana habían hecho un gran castillo de arena justo el día anterior al ataque al punto de quiebre sísmico por parte de "Grand Final" … Si, casi ha pasado una semana desde ese ataque… pudo haberlo retomado una vez las "Full House Gang" dejaron el "World-Breaker", pero se había divertido tanto en la pelea que decidió darles más tiempo. Si hubiera sabido que eran sus hermanas… quizá habría enviado lavabots a perseguirlas hasta que de ellas no quedara sino charcos de lava.

Costaba creer que sus hermanas fueran el grupo de heroínas que él fingió admirar tanto, casi parecía una broma, o quizá sería por que en los cómics eran compañeras del héroe "Ace Savy", no importaba, al parecer todos sus conocidos eran héroes o villanos… E incluso los clones que ni en sus más retorcidos planes imaginó que podían existir…

– ¿Aún desea matar a "Mutilador"? – Preguntó "Death-Bringer" algo incómoda por el prolongado silencio de su amo.

Esa pregunta sacó a Lincoln de sus pensamientos, realmente lo quería ver muerto, después de todo se atrevió a utilizarlo, pero ya no tenía nada contra él en particular…

– Que los Leviatanes se preparen, quiero hasta al último "Jerarca" deliberando para decidir la mejor estrategia para atacar Royal Woods. – Ordenó el dios oscuro mirando el cielo nocturno, siempre le pareció agradable, pues siempre que se encontraba trabajando en su habitación evaluando sus máquinas, podía ver el azul ser reemplazado por el negro, por la oscuridad… y ahora hará que el anochecer llegue mucho antes.

– Y… ¿Qué hay de su abuelo? – La primera "Jerarca" ya parecía algo irritante, pero tenía razón, "Mutilador" es un cabo suelto… ¿Ordenaría a sus fuerzas el matarlo o se lo dejaría a los clones? ¿Y dónde están por cierto? Si bien los clones de las Loud estaban en una misión de extracción de información en una de las bases de "Purifier", esa información ya perdió valor. Con un ataque de los "Heraldos del Fin" a la sede principal de Archon en Royal Woods, sumado a que la opinión pública indagará que la catastrófica explosión que dejó un cráter de proporciones colosales en una de las vías interurbanas de Royal Woods fue obra de los "Heraldos del Fin", todo el mundo sabrá que los ojos del dios oscuro están fijos en esa ciudad, y la próxima aparición pública del gran ejecutor de "Purifier", a los ojos del mundo el enemigo más fuerte de "Grand Final" … No, debe ser en Royal Woods, y pronto. Ahora con el ataque de la asociación y de los "Heraldos del Fin", la moral pública está por los suelos, si va a aparecer en público y enseñar medidas que se usarán para mantener a la gente de Royal Woods, debe ser pronto, sino la gente comenzará a evacuar y la reputación del gran ejecutor, como de "Purifier" en sí se irá al drenaje. Están en el escenario y el mundo entero es el público.

– Que regresen al "World-Breaker". – Ordenó el dios oscuro sujetando la mano de "Death-Bringer" con más fuerza.

Era molesto, o raro, pero por primera vez desde que el proyecto que sería la máxima revolución en el área de la medicina se convirtió en el arma genocida más grande de la historia, Lincoln no quería pensar en su cruenta cruzada, tampoco en los "Heraldos del Fin" ni en carbonizar lentamente a sus enemigos. No, sólo quería descansar y… ¿En qué momento "Death-Bringer" lo recostó en su regazo?

– Relájate señor oscuro. – Dijo la "Jerarca" pasando su mano por la frente de su señor, su piel era cálida y suave ¿Con qué propósito habrá ablandado su coraza? La voz de "Death-Bringer" también captó la atención de Lincoln… era muy tranquilizadora y sonaba levemente familiar.

Por muy difícil que le resultara, Lincoln decidió obedecerle y respirar profundamente con sus ojos cerrados, no es que eso le relajara, con tu cuerpo congelándose y convulsionando violentamente nada puede realmente relajarte, pero dicen que respirar lenta y profundamente y recostado sirve para eso… supuestamente.

– Eres… simplemente increíble. – Dijo el dios oscuro levantándose y desenfundando sus espadas mientras la niebla roja se hacía presente, habiendo un "Arrastra-Muerte" cerca no era difícil trans-posicionar el aliento de la creación directamente hacia el dios oscuro. – ¿Sabes? Creo que quiero visitar a Cristina. – Sentenció el dios oscuro recordando que desea matar hasta al último de sus viejos compañeros de clases.

– Siempre has sido increíble ¿Cinco segundos de descanso y ya decidiste el próximo movimiento? – Dijo la primera "Jerarca" levantándose después de su señor. – Interceptamos una transmisión altamente cifrada que fue enviada a todos los héroes en un canal privado…

– De seguro se están organizando… ¿Será obra de "Death-Point"? – Se preguntó Lincoln en voz alta, considerando que el registro de las dos vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" que acompañaron a "Hell-Blade", el cual indicó a todos los "Heraldos del Fin" que estaba colaborando con las "The Fourth Devastating" y también con "Great-Strike" y "Meteorite", sin duda planea usar a cuanto orgánico se cruce en su camino como ejército esclavo para luchar contra el dios oscuro. Esa información hizo a "Grand Final" esbozar una sonrisa mientras tomaba camino a la localización actual de su exnovia.

* * *

Los héroes al mando de "Great-Strike" no contaban con el equipo necesario para armarse para una guerra, sólo con sus habilidades y experiencia, y eso, amigos míos, siempre ha sido la diferencia al momento de librar guerras, la primera generación de monstruos es el más puro ejemplo de aquello… – ¿Cómo les servirá ante su dolorosa muerte? – Se preguntaba muy divertido el dios oscuro caminando a pasos largos mientras miraba el cielo nocturno con sus manos cruzando sus dedos detrás de su nuca, a los ojos de cualquiera parecería un loco, pero él sólo no quería pensar en su cruzada.

Caminando en las calles del centro de Royal Woods, Lincoln miraba muy contento que la ciudad no estaba muerta, aunque había cambiado mucho desde el día en que "Grand Final" se presentó matando a "Jack un ojo". El barrio central consistía en una carretera de tres vías y doble sentido, separado por una vereda muy extensa en la cual árboles frondosos se erguían. Esa era la avenida principal de royal Woods, la cual llevaba el nombre de la ciudad y estaba rodeada de centros comerciales con carteles imponentes, edificios de oficinas con entradas elegantes, era realmente bonito y armónico, excepto por un edificio cuya imagen llenó al dios oscuro de un deseo de reír desenfrenadamente. Una iglesia de color negro, con capas de concreto pulidas para formar púas, todo de color negro con líneas rojas. En la entrada del colosal edificio había una estatua de la anterior armadura del dios oscuro, lo que a Lincoln le trajo algo de nostalgia, después de todo se divirtió demasiado en la batalla por el Atlas y contra el Alto Capitán Mayor… sin duda los feligreses que asistieran a esa iglesia son sus adoradores, lo cual no es una sorpresa, la historia prueba que los humanos son excelentes para elegir a los más crueles y/o incompetentes como sus líderes, y para adorarlos…

Contrario a lo que se esperaría de una ciudad, el centro en la noche de un viernes estaba casi vacío, quizá porque el ataque en masa de la asociación hace medio día hizo a todos creer que la fuerza de seguridad es incompetente, o tal vez por creer que los adoradores de los "Heraldos del Fin" entregan información a sus supuestos dioses, sea como sea, la moral pública yace pisoteada en los corazones de la gente y el centro de la ciudad lo refleja.

Quizá Lincoln deseaba simplemente sentir el viento en su cara, y por eso decidió caminar a la ubicación de ese ejército de héroes, o, al menos de la facción con la que "Time-Up" estaba colaborando, la cual estaba en un barrio de clase alta, la residencia Warburton, ubicada a un par de cuadras tras el ayuntamiento, el cual se erguía firme e imponente al final de la avenida principal de Royal Woods.

Es muy irrespetuoso pasar al lado del edificio que representa el centro del poder judicial de una ciudad siendo el criminal más buscado, pero esa misma falta de respeto hacía al dios oscuro hervir la sangre de emoción y querer… destruir el edificio, pero debió controlarse y seguir son su cometido, el cual se encontraba en ese barrio, o, más precisamente en la mansión de un señor del crimen que se entregó hace años y por soborno al juez, sólo fue condenado a arresto domiciliario en una ubicación mantenida en secreto por protección de testigos, pero se rumoreaba que el núcleo de su red de contactos de los fabricantes de armas (que operaban para quien pagara mejor entre Archon y la asociación) seguía operativa, y esa mansión es el mejor lugar para encontrar a esos fabricantes.

Claro que para la tecnología más avanzada del mundo en términos de ventajas bélicas y tácticas un par de sensores y cámaras territoriales, al igual que muchos héroes operando como guardias no representarían problema alguno, por lo que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, los dos eslabones más altos de la cadena sagrada se encontraban frente a la mansión ahora ocupada por "Time-Up" y sus compañeros.

El plan para sacarla era muy simple, su habilidad de ralentizar el tiempo en una burbuja a su alrededor le serviría como contramedida en caso de que un intruso burle la seguridad instalada por los héroes en lo que reactivaban los droides de seguridad, es decir, no hacía falta dos dedos de frente para saber dónde y qué estaría haciendo, simplemente una vigía nocturna en la sala desde donde se realizaban las labores de vigilancia de la mansión, con pantallas para revisar las cámaras, los micrófonos, y los sensores. Para hacerla salir simplemente se lo pediría de forma muy educada al comunicador de los héroes, ya lo había hackeado con anterioridad para obtener acceso al mensaje de "Great-Strike", y esa vulnerabilidad será enviada para enviarle a "Time-Up" un lindo mensaje: "Hola Cristina, soy Lincoln. Creo que has visto las noticias, o acudido a la avenida Franklin, por lo que ya debes conocer mi otro nombre. Hay mucho que el mundo no sabe y ya asumió… pero quiero que al menos tú sepas la verdad, estoy en la plaza de la residencia Warburton y quiero hablar contigo, te estaré esperando." Quizá fue muy preciso, cuando estaban en una relación sus mensajes sólo eran así de largos en contadas ocasiones, pero si lo piensas bien ¿Cómo el más peligroso genocida del mundo puede escribirle a su ex que quiere verla? Lo único destacable que el mensaje tenía es que había cumplido su propósito, pues Lincoln sintió gracias a sus órganos formados por sus nanobots que Cristina se había levantado de la habitación con cámaras y se dirigía al extremo sur de la mansión, el cual conectaba con la plaza desde la que Lincoln la estaba mirando.

Cristina se quedó helada cuando vio a su querido peliblanco en una banca de la plaza mirándola fijamente… Sin duda sabía que ella es "Time-Up". Si ben no es la heroína más experimentada, su experiencia le bastó para no perder el control y analizar racionalmente la situación, si se trata de Lincoln Loud, y por lo que pasó en el hospital, no debería afectarle si ella expande el radio de su habilidad… pero, por otro lado, si él deseara atacarlos, simplemente lo haría, no dudó en hacerlo con un equipo de la fuerza de seguridad… Tras la evaluación de prioridades, y considerando que estaban ante alguien que horas atrás pudo haber destruido toda la ciudad, decidió dejar su puesto e ir a hablar con él.

Pasados unos minutos, "Time-Up" había llegado a la plaza de la residencia Warburton para hablar con el dios oscuro, no, con Lincoln Loud… si es que sigue ahí, lo que parecía muy difícil considerando la tenebrosa y oscura figura llena de púas, de las cuales las que más destacaban eran dos saliendo de su cabeza similares a las orejas de un conejo.

– Hola Cristina. – Saludó Lincoln poniéndose de pie.

– Lincoln… – La peli-roja no sabía cómo afrontar la situación, sabía que, si Lincoln es inmune a su habilidad, entonces no hay carta que los héroes de su facción puedan aprovechar para vencerlo. – ¿Q-Qué querías decirme?

Su nerviosismo era muy divertido para Lincoln, pero ¿Qué podía saber él? Quien ya no recuerda cómo se sentía que tu piel no pudiera detener proyectiles de energía. Lincoln sólo fue a ese sitio a divertirse, no es que tuviera asuntos personales contra Cristina además de darle las gracias por la ayuda cuando "Blonde-Bang" intentó secuestrarlo.

– Para ponernos al corriente. – Dijo Lincoln poniéndose de pie, no se veía tan imponente sin su armadura… ¿Qué niño de once años puede verse imponente? – Según los medios, yo soy Lincoln Loud, más conocido como "Grand Final", líder de un grupo terrorista extremadamente peligroso que se hacen llamar "Heraldos del Fin" … – Se detuvo un momento para mirar detenidamente a Cristina, aún nerviosa y casi al borde del pánico, pero había algo en su mirada que simplemente le gustaba, aunque nunca pudo saber qué era exactamente. – Dime una cosa "Time-Up" ¿Los ayudas con el objetivo de matarme?

– Los héroes no somos asesinos. – Respondió Cristina haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse seria, pero el escuchar la voz de Lincoln, escuchar esa voz suave y algo chillona hablando con toda naturalidad era algo que la peli-roja simplemente no podía ignorar.

– Vaya declaraciones… – La respuesta de la heroína solo fue un mal chiste, Haiku le había dicho las razones de actuar de Tabby, las cuales eran pagar el tratamiento y recuperación de su abuela, quien había perdido el seguro médico por un fraude empresarial ¿En serio la ley había apoyado que dejaran morir a un inocente sólo por eso? Había mil y una razones para odiar la sociedad en la que se encontraban, pero ninguna de ellas le importaba al dios oscuro.

– ¿¡Por qué elegiste ser un monstruo!? – Interrumpió Cristina en un exabrupto que necesitaba sacar, le aterraba lo que tenía ante ella, pero no por ser "Grand Final", sino por ser Lincoln Loud… ¿Cómo pudo ese gentil peliblanco acabar… así? – ¡Respóndeme! – Cristina exigió, pero a los ojos del dios oscuro, su grito no era sino una aclamación desesperada. – Los héroes dijeron que eres un psicópata… un psicópata desquiciado que sólo busca asesinarnos a todos…

– Cristina. – Interrumpió el dios oscuro haciendo a "Death-Bringer" tragarse sus deseos de liberar sus garras y destripar a Cristina por atreverse a darle una orden a su señor… pero defender la dignidad de un superior no es un trabajo que le corresponda a los eslabones inferiores. – No dejaré que tú me malentiendas, y tampoco espero que lo entiendas, sólo quiero que sepas que esta es mí voluntad, hago esto sólo porque es mi deseo.

– ¿¡Por eso mataste a Clyde!? – Gritó Cristina con su voz quebrándose, no conocía mucho a Clyde, pero no se merecía eso.

– Ese es mi deseo…

– ¿¡Por eso mataste a cientos de héroes en el Atlas!? – Los ojos de Cristina se humedecían reflejando la luz de la luna entre las estrellas, su dolor la hacía cada vez más hermosa ante los sádicos ojos del dios oscuro.

– Como dicta mi voluntad. – Respondió Lincoln esperando otra pregunta sentimental para seguir destrozándola, no era su especialidad quebrar las mentes a base de palabras, su zona de confort era la tortura hasta la demencia… pero esa pregunta jamás llegó.

– Si hubiera muerto en esa batalla… – Ahora sí que las lágrimas de Cristina se abrían camino en un doloroso desfile por sus mejillas. – ¿¡Habría sido por tu dichosa voluntad!?

– Piensa bien en lo que responderás. – Desafió "Crystal" rodeando al dios oscuro con una infinidad de estacas de hielo, cortando hasta la última ruta de escape.

"Shield" y "Counter-Attack" también se encontraban rodeando a Lincoln… o eso era hace unos segundos, pues bastó una sola mirada del dios oscuro para que las "Royal-Guard" recibieran una muestra de su poder. Al poco tiempo "Crystal", "Counter-Attack" y "Shield" se encontraban aplastadas contra los árboles y bancas de la plaza Warburton, y envueltas por una nube de polvo brillante ¿Sólo eso había quedado de la infinidad de estacas que "Crystal" formó?

La brillante nube sólo hacía ver más aterradora la armadura del dios oscuro, la cual no había hecho un solo movimiento, sólo emitía un brillo rojo a su alrededor, el aliento de la creación siendo trans-posicionado a él. No podía ser detenido en esas condiciones, por lo que su primer movimiento fue dirigirse hacia "Crystal", quien se encontraba descansando en las ruinas de la fuente de la plaza.

Si delicadeza o consideración por el estado de la heroína "Grand Final" la levantó de su pechera y destrozó su casco para ver su rostro, el cual sólo pudo ver tras apartar el liso y carmesí cabello de la dama…

– ¿Señorita Johnson? – Preguntó el dios oscuro demasiado divertido por la revelación.

* * *

 **Y ahora un episodio que salió mucho más rápido que el anterior ¿Recuerdan que en mis primeras dos semanas había publicado 13 episodios? En fin, espero hayan disfrutado el episodio.**

 **Ya fue el turno de las "Brutalis" y de los "Hit and Run", ahora siguen las "Royal Guard" ¿Les gustó la identidad de la capitana? ¿Pueden adivinar la identidad de "Shield" y "Counter-Attack"?**

 **Hay dos pequeños homenajes a fanfickers por quienes tengo un profundo respeto:**

 **Banghg, lamento que llegaras a odiar tu historia Llamadas y espero no te molestara que usara la parte de Llamadas sobre la abuela de Tabby. Sé que lograrás hacer algo que sea más de tu agrado, personalmente estoy esperando por Animatronic Loud, después de todo gracias a ti entré en el mundo de los fanfics.**

 **Transgresor 3003: Espero no te moleste que tomara los nombres de los mafiosos de tu historia sin habértelo consultado primero, realmente me gusta tu historia "El Amor está en Ruso".**

 **Ahora responderé a sus reviews:**

 **TheDarkWar12: Espero te esté gustando esta saga, la cual es básicamente un recuento de todo lo que está sucediendo.**

 **Neozura: La verdad es que me obsesioné con un juego y estoy pagando el precio, lamento la espera que los hice pasar. Realmente me siento muy apegado a esos tres ¿Cómo crees que Lori va a reaccionar a su encuentro con Linka? Bueno, ya debiste notar que Linka es muy diferente de su antecesor, espera que haga muchas cosas muy diferentes. Todo este arco es un capricho de Lincoln, pero en el caso de Chandler, Lincoln lo dijo hace varios episodios, sólo por que él fue quien le mostró que la escarcha retrocedía ante el terror, le daría una muerte rápida.**

 **Pirata: Señor del crimen… no tanto. xD Bueno, Lincoln está mostrando su lado más humano en este arco, lo que aún así es muy poco humano. :v Sobre las nuevas "Jerarcas", tendrás que esperar un poco. Y sí, la muerte ronda a los viejos compañeros de Lincoln.**

 **MightyMitch47: Hierba mala nunca muere, en especial si es buena onda. xD La batalla final está cerca. :)**

 **SirCrocodile222: Ante todo: de nada. Diste en el clavo, la evolución siempre ha sido la llave de la victoria de Lincoln, quien en efecto es en extremo poderoso, pero dada la antinaturalidad de su deseo, no sé si considerarlo una fuerza de la naturaleza sea adecuado, aunque sea tan o más poderoso que estas. Sip, los "Trascendentes" son otros dioses más que están contra Lincoln (un enemigo más, un enemigo menos xD) Sobre Linka, es verdad, es casi un dios, pero no ha dejado de ser Linka Loud, y por eso debe derrotar a Lincoln, como hermana y como forjadora de la vida. Sobre "Kaah'Narak", bueno, con lo violenta que es su existencia en la cadena de ascensión, deben ser desafiantes e imponentes, eso es ser un "Heraldo del Fin", y precisamente por eso "Death-Bringer" se salvó también. Chandler al menos murió rápido, pero no por respeto, sino por agradecimiento, después de todo gracias a él Lincoln descubrió que el terror hace retroceder a la escarcha, y bueno, en términos de la historia y en la infancia Linka ocupaba el lugar de Lincoln, siendo la amiga de Clyde y todo eso, bueno Lincoln no podía quedarse así de antisocial. Sobre lo de si podía o no curarlo, es algo que aún falta por verse, pero no des por sentado que podía o no hacer. Bueno, la misión de los clones no fue la gran cosa, ya lo dije antes, no todas las misiones concluyen en algo durante las guerras, no todo es decisivo, y sobre la batalla de Carol, pronto la terminaré. :'( Ahora los no desalmados "Heraldos del Fin" sí que buscarán su lugar, pero no obedecen al dios oscuro, obedecen a "Grand Final", y esa es la única arma real que el mundo entero tiene para enfrentar a esos fanáticos. Lincoln no puede sobrevivir sin el aliento de la creación, al igual que todos los "Heraldos del Fin", se seca como una uva. Bien dice un campeón que admiro mucho en un juego: "Mientras más negra la noche, más brillan las estrellas", siempre hay pequeñas estrellas que te apoyan e iluminan tu camino, no pretendo ser un guía espiritual ni nada, pero por tu bien, y el de tu madre, no creas que sólo hay oscuridad.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	65. Dentro de las Armaduras (Parte 3)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Dentro de las Armaduras (Parte 3)**

En la vivienda provisional que fue otorgada a los Loud en tanto durara la investigación de "Grand Final" las cosas no iban tan mal como cabría esperar. El lugar no era mucho mejor que la casa Loud, no por la vivienda en sí, sino porque no es una casa destinada para una familia así de numerosa. Lori y Lily durmieron en la misma habitación que sus padres, mientras Leni y Luna durmieron en los sofás y sacos de dormir en la sala de estar. Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa se repartieron entre las otras dos habitaciones.

Pese a haber sido sin duda alguna el peor día de sus vidas, todas sabían que tenían un deber mucho más grande entre manos, y para cumplirlo necesitarán estar en sus mejores condiciones.

Lucy no había despertado, una vez Lisa comprobó por sus signos vitales que sólo estaba inconsciente, la dejaron descansar, pero su letargo no podría considerarse ni mínimamente reconfortante.

– Las visiones… – Una cosecha de gritos desesperados y escombros en llamas rodeaba a la poetisa Loud. Lucy miró a su alrededor y sólo vio dolor, como si los humanos muertos no hubieran dejado de sufrir pese a su horrible deceso. – Esto es… – Enormes figuras negras llenas de púas se alzaban por sobre las llamas dando a entender que fueron quienes desataron ese infierno infinito. – ¿Esto es lo que deseas para el mundo…?

Cuando el horror fue demasiado para Lucy, su mente la hizo despertar con la esperanza de que desaparecieran… y así fue.

En cuanto vio que Luan y Lynn estaban con ella en una habitación desconocida, Lucy usó su habilidad para salir de ahí e investigar. El no estar encadenada le hizo entender que no estaba en los territorios de algún villano o enemigo, por lo que optó por trans-posicionare hacia arriba, llegando al techo del segundo piso, desde donde vio a Lori volando la forma aérea furtiva de Vanzilla con sus padres como pasajeros.

No logró pasar un minuto antes de recibir un mensaje a su comunicador de las "Full House Gang" por parte de Lori pidiéndole que no le dijera a nadie que se ausentaron.

– Suspiro. – Fue lo único que dijo Lucy mientras examinaba los alrededores de la casa. No le fue difícil hacerse una idea de la estructura de ese hogar provisional, además logró identificar el barrio al que fueron trasladados, no era de los barrios altos, pero tampoco estaba mal. – El barrio Palmerston…

Lucy supo de inmediato que, sin los equipos de Lisa, sus padres se debieron encargar de Lily en lo que se reorganizaban, por lo que ahora la más joven de sus hermanas debería estar dormida en su habitación… Y no le vendría nada mal tener un respiro de las horribles pesadillas que ha vivido desde que se encontró con una acólita de su hermano… – Haiku… – Aún le dolía la imagen de una de sus colegas en la poesía transmitiéndole todo su odio en su mirada.

La imagen de Lily dormida… de un ser tan puro e inocente, siempre fue una forma de faro en la oscuridad, a veces muy molesto por perturbar su oscura calma, y otras un alivio capaz de hacer que cualquier dolor se viera pequeño… la misma habilidad que tuvo cierto peliblanco.

– Lincoln… – Lucy susurró llena de dolor, las horribles imágenes del deseo de su hermano jamás se borrarían de su memoria, al igual que su terror.

– ¿Lucy? – Preguntó Lisa tocando la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. – Voy a ingresar a la dependencia de nuestros progenitores. – Dijo la castaña, y para cuando terminó la oración ya estaba dentro.

– Lisa… – Lucy no demostraba emoción alguna, a su hermana la seguía un robot que a simple vista era un cilindro con patas, pero conociéndola no podía ser algo tan simple…

– Lucy… – Le era difícil darle el mensaje que tenía, pero no había otra opción. – Las heridas que sufriste en la pelea contra… "Grand Final" … – En ese momento la poetisa Loud pudo ver lo que sucedía, tanto la verdad detrás de las visiones como las visiones en sí, de nuevo todo a su alrededor se tornaba en el sangriento y horrible infierno que la había atormentado hasta el desmayo… – ¡Lucy! – Gritó Lisa al ver que los signos vitales de su hermana se estaban descontrolando. Antes de que se llegara a una situación crítica el robot que acompañaba a Lisa se abrió dejando ver un disruptor como el que construyó Levi.

– Ha… ha… ha… – Lucy respiraba pesadamente tras caer de rodillas, su tormento se había detenido.

– Lincoln… – Maldijo Lisa acercándose a Lucy, quien seguía en un estado de Shock.

La pequeña castaña había visto y estudiado las esquirlas sangrientas sólo por los sensores al momento de reconstruir sus registros, y al igual que su clon, pudo construir rápidamente un disruptor capaz de detener sus señales en un medio aéreo. – Lucy… los nanobots de Lincoln te curaron ¿No es verdad? – Lisa preguntó, pero ya conocía la respuesta.

Los nanobots que Lincoln usa para mantenerse vivo no han cambiado tanto, muchas de sus funciones se mantienen, como la capacidad de recibir cierto tipo de señales y actuar en base a estas, pero Lisa no tenía los medios ni entendía la codificación de las señales, por lo que no tenía forma de poder usar a esos nanobots para poder obtener información de Lincoln, excepto por…

– Lucy… los nanobots han logrado que tu cuerpo sobreviva. – Dijo Lisa, quien no podía ocultar su sorpresa al ver los ojos de su hermana, o más precisamente la furia que habitaba en ellos. La pequeña científica se tragó su escalofrío, si bien no estaba probado científicamente, tenía que forzarla a hacer lo que debía. – Esos nanobots te mandan señales, pero también las envían… si Lincoln es quien te está mandando esas señales, tú también puedes enviarle mensajes y así comunicarte con él…

– Lisa… – Lucy se estremeció, la fanfarronería científica de Lisa no es su fuerte, pero entendió que Lincoln le mandaba esas imágenes de pesadilla y que el envío fue detenido por ese dispositivo, y enviarle esos mensajes implica… reestablecer la comunicación.

– No sé qué te estaba transmitiendo Lincoln, pero… – Lisa se detuvo al ver el terror en el rostro de Lucy, el recuerdo de su huida desesperada en ese infierno era demasiado horroroso como para querer repetirlo.

– Lincoln… – Un escalofrío se apodero de Lucy, el sólo pronunciar su nombre ya le estaba afectando. – Es… es… demasiado poderoso para ser detenido. – Dijo la poetisa Loud, desconcertando a su hermana.

– _No…_ – Pensó Lisa recordando el rostro de Lincoln, podría revisar todas las grabaciones y registros de sus sensores y jamás encontraría un solo momento en el que Lincoln le dedicara una mirada de disgusto. Lisa sólo ha recibido cariño y compasión de él desde que nació. – No me permitiré perderlo por una cobarde que sólo sabe escribir poesía mediocre. – Sentenció Lisa con un toque de locura en su expresión, mientras desactivaba el disruptor.

– ¡Ahhhh! – Gritó Lucy con una voz ronca, su voz ya se podría considerar arruinada por todo lo que gritó en su escape anterior y en su pelea contra Haiku, pero el horror ante el que se encontraba excedía todo lo que ella hubiera visto antes.

Lisa no enviaría a una de sus hermanas a algo tan peligroso de no ser necesario, y aunque lo fuera no lo haría sin tomar precauciones. Desde que se enteró de las fallas en sus sensores, Lisa sólo ha dejado de trabajar en unos nuevos sensores para trabajar en el disruptor, y logró completar ambos proyectos simultanea y satisfactoriamente, y con esos sensores monitoreando la condición de Lucy, y con el disruptor operativo, podrá sacarla de ahí en caso de que todo se salga de control.

* * *

– ¡Suéltala! – Gritó "Time-Up".

Cristina no fue golpeada sólo porque el dios oscuro así lo deseó, pero eso no le impidió usar su habilidad para ralentizar el tiempo e intentar liberar a su líder de equipo.

– Ugh… – Pero sólo acabó sujetada del cuello por la otra mano de "Grand Final". La luz roja emitida por la armadura del dios oscuro era segadora, pero su vista se acosstumbró rápidamente, aunque desearía no haber visto lo que ante ella se encontraba.

– Creo que no debiste hacer eso. – Dijo el dios oscuro tras abrir el casco de su armadura para que sus "compañeras de plática" vieran la naturalidad e inocencia de su sonrisa adornando su rostro. – Atacarme no es la mejor forma de mantener a los vecinos durmiendo, y en cuanto a tu pregunta. – Agregó mirando a Cristina. – Mi deseo es el metal de las armas que mis fuerzas esgrimen en la matanza, y un arma sin sangre no es diferente a un cuchillo de cocina o una pistola de juguete. – Sin la más mínima delicadeza, Lincoln soltó a ambas peli-rojas.

– Cof cof… Qué… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó "Crystal", su voz sonaba desesperada, y no es sorpresa considerando la abrumadora fuerza que el dios oscuro posee.

– Ahora sólo quiero escuchar los gritos de terror del resto de sus alumnos ante la horrible muerte que les espera. – Sentenció el dios oscuro mirando a Cristina.

La sangre de "Time-Up" se congeló al momento de ver a los ojos a Lincoln. En muchas de sus peleas recibía amenazas y juramentos de muerte, pero jamás había sentido tanta determinación y odio en un rostro que no demostraba sino una felicidad completamente pura.

– ¡Corre! – Gritó "Shield" poniéndose entre "Time-Up" y "Grand Final". El muro de luz que ella podía formar y controlar evitó que el dios oscuro viera a Cristina, pero sabía que su enemigo la superaría.

– ¡Si es aquí donde vamos a morir, entonces moriremos desafiando a Lincoln! ¡Obedece "Time-Up"! – Gritó "Crystal" usando sus estacas de hielo para reforzar el muro de "Shield".

Lincoln sonrió antes de comenzar su ataque, sabía lo que ellas esperaban que hiciera, ya peleó contra ellas una vez antes, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, son demasiado predecibles. Pero de cualquier forma les daría el gusto, más porque no le gustó que lo distrajeron mientras Linka le arrebató el cadáver de Clyde.

Un rayo del caos concentrado, proveniente de la corona del dios oscuro destruyó sin problema el escudo de luz de "Shield" con el refuerzo de "Crystal" como si de una torre de naipes se tratara, y tal como "Grand Final" había anticipado, "Counter-Attack" estaba detrás de la destruida estrategia defensiva que la "Royal-Guard" había erigido para frenarlo.

Lincoln no olvidaría su anterior lucha contra ellas, por lo que sabía que "Counter-Attack" estaba absorbiendo la energía de su rayo del caos. Durante su primera pelea fue frustrante, pero ahora era divertido, Lincoln recordaba vívidamente la paliza que esas heroínas le dieron, todo comenzó por lanzar una onda de choque hacia "Counter-Attack".

– ¿Cuánta energía puedes detener? – Preguntó el dios oscuro aumentando el poder del rayo de energía que disparaba contra esta enemiga.

– Ugh – La habilidad de "Counter-Attack" le permite redirigir cualquier forma de energía que reciba, pero también puede concentrarla dentro de ella y disparar proyectiles más poderosos, pero la energía que está absorbiendo de ese ataque es demasiada.

– ¡Libera esa energía! – Gritó "Crystal" al ver que su compañera se arrodilló, su cuerpo no resistiría tanta energía.

– Aún… no. – Dijo la heroína con mucha dificultad, era demasiada energía…

La natural sonrisa no abandonaba boca de Lincoln, incluso cuando un proyectil de energía pura salió disparado del cuerpo de "Counter-Attack", ya había superado la energía que ella podía resistir y estaba empezando a liberar la energía a la fuerza.

– ¡Hazlo ya! – El desesperado grito de "Crystal" hizo a "Counter-Attack" darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba rompiéndose por acumular tanta energía.

– ¡Aaaahhhh! – Gritó "Counter-Attack" liberando el poder que había recibido de Lincoln en forma de una esfera de energía de muerte dirigiéndose hacia el dios oscuro, sólo para ser atravesada y destruida por otro de los rayos del caos que el dios oscuro disparó desde su corona. Pero este no se detuvo ahí. – ¿Eh? – "Counter-Attack" no se había dado cuenta, sus artes marciales no le sirvieron para reaccionar a ese sorpresivo ataque, ya sea por el cansancio de haber acumulado tanta energía dentro de su cuerpo o por la velocidad del rayo en sí, pero no pudo protegerse ni evadir el rayo del caos concentrado que penetró su brazo y pierna derecho. Acto seguido muchos más rayos se dispararon contra las demás heroínas, dejándolas a todas muy mal heridas.

"Time-Up" había logrado llegar a la entrada de la avenida Warburton, obedeciendo la desesperada orden que "Crystal" le dio, pero se detuvo y miró la dirección en la que estaba la plaza. Se había acostumbrado a ver que todo se congelaba a su alrededor, por eso fue una gran sorpresa cuando Lincoln se movió dentro del área de efecto de su habilidad, y ahora ella es quien se había congelado, ella y sus compañeras, el agudo y frío grito de "Counter-Attack" las había desconcertado.

Entre los escombros que dejó la explosión del proyectil que "Counter-Attack" había disparado caminaba tranquilamente el dios oscuro. Su inocente sonrisa era más aterradora que nunca. "Cunter-Attack" había sido superada, pero no había un charco de sangre, pues sus heridas fueron cauterizadas por el mismo rayo que la hirió.

– ¿Crees que la muerte es lo peor que te puede ocurrir ante mí? – Preguntó el dios oscuro acercando su mano al cuello de la heroína, incluso si tuviera todas sus extremidades, su habilidad y sus artes marciales no le servirán de nada… – ¿Y aún lo intentan? – Preguntó cuando una estaca de hielo de destruyó contra su mano.

No le era agradable la imagen de la maestra Johnson vistiendo una armadura destruida, con manchas de sangre y dedicándole una mirada asesina. Si bien estaba ante otra persona que quería hacer sufrir, ella fue su profesora desde que entró a la escuela, mucho de lo que sabía se lo debía a ella y le estaría eternamente agradecido por ello, pero ante todo ella es parte del mundo y será tratada como tal. – Es divertido ver como luchan, ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no tienen el poder para hacerme daño, no pueden escapar, lo único que les da fuerza es la desesperación y el miedo a la muerte, pero morirán. – El dios oscuro decía manteniendo su expresión de tranquilidad mientras su corona volvía a brillar, dispararía más de sus rayos concentrados hacia las extremidades de su maestra y la haría sufrir lenta y dolorosamente.

– ¡Lincoln! – Gritó Cristina habiendo destruido aquello por lo que sus compañeras habían luchado. Regresó a la plaza de la residencia Warburton, y directamente a la cara de "Grand Final", quien detuvo la carga de su cruento ataque para mirar a la heroína.

– No… – Dijo "Crystal" débilmente mientras colapsaba, sus heridas son graves.

– ¿No pudiste encontrar otra forma de hacerme perder el tiempo? – Preguntó el dios oscuro con cierto toque de molestia en su voz, pero sin perder su relajada sonrisa. Quería que escapara para luego perseguirla, ver cómo sus piernas cedían ante el cansancio debiendo esconderse, y su rostro aterrado cuando él la encare tras encontrarla, pero ahora sólo sería otra tortura.

– ¿¡Yo soy la que pierde el tiempo!? – Gritó Cristina. – ¡Tú tiraste tu vida al demonio! – La peli-roja añadió. – ¡Eras un gran chico Lincoln Loud! ¡Tenías un futuro brillante! ¡Pudiste ayudar a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor!

– … – Lincoln guardó silencio, ya había olvidado eso, pero en verdad una vez soñó con ser un héroe y cambiar el mundo, quizá por que eso avivaba la escarcha es que inconscientemente lo olvidó, pero no es que ahora importara, para él, Cristina sólo decía las mismas tonterías que él escupió durante poco más de un año como coartada tras darse cuenta de la masacre que en verdad deseaba y necesitaba desatar.

–Tenías que destruir… ¿¡Tenías que matar todo aquello por lo que tantos héroes luchamos!? ¡Por lo que tantos héroes murieron! – Cristina sabía que Royal Woods jamás se recuperaría de los estragos que ha causado "Grand Final", la imagen y el futuro de la ciudad habían sido destruidos, todas sus esperanzas de crecimiento ahora son historia, podían despedirse de toda inversión externa, al igual que de muchos otros servicios privados. Ya se podría considerar que Royal Woods había perdido la pelea contra los "Heraldos del Fin", pero nada de eso arecía importarle a Cristina, ella aún tenía mucho que decir a Lincoln, y quizá nunca va a tener otra oportunidad para hacerlo. – ¿¡Para qué Lincoln!? ¡Dime para qué!

– … – Lincoln quería responderle que sólo fue por su voluntad, después de todo esa es la verdad, el mundo simplemente decidió que él debía sufrir y él simplemente decidió que el mundo debía morir, pero ahora tenía otra cosa más en mente. – ¿No me llamaste monstruo hace unos minutos? – Preguntó Lincoln ahora siendo Cristina quien no podía responderle al estar desconcertada.

Los monstruos eran tan famosos como temidos no sólo por todos los crímenes que realizaban, sino por el motivo por el que los cometieron: siempre fue sólo por su capricho… Esa idea hizo a Cristina bajar su cabeza, como si algo hubiera muerto dentro de ella.

– Intentas… ¿¡Quieres decirme que todo esto fue sólo por tu capricho!? – La voz de Cristina se rompería tarde o temprano, un par de gritos así de desgarradores y el dios oscuro ya no tendría que volver a aguantar ese molesto chillido. – Hay cosas… Hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar. – Cristina se había calmado por alguna razón, cosa que aburrió un buen tanto a Lincoln, pero él también quería escucharla. – Los héroes lo sabemos, incluso yo… en las batallas más duras… el sólo imaginar a mis padres, si mis amigos… o a mi novio herido por mi fallo. Eso me daba fuerza para levantarme… Ese es mi motivo Lincoln.

Una confesión conmovedora, si le hubiera confesado todo eso a Lincoln cuando aún salían, quizá las cosas habrían sido diferentes…

– Tú … ¿¡Qué es lo que motiva a "Grand Final"!? – Preguntó "Time-Up" con su voz ya quebrada.

– Lo que el amo desea es verte morir en agonía. – Respondió "Death-Bringer" atravesando el torso de Cristina con sus diez garras como si fuera de mantequilla. – No te atrevas a hablarnos sobre determinación, los "Heraldos del Fin" siempre enfrentamos a la muerte, y cuando ella nos mira pensamos sólo en una cosa: La voluntad de "Grand Final". – Sentenció la primera "Jerarca" retirando sus garras y dejando a "Time-Up" caer al suelo… o eso creyó.

Ni el dios oscuro ni la primera "Jerarca" podía creer lo que veía.

– L-Lincoln… – Decía "Time-Up" mientras se levantaba. La heroína abrazaba su propio torso, de seguro fue por su desesperación, cualquiera sabría que no valía la pena intentar mantener su sangre dentro. Para el dios oscuro jamás había sido tan maravilloso el verla, su sangre carmesí escurría, el daño de sus tejidos y órganos es irreparable e incluso podría considerarse un milagro que no haya muerto tras recibir todo ese daño y más aún el poder ponerse de pie.

– ¿Q-Qué es… lo que buscas? – Cristina imploró saber con su último aliento, pero sólo vio la espalda del dios oscuro mientras este se alejaba. La sensación de morir asesinada e ignorada por el chico que más amó, y más feliz la hizo fue lo que arrebató el último aliento de vida que quedaba dentro de ella, terminando con su existencia al colapsar ante sus heridas sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Tras escuchar el cuerpo de Cristina caer Lincoln se volteó para dedicarle una última sonrisa, el también fue feliz con ella, pero él es el dios oscuro y actuará como tal.

– Al menos supo morir obedeciéndole, amo. – Comentó "Death-Bringer" trayéndole a las moribundas "Shield", "Counter-Attack" y "Crystal".

– Hm. – Otra persona a la que agradecer por su formación académica. – Señorita DiMartino y… Estoy seguro de que te vi antes… – Le era difícil recordar a "Counter-Attack", hacía mucho que no veía a sus viejos compañeros de clase, pero estaba seguro de que era una de ellas… o no, ya no importaba, aunque quizá fue una persona cercana a los profesores, quizá uno de los cerebritos de la clase… – Como sea. – Lincoln agregó tomando el casco de la heroína y trans-posicionando uno de los parásitos neurales avanzados de "Kaah'Narak". Si "Death-Point" en efecto estaba manipulando a los héroes, entonces ellos serían los más divertidos de masacrar, quería ver a "Death-Point" gritando desesperada en su derrota. – ¿Nada? – Al parecer el registro fue borrado de sus cascos, como si su misión hubiera sino sólo una carnada para él, o quizá "Death-Point" quería deshacerse de ellas, sea como sea ya no importaba, algo más tenía cautivada la atención del dios oscuro.

* * *

– ¡No! – Gritó Lisa cuando las alteraciones en Lucy habían superado el umbral de control de su equipamiento médico.

Las reacciones del cerebro de la poetisa eran demasiado peligrosas como para ser controladas, la castaña había usado todo su equipamiento médico para asegurarse de que las funciones vitales de Lucy no se salieran de control, pero los horrores que presenciaban eran demasiado para su mente, y estaba a punto de quebrarse. – Preparen las funciones de borrado de memoria y regeneración de emergencia. – Ordenó Lisa resignada y activando el disruptor.

– ¡Aaaahhhh! – Lucy gritó desesperada, cuando Lisa rompió la conexión con el dios oscuro, Lucy regresó a su hogar provisional, pero no todo en ella estaba "bien". – ¡Lisaaaaa! – Gritó la poetiza mirando a su hermana, quien sintió una furia asesina proviniendo de ella.

Antes de que las máquinas de Lisa pudieran actuar, Lucy las destrozó con sus cartas. La situación se había salido de control, pero no tenía otra opción para seguir con vida y activó una función de emergencia oculta en sus cascos: liberación de somníferos.

– ¡Detente Lucy! – Gritó Lisa tras evadir una de las cartas que fueron lanzadas hacia ella, pero la segunda estuvo a punto de partirla a la mitad.

– Maldita… – Dijo Lucy habiendo caído inconsciente. Realmente había intentado matar a Lisa, y de no haber sido por la rápida acción de los somníferos, lo habría logrado.

– Lucy… por favor perdóname por hacerte vivir eso. – Pidió Lisa agachando su cabeza y activando el disruptor. La pequeña castaña escribió lo que le sucedía a Lucy en una nota que dejó a sus hermanas, y también el efecto y la forma de operar el disruptor, pero se llevó los datos que obtuvo de la conexión que forzó en Lucy y le borró la memoria, no quería romper más a su familia. – "Purifier", la asociación y los héroes no son de fiar… sólo me queda una opción. Descuida Lincoln, pronto nuestra familia se unirá ora vez. – Lisa no podía quedarse en su casa, no después de lo que le hizo a Lucy, pero la científica sabía a dónde ir.

* * *

– Oh Lisa, te metiste donde nadie te llamó. – Dijo el dios oscuro sabiendo todo lo que había pasado, había sido muy divertido atormentar a Lucy, y de haber continuado así, le habría dado la horrible y dolorosa muerte que quería.

– ¿Desea ir a visitarla? – Preguntó "Death-Bringer" habiendo regresado de asesinar hasta al último humano en el barrio.

– No. – Sentenció el dios oscuro tomando camino el centro de la plaza Warburton.

"Grand Final" les dedicó una última mirada a sus enemigas derrotadas. La imagen del destripado cadáver de Cristina es algo que le sacaría una sonrisa durante mucho tiempo. La señorita DiMartino y la señorita Johnson no generarían la misma sensación pues fueron sus profesoras, pero no por eso fue menos cruel con ellas, y como casi no habló con Mollie/"Counter-Attack", tampoco le sería tan divertido, pero ya son dos personas menos de las que deshacerse, y lo mejor es que, pese a haber sido sacadas de la red que quien los organizaba formó para coordinarlos, los registros de memoria de sus cascos no fueron limpiados con la rapidez necesaria, resultando en que el dios oscuro encontrara algo muy interesante. – ¿"Great-Strike" y su compañera "Meteorite" son quienes organizan a los héroes? – Lincoln no estaba del todo seguro, después de todo sólo había imágenes de "Great-Strike" en un montón de chatarra y dando un discurso, tomó uno de los cascos y activó la función de envío de mensaje con un único destinatario, el emisor del mensaje de reunión de hace unas horas. – Me juego todo a que "Great-Strike" es Bubu osito, y creo que haré una visita a los Casagrande ¿Quieren unírsenos "Meteorite" y "Great-Strike"? O si prefieren, estaré esperándolos en la avenida Warburton, pero se me acaba la paciencia, no me den motivos para apresurar mi visita. – Amenazó el dios oscuro cortando la comunicación. No sabía si "Great-Strike" estaba cooperando con "Death-Point" o si fue manipulado por ella, pero tampoco importaba, él va a morir en sus manos. Miró de nuevo el barrio Warburton, le pareció muy calmado para haber sido purgado por un "Heraldo del Fin", pero esa fue su orden.

* * *

 **Y con eso termina el episodio ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Esperaban que Cristina muriera así? ¿"Grand Final" podrá vencer a "Death-Bringer" en ajedrez? ¿Qué harán Lisa, Bobby y Ronnie a partir de ahora? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Me da gusto que lo notaras, la verdad es que en un principio pensé en hacer que venciera a todos desde el principio, pero eso haría de esta una historia que empezó al final, lo mismo con Linka y el resto de sus enemigos, el final sigue inalterable mi amigo, pero el camino es algo que espero sigas disfrutando. C: Bueno, sobre las intenciones, sí las conocía, pero no pensó que Lincoln podría construir un poder lo suficientemente grande como para llevar a cabo eso hasta que ya era muy tarde. Sobre lo de llamadas, es una pena, pero prefiero que sea así considerando que a nadie le hace bien escribir sobre algo que odia. Sobre los señores del crimen, en efecto no tienen nada para amenazar a Lincoln, así que sólo les queda atacarlo usando el poder de la asociación. Sobre lo de las "Royal Guard", la única con personalidad fue "Crystal"/Srta Johnson cuando se enfrentó a Luna al verla actuando como una brabucona, el único rasgo de su personalidad que describí aquí fue ese, sobre las demás, ellas no tuvieron personalidad ni en la serie ni aquí. Al parecer nadie que no esté perturbado puede seguir a Lincoln. xD Aunque esa gente lo adora más por miedo que por lealtad. :v De nada amigo.**

 **Neozura: Realmente siempre he sido más de los malos. xD Pero en particular me esfuerzo cuando considero que son más interesantes que los "buenos", sobre lo de Linka, gracias también. En cuanto a Lori, estoy en la misma duda que ella, sobre qué va a hacer. Y sí, es la calma antes de una enorme tormenta, no tardé… tanto. xD**

 **Pirata: Este es el review que me dejó más WTF, te superaste a ti mismo. xD Sobre lo del beso… no sabría cómo escribirlo ya que "Death-Bringer" no tiene boca. :c Sobre esos acólito, no. :v Y en cuanto a tu pregunta sin sentido, sin considerar que es la propia pregunta es una forma de rebuznar, creo que simplemente la ignoraría, y no te preocupes, Canadá no durará mucho tiempo. :v**

 **MightyMitch47: Aún hay muchos feels por venir mi amigo, y sobre el pleito que Lincoln y Chandler tuvieron, la verdad es que sería un enorme Sploiler de la precuela que pronto vendrá.**

 **TheDarkWar12: Me alegra que te guste la saga, aun quedan muchas revelaciones, pero no todos los que se rebelen van a morir dolorosamente. xD**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	66. Dentro de las Armaduras (Parte 4)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Dentro de las Armaduras (Parte 4)**

Linka llevaba un par de horas sentada con sus piernas cruzadas, rodeada por "Trascendentes" y "Poderosos" con las cabezas agachadas reverenciándola. La forjadora de la vida se tardaba demasiado, pero el proyecto en el que se encontraba no era para menos. Miró a su familia ahí presente, casi parecían prisioneros al estar custodiados por "Trascendentes" y "Poderosos", por muy simples que fueran los humanos, Linka sabía que merecían saber qué fue lo que sucedió con Lincoln, por lo que activó su comunicador, las "Full House Gang" lo escucharían todo, también inicializó el sistema de transmisión de imagen.

– Ya debieron haberlo notado. – Comentó Linka. – Mi poder… Fui bendecida con la esencia de la forjadora de la vida, ahora poseo el poder de manipular cada nutriente, cada célula, cada forma de vida de origen biológico. – Linka aclaró, pero su explicación no pareció servir de mucho, pues seguía sintiendo confusión por parte de sus padres y rabia por parte de Lori.

– ¿No puedes manipular las células de Lincoln? – Preguntó Lori en un tono arisco y sin delicadeza alguna. – No lo sé… para que se curara quizá.

– Eso fue lo primero que intenté cuando su ejército masacró a los investigadores de "Purifier" en una instalación secreta, en esa ocasión lo encaré. – Dijo Linka desviando la mirada y enseñándoles un cristal naranjo. – Esta es la fuente de la vida, Lincoln las llamó "Esquirlas sangrientas" … Lincoln fue quien descubrió que sus propiedades se alteraban según la fuerza de las emociones a las que se expusieran, usualmente ningún humano puede alterarlas, pero también liberan todos sus nutrientes y energía cuando son expuestas a una enorme presión, lo que da origen a una sustancia muy similar a la lava, pero al secarse genera el suelo más fértil que el mundo puede concebir. – Linka volvió a mirar a sus padres, sabía que entendían la explicación, pero aún no sabían como todo se relaciona con el estado de Lincoln, pero por fortuna no era muy difícil de explicar. – Los ataques de los "Heraldos del Fin" son llamados orbes, nacidos de las esquirlas sangrientas expuestas al infinito odio que Lincoln siente por la vida y el deseo de sus fuerzas por obedecerle. – Una revelación que sin duda destruiría a sus padres… si quedara algo que destruir. – El odio de mi hermano fue capaz de convertir la fuente de la vida en muerte pura y desenfrenada, esta forma de muerte impulsa sus nanobots, y estos me impiden manipular sus células y neuronas para revertir el trastorno que lo torturó por todo este tiempo, e incluso alterar su memoria… para recuperar al hermano que amo… pero él sólo desea la muerte…

Incluso Lori sintió pena por Linka, ella es quien estaba tomando la responsabilidad de los actos de Lincoln y el deber de detenerlo, por muy idealista que fuera la rubia en lo que a detener a Lincoln sin matarlo se refiere, ella no estaba segura de que los "Heraldos del Fin" pudieran ser detenidos, y mientras maldecía a Linka, ella estaba cargando con ese deber… La reflexión de Lori fue interrumpida por un brillo que opacaría incluso a "Meteorite" en forma de proyectil.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Lori cubriendo sus ojos.

– Es el último grito de guerra que dará la vida. – Sentenció Linka volviendo a concentrarse en este ser.

La forjadora de la vida tenía la lealtad de los "Trascendentes" y de los "Poderosos" por igual, hasta el punto en que estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas para servirle, y teniendo las habilidades para controlar las bases de la vida misma es que estaba creando a los máximos enemigos para su hermano.

– Levántate, primer "Dios Guerrero". – Ordenó la peliblanco y el ser nacido de docenas de "Poderosos" y "Trascendentes" sacrificados, destrozados, deformados y reforjados en una amalgama concentrada de miles de poderes se alzó ante ella.

Los cinco Louds presentes miraban al "Dios Guerrero" deleitados por su esencia, cuanto menos su poder excedía con creces a los monstruos de la primera generación.

Las blancas formaciones óseas que constituían su piel le daban un aspecto celestial. Tanto por lo lisa que es su coraza, como por las formaciones que parecían una armadura cubriendo al "Dios Guerrero". Y sumado a su enorme tamaño, y a los orbes de luz celeste orbitando a su alrededor le daban el aspecto de un guerrero divino.

– Asombroso… – Dijo "Mutilador" arrodillándose. El gran ejecutor miró a Linka, no parecía satisfecha, pero sí exhausta. Sin duda alguna, manipular así los nutrientes de los seres biológicamente más excepcionales en el planeta ponía una enorme carga sobre su cuerpo, y parecía dispuesta a seguir esforzándose así para formar a más magníficos. – Disculpará mi atrevimiento…

– Los "Heraldos del Fin" se siguen fortaleciendo, no esperes que me detenga. – Dijo la forjadora de la vida al tiempo en que más "Poderosos" y "Trascendentes" se reunían a su alrededor dispuestos a dar sus vidas para formar a más "Dioses Guerreros".

– Entonces si me disculpa… – "Mutilador" estaba muy dudoso, pero él también tenía una función que desempeñar en el plan de Linka.

– Ve. – Ordenó la forjadora de la vida. – Prepara todo para tu discurso. – El momento de la verdad se aproxima, seremos el escenario del mundo en el que la más grande obra será dada, y ante el mundo entero seremos coronados como triunfadores. – Linka sentenció al tiempo en que los "Trascendentes" y "Poderosos" ante ella caían muertos.

"Mutilador" obedeció y se retiró, aún tenía cosas que hacer para que el plan para acabar con los "Heraldos del Fin" tuviera éxito.

– La paz ya no tiene lugar, y ahora somos nosotros o los "Heraldos del Fin". – Sentenció Linka mirando a su familia. – Protejan a mis hermanas. – Linka agregó mirando a sus padres. – No sé cuánto tiempo Lincoln vaya a esperar, pero vendrá y desatará todo el poder de su ejército. – La forjadora de la vida finalizó para concentrarse en este nuevo "Dios Guerrero" mientras los "Trascendentes" sacaba a Rita, Lynn sr y Lori de ahí.

– ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? – Gritó "Meteorite". – ¿¡Ni siquiera intentarás advertirles!?

– Él puede rastrear las comunicaciones, si alguien se comunica con ellos simplemente mandará a sus fuerzas y matará a quién les hable. – Explicó "Great-Strike".

– ¡Entonces vamos a Warburton con todos los demás! – Pidió Ronnie aún desconcertada por la negativa de su hermano.

– Aún no tenemos el poder para vencer a Lincoln… – Sentenció Bobby sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana y compañera. ¿Cómo podía encararla después de haberse negado a las condiciones que le dio Lincoln?

* * *

– ¿¡Vas a dejarlos morir!? – Ronnie gritó al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, pero en lugar de esperar por una respuesta, lanzó un rayo de luz hacia Bobby, pero este fue desviado por "Flame" sin ninguna dificultad. – ¿¡Vas a darle la espalda a nuestra familia!? – Ronnie volvió a gritar, estaba destrozada ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano decidiera cruzarse de brazos? – Ugh. – "Flame" lanzó a la Latina de un solo golpe hacia la pared.

– En la batalla por el Atlas casi te mata un "Heraldo del Fin" y es seguro que ahora son más poderosos ¿Qué puedes hacer tú contra su líder? – Preguntó "Flame" levantando a "Meteorite" del cuello.

– ¿¡Y desde cuándo un héroe piensa en eso cuando hay inocentes en peligro!? – Desafió Ronnie a "Flame" quien, haciendo honor a su nombre, se dispuso a formar una fuerte llamarada que arrojó a la latina haca el muro a sus espaldas. – ¿Acaso no sabes que las cosquillas no son una buena forma de ataque? – Ronnie volvió a desafiarlo levantándose.

– Deberías conocer tu lugar, mocosa insolente. – Respondió "Flame" al tiempo en que dos bolas de fuego se formaron en sus manos.

– Suficiente. – Interrumpió "Eternal", segundo al mando de los "Battle-Scars" poniéndose entre ambos impulsivos, pero mirando a la compañera de "Great-Strike". – "Meteorite", Lincoln está ahí afuera, y ten por seguro que no está decidiendo qué es lo que haría un héroe, está pensando en cómo matar a uno, en cómo matarte. Si vas él te destrozará hasta matarte y luego a tu familia ¿Eso serviría de algo?

En casi cualquier otra circunstancia Ronnie habría ignorado sus palabras y tomaría su forma de proyectil para tirarle los dientes y romperles los huesos a ambos "Battle-Scars", pero cuando la vida está en juego, ella no podía permitirse actuar tan impulsivamente. Muy a su pesar, Ronnie desvió la mirada, "Eternal" tenía razón…

– ¿Así que esta es la gran "Meteorite"? ¿El resplandor de la justicia que derrota sin piedad a los criminales? – Ronnie recordó las palabras que "Grand Final" le dedicó en la batalla por el Atlas, lo que hizo que toda su racionalidad se fuera por el drenaje. – Que enorme decepción. Incluso Jack… ¿El tuerto? … Ese sujeto dio más pelea y sólo tenía un mediocre traje robótico que lo hizo carbonizarse más lento. – Ahora el imaginar que es Lincoln quien

La memoria de Ronnie le estaba jugando muy en contra, pero más que las palabras de "Grand Final", lo que realmente ardía en su corazón es el pensar que, si hubiera sido más fuerte en la batalla por el Atlas, habría derrotado a Lincoln antes de volverse así de poderoso.

– ¡Me importa un demonio tu maldito plan! – Gritó "Meteorite", pero contrario a sus anteriores exabruptos, la latina no hizo ningún movimiento para descargar su furia con violencia. – Iré a encararlo, si sigues con tu idea de dejarlos morir … – Dudó antes de continuar, pero con tanto en riesgo no podía perder más tiempo, Lincoln era muy paciente cuando eran compañeros de clase, pero ahora no podría saberlo. – Vete al diablo… espera, mejor escóndete de él, mientras el muy maldito mata a tu familia. – Sentenció la latina retirándose a la salida de esa guarida.

– ¿Dejarás que escape? – Preguntó "Flame" a "Great-Strike". – Sabemos que Lincoln es perfectamente capaz de torturarla hasta sacarle la información de nuestro escondite. – Advirtió el héroe evidenciando su deseo y necesidad de detenerla.

– No… Si Lincoln realmente quisiera matarnos, destruiría la ciudad completa como hizo con la autopista que da a Hazeltucky, él sólo quiere vernos luchar inútilmente contra sus fuerzas… y nos da tiempo para armarnos aún más, además, "Meteorite" sólo conoce la ubicación de esta base de operaciones, muévanse, nos trasladaremos al punto de mando alternativo. – Finalizó Bobby saliendo de la sala a las afueras del edificio en el que él y los "Battle-Scars" se instalaron para dirigir las numerosas operaciones de todos los equipos de héroes que se unieron a su causa.

Ya no importaba si él estaba o no con "Death-Point", él no es su hermano. Ronnie tomó camino hacia otro callejón y una vez ahí tomó su forma de proyectil y se dirigió a la avenida Warburton.

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba muy tranquilo mirando las estrellas, el cielo se había despejado permitiéndole apreciar la inmensidad y belleza del cielo.

– Ahora… ¿Destruiremos el cielo? – Preguntó mofándose la primera "Jerarca" en un tono de broma.

– Quizá… pero podría ser problemático, parece que a tu hijo le gusta el cielo. – Respondió el dios oscuro con algo de molestia en su voz, y señalando al "acompañante" de su primera "Jerarca".

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida mirando hacia su regazo, donde un gato se encontraba dormido, pero lo que más sorprendió a "Death-Bringer" fue darse cuenta de que lo estaba acariciando, y este ser orgánico parecía muy a gusto. – ¡Aléjate de mí repugnante y orgánica alimaña! – Gritó "Death-Bringer" ahuyentando al felino.

– Déjalo. – Ordenó el dios oscuro al ver que "Death-Bringer" había liberado sus garras dispuesta a perseguirlo y destriparlo. – No hay tiempo, tenemos compañía, ya sabes qué hacer. – Añadió el dios oscuro y la primera "Jerarca" desapareció, dejando sólo su señor, quien ahora miraba los cadáveres de las "Royal-Guard", seguían siendo reconocibles por lo que aún podía ver a Cristina, y sentir el dolor que ella pasó en sus últimos momentos al morir ignorada. Si bien había sido un deleite el vengarse de ellas, aún quedaba mucho por hacer…

La inquietud del dios oscuro no se debía al asesinato de su exnovia, sino que al motivo de su presencia ahí. Sabía de quién era la mansión en la que ellas estaban operando, fue un caso muy famoso hace unos meses, e incluso salió en varios noticieros, y precisamente por eso y por las heroínas que llevaban a cabo esa misión es que supo que la obtención de información no era el verdadero motivo de enviar ahí a las "Royal Guard". Si quería información de la red de tráfico de armas y sabiendo que Bobby es "Great-Strike" (quien estuvo involucrado en un caso de vulneración de la seguridad digital de "Purifier" hace unos meses), asumir que posee una alta capacidad para obtener información no está completamente fuera de lugar. En otras palabras, Bobby pudo haber obtenido esa información de otros medios. Y considerando que esa operación se realizaba en un lugar con una cercanía considerable al ayuntamiento y en una ciudad en estado de emergencia… Realmente es obvio el motivo.

– Hola… Lame-O. – Saludó Ronnie saliendo de su forma de esfera resplandeciente.

Su frustración por no haberlo derrotado anteriormente seguía anidándose en su corazón, por lo que no se encontraba dispuesta a dejar que eso ocurriera de nuevo. Sabía que Lincoln ahora es mucho más fuerte que antes, pero de alguna forma lograría derrotarlo…

Lincoln hizo lo mismo que su invitada y retrajo su armadura, pero no sus nanobots, quizá sea por su sentido humano de la imagen, pero no le gustaba mostrarse sin sus nanobots ocultando su demacrado rostro.

– Así que ¿Bobby me dejó plantado? – Preguntó Lincoln sonriendo despreocupadamente, como si estar en una plaza destruida y en un barrio que huele a muerte fuera de lo más normal. Le hubiera gustado mucho que ambos hermanos Santiago hubieran venido, aunque eso no alteraba del todo sus planes.

A Ronnie le pareció tan aterrador su gesto como perturbador… como si el rostro que le sonreía tan naturalmente no fuera el de un humano. Eso le decía su lógica, mas su memoria decía otra cosa… Si bien a la latina jamás le gustó mucho esa sonrisa, le caía muy bien Lincoln, incluso pasaron varias celebraciones juntos (pese a los celos de Cristina), habían sido muy buenos amigos, pero esa sonrisa tenía algo que le desagradaba, simplemente era la sonrisa de un tonto, o al menos así lo recordaba.

Ahora la sonrisa de Lincoln no tenía la más mínima importancia, pues al ver a su alrededor sólo vio casas, pero el olor a cadáver era fuerte. A Ronnie le era difícil aguantar las náuseas producto del olor a viseras.

– Bueno, la verdad no me importa, hubiera preferido que ninguno viniese…

– Me pediste que viniera, y aquí estoy. – Interrumpió la latina, con una molestia palpable en su voz. Ya no importaba nada del pasado que alguna vez compartió con su amigo Lincoln, sin importar si fue un gran chico por que así era su personalidad o como coartada para sus planes, ahora es "Grand Final", y aún si no es capaz de vengar a Clyde, por su vida que no se dejaría intimidar por Lincoln. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó la Latina con un tono desafiante, pero sólo hizo a Lincoln mostrarse más contento de lo que su expresión demostraba anteriormente.

– La última persona que me preguntó eso… Bueno, sólo digamos que acabó con diez garras atravesándole el estómago. – Sentenció el dios oscuro apuntando a uno de los cadáveres que estaba un poco más atrás de Ronnie.

La latina volteó lentamente y sin bajar la guardia para ver aquello que Lincoln apuntaba, dentro de ella sabía qué era aquello a lo que apuntaba. Según Bobby, las "Royal Guard" habían sido enviadas a ese lugar a obtener la información de los fabricantes de armas más influyentes en el encubrimiento y venta ilegítima de mercancía, pero eso no le importaba… Ronnie pudo reconocer a dos de sus exprofesoras y dos de sus excompañeras, lo que la llenó de dolor y rabia.

– Sin duda un horrible destino… ¿Y sabes por qué? – Preguntó Lincoln volviéndose a sentar en la banca y mirando al cielo.

Esa pregunta hizo enfurecer a Ronnie, pero conforme más furiosa se veía, ella sentía que Lincoln se divertía cada vez más, y no le daría el placer de verla caer en su jugarreta.

– ¡Porque a un malnacido se le dio la maldita gana! – Respondió la latina con furia en su voz.

Ronnie esperaba que Lincoln reaccionara ante sus insultos, y de haberse tratado de cualquier otra circunstancia, la habría hecho desear una muerte tan horrible como la de Cristina. Pero tenía otros planes, y los llevaría a cabo, aunque eso pusiera a prueba su limitada paciencia.

– Dime Ronnie ¿Por qué las enviaron a un barrio de clase alta y tan cerca del ayuntamiento de Royal Woods? – Ordenó el dios oscuro sin perder su calmado semblante. – Y no planees mentirme, sé que es la mansión de Tetherby, un antiguo señor del crimen indultado, y en su momento líder de una gran alianza entre fabricantes y compradores de armas de todo tipo. Preguntó Lincoln, él ya conocía los objetivos "estratégicos" de ese movimiento, pero la verdadera historia es mucho más divertida.

Ronnie lo sabía… o creía saberlo. No había otra respuesta posible para eso, una misión de los héroes que aún creen en su causa, una misión que conlleva un riesgo, pero correrlo es necesario para ayudar a su causa.

– Es parte del plan para derrotarte. – Respondió Ronnie con seguridad en su voz, pero los órganos de sensores de Lincoln le hacían ver a través de su fachada.

– Vaya determinación, la que se necesita para cumplir una misión sin sentido… ¿O acaso crees que Bobby no podía obtener esa información por sí mismo? – Preguntó Lincoln completamente tranquilo.

– E-Eso es mentira… ¡No era una misión sin sentido! – Ronnie podría odiarlo, pero no podía negar que Bobby siempre luchó por detener el conflicto.

– Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero dime ¿De quién era la voz que más eco causó en tu preciosa alianza? – Preguntó Lincoln sabiendo que el discurso estilo corazón valiente que dio Cristina la había puesto en la posición de símbolo para los héroes, después de todo el evitar el conflicto, y sobre todo uno tan grande y contra la fuerza de seguridad, es una hazaña de lo más respetable para los héroes, y es ser un símbolo tan preciado y valorado es lo que además la volvió un objetivo estratégico para Lincoln, mas no fue por eso por lo que Lincoln la atacó. Pero su discurso había terminado de destruir la seguridad de Ronnie abriéndole los ojos.

La Latina estaba segura de que Bobby jamás habría enviado a las "Royal Guard" a una misión para ser atrapadas por la fuerza de seguridad, y por ningún motivo enviaría a alguien a ser asesinado por los "Heraldos del Fin" … ¿Pero "Death-Point"?

– La eliminación de la información en sus cascos había comenzado mucho antes de encontrarse conmigo Ronnie, Bobby esperaba que las capturaran. – Sentenció Lincoln algo decepcionado, le hubiera encantado ver a ambos hermanos Santiago matándose frente a él, pero de cualquier forma había más personas con las que le encantaría charlar, por lo que activó su armadura y tanto él como su primera "Jerarca" fueron envueltos en la niebla roja y transposicionados.

– No… – Decía la latina sin poder… sin querer aceptar lo que Lincoln le había dicho, pero todos los argumentos que le dio tenían sentido, y todos inculpaban a su hermano… – No hay manera… es imposible. – Se decía a sí misma tratando de convencerse, pero con sólo respirar por la nariz sentía el olor a sangre y viseras, lo que destruía cada vez más su determinación.

Ronnie lo sabía, tenía que averiguarlo por sí misma, Bobby podrá ser un maldito, pero es un maldito con principios. Y para dejar ese asunto en orden, la latina estaba lista para partir de regreso al centro de operaciones, pero antes miró al cadáver de Cristina. Sus ojos seguían abiertos, y a juzgar por el charco debajo de estos, muy seguramente estuvo llorando en sus últimos momentos, si fue de dolor o de tristeza, jamás lo sabría, pues ese pequeño charco cristalino palidecía ante la sangre y viseras que salían de ella.

Incluso con el hedor de tripas, Ronnie fue superada por su pena, y al menos cerró los ojos de Cristina. Sabía que nadie le había dedicado unas últimas palabras y por el hecho de haber sido un caso relacionado con los "Heraldos del Fin", la harán pasar por desaparecida, y cuando es asunto acabe ya habrá sido demasiado tarde.

– Cristina… no convivimos mucho, ni siquiera nos pudimos considerar conocidas. – Era más difícil de lo que creyó, hacer un discurso sobre la marcha no es tan simple. – No ceo que quieras escuchar formalidades, te seré franca… Desde hace mucho que me desagradas, cuando Lincoln se volvió el hazmerreír de la escuela tú te alejaste de él, y no te culpo… pero yo me quedé con él. Seguí siendo su amiga, seguí juntándome con él y no sólo porque me parecía atractivo desde antes, sino porque quería ayudarlo Jeje… bastó que almorzáramos juntos por una semana para que nadie se atreviera a molestarlo de nuevo… – Ronnie casi parecía contenta, dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, como si todo a su alrededor hubiera dejado de tener importancia, pero de un momento a otro esa pequeña sonrisa desapareció dando paso a un semblante casi sombrío, muy impropio de Ronnie. – ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando regresó a la escuela con otro "look" y tú te enganchaste a él? Realmente me gustaba… incluso antes de que tú supieras que él existía… Parece la confesión de una chica de telenovelas… Cristina, lamento que hayas fallecido así, y no soy quién para cobrar venganza por ti, sólo espero que donde quiera que estés, puedas ser feliz y descansar en paz… – Esa fue una despedida a su excompañera Cristina, pero los héroes se despiden de otra forma de sus compañeros caídos. – La semilla del valor nació y creció en ti, y gracias a ti y tu deber de héroe, está brotando en muchas más personas y héroes que podrán continuar con tu legado, descansa en paz "Time-Up". – Podría parecer algo robótico el discurso, pero se ha hecho así desde la primera generación de monstruos.

Ronnie ya estaba lista para partir y regresar con su hermano, tenía que poner todo esto en claro, pero lo que ella no sabía es que "Death-Bringer" la miraba desde las sombras… La primera "Jerarca" agradeció que los orgánicos no fueran sensibles a las ondas que los "Heraldos del Fin" usan para comunicarse, pues la furia que ella sentía podría ser percibida incluso por los que están en el "World-Breaker".

– _Espero que esa "semilla del valor" tenga varios megatones de fuerza si quiere hacer frente al dios oscuro usando esa arma._ – Pensó "Death-Bringer" siguiendo la firma de energía que deja el resplandeciente proyectil de "Meteorite".

* * *

– ¿Pudiste reproducir la manipulación de las esquirlas sangrientas? – Preguntó "Mutilador" regresando a su mansión, específicamente a unas catacumbas subterráneas.

– Pan comido. – Respondió "HQ". – Con esto podremos…

– Necesitaremos todo el poder necesario, "Dioses Guerreros", "Heraldos del Fin" … "Purifier" será quien prevalezca. – Interrumpió "Mutilador" viendo la refinería de esquirlas sangrientas que "HQ" estaba operando. – Tendrás tu pago. – Añadió el gran ejecutor retirándose de ahí para regresar a su oficina.

Al llegar vio el cuadro detrás de su escritorio, una hermosa pintora del edificio principal del cónclave de "Purifier", era un edificio impresionante, pero el verlo tantas veces le hacía perder mucho brillo.

– ¿Están listos los "Gladiadores"? – Preguntó el gran ejecutor por su comunicador.

– El entrenamiento marcial intensivo marcha sobre ruedas señor. – Respondió uno de los oficiales.

– Bien hecho oficial, continúe así, la victoria sobre los "Heraldos del Fin" está al alcance. – Dijo el gran ejecutor sonando casi como un fanático.

– ¡Si señor! – Respondió el oficial cortando la comunicación.

La batalla de "Grand Final" contra el Alto Capitán Mayor le dejó bien en claro a "Mutilador" que Lincoln no sabía pelear, y usaría esa desventaja en su contra… una vez los "Heraldos del Fin" y los "Dioses Guerreros" terminaran de matarse entre ellos.

* * *

 **Con eso acaba este episodio en el que me tardé mucho más de lo que esperaba. :,v**

 **En los próximos dos o tres capítulos terminaré con el recorrido nocturno de Lincoln y comenzaré con el último arco del fic.**

 **¿Podrá la impulsividad de Ronnie truncar los planes de "Death-Point"? ¿Qué les parecieron las armas que Linka está formando? ¿Esperaban que "Mutilador" obedecería a Linka tan ciegamente?**

 **Hay varios asuntos por finalizar, y entre ellos está la pelea de "Death-Point" contra "Furia" (Han pasado 84 años :v)**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Neozura: Lo que hará Lisa será rebelado en unos dos episodios más, espero te haya gustado lo que sucedió con Ronnie. ¿No fu buena? :,v A mi me gustó bastante escribirla, sobre el final de Cristina, bueno, no es que pudiera dar una gran pelea, y Lincoln quería hacerla sufrir, pero sabía que le dolería más el sufrimiento sentimental. Y los nanobts en Lucy, cuando se encontró con Haiku en la escuela de Royal Woods, fueron los nanobots de Lincoln quienes la salvaron, Haiku dijo que ellas le pertenecen a él. Y espero que este episodio te haya gustado.**

 **Sir Crocodile222: "Royal-Guard" Rip in Peperoni. (?) Sobre las identidades, realmente no s que sea muy relevante en el caso de ellas, pude haber puesto a cualquier chica de la escuela (Excepto las con personalidad y/o que ya hayan aparecido en este fic) y sería lo mismo, ese es el problema de poner personajes sin personalidad. Pero si el ser un genocida psicópata así de poderoso es de lo más normal. (?) Fue una pena lo de Lucy, pero no esperabas que los nanobots de Lincoln ha curaran sin otro propósito ¿O sí? Y sobre "Death-Bringer", tú lo escribiste, no se puede quedar quieta. :v Aunque si ella no liquidaba a Cristina, lo iba a hacer Lincoln, aunque si lo hizo sólo por que Lincoln lo ordenó es algo que ni ella sabe. Espero no te hayas decepcionado de lo de Bobby y Ronnie. Lo de Lisa se rebelará pronto, y sobre esa secta, los humanos son expertos en encontrar luz donde no la hay, creen que "Grand Final" es su salvador sin tener absolutamente ninguna prueba de que él tiene interés alguno en ser adorado.**

 **MigthyMitch47: Bueno, sé que Lincoln es un psicópata incapaz de sentir empatía en mi historia, pero aún así hay gente que lo quiere. (?) Y bueno, está hecho para ser un villano algo más "moderno", es que muchos de los villanos que veía en mi infancia tenían una motivación más sentimental e incluso tenían sentimientos, en el que me inspiré es lord Dominador, que hasta el último momento fue cruel y malvada negándose a aceptar que no todo es destrucción. Al parecer hay interés en la precuela. xD Es la primera vez que me tomaré un "Te odio" como un cumplido, gracias por el ánimo.**

 **Pirata: Oh, así que sí te referías a una burra, pensé que era una forma de referirte a una persona. xD (Aquí a veces les decimos pavos o pavas) Sobre lo de Lisa, al menos tuvo la decencia de borrar su memoria y de detener el experimento para evitar poner a Lucy en un peligro letal. Los nanobots dentro de Lucy están ahí desde que Haiku los usó para salvarle la vida en la escuela. Acertaste sobre los cazadores sanguinarios, aunque el diseño original del "Lavaot 01" era superior a ellos en lo que a sigilo se refiere. Muchos de ellos se habrán mudado a Canadá. (?)**

 **TheDarkWar12: Los cadáveres se acumulan, pero rebelarte lo siguiente sería Spoiler, sólo te diré que los "Heraldos del Fin" usarán todos sus recursos para cumplir con la voluntad de su amo al precio que sea.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	67. Dentro de las Armaduras (Parte 5)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Dentro de las Armaduras (Parte 5)**

– ¡Segundo intento! – Gritó "Death-Point". Ya había ideado otro plan para descifrar la naturaleza de la habilidad de "Furia". La villana probó que podía consumir y redireccionar energía, por lo que la opción que le quedaba a la tercera "Jerarca" es superarla en habilidades marciales, por lo que, haciendo un giro vertical en el aire tras ubicarse sobre su enemiga, "Death-Point" estaba lista para golpear la nuca de "Furia" con su talón empleando la fuerza suficiente como para decapitarla.

– Mas energía… – Se burló "Furia" deteniendo esa patada con su mano.

Ya sea intencional o no, le acababa de rebelar a "Death-Point" que ella podía absorber todo tipo de energía, incluida la de los golpes… pero dependiendo de la naturaleza en la que reciba esa energía podía tener otros efectos… eso explicaría el por qué fue lanzada hacia la primera masa de tierra concentrada, no pudo absorber toda la energía del golpe… Ahora sólo faltaba descifrar cómo su cuerpo pudo regenerarse pese al terrible daño que recibió.

Sin darle tiempo a "Furia" para hacer su siguiente movimiento una explosión en su espalda la disparó hacia adelante, específicamente en la dirección en la que varias vanguardias "suplicante" estaban listas para cortarla, y esa parecía la opción más probable pues "Furia" no estaba lo suficientemente cerca del suelo como para poder moverse y salir de esa trayectoria tan fácilmente.

– ¡Por "Death-Point"! – Dijo una de las vanguardias liberando sus espadas, pero no realizaban movimientos para cortarla, sólo estaban quietos…

No había tiempo para pensar, la explosión no le hizo daño, por lo que no fue disparada con tanta fuerza como para no poder evadir obstáculos inmóviles. El primer "suplicante" tenía su espada lista para degollarla, y para evadirlo la villana realizó un giro hacia atrás cambiando su centro de gravedad hacia sus piernas y con el impulso de esa vuelta pudo rodear con su cuerpo la espada.

Mostrando una habilidad digna de un campeón de gimnasia olímpica, "Furia" pudo evitar que alguno de los "suplicantes" conectara un golpe mortal… pero no salió sin rasguños, pues la letalidad de los "Heraldos del Fin" no es algo que vaya a faltar al momento de enfrentarlos, aun así, eso no cambiaba lo extraño de ese movimiento de "Death-Point".

– ¡Muere! – Gritó "Death-Point" apareciendo sobre "Furia" habiendo usado su habilidad para formar dos concentraciones de escombros, tierra, rocas y árboles a su alrededor, y detonando una de ellas para destrozarla.

– ¡Tú no aprendes! – Gritó "Furia" apareciendo detrás de "Death-Point" con una gran esfera de energía sobre su cabeza. – Tan imbécil como "Grand Final". – La villana comentó disparando contra "Death-Point" la energía que absorbió de los ataques hasta ese momento.

Carol no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que su plan había funcionado, pero para poder sacarle provecho primero debía sobrevivir a ese ataque, la que no se le dificultó al liberar la segunda masa concentrada que tenía, formando una violenta explosión que la apartó del camino.

– Un máximo de diez segundos ¿Eh? – Dijo la tercera "Jerarca" confiada, y supo que la había descubierto al notar los cambios en los signos de "Furia".

– No cambiará tu destino. – Desafió la villana saltando al ataque.

– Y así muere una idiota. – Respondió "Death-Point" formando una presión aplastante a su alrededor que absorbería y trituraría a "Furia".

– Tú no aprendes… – Desafió la villana, volviendo a usar su habilidad para regenerarse, pero al darse cuenta, la espada de un "suplicante" la estaba atravesando.

– Retroceder el estado y localización de tu cuerpo hasta diez segundos… muy útil, pero demasiado situacional. – Comentó "Death-Point" saliendo de la presión. – Si te preguntas cómo lo supe, por tu armadura, quise hacer la prueba de esa teoría y cuando vi que no todas las marcas de tu armadura desaparecieron, tu habilidad se hizo muy obvia… es increíble que nadie te haya matado. – Dijo la tercera "Jerarca" liberando su espada. – Bueno, hasta ahora. – Finalizó clavando su espada en la garganta de "Furia".

Sólo por precaución esperó veinte segundos antes de retirar su espada del cuello de la anciana.

– "Death-Point". – "Universus" se comunicó con la tercera "Jerarca". – Los "god's rage" confesaron, "Mutilador" está…

– ¿Tengo tu lealtad? ¿O debo convencerte como mis "suplicantes" hicieron con los lacayos de "Furia"? – Interrumpió "Death-Point" muy hostilmente.

– Trabajaremos juntos, moveré todos los hilos para que la asociación colabore contigo. – El villano cortó la comunicación, al estar escoltado por vanguardias "suplicantes", "Death-Point" sabía que él no le estaba mintiendo, pero claro está que los cientos de grupos de villanos de la asociación no irán como carne de cañón, por lo que se requerirá una manipulación enorme para que no sospechen de que irán a la guerra… y lo mismo para los héroes.

– Mi señora, el dios oscuro demandó una reunión con "Great-Strike" y "Meteorite". – Informó un "suplicante", cosa que hizo a "Death-Point" hervir de rabia. – Sólo "Meteorite" acudió, sabemos que sigue viva, pero no pudimos interceptar o rastrear su conversación con "Grand Final". – El "suplicante" finalizó su reporte arrodillándose.

– Habla Roberto. – Ordenó Carol estableciendo un canal de comunicación con "Great-Strike".

– ¿Qué su…?

– Seré clara, hay una alta posibilidad de que Lincoln haya usado sus nanobots para alterar a Ronnie. – Informó la cuarta "Jerarca" poniéndose en el caso de tener que deshacerse de ella, cosa que preferiría evitar considerando el potencial de "Meteorite".

– Si Ronnie se convier… – "Death-Point" se detuvo al ver que una luz cegadora tomó el control de la pequeña cámara.

– ¿¡Tú mandaste a la "Royal-Guard" a morir!? – Ronnie exigió saber tomando el comunicador de Bobby.

– ¡Lincoln la controla! – Gritó "Death-Point", pero no pudo dar más órdenes, pues el comunicador de Bobby y muchos otros de los equipamientos de su armadura fueron destruidos o averiados por el ataque de Ronnie.

– "Suplicante", prepárate para emplear el protocolo parásito en "Meteorite" y mantente en modo observación y transmíteme todo lo que veas hasta que lo ordene. – Ordenó "Death-Point" asegurándose de que esa situación sea controlada por ella, sus vanguardias "suplicantes" son mediocres en casi toda forma de combate, pero al estar basados en los nanobots que los "Heraldos del Fin" usaron para aumentar el poder de sus bombas psíquicas, es que ganaron una función tan dignamente cruel como las vanguardias de cualquier otro "Jerarca", pero al mismo tiempo, imposible de replicar, el protocolo huésped.

Si las cosas se ponían peores, ella tendría que estar presente para dar lo que ningún otro "Heraldo del Fin" puede, piedad… y para eso tomó camino hacia el cuartel en el que "Great-Strike" se encontraba. Conociendo el historial de "Meteorite", ya debe estar peleando contra Bobby y sus escoltas, y conociendo a Bobby, es muy poco probable que contraataque como se debe, pero perder la fuerza que los héroes pueden aportar a su causa es algo que ella no se puede permitir, por lo que tendrá que actuar muy cuidadosamente.

– ¿Está seguro de esto? "Grand Final". – Preguntó "Death-Bringer" mientras veía a lo lejos el centro de operaciones de los héroes, en el cual se llevaban a cabo actos violentos producto de la mediocre capacidad de Ronnie para mantener una plática civilizada cuando está dominada por la furia.

– Sigue espiando. – Ordenó "Grand Final", quien no se había rendido ante la idea de ver a los hermanos Santiago matándose entre ellos.

– Como diga. – Respondió la primera "Jerarca" casi lamentándose. Hace dos días ella habría perdido contra "Meteorite" y ahora una sola de sus vanguardias casi la mató.

– ¡Respóndeme "Great-Strike"! – Gritó "Meteorite" levantando a su hermano de la pechera de su armadura.

"Great-Strike" no evadió el ataque de "Meteorite", quizá no midió cuanto poder el ataque contenía o creyó que su hermana no lo atacaría tan fuertemente, pero en efecto el daño que recibió fue considerable.

– ¡Traidora! – Gritó "Flame" entrando a la cámara privada de "Great-Strike". – ¿¡Te uniste a Lincoln!? – "Flame" exigió saber, pero no contaba con que esas palabras alimentarían la furia de "Meteorite", furia que él se comió en forma de rayo de luz que superó su barrera.

– ¡No te metas en esto! – Gritó "Meteorite" para luego volver a dirigirse a su hermano. – Dime Bobby… Sé que escuchaste mi conversación con Lincoln… ¿Lo que dijo es verdad? – Preguntó la latina soltando a su hermano.

– ¡"Meteorite"! – Gritó "Eternal" entrando al lugar junto al resto de los "Battle-Scars". – No te muevas. – La heroína ordenó, y para sorpresa de todos fue obedecida.

– "Grand Final" dijo que las "Royal Guard" fueron enviadas a esa misión para morir… por orden de "Great-Strike". – Dijo "Meteorite" volteándose a los "Battle-Scars".

– ¿¡Qué!? – "Eternal" la había escuchado con toda claridad, pero no podía creer lo que "Meteorite" había dicho.

– ¿¡Acaso la acabas de escuchar!? – Gritó "Flame" saliendo del muro contra el que el ataque de "Meteorite" lo lanzó. – Acaba de decirnos que fue "Grand Final" quien le dijo eso. – El héroe agregó.

Al igual que en toda batalla, la furia, el miedo y el vigor se propagan como la plaga, y en este caso fue "Flame" quien esparció la peste, haciendo que las miradas se volvieran contra Ronnie, pero a esta no parecía afectarle.

– Si lo que "Grand Final" dijo es mentira, que sea "Great-Strike" quien lo niegue. – Comentó "Meteorite" con total calma y llevando sus manos a su cuello. – Todos podemos mentir a una máscara, pero tú no me mentirías… Bobby. – Dijo la latina quitándose el casco.

– Nienie… – "Great-Strike" verdaderamente sintió que su corazón era estrujado, Ronnie se veía completamente destrozada. Ella tenía razón, él había escuchado su conversación con "Grand Final", le había destrozado por dentro el dejarla ir y no acompañarla ¿Para qué demonios habían decidido luchar contra los villanos en equipo entonces? Una respuesta simple: Para vencerlos… y ahora debió hacer eso para tener una mínima chance de vencer a "Grand Final", él tiene el deber de vencerlo, y para eso es que obedeció a "Death-Point" y envió a las "Royal Guard" a por esos contactos… pero ¿En serio era para que murieran? – No las envié a morir… – Respondió el latino, pero no podía justificarse sólo en un accidente, y mucho menos podía decirles a todos que estaba obedeciendo a "Death-Point", una "Jerarca" de alto rango de los "Heraldos del Fin", después de todo ¿Quién en su sano juicio la seguiría?

* * *

– No puedes haber hecho esto sin un plan para eliminar estos cabos sueltos tan molestos ¿O sí "Death-Point"? – Dijo el dios oscuro bastante intrigado. – La cabeza de uno de los bandos más poderosos con los que me enfrentaré no puede ser tan mediocre. – Aunque la cuarta "Jrarca" no estaba presente en ese momento, había un hombre de confianza ahí, y Lincoln sabía que es perfectamente capaz de lidiar con esa situación, aunque conociendo el modus operandi de los "Heraldos del Fin", sólo hay una forma de continuar… – Me disculpo Bobby… no es la primera vez que miento, pero esta vez fue mi error. – Admitió Lincoln, Bobby no había hecho eso a propósito, pero pese a su arrepentimiento, Lincoln seguía bastante interesado en lo que sucedía, como si estuviera en el cine. – ¿Y qué harás ahora? Estimado Bobby… si no puedes hacer nada, yo mismo le daré una mano a Carol. – Finalizó el dios oscuro, aunque sabía que era imposible que fuera escuchado donde estaba, después de todo, nadie puede llegar tan alto con tanta facilidad… o más precisamente, alejarse así del núcleo de la tierra.

Cuando Lincoln se dio cuenta de que la IA de la "Matriz de Guerra" había evolucionado sus algoritmos de codificación de coordenadas para forzar así al mundo de los "Trascendentes" a transposicionarlo aún más lejos, tenía que hacer la prueba por sí mismo, y ahora se encontraba mirando fijamente a la tierra.

No es que necesitara estas a trescientos ochenta y cuatro mil kilómetros de distancia para poder pensar con tranquilidad, pero realmente quería que al menos un "Heraldo del Fin" (sin contar a "Death-Bringer") superara una última prueba para él antes del ataque final.

* * *

– Ellas tenían un deber… – Dijo Bobby tratando de mantenerse firme, de defenderse… de haber sabido que ese era el verdadero objetivo de enviarlas ahí, jamás le habría obedecido a "Death-Point". – Ellas… murieron cumpliéndolo…

– ¿Deber? – Preguntó Ronnie con un tono de decepción en su voz. – ¿Así es como justificas todo?

– No justifico nada, aquí no hay moral que valga. – Respondió Bobby. – Tú y yo sabemos que Lincoln no está debatiendo sobre ética, sus fuerzas no dudarán en dar sus vidas por su demente deseo… No lo derrotaremos sin pérdidas…

– Para querer derrotarlo con tanta determinación… hablas exactamente como él. – Comentó Ronnie casi en tono de burla. – ¿Estás seguro de que fue tuya esa orden? – Preguntó la latina erizando la piel de su hermano.

– ¿Cuestionas mi lealtad? – Respondió Bobby, si bien era verdaderamente peligroso que Ronnie rebelara que "Death-Point" está relacionada con el líder de esa alianza de héroes, ahora su hermana había pisado suelo peligroso, directamente en los sentimientos de Bobby, y quizá sea cosa de familia, pero él tampoco es bueno para controlarse cuando es sacado de quisio.

– Responde mi pregunta Bobby ¿¡Las mandaste a morir!? – Gritó Ronnie, pero su respuesta fue una ráfaga de rayos resplandecientes dirigiéndose hacia ella.

– ¡Protocolo huésped! ¡Ahora! – Ordenó "Death-Point", y la vanguardia "Suplicante" que estaba vigilando a los hermanos Santiago hizo su jugada. Carol sabía que la negra armadura de su sirviente sería opacada por el enorme resplandor de los ataques de "Great-Strike" o de "Meteorite", siendo esa intensa luz la que evitaría que fuera descubierto por alguno de los presentes, además de darle el tiempo suficiente de usar su facultad de potenciación mecánica para envolver a Ronnie, quien fue dejada inconsciente por el poderoso golpe.

– ¡Por "Grand Final"! – Gritó el "Suplicante" tras tomar la voz de Ronnie, su forma de proyectil pudo resistir sin problemas el ataque pues estaba potenciada por esa vanguardia, lo que le permitió levantarse como si nada, pese a haber recibido el ataque de Bobby. – Ustedes, míseros insectos ¿Tienen el valor de discutir entre ustedes? ¿Creen poder darse el lujo de subestimar el poder del dios oscuro? – Preguntó la vanguardia mientras su cuerpo terminaba de ser cubierto, haciéndola ver como todo un poderoso y sanguinario "Heraldo del Fin".

Un rayo de luz roja fue disparado por "Meteorite" apuntando directamente a "Great-Strike".

– ¡No! – Gritó Bobby. Él sabía que todo aquello que estaba pasando tenía un propósito… y no podía ser peor para su hermana. – ¡Ronnie! – Agregó furiosamente usando sus proyectiles de luz para frenar el ataque de su hermana.

– ¡Sabía que eras una traidora! – Declaró "Flame" a modo de grito de guerra arremetiendo contra ella con una ola de fuego.

– Tanta mediocridad junta… deberían de sentirse honrados por la oportunidad de morir enfrentándose a "Grand Final". – Se burló la latina al recibir aquel ataque sin recibir daño alguno, pues un escudo rojo la envolvió… su forma de proyectil, potenciada por ese "Suplicante".

– Jeje me haces sonrojar vanguardia "suplicante" … Bien hecho "Death-Point". – Felicitó el dios oscuro con alivio en su voz al saber que no sería necesario arriesgar a "Death-Bringer" para mantener la integridad de esa alianza.

– ¿A dónde irá a parar tu preciosa alianza sin su cabeza? – Preguntó la latina disparando otro rayo de luz, esta vez contra "Flame".

– ¡"Battle-Scars"! – Gritó "Eternal", y de inmediato los otros tres héroes cubrieron a "Flame", pues su habilidad defensiva era simplemente patética.

– Siempre lo mismo. – Comentó "Maximum", quien había desviado el ataque de "Meteorite" a base de fuerza bruta, para lo que usó las cargas de sus guantes.

– ¡Patético! – Gritó "Meteorite" apareciendo detrás de "Maximum" sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pus la luz roja de su forma de proyectil no se distinguía por el resplandor de su ataque, lo que además le permitió cargar su rayo de luz.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó "Maximum" al recibir de lleno el ataque.

– ¡Ronnie! – Gritó Bobby, pero su hermana estaba inconsciente dentro del "suplicante", y la vanguardia no dejaba de usar su cuerpo para disparar los rayos de luz carmesí, contra los "Battle-Scars", y claro, contra "Great-Strike".

– ¡Ya es tarde Bobby! – Gritó "Eternal" recibiendo el ataque de "Meteorite" y usando la energía para recargar las armas de "Maximum". – ¡Es un "Heraldo del Fin"! – Agregó sintiéndose terriblemente mal por Bobby, pero no podía permitirse titubear ante un "Heraldo del Fin", ya se ocuparía de su amigo.

Bobby sabía que no podía ser así, Ronnie jamás dejaría a los héroes a menos que ellos estuvieran en una causa errónea, como fue hace unas horas, y aún si lo fuera, jamás se uniría a un asesino como Lincoln…

– No te mentiré amigo. – Dijo "Overwhelm" dando una palmada en la espalda de Bobby. – No podemos permitir que escape… – Finalizó la heroína rodeándose de un aura gris.

– Lo siento amigo. – Comentó "Claw" usando sus garras en forma de cruz para su defensa, lo cual era una buena idea considerando a su enemiga.

– ¡Cercenaré la cabeza de la serpiente! – Desafió "Meteorite" usando más poder para disparar una ráfaga de rayos contra los "Battle-Scars".

"Overwhelm", "Claw" y "Maximum" resistieron sin problemas el embiste, pero "Eternal" canalizó el ataque que iba dirigido hacia "Flame" y el que iba hacia ella en una energía que usó para aumentar el poder de "Flame" y permitirle lanzar un contraataque, el cual golpearía a "Meteorite" atravesando su forma de proyectil.

La latina había atravesado el muro externo del edificio acabando golpeada contra los basureros y aparentemente con daños serios.

– Buarg. – Ronnie vomitó sangre, corroborando a sus enemigos que su daño había sido serio, pero no lo suficiente como para quebrar a un "Heraldo del Fin", pues la vanguardia "Suplicante" no había recibido una orden para detenerse, y sin poder extraer más energía de Ronnie, sólo le quedaba la opción de usar sus esquirlas sangrientas para obtener más energía y poder matar a los "Battle-Scars" y a "Great-Strike".

– Orden de abandono de huésped. – Ordenó "Death-Point" directamente al "suplicante". – Deja todos los nanobots prescindibles para la función de caminar dentro de Ronnie y al salir forma dos orejas largas en tu cabeza e intenta escapar. – La tercera "Jerarca" añadió, pero a penas el suplicante abandonó el cuerpo de "Meteorite", este fue desbaratado por los "Battle-Scars".

– ¡Ronnie! – Gritó Bobby corriendo hacia su hermana… no sabía qué pensar, pero sin importar qué, la ayudaría.

* * *

– Vaya Carol. – Dijo Lincoln sorprendido, usar los nanobots de las vanguardias "Suplicantes" para sacrificar la salud de sus huéspedes y potenciar sus habilidades es una estrategia muy efectiva… aunque con ese nivel no tengan nada que hacer contra el nivel actual de los "Jerarcas". – Bobby eligió a la rubia delgada equivocada. – El dios oscuro agregó muy divertido, ahora no había forma de que el bando de los héroes se separe.

* * *

– ¿¡Qué demonios fue todo eso!? – Gritó "Eternal" horrorizada al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Ronnie, pero seguía sintiendo energía en ella.

– Lincoln… intentó separarnos. – Dedujo "Flame". – Entonces…

– Sabe que somos una amenaza… – Dijo "Eternal" con brillo en sus ojos, finalmente podía ver esperanza de vencer en esta guerra. Hasta ahora los "Heraldos del Fin" parecían insuperables, pero ahora que su amo intentó usar un juego sucio… – ¡Podemos ganar!

– ¿¡Dónde están los "Safe-Guard"!? – Gritó Bobby, pero en lugar de esperar una respuesta, revisó el registro, y sin perder tiempo levantó a su hermana cual princesa y se dirigió hacia el equipo en el que "Angel" estaba.

– ¡Bobby! – El grito de Carol a su comunicador casi le infartó. – ¡No llegarás a tiempo con los "Safe-Guard"!

– ¡No la dejaré…!

– ¡Yo puedo usar los nanobots de Lincoln! – Interrumpió "Death-Point". – Estoy cerca, lleva a Ronnie a estas coordenadas, te prometo que la salvaré. – Afirmó Carol y luego cortó la comunicación, su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

* * *

– Que adorable puede ser "Death-Point". – Dijo el dios oscuro bastante divertido por la imagen que se estaba llevando a cabo, todo estaba saliendo como lo planeó, al menos con los héroes y considerando toda la acción que estaba llevándose a cabo en la red de la asociación, muy seguramente los villanos también se unirán a la fiesta. – "Death-Bringer", regresa al "World-Breaker". – Lincoln ordenó finalmente, para luego cortar su comunicación y disfrutar del silencio del vacío y de la vista más hermosa que el planeta podía ofrecerle… aunque cierto punto castaño desplazándose en cuatro patas mecánicas hacia su ex-casa captado por una de las "Arrastra-Muertes" le era un poco incómodo.

* * *

– Cof cof. – Ronnie tosió violentamente, manchando el casco de "Death-Point" con su sangre.

– Ni inconsciente dejas de molestarme. – Dijo "Death-Point" con un tono de molestia, pero sin dejar de trabajar, estaba usando los nanobots que el "Suplicante" había dejado dentro para estabilizar los sistemas de Ronnie, lo cual, gracias a que dentro de Carol hay muchos nanobots con funciones médicas, se facilitó enormemente, convirtiendo una cirugía de miles de dólares y docenas de horas, en un juego de niños. – _Realmente pudiste hacer milagros médicos con estas cosas Lincoln…_ – Pensó Carol, pero luego volvió a concentrarse en la salud de Ronnie.

– Carol…

– ¿No buscaste una novia después de que Lori te abandonara? – Preguntó Carol fingiendo interés, ella seguía despreciando a los héroes, pero aún le gustaba molestar a Bobby.

– ¿Q-Qué cosas dices en estos momentos?

– Danna siempre pareció bastante interesada en ti… – Dijo Carol ignorando las torpes quejas de Bobby.

– No bromees, los "Battle-Scars" se toman muy en serio…

– ¿Quiénes son los otros cuatro? – Interrumpió Carol nuevamente, Bobby le acababa de rebelar la identidad de una heroína de alto rendimiento, y usaría eso como pantalla para alterar los recuerdos de Ronnie, no sería prudente que recordara lo que le dijo Lincoln. – Apuesto a que es "Maximum". – Carol dijo.

– N-no… Es "Eternal". – Dijo Bobby, ya no valía la pena preocuparse de que Carol conociera esas identidades. – Los demás son Becky, Tad, Teri y su novio…

– ¿¡Dana es la batería andante!? – Se burló Carol. – Que mediocre…

– Esta chica me agrada. – Dijo Ronnie difícilmente y dando un golpe suave en el brazo de "Death-Point", tampoco le gustaban los héroes que no podían trabajar solos de forma eficiente.

– Ni una palabra. – Ordenó Carol apuntando a Bobby.

– L-Lo lamento… – Desobedeció Bobby. – Dudé de ti…

– No es que una persona que luce una sensual armadura negra llena de púas y con espadas incluidas parezca de fiar a primera vista. – Dijo Carol golpeando el hombro de Bobby. – Lamento lo de la "Royal Guard".

– Ellas… son heroínas. – Fue lo único que Bobby pudo decir, lamentaba profundamente su pérdida, pero es una guerra, una guerra que ya dio inicio.

* * *

 **Y con eso acaba el episodio, finalmente escribí la dichosa pelea de Carol contra "Furia", aunque no me convenció del todo. Lamento la demora, pero adivinen quién regresó a la universidad. En fin, en el próximo episodio se finaliza todo lo de las alianzas y en el subsiguiente se dará inicio al último arco de esta historia.**

 **Ahora responderé a sus reviews:**

 **Todos van en serio, Lincoln y sus sirvientes no son poca cosa, son demasiado peligrosos como para que los guardianes de la vida misma se queden sin hacer nada, ellos dan sus vidas para proteger a los demás seres vivos, ahora están siendo redimidos, pues fallaron en su deber. Y si, Linka es una buena estratega. Honestamente creo que te gustará lo que sucedió con los hermanos Santiago en este episodio, Bobby no es tan inhumano, sólo manipulador, pero no piensa en todos como piezas de ajedrez, o al menos no los sacrifica así sin más. Lincoln simplemente se equivocó, Bobby no las envió ahí para ser aprehendidas, él seguía órdenes de Carol, y ella sí que sabe cómo manipular, las quería fuera del camino para que la palabra de Bobby fuera la más influyente dentro de la alianza de héroes. Bobby es tan malo, es cierto que dejó vendida a su familia, pero fue por que si iba él, todos los héroes que confiaron en él y acudieron a su llamado habrán perdido la organización y por consiguiente, miles de inocentes podrían morir cuando los "Heraldos del Fin" ataquen. Si, Lincoln se regodeará en todo ese sufrimiento en lo que dure el infierno que sus fuerzas van a desatar. "Mutilador" es ante todo un monstruo, y como tal, debe hacer todo por su meta, la cual es un mundo basado en la fuerza. Tu pregunta esta vez no puede ser contestada sin spoiler amigo, lo siento. Con el poder de Lincoln, es cosa de saber mantener la distancia para que su torpeza en combate no sea un problema, pero con tantos enemigos, las cosas realmente se complicarán. Sobre las intenciones, cuando la vida está en juego, todos actúan de dos formas, o pelean o huyen.**

 **Neozura: En el caso de Linka, su perspectiva cambió por que ella ya no estaba en la misma posición que antes, (cuando comencé a escribir este fic no sabía que Royal Woods no era tan grande, me lo imaginaba como una gran ciudad) Linka ya no lucha por proteger a un par de millones que son los habitantes de Royal Woods, ahora debe proteger cuanto menos tres mil veces esa cantidad, y eso aumenta mucho si consideramos a más especies de animales, y luego plantas… francamente no me puedo hacer un número ni siquiera aproximado. En cuanto a Lincoln, él sí se dejó consumir por su deseo de venganza. Espero te haya gustado el actuar de los hermanos Santiago. Y lamento la demora, pero regresé a la Universidad. :,(**

 **TheDarkWar12: No es sólo uno, Linka formará cuanto menos una docena de "Dioses Guerreros", jeje. No sé qué tan cerca estemos del final del fic, pero el arco final está a punto de comenzar.**

 **MightyMitch47: Si, a Ronnie le gustaba Lincoln, pero bueno, Lincoln no es de los enemigos que caen contra el poder de la amistad o del amor. xD Sobre "Death-Bringer", sin duda ama a Lincoln, pero no como un humano, sino como una IA creada por un amateur, tiene errores lógicos considerables.**

 **Pirata: Lo del gatito de "Death-Bringer", bueno, no fu coincidencia, y ya verás porqué (aunque se explicó anteriormente). xD Lo de los sentimientos es secundario para la primera "Jerarca", lo primero es la venganza de su amo. Respecto a tu pregunta, elegiría ser humano, por que si es un mundo realista, es decir, de algún modo más que milagroso (el Pokémon magcargo está a una temperatura más alta que el sol, y a esas alturas uno sólo de ellos ya debería estar evaporando el agua de marte) logramos evolucionar hasta el nivel tecnológico que tienen ahí, lo más seguro es que ya habríamos desarrollado armas para exterminar a todos los Pokémon peligrosos, considera que asesinamos a millones de tiburones por ser una amenaza y menos de una docena de humanos muere al año por los tiburones, ahora con máquinas de matar tan peligrosas como lo es un Tyranitar (que sus pasos causan terremotos según la ambientación) los humanos ya los habría extinto, o se habrían extinguido tratando de matarlos, así que me quedo con los humanos.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos chicos.**


	68. Dentro de las Armaduras (Parte 6)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Dentro de las Armaduras (Parte 6)**

– Que el plan continúe, arma experimental de los viejos señores del crimen es arma que usaremos contra los "Heraldos del Fin", mantenme al tanto del proceso, y te enviaré las posiciones en las que quiero a cada equipo. – Ordenó "Death-Point" a "Great-Strike", quien ahora, tanto por su convicción como por salvar a Ronnie, la idolatraba.

– Si… – Bobby se sentía muy incómodo platicando con ella, él jamás le prestó tanta atención, pues siempre estaba con Lori. Pero acababa de descubrir que Carol es mucho más de lo que aparentaba… es mucho más que "Blonde-Bang" o "Death-Point". – Carol…

– Cuando esto acabe. – Interrumpió la tercera "Jerarca". – Cuando ganemos… recupera a tu novia, muero de ganas de volver a molestar a Lori. – Ordenó la rubia, sabiendo que era imposible, pues el mundo entero jamás se recuperaría de los sucesos que se darán a cabo cuando Lincoln ataque… pero era mejor mantener a Bobby enajenado, después de todo él y los "Battle-Scars" enfrentaron a un espía de "Grand Final", y cuando esa noticia se propague por toda la alianza de héroes de "Great-Strike", nadie cuestionará su lealtad o capacidad para guiarlos hacia la victoria en contra de los "Heraldos del Fin".

– Ese… no es tu asunto. – Respondió el latino.

– Como quieras, pero tendremos mucho que reconstruir una vez ganemos… y comienza por nuestras vidas… Ronnie necesita descansar, ese Heraldo tomó mucha energía de tu hermana… en unas horas mejorará. – Finalizó la tercera "Jerarca" activando los nanobots restantes en el cuerpo de la aún inconsciente Ronnie para anular las funciones no vitales en su sistema nervioso generándole un coma inducido que no se terminará hasta que Lincoln ataque, los nanobots de las vanguardias "suplicante" no están especializados en el borrado de memoria, por lo que si este no funciona, Ronnie no despertará hasta que incluso si sabe la verdad, eso no afectará al plan de Carol, y sabiendo esto es que la "Jerarca" se retiró en camino a la mansión de "Universus".

El líder de la asociación estaba muy ocupado llenando la base de datos de la asociación con misiones para hacer que los distintos grupos de villanos lleguen a puntos clave de la ciudad, donde serán muy útiles cuando los "Heraldos del Fin" lancen su ataque.

– Deberías descansar amigo. – Sugirió "The Pain". Las devastadoras se habían quedado junto al líder de la asociación y su séquito por órdenes de la tercera "Jerarca". Más por obedecer a "The Scream" que por lealtad a la causa de "Blonde-Bang".

– Gracias por la sugerencia querida… pero esto es demasiado importante como para darme esos lujos. – Respondió "Universus".

– No darse lujos… – Comentó "The Smile" viendo todos los artilugios hermosos e innecesarios que decoraban la mansión hasta que la vista se perdía. – Tiene sentido para mí. – La villana agregó con su gracioso toque de sarcasmo.

A ninguna de las tres le agradó la noticia de que "Death-Point" volvería a la mansión, pero no había de otra, los villanos son un poder a tomar en cuenta considerando tanto el número como la capacidad táctica tanto de su líder como individual de cada equipo.

"Death-Bringer" regresó al "World-Breaker" cuando recolectó la información necesaria. Ya era totalmente seguro que los héroes y los villanos serían manipulados por Carol para enfrentar al dios oscuro, cosa que es fantástica para Lincoln, el mundo entero verá cómo su única esperanza se pierde en el fuego de su furia, dando lugar sólo a las cenizas del terror que se expandirá por el mundo entero.

* * *

– Transposicionen a Sam al frente de la casa Loud, quiero que al despertar Luna sea la primera en ver de qué es capaz su querido hermanito… – Ordenó Lincoln antes de establecer una comunicación con… alguien que estaba usando su ducha… – Liberty. – Llamó el dios oscuro.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó su clon al ser llamada por sorpresa. – ¡Auch! – Exclamó la peliblanco al caerse en la ducha. – Esto es nuevo para mí… ¿O todos tienen a un tirano dándoles órdenes donde y cuando quiere? – Preguntó Liberty algo molesta y sonrojada.

– Serás transposicionada a Royal Woods para vigilar a Lisa. – Informó el dios oscuro ignorando la vergüenza de su clon, pues su hermana biológica se había alejado demasiado de la vivienda de emergencia que les fue entregada, y con todos los héroes colaborando y vigilando la ciudad, sería peligroso para la hermana de "Grand Final" deambular sola por las calles, y para evitar ese riesgo es que una vez estuvo lista y equipada con algunas vanguardias por precaución, Liberty fue transposicionada a la azotea del edificio frente a una facultad de la universidad de Royal Woods. – Creo que te acompañé a ese sitio un par de veces… – Dijo Lincoln cuando Liberty le envió una imagen de Lisa acercándose a la entrada de un edifico muy familiar para "Grand Final", específicamente la cede de investigación biológica de la universidad de Royal Woods, la cual servía además como laboratorio de investigación. – Hm ¿Qué habrá sido del encargado? – Lincoln se preguntó al recordar que el portero se quitó el sombrero ante él por que creyó que él era un voluntario para la realización de estudios e investigaciones, y debía respetar ese noble acto.

El buen recuerdo desapareció rápidamente, pues quería saber qué estaba haciendo Lisa, o mejor dicho, porqué pasó de largo y se escondió en un callejón aledaño al ilustre establecimiento.

– Doctora Snyder. – Llamó la científica Loud por un comunicador desconocido para su familia, y tras haberse cerciorado de que nadie la seguía… casi. – Por favor responda.

– Mensaje de: Doctora Zoe Snyder, para: Doctora Lisa Loud. Todos los modelos desarrollados por ti a partir de la tecnología C.B.V fueron entregados a la fuerza de seguridad. – Respondió una voz mecánica por el comunicador. – El gobierno modificó todos los artículos que protegían los derechos de trabajo de todos los equipos científicos y de muchos organismos públicos, como la fuerza de seguridad…

Lisa no dudó en destrozar el comunicador que usaba para contactar con el equipo científico más cualificado, si el gobierno tomó el control de la fuerza de seguridad, todos los proyectos secretos de su equipo han sido descubiertos y confiscados… – ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó la castaña en un desahogo de su frustración, sin acceso a sus más importantes proyectos ella no podría hacer nada. – Cálmate Lisa… al menos la fuerza de seguridad usará tus avances… ¡Para matar a Lincoln! – Lisa volvió a gritar con toda su furia. Jamás había pensado que sus investigaciones serían expropiadas así. Con la ayuda de sus contactos podría adquirir un cargo influyente en las operaciones futuras, pero todo se fue al demonio con esa maldita modificación de los artículos legales que rigen a los investigadores de organismos gubernamentales.

Por primera vez en su vida, su brillante mente no podía ver una salida que le permitiera volver a ver a su hermano. – Con que así se siente la impotencia… – Comentó la castaña con sus ojos humedeciéndose, lo único que se resolvió a hacer es dirigirse a un campus de la universidad para pasar ahí la noche, las dependencias que le fueron asignadas para mayor comodidad cuando operaba en la universidad no deberían ser ocupadas hasta el lunes, que se suponía era el día oficial en el que iniciaría el proyecto encargado al "Atlantis II".

Por muy inteligente que fuera, el sentimiento que experimentaba era nuevo para ella, no podía regresar a la casa Loud, no podía ir con ninguno de sus colegas de los equipos de investigación, claramente en la fuerza de seguridad o con los héroes tampoco era una opción viable, y preferiría morir antes que unirse a "Purifier" … no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir… lo había perdido todo… todo por aferrarse a un hermano, a un recuerdo de algo que ya no existe.

– Lincoln… espero que estés bien. – Fue lo último que dijo la castaña, no podía hacer ruido y arriesgarse a activar alguna de las alarmas. – Y sobre todo, espero no tener que usar esto… – La castaña agregó sosteniendo un dispositivo pequeño en su puño, la mayor aberración de entre todos sus trabajos, pero no por ser inferior en términos tecnológicos, sino que por que su mera existencia atenta contra todos los ideales que ella podía tener.

– ¿Estás recibiendo esto? – Preguntó Liberty usando las vanguardias de utilidad para obtener todos los datos del dispositivo. – ¿Quieres que la mate? – Agregó la peliblanco, puede que ella tuviera el mismo rostro que su hermano Levi, pero no será un impedimento en el pago de su deuda con su base genética y salvador.

– Regresa al "World-Braker" y espera mis órdenes. – Ordenó el dios oscuro cortando la comunicación con Liberty para concentrarse en las especificaciones que la vanguardia de utilidad obtuvo de ese dispositivo de Lisa. – Cristina… sin duda fuiste la mejor novia que pude desear… De haber sabido que participaste en esto… quizá incluso hubiera reconsiderado la muerte que te di… – Agregó maravillado al entender la naturaleza de ese dispositivo. Pero su deleite debió ser detenido por que debía analizar finalmente los bandos a los que se deberá enfrentar.

Gracias al recorrido de Lisa, Lincoln ahora sabe que incluso las fuerzas armadas nacionales formarán parte del conflicto junto a los "Cerdos de Guerra" de la fuerza de seguridad y toda la tecnología C.B.V que han desarrollado, si bien no serían en bando más poderoso, sin duda es el más grande.

Por otro lado, están Carol y su ejército de héroes y villanos manipulados para su conveniencia… una fuerza que verdaderamente debe tomar en cuenta, considerando que hay poderes que él no ha visto y que podrían ser peligrosos, Sam ya le causó un problema bastante grande en su corta pelea.

Y el último bando, y quizá el más peligroso es "Purifier"… La vanguardia "Matriz de Guerra" reportó que varios "Trascendentes" lograron escapar a su dominio estaban actuando, y si él, al igual que el señor de los "Poderosos" responden ante su gemela, es imposible que ella haya muerto en el ataque de los Leviatanes… Una alianza temible, más por Linka que por los "Gladiadores" o por "Mutilador", no hay forma de que ella se quedara sólo replicando a esos clones después de que fallaran, algo está preparándole la forjadora de la vida, algo enorme y peligroso.

Muy seguramente las "Full House Gang" se unirán al conflicto para derrotar a los "Jerarcas" … será sin duda, digno del señor oscuro y sus "Heraldos del Fin".

Lincoln se detuvo al ver que uno de sus "Jerarcas" se transposicionaba a sus cercanías.

– Tus "Jerarcas" preguntan por ti. – Dijo "Kaah'Narak" sin hacer reverencia alguna a su señor.

Por primera, y quizá única vez un "Heraldo del Fin" percibiría fragilidad en el dios oscuro, quien aún en su imponente armadura despedía un aura de derrota… y eso nunca es bien visto por las brutales y dementes máquinas de muerte que son las fuerzas de "Grand Final".

– No somos un pueblo ancestral ni una cultura milenaria "Kaah'Narak". – Apreció el dios oscuro mirando hacia abajo. – Pero somos legiones…

– Si te molesta el número… miles de los nuestros morirán en la próxima batalla. – Comentó "Kaah'Narak" casi entusiasmada, un auténtico "Heraldo del Fin". – Tu orden… esa es una razón más que suficiente para derramar la sangre del universo entero…

– ¿Y la suya? – Interrumpió el dios oscuro, cosa que molestó a la "Jerarca" de bajo rango.

– Si dudas de nuestro poder… – Asumió "Kaah'Narak" activando sus espadas, y dispuesta a hacer ver al dios oscuro su error.

– Por supuesto que no. – Lincoln respondió apresuradamente, ellos no sólo son fuertes, sino que también lo salvaron en numerosas ocasiones, incluso antes de que fueran concebidos. – ¿Vale la pena para ustedes morir por un deseo que no les pertenece? – Preguntó el peliblanco finalmente.

Él apreciaba más que nadie a sus guerreros, a su pueblo. Eso incluye a su brutal cultura, todo eso lo eligieron ellos… pero el motivo por el que irán a morir no les pertenece, y esa inquietud es la que su "Jerarca" de bajo rango sentía en su dios… y la impotencia no tiene lugar en la carnicería.

– ¿Acaso existe causa más noble que la masacre? – Preguntó "Kaah'Narak" abriendo sus brazos y mirando a la tierra. – ¿Mayor que formar nuestro mundo?

– La tierra será tomada… pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? El corazón de la vida no nos alimentará por siempre… – Apreció Lincoln, una vez maten a Linka podrán volver a usar las esquirlas sangrientas directamente, pero no dudarán para el infinito. – La tierra es su origen… pero ¿Será su futuro?

– Será nuestro baluarte. – Respondió "Kaah'Narak", cosa que intrigó al peliblanco. – La convertiremos en nuestro legado. – Sentenció "Kaah'Narak" a modo de grito de guerra, pero sólo vio la espalda del dios oscuro.

– Los débiles orgánicos que me trajeron al mundo, mi sangre… También son parte del legado de los primeros "Heraldos del Fin". – Preguntó "Grand Final" mirando al infinito, y dejando a "Kaah'Narak" sin poder responderle. – Ningún "Heraldo del Fin" se aferra a la idea ni quiere compartir origen con ellos…

– De entre esa pútrida y miserable amalgama de existencias débiles y vacías, de entre toda la basura que ahora vive en el mundo que nos pertenece por derecho de sangre y espada… Uno entre todos ellos se elevó estando siempre al filo de la muerte… – Respondió "Kaah'Narak", si tuviera lacrimales no sería una sorpresa que estuviera llorando de emoción. – El señor oscuro que nos forjó y nos dio un propósito, con ese deseo ascendemos tomando las vidas y el poder de nuestros superiores y nos elevamos… Nació un poder capaz de hacer temblar de miedo a los mismos dioses… los que guían la muerte. – Lincoln siempre la vio con total claridad, pero quería que fuera ella quien se lo dijera.

– Y bañados en ese ideal, seguros de nuestro poder, nos enfrentamos a un desafío que abrumó nuestro poder. – Dijo el peliblanco lamentándose, no por las pérdidas, sino porque su estrategia fue superada en ese momento.

– Te refieres al asalto a Archon…

– Si. – Lincoln recordó cuando su cuerpo fue desbaratado por un solo golpe del Alto Capitán Mayor. – Los subestimamos, había dejado de lado la sangrienta visión de mi pueblo, y ese abandono nos debilitó. Los enemigos no desaprovecharon esa oportunidad para castigarnos, y por culpa de mis certezas, casi caímos ante "Purifier".

– No participé en esa batalla, pero vi arder a mis hermanos, vi sus furiosas almas consumirse en el fuego de su derrota… – "Kaah'Narak" había salido de las factorías cuando la misión se llevaba a cabo, y junto a muchos otros jóvenes, en ese momento ascendientes, vio cómo sus superiores fueron derrotados y humillados por los despreciados orgánicos… una humillación que sólo será ahogada en sangre.

– Cuantos heraldos muertos por nada… – En ese momento el rostro del maldito que se atrevió a utilizar a los "Heraldos del Fin" apareció frente a él, pero no dejaría que su impulsividad volviera a dominarlo. – Muchos "Jerarcas" morirán sin haber logrado nada… todo por el deseo de un legado, quizá sin valor…

– Me niego a aceptarlo. – Dijo "Kaah'Narak". – ¿No ves la simetría de este momento? La derrota en la que nací fue un pecado… pero nos forjaste de nuevo en "Jerarcas", y podemos hacer tu voluntad… El mundo te dio la muerte, y tú la tomaste y con ella nos diste vida…

– ¿¡Quién eres tú para apreciar la vida!? – Interrumpió el dios oscuro en un violento arrebato que incluso intimidó a "Kaah'Narak". – No tienes nervios, no tienes carne ¡No tienes nada que temer de la muerte!

– Te equivocas, señor oscuro. – La "Jerarca" de bajo rango volvió a desafiarlo. – Los "heraldos del Fin" sí tenemos algo que atesoramos… Algo que no nos diste…

– Habla. – Ordenó "Grand Final" aceptando ese desafío.

– Cuando nos forjaste, nos diste poder, nos diste espadas, pero lo que nosotros le arrebatamos a la existencia es nuestra voluntad… La voluntad de derramar sangre.

– Derramaremos mucha sangre… pero es porque se aferran a un ideal, a una voluntad… ¿Una voluntad que vale la pena?

En ese momento la vanguardia "Fuego de la Eternidad" se transposicionó a la superficie de la luna, tan poderoso como el "World-Breaker", en términos de capacidad destructiva podría considerarse como la insignia de las vanguardias a las órdenes de los "Jerarcas". – Incluso si tú mueres, nosotros vengaremos a nuestro señor, el mundo te hizo sufrir, nosotros derramaremos la sangre de hasta el último de ellos. – La "Jerarca" de bajo rango volvió a parecer triste, como si hubiera sido herida por dentro… en los sentimientos que no debería tener. – Esa es nuestra voluntad, y no te necesitamos para seguir. Lo que la "Jerarca" de bajo rango le dijo al dios oscuro es exactamente lo que él deseaba escuchar… o recibir, no es que en la luna pudieran "escucharse". – No llevaba dos horas viva y "Grand Final" … no, el dios oscuro me dio un propósito, hay orgánicos que mueren sin haber tenido uno… Tú vida no es sólo tuya, ahora es de todos aquellos que vivimos por el propósito que nos diste, es irónico que ahora también seas tú, señor oscuro, un forjador de vida… – En ese momento el "Fuego de la Eternidad" concentró toda su energía en sus armas principales. – ¡Este es el poder de "Kaah'Narak"! – Declaró la "Jerarca" apuntando sus espadas hacia la tierra. – Y ese poder será el primero en regodearse en la sangre y cadáveres carbonizados de tus enemigos.

– De los que pondrán su vida en más peligro… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Lincoln muy intrigado, jamás había pensado que la IA de "Kaah'Narak" hubiera evolucionado tanto.

– Por que no conozco deseo mayor, me ofrecí para dar mi vida por nuestro baluarte bañado en sangre, para crear un legado para los "Heraldos del Fin". – "Kaah'Narak" declaró mostrando una marca en su espalda y de inmediato la carga de las armas del "Fuego de la Eternidad" fue regresada a las células de energía.

– Esa práctica está prohibida. – Comentó Lincoln sin ocultar su disgusto, la marca de los que juran inmolarse hasta la muerte si fallan a "Grand Final".

– No es una práctica. – Respondió "Kaah'Narak". – Porque no fallaremos. – La "Jerarca" añadió guardando sus espadas y arrodillándose ante su señor. – Me ofrecí para ser la primera dar mi vida por ti, no para morir, tú desafiaste al mundo… tú me enseñaste a creer que podremos vencer sin importar qué. – La "Jerarca" se levantó y miró el azul planeta en el que nació.

– Desafiar y vencer al mundo… Será gracias a guerreros como ustedes. – Sentenció "Grand Final".

– Regresa, señor oscuro. – Pidió "Kaah'Narak", cosa que era demasiado inusual… quizá jamás en la historia se volvería a ver a un "Heraldo del Fin" haciendo una petición en lugar de dar una orden. – Entréganos nuestro legado. – Agregó caminando al lado de su dios para luego ser envuelta en la niebla roja.

– "Kaah'Narak" … – Lincoln quería detenerla, sujetar su hombro y simplemente seguir hablando, quizá su necesidad humana de convivencia o que sus palabras le parecieron tan interesante que quería seguir conociéndola más… pero sabía que no era posible, en tres horas comenzará el ataque…

– Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre. – Finalizó la "Jerarca" de bajo rango desapareciendo en la niebla roja. Lincoln supo que regresó a su factoría, quería hacerle los ajustes finales al "Fuego de la Eternidad" antes de partir.

– Liberty, que tus hermanos se preparen, irán con el equipo de búsqueda, y no regresarán hasta traerme la cabeza de "Mutilador". – Ordenó Lincoln, sabía que ella ahora mismo estaría rompiendo los tímpanos de sus hermanos con sus chillidos y quería ahorrarse eso, por lo que cortó la comunicación, para luego volver a ver la tierra… en ese momento dejó de ser azul y llena de vida, estaba oscura y con mares de fuego… las estatuas de los "Heraldos del Fin" superaban la altura de las nubes de ceniza, tan colosales que incluso desde la Luna eran distinguibles… – La gloria de la masacre… – Dijo Lincoln volviendo a la realidad y regresando al puente del "World-Braker", donde los mejores estrategas entre sus fuerzas lo estarían esperando, un ataque con todo su poder no es algo en lo que vayan a improvisar y mucho menos lanzar a todas sus fuerzas a lo loco, será una masacre bien planeada y claro, bien ejecutada.

* * *

– Chicos… – Llamó Liberty al resto de sus hermanos, todos habían sido reunidos por Levi para un anuncio, pero antes de que este pudiera hablar, Lincoln le dio esa orden y la peliblanco se levantó interrumpiendo a su castaño hermano y robándose toda la atención del resto de los clones. – Lamento interrumpirte Levi… pero Lincoln nos quiere en el equipo que debe cazar a "Mutilador" …

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala, cosa que no era extraño, pues todos ellos habían sido rigurosamente entrenados y eran muy disciplinados al estar en misión… pero ese silencio no era producto de disciplina, sino de estupefacción.

– L-Liberty… – Dijo Loki muy difícilmente. – Esto es…

– ¿¡Es en serio!? – Gritó Lars transposicionándose frente a ella y sujetándola fuertemente de los hombros. – ¡Habla Liberty! – Agregó, pues él, más que nadie era quien menos quería rebelarse contra Lincoln… ellos le debían todo, pero él fue quien más lo maldijo y más conspiró contra él.

– Si… es una orden del dios oscuro. – Interrumpió "Death-Bringer". – Ustedes hicieron algo por él, sólo por eso es que ningún "Heraldo del Fin" los ha matado hasta ahora, y créanme que si el dios oscuro fallece en el ataque, y ustedes no han cumplido su misión, la muerte de "Ragna-rock and roll" les parecerá piadosa… irán en mi equipo para cazar a un solo objetivo, una vez lo tengan, podrán escapar. – Finalizó "Death-Bringer" mirando a Levi para luego retirarse.

– ¿Escapar? – Se preguntó Liberty en voz alta, pero la primera "Jerarca" había desaparecido… por lo que se dirigió al más inteligente de sus hermanos. – ¿Levi?

– Chicos… encontré una dimensión para nosotros… es muy parecida a esta en términos de historia, pero su origen fue tardío… treinta años tardío… – Comentó el castaño dejando impresionados a sus hermanos. – Usando la tecnología "Purifier" de las torres de distorsión pude sintetizar el poder de Loki y con ayuda de Lincoln y sus "Arrastra-muerte" las programé para ponerlos en una prisión de éxtasis si reciben un daño letal… los podré salvar si son superados en esta batalla, y serán lanzados inmediatamente a esa nueva dimensión, en una ubicación que no será descubierta muy pronto… – Finalizó el pequeño dejando a sus hermanos muy entusiasmados con esa misión, tienen la oportunidad de cobrar venganza, Lincoln les dio esa oportunidad… y la tomarían aún sin el salvavidas que les dio Levi.

* * *

– Levántense, "Dioses Guerreros". – Ordenó la peliblanco y sus celestiales sirvientes le obedecieron. – Ustedes nacieron de los guardianes cuyo deber fue proteger la vida, y heredaron su deber sagrado.

Cuanto menos doce colosales guerreros estaban arrodillados ante Linka, parecía gracioso que ella literalmente no les llegara ni a los pies.

Cada colosal "Dios Guerrero" además de su armadura blanca y los orbes de luz orbitando a su alrededor, poseía además un arma que variaba según el ser, incluyendo espadas, lanzas, hachas, etc. Todos además portaban un escudo rectangular en el cual estaba esculpidas diversas figuras… era más que probable que su habilidad de lucha no se limitaba únicamente a sus armas y escudos, con el poder del que nacieron, no ería extraño que tuvieran todas las habilidades nacidas de los "Trascendentes" y de los "Poderosos" … sin duda enemigos formidables.

– Pero a diferencia de sus antecesores, ustedes cumplirán su deber, son la máxima muestra del poder que la vida misma ha concebido y se enfrentarán a la más grande amenaza que el mundo ha visto. – Agregó la peliblanco viendo a los demás dioses a su alrededor. – Con el poder que poseen, que ustedes son. ¡Pondremos fin a esta amenaza de una vez por todas!

* * *

 **Y ahí está, dentro de la última armadura estaba el dios oscuro, con eso concluye este arco y en el próximo episodio iniciará la batalla final.**

 **De nuevo hay preguntas para el próximo episodio, y los bandos ya fueron explicados, aún así el próximo arco va a ser muy largo, y plagado de acción… ¿Quieres ir a dormir? ¡Acción! ¿Me duele la cabeza? ¡Acción! ¿Te encariñaste con algún personaje? ¡Acción! Ok, lo siento.**

 **En fin, ahora responderé a sus reviews:**

 **Pirata: Curiosamente "Grand Final" no tiene dinero para pagar cable. xD No hay "Heraldo del Fin" que no sepa manipular. Ronnie no, ella fue manipulada por Carol nada más. Si con hogar del diablo, te refieres a Bobby, bueno, Bobby no era tan malvado. xD Sobre las parodias, la verdad no creo, pero todo puede pasar… aunque no en el arco final. Gracias por el ánimo.**

 **Neozura: Admito que me hubiera gustado escribir un desenlace más largo para esa pelea, pero al menos le pude dar el toque de que no fuera una pelea de ambas agarrándose a puñetazos a lo loco, sin estrategia ni sentido. Carol es una buena manipuladora, no hay "Heraldo del Fin" que no sepa de eso, y precisamente por eso es que Carol mantuvo esa conversación tan inusual. Gracias por el ánimo amigo. C: Yo también sigo pocas, desde que comencé a escribir. :,v Pero creo que lograré avanzar bien con esta, de modo que esté terminada tipo en Junio.**

 **TheDarkWar12: Los cambios de actitud son esenciales para mantener la lealtad de los sirvientes/adoradores, el 100% de los "Heraldos del Fin" lo sabe. xD**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Nada como una buena batalla que termina matando al perdedor, admito que no me convenció del todo, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Carol en efecto puede luchar, y luchar bien, y es precisamente ese el hecho que le hará poder hacerle frente al dios oscuro. La confianza de Lincoln no es por creer que va a ganar, ni por tener un plan específico para derrotarlos a todos, sino por que él, en caso de perder la batalla y sobrevivir, aún tiene sus factorías para reconstruir sus fuerzas de forma prácticamente infinita, y sus Leviatanes para destruir el mundo entero, es como un salvavidas. En el caso de Carol, no está manipulando a "Universus", ambos tienen un objetivo en común, y es derrotar a "Grand Final". Creí que la naturaleza que describí anteriormente de Bobby había sido suficientemente clara para demostrar que sí es un héroe, pero bueno, las decisiones no son fáciles y mucho menos para un héroe, sobre lo de Ronnie, bueno, cuando despierte se podrá arreglar todo… si despierta. Y no te preocupes, el Ragnarok empezará pronto, en el próximo episodio de hecho. Carol fue torturada en cuerpo y mente para convertirse en un sabueso de guerra de los "Heraldos del Fin", pero desde antes ella era muy calculadora y una gran combatiente, por eso ella sí es una amenaza, principalmente por su capacidad de manipulación… y pronto verás hasta donde llega su capacidad de manipulación. Sobre lo de los nombres, muy seguramente usaré esos nombres, me estaba quedando algo corto, gracias. xD y sobre los One-Shots, no habría ningún problema, siempre y cuando la naturaleza de los participantes no se altere (como que un "Heraldo del Fin" muestre piedad). Claro que los bandos deben ser poderosos, sino no podrán hacer frente al dios oscuro. Sobre las preguntas, Lincoln no fue a ver a los Casagrande, prefirió irse a la luna a disfrutar del silencio del universo, lo de Levi, bueno, sí, pero no se irán gracias a la misión que Lincoln les dio, y lo de Mick y Sam, bueno, murieron haciendo la voluntad del dios oscuro. Hasta la próxima amigo. :)**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	69. Por la Sangre y la Furia (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **NA: Al fin ha llegado el dichoso arco final. :D (Han pasado 84 años) En fin, muchas gracias a quienes han seguido mi historia hasta aquí, realmente lo aprecio chicos. No les quitaré mas tiempo y comencemos.**

 **Por la Sangre y la Furia (Parte 1):**

 **Contra las Nubes Oscuras**

La estrategia que los mejores estrategas de entre los "Heraldos del Fin" y el dios oscuro acordaron emplear era bastante simple, "Grand Final" deseaba prolongar la batalla lo más posible y ese sería el pilar de su formación de batalla al momento de ser desplegados den Royal Woods cuando el discurso del gran ejecutor de "Purifier" se estuviese llevando a cabo.

Pese a ser una ciudad en estado de emergencia, miles de personas acudieron al evento que "Purifier" en conjunto con la fuerza de seguridad y la intendencia local coordinaron. La avenida principal de la ciudad había sido inhabilitada para el tránsito de vehículos y decorada con diversos monumentos y equipamiento de "Purifier", por lo que enormes y blancas estatuas, se erguían en las esquinas de las calles que cruzaban con la avenida principal, y en conjunto con los robles que decoraban la vereda intermedia de la calle principal, todo sobre la multitud de gente que ahora estaba desbordando la avenida. Hasta el último de los civiles que acudieron al ampliamente publicitado evento estaba mirando hacia el enorme edificio del ayuntamiento, desde donde en un balcón se esperaba la aparición del gran ejecutor.

Muy pocos sabían que en esa multitud había muchos equipos de villanos listos para actuar cuando se diera la señal. En la base de datos de la asociación se puso una misión que parecía ser una broma, tanto por el número de participantes, como por el pago, pero tras haber castigado cruelmente a quienes se atrevían a incumplir con las recompensas de las misiones que ellos mismos ponían en la asociación, nadie dudaba de la veracidad de esta. Por lo que al menos el 70% de los villanos de la asociación acudieron a esa misión, pese a estar catalogada como de alto peligro. Con el objetivo de desequilibrar completamente el orden público de la ciudad, era preciso destruir la confianza de la gente en la fuerza de seguridad y en "Purifier", y todo comenzaría con distraerlos para dar tiempo de saquear todas las reservas de armas y el ayuntamiento. Muchos otros equipos de villanos se encontraban merodeando entre la multitud alrededor de los vehículos camuflados del ejército y los visibles y elegantes transportes de "Purifier", hacerlos volar por los cielos también será parte de la máquina propagandística que usarán para arrebatarle la ciudad y todos sus recursos a la fuerza de seguridad y al gobierno, cientos de villanos estaban operando escondidos, y ninguno sabía que estaba en la línea de fuego. "Universus" y "Death-Point" confiaban en que el ataque de los "Heraldos del Fin" sería muy certero y sin desperdiciar tiempo ni efectivos, y dado que la tercera "Jerarca" sabía del odio que Lincoln tenía por su abuelo, era evidente que el objetivo sería el ayuntamiento, por lo que agruparían a sus efectivos alrededor de ese edificio con pretextos, y para eso lo mejor será tenerlos villanos listos para actuar y a la espera de una señal que se disparará al primer avistamiento de los "Heraldos del Fin".

Los drones multiuso de "Purifier" merodeaban por doquier completamente camuflados, las labores tácticas y de vigilancia que ejercían incluso en las alcantarillas siempre han sido invaluables para los "campeones" y "gladiadores", pero estos, a diferencia de los drones, destacaban demasiado ante los civiles, sus armaduras blancas y relucientes no se podrían considerar como discretas, pero desde la distancia y con toda la indumentaria de "Purifier" que fue trasladada al lugar, no eran tan fácilmente identificables. Pese al imponente aspecto de los soldados "Purifier", estos no causaban miedo en los civiles, pues es bien sabido que vencieron a "Grand Final" y a sus "Heraldos del Fin" haciéndolos correr con la cola entre las patas. Quizá el Alto Capitán Mayor moriría de vergüenza si viera esto con sus propios ojos, pero ahora "Purifier" tiene más apoyo y confianza de los habitantes de Royal Woods que los mismos héroes, los cuales esperaban en reserva para unirse a la lucha cuando los "Heraldos del Fin" lleguen, cuando las "The Fourth Devastating" trabajaron junto a las "Full House Gang" para detener a "Grand Final", el mundo supo que los villanos también tenían sentido común, y era muy probable que trabajen junto a los héroes cuando llegara el momento.

Mucho equipamiento de logística y los especialistas adecuados en su uso, e incluso la condecorada general Davis del ejército de los Estados Unidos fueron trasladados a ubicaciones secretas en la ciudad, con el objetivo de operar en cubierto, si trasladaran demasiados efectivos militares a la ciudad, sería una máxima muestra de que el propio gobierno está atentando contra la idea de libertad que ha propagado incansablemente en el mundo, y el daño causado por un bombardeo mediático así sería irreparable al momento en que la noticia se propague al resto del mundo. Pero sabían que el ataque vendría, y no podían dejar la ciudad desprotegida, por lo que las armas experimentales más prometedoras del ejército fueron instaladas en puntos estratégicos en caso de un ataque, no contaban con números, pero sí con el poder para luchar, y contraatacar… pero todo estratega, en especial una tan experimentada como la general Davis sabían que los "Heraldos del Fin" usan tácticas muy inusuales para combatir, entre soldados que lucharán hasta la muerte y armas nunca antes vistas, además de sus números las cosas no pintaban bien estratégicamente, y lo peor es que es imposible prepararse para enfrentar a alguien que puede lanzarte salvajes y sanguinarios guerreros bajo los pies.

Dado que las fuerzas de Linka no estaban coordinadas con las de "Purifier", no podrían considerarse en el mismo bando, aunque los "Dioses Guerreros" sólo atacarán sin provocación a los "Heraldos del Fin". El camuflaje y la altísima capacidad psíquica de esos seres alteraba la tecnología más simple de forma inconsciente, evitando que los sensores de los drones de "Purifier" los detectaran, y ahora los doce primeros "Dioses Guerreros" esperaban sobre las nubes la llegada del señor oscuro.

Los cinco bandos estarían presentes en la plaza principal de Royal Woods, listos para el discurso del gran ejecutor, el cual, al hacerse presente en el balcón del edificio dio inicio a un enorme silencio, después de todo, él dirigió el ataque que hizo retroceder a "Grand Final", un héroe legítimo.

– "Purifier" siempre tuvo un líder fuerte. – El gran ejecutor comenzó su discurso al hacerse, luciendo la armadura más ostentosa que un agente "Purifier" puede portar, él se alzaba por sobre todo el pueblo de Royal Woods con el objetivo mediático de darles esperanza, y táctico de derrotar a "Grand Final". – Fue difícil ocupar el lugar del cónclave para dirigir el gran poderío que "Purifier" posee, y he tenido que recurrir al apoyo de otros, como la fuerza de seguridad y la general Davis. – El gran ejecutor se detuvo un momento para ver la señal de uno de sus soldados indicándole que las fuerzas de Linka ya están en posición para responder ante la presencia de "Grand Final". – Me tomé muy en serio este deber, y cuando descubrimos que el mayor enemigo al que nos hemos enfrentado se trata de uno de nosotros, mi administración ha realizado todo tipo de esfuerzos para reunir el poderío necesario para asegurar la protección de esta gran ciudad y sus habitantes. – "Mutilador" volvió a detenerse, su discurso no estaba teniendo la aceptación que esperaba, por lo que tendría que emplear medidas mucho más estrictas. – Y en cuanto a ti "Grand Final". – Gritó el gran ejecutor, retomando la atención de todos sus oyentes. – Los crímenes que has cometido no te serán perdonados, ni mil muertes podrán expiarte de este genocidio desenfrenado ¡Lincoln Loud! Sé que puedes oírme, trae todo lo que tengas ¡Trae a tu ejército completo! No quiero tener que perseguir rezagados después de que te hayamos eliminado. – Amenazó el gran ejecutor, e incluso los "Gladiadores" se pusieron en posición para combatir, si bien no había pruebas oficiales, sabían que "Grand Final" los estaba escuchando, y era muy poco probable que un "Heraldos del Fin" se quedara sin hacer nada después de ser amenazado e insultado.

El discurso no despertó vigor, alegría o esperanza en los habitantes de Royal Woods, sino que los ahogó en una tensión que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Era inevitable, en lo más profundo todos le temían al dios oscuro.

Más de alguna persona se debió haber desmallado cuando un trueno destruyó el sepulcral silencio que se dio tras el discurso, parecía una maldición, pero rápidamente las nubes se tornaron oscuras, como si de una tormenta se tratara… como si hubieran desafiado a una fuerza de la naturaleza, o a un dios… a un dios oscuro.

– ¡Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre! – Se escuchó una infinidad de voces roncas e imponentes gritando al unísono, y desde las oscuras nubes descendieron gigantescos cuerpos negros, llenos de púas y con estatuas de "Grand Final" adornando hasta por si acaso.

– ¡La flota de la muerte desciende! – Gritó el dios oscuro asomándose desde el primer colosal cuerpo en descender, el Leviatán insignia de la flota de la muerte, el "World-Breaker". Imponente y sin temor el colosal Leviatán descendió sobre la multitud frente al ayuntamiento y el dios oscuro ahora miraba al gran ejecutor.

– Ah "Purifier", así que, aquí es donde su gran ejecutor se esconde. – Apreció "Grand Final" proyectando su imagen en todas las pantallas que los estuvieran sintonizando. – Los "Heraldos del Fin" los borrarán de la faz de este mundo. – Finalizó el dios oscuro regresando al interior de su navío insignia para dar inicio a la ardiente carnicería.

De inmediato dos enormes cuerpos descendieron desde las nubes y se ubicaron junto al "World-Breaker", los Leviatanes "Death-in-Agony" y "Hell-Forming", ambos atacaron con sus cañones fisuradores "Porta-Infiernos" a los civiles, la masacre había dado inicio…

Cuando la oscuridad de la flota de la muerte pareció haber consumido por completo los cielos de Royal Woods todo pareció quedarse quieto.

– ¡Bien pequeñas niñitas! – La realidad misma pareció interrumpida para que un sujeto con ropas militares hablara. – ¡La batalla que viene será demasiado cruenta como para describírsela a los niños! – En ese momento la ciudad bajo ataque pareció desaparecer y un adorable koala en unas ramas de bambú y lamiendo una hoja apareció. – Así que pondremos esta adorable imagen hasta que la lucha termine. – Concluyó el oficial cuando el transcurso del tiempo pareció reestablecerse debidamente. – ¡Santos objetos voladores! Deberían ver esto. ¡Leviatanes, "Dioses Guerreros", héroes, villanos y "Heraldos del Fin" vuelan por los aires como mosquitos en pantano! – Gritó el militar casi emocionado, el conflicto que se llevaba a cabo parecía ser digno de los dioses. – Parece que terminó, volvamos con la…

La imagen de Royal Woods inundándose en explosiones y rayos se hizo presente, los gritos de terror y dolor eran verdaderamente horrorosos, las calles se habían partido a la mitad cuando las vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" fueron desplegadas en la ciudad para perseguir a los civiles e identificar a los enemigos poderosos para el despliegue de los "Jerarcas" más especializados.

El "World-Breaker" avanzaba triunfante por sobre la ciudad, después del ingenioso movimiento que el dios oscuro ordenó, la forjadora de la vida pagó el precio y ahora el "Dios Guerrero" Virtus estaba plantando cara al Leviatán del dios oscuro, defendiendo a la irónicamente moribunda forjadora de la vida. El ser de aspecto divino estaba listo para disparar su lanza hacia el puente del Leviatán, pero muchos ases de niebla roja aparecieron a su alrededor y las vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" de "Death-Bringer" fueron transposicionadas alrededor, si bien su poder no era suficiente para dañarlo, sus cientos de toneladas bastaron para apartarlo del camino, y cuando el cañón "Porta-Infiernos" estaba listo para disparar, su objetivo, la forjadora de la vida había desaparecido.

– ¡Encuéntrenla! – Ordenó el dios oscuro furioso. – ¡Y acaben con esa cosa! – Lincoln añadió y el "World-Breaker" disparó el cañón "Porta-Infiernos" sobre el "Dios Guerrero" y las "Líneas de Masacre", dejando sólo un enorme cráter.

Si bien Lincoln parecía furioso a más no poder, al mismo tiempo se mostraba complacido con el ataque que él y sus generales estaban llevando a cabo, una matanza sin precedentes.

En ese momento los gritos fueron silenciados y la ciudad bajo ataque volvió a ser reemplazada por el koala comiendo.

– Eh… reconozco que fue culpa mía. – Se disculpó el oficial. – Confundí las señales, conocí a un tal Joe, confundió las señales en una situación de combate… y ahora sólo puede comer sus alimentos con una pajilla mecánica… Esperen… la batalla terminó, continuemos.

 **Y con eso acaba el especial del primero de Abril. xD No lo quise hacer tan largo por que claramente no es parte de la historia. xD**

 **La verdad es que tenía que hacerlo, pues no hice un especial de Halloween, ni de Navidad (no cuentan las actualizaciones consecutivas xD) Ahora sí, los reviews del anterior episodio serán respondidos en el próximo capítulo, nos vemos chicos. xD**

 **Bueno chicos, nos vemos en el próximo episodio (Esta vez sí será un episodio. :v)**


	70. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 1)**

La reunión táctica con los mejores estrategas de los "Heraldos del Fin" fue muy rápida, después de todo, todo los "Jerarcas" que decidieron la estrategia que los sanguinarios usarían han participado en más batallas que el más veterano general humano.

Tristemente para el dios oscuro, el rápido desenlace de esa reunión estratégica significaría tener algunas horas libre antes de dar inicio al ataque.

Le era aburridísimo pasar el tiempo sin tener algo que hacer, pues todos sus "Jerarcas" deberían estar como locos preparando y fortaleciendo sus vanguardias para cuando comience la batalla. Por primera y quizá única vez en la historia de los "Heraldos del Fin", el "Vin'Ixir" no era la cede de algún "Nux'Arak".

Lincoln ahora caminaba por los pasillos de su Leviatán insignia deleitándose con las estatuas que parecían sostener la escultura de la cadena en el techo, la cual tenía una infinidad de nombres tallado en ella. Al parecer después de "Kaah'Narak" todos los "Heraldos del Fin" en nacer comenzaron a tomar nombres en su propia lengua, en el "Vinshir'Arak" (Palabra que en ese idioma significa escupe-muerte).

– Se te nota consternado, dios oscuro. – Comentó Haiku apareciendo detrás del peliblanco.

La poetisa falló en asustar al dios oscuro, pero ese no era su objetivo, de alguna manera sentía la preocupación en Lincoln.

– No deberías confundir tu imaginación con la realidad. – Dijo Lincoln continuando su camino.

– ¿Hay diferencia? – Respondió Haiku, llamando la atención de Lincoln. – Todo esto parece tan irreal…

– Lo único que en la realidad importa es mi voluntad y la supremacía de mi pueblo. – Sentenció el dio oscuro volteándose a verla.

Lincoln no negaría que se veía "heráldicamente" bien en esa armadura de nanobots para potenciar su habilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y claro, su habilidad de desplazarse en las sombras.

– ¿Y cuál es esa voluntad? – Preguntó la nipona.

– Nunca fue purgar al mundo de los parásitos que lo pudren. – Confesó Lincoln. – Sólo deseo que todos sufran horriblemente hasta la muerte…

– Y ¿Qué hace el señor oscuro caminando por estos pasillos? – Interrumpió Haiku manteniendo cuidadosamente su distancia de Lincoln. Ella lo idolatra, pero también sabe de lo que es capaz, y hacerlo enojar no es algo que sea recomendable para su salud y bienestar.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado una vez mi ejército triunfe en esta guerra? – Preguntó Lincoln bastante entretenido y desactivando su armadura.

– Lincoln… – Haiku se detuvo un momento, pese a que sabía que Lincoln es un tirano despiadado que podría decidir torturarla brutalmente sólo por gusto, no sentía peligro provenir de él… como si no tuviera deseos de dañarla, cosa que le resultaba muy difícil de ver dentro de esa imponente armadura. – Mi sueño no podrá ser cumplido… pero gracias a ti podré ver lo más cercano a esa realidad. Si muero en la batalla, o si cumples tu sueño… moriremos juntos. – Dijo la gótica haciendo una leve reverencia al dios oscuro, más por agradecimiento que por lealtad.

– Mi sueño será cumplido… espero logres ver lo que deseas. – Ordenó el dios oscuro al tiempo en que Haiku era transposicionada al equipo de cacería junto con los clones de las Loud. – Pero debes ganar ese derecho, me traerás la cabeza de las "The fourth Devastating". – Sentenció Lincoln dirigiéndose al salón del trono, donde lo esperaba un invitado muy especial.

Siempre le parecería magnífico el puente de mando del "World-Breaker", no por narcisista, sino por ser un simple espectador de las enormes estatuas que se erguían sobre el lugar desde el que dirigía la colosal nave y el enorme ejército.

Lincoln tomó camino hacia una de las paredes, en la cual estaba uno de los trofeos que los "Heraldos del Fin" más valoran. El que un enemigo se gane el honor se decorar los aposentos de "Grand Final" es sin duda una gran hazaña y muestra de la grandeza del enemigo en sí, y el primer gran trofeo fue tomado en persona por el primer "Grand Final".

– Incluso si los "Heraldos del Fin" somos superados, al menos tu amiga Sam se pudrirá en la cárcel y morirá sin dignidad. – Dijo el dios oscuro sujetando la mejilla del irreconocible cadáver de "Ragna-rock and roll". Su voz se sentía cariñosa, pues realmente le causaba cierto afecto el ver el cadáver de alguien que sufrió tan horriblemente durante horas hasta morir. – Será mejor no arriesgarse. – Lincoln añadió conectando su celular a una de las terminales más primitivas del "World-Breaker", tenía que enviar un mensaje, y cuatro mil metros de placas tectónicas no califican como una interferencia "ligera".

– ¿Qué? – Comentó Luna algo confundida.

Despertando somnolienta pues su celular comenzó a sonar… no era una canción cualquiera, de lo contrario jamás se habría despertado antes que sus compañeras de habitación… era la canción que le compuso a Lincoln por su cumpleaños.

La rockera Loud se apresuró a mirar su celular, esa canción es el tono de timbre que tiene únicamente para Lincoln, y de él era el mensaje de texto: "Si no sacas a Sam del jardín, los vecinos podrían verla y sería un escándalo". Luna quedó perpleja por ese mensaje tan raro, pero si se refería a Sam… a su Sam… Lo próximo que se escuchó fue a la rockera Loud corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la entrada trasera para ver el jardín, el actual lugar de descanso de una aparentemente malherida Sam.

Leni se había despertado por el ruido y no perdió tiempo en usar su habilidad para ayudar a Luna a dejar a Sam en el sofá. Cuando los escáneres de Lisa indicaron que la condición de Sam era estable, ambas Louds se sintieron muy aliviadas. Pese a todo el daño que sus cicatrices indicaban que sufrió, Sam ahora parecía como nueva… como si algo la hubiera curado… aunque su aspecto fue lo último que le importó a Luna al momento de llevarla al interior de la vivienda provisional que les fue otorgada.

Algo que verdaderamente preocupó a la rockera Loud fue la muñequera destrozada que Sam portaba… la insignia de la villana "Infinite Melody". Los "Heraldos del Fin" no habían esperado para empezar a torturarla.

– ¿No vas a preguntar? – Dijo Sam con un tono agotado y mirando la insignia de su muñequera.

– Yo tampoco te dije mi secreto. – Respondió Luna mirando hacia otro lado.

Sabía que sus hermanas no estaban ahí, ella les había pedido que la dejaran hablar con Sam, si se trataba de una villana del calibre de "Infinite Melody" ella no debería tener problemas para luchar… pero no quería enfrentarla, no sin conocerla. Por eso y por el hecho de ser la segunda al mando de las "Full House Gang" es que Leni aceptó a regañadientes y se retiró a la cocina.

Luna se quedó junto a Sam hasta que ella despertó, cosa que no fue mucho después.

* * *

– ¿Nerviosa? – Preguntó el "Dios Guerrero" Virtus a la forjadora de la vida.

El ser nacido de la unión de la esencia de los "Trascendentes" y de los "Poderosos" y sólo con el objetivo de combatir y vencer a los "Heraldos del Fin" era sin duda colosal en términos de tamaño hasta el punto en que Linka descansaba en su hombro.

Un cuerpo de ese tamaño sería imposible de esconder en medio de una ciudad, por lo que Virtus y su escolta conformados por Ares, Sekhmet y Eris se encontraban sobrevolando Royal Woods. El blanco de sus armaduras y la altura a la que se encontraban los hacían imposibles de ver a simple vista y cada uno de estos magníficos era el máximo exponente de la evolución de los sistemas biológicos, por lo que tenían miles de formas de engañar a los sensores de los drones de "Purifier" y lo estaban haciendo.

– ¿Hay tiempo para estar nerviosa? Virtus. – Respondió la peliblanco, su trabajo forjando a esos magníficos la dejaba complacida, pues dio todo su esfuerzo para lograrlo. – Si tan sólo hubiéramos actuado antes…

– Culpándose no logrará nada. – Comentó Sekhmet desenfundando sus dos espadas. – Si hay un culpable aquí es el dios oscuro, sin él…

– Silencio Sekhmet. – Ordenó Virtus preparando su maza. – La forjadora de la vida necesita concentrarse, millones de vidas se perderán si es interrumpida. – Virtus agregó, cosa que, si bien molestó a Sekhmet, ella no podía negar que Virtus tenía razón.

– El discurso de "Mutilador" es la carnada perfecta para los "Heraldos del Fin". – Interrumpió la forjadora de la vida. – Y Lincoln lo sabe, ha estado diezmando muy certeramente a sus enemigos desde que apareció. Mató al emisario de los héroes con facilidad rompiendo el vínculo más cercano de los héroes y la fuerza de seguridad. Atacó y abrió el centro de detención dañando la confianza del mundo y los héroes en la fuerza de seguridad. Atacó a Archon y los dejó inutilizados, la mayor fuerza de producción de maquinaria de la fuerza de seguridad y de todas las agencias de seguridad privada. Él no es tonto, sabe que ahora todo el poder de sus enemigos está reunido en un solo lugar, y no dudará en aprovechar la oportunidad, si somos derrotados aquí, no quedará fuerza en el mundo capaz de enfrentarlo. Así que no, no hay tiempo para culparse o para descansar. – Finalizó Linka manteniendo toda su atención en el edificio del ayuntamiento, en donde un mar de personas se estaba empezando a reunir, pues con los contactos de "Purifier" en la intendencia de la ciudad, prácticamente tenía acceso completo a la máquina publicitaria que emplean para labores de la fuerza de seguridad como medio de comunicación masiva. Y esta vez fue empleado por uno de los mayores mentirosos y manipuladores de toda la historia, logrando que miles de los que estaban abandonando la ciudad regresaran para escuchar su discurso.

Linka no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de su abuelo, por lo que no formó las cadenas genéticas de Loni y las injertó en uno de sus "Dioses Guerreros" para atraer a más gente, eso sólo aumentaría las bajas civiles, ella no consideraba que el número fuera a hacer una diferencia, pues Lincoln atacaría de cualquier forma. Para "Mutilador" habría sido mucho mejor si la voz de Loni hubiera sido la que la gente de Royal Woods escuchara durante todas esas entrevistas, e incluso ahora, dirigiéndose a toda la ciudad, pero tristemente él había sido secuestrado por "Grand Final".

* * *

– ¿Vas a arrestarme? – Preguntó Sam.

– No… – Dijo Luna, la cárcel parecería un paraíso comparado al lugar en el que le hicieron esas cicatrices, y por piedad es que creía que no merecía sufrir más. – Pero dime…

– Según la ley bajo la que operan los héroes a las órdenes de la fuerza de seguridad debes hacerlo. – Interrumpió Sam mirándola muy seriamente. – ¿Qué está haciendo a "The Night Club" dudar en su deber de heroína?

– Tú… no eres así. – Respondió Luna.

– ¿Una villana? – Preguntó Sam casi riéndose. – ¿Qué no te cansas de equivocarte? – a rubia agregó con una burla palpable en su voz, pero en sus palabras Lunam su más cercana amiga y quizá algo más, sintió sólo amargura. – Si "Infinite Melody" hubiera sido un desconocido ¿Lo habrías arrestado? – Dijo la villana. Se podría decir que está tentando su suerte por insultar a quien está incumpliendo su deber al no arrestarla, pero en el estado en el que Sam se encuentra, literalmente no podría importarle menos.

– Sam…

– Los villanos no son sólo ladrones que roban un cajero automático con dos mil dólares… ¿O creíste que ponemos nuestras vidas en riesgo sólo por dinero? – Luna nunca se había molestado en pensarlo, ella creció escuchando los incesantes diálogos de Lori sobre la justicia y los héroes. Y si bien Luna podía considerarse una "rebelde" contra los cánones de belleza por su ropa o corte de cabello, ella nunca rompería la ley… – Tu abuelo, el Alto Capitán Mayor asesinó a mi madre… y uno de sus amigos se encargó de cuidarme… Dime, cómo heroína que eres… ¿Por qué mi madre… cualquier madre tiene que abandonar a su hija? – Preguntó Sam, aunque realmente no le importaba mucho la respuesta. Ella sabe que sin importar contra quien luche en las batallas, todos tienen sus razones, todos son inocentes… no hay villano que haya tenido opciones justas al momento de acabar trabajando para la asociación, ni persona que haya decidido portar la semilla del valor bajo el nombre de héroe.

– Yo… lo lam…

– Luna… – Interrumpió Sam poniendo su mano sobre la mano de su amiga. – Sabes lo que siento… y créeme que no quiero que te engañen… cuando vas a la batalla, sin importar la bandera del enemigo, todos luchan por algo… algo más importante que sus vidas… que nuestras vidas. – Confesó Sam sin poder mirarla a la cara, pero sus palabras eran sinceras… Y su sinceridad fue opacada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho… contacto de piel a piel con Luna. – Todos hemos sufrido con esto… – Sam volvió a llenarse de dolor al recordar lo que vivió durante esa noche… y sabía precisamente como actuar para tomar venganza. – Vi a mi padre adoptivo… mi mejor amigo, mi ídolo y … – Reflexionó un poco antes de referirse así a "Ragna-rock and roll", pero no es inapropiado para sus convicciones. – A mi héroe ser torturado frente a mí. – Dijo Sam mirando a Luna y esforzándose por contener sus lágrimas… sus lágrimas de una furia ardiente. – Todo por "Grand Final" … ¡Por tu malparido hermano! – Gritó Sam.

– ¡Buaj! – Luna fue víctima de un choque sónico de Sam, y si incluso la armadura del dios oscuro no pudo frenar del todo ese ataque, la delgada piel humana no podría hacer mucho más, resultando en una rockera Loud siendo lacerada internamente. Muchas de las venas y órganos internos de Luna fueron severamente dañados, y ahora su sangre escurría de la boca, nariz y ojos.

– ¡Lincoln lo hizo sufrir sólo para que yo lo viera siendo destrozado! – Gritó la rubia sujetando la cabeza de Luna y estrellándola contra la mesa. – Pero jamás… incluso cuando su mente había sido destrozada… ¡Jamás me dedicó una mirada de furia! – Gritó Sam.

– S-Sam… – Luna intentó decir, pero el choque sónico que recibió de "Infinite Melody" fue demasiado fuerte, e incluso sus órganos internos, severamente lacerados ahora estaban fallando.

– Él las quiere a ustedes… – Dijo Sam aumentando la fuerza con la que estrangulaba a la rockera Loud. – No le permitiré tener ese gusto. – Finalizó la rubia mirando a Luna con toda su furia.

– ¡Luna! – Gritó Leni, y de inmediato salieron de la cocina dos telas cubiertas por trozos de metal, pareciendo patas de araña, las cuales apartaron las manos de la villana.

– ¡Tú! – Gritó Sam, pero antes de poder amenazar siquiera a Leni, la modista Loud la dejó inconsciente de una parata en la quijada. Acto seguido el cuerpo de Sam fue rodeado por las aterradoras extremidades que eran la habilidad telequinética de Leni.

* * *

– No se había visto un ataque en masa de parte de la asociación en años. – Comentó "Universus", quien estaba monitoreando simultáneamente a los cientos de equipos de villanos que se infiltraron en el distrito central de Royal Woods.

Si bien el actual líder de la asociación gozaba de una lujosa y cómoda mansión, él sabía que la batalla que vendría requeriría su presencia. Aunque la gran mayoría de los villanos que se encuentran rodeando al ayuntamiento cree que se trata de un trabajo en masa, es una batalla cuya derrota no sólo sellará sus vidas, sino que, al mundo entero, y por eso es que tanto "Universus" como "Death-Point" están en el terreno, aunque no en el mismo lugar.

– Lincoln buscará la forma más precisa y dolorosa de destruirnos… ¿La planta nuclear está asegurada? – Preguntó la tercera "Jerarca".

– Los equipos infiltrados reportaron que la seguridad de Archon había puesto es demasiado para ellos, ahora están en estaciones de batalla camufladas esperando por los refuerzos que no llegarán. – Reportó "Universus". Si bien a él no le importa dejar morir a sus fuerzas por la causa, ahora le servían más vivos que muertos, por lo que no escatimó en recursos para ventaja táctica.

– Realmente tendrás mucho papeleo que llenar. – Comentó "Death-Point", aunque no le interesaba la vida empresarial de "Universus" … excepto por sentir lástima, considerando lo estricta que es la asociación en términos de documentos para acreditar todas las misiones y con un mínimo de cien misiones simultaneas, él no la tendrá fácil… en caso de ganar.

– Ese es un problema del "Universus" del futuro. – Respondió el líder de la asociación regresando su atención a la infinidad de cámaras.

– Habrá un futuro, yo misma me encargaré de eso. – Respondió "Death-Point" liberando su espada.

– Hay una batalla que ganar antes, preciosa. Ahora deja libre el canal. – Finalizó "Universus" regresando a sus deberes, los cuales se facilitaron mucho por la cooperación de los señores del crimen. Ellos eran muy poco abiertos a cooperar con la asociación, pero ahora estaban ayudando con todas las misiones que se realizarían en Royal Woods y la recompensa por la cabeza de "Grand Final" se había duplicado.

* * *

– ¡Prepárense para moverse! Quiero a todos los oficiales en servicio alerta. – Ordenó la general Davis, quien fue enviada a Royal Woods junto con sus soldados de élite y claro, con acceso a la mejor tecnología bélica que los equipos científicos de las fuerzas armadas han desarrollado… el cual es insignificante ante su propio poderío.

El discurso del gran ejecutor será sin duda un evento descomunalmente masivo, y, sumado al control y popularidad de "Purifier", es indudable el que será transmitido a todo el mundo, logrando que los efectivos de seguridad gubernamentales debieran mantener la imagen internacional de la nación, por lo que no fueron movilizados grandes cuerpos militares. El ver tanques rodeando el ayuntamiento sería invitar a la imagen dictatorial que ha propagado el terror en todo el mundo, por lo que en lugar de esas medidas tan mal-vistas, se le transfirió el control total de los agentes y efectivos de la fuerza de seguridad a la general.

– Mantengan a los "Cerdos de Guerra" en los puntos de espera estratégicos hasta que "Grand Final" ataque. Hazles saber que por cada heraldo destruido cinco años serán reducidos de sus sentencias. – Agregó la general trasladando en secreto a los controversiales criminales a los puntos estratégicos que ella definió para poder responder más eficazmente contra el ataque de los "Heraldos del Fin".

– Señora… – Contrarió anonadado el segundo oficial al mando, un efectivo de la fuerza de seguridad transferido al círculo laboral de la general. La orden de su superior sin duda sería un delito por exceder el poder que le confiere su rango, aún en una situación tan extraordinaria como la que tienen entre manos. – Por favor discúlpeme, general Davis. – Agregó sabiendo que las circunstancias no eran algo con lo que pudieran lidiar usando medidas ordinarias.

El oficial nunca supo que dos ametralladoras apuntaron a su cabeza a penas abrió la boca, pero los soldados dejaron de apuntarle cuando este se disculpó.

– Que no se repita. Esto es en serio, esos malditos no sólo son una fuerza formidable que voy a aprovechar, es su oportunidad de servir a algo más grande que nosotros… y no me refiero a este país ¡Sino a nuestro ideal! – Dijo la general activando los altavoces para dirigirse a toda su compañía. Ella, recordaba con tristeza el día en que la primera generación de monstruos se hizo presente. Un tipo que simplemente era fuerte y quiso comenzar a destruir atacó por sí mismo y sin ayuda varias estaciones del ejército. Luego varios más comenzaron a hacer lo mismo y como resultado, el ejército fue diezmado pues sus armas no eran suficiente para hacerle frente a esos monstruos, y lo peor fue que después de esos ataques, esa turba buscaría mejores objetivos, por o que comenzarían a atacar civiles, pues sabían que no podrían ser los únicos tipos fuertes escondidos bajo máscaras del débil pueblo de ese país.

Davis jamás olvidaría la masacre del que su pelotón fue víctima y la humillación que ella y los supervivientes sufrieron al caer contra enemigos como los monstruos… enemigos nacidos de la nada. Años de preparación, desarrollo de armas para combatir a los países enemigos, al comunismo, a los dictadores, a todo… y fueron derrotados por el propio pueblo…

La compañía de la general se había especializado en armas de impactos devastadores y respuesta rápida para enfrentar a los monstruos, pero cuando estuvieron activas, "mutilador" fue asesinado y su segunda generación había caído, y lo peor fue que por la administración del estado de Michigan, ella y sus fuerzas no pudieron actuar contra los "Heraldos del Fin", pero la situación ha cambiado y ya no tiene impedimentos.

– Seré quien derrotó a "Grand Final" … Carolina Davis… la más grande heroína de la nación… no, del mundo entero. – Comentó la general en voz baja, quizá sería mal visto que lo hiciera con un objetivo tan egoísta, pero ella siempre fue de obtener resultados.

– Los "Cerdos de Guerra" están en posición, listos para ser soltados. – Informó otro oficial. – La fuerza de seguridad no mintió cuando dijo que trabajaríamos con los mejores.

– Bien, es hora de terminar con esto. – La general estaba poniéndose su casco y activando su exoesqueleto mecánico para el combate, sería un día muy largo, pero antes debía dirigirse a sus soldados de élite, y no lo haría sin estar lista para luchar. – Hombres, ustedes lo saben, en el pasado jamás oculté mi desprecio por los héroes de la fuerza de seguridad. Permitir que sujetos sin disciplina cumplan el deber de los verdaderos héroes es una vergüenza para nuestra patria. ¡Nosotros somos soldados! ¡Hemos dado nuestra vida por la grandeza de nuestra tierra! ¡Fuimos héroes antes de que esas burlas robaran el nombre que por derecho nos pertenece! ¡Y es hora de recuperar ese honroso título! – La general Davis se detuvo un momento, es un hecho que sentía un odio profundo por los héroes, después de todo por las restricciones que les dan a las fuerzas armadas es que ellos no pueden actuar en todos lados, y con toda libertad. Pero esas restricciones se esfumaron, y ahora podrán luchar con todo su poder. – ¡Hombres! Hoy está en juego más que sólo un territorio al otro lado del océano, o un maldito sistema económico. ¡Está en juego la supervivencia misma de nuestra especie! Este no es un dictador satanizado por propaganda, es un enemigo… No ¡Un demonio real! Las tumbas en la estación Atlas, el infierno al que fue reducido "Grand Final" es el enemigo de la humanidad ¡Y es nuestro deber defender a la humanidad de él!

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba sentado en el trono ubicado en el puente de mando del "World-Breaker", las estatuas parecían ser cada vez más imponentes y detalladas, incluso él se sentía muy a gusto en ese lugar a pesar de lo tétrico que parecía entre tanto negro y rojo. Frente a él se encontraban arrodillados los clones de su familia y su apreciada poetiza, además de una docena de guardias "Bruto-Infierno", pero la atención del dios oscuro estaba en una pantalla del salón del trono.

– Ah. – Suspiró Lincoln decepcionado. Al dios oscuro le hubiera gustado que Sam matara a su hermana rockera, habría sido mucho más hermoso ver a Luna morir en las manos de Sam, con sus sentimientos e ideales aplastados, y sólo sintiendo el odio y el dolor de su amada…

Lincoln sabía que Luna tenía sentimientos por esa chica, y aunque Sam no parecía esar en una sintonía muy diferente, Lincoln siempre sintió en ellas algo que no concordaba… como intentar forzar dos piezas de un rompecabezas. – Una Lástima. – Lincoln agregó mientras continuaba viendo la casa Loud provisional desde uno de los arrastra-muertes.

El asunto de sus clones estaba casi zanjado, sólo esperaba poder ver cómo reaccionarían si lograban matar al gran ejecutor… restaba esperar a que pasaran las malditas horas restantes para el discurso del gran ejecutor de inicio.

* * *

La avenida principal de Royal Woods se había llenado a más no poder por un mar de civiles.

No siquiera se había concurrido tanto para la visita del presidente. Ese es el efecto de una verdadera propaganda.

Gracias a la autoridad que ahora "Mutilador" poseía como gran ejecutor, el equipo de combate más poderoso de "Purifier" había sido desplegado, y junto a los "Gladiadores" y a sus propias estrategias es que no temía a Lincoln y sus desquiciados.

Si bien el gran ejecutor no temía a dar discursos ante multitudes, esta muchedumbre era sin duda abrasadora. Más de diez mil personas agrupadas por una esperanza tan falsa como el deseo de ayudarlos de "Mutilador". – Bendita propaganda. – Pensó "Mutilador" viendo el mar de personas reunidas frente al ayuntamiento de la ciudad, el cual había sido ocupado por agentes de "Purifier".

Aún sin miedo, confiando en sus propias fuerzas, el gran ejecutor había comprobado el poder del dios oscuro y sus "Heraldos del Fin", y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, después de todo, su actual enemigo superior en términos destructivos a cualquier villano o monstruo que se haya visto, hasta el punto en que incluso los dioses han sido forzados a involucrarse en esta batalla.

El gran ejecutor no debía esperar más, la gente se estaba empezando a impacientar, por lo que debía empezar ya.

Al salir al balcón desde donde daría su discurso, "Mutilador" debió cubrirse los ojos durante unos minutos, pues fue deslumbrante la luz con la que el sol cubría la ciudad ese día, cosa extraña pues no era verano.

* * *

 **NA1: Espero no les disgustara que le diera nombres de los dioses de la guerra de diferentes culturas a los "Dioses Guerreros" de Linka.**

 **NA2: Quizá fue muy brusca la introducción de la general Davis en la historia, pero no podía dejar fuera de esta pelea al ejército nacional.**

 **Y con eso termina este episodio, el cual podría ser considerado como un prólogo para este último arco en el que los próximos episodios llevarán, además, título individual.**

 **En el próximo episodio empezará la primera gran batalla de la guerra que el dios oscuro desatará sobre todos sus enemigos.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **TheDarkWar: Tienes razón, muchos van a caer en esta gran batalla. C: Sobre lo de la broma, no pude resistirme xD Aunque planeaba escribir catorce mil palabras describiendo al koala lamiendo la hoja, tristemente tenía trabajo ese día y no pude. xD**

 **Sir Crocodile 222: Tu preocupación está bien fundada, no será una batalla fácil, y ambos bandos sufrirán grandes bajas. En efecto, los dioses guerreros son muy poderosos, y las fuerzas armadas de la general Davis también son poderosas, es un 4 vs 1, aunque Lincoln hubiera preferido que fueran más. Sobre Bobby, y a diferencia del dios oscuro, para él es muy diferente pelear contra tu ex que te hizo sufrir, que ver a tu hermana a punto de morir, Lincoln ya intentó matarlas a ambas por igual (y con una lo logró), y tienes toda la razón sobre Carol. xD Lisa, al igual que muchas otras misiones que he escrito, simplemente fallaron o no lograron nada, pero sí, ese dispositivo bien usado podrá hacer una gran diferencia en la guerra. Sobre lo de Levi, sin duda amigo, ellos harán mucho para cambiar ese mundo en una secuela que planeo de esta historia, aunque no sé si quiero hacerla antes o después de la precuela. :v Con los "Heraldos del Fin" quise hacer mucha alusión a su cultura usando frases como "¿Acaso existe gloria más digna que la matanza?" o mencionar el llamado "derecho de espada". Ánimo con tus cortos amigo. :) Yo me tardé mucho en actualizar porque estuve trabajando muy duro este fin de semana, entiendo a qué te refieres. Linka lo dará todo en la guerra, todos lo harán tal y como Lincoln desea. Respondiendo a tus preguntas: "Angel" es Penélope y la tecnología C.B.V es la tecnología que se desarrolló tanto por los villanos del centro de detención como para luchar contra ellos, "HQ"/David hizo muchas de estas tras su estadía en el centro de detención.**

 **CrazyMowi: Me alegra que entendieras esa referencia, hay una infinidad de referencias a Starcraft en esta historia, incluyendo la imagen y función de los Leviatanes. xD La idea de forzar y recolectar las mutaciones en los nanobots para usarlos en distintas funciones está basada en una de las observaciones de Stetman de las muestras zerg que recolectas durante la campaña del Starcraft 2: Wings of Liberty. xD -me alegra que disfrutes leyendo esta historia.**

 **Pirata: Agradece que no tuve tiempo para escribir las catorce mil palabras que quería emplear para describir al koala lamiendo la hoja. xD**

 **MightyMitch47: Tenía que hacerlo Mitch :( Mi impulso de idiotez me lo ordenó… pero el trabajo me impidió hacerlo de catorce mil palabras para relatar al koala lamiendo la hoza. xD Carol ahora es más deseo de venganza que humana, y la verdad es que podría haber algo entre ellos si sobreviven y claro, si vencen a Lincoln.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido. Nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	71. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 2)

**NA: Me disculpo, en el episodio anterior escribí que el "World-Breaker" estaba a cuatro mil metros de profundidad, un error pues son cuatro mil kilómetros (dentro de lo que se podría considerar el núcleo terrestre).**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 2)**

 **Primer Choque de Espadas**

El paisaje que Royal Woods ofrece en los días así de cálidos hace a la ciudad digna de ser tan turística, desafortunadamente por la presencia de un poderoso monstruo, las empresas turísticas están haciendo todo lo posible para alejarse de la ciudad. Pero eso no impidió que el centro de la ciudad estuviera repleto a más no poder.

– _El confiable efecto de una verdadera campaña propagandística._ – Pensó "Mutilador" apreciando la vista. – _Quizá los medios de comunicación masiva deban aprender de mí._ – El gran ejecutor se vanaglorió para sí mismo al ver que su imagen aparecía en las pantallas que se habían instalado en los edificios cercanos.

* * *

– Las fuerzas de choque están listas amo. – Informó la segunda "Jerarca" "Purge". – ¿Es hora de iniciar la matanza?

– Esperen. – Ordenó el dios oscuro viendo el discurso. No necesitaba una tecnología tan avanzada para monitorear algo que ahora se estaba transmitiendo en casi cada país. – Si quiere lograr un impacto aceptable, debe desafiarnos. – Dijo el dios oscuro casi emocionado por el ataque que lanzará en cuestión de minutos.

Para guerreros tan experimentados como son los "Heraldos del Fin", el lanzar un ataque de tal magnitud sobre una cuidad es casi una vergüenza, después de todo son demasiado fáciles de destruir. Acabar con sus vías de suministro es la opción más efectiva, ya que en una ciudad no se cultivan alimentos, o se extrae agua consumible, es decir, en un mes morirán si se les aísla de sus suministros… pero el objetivo del dios oscuro no es destruir o doblegar una fortaleza, es destruirla lenta y dolorosamente. Pero el dios oscuro no usaría una estrategia que comprometiera innecesariamente a sus fuerzas, como desplegar a los Leviatanes sobre la ciudad, después de todo es una estupidez estratégica el poner el blanco más grande y muy importante de su ejército en una posición en la que es tan fácil de apuntar y por consiguiente, de derribar… sin la protección adecuada.

El dios oscuro afirmó que lo más importante es la supremacía de su gente, y esta grandeza no reside en las conquistas, sino en hacer la voluntad de "Grand Final".

* * *

– "Purifier" siempre ha sido fuerte. Siempre fuimos fuertes ¡Debimos serlo para lograr nuestro cometido! ¡El cometido de salvaguardar la seguridad de la gente! – Declaró el gran ejecutor, y tal como él lo planeó, sólo recibió miradas de desprecio por parte del público, después de todo "Purifier" seguía siendo una empresa de seguridad privada, es decir, protegen a quien pague.

Los "Gladiadores" que custodiaban las estatuas de los miembros del cónclave de "Purifier" que se instalaron en la plaza central, se prepararon para actuar en caso de que alguien quisiera realizar actos para denigrar al gran ejecutor como arrojarle tomates o abuchearlo.

– Sé que están furiosos, y tienen toda la razón al estarlo. – Declaró el gran ejecutor recuperando el interés de todos a su alrededor. – Lo dije antes, y lo reafirmaré ahora, ante todos ustedes. Seguimos afirmando que protegíamos al pueblo cuando éramos guiados por el bien económico… Esa fue la mentira que nos permitió alcanzar el poderío que actualmente poseemos… ¡Pero esa mentira termina aquí! ¡En esta ciudad! ¡Donde verdaderamente lucharemos en nombre de todos! La fuerza de seguridad está cooperando con nosotros. Y cuando "Grand Final" caiga ante esta alianza ¡Será el nuevo comienzo para todos nosotros! … ¡Para el mundo entero!

– Y ahí está. – Dijo Lincoln ya hastiado y levantándose de su trono. – ¡Preparen el salto de transposición! Que la fuerza de choque se prepare para atacar. – Ordenó el dios oscuro vistiendo su armadura.

– Lincoln Loud, aquí el gran ejecutor de "Purifier". Sé que puedes oírme, tengo un mensaje para ti: Trae todo lo que tengas ¡Trae a tu ejército completo! No quiero tener que perseguir rezagados después de que te hayamos eliminado. – Finalizó el gran ejecutor su discurso al tiempo en que toda la avenida era cubierta por una sombra, pero no se trataba de nubes de tormenta.

"Mutilador" vio entre la multitud a un pequeño grupo que se arrodilló y comenzó a rezar, por sus vestimentas supo que se trataba de los adoradores de Lincoln. No se les habría permitido acceder si poseyeran armas, por lo que de seguro estaban rezando o implorando perdón, son humanos, a fin de cuentas, incluso si es un mero cosquilleo, pueden presentir el peligro… y todos en la ciudad lo percibían… pero incluso el instinto de los humanos puede ser superado a base de fuerza.

– Vamos Lincoln, comienza la purga de la escoria entre mis fuerzas. – Dijo "Death-Point" muy maliciosamente viendo el discurso sola y desde un edificio lejano. – Y habrás empezado a cavar tu tumba.

Las vanguardias "suplicante" se encontraban muy cerca de los nodos de héroes y villanos que estaban dispersos por toda la ciudad, los débiles que caigan ante los "Heraldos del Fin" no son de utilidad o interés para la tercera "Jerarca".

* * *

– Que el mundo entero vea esto. – Ordenó el dios oscuro y su rostro fue transmitido en todas las pantallas reemplazando el rostro del gran ejecutor.

Si bien el dios oscuro no era aterrador en su aspecto, el miedo sin duda estaba devorando a todos los que lo veían, tanto por tener a "Grand Final" tan cerca, como por los temblores que estaban sintiendo.

– Ríndanse a la desesperación, los "Heraldos del Fin" los masacrarán. – Declaró el dios oscuro, y de inmediato se mostró a cientos de vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" avanzando hacia la ciudad desde el monte Hijinx. – Ni se molesten en intentar esconderse, mis fuerzas los buscarán y matarán ¡Luchen contra mí! Mueran peleando. – Finalizó el dios oscuro al tiempo en que las pantallas quedaban en negro.

Fue un discurso simple y rápido, pero realmente no había mucho que decir a la ciudad que ahora debe estar inundándose en el pánico. Tal y como el dios oscuro lo predijo, la gente comenzó a tratar de huir despavorida, cosa que le pareció muy agradable de ver, pero aún faltaba mucho terror que infundir.

– ¡Activen la lanza del "World-Breaker" y prepárense para avanzar!

De inmediato el Leviatán "World-Breaker" fue transposicionado sobre el monte Hijinx, cubriendo las fuerzas del dios oscuro con su gigantesca sombra. El aspecto del Leviatán era simplemente aterrador, como si de una retorcida pesadilla se tratara, pues incluso el más valiente desearía que esa monstruosidad que parecía estar devorando el monte mismo, no fuera real. Pero el brillo carmesí del cañón principal del Leviatán desgarraba la esperanza de los pequeños sacos de dolor que se encontraban en Royal Woods, de que esto no fuera sino una horrible pesadilla. – Cierren las salidas, enciérrenlos con la muerte. – Lincoln dictaminó y de un momento a otro, el centro de detención fue destruido dejando en su lugar sólo metal derretido y el suelo carbonizado. La colosal instalación que hace unos días pudo resistir al ataque de los "Heraldos del Fin", hoy desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El cañón del "World-Breaker" se encargó de reducir todo lo que estaba en su camino a una trinchera infernal de fuego y rocas demasiado ancho y ardiente como para poder ser sobrevolado por equipo ligero al menos por dos horas. Un movimiento estratégico para borrar las rutas de escape en el oeste y el sur de la ciudad, dejándolos encerrados por una cadena montañosa infestada de "Heraldos del Fin" en el este, y el océano por el norte.

– Desplieguen las vanguardias "inmortalizador". – Ordenó "Grand Final" al tiempo en que el "World-Breaker" regresaba a las instalaciones en las profundidades del planeta. Sería estúpido dejarlo recargándose tan expuesto, además, lo necesitaría para atacar nuevamente, después de todo, hasta el último de sus enemigos estaba listo para luchar contra sus guerreros.

La primera ola de ataque avanzaba hacia la ciudad con una fuerza y una furia que no podría ser detenida por armas simples.

– ¡Contrarresten la arremetida enemiga! ¡Que no avancen un centímetro! – Ordenó la general Davis encendiendo los cañones de largo alcance clase erradicación.

Las torretas se encontraban fuera de la ciudad en ubicaciones escondidas que no fueron arrasadas por el rayo del "World-Breaker".

La general sabía por el testimonio del guardia que estuvo en la escuela Royal Woods en el pequeño ataque de esos monstruos, que la armadura de las "Línea de Masacre" eran enormemente resistentes, pero al momento de enfrentar un ataque que supera su resistencia, estas se adaptan concentrándose en ese punto, y usaría esa facultad a su favor.

– ¡Roar! – Las "Líneas de Masacre" rugieron con fuerza lanzando sus poderosas lenguas hacia los misiles, pero eso no hizo al cielo llenarse de explosiones, los misiles que fueron interceptaron no explotaron.

Los proyectiles que seguían su curso expulsaron varios misiles antes de empezar a brillar, no eran proyectiles explosivos, eran armas láser que además ahora avanzarían seguidas de un séquito de misiles.

La primera ola de vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" fue diezmada, pues al momento de concentrar sus armaduras en el lugar de impacto de las armas láser, los misiles escolta pudieron penetrar las falencias de su armadura.

– ¡Lancen otro ataque! – Ordenó la general al ver que las vanguardias diezmadas sólo cedieron su avance en lo que se reconstruían. Era asombroso ver cómo seres así de grandes podían regenerarse tan rápido. – ¡Lo único que quiero ver de esos monstruos son sus cadáveres en llamas! – Agregó sabiendo que no había tiempo para asombrarse.

– ¡A sus órdenes! – Afirmó un oficial y los misiles volvieron a ser disparados hacia las vanguardias en auto-reparación, pero esta vez los misiles fueron rebanados rápidamente por los rayos concentrados que emanaban de la corona del dios oscuro, quien avanzaba en una segunda ola de vanguardias, los peligrosamente ofensivos "gritos de guerra" que sus mejores estrategas modificaron para la misión, dándoles un mejor alcance y mayor precisión.

– ¡Pierdo el control!

– ¡Los sistemas se sobrecalientan!

– ¡Evacúen la torreta!

Los soldados en las torretas Erradicación fueron despedazados con estructura y todo por los enjambres de cuchillas que los "Gritos de Guerra" formaron en la posición de los cañones defensivos, dejando de ellos sólo cráteres y escombros ensangrentados.

– ¡Vas a pagar por esto Lincoln Loud! – Desafió la general.

Poco le importó el desafío al dios oscuro, pues al llegar con las "Líneas de Masacre", estas ya estaban listas para reanudar su marcha, lo cual hicieron sin problemas gracias a su propia fuerza.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó Linka dirigiéndose con sus dioses guerreros directamente hacia el sur de la ciudad, ella no esperaba que Lincoln dirigiera el ataque literalmente en persona.

El veloz vuelo de los "Dioses Guerreros" le permitiría llegar con suma rapidez a la entrada sur de la ciudad.

– ¡Ahí estás! – Gritó "Cataclysm" al tiempo en que lanzó su lengua para empalar a la forjadora de la vida.

– ¡Qué atrevimiento! – Respondió "Virtus" sujetando la lengua del "Jerarca" con su mano en un veloz movimiento.

Linka no había mejorado sus propias células, por lo que no pudo ver del todo lo que sucedía, y al darse cuenta, la lengua de "Cataclysm" estuvo a punto de penetrar en su garganta.

– ¡Je! – Bufó "Cataclysm" al tiempo en que en su lengua se formaba un orbe del caos.

– ¡Alimaña! – Gritó "Virtus" apartando su mano a toda velocidad para evitar que la forjadora d la vida se exponga a la peligrosa fuerza de muerte que son los orbes.

El "Jerarca" fue lanzado contra el piso, pero su caída fue detenida por una vanguardia "Sable-Muerte".

– Bien hecho. – Se burló el cuarto "Jerarca" preparándose para luchar.

– ¡Fijen el objetivo! – Ordenó el dios oscuro y de inmediato un enjambre de vanguardias "Sable-Muerte" se unió a la lucha rodeando a "Virtus".

El "Dios Guerrero" era blanco y reluciente, con una armadura lisa y pulida en pentágonos, casi parecía un contraste a los "Heraldos del Fin" con sus armaduras negras y llenas de puntas. Pero no diferían mucho en su armamento, pues "Virtus" portaba una enorme espada del estilo de los caballeros medievales europeos. Arma que le sería inútil contra el enjambre que lo rodeaba ahora.

– ¿¡Osan desafiar a un dios!? – Gritó el dios guerrero al tiempo en que los orbes celestes que lo rodeaban comenzaron a brillar y moverse rápidamente en todas las direcciones.

Sin necesidad de moverse, las vanguardias "Sable-muerte" comenzaron a caer destrozadas, esos orbes celestes tenían el poder del difunto "Gimmick", nacido de los "Trascendentes", su habilidad le permitía alterar algunos valores físicos de lo que entrara en ella, y en este caso, movía a las vanguardias directamente a la espada del "Dios Guerrero".

– ¡No te muevas aberración! – Gritó Virtus al tiempo en que los enormes orbes celestes se dirigían a "Chaos-Crown". – ¡Ah!

Con lo que el "Dios Guerrero" no contaba era con la brutal fuerza de "Cataclysm", quien saltó velozmente evadiendo los orbes celestes para llegar directamente a su rostro y conectar un golpe que prácticamente lo derribó.

– ¡Sal de aquí Virtus! – Gritó Linka cuando vio que su "Dios Guerrero" fue lanzado por ese golpe directo hacia las vanguardias "Sable-Muerte" que aún merodeaban por ahí.

– ¡Dispara "Hellformer"! – Gritó el dios oscuro cuando supo que ese objetivo había sido fijado.

Como si de un meteorito se tratara, el cielo se iluminó de color rojo sobre el "Dios Guerrero", el Leviatán "Hellformer" se encontraba en la atmósfera terrestre, desde donde se encontraba en espera de que los objetivos más importantes fueran fijados para liquidarlos con un poder digno de una erradicación planetaria, poder que desató sobre Virtus.

Pese a la orden de Linka, el cañón del "Hellformer" era demasiado rápido, por lo que Virtus se vio forzado a cubrirse con su escudo, pues incluso con los orbes celestes desviando el poder que pueden, no sería una cantidad considerable al lado de la descomunal fuerza destructiva que es el cañón de los Leviatanes.

– ¡Sal de aquí! – Gritó Linka cuando Virtus fue empujado violentamente hasta el suelo sobre un barrio de viviendas civiles en los suburbios. Las viviendas fueron irremediablemente aplastadas cual insectos ante el desmedido poder que aplastaba al "Dios Guerrero".

Pese a que los orbes celestes ahora estaban usando una habilidad de potenciación física de los "Poderosos" para mantener a Virtus en pie, el peso de millones de toneladas sobre su escudo buscando reducirlo a cenizas lo hicieron arrodillarse. No podría resistir mucho más ante ese poder, y con el dios oscuro acercándose sobre esa avanzada de vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" no había posibilidad de dejar a Linka, pues quedaría a total merced de los "Heraldos del Fin".

– ¡Cae de una vez! – Gritó "Cataclysm" y de inmediato su mortífera lengua fue disparada buscando a Linka.

El "Dios Guerrero" no podría protegerla esta vez sin tener que tomar medidas extremas.

Los orbes celestes permiten emular cualquier habilidad nacida de los "Trascendentes" o de los "Poderosos", y cuantos orbes usen en una misma habilidad determinan la habilidad de esta. Incluso para los "Dioses Guerreros" es una tarea muy compleja el emplear más de una habilidad, pero no había opción para Virtus.

– ¡Por la vida! – Gritó Virtus usando un orbe celeste para hacer lo que estuviera dentro intangible, a Linka en este caso, y luego la movió dentro de él para protegerla con su armadura. Si bien Linka era intangible, el orbe del caos dentro de la lengua de "Cataclysm" la dañaría terriblemente si la atravesaba, por lo que la mejor opción fue cubrirla de la mortal lengua del "Jerarca". – ¡Defenderé la vida de ti ¡"Grand Final"! – Gritó Virtus mirando al dios oscuro. En él sólo sintió un odio abrumador, y de él sólo recibió como respuesta sus rayos del caos directamente en el lugar por el que Linka entró en él. – ¡Arg! – El daño fue grabe.

A Virtus no le quedaba tiempo, usó todos sus orbes restantes para tomar la habilidad de "Furia" y regresó su cuerpo a la localización de hace unos instantes.

– ¡No escaparás! – Gritó "Grand Final" disparando sus rayos del caos hacia Virtus. – ¡"Gritos de Guerra"! – El dios oscuro añadió y sus vanguardias formaron sus enjambres de navajas alrededor del "Dios Guerrero".

– ¡Forjadora de la Vida! – Gritó la "Diosa Guerrera" Sekhmet apareciendo junto a Seth y Ares.

Con un poder abrumador lograron desaparecer los enjambres de navajas de los "Gritos de Guerra" y ahora los tres dioses estaban protegiendo a Virtus.

– ¡Acaben con Linka y todos quienes la ayuden! – Gritó Lincoln cuando vio a Linka salir en el orbe celeste de Virtus.

A la peliblanco le dolió escuchar la furia con la que su hermano ordenó matarla, pero también sintió dicha, por muy cruel que sonara, ella lo estaba haciendo feliz, lo podía ver con sus nuevas habilidades, él estaba más feliz que nunca.

Era complicado lidiar con esas emociones, pero cuando está en juego la vida, esas emociones pierden importancia.

– ¡No te muevas! – Ordenó Ares cortando con su afilada lanza las pocas vanguardias "Sable-Muerte" que quedaban en Virtus.

Sin un objetivo al cual rastrear o del cual alejarse era demasiado riesgoso usar los cañones de los Leviatanes, por lo que tendrían que vencer a los "Dioses Guerreros" de otra forma… y sólo había una.

– "Kaah'Narak". – Llamó el dios oscuro.

– ¡Iniciando derramamiento de sangre! – Gritó "Kaah'Narak" al tiempo en que ella y el "Fuego de la Eternidad" aparecían sobre los "Dioses Guerreros". Bien había apreciado el dios oscuro, el poder del "Fuego de la Eternidad" era equiparable al de los Leviatanes. – Morirán dolorosamente. – Añadió la "Jerarca" al tiempo en que su vanguardia cargaba su cañón principal apuntando hacia el debilitado Virtus.

– ¡Que no la protejan! – Ordenó el dios oscuro y de inmediato "Chaos-Crown" disparó su orbe tortuoso aumentado hacia Virtus. – ¡Gritos de Guerra! – El dios oscuro volvió a llamar a sus escoltas, las cuales de inmediato dispararon sus enjambres de navajas hacia la ciudad, y por orden de la forjadora de la vida, Sekhmet de inmediato fue a detenerlos.

Se notaba en la armadura de Virtus, estaba muy dañado, y sus orbes celestes no emanaban ninguna luz, era casi seguro que no podría usar ninguna habilidad y no podría moverse. Cosa que "Chaso Crown" aprovechó en ese ataque. Él confía en que los demás "Dioses Guerreros" recibirán ese ataque contra el cual no hay defensa, pues con la habilidad de infligir dolor a toda forma de vida con un centro cognitivo, serviría para paralizar del dolor incluso a los "Dioses Guerreros".

– ¡Conoce tu lugar! – Desafió Ares cortando el orbe tortuoso a la mitad, y de no ser por el rayo del caos que quitó a "Chaos-Crown" de la trayectoria de la lanza, el cuarto "Jerarca" habría sido partico con su orbe.

– ¿Te ordené morir? – Preguntó el dios oscuro forzando a Ares a cubrirse, pues de inmediato el peliblanco disparó su rayo del caos hacia él. Ares no podía esquivar, pues dejaría descubierta a la forjadora de la vida. Debía resistir, y para eso usó sus orbes celestes fortaleciendo su posición.

– ¡Mi voluntad es acero! – Declaró "Kaah'Narak" usando la señal de transposición robada que instaló en el "Fuego de la Eternidad" para transposicionarlo directamente a la cara de Ares.

Si el "Dios Guerrero" se movía, Virtus quedaría expuesto ante ese poder de fuego, y en su estado no hay forma en la que pueda proteger a Linka, por lo que esa opción no era plausible. Si bien aún estaba un tanto paralizado, pues el precio de acercarse tanto a un orbe tortuoso, en especial a uno potenciado por un "Jerarca" de alto rango, fue altísimo, él aún podía moverse y usar sus orbes. Faltando segundos para que esa vanguardia disparara, Ares consideró usar sus orbes celestes para desviar el ataque del "Fuego de la Eternidad", pero su idea no pudo realizarse, las vanguardias "Líneas de Masacre" en el suelo habían disparado sus anclas y por haber clavado sus cuchillas en el suelo, ahora retraían las anclas que tenían por lenguas arrastrándolo hacia el suelo dejándolo sin opciones. Si bien podría resistir unos instantes el rayo del caos del dios oscuro sin el apoyo de sus orbes, si los apartaba de él sería arrastrado hacia el suelo, dejando el rayo del caos de "Grand Final" llegar hasta Virtus, y si no lo hacía, y dejaba que el "Fuego de la Eternidad" disparara… Seth estaba demasiado ocupado repeliendo a las "Sable-Muerte" y luchando contra "Cataclysm" como para poder hacer algo, por lo que Ares estaba atado de manos… pero no era el caso de la forjadora de la vida. Como alguien que nunca peleó con poderes, Linka siempre tuvo que luchar aprendiendo a simular posibilidades de uso de poderes, y si bien ahora no poseía ninguno, su experiencia y capacidad de control sobre los "Dioses de la Guerra" le harían marcar una diferencia.

Usando la habilidad que "Quimera" heredó de los "Poderosos", Seth desfiguró su cuerpo para formar dos colas, las cuales apartarían a Virtus del camino del "Fuego de la Eternidad".

Una vez el camino estuvo libre, Ares se dejó caer por las "Líneas de Masacre" logrando que el ataque del "Fuego de la Eternidad" no tuviera objetivo.

– ¡No escaparás asqueroso "Nir'Troxor"! – Insultó "Kaah'Narak" saliendo del fuego de la eternidad y saltando hacia Ares, quien no pudo evitar que la pequeña "Jerarca" llegara hasta su pecho.

– ¡Pequeña escoria! – Gritó el "Dios Guerrero" usando sus orbes celestes para disparar rayos luminosos hacia ella, pero hasta el último de los disparos fue consumido por una espada que incluso hizo al "Dios Guerrero" sentir miedo.

– Por "Grand Final". – Declaró "Kaah'Narak" clavando su espada en el pecho del "Dios Guerrero", quien quedó impresionado por que su armadura fuera penetrada con tanta facilidad. – Disfruta ser el centro de atención. – Agregó la "Jerarca" poniendo un "Sable-Muerte" en el pecho de Ares.

El "Dios Guerrero" no podía moverse, las vanguardias "Línea de Masacre" lo tenían sujeto con esas anclas impidiéndole el movimiento, ni siquiera podía esgrimir su lanza para luchar. Tampoco podía liberarse con sus orbes, con esa espada clavada en él por alguna razón no le obedecían… como si estuviera muerto.

– Bien hecho. – Celebró el dios oscuro y el "Hellformer" volvió a disparar.

"Kaah'Narak" sacó su espada del pecho del "Dios guerrero" y se transposicionó fuera del alcance del cañón del Leviatán antes de que este impactara, por lo que se encontraba lista para seguir peleando y sin darle tiempo para escapar, el "Dios Guerrero" Ares fue brutalmente destrozado por un arma capaz de destruir ciudades.

– ¡Que no escapen! – Gritó "Grand Final", pero ya era tarde, Seth, Virtus y Sekhmet habían sacado a Linka de esa posición tan peligrosa, pero un enjambre de vanguardias "Sable-Muerte" iba detrás de ellos.

Sekhmet usó la habilidad de "Blonde-Bang" para evitar que las "Sable-Muerte" los siguieran, ella había cometido un error por impulsiva, y Ares pagó el precio.

– Alto. – Ordenó el dios oscuro cuando sus vanguardias se liberaron de la presión de esa habilidad, si bien podrían alcanzarlos, no le importaba al dios oscuro, quien retomó con sus fuerzas la marcha hacia el centro de la ciudad, las fuerzas de los héroes, de la asociación y de "Purifier" habían sido tomadas por sorpresa, quizá esperaban que él apareciera en el centro de la ciudad, pero ya debían estar listos para atacar.

El dios oscuro miró a las vanguardias "Sable-Muerte" que fueron destruidas en la batalla, ahora se estaban reconstruyendo para seguir peleando, lo que estaba perfectamente bien para los planes del dios oscuro. Fue una pena no haber matado a Linka, quien ahora se alejaba velozmente del dios oscuro, quien dedicó una mirada de reojo a los "Dioses Guerreros" que dejó marchar, pero se fijó principalmente en la forjadora de la vida, quien le regresó la mirada a su gemelo, una mirada de odio, pues ella compartió el dolor que sintió Ares al momento de morir, y si bien eso llenó de alegría al dios oscuro, claramente los demás "Dioses Guerreros" no serían tan fáciles de vencer, a menos que Linka vuelva a ser tan impulsiva.

* * *

 **¡Ahora sí que empezó el combate chicos! ¿Qué les pareció la primera batalla? En el próximo capítulo entrarán los demás héroes y villanos.**

 **Por si acaso, los "Dioses Guerreros" tienen una estatura de unos 15 metros, y las "Líneas de Masacre" 8 metros.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la introducción de Davis en el combate? Aún queda mucho por ver de la general ¿Les gustó el poder de los "Dioses Guerreros"? ¿Les pareció acorde a la ambientación que les di?**

 **Bueno, ahora responderé a los Reviews:**

 **CrazyMowi: amo ese juego, y bueno, me descubriste en que hice a los "Heraldos del Fin" con las cualidades de las tres razas, aunque sólo usé frases de personajes, los conceptos que uso en mis personajes no son sacados de Starcraft. ¿Qué otras referencias a Starcraft has encontrado? (hay muchísimas xD)**

 **TheDarkWar12: Bueno, no hice especial de navidad ni de Halloween, así que tenía que redimirme, lástima que no pude. :,v a Sam la veremos más tarde, las Loud no se quedarán fuera del conflicto.**

 **SirCrocodile222: Bueno, di una fiesta un tanto estratégica, cuando un general es superado en términos de recursos, la estrategia es lo único que le puede dar la victoria, por eso no hice lo del episodio de broma, de lanzar a sus fuerzas sobre la ciudad. Admito que es espectacular, pero no tiene mucho sentido bélicamente hablando, el propósito del "World-Breaker" no es destruir cayendo sobre el enemigo. Me alegra que veas así lo de los villanos, es algo que he dejado muy en claro desde que empecé con el fic, todos los villanos y héroes tienen sus motivos, es decir, no hay un bien universal, quizá no fue la mejor forma de plantearlo al tener como protagonista a alguien tan cruel, pero si no es así, simplemente morirá agónicamente con la escarcha. Me alegra que te gustara la general Davis, no es que en mi historia falten mujeres que hagan lo que tienen que hacer, pero me gusta en particular por que no tiene poderes y de igual modo lucha valientemente (ella irá al frente cuando sea necesario) Sobre sus motivos, supones bien… bueno casi, no fueron ridiculizados, sólo humillados ante sí mismos, muchos no pudieron vengar a sus compañeros. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Davis tiene el poder para solicitar el lanzamiento nuclear, pero cuando investigué por paranoia esa organización (cuando Trump salió presidente de EEUU) supe que hay toda una cadena de mando que debe aprobar el lanzamiento, y con que uno de ellos se niegue, no se lanza el misil. Aunque lanzarlo no haría diferencia para los "Heraldos del Fin", ellos no se verían afectados por el pulso electromagnético ni por la radiación, y la fuerza de la explosión sí es preocupante, pero pueden salir de ahí con la transposición. Sobre tu otra pregunta, la verdad estaba considerando poner "El emperador se alza" como el prólogo de la precuela, pero sigo en duda respecto a eso. Nos vemos amigo. :) Espero te gustara el episodio.**

 **Neozura: ¿Qué te pareció el inicio de la recta final?**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	72. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 3)

**NA: Me disculpo, en el episodio anterior escribí que el "World-Breaker" estaba a cuatro mil metros de profundidad, un error pues son cuatro mil kilómetros (dentro de lo que se podría considerar el núcleo terrestre).**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 3)**

 **Comienza tu Agonía**

– Evacúen a los civiles, estos monstruos nunca tomarán Royal Woods. – Ordenó la general Davis mordiendo sus uñas mientras miraba las horribles imágenes que captaban los drones y cámaras que no fueron destruidas en el barrio que los "Heraldos del Fin" tomaron. – Envíen a los "Cerdos de Guerra", salven a todos los civiles que puedan. – La general añadió con el objetivo de evitar revivir a toda costa los horrores que se vivieron durante los meses de la primera generación de monstruos.

Ninguna de las pantallas mostraba buenas noticias, sólo horror. Ni siquiera los reporteros se habían atrevido a intentar cubrir la violenta escena que se vivía en los suburbios siendo arrasados por las vanguardias "Líneas de Masacre".

Las cámaras que se mantuvieron operativas tras el arrollador paso de las vanguardias que escoltaban al dios oscuro, mostraban escenas que bien podrían ser el tema central de cualquier noticiero, familias enteras siendo masacradas horriblemente sin esperanza de escapar con vida.

– No… – Dijo Lisa, quien se había conectado a la red de la universidad y desde ahí hackeó los equipos de la fuerza de seguridad para poder acceder no sólo a los monitores que aún estaban operativos, sino a diversos equipos de sondeo que no fueron arrasados por la frenética avanzada del dios oscuro. Un terrible error, pues para su mala fortuna, una de las cámaras se encontraba grabando la más horrorosa escena que la científica Loud podría haber visto.

El dios oscuro ordenó a sus fuerzas detenerse al momento de avanzar lo suficiente en esos suburbios. La conquista estaba siendo muy lenta, aún no había visto a ningún héroe, villano o agente de "Purifier", por lo que es seguro afirmar que los tomó por sorpresa.

– ¿Amo? – Preguntó "Purge" tras ser transposicionada a la posición del dios oscuro.

– Despliega tus vanguardias "Quiebra-Esperanzas", este será nuestro puesto de avanzada, no caerá contra ellos. – Ordenó "Grand Final", y de inmediato apareció un generador de escudos en medio de la fuerza de avanzada de "Líneas de Masacre", las cuales, si bien se habían reconstruido para mantenerse en la matanza, no todos sus sistemas estaban operativos, y tardarían en regenerar los sistemas para reconstruirse de nuevo.

Esa breve reagrupación no fue el único propósito con el que el dios oscuro detuvo la feroz marcha, aún había personas a las que anhelaba enormemente destrozar en cuerpo y mente hasta la muerte.

– "Obliterator", "Sky-Burner", dos de los objetivos prioritarios están en los suburbios a nuestras espaldas, tráiganlas vivas… si pueden. – Ordenó el dios oscuro, pero parecía que además estaban desafiando a los octavo y novena "Jerarcas".

– Con gloria por "Grand Final". – Respondió el octavo "Jerarca" golpeando fuertemente el suelo con su cabeza al hacer una reverencia como muestra de su brutal lealtad, mientras "Sky-Burner" sólo desapareció.

– Me caen bien. – Comentó "Kaah'Narak" haciendo más evaluaciones al "Fuego de la Eternidad" para acelerar el tiempo de cara del cañón principal.

El dios oscuro la ignoró mientras miraba a través de las vanguardias "Sable-Muerte" alrededor de su posición, el barrio sobre el que pasaron quedó completamente arrasado. Era gracioso ver una línea de destrucción recta y atravesando la ciudad a sus espaldas, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer en ese momento.

– Que los "Gritos de Guerra" lancen sus enjambres de navajas por donde vinimos, rodeen el barrio completo hasta que "Obliterator" y "Sky-Burner" regresen, y envíenles a ambos los sondeos del "Hellformer". – Ordenó "Grand Final" a modo de precaución, no quería ningún cabo suelto a espaldas de sus fuerzas y que nadie se interpusiera en el camino de ambos "Jerarcas" en operaciones de búsqueda. – "Purge", dirige un equipo de "Líneas de Masacre" para cazar enemigos poderosos en los alrededores, distrae la atención de mis enemigos para que "Obliterator" y "Sky-Burner" cumplan su misión.

– Aniquilando. – Respondió "Purge" partiendo sobre las "Líneas de Masacre" que el dios oscuro puso bajo su mando.

* * *

– ¡Es un buen día para matar! – Gritó triunfante el octavo "Jerarca". De aspecto humanoide en extremo robusto, pero muy contrario a los demás "Heraldos del Fin", este no poseía ninguna púa en su cuerpo. "Obliterator" se encontraba siguiendo los datos que le enviaba el Leviatán "Hellformer". Tenía una ubicación a la cual dirigirse, la residencia de su objetivo, pero no había garantías de que siguiera ahí, si era lista o si escuchaba la más posible propuesta de su amiga Lisa Loud, ella ya estaría lo más lejos posible de la ciudad… quizá ya estaban en eso pues se notaba una motocicleta en el garaje con suficiente combustible para llegar al menos a Huzeltucky… si las rutas de escape aún existieran.

– ¿No es un glorioso día para servir? – Se preguntó "Obliterator" al haber identificado la residencia del objetivo, y el tener ocupantes lo hacía mucho mejor.

Con la elegancia y sutileza que caracterizaban al discreto y calmado "Obliterator". – ¡Los enemigos no tienen oportunidad! – Declaró el "Jerarca" destruyendo la puerta de la sencilla residencia para ingresar a esta.

No hubo respuesta, por lo que el "Jerarca" se dispuso a recorrer la vivienda.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó una mujer adulta de tes oscura saltando por sobre la escalera hacia el "Heraldo del Fin". Por sus ropas y el equipaje que descansaba a un lado, se notaba lista para viajar, y por el hecho de arrojar de inmediato su mochila e intentar llegar al cuello del "Jerarca", es que no era alguien poco preparada.

– Nada como el grito de desafío. – Apreció "Obliterator" alegre por su recibimiento, pero ni se inmutó intentando detenerla, la llave que la mujer ejecutó sobre él habría roto el cuello de un humano, pero él… es ligeramente más resistente. – ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Preguntó algo decepcionado. – Pensé que los orgánicos normales también podían luchar… – El "Jerarca" agregó sacándose a la mujer de encima como si fuera una suciedad para lanzarla a los peldaños de la escalera, no estaba del todo seguro de cuál de los dos objetivos el dios oscuro quería, y no se arriesgaría a equivocarse.

No dudó en usar un orbe tortuoso para mantener a la mujer a raya en lo que se encargaba de capturar al otro objetivo.

"Obliterator" es alto, incluso para un "Jerarca", por lo que debía avanzar encorvado para no arriesgarse a destruir la vivienda con su objetivo en ella.

– Un disruptor… – Comentó al darse cuenta de que había perdido contacto con el "Hellformer", de seguro "Purifier" se estaba poniendo en marcha, después de todo ellos aún tenían acceso a esas herramientas pese a que Levi ya no operaba para ellos.

– ¡Salva a la niña! – Gritó "Burning-Chainsaw" al tiempo en que dos de sus sierras con hojas incandescentes aparecían alrededor del "Jerarca" intentando acabar con él.

"Obliterator" detuvo con facilidad ambas sierras, pero su atención fue robada por un cuerpo cubierto por huesos que se había colado en una de las habitaciones, y ante el miedo de que ese intruso buscara la cabeza del otro objetivo, se vio forzado a atacarla.

En un rápido movimiento de su puño, las sierras de "Burning-Chainsaw" y el cuerpo envuelto en huesos que era "Quimera" fueron lanzados por la onda de choque, además de la mitad de la casa.

– ¡Darcy! – Gritó la mujer desde la parte de la casa que aún se mantenía en pie. Que tu casa reciba un impacto de esa magnitud y sin estar del todo segura sobre dónde está tu hija haría a cualquier padre o madre entrar en pánico.

Incluso el "Jerarca" quedó impresionado por la tenacidad de la mujer, pues que ella pudiera salir del orbe tortuoso en el que la había encarcelado no es poca cosa, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de ella, no con esas dos enemigas, por lo que el "Jerarca" saltó a la calle para hacerles frente.

La pequeña Darcy seguía en la casa, por lo que el "Jerarca" se sintió muy tranquilo, pero había quedado inconsciente por la onda de choque.

– ¡Maldito monstruo! – Gritó "Quimera" levantándose de una calle que fue destruida por la fuerza con la que "Obliterator" la disparó. La actual sirviente de la fuerza de seguridad usó dos de sus serpientes de hueso para lanzarle ataques de energía, mientras que "Burning-Chainsaw" lo atacaba con otra de sus sierras.

– ¡Si! ¡Gloria y muerte a los enemigos de "Grand Final"! – Celebró el "Jerarca" recibiendo los ataques de "Quimera", los cuales fueron absorbidos, su poder fue aumentado por el propio poder del "Jerarca" para luego ser redirigidos hacia ambas, golpeándolas muy fuertemente. La reacción de "Obliterator" no terminó ahí, pues ya estaba harto de las sierras de "Burning Chainsaw", por lo que se resolvió a dar un golpe de martillo al último ataque de esa villana.

Con lo que el "Jerarca" no contaba es con usar demasiada fuerza en ese movimiento, lo cual destruyó esa herramienta, lanzando una ola de fragmentos por sus costados… hacia la casa.

Las cosas pintaban mal para "Obliterator", para su mala fortuna, parte de la casa colapsó, en particular la habitación en la que la inconsciente Darcy descansaba y ahora su madre miraba con horror desde el incompleto pasillo del segundo piso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la mujer saltó del segundo piso de la arrasada estructura para alcanzar a su hija, sin saber si tenía esperanzas siquiera, pero eso no es algo que detendría a una madre.

– Regreso para servir. – Pensó "Obliterator" cuando el contacto con el "Hellformer" se reestableció, al parecer ambas enemigas portaban disruptores en sus armaduras, y el recibir esa energía los anuló. – ¿¡No es un gran día para ser un "Heraldo del Fin"!? – Celebró "Obliterator" iniciando una caminata triunfante hacia la desgarrada mujer, pues los sondeos del "Hellformer" indicaron que Darcy seguía con vida.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó de dolor la mujer al caer en los escombros, su pierna no pudo resistir esa fuerza resultando en una fractura muy agradable de ver para el "Jerarca", pero poco le importó a la mujer, pues al llegar con su hija a duras penas, pudo comprobar que tenía pulso, pero con un enemigo tan temible en camino hacia ellas, no había tiempo para disfrutar esa alegría. La mujer no pudo sino intentar huir, pero ese intento se frustró rápidamente por el lamentable estado de su pierna y cuerpo en general.

– ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda por favor! – Gritó desesperada, de por sí le era muy difícil moverse por las múltiples laceraciones que sufrió además de su pierna rota, y con tantos escombros y su hija inconsciente y malherida en su brazo, realmente parecía que sería su último día.

– Ríndete a la desesperación. – Dijo el "Jerarca" formando un orbe tortuoso, no les perdonaría el haberlo desafiado. – Destruyo, pues el dios oscuro así lo desea. – "Obliterator" añadió girando violentamente para eliminar la molesta nube de humo que se había adueñado del lugar desde la aparición de esas dos intrusas. El orbe tortuoso desató su furia en forma de rayos que buscaban atraer a madre e hija a su interior.

– ¡Detente! – Gritó Lisa con horror cuando vio la luz carmesí avanzando hacia su mejor y más cercana amiga.

– ¡Ahh! – Gritó la madre de Darcy cubriendo a su hija con su cuerpo como última esperanza para protegerlo.

– Sométanse a la voluntad de "Grand Final". – Ordenó "Obliterator" mirándolas con alegría. El octavo "Jerarca" se habría entretenido mucho al ver sufrir así a esa mujer, pues sabía que, en su agónico y desenfrenado dolor, si fuera un orbe del caos ella podría ver a su hija carbonizada antes de morir, lo que se ajustaría perfectamente a la voluntad de su amo en otras circunstancias… pero ahora tenía el deber de entregárselas a su amo. Cosa que tampoco podría hacer porque un ataque de las amalgamas de huesos emanando de "Quimera" había desviado el orbe tortuoso salvando a ambas civiles.

– ¿Atacando mujeres y niños? – "Quimera" exigió saber furiosa. – ¿¡A esto te dedicas ahora Lincoln!?

– ¡Claro que no! – Respondió "Obliterator" muy tranquilo. – El dios oscuro no se conformaría sólo con ataques, quizá las querría desmembrar como a Mick Swagger, o tal vez quemarlas vivas… – "Obliterator" adoraba ciegamente a "Grand Final", cada una de las acciones del dios oscuro le parecían magníficas y el servirle es un honor tan anhelado que no le importaba hacerlo estando limitado. Él conocía el poder de ambas enemigas, el dios oscuro lo ingresó en la base de datos de los "Heraldos del Fin". – Aunque el dios oscuro preferiría verlas a ambas… vivas de ser posible. – Añadió deteniendo una de las sierras incandescentes que "Burning Chainsaw" intentó usar para cortar su cuello, o quizá distraerlo, no le importaba, ninguna de ellas tenía el poder suficiente para hacerle daño.

– Que considerado es Lincoln… considerando que es un genocida. – Respondió "Quimera" disparando desde una de las cabezas de hueso que salían de su espalda contra el "Jerarca", pero este ni se inmutó al recibir ese disparo.

– Mata a todos los que protejan a Darcy Homandollar… de la forma más dolorosa que te sea posible "Obliterator". – Ordenó el dios oscuro dándole luz verde para no controlarse.

– Su dolor alimentará al amo. – Respondió "Obliterator" en burla a sus enemigas, destruyendo la sierra de "Burning Chainsaw" y desenfundando sus espadas. – ¡Ahora sirvan a "Grand Final"!

– Lincoln… siempre fue un amor de persona. – Dijo sarcásticamente "Quimera" cubriéndose con una armadura de huesos y preparándose para luchar. Joy apreciaba a Lincoln como su amigo, al igual que Kat, pero ahora era un enemigo que buscaba matarlas, y al que combatirían.

– ¿¡Osan desafiar a un dios!? – Comentó "Obliterator" cambiando completamente su calmado y fanático semblante, por uno furioso. El octavo "Jerarca" cruzó sus espadas frente a él en una posición defensiva y comenzó a avanzar hacia sus enemigas.

– ¡Ahora! – Gritó "Quimera", tomando desprevenido a "Obliterator", pero no por el grito, sino por que ella se deshizo de su armadura.

– Descubrirse… interesante. – Apreció "Obliterator" cuando una infinidad de huesos puntiagudos salió del suelo e intentó empalarlo sin éxito, pues el blindaje del "Jerarca" era demasiado resistente… aunque el ácido que emanaba de esas estacas de hueso era bastante potente. – No me olvidé de ti. – El "Jerarca" añadió rompiendo algunas de las estacas de "Quimera" para liberar sus brazos aún cruzados en posición defensiva. Sin deshacer la "X" de sus espadas, elevó sus brazos para detener la enorme sierra incandescente de "Burning-Chainsaw" que iba a aplastarlo o partirlo a la mitad.

Sin decir una palabra, "Burning-Chainsaw" hizo a la enorme sierra girar violentamente. Siendo ella una heredera del poder de los "Trascendentes", su habilidad no es algo que se deba subestimar en términos de complejidad.

– … – "Obliterator" apreció una habilidad muy interesante, incluso el incandescente fuego de sus espadas iba desapareciendo, como si este fuera cortado y eliminado. Lo mismo sucedía con los nanobots de su coraza. – Patético. – Finalizó el "Jerarca", pues la habilidad de su enemiga era demasiado lenta en su consumo.

"Obliterator" deshizo su posición defensiva en un violento corte gemelo de sus espadas. Ese ataque no hizo un fino corte en la sierra, sino que la destruyó brutalmente, al igual que todo a su alrededor.

– ¡Joy! – Gritó "Burning-Chainsaw" cuando vio a su amiga ser enormemente lacerada por la onda de choque del ataque de "Obliterator". "Quimera" se había descubierto para usar su habilidad buscando inmovilizarlo, si bien Joy se había cubierto detrás de los escombros, el ataque de su enemigo fue mucho más poderoso, causando que el movimiento de la pequeña excompañera de clases del dios oscuro fuera un error que pagará muy caro. – ¡Atrás! – Dijo Kat desesperada formando una sierra horizontal y lanzándola hacia el "Heraldo del Fin" que avanzaba hacia ellas.

La sierra fue fácilmente aplastada por "Obliterator" sin recibir ningún daño, pero ya le estaba empezando a molestar esa pérdida de nanobots que sufría a manos de esa insignificante orgánica, por lo que se dispuso a terminar con ambas.

– Cae en las llamas. – Ordenó el "Jerarca" volviendo a tomar su posición defensiva. Estando tan cerca de ambas, el volver a liberar su ataque las destrozaría irremediablemente, pero al analizar la situación más detenidamente, debió detener su ataque.

– Ni un paso más, "Heraldo del Fin". – Ordenó Kat poniendo una de sus sierras sobre Darcy y su madre. Ambas estaban demasiado cerca de "Obliterator", y él, por ningún motivo se permitiría fallar o desobedecer las órdenes de "Grand Final". – ¿Eh? – Dijo Kat al ser atravesada por el puño del "Jerarca", el cual sujetó rápidamente la cabeza de Joy y la arrojó hacia la cierra que ahora colapsaba sobre Darcy, quien moriría aplastada por esa cierra incluso con el cuerpo de su madre cubriéndola.

La fuerza con la que Joy fue impactada contra la sierra logró quitar esa arma de la posición en la que aplastaría a Darcy, salvándole la vida a la pequeña y a su madre.

– ¡Ayud…! – La madre de Darcy intentó gritar, pedir ayuda con la remota esperanza de que alguien más apareciera, pero fue rápidamente silenciada por "Obliterator" aplastando su cabeza y sacándola de ahí, él tenía que atender a cierta pequeña de tes oscura que ahora luchaba por su vida en un estado crítico.

– Regocíjate pequeña, podrás servir al dios oscuro. – Dijo el "Jerarca" con un tono de voz que expresaba una alegría que podría hacerlo llorar de la emoción, si tuviera lagrimales. Realmente le daba gusto que ella tuviera la gloriosa oportunidad de servir a "Grand Final". El octavo "Jerarca" transposicionó un parásito neural, al igual que una vanguardia médica, los cuales usó para estabilizar a la pequeña, y de inmediato ella estaba como nueva. – ¿Acaso existe mayor gloria que servir a "Grand Final"?

– Sé que estás viendo esto. – Dijo el dios oscuro apareciendo frente a la cámara desde donde Lisa estaba monitoreando los eventos en los suburbios. – No creo que haya sido esto lo que esperabas de tu próxima reunión con Darcy, espero que lo disfrutes Lisa. – Finalizó el dios oscuro y una imagen de Darcy tomó su lugar.

La pequeña era envuelta en los nanobots formando una armadura idéntica a la de los "Heraldos del Fin", pero de un menor tamaño.

– Lisa… – Dijo la pequeña. La científica Loud sintió la carne de gallina al recordar la imagen que vio de Carol Pingrey en el Atlas, así de demacrada por quien sabe qué tortura, e imaginarse así a Darcy la desgarraba horriblemente. – Huye… – Susurró la pequeña antes de que su rostro fuera cubierto por los nanobots dándole el aspecto temible de los "Heraldos del Fin". – Las garras de "Grand Final" van por tu garganta, la buscan… quieren tu sangre, valdrá la pena matarte ¡La sangre valdrá la pena! – Finalizó Darcy al tiempo en que la cámara fue destruida.

La muerte de las "Brutalis" fue sin duda inusual, "Obliterator" no pudo darles la muerte lenta y dolorosa que ordenó el dios oscuro producto de las apresuradas acciones que se vio forzado a tomar, dándoles una muerte brutal pero rápida… podría describirse como una coincidencia del destino, o un regalo de una divinidad, pero ambas chicas habían caído con sus manos juntas, con sus últimas fuerzas sólo pudieron sentirse la una a la otra en sus últimos momentos, y una fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en ambas.

Dicen que en tus últimos momentos puedes ver tu vida como un desfile frente a tus ojos, y por muy breves que estos momentos fueran para el resto del mundo, Kat y Joy no lo sintieron así… Ambas tuvieron la fortuna de no sentir el dolor con el que el dios oscuro hubiera deseado despedirlas. Las dos han luchado mucho para ganar con las cartas que les repartió el destino, no nacieron bajo los mejores techos, y con la necesidad de esconder sus habilidades por lo aterradoras o peligrosas que eran, no se los hacía más fácil, pero los ojos de los "recolectores" de la asociación rápidamente se posaron en ellas, pues es muy difícil evadir a los buitres cuando eres carne muerta en el desierto, los agentes de la asociación les ofrecieron trabajos de baja dificultad, pues sus habilidades eran prometedoras y sin la capacidad de negarse pues todos habían escuchado los rumores sobre la mítica asociación de villanos, se vieron forzadas a aceptar, pero no se conocieron hasta ver y aceptar un trabajo de alta prioridad, cosa rara pues siempre se los ganaban o no las dejaban tomarlo. El trabajo fue para un señor del crimen, y su oferta tenía como requisito innegable ser de corta edad, entre 11 y 9 años. Ellas podrían describir como una fortuna el ser contratadas por un señor del crimen, pues era una paga considerable, y no era un deber complicado, lo que sí les extraño fue enterarse de que trabajarían con un equipo con experiencia, los "Hit and Run". Al tratarse de su primer trabajo en grupo, y para ahorrarse la molestia de hacer más de un registro de equipo oficial de la asociación, ambas se inscribieron como únicas integrantes del equipo "Brutalis", después de todo, no se quejarían de esa suerte tan inusualmente buena para ellas. Ese señor del crimen no aparecía en los medios, no se sospechaba de él, por lo que su hijo debería estar a salvo, pero era mejor no levantar sospechas, y claro, cuidarlo, nunca se sabe cuándo un monstruo podría aparecer.

La paga era buena, mejor de la que habrían tenido en cualquiera de sus trabajos anteriores, además de que podían mantenerse al día con sus estudios, y en ocasiones participar en más misiones de la asociación, aunque a veces Chandler era insoportable, obstinado y desagradable… Pero hubo muchos buenos momentos, cuando la actitud de ese pelirrojo cambió al ser picado por el insecto del amor… era curioso que los buenos momentos comenzaran con ellas deseando morir por el dolor en sus pulmones, pues debieron pelear con garras y dientes para no estallar de risa, incluso ahora recordaban con júbilo el día en que Chandler finalmente se armó de valor para invitar a salir a Linka Loud… y acabó invitando a un Lincoln Loud que se había disfrazado de ella para cubrirla en un examen cuando se ella enfermó… Si, desde que Lincoln comenzó a juntarse con ellos, los días comenzaron a pasar más rápido, las locuras de ese peliblanco, su capacidad casi mágica para siempre sacarles una sonrisa, y que siempre las apoyara aun en los favores más difíciles… Jamás fueron heridas en algún trabajo de la asociación sin que Lincoln fuera a sus casas a dejarles algún regalo y a darles ánimo para que se recuperaran antes… Quizá se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de lo mucho que lo extrañaban, cuando Chandler fue quien las visitó en el hospital… en ese momento supieron que todas esas cualidades hacían a Lincoln una parte muy valiosa y hermosa de sus memorias. – No hay forma en que ese chico sea "Grand Final". – Pensaron ambas con sus últimas fuerzas mientras veían la oscuridad consumir la imagen de la otra…

Fue un extraño pensamiento para ambas, ninguna de ellas sentía algo romántico por Lincoln, sólo lo extrañaban mucho, y claro que no lo admitirían, pero valoraban mucho a ese chico que fue capaz de hacerlas reír una infinidad de veces y en las situaciones más duras.

– ¿Eres tú? – Se preguntaron al ver en la oscuridad una estúpida y muy familiar sonrisa, podría ser cualquiera, pero ambas sintieron deseos de llorar al ver esos inconfundibles y enormes dientes blancos.

"Grand Final" miró con desprecio ese par de cadáveres, el verlas sonreír era una mancha a su sangrienta conquista. Jamás sabría si las lágrimas que ambas derramaban eran de dolor o de alegría, pero lo que realmente le importaba al dios oscuro es que murieran.

– No malgastes mi tiempo "Sky-Burner". – Ordenó el dios oscuro.

* * *

– ¿Pronóstico para hoy? – Preguntó la novena "Jerarca", "Sky-Burner" mientras miraba al cielo bastante entretenida por el honor que le fue conferido. – Cielo incinerado. – Respondió su propia pregunta mientras era rodeado por un tornado de lo que parecía ser una forma de fuego carmesí.

Le era una tarea fascinante a la "Jerarca", pues tenía un objetivo que capturar en el barrio, pero entre los "Cerdos de Guerra" que aparecieron para detenerla, había otro objetivo a capturar. Ante ella estaban "Twisted", "Metal-Strike", "Impale" y "Collapse".

* * *

 **Otro capítulo de hermosa batalla completo ¿Qué les pareció chicos?**

 **Lincoln no ha olvidado uno de sus principales objetivos de esta batalla, hacer sufrir a sus hermanas, y sabe cómo lograrlo.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda sobre algún personaje o sobre cómo la está pasando en estos aciagos momentos, sólo háganla y la responderé en el próximo episodio. :)**

 **¿Qué está sucediendo en el ayuntamiento? ¿Miles de personas en pánico? ¿Cuándo los héroes y "Purifier" actuarán? ¿Qué fue de Linka y los "Dioses Guerreros"? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y villanos. :D**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Pirata: Lo siento amigo, tu review no me apareció en el momento que subí el episodio anterior. :( Veamos si los gringos pueden redimirse, no es que me agraden, pero estaría bueno que hicieran algo útil para variar. :v Ese canal es sólo para comunicarse, si la lluvia puede molestar en una conversación ¿Te imaginas cómo sería con 4000 km de roca sólida? xD Gracias por el ánimo amigo.**

 **Neozura: Me alegra que te gustara el especial del día de las bromas, aunque no pudiera completarlo. xD Te juro que me alegra mucho haber cumplido tus expectativas, sé que habría sido mucho más espectacular hacerlo como lo describí en el especial de broma, pero eso no era propio de los "Heraldos del Fin", era estúpido bélicamente hablando, me alegra que la general Carolina Davis te gustara, aprecio mucho a ese personaje. 3 ¿Te parecieron adecuados el dolor y el sufrimiento que se mostró en este episodio? En este caso Kat y Joy no sufrieron tanto, pero personalmente disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. :) Confío en que te gustarán el final y el epílogo. Nos leemos pronto amigo.**

 **CrazyMowi: ¿Qué te decepcionó de las campañas de Starcraft? D: Sobre Kaah'Narak, no, la madre de colonia que se rebelo se llama Zagara, aunque son nombres parecidos. xD La verdad es que el discurso de "Mutilador" está basado en el de Valerian en la penúltima misión de la campaña de Nova, pero como personaje, en efecto está basado en el buen emperador Arcturus Mengsk. xD Sobre las adjutoras, me gustaba más la palabra que escribir ordenadores o computadoras. xD Estoy de acuerdo en la utilidad de las unidades aéreas, pero pronto se rebelará por qué ellos no las desarrollan. Sobre el aliento de la creación, los terran lo llaman terracino, y bueno, está relacionado con el gas vespeno, pero es muy diferente en lo que a sus propiedades se refiere (literalmente hablando, el terracino no es de esa dimensión) Era una misión complicada eso sí. xD**

 **TheDarkWar12: Y la pelea sigue, cada vez más cruel, nadie se escapa de la furia del dios oscuro.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	73. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 4)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 4)**

 **Héroes**

El brutal avance del dios oscuro se detuvo abruptamente a un par de cuadras antes de encontrarse con las primeras barricadas de "Purifier" y del ejército. Este hecho confundió mucho a los estrategas y analistas, algunos asumieron que fue por el río que cruzaba la ciudad, otros que era por que aún no estaban listos para enfrentar las defensas, pero sin importar qué tan estúpidas o lógicas fueran las suposiciones de los estrategas, nadie podía aseverar ese motivo, siendo su única forma de actuar el estudiar los movimientos de su enemigo y el armamento que ya rebeló.

– Aseguren el río, estas tierras nos pertenecen. – Ordenó el dios oscuro y de inmediato el "Hellformer" activó su rayo de desplazamiento para convertir el río en un abismo aterrador que parecía insuperable por el abrumador calor que emanaba de él.

– ¡Sangren por "Grand Final"! ¡Sufran por los "Heraldos del Fin"! – Se escuchó por toda la ciudad la frenética y ensordecedora aclamación de una infinidad de voces cuando una estatua de proporciones descomunales fue transposicionada a la ciudad, específicamente en la posición en la que los "heraldos del Fin" se detuvieron.

La estatua del dios oscuro que fue puesta en la ciudad fácilmente podría ocupar el lugar no sólo de la estatua más alta, sino también del edificio más alto del planeta, y claro el más odiado y temido.

Los intentos de derribarla no se hicieron esperar, pero ninguno de ellos parecía poder hacerle un solo rasguño o abolladura.

La presencia de la estatua, al igual que todo lo que el dios oscuro hace, tiene un propósito, y con eso acaba de decir a todo el mundo: Los "Heraldos del Fin" han llegado.

* * *

– Bien señores, la general nos ha llamado. – Informó un oficial en los cuarteles designados para la compañía personal de la general Davis. – Es el momento de poner en marcha todo lo que tenemos compañía Defensor, los "Heraldos del Fin" no sabrán qué los golpeó. – Finalizó el oficial y los soldados de la compañía subieron a los transportes furtivos para reforzar las defensas de la ciudad.

Es muy inusual que se reserve el uso de cazas para labores de transporte de unidades, pero tratándose de los recursos que una general de renombre posee, realmente no es mucho, lo que les permitiría llegar al campo de batalla en cuestión de minutos, y eso incluía la movilización de todo su poderío.

* * *

La noticia de que los "Heraldos del Fin" habían sitiado Royal Woods puso a todo el mundo en movimiento.

– En marcha señores, Royal Woods nos necesita. – Indicó otro ejecutor de "Purifier" poniendo a sus efectivos en marcha hacia Royal Woods. Por el ataque del "World-Breaker" sabía que esa gente no podría escapar de la ciudad, por lo que de inmediato usó sus contactos personales y a cambio de unos favores publicitarios…

– Los transbordadores que "Olympus" puso a nuestro mando están listos para ir a Royal Woods señor… – Informó el segundo al mando del ejecutor. – Si aún desea… desobedecer al cónclave.

En efecto, el desafiar tanto al cónclave como al gran ejecutor es una violación al código de "Purifier".

– Fue la maldita propaganda de Nyl la que mantuvo a esos civiles ahí, es nuestra culpa que ellos estén muriendo… ya subestimamos a "Grand Final" y ahora Archon no existe. Tuvimos suerte de que miles no murieran en ese ataque, pero ahora incluso están persiguiendo civiles… no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras masacran a quienes debemos proteger. – Declaró el ejecutor entrando al transbordador para dirigirse a la ciudad sitiada. Todos los transbordadores aéreos se llenaron con los efectivos de la compañía de ese ejecutor y partieron a Royal Woods, donde los muelles habían sido evacuados para dar espacio a los transbordadores masivos, debían evacuar a cuantos civiles pudieran.

* * *

– Los "Heraldos del Fin" no se detuvieron para reagruparse, están cazando objetivos civiles en el barrio que tomaron. – Informó la general Davis a sus oficiales a cargo de la misión de búsqueda y rescate de civiles mientras evaluaba todos los avistamientos de los "Heraldos del Fin" en los arrasados suburbios. Entre los patrones que ella había encontrado en sus estudios sobre los "Heraldos del Fin", descubrió que tienen unidades construidas en masa, estas fueron llamados vanguardias y al parecer tienen docenas de formas, pero hay otros que al parecer sirven como generales, estos son en extremo poderosos y únicos en su forma de combate. – No escatime en el uso de nuestro poderío, debemos limitar los enfrentamientos contra estos "Jerarcas" ¿Entendido? Comandante Faraday. – La general añadió.

– Si señora. – Respondió el oficial. Se trataba de un hombre de aspecto tosco, no tenía cicatrices visibles en su rostro, pero era un hombre de edad, y por consiguiente, muy experimentado en el arte de la estrategia, pues nadie dura entre las fuerzas de Davis tanto tiempo sin experiencia. Su cabello era negro y peinado hacia atrás, pero tenía una gran cantidad de canas, su bigote era totalmente blanco, y al no tener barba es que sus arrugas en el rostro le daban cierto aspecto de "bulldog".

– Una cosa más: He descubierto la organización de los "Heraldos del Fin", son un ejército con unidades desechables, estas al parecer obedecen ciegamente a los "Jerarcas" y a "Grand Final", pero sin ningún líder en el campo de batalla, su comportamiento en combate se entorpece, repito: acabar con los "Jerarcas" es su prioridad, ya que, al parecer, estos no son reemplazados al ser derrotados. – Concluyó la general sabiendo que ninguno de los que participaron y fueron destruidos en el ataque a Archon ha vuelto a aparecer y regresando a su evaluación de la situación en lo que el comandante se dirigía a las tropas asignadas a su mando.

– Sé que los "Heraldos del Fin" parecen invencibles, pero estos civiles cuentan con nosotros ¡No podemos fallarles! – Ordenó desde la estación de la fuerza de seguridad que estaba cerca del barrio atacado. Sus subordinados, tanto de las fuerzas de Davis como de la fuerza de seguridad se encontraban completamente concentrados en sus deberes, con un peligro tan grande ante ellos es cuando el instinto humano de la supervivencia se activa, despertando instintos que en circunstancias normales no operan, como velar por la seguridad de desconocidos, y todos ellos sabían que miles de personas podrían morir si se descuidaban. Hasta cierto punto sentían lástima por los "Cerdos de Guerra", ellos tenían la parte más peligrosa de la misión de rescate, y por muy criminales que fueran, eran hijos e hijas, esposos y esposas, padres y madres… Si podían salvarlos también, lo harían.

El comandante Faraday conocía a su superior, y si bien él sabía que los "Cerdos de Guerra" son criminales, también tenía en claro que no existe mejor forma de dejar de lado un rencor, u olvidar un conflicto, que compartir el mismo bando en el campo de batalla, visión que compartía con la general Davis, quien estaba lejos de ser una belicista empedernida, pero sabía que el luchar juntos es la forma más efectiva de forjar lazos… y ese es precisamente el motivo por el que no sólo no tratará a los "Cerdos de Guerra" como si fueran peones desechables, sino que también los considera parte de su compañía.

– Esa es la gran cualidad niveladora de la guerra, es un honor pelear a su lado. – La general Davis no pudo evitar pensar en la frase que le dijo un viejo amigo.

* * *

Claro está que no todos los héroes renegados habían respondido al llamado de "Great-Strike", pero no sólo los héroes renegados se habían puesto en movimiento, también los héroes retirados que sobrevivieron a la batalla por el Atlas.

Tanto los efectivos de "Purifier" en el exterior, como los refuerzos de la compañía Defensor se había puesto en movimiento para ayudar a combatir en Royal Woods, la situación era terrible, pero los daños, estructural y bélicamente hablando eran menores, al menos desde el punto de vista de los enemigos del dios oscuro, pues todo estaba saliendo tal y como el señor de los "Heraldos del Fin" quería.

Ya sean los héroes renegados cuyo actuar ahora no estaba permitido, los efectivos de "Purifier" que actuaban por iniciativa propia y desobedeciendo órdenes, como las fuerzas restantes de Davis llamadas a la batalla bajo la alfombra, todo aquel que se atreviera a enfrentar a los "Heraldos del Fin" tendría el derecho de hacerse llamar y ser recordado como un héroe.

Es posible que en ese preciso momento no exista persona en el mundo más famosa que Lincoln Loud, y por eso todo el mundo sabe de lo que los "Heraldos del fin" son capaces. Nada podía importar menos que las leyes que limitaban a los héroes y a la compañía Defensor, todo el mundo se había puesto en marcha.

* * *

– ¡Maldita sea Lincoln! – Gritó "Great-Strike", él había puesto a sus fuerzas a proteger los objetivos más importantes bélica y humanitariamente hablando, como los laboratorios o las armerías menores, cuya destrucción habría sido un gran golpe contra la fuerza de seguridad, pero jamás consideró que "Grand Final" atacaría a los civiles de ese modo.

– Mantén la calma Jr. – Ordenó "Death-Point" desde el comunicador. – La mayoría de los residentes de esos barrios había evacuado o estaban en el discurso de "Purifier" …

– No todos… – Dijo cabizbaja, en efecto aún había miles de civiles en esos barrios ahora territorio de los "Heraldos del Fin".

– Si no quieres que ese número aumente, mantén la mente despejada. – Ordenó "Death-Point" expectante de la estrategia de Bobby para combatir a los "Heraldos del Fin", le convenía mucho que la mayoría de los sirvientes del dios oscuro se reunieran en un solo lugar, después de todo ya había identificado a su presa. – Te estoy enviando las ubicaciones que mis amigos de la asociación encontraron, los "Heraldos del Fin" no se están agrupando en la estatua.

– ¿¡Qué!? – "Great-Strike" volvió a ser superado, era normal que los humanos protegieran ciertos símbolos durante las batallas, como las estatuas de sus dioses en la antigüedad, o los edificios presidenciales, pues si bien el ser tomados es una pérdida simbólica, también golpea a la moral, pero eso no aplica a los "Heraldos del Fin" …

– Sólo un puñado de ellos está en la estatua, la mayoría desapareció. – Ni siquiera Carol entendía el propósito de esa estrategia, pero no cabía duda de que los "Heraldos del Fin" estaban luchando en serio.

– ¿No dijiste algo de unos disruptores en Archon? – Preguntó "Great-Strike".

– Si, pero sólo afectan a los Heraldos… – Carol no podía evitar sentirse abrumada, no contaba con que el resto de los "Jerarcas" aumentarían tanto su poder en tan poco tiempo, el que atacó a las "Brutalis" tenía una resistencia que lo harían sobrevivir fácilmente e intacto a las presiones aplastantes que ella podía formar.

– No es la primera vez que enfrentamos algo que nos supera… ¿Cuántas veces "Blonde-Bang" enfrentó a las…?

– Cierra la boca. – Interrumpió "Death-Point", no le importaba si él intentaba darle ánimos, ella había participado en varios "Nux'Arak", y a todos sobrevivió, no a base de palabras bonitas, sino de fuerza… y si es superada en poder, tendrá que triunfar a base de estrategia, y para eso es indispensable que encuentre a la desaparecida entre las fuerzas que el dios oscuro tenía en la superficie. – Mueve a tus aliados al territorio de los heraldos. – Ordenó la "Jerarca" cortando la comunicación y poniéndose en contacto con "Universus".

* * *

Algo que casi pasó de ser percibido por "Obliterator", tenía muy intranquilo al dios oscuro, y es la presencia de los disruptores, si los estaban fabricando en masa es posible que hallan desarrollando tecnología más avanzada capaz de ponerse en su camino, además de que, si encontraron a algunos "Cerdos de Guerra", significa que la fuerza de seguridad ya se puso en movimiento…

– Han cambiado su forma de operar… – Apreció Lincoln cuando sus enemigos no estaban priorizando el centro de la ciudad y los barrios de más alta clase. Por lo que ahora estaban entorpeciendo las misiones de captura que estaban llevando a cabo.

Gracias a las sondas del "Hellformer" podía mantenerse al tanto de los eventos que se llevaban a cabo en su territorio, y no le gustaba lo que veía. – "Obliterator", "Guillotine", "Celestial Wrath", mis enemigos están operando en nuestras tierras, háganlos ceniza. – Concluyó el dios oscuro y sus "Jerarcas" tomaron camino a las posiciones en las que había más civiles agrupados, escoltados por sus propias vanguardias, si han de luchar, lucharían en los estilos en los que cada uno se especializa.

– Así lo hacemos los "Heraldos del Fin", sin prisioneros, sin sobrevivientes. – Declaró muy alegremente "Obliterator", y de inmediato los tres letales "Jerarcas" emprendieron la marcha hacia las posiciones enemigas. Si bien pudieron transposicionarse directamente, "Sky-Burner" había reportado que el objetivo no se encontraba en su vivienda, pero si lo estaba al inicio del ataque, por lo que podrían aprovechar de barrer su territorio en caso de que se haya escondido.

– La fuerza de seguridad no tiene oportunidad. – Declaró "Guillotine" tomando camino a la posición de la compañía Defensor. Los militares se habían posicionado en una estación de la fuerza de seguridad al noreste de la estatua del dios oscuro, muy cercana al abismo que el "Hellformer" estableció, y desde ahí los "Cerdos de Guerra" fueron desplegados cruzando el abismo para la realización de las misiones de rescate. Las lecturas indicaban una alta cantidad de efectivos entrenados además de mucho equipamiento de combate de alta tecnología.

– Si ya lo decidió… tomaré a los héroes renegados. – Dijo "Celestial Wrath" muy calmadamente y haciéndole una reverencia a "Obliterator". – ¡Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre! – Gritó eufórico el decimoprimer "Jerarca" al recibir la aprobación de su superior para luego emprender el camino hacia su objetivo.

Se trataba de una fábrica abandonada dentro del territorio de los "Heraldos del Fin". La avanzada de "Grand Final" pasó a dos cuadras de la guarida de los héroes, quienes no pudieron hacer nada para intentar detenerlos, pues sólo rebelarían la posición de la instalación que usaban, la cual era propiedad de una vieja productora de armas que operaba para la asociación y para la fuerza de seguridad.

La fábrica operaba al máximo de su capacidad para construir todos los ejemplares posibles del prototipo obtenido por "Great-Strike" de la red a la que accedió gracias a las "Royal-Guard". Los héroes renegados usarían todo lo que tienen para enfrentar al "Jerarca", por lo que este encontraría resistencia pesada y efectiva.

– Diviértete contra los lacayos de "Mutilador". – Dijo el dios oscuro mirando como "Obliterator" se marchaba a la posición en la que un transporte de "Purifier" se instaló. No había forma de que "Purifier" se ubicara en un lugar así de peligroso para evacuar civiles, es muy seguramente una misión de reconocimiento, lo que daría origen al blanco quizá más difícil de tomar, pues ellos ya habían sido atacados por los "Heraldos del Fin", y a sabiendas de su poder es que muy seguramente tendrían todo tipo de arsenales para combatirlos. – Si "Death-Point" aparece, quiero que cada Leviatán desate su furia contra ella y todos los que la ayudan. – Ordenó el dios oscuro mientras veía las vanguardias defensivas instaladas alrededor de su estatua. Revisó el estado de "Death-Bringer", "Lethal", Haiku y los clones de su familia, se habían logrado infiltrar con éxito en las instalaciones de "Purifier" en el centro.

– Prepara el "Fuego de la Eternidad" para disparar. – Ordenó el dios oscuro a "Kaah'Narak" quien ahora operaba a su vanguardia como torreta lista para disparar al primer "Dios-Guerrero" que apareciera en los cielos.

– No hace falta decirlo amo. – Respondió "Kaah'Narak" curiosamente sin alguna broma o sarcasmo.

Lincoln miró a la más reciente adquisición de su ejército, la pequeña Darcy estaba sufriendo, ella podía ver todo lo que hacía, tenía pensamiento y razón, pero con ese parásito neural su libre albedrío le fue arrebatado convirtiendo su cuerpo en un arma y prisión, y su mente en una celda. Una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del dios oscuro al sentir el dolor de la pequeña, el sólo imaginar qué sucederá cuando ella enfrente a Lisa hacía a "Grand Final" tener que resistir al deseo de estallar en siniestras carcajadas.

* * *

– Las llamas de la furia de "Grand Final" borrarán a los enemigos de los "Heraldos del Fin" del universo. – Declaró "Sky-Burner" al tiempo en que la lava que la rodeaba en forma de huracán se acumulaba en sus manos. – Y yo seré el instrumento de su destrucción.

Los cuatro "Cerdos de Guerra" que osaron oponerse a ella lograron esquivar la ola de muerte que era la masa incandescente disparada hacia ellos, quedando sobre algunas de las casas que ahora se estaban consumiendo.

– Las casas no resistirán para siempre. – Comentó "Impale", y tenía razón, las viviendas de los suburbios no eran tan resistentes como un edificio del distrito financiero.

– Estoy en eso. – Comentó "Collapse" usando su habilidad para formar un pilar psíquico que usaría para elevar la casa sobre la que estaban, protegiéndolos de la incandecente masa que los rodeaba, pues la masa incandescente que "Sky-Burner" controlaba no tenía efecto sobre la fuerza psíquica que ese "Cerdo de Guerra" tenía.

La habilidad de "Colapse" era en esencia la capacidad de formar y estirar concentraciones de su energía psíquica, la cual era prácticamente invulnerable… si él se mantenía en un estado mental apropiado, lo cual había logrado mantener hasta el momento. Pero mantener los pilares demanda una concentración cuyo mantenimiento se dificultaba enormemente por la ola de calor que emanaba de una furiosa "Sky-Burner".

– ¡No pueden escapar! – Desafió la "Jerarca" lanzando un golpe muy fino de su corriente incandescente directamente al cuello de "Collapse". Pero su ataque falló. – … ¡Tú! – La "Jerarca" señaló de inmediato a "Twisted". "Sky-Burner" sabía que su cerebro fue afectado por la capacidad de afectar y confundir los sentidos de su objetivo de "Twisted", tenía sentido que surtiera efecto en ellos, pues la arquitectura de su centro de procesamiento/cerebro está basada en la del cerebro humano.

– Oh… Demonios. – Apreció "Metal-Strike" al ver que "Sky-Burner" avanzaba hacia ellos en la cima de una ola de lava que parecía estar trepando el pilar psíquico de "Colapse". – ¡Todos a bordo! – Gritó el pequeño activando la forma aérea de su quimera mecánica.

– ¡Ha! – Gritó "Sky-Burner" furiosa comenzando a perseguir en su incandescente flujo de lava a estos enemigos. Dado que su objetivo no se encontraba presente, al menos capturaría a este y se lo llevaría al dios oscuro.

Casi parecía estar surfeando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, "Metal-Strike" activó las torretas secundarias de su quimera mecánica y con "Colapse" y "Twisted" apuntando las pequeñas armas… – ¡Fuego! – Gritó el pequeño al tiempo en que se dispararon dos misiles hacia "Sky-Burner".

La "Jerarca" pareció mirarlos aún más enojada cuando se cubrió con sus brazos, y de inmediato la ola de lava se cerró, no sólo impidiendo que los misiles la alcanzaran, sino que, lanzando ambos proyectiles a sus costados.

La explosión de los misiles impresionó y aterró a "Metal-Strike", quien no tenía idea de que la fuerza de seguridad hubiera reemplazado los arpones de su quimera por esos misiles tan peligrosos.

– Captamos su atención ¡Desplieguen los equipos de rescate! – Ordenó "Twisted" tras deshacer su habilidad sobre "Sky-Burner", después de todo, incluso confundiéndola no lograría que ella fallara un ataque del tamaño de un tsunami.

– ¡El fuego devorará su carne! – Declaró la "Jerarca" disparando una ráfaga de lo que parecían ser pequeñas sanguijuelas.

– ¡Acelera! – Ordenó "Impale" usando sus agujas sombrías para destruir la mayor cantidad de sanguijuelas posible.

– Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. – Respondió "Metal-Strike" viendo que el suelo por sobre el que avanzaban había sido inundado por el río incandescente de "Sky-Burner".

La "Jerarca" no perdió tiempo e hizo que de la lava bajo sus objetivos comenzaran a saltar más sanguijuelas.

– ¡Yo me encargo! – Sentenció "Collapse" usando un pilar psíquico para servir de escudo bajo la quimera. – No dudaremos mucho así. – Informó "Collapse" teniendo que formar otro pilar psíquico para ayudar a "Impale" al ver que las agujas sombrías estaban siendo debilitadas por la luz que emanaban de las vanguardias "Sanguijuelas" al ser destruidas.

– Gracias… pero resistiré mucho. – Informó "Impale", las sanguijuelas seguían saliendo de la marea incandescente, pese al respiro que pudo tomar, no sería suficiente para recuperarse del todo.

– Los vientos incinerados avanzan a nuestro favor. – Declaró "Sky-Burner". Si bien sus vanguardias "Sanguijuelas" estaban hechas para corroer a los nanobots de los "Heraldos del Fin" más resistentes, fue solo cosa de programarlos para evadir los órganos vitales para facilitar las misiones de captura, aunque un par de esas alimañas no deja de interrumpir, y lo peor es que uno de ellos debe ser capturado.

– ¿¡Qué demonios!? – Gritó "Colapse" sorprendido por las estacas incandescentes que se alzaron por delante y en los costados de su transporte.

"Twisted" volvió a fijar como objetivo a "Sky-Burner", lo que entorpeció levemente las torres de lava, dándole unos instantes extra a "Colapse" para formar más pilares y modificar la trayectoria de la plataforma.

Con lo que ninguno de los pasajeros contaba es que de las torres comenzaron a llover vanguardias "Sanguijuela".

– ¡Ah! – Gritó de dolor "Colapse" cuando una de las sanguijuelas logró llegar a su pierna, pero usando hasta la última pizca de su voluntad, él logró rodear el transporte con más pilares psíquicos, evitando que las "Sanguijuelas" los devoraran a todos.

– En posición. – Comentó uno de los oficiales de la general Davis cuando los "Hit and Run" y los "Hunters" regresaron a la posición, habían cumplido el deber distraer de los civiles la atención de los "Heraldos del Fin" poderosos, y atraerlos a las trampas.

– ¡No los dejaremos morir soldados! – Declaró el comandante Faraday al tiempo en que los misiles de respuesta táctica eran disparados desde el lateral del camino por el que escapaban los "Cerdos de Guerra".

– ¡Maldita sea! – Dijo "Impale" frustrada de ser salvada por los soldados… – Esos idiotas se tomaron su tiempo… – La exvillana agregó casi con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ninguno de ellos negaría lo bien que se sintió el escuchar que la ayuda venía en camino, y el ser llamados soldados, más que por el título, sino por el respeto que esto les conllevaba, y el saber que sus acciones estaban ayudando a todo el mundo los llenó de inspiración…

– Oh, no podrán apartarme de ellos. – Dijo "Sky-Burner" con ansia en su voz saliendo de la esfera de lava que debió formar para cubrirse de los misiles que dispararon contra ella, pero tristemente para eso debió detener su marcha, lo que les dio valiosos segundos de ventaja hacia un cuartel de los enemigos.

– Será una masacre sangrienta nuestro tributo a "Grand Final". – Dijo "Guillotine", la décima "Jerarca" llegando a la ubicación de la fuerza de seguridad y lista para desencadenar una masacre con sus vanguardias "Lanza Divina", las cuales estaban bajo tierra, dejando sólo a dos figuras de contextura femenina frente a las barricadas de la estación de la fuerza de seguridad ocupada por la compañía Defensor.

* * *

 **Y con eso acaba el episodio.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la capacidad estratégica de la general Davis? ¿Podrá la compañía Defensor frenar a ambas "Jerarcas"? ¿Cuándo volverá Linka al combate? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Los enemigos del dios oscuro hicieron sus primeros movimientos para contraatacar ¿Podrán mantenerse en pie contra el enorme poder de los altos "Jerarcas"?**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **CrazyMowi: Que mal que te suceda eso amigo. :/ El buen "Hércules", no podía faltar un nombre tan famoso para una herramienta tan útil como un transporte masivo. xD Los buenos gusanos Nydus, amé la última misión del Wings of Liberty teniendo que luchar contra esos gusanos. 3 La verdad es que las espadas saliendo de las muñequeras no están basadas en los zealots protoss, decidí hacerlo así por que facilita mucho el levantar a los enemigos del cuello. Diste en el clavo con los "Arrastra-Muerte", aunque están basados en los "Prismas de Guerra" Tal'darim (en serio, las referencias a los Tal'darim están desde el principio del fic) más que en las "Prismas de transposición" de los Daelaam, más que los Protoss en sí, me gusta la raza Tal'darim.**

 **RCurrent: No quiero Spoilearte, pero Linka aún tiene mucho por hacer, y con sus "Dioses-Guerreros" podrá poner en peligro la vida del dios oscuro. Me alegra mucho que a pesar de que no te guste el argumento principal de mi historia, puedas apreciar las batallas y situaciones que he descrito, me esfuerzo mucho para poder darles el toque épico que las ha caracterizado sin ser un plagio de las misiones de Starcraft. Sobre Lisa, pronto se verá amigo.**

 **Pirata:Si a eso llamas vivir… Las chicas nuevas ya tienen trabajo que hacer, y no les será tan fácil. Ronnie pronto volverá, aunque no le espera nada bueno. Lamentablemente no crece, muchas de las chicas nuevas mueren. Y si los "Heraldos del Fin" vencen, el calentamiento global parecerá un paraíso. xD**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :D**


	74. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 5)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 5):**

 **Gusanos en el Anzuelo**

El dios oscuro se mantenía en espera a los pies de su estatua junto a los "Jerarcas" que si bien eran los de mayor rango en su lugar en la cadena, no necesariamente era la realidad en términos de poder destructivo, pero lo cierto es que no sólo le hicieron frente a los "Dioses Guerreros", sino que mataron a uno, y eso es más que suficiente para tenerlos reunidos a su alrededor con el objetivo de acabar con Linka y sus monstruos. Pero ese objetivo los tenía limitados a mantenerse en reserva, pese a que es muy baja la probabilidad de tener que movilizarse para servir de refuerzo para los "Jerarcas" en alguno de los frentes de batalla, pues Linka no moverá un poder semejante por pequeñeces como unas batallas de uno o dos "Jerarcas".

Claro está que la presencia de seres lo suficientemente poderosos como para requerir el cañón principal del "Hellformer" para derrotarlos llegó hasta al último "Jerarca", y en todos ellos ardía con furia el deseo de destruirlos.

La batalla no se esparcía por Royal Woods, sino que se limitaba a los territorios del dios oscuro, sus enemigos estúpidamente habían incursionado en el territorio de los "Heraldos del Fin" en misiones humanitarias para rescatar a civiles sin valor bélico.

– Tontos todos ellos. – Pensó Lincoln mientras seguía estudiando los patrones de ataque de esas cosas que Linka comandaba, y en ese momento la mente del dios oscuro maquinó el próximo movimiento de su gemela, y simplemente se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. – Que el "Hellformer" regrese a su estación para recargar la energía que ha gastado, y lo quiero junto al "World-Breaker" listos para la transposición a mi orden. – Ordenó el peliblanco. No le gustaba tener que retirar al Leviatán con mayor rango de ataque, pero existía la posibilidad de que Linka estuviera maquinando un ataque contra él en la atmósfera, es más fácil llegar a la exósfera (diez mil kilómetros como máximo) que a las estaciones de los Leviatanes. Con la recarga de su Leviatán insignia ya finalizada, sería la forma perfecta para acabar con la forjadora de la vida, pero eso limitaba su papel en la batalla hasta que Linka apareciera.

Si bien la flota de la muerte poseía varios Leviatanes, el dios oscuro no se arriesgaría a enviar a esos enormes monstruos por sobre la ciudad convirtiéndolos en un blanco tan fácil y con tan pocas oportunidades estratégicas, el exponer así los cuarteles y las factorías es simplemente estúpido… Y el perder tantos recursos es la forma ideal en la que deberían atacarlo, pero incluso con el poder de esos monstruos, se tardaría demasiado tiempo en atravesar cuatro mil kilómetros para llegar hasta ellos, y claro está que Linka no dejaría morir a Royal Woods. Eso resolvía el problema de los "Dioses Guerreros", pero no el molesto aburrimiento que el dios oscuro tenía que pasar en lo que Linka hacía su movimiento…

– ¿Y por qué no forzarla a actuar? – Se preguntó Lincoln considerando seriamente el asunto y su posición en él como el artífice de todo esto. – Pero ¿Cómo? … – Lincoln no estaba seguro de qué hacer, lanzar a todo su ejército hará que sea imposible para sus altos "Jerarcas" reaccionar para luchar cuando Linka aparezca, deben asegurarse de que aparezca en un punto controlado, por lo que deberían usar un poder de fuego considerable para forzarla a aparecer…

– ¿Cuál es la utilidad de… esto? – Se preguntó "Kaah'Narak" sosteniendo un retrete destruido.

Dime "Kaah'Narak" ¿Qué armas te gustaría que el "Fuego de la eternidad" tuviera? – Preguntó Lincoln con malicia en su voz, pero a "Kaah'Narak" le pareció de lo más normal.

– Además del cañón fisurador y los parásitos… Estuve sintetizando y mejorando la habilidad de "Time-Up" para formar un campo alrededor del "Fuego de la Eternidad" que paralizaría a todos a su alrededor, pero no tuve tiempo para instalarlo…

– Hazlo, e instálenle el dispositivo de repliegue de Loki antes de lanzarlo al ataque. – Ordenó el dios oscuro, cosa que intrigó a "Kaah'Narak", con el dispositivo de repliegue no hay riesgo de perder su mayor poderío, pues al activarse este quedaría congelado en el tiempo durante unos instantes, y sería suficiente para transposicionarla de regreso. – Haremos salir a los monstruos de Linka, y esta vez no escaparán.

– Obedezco "Grand Final". – Respondió "Kaah'Narak" y junto a las vanguardias de asistencia comenzaron a instalar ese equipamiento nuevo.

– No te esconderás para siempre Linka. – Susurró el dios oscuro volviendo a mirar el ayuntamiento de Royal Woods, muy cerca de la universidad. Furia es lo único que apareció en el rostro de Lincoln al recordar a su hermana amante de la ciencia, su odio por ella seguía ardiendo como sus espadas.

Lincoln sintió un pequeño destello frío en ese momento, en lo más profundo de su corazón lo supo que su tiempo se esfumaba. La escarcha estaba ganando terreno en su interior, esta vez no estaba intentando matarlo, sino que devoraba los restos que quedaban de "Lincoln Loud", su aprecio por todo lo que no era la voluntad de destruir toda la vida… la poesía de Haiku, la nostalgia de Liberty y sus hermanos, el simple gusto de respirar aire puro… todo se consumiría en el destello de escarcha en cuestión de segundos.

Él lo sabía, él tiene un deber en los "Heraldos del Fin", "Grand-Final" es quien da un propósito a todos los eslabones de la cadena de ascensión, pero no es indispensable para ellos, si muere, simplemente será sucedido por el eslabón anterior, es una cadena que jamás se rompe guiada por una única voluntad, la suya… Hasta ahora estuvo sirviendo a los "Heraldos del Fin" como un estratega, tratado de evitar la mayor cantidad de muertes entre sus tropas, no castigó a los que lo desobedecieron sólo por obtener resultados, pero incluso así ellos fallaron a los "Heraldos del Fin" … Todo ahora es cuestión de hacer su voluntad, triunfarán sólo porque él así lo desea, destruirán sólo porque es su voluntad y le darán a las Loud un final tan horroroso que las hará odiar al hermano con el que han compartido un amor incondicional y puro toda su vida del mismo modo en que él las odia, y ahora tiene el apropiado instrumento para comenzar a saciar su furia.

– Nada como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. – Pensó Lincoln al ver a Darcy. Claro está que el peliblanco no sentía ni la más mínima pizca de aprecio por la pequeña de tes oscura si no es como una herramienta para dar dolor, o al menos para ser una carnada adecuada para una peligrosa enemiga que, como "Heraldo del Fin" que es, buscará forzar a los demás a servirle ¿Y qué mejor para eso que los parásitos neurales?

– Quiero la cabeza de Lisa, Darcy. – Ordenó el dios oscuro al tiempo en que varias vanguardias "Bruto-Infierno" aparecieron a su lado. – Protéjanla y que nadie intervenga una vez la encuentren, ella será quien cercene la cabeza de mi hermana.

– Como lo dicte "Grand Final". – Respondieron las vanguardias arrodillándose, casi parecían estar felices, pues ese es el "Grand Final" que los "Heraldos del Fin" necesitan, ser tenaz, estratégico e implacable no es suficiente para los sanguinarios fanáticos, deben ser crueles con todos sin discriminar, la crueldad es su fuerza.

– Preparen el protocolo de inmolación, también el de Darcy. Si "Death-Point" aparece y los supera, no duden en dar sus vidas. – Lincoln ordenó al letal grupo de infiltración.

En ese momento el dios oscuro se vio tentado a anular la supresión facial y vocal de la pequeña Darcy, quería ver el miedo que sentía, pero no quería arruinarse la sorpresa, después de todo sus fuerzas son más que capaces de acabar con "Death-Point", pero la tercera "Jerarca" estaba llena de sorpresas, pero la nueva versión del efectivo protocolo delataría la posición de quienes lo activaron y en ese momento sí enviaría a todas sus fuerzas, pues si bien Carol no es la más poderosa enemiga, sí es la única que puede ser un verdadero peligro para los "Heraldos del Fin".

* * *

– "Burning-chainsaw" y "Quimera", del equipo de la asociación "Brutalis" … No esperaba que fueran una decepción tan lastimosa. – Dijo una chica de cabello rojo y largo, aparentemente muy bien cuidado, pero con tono muy tosco y amargo. "Death-Point" se encontraba muy desilusionada al ver en su computadora conectada a su casco para recibir señales, la imagen de ambos cadáveres. – ¿En serio son las que han dado más pelea? – Preguntó la "Jerarca" al aire mientras se quitaba un gorro muy extravagante mostrando su quemada cabeza con unos pocos cabellos que no fueron completamente reducidos a ceniza, pero crecían irregularmente por el atroz daño que sufrió su cuero cabelludo. Carol pudo haber usado una peluca para ocultarlo, pero ella se sentía tan orgullosa de su hermoso cabello, que decidió nunca cubrirlo, quizá podría ser por el hecho de negarse a ser completamente un "Heraldo del Fin".

Carol se encontraba en una habitación del hotel que antaño perteneció a su familia, aún recordaba algunas claves de membresía premium válidas, por lo que pudo pedir servicio a la habitación, no le serviría de nada estar presionando a sus dos secuaces, después de todo ellos tienen tantas razones como ella para dar el cien por ciento de su esfuerzo en esta lucha, además podía enterarse de todo por la computadora que tenía.

– Hasta ahora han sido las únicas tan estúpidas como para ponerse en el camino de los "Heraldos del Fin". – Respondió una vanguardia "Suplicante" que estaba espiando en el territorio reclamado por "Grand Final". A sus espaldas se notaba el humo rojo proveniente del abismo, por lo que se encontraba cerca de él, muy seguramente cuando comprobó el estado de las "Brutalis" se replegó tan rápido como pudo, pues el ser visto por "Grand Final" u "Obliterator" condenaría a su señora.

– ¿Qué hay del parásito neural? – Preguntó Carol con mucho más interés en su tono de voz.

– Se transposicionó, pero también se han detectado múltiples señales de transposición en el territorio de "Grand Final", y no podemos determinar cuál es la perteneciente al huésped.

– Rastreen todas las señales de transposición heráldicas que se detecten en las cercanías del abismo. – Ordenó "Death-Point", sabiendo que, si "Grand Final" sigue en la estatua, y el huésped se transposicionó, debe ser para una misión en cubierto…

– ¿Qué hacemos con la búsqueda de los combatientes? – Preguntó el "Suplicante".

"Death-Point" miró las señales de los "Heraldos del Fin" que sus vanguardias habían identificado, estaban luchando, pero ninguno había mostrado alteraciones en sus sistemas, por lo que hasta ahora los enemigos no habían sido capaces de dañarlos.

– Escóndanse y díganme cuando "Grand Final" abandone su territorio, no hay nada que me interese en ese lugar. – Ordenó Carol levantándose de la cama y preparándose para salir, debía capturar al objetivo sin importar qué.

* * *

– Ya he perdido la paciencia. – Dijo el dios oscuro harto de esperar a que sus grupos de incursión regresaran mientras era rodeado por una nube roja, algo estaba transposicionando, algo grande.

Aquello que estaba apareciendo en el territorio de los "Heraldos del Fin" no se acercaba en términos de tamaño a la gigantesca estatua, pero lo cierto es que es mucho más aterrador.

– Realmente te tomaste personal la derrota de ayer, señor oscuro. – Comentó "Kaah'Narak" impresionada al ver el enorme monstruo que "Grand Final" estaba trayendo a la batalla.

– Aún no cae el cuartel de la fuerza de seguridad… Que "Obliterator", y "Celestial-Wrath" se agrupen en la posición de "Sky-Burner". – Ordenó Lincoln al ver que ninguno de sus "Jerarcas" había localizado al segundo objetivo en su trayecto hacia las fuerzas enemigas, por lo que se tendría que conformar con "Metal-Strike". – Incineren las posiciones de "Purifier" y de los héroes renegados en nuestro territorio. – El dios oscuro agregó cuando la monstruosa vanguardia finalizó su transposición dispuesto a atacar.

– Brutalidad… – Comentó la vanguardia ofreciendo una de sus garras superiores al dios oscuro, para que este subiera a su hombro, cosa que "Grand Final" hizo.

* * *

– ¡"Purifier" siempre trabajará incansable y orgulloso para proteger sus vidas y libertades! – El gran ejecutor se vio forzado a gritar para silenciar los gritos de terror.

El centro de Royal Woods no era tan caótico como cabría esperar tras la liberación de una noticia tan aterradora como lo era un ataque de los "Heraldos del Fin", pero aun así el miedo se propagó como plaga.

– "Grand Final" perdió contra una fracción de nuestras fuerzas ¡Hoy enfrentará a todo nuestro poder! – "Mutilador" volvió a declarar. Si bien parecía grabadora descompuesta, en medio del pánico nadie lo notó.

Gracias al talento propagandístico de "Mutilador" y a los imponentes agentes de "Purifier" reproduciendo sus palabras, el caos no sólo no tomó la vida de ningún inocente, sino que también se vio casi suprimido.

– Patrón heráldico poderoso: identificado, escala: Masivo. – Informó la adjutora del gran ejecutor de "Purifier" en el ayuntamiento. – Se recomienda extrema precaución.

– Ese maldito… – Comentó "Mutilador" activando los escudos en las torres que había desplegado, sabía que el ejecutor Marcial estaba trayendo transportes de evacuación, lo cual, si bien era una falta al código de "Purifier", eso les traería mucho más apoyo internacional, resultando en menos problemas con los que lidiar al momento de enfrentar a todos los organismos legales una vez todo termine.

El gran ejecutor sabía que las cosas se pondrían mucho más difíciles con ese monstruo en la batalla, incluso era visible desde el ayuntamiento a varios kilómetros, pero con sólo ver la silueta sabía a qué se enfrentaría, y como siempre: nada bueno.

La enorme vanguardia poseía una forma humanoide, con cuatro garras torcidas y blindadas con la capacidad de generar escudos muy resistentes, lo que garantizaba que mientras estuvieran activos podría asegurar su supervivencia, pero a coste de no poder atacar. No tenía piernas, sino que dispositivos de suspensión y transposición pareciendo raíces de árbol naciendo desde su cintura, y su cabeza era otra serie de placas de metal negro con púas y líneas rojas, las cuales comenzaron a brillar.

De la máquina de muerte se disparó lo que parecían ser espirales alargados de color carmesí apuntando hacia el cielo, pero un par de metros en esa dirección se formó una nube roja en la que las espirales se perdieron. Acto seguido otra nube enrojecida se hizo ver en lo alto de los cielos, y desde esta las espirales de energía perdidas emergieron imponentes y aterradoras, comenzando a arremeter brutalmente contra territorio de los "Heraldos del Fin" bajo ellas, y avanzando con el propósito de destruir a su primer y desafortunado objetivo.

– ¡El blindaje no resiste! – Gritó uno de los pilotos del transporte que "Purifier" había desplegado en misión de avanzada en el territorio de los "Heraldos del Fin". – ¡Evacuen! ¡Evaaahh! – La comunicación se cortó, el emisor de la señal no respondía.

La colosal vanguardia que se había unido a la batalla arremetió incesante contra el transporte, destruyéndolo rápidamente con sus violentos golpes desde los cielos. El alcance y la duración de ese ataque no parecía tener límites, lo que convertía a esa arma en un objetivo de alta prioridad.

Todos en la ciudad vieron ese gigantesco monstruo atacando, incluso los civiles que milagrosamente se habían mantenido racionales en la avenida principal, pero con esto… Tal y como "Mutilador" lo previó, esta demostración del poder del dios oscuro desató un caos que esta vez excedió la capacidad de contención que el discurso de "Mutilador" y sus fuerzas podían ofrecer sin arriesgarse a herir a los civiles, por lo que simplemente los dejó descontrolarse, no se arriesgaría a perder el apoyo del público por un niño herido por sus fuerzas en medio de ese desenfreno de pánico colectivo.

– Activen los muros de contención. – Agregó el ejecutor para cerrar algunas salidas evitando que los civiles se dispersaran por toda la ciudad. – Dirijan a los civiles hacia el muelle y esperen a nuestros hermanos. – Ordenó algo molesto por tener que usar a sus fuerzas en un objetivo sin beneficios bélicos, pero ahora la imagen de "Purifier" importa tanto como los objetivos, por lo que debía hacerlo.

"Mutilador" logro que la multitud no se separe, pero no pudo hacer que se mantuvieran lo suficientemente calmados para evitar que parecieran animales que corrían frenéticamente por la única salida que tenían.

Un acto que sin duda divertía al dios oscuro, después de todo la ciudad ahora está aislada del resto del mundo.

Tristemente para el dios oscuro, aún tenía algunas pestes de las que deshacerse dentro de su territorio, por lo que no podía desviar el ataque directo a "Mutilador" en el ayuntamiento.

– Primero les enseñaremos a temer. – Decidió el dios oscuro y el atormentador infernal tomó rumbo a la factoría en la que algunos héroes renegados operaban.

* * *

– ¡Salgan de ahí! – Ordenó "Great-Strike" al ver que el monstruo volteó en la dirección de la factoría que tenían trabajando en ese territorio.

– Pero los prototipos… – Comentó dudosa "Angel", quien estaba a cargo de la factoría, pues gracias a sus compañeros y a algunos de los equipos que fueron concedidos por los contactos de Bobby es que la factoría había aumentado su producción.

– ¡Lincoln va a destruir la maldita fábrica! – Interrumpió "Great-Strike". – ¡Salgan ahora!

Sin perder un solo segundo "Angel" detuvo la producción y ordenó a sus compañeros salir de ahí. Cosa que ellos hicieron y justo a tiempo, pues el azote despiadado de las espiras de energía de muerte redujo en segundos la fábrica a un montón de escombros incinerados.

– Maldito… – Comentó "Angel" frustrada y tratando de mantenerse serena.

Los "Safe-Guard" lograron escapar por los pelos de la devastadora fría de esa vanguardia, quedando escondidos en un callejón cercano entre la basura que salió disparada producto del ataque.

Los héroes volvieron a verse forzados a escapar del poder de "Grand Final", quien muy seguramente ni siquiera sabía quiénes estaban ocupando esa factoría… volvieron a ser una piedra insignificante en el camino del asesino de Clyde y de Rusty.

– Angel… – Dijo "Danger-Zone" poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañera.

– Estamos… ¿Estamos logrando algo? – Preguntó la frustrada heroína apretando sus puños. No es la primera vez que eran superados abismalmente por algún enemigo, muchas veces sintieron que eran irrelevantes contra sus enemigos, pero en todas esas ocasiones había algo que hacer, inocentes que salvar, controlar multitudes… No sólo luchando se puede ganar una batalla, pero ahora… No pudieron salvar a nadie de la furia del dios oscuro, es más, fortalecieron a los "Heraldos del Fin", "Blood-Sheed" nació pelando contra ellos. – Conforme más peleamos… más fuertes se hacen… Nuestra lucha… ¿Sirve de algo ser héroes? – "Angel" estaba al borde del llanto, su frustración era fuerte e incluso sus compañeros podían saberlo pese a que su armadura cubría su rostro y disimulaba su tono de voz.

"Grand Final" miraba muy satisfecho lo que quedó de la fábrica, no es que considerara que sus enemigos ahí podrían llegar ser un peligro aún si el lugar hubiera seguido operando por varios días más, sólo quería ver sus objetivos ser destruidos tanto mental como físicamente, y eso es precisamente lo que los signos vitales escaneados de "Angel" y sus compañeros mostraba.

– Recuerda nuestro juramento. – Respondió "Spark" poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañera. – Somos personas que tratan de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Tanto "Spark" como "Angel" habían perdido a alguien importante en sus vidas a manos del dios oscuro y de formas completamente horribles, pero ahora el menor parecía ser quien estaba manejando mejor aquella pérdida. Jamás lo rebelaría, pero quien más influyó en evitar que se destrozara fue "The Eight of Spades" con sus palabras al final de la batalla por el Atlas.

– Rocky… – "Angel" estaba impactada por la madurez del más joven de sus compañeros, sabía que tanto Liam como Zack no habían superado la muerte de Rusty.

– Nunca buscamos cambiar el mundo de un día para otro… – Rocky agregó. – Cada pequeña acción que todos realizan es lo que cumplirá el futuro que juramos… cada acción, como salvar a un solo civil, rescatar a una mascota… todo lo que nosotros hacemos es la diferencia por la que preguntas, el atrevernos a levantar la cabeza en pie de guerra… – En ese momento "Spark" se detuvo al ver que "Angel" temblaba, muy seguramente estaba llorando.

La heroína siempre luchó con la convicción de que nadie en su equipo flaquearía, no mientras ella estuviera ahí para salvarlos, pero ahora ella es quien temblaba sin saber cuánto más podría mantenerse en pie.

– Miren. – Informó "Danger-Zone" apuntando a la nube desde la que llovían las furiosas espiras incandescentes, la cual había tomado camino al ayuntamiento, pero se había detenido.

– Cuatrocientos… ¡Quinientos! – Dijo "High-Voltage" habiendo determinado la distancia a la que se encontraba la nube de la enorme vanguardia que apareció en el preciso momento en que la lluvia de espiras comenzó a destruir.

– Supongo que es el precio de no depender de los "Arrastra-Muerte". – Pensó el dios oscuro mirando a su vanguardia. – Desplieguen los "Esparce-Muere". – Ordenó "Grand Final" sin estar dispuesto a cometer el error que lo puso en una situación muy complicada durante el enfrentamiento contra el señor de los "Poderosos". El estar dependiendo de un área de efecto de sus "Arrastra-Muerte" conlleva un riesgo en caso de que el enemigo las descubra o simplemente no estén, y para eso están las vanguardias de soporte "Esparce-Muerte", con el deber de expandir el campo de transposición de las vanguardias que tengas esos sistemas.

– No pueden escapar. – Sentenció lo que parecía ser un obelisco apareciendo en las vías de una red de trenes subterránea. No había riesgos de que esa vanguardia "Esparce-Muerte" fuera detectada por los drones sensores de "Purifier", pues todos habían sido movilizados para ayudar en las misiones de rescate. Y los trenes tampoco, pues con los abismos que había dejado el "World-Breaker", el servicio de transporte que ofrecía la empresa de trenes había sido suspendido hasta las evaluaciones y reparaciones.

– ¿Lo sentiste? – Preguntó "Danger-Zone" al sentir algunos leves temblores justo antes de que la nube de muerte retomara su marcha.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Se preguntó "Angel" muy interesada.

– Alteraciones sísmicas… justo antes de que la nube volviera a moverse. – Respondió "Danger-Zone". – ¿Deberíamos…?

– Vale la pena investigar. – Interrumpió "Spark" con entusiasmo en su voz, quizá están ante una piedra que poner en el zapato del dios oscuro… Pequeñas acciones ¿No?

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el episodio. Todos los bandos se ponen en marcha, los "Heraldos del Fin" con dos trampas para sus más peligrosas oponentes (Eficientes ¿No?) Mientras sus enemigos ni siquiera saben por dónde comenzar a atacar a los temibles invasores.**

 **En el próximo episodio las "Full House Gang" se unen a la batalla ¿Podrán hacer una diferencia?**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Neozura: No podía dejar a semejante ternura concentrada fuera de la mira de un demente sanguinario ansioso por hacer sufrir a sus hermanas. A mi me dio pena escribirla, le puse mucho sentimiento, pero se verá mucho más de su historia en la precuela que sacaré una vez termine esta historia. No es que Lincoln creyera que todo se puede lograr, él sabe mejor que nadie que el mundo te puede quitar todo por mero capricho, pero sí, fue una molestia para él, el no verlas sufriendo, y por eso mismo es que no puede darse el lujo de fallar con sus hermanas, por eso es que Darcy es primordial ¿Qué te pareció el uso que Lincoln le quiere dar? Lincoln sigue reaccionando bien a los movimientos de sus enemigos, no se arriesgará a fallar en la cumbre de su ambición y por eso es que sus fuerzas han tomado más ventaja. Espero también cumplir tus expectativas, y precisamente por eso no puede ser corta la batalla, debe representar a cada personaje que en ella está participando.**

 **Pirata: La vieja y confiable destrucción con sentido. xD Es triste, pero en efecto, así son las guerras. Relájate por Darcy, no creo que viva tanto considerando quién la persigue. La madre de Darcy fue asesinada por "Obliterator". "Death-Bringer" quizá aparezca en el próximo episodio. Y no, la estatua es sólo adorno, pero tiene fines de propagar el miedo, cosa que logró.**

 **CrazyMowi/guest: No, las vanguardias "Sanguijuelas" están basadas en algo muy rebuscado, en el ataque del líder de manada Zerg primigenio Kraith. Sobre los Lanza Divina, en un principio pensé en dejarlos como empaladores, pero no me pareció adecuado para su misión, así que en el ataque serán diferentes, aún así, felicidades por entender esa referencia. xD**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	75. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 6)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 6):**

 **¿Osan profanar lo primordial?**

Los altos mandos de la compañía Defensor no se hicieron esperar al momento de lanzar sus ataques contra la nube desde la que salían las brutales espiras destruyendo todo a su paso, sin lograr tener efecto, pues las espiras resistían a todo lo que les lanzaban mientras los disparos dirigidos hacia la nube sólo la atravesaban.

– ¿¡Dónde está Maxwell!? – Exigió saber la general Davis perdiendo la paciencia en el centro de mando de la compañía Defensor, ubicado estratégicamente en los depósitos subterráneos de un laboratorio de investigación de la Universidad de Royal Woods, pero que secretamente operaba para los equipos científicos más controvertidos de la fuerza de seguridad y ahora estaban a la entera disposición de la general.

– Las armas no están probadas general. – Indicó un científico del equipo de desarrollo llevando difícilmente un estuche de carga en el que el arma experimental que habían desarrollado se encontraba.

– Logramos emular burdamente las ondas, pero no estamos seguros… – Dijo el líder del equipo de desarrollo de la compañía Defensor, Wrangler Maxwell recibiendo el contenedor del arma de su compañero.

El señor Maxwell parecía un científico de los estereotipos, vistiendo una bata de farmacéutico, pero con muchos equipos mecánicos en sus manos modo de guantes y una máscara con tantos aditamentos que ni siquiera su general al mando podría precisar para qué servía cada uno.

El científico se detuvo cuando la general Davis tomó el pesado bolso directamente de sus manos.

– Más vale que esto funcione, Maxwell. – Dijo la general casi amenazantemente.

– Caro… General Davis. – Respondió el técnico en jefe. – Desarrollamos los primeros exoesqueletos de combate y rescate en cosa de horas cuando la primera generación de monstruos atacó…

– Se bien de lo que eres capaz Wrangler. – Interrumpió la general cambiando a un tono más amigable, no es que hiciera falta, todos sus colegas podrían ver a leguas que estaba sufriendo por el estrés de ser quien lidera la fuerza de respuesta contra el más temible monstruo de la historia de la humanidad. – Confío que lograrán que esto funcione. – La general agregó poniendo su mano libre sobre el hombro de Maxwell.

– Los drones ya determinaron el mapa de la red de alcantarillas. – Informó un especialista frente a un agujero que daba a la red de alcantarillas y recibiendo a un par de drones con la insignia de la compañía Defensor, los cuales se integraron a su guantelete.

– En el fuego y la gloria empuñamos las armas. – Dijo Maxwell ofreciendo su mano.

– Defendemos como uno y hasta el final. – Respondió la general Davis correspondiendo al apretón de manos.

– ¡La compañía Defensor triunfa! – Dijeron todos al unísono.

Luego de esa breve ceremonia, la general Davis y su equipo de especialistas además de un técnico de la división de investigación bajaron por el agüero del que salieron los drones. Sería la mejor forma de avanzar sin ser detectados por los "Heraldos del Fin", y como estos enemigos no estaban lanzando ningún ataque fuera de sus territorios, la general podía permitirse dejar a sus oficiales a cargo en lo que ella se encargaba del asunto en persona.

– Si no funciona general… – Comentó Maxwell en un canal privado directamente al comunicador de Davis.

– Avanza todo lo que puedas en el blindaje experimental del "Orgullo del Defensor". – Ordenó la general volviendo a interrumpir al jefe de su equipo científico. – No podemos descartar la posibilidad de tener que desplegarlo. – Finalizó la general cortando la comunicación de ese canal. No podía distraerse, ya era demasiado el tener que lidiar con el maldito gran ejecutor que parecía tener a sus hombres en una fiesta de té, pues sólo se han dedicado al control de multitudes… pese a la tecnología que "Purifier" tenía a su disposición.

– No sé qué planeas Nyl, pero mis ojos están sobre ti y "Purifier". – Desafió la general para luego abofetearse a sí misma. Si bien el que "Purifier" no compartiera con el gobierno una tecnología capaz de enfrentar a los "Heraldos del Fin" podría incluso ser considerado un crimen contra la humanidad, ahora no podía permitirse más distracciones, tenía que llegar al distrito financiero.

* * *

– Transportes de "Olympus" clase "Hércules" han entrado al perímetro marítimo de Royal Woods ¿Los derribamos? – Preguntó "Kaah'Narak" tras ubicarse junto al dios oscuro en el hombro de la mortífera vanguardia que representaba el más inmediato peligro para la gente de Royal Woods.

– No. – Se resolvió el dios oscuro tras un breve análisis. – Los abrumaremos una vez masacremos a sus defensores. – Sentenció el dios oscuro.

* * *

El recorrido de la general Davis fue largo, pero por su condición física y la de su escolta es que pudieron llegar muy rápido al distrito financiero, particularmente a la azotea de uno de los rascacielos.

– Firma energética confirmada, calibrando equipo. – Informó el técnico del equipo tomando las armas experimentales para ejecutar los programas de posicionamiento e identificación de objetivos. Si bien parecía una tarea inútil considerando que su objetivo avanza expuesto por sobre la ciudad dejando una nube de polvo y un rastro incinerado a su paso, no se podían arriesgar a fallar las limitadas municiones que tenían. – Hecho. – Finalizó el técnico.

La bazuca de aspecto futurista que tenían como arma secreta contra los "Heraldos del Fin" casi parecería un juguete entregado a modo de broma, broma que habría costado caro al bromista de no ser por las especificaciones que la división de inteligencia de la compañía Defensor entregó.

Basado en la reconstrucción de unas señales desconocidas e identificadas en Archon, las cuales dejaron de emitirse cuando se dio una explosión en el interior del enorme edificio. Se sabía que no se trataba de señales normales como las de radio o electromagnéticas, pues hasta antes de la anulación de las señales, las lecturas de calor en Archon rebelaron que los "Heraldos del Fin" actuaban más torpemente, que no estaban coordinados. No podía tratarse de algo ordinario si luego de la anulación de estas, los "Heraldos del Fin" volvieron a coordinarse.

– Muévanse señores ¡Debemos parar esa cosa sea como sea! – Gritó la general Davis frente a su tropa, mientras los operadores de los prototipos dispararon contra esa nube.

Fue una decepción, aunque nunca se puede esperar mucho de un arma experimental probada en un campo de batalla real, hasta el último disparo atravesó la nube desde donde las mortíferas garras salían y avanzaban, para luego explotar sin causar efecto visible alguno sobre el ataque de la vanguardia.

– Regresen a la base, debemos preparar otro ataque. – Ordenó Davis tras unos minutos de ver el ataque y confirmar que no había tenido efecto alguno sobre la nube de muerte.

– ¡General! – Gritó uno de los especialistas sondeando los datos recolectados de la explosión, y apuntando hacia una de las calles destrozadas cerca del abismo ardiente, pero fuera del territorio del dios oscuro. – Las ondas emitidas por el disparo no se dispersan con lentitud, pero se alteran en esa dirección. – Informó el especialista sin saber lo que habían desatado.

* * *

– Malditos… – Dijo el dios oscuro con una de sus manos en su cabeza. – Están jugando con fuerzas que no llegan a comprender… pagarán esta transgresión con sus vidas. – "Grand Final" añadió furioso. Lo habían golpeado en lo más natural para él, en la base de su poder y de su ejército.

La compañía Defensor desarrolló esas municiones intentando emular la burda y poco refinada señal del disruptor que "Mutilador" instaló en Archon. Si bien el equipo en el que están basadas podría ser carente de toda elegancia que garantice una comprensión adecuada de la señal por los nanobots del dios oscuro. Una comparación simple sería que los nanobots hablan entre ellos, pero el efecto del disruptor sobre estos es comparable a un grito ensordecedor que entorpece una plática … y las municiones de las armas experimentales de la compañía Defensor, sería un grito de proporciones descomunales que rompía los tímpanos, lo que, en el caso de los nanobots de los "Heraldos del Fin" se traduce a una anulación temporal, evitando que los órganos mecánicos de los "Heraldos del Fin" cumplan sus funciones apropiadamente, por lo que podría verdaderamente dañar a las fuerzas del dios oscuro si llegaba a alcanzarlos, y para colmo las explosiones rebelaban la posición de los "Jerarcas" y vanguardias en las cercanías.

– Si la división de investigación estaba en lo correcto, estas cosas deberían afectar a los heraldos… vamos a investigar. – Ordenó la general tras revisar el estado de sus fuerzas, los "Heraldos del Fin" mantenían su estrategia de avance. – ¡Al suelo! – Gritó la general saltando en una embestida sobre el especialista, logrando quitarlo del camino del fino rayo proveniente de la corona del dios oscuro. Los demás miembros de la tropa se lograron agachar salvando sus vidas literalmente de milagro.

– Ugh. – Lincoln realmente resintió el golpe, pues los nanobots a cargo de la mantención de muchos de sus sistemas biológicos, incluido el equilibrio, se vieron afectados, evitando que matara a todos los que estaban en la azotea del edificio. – "Grand Final" a la vanguardia "Matriz de Guerra", inicien protocolo de sobrecarga. – Ordenó el dios oscuro en extremo decidido a borrar esa amenaza aún a coste de lo poco que queda de su integridad física.

El protocolo de sobrecarga pone en riesgo a cualquiera que lo emplee, pues la transposición de esa excesiva cantidad de aliento de la creación directamente a los terminales de los nanobots encargados de manipular energía para realizar sus disparos es demasiado arriesgado, pues puede comprometer el órgano sobrecargado y más para el dios oscuro.

– No debe señor oscuro ¡Podemos acabar con ellos sin tener que…! – "Kaah'Narak" intentó advertir a su dios oscuro, pero este sólo la hizo a un lado pues estaba en el camino de su rayo del caos.

– ¡Mueran! – Gritó el dios oscuro ignorando a "Kaah'Narak" y lanzando la potenciada concentración caótica de su corona, hacia el edificio.

– ¡Activen los escudos! – Ordenó Davis y el rápido especialista obedeció.

Fue un espectáculo impresionante de ver, pues las ondas del disparo seguían siendo efectivas sobre el dios oscuro, afectando tanto a su concentración como a los nanobots encargados de manipular la energía del rayo potenciado, causando que ese se fragmentara, disparándose en varias direcciones.

La mayoría de los rayos resultantes de la fragmentación acabó en dirección al cielo y a los edificios aledaños, y los pocos que se mantuvieron en la dirección del objetivo, acabaron conectando con el edificio en sí causándole un terrible daño, pero ninguno llegó directamente a la compañía Defensor.

– ¡Más nanobots! – Ordenó el dios oscuro sabiendo que los nanobots sobrevivientes en los sistemas de control de energía de su corona habrían evolucionado para poder lidiar con esa cantidad de energía, o al menos para no colapsar tan rápido. Obedeciendo la orden de su amo, los nanobots solicitados se transposicionaron a su corona y comenzaron a emular las mutaciones de los supervivientes y a expulsar a los destruidos.

– Confirmado general, estas herramientas afectan a los heraldos. – Indicó uno de los especialistas dándole una revisión final a los datos recolectados por las sondas del técnico antes de partir.

– Luego me dará la clase profe'. – Dijo la general activando los ganchos de descenso. Tenían que abandonar el edificio.

– ¡Señor oscuro! – Gritó "Kaah'Narak" desenfundando sus espadas al ver que "Grand Final" iba a volver a intentar eliminar así a sus enemigos.

– ¡Sean ceniza! – Ordenó el dios oscuro volviendo a disparar.

El resplandor carmesí fue simplemente deslumbrante, toda la cuidad lo vio y el horror consumió sus corazones cuando desde el resplandor un láser salió disparado.

– Ugh. – El dios oscuro volvió a resentir el disparo.

Tal y como lo predijo, sus nanobots se habían adaptado para manejar de un mejor modo la enorme cantidad de energía evitando que el rayo se fragmentara, pero aún sentía el efecto de las ondas del disparo, por lo que acabó perdiendo el equilibrio desviando el rayo hacia el cielo.

– ¡No esta vez! – Gritó "Kaah'Narak" en un furioso desafío saltando sobre el dios oscuro para hacerle una llave al cuello y sujetar el cuerno frontal de su corona. Si su amo no es capaz de apuntar ese poderoso ataque, ella lo hará en su lugar. – ¡Por los "Heraldos del Fin"! – Gritó la "Jerarca" de bajo rango redirigiendo el rayo directamente a los agentes de la compañía Defensor que descendían por el exterior del otro lado del edificio.

El rayo aplastaría el edificio completo, pues descendía cual guillotina sobre este.

A penas el rayo consumió la azotea de la estructura consumiendo los garfios, los Defensores comenzaron a caer.

– ¡Será un descenso a la antigua! ¡Activen los exoesqueletos! – Ordenó la general Davis obedeciendo su propia orden y sujetándose del muro con la extensión mecánica de sus guantes, logrando mantenerse aferrada al edificio, ralentizando su descenso. – ¡Envíale los datos a Maxwell! – Ordenó la general viendo como la estructura era consumida sobre ella.

– Demasiada energía, no hay comunicación. – Respondió el técnico.

– Con un demonio. – Maldijo la general. – ¡Granadas! Tenemos que salir de aquí ¡Ahora! – Davis agregó y todos sus especialistas quitaron el seguro de sus explosivos. Faltando un solo segundo para la detonación, soltaron el muro y los explosivos, acelerando su caída y logrando ganar un poco de margen del rayo.

Gracias a los exoesqueletos pudieron sobrevivir a la caída, pero eso sólo prolongaba su huida, pues el rayo seguía descendiendo.

Davis no desperdició tiempo y desplegó un par de drones cargando su arma experimental hacia uno de los costados del edificio y una vez identificaron el origen del rayo, dispararon.

– ¡Regresen a las alcantarillas! – Ordenó la general sabiendo que los rayos producto de la fragmentación no podrían penetrar en la red de drenaje.

– ¡No! – Gritó "Kaah'Narak" sabiendo el peligro en el que habían sido puestos. – ¡Con furia y poder! – Agregó la "Jerarca" de bajo rango saltando hacia los enemigos que escapaban por el sistema de drenaje.

– Que no… escapen. – Agregó difícilmente el dios oscuro. Varios de sus sistemas estaban fallando, pero con los nanobots transposicionándose directamente a su cuerpo y con los nanobots destruidos siendo removidos, su condición pronto volvería a permitirle seguir luchando.

Quizá el cuerpo del dios oscuro no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero su mente seguía funcionando, su próximo movimiento podría ser considerado una decisión de cobardes, pero si existe una mejor forma de atraer a Linka que un genocidio de civiles, es con un "Grand Final" incapaz de luchar, por lo que replegó a los "Jerarcas" luchando en su territorio, matar a Linka y a quien haya construido esos dispositivos es su prioridad en este momento.

– Informen a "Kaah'Narak" que tiene autoridad para lanzar el "Fuego de la Eternidad" cuando quiera, y que pida todo lo que ella necesite para acabar con ellos. – Ordenó el dios oscuro dejándose caer en el enorme hombro de su vanguardia. – Levi, entra a la red de la fuerza de seguridad y dame la localización de las fuerzas gubernamentales a cargo. – Lincoln añadió decidido a enterrar a la compañía Devastador.

Lincoln miró a su enorme vanguardia y dejó escapar una sonrisa, le era gracioso pensar en cómo era cuando inició su cruzada, la artillería "Muerte-Infierno" era muy burda y un blanco muy fácil, tenía un solo propósito y era destruir a objetivos específicos desde una gran distancia, cosa que lograba, pero carecía de protección, en su forma de vanguardia de demolición "Muerte-Infierno" podía defenderse más apropiadamente, pero el señor de los "Poderosos" superó esas defensas fácilmente, pero ahora… Las vanguardias de exterminio "Muerte-Infierno" son simplemente magníficas a los ojos del sanguinario psicópata, pues la única deficiencia que tienen es su distancia, pero por lo demás son prácticamente invencibles…

– ¿Osan profanar aquello que es creación de un dios? – Preguntó "Obliterator" literalmente ardiendo en su furia hasta el punto en que el suelo mismo parecía estarse fundiendo a su alrededor.

– Crecen tan rápido. – Pensó Lincoln casi riéndose, aunque si "Death-Bringer", "Lethal" y sus clones se demoran demasiado en su misión, el exterminador "Muerte-Infierno" los destruiría con ayuntamiento y todo.

* * *

Los clones de las Loud, al igual que Haiku, habían sido equipados con tecnología de los "Heraldos del Fin" para potenciar sus habilidades y mejorar su rendimiento, después de todo los "Gladiadores" y "Mutilador" no son poca cosa.

– ¡Ya entré! – Celebró Levi en una terminal de "Purifier" en los niveles subterraneos del ayuntamiento.

Las alcantarillas bajo el ayuntamiento no estaban bien vigiladas, por lo que el equipo con la misión de matar a "Mutilador" pudo infiltrarse sin problemas en el edificio, con excepción de "Death-Bringer", ninguno de ellos es especialista en combate directo, por lo que deben evadir a toda costa a los "Gladiadores".

– ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Loki mirando la computadora de Levi.

– Nivel 27, ya no en el balcón. – Respondió Levi bastante preocupado. – Hay mucha maquinaria de "Purifier", pero con los pocos y torpes dispositivos que sondean ese nivel no puedo precisar nada. – Agregó el castaño.

– ¿Qué más? – Preguntó Liberty también asomándose a la computadora.

– Hay diez "Gladiadores" dentro del complejo, pero también está lleno de guardias de "Purifier" y sensores en los demás niveles, pero pese a los disruptores, podremos comunicarnos, no afectan las comunicaciones clásicas. – El castaño añadió.

– ¿Qué puedes hacer? – Preguntó Loki mirando muy atento el mapa del edificio. Estaba muy bien diseñado para casi imposibilitar la infiltración.

– Yo creé casi todos los sensores que "Purifier" usa, puedo evitar que nos detecten, pero no sin despertar sospechas en el centro de monitoreo.

– Entonces tomaremos el centro de monitoreo. – Interrumpió "Lethal".

– Nivel 18, pero hay 3 "Gladiadores" haciendo guardia en todo momento. – Informó Levi espiando por los monitores de "Purifier". – No podremos mantener esta misión en cubierta si ellos son alertados y comienzan una pelea… – Respondió Levi, pero se detuvo cuando el sexto "Jerarca" sacó los dispositivos que ellos identificaban, vanguardias parasitarias tipo neural.

– Ustedes tres. – Dijo "Lethal" señalando a Haiku, a Loki y a Lynn. – Neutralicen a los guardias dentro y ábrannos el camino. – Finalizó abriendo uno de los paneles que daba a los ductos de cableado.

A ninguno de los clones le agradó dejar una parte tan importante de la misión que para ellos significaba prácticamente todo, como lo es la estrategia, en manos de otra persona, pero no tenían opción pues la estrategia de "Lethal" en efecto era lo mejor que en esa situación podían hacer.

– Bien. – Aceptó Lynn mirando hostilmente a "Lethal" y arrebatándole de su mano el puñado de parásitos neurales.

– Aquí está el mapa de la red eléctrica del ayuntamiento. – Dijo Levi entregándole el plano a Haiku. – Señalé el camino a seguir, no deberían tener interrupciones para llegar al duco de ventilación de la sala de monitores.

– Tengan… por si acaso. – Dijo Luke sujetando los hombros de Lynn y de Loki, para poner en ellos una de sus bombas mentales. – No podrá matar a un "Gladiador", pero al menos lo inmovilizará por un tiempo.

– Gracias. – Dijo Lynn sujetando la mano de Luke, él podría verse casi insensible con su sofisticada forma de hablar, o por el trauma de su padre llegando a odiar al hijo genético de "Mutilador", pero seguía siendo uno de ellos y tal cual lo amaba.

– Ni creas que te escapas renacuajo blanco. – Dijo Loki sujetando a Liberty del reverso de su armadura y llevándola hacia él, para frotar su puño contra la albina.

A los ojos de la primera "Jerarca", parecía un momento conmovedor, pues en efecto se trataba hermanos estaban cumpliendo un anhelo de prácticamente una vida, si bien es en forma de venganza, para un "Heraldo del Fin" es tan natural como respirar, por lo que no le afectó ese sentimiento. Pero lo que más la hizo sentir incómodamente conmovida fue ver el rostro de Lincoln Loud antes de ser el dios oscuro, esa misma torpe sonrisa mientras se intentaba zafar del agarre de su hermano… Considerando el peligro al que se exponen al hacer esto, es natural ese tipo de desconcentraciones en los orgánicos, pero ella sigue siendo un "Heraldo del Fin".

– Si ya terminaron de perder el tiempo. – Interrumpió "Death-Bringer". – Muévanse ustedes dos, orgánicos.

Antes de que Lynn o Loki pudieran reaccionar, Haiku los sujetó del cuello y los tres fueron consumidos en las sombras para luego tomar camino a la red de cableado del edificio, la cual los conduciría directa e ininterrumpidamente al centro de monitoreo, cosa que, gracias al mapa de la red, lograron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

– ¿Y cuál es el plan? – Preguntó Lynn entre susurros mientras se sujetaba el cuello, esa chica es más fuerte de lo que parece.

– ¿Tienes un escaneo de sus sistemas biológicos? Luke. – Preguntó Haiku por el comunicador.

– Soy Levi, y sí, pero ninguno de ellos tendrá necesidades de eliminar residuos en al menos dos horas.

– No podemos esperar tanto… – Haiku también estaba en una situación complicada, era bien sabido que "The Death" cooperaba con "Grand Final", y a modo de precaución sin costes, "Mutilador" había puesto la potencia del sistema de iluminación al máximo, lo que le dificultaba el infiltrarse en la cabina.

– ¿Puedes usar tu telekinesis para romper algún hueso de alguno de los vigías y controlar su mente? – Preguntó "Death-Bringer".

– No. – Respondió Luke, quien estaba junto a la primera "Jerarca". – Debe hacerlo con sus propias manos.

Era muy difícil dejar inconscientes a los tres miembros del personal de monitoreo, y muy seguramente "Mutilador" habrá tomado precauciones, de modo que tendrían escáneres que activarán alarmas en caso de ser asesinados o noqueados, por lo que la única opción es activar su poder rompiendo algún hueso de uno de los tres de forma directa y sin que los otros dos se den cuenta.

– Supongo que es mi turno. – Dijo Loki.

Si bien su habilidad es la que sería usada para mantener con vida a sus hermanos en caso de sufrir una herida mortal, no fue difícil de sintetizar para los "Heraldos del Fin", por lo que ahora tenía libertad de acción.

Los tres quedaron de acuerdo en realizar el plan del rubio, el cual demandaría una precisión milimétrica y un tiempo menor al segundo.

…

Los tres vigías miraban muy meticulosamente las cámaras y los sensores, los cuales estaban distribuidos en tres paneles frente a tres escritorios, cada uno ocupado por un vigía y alineados mirando hacia el norte, este y oeste de la habitación, lo que facilitaba mucho el deber de Loki.

– ¡Auch! – Se quejó uno de los vigías cuando su silla colapsó hacia el frente, teniendo que sujetarse con sus manos del escritorio. Una concentración telequinética de Lynn hizo colapsar las ruedas de delante de la silla del vigía que miraba hacia el norte.

– Siempre fuiste un idiota jeje. – Se burló el del oeste.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el del este.

Ambos bastante divertidos por la aparente mala suerte de su compañero y sin darse cuenta de la prisión de éxtasis que se formó a sus pies.

– Ahora Levi. – Ordenó Haiku haciendo a Lynn entrar a la habitación.

En ese preciso instante Levi activó una anulación de los sensores, evitando que se disparara la alarma de ataque en el centro de monitoreo dado que se dejaron de detectar las señales de los dos vigías neutralizados por la activación de las prisiones de éxtasis de Loki.

– Pe… – El vigía del norte intentó hablar, pero lo único que sintió fue un punzante dolor en su mano, y acto seguido, un vacío.

– ¿Está todo bien? Vigías. – Preguntó uno de los "Gladiadores" afuera de la oficina. En el tiempo en que el "Gladiador" habló, Loki deshizo sus prisiones éxtasis para que los parásitos neurales tomaran el control de los vigías y se escondieran en sus armaduras.

– Todo bien, una de las sillas falló. – Dijo Lynn desde el cuerpo del vigía mientras su cuerpo real ponía los parásitos neurales en los dos guardias.

– Entendido, traeremos un repuesto. – Respondió el "Gladiador" abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el vigía controlado por Lynn fingió un tropiezo cayendo convenientemente sobre los interruptores, apagando la luz y permitiéndole a Haiku sacar a Loki y a su cuerpo real de ahí.

– L-Lo siento señores. – Dijo el vigía controlado fingiendo un tono de nerviosismo. – Creo que me lastimé en la caída… – La marioneta agregó.

– Cuando termine su turno vaya a la enfermería. – Indicó el "Gladiador" mirando a los otros vigías, los cuales seguían monitoreando, lo que se le hizo sospechoso, al menos hasta que uno de ellos miró de reojo. – Les traeremos un repuesto del almacén en unos minutos. – Finalizó cerrando la puerta.

– Bien, podemos avanzar. – Sentenció "Lethal" obteniendo de la computadora de Levi el control de todos los sensores y demás artefactos en el ayuntamiento.

El alivio de todos los presentes en la más remota de las bodegas se hizo notar en forma de un suspiro. Con excepción de quienes no tenían corazón, todos sintieron que se les iba a salir por la boca cuando el "Gladiador" entró a la oficina.

Sólo tenían que evitar ser vistos por los guardias y los "Gladiadores" en su camino hasta el podio desde donde el gran ejecutor se estaba preparando.

Lo primero que Levi hizo fue desactivar los disruptores en el edificio sin notificar o evidenciar esto, por lo que pudo ver un mensaje del dios oscuro, por lo que de inmediato olvidó la anterior victoria y comenzó a escuchar el comunicado de "Grand Final".

– Levi, entra a la red de la fuerza de seguridad y dame la localización de las fuerzas gubernamentales a cargo. – Lincoln ordenó.

Levi supo de inmediato que se trataba de algo grande para que Lincoln lo llamara, por lo que no perdió tiempo y comenzó su búsqueda, le debía demasiado a Lincoln como para desobedecerle en algo tan importante para él.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el episodio.**

 **Lincoln se ha encontrado con un problema verdaderamente serio. ¿Podrá "Kaah'Narak" acabar con Davis?**

 **¿Qué les pareció la primera misión en cubierta que narro? Habrá muchas en la precuela, cuando Lincoln no tenía tanto poder como ahora. :v  
Ahora sí que se verá que sucedió con las "Full House Gang" en el próximo episodio, también con Bobby, pues no sólo ha estado mandando y sufriendo durante la batalla. xD**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **SirCrocodile222: Mis más sinceras disculpas, olvidé responder a tu anterior review, simplemente se me pasó, pero lo responderé ahora, Ojalá pudiera estar full escritor, volví a la U y tampoco la tengo fácil en términos de tiempo. Me alegra que te guste esta matanza con sentido y estrategia… en lo que cabe con armas tan futuristas. xD Sitiar la ciudad y lanzar ataques sorpresivos y específicos es una buena estrategia, y lo de secuestrar personas es personal para Lincoln, y ya sabes su objetivo al hacerlo. :v Sobre el bombardeo orbital, bueno, Lincoln sabe que sus fuerzas usarán la tierra como mundo santuario, pero no hay forma de que se queden ahí con lo sanguinarios que son, por eso adecuó los Leviatanes para el viaje y la lucha estratégica en el espacio. Tal parece que tu masoquismo se cumplió (para bien o para mal). :,v La caída de ese "Dios Guerrero", más que un buen comienzo de Lincoln, fue un error de Linka, ella se lanzó sin una estrategia para frenar el avance de las fuerzas del dios oscuro, y eso sí que le pasó factura. Sobre los "Dioses Guerreros", considera que miden 15 metros, los "Jerarcas" un máximo de 2,5 metros. Si lo comparas al "World-Breaker", incluso el titán colosal se queda chico. xD Todos tienen sus motivos para hacer lo que hacen, y cuando dos o más partes siguen sus motivos y convicciones, el conflicto debe darse si sus metas se contraponen, después de todo, todo se reduce a un choque de voluntades y toda la matanza ha sido por la voluntad de acero de Lincoln, y con ese mismo acero Linka, "Mutilador", Davis, Carol, "Universus", Bobby, la familia Loud y todos los que los apoyan se han unido o unirán a la lucha. Sobre la general Davis, tienes toda la razón, pero la retribución que busca no es a modo de venganza como si "Grand Final" hubiera sido el causante de los destrozos y muertes durante los tiempos de la primera generación, Davis quiere su retribución como cumplimiento del deber, derrotando a los "Heraldos del Fin" en nombre de todos sus compañeros caídos en la lucha contra otros primeros monstruos. Lo del despliegue de la bomba "Hércules" en la estación Atlas fue una manipulación de "Mutilador", y el gobierno no destruiría así una ciudad soberana en su propio territorio con un misil nuclear (además dejaría su propio territorio irradiado e inhabitable), además siguen sin saber si en efecto será efectiva contra estos enemigos, pero… ¿Qué dices de los demás países considerando el peligro que los "Heraldos del Fin" representan y que de por sí son enemigos de los Estados Unidos? Sobre lo del segundo episodio de ese fic, me pareció muy poco apropiado comparado al primer episodio, y creí que no habría sido bien visto, me alegra mucho que te gustara, pero no creo que los vincule al final. El buen "Obliterator", también me gustó, no era tan tosco, rencoroso y malicioso como sus hermanos y hermanas, aunque sí, el único respeto entre "Heraldos del Fin" es respeto del duro. xD A la madre de Darcy me hubiera gustado darle nombre y más personalidad, pero con la personalidad de "Obliterator" simplemente ella no viviría lo suficiente, por lo que su personalidad sólo pudo darse a entender por sus breves acciones, pero la exploraré más en la precuela. Me alegra que te agradara lo de Kat y Joy, a mí me hizo sufrir al escribirlo, ya he imaginado muchas de las experiencias que ellas, los Jordan, Chandler y Lincoln habrían vivido en esos años. La verdad es que nunca vi One Piece y no entiendo esa referencia. :,v Maggie y Skippy se salvaron xD La tendrían muy difícil contra estos cuatro "Jerarcas" y sus vanguardias, pero la suerte les dio otro día más de vida/lucha. El plan de "Great-Strike" no va del todo bien, pero el de Carol marcha sobre ruedas (aunque se rebelará más de sus planes en el próximo episodio). El buen "Part and Parcel" ¿Te gustó la evolución de los viejos y confiables "Muerte-Infierno"? En efecto Linka no puede perder a más si no es por matar a "Grand Final", pero ella no sabe del todo lo inútil que es esa lucha si lo que busca es poner fin a las fuerzas de su hermano, no hay nada que pueda penetrar en 4000 kilómetros de roca sólida, por lo que están en una gran desventaja. Sobre Carol… no recuerdo haber escrito que podía transposicionarse, si lo hice, fue un error, y si te refieres a la habitación del hotel, ella usó los viejos contactos de su familia para llegar ahí. Sobre a quién busca, bueno, hay algunas pistas, pero no quiero darte Spoilers. D: Darcy sigue tan inocente como siempre, aprisionada dentro de su propio cuerpo para ver en primera fila cómo sus propias manos masacran a su querida amiga. El estado y plan de "Mutilador" se rebelará en el próximo episodio, pero sí, su estrés está más que justificado, al igual que el de la general Davis. Sobre Penélope, también se rebelará pronto su destino, al igual que el de sus compañeros.** **Respondiendo a tus preguntas: La madre de Darcy sólo realizó entrenamiento en combate, pero no poseía ningún poder nacido de los "Trascendentes" ni los "Poderosos". Sobre la nave de Lord Boros, no pude precisar el tamaño de esa monstruosidad, pero las medidas aproximadas del Leviatán es un kilómetro y medio de largo por uno de ancho. Los transportes también tuvieron suerte de que Lincoln tuviera los pantalones bien puestos como "Grand Final", sus prioridades son claras. xD Sobre Lily… se responderá en el próximo episodio. El arresto de Kat y Joy se mostrará en la precuela (lo tengo demasiado pensado como para Spoilearlo). La gran mayoría de los "Jerarcas" supera al Alto Capitán Mayor en términos de fuerza bruta, esos sanguinarios fanáticos evolucionan demasiado rápido, por eso esta batalla es el final de todo. Lo de Lily s rebelará en el próximo episodio. Tú lo escribiste "La curiosidad mató al gato", pero también dicen "Pero el gato murió sabiendo", no tengo problemas en responder las preguntas que no sean Spoiler, es una historia larga y hay detalles que se olvidan o a mí se me pasan. xD  
**

 **CrazyMowi: Sólo te diré que si las chicas Loud sobreviven a las artimañas de Lincoln se encontrarán con sus clones, aún no lo decido. Piensa en los exterminadores "Muerte-Infierno" como en Brutaliscos con ataque a distancia. xD**

 **Pirata: Es curioso, es un arma muy efectiva, pero podría ser de las pocas armas no letales que los "Heraldos del Fin" usan. xD La curiosidad de "Kaah'Narak" xD Como ellos no tiene sistema excretor y muchas otras cosas de los humanos, no entienden la utilidad de muchas cosas que para nosotros son de lo más natural, sacó ese escusado de una de las casas destruidas, hay muchas en el territorio de Lincoln. xD Sobre Carol, ella no puede arriesgarse, muchos nanobots son destruidos durante el proceso de adaptación evolutiva, y a diferencia de los demás "Heraldos del Fin", ella al haber desobedecido a un superior quedó expulsada y su conexión con la "Matriz de Guerra" (la que se encarga de la transposición de las fuerzas del dios oscuro) fue cortada, por lo que no puede reponerlos hasta desafiar a un superior a un "Nux'Arak". Gracias por el ánimo, y sí, la fiesta no terminará con la muerte de Lincoln. :v**

 **MightyMitch47: Las chicas Loud se unirán a la fiesta en el próximo episodio amigo. :v No conozco a la capitana Marvel muy a fondo, sólo la recuerdo de la serie animada de los vengadores, pero Davis no es sangrona si no es absolutamente necesario. Muchas gracias por el ánimo amigo. :)**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :D**


	76. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 7)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 7):**

 **¿Cómo Usarán sus armas?**

Varias horas antes del asalto de los "Heraldos del Fin", en la residencia provisional entregada a la familia Loud en lo que se llevaba a cabo la investigación de Lincoln Loud/"Grand Final".

Rita, Lynn sr y Lori regresaron a la residencia y a dormir, al parecer Linka había usado sus habilidades para formar un generador biológico de hormonas de corta esperanza de vida, y lo introdujo en sus padres, el funcionamiento de ese dispositivo activó varias glándulas en sus cuerpos, estimulando la producción de hormonas específicas para generarles una sensación de agotamiento en extremo, para que sólo llegaran a dormir.

Al llegar a la casa Loud, tanto Rita como Lynn ser se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían con Lori y Lily, pero para su sorpresa encontraron a Lucy ahí.

Fue una escena conmovedora verla dormida junto a Lily, pero ambos se extrañaron de unos documentos que se encontraban en uno de los veladores, tenía la firma de Lisa por lo que no era un juego. Lori no se había dado cuenta y cayó directamente sobre su saco de dormir a un lado de la cama, pero los señores Loud leyeron esos documentos a modo de precaución, y quedaron completamente abrumados por todo lo que ahí Lisa rebelaba, tanto el hecho de que indujo amnesia en Lucy, como el hecho de haberla usado en un experimento tan cruel.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – Preguntó la gótica Loud despertándose muy somnolienta.

Casi por reflejo Lynn sr usó su telekinesis para reducir la carta a una bola de papel del tamaño de una canica.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando llegaron, y con todo lo que había pasado las cosas no podían irse a peor.

Tal y como Linka lo planeó, el generador biológico también afectó a Lucy, haciéndola caer dormida en un incómodo "Sándwich" que la involucraban a ella, a Lily, y a sus padres en una cama matrimonial, lo que usualmente les causaría un sueño cuanto menos tortuoso, pero el generador biológico al no detectar actividad energética considerable en sus huéspedes activó una función secundaria, la cual estimularía la generación y eliminación de melatonina, ocasionando en toda la familia Loud un muy buen sueño, pero el dispositivo activó otras glándulas y regiones del cerebro de su familia, las regiones que procesan las ideas de honestidad estarán inusualmente activas durante su tiempo de sueño.

El despertar de la familia fue algo bastante normal, un sueño así de reparador era justo lo que la mayoría necesitaba, habían pasado muchas cosas el día anterior y algunos también durante esa noche, pero los once habitantes de la casa habían empezado bien el sábado.

Como suele ser, Rita y Lynn sr fueron los primeros en despertar (cuando Lincoln no estaba) … era extraño para ellos, pero no les desagradó tener a tres de sus hijas en la cama con ellos, Lori habrá caminado dormida.

– Vamos cielo. – Dijo Rita a su esposo acariciando el cabello de Lori, quien la estaba abrazando. Cuando Lincoln no se les había adelantado, Lori era quien los ayudaba a preparar el desayuno, pero Rita creyó que sería mejor no despertarla, por lo que habían vivido, Lori se merecía dormir más ese día.

– Ya rugiste linda. – Respondió Lynn sr apartando a Lily de su pecho, al parecer la menor de sus hijas se movía mucho durante su tiempo de sueño.

Era tan lindo como extraño ver a tres de sus hijas durmiendo juntas, aunque raro, pues esa combinación no encajaba casi en nada.

Antes de salir de la habitación Lynn sr escribió una nota en el celular de Lori y dejó el documento de Lisa escondido en uno de los veladores.

Lynn sr usó su telekinesis pura para mover los sillones en los que Luna y Leni dormían y los dejaron en su habitación con extremo cuidado para no despertarlas, acto seguido prendieron el televisor para ver las noticias mientras cocinaban.

En lo que Lynn sr cocinaba, Rita comenzó a sacar los trastes para ordenar todo, cosa que se le hizo fácil con la casa tan ordenada (muy seguramente la próxima vez que la vería así sería cuando la desalojen para regresar a la casa Loud). Todas sus hijas los ayudaron con la mudanza y pudieron no sólo traer, sino desempacar muchas cosas, por lo que la casa estaba lista para comenzar en su día a día.

Para Rita particularmente era muy doloroso hacer eso, su malestar se hizo evidente al darse cuenta de que había preparado ambas mesas para un total de catorce personas… No, ahora Lincoln, Linka y Lisa no están con ellos, y quién sabe si volverán… cada vez las esperanzas parecieran ser más y más cercanas a la mentira que fue el amor que su hijo le dio.

– La cantidad de accidentes por el excesivo y frenético tráfico en las vías de salida de la carretera norte de Royal Woods es inmensa. – Informó Patchy Drizzel desde un helicóptero al tiempo en que se mostraba una grabación aérea de la entrada norte de la ciudad. – Pese a que todas las autoridades han llamado a la población a la calma apelando a la victoria de "Purifier" contra los "Heraldos del Fin", enormes masas aterradas de personas luchan por escapar de la ciudad.

La atención de Rita había sido captada por la transmisión. El humo cubría al camarógrafo, por lo que el helicóptero se reposicionó mostrando que hubo varios accidentes en la autopista. Los accidentes de tráfico eran terribles no sólo por las víctimas o el daño, sino por que obstaculizaban a todos los demás, y en una situación tan peligrosa es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien cometa algún error que tome las vidas de más personas y aumente el caos.

Era una histeria colectiva en Royal Woods, al día siguiente a la derrota de los "Heraldos del Fin" en el Atlas, Archon desapareció y la asociación lanzó un ataque en masa, muchos llegaron a creer que los villanos obedecían al dios oscuro, pero lo cierto es que lanzó un poderoso contra ataque, y tras haber sido forzado a huir en Archon, todos temían por otro contraataque.

– En otras noticias: La conferencia de prensa será dada por el gran ejecutor de "Purifier" en persona en el ayuntamiento, me informan que… ¿El mismísimo gran ejecutor se dirige a nosotros directamente? Vayamos a la… – En ese momento Lynn sr cambió de canal, lo último que quería era saber más de ese sujeto que lo amenazó con el futuro de sus hijas cuando fueron interrogados en su mansión.

Durante la reunión sintió algo muy familiar y repugnante en él, pero no pudo determinar de qué se trataba.

– Querida… – El señor Loud también se había dado cuenta del dolor que la ausencia de su hijo… de su campeón, le causaba. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba preparando la receta de tarta que Lincoln solía preparar para su familia, incluso en la semana de exámenes en la escuela del distrito financiero.

– ¿Sí? Cielo. – Respondió Rita poniendo los cubiertos y trastes para tres personas de regreso en los muebles de la cocina.

– ¿Qué haremos si… "Grand Final" ataca como dicen todos? – Preguntó el semicalvo.

Lynn sr lo sabía, su hijo es un monstruo… una aberración que considera la matanza y la destrucción como algo natural y que debe ser hecho… no dudó en luchar a muerte contra "Mutilador", su propio padre, por ser parte de esa monstruosa e infame tendencia… pero Lincoln además de ser su único hijo, fue alguien a quién él vio crecer, lo vio convertirse en alguien maravilloso…

– Cielo… – Rita estaba llena de dudas ¿Qué podría decir una madre? ¿Lucharé a muerte contra mi propio hijo? ¿Qué se pudra en el infierno? – Somos padres… – Dijo Rita con una determinación que una madre jamás podría pasar por alto. – ¿Crees que las chicas podrán hacerlo? – Ella preguntó, sabiendo que la respuesta sería un "No".

Era verdad, si ellos no derrotaban a Lincoln, él iría tras sus hermanas, incluso si sus hijas superaran a "Grand Final", no serían capaces de ponerle fin a su horrible deseo.

– Ellas deben decidirlo… – Dijo el castaño con todo su pesar. Le es muy dolorosa la idea de pensar que sus hijas querrán matar a su hijo, pero él no es nadie para intervenir en discordias familiares cuando hay monstruos involucrados.

Su crianza bajo la tutela de "Mutilador" fue cuanto menos, dolorosa. Su padre era demasiado estricto con su entrenamiento diario para el dominio de su poder, si bien no se negaría su domino sobre la telekinesis pura, eso no desharía las marcas y cicatrices que ese infierno le dejó. Él llegó a odiar a su padre por esa tortura que fue su crecimiento… pero ama a su hijo y a sus hijas… Pero antes de ser un héroe es un padre, pero ¿Qué haría un padre? ¿O una madre? Si tuvieran la oportunidad ¿Matarían a su hijo podrido? ¿O se dejarán guiar por su amor a ese ángel de cabello blanco que vieron crecer, alimentados por la remota esperanza de que aún tiene salvación? Ninguno de ellos podría saberlo.

– Vamos. – Finalizó el semicalvo una vez terminó de preparar la comida para sus hijas. Si bien se sintió algo decepcionado de sí mismo, pues el olor de ese plato cuando Lincoln lo preparaba literalmente despertaba a sus hermanas, pero lo agradeció, pues de haber cocinado al nivel de su hijo jamás podrían salir de la residencia provisional sin ser vistos y aguardar a que sus hijas deliberaran, ellas siempre fueron de tomar decisiones en conjunto y seguirlas, como un equipo.

* * *

No podía ser más inusual el despertar de las chicas Loud… en silencio.

Si bien las nueve tenían todas sus energías después de un merecido y necesitado tiempo de descanso, la verdad es que el pesar responsable de ese mal ánimo todavía estaba en sus mentes.

Si bien era su desayuno habitual, sabían que no había sido Lincoln quien lo preparó, resultando en una triste destrucción de la tentadora idea de que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Las chicas terminaron de desayunar en un completo silencio, para luego juntar ambas mesas formando lo que parecía ser una conferencia. Todas estaban sentadas en la sala de estar, sabían que tenían una conversación difícil por delante, pero no era un asunto que pudieran posponer.

– Bien, es hora. – Comenzó Lori sin mucho ánimo con la discusión. La mayor estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa cual manda más, aunque era por mera formalidad, pues estaba segura de que después de esto ninguna de sus hermanas (o al menos la mayoría dejaría de seguirla). Lori había leído el documento de Lisa y estaba segura de que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa a la hora de tratar con Lucy, pero todo debería estar bien en tanto nadie se descontrolara. – Es un asunto doloroso, pero debemos prepararnos en caso de que… los "Heraldos del Fin" lancen un ataque. – Las palabras de Lori causaron en todas sus hermanas un escalofrío. Todas recordaban lo terrible que son los "Heraldos del Fin" por la batalla en el Atlas. – Chicas, somos heroínas, y no dudo de ninguna de ustedes… si no quieren participar en esto y huir de la ciudad… Serán bienvenidas en Vanzilla. – Finalizó Lori sabiendo que las cosas cambian.

Ella le juró a su abuelo y mentor siempre luchar por lo que a sus ojos es correcto, y por muy doloroso que sería maldecirse hasta la muerte por incumplir ese juramento, sabía que simplemente amaba demasiado a Lincoln como para ser capaz de enfrentarlo a muerte.

Fue una revelación impactante para todas, hasta ahora Lori siempre fue la inquebrantable del grupo, la que nunca dudó de hacer lo que su corazón decía. En más de alguna ocasión desobedeció órdenes por sus propias convicciones, pero jamás dio indicios siquiera de abandonar su deber como heroína.

– ¿Acaso estás…? – Preguntó Luna sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de su hermana mayor, pero la imagen que se formó ante las demás chicas Loud estaba lejos de poder ser predicha.

– Más vale que esto sea una broma. – Amenazó una furiosa e irreconocible Leni, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos formó las tétricas garras como patas de araña para apuntar al cuello de su hermana mayor. – ¿Nuestra líder está huyendo? – La modista Loud agregó.

Pese a lo amenazante que fue Leni, o al peligro en el que Lori se encontraba, la mayor de las Loud no reaccionó como si de una pelea se tratara. En su lugar tomó una de las garras apuntando a su cuello y a base de fuerza la puso en la mesa.

– No lucharé contra Lincoln. – Sentenció Lori mirando a la modista con fuego en sus ojos. – Si hubiéramos matado a "Grand Final" en la batalla por el Atlas ¿Podrías vivir tras conocer su identidad?

Leni no respondió, sólo retiró sus garras de la garganta de Lori.

– Yo… – Dijo Luna algo insegura, pero tomando la palabra y ganándose la atención de sus hermanas. La rockera Loud no pudo salir con Sam al concierto de Mick Swagger, y tras enterarse de la cancelación del concierto y con la ayuda de Lisa, acabó enterándose de que la mayoría de los medios atribuía a la asociación el secuestro del músico, pues no hubo muestras de armas incandescentes ni de calor extremo en el personal de seguridad asesinado, pero las evidencias de los sensores de Lisa en el alcantarillado cercano al escenario sí indicaban que los "Heraldos del Fin" estuvieron involucrados. Si Lincoln estuvo metido en eso, la desaparición de Mick Swagger y de Sam no auguraba nada bueno o esperanzador. – Pelearé. Es muy doloroso, pero lo acepto… Lincoln quiere matarnos, él nos odia. – Tenía razón, es doloroso decirlo y escucharlo. A todas les dolió escuchar la verdad que ya conocían. – Yo lucharé, por que hay muchas más personas a las que amo y quiero que vivan… incluidas ustedes.

Podría sonar a cursilería barata, pero la determinación de Luna no ha hecho sino crecer tras la revelación de la identidad de su hermano. Aunque no desea matarlo y lo evitará si puede, con lo peligroso que es Lincoln, la verdad es que no tiene muchas opciones.

Luna tomó lugar en la otra cabecera, como si estuviera tomando partido para enfrentar a Lori.

– Lori… siempre te he admirado y apoyado. – Comentó Leni. – Pero muchas personas serán lastimadas. Yo… como heroína creo que enfrentarlo es lo correcto.

Casi parecía que estaban tomando bandos, pero a Lori no podía importarle menos, es un asunto demasiado serio como para enemistarse con sus hermanas, ella no quiere luchar contra Lincoln y hacerlo es su pura elección.

– ¿Y como hermana? ¿Qué harás como hermana de Lincoln? – Preguntó Luan. – Si acabamos con uno de sus soldados y Lincoln muere… seremos tan responsables como sus asesinos.

Tanta seriedad en la comediante es tan inusual como verdadero su punto. Las que participen del conflicto serán responsables de la probable muerte de su hermano.

– Lo sé. – Respondió Leni sin encarar a su hermana comediante, más no por eso le faltaba determinación en su actuar. – Yo pelearé por que eso es lo que Linky querría que hiciera. – La modista aún se sentía culpable por ocultar a su hermano el hecho de que era una heroína, pero "Grand Final" no es su hermano.

Leni se puso de pie y se ubicó detrás de Luna.

Cada resolución hacía a las chicas saborear cada vez más amargos tragos de realidad, pero ya habían pasado el punto de retorno.

– ¿Qué harás tú? Luan. – Preguntó Lori con un rostro completamente neutral. No se percibía hostilidad alguna en la mayor de las hermanas.

– Yo… Ya he tenido suficiente de ser una heroína. – Dijo la comediante poniéndose de pie. – Si no peleamos ahora, todos acabaremos como Clyde… – La frustración de Luan con el código moral de los héroes ya le había causado varias peleas con Lori y el resto de sus hermanas, pero siempre se tragó ese pesar y siguió sus órdenes. – Esto no es un asunto de héroes, es una guerra en la que pondremos fin a todo. – Sentenció la comediante ubicándose junto a Leni.

Luan ya no podía soportar la carga se ser hermana de un asesino. Lincoln le estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo, ese tierno chico que siempre estuvo para ella como ayudante, amigo y hermano es una mentira, una mentira de tantos años… tantos años en los que él la utilizó, si no hubiera sido tan ingenua quizá habría sido diferente… si hubiera visto a través de sus mentiras miles de personas se habrían salvado.

La comediante cargaba con hasta la última muerte que "Grand Final" había causado, y sólo había una manera para darse redención.

Fue una resolución aterradora para el resto de sus hermanas, pues el sombrío tono de la comediante no es propio de ella, pero todas se mantuvieron inalterables, en su onírica realidad enfrentaron todo lo que habían vivido y tenían muy claras sus resoluciones.

– ¿Lynn? – Preguntó Lori.

– Yo… Siempre luché para hacer la diferencia. – Dijo la deportista completamente calmada. Pero sabía que estaba atada, simplemente no tenía el poder para enfrentar a "Grand Final", Lincoln estuvo a punto de destruir Royal Woods con su propio poder en forma de orbe del caos masivo ¿Cómo podría luchar contra eso sólo con una fuerza y resistencia aumentada? La experiencia les decía que el Lincoln contra el que lucharon no se compara en términos de poder al Lincoln de ahora. – Pero ahora… No hay diferencia que mi fuerza pueda hacer. – Dijo la deportista con una mirada perdida, como si su espíritu de lucha hubiera muerto.

Lynn había sido aplastantemente derrotada por su hermano a quien siempre consideró un debilucho. Durante la batalla en la que se rebeló la verdadera identidad de su hermano, ella logró hacer algo a la hora de enfrentar el orbe del caos masivo, pero no habría durado un minuto más ante el abrumador poder que su hermano tenía a su disposición y si se enfrentaran ahora, ella no podría hacer nada sino morir como un insignificante insecto que es aplastado sin haber logrado nada. En su humillación e impotencia la deportista se sentó en el suelo detrás de la silla de Lori y comenzó a mirar el techo.

Ninguna de sus hermanas podía creerlo, todas pensaban que la deportista sería la primera en querer enfrentar a los "Heraldos del Fin", pero verla acobardándose así era… impactante.

Lucy por su parte no dijo una palabra y se ubicó detrás de Lori, ella también abandonaría el combate, apenas podía mantenerse cuerda, los ataques de pánico que le causan las visiones que llegaban la harían simplemente ser parte de las personas que deben ser rescatadas entorpeciendo la misión de los que verdaderamente quieren luchar.

– Como que… si me disculpan iré al baño. – Dijo Leni retirándose de la habitación.

Al ver esto Lori supo que debería mover el disruptor de Lisa a Vanzilla, no sería recomendable que Lincoln pudiera conocer su ubicación.

– Lincoln es malvado… – Dijo la princesa Loud. – Entiendo que no quieran luchar contra él, pero… ¿En serio están abandonando a los millones de inocentes de esta ciudad? ¿¡O los miles de millones en el mundo!? – Con una lengua afilada como una espada y apuñalando en la semilla del valor en cada una de sus hermanas resueltas a no participar del conflicto, Lola habló.

Ella, al igual que todas sus hermanas, aceptaría un trato para recuperar a su hermano, aunque viniera del mismo diablo, pero también tenía sus pies bien puestos en la tierra y sabía que no tenía sentido aferrarse a esperanzas imposibles.

– Ese demonio… "Grand Final" se atrevió a usar a mi hermano ¡A convertirlo en un monstruo! – Lola recordó las historias que Lincoln a veces le contaba antes de dormir, la mayoría eran de las hazañas de la primera legión luchando contra los monstruos de la primera generación. – Para mí, Lincoln ha muerto… pero no lloraré por él hasta redimirlo. No dejaré a "Grand Final" seguir profanando a mi hermano. – Duras palabras de la boca de la princesa Loud.

Por muy pedante e irrespetuosa que fuera con Lincoln, él jamás se negó a ayudarla, la miraba con más admiración que con envidia o amargura sus compañeras. Quizá sólo fuera una niña dolida por que algo preciado se le arrebató o simplemente se negaba a aceptar la realidad, pero jamás aceptaría que el alma pura de su hermano fuera "Grand Final".

Lola se levantó para dirigirse a la silla junto a Luna, pero se detuvo al ver que Lana la estaba siguiendo.

– Tú te vas con Lori. – Ordenó la princesa Loud a su gemela parándola en seco al mirar cara a cara a la amante de los animales.

– ¿De qué hablas? Lola. – Preguntó Lana confundida y algo intimidada.

– Tú lo sabes. – Respondió Lola. – Así como estás no puedes pelear.

Lola tenía razón, su gemela se sentía aterrada de perder a Walt y a Gio. Todas ellas querían mucho a Charles y a Walt, y sufrieron por sus muertes, pero Lana era quién más apegada se sentía a ellos y la más dolida por su partida.

– P-Pero… – Trató de contrariar la amante de los animales.

– Sin peros, Lana. – Interrumpió Lori. – Lola tiene razón. Tal y como estás ahora sólo serás un estorbo para ellas, no dejarás a Gio ni a Cliff pelear.

Mucho más doloroso que viniendo de su gemela, con quien habitualmente peleaba, que su exlíder le dijera eso realmente hirió a la amante de los animales, quien se esforzó demasiado no sólo en dar a sus mascotas todo el amor que merecían, sino también para poder pagar la deuda que tenía con Lisa por salvarlas… y todo terminó para dos de ellas cuando Lincoln las redujo a montones ensangrentados de viseras.

– ¡Lincoln mató a Charles y a Walt! – Gritó Lana en un lamentable y enfurecido exabrupto. – ¿¡En serio crees que me quedaré sin hacer nada!?

– Aún si pudieras usar tu telekinesis, serías demasiado inexperta como para luchar al nivel de las demás, y sin Cliff ni Gio no podrás hacer nada. – Explicó Lori en un tono completamente sereno.

– ¡No! – Respondió Lana levantándole el tono de voz a Lori. – ¡Yo quiero pelear! Yo quiero… ¡Yo quiero vengarlos! Por…

Lola se detuvo al momento en que Lori activó el sistema de suspensión de su armadura, Lynn fue quien rápidamente se acercó a Lana para detener su caída. La deportista comprobó que los signos vitales de su hermana eran normales para luego levantarla y dirigirse a Vanzilla.

– Por favor… tengan cuidado. – Dijo Lori levantándose y tomando algunas cajas de suministros. – Lucy, ve por las cosas de Lily, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera de la ciudad. – Ordenó la mayor de las Louds sosteniendo a la pequeña Lily.

– Suspiro. – Fue lo único que la gótica dijo antes de tomar camino a la habitación de sus padres a por las cobijas de Lily y su silla de viaje.

– Lynn, por favor lleva esas cajas a la Van. – La rubia mayor añadió dirigiéndose a la habitación de sus padres. – No quisiera que Lucy olvidara su cobija favorita.

Para Lynn no fue problema llevar ambas cajas y a Lana a la Van, pero Lori se dirigió al sótano, donde estaba el disruptor, el cual guardó en una caja y lo llevó a la Van sin dificultad.

El resto del tiempo estuvo lleno de encuentros incómodos entre las que decidieron quedarse a luchar y las que buscan quedarse fuera del conflicto, pero pudieron terminar rápidamente sus asuntos, y antes de darse cuenta, Lori estaba al volante de Vanzilla con cuatro de sus hermanas de pasajeras y listas para marcharse.

No hubo comité de despedida para ellas, parecía como un día cualquiera en el que irían a la escuela, realmente nada especial. La mayor de las Loud miró la residencia provisional con la esperanza de que al menos una de sus hermanas se asomara por alguna de las ventanas y agitara su mano a modo de "hasta pronto", pero no vio nada. Dio un profundo suspiro y encendió el motor. Sabía por las noticias que tomar cualquiera de las vías del oeste las hará salir de Royal Woods en dos semanas, por lo que tomó la ruta de la cadena de montañas del este, la cual es muy pequeña, pero por estar cerca de la estación Atlas nadie la tomaría por temor a la posible presencia de "Heraldos del Fin" en el perímetro, pero Lori no quería que Vanzilla fuera detectada en sus modos furtivos, los cuales activó una vez nadie las veía. No se arriesgaría a que las fuerzas de su hermano (en caso de estar ahí) la detectaran.

* * *

Los señores Loud regresaron a la residencia provisional Loud sabiendo quienes de sus hijas se quedarán a luchar, era el momento de preparar una estrategia en caso de un ataque.

Media hora después el "World-Breaker" encerró a todos en la ciudad para dar inicio al asalto del dios oscuro.

* * *

 **Y con eso acaba el interludio de la familia Loud. Se me hizo más largo de lo que pensé ¡Ahora SÍ se viene la pelea!**

 **¿Esperaban esas resoluciones en las chicas Loud? ¿Creen que las que escaparon lograrán ausentarse de la batalla en Royal Woods?**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Neozura: Exacto, los únicos enemigos en los que se puede confiar son los enemigos muertos. Esa lección ya es del dominio de "Grand Final", un simple trastorno mental transformando a Lincoln en un psicópata desencadenó una de las olas de asesinatos más catastróficas de la historia. xD Admito que me duele un poco lo de Darcy, pero la esencia de mi querido protagonista me obliga a condenar a los más puros e inocentes. Espero que este episodio interludio fuera de tu agrado. xD Sobre tu segundo review: ¿Se formó un va…? "Kaah'Narak" está en misión de persecución y exterminio, no dará oportunidad de una lucha, si tiene la más mínima oportunidad de tomar la cabeza de Davis, la usará. Lo de Lisa y Darcy espero poder meterlo en el próximo episodio, ahora hay muchos frentes de batalla. Sobre la habilidad de Lisa, ella no la usa a menos que sea de vida o muerte (creo que en su encuentro con "Baseball Bat" la usó) Nos vemos amigo. :)**

 **Pirata: Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Gracias por lo de la misión de infiltración. 3 Gracias por recordarme que debo aclarar lo del acceso de los "Jerarcas" a las factorías asignadas para ellos, lo haré en el próximo episodio si me da el espacio, pero para aclararte, son sólo para reparación de nanobots destruidos, y muy complejas para que Carol las pueda imitar sin los planos. Las vanguardias sólo obedecen a sus propios "Jerarcas", "Lethal" hace tratos para que otros "Jerarcas" le entreguen algunas de sus vanguardias a modo de pago por información de otros "Jerarcas". La batalla en el alcantarillado será bastante grande, después de todo "Kaah'Narak" no es precisamente sutil.**

 **CrazyMowi: Los brutaliscos en el juego sí atacan a las unidades aéreas lanzando una sustancia verde. Sobre Lincoln cuando la escarcha lo congele, simplemente morirá por los ataques psicóticos que ya han demacrado su rostro, aunque admito que en lo de historia sí se parece al rey exánime. xD**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	77. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 8)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 8):**

 **Simple Estrategia**

Lori, Lynn, Lucy, Lana y Lily avanzaban en Vanzilla hacia la salida este de la ciudad, la cual era una carretera por un peñasco costero que, tal y como Lori predijo, estaba desocupada.

Había sido fácil cruzar la ciudad, pues el tránsito estaba completamente regulado por "Purifier", lo que facilitó en gran medida su escape.

– Chicas… – Dijo Lucy algo confundida.

La gótica iba sentada en la segunda fila de asientos, si bien estaba fuera del campo de visión de Lori, la gótica sentía que la mayor de sus hermanas la miraba constantemente, lo que la intrigaba un buen tanto. Para distraerse, Lucy miraba por la ventana, la montaña que pronto empezarían a rodear, y particularmente el cielo, el cual por alguna razón le estaba robando la concentración. Pese a su flequillo, el cielo se veía algo diferente.

– ¿Sí? – Preguntó Lori.

– … N-No es nada. – Se resolvió Lucy sabiendo que no estaban en una situación en la que podrían darse el lujo de perder el tiempo, en especial por una mala pasada de su imaginación.

Lori miraba por el espejo retrovisor con desgano la ciudad que antes fue su hogar. Si bien la lógica le decía que algo horrible iba a sucederle a esa ciudad, su instinto lo gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Con cada grito que de su corazón salía, más doloroso era cada metro que avanzaban en post de su escape, y más fuerte era su deseo de regresar… pero cada vez que consideraba la idea de regresar veía el cadáver de su amado hermano y sus propias manos manchadas de sangre.

– ¡Lori! – Gritó Lynn dándole un leve toque en la nuca para hacerla regresar al mundo real. La mayor estuvo a punto de pasarse a la otra vía de la carretera, pero considerando que no había un solo auto en kilómetros, no habría sido algo con consecuencias.

El viaje era tan impropio de esa familia como el desayuno. Ningún ruido se hacía presente además del motor de la van.

Y tal como pasa en la familia Loud, el silencio no tiende a durar.

– ¿¡En serio estás haciendo eso!? – Gritó Lana, quien seguía inmovilizada por los inhibidores de su armadura (aún en modo discreto). – ¡Respóndeme Lori!

– Ya te lo dijo Lana. – Respondió Lynn completamente segura y casi perdida. – No serás más que un estor…

– ¿¡Vas a abandonar a todos en Royal Woods!? – Interrumpió la amante de los animales.

Lana iba en la primera fila de asientos, al lado de Lynn, quien la mantendría bajo control en caso de que la pequeña rubia se descontrolara, pero la deportista parecía más concentrada en la nada.

Lori no respondió, ella tenía su meta clara como el agua y grabada a fuego en su corazón con tanta fuerza que hace ver las palabras como algo simplemente insignificante… o al menos casi todas. – ¿¡Vas a abandonar a Linc…!? – Lana se detuvo, o más precisamente fue silenciada por una furiosa Lori quien saltó sobre la pequeña usando su mano para estrangularla.

Vanzilla seguía siendo el objeto de la telekinesis de Lori, por lo que no la necesitaba al volante para seguir siendo manejada, y sin gente en las cercanías no habría problema con que la van se manejara sola.

– No sé qué crees que pasa… – Lori se detuvo un momento para respirar hondo, pues por muy cierto que eso fuera, particularmente para ella era muy doloroso. – Pero Lincoln esta… ¡Está muerto! ¡Muerto dentro de esa armadura! – En su angustia y furia Lori sujetó el overol de Lana y comenzó a levantarla. – ¿¡Me oíste idiota!? ¡No vuelvas a hablar de lo que no entiendes!

– Lori… – Lynn estaba de acuerdo con Lori en su opinión sobre el estado de Lincoln y en su incapacidad para recuperarlo. Pero también creía que Lori se estaba propasando… pero si no era capaz de enfrentar a un enemigo, mucho menos podría enfrentar a su propia hermana, por lo que, en su impotente pesar, se mantuvo a raya.

Lynn sabía que, al igual que todas las que iban en el transporte, rompería en un llanto de felicidad abrumadora si, de alguna milagrosa manera al regresar a Royal Woods, encontraran a su familia reunida alrededor de un Lincoln sin su armadura negra y completamente separado de "Grand Final" … aunque eso parecía estar muy lejos de la realidad.

– ¿¡Crees que puedes hacer alguna diferencia!? – Gritó Lori ignorando el casi susurro de su hermana deportista. – Ni siquiera puedes superar el inhibidor de la armadura… – Lori se detuvo al sentir una lágrima escurrir por su rostro.

En efecto era un tema muy difícil de afrontar para ella, pero el darse cuenta de que estaba dañando a una compañera, a una hermana… a alguien que ama es algo que su corazón no puede simplemente aceptar. Su mano tambaleante dejó caer a la pequeña rubia de regreso al asiento.

– No voy a herir a ninguno de mis seres queridos. – Finalizó Lori regresando al asiento del conductor de Vanzilla.

Lana iba a contrariar a la mayor de sus hermanas, pero estaba demasiado segura de que no lograría nada. Lucy seguía mirando la ciudad como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras Lynn miraba el cielo.

– ¿Cómo vas Lucy? – Lori preguntó, pues no estaba segura del estado de la Gótica, sabía que el disruptor de Lisa, esa pequeña máquina que cabría dentro de una caja de zapatos estaba evitando que Lucy volviera a ser torturada por "Grand Final", pero no podía estar segura de nada.

– Suspiro… – Respondió Lucy, cosa que Lori tomó como un "bien, y ya deja de preguntar".

– Eh… ¿Lori? – Preguntó Lynn al tiempo en que su mirada neutra y perdida, fue consumida por una expresión de genuino terror en su rostro.

– Modo furtivo. – Dijo Lori y Vanzilla cambió radicalmente su estructura para activar el dispositivo de invisibilidad que Lisa instaló e hizo lo único que en ese momento podía hacer: comenzó a rezar con todas sus fuerzas, implorando que no la haya visto. Lori, al igual que Lynn y en cuestión de segundos, todas en Vanzilla lo vio, toda la tierra a la derecha del vehículo parecía estar siendo devorada por una oscuridad inclemente y abrazadora.

Lori desvió la mirada e intentó acelerar consumida por el terror. De por sí la fuente de esa oscuridad era suficiente para asumirlo, pero todas en Vanzilla sintieron sus corazones siendo estrujados ante la presencia del Leviatán insignia de la Flota de la Muerte: El "World-Breaker". Más precisamente, de su actual señor: el primer "Grand Final", el dios oscuro, o como ellas solían conocerlo: Lincoln Loud.

El dios oscuro casi parecía estar compitiendo consigo mismo, pues cuando el miedo y la ansiedad de sus hermanas no parecía poder crecer, él activó el cañón fisurador de su Leviatán, destruyendo la ruta de escape más usada en ese momento.

En Vanzilla habrían jurado que escucharon las miles de voces gritando al unísono como un sinfín de cristales resquebrajándose, el dolor que sentían por todas las personas que fueron consumidas por ese golpe, y el terror de todos los que vieron su huida frustrada aplastó con más fuerza sus corazones.

– ¡Nos necesitan Lori! – Gritó Lana con un valor admirable e impulsado por una pura e impecable desesperación. – ¡No podemos escap…!

– Ya cierra tu asquerosa boca. – Ordenó Lynn tras golpear con fuerza el estómago de Lana, para luego poner su cabeza en una bolsa de mareo, no quería arriesgarse a dejar un rastro de vómito que su hermano pueda seguir.

No valía la pena intentar convencerla de que era mejor huir, ambas tenían razones sólidas para huir y para quedarse, ahora sólo es tema de quien se impone sobre la otra.

Lori por su parte se atormentó mucho más, pero no cambió su parecer y siguió hacia su destino, una vez terminen de rodear la montaña podrían considerarse fuera de Royal Woods, cosa que lograron sin infortunio alguno. Lo último que vieron del lugar fue la mortífera carga de las "Líneas de Masacre" avanzando hacia los suburbios de Royal Woods.

Con excepción de Lily, todas en Vanzilla sabían que Lincoln las odiaba a muerte, y por el hecho de no estar siendo perseguidas por ningún "Heraldos del Fin" les comprobó que Lincoln no sabía que habían logrado escapar.

* * *

Mientras las demás huían en Vanzilla, Rita, Lynn sr, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lola discutían qué iban a hacer para luchar.

Todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la mesa de centro del comedor mientras estudiaban un mapa de la ciudad, conocían ciertas ubicaciones clave en las que de seguro encontrarían a alguno de los bandos para colaborar con ellos, después de todo, las "Full House Gang", "Impact" y "Shock Wave" se podrían considerar un "pez gordo" que casi cualquier bando querría entre sus filas.

– Por lo que sabemos, Bobby está coordinando a los héroes que abandonaron a la fuerza de seguridad… – Dijo Lola iniciando el debate, mientras se concentraba con todas sus energías en estudiar los datos registrados por los sensores de Lisa alrededor de la ciudad. – Tenemos amigos entre ellos, de seguro podremos luchar con ellos sin temor de que nos ataquen…

– Lincoln asesinó a Clyde… Apostaría a que los amigos de Linka serían los primeros en querer matarnos. – Interrumpió Luna.

Lola en cualquier otra circunstancia se habría ofendido por esa falta de respeto, pero sabía que no era tiempo para esos berrinches… – _Tienes un concurso que ganar Lola mi hermanita es tan linda y brillante que esto no es nada… además convenceré a Leni de hacer el vestido que te gustó en esa revista._ – Lola miró hacia atrás rápidamente, como si la infinita gentileza del dientón que la vio crecer estaría detrás de ella y sus brazos listos para envolverla.

– ¿Sucede algo? Linda. – Preguntó Lynn sr.

A todos les confundió aquella reacción en la princesa de la familia, pero al ver que ella aplaudió fuertemente, creyeron que se trataba de un insecto, por lo que volvieron a centrarse en el debate.

Lola habría jurado que escuchó la voz de su hermano… fueron las palabras exactas que le dedicó en su primer desfile, para su mala fortuna, había perdido uno de sus dientes minutos antes de salir a la pasarela y tanto por el dolor, como por el miedo a perder y sumado al ver que salía tanta sangre de su boca, ella hizo un berrinche como ningún otro… o eso quiso, pues jamás sabría qué magia usaba su hermano, pero siempre lograba calmarla.

– T-Tienes razón Luna. – Dijo Lola resignada y volviendo a mirar el mapa.

– Y… ¿Qué tal Linka en "Purifier"? – Preguntó Leni con una inocencia casi comparable a su estrategia, realmente era una opción prometedora… si no fuera por lo que el gran ejecutor prometió acerca de matar a Lincoln.

Luna tosió violentamente al escuchar eso mientras Luan la miró bastante intrigada, la propuesta de la modista realmente sonaba prometedora para la comediante, y Lola prácticamente la ignoró, pero tanto Rita como Lynn sr sintieron que sus corazones explotarían, ninguna de las presentes sabía acerca de la salida nocturna que se dieron en busca de los "Poderosos" y claro, del poder que ahora Linka esgrime.

– "Purifier" de seguro nos tiene en la mira. – Respondió Lola algo molesta por que su familia no negó de inmediato la idea de Leni. – Con lo bueno que el "gran payasador" es para dar discursos, apuesto todos mis premios a que nos hará ver como cómplices de Lincoln y nos mandará a la cárcel si no nos ejecutan. – Sentenció la princesa concentrándose en la avenida Warburton, donde encontraron docenas de cadáveres, casi todos los residentes se habían confiado de la seguridad de esa residencia, por lo que no esperaban un ataque de parte de los "Heraldos del Fin", resultando en un baño con la sangre de todos ellos y con tres de las "Royal Guard" … una extraña firma de energía que los sensores de Lisa asociaron a la avenida Warburton llamó la atención de Lola – Esperen… – Dijo Lola, pero su tenue susurro no fue escuchado por su familia.

Siendo Lola una de las más disciplinadas no sólo en el equipo sino entre todos los héroes, ella había aprendido mucho cerca de los sensores de Lisa, pues eso le permitió predecir muchos de los ataques… y gracias a eso es que pudo diferenciar las firmas tectónicas del movimiento del "World-Breaker" de un simple temblor, siendo ella la responsable de la temprana detección del primer ataque de los "Heraldos del Fin" – Algo no cuadra con esto… – La firma energética en Warburton era un desastre completo, no era para hacer que los sensores se destruyeran por captar demasiada energía, sino que, por extraño que parezca, indicaban que eran valores negativos de energía y distancias… – _¿Cómo es posible que un cuerpo mida 1,8 metros negativos?_ – Lola se preguntó…

– ¡Ni muerta trabajaré con los "Cerdos de Guerra"! – Gritó Luna golpeando la mesa cuando sugirieron regresar a la fuerza de seguridad ante la tenacidad y la decisión inquebrantable de los agentes.

– Apuesto a que a Lincoln le encantaría… – Susurró Lola mirándola de mala gana, pero regresó rápidamente a estudiar esa firma energética sin siquiera ver la mirada asesina que su hermana rockera le dedicó. – Desapareció… – La princesa finalizó entre aterrada y confundida… la energía negativa, según Lisa indicaba que un cuerpo no estaba reaccionando adecuadamente al paso del tiempo ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? – Y… ¿Qué dicen de la asociación? – Preguntó Lola dejando en su familia una mirada que no podría ser descrita con facilidad… ¿Estupefacción? Quizá.

– Esos mercenarios serían los primeros en querer huir… si es que siguen en la ciudad. – Declaró Lynn sr, con lo que todas las demás presentes estuvieron de acuerdo.

– Yo… sé que no es así… – Dijo la princesa Loud muy dudosa… ¿Realmente rebelaría el secreto mejor guardado del chico con el que ha compartido tanto? Tristemente no tenía otra opción, no con su hermano en la línea de fuego. – Winston… Él es parte del grupo personal de uno de los… del actual líder de la asociación: "Universus" … Winston es su hijo de hecho. – Confesó Lola dejando un silencio sepulcral en la sala de estar. – _Lori no es la única en fallar a sus promesas… Tendré que disculparme con ella._ – Se lamentó Lola, pero ante todo está sobrevivir a lo que está por venir.

La familia tenía mucho que pensar de eso, pero sabían que no es una mentira, Lola jamás mentiría con algo tan importante… Pero su deliberación tendría que esperar.

– Alerta: Humano en condiciones críticas identificado en propiedad Loud, ubicación: Patio trasero. – Informó la adjutora de Lisa.

Al tratarse de una de las más cercanas amigas de Luna, y estando en estado crítico, se pospuso el debate y accedieron a reanudarlo una vez el asunto termine. Las heridas de Sam, por su parecido con las de Carol, indicaban que había visitado a los "Heraldos del Fin", y si fue así, entonces Luna debe digerir lo que ha pasado antes de continuar… Mientras el resto de la familia decide cómo proceder con todas las revelaciones de los últimos minutos.

* * *

Los clones Loud, gracias a la estrategia de "Lethal" tenían el camino libre de vigilancia, lo que les permitió avanzar ignorando todos los sensores que "Purifier" instaló para proteger al gran ejecutor, y gracias a la habilidad de Leif y la telekinesis combinada del grupo, los clones y sus dos escoltas lograron subir hasta el piso 27 del ayuntamiento sin ser detectados.

– Es… ¿Es necesario que sigamos en cubierto? – Preguntó Liberty con una voz ansiosa.

Todos querían responder "No", y liberar toda su furia atacando al malparido que les dio la vida e hizo crecer en un infierno. La raíz de todo su resentimiento, de toda su frustración, y de todo el dolor no sólo propio, sino del de sus hermanos, estaba en el balcón de la oficina principal del ayuntamiento, a sólo algunas paredes del armario en el que se escondían en lo que los preparativos para su ataque final contra su padre eran realizados.

– No tientes tu suerte. – Indicó "Lethal". – El exterminador "Muerte-Infierno" arrasará con el edificio en menos de una hora, no pierdan el tiempo. Llegamos hasta aquí con una estrategia y un plan, y con él saldremos de aquí. – El "Jerarca" añadió sabiendo que el deseo del dios oscuro era matar a "Mutilador", pero también que ese grupo de miserables orgánicos regrese… quizá tendría alguna utilidad para ellos, pero eso no es asunto del sexto "Jerarca".

Los clones que se encontraban en espera volvieron a mirar furiosos a Lethal, pero a este no podía importarle menos, como todo "Heraldo del Fin", lo primero es cumplir con la voluntad de "Grand Final" … y si alguno de ellos amenazaba la misión, él no dudará ni por un segundo en silenciarlo.

– Una cosa más. – Dijo "Death-Bringer" interrumpiendo el tenso momento entre Liberty y Lethal. – El dios oscuro dijo que quería tener una audiencia con los orgánicos que terminen la misión… tiene algo importante que decirles antes de partir a la misión de Haiku. – Rebeló la primera "Jerarca", quien se sentía bastante incómoda por el aprecio que su amo tenía por esas basuras, y más ahora que serán honrados con las palabras de "Grand Final" … aunque sus "celos" desaparecieron al momento de respirar el aliento de la creación…

Las palabras de la primera "Jerarca" serían casi inspiradoras para el grupo, pues pese a la tosquedad de los "Heraldos del Fin", o al genocidio que ahora están llevando a cabo, ellos valoraban a Lincoln como si fuera uno de ellos, no por la confianza, ni por el afecto, sino por lo que ha demostrado ser con ellos. Ni siquiera ellos mismos han logrado conceder a sus hermanos la oportunidad que él les dio en las casi 24 horas desde que se conocen, y esa lealtad es la que hizo a los chicos mantenerse serenos en su misión y ejecutar el plan que con ayuda de "Lethal" desarrollaron para matar a su padre.

La batalla que está por venir pertenecía sólo a esos chicos y a Liberty, por lo que "Death-Bringer", "Lethal" y Haiku no participarían en la fase de ejecución, dándoles el camino libre para tomar su venganza.

"Mutilador" seguía en el balcón de la oficina principal del ayuntamiento, no quería saber hasta qué punto llegaban las influencias de "Purifier" para ser capaces de hacer que la alcaldesa cediera su oficina para un discurso de una empresa privada, pero habiendo hecho esto no se podía ir de ahí, pues el escapar sería una muestra de debilidad que las ratas directoras de los medios sin duda usarían para desprestigiar a "Purifier" y aumentar sus ventas de formas descomunales, y sin Loni no podía hacer que el discurso fuera tan atrapante y motivador como para lograr que ninguno de los bien pagados camarógrafos y reporteros que se quedaron notara la leve distorsión de su voz, es decir: estaba atrapado en el balcón del ayuntamiento… pero estaba lejos de estar indefenso, pues había dos "Gladiadores" disfrazados de "Campeones" entre sus cuatro guardias escoltándolo en todo momento, además de su propia telekinesis pura.

– ¡La capacidad purificadora del hombre es más fuerte que tú! – Se escuchó por los altavoces haciendo que todos los camarógrafos apuntaran hacia las pantallas que transmitían el rostro del gran ejecutor. – Ya veremos como el viento esparce tus cenizas.

La flota de cazas de "Purifier" no se hizo esperar para sobrevolar el ayuntamiento en dirección sur, hacia los territorios de los "Heraldos del Fin" como la primera forma de contraataque para recuperar su cuidad (cosa que los medios de comunicación masiva sin duda usarían como exclusiva). Los desplazadores terrestres también se pusieron en movimiento una vez las calles estuvieron despejadas, dando las mejores imágenes a los camarógrafos, y sin importar si son los héroes renegados, los villanos, los "Dioses Guerreros" o la compañía Defensor, "Purifier" sería quien se quedará con el mérito de la victoria.

– ¡Que nuestra victoria deje un recuerdo tan brillante que dure eternamente! ¡Por "Purifier"! ¡Por la gloria soldados! – Desafió el "Gladiador" de pie sobre el primer y más ostentoso desplazador en avanzar hacia los territorios de los "Heraldos del Fin".

No existe quien no conozca la legendaria batalla entre "Shock-Wave", Impact, el Alto Capitán Mayor y "Warfield" contra "Mutilador", y si bien el monstruo ocultó incluso de sus hijos las secuelas fisiológicas que tuvo después de perder aquella batalla tan destructiva, todos los que sabían que "Mutilador" sobrevivió intuían que no pudo haber quedado impune, que debía tener alguna laceración clave, quizá en el uso de su telekinesis o en su capacidad física, pero eso es algo que sólo se puede descubrir de una manera.

– Cargas colocadas. – Reportó Leif, quien junto a Lane estuvieron escondiendo bombas no sólo poderosas en términos de capacidad destructiva, también en utilidad estratégica, pues poseían dispersores de gas, específicamente para la niebla aturdidora que Lane manipuló para introducir en cada carga una cantidad más que considerable.

– Prepárense para detonar. – Ordenó Loki, quien estuvo formando la prisión de éxtasis más grande que su fuerza física le permitió, el rubio esperaba que con el poder que puso en esa prisión, esta podría anular todo lo que estuviera en el balcón durante el tiempo necesario para ejecutar la siguiente fase del plan.

Todos conocían los protocolos de "Purifier", estaban muy al tanto de que a penas algo se salga de control, como una explosión cercana al edificio… o la nube del exterminador "Muerte-Infierno" se acercara demasiado, los "Gladiadores" evacuarán al gran ejecutor, y ahí es cuando ellos detonarían las cargas con el propósito de regresar al gran ejecutor y a su escolta a la fuerza al balcón, donde Loki activaría su prisión de éxtasis, para posteriormente ser transposicionados a los territorios del dios oscuro y proceder con la última parte de su venganza… Pero nunca es fácil con "Mutilador", y para eso es que Lexx, Lars, Liberty, Lynn, Luke y Loni habían tomado varias precauciones y ahora estaban listos para pelear, ya sea contra su padre o sus escoltas…

– ¡Repugnantes traidores! – Gritó un "Gladiador" atravesando la muralla y golpeando con mucha fuerza a Loni, quien acabó impactado contra la pared y dejado inconsciente casi al instante. – Ugh. – Pero el golpear a un portador de una bomba mental de Luke no deja impune al agresor, pues ahora el "Gladiador" estaba paralizado y lacerado internamente por el daño que la bomba mental de Luke causó.

Sin importar el estado de su enemigo, como un rayo Luke y Lexx saltaron contra el "Gladiador", pero su enemigo, pese a haber vomitado y que su nariz sangrara por un evidente daño a su corteza cerebral, no sería detenido.

– Es lamentable. – Dijo el "Gladiador" con tristeza. – Los hijos del gran ejecutor… unos viles traidores. – Pese a la tristeza que su voz reflejaba, su forma de actuar no le hacía honor.

Un veloz golpe de martillo interrumpió la carga de Luke, y antes de que este pudiera darse cuenta, su rostro ya se había incrustado en el piso, mientras que Lexx, sin temor a nada, quizá por ser tan joven, o simplemente por un abrumador deseo de venganza, recibió de lleno el golpe y se aferró al puño del "Gladiador".

– ¡Lamentable barrer tu cadáver! – Gritó el rubio activando a quemarropa una de las cargas que sus hermanos habían instalado.

– ¡Lexx! – Gritó Liberty aterrada, pero su hermano ni se inmutó y activó la carga sin estar seguro de su supervivencia. Pero no hubo explosión ni estruendo.

Lexx miró la carga, en efecto la había activado, pero algo mantenía la fuerza de la explosión, al igual que la niebla de Lane aprisionada ahí.

– Ni siquiera un "mondadientes psíquico". – Se burló "Mutilador" parodiando su "arpón psíquico" mientras salía del podio del balcón para atender a sus otros "invitados", y cargando a un inconsciente Loki en su hombro.

– ¡Tú! – Gritó Liberty saltando hacia él, pero al igual que el Alto Capitán Mayor veinte años atrás, "Mutilador" pisó con cierta fuerza y la peliblanco fue estrellada contra el techo del nivel.

– Admito que esperaba a un ejército de homicidas desquiciados en flamantes armaduras negras… es decepcionante. – Comentó "Mutilador" mirando a los alrededores.

– Hay tres "Heraldos del Fin" en las cercanías señor, son los tres que los escoltaban en su infiltración… pero están inmóviles escoltando a Levi. – Reportó el otro "Gladiador" casi ignorando a los intrusos.

– Vigílenlos, si ellos no se mueven, ustedes tampoco. – Sentenció "Mutilador" avanzando hacia sus hijos, quienes se veían muy malheridos, o al menos los que han luchado/sido aplastados por su padre y los "Gladiadores". – Tengo que platicar con mis hijos.

– ¿Estará bien señor? – Preguntó uno de los "Gladiadores".

– Descuide "Gladiador", gracias por su preocupación. – Respondió el gran ejecutor al tiempo en que ambos "Gladiadores" se retiraban de la oficina principal.

* * *

 **Y listo, otro episodio recién horneado. :D Espero haya sido de su gusto y claro, no haberlos confundido con los diferentes tiempos en los que las distintas historias menores se llevan a cabo.**

 **¿Con qué bando se aliarán los Louds que se quedaron? ¿Intervendrá Lincoln o dejará morir a sus clones que le han fallado? ¿Lograrán Lori, Lynn, Lucy, Lana y Lily evitar el conflicto? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora responderé a sus reviews:**

 **Neozura: Llevaba mucho tiempo posponiendo la resolución final, todos tienen que adaptarse a la cruel realidad, pero en términos de crueldad no es nada comparado a lo que se venía. Dado que a cada una le puse una historia y un trasfondo, las reacciones tenían que ser variadas pero justificadas, no herir a su hermano sin importar qué, o defender a los inocentes, todas tienen sus motivos y espero haber logrado plasmar esa determinación en mi historia. Sobre el disruptor de Lisa, es un dispositivo del tamaño de una caja de zapatos que puede anular las señales que las esquirlas sangrientas y el aliento de la creación emite, cortando las comunicaciones de los "Heraldos del Fin" y dejando los nanobots de Lucy en su función por defecto: soporte vital de emergencia. Además, así evita que Lincoln use los nanobots para conocer su ubicación y claro, para torturarla. Entiendo, no te preocupes. xD Varias veces he leído "Grandes Final", en un principio pensé que era en inglés. xD**

 **CrazyMowi: En un principio pensé en hacer lo mismo. xD Pero no va con el contraste de la historia según yo, y rebelar más sería Spoiler. :v Además, no quiero dejar un final abierto, al menos para la historia principal, por que si habrá una secuela de una historia menor.**

 **Pirata: No puedes culparlos por querer vivir, Lincoln quiere sentir toda la felicidad lo que pueda y no le importa matar a todo el mundo para lograrlo. xD No creo que sea fácil decidir matar a tu hijo o no, pero sí, Lynn sr también sufrirá. Sobre lo de Linka, bueno, también afectó a su familia, pero no es algo fuera de lo natural, no hay país que tenga legalizadas todas las drogas que nuestro cerebro genera, en estricto rigor, nuestro cerebro es el más grande traficante de drogas que existe. xD Sobre lo de Ares, de él no quedó nada, el cañón fisurador del Leviatán "Hellformer" lo impactó de lleno, en paz descanse… o en sufrimiento xD Gracias por el ánimo.**


	78. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 9)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 9):**

 **¡Quiebren su Voluntad! ¡Carbonicen sus Cuerpos!**

Los nanobots del dios oscuro habían evolucionado para manejar mucho mejor la abrumadora carga energética que le permitía lanzar ataques mucho más poderosos, aunque el costo fue alto, pues "Grand Final" seguía sin poder regresar al combate, los nanobots a cargo de la mantención de su cuerpo se estaban tardando mucho en modificarse, pues fueron dañados en extremo por los disparos de la general Davis.

"Purge" había sido enviada a terminar con la base de la compañía Defensor tras haber destruido prácticamente todo lo que quedaba de las estructuras no heráldicas en los territorios del dios oscuro.

– ¡Vanguardias! ¡A mí! – Gritó "Obliterator" al tiempo en que una legión de "Líneas de Masacre" se agrupaba a sus espaldas. Siendo el más resistente de todos los "Jerarcas" junto al dios oscuro, él será quien dirija la carga. – ¡Únanse a mí en el glorioso derramamiento de sangre!

Una línea de vanguardias "Grito de Guerra" se posicionó detrás de la línea de "Obliterator" listos para lanzar sus enjambres de cuchillas contra el enemigo.

– Refuercen los flancos. – Ordenó "Sky-Burner" y la masa de lava a sus órdenes se ubicó alrededor de las "Líneas de Masacre" entregándoles una coraza tanto defensiva como ofensiva. Serán su primera línea de ataque y arrasarán con todos los bastante idiotas como para osar enfrentarlos.

– Traeremos al dios oscuro las cabezas de todos los "Gladiadores". – Sentenció "Cataclysm" junto a "Guillotine" y "Celestial-Wrath", quienes ya tenían listas a sus vanguardias, todas adecuadas con el objetivo de cazar enemigos específicos evitando el daño en masa.

– El dios oscuro espera nuestra victoria… marcharemos a nuestra muerte con mucho gusto por garantizar la muerte de sus enemigos. – Sentenció "Doom-Crawler" haciendo una reverencia a los "Jerarcas" que lucharán contra la avanzada de "Purifier", él y "Chaos-Crown" están preparados para sacar de ahí al dios oscuro, aunque les cueste la vida, pues sabían que en caso de que Linka haga su aparición, ellos dos no podrán protegerlo de los "Dioses Guerreros", pero con sus vanguardias formando un perímetro alrededor de la enorme estatua, confiaban e poder detenerlos el tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo su cometido.

– ¡Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre! – Gritaron los "Jerarcas" al unísono para luego tomar posiciones varias cuadras antes de la estatua de "Grand Final".

"Grand Final", de ser necesario, volvería a sacrificar su salud para asegurar la victoria de los "Heraldos del Fin" uniéndose a la lucha, pero este no es el caso, pues sabía que "Mutilador" sólo estaba ahí para posar ante las cámaras, es decir, las fuerzas de "Purifier" no entrarán en combate directo a menos que puedan minimizar sus bajas en caso de ganar, es decir, hasta que al menos dos de los otros bandos se unan a la lucha.

* * *

– ¡Muévanse soldados! ¡Por la general! – Ordenó el cabo Faraday.

La compañía Defensor había desalojado la estación de policía y logró salir del territorio de los "Heraldos del Fin". Ahora avanzaban por el subterráneo con todas las armas que pudieron tomar para servir de refuerzo a la general Davis.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó uno de los especialistas que escoltaba a la general Davis al tiempo en que su cuerpo parecía envejecer a un ritmo acelerado mientras una niebla roja parecía salir de su cuerpo. En menos de un segundo se había decrepitado hasta desaparecer en polvo.

– Gr. – Gruñó "Kaah'Narak", pues la extensión drenadora de su espada se había desviado de su objetivo principal, la general Davis, para consumir la fuente de vida más cercana. – Malditos orbes de la muerte… – Dijo la "Jerarca" de bajo rango.

– ¡A cubierto! – Ordenó la general detonando los explosivos que sus fuerzas habían dejado caer sabiendo que esa "Jerarca" les pisaba los talones.

– ¡General! – Gritó otro de los soldados poniéndose frente a la general Davis y muriendo casi al instante pues su pecho, con exoesqueleto y todo había sido destrozado por una roca que "Kaah'Narak" le lanzó.

– ¡Sigan avanzando! – Ordenó Davis. – ¡Tenemos que enviar los datos! Es la única esperanza de salvación de la humanidad.

– Su esperanza ¡Es una mentira! – Gritó "Kaah'Narak", quien se encontraba terminando de salir de los escombros. Acto seguido la "Jerarca" de bajo rango dio un veloz y casi invisible salto hacia la general Davis, con el objetivo de partirla a la mitad. Pero cuando su espada estaba a centímetros de la garganta de su enemiga, esta detonó un último explosivo escondido bajo el agua de las alcantarillas. – Maldita… – Insultó "Kaah'Narak" incrustada en el techo.

– No caeré tan fácil… – Decía muy débil la general, pues para un humano normal, aún con todo su entrenamiento, sobrevivir a una detonación de explosivos tan cerca no es gratis en términos de su integridad física.

– ¡Sáquenla de aquí! – Ordenó el técnico del grupo activando una de las municiones que afectaban a los "Heraldos del Fin", detonarla en ese momento mataría a todos los presentes, pro lo que él la conectó a un sensor de calor y la dejó lista para explotar en los que "Kaah'Narak" se moviera de ahí.

– Tu turno. – Sentenció la "Jerarca" de bajo rango una vez sus enemigos ganaron distancia y saliendo de los escombros para caminar tranquilamente hacia sus enemigos.

La bomba no explotó, y sus enemigos estaban inmóviles. Se había instalado en el "Fuego de la Eternidad" un dispositivo desarrollado por "Kaah'Narak" con la capacidad de ralentizar el paso del tiempo a su alrededor a un nivel con el que la original dueña de la habilidad jamás habría soñado.

– Bien hecho, pequeño. – Apreció la "Jerarca" instalando en su columna un dispositivo que le entrega inmunidad a la habilidad de su vanguardia, permitiéndole moverse libremente por el área de efecto.

Ni siquiera tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos, pues estando quietos no eran precisamente presas difíciles.

– Y pensar que una orgánica sin habilidades podría ser un peligro para nosotros… – Dijo "Kaah'Narak" poniendo su mano en el cuello de la general Davis. – Al menos serás un trofeo en el salón del trono… ¡Ah! – La "Jerarca" recibió un poderoso choque eléctrico, o, mejor dicho, condujo la electricidad transmitida por el agua de drenaje dejándola paralizada, al menos de cuerpo, pues no perdió un solo segundo para empezar a evaluar la situación.

Ese nivel de energía no era afectado por la ralentización temporal por lo que podía tratarse de algún dispositivo de naturaleza eléctrica cayendo al agua, pero esa posibilidad se descartó pues la energía estaba siendo manipulada desde fuera del campo de ralentización de su vanguardia, ninguno de los soldados se vio afectado por esa energía eléctrica.

– Dispara el cañón principal contra los enemigos del dios oscuro. – Ordenó la "Jerarca" de bajo rango sabiendo que la prioridad es acabar con la compañía Defensor.

– Imposible ejecutar ataque, "Kaah'Narak" detectada en área de impacto. – Sentenció el "Fuego de la Eternidad".

– _Concéntrate "Kaah'Narak"._ – Ordenó el dios oscuro en la mente de su "Jerarca". – _No permitas que salgan vivos de esas alcantarillas, que el "Fuego de la Eternidad" desate su furia._

Sabiendo que esa vanguardia no desobedecería a su amo, la "Jerarca" de bajo rango formó un orbe vacío a sus pies, el cual se encargaría de consumir toda la energía eléctrica que fue conducida por el agua hasta ella y estando libre lo primero que hizo fue ganar distancia.

Un color rojo brillante se adueñó del túnel por el que "Kaah'Narak" corría, el cañón del "Fuego de la Eternidad" era demasiado poderoso como para que ella pudiera soportar siquiera las secuelas del impacto.

Si bien primero se aseguraría de que todos los especialistas, el técnico y la general en jefe de la compañía Defensor estuvieran muertos, la prioridad no le impedía enviar un pequeño obsequio a las basuras que osaron atacarla: "Kaah'Narak" puso el orbe vacío en modo de rastreo de consumo, por lo que seguiría el rastro de energía de quien haya enviado ese ataque.

– ¡Algo viene hacia nosotros! – Indicó Spark, quien estaba sintiendo como su energía era drenada. Rápidamente dejó de enviarla, pero no estaba seguro de haber logrado evitar que su posición fuera detectada.

El pequeño héroe había estado poniendo su energía en el agua. Le era mucho más difícil manipularla ahí, pues el agua es un buen medio de conducción, lo que la hace mucho más rápida y al aumentar la distancia su control sobre esa energía también se reduce.

– Salgamos de aquí. – Ordenó "Angel".

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lars había usado su transposición para salir de ahí. Un par de cuartos alejados de esa sala, Lars tomó otra de las cargas que Leif había puesto y, tras corroborar la ubicación de "Mutilador", la detonó en sus manos activando la transposición. Su objetivo: transposicionar la explosión directamente a la cara de su padre.

– Tu velocidad de salto ha mejorado. – Apreció "Mutilador" usando su telekinesis para cubrir su rostro y a su hijo de cabello negro de la explosión. – Pero nunca te enseñé a arriesgarte así para vencer… – Agregó decepcionado y aplastando a Lars contra el suelo.

– ¡Ahora Loki! – Gritó Lars, sabiendo que su padre debía mantener mucha de su fuerza en contener la explosión, dándole tiempo suficiente a su hermano para mover la prisión de éxtasis.

– Objetivo neutralizado señor. – Informó un "Gladiador" lanzando a un muy malherido Loki al piso de la habitación.

– Bien hecho. – Felicitó "Mutilador" dejando salir la fuerza de la explosión hacia arriba, evitando que se diera una destrucción considerable.

Entre el polvo de la explosión que "Mutilador" desvió, Lane había lanzado su niebla aturdidora y ahora esperaba a que hiciera efecto…

– Realmente… esperaba mucho más. – Confesó "Mutilador" usando su telekinesis para aplastar hasta la última partícula de polvo en el piso, rebelándose justo frente a Lane. – ¿Creyeron que sólo tenía una sala de sensores?

– No te das cuenta… de nada. – Insultó Lane, quien había sido objetivo de la habilidad de Leif, logrando que su niebla al igual que él, no fueran afectadas por la telekinesis de su padre.

– No les enseñé a sobreestimar su propio poder. – Dijo "Mutilador" sabiendo que cuando la habilidad de Leif está activa, deben estar usando alguna habilidad para empujarse hacia arriba y evitar caer hasta el centro de la tierra, en este caso ambos usan su telekinesis… contra el más grande dominador de esa habilidad.

El castaño incluso sintió un ardor en su boca, el golpe que su padre le conectó en la cara le rompió varios huesos, incluidos sus dos característicos dientes de castor.

Leif debió romper su habilidad cuando "Mutilador" usó su propio poder para neutralizar la telekinesis de Lane, solidificándolo para que no cayera al centro de la tierra.

– Mal-Maldito. – Dijo Liberty con dificultad, o eso intentó, pues acabó despegada del techo y estrellada contra el piso.

– Sabes que no tolero tus faltas de respeto. – Dijo "Mutilador" mirándola con una sombría furia en sus ojos… pero algo no cuadraba en lo que sentía proviniendo de esa armadura.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó Liberty cuando su padre destrozó su casco… pero se trataba de Lynn con una peluca y usando el modificador de voz de su casco. – Sólo importaba… que un sensor no operara… – Dijo Lynn con dificultad.

Rápidamente "Mutilador" usó su telekinesis para apartar de él a todos sus hijos, en estas situaciones la habilidad de Liberty es la más peligrosa.

– ¡Muy lento! – Gritó Loki… no, era Liberty usando su habilidad para tomar la forma de su hermano y su telekinesis para aplastar a su padre.

Todos sus hermanos presentes y conscientes hicieron lo mismo, evitando que su padre se moviera.

– No… ¡No! – La telekinesis de "Mutilador" no se activaba, Leif había mejorado y logró usar su habilidad para evitar que objetos pequeñísimos (como las partículas de la niebla de Lane) fueran afectadas por la telekinesis de su padre, haciéndolo respirarla. – ¡"Gladiad…"! – Llamó "Mutilador" sabiendo que realmente se encontraba en problemas, pero no pudo terminar, pues Loki había activado la prisión de éxtasis encerándolo a él y a sus hermanos.

– ¡Gran ejecutor! – Gritó el "Gladiador" que se encontraba frente a "Lethal", "Death-Bringer" y Haiku, rápidamente volteándose para atacar a Loki, quien debía estar indefenso al mantener una prisión de éxtasis tan grande.

– "Sable-Muerte". – Llamó "Lethal" y de inmediato las letales y afiladas vanguardias fijaron a "Mutilador" y a sus hijos como objetivo de la "Matriz de Guerra" sacándolos de ahí.

Ninguno de los "Gladiadores" había sido capaz de evitar el secuestro del gran ejecutor, fallando en su deber… por lo que sólo tenían un próximo deber que cumplir: Reportarse ante el ejecutor más cercano y comunicarle tanto la ausencia de su líder como la transferencia de mando.

– Que todas las fuerzas de "Purifier" en Royal Woods se agrupen en el muelle. – Ordenó el ejecutor Marcial. – Repito, defenderemos a los civiles en la evacuación y luego atacaremos la estatua. – Sentenció el ejecutor comunicándose con las cadenas televisivas y estaciones de radio.

* * *

"Kaah'Narak" caminaba entre los escombros en llamas, ya había acabado con dos de los seis especialistas que, junto con el técnico, escoltaban a Davis, pero aún faltaban todos los demás.

La general misma se encontraba en estado crítico por su anterior maniobra, por lo que ellos no debían estar muy lejos… – Si sobrevivieron… – Pensó "Kaah'Narak" al ver un cadáver carbonizado. – Quedaban cinco… ahora cuatro… tres… – Los cadáveres seguían apareciendo, el poder del fuego de la eternidad no era algo a tomar a la ligera… excepto por que, si hubiera sido un impacto normal, no debería haber quedado cadáveres… de alguna manera lograron desviar parte de la energía del cañón y ahora escaparon.

– ¡Mándame a las vanguardias de utilidad en reserva! – Ordenó "Kaah'Narak". – ¡Toda la energía del "Fuego de la Eternidad" al disruptor temporal!

Tal y como la "Jerarca" de bajo rango ordenó, todas las vanguardias se pusieron en posición, sondearían el país completo si es necesario. Davis sobrevivió, al igual que sus dos escoltas, pero… ¿Cómo pudieron manejar tanta energía?

– Daños severos, iniciando reconstrucción. – Informó el "Fuego de la Eternidad".

– ¡Estos malditos no podrán con nosotros! – Gritó el comandante Faraday avanzando en los cazas de los refuerzos de la compañía Defensor. – ¡Los derribaremos todas las veces que sea necesario!

La furia de "Kaah'Narak" era palpable, debieron usar municiones de alta energía para poder penetrar en el campo de disrupción temporal de su vanguardia, por lo que el daño es algo de lo que preocuparse.

– ¡Todavía necesito más fuerzas! – Comunicó la "Jerarca" de bajo rango. – Si perdemos hoy ¡Toda nuestra cultura estará en peligro!

Quizá estaría exagerando, pero es un arma muy potencialmente peligrosa, no por el hecho de que tenga un potencial destructivo particularmente alto, sino porque no tiene efecto alguno sobre los orgánicos y por el potencial de aumento, la fuerza del impacto no causó en los demás "Jerarcas" una destrucción mayor a la que un globo con agua podría causar, pero si la construyeran de forma masiva, a diferencia de los misiles nucleares, estos sí podrían ser disparados a "diestra y siniestra" por todo el globo, y por eso en verdad sería un peligro permitir que ellos siguieran con vida.

– ¡"Bruto-Infiernos"! – Llamó el dios oscuro, y de inmediato "Kaah'Narak" estaba rodeada por una tropa de las más flexibles vanguardias al servicio de todos los "Jerarcas". – Todas las funciones de rastreo, nadie sale vivo. – Ordenó "Grand Final".

– ¡Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre! – Gritaron al unísono y comenzaron a dispersarse.

A "Kaah'Narak" le sorprendió ver que algunas de esas vanguardias parecían ser más gordas y lentas, por lo que otras los cargaban, esos "Bruto-Infiernos" más anchos estaban modificados para cargar y operar con sus propios generadores de campos temporales. Había otros con sensores más especializados, otros con estructuras musculares superiores en las piernas… tenían todo el equipamiento necesario y actualizado de los "Heraldos del Fin" para misiones búsqueda y asesinato.

* * *

– Por favor Lisa… espero que hayas logrado escapar. – Imploraba Darcy… o eso le gustaría, pues ni siquiera su boca estaba bajo su control, sólo podía ver y pensar, aprisionada dentro de su propio cuerpo, viendo en primera fila los horrores que quien la controla ansia desatar. Es verdaderamente horrible y aterrador.

Cinco vanguardias "Bruto-Infiernos" la escoltaban en camino a la universidad de Royal Woods por las alcantarillas. Las vanguardias que habían evolucionado para, no sólo infiltrarse en las redes computacionales de los orgánicos, sino que para poder acceder a, literalmente todos sus datos, ahora conocían la última ubicación de Lisa, pues la pequeña castaña se había ocupado de apagar aleatoriamente los sensores que puso en la ciudad, con el objetivo de encubrir su escape, ya que cualquiera sabría que ella no se quedaría en una ubicación en la que Lincoln incluso se do el gusto de saludarla.

La pequeña avanzada no había tenido contratiempo alguno en su camino, lo que parecía pintar bien, sería una misión de ir, asesinar a una sola persona, y volver.

– No hay actividad… – Sentenció el "Bruto-Infiernos" que parecía dirigir la operación al tiempo en que se detenían bajo un punto específico de la red de alcantarillas. Se encontraban bajo la posición desde la que la doctora Lisa Loud se infiltró en la red de la fuerza de seguridad.

De inmediato un "Bruto-Infiernos" acorazado saltó hacia arriba atravesando la estructura y llegando a la habitación que la universidad había destinado a la doctora Lisa Loud.

– No se detecta actividad orgánica humana. – Reportó el infiltrado.

– El dios oscuro dijo que era…

– Ah, qué muerte tan merecida. – Comentó "Death-Point" muy satisfecha en lo que el "Bruto-Infiernos" líder fue consumido en su aplastamiento psíquico.

La tercera "Jerarca" se había escondido algunas alcantarillas atrás. Había sido una fortuna detectar la ubicación actual de la señal de transposición de Darcy, pero estando ahí ya la suerte estaba echada.

– ¡Traidora! – Gritaron dos de los cuatro escoltas restantes saltando hacia ella con armas pesadas en lo que el traje de Darcy activaba el protocolo de inmolación ígnea.

– No es tan fácil querida. – Comentó "Death-Point" enseñando un disruptor robado de "Purifier", el cual anuló la señal que haría a los nanobots autodestruirse y dejándolos en la función de mantener el cuerpo del usuario actual… el cual es Darcy.

– ¡Sí lo es! – Gritó uno de los "Bruto-Infiernos" con un mazo, el cual se encontraba dispuesto a aplastar a Darcy, reduciéndola a un charco de lava y viseras calcinadas con parásito neural y todo.

Darcy quiso gritar de terror con todas sus fuerzas, pero su cuerpo seguía sin hacerle caso alguno…

– Por los "Heraldos del Fin". – Declaró finalmente el "Bruto-Infiernos", pero su ataque fue interrumpido por una completa mal función de su cuerpo, el choque sónico de "The Scream" lo destrozó por completo. – Ah… – Con su último aliento activó manualmente la autodestrucción de su mazo y apuntó hacia Darcy… Pero lo lanzó contra "Death-Point", quien por su pelea contra los dos "Bruto-Infiernos" no pudo evadirlo.

– ¡Ugh! – "Death-Point" gritó de dolor, pues el golpe conectó con su cadera rompiéndola como si de papel estuviera hecha, pero no pudo bajar su guardia, no contra los dos enemigos que tenía encima.

– Una vez mueras, tus sirvientes te seguirán. – Declaró uno de los "Bruto-Infiernos" acorazados que ahora la tenían de rodillas, literalmente, pues ambos estaban usando todas sus fuerzas para hacerla ceder y aplastarla con sus hachas.

– Eso no pasará chicos. – Dijo "The Pain" apareciendo detrás de los enemigos inmediatos de Carol, esta vez sí podría dañar a los "Heraldos del Fin", pues estas vanguardias no tenían el blindaje adaptable de las "Líneas de Masacre" … – Ugh. – Si lograba conectar con ellos.

La vanguardia acorazada que había subido a las dependencias de Lisa regresó rápidamente y detuvo el ataque de "The Pain" literalmente cayendo sobre ella, y sin darle tiempo de levantarse, la estrelló contra uno de los muros de las alcantarillas de una patada.

– ¡Ahora sí! – Gritó el "Bruto-Infiernos" corriendo rápidamente con su hacha en mano para partir en dos a Darcy… o eso hizo creer a sus enemigas, pues centímetros antes del área de efecto de un devastador choque sónico, el "Bruto-Infiernos" pateó el piso para cambiar su trayectoria y atacar a "The Scream".

– No más sorpresas. – Desafió "The Scream" al tiempo en que muchas cadenas salían del sueño y sujetaban al "Bruto-Infiernos" acorazado. – Bueno, quizá una más.

– ¡Ahora sí! – Gritó Polly saltando rápidamente hacia los "Bruto-Infiernos" que mantenían sometida a "Death-Point", logrando quebrar sus torsos y sólo segundos después Carol los destruyó con suma facilidad al cercenar sus cabezas con sus espadas.

– ¡Ese idiota! – Gritó Carol furiosa usando sus nanobots para retirar el parásito neural de Darcy, lo cual se le hizo bastante lento. Claro está que existía la posibilidad de matarla y sacar el parásito a la fuerza, pero existía la posibilidad de que, al detectar que el cuerpo de Darcy se encuentra en peligro vital, el parásito se dispersara en nanobots para intentar proteger a su huésped. – ¡Sácala de aquí y vámonos! – Ordenó Carol dejando a Darcy en el suelo y retirándose con sus fuerzas y con el parásito neural.

Cuando "Death-Point" y sus secuaces se retiraron, una pequeña castaña con lágrimas en sus ojos apareció en el lugar. Miró con odio a los "Bruto-Infiernos" destruidos a su alrededor y se dedicó a ver a su amiga, quien se encontraba en el piso aparentemente intacta.

Con todo su corazón Lisa esperaba que Darcy estuviera bien, jamás perdonaría a Lincoln por hacerle eso a ella, jamás… pero ahora no es momento para llenarse de odio, lo primero es asegurarse del estado de la pequeña de tes oscura.

– Al menos pudieron hacer su trabajo… – Dijo Lisa apreciando que las lecturas ultrasónicas de Darcy eran normales, sus órganos y presión eran normales, pero las señales de calor eran confusas por el disruptor, por lo que lo apagó para continuar su análisis.

– ¡Caíste! – Gritó Darcy con una voz siniestra saltando sobre Lisa. – ¿Creíste que no anticipé la presencia de Carol o de algún disruptor? – Explicó Darcy al tiempo en que su hombro se cubría con nanobots formando lo que parecía ser parte de una armadura… no, no era eso.

Lisa supo de inmediato que esos nanobots se habían dispersado dentro de Darcy para ocultarse a sus escáneres por órdenes previamente programadas, y cuando la comunicación se reestableció por la anulación del disruptor, estos se reunieron formando un parásito neural.

– Agh… – Lisa sentía cómo el aire se escapaba, Darcy no tenía tantos nanobots como para representar un gran peligro en capacidad de combate, pero sí los suficientes para ser una contrincante de pelea formidable. – Darcy… – Lisa prácticamente clamó por ayuda… por su ayuda.

Darcy miraba impotente como su cuerpo era usado para matar a su mejor amiga, no podría imaginar sensación más horrible que esa, ella la estaba matando.

– ¡Aaaahhhh! – Gritó Darcy con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez su energía fue demasiada como para que el parásito neural la detuviera, logrando en efecto, gritar. Pero la pequeña no se detuvo ahí, pues usando toda su determinación comenzó a moverse de todas las formas que pudo, hasta debilitarse lo suficiente como para que Lisa pudiera salir de su agarre.

Lisa no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el disruptor, pero este fue pateado con fuerza por Darcy, destruyéndolo.

– Que amiga tan admirable tienes, Lisa. – Comentó Darcy con la voz de Lincoln y una infernal sonrisa. – Oh…

Lisa no dudó en saltar sobre Darcy e intentar someterla en lo que uno de sus robots comenzó a reparar el disruptor.

– ¡Ah! – Lisa sintió cómo su nariz ardía, un fuerte puñetazo de Darcy la sacó de encima y casi la dejó llorando.

– Todos lo venerarán y callarán por siempre. – Sentenció Darcy sentándose sobre el vientre de Lisa y levantándola del ancho cuello de su sweater.

– ¡Lisa! – Gritó Darcy con una expresión de miedo y dolor genuinos en su rostro al momento de conectar el primer golpe en la cara de su amiga. Lincoln le había regresado el control de su rostro y el habla, al igual que el de sus nervios sensoriales quería que ella sintiera todo al momento de silenciar a Lisa.

Darcy conectó otro golpe en la castaña, esta vez directamente a su boca. Tanto Darcy como Lincoln sintieron un pequeño dolor punzante en la mano, pues uno de los dientes de la castaña se había desprendido.

– Ugh. – Lisa vio cómo el rostro de dolor de Darcy se convertía en uno de los pasillos de Drenaje, pues Darcy había conectado otro golpe más contra ella, esta vez dirigido a los lentes de la científica Loud.

Para la fortuna de la pequeña Loud, Darcy no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la reparación del disruptor, pero los golpes eran fuertes y no sabía si sobreviviría hasta entonces.

En su miedo a morir, Lisa se cubrió con ambos brazos con la esperanza de poder resistir todo lo que pudiera. – Ugh. – Pero sólo recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la barriga haciéndola sentir que parte del contenido de su estómago regresaba por su garganta.

En ese momento se activaron los instintos más primitivos de todo ser vivo: la supervivencia. Y lo próximo que vio Lisa fue el rostro de Darcy recibiendo un fuerte golpe a la quijada. Si bien a Lisa le horrorizó la imagen, ella miró rápidamente al disruptor, su robot lo estaba reparando y estaba a punto de terminar…

– Que… amable. – Dijo Darcy con la voz de Lincoln mientras se limpiaba la sangre que escurría de su boca. – Creo que es tiempo de terminar con esto. – Añadió lanzando muy fuertemente una piedra hacia el robot que reparaba el disruptor, inutilizándolo.

– ¡No! – Gritó Lisa con su única esperanza destrozada.

La castaña ya se había rendido, no le quedaba esperanza, estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerle frente a Darcy, y si lo hacía sólo acabaría matando a su más querida amiga… No había forma en que pudiera hacerlo…

– Es mucho menos divertido si no te resistes. – Comentó Darcy levantando otra piedra. – Pero ya he perdido mucho tiempo. – Sentenció dispuesta a disparar a una Lisa rendida y arrodillada.

Pero un "Gladiador" detuvo el disparo y rápidamente sometió a la pequeña Darcy.

– Sigues siendo buena para meterte en problemas. – Dijo David en la espalda del "Gladiador" y sosteniendo uno de los disruptores de "Purifier".

– "HQ" … – Comentó Lisa con sus últimas fuerzas cayendo inconsciente.

– No, No ¡NO! – Gritó David, siendo lo último que Lisa escucharía.

* * *

 **Y un episodio por que me llegó un fuerte ataque de inspiración. xD**

 **¿Qué les pareció la pelea de los clones contra su padre? Personalmente me encantó escribir una pelea así de detallada, llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir una a ese nivel. xD**

 **¿Qué fue lo que pasó que hizo a Carol tener que salir tan de prisa? ¿Qué sucederá con "Mutilador" ahora que está en las manos de los "Heraldos del Fin"? ¿"Kaah'Narak" podrá traer la cabeza de Davis y sus fuerzas a Lincoln? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de héroes y villanos. :D**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Pirata: Los refugiados de las guerras sólo piensan en huir de algo o alguien, no en a dónde irán, esa es la situación de las chicas Loud que huyeron. Creo que subestimaste muy rápido a los clones. xD Ellos tienen lo suyo. :v Sobre el cómo los detectaron, bueno, se explicó en el episodio. xD Las conexiones de Lola, se darán a entender en el próximo episodio o en la precuela. :v Las muertes no se harán esperar.**

 **CrazyMowi: Estoy en tu misma posición, me duele matar a los heraldos, aunque les tengo cariño, la suya es una cultura muy cruel, y para serte sincero, en muchas ocasiones me he sentido muy tentado a darles un momento romántico, pero "Death-Bringer" no tiene boca. :(**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :D**


	79. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 10)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 9):**

 **Sólo el Dios Oscuro**

Liberty y sus hermanos habían sido transposicionados a la gigantesca estatua del dios oscuro, ni siquiera Lincoln habría imaginado que no sería necesario activar el repliegue de emergencia de ninguno de sus clones para la misión, pero eso facilitaba bastante las cosas para él.

– ¿Tus hermanos y hermana ya se recuperaron? – Preguntó el dios oscuro a Loki, quien fue el único que no quedó encerrado en la prisión de éxtasis.

– Eh… sí. – Respondió el rubio. Se notaba agotado, y tenía razones más que suficientes para estarlo, después de todo mantener una prisión del tamaño necesario para encerrar a todos sus hermanos, además de a "Mutilador" debió ser difícil. – Estaban confundidos… pero todos están bien.

– Bien. – Dijo Lincoln levantándose de su trono, sus nanobots aún tenían reparaciones que hacer en los sistemas biológicos del dios oscuro, pero ahora podía moverse sin problemas.

El dios oscuro rodeó la enorme estatua, pasando por los puertos de despliegue que el enorme altar tenía hasta llegar al extremo sur de esta, donde se encontraban los diez clones que participaron en la misión, el pequeño Leon fue puesto en la prisión de éxtasis desde antes de la misión, y en caso de que sus hermanos y hermana murieran, su transporte sería desplegado y un autómata de Levi se encargaría de la crianza del pequeño en su nuevo hogar. Afortunadamente no fue necesario y ahora todos ellos estaban ahí… Sin duda la pelea contra "Mutilador" no fue fácil, todos parecían haber recibido una buena paliza, incluso después de haber salido de las cámaras médicas mejoradas por los nanobots de Lincoln, de seguro salieron antes de que su recuperación finalizara… un error que no les costaría nada más que un innecesario mal rato. Pero pese a su lamentable estado, todos se mantenían de pie ante el dios oscuro.

Lincoln se sintió algo incómodo al verlos, casi sintió desprecio, pues sabía que, con su poder actual, acabar con "Mutilador" sería pan comido. Pero el dios oscuro no se dejó controlar por la escarcha, ellos eran lo poco de Lincoln Loud que quedaba, y los protegería.

– Lo logramos… – Dijo Loni con su cabeza agachada y una alegría palpable en su voz, alegría que contagió al dios oscuro gracias a su habilidad de sintonía. El rubio estaba arrodillado desde hace un buen rato, no cómo reverencia a Lincoln, sino por que sus piernas no podían sostenerlo… para él era frustrante, después de todo lo único que hizo fue ser neutralizado por un "Gladiador" antes de poder hacer algún movimiento, pero una victoria es una victoria, y esta es la más importante para él. – Likan… descansa en paz. – Dijo el rubio ahogándose en sus lágrimas mientras miraba a Lincoln, aquel que hizo todo eso posible.

"Grand Final" quería responderle que sí, que ahora todo había acabado y su difunto hermano descansaría en paz, pero la verdad no es así conoció a los dioses que permitieron la vida en el planeta, y nada era como las religiones lo pintaban.

– Lo hicimos. – Dijo Luke con lágrimas en sus ojos, cosa que compartía con Loki y Lane. – Al fin…

– Terminó. – Loki continuó con la frase de su hermano poniendo su brazo detrás de la cabeza de Luke. El mayor de todos realmente parecía que iba a colapsar, pero fue Lars quien lo sostuvo.

– Ya podrás dormir Loki. – Dijo en un tono tierno y cálido el pelinegro. – Pero aún te necesitamos en la tierra.

Era una escena conmovedora, incluso Lars estaba abrazando a Liberty, en esa sonrisa tan difícil de ver en Lucy la genuina felicidad y alivio eran evidentes… ese clon parecía ser mucho más animado que la gótica hermana del dios oscuro.

– ¡Ah! – Liberty cayó al ser empujada por el conjunto de Leif y Lexx, quienes saltaron sobre su hermana mayor para celebrar…

– ¡No! ¡Quítense! – Gritó Liberty casi aterrada.

– ¡Sobre la ardilla blanca! – Gritó Loki, y todos sus hermanos restantes saltaron sobre la peliblanco en un aparentemente doloroso… y divertido montón humano.

– Lincoln. – Levi llamó la atención del dios oscuro. – Accedí a lo que queda de la red de sensores de la fuerza de seguridad. Descubrí que la base de la compañía Defensor se encuentra debajo de un laboratorio cercano a la universidad de Royal Woods. – Informó el pequeño enseñándole la pantalla de su computadora portátil.

– Bien hecho Levi. – Dijo "Grand Final". – Mejor ve a celebrar con tus hermanos, lo que vine no será bonito…

– Hermanos… – Levi lo había olvidado, pero algunos datos que obtuvo le parecieron bastante curiosos. – Tus hermanas… tenían una telekinesis incompleta ¿No? – Preguntó el castaño algo inseguro de cómo afectaba el tema de la familia a "Grand Final".

– Si, supongo que su poder se debilitó por el cruce genético con mi madre… – Dijo Lincoln bastante calmado.

– Bueno… en los registros de la red de sensores en el ayuntamiento identifiqué que cinco usuarias de telekinesis incompleta escaparon por las montañas del este. – Explicó Levi captando toda la atención del dios oscuro. – Según mis propios análisis: concuerdan con los perfiles de las bases genéticas de Loki, Lynn, Lars, Leif y Leon.

– Bien hecho. – Admitió el dios oscuro tomando el computador portátil de Levi y poniendo su mano en la espalda del castaño. – Te ganaste esto. – Lincoln finalizó.

– ¡Ugh! – Liberty realmente sintió que vomitaría cuando un Levi fue lanzado por el dios oscuro cayendo sobre el montón.

Era divertido de ver, Lincoln Loud era muy apegado a sus hermanas, pero nunca eran tan rudos como para aplastarse entre ellos así… excepto Lynn.

– ¡Buaj! – Los pensamientos del dios oscuro fueron interrumpidos por Liberty vomitando.

– Creo que fue suficiente. – Dijo Loki levantándose, pues la señal para que deshacer el montón humano sobre Liberty había sido dada.

– Esos idiotas… – Dijo Liberty con dificultad para hablar y levantarse, pero logrando ambas a duras penas. – ¡Ah! – Y regresando al suelo por intentar apoyarse en el dios oscuro para mantenerse en pie.

– De pie. – Ordenó el dios oscuro dándole la espalda.

Loki fue quien usó su telekinesis para levantarla, pero el rostro de Liberty indicaba que no se quedaría así.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses. – Dijo Lincoln sintiendo que Liberty no tramaba nada bueno. Y de inmediato "Death-Bringer" rodeó el cuello de la peliblanco con sus temibles garras. Basado en lo poco que la conocía, pero en el hecho de que Liberty tiene una personalidad muy similar a la que él fingió tener por poco más de un año, era demasiado seguro que querría celebrar este triunfo abrazando al dios oscuro… lo que no es parte de los planes de "Grand Final".

– ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan amargado? – Se quejó Liberty dando un par de pasos atrás.

– No es tu asunto, orgánica. – Respondió "Death-Bringer" sabiendo lo problemático que es para su amo el lidiar con ese tema… aunque ahora no parecía afectarle mucho.

A Lincoln no le gustaba romper el tierno momento de esos chicos, pero entre antes terminara con ese asunto personal, mejor, por lo que, tragándose sus ganas de preservar en su memoria ese momento: – Terminemos con esto. – Sentenció el dios oscuro y de inmediato dos vanguardias "Bruto-Infiernos" aparecieron cargando a un destrozado "Mutilador". – Quizá ustedes… no deberían mirar. – Dijo Lincoln apuntando a Leif y Lexx.

– Yo… juzgaré eso. – Dijo Loki arrodillándose para abrazar a los dos rubios menores y poniéndolos en una prisión de éxtasis.

La crueldad siempre ha sido la más destacable cualidad de los "Heraldos del Fin", y ninguno de ellos parecía tener límites a la hora de descubrir cuánto dolor podían arrancarles a sus prisioneros, si bien el matarlo era deber de los clones de la familia Loud, el hecho de que se había atrevido a usar a los "Heraldos del Fin" como piezas en sus maquinaciones no será pasado por alto sin un castigo.

El dios oscuro tenía razón, Leif y Lexx no deberán ver lo que Lincoln, a quien muy seguramente idolatrarán por mucho tiempo, es capaz de hacer: "Mutilador" había sido brutalmente destrozado por sus captores, mucha de su sangre había sido derramada con el propósito de arrebatarle fuerzas evitando así que pudiera usar su habilidad, sus brazos habían sido empalados con estacas destruyendo las articulaciones del hombro, codo y muñeca. Lo mismo con sus piernas, evitando que pudieran moverse, sus dedos de las manos y pies no habían sido cercenados, sino que, arrancados con furia, y sólo para aumentar el dolor del prisionero, sus de por sí permanentemente inutilizadas extremidades fueron desolladas. El resto de su tormento fue completamente estándar, dejándolo marcado con fuego y espadas en una mutilación literalmente de pies a cabeza.

Ver así a su padre realmente estremeció a Liberty y a sus hermanos, sabían que Lincoln era cruel, pero no habían imaginado que hasta tal punto… pero ninguno dejaría que los hipócritas sentimientos de lástima se interpusieran en su juicio, no dirán que un malparido demonio fue una buena persona en su funeral, ese tipo les hizo vivir un infierno en vida por su estúpida causa, y ahora esa causa estaba ahogada en su propia sangre.

– ¿Harán los honores? – Preguntó el dios oscuro y ocho brazaletes de espadas incandescentes fueron lanzados hacia los clones presentes.

"Mutilador" no podía defenderse, por toda la sangre que había perdido ni siquiera sus ojos estarían funcionando apropiadamente, y mucho menos su telekinesis, pero esto no es una pelea, es una ejecución que será llevada a cabo por ellos.

Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Liberty, Lars y Levi rodearon a su padre y usaron su telekinesis pura y levantaron los brazaletes que les fueron entregados. Una vez todos los brazaletes apuntaban hacia el monstruo que tenían por padre, fueron activados por ellos rebelando las incandescentes y características espadas de los "Heraldos del Fin".

El embrutecido cuerpo de "Mutilador" se retorció al momento de sentir el calor de esas armas, aparentemente en sus músculos se grabaron las reacciones a las distintas formas en las que fue torturado, cosa que fue muy divertida de ver para el dios oscuro.

– Por Lincoln… – Susurró Liberty, cosa que intrigó al dios oscuro.

– Gracias. – Susurraron todos los clones al unísono antes de usar su telekinesis para finalizar la ceremonia al empalar con las espadas incandescentes a "Mutilador".

– ¡Ah! – Gritó el monstruo al sentir el horrible calor de las ocho espadas atravesándolo, pero no es como si importara, fue una reacción instintiva, en el estado en que su mente se encontraba era más parecido a una bestia que a un ser racional, quizá incluso menos que una bestia… Y tampoco importaba, estaba muerto y carbonizándose por las espadas.

Está hecho, "Mutilador" ha muerto, quizá era el único que podía guiar a "Purifier" a la victoria pues su experiencia en combate es invaluable, pero el muy imbécil se dedicó demasiado a la parte política de la guerra, pero el hambre de muerte del dios oscuro no podía ser saciada.

– Bien. – Dijo "Grand Final" cuando el cadáver de "Mutilador" terminó de arder dejando sólo carbón. Ya no tenía utilidad para esos clones, y no dejaría que intervinieran más en sus tácticas de combate. – Cumplieron su propósito, si quieren irse de mi dimensión, háganlo ahora o los "Heraldos del Fin" los enviarán con "Mutilador". – Finalizó el dios oscuro al tiempo en que un portal era transposicionado a la parte trasera de la plataforma de la estatua del dios oscuro.

Si el ambiente no podía parecer más nefasto después de esa ejecución, Lincoln lo acababa de oscurecer aún más. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba: Abandonar todo lo que han conocido…

– ¡Lincoln! – Haiku llamó la atención del dios oscuro. – ¡Dijiste que ellos me ayudarán a cumplir la misión que TÚ me diste!

Es cierto, él había dicho eso… pero realmente nunca le importó esa misión.

– Si había algo que Lincoln Loud habría deseado. – Respondió el dios oscuro volteándose a ver a Haiku y formando sus incandescentes garras del caos para rodear a la poetisa. – Es que tú cumplas tu sueño… y no lo cumplirás aquí. – Finalizó levantando a Haiku desde su garganta.

– ¡No! – Gritó la nipona intentando entrar a las sombras, pero la intensidad de la luz de las garras del caos de Lincoln le impedían activar su habilidad. – ¡Este no era el trato! – Gritó intentando liberarse cortando el brazo de Lincoln con su arma.

– No veré tus versos consumirse en la escarcha. – Sentenció el dios oscuro cuando el arma de Haiku se rompió al chocar con su armadura. – No me importa lo que pienses de mí. – Dijo Lincoln cuando el portal se abrió. Era deslumbrante, aunque no podría precisar lo que veía entre tantas ráfagas de luz. – Pero verás tu sueño cumplirse. – Finalizó el dios oscuro lanzándola al portal.

– ¡No! – Gritó la nipona sujetándose del brazo de Lincoln. "Grand Final" formó una onda de choque que la empujaría al portal, pero ella seguía aferrándose a lo que pudiera, quería quedarse ahí. – ¡Me prometiste que vería morir esta inmundicia!

– ¡Y la verás morir! – Sentenció Lincoln sujetando el hombro de Haiku para luego rebelar su rostro. – Pero será por tú voluntad… no mía. – Finalizó Lincoln volviendo a cubrir su rostro.

No negaría que Haiku se veía hermosa enseñando esa inusual sonrisa, y al peliblanco le causaba cierto gusto que ella luchara tan desesperadamente por aferrarse a él, pero sabía lo que venía.

– Si es un adiós… sólo lamentaré que no podrás verlo. – Finalizó Haiku soltándose de la mano del dios oscuro y siendo empujada al portal.

Ninguno de los clones decía palabra alguna, como si se tratara de un funeral… pero a Lincoln realmente no podía importarle menos, entre menos asuntos personales llevara a la batalla, mejor.

– Lincoln… – Fue Liberty quien habló. – En serio… ¿Querías dejarla ir?

– Se estaba engañando… ella nunca deseó el exterminio. – Comentó Lincoln. – No me importa la gente que pierde sus propias metas. – El dios oscuro finalizó volteándose a ver a los clones.

– Y tú… – Preguntó Loni. – ¿Quisieras que cumpliera ese sueño?

Por primera vez parecieron haber dejado sin palabras a Lincoln, pues él conocía hasta cierto punto la forma de pensar de Haiku, consideraba el mundo roto y enfermizo, y cambiar los cimientos básicos de las sociedades humanas es muy complejo… un sistema social como la cadena de ascensión que tienen los "Heraldos del Fin" no es aplicable en los sistemas sociales humanos…

– Fuera de mi mundo. – Ordenó el dios oscuro y los "Bruto-Infiernos" de inmediato los apuntaron con sus armas dispuestos a torturarlos hasta hacerlos desear acabar como "Mutilador".

Sabiendo lo que le debían a Lincoln y que nunca es buena idea desafiarlo, todos se formaron y le hicieron una reverencia antes de partir a ese nuevo mundo.

Loki fue el primero en encarar al dios oscuro, aunque las palabras no salían de su boca, si Biel el sólo decirle "gracias" parecía insuficiente, realmente es lo único en lo que podía pensar.

– Me equivoqué… – Confesó Loki dejando leve una expresión de intriga en Lincoln, mientras que en sus hermanos y hermana se dibujó una expresión de asombro. – Cuando Loni salió de Archon para hablar con un tipo que pasaba por la calle, jamás pensé que ese chico sería quien haría tanto por nosotros… ¿Crees que merecemos esto? – Preguntó completamente sereno.

– Ambos tenemos sangre en las manos, es posible que haya más en las mías que en las tuyas, pero todos aquí somos asesinos, y al momento de matar, perdemos todo el derecho de rogar por piedad, así que no, no lo merecen, sólo es mi voluntad. – Sentenció Lincoln muy estrictamente y recordándole al rubio que no está tratando con un igual.

– No todos. – Dijo Loki abrazando a los pequeños Leif y Lexx, quienes seguían en la prisión de éxtasis del mayor de sus hermanos. – Ellos te adoran Lincoln…

– Están ciegos. – Respondió "Grand Final" y de inmediato Loki se retiró con ambos pequeños rubios siendo los primeros en seguir a Haiku.

– Quizá Likan se fue… pero tú nos salvaste. – Dijo Loni. Era inevitable que él quisiera hablar con Lincoln, considerando todo lo que han pasado. – Eres alguien terrible, pero lo que hiciste por nosotros… jamás lo olvidaré. Eres alguien… por quien daría la vida Lincoln. – Desafió el rubio con una sonrisa tan inocente como la de Leni, cosa que asqueó a Lincoln.

– No creas que puedes compararte a mis heraldos. – Desafió Lincoln, borrando la sonrisa de Loni. – No sé qué planees hacer, pero asegúrate de que Likan te mire con orgullo. – Mintió el dios oscuro, quizá por compasión o por que no quería que ese tipo siguiera tan cerca de él.

Loni le dio una última sonrisa y se adentró en el portal. Todos sus hermanos sabían lo difícil que era para el algo torpe rubio, pues a sus ojos, quizá enceguecidos por la ilusión del momento, Lincoln era la viva imagen de Likan.

– Te agradezco Lincoln. – Dijo Luke acercándose al dios oscuro con confianza, confianza que "Death-Bringer" destruyó con sus garras incandescentes al ponerse entre el castaño y "Grand Final".

– Habla, ahora. – Ordenó la primera "Jerarca".

Luke pudo entender ese comportamiento, después de todo son adoradores fanáticos de su dios oscuro, y el contacto físico con él siempre será un peligro, por lo que simplemente obedeció.

– Esto… es más de lo que cualquiera ha hecho por nosotros. – Dijo el castaño. – Si quieres que hagamos algo en nuestro futuro hogar… – Se detuvo pues el dios oscuro lo sujetó y levantó del yelmo de su armadura.

– Loni los ama con todo su corazón, comienza a demostrar aprecio por él. – Ordenó "Grand Final" soltando al castaño. De cierto modo le daba lástima, pues como Loni le dijo, sus hermanos solían evitarlo por miedo a ser manipulados por su habilidad, que una sola palabra pudiera hacerlos olvidar un conflicto en lugar de resolverlo les hacía sentir que sus mentes se perderían al cambiar tan drásticamente de parecer… Pero no le importaba al dios oscuro, él siempre estuvo rodeado por el amor de su familia, y por lo que recordaba era un sentimiento que le hacía mucha falta a Loni.

– ¿Quedó claro? – Preguntó "Grand Final" mirando al resto de los clones.

Luke, Lane y Lynn pasaron en silencio y con la cabeza agachada junto a Lincoln, si bien los tres preferirían agradecerle a Lincoln de alguna forma, pero prefirieron simplemente obedecerle como muestra de agradecimiento, pues no querían estar involucrados con más derramamiento de sangre, por lo que se apresuraron a entrar al portal.

Con eso sólo quedaban tres, pues el pequeño Leon ya estaba en el portal.

– No soy tan hipócrita como para juzgarte por asesinar. – Comentó Lars. – De no ser por ti, todos habríamos sido marionetas asesinas…

– Mejor sigue haciendo clavadas en el aro de baloncesto. – interrumpió el dios oscuro indicándole que no le podía importar menos su confesión.

Sin importar si el dios oscuro comenzaba a sentir aprecio por ellos, su autoanálisis le indicaba que la escarcha se apoderaría de él dejándolo sin nada fuera de la masacre que valorar, por lo que es mejor que se larguen ya.

Lars y Levi se adentraron en el portal sin decir una sola palabra más, dejando a su única hermana con el dios oscuro. Ella, muy seguramente no se irá hasta hablar y sincerarse con Lincoln.

– No le respondiste a Loni, Lincoln. – Dijo la peliblanco encarando a "Grand Final" sin ningún temor cosa que molestó al dios oscuro.

– Haiku tuvo suerte y nada más, al igual que ustedes. – Sentenció el dios oscuro.

– A… ¿A qué te refieres? – Liberty preguntó confundida, pero de inmediato se arrodilló pues un frío abrumador se apoderó de ella.

Si bien los nanobots que Lincoln había puesto en sus clones tenían la capacidad de aumentar hasta cierto punto el poder de sus huéspedes, una vez encararon a su padre estos se mantuvieron en modo soporte de apoyo vital, pues no quería interrumpir en la venganza de sus clones, pero los nanobots seguían dentro de ellos, y no existe nadie que conozca mejor la funcionalidad nerviosa humana, que Lincoln, por lo que pudo alterar los nervios de Liberty fácilmente pese a sus modificaciones musculares.

– Lo llamo: escarcha. – Aclaró el dios oscuro. – Mis nanobots no pueden emular la totalidad de mi trastorno en otras personas, es el trastorno responsable de mi condición y afecta mi mente reaccionando al cariño castigándome con lo que sientes cada vez que lo percibo. – Lincoln detuvo la alteración nerviosa en Liberty antes de continuar. – La poesía de Haiku es de mi agrado, pero tuvo la suerte de que no tuve muchas oportunidades de escucharla, por eso la escarcha no la consumió… Y la habilidad de Loni pudo hacerme recordar los tiempos antes del frío… y me recordó por qué estoy haciendo esto… quiero venganza… quiero que el mundo muera por lo que me hizo. – El dios oscuro se detuvo y volteó hacia sus fuerzas levantando su brazo y encendiendo su espada, cosa que todas sus fuerzas imitaron. – Si yo fuera tú, me iría antes de que la escarcha congele tu esencia, y decida matarte. – Finalizó el dios oscuro al ver que Liberty se ponía de pie a duras penas. Seguía sin gustarle verla así, pues literalmente estaba azul, aunque no estaba seguro de si era por los nanobots o por su habilidad.

– Lincoln… nosotros lo haremos. – Sentenció Liberty. – Esa chica rara… Es especial para Lincoln Loud… tómalo como un: gracias de nuestra parte, mis hermanos y yo haremos que ella cumpla su sueño. – Liberty se encaminó al portal. – Me fascinó saber que mi base genética es la de alguien así de poderoso, pero creo que dejaré mi marca en el mundo de otra manera. – Finalizó la peliblanco mirando a "Grand Final" … y sintiendo un verdadero terror.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, pese al casco del dios oscuro, Liberty sintió todas las emociones de Lincoln, sólo sintiendo el abrumador odio que mantenía de pie a Lincoln, no había forma de que ese… monstruo pudiera sentir compasión o calor. Si lo que dijo de la escarcha es verdad, él ya había sido consumido por ella.

Aterrada la peliblanco se apresuró a entrar al portal con la esperanza de no volver a ver a Lincoln… no, a "Grand Final", pero aún así estaba dispuesta a cumplir su promesa.

– _Hipócrita._ – Pensó Lincoln. No le mintió a Loki, el hecho de asesinar cuando pudiste dejar vivir a alguien te quita para siempre el derecho de rogar por misericordia y para pedir felicidad para otras personas, y que ahora Liberty quiera cambiar un mundo… más vale que lo haga para agradecerle que por que realmente le importen todos los habitantes de ese mundo.

– Ahora que lo pienso… Hay cuatro personas que estuvieron en nuestros calabozos y no han conocido nuestra "hospitalidad". – Comentó el dios oscuro cerrando el portal y bloqueando esa dirección de la memoria de la "Matriz de Guerra". – Al salón del trono. – Ordenó lanzando el cadáver de "Mutilador" al aire para que este fuera rodeado de las nubes rojas y transposicionado al "World-Breaker".

Estaba hecho, lo único que quedaba dentro del dios oscuro era la voluntad de Lincoln Loud de liberar la máxima ola de sufrimiento y terror en la historia, y su voluntad será hecha.

La nube de muerte de la vanguardia "Muerte-Infierno" clase exterminador no parecía poder ser detenida, y gracias a las vanguardias "Esparce-Muerte" su alcance se extendía, permitiéndole avanzar hasta encontrarse a un par de cuadras del ayuntamiento.

Lincoln se encontraba muy satisfecho, sus nanobots habían terminado de efectuar las reparaciones de su cuerpo y ahora estaba listo para unirse al próximo combate, el cual parecía estar próximo. Ya había asegurado un diez por ciento de la ciudad y aún no había recibido un contraataque apropiado por parte de sus enemigos…

– ¿Será que los sobreestimé? – Se preguntó el dios oscuro sintiéndose estafado. El discurso de Bobby fue realmente inspirador, al igual que el de "Mutilador", sin embargo, aún no había sido atacado por ningún héroe como un movimiento de ataque de "Great-Strike", y "Purifier" sólo había estado merodeando por la ciudad sin lanzar un ataque en masa digno de todo el poderío que movilizaron a la ciudad. Era gracioso pensar que quienes más fieramente lo han enfrentado fueran los combatientes del único bando sin miembros con habilidades en sus filas directas: la compañía Defensor… aunque ellos dirigieran a la fuerza de seguridad no podrían considerarse dentro del mismo bando… ¿O sí? No le importaba al dios oscuro, pero es un hecho que la compañía Defensor se ha ganado su respeto… y qué decir de la participación de "Universus" y su asociación.

– Detecto una gran cantidad de movimiento en los orgánicos cercanos. – Informó "Chaos-Crown", quien se encontraba al costado derecho del trono de su amo.

– ¿Están listos mis hermanos? – Preguntó el dios oscuro levantándose de su trono y dirigiéndose a todas sus fuerzas.

Un grito abrumador se hizo presente, por primera vez "Grand Final" gritaba embravecido junto a sus fuerzas. Hasta el último "Heraldos del Fin" que estaba presente se sentía honrado hasta el último de sus nanobots, ese día no lucharán para el dios oscuro, sino junto a él… un honor magnánimo para los sanguinarios.

– En posición, comenzarán la masacre a su orden. – Informó "Doom-Crawler" entre los ensordecedores gritos.

– Bien, que la artillería de larga distancia desate su furia, si nuestros enemigos no atacan, marcharemos sobre sus tierras carbonizadas. – Sentenció el dios oscuro.

– ¡La sangre valdrá la pena! – Declararon las tres vanguardias "Muerte-Infierno" clase demoledor y a una lluvia de proyectiles rojos y resplandecientes se liberó sobre la ciudad.

Los gritos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, no todos los ciudadanos habían evacuado, y sumado a los equipos infiltrados de la asociación, y los héroes renegados operando en las cercanías, la cantidad de orgánicos afectados por el ataque y sufriendo fue del agrado del dios oscuro, aunque como siempre: insuficiente.

Para todos era evidente, Royal Woods es en ese momento el escenario del mundo entero. Incluso desde los satélites que se mantenían sondeando la ciudad desde la órbita, lo único que parecía mantenerse en pie ante la colosal estatua de "Grand Final" era el edificio del ayuntamiento. Los "Heraldos del Fin" lo veían con mucha más claridad, frente a ellos se erguía ese edificio insultando su derecho bendecido por fuerza y espada a reclamar ese mundo, siendo ese edificio el blanco de una furia inimaginable.

– Ya no más. – Sentenció el dios oscuro y la mortífera nube del exterminador "Muerte-Infierno" desató toda su furia sobre el edificio, destruyéndolo completamente en un espectáculo tan hermoso para los "Heraldos del Fin" como horroroso para la gente reunida en el muelle donde los transportes masivos "Hércules" habían llegado.

Otra ráfaga de gritos se hizo presente entre las filas de los "Heraldos del Fin", toda su furia se había convertido inmediatamente en deseos de masacrar y adornar las ruinas ardientes con los huesos y vísceras de los enemigos de su dios… No, de sus enemigos.

* * *

 **Y con esto acaba un episodio algo sentimentalmente nefasto para todos.**

 **No hay más clones en ese mundo, sólo hay un peliblanco más decidido que nunca a cumplir su objetivo, lo cual ya empezó a hacer con la caída del ayuntamiento.**

 **En el próximo episodio se podría decir que entramos en la recta final, pues se terminarán de resolver todos los conflictos secundarios (Cómo las Louds que huyeron, las que se quedaron, Carol, la general Davis, "Universus", Lisa, Darcy, David y Bobby harán su parte en la recta final de este arco).**

 **Espero les haya gustado la despedida algo tenebrosa, pero así es el dios oscuro.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Pirata: Más que alianzas, acciones con mutuos beneficios, pues Lisa no cooperará directamente con Carol ni viceversa. xD Espero te gustara la pelea amigo, a mi me encantó escribirla, no hay nada que odie más que una batalla decidida por el poder de la amistad, pero una batalla decidida por la fuerza, la tenacidad y la visión para mí son un deleite. Sobre el atuendo de Darcy, mejor lo dejo a tu imaginación. ¿Te refieres al Lincoln de sangre de hermanos?**

 **Neozura: No estés tan seguro, todo lo que pasó con Darcy, Lisa y David se rebelará en el próximo episodio. También lo de Carol, pero te diré que necesita el parásito neural para controlar a alguien en específico, a los demás puede controlarlos como hizo con Ronnie usando sus vanguardias "Suplicantes" pero ¿Puedes adivinar en quién Carol usará su juguete? Me alegra que te gustara la pelea. :D De hecho tuve una tarea, por eso es que alcanzaste a comentar el episodio anterior. xD Este episodio estaba casi listo cuando me llegó tu review. xD Nos leemos pronto amigo, gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :D**


	80. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 11)

**NA:** **la verdad es que me decidí, y haré primero la secuela… aunque creo que se podría catalogar como Spin off, pues será lo que sucederá en la dimensión a la que los clones Loud fueron enviados, por lo que habrán muchas referencias a esta historia, como Spoiler: si esta historia es un mundo muy similar a lo que es One Punch Man, pues los poseedores de habilidades son autodidactas (aprenden a luchar por sus propios medios) Pero en el Spin Off, las acciones de los clones Loud y Haiku cambiarán muchas cosas, causando que la sociedad sea más parecido al anime "Boku no Hero Academa", aunque con varias diferencias en términos de la seriedad, ahora ante todo, Lincoln no será malvado, los que hayan visto Avengers: la era de Ultrón sabrán de la frase de que los héroes que quieren proteger el mundo pero que no quieren que cambie son marionetas enredadas en sus propias cuerdas, bueno, Lincoln no estará enredado en sus cuerdas, espero sea de su agrado si deciden leerla, pero esta historia, la de "Grand Final" terminará y pronto. Como ya tengo el prólogo del Spin Off, si me sigo distrayendo así acabaré subiendo el prólogo junto a 10 episodios. xD**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 11):**

 **El Fuego de la Eternidad Quema los Cielos**

– Que todos los "Heraldos del Fin" regresen a la estatua. – Ordenó el dios oscuro. – Y que hasta el último Leviatán dispare los cañones de desplazamiento de largo alcance contra los objetivos, destruiremos todos los faros de su esperanza. – Sentenció "Grand Final" y las nubes rojas se hicieron presentes por toda la red de alcantarillas de Royal Woods.

Gracias a Levi, él obtuvo todas las ubicaciones y puntos estratégicos de "Purifier", de la fuerza de seguridad y de la compañía "Defensor", por lo que las municiones de la general Davis jamás podrán ser producidas en masa, o al menos no durante la batalla que se lleva a cabo.

– ¡Anhelamos matar! – Sentenciaron las vanguardias "Bruto-Infiernos" que asistían a "Kaah'Narak" en su misión de rastreo cancelada.

– ¿Cómo puedo servir? – Preguntó la misma "Kaah'Narak" algo disgustada por no haber podido entregarle al dios oscuro la cabeza de la general Carolina Davis.

– Matando a mis enemigos. – Respondió el dios oscuro. – Y ten, quiero un mondadientes más… devastador. – Agregó entregándole una esquirla sangrienta enorme y muy concentrada, sería ideal para formar un orbe de la muerte y potenciar al máximo el poder de la espada "Kaah'Narak" en caso de que el "Fuego de la Eternidad" tarde en repararse… pero es demasiado grande para usarla en la espada. – Será una lluvia de fuego bailando mientras caen sobre la ciudad ¿Me harías el honor de iniciarlo? – Preguntó "Grand Final" haciendo una reverencia, pero sin agachar su cabeza y extendiendo su mano.

"Kaah'Narak" entendía vagamente qué es un baile, pero sí sabía que ese gesto implicaba que el dios oscuro la quería en los cielos sobre él, y obedecería. – ¿Sólo por que la primera "Jerarca" no está aquí? – En ese momento "Kaah'Narak", de tener corazón habría sentido que se infartaba, había hablado sin pensar y sus palabras sin duda fueron un insulto al dios oscuro.

– "Death-Bringer" está en una misión muy importante, y sólo ella puede cumplirla. – Respondió el dios oscuro sin importarle en lo más mínimo esa pregunta, cosa que intrigó un poco a "Kaah'Narak". – Además sólo tú conoces la estrategia de las vanguardias "Fuego de la Eternidad", ahora haz que llueva fuego.

– Con toda nuestra furia. – Sentenció "Kaah'Narak" tomando la mano de su señor, pero el momento no la haría olvidar el objetivo primordial de su existencia, por lo que se dirigió a su señor nuevamente. – Fallé en traer la cabeza de esa enemiga… pero reclamaré la cabeza y el lugar de "Death-Point" en la cadena sagrada.

– Bien. – Sentenció Lincoln, quien no sentía la más mínima preocupación por la tercera "Jerarca", aún si pudiera replicar en masa los parásitos neurales, eso sólo le permitiría controlar a todos en la ciudad, y por mucho poder que sea, los "Heraldos del Fin" tienen el propósito primordial de luchar contra el mundo entero, lo cual, para fines culturales es más benéfico que perjudicial para los sanguinarios.

Carol corría a toda velocidad, seguida por Polly, Tabby y Giggles hacia la ubicación de su más útil subordinado: Bobby.

– Escúchame bien Bobby. – Ordenó la tercera "Jerarca". – La asociación se puso en movimiento, notaron que "Grand Final" se debilitó.

– ¿Nos ponemos en marcha? – Preguntó Bobby muy atentamente.

– La salida se apresurará, pero te mandaré la señal para iniciarla, sabes quién es la pieza crucial del tablero, quédate dónde estás… y en el peor de los casos, neutraliza a su equipo. – Finalizó "Death-Point" usando una de sus vanguardias para modificar el parásito neural y hacer que el huésped trabaje para ella.

– Si. – Respondió Bobby mirando a su hermana, quien aún seguía inconsciente por el atroz esfuerzo que realizó cuando la vanguardia de Carol tomó su cuerpo.

– Descuida Bobby, ella despertará y verá un nuevo mundo. – Finalizó la "Jerarca".

Carol lo sabía, Bobby no le desobedecerá tanto por agradecimiento, ya que ella salvó a Ronnie, y también por lealtad a su causa.

Bobby regresó al centro de mando, donde los "Battle-Scars" lo esperaban.

– ¿Estás bien? "Great-Strike" – Preguntó "Eternal".

– Si, hay trabajo que hacer. – Finalizó el latino algo nervioso, pues la llegada de Carol es inminente.

* * *

Rita, Leni, Luna Luan, Lola y Lynn sr nunca pudieron llegar a un acuerdo decidiendo a qué bando unirse, pero con todo el caos que se había desatado en la ciudad, la verdad es que no importaba, sería una alianza no escrita y basada en el sentido común con el único código de cooperar, pues todos los presentes lucharán contra los "Heraldos del Fin" como uno sólo.

Las "Full House Gang" que se quedaron a combatir, junto con sus padres supieron algunos segundos antes de la presencia de "Grand Final" y rápidamente salieron de su hogar provisional para llegar al sur de la ciudad y encararlo.

Sin "The High Card" no tenían una forma eficiente de viajar y meterse en un auto para luego dispararlo con la telekinesis de Lynn sr no era para nada eficiente en términos estratégicos.

– La gravedad no es sólo una buena idea. – Dijo "Winged-Nightmare" apareciendo detrás del transporte de las "Full House Gang" y disparando sus misiles contra el equipo de héroes que saltaba de edificio en edificio. – Es la ley.

Cuando "Shock-Wave" intentó usar su telekinesis para desviar los misiles evitando que impactaran contra los edificios, estos cambiaron rápidamente de dirección logrando que la onda telequinética del héroe los regresara a su trayectoria contra el transporte.

"The Queen of Diamonds" reaccionó a esto lanzando sus coronas hacia los proyectiles, impactándoles directamente causando una explosión.

– ¡Vamos! – Gritó "Impact" dando un poderoso golpe al aire y logrando que la onda generada eliminara el polvo de la explosión.

– Tengo una duda… – Comentó "Winged-Nightmare" y todo el equipo de héroes se vio rodeado por pequeñas bombas que los misiles dispersaron en su explosión. – ¿Por qué lo hago tan bien?

Sólo para asegurarse, el villano se dispuso a lanzar más misiles para poner fin a las vidas de esos molestos héroes.

– Seguirás haciéndolo bien, pero ellos me deben servir. – Ordenó "Universus" y de inmediato "Winged-Nightmare" se abstuvo de presionar el botón de bombardeo de misiles.

– A la orden. – Respondió el hábil y estratégico piloto. – ¿Debo seguir vigilándolos?

– Los "Death-Eye" los traerán, regresa a la base. – Ordenó el líder de la asociación cortando la comunicación para luego dirigirse a su hijo. – Bien hecho Winston.

– No me gusta quedar como mentiroso compulsivo. – Se quejó el pequeño rubio.

– Sólo un héroe creería que eres mi hijo, gracias a ti tengo a las "Full House Gang" … y al maldito de "Shock-Wave". – El líder de la asociación de un momento a otro pareció tomar un aspecto de asco. – No te quejes, imagínate saliendo con la gemela de Lola Loud y me entenderás.

– De… de acuerdo. – Finalizó el pequeño con dificultad para luego retirarse. La sola idea de besar a alguien que ha comido gusanos dibujó en Winston la exacta mueca de su padre.

– Vayamos a recibirlos. – "Universus" agregó dirigiéndose al hangar de uno de sus edificios en un distrito residencial de clase alta en Royal Woods, desde donde estaba dirigiendo a los equipos de villanos.

* * *

En el centro de operaciones de la alianza de héroes renegados, las cosas marchaban sobre ruedas tras el apresurado reposicionamiento de sus equipos.

– Vamos. – Ordenó "Great-Strike" sabiendo que la hora había llegado, esta era otra de las maquinaciones de Carol, pero también sabía que a quien la "Jerarca" buscaba estaría a salvo, pues es demasiado útil.

– Supongo que no hay vuelta atrás… – Comentó "Flame" tan nervioso como emocionado.

Bobby sabía que él estaba aterrado, y no es para menos considerando esos enemigos, pero no hay tiempo para sentir compasión o lástima.

El error de cálculos de Bobby fue terrible, habiendo protegido los objetivos principales de la ciudad él jamás esperó un ataque tan salvaje por parte de Lincoln y ahora tuvo que reposicionar a todos los equipos de héroes renegados para poder responder adecuadamente al próximo movimiento de los "Heraldos del Fin".

– Con enemigos así… nunca la hay. – Comentó "Great-Strike" poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de "Flame". – Eso es ser un héroe… simplemente dar la cara por los inocentes. – El latino agregó estirándose mientras trataba de sonar relajado.

– Lo haces sonar tan fácil… – Se burló "Eternal" golpeando suavemente el hombro de "Great-Strike".

– Entrega especial. – Susurró "Death-Point" por el comunicador de Bobby y sin que los "Battle-Scars" se dieran cuenta, desde los ductos de ventilación que estaban exactamente sobre "Great-Strike" cayó un parásito neural en la mano del héroe, quien discretamente lo escondió dentro de su armadura.

– ¿Fácil? Je. – Se burló "Great-Strike". – Sólo es fácil cuando tienes algo por lo que vale la pena luchar. – El héroe agrego regresando a la computadora central, todos los equipos de héroes se movilizaron al oeste de la avenida Royal Woods y ahora estaban instalando todo el equipo que reunieron en los turbios movimientos que hicieron durante la noche. – Por cierto "Eternal" ¿Me puedes ayudar un momento? – Preguntó Bobby analizando los diagramas de unas armas de energía experimentales.

– Conoces mi identidad Bobby… ¿Por qué no usarla? – Preguntó algo incómoda.

– Bueno, nos adelantamos. – Informó "Flame" para luego retirarse del centro de mando, todos sabían que a su compañera le atraía Bobby, aunque creían que sólo era una admiración superficial, pues él fue el primero que se atrevió a gritar que la fuerza de seguridad encubría a los proveedores de armas de la asociación por alianzas turbias, pero de cualquier forma decidieron dejarles un tiempo a solas, podría ser el último.

– Bob… – Danna se detuvo cuando un rápido movimiento de "Great-Strike" la dejó inmovilizada.

Algo dolía en su nuca, como si se metiera dentro de su cabeza.

– Huésped: humano. Estructura nerviosa: conocida. Dominación: inminente. – Dijo una voz siniestra y robótica dentro de la mente de "Eternal", y de la nada la heroína había perdido el control de su cuerpo.

– Lo lamento Danna. – Confesó Bobby. – Pero tú eres quien hará la diferencia… aceptaré que me odies y maldigas, pero… Hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar… y yo lucharé con todo.

No importaba como se sentía o actuaba Danna, pues el parásito neural la tenía a su merced, aunque esa máquina no es capaz de emular a la perfección todas las muestras emocionales de su huésped, hay alguien, alguien que la conoce muy bien, específicamente una amiga desde la primaria que sí puede.

– No te lo tomes a mal Bobby. – Dijo Danna siendo controlada por Carol.

– ¿Q-Qué? – Preguntó el latino confundido, pero una fuerte bofetada le hizo mirar las computadoras del costado.

Antes de poder continuar, "Eternal" se había retirado con sus compañeros.

– No combina contigo. – Comentó Bobby sobándose el cuello, incluso con el casco, la bofetada fue muy fuerte. – ¿O tienes experiencia en rompimientos?

– ¿De huesos? Sí… También de corazones. – Dijo Carol algo incómoda, pero tampoco es que importara en momentos tan cruciales. – Ahora mueve a tus fuerzas, iremos con todo.

Junto a los "Battle-Scars", Bobby se movilizaba, con la tarea ya hecha y los equipos de héroes en posición podían enfrentar a sus enemigos sacándole el máximo provecho a sus habilidades.

* * *

En el lujoso interior del edificio del distrito financiero al que el equipo de villanos de la asociación "Death-eye" trasladó a las "Full House Gang" y sus acompañantes, toda la coordinación de los equipos de villanos de la asociación eran coordinados.

– Los signos vitales de los prisioneros indican están a punto de despertar. – Informó la adjutora de la asociación en el edificio.

– Bien. – Respondió "Universus". – Que los "Death-eye" los pongan en mi presencia. – Ordenó el villano en su característico tono soberbio y elegante.

Sus órdenes fueron obedecidas, y si bien las magulladas heroínas y sus acompañantes insultaban la elegancia del lugar, "Universus" lo permitió dada la importancia que esas chicas tenían para su maquinación personal.

– Bien hecho señores, por favor retírense. – Pidió cortésmente "Universus" desde su trono dorado cuyos soportes de brazo son elaboradas esculturas de lobos de plata adornados con joyas azules.

– Entendido. – Respondió el líder de los "Death-eye": "Eagle-Claw" mirando de reojo a "Universus" antes de retirarse, cosa que al líder de la asociación le pareció de lo más normal, por lo que fingió no haberlo visto, ya que él en particular sabía muy bien que en su organización no hay equipo de villanos que confíe en otro.

El atractivo hombre rubio no estaba usando su armadura, por lo que parecía un poco desacorde a la ornamentación de su salón, pero no por eso se veía mal, pues con su amplia carrera en el mundo del modelaje, además de sus facciones propias, era de los hombres que simplemente se veía bien sin importar dónde se encuentre.

– Bienvenidos. – Dijo "Universus" a sus invitados/prisioneros cuando despertaron. – Disculparán la sutileza de mi subordinado, pero su presencia aquí es en extremo necesaria. – Explicó el villano levantándose de su trono y dirigiéndose a sus invitados.

Lola de inmediato reconoció al actual Míster Universo, y por muy serio que fuera el asunto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el apuesto hombre que era. Cosa que compartió con los demás prisioneros, excepto con sus padres.

– Eres… ¿Eres un señor del crimen? – Preguntó Lynn sr en un tono tan serio y sombrío que hizo a su familia dudar de él.

– Jeje. – El apuesto hombre reía burlonamente ante tal suposición, aunque esta fuera lógica considerando la cantidad de información que Lynn sr tenía. – No, actualmente mi rango en la asociación es muy superior a un señor del crimen. – Respondió arrogante y mirando a sus invitados, quienes de inmediato se pusieron en posición para pelear.

– Atrás chicas. – Ordenó "Impact" preparándose para enfrentar a ese hombre junto a su esposo.

– No sabemos para qué nos trajeron aquí. – Sentenció "Shock-Wave". – Pero no tenemos nada que discutir con alguien de la asocia… – Lynn sr no pudo continuar, pues sus sentidos, al igual que los de su esposa e hijas, fueron completamente deslumbrados por el resplandor de una infinidad de estrellas, nubes y galaxias creándose y colapsando ante ellos. Entre novas de energía y agujeros negros la belleza ardía y se consumía para nacer de nuevo y florecer en un esplendor cuya belleza opacaba al anterior.

– ¿¡Qué te hace pensar que tienes elección!? Lynn Loud. – Gritó el hombre ante ellos y las deslumbrantes estrellas se ubicaron alrededor de todos los presentes. – Ye debiste notar quién soy. – Comentó "Universus" poniéndose su casco dorado.

– ¡Tú! – Gritó "Shock-Wave" lanzando de inmediato un choque telequinético contra el monstruo que los había secuestrado.

– Si yo fuera tú, pensaría mejor mi próximo movimiento. – Dijo el villano al tiempo en que las estrellas que sostenían a "The Queen of Spades" se movieron poniendo a la princesa Loud en el camino del ataque de su padre. – Espero que no reacciones así cuando plantemos cara a tu hijo: "Grand Final". – El monstruo añadió.

– ¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Lynn sr resignado, usar a los seres queridos de tu enemigo como rehenes es una estrategia demasiado baja, pero efectiva.

– Lo mismo que tú. – Respondió el monstruo liberando a "The Queen of Diamonds" y al resto de sus prisioneros. – Derrotar a los "Heraldos del Fin". – Sentenció el monstruo al tiempo en que los elegantes cuadros en las murallas eran reemplazados por pantallas en las que se mostraban diferentes datos.

– Que horror. – Comentó Rita cuando se actualizaron los datos de los sensores de la fuerza de seguridad (hackeados por la asociación).

El ataque de los demoledores "Muerte-Infierno" había diezmado toda la avenida Royal-Woods hasta el ayuntamiento, y claro, sus alrededores, lo que incrementó enormemente las bajas civiles al tratarse del barrio central de la ciudad.

– D-Diez mil… – Apreció Leni horrorizada al ver un número que seguía creciendo. Quizá su mente no llegara a entender el número mismo, pero siendo cinco dígitos ya sabía que era un número enorme, y al lado de las palabras "bajas civiles" parecía mucho más aterrador que en sus pruebas de matemáticas.

– Si no quieren que ese número siga aumentando, cooperen conmigo. – Sentenció el monstruo con una soberbia imponente mientras miraba a sus prisioneros, los cuales no se mostraban aterrados. – Debo decir que me disgusta su falta de respeto. – Agregó con un tono mucho más tosco.

– ¿Q-Qué? – Preguntó Lola confundida, pero nuevamente la inmensidad universal deslumbró a los prisioneros y antes de darse cuenta, estaban inmovilizadas.

– Les hice mi propuesta, pero se los había dicho antes, ustedes jamás tuvieron la elección para negarse. – Agregó poniendo en el cuello de Lynn sr y de Rita unas vanguardias "Suplicantes" en el protocolo huésped.

Rápidamente ambos fueron consumidos por una armadura negra.

El protocolo huésped de las vanguardias "Suplicantes" no llegaba ni a los talones de la capacidad de control de los parásitos neurales, por lo que no podía usar al máximo las habilidades de los huéspedes, pero sí podía extraer su energía.

– Y en cuanto a ustedes, señoritas. – "Universus" añadió. – Será mejor que no se atrevan a desafiarme si quieren que sus padres sigan con vida. – El villano amenazó mientras "Paladin" entraba al salón. – Ya sabes qué hacer. – Dijo el monstruo a "Paladin", quien sólo respondió con una reverencia, para luego retirarse. – Síganlo. – Ordenó "Universus" a las chicas Loud, quienes, sin más opción, le obedecieron.

* * *

Los "Heraldos del Fin" ya estaban en formación, siendo la primera línea de ataque, las apropiadamente llamadas "Líneas de Masacre" cubiertas en lava por la novena "Jerarca" de los "Heraldos del Fin": "Sky-Burner", quien, además, avanzaba con los monstruos de metal y furia.

– Del fuego y la sangre ¡Nos elevamos! – Gritó "Sky-Burner" al tiempo en que las "Líneas de Masacre" agitaron sus enormes cuchillas en furiosos rugidos mientras se paraban en sus patas traseras cual caballo de batalla antes de cargar contra el enemigo.

Un temblor leve se sintió cuando las monstruosas vanguardias regresaron a su posición apoyando con cientos de toneladas sus patas delanteras en la tierra.

Debajo de las vanguardias que conformaban la primera línea de ataque, avanzaban las vanguardias más ofensivas de los "Heraldos del Fin", las destructivas vanguardias "Grito de Guerra", cuya debilidad defensiva era compensada con creces por las poderosas vanguardias que "Death-Bringer" creó.

– ¿Estás seguro de que necesitamos más que esto? Señor oscuro. – Preguntó "Kaah'Narak" impresionada, si bien era sólo la primera línea de ataque, el poder que tenían con esa simple formación podría ser muy difícil de manejar incluso para el "Fuego de la Eternidad". – ¿Son sólo un montón de orgánicos blandengues?

– Que no te engañe la suavidad de su piel, "Kaah'Narak". – Le recordó el dios oscuro a la "Jerarca" de bajo rango. – En más de una ocasión nos superaron por pelear en condiciones desfavorables. – El dios oscuro se notó furioso, además de que las garras del caos comenzaron a manifestarse en su espalda. – En otras palabras: los subestimamos, y no es un error que esté dispuesto a cometer de nuevo… hablando de eso, espero que no te moleste que tomara prestado al "Fuego de la Eternidad". – El dios oscuro agregó y enormes nubes rojas se mostraron sobre la primera Línea de ataque.

– ¡Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre! – Gritaron al unísono cinco monstruosas vanguardias "Fuego de la Eternidad".

– Será un día de campo en el infierno. – Sentenció el dios oscuro cuando las vanguardias demoledoras "Muerte-Infierno" comenzaron a cargar su ráfaga atormentadora.

– Lo sabías ¿No es verdad? – Preguntó la "Jerarca" de bajo rango al ver que las esquirlas sangrientas que anteriormente el dios oscuro le ofreció ahora estaban equipadas en el centro de las gigantescas máquinas de muerte.

* * *

– Sin importar el vencedor ¡Esto se acaba hoy! – Gritó "Universus" desde la sima de uno de los edificios del distrito financiero, el cual, si bien estaba a muchas cuadras de la estatua del dios oscuro, se podría distinguir su ocupador a kilómetros, pues el brillo de la armadura que el monstruo no había usado desde los tiempos de la segunda generación era tan intenso como temible su leyenda. Incluso las armaduras de los "Heraldos del Fin" palidecían ante la de "Universus" en términos de detalles, ya que parecía que cada átomo en la resplandeciente y dorada armadura del monstruo había sido puesto ahí por la voluntad de quien la creó.

– ¡Hijo de tu p*ta madre! – Gritó "Sentence" asombrada al ver el inconfundible resplandor dorado.

– Espero no me hables a mí. – Respondió "Sperctre", su hijo y compañero con un tono de nerviosismo, pero tan vigorizado como su madre.

– ¡Sagradísima Molly! ¡"Universus" se une a la fiesta! – Celebró "Crusher", el líder del equipo "Despair", y junto a "Hammer", su único compañero, corrieron a la posición de "Universus".

– ¡Hagamos historia acólitos! – Gritó "Holy grail", líder del equipo de villanos "Head Bone", y seguida por sus sombríos compañeros avanzaron hacia la posición de la dorada armadura.

– ¡Ya estamos en la boca del infierno! ¡Que la muerte huya de nosotros! – Gritó "Demise", el líder de "Kill-zone" retirándose hacia el distrito financiero junto a sus asesinos.

Todos los villanos de la asociación se agruparían en la posición de "Universus" para hacer retroceder a los "Heraldos del Fin", o al menos todos los que se dirigieron hacia su líder, pues muchos simplemente huyeron.

Hasta el último de ellos sabía que todo se había perdido, todos tenían sus propios sueños, y sabiendo que la única forma de defenderlos es eliminando a los "Heraldos del Fin", gustosos acudieron para triunfar o morir junto a una y como una leyenda.

– Dragun… ni idea de si sobreviviste o no… pero si me escuchas viejo amigo, que te quede muy claro esto: Todos sabíamos que yo soy mejor luchador de larga distancia. – Se burló "Universus" preparándose para atacar.

Pese a la distancia a la que el monstruo se encontraba, pudo lanzar con facilidad una lluvia de lo que parecían ser constelaciones cual meteoritos hacia la estatua del dios oscuro.

– "Kaah'Narak". – Llamó el dios oscuro, y de las enormes vanguardias voladoras emanaron ráfagas de luz carmesí mientras apuntaban al noroeste, específicamente al sector aéreo del edificio desde donde "Universus" disparó los hermosos y celestiales proyectiles. – ¡Que desaten su furia!

– ¡Nada prevalece ante mí! – Sentenciaron las vanguardias "Fuego de la Eternidad" una furiosa lluvia de rayos fue desatada.

El impacto de la lluvia de proyectiles contra la ráfaga de rayos fue un espectáculo simplemente asombroso, entre las lanzas térmicas de las vanguardias atravesando las galaxias y convirtiéndolas en hermosas explosiones de las que el brillante polvo de estrellas era desprendido en su extinción, y las constelaciones aplastando con sus centros de gravedad a los furiosos rayos carmesí, hasta al más esplendoroso de los espectáculos pirotécnicos se sentiría humillado, y hasta el último de los que presenciaron el impacto quedaría maravillado.

– Así que la asociación custodia el noroeste… – Comentó "Grand Final" bastante divertido, no sólo al fin dejaron de esconderse, sino que ahora son los primeros en plantarle cara. – ¡No me subestimes! – Gritó el dios oscuro al tiempo en que miles de garras carmesí brotaron de su espalda, las garras del caos buscaban la cabeza de "Universus".

– ¡Nos unimos a la batalla! – Gritó el comandante Faraday desde una flota de cazas furtivos elevándose por sobre los "Heraldos del Fin". – Inicia el bombardeo.

Una lluvia de los misiles quiebra orbes fue desatada sobre la cabeza del dios oscuro desde los cazas experimentales de la compañía Defensor, quienes habían burlado los sensores de los "Heraldos del Fin" permitiendo a los cazas camuflados de la compañía, no sólo infiltrarse en el territorio del dios oscuro, sino que llegar hasta él.

– ¿¡Cómo es posible!? – Gritó "Chaos Crown" cargando un orbe vacío gigante y lleno de orbes del caos que harían explotar los misiles y el orbe vacío para contener la energía de las explosiones.

– ¡Activen el salto de transposición! – Ordenó "Kaah'Narak" y los "Fuegos de la Eternidad" despejaron el área.

– "Muerte-Infierno" – Ordenó el dios oscuro en lo que las garras del caos se desviaban para atacar a los cazas de la compañía Defensor.

– ¡Mueran! – Gritaron los demoledores "Muerte-Infierno" disparando contra los resplandecientes proyectiles de "Universus" cuyo avance se había reanudado al tiempo en que "Kaah'Narak" ordenó el salto.

– ¡Lancen los rastreadores! ¡Debemos acabar con esa artillería! – Ordenó el comandante Faraday

– Han aprendido… – Comentó el dios oscuro al ver que los cazas se alejaban, pero los misiles que dispararon sorteaban las garras del caos en su camino hacia la artillería. – Pero simplemente soy más poderoso. – Finalizó reformando las garras del caos para unir las garras dándoles un aspecto de aletas de pez, las cuales bloqueaban por completo el camino de los misiles.

Las explosiones fueron poderosas, logrando dañar las extremidades del caos que el dios oscuro generaba, pero dado que eran como agua, estas se recuperaron rápidamente y se contrajeron regresando con su amo.

– ¡Maxwell! No son como las mantarrayas de los alrededores, estos resisten a los misiles ¡Retirada pilotos! Volveremos con más poder de fuego. – Ordenó el comandante Faraday al tiempo en que los cazas activaron sus armas secundarias, sin más misiles las vanguardias "Sable-Muerte" que fueron neutralizadas en los alrededores volverían por ellos. – P-Pero qué…

– ¡Sin prisioneros! ¡Sin sobrevivientes! – Gritó "Kaah'Narak" desde una de las vanguardias "Fuego de la Eternidad", los cinco navíos se transposicionaron sobre los cazas, aunque sólo una vanguardia "Fuego de la Eternidad" estaba apuntando contra ellos, específicamente la que tenía una versión enorme de la empuñadura espada de la "Jerarca" de bajo rango. – ¡Saboreen su extinción!

La enorme esquirla sangrienta que el dios oscuro le había obsequiado fue utilizada para formar un orbe de la muerte cuyo poder no tenía precedentes.

– ¡Morirán dolorosamente! – Gritó el "Fuego de la Eternidad" activando sus armas inferiores. Estaba en una posición en la que tenía ventaja al estar sobre los cazas y aunque el orbe de la muerte sería suficiente para acabar con esa miserable flotilla, nunca estaba demás asegurarse, por lo que din vacilación o piedad, disparó los orbes del caos contra los cazas.

– ¡Están sobre nosotros! ¡Lancen las cápsulas de inserción! – Ordenó el comandante, pero el orbe de la muerte consumió la vida de todos los tripulantes de la flota.

Para el dios oscuro fue un espectáculo hermoso, cuando la vida es consumida la mente sufre de forma agónica hasta que la muerte de las neuronas elimina la conciencia y la subconciencia, cuando la vida está en peligro, los sentidos se activan y son más eficientes de lo que serían en otras circunstancias, de ahí viene la expresión de ver pasar la vida frente a tus ojos, y dado eso es que, por muy rápido que fuera, todos ellos pasaron una vida de sufrimiento antes de morir.

– Creo que ganaré esta guerra yo sola. – Desafió arrogante la "Jerarca" de bajo rango, gracias a que fue su voluntad pura e implacable la que conjuró al orbe de la muerte, ella podía mantener con facilidad el enorme orbe sin que se desestabilizara o la atacara a ella o al "Fuego de la Eternidad" que lo transportaba, y siendo ese orbe una defensa efectiva contra prácticamente todo lo que le lanzaran, junto con las torretas defensivas, el blindaje y los escudos de la vanguardia misma, sólo es cuestión de moverla por toda la ciudad para acabar con todos sus enemigos.

Lincoln sólo sonrió, pues los sondeos biológicos indicaban una gran cantidad de actividad en los muelles, al igual que en el sureste. Todos acudían a la batalla.

* * *

 **Y con eso concluye este episodio.**

 **¡Ahora sí se armó! Los demás bandos no tardarán en unirse a la pelea y ¡Lincoln es feliz! :D  
La batalla ya se ha cobrado muchas vidas y es cuestión de tiempo, yo iría unos 10 episodios más (aunque MUY probablemente me equivoque y sean más, como ha pasado con todas mis estimaciones xD) **

**Ya no hay mucho que plantear salvo ¿Quiénes morirán?**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Pirata: Los clones y Haiku serán el inicio literalmente de otro fic mucho menos oscuro que en el que estaban antes. xD Oh, creo que sí era Sangre de Hermanos, muchos fic de not such luck fueron mi combustible para seguir escribiendo odio y dolor en esta historia. xD Tal parece que la muerte de "Mutilador" no cumplió tus expectativas, lo siento. :( pero sí murió.**

 **Neozura: Oh sí ¿Qué te parece el "Grand Final", por decirlo de alguna forma, completo? Hay muchas cosas que ni yo me esperaba xD Y como las dos más grandes posibilidades ya deben estar en las mentes de los pocos seguidores que quedan de esta historia, creo que sería muy interesante que me comentes si es o no lo que te esperabas una vez la historia finalice. xD ¡Sobre Darcy no prometo nada!**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Bienvenido hermano, se te extrañó mucho en estos páramos invadidos por los "Heraldos del Fin". xD Espero te recuperes de lo que te haya tenido hospitalizado. Me alegra que los enfrentamientos te gusten, es lo que más disfruto escribir. xD Sobre Carolina Davis, o sobre cualquier persona, el sólo hecho de respirar es más que suficiente para que los "Heraldos del Fin" quieran matarla. Respondiendo tu pregunta sobre o que hará: nada en particular, ya se acabaron las misiones en cubiertas, ahora sólo se viene la batalla. Sobre la pelea de "Mutilador", realmente quería hacer algo que tomara a todos por sorpresa, y veo que lo logré. xD Incluso me comentaron que la misión de los clones terminó en la parte 8 del arco. :) Me alegra que te gustaran los motivos, la verdad pensé que no iba a ser del agrado general la reacción de Lynn, y aunque tienes razón en las escalas de poderes, la mentalidad de que incluso el más grande castillo de arena está hecho de miles de pequeños granos. Y es cierto que los transportes de "Purifier" no lograron evacuar, pero los transportes "Hercules" son otra historia, aunque en todos los casos si los transportes se quedan solos, se acabó, todo dependerá de si son capaces de protegerlos apropiadamente. Aunque sobre encarar a Lincoln, aún hay fuerza en Royal Woods para hacerle frente. Sobe lo de la telekinesis de Lily y Lana, si, ambas las tienen dormidas, Lincoln y Linka no por algo que se explicará pronto. Las ironías de las Louds, esta historia ha estado llena de ironías. Lisa y Darcy aún tienen un papel que desempeñar, en el próximo episodio se dará a entender que fue de esos tres infantes. Incluso si usara el parásito neural en un "Jerarca", ese "Jerarca" y sus vanguardias serían el único apoyo que tendrá para lo que se le viene a Carol, necesita un poder mayor. Los pensamientos de "Mutilador" habrían sido maldecirse por su impulsividad al momento de no darse cuenta del engaño de Linka, pero no es de los que piden piedad o claman por su vida. No es que fuera un mal padre, él crio a su hijo biológico y a los clones de sus nietas según sus principios y como él fue criado (su padre participó en la primera generación de monstruos), y la enfermedad de Lincoln es algo que el peliblanco ocultó demasiado bien. Lincoln le dijo eso último a Liberty porque si ellos deseaban cambiar el mundo para mejor, sería buena idea matar al bebé Lincoln o directamente evitar que nazca, después de todo en ese mundo hay esquirlas sangrientas, la posibilidad de que "Grand Final" vuelva a alzarse existe. Tú lo dijiste, se vino lo bueno, espero te haya gustado el inicio. Gracias por el ánimo mi amigo.**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos luego. :)**


	81. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 12)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 12):**

 **El Valor Brilla en la Eterna Oscuridad**

– ¡Carolina! – Gritó Maxwell cuando la general Davis fue regresada a la base de operaciones de la compañía Defensor.

– Su condición es estable, pero debe descansar. – Informó uno de los especialistas que la trajo de regreso. – Ella insistió en que esas armas debían ser producidas en masa, que son la clave para detener a los "Heraldos del Fin", y le encomendó a usted esa tarea. – Finalizó el especialista apuntando a Maxwell con su arma al igual que su compañero.

– ¿Acepta la tarea? – Preguntó el otro especialista entregándole a Maxwell el portafolios con las municiones modificadas con el anulador heráldico al tiempo en que el mejor escuadrón de tiradores de la compañía Defensor se presentaba ante el líder científico.

– Yo… Wrangler Maxwell, acepto la tarea. – Sentenció el científico sabiendo que la única forma de ayudar ahora es esa, eso es lo que Davis habría deseado.

Siete motocicletas salían de la estación de la compañía Defensor con una carga más valiosa que sus propias vidas, además de la potencial capacidad de salvar a siete mil millones de personas más, y sabiendo la importancia de su deber, es que con todo su pesar Maxwell no titubeó cuando vio que el cañón fisurador de una vanguardia "Fuego de la Eternidad" ubicada sobre la estatua del dios oscuro impactó contra la base de su compañía.

* * *

– ¡Incluso la asociación intenta proteger esta ciudad! – Gritó el ejecutor Marcial desde el centro de operaciones en el muelle de Royal Woods, el hombre se encontraba asombrado y casi sin poder creer el reporte de uno de los vigías. El ahora gran ejecutor miró a su espalda y vio que los transportes estaban listos para partir, al igual que sus cazas escoltas, por lo que su presencia ya no era necesaria ahí. – ¿Qué hay de los otros ejecutores? – Preguntó Marcial.

– Ni una palabra señor. – Respondió el vigía algo decepcionado, pero al ver que la expresión de Marcial no cambió en absoluto, su valor regresó.

– Es el momento de movilizar todo lo que tenemos al frente de batalla "Purifier" ¡Hoy triunfaremos! – Declaró el gran ejecutor, aunque era evidente su inferioridad carismática en comparación a su difunto predecesor.

Con todo el poder que tenían de las fuerzas del anterior gran ejecutor y el actual, además de los "Gladiadores", "Purifier" era realmente poderoso, y el dios oscuro pronto lo vería.

– ¡Enemigo avistado! – Declaró un "Gladiador" del escuadrón de sondeo.

La estrategia de "Purifier" siempre apuntaba a la victoria a través del mínimo sacrificio de soldados, por lo que entre sus líneas no empleaban peones desechables no-robóticos. Y dado que ahora "Purifier" es la organización que más información tiene de las tácticas de avance y algunas vanguardias de los "Heraldos del Fin", y ya tenían lista una estrategia para enfrentar esa formación de ataque.

– ¡Combatiendo al enemigo! – Declaró el "Gladiador" líder de la línea de contraataque listo para detener el avance de las "Líneas de Masacre".

El avance de esas monstruosidades blindadas es algo demasiado peligroso, pues su capacidad arrolladora destruiría a todo campeón y desplazadores de "Purifier" en su camino, y no estaba del todo claro si el acabar con sus "Jerarcas" inutilizaría a las vanguardias, por lo que detenerlas es prioritario, y sólo tenían una forma de hacerlo.

– ¡A cubierto soldados! – Gritó el "Gladiador" líder de la línea de contraataque quien sabía que su golpe contra uno de esos monstruos generaría una peligrosa onda de choque que podría barrerlos, lo que, si bien no los destruiría, rompería su formación.

Pero el impacto no causó ni la más mínima brisa.

La "Línea de Masacre" se desfiguró enormemente, las secciones de su coraza comenzaron a expandirse e iluminarse para luego regresar a su tamaño normal, mientras el brillo parecía tomar camino hacia sus cuchillas.

La coraza de esos monstruos no es sólo adaptable para fortificarse ante los impactos, ahora también poseían capacidad de absorción y redirección de impacto, lo que les permitía lidiar con amenazas pequeñas pero poderosas.

El líder de la línea de contraataque logró resistir contra el impacto potenciado de las cuchillas de la vanguardia, pero no sin daños.

– Montón de idiotas. – Se burló la segunda "Jerarca": "Purge", quien lideraba la carga de avance hacia el norte, particularmente por la avenida Royal Woods, la cual estaba siendo protegida por "Purifier". – ¿Creen que pueden detenernos? – La "Jerarca" declaró triunfante.

Sus vanguardias "Inmortalizador" se introducían en las "Líneas de Masacre", y mientras estas estuvieran intactas podrían, no sólo para repararlas aún después de recibir los daños más peligrosos, sino que también para acelerar la evolución de sus corazas, lo que en este caso les permitía usar el poder de los impactos que recibían.

– ¡La estrategia de contraataque falló! – Gritó el "campeón" líder de la fuerza de exterminio, la cual debería acabar con los "Gritos de Guerra" cuando las monstruosidades blindadas dejaran de protegerlos. – ¡Activen los escudos!

– ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó frustrado el gran ejecutor Marcial.

– Señor, un agente de la compañía Defensor afirma poder ayudarnos. – Informó un campeón de guardia en el centro de comando de "Purifier".

– Saquen de aquí al intruso. – Ordenó el gran ejecutor concentrándose en el mapa holográfico desde el que monitoreaba la batalla.

– ¡Soy Wrangler Maxwell! – Gritó el intruso abriéndose paro a la oficina. – Líder del equipo de investigación de la compañía Defensor, los actuales únicos poseedores de las armas capaces de dañar a los Heraldos. – El intruso añadió y algunos puntos rojos aparecieron en el mapa holográfico. – La compañía Defensor ha desarrollado armas que pueden dañar a los "Heraldos del Fin", pero nuestro enemigo destruyó nuestras instalaciones… y casi todos los valientes soldados murieron. – Wrangler se detuvo un momento, no era fácil enfrentar lo que sucedió, pero por su legado y su líder es que tendría que sobreponerse a su pesar y proseguir. – Sin comunicaciones no podemos pedir refuerzos o enviar los planos… ustedes son los únicos con el equipamiento para replicarlas. – Informó Wrangler pensando en sus difuntos compañeros.

– Si lo que dices es cierto ¿Puedes probarlo? – Preguntó el gran ejecutor.

– Los señalados en el mapa son los tiradores de la compañía Defensor, sus municiones están modificadas con cargas del anulador heráldico. – Informó Wrangler señalando a los puntos rojos que aparecieron en el mapa holográfico. – Detengan al enemigo. – Wrangler ordenó por su comunicador.

– ¿¡Pero qué!? – Gritó "Purge" cuando la "Línea de Masacre" en la que ella iba fue reventada.

Los tiradores se habían concentrado en esa vanguardia y gracias al anulador heráldico es que las propiedades adaptativas de su coraza fueron eliminadas, y luego sus puntos débiles fueron objetivos directos de los tiradores, logrando destruir al enorme monstruo. Para la "Jerarca" fue fácil deducir el origen de los disparos y no perdió tiempo en mandarles varios orbes infernales para hacerlos pagar por su insolencia. – Imposible… ¡"Gritos de Guerra" lancen los enjambres de cuchillas! ¡Debemos arrasar con esta ciudad con todo nuestro poder! – Ordenó la "Jerarca" al ver que los orbes infernales, con la capacidad de consumir y castigar todo lo que entre en ellos fueron reventados como burbujas por esas municiones.

Gracias a la coraza de "Purge" es que ella pudo resistir a esas municiones pese al impacto del anulador heráldico, pero su efecto fue algo problemático para sus fuerzas.

Con las propiedades de las corazas de las "Líneas de Masacre" anuladas por las municiones de los tiradores de la compañía Defensor, las cosas no pintaban bien.

– Como puede ver, ahora el enemigo es vulnerable a su estrategia. – Informó Wrangler. – Con sus instalaciones, "Purifier" podrá producir en masa los anuladores heráldicos. – El científico añadió mirando al consternado gran ejecutor.

– Señor ¡Las líneas enemigas están en caos! – Informó el "Gladiador" al ver que las "Líneas de Masacre" no avanzaban, en situaciones normales esos monstruos no dudarían en avanzar sin importar qué, pero con su "Jerarca" así de confundida…

– Que la fuerza de contraataque avance ¡Háganlos retroceder! – Ordenó el gran ejecutor para luego dirigirse a Maxwell. – Tiene mi autorización para disponer del remanente de Archon para la fabricación de sus armas. – Sentenció el gran ejecutor a lo que el científico accedió con una reverencia, pero antes de voltear para retirarse. – Y mi agradecimiento por salvar a mis fuerzas, Wrangler Maxwell.

El científico habría jurado que la determinación de ese hombre era tan veraz como la de la general Davis, lo que aumentó su determinación para la lucha, haciéndolo tomar camino a las instalaciones que desde ahora dirigirá.

– ¡Posición defensiva! – Ordenó "Guillotine" y las "Líneas de Masacre" se agacharon para proteger a los "Gritos de Guerra". – ¡Apunten a los "Gladiadores"! – La décima "Jerarca" ordenó y los "enjambres de navajas" fueron disparados hacia los "Gladiadores" que ahora avanzaban hacia ellos.

Por la información que "Kaah'Narak" les había compartido, el efecto de los anuladores heráldicos es temporal, y habiendo reducido a cenizas sus instalaciones, no podrían construirlas en masa, por lo que en cualquier momento se acabará su efecto y as "Líneas de Masacre" volverán a luchar, pero hasta entonces deben proteger a su fuerza de ataque principal.

– ¡"Purifier" triunfa! – Gritó un "Gladiador" evadiendo el enjambre de navajas para golpear a una "Línea de Masacre". Acto seguido el objeto de su golpe fue envuelto en una esfera de luz, para luego explotar.

Ese "Gladiador" empleaba la prisión destructiva, un arma letal que puede burlar los escudos, en condiciones normales no habría tenido efecto en la coraza adaptativa de las "Líneas de Masacre", pero sin la habilidad de redirección de energía, esta prisión no sólo golpeó a la vanguardia blindada, sino que también al "Grito de Guerra".

Ese había sido un duro golpe para los "Heraldos del Fin", una de las piezas primordiales de su ejército había sido destruida, no sólo indicando que los cimientos de sus fuerzas podían flaquear, sino que también rompiendo su formación.

– ¡Protegiendo a nuestros guerreros! – Gritó "Guillotine" al tiempo en que sus propias vanguardias se unían a la batalla.

Las vanguardias "Profana-tierras" de superioridad total, voladoras y del tamaño de un caza, no perdieron tiempo en lanzar su niebla de distorsión alrededor de las vanguardias formando una nube mortal dentro de la que cualquier orgánico y e incluso los "Heraldos del Fin" enemigos de la "Jerarca" se derretirían dolorosamente.

– ¡No hay enemigo al que "Purifier" tema! – Gritó otro "Gladiador" poseedor de la prisión destructiva saltando hacia una "Línea de Masacre" en modo defensivo, sólo para golpear al aire.

– Je. – "Guillotine" no pudo evitar sentirse contenta, pues no dejaba de divertirle que sus enemigos creyeran que se trata de una niebla tan simple, la niebla de distorsión no sólo tiene propiedades corrosivas, sino que también puede comunicarse con la "Matriz de Guerra" permitiendo proteger o anular a cualquier cosa dentro de ella, pero si bien el tamaño de la niebla de distorsión era grande, lo que permitía causar mucho daño, además de ocultar lo que estuviera dentro, sólo podía proteger o neutralizar a un objetivo dentro de esta por cada "Profana-tierras".

– ¡"P-Purifier" … prevale…! – El "Gladiador" de la prisión destructiva intentó gritar, pero un enjambre de navajas fue transposicionado a su alrededor, lo que lo despedazó, pues su fuerza física heredada de su base genética no fue suficiente para resistir al devastador ataque desde todas las direcciones.

– ¡Elimine esa niebla comandante! – Ordenó el gran ejecutor al "Gladiador" líder de la línea de contraataque, pero dado que él también estaba en la niebla de distorsión, no pudo escucharlo, y tampoco es como si hiciera falta, estando en territorio enemigo y sin poder escapar, lo único posible es encontrar o crear una zona segura, para lo que se dispuso a golpear al suelo, gracias a las ondas expansivas que su habilidad le permitía formar, el eliminar la niebla le sería sencillo.

El impacto sí se concretó esta vez y logró su cometido, pero con lo que no contaba es con verse rodeado por "Líneas de Masacre" recargadas.

Sabiendo que ni su habilidad ni su fuerza es útil contra estos enemigos, sin perder tiempo el "Gladiador" intentó escapar de un poderoso salto hacia el norte.

– ¡Nada prevalece ante mí! – Gritó la vanguardia "Fuego de la Eternidad" que se dirigía al norte disparando el cañón fisurador contra el "Gladiador".

El líder de la fuerza de contraataque cayó entre las "Líneas de Masacre", con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo carbonizada, moriría en cuestión de segundos, pero los "Heraldos del Fin" no le darían ese placer, por lo que un orbe de la muerte disparado hacia él desde el "Fuego de la Eternidad" se encargó de darle una dolorosa muerte digna del dios oscuro.

El "Fuego de la Eternidad" no perdió tiempo y atacó las posiciones de los tiradores de la compañía Defensor, reduciéndolos a cenizas, el rayo del cañón fisurador es sólo una concentración de la energía liberada por el orbe fisurador, y como el núcleo del orbe no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de las ondas del anulador heráldico, este no le afectó de ninguna manera.

Sin el refuerzo de la compañía Defensor, las fuerzas de "Purifier" se retiraban, no tenían forma de combatir a los "Heraldos del Fin" potenciados con los "Profana-tierras" y al "Fuego de la Eternidad" sólo con sus "Gladiadores".

– Lleven ese monstruo al frente de batalla ¡No podemos permitir que nuestras fuerzas sean masacradas! – Ordenó el gran ejecutor asombrado por el rápido trabajo de Maxwell.

– Los planos y modelos ya estaban listos, sólo fue cosa de cargarlos en las fábricas del remanente de Archon. – Informó el científico por el comunicador. – En diez minutos estará listo otro.

– Bien hecho Maxwell, "Purifier" honrará su nombre y esfuerzo. – Sentenció el gran ejecutor volviendo a concentrarse en el mapa holográfico. – Carguen esta arma en un caza "Mano invisible" y despliéguenla contra ese monstruo. – Ordenó el gran ejecutor apuntando al "Fuego de la Eternidad", acto seguido un punto amarillo con una señal de advertencia apareció en el mapa holográfico representando al caza que transportaba el arma que Maxwell le había entregado.

– Carolina Davis… – Susurró Maxwell. – Fuiste una gran soldado, cabo, comandante, y general… siempre te seguí, pero ahora… donde sea que estés, tendrás que esperarme ¡Somos los Defensores del Hombre!

* * *

Los "Battle-Scars" avanzaban hacia el noroeste de la estatua del dios oscuro, "Great-Strike" les había ordenado adelantarse en lo que él terminaba con las coordinaciones de posiciones.

Era algo incómodo que "Eternal" no hubiera dicho una sola palabra, pero también comprensible para sus compañeros considerando lo que intuían que sucedía, tanto que no notaron que se trataba de una vanguardia "Suplicante" bien disfrazada.

* * *

Desde la estatua del dios oscuro avanzando en dirección noreste las vanguardias "Muerte-Infierno" clase demoledor se dirigían hacia "Universus", dado que el poder del monstruo estaba a la par con el de los demoledores, sería lo mejor acercar el campo de explosiones a él, no sin antes haber limpiado el camino, para lo que la formación de vanguardias que constituía la primera línea de ataque fue enviada.

– ¡No dejen de atacar! – Gritó "Holly-Grail" apuntando con su parasol hacia las vanguardias "Línea de Masacre". – "Blaylock" ¡Concentra tu ataque en los huecos que dejan mis bombas en la lava! – Ordenó la dama.

"Holly-Grail" era una chica esvelta en un vestido negro muy elegante que usaba bombas químicas con forma de calabaza que almacenaba en su parasol tan negro como su cabello y vestido y cuyo rostro estaba oculto tras un velo de novia.

Las bombas de la villana al parecer alejaban la masa de lava que "Sky-Burner" tenía cubriendo a las vanguardias, pero eso aún dejaba el tema de su blindaje externo.

– ¡Vamos! – Gritó "Nosferatu" al tiempo en que numerosas lápidas emergieron de la tierra y atraparon a las "Líneas de Masacre" inmovilizándolas. Un villano con una bata de científico que muy seguramente tenía una armadura debajo o era de fibras resistentes, y su rostro era oculto apropiadamente tras una máscara de Nosferatu… muy elaborada considerando la fluidez de sus movimientos faciales.

– ¡Una estaca! – Dijo "Blaylock" en un tono sombrío al tiempo en que aparecía sobre ella una enorme estaca de plata esculpida con figuras siniestras, la cual combinaba a la perfección con el vestido de novia negro que portaba la villana.

– ¡Estacas directo al pecho! – Gritó "Lestat" apareciendo detrás de la estaca, la cual tomó una enorme velocidad al ser golpeada por el villano en la dirección de las vanguardias enemigas, específicamente hacia el hueco abierto por las bombas de "Holly-Grail".

– ¡No lo harán! – Gritó "Nosferatu" formando dos enormes lápidas alrededor de su objetivo, evitando que los demás intervinieran.

Sólo bastó un golpe de las poderosas cuchillas de la "Línea de Masacre" para destruir las lámidas que impedían sus movimientos y luego la estaca dirigida hacia los huecos en su protección externa.

– ¡No! – "Holly-Grail" estaba consternada al ver que su estrategia no tenía efecto alguno sobre las vanguardias "Línea de Masacre", las cuales resistían a todo lo que les lanzaban. – ¡Retirada "Head-Bone"! – Ordenó la villana al ver que el enemigo seguía ganando terreno. – ¿En serio enfrentaste esto "Gimmick"? – Se preguntó "Holly-Grail" mirando de reojo a las vanguardias.

– ¡Mueran por el dios oscuro! – Gritó "Sky-Burner" al tiempo en que las vanguardias "Grito de Guerra" lanzaban sus enjambres de chuchillas hacia los villanos en retirada.

– ¡Aaahhh! – Gritaron los "Bone-Head" al ser desbaratados por el inclemente ataque de las vanguardias "Grito de Guerra".

– Ha… ha… – "Holly Grail" respiraba pesadamente, el implacable huracán de navajas no logró matarla, aunque la villana lo habría deseado. Miró hacia un lado y se horrorizó al ver a "Nosteratu" despedazado.

Era una vista aterradora, no había lava ni ceniza, sólo sangre fluyendo en pequeños arroyos interrumpidos por los restos destrozados de ropas, armaduras y armas de los que fueron lo bastante estúpidos como para oponerse al dios oscuro, pero lo peor eran los temblores, ella sabía lo que significaba: Las "Líneas de Masacre" siguen marchando.

– Lucy Loud… – Susurró la villana con su último aliento y furia. – ¡"Grand Final"! – Su voz comenzó a quebrarse, pero sin importar qué, debía decirlo. – ¡Te maldigo sangre Loud! ¡Los perseguiré hasta el fin del universo! ¿¡Me oyen!? – La villana maldecía histérica.

– Debes saber que: – Dijo "Sky-Burner" bajando de la "Línea de Masacre" de en medio de la formación para luego levantar a la villana. – "Grand Final" acepta gustoso tu maldición. – Dijo la "Jerarca" para luego soltarla y reanudar la marcha de sus fuerzas.

"Holly-Grail" sólo pudo mirarla impotente mientras los temblores se reanudaron, habiendo perdido ambas piernas y con múltiples laceraciones internas, lo último que vería es la parte inferior de la pata de una "Línea de Masacre".

– Así que no era una máscara. – Apreció el dios oscuro bastante intrigado, siempre creyó que ese "Nosferatu" tenía una máscara, pero resulta que simplemente era horrendo… – Los otros bichos raros del club de funebreros de Lucy y Haiku parecían humanos normales… – O al menos lo hacían hasta antes de ser desbaratados por los "Enjambres de navajas".

El avance de las vanguardias no podía ser frenado tan fácilmente, y los equipos de villanos defendiendo el edificio de "Universus" lo estaban comprobando de muy mala manera, pero su líder tenía sus propias y terribles ocupaciones.

– Bien… Demonios. – Dijo "Universus" cuando sintió que los huesos de sus piernas se estaban quebrando.

De por sí que un solo hombre estuviera haciendo frente a la artillería de los "Heraldos del Fin" era asombroso, los orbes atormentadores que usaban los demoledores "Muerte-Infierno" como arma principal eran pequeños y disparados de a miles, lo que hacía imposible su intercepción individual, por lo que la única forma de detenerlos todos es con un poder masivo, cosa que "Universus" estaba logrando, pero al momento de que las vanguardias "Fuego de la Eternidad" se dispersaron y ahora apuntaban hacia él, las cosas no eran tan fáciles de manejar.

– No sé ni me importa como viviste, pero morirás como un insecto. – Comentó "Kaah'Narak" con una de las vanguardias "Fuego de la Eternidad" acercándose al distrito financiero detrás de los demoledores "Muerte-Infierno".

Si "Universus" dejaba de disparar, los orbes atormentadores arrasarían con el distrito, aunque eso no le importaba en absoluto, tenía más edificios, pero no había muchos más dispuestos a luchar contra "Grand Final". – ¿¡Dónde estás "Death-Point"!? ¿¡En esto consistía tu gran plan para derrotar a "Grand Final"!? – El líder de la asociación exigió al aire en su frustración, con su armadura destrozada no sólo había perdido su característica elegancia, sino que también muchos puntos de apoyo, dejando el débil suelo como único soporte para su devastador despliegue de poder.

– ¿Acaso te duele la espalda? Abuelo. – Preguntó la tercera "Jerarca" llegando a la azotea del edificio y discimulando su cansancio, fue una dura maratón el cruzar toda la ciudad para llegar al distrito financiero. – Quizá te afecta la edad. – Carol agregó al tiempo en que su principal protegida, quien también viajó ese trayecto caminaba hacia "Universus".

– Que gusto que lo lograras. – Comentó "Universus" aliviado.

– No preguntaré si dudabas de mí, sólo… Bien hecho. – Dijo Carol algo deleitada al ver detalladamente al villano, al parecer cada vez la influencia de los nanobots en su cerebro era menor… Y quizá por eso podía sentir el sonrojo de ver la ropa de excelente calidad que "Universus" vestía bajo su armadura, o quizá por el marcado cuerpo… o su rostro esculpido por ángeles.

– Te traje a los malditos que pediste. – Informó "Universus" tratando de parecer confiado, pero sus piernas temblaban, lo que hizo a Carol darse cuenta de que él en verdad estaba dándolo todo por la esperanza que ella le dio…

Las vanguardias "Suplicantes" de inmediato se infiltraron en el edificio de "Universus". La instalación de la asociación en ese edificio no tenía nada de normal, pues los individuos más fuertes en términos de capacidad destructiva en los registros de la asociación habían sido trasladados ahí.

La temible organización no se quedó descansando durante la noche, después de todo hubo cientos de misiones de captura, secuestro y rescate de individuos específicos por todo el estado. Dado que no había aparente relación en los pocos secuestros que fueron reportados es que no se evaluó como un caso de secuestro en masa coordinado, además el rebelar que varios "Cerdos de Guerra" fueron secuestrados o simplemente que desaparecieron durante la noche resultaría dañino para la moral pública, por lo que casi cada sujeto cuya habilidad implicara el uso de una alta carga de energía biológica estaba confinado en el edificio, inconsciente y listo para formar parte del plan de "Death-Point".

– Es hora de darle a "Grand Final" una muestra del poder de la asociación. – Sentenció Carol y sus vanguardias "Suplicantes", las cuales se encontraban en el primer nivel del edificio se acoplaron a los indefensos prisioneros, logrando una suerte de control que les permitiría usar su habilidad de forma burda pero efectiva, pero más importante, forzar su producción de energía, la cual es una tarea en extremo agotadora, pero sus cuerpos resistirán lo suficiente.

– Somos uno… a las órdenes de "Death-Point". – Sentenciaron los prisioneros al tiempo en que sus amos "Suplicantes" mostraban una de sus más importantes cualidades: los de enlaces de energía que les permitía repartir o concentrar el poder que todos poseyeran en un solo miembro de la red.

– Es ¡Demasiado! – Gritó Danna con un evidente dolor en su voz, el estar unida a ese enorme circuito de energía la hacía el punto de escape de toda esa energía.

"Death-Point" no perdió tiempo y activó el parásito neural para que "Eternal" le transfiriera toda la energía que era dirigida a su cuerpo sin necesidad de estar físicamente unida al enlace de energía, el caso de la castaña no es sólo extraerle la energía, es necesario controlar su poder a un nivel que los "Suplicantes" no pueden alcanzar, y "Death-Point" supo que valió la pena al momento de ser el objetivo de toda esa energía.

– Si… ¡Siento el poder de mis adoradores! – La "Jerarca" declaró algo embrutecida, pues usando esa red de energía ahora tenía un poder inmenso… pero debía reservar sus fuerzas para el próximo desafío, por lo que puso una última vanguardia "Suplicante" en la espalda de "Universus" e hizo que "Eternal" comenzara a transferirle la energía para que quien la usara fuera "Universus". – ¡Adelante mis esclavos! ¡Maten a los "Heraldos del Fin"! – Gritó "Death-Point" apuntando con su espada a la estatua del dios oscuro.

– ¡Woah! – Gritó "Universus" asombrado, el poder que era transferido a él era demasiado, por lo que escapaba a través de sus proyectiles. Tanta era la energía que el monstruo realmente sintió que quería gritar el nombre de su ataque, cosa que jamás haría por la ineficacia de esa acción.

En lugar de estrellas o constelaciones, ahora el ataque de "Universus" parecía ser una lluvia de supernovas, la cual arrasó rápidamente con la vanguardia de demoledores "Muerte-Infierno" y ahora avanzaba hacia el trono del dios oscuro.

Dado que se había comprobado que los ataques de "Universus", al igual que los orbes infernales, podían cambiar su curso, y dado su enorme número, no valía la pena intentar esquivarlos.

– ¡Nada prevalece ante mí! – Gritó el "Fuego de la Eternidad" disparando el cañón fisurador principal contra la lluvia de supernovas.

La explosión del impacto fue un estruendo enorme, pero incluso el cañón fisurador estaba retrocediendo contra las supernovas, el poder de esas armas era demasiado… al menos hasta entrar en el radio del robe de la muerte, donde las supernovas veían su poder siendo absorbido, lo que permitía al cañón fisurador recuperar terreno.

–¡Dispara orbes vacíos desde los cañones laterales! – Gritó el dios oscuro al entender qué sucedía.

La vanguardia obedeció de inmediato y extendió los cañones laterales para luego disparar los orbes que el dios oscuro le ordenó hacia la posición de "Universus".

Gracias a la facultad que esos orbes tenían de absorber energía, y por su abrumador número, las supernovas estaban perdiendo poder, lo que resultaba en el avance del rayo fisurador del "Fuego de la Eternidad".

– Detengan esos orbes ¡Ahora! – Ordenó "Universus".

Los orbes vacíos absorben la energía, pero principalmente cuando no tienen medios de propagación sólidos, es decir, al momento de recibir un golpe de algún objeto sólido, estos no pueden absorber de inmediato toda la energía, y si el golpe del objeto es lo suficientemente fuerte, podrá desviar el curso del orbe, y en caso de ser lo suficientemente concentrado, podría romperlo cual globo.

Del edificio en el que operaban, una infinidad de proyectiles fueron disparados contra los orbes, incluidas miles de coronas dirigidas mentalmente para perseguir los orbes vacíos, cosa que, dada la nula capacidad que esos proyectiles tienen para cambiar su curso, fue en extremo sencillo para la princesa Loud.

– ¡No permitiré que sigas profanando el cuerpo de mi hermano "Grand Final"! – Gritó Lola Loud mientras una lluvia de explosiones rodeaba a las supernovas.

– ¡"Sky-Burner"! ¡Reduce ese edificio a cenizas! ¡Ahora! – Ordenó el dios oscuro sabiendo lo que venía.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el episodio.**

 **A que no esperaban que los humanos no estuvieran tan indefensos. xD**

 **La compañía Defensor ha muerto, pero aún sin poderes, lograron crear un arma que es un enorme peligro para el dios oscuro. ¿Qué les pareció la entrada de "Purifier" a la batalla?**

 **Ahora sólo faltan dos bandos para unirse al conflicto. ¿Les gustó la actuación de los "Jerarcas" que están en la batalla?**

 **Bueno, aún quedan mucho conflicto por narrar. C:**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Neozura: Aún quedan más muertes gloriosas y valientes. ¿Esperabas que lo poco que quedaba de la compañía Defensor se aliara con "Purifier" para hacer frente a "Grand Final"? Bueno, si no les he hecho honor, aún quedan muertes y episodios. xD Sobre lo de Danna, la transferencia de energía a distancia. Bueno, fue mucha, y queda más por venir.**

 **MightyMitch47: Aún quedan muchas más, amigo. xD**

 **Pirata: Oh sí, dolió. :v … Supongo que sí puede pescar… o quizá no, eso no estaba entre las funciones para las que fue pensado, aunque lo de controlar a su presa es realmente muy posible, pero controlar a su presa para que ella pesque por él… Y sobre lo de conseguir novia, quizá si sirvan para eso, aunque es mejor usar a las waifus como baterías andantes para acabar con el enemigo. La "linda" cachetada fue parte del plan de una farsa. :c Sobre los "Jerarcas", no creo que incluya muchos más, y lo más probable es que muchos mueran.**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Lamento lo de tu condición amigo. :c Esperemos no sufras una recaída. Sobre lo de "Mutilador", él debía ser asesinado por sus hijos, aunque estoy de acuerdo sobre la sensatez de Lynn, la realidad es que incluso destruyendo a una vanguardia estaría ayudando a derrotar a Lincoln, por eso es que Lori no quiso pelear, y por eso es que las que se quedaron lo hicieron, quizá no sea mucho, pero algo podían hacer, aunque es cierto que para ellas solas es imposible abrirse paso a través de los "Heraldos del Fin". Por cierto, no es difícil imaginar esa situación, claramente el "Heraldo del Fin" las habría ayudado y las llevaría al "World-Breaker" para una comida de té y galletas. xD Respondiendo a tu pregunta, dependiendo de la distancia variaría el efecto, pero de dañarlo lo dañaría, aunque sería como rayar la pintura de un auto, aunque con toda la potencia que ahora tiene, los resultados podrían variar. Sobre Winston, no le mintió a Lola, en efecto es hijo de "Universus", pero si un niño dice eso en el jardín infantil, lo más seguro es que le digan mentiroso, por eso es por lo que a él no le gustaba la idea. Sobre "Mutilador", en efecto tuvo la oportunidad de elegir y eso fue lo que hizo, eligió la criar a su hijo para que fuera fuerte por que él creía en el ideal de la fuerza como único camino y la única oportunidad que todos deberían tener, sobre algunos de los actuares de "Mutilador", se darán a entender en el epílogo, pero dime si quieres que te los Spoilee, después de todo no tienen relevancia en la historia, sólo en el spin off. Sobre Bobby y Danna, pudo haberse dado algo, pero no son las circunstancias adecuadas para eso. Hay muchas posibilidades para quien conoce el futuro, pero ¿Crees que la conciencia colectiva será igual de comprensiva que ellos? Tu lo dijiste, hay muchas posibilidades. Sobre Liberty, no hay problema, ella puede tomar su aspecto de 11 años. Sobre lo que hará Levi, hay muchas posibilidades, pero el mundo entero va a cambiar por las acciones de esos 12. Lincoln no iba a buscar ayuda hasta haber sido derrotado, pero cuando supo que la tecnología médica más avanzada del mundo, los nanobots que él desarrolló fueron inefectivos, supo que no valía la pena buscar ayuda, los demás asuntos se darán a conocer en la precuela. El comandante Faraday murió, sobre Lincoln, en efecto está en peligro, la batalla no está ganada, por cierto, la batalla no será recordada como la batalla de Royal Woods, será otro el nombre que reciba y será muy simbólico. Nos vemos amigo. :D**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego chicos. :)**


	82. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 13)

**NA: Hola a todos, la verdad es que creo que he cometido un error de narrativa, considerando la posición en la que Lincoln se encuentra, él puede lanzar todos los power-ups sacados del c*lo que quiera, y creo que es algo que no debería pasar, por lo que el próximo episodio consistirá en la ficha de los "Heraldos del Fin" en la que describiré todo el poder que Lincoln usará en la batalla, dejando que su victoria sea decidida por su estrategia y la tenacidad de sus "Jerarcas" y vanguardias.**

 **NA2: Debo disculparme con ustedes, me equivoqué en el episodio anterior, no era "Guillotine" quien acompañaba a "Purge", era "Celestial-Wrath", por eso es que las vanguardias que ella envió no eran las "Lanzas Divinas" que mencioné en episodios anteriores, sino que las "Profana-tierras".**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 13):**

 **El Valor Prevalece en la Eternidad**

Los "Heraldos del Fin" habían tomado los barrios del sur de Royal Woods con extrema facilidad en el primer asalto gracias a la simple, pero efectiva estrategia del dios oscuro, luego destruyeron el principal símbolo de la resistencia contra los "Heraldos del Fin" con mucha facilidad, el ayuntamiento.

El pánico se había esparcido entre los habitantes de Royal Woods que en su terror intentaban huir desesperados, pero el dios oscuro sabía que cuando la luz se desvanece es cuando el verdadero poder se muestra, y en este caso sería representado en la pesada resistencia que sus fuerzas habían encontrado en los frentes norte y noreste, y pronto tendrían que enfrentar a la alianza de héroes renegados.

"Purifier" estaba en retirada, pero resistió con firmeza en el frente de batalla norte haciendo que los líderes enemigos tuvieran problemas para tomar su posición con la primera línea de ataque, lo que los forzó a desplegar las armas más especializadas, además de las vanguardias de principales para poder doblegarlos.

La asociación había logrado frenar en seco el avance de las armas principales de los "Heraldos del Fin" en el frente noreste, pero los villanos estaban siendo destrozados por las vanguardias

"Líneas de Masacre" y "Gritos de Guerra".

En el frente de batalla noroeste, la primera línea de ataque, liderada por "Celestial-Wrath" avanzaba ininterrumpida, no habían mostrado señales de algún bando enemigo, aunque con las concentraciones de la asociación en el distrito financiero y con "Purifier" en la avenida principal, era muy poco probable que ellos enviaran refuerzos a esa posición, por lo que la única opción de enemigos eran los héroes renegados, o que simplemente no encontraran ningún tipo de resistencia y destruyeran todo el este de la ciudad hasta la brecha que el "World-Breaker" hizo en primera instancia.

– Amo. – Llamó "Guillotine" al dios oscuro. – ¿"Sky-Burner" o a "Celestial-Wrath" no precisan de refuerzos?

– No descuides tu posición, los tres frentes de batalla evitan que el enemigo llegue a nuestra retaguardia. – Ordenó el dios oscuro recordándole a la décima primera "Jerarca" el valor de su avance.

– Obedezco amo. – Respondió "Guillotine". Si bien no estaba del todo convencida de que cumpliría su deber apropiadamente si no derramaba sangre, en efecto serviría a la causa de su amo.

* * *

"Guillotine" avanzaba sin problemas por una avenida bastante ancha y actualmente desalojada, había edificios empresariales y de departamentos de unos ocho pisos, y a juzgar por la cantidad de semáforos y el número de vías, muy seguramente se llenaba a más no poder durante las horas de inicio y término de la jornada laboral.

Realmente era el lugar idóneo para una emboscada, pues los "Heraldos del Fin" avanzaban por la carretera, es decir, territorio enemigo, además, sin lugar alguno para esconderse o cubrirse.

La avenida se dividía en dos al momento de llegar a un edificio en forma de triángulo, ese edificio fue elegido por Bobby por su punto de visión para servir como centro de operaciones.

– Aún no. – Ordenó el Latino al ver que "Flame" se estaba poniendo ansioso. – Deben acercarse más.

– ¿Ya? – Preguntó el flamígero héroe inundado en nervios.

– Ahora "Flame". – Ordenó "Great-Strike", y su aliado disparó una leve ola de fuego hacia la primera línea de ataque enemiga.

– ¿No pueden ser más obvios? – Se preguntó dudosa "Guillotine" mientras las "Líneas de Masacre" se ponían en posición defensiva para proteger a los "Gritos de Guerra".

La ola de fuego ni siquiera valía como para que la décima primera "Jerarca" se cubriera, el poder del enemigo era insignificante, aunque era evidente que se trataba de una trampa.

– Destrúyanlos. – Ordenó "Guillotine" y sus vanguardias "Lanza Divina", ya ocultas bajo la tierra activaron sus lanzas sísmicas para destruir las bombas de energía ocultas en los alrededores.

La lanza sísmica de esas vanguardias cumple la función de un ataque casi imparable y brutalmente poderoso, pues perforaron hasta las azoteas de los edificios en los que las cargas de energía fueron puestas, mostrando las cargas empaladas en los cielos. No era muy acorde a una lanza, pues se trataba de una extremidad estirable con la misma coraza que los viejos gusanos de despliegue culminando en una garra que puede cumplir funciones de agarre o de empalamiento.

– ¡Ataquen esas cosas! – Ordenó Bobby usando sus esferas de luz para disparar contra las lanzas sísmicas cercanas.

"Maximum" no perdió tiempo y de inmediato conectó un golpe potenciado por sus guantes contra la lanza sísmica que emergió en el edificio en el que los "Battle-Scars" estaban junto a "Great-Strike". "Claw" tampoco dudó y usando las enormes garras en las que sus manos se convertían atravesó la lanza térmica, de modo que, si esa cosa regresaba a las profundidades de la tierra se cortaría a sí misma empujándose contra las mortalmente afiladas extremidades de la heroína, "Overwhelm" no perdió tiempo y activó su aura gris para alterar las propiedades de esa cosa, haciéndola mucho más blanda, lo que facilitaría la misión de "Claw" y "Maximum".

– ¿Cuán estúpidos deben ser? – Se preguntó "Guillotine" al tiempo que los "Gritos de Guerra" disparaban sus enjambres de navajas hacia las lanzas térmicas que fueron atacadas.

– ¡Aquí vienen! ¡Prepárense! – Gritó Bobby y los "Glorius Justice" se pusieron frente a los "Enjambres de Navajas".

– ¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a nuestro hijo! – Gritó el líder del dúo: "Anchor", un héroe corpulento en una armadura negra de aspecto resistente, golpeando sus puños frente a su pecho y de inmediato todos los "enjambres de navajas" se redirigieron hacia él.

– Tan valiente como imbécil. – Apreció "Guillotine" bastante calmada.

Sin perder tiempo, el compañero de "Anchor": "Sudden hit", en una armadura roja y ligera de aspecto aerodinámico, sujetaba a su compañero y en un enorme estallido de velocidad lo movía por todo el campo de batalla.

Era una estrategia simple, atraer cuantos disparos enemigos pudieran y dirigirlos hacia ellos, después de todo Bobby sabía muy bien que los "Heraldos del Fin" desarrollaban sus armas con el objetivo de destruirse entre ellos.

"Sudden hit" avanzaba muy rápido, por lo que veía a sus enemigos moverse en cámara lenta, lo que le hacía fácil maniobrar entre los enjambres de navajas para llegar a la que parecía ser la líder de los enemigos. Pero lo que el héroe no había enfrentado jamás era la velocidad de un arpón negro que apuntaba a su espalda.

– ¿En serio creían que esto funcionaría? – Gritó "Cataclysm" atravesando con su lengua a "Sudden Hit".

– I-Imposible… Buaj – El héroe vomitó sangre, de por sí era impresionante que algo pudiera interceptarlo a su máxima velocidad, por lo que su cuerpo había sufrido un daño severo producto de haberse detenido en seco tras alcanzarla, además la lengua de "Cataclysm" no se detuvo al atravesarlo en el estómago, sino que destruyó sus hombreras y casco para asegurarse de que no fuera a usar su velocidad de nuevo, antes de continuar a sus órganos no vitales.

– ¡Hit! – Gritó "Anchor" entre los escombros a los que fue arrojado por su compañero, pero al igual que "Sudden Hit", había sufrido muchos daños por detenerse a esa velocidad, mas eso no le impidió salir de los escombros para intentar protegerlo sólo para ser destrozado por los enjambres del caos que aún se dirigían hacia él, al momento de detener su habilidad es esencial cambiar su posición para evitar ser objetivo de la energía que haya sido afectada por él.

– Quizá quieras ver esto, señor oscuro. – Comentó "Cataclysm" al ver a ambos héroes destrozados tras quitarles los cascos y empezar a carbonizarlos.

– Howard y Harold McBride. – Dijo el dios oscuro viendo con deleite los cadáveres ensangrentados. – Al menos en algo podrán combinar con su hijo. – Sentenció el dios oscuro sabiendo que esa familia siempre le pareció un incordio incompatible de personalidades, pero no podría negar que había amor entre ellos y por su hijo.

– No… ¡No! – Gritó la forjadora de la vida al ver lo que sucedía. Los padres de Clyde habían sido brutalmente asesinados… Ella no sabía que se trataba de ellos, de haberlo sabido… – ¡Lincoln! ¡No se sacrificarán más héroes por tu demente ambición! ¡Lo juro! ¡No más! – Desafió la forjadora de la vida.

* * *

– ¡Mis "Sanguijuelas" devorarán su carne! – Gritó "Sky-Burner" y sus vanguardias emanaron de las corazas incandescentes de las "Líneas de Masacre".

Con muchos de los villanos incapaces de defenderse de un ataque capaz de atravesar los escudos y armaduras e inmune a los contraataques no masivos, la matanza es inminente.

– ¡Retírense! – Ordenó "Impact" golpeando el aire para formar una onda de choque que dispersaría a las pequeñas "Sanguijuelas".

– ¡Concéntrense en ella! – Ordenó "Sky-Burner" y los "Enjambres de navajas" fueron disparados hacia Rita.

"Impact" rápidamente saltó para salir del camino del letal ataque.

– ¡Pero claro que no! – "Sky-Burner" desafió lanzando el arpón que corresponde a la lengua de una de las vanguardias "Línea de Masacre".

– ¡Ah! – Gritó Rita, en circunstancias normales una bazuca no le haría un rasguño, pero ese arpón estaba envuelto en la lava que "Sky-Burner" controlaba, lo que le permitió atravesar la casi invulnerable carne de la heroína.

– ¡Mamá! – Gritó "The eleven of Hearts" usando las patas de araña mecánicas para romper la cadena del arpón y de inmediato sacar a "Impact" de la trayectoria de los mortíferos ataques de los "Gritos de Guerra", o eso fue lo que ella intentó. – ¡Oh no! – La modista Loud volvió a gritar, había varias vanguardias "Sanguijuela" desintegrando sus patas acorazadas.

– ¡Corran! – Gritó "The Night Club" usando sus choques sónicos para detener los "Enjambres de Navajas".

– ¡Mueran! – "Sky-Burner" no se arriesgaría a dejar que "Universus" siguiera con vida, debía acabar con él y para eso, destruir el edificio es imperativo, y los insectos ante ella no la detendrían.

La ola de lava que la novena "Jerarca" controlaba barrería con las heroínas que luchaban desesperadamente, dejando el camino libre para el edificio.

– ¡Estas abominaciones deben ser detenidas! – Gritó el "Dios-Guerrero" Attar, apareciendo frente a los enjambres de navajas.

Los orbes celestiales de Attar se alinearon en un círculo vertical a sus espaldas, para luego adelantarse a su amo y comenzar a girar a gran velocidad.

Los mortíferos enjambres de navajas rápidamente comenzaron a reducirse en tamaño y poder a la hora de hacer contacto con ese círculo, era un portal que absorbía la energía y la transposicionaba a otra ubicación.

– Linka ¿Formaste un portal de transposición? – Comentó el dios oscuro apreciando al celestial ser, si bien no lo había visto antes, la armadura blanca y el enorme tamaño evidenciaba que se trataba de otro de los "Dioses Guerreros" de la forjadora de la vida. – "Kaah'Narak", dirige a las dos vanguardias "Fuego de la Eternidad" hacia el distrito financiero ¡Acaba con Linka y con todos los que la ayudan!

– Asombroso… – Comentó "Universus" al ver desde el borde de la azotea de su edifico al enorme "Dios Guerrero", este enfrentó a los "Heraldos del Fin" armado sólo con una lanza que parecía estar hecha con cráneos de antílope alineados en forma de torre y cuyos cuernos servían como altares para los orbes celestiales.

– Eres la única que puede detener a los "Heraldos del Fin". – Comentó la forjadora de la vida mirando desde los cielos a "Universus" y a "Death-Point".

Linka había leído la mente de la tercera "Jerarca" y sabía muy bien de la capacidad de "Death-Point" por su lugar en la cadena sagrada para frenar a la horda de destructores que dirige su hermano.

* * *

– ¡No! – Gritó "Great-Strike" cuando las lanzas sísmicas comenzaron a regresar bajo la tierra, si eran capaces de ignorar el daño que se harían, significa que podían recuperarse.

– ¡Esto aún no termina! – Gritó el "cerdo de guerra": "Collapse" usando sus pilares psíquicos para aplastar las lanzas sísmicas evitando que regresaran bajo tierra.

– Bien ¡Que vengan! – El ex-villano "Chain Destruction" golpeando una de las lanzas sísmicas y activando su destructiva habilidad.

– ¡Regresa a la pelea! – Gritó "Guillotine" al ver que una de las vanguardias lanzas sísmicas explotaba desde la punta y avanzaba hacia la vanguardia "Lanza-divina".

"Cataclysm" se apresuró a cortar la lanza sísmica que estaba siendo consumida en explosiones para luego reunirse con "Guillotine".

– ¿Los "Cerdos de Guerra"? – Se preguntó el décimo segundo "Jerarca" al ver que los edificios de los alrededores se llenaban de enemigos usando los exoesqueletos de la fuerza de seguridad.

– No perseguiremos a "Metal-Strike", el principal objetivo es exterminarlos. – Se aseguró "Guillotine" liberando sus espadas para la lucha.

– A sus órdenes, décima primera "Jerarca". – Respondió "Cataclysm" desenfundando sus espadas. – ¡"Fauces ardientes"! – El "Jerarca" agregó para que sus vanguardias se unieran a la lucha.

– ¡A las órdenes de "Cataclysm"! – Gritaron las monstruosas vanguardias emergiendo de bajo tierra.

Mortíferas es un término que se quedaría pequeño para describirlas, completamente inundadas en lava, al igual que la masa incandescente que "Sky-Burner" controlaba, con forma alargada y difícilmente distinguible las vanguardias "Fauces Ardientes" se hundieron en el suelo usando la habilidad principal de infiltración que el Lavabot01 poseía, una desfiguración extrema de su cuerpo para poder entrar por cualquier cavidad, en este caso, las fisuras de la misma tierra.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó "Maximum" cuando una "Fauces Ardientes" salió del suelo mordió su espalda, la incandescente coraza de la vanguardia rápidamente comenzó a carbonizar su espalda.

– ¡Teri! – Gritó su novio "Claw" corriendo hacia ella.

En un veloz corte, partió a la mitad a esa "Fauces Ardientes", pero esta se regeneró rápidamente, pues su cuerpo está compuesto de miles de fibras ígneas fácilmente reemplazables y manipulables, por lo que no existe forma de ataque más ineficiente contra ellas, que los cortes.

– ¡Pagarás por eso! – Gritó la vanguardia "Fauces-Ardientes" que había atacado a "Maximum" al tiempo en que de su espalda emergía una boca similar a la de un caimán, la cual rápidamente atacó al cuello de "Claw".

– ¡No! – Gritó "Maximum" horrorizada. El agonizante dolor que sentía en la espalda y en general en toda la zona afectada por la mordida de ese monstruo dejó de importar al ver a su novio en ese estado.

– ¡Demasiado drama! – Gritó "Cataclysm" asesinando a "Overwhelm" con su lengua de un rápido corte que cercenó la cabeza de la heroína.

– ¡Limpien el camino! Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. – Ordenó "Guillotine" y la vanguardia "Fuego de la Eternidad" se puso en movimiento.

– La justicia es lo que cada un merece ¡Y ustedes merecen muerte! – Gritó el "Dios Guerrero" Honos descendiendo frente al cañón fisurador del "Fuego de la Eternidad" dispuesto a encararlo.

Pese a que Honos no tenía escudo, portaba una cornucopia (un cuerno que simboliza la abundancia). Al momento de soplarlo los orbes celestiales salieron de él y se posicionaron en la lanza activando la habilidad de "Anchor".

– ¡Llévate tu justicia a la muerte! – Gritó Lincoln contemplando el choque entre ambas fuerzas de ataque, si ese "Dios Guerrero" se tenía la suficiente confianza para enfrentar al orbe de la muerte, sería un placer destruirlo.

Los "Dioses Guerreros" Sekhmet y Enio aparecieron alrededor de Honos y rápidamente atacaron a la vanguardia "Fuego de la Eternidad" del frente de batalla noroeste.

– ¡Sacrificaré mi vida por la vida del mundo! – Gritó Honos usando su lanza como punto de concentración del poder del orbe de la muerte que protegía al "Fuego de la Eternidad".

Gracias al valiente sacrificio de Honos, Sekhmet pudo llegar al núcleo de la vanguardia y destruirlo mientras Enio usó sus obres celestes para formar una corriente eléctrica tan devastadora que freiría hasta al último nanobot de la vanguardia.

* * *

– ¡"Mano Invisible" en posición! – Informó el piloto del navío experimental de "Purifier" que portaba la carga destructora. – No he sido detectado.

– ¡Tiene autorización para desplegar el arma! – Afirmó el gran ejecutor y la bomba fue desplegada, con tantos "Campeones" y "Gladiadores" luchando ferozmente contra las vanguardias en el frente de batalla norte, la carga destructora no fue detectada, inutilizando la enorme vanguardia sin dar tiempo de entender qué había pasado.

* * *

– ¡Es mi turno! – Gritó "Death-Point" cambiando el objetivo de la transferencia de energía de "Eternal" a ella.

Usando todo el poder que ahora poseía saltó directamente al "Fuego de la Eternidad".

Si bien en poder no superaba al enorme orbe fisurador, sí podía protegerse de ese enorme poder, evitando también el orbe de la muerte.

Al llegar al núcleo de la vanguardia, usó su presió aplastante para destruir el núcleo del "Fuego de la Eternidad" y una vez el orbe de la muerte desapareció, liberó la carga, destruyendo a la última vanguardia "Fuego de la Eternidad" en los frentes de batalla, pero su objetivo no terminaba ahí.

Usando la fuerza de esa explosión "Death-Point" se dirigió directamente a los pies de la enorme estatua de "Grand Final", específicamente al trono a sus pies donde el dios oscuro estaba dirigiendo y contemplando el asalto.

– La muerte está en mis manos… – Pensó el dios oscuro cuando vio que su mano se estaba congelando completamente. – Y responde a mi voluntad. – Sentenció imponente mientras se levantaba para recibir a su visita. – No ataquen. – El dios oscuro añadió a sus dos guardias cuando vieron que "Death-Point" llegó.

– ¡Lincoln Loud! ¡Te desafío al rito del "Nux'Arak" por el derecho de regir a nuestro pueblo! – La tercera "Jerarca" desafió imponente y liberando sus espadas preparada para luchar.

– Ningún "Heraldo del Fin" en misión puede participar en un "Nux'Arak". – Respondió el dios oscuro sin molestarse en ponerse de pie.

– Y para evitar que los futuros "Grand Final" se acobarden, decidimos permitir esta excepción durante el nacimiento de nuestra cultura. – Respondió "Death-Point", y todos los "Heraldos del Fin" presentes le dieron la razón.

Ellos habían establecido esa regla para evitar que un "Grand Final" viva en misión y así evitar ser desafiado a un "Nux'Arak".

– Corregiré ese error de nuestra ley con tu sangre. – Sentenció el dios oscuro poniéndose de pie y aceptando el desafío.

Linka ahora debía grabar en las mentes de todos los combatientes de la ciudad las intenciones de "Death-Point", incluso ella reconocía la importancia de Carol en esto, y en nombre de la vida misma debía cooperar con ella.

– ¡A todos los combatientes en Royal Woods! – Todos escucharon en sus mentes. – La primera oportunidad de ganar la guerra contra los "Heraldos del Fin" está ante nosotros ¡En la estatua de "Grand Final" el derecho a liderar a los Heraldos está en juego! ¡Y nosotros podemos hacer la diferencia en ese desafío! – En ese momento Linka transmitió las imágenes de la mente de "Death-Point" a todos. – Ella es quién más deseos y motivos tiene para acabar con ellos ¡Luchen por Royal Woods! ¡Luchen por el futuro! ¡Luchen por la vida! – Gritó la forjadora de la vida.

Linka seguía sin poder llegar a los talones de su abuelo en lo que a capacidad para improvisar discursos inspiradores se refiere, pero gracias a sus atributos como forjadora de la vida, literalmente grabó eso en el corazón de la gente de Royal Woods.

– ¡Avancen con todo "Purifier"! – Gritó el gran ejecutor Marcial preparándose para salir. – ¡Los "Heraldos del Fin" morirán de una vez por todas!

Las vanguardias "Línea de Masacre", "Grito de Guerra" y "Profana-tierras", estaban en retirada, el vigor de "Purifier" tras ese mensaje generó un valor que simplemente superó a las vanguardias, y con la situación del dios oscuro, era lo mejor retirarse…

– ¿¡Cómo se atreven!? – Gritó "Purge" cuando el "Dios Guerrero" Ishtar se puso en su camino.

– Ha llegado su fin, aberraciones. – Respondió "Inshtar", quien estaba dispuesto a detenerlos para que no ayudaran al dios oscuro.

– ¡No lo permitiré! – Gritó "Celestial-Wrath" al ver que un transporte clase "Hércules" se dirigía a la ahora indefensa estatua del dios oscuro, todos los efectivos de "Purifier" iban a bordo, y con la escolta y protección necesaria para poder defenderse, pues el "Dios Guerrero" Hercle no sólo los protegía, sino que aumentaba la velocidad del transporte.

– Asegura la avenida Royal Woods. – Ordenó el dios oscuro y sin cuestionarlo "Celestial-Wrath" se retiró hacia la avenida para cumplir el objetivo que le dio el dios oscuro.

* * *

– A todos los agentes de la asociación, tienen estrictamente prohibido cualquier acto de ataque contra los seres blancos que nos rodean. – Comentó "Universus" cayendo al suelo de cansancio, dos "Dioses Guerreros" más habían llegado al edificio y ahora entre los tres colosales trasladaban completo el edificio hacia la estatua del dios oscuro. – No sé quien seas, pero tu nombre será recordado por siempre. – Agregó "Universus" sabiendo que quien controlaba a los "Dioses Guerreros" es la misma persona que les había dado el mensaje.

– ¿P-Podemos ganar? Padre. – Preguntó el pequeño Winston con lágrimas en sus ojos llegando a la azotea. Sus rodillas estaban temblando y de no ser por su entrenamiento, muy seguramente se habría orinado en los pantalones.

– Si hijo, lo que ves ante ti es la voluntad de la vida para sobreponerse a todo. – Respondió el líder de la asociación contemplando la magnificencia de los "Dioses Guerreros".

Era inquietante ver tantas vanguardias a sus espaldas, pero ninguna se movía, tampoco los "Jerarcas", algo estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Había sido un espectáculo impresionante, de un momento a otro todos los héroes renegados y los "Cerdos de Guerra" habían desaparecido.

"Guillotine" no podía entender por qué sus fuerzas había sido desviadas hacia el oeste hasta llegar a la trinchera que abrió el "World-Breaker", pero aún así obedecería.

Aún si es por los dos "Dioses Guerreros" que sobrevivieron a la destrucción del "Fuego de la Eternidad", no había motivo por el que ellos creyeran que pueden perder… Y ahora estaban en orden de espera…

– Algo está pasando y no me gusta… – Comentó "Cataclysm".

* * *

"Purifier" se había instalado frente a la estatua del dios oscuro, y tenían todo su equipo listo, además de las legiones de "Campeones" y los poderosos "Gladiadores" listos para pelear.

Los "Cerdos de Guerra" habían llegado junto con los héroes renegados, ahora no se sentían tan diferentes, considerando la situación en la que estaban.

La asociación se había atrincherado en el edificio recién trasladado, permitiendo que "Eternal" le siguiera transfiriendo energía a "Death-Point".

Al tratarse de adoradores de uno de los dos contendientes en el "Nux'Arak", ningún bando tenía permitido iniciar el combate hasta que el ritual diera inicio.

– ¿¡Qué quieres decir!? – Gritó "Kaah'Narak" sin poder entender por qué el dios oscuro le ordenó a ella, a "Chaos-Crown" y a "Doom-Crawler" dirigirse al monte Hijinx en las vanguardias "Fuego de la Eternidad".

– Obedece "Kaah'Naak". – Ordenó el dios oscuro sin estar dispuesto a más cuestionamientos, para luego dirigirse hacia su contendiente.

– ¿Tan confiado estás? – Preguntó confiada "Death-Point". – ¿Crees poder vencernos tú sólo?

– No creo tener que explicarte las reglas del "Nux'Arak" fuera del territorio Heráldico. – Comentó el dios oscuro muy confiado. – Pero si tocan las instalaciones para el evento, la parte responsable será declarada perdedora.

Dos gigantescas sombras se elevaron en el cielo. Una sobre el monte Hijinx y la otra un poco antes de la torre de control del muelle, ambas a la misma distancia de la estatua del dios oscuro y en direcciones completamente opuestas.

El desafío sólo terminará cuando el dios oscuro muera y caiga en el cañón fisurador del monte Hijinx o cuando "Death-Point" muera y caiga en el cañón fisurador del muelle.

Sin importar cuantas veces lo vieran, los Leviatanes seguían siendo tan impresionantes como aterradores, y más ahora que estaban activando sus cañones fisuradores, pero estos apuntaban hacia el suelo y no se movían.

– Cumplo con mi deber de facilitar las instalaciones. – Lincoln afirmó arrogante. – Asegúrense de cuidarlas, si un foso de sacrificio es destruido, aunque yo muera el desafío no terminará y jamás dirigirás a nuestro pueblo.

Era una situación algo problemática, pero nada con lo que no pudieran lidiar, excepto por todos los que ahora estaban ante el dios oscuro, la mayoría de ellos deseaba matarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y eso hacía sentir de maravilla al peliblanco, excepto por el hecho de que ellos, en lo más profundo de su corazón, realmente creía que pueden vencerlo, y algo debe ser hecho en torno a ello.

– ¿¡Qué les hace creer que soy yo quien está en desventaja!? – Gritó el dios oscuro intimidando a todos los presentes. – ¡A toda mi flota de la muerte! Quiero a cada vanguardia ¡A cada "Jerarca" en camino a mi posición! ¡Ninguna factoría dejará de crear muerte hasta que "Death-Point" caiga al foso de sacrificios! – Declaró el dios oscuro desenfundando sus espadas y listo para pelear en el máximo exponente de su cultura y de su pueblo.

Desde la estatua hasta el foso de sacrificio en el monte Hijinx se llenó de nubes rojas, todo el poder de los "Heraldos del Fin" será desatado.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el episodio, la verdadera batalla final comienza ahora, Lincoln contra el mundo entero, los "Heraldos del Fin" contra todo el poder que los héroes, los villanos, los monstruos e incluso los dioses pueden tener, espero les haya gustado cómo el conflicto se desarrollará.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Pirata: Carolina Davis, una mujer sin duda valiente. Y ahora es la alianza más grande de la historia. Quizá era algo forzado hacerles tener habilidades algo lúgubres por ser un club así, pero bueno, están muertos. xD Debo admitir que las posibilidades son muchas. xD**

 **: Titan de historia, me siento alagado. xD Espero sea de tu agrado amigo, aunque si ya te gustó el argumento principal de la historia, de seguro te gustará lo que sigue.**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Muchas gracias por el cumplido, tampoco esperé poder mantenerla viva tanto tiempo, es que cuando caigo en los clichés siento que muere la historia, pero he intentado evitarlos, ahora no creo que llegue a diez más, excepto por uno que otro especial de blackhat estudiando a "Grand Final" xD Saludos amigo y gracias por comentar. :)**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	83. Interludio Nux'Arak

**Disclaimer:** **Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte: Interludio**

 **Nux'Arak**

Los adoradores que lucharán por el dios oscuro en contra de "Death-Point" por el derecho de regir a los "Heraldos del Fin" como el máximo eslabón de la cadena sagrada: "Grand Final", rango que actualmente pertenece al dios oscuro.

Con excepción de las peculiaridades que se dan a entender en las descripciones de los Jerarcas, todos los eslabones cuentan con espadas de energía activables integradas a sus brazaletes, no poseen bocas, tampoco piel (su armadura es como su piel) y usan distintos sensores para percibir las formas y los colores (no usan ojos), aunque para efectos de comodidad tienen dos luces grandes en sus cascos, lo que simula ese órgano sensorial.

– ¡Anhelamos la gloria de la Masacre! – Todos los "Heraldos del Fin", máxima representación de su cultura y filosofía de vida.

Jerarca: "Kaah'Narak"

\- Lugar en la cadena sagrada: Superior al milésimo.

\- Cepa: Cazadora (En extremo ágiles, coordinados y veloces, camuflaje permanente, casi indetectables por los "Jerarcas" de otras cepas y por los sensores desarrollados por los humanos).

\- Efecto de sus mutaciones: Robo de las cualidades de las cepas bestial y abrumadora. Por iniciativa propia concentra sus mutaciones y hallazgos en su espada "Extinción". Su implacable deseo de ascender la ha llevado a desafiar y desobedecer directamente a "Grand Final", pero sus avances son innegables, pues es la única entre los "Heraldos del Fin" capaz de controlar los temibles orbes de la muerte.

\- Aspecto: contextura física femenina delgada, viste una armadura ligera con púas retráctiles. – "Las puertas que esconden o protegen los más grandes poderes, están prohibidas." – "Kaah'Narak".

\- Vanguardias:

\- "Fuego de la Eternidad"

\- Descripción: Nave capital, salón del trono desde el que el capitán ve a los enemigos de los "Heraldos del Fin" morir dolorosamente (25 metros de alto, 15 metro de ancho y 15 de largo).

\- Rango de ataque: Largo, medio y corto, movilidad extrema (sistema de transposición integrado).

\- Habilidades: "Cañón Fisurador", teniendo sólo las facilidades ofensivas de los Leviatanes heráldicos, el arma principal de estos monstruos fue instalada por "Kaah'Narak" en sus vanguardias. "Lanza incineradora", una versión de tamaño y poder reducido del cañón fisurador para ataques de menor escala y como sistema de defensa secundario. "Barrera de Muerte", sistema de defensa principal, el centro del navío se encontraba vacío hasta que el dios oscuro obsequió las esquirlas sangrientas precisas para formar un robe de la muerte gigantesco y estable que permite formar un campo que drena la vida de todo enemigo a su alrededor. "Vacío temporal", empleando un sintetizador de la habilidad de la difunta Cristina (desarrollado por "Kaah'Narak") el navío puede ralentizar el tiempo de todos los enemigos en un amplio radio alrededor de la vanguardia a un nivel que hace parecer que se han quedado congelados.

\- Producidas en masa por las factorías de "Grand Final": Si

* * *

Jerarca: "Cataclysm"

\- Lugar en la cadena sagrada: Décimo Segundo.

\- Cepa: Bestial (Capacidades físicas superiores, incluye fuerza, velocidad, capacidad de salto, sensores, resistencia y adaptabilidad superiores, formación de ondas de choque, incapaz de usar orbes, no es dependiente del aliento de la creación).

\- Efecto de sus mutaciones: "Lengua-arpón", dentro de sus fauces se esconde un peligroso arpón que al ser disparado es capaz de alcanzar velocidades superiores a la vista humana, además de poder atravesar casi cualquier defensa y ser perfectamente dirigido por su dueño.

\- Aspecto: contextura física masculina, viste una armadura pesada con púas retráctiles concentradas en sus puños, codos, hombros, rodillas, pies y nuca, eliminando cualquier desventaja marcial producto de su anatomía, dada la naturaleza de su habilidad, es el único "Heraldos del Fin", además del dios oscuro, que posee la cavidad en el cráneo llamada boca. – "Tu deber es la fuerza, la ascensión llega por sí misma" – "Cataclysm".

\- Vanguardias:

\- "Fauces-Ardientes"

\- Descripción: Masas de lava de forma variable y adaptable (en forma de cubo tendrían 2 metros de alto, 1 metro de ancho y 1 de largo).

\- Rango de ataque: Alcance nulo, movilidad extrema.

\- Habilidades: Avanzar inadvertidos por casi cualquier terreno, incluido bajo tierra y entre escombros, además, pueden reformarse para disponer de mandíbulas extensibles cual hidra de la mitología griega con el fin de alcanzar a los enemigos cercanos.

\- Producidas en masa por las factorías de "Grand Final": No

* * *

Jerarca: "Celestial-Wrath"

\- Lugar en la cadena sagrada: Décimo Primero.

\- Cepa: Abrumadora (Dominio completo de los orbes, blindaje y escudos superiores)

\- Efecto de sus mutaciones: "Furia de los Muertos", por la simpleza de los nanobots que conforman su cuerpo, "Celestial-Wrath" tiene la habilidad de extraer los nanobots de cualquier "Heraldo del Fin" caído en las cercanías y usarlo para reconstruirse, además de poder usar los órganos extraídos para replicar hasta cierto punto las facultades de dicho órgano. – "La muerte no es excusa para dejar de servirme" – "Celestial-Wrath".

\- Aspecto: contextura física femenina en extremo corpulenta, armadura pesada con blindaje superior y púas en los brazos y espalda.

\- Vanguardias:

\- "Profana-Tierras"

\- Descripción: Navíos escurridizos de tamaño medio (2 metros de alto, 3 de ancho y 10 de largo) de aspecto insectoide, alto blindaje recubierto de espinas, y usan alas similares a las de las moscas.

\- Rango de ataque: Largo alcance, movilidad extrema.

\- Habilidades: "niebla de distorsión", libera una nube naranja corrosiva en la cual puede fijar un objetivo, el cual no sólo es inmune a la corrosión, sino que puede ser puesto en una prisión de éxtasis, quedando totalmente inmovilizado (Puede ser aliado o enemigo).

\- Producidas en masa por las factorías de "Grand Final": No

* * *

Jerarca: "Guillotine"

\- Lugar en la cadena sagrada: Décimo.

\- Cepa: Abrumadora (Dominio completo de los orbes, blindaje y escudos superiores)

\- Efecto de sus mutaciones: "Interminable", sistema de órganos descentralizado, y múltiples exoesqueletos, puede recibir todo tipo de ataques sin sufrir daños considerables, pues no posee órganos vitales, y gracias a los múltiples exoesqueletos que posee, puede reconstruirse e incluso generar algunas copias de sí misma, donde cada una puede reconstruir al resto. – ¡Soy eterna como mi voluntad! – "Guillotine".

\- Aspecto: contextura física femenina, viste una armadura pesada, carente de púas excepto en la espalda, la cual tiene una coraza similar a la de un armadillo.

\- Vanguardias:

\- "Lanza-Divina".

\- Descripción: Monstruos subterráneos similares a arañas de tamaño tanque (2 metros de alto, 4 de ancho y 4 de largo), cubiertos de espinas y muy resistentes.

\- Rango de ataque: Largo alcance, nula movilidad mientras atacan, movilidad extrema bajo tierra.

\- Habilidades: "Lanza Sísmica", aglomeración de púas en extremo largas poseedora de la coraza vibratoria de los gusanos de despliegue, lo que le permite avanzar a una gran velocidad bajo tierra. Gracias a los sensores de la vanguardia, la "Lanza Sísmica" puede fijar a un objetivo y empalarlo desde bajo tierra a una velocidad y distancia extrema permitiéndole incluso perseguir cazas en los cielos.

\- Producidas en masa por las factorías de "Grand Final": No

* * *

Jerarca: "Sky-Burner"

\- Lugar en la cadena sagrada: Noveno.

\- Cepa: Abrumadora (Dominio completo de los orbes, blindaje y escudos superiores)

\- Efecto de sus mutaciones: "Control ígneo", puede controlar una masa de lava incandescente, letal al contacto y resistente, eficiente como ataque imposible de bloquear y como escudo poderoso contra proyectiles, enorme y muy rápida. – "La muerte es un placer comparado a lo que te espera por estar en mi camino" – "Sky-Burner".

\- Aspecto: Contextura física femenina, armadura ligera, permite movilidad extrema, púas concentradas en sus piernas, sin brazos (estos se generan por su control ígneo), la única "Jerarca" que no blande una espada.

\- Vanguardias:

\- "Sanguijuelas"

\- Descripción: Similares a su homólogo orgánico, pequeños cilindros (10 centímetros de largo, 1 de alto y 1 de ancho), cubiertos de cuernos y con una boca cuyos dientes no pueden ser despegados de aquello a lo que se adhieren.

\- Rango de ataque: Corto alcance, amplios medios de desplazamiento, movilidad extrema bajo tierra, baja en aire.

\- Habilidades: En extremo numerosos, resistentes a la lava, fácilmente reconstruibles, atacan en masa, pocos deben llegar a su objetivo para eliminarlo.

\- Producidas en masa por las factorías de "Grand Final": No

* * *

Jerarca: "Obliterator"

\- Lugar en la cadena sagrada: Octavo.

\- Cepa: Abrumadora (Dominio completo de los orbes, blindaje y escudos superiores)

\- Efecto de sus mutaciones: "Represalias", basado en el movimiento de "Mutilador" en el que usaba su telekinesis para afectar a los órganos vitales de un enemigo, el "Jerarca" tiene todo su cuerpo cargado para que cualquiera que entre en contacto con él reciba un choque en todos los niveles de su cuerpo, incluidos sus órganos internos. – "No se perdonan los insultos contra las garras de Grand Final" – "Obliterator".

\- Aspecto: Contextura física masculina en extremo fornida, armadura ligera con enormes púas que emanan de su espalda, diseñadas con fines únicamente ceremoniales, pues no presentan ventaja en combate ni entorpecen los movimientos del "Jerarca".

\- Vanguardias:

\- "Pilar de Gloria"

\- Descripción: Humanoides altos (2 metros) y corpulentos que, rindiendo tributo a la forma de luchar del primer "Grand Final" se convierte en el centro de un pilar de energía

\- Rango de ataque: Medio, ataque omnidireccional que no puede ser bloqueado.

\- Habilidades: Luchan usando enormes cantidades de energía en su único ataque, en el que el "Pilar de Gloria" activa una versión reducida del orbe fisurador apuntándolo hacia ellos, convirtiéndolos en el centro del pilar, arrasando con todo lo que esté a su alrededor.

\- Producidas en masa por las factorías de "Grand Final": No

* * *

Jerarca: "Edge of the Will"

\- Lugar en la cadena sagrada: Séptimo.

\- Cepa: Abrumadora (Dominio completo de los orbes, blindaje y escudos superiores)

\- Efecto de sus mutaciones: "Juicio cortante" De su núcleo en el centro de su pecho emanan ondas cortantes circulares en los ángulos que él decida, las cuales se expanden (como si los anillos del planeta Saturno crecieran) y luego regresan al Jerarca.

\- Aspecto: Contextura física masculina delgada, púas ceremoniales sin utilidad en combate.

\- Vanguardias:

\- "Nexo Letal"

\- Descripción: Insectoides voladores capaces de alcanzar altas velocidades, de tamaño reducido (Cubos de 0.5 metros)

\- Rango de ataque: Largo, ataque de energía unidireccional que no puede ser bloqueado.

\- Habilidades: Para atacar deben activar el "vínculo ígneo" un láser en extremo delgado disparado hacia otra vanguardia Nexo Letal con el fin de anexarse. Una vez el nexo se completa, forman una guillotina que puede cortar por todo el campo de batalla mediane el veloz desplazamiento de las vanguardias a una distancia casi ilimitada.

\- Producidas en masa por las factorías de "Grand Final": No

* * *

Jerarca: "Lethal"

\- Lugar en la cadena sagrada: Sexto.

\- Cepa: Cazadora (En extremo ágiles, coordinados y veloces, camuflaje permanente, casi indetectables por los "Jerarcas" de otras cepas y por los sensores desarrollados por los humanos).

\- Efecto de sus mutaciones: "Cambia-pieles" y "Alcance heráldico", esta última consiste en que sus sensores y alta capacidad de deducción desarrolladas por sus incontables misiones de espionaje entre los "Heraldos del Fin" le permiten tener una gran ventaja táctica en combates de todo tipo. – "Más inútil que apostar contra Lethal ¿Escuchaste los rumores? Dicen que ese tipo puede ver el futuro." – "Kaah'Narak" en el gran salón (Siendo espiada por Lethal).

\- Aspecto: Contextura física masculina delgada, armadura ligera y casi sin púas, sin rasgos destacables que lo hacen perderse con extrema facilidad entre los "Heraldos del Fin".

\- Vanguardias:

\- "Nubla-juicios"

\- Descripción: Cambia formas, aspecto indeterminado.

\- Rango de ataque: No ataca a menos que imite a una vanguardia de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Habilidades: Cambia-formas, funciones de soporte, imposible diferenciar "Nubla-juicios" transformados (incluso imitan la sangre), dada la enorme variedad de vanguardias que Lethal tiene a su disposición, el alterar sus números es una herramienta de manipulación más efectiva a la hora de combatir, que las propias vanguardias.

\- Producidas en masa por las factorías de "Grand Final": No

* * *

Jerarca: "Doom-Crawler"

\- Lugar en la cadena sagrada: Quinto.

\- Cepa: Bestial (Capacidades físicas superiores, incluye fuerza, velocidad, capacidad de salto, sensores, resistencia y adaptabilidad superiores, formación de ondas de choque, incapaz de usar orbes, no es dependiente del aliento de la creación).

\- Efecto de sus mutaciones: "Triturar" Las formaciones musculares de Doom Crawler son demasiado flexibles y muy fácilmente reformables. Las poderosas púas retráctiles de su armadura sirven para evitar que cualquier enemigo que lo golpee pueda escapar, y esas púas unidas a los músculos reformables le permite convertirlos en una trituradora que no dejará escapar a nadie que se atreva a atacarlo, además de permitirle una agilidad superior a la que cualquier humano puede tener.

\- Aspecto: Contextura física masculina delgada, a simple vista con pocas púas, pero es el que más púas posee y la mayoría de estas son retráctiles.

\- Vanguardias:

\- "Megalito"

\- Descripción: Escarabajos blindados, sus patas robustas permiten un movimiento silencioso y rápido (10 metros de alto, 10 de ancho y 15 de largo).

\- Rango de ataque: Largo y corto.

\- Habilidades: El rayo atractor de largo alcance les permite atraer a su objetivo hacia la posición de la vanguardia, al momento de entrar en el rango de la trituradora, o que cualquier enemigo se atreva a acercarse, el Megalito empleará su campo triturador para reducirlos a plastas de vísceras ensangrentadas.

\- Producidas en masa por las factorías de "Grand Final": No

* * *

Jerarca: "Chaos-Crown"

\- Lugar en la cadena sagrada: Cuarto.

\- Cepa: Abrumadora (Dominio completo de los orbes, blindaje y escudos superiores)

\- Efecto de sus mutaciones: "Orbes al máximo" Si bien por su cepa de nacimiento, él puede dominar con mayor facilidad los orbes, Chaos Crown puede llevarlos al extremo no sólo en términos de tamaño, sino que también sus efectos (con excepción del orbe de la muerte).

\- Aspecto: Contextura física masculina delgada, una armadura estándar con púas ceremoniales.

\- Vanguardias:

\- "Sable-Muerte"

\- Descripción: Naves delgadísimas (2 centímetros de alto, 3 metros de ancho y 0.5 metros de largo).

\- Rango de ataque: Cuerpo a cuerpo, movilidad y velocidad extremas en aire y agua.

\- Habilidades: Su velocidad y filosa cubierta frontal le permiten alcanzar a casi cualquier objetivo y cortarlo, además por la simpleza de su diseño es en extremo reformable lo que le permite sortear obstáculos para llegar a su objetivo. También pueden acoplarse a un objetivo con el propósito de fijarlos para ahorrar tiempo y municiones de armas más destructivas.

\- Producidas en masa por las factorías de "Grand Final": Si

* * *

Jerarca: "Purge"

\- Lugar en la cadena sagrada: Segundo.

\- Cepa: Bestial (Capacidades físicas superiores, incluye fuerza, velocidad, capacidad de salto, sensores, resistencia y adaptabilidad superiores, formación de ondas de choque, incapaz de usar orbes, no es dependiente del aliento de la creación).

\- Efecto de sus mutaciones: "Coraza Adaptable".

\- Aspecto: Contextura física femenina robusta, su armadura es blindada en extremo, mas no interviene con su principal objetivo, la neutralización de los proyectiles.

\- Vanguardias:

\- "Inmortalizadores"

\- Descripción: Vanguardia de soporte integrable a casi cualquier otra vanguardia.

\- Rango de ataque: No ataca, para operar debe introducirse en otra vanguardia.

\- Habilidades: Como su nombre lo indica, mientras el inmortalizador esté intacto, la vanguardia huésped, sin importar el daño que sufra, se reparará rápidamente para regresar a la batalla.

\- Producidas en masa por las factorías de "Grand Final": Si

* * *

Jerarca: "Death-Bringer"

\- Lugar en la cadena sagrada: Primero.

\- Cepa: Cazadora (En extremo ágiles, coordinados y veloces, camuflaje permanente, casi indetectables por los "Jerarcas" de otras cepas y por los sensores desarrollados por los humanos).

\- Efecto de sus mutaciones: "Garras de destrucción", de los dedos de sus manos y pies se extienden unas peligrosas garras capaces de perforar las armaduras más resistentes y los escudos láser, además de que cualquier cosa perforada por estas armas, a menos que el área dañada sea retirada del cuerpo, comenzará a destruirse rápida y violentamente hasta que sólo quede un montón de viseras resplandecientes. – "¡Muéstrame a tus enemigos ¡Y los destruiré! ¡Los reduciré a ceniza! Y luego… destruiré la ceniza." – "Death-Bringer".

\- Aspecto: Contextura física femenina delgada, armadura ligera y con púas ceremoniales concentradas en sus antebrazos y canillas, y dos enormes y puntiagudas protuberancias en la parte superior de su cabeza haciendo alusión a orejas de conejo.

\- Vanguardias:

\- "Línea de Masacre"

\- Descripción: Cuadrúpedo blindado con cuatro cuchillas saliendo de su torso a modo de brazos y con una coraza craneal alargada que cubre todo su espacio aéreo (15 metros de alto, 8de ancho y 15 de largo).

\- Rango de ataque: Melé, posee medios para acercarse a su enemigo o acercar al enemigo a su posición, movilidad reducida.

\- Habilidades: "Ancla" En su cráneo tienen integrado un disparador que al ser activado lanza un arpón afilado que, al impactar con algo comienza a retraerse, y depende de la naturaleza del objetivo lo que sucederá, si la vanguardia avanza hacia él, viceversa o que el arpón arranque la parte del objeto en la que se clavó. "Escudo Heráldico" Estos colosales monstruos pueden extender la coraza de sus hombros y pecho hacia arriba, las cuales se unen por una delgada y resistente membrana formando lo que sería un parasol en extremo resistente que protege a cualquiera debajo de esta.

\- Producidas en masa por las factorías de "Grand Final": Si

* * *

Jerarca: Lincoln Loud / Dios oscuro

\- Lugar en la cadena sagrada: "Grand Final" / Máximo eslabón

\- Cepa: Propia, posee y explota las mejores cualidades de cada cepa.

\- Efecto de sus mutaciones: "Soporte de apoyo vital", parte de los nanobots del dios ocuro se encargan de mantener su cuerpo biológico en extremo lacerado pro los efectos de la escarcha. "Garras del caos", encarnando las habilidades de "Sky-burner", "Edge of will" y "Death-Bringer", de la espalda de "Grand Final" se despliegan gigantescas aglomeraciones de garras multiuso, capaces de ejercer una fuerza abrumadora, además de ser resistentes y el contacto con células orgánicas es letal. "Rayos del caos", concentrando el "Vínculo ígneo" de las vanguardias de "Edge of will", el propio orbe fisurador y la "destrucción" de "Death-Bringer", de la corona del dios oscuro emanan rayos concentrados en extremo poderosos aún en potencia mínima. – "¡Nada podrá saciar mi furia!" – Lincoln Loud al borde de la muerte en Archon.

\- Aspecto: (la portada de la historia)

Vanguardias:

\- "Leviatán"

\- Descripción: Estructura masiva de múltiples funciones (1 kilómetro de alto, 1 de ancho y 1.5 de largo).

\- Habilidades: "Factorías", dentro de la colosal nave capital se encuentran instaladas numerosas factorías clase caótico que operan ininterrumpidamente para fabricar nanobots que se convertirán en vanguardias o en "Jerarcas". "Cuarteles", las instalaciones de cada jerarca (similar a un almacén en el que hay una factoría y todo tipo de equipamiento para mejorar sus vanguardias) Equipamiento minero masivo para extraer, refinar y convertir en orbes o en aliento de la creación, las esquirlas sangrientas. "Cañón Fisurador" arma de largo alcance capaz de atravesar cientos de kilómetros de placas tectónicas. Gusanos de Despliegue y Puertos de Despliegue, herramientas para reposicionar el equipo bélico que almacena en su interior (sirve para jerarcas y vanguardias)

\- Producidas en masa por las factorías de "Grand Final": No

\- "Parásito Neural"

\- Descripción: Gusano de tamaño reducido (1 centímetro de alto, uno de ancho y doce de largo).

\- Habilidades: control neural, afecta a los orgánicos introduciéndose en sus cuerpos y doblegándolos a la voluntad de "Grand Final" al manipular sus neuronas mediante la introducción controlada de impulsos eléctricos.

\- Producidas en masa por las factorías de "Grand Final": Si

\- "Grito de Guerra"

\- Descripción: Gusano de tamaño considerable (1.5 metros de alto, 1 de ancho y 6 de largo).

\- Habilidades: "Enjambre de navajas", un huracán de orbes del caos que avanza en línea recta y despedaza todo lo que entre en él (tiene una altura de más de un kilómetro).

\- Producidas en masa por las factorías de "Grand Final": Si

\- "Bruto Infiernos"

\- Descripción: Humanoides maleables capaces de implementar casi cualquier dispositivo desarrollado por los "Jerarcas" para adquirir sus habilidades.

\- Habilidades: "Nano-asimilación", adaptación a las réplicas de los órganos que desarrollan o crean los "Jerarcas" para poder usarlos. Maestría en armas y técnicas de combate.

\- Producidas en masa por las factorías de "Grand Final": Si

* * *

Con el destino del mundo pendiente de un desafío, este debe estar claro, y ambas partes deben respetarlo.

El "Nux'Arak" es un desafío y duelo a muerte que, en el idioma de los Heraldos del Fin, significa Furia y Muerte.

El ritual debe ser llevado a cabo bajo rigurosas condiciones.

\- El desafío finaliza cuando uno de los dos adalides cae a la fosa de sacrificios (si está vivo o muerto no es relevante, pero la fosa debe ser la declarada, si una fosa es destruida, el bando que la destruyó debe reemplazarla, en caso de no poder, se declaran perdedores del desafío).

\- Al caer a la fosa de sacrificios, el perdedor del desafío pierde su lugar en la cadena sagrada y se someterá a las condiciones post-victoria (muerte en este caso).

\- Una vez el desafío inicia, nadie tiene permitido tocar a los dos adalides, en caso de una interrupción de un tercer bando, el desafío se interrumpirá y pospondrá, pero ningún miembro de alguna de las facciones puede tocar al adalid enemigo.

\- Los adalides pueden recibir la energía heráldica de sus adoradores (sólo se permite que los adalides reciban energía mediante un instrumento de los heraldos, el cual recibe sólo esa forma de energía) para potenciarse y hacer retroceder al enemigo.

\- En caso de que un adorador no sea un Heraldo del Fin, este si podrá entregar su poder a su adalid (si puede convertir su energía propia en energía heráldica), también tiene permitido combatir contra los adoradores enemigos.

\- Al momento de entrar al campo de ascensión se debe declarar a favor de qué adalid participará, ese vínculo sólo se puede romper en la victoria o la muerte (aplica para vanguardias y para cualquier ser pensante que desee participar).

* * *

En esta ocasión el "Nux'Arak" no se llevará a cabo en el Vin'Ixir, pero aún así las condiciones primordiales deben darse

* * *

\- En caso de no disponer de factorías de vanguardias, las fosas de sacrificio serán reemplazadas por las armas principales al servicio de "Grand Final" (en este caso, los cañones fisuradores de los Leviatanes) para garantizar la muerte y/o destrucción del perdedor. Todas las vanguardias y Jerarcas deben tener acceso a un suministro ilimitado del aliento de la creación, pero la cantidad de energía que pueden entregar a su adalid está limitada a una fracción de la máxima cantidad de energía que las vanguardias o jerarcas participantes puedan emplear.

\- Cualquier parte que atente contra estas condiciones debe poder proveerlas en caso de atentar contra ellas, y en caso de fallar a esta condición, la fracción entera será declarada perdedora en el "Nux'Arak".

* * *

 **Esas son las fuerzas del dios oscuro que participarán en el "Nux'Arak" de Death-Point contra Grand Final, además de algunas descripciones de las reglas del temible ritual de ascensión.**

 **¿Qué les parecen? ¿Podrán derrotar a la asociación, a "Purifier", a la fuerza de seguridad, a los héroes renegados y a la forjadora de la vida?**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Pirata: ¿Por qué? D: ¿Me quedó muy mal escrito el episodio anterior?**

 **Sir Crocodile222: Pues ánimo para recorrer ese camino. Davis se ganó su lugar en la historia, aún si su cadáver no es recuperado, tendrá un lugar en el salón del trono del "World-Breaker" o cuanto menos una mención honorífica por cumplimiento del deber en combate y reconocimiento a nivel mundial (aunque los Heraldos del Fin la reconocerán con mucho más entusiasmo y la recordarán por siempre) Sobre el Nosferatu, fueron las palabras de Lincoln, yo no juzgo la belleza de mis personajes. xD Carol puede aguantar mucho mientras gaste esa energía, y su enemigo sin duda la hará necesitarla mientras que "Universus", al tener un cuerpo humano sin potenciadores es menos resistente, pero no usó ese poder lo suficiente como para ser un peligro para su salud, por lo que puede seguir peleando. En este fic no hay almas, cuando mueren todo se acaba. Y no una villana cualquiera, culpable de numerosos crímenes de robo y asaltos, intento de secuestro de Lincoln Loud, numerosas agresiones y daño a la propiedad, a los héroes, a los agentes de la fuerza de seguridad e incluso a "Purifier", prestar servicios a "Grand Final", matar en nombre de "Grand Final", entre muuuuchos otros. xD Como altos mandos de la segunda generación, todos trabajaban juntos, pero no tenían necesidad de compartir los ideales, por lo que "Universus" no quería siquiera que su hijo fuera un villano, en caso de ser atrapado diría que lo usó, pero no quería ese tipo de vida para su hijo. La alucinación de Lola fue sólo un recuerdo, como un sueño lúcido, nada que vaya a repercutir. Ahora con el Spoiler: antes de llegar a la nueva dimensión, los más jóvenes se preguntan porqué su padre los creó, pudiendo emplear bases genéticas más obedientes y fuertes, y aunque muchas veces dijo que iba a matar a su hijo "Mutilador" nunca buscó venganza de Lynn sr, pudo haber arruinado el futuro de sus hijas por ejemplo, pero la respuesta a ambas preguntas es la misma: Como padre y maestro tiene el deber de corregir los errores de su hijo y aprendiz, sin duda alguna consideró que la elección de su hijo de volverse contra él y su ideal es un error que debía corregir, lo que planeaba hacer cuando se diera la situación de un enemigo al que no pudiera derrotar, pero mientras esperaba, su hijo cometió otro error, al engendrar descendencia con una poseedora de otra habilidad, su telekinesis pura no fue heredada, entregando a sus hijas una sombra de su poderoso poder, con el fin de corregir ese error es que intentó "purificar" esos genes, pero al hacerlo debía entregar otra habilidad compatible, y entre las muestras disponibles usó los genes de habilidades más poderosas obteniendo como resultado a Loki, y así él corrigió cada uno de los errores de su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo obtuvo muchos más hijos a los cuales crio como a su hijo genético, por eso no reventó las cabezas de los clones desde que entraron a su oficina en el ayuntamiento, un padre y maestro nunca mata a su hijo y aprendiz. Muy retorcida, pero esa es su filosofía de vida. Linka, Virtus y Death-Bringer aparecerán pronto, al igual que Ronnie, ella también participará. Sobre los chicos Loud, en efecto el mundo cambiará por ellos, sobre todo por que la conciencia colectiva de ese mundo no es un observador pasivo como en la dimensión de esta historia. Tú lo escribiste, todo tiene un final, y este llegará pronto. Y me alegra que mis personajes sean apreciados por su motivación, aunque Lincoln casi no ha tenido desarrollo de personaje, mucho otros sí, y muchos de ellos comenzarán a morir. Gracias por el ánimo amigo.**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto.**


	84. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 14)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 14)**

 **Un último cabo suelto**

– A ver qué encontramos. – Dijo Lori deteniéndose en una gasolinera en medio de la nada que al parecer tenía un local de comida rápida, de seguro habían predicho que esa carretera sería más popular al momento de construirla.

No habían visto a nadie en kilómetros, lo que era normal considerando las órdenes de evacuación que se emitieron, y precisamente por eso es que no temían encontrarse con algún policía.

Las cuatro chicas bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron al restaurante de comida rápida junto a la gasolinera.

Considerando que fue una orden de evacuación emergencia, no es de extrañar que hayan dejado sus suministros ahí, por lo que Lucy, Lana y Lily se quedaron en una mesa de la terraza y acomodaron sillas para poder sentarse todas juntas.

– ¿Están bien hot-dogs? – Preguntó Lynn gritando desde la cocina.

Sus hermanas menores respondieron que estaba bien, y la deportista empezó a cocinar los refrigerios.

Lori la estaba ayudando, cosa innecesaria considerando la simpleza de esa comida, pero ninguna de las dos se sentía con deseos de intentar preparar algo más complejo.

Realmente les pesaba el estómago, pues había sido un largo viaje, y el hecho de haber sido en completo silencio las había agotado más, no sólo por estar acostumbradas a viajes ruidosos, sino por el hecho de lo que escucharían si activaban alguna fuente de ruido como la radio.

Lori llevaba mucho tiempo desde que dejo su adicción por su celular, pero de igual modo lo revisaba ocasionalmente, pero ahora parecía incluso tenerle miedo al pequeño dispositivo, con Royal Woods siendo el escenario del mundo, no había dispositivo que emplear sin recibir noticias del ataque a Royal Woods.

– Está listo, ayúdenme a llevarlo. – Dijo Lynn llevando una bandeja de comida a la mesa en la que se habían sentado.

La vista era en extremo calmada, no parecía que ha unos seiscientos kilómetros estuviera llevándose a cabo una batalla tan sangrienta.

Para las chicas no era algo nuevo el llenarse con comida chatarra y gaseosas, por lo que estaban listas para comenzar a comer esas chucherías, excepto por la pequeña Lily, quien bebía de su biberón mientras abrazaba tiernamente el peluche de su hermano: Bunbun…

En ese momento pasó por la mente de las chicas la imagen de las cámaras que grabaron la pelea de Death-Bringer contra Baseball-Bat y el horrible estado en el que el joven deportista quedó.

– Ni un movimiento en falso. – Ordenó Death-Bringer desactivando su camuflaje y rebelándose sentada en una silla de la mesa mientras sostenía a la pequeña Lily.

La primera Jerarca estaba usando un disfraz humano, parecía una chica de rostro gentil, piel blanca, en extremo pecosa y de cabello negro peinado en dos largas coletas hacia atrás y con las que Lily parecía especialmente interesada en jugar.

– No tengo órdenes de derramar sangre, así que por favor… – Pidió Death-Bringer de forma muy cortés. – Cállense y escuchen.

El hostil tono en el que ella habló hizo a todas las heroínas tragar su saliva, por muy pequeña y débil que pareciera con ese aspecto, seguía siendo una letal máquina de muerte.

– ¿Q-qué quieres? – Preguntó Lori ya habiendo perdido el apetito.

– Grand… – Death-Bringer se detuvo un momento, pues sabía de qué forma atormentarlas más, pues ella las conocía, y muy bien. – Lincoln Loud quería hablar con ustedes. – Respondió la Jerarca poniendo un dispositivo en la mesa.

Un holograma de Lincoln Loud apareció sobre el dispositivo y se dirigió hacia sus boquiabiertas hermanas.

– ¡Wilcon! – Gritó Lily en extremo feliz por ver a su hermano mayor y extendiendo sus brazos para alcanzarlo.

– Se ven terrible. – Comentó Lincoln con una expresión de desagrado e ignorando completamente a Lily.

Todas ellas habrían jurado que en cualquier momento iba a decirles algo tierno, él siempre se los decía cuando estaban mal, "bueno, mientras te puedas poner de pie para seguir ganando…" es lo que le habría dicho a Lynn. Pero ese gentil gesto nunca llegó.

– L-Lincoln. – Llamó Lori siendo la única que tenía el valor y la fuerza de voluntad de encararlo conociendo su condición.

– ¿Sí? Lori. – Respondió Lincoln con total naturalidad.

– T-Tú… – La rubia hablaba con mucha dificultad, y era comprensible, amaba a Lincoln más que a nadie en el mundo, y el chico ante ella mostraba todas las expresiones de su hermano tan naturalmente que casi hacía a la rubia olvidar lo que realmente ha sucedido.

– ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? – Interrumpió Lana en un exabrupto que hizo a "Death-Bringer" tapar los oídos de la pequeña Lily. – ¿¡Por qué haces esto!?

– ¿Te refieres a la invasión de Royal Woods? – Preguntó Lincoln con una ceja levantada y expresando confusión. – Que decepción, realmente quería verlas aquí…

En ese momento el holograma se distorsionó un poco por un hot-dog atravesando la imagen.

– ¿¡Qué hicimos Lincoln!? – Gritó Lynn con lágrimas en sus ojos, hasta ahora no había sido siquiera capaz de mirar al holograma, pero al escuchar que su hermano hablaba con tanta calma sobre las muertes y el caos que se estaba dando en su ciudad natal, y de paso que quería que ellas estuvieran ahí… La deportista Loud simplemente no fue capaz de seguir soportando ese dolor, tenía que saberlo. – ¿¡Qué hicimos para que nos odiaras tanto!?

Lincoln guardó silencio mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza y ponía una mueca de haber comido una asquerosidad para luego regresar a su posición y expresión normal.

Los ojos de las chicas Loud se abrieron de asombro y horror, Lincoln incluso pudo sentir la mirada de Lucy a través de su flequillo, era demasiado amargo para ellas ver el rostro de su hermano sin el soporte de sus nanobots, apreciando el demacrado y destrozado rostro de Lincoln.

– ¡Nacieron! – Respondió el dios oscuro en un exabrupto que incluso hizo a Death-Bringer inquietarse.

Una sola palabra bastó para destruir la imagen que las chicas Loud tenían de su hermano… ¿Las odiaba porque nacieron? ¿Qué le habían hecho para ser odiadas así? Ya no era el chico dulce con el que crecieron, el ángel de cabello blanco estaba muerto dentro de ese… monstruo.

Casi parecería un insulto a su memoria, pero el holograma, aún con su desfigurado y demacrado rostro volvió a adoptar las expresiones faciales de Lincoln Loud. – Recuerdo el escándalo que hizo Lola por la foto del anuario en la que aparecía estornudando, fue muy divertido. – Comentó el dios oscuro con movimientos muy naturales en su rostro al momento de hablar. – Esto es lo que me dejó esta… maldición.

– Amo… – Llamó la primera Jerarca muy al tanto de la situación en la que su amo se encontraba.

– ¡No! – Gritó Lori cuando el holograma parecía empezar a desvanecerse. – ¡No te vayas Lincoln! – La rubia añadió extendiendo su mano, como si ignorara el hecho de que se trataba de un holograma de un Lincoln verdaderamente asombrado.

Lo que realmente golpeó duro en el corazón del peliblanco fue la mirada de Lori, pese a las cicatrices, quemaduras, piel destrozada, tics nerviosos, lo miraba con los mismos gentiles y tiernos ojos llenos de cariño que siempre le había dado… ni siquiera él mismo podía mirarse al espejo sin sentir repugnancia.

– Abandoné todo cuando hui de Royal Woods ¡Todo! – Gritó la rubia.

– A ti…

– ¡Todo porque no soy capaz de atacar a mi hermano! – Interrumpió Lori entre lágrimas y viendo a un Lincoln con una mirada completamente neutra. – Por… Por favor… ¡Por favor Lincoln! – Clamaba Lori ya viéndose peor que en sus peores días, su voz salía difícilmente de su garganta, en incluso parecía babear, la mujer estaba completamente destrozada. – Ya no más… ¡No más dolor!

A esas alturas Lincoln no podía precisar si su hermana clamaba por ella misma o por él… y no le importaba.

Mientras las lágrimas de Lori le impedían divisar la imagen del holograma, sus hermanas estaban más aterradas que nunca ante ella.

La infernal sonrisa de Lincoln hacía parecer que sus mejillas se desgarrarían, sus pupilas se habían dilatado y las arrugas producto de esa macabra sonrisa se extendían por todo su cuerpo.

– Renunciaste a todo… – Lincoln susurró tiernamente. Lori en ese momento sintió que su hermano se le estaba acercando, veía la imagen de ese chico aterrado que un par de veces le pidió dormir en su cama por las pesadillas. – ¡A mí el mundo me lo arrebató todo! ¡Y yo le arrancaré al mundo toda la vida! – Agregó el peliblanco al tiempo en que las nubes rojas cubrían el establecimiento.

– Linc… – Decía Lori sin poder creer lo que veía, una expresión de felicidad tan genuina, que llegaba a ser macabra.

– Ninguna saldrá viva ¡Tráeme sus cadáveres Death-Bringer! – Ordenó el dios oscuro.

Lucy usó su telekinesis de inmediato para cubrir a Lily y arrancarla de las manos de Death-Bringer, y Lynn saltó hacia la primera Jerarca a quien le conectó un fuerte golpe en el pecho, estrellándola contra el otro lado de la terraza.

Lori no perdió tiempo y usó su telekinesis para mover a Vanzilla a la terraza. El vehículo disparó un láser contra la primera Jerarca, quien se debió cubrir de este ataque.

– ¡Eso la mantendrá ocupada! – Gritó Lori para luego dirigirse a su hermana poetiza. – ¡Sácanos de aquí Lu…!

El tiempo mismo pareció detenerse para la mayor de las Loud al tiempo en que un dolor punzante se sintió en su pecho. Al bajar la mirada vio que había sido atravesada por una cuchilla incandescente, proveniente de un brazalete negro y con espinas… en la muñeca de Lucy, quien ahora la miraba con la misma sonrisa infernal que su hermano.

– Linc… – Dijo Lori… o eso intentó, su voz no podía encontrar una forma de salir, la espada había hecho estragos en el cuerpo de la mayor.

– ¿¡Qué haces!? – Gritó Lynn sosteniendo a Lucy con una llave de luchas.

– ¡Lori! – Gritó Lana corriendo hacia la mayor de sus hermanas para activar el equipo médico de emergencia de su armadura.

La situación era terrible, sin Lori no tenían la fuerza de combate necesaria para enfrentar Death-Bringer, y es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella las alcance, ya que, sin Lucy tampoco podían escapar.

– No… – Dijo Lucy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Está… sucediendo. – Las visiones más espantosas que había tenido ahora estaban frente a ella. – ¡Aaaahhh!

Como cereza del pastel, las visiones estaban regresando a la mente de la gótica, quien ya se estaba cubriendo los ojos bajo su fleco, y era incapaz de controlar sus labios, pues su saliva estaba escurriendo.

Como era de esperarse, la voz de Lucy se quebró. Su agónico y aterrado grito terminó escupiendo sangre.

– Lu… ¡Gio! ¡Cliff! – Gritó Lana cuando sus mascotas, ignorando sus órdenes, tomaron sus formas titánicas y se lanzaron contra Death-Bringer.

Ambas mascotas eran la única fuerza de combate considerable que les quedaba a las chicas, ya que no tenían forma de huir.

– Que desperdicio de tiempo. – Comentó Death-Bringer clavando las garras de una mano en la esfera de Gio, la cual atravesó como si fuera mantequilla con su tripulante incluido, para luego arrojarla contra el enorme felino que iba hacia ella.

El gato logró evadir la esfera saltando al restaurante, y para luego saltar hacia la primera Jerarca… No, no había una jerarca.

Death-Bringer retrajo sus garras y corrió hacia el transporte de las heroínas lista para acabar con ellas.

Cliff no dudó y saltó hacia el transporte, debía protegerlas… pero sólo acabó interceptado por su enemiga, quien había planeado eso para terminar rápido con su vida, el salto de Death-Bringer superó sus reflejos felinos, y al darse cuenta, la tenía las diez garras de la primera Jerarca atravesando sus órganos vitales, pero ella no se detuvo ahí. En un veloz giro sin retraer sus garras, Death-Bringer acabó en el centro de un fugaz huracán de sangre y carne triturada, que acabó manchando todo el lugar, incluido el transporte.

– ¡No! – Gritó Lana corriendo fuera del transporte. – ¡Cliff! ¡Geo!

– ¡Regresa Lana! – Gritó Lynn desde dentro del transporte, queriendo ir a traerla de regreso, pero no podía dejar a Lucy.

– ¿¡Por qué!? – Gritó la pequeña rubia arrodillándose junto a la esfera ensangrentada de Gio, ella lo sentía, ambos habían muerto. – ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser así!? ¡Responde Lincoln! – Lana gritaba tan adolorida como furiosa mientras miraba al holograma de su hermano, ya no le aterraba esa macabra sonrisa, ahora la llenaba de furia… pero su furia no tuvo consecuencia alguna.

– Porque es la voluntad del amo. – Respondió Death-Bringer atravesando a la pequeña rubia con sus garras.

– Ah… – Lana rápidamente escupió sangre producto de una enorme falla en su sistema circulatorio, la pequeña rubia comenzó a sentir cómo sus órganos comenzaban a colapsar y su vida a extinguirse. – Gio, Walt, Char… – Sus últimas palabras fueron cortadas, al igual que su garganta por las garras de la primera Jerarca. Eso no la mataría, pero al menos la callaría.

– Termina con esto. – Ordenó el dios oscuro mientras miraba a la agonizante Lana, fue una pena no haber podido hacer que Skippy fuera quien la desollara, pero esto era muy agradable de ver.

La primera Jerarca se puso en posición para rebanar el transporte completo, pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento, Lynn Loud la había pateado con una fuerza tal, que la arrojó contra el restaurante destruyendo las paredes y llegando al otro lado.

– Vaya Lynn… sin importar lo que pase, veo que nunca dejarás de ser una molestia. – Comentó el holograma asombrado por la fuerza de su hermana.

– Cállate… – Dijo Lynn en un tono sombrío y sin mirar a su hermano. Su atención estaba en la moribunda Lana.

La castaña sólo podía activar el soporte de apoyo vital de la armadura de Lana, aunque para toda la sangre que había perdido además de sus heridas internas, dudaba que fuera suficiente, era frustrante, pero no podía hacer más.

– ¡Repugnante! – Gritó Death-Bringer saltando de regreso hacia Lynn, quien la esperaba en posición de combate pese a no poder verla.

La velocidad de la primera Jerarca era muy superior a lo que Lynn podía alcanzar a ver, pero la experiencia de la deportista Loud le permitió prever a su enemiga, haciéndola agacharse justo a tiempo para evitar el corte horizontal de las garras de su enemiga.

– ¿Eh? – La deportista Loud no pudo entender por qué… todo pasó demasiado rápido, pero su cuerpo ardía en varias partes, y sentía que la sangre escurría por su cuerpo…

Al evadir el corte horizontal, la primera Jerarca quedó en el aire, frente a la deportista Loud y dándole la espalda, una evidente ventaja para Lynn y ella iba a aprovecharla. Pero Death-Bringer también tiene experiencia en las formas más letales y sanguinarias de combate.

Sin dudarlo Death-Bringer desactivó la destrucción de sus garras y las estiró atravesándose a sí misma y a su enemiga.

– Repugnante orgánica. – Dijo Death-Bringer retrayendo sus garras y regresando al suelo. Si bien sentía que su enemiga no podría hacer mucho más contra ella, no le daría la espalda, pues su capacidad regenerativa le permitiría volver rápidamente al combate.

– ¡Ahora verás! – Gritó la castaña cumpliendo la predicción de Death-Bringer, intentando atacarla con un golpe directo a la cabeza. – ¡Aaaahhhh! – Y volviendo a ser detenida por las garras de la primera Jerarca clavándose en su cuerpo.

– Realmente son una molestia, su mera existencia es un insulto a la sangre del dios oscuro – La primera Jerarca se notaba verdaderamente furiosa.

Sin una pizca de piedad, duda o delicadeza, Death-Bringer lanzó a Lynn y a Lana hacia Vanzilla, como ambas habían sido cortadas por armas con la habilidad de la destrucción activada, no tardarían mucho en morir… al menos Lynn.

La deportista miró a su hermana pequeña, sus ojos estaban abiertos y perdidos, y ensangrentados… no parpadeaba ni se movía, estaba muerta.

– ¿¡Sangre!? – Gritó Lynn saltando hacia Death-Bringer a una velocidad y en un tiempo que la Jerarca no esperaba, conectando un poderoso golpe en su rostro. Lynn por su parte miró al holograma de Lincoln, quien miraba consternado a su primera Jerarca. – ¡No me hagas reír Lincoln! ¡Tú no tienes sangre ni lágrimas! – Lynn hablaba con toda su furia, quizá no estuviera en todas sus facultades porque la imagen de su hermana, al igual que la de uno de sus mejores amigos, Francisco, no abandonaban su mente, pero lo que decía sin duda era lo que sentía. – No eres más que un cascarón vacío ¡No tienes nada!

– ¡Tú! – Death-Bringer estaba inundada en furia, sin importar quien las pronunciara, ella no soportaría que alguien se atreviera a insultar a su dios oscuro.

Pero tragándose sus deseos de destriparla, se mantuvo al margen al recibir la orden del dios oscuro.

– ¡Tenías una familia que te amaba! – Gritó Lynn con sus ojos cubriéndose de lágrimas. – Todas decidimos perdonarte… Cuando supimos de tu condición ¡Todas estuvimos dispuestas a luchar para encontrar una cura! Si alguien intentaba matarte ¡Lo habríamos detenido! ¡Habríamos luchado a muerte para salvar…! Buaj. – Lynn vomitó sangre, el esfuerzo de su cuerpo fue demasiado incluso para su superioridad física, pero al caer de rodillas golpeó con ambos brazos el suelo, en otras circunstancias eso habría sido suficiente para levantarse, pero ahora estaba demasiado débil, aun así, ella seguía reusándose a colapsar, sus dientes ensangrentados mordiendo sus labios eran una muestra de su pesar. – ¡Pero nada de eso te importó! ¡Pisoteaste nuestros sentimientos! ¡Atacaste a tu propia familia! ¡No eres más que un maldito con un corazón podrido! ¡Te odio Lincoln! – El grito de la castaña concentraba todos sus sentimientos, toda su furia y todo su odio forzó un silencio alrededor de ella.

– ¿Lori y Lana debían morir para que te dieras cuenta? – Preguntó Lincoln volviendo a obtener su macabra sonrisa mientras apuntaba a Vanzilla.

– Asquerosa alimaña. – Death-Bringer fingía estar malherida, por lo que avanzaba fingiendo cojera hacia Lynn, también parecía que su brazo estaba en mal estado. Las órdenes del dios oscuro fueron claras, esperar a que terminara de hablar y fingir haber recibido un daño considerable, órdenes que estaba obedeciendo por su señor. – Va a… – En ese momento la primera Jerarca cayó al suelo.

Pese a ser un enemigo derrotado, Lynn la miró horrorizada, si la hubiera derrotado antes… Pudo haber salvado a sus hermanas… – Lori… Lana… – Lynn no podía creerlo, sentía sus ojos nublarse, la destrucción estaba haciendo efecto en ella aplastando sus órganos. – Lo lam…

– Tú las mataste Lynn. – Interrumpió Lincoln recordándole uno de los principios de los héroes, y el que ella más valoraba. – Tenías la fuerza… pero no la voluntad de usarla… Su sangre está en tus manos.

Sin importar si Lynn lo creía o no, su cuerpo ya no pudo resistir más, poniendo fin a su vida en un colapso interno masivo, haciéndola caer toscamente al suelo.

– Está hecho. – Sentenció Death-Bringer levantándose como si nada. – No esperaba que fueran tan débiles…

– Nunca notaron que destruiste el disruptor, no estaban preparadas para un ataque. – Corrigió el dios oscuro.

– Linc… – Una voz moribunda llamó la atención del dios oscuro, una malherida Lori arrastrándose y usando sus últimas fuerzas para acercarse a su hermano.

En ese momento la sonrisa demente del dios oscuro desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido, siendo reemplazada por una furia que incluso intimidó a Death-Bringer.

Lori no debería poder siquiera verlo, sus ojos debieron haber dejado de recibir un suministro de sangre apropiado, pero, aun así, habiendo desencadenado los horrores más desastrosos y terribles sobre Royal Woods, habiendo sido el artífice de una matanza despiadada de héroes y agentes de la fuerza de seguridad por igual, incluso habiendo derramado la sangre de su propia familia… Lori no dejaba de ver a su amado hermano.

– ¿A-Amo? – Preguntó Death-Bringer en extremo confundida, le era normal asesinar a enemigos aterrados, enfurecidos e incluso embrutecidos, pero jamás había visto a alguien sin ninguna voluntad de pelear acercándose a un enemigo… – ¿Q-Qué debo hacer?

– Silénciala. – Ordenó el dios oscuro con una mirada neutra. – Y luego ven a mi posición, el Nux'Arak está por comenzar.

En un rápido movimiento La cabeza de Lori fue cercenada sin dar ningún tipo de satisfacción o gusto a su hermano, quien le dedicó una última mirada antes de desactivar el proyector holográfico.

– Vaya escena. – Comentó el séptimo Jerarca: Edge of Will cayendo en la escena, acto seguido un enorme ser se estrelló contra el piso. – El dios oscuro no parecía contento. – El Jerarca comentó mirando la tierra destruida por el impacto.

– Buen trabajo al encargarte del Dios Guerrero. – Respondió Death-Bringer ignorando las palabras de su compañero. – Ahora vamos, tenemos que servir al amo en el Nux'Arak.

De no ser por el pesar que Death-Bringer sentía, le habría sido imposible disimular el enorme asombro que sentía al ver la hazaña de Edge of Will. El desarrollar una estrategia que le permitiera derrotar sin ayuda a un Dios Guerrero es tan aterrador como impresionante, sin duda un poderoso guerrero.

– ¿Qué hacemos con la chica de pelo negro? – Preguntó Edge of Will.

– Llevémosla, la forjadora de la vida parece apreciarla, será muy útil. – Sentenció Death-Bringer cargando a Lucy en su hombro para luego tomar camino a la base fortificada alrededor del monte Hijinx.

– ¿Y con la larva orgánica? – El séptimo Jerarca volvió a preguntar apuntando hacia el cielo a lo lejos, ahí estaba Lily escondida en las seis cartas que Lucy mantenía controladas inconscientemente.

– ¿Qué clase de monstruo asesinaría a una niña? – Preguntó Death-Bringer mirando a su compañero.

– Oh… es verdad… – Edge of Will usó su Juicio cortante para formar una cuchilla circular cuya expansión cortaría con facilidad el cubo, y en su regreso dejaría un rastro de sangre.

* * *

Los preparativos del Nux'Arak se realizaron sin problema ni dificultad alguna, aunque fue en extremo incómodo para los adoradores de ambos bandos. Los Heraldos del Fin allanaron rápidamente el camino hacia la fosa de sacrificios en el monte Hijinx, y los Dioses Guerreros de Linka hicieron lo mismo con su lado del campo.

– La oscuridad interior clama por la sangre del dios oscuro ¡Este es el momento de mi ascensión! ¡Que comience el Nux'Arak! – Declaró Death-Point abrumada por toda la energía que estaba recibiendo.

– Tendrás tu tan ansiado… "desafío". – Respondió el dios oscuro en extremo furioso, la muerte de Lori lo afectó bastante.

– Lincoln… – Llamó Linka en un tono sombrío que hizo al dios oscuro sentirse ansioso. – ¿Qué hiciste…?

– Cobré mi venganza… o al menos una parte insignificantemente pequeña. – Respondió el dios oscuro en un tono de seguridad absoluta, pero más interesado en que, al parecer Linka no puede comunicarse con los Dioses Guerreros en todo momento. – Lori, Lynn, Lucy y Lana fueron cruel y brutalmente asesinadas. Les arrebaté sus mentes, sus deseos, rompí sus cuerpos y mentes, no eran sino bestias al momento de morir, y eso les espera a todos ustedes. – Era un hermoso recuerdo para el dios oscuro, quien estaba bastante divertido por la situación, pese a tener a tantos enemigos cerca suyo, ninguno podía ponerle un dedo encima.

Lo que realmente le extrañó fue la expresión de Carol, estaba realmente impactado por el asesinato de Lori… De lo que recordaba, entre Lori y Carol había una relación de aprecio-competencia entre ellas. Una herida abierta, otra ventaja para el dios oscuro.

– ¡Lincoln! – Gritó Linka queriendo únicamente mandar a sus nueve dioses guerreros restantes contra él, pero tragándose toda su furia decidió desistir.

– No es fácil ser quien forja las vidas ¿Eh Linka? – Apreció el dios oscuro al ver que una gota de sangre salió de los labios de su hermana.

– Por la ley sagrada que rige a todos los Heraldos del Fin. – Comentó Chaos-Crown, siendo él, en ausencia de Death-Bringer, el más alto eslabón presente, quien serviría como maestro de ceremonias hasta el inicio del ritual. – El Nux'Arak entre nuestro señor oscuro, el actual Grand Final, contra Death-Point, actual cuarta Jerarca de la cadena sagrada, dará inicio cuando la estatua desaparezca. – Avisó el cuarto Jerarca y las nubes rojas comenzaron a envolver la colosal estatua.

– ¡Esta es la única oportunidad real que vamos a tener! ¡Aquí y ahora! Luchamos en nombre de todos. – Gritó Linka en las mentes de todos los humanos a sus espaldas. – ¡Derrotaremos a los Heraldos del Fin que nos enfrenten! ¡Por la humanidad!

– ¡Masacraremos a los orgánicos en nuestro camino! ¡Con brutalidad! – Gritó el dios parodiando el discurso de su hermana, y todos sus guerreros presentes se pusieron en movimiento.

* * *

 **Muy bien, a todos los que esperaban ver un desastre de proporciones cataclísmicas ¡Ha llegado su momento! :D**

 **La batalla final, el final de esta historia, se acerca.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado del episodio y, de la forma menos empática y más despreciable de nuestro amado/odiado protagonista.**

 **La verdad es que creo que me quedaron bastante bien los sucesos importantes del episodio, pero también creo que me falta experiencia al narrar ese tipo de eventos ¿Qué opinan de los sucesos narrados en el episodio?**

 **Ahora responderé sus reviews:**

 **: Me alegra que te guste este fic, debe ser adictivo para enganchar por tantos episodios. xD Sobre lo de la personalidad de Lincoln, sólo se vuelve más y más peligroso y cruel. Lo de Linka, bueno, ella es mucho más importante de lo que en ese momento parece ser, aunque ninguna de las identidades es obvia, todas las protegen muy bien con esas armaduras. Muy seguramente estará terminada pocos días después de que te pongas al día.**

 **Pirata: Que alivio. xD La verdad es que me pareció haberlo escrito muy a la rápida, aunque te e mocionaste muy pronto ¡Ahora sí es el momento de emocionarse! xD Y sobre las waifus robóticas, debo decirte que varias van a morir. No dudes que la pelea se va a alocar hasta los extremos más destructivos.**

 **Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	85. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 15)

**NA: Como dato simple, la fosa de sacrificios por la que Death-Point/Carol debe caer para que su enemigo triunfe está al norte, mientras que la de Lincoln está al sur.**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 15):**

 **¡Por la sangre y la Furia!**

Con las formalidades ya listas, el Nux'Arak inició… Con una gran explosión.

Para las circunstancias actuales, el dios oscuro comenzaría el desafío con una gran desventaja, pues por las leyes de su pueblo, los Heraldos del Fin que participan como adoradores de uno de los adalides, deben comenzar el desafío separados de su adalid por una distancia igual a un cuarto del tamaño de la arena. Pero como los enemigos de los Heraldos del Fin son considerados como… cosas, no poseían tal restricción.

– Que adorable… casi pareciera que me están protegiendo. – Se burló el dios oscuro conociendo sus circunstancias.

Con esa enorme batería que era el edificio desde el que la asociación operaba, Carol y él tendrían un poder similar en términos de tamaño, y con su inferioridad marcial, estaba en desventaja… Pero siendo quien es, tenía un plan (En extremo riesgoso).

Sin perder un solo segundo, el dios oscuro saltó hacia un lado y activó su modo cañón fisurador apuntando hacia Death-Point, poniéndola en una situación difícil: Si la tercera Jerarca lo evadía, el cañón golpearía contra el edificio de la asociación, y si era la mitad de fuerte que el que usó anteriormente, no quedarían ni los escombros de la estructura, y con la velocidad a la que todo está sucediendo, los Dioses Guerreros no alcanzarían a reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que a Death-Point no le quedaba otra opción sino un despliegue de poder igualmente poderoso.

El choque de poder del dios oscuro y de Death-Point fue impresionante, al igual que su impacto, el cual arrojó a la mayoría de los que estaban a su alrededor.

El choque causó una poderosa explosión que dejó a ambos adalides en medio de una nube de polvo, la cual, inquietantemente, se tornó de color rojo, y cientos de vanguardias Sable-Muerte salieron de ella a enormes velocidades y sabiendo contra qué se enfrentarían: Los Dioses guerreros de Linka habían tomado la primera fila en lo que los demás orgánicos se preparaban y estudiaban a los Heraldos del Fin, o eso parecía, pues había 5 Dioses Guerreros sobrevolando el terreno al norte de los adalides, y 100 metros más al norte estaba un regimiento completo de héroes y de campeones de Purifier.

– ¡Abominaciones! – Gritó la diosa Guerrera Sekhmet, aterrizando violentamente al norte de la nube de humo carmesí, su impacto fue tal que, de haber sido un humo normal, este se habría dispersado de inmediato por la onda de choque que causó en su caída. La Diosa Guerrera usó sus orbes celestes para tomar la habilidad de la difunta Maw/Death-Jaws, y formar un muro de formaciones óseas proveniente de su espalda, el cual, por muy veloces y flexibles que fueran las vanguardias Sable-Muerte, podría destruirlas sin problemas al momento de que estas hicieran contacto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en el rostro del dios oscuro bajo su máscara, habían caído.

Las vanguardias "Profana-Tierras" fueron las responsables de que la nube de la explosión se tornara carmesí, pues habían tomado el control de ese territorio y no perdieron tiempo en usar su contacto con la Matriz de Guerra para formar un muro de transposición frente a las vanguardias Sable-Muerte, evitándoles el impacto y haciéndolas retroceder cada vez que se acercaban al muro, mas esa no es la única reacción del ejército de los Heraldos del Fin, pues teniendo una nube eliminando casi por completo el campo visual de sus enemigos, y con un objetivo al que no podían tocar dentro, era imposible que seres tan bélicamente diestros como ellos desaprovecharan la oportunidad, por lo que dos escuadrones de vanguardias se transposicionaron directamente a la nube para reforzar al dios oscuro y diezmar a sus enemigos.

– ¡Ugh! – Sekhmet había sido atrapada por gruesas extremidades con espinas que emergieron de la tierra, las vanguardias Lanzas-Divinas no se hicieron esperar y, burlando el muro de huesos, sus lanzas-sísmicas rodearon y sometieron a la diosa guerrera Sekhmet quien no podía deshacer el muro, eso rebelaría su estrategia.

Incluso el dios oscuro estaba impresionado, las lanzas sísmicas atraviesan las placas tectónicas como si fueran mantequilla y para ellas, un blindaje de 40 cm de acero no es más duro que una galleta para un humano, pero aun así no podían romper la piel de la Diosa Guerrera, sin duda sorprendente.

– ¡No mancillarán a los protectores de la vida! – Gritó el Dios Guerrero Denix, quien con una armadura similar a la de un samurái, y apuntando una Katana clásica de esos guerreros hacia la Diosa Guerrera en apuros, se dispuso a usar sus orbes celestiales para intervenir.

Usando la habilidad de Roberto Santiago rápidamente los rayos de luz resplandecieron hacia las lanzas Sísmicas.

– ¡La sangre valdrá la pena! – Gritó "Doom-Crawler" desde la nube de los adalides, y sus vanguardias Megalitos, aun dentro la nube carmesí, usaron su rayo atractor sobre los orbes celestes para evitar que los ataques de luz liberaran a Sekhmet.

– ¡Repugnantes! – Gritó Denix apuntando su espada y ahora los rayos de luz, hacia el origen de las anomalías gravitacionales: los Megalitos.

– ¡No Denix! – Ordenó Linka, y de inmediato el Dios Guerrero detuvo su ataque. – Si tocas a Lincoln esto se acaba.

– Obed… – Denix no continuó pues debió desenfundar su espada para desviar el golpe del cañón fisurador de un "Fuego de la Eternidad" … o eso intentó, pues si bien su espada podía desviar enormes cantidades de energía, el orbe fisurador, extrayendo energía de una esquirla sangrienta así de grande era demasiado poderoso para el Dios Guerrero.

– ¡Denix! – Gritó Linka desde la hombrera de Virtus, quien, junto a los Dioses Guerreros Ishtar, Hercle y Annat se mantenían sobrevolando el área.

– Tienen el mismo problema del dios oscuro… – Pensó Kaah'Narak viendo a la forjadora de la vida, en efecto tenía una buena posición y formación de combate, pero nunca había participado en un Nux'Arak, por lo que su ventaja de posicionamiento no estaba siendo efectiva.

* * *

Rodeados por Megalitos y Lanzas divinas, la desventaja de Death-Point era abismal.

La tercera Jerarca había sido superada en el primer choque de poder, por lo que su armadura ya estaba muy deteriorada en el primer movimiento del combate.

– ¡Pagarás por desafiarme! – Gritó el dios oscuro saltando hacia su enemiga.

Carol no tuvo problema para evadir ese ataque, pues su talento marcial se hizo ver, pero de inmediato las garras del caos del dios oscuro salieron de su armadura y atacaron en todas direcciones.

Gracias al poder que drenaba de sus adoradores, la velocidad de las retorcidas extremidades ardientes del dios oscuro era muy superior a la que los reflejos de Death-Point podían reaccionar, resultando en una arremetida despiadada y un daño severo.

– ¡Tu hermanito me supera en igualdad de condiciones! – Gritó Death-Point sabiendo que la forjadora de la vida la escuchaba. – Deben darme la ventaja ¡Maten a sus adoradores! ¡Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que me mate! ¡Comienza por disipar el humo! – La tercera Jerarca ordenó.

– ¡Cuanta arrogancia! – Gritó Virtus ofendido de que un Heraldo del Fin le diera órdenes a la forjadora de la vida.

– … Hagan lo que dice. – Ordenó Linka resuelta en su actuar, ella lo sabía, no tenía experiencia como general o estratega, y mucho menos en un desafío tan formal y destructivo como lo eran el Nux'Arak, están peleando bajo la ley de los Heraldos del Fin, es mejor que uno de ellos, quien posee experiencia en esto los lidere.

Death-Point, había estado haciendo todo lo posible para esquivar al dios oscuro. La "batería" humana que construyó con la ayuda de la asociación con suerte la puede poner al nivel de poder de Grand Final, pero si su enemigo tiene a sus adoradores consigo, la diferencia se vuelve abismal, resultando en una seriamente dañada Death-Point, pero aún tenía su deseo de venganza y de triunfo.

– ¡Eso no servirá! – Gritó Death-Point cuando la diosa Guerrera Ishtar usó una habilidad de control de viento para intentar alejar la nube carmesí. – Apunten a las vanguardias Profana-Tierras … ¡Las víboras voladoras sobre las nubes! ¡Ellas generan la niebla del aliento de la creación!

– ¡Sondeo iniciado! – Reportó Great-Strike usando más tecnología experimental que adquirieron, esta vez fue un rastreador desarrollado por Templar, una empresa mucho más pequeña de desarrollo de armas. No lo desarrollaron específicamente para su venta, sino que para para detectar a los Heraldos del Fin con antelación, pues no querían compartir el mismo destino que Archon, pero les sería muy útil una prueba de campo, por lo que gustosos entregaron los prototipos a Great-Strike.

De inmediato Sekhmet dejó de usar su habilidad de generación y control óseo y tomó la habilidad de Lars para transposicionarse fuera de ahí…

– No es tan fácil Linka. – Comentó el dios oscuro cuando la Diosa Guerrera intentó huir, pero estaba rodeada por las nubes del aliento de la creación, interrumpiendo toda habilidad nacida de los Trascendentes. – ¡Kaah'Narak!

– ¡Destripando! – Gritó la Jerarca de bajo rango al tiempo en que la vanguardia Fuego de la Eternidad en la que ella avanzaba, disparaba su cañón fisurador contra Sekhmet.

Denix volvió a involucrarse, pero esta vez se dirigió hacia Sekhmet para cortar las lanzas sísmicas con su espada.

– ¡Tú no aprendes! – Gritó Kaah'Narak, y las espiras destructoras de la vanguardia Muerte-Infierno clase exterminador, saliendo de la nube que rodeaba a Sekhmet, desataron toda su furia sobre el dios Guerrero Denix en un devastador choque retorcido.

El desprecio de los Dioses Guerreros por los aberrantes Heraldos del Fin nubló su juicio, haciéndolos subestimar al dios oscuro, lo que resultó en un dios Guerrero Denix en extremo lacerado en el suelo. Pro como dicta la tradición de los Heraldos del Fin, su tormento sólo acabará en la muerte, por lo que las espiras seguían retorciéndose en sus violentos y salvajes intentos de empalarlo.

– ¡Sáquenlo de ahí! – Gritó Linka y Virtus usó sus orbes celestes para formar un escudo que detendría las violentas espiras momentáneamente.

Sekhmet, sabiendo su situación usó sus orbes para disponer de la habilidad de la ascendencia Loud, lanzando un poderoso choque telequinético hacia Denix, sacándolo de ahí momentos antes de que las espiras destructoras rompieran el escudo de Virtus.

– ¡Más cañones fisuradores! – Gritó el dios oscuro furioso por ser desafiado por Sekhmet, y más vanguardias Fuego de la Eternidad se hicieron presentes sobre él.

Los cañones fisuradores de las vanguardias más destructivas liberaron su furia sobre Sekhmet, dejando un enorme cráter donde ella había sido la primera línea de defensa contra los Heraldos del Fin.

– ¡Bobby! – Gritó Linka casi con desesperación al sentir que otro de sus Dioses Guerreros había sido destruido.

– ¡Heraldos fijados! – Informó Bobby por un comunicador y Linka recibió las coordenadas de las vanguardias Profana-Tierras… estaban camufladas varios kilómetros sobre ellos.

Aprovechándose de la regla de la distancia inicial para sus adoradores, Lincoln había ordenado a un pequeño grupo de "Profana-Tierras" aguardar en los cielos, siete kilómetros por sobre él, a por el inicio del Nux'Arak.

– ¡Ishtar! ¡Annat! – Llamó la forjadora de la vida, y ambas Diosas Guerreras usaron sus orbes celestes para formar habilidades de despliegue de poder de largo alcance, apuntando específicamente en la dirección de las estratégicas vanguardias.

– ¡Megalitos! – Ordenó Doom-Crawler y sus vanguardias rápidamente dispararon los cañones atractores hacia los dioses guerreros.

– Oh no ¡Eso no! – Gritó Virtus al detectar anomalías gravitacionales.

Sin dudar, el Dios Guerrero usó sus orbes celestes para usar la habilidad del difunto Silas/ Gimmick, desviando los cañones atractores, e inutilizando los esfuerzos de las vanguardias de Doom-Crawler.

Con veloces disparos de luz de Universus y las ráfagas anaranjadas de Dragún usados por Ishtar y Annat, la primera línea de "Profana-Tierras" fue destruida, y el primer movimiento del dios oscuro, detenido, pero no frustrado, pues al dispersarse el polvo, se vio que sus fuerzas tenían rodeados a ambos adalides. Su ventaja era enorme y tenía sometida a Death-Point, si la silenciaba las cosas se tornarían mucho más fáciles.

– Quizá debiste esperar antes de traicionarme. – Comentó el dios oscuro a una Death-Point prácticamente hecha polvo.

El asombroso despliegue de poder de Grand Final, potenciado por sus vanguardias la superó aplastantemente, por lo que ahora, Death-Point estaba agonizante, respirar parecía ser un tormento con tanta sangre escurriendo por su boca, la mayoría de su armadura ya se había caído a pedazos, rebelando una piel en extremo magullada, y ensangrentada.

– Con todo respeto. – Comentó Doom-Crawler. – Quizá subestimó a los orgánicos enemigos, mi señor.

– No lo creo… – Respondió el dios oscuro en extremo dudoso, hasta ahora estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

– Quizá, señor oscuro. – Dijo la moribunda Carol con dificultad, pues el dios oscuro la estaba sosteniendo del cuello. – ¡No debiste estudiar sólo mi parte Heráldica!

Fue demasiado inesperado, pero el dios oscuro fue despedido por un poderoso golpe en dirección al sur.

Por su ley, todo Heraldo del Fin en su camino y que no estuviera fijado al suelo se hizo a un lado, no podían intervenir voluntariamente en el desafío, resultando en el dios oscuro impactado contra los escombros de una casa medio kilómetro más cerca de la fosa de sacrificios del sur.

Lincoln miró a su alrededor, era el barrio que sus fuerzas habían destruido buscando a Darcy y a Margo, poco importaba ahora, su enemiga lo había tomado por sorpresa… y debía entender su naturaleza para poder enfrentarla adecuadamente.

– Veo… Cristalización muscular, flexibilización de fibras y consumo energético biológico… Tres alteraciones de esquirlas sangrientas en su cuerpo… Realmente, eres mi hermana favorita, Linka. – Comentó el dios oscuro al ver el cuerpo de Death-Point, era evidente que había sido modificada por Linka antes del inicio del Ritual y de ahí nacía el fortalecimiento biológico que la hacía independiente de los nanobots, pero también tenía tres orbes celestiales dentro de su cuerpo.

– Te confiaste, Grand Final. – Comentó la tercera Jerarca acercándose al dios oscuro. Jamás había tenido a tantas miradas sobre ella, todas y cada una de ellas deseando matarla cruelmente, pero por su ley, es intocable.

El dios oscuro no perdió tiempo siquiera escuchándola, en su lugar estaba ocupado estudiando sus posibilidades, particularmente la de adelantar el plan de contraataque.

– Supongo que mi falta de experiencia no se refleja sólo en talento marcial. – Pensó el dios oscuro dándose cuenta de que le era muy difícil mantenerse calmado. Una gran diferencia entre quienes han peleado y quienes no…

Sin importar cuanto poder tengas, todos reaccionan igual al recibir un golpe así por primera vez… ansiedad, furia, deseos de partirle la cara a quien les hizo eso… Pero Lincoln no es alguien que no sepa como lidiar con el dolor, comparado al tormento de la escarcha ¡Eso no es nada!

– ¡Refuercen la posición de Doom-Crawler! ¡No los dejen ganar terreno! – Gritó el dios oscuro, y de inmediato Kaah'Narak y las vanguardias Fuego de la Eternidad desataron su furia a modo de cañones fisuradores formaban una trinchera incandescente que daría tiempo a Doom-Crawler para reestructurar sus fuerzas.

Acto seguido el dios oscuro se levantó y regresó a su posición de combate, en efecto, se había confiado, pero Carol podría tener más sorpresas guardadas… y no se permitiría eso, por lo que comenzó a evaluar las señales de los nanobots que aún estaban dentro de la tercera Jerarca.

– Un mirón… – Comentó en burla la tercera Jerarca, cosa que Grand Final ignoró, pues los sondeos preliminares reportaron 3 orbes celestiales dentro de ella, es decir, tres habilidades simultaneas además de sus presiones aplastantes… pero sin refuerzos físicos.

La solución es clara, ponerla frente a un desafío del que ella no pueda salirse con alguna habilidad… pero primero debía entender la naturaleza de esa nueva condición.

– Refuercen al dios oscuro ¡Que sus gargantas conozcan el filo de nuestras espadas! – Gritó Edge of the Will siendo transposicionado 70 metros al sur de la posición del dios oscuro, seguido por una formación de choque completa, todo tipo de vanguardias acudía al combate por su dios oscuro.

Aprovechando el primer desvío de mirada de Death-Point, el dios oscuro disparó el rayo concentrado de su corona hacia su enemiga.

Sin perder tiempo, la tercera Jerarca formó una concentración aplastante a su costado, la cual al liberarse causó una fuerte explosión con la que logró evadir el ataque y cubrir su posición.

Sin perder tiempo, el dios oscuro disparó muchos más rayos para acabar con todo lo que estuviera en el humo, pero principalmente, como distracción.

– ¡Heraldos, retírense del primer frente y refuercen a los grupos de avanzada! – Ordenó el dios oscuro para luego regresar su atención al combate.

Algo impactado, Edge of the Will se detuvo con su pelotón y esperaron por más órdenes del dios oscuro, o que su señor se acercara a ellos, no lo imaginaba siendo derrotado.

Esta vez, Death-Point parecía acorralada, pues no dejaba de moverse para evadir los rayos del caos, incluso se veía desesperada por la poca coordinación de sus movimientos, pero eso no haría al dios oscuro confiarse, y menos detenerse, el combate continuará incesante hasta que el dios oscuro tenga su cadáver descuartizado a sus pies.

Una explosión se formó en medio del humo, y una Death-Point salió disparada hacia el dios oscuro.

– ¡Patético! – Gritó la tercera Jerarca al ver que Grand Final tenía sus manos haciendo una cruz con sus espadas encendidas.

Carol golpeó el centro de la cruz con su puño y comenzó a ejercer una concentración de presión, sellando ambas manos del dios oscuro, y con un simple movimiento, elevó la cruz, cubriendo la corona del dios oscuro y evitando el peligro que suponen los rayos del caos.

– ¿Crees que no lo vi? – Preguntó el dios oscuro sabiendo de su desventaja en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lincoln disparó su rayo del caos hacia su enemiga, pero los cristales lo desviaron como un reflejo, cosa que le sirvió para recolectar datos, pero seguía en desventaja, por lo que hizo a las garras del caos emerger de su armadura, y como lobos hambrientos, se abalanzaron sobre Death-Point.

Carol no dudó en cristalizar su cuerpo para resistir contra la primera amalgama de garras que se lanzó contra ella, para luego triturarlos con una concentración aplastante alrededor de su cuerpo, pero estas garras no sólo rompieron los cristales, sino que resistieron contra la habilidad innata de Carol.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó la tercera Jerarca cuando las garras del caos, tras destruir con facilidad la armadura cristalina de su brazo, se le incrustaron en la carne. – Je…

Esa Death-Point simplemente sonreía mientras las garras del caos la trituraban.

Cuando parecía haber sido destripada, cuerpo de la tercera Jerarca explotó, rebelando que se trataba de un clon con nidos tóxicos… la habilidad de uno de los Gladiadores (Aunque él podía cambiar las facultades del material de sus clones, personalmente prefería hacerlos pegajosos). Poco importaba el origen de esas habilidades, la armadura del dios oscuro había resistido con facilidad ese ataque, pero Death-Point había salido de su campo de visión…

Lincoln se detuvo un momento, y retrajo las garras del caos de regreso a su cuerpo, por la estructura de sus nanobots, Carol ya no los necesitaba para vivir, Linka la debió haber reparado para no tener esa debilidad, por eso ahora tenían una estructura orientada a la conversión y distribución de energía por su cuerpo, lo que significa que el dios oscuro aún tenía la ventaja de que su enemiga era dependiente del suministro de energía… Pero algo no cuadraba, la inactividad de los orgánicos pese a ser tantos, la concentración de Dioses Guerreros en el frente de batalla… Y que Carol quisiera alejarlo de la batalla ¡Usando el ritual sagrado de su pueblo como una mera distracción!

– No lo… – El dios oscuro iba a dirigirse a su ejército.

– ¡No te distraigas! – Interrumpió Death-Point apareciendo detrás del dios oscuro con sus habilidades de refuerzo físico.

– Avance subterráneo, cristalización y refuerzo muscular. – Pensó el dios oscuro iniciando su estudio de su enemiga.

Sin perder tiempo, el dios oscuro disparó rayos muy finos en dirección a las partes de su enemiga que no parecían cristalizadas.

Si bien no estaba seguro de que Carol podría reaccionar de inmediato, era 100% seguro que no podría esquivarlos, y tampoco resistirlos con un refuerzo muscular, por lo que si no reaccionaba sufriría un daño severo, y si lo hacía, sólo podría ser de dos formas: creando formaciones cristalinas en el resto de su cuerpo, o usando otra habilidad.

En la lucha libre sería catalogado como un golpe bajo, pero menos no podía importarle a la tercera Jerarca, quien iba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas las costillas de la derecha del dios oscuro, pues sabía que no sería capaz de activar las garras del caos a tiempo, pero al ver los pequeños destellos provenientes de la corona del dios oscuro, supo que este usó sus rayos del caos.

Carol no intentó evadirlos, tal y como el dios oscuro lo predijo, no logró reaccionar a tiempo, pues sus sentidos se habían ralentizado desde que dejó de usar los nanobots en sus nervios…

– Uh. – El dios oscuro sintió un escalofrío en las costillas, el golpe de Death-Point no tenía cristales, ahora tenía la habilidad de Infinite Melody, capaz de superar su armadura.

En su fuerza de voluntad, la tercera Jerarca ignoró el daño de los finos rayos del caos con el objetivo de reforzar su ataque, el cual no sólo continuaría pese al daño sufrido, sino que lograría golpear al dios oscuro… O eso creyó.

– ¿C-Cuándo? – Death-Point no podía creerlo, las garras del caos salían de la tierra y detenían el golpe de la tercera Jerarca justo a tiempo al clavarse en su brazo.

– ¿Cuándo no? – Respondió el dios levantando su pie, rebelando que las garras del caos habían salido de las suelas de sus botas. – ¡Retírense a mi posición!

De nuevo se cumplió la predicción del dios oscuro, sin refuerzos adecuados, la primera línea de sus fuerzas fue derrotada, pero en los registros seguía apareciendo Doom-Crawler, por lo que no había sido destruido. Kaah'Narak también se había retirado, por lo que sólo perdieron una cantidad muy reducida de vanguardias Lanza-Divina, Sable-Muerte, Profana-Tierras y Megalito, además de medio kilómetro…

– ¡Ha! – Gritó Death-Point al tiempo en que su cuerpo se volvía líquido para escapar de las garras del caos. Cosa que logró, pero no satisfactoriamente.

El haber convertido su cuerpo en líquido aumentó enormemente el contacto con las garras del caos, por lo que no pudo evitar sufrir enormemente ese daño, agravando sus cicatrices.

Antes de darle tiempo de usar alguna habilidad para regenerar sus heridas (como la de Angel o Valkyrie) el dios oscuro disparó los rayos del caos hacia Death-Point.

En todo ese tiempo, Lincoln pudo descifrar la estrategia enemiga a grandes rasgos, toda su formación está destinada a forzarlo a usar a los Leviatanes, el enorme poder de Death-Point, y el alejarlo de sus vanguardias lo harían tener que forzar el uso de los enormes navíos para destruir el edificio de Universus…

El dios oscuro no les permitiría destruir sus navíos más útiles, por lo que estaría forzado a adelantar el primer movimiento de contraataque.

– Cataclysm, Celestial Wrath en el norte, Sky-Burner y Obliterator en el Noreste, Guillotine y Purge en el noroeste, ahóguenlos en su propia sangre y sed de victoria. – Ordenó el dios oscuro al recibir las noticias de que las formaciones de batalla de los equipos de avance habían sido reestablecidas y reforzadas.

El dios oscuro miró hacia atrás, un pelotón impresionante liderado por el séptimo Jerarca lo esperaba. Le era gracioso ver las fortalezas que sus fuerzas construyeron, todas con murallas de torretas, era de esperarse todo tipo de instrumentos para vaporizar dolorosamente a cualquiera que se acercara… excepto por un camino abierto, el cual daba directamente a la fosa de sacrificios, mas las defensas eran impresionantes, por lo que no se sentía intimidado por los enemigos que avanzaban para ayudar a Death-Point.

Habían perdido el primer asalto, sin duda, pero ahora sus enemigos estaban rodeados por sus más mortíferos guerreros, además de que estos se encontraban muy bien reforzados.

Los Dioses Guerreros de Linka lograron llegar con os adalides, quienes sospechosamente se mantenían luchando sin ningún adorador cerca.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el primer episodio del Nux'Arak que decidirá el destino del mundo.**

 **Los Heraldos del Fin perdieron el primer asalto, pero no tardaron nada en reaccionar con un temible contraataque ¿Podrán adquirir ventaja en el combate y recuperar el terreno perdido?**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Por si acaso, los Dioses Guerreros que siguen con vida son: Virtus, Ishtar, Hercle, Enio, Attar, Seth, Annat y Denix. Y los que han sido asesinados son: Honos (Se sacrificó para destruir una vanguardia Fuego de la Eternidad), Ares (En el primer error de Linka al realizar un movimiento imprudente), Tinia (Fue superada por la estrategia de Edge of the Will mientras Death-Bringer masacraba a la familia del dios oscuro) y Sekhmet.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Pirata: No podía dejar a las chicas Loud fuera de la matanza, y debían sufrir una muerte horrible tal y como todos los enemigos de los Heraldos del Fin, que básicamente son todas las forma de vida biológica. xD Tampoco es la primera vez que mato animales en la historia. Lucy es una rehén, la torturarán y usarán como escudo en caso de ser necesario. Lily sí, por razones personales me niego a dar descripciones más precisas de las muertes de los bebes. La propina poco importará si los Heraldos del fin triunfan. xD Gracias por el ánimo y por seguir esta historia. xD**

 **MightyMitch: La paliza la está recibiendo. xD Pero Lincoln no es tan fácil de vencer.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	86. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 16)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 16):**

 **Que tu Orden me Guie a la Guerra**

– ¡Ha llegado el momento! – Gritó Sky-Burner al frente de una formación de Líneas de Masacre, pero también tenía acceso a todas las vanguardias de los demás Jerarcas en el combate.

– ¡El exterminio llegará por nuestra mano! – Gritó Obliterator, y la formación comenzó su frenética marcha para destruir hasta al último adorador de Death-Point.

La estrategia que esos dos habían planeado no sería fácil de contraatacar por los Dioses Guerreros, ya que habían aprendido del prodigio Edge of the Will, por lo que el mayor peligro al que se enfrentarían son los Gladiadores.

Ambos Jerarcas querían reunirse con el dios oscuro y brindarle su energía para destruir a su enemiga, pero serían más útiles en el vil sabotaje de Death-Point. Una voluntad que compartían con las fuerzas en el norte, lideradas por Celestial Wrath y Cataclysm, y con las del noroeste, a las órdenes de Purge y Guillotine.

Si bien parecían no estar coordinados, ellos también tenían una estrategia.

* * *

Los Heraldos del Fin, es difícil imaginarse algo "bueno" en ellos. Si bien no ha pasado una semana desde su primer ataque, el peligro que representan, junto a su letalidad y poder ya se han ganado un lugar en la historia. Muchas religiones ya se han referido a esas legiones de fanáticos como "Enviados de Satán" o simplemente atribuyendo su presencia al malestar de los dioses por los excesos de la humanidad. La realidad sigue siendo que la hostilidad de los Heraldos del Fin es innegable, incluso por ellos mismos.

Un odio abrumador y una furia letal que no se detendrá ante nada para tomar su venganza es la descripción de la mente que guía a la portadora de las esperanzas de la humanidad, una Jerarca que se atrevió a unir a las facciones del mundo para enfrentar a su antiguo señor y reclamar el poder sobre las legiones de monstruos oscuros: Death-Point, quien ha manipulado a medio mundo para luchar en su nombre, los héroes renegados, la asociación de villanos, la más poderosa organización de seguridad privada e incluso los dioses que han dirigido la vida misma ahora luchan en su nombre. Pero Death-Point no era consciente de que el poder que recibió de la forjadora de la vida no sólo le permite usar poderosas habilidades de combate a voluntad.

– Amo… – Kaah'Narak llamó al dios oscuro. – La primera Jerarca mandó un mensaje.

El dios oscuro estaba en medio de un combate contra una peligrosa enemiga, pero su instinto le dijo que algo no iba bien.

– Habla. – Ordenó Grand Final envolviéndose en las garras del caos. Si bien él sabía que en medio de un combate no debe cesar hasta que el enemigo esté muerto, realmente tenía un mal presentimiento.

– Death-Bringer dijo antes de ser transposicionada: "Ganaré esta batalla por ti, mi señor. Destruiré su esperanza y te alzarás en la victoria", ningún radar la detecta en nuestro territorio de la arena… ¿Amo? – En ese momento la comunicación fue cortada.

Nuevamente, el dios oscuro sintió que una furia abrumadora lo consumía, pero esta vez estaba listo para desatarla, y un de los principales objetivos estaba frente a él.

– Hum. – Death-Point evadió un pilar de garras incandescentes que se disparó hacia ella desde el dios oscuro, un ataque algo torpe… de seguro algo le afectó. – Te notas enojado… – Se burló la tercera Jerarca, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas.

– Si tanto querías a mis Leviatanes, debiste invitarlos a salir. – Comentó el dios oscuro deshaciendo la aglomeración de garras que evadió Death-Point para lanzar un ataque omnidireccional.

Carol resistió el ataque cubriéndose con una barrera de luz, resultando en que fue aplastada contra el piso por docenas de incandescentes garras.

Un resplandor hizo al dios oscuro desviar la mirada, pues un poderosísimo rayo de luz se abrió paso entre las retorcidas extremidades. Carol estaba usando la habilidad de Bobby, casi conmovedor que use el poder de sus amigos para vencer… pero esa no es la forma en la que los Heraldos del Fin actúan.

Lincoln volvió a lanzar sus garras del caos contra su enemiga en un ataque abrumador, pero Carol parecía dominar esa habilidad, pues como un rayo, evadió el ataque.

– ¿¡Toda esta carnicería te parece una broma!? – Gritó Carol al recobrar más la humanidad que las torturas y laceraciones que le hicieron los Heraldos del Fin le arrebataron, la ayuda que la forjadora de la vida le dio no sólo le permitían vivir sin necesidad de usar los nanobots de los Heraldos del Fin. – Miles de personas… – Carol estaba preparando un ataque de energía concentrando todas sus fuerzas, pero se detuvo cuando la infinidad de garras del caos dejaron de moverse.

– ¿¡Crees que no noté que tu mente no estaba bajo el control de mis nanobots!? – Interrumpió Lincoln deteniendo su ataque. – Pasé años estudiando el cerebro humano buscando curarme de la escarcha.

El dios oscuro no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que el ejército de Purifier, los 5 dioses guerreros que escoltaban a Linka y la fuerza de héroes renegados liderada por Great Strike llegaron con Death-Point en posición defensiva para enfrentar a los Heraldos del Fin que planearan brindar su energía al dios oscuro, pero no había movimiento alguno en los adoradores de Grand Final. – La única esperanza de la humanidad es tu victoria en este Nux'Arak ¿No pensaste que es demasiado conveniente que la única debilidad de mis tropas fuera neutralizada por este glorioso ritual? – Lincoln añadió en un tono de burla sabiendo que sus enemigos lo escuchaban. – ¡Tiñan de negro el cielo y de rojo la tierra! ¿Querías a mis Leviatanes? ¡Tómalos!

Dada la orden del dios oscuro, el mundo entero no volvería a ser el mismo, en ese momento el mundo conocería el verdadero poder de la flota de la muerte.

– ¡Señor! – Un Gladiador llamó al gran ejecutor Marcial. – La Ejecutora Thalis envió un llamado de emergencia, informan que un monstruo enorme apareció sobre Detroit y comenzó a bombardear la ciudad.

– Heraldos del Fin… – Respondió el ejecutor Marcial concentrándose en los canales de los soldados de la ejecutora, eran caóticos, los demás Jerarcas lazaron un ataque sobre cada ciudad de Michigan.

Era doloroso, pero no podía prestar ayuda, él y todos sus hombres estaban junto a Death-Point en esta guerra y debían ganarla.

– ¿Cuántos van? ¿Eh Linka? – Gritó el dios oscuro mirando al dios guerrero Virtus, más precisamente a su hombrera, donde este transportaba a la forjadora de la vida, quien sintió en carne propia el dolor y la agonía de millones de personas siendo consumida por los orbes de la muerte y torturadas por los Heraldos del Fin, quienes al atacar ciudades que no contaban con defensas apropiadas para resistir su embate, conquistaron rápidamente para enseñar al mundo lo que significa una victoria Heráldica.

* * *

– ¡Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre! – Gritó la Jerarca Forge-Calvaries , quien orgullosa y esclava de un deseo incontrolable por derramar la sangre de los enemigos de su señor, apareció sobre los cielos de Detroit dirigiendo el Leviatán Scourge.

Todos los Jerarcas y vanguardias a bordo del Scourge correspondieron a su grito de guerra cuando el Leviatán abrió fuego sobre los cuarteles de Purifier en la ciudad, eliminando con rapidez toda la resistencia significativa que la ciudad pudo ofrecerles, dejando el deber de protección de civiles al igual que las de contraataque en manos de las fuerzas de policía y orden público.

Escenas similares se repetían en todas las ciudades de Michigan, al igual que en los puestos militares, los pilares de luz carmesí, los orbes fisuradores caían desde los cielos como columnas de luz atravesando las nubes.

"¡Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre!" Palabras que el mundo nunca olvidará, pero el dolor y el miedo que se desataron tras la pronunciación del grito de guerra de los Heraldos del Fin se grabarían en todos los que lograran escapar a su terrible poder.

* * *

– ¡Mi señora! – Gritó Virtus anonadado, Linka había caído de rodillas mientras lágrimas de dolor e impotencia inundaban sus ojos.

Como forjadora de la vida, pudo sentir una agonía simplemente abrumadora, si bien no era una cantidad de muertes significativa en comparación a la cantidad de organismos vivos nacidos del cristal de la vida que existen actualmente, seguía siendo una cifra exorbitante. La muerte es parte natural del ciclo de la vida, pero la agonía que causaban los orbes de la muerte es una aberración que ahora atormentaba a Linka de formas horribles.

– ¡No es el momento de sufrir Linka! – Gritó el dios oscuro apuntando al Hellformer, el cual estaba inmóvil en el centro de la ciudad disparando el cañón fisurador hacia el suelo sirviendo como fosa de sacrificios.

– ¡Una cosecha de gritos! – Gritó el alto Jerarca que dirigía al Hellformer, y todos los heraldos del Fin abordo comenzaron a atacar los navíos de evacuación que aún estaban llenándose de civiles en el muelle norte de Royal Woods.

– ¡Neton, Annat, Enio! – Linka ordenó a los dioses guerreros que protegían el edificio donde el poder de Death-Point estaba siendo almacenado, ir a detener al Hellformer, pero no podían dañarlo, pues eso los haría perder de inmediato el Nux'Arak.

– ¡Maldita sea Linka! – Gritó Death-Point al ser informada por las devastadoras que los dioses guerreros que protegían sus instalaciones abandonaron su puesto.

Lincoln tenía que debilitar la posición del centro de comando de Death-Point, si bien la posición de Death-Bringer era desconocida, esa es precisamente la clave de su ubicación, el territorio de su enemiga, y sin importar el precio no permitiría que la primera Jerarca muera aún si eso significa adelantar el inicio de las Guerras Heráldicas.

– ¡Escoria! – Gritó Death-Point arremetiendo contra el dios oscuro usando una habilidad de potenciación energética y de cristalización, las cuales junto a la explosión causada a sus espaldas por su propia habilidad y claro, envuelta en un orbe de luz, lograrían un poderoso golpe… que Lincoln recibiría con sus brazos abiertos.

Una enorme onda de choque se disparó hacia las fortificaciones de los Heraldos del Fin que protegían la fosa de sacrificios del sur, sin duda la liberación de poder fue abrumadora.

– Estamos igual. – Comentó el dios oscuro sujetando con una presión aplastante el brazo de Death-Point entre su brazo izquierdo y su costado. Lincoln sabía que la ventaja marcial de Carol se había perdido en la furia que la consumía.

– Patético. – Dijo Lincoln cuando sintió un leve temblor en su cuerpo, Carol había vuelto a imitar la habilidad de Infinite-Melody para intentar penetrar en su armadura ahora que había hecho contacto directo… No, no lo había hecho, el dios oscuro había modificado las garras del caos para formar una fina capa sobre su armadura, la cual no sería penetrada por las ondas sónicas.

Sin importar si tenía aprecio por Carol como enemiga y aliada, Lincoln no dudó en volver a liberar sus garras del caos hacia ella. La tercera Jerarca de nuevo emuló la habilidad de condensar su cuerpo para tomar las propiedades de un líquido, tanto para evitar esas peligrosas extremidades como para librarse del agarre de Lincoln, pero al darse cuenta, todas las rutas de escape habían sido bloqueadas por las garras incandescentes, Lincoln volvió a liberarlas desde bajo sus pies, esta vez como una prisión esférica a su alrededor, confinando a Death-Point.

De las garras del caos emanó la niebla disruptiva de las vanguardias profana-tierras, evitando que su enemiga pudiera liberarse o escapar usando las habilidades de los Trascendentes. Sin ese peligro Lincoln liberó la prisión esférica, pero las garras del caos seguían sujetando a Death-Point en una armadura que la cubría por completo.

– ¡Ah! – Carol gritó por un dolor punzante que, de un momento a otro sintió en su estómago.

– No debiste dejar los nanobots heráldicos, tu piel es débil, se rompe muy fácilmente y tarda mucho en regenerarse. – Comentó el dios oscuro con su mano llena de sangre y sujetando lo que parecía ser una resplandeciente canica de color celeste. Se trataba de uno de los orbes celestiales que Linka le entregó para luchar.

Era una luz que transmitía una sensación de poder al dios oscuro, y no era una sorpresa, todos los seres vivos tienen el deseo de sobrevivir, y él no es la excepción pese a su disfunción perceptiva, y esos orbes son la máxima forma de supervivencia que actualmente la vida misma puede concebir.

– Lo sientes ¿No es así? – Preguntó Lincoln volteando su mirada hacia los cielos, encontrándose con los ojos de Linka. – Mi venganza hará que el mundo arda y toda la vida desaparezca, ese es el precio que he dictado sobre aquellos que me condenaron a sufrir hasta la muerte.

Entre ambos peliblancos se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el que Lincoln trituraba con un chasquido de dedos el orbe celestial. La vida le había escupido en la cara, el mundo rechazó su deseo de vivir, y ahora él mostraba su desprecio hacia la máxima expresión de la voluntad de la vida.

El goce del dios oscuro fue simplemente abrumador, su sonrisa se podía sentir a través de su casco, al igual que el terror de Linka, quien veía sus esperanzas eclipsándose.

En una muestra de arrogancia el dios oscuro dejó de darle importancia a su gemela para concentrarse en la última amenaza que quedaba: Death-Point.

– ¿En serio consideraste que sería buena idea alejar la única protección decente de tu instalación? – Preguntó Lincoln con tranquilidad, era el momento de cobrar venganza por el medio kilómetro que lo hicieron retroceder.

Siendo protegidas sólo con habilidades humanas, no había forma de que el edificio que la asociación empleaba para reforzar a Carol permaneciera en pie por mucho más tiempo.

Las fuerzas de Obliterator por el este, Purge por el oeste y Cataclysm por el norte habían sitiado la posición de los adoradores de Death-Point y atacaban sin piedad sus defensas exteriores. Ya habían superado a estos enemigos una vez, pero fueron salvados por los dioses guerreros, pero ahora se han ido gracias a la maniobra del dios oscuro.

Con Neton, Annat y Enio neutralizados formando una barrera que por ahora lograba bloquear los ataques de todos los tripulantes del Hellformer, el edificio de la asociación sólo disponía de las defensas humanas… al menos hasta que los dioses guerreros regresaran para dar apoyo… a la ceniza que quedará de la base enemiga.

– ¡Ahora! – Gritó Universus, y todos los agentes de la asociación con habilidades de largo alcance abrieron fuego contra la avanzada Heráldica que se cernía sobre ellos.

– ¡Todos lo venerarán! – Gritó Obliterator al tiempo en que sus Pilares de Gloria saltaban al frente de batalla. – ¡Y callarán por siempre!

Si bien la habilidad de combate de los humanoides que servían al octavo Jerarca era muy fácil de entender (formar un pilar fisurador a su alrededor en un ataque omnidireccional con alcance limitado hacia los lados y de alcance extremo hacia arriba). Una forma de ataque muy simple, pero lo que era verdaderamente tenebroso de ellos es que el área afectada por su ataque aumentaba en forma de suma conforme su número aumentara, y con dos docenas avanzando juntos, los pilares de luz los hacía una fuerza de avance más temible que las Línea de Masacre.

Ningún ataque de los enemigos pudo penetrar en la letal descarga de energía llegando hasta los Pilares de Gloria, resultando no sólo en una ola de explosiones en su camino sino que también sobre ellos.

– Hm… – Whinged Nightmare se notaba completamente calmado. – Falla total en los sistemas…

Todos los drones de bombardeo, los cazas de Purifier y los poseedores de habilidades que podían volar y estaban en plan de bombardear desde los cielos a la avanzada de los Heraldos del Fin basándose en la inferioridad aérea que demostraron en sus anteriores batallas, fueron masacrados.

– ¡Los ataques son inefectivos! – Informó un Campeón de Purifier, la empresa de seguridad privada también había puesto sus cañones defensivos a atacar.

– No podemos romper sus defensas… – Informó Paladin, quien estaba junto a Universus en la azotea del edificio. – Cuando se acerquen… nos masacrarán…

– Cálmate Hugh. – Ordenó Universus, se notaba afectado por la muerte de su camarada Winged Nightmare. – Aún nos quedan más armas.

– Lancen las bombas. – Ordenó el cerdo de guerra Chain Destruction, quien también trabajaba para Universus hasta poco antes de ser capturado por la fuerza de seguridad y aun le respondía.

Si bien el ex-villano excedía su autoridad, en medio de esa batalla tan desesperanzadora realmente no importaba, los indisciplinados cerdos de guerra y los aterrados oficiales de la fuerza de seguridad obedecerían al que gritara más fuerte.

Los demás cerdos de guerra lanzaron las bombas neutralizadoras (las cuales eran usadas en misiones de contención de enemigos con altas capacidades energéticas).

Era una apuesta arriesgada, si el radio de neutralización de las bombas es menor que el del ataque de los Pilares de Gloria, habrían perdido una gran arma, pero la suerte les sonrió a los agentes de la fuerza de seguridad, logrando que los Pilares de Gloria fueran neutralizados.

– Bien hecho mis hermanos. – Sentenció Obliterator al tiempo en que sus vanguardias eran envueltas en las nubes rojas de los Arrastra-Muerte. – La muerte espera a nuestros enemigos y quiero que la presencien ¡Regresen cuando su fuerza se haya restaurado!

Era horrible para las vanguardias perderse la gloriosa matanza, pero tampoco servían al estar ahí, por lo que con resentimiento acataron la orden de su amo.

– ¡Por el dolor! – Gritaron las Líneas de Masacre volviendo a cargar contra el edificio, pero esta vez era una estampida brutal que no se detendría ante nada y que rodeaba a su objetivo.

– ¡Desháganse de la peste! ¡Leviatanes! – Ordenó el dios oscuro, y los navíos principales de la flota de la muerte apuntaron hacia el punto exacto en el que el dios oscuro enfrentaba a la tercera Jerarca en su feroz Nux'Arak. – ¿Qué harás? Linka.

Lincoln preguntó al tiempo en que un gas naranjo comenzó a salir de las garras del caos, la niebla de distorsión de las vanguardias profana-tierras protegerían a ambos adalides en lo que el ataque llegaba.

Todo parecía perdido, Linka podía sentir la energía que los leviatanes estaban concentrando para abrir fuego, era exorbitante. Si tanto poder era concentrado en una forma volátil y en un solo punto no sólo arrasaría toda Royal Woods, sino que causaría un impacto de proporciones nucleares.

– ¡Del fuego y la sangre! ¡Renaceremos! – Se escuchó un grito ensordecedor proveniente de todo el territorio de los Heraldos del Fin, como locos, sanguinarios y fanáticos que son, el dar la vida por la voluntad de su señor es algo que tenían planeado, literalmente, desde que nacieron.

– No… ¡Aún no! – Gritó Linka haciendo un movimiento desesperado.

Virtus usó sus orbes celestiales para formar un círculo a su alrededor, y emulando una habilidad de los trascendentes, desapareció.

Lincoln de inmediato supo que Virtus se había transposicionado a la base de Death-Point, algo muy importante tenía que hacer ahí.

– ¡Abran fuego! ¡Avancen con todo! – Gritó el dios oscuro, tenía que destruir ese lugar antes de que Death-Bringer hiciera su movimiento, con Virtus ahí, la posibilidad de morir era altísima, pero se detuvo al recibir una esfera de energía en su cara, era tan débil que no logró hacerle un rasguño, pero su enemiga no estaba derrotada.

– Te notas… muy confiado. – Comentó Death-Point con dificultad en un tono arrogante mientras sangre caía de su boca. – ¿En serio… En serio crees que no tenemos el poder para enfrentarte?

Lincoln debió cubrirse, las garras del caos que tenían aprisionada a la tercera jerarca formando una armadura se rompieron en una poderosa explosión resultante de una liberación extrema de poder, pero las nubes de distorsión no fueron afectadas, seguían siendo invulnerables.

A diferencia de las películas o los animes, pese a haber usado un poder así de grande, Death-Point no parecía una heroína capaz de derrotar a su enemigo, estaba debilitada por las laceraciones que el dios oscuro le hizo, escuálida por la pérdida de sangre, temblando por falta de fuerza, no sería capaz de mantenerse en pie por mucho más tiempo. El dios oscuro esbozó una sonrisa al verla así, era una pena hacerle eso a alguien que le sirvió tanto en su plan, pero ante todo, es un Heraldo del Fin, y así deben acabar todos los enemigos.

– Nunca lo tuvieron. – Respondió el dios oscuro confiado. – Mis ejércitos cumplirán con su cometido y purgarán hasta la más insignificante forma de vida en todo el planeta.

– ¿Cuántas veces habré escuchado eso de tus guerreros? – Se preguntó Death-Point en voz alta con un tono arrogante, cosa que hacía más gracia al dios oscuro, tanto por lo débil que se veía como por la ironía de que esa es exactamente la conducta de un Heraldo del Fin. – Son tan imbéciles. Todos subestiman la fuerza de los humanos, sin garras, tenazas, pelaje o instinto… siempre hemos salido adelante, esta no será la excepción, Grand Final, sólo serás recordado como otro dictador que fue derrotado.

– ¿Crees que los subestimo? – Preguntó el dios oscuro conteniendo sus ganas de reír, cosa que sorprendió a Carol. – Los humanos son mi más confiable atajo en caso de perder esta guerra. Mis leviatanes se dirigen a los arsenales nucleares de tu país, si pueden, los dispararán, sino, los destruirán, sea como sea el equilibrio de poder en el mundo se perderá y ustedes harán el trabajo de mis ejércitos. Tu cruzada fue en vano Carol, jamás tuviste oportunidad. – Finalizó el dios oscuro.

– Estás hablando más de lo normal… señor oscuro. – Respondió Carol con una confianza que causaría un escalofrío en Lincoln, sino fuera porque cayó de rodillas. – Me parece que el miedo que sientes es el tuyo…

Un inesperado ataque del dios oscuro hizo callar a la moribunda tercera Jerarca, su brazo derecho fue cercenado por las garras del caos, las cuales arrancaron el orbe celestial en su hombro.

Si había algo por lo que Lincoln temía es por la primera Jerarca, pero ella también es una de sus adoradoras, y morir luchando por su adalid en el Nux'Arak es una gloria que purgaría su incompetencia demostrada en anteriores batallas, pero su señor tiene otros planes, le daría una gloria eterna como recompensa por todo lo que ella ha dado y hecho por él, su amada guerrera.

– Podría arrojarte a la fosa de sacrificios con tanta fuerza para que sobrevivas al orbe fisurador, perderías tu rango en la cadena, pero sobrevivirás como una de mis vanguardias. – Sentenció el dios oscuro, caminando hacia Carol mientras el cuello de su enemiga se rompía por las garras del caos arrancándole el último orbe celestial.

La herida no fue letal, pero la tercera Jerarca estaba más cerca de la muerte que nunca.

– Te lo dije, no debiste rechazar la esencia de los Heraldos y desechar los nanobots. – Finalizó el dios oscuro dispuesto a clavar su espada justo entre los ojos de la tercera Jerarca.

* * *

Algunos minutos antes de que Death-Point se viera al borde de la muerte contra en Dios Oscuro.

– ¿Pero qué…? – Preguntó Universus sorprendido cuando uno de los gigantescos monstruos blancos dejó a una chica de cabello blanco. Si bien el villano no es de los que muestran lealtad a desconocidos en base a suposiciones, realmente sentía que ella estaba en un nivel diferente…

Linka no tenía opción, tenía que encontrar una forma de conectar las vanguardias Suplicantes a los Dioses Guerreros, sólo así Death-Point tendría el poder suficiente para vencer a Grand Final…

– Aún con la sangre del dios oscuro, una de esas basuras orgánicas pudo desafiar a la muerte por un ideal… no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. – Pensaba una guerrera con una decisión simplemente abrumadora mientras subía unas escaleras, las cuales terminaban en una puerta.

– Hola. – Saludó un Heraldo del Fin saliendo de la entrada de la azotea.

Si bien ese enemigo es tan imponente como cualquier otro de sus hermanos, Linka sintió verdadero terror al analizarlo detenidamente, su coraza estaba manchada con la sangre de sus hermanas, y no sólo eso, estaba sujetando del cuello a una inconsciente Lucy Loud.

– Lynn… Lori… Lana… Lily… – Los ojos de Linka se llenaron de lágrimas, no las había sentido en la ciudad, por lo que rogaba que hubieran logrado escapar a salvo, pero no pudieron escapar de la venganza de su hermano.

– Grand Final me ha puesto a prueba todo este tiempo, no le fallaré. – Sentenció la primera Jerarca desenfundando sus espadas.

No parecía una pelea justa, enfrentarse a la forjadora de la vida, al Dios Guerrero Virtus, a Universus, a las Full House Gang restantes, Impact, Shock-Wave y a las sobrevivientes de las devastadoras.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza de la actualización, estuve un buen tanto sin inspiración, y con el spin off publicándose, realmente estuve ocupado.**

 **En fin, no escribiré un testamento de mi vida personal, pero quiero que sepan que en unos 2 capítulos esta historia llegará a su fin. Luego haré un epílogo del largo de un episodio estándar y por último, las respuestas finales a los reviews.**

 **Para aclaras sobre los Dioses Guerreros: Virtus está con Linka en el edificio de la asociación, Denix, Ishtar, Annat y Hercle están con los adalides en el frente de batalla, Neton Annat Enio detienen al Leviatán Hellformer. Y Ares, Sekhmet, Honos, y Tinia han muerto en manos de los Heraldos del Fin.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **RCurrent: Lo lamento por las chicas Loud que ya han sufrido la furia del dios oscuro, respecto al largo de la historia, falta muy poco mi amigo.**

 **MightyMitch47: Lamento no haber puesto a Mitch, pero con lo diferentes que son nuestros puntos de vista, realmente creo que uno de nosotros habría quedado insatisfecho si lo hacía.**

 **Sir Crocodille222: Hola. :D Yo me tardé más. :( Tienes razón, el olvido no tomará a Davis. Sip, es por mis creencias personales, en cuanto al juicio de Lincoln, él hizo todo eso para seguir viviendo, condenarlo al infierno por eso sería como condenar a los osos hormigueros por que comen hormigas. También consideré necesario el interludio, necesitaba creatividad, es muy difícil imaginar armas nuevas y que no sean versiones de las armas actuales mejoradas, siento que logré ese objetivo. Es verdad que siempre cosechas lo que siembras, aunque él no fue ese caso, pues recibió la misma crianza de su padre y por compartir esos principios de adoración a la fuerza es que no se rebeló ni buscó venganza, sino que preservó ese ideal. Lo que quería hablar con ellos era sobre debilidades que han identificado en los Heraldos del Fin, para luego retomar su entrenamiento. Estoy de acuerdo en eso de los enemigos, pero Mutilador jamás vio a los clones Loud o a su hijo como sus enemigos, sino como sus fracasos, y debía enmendarse regresándolos al camino que él consideraba correcto. Sobre Geo y Cliff, lamento decírtelo, pero puede haber enemigos, fuertes, débiles, negros, blancos, jóvenes, viejos, buenos y malos, pero lo que jamás habrá es inocencia entre las formas de vida biológicas, y tristemente ellas son de ese tipo. Admito que me encantó escribir esas muertes, sentí que mi historia se enriqueció enormemente después de eso, pero también me dolió, particularmente con Lori me esforcé mucho en darle una personalidad muy marcada. Sobre Margo, si, sin Francisco ella sería la mejor opción para torturar a Lynn. Sobre Catástrofe, no, sólo por que soy malvado es que rebelaré su identidad en el Spin Off, pero realmente me alegra mucho que alguien preste atención a todos esos detalles. :) Sobre los Jerarcas, en efecto ya no son tan reemplazables, pues todos están ahora en la lucha, las Guerras Heráldicas han iniciado. El segundo asalto fue mucho más caótico de lo que esperaba. xD Espero te haya gustado. :)**

 **Pirata: Bueno, dejemos que si les guste el chile. xD**

 **J0nas Nagera: Aún recuerdo cuando escribí ese episodio. (': Ese Lincoln era tan joven. xD Sobre Haiku, realmente no te imaginas cuánto logró llegar a Lincoln. :)**

 **Si más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :D**


	87. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 17)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 17):**

 **Carta para Jugar**

– ¡No hay tiempo para…! – Decía Linka menospreciando a esa enemiga por la energía que sentía de ella, pero de un momento a otro la forjadora de la vida hizo silencio.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó Lucy en un tono tan agudo que no parecía ser la lúgubre poetisa con la que Linka creció.

Con tres dedos de su mano izquierda, Death-Bringer sostenía a Lucy del cuello, y en los dos restantes habían formado las garras que rodeaban el cuello y el pecho de la poetisa Loud.

– ¡Cómo te atreves aberración! – Gritó Virtus acercando su mano, de la cual emergieron extremidades como tentáculos buscando a la primera Jerarca. Con la importancia del edificio Virtus no podía usar poderes más destructivos, y mucho menos considerando que esta enemiga tenía como rehén a un ser tan importante para la forjadora de la vida.

– No se les ocurra dañar a la rehén. – Ordenó Linka en las mentes de la élite de Death-Point y de Universus, quienes obedecieron sin poder siquiera negarse a cumplir la voluntad de un ser tan supremo como ella.

Death-Bringer evadió con facilidad el ataque saltando hacia atrás. La primera Jerarca buscaba ingresar al edificio, pero The Scream se había posicionado en su espalda.

Death-Bringer no sería afectada por un choque sónico en su cuerpo, pues sus órganos internos son demasiado fuertes como para ser dañados por ataques tan insignificantes como los de Infinite Melody, pero lo que a The Scream le faltaba de control y experiencia, lo excedía a base de fuerza de voluntad y entrenamiento de combate, resultando en un golpe que podría penetrar en la armadura de la primera Jerarca a base de poder bruto. – Escoria… – Debido a que tenía a una rehén, Death-Bringer no pudo girar a tiempo para cercenar la cabeza de Tabby, por lo que acabó recibiendo un golpe en extremo poderoso en su costado derecho. – Ugh.

Gracias a la naturaleza de los golpes que rompen armaduras, estos son mucho más dañinos y veloces que los golpes normales, pero no tienen fuerza de empuje, por lo que Tabby seguía en el alcance de la primera Jerarca.

The Scream siempre fue el cerebro de su grupo, una chica que nunca perdía el control y siempre estaba vigilante sobre sus enemigos, aún en medio de una batalla, y al darse cuenta de que su enemiga no fue neutralizada por ese ataque, saltó hacia atrás. Fue un movimiento muy efectivo, pues Death-Bringer liberó las garras de su mano derecha y de ambos pies, formando una esfera que cortaría todo a su alrededor (evitando a Lucy).

– Maldita sea… – Dijo Death-Bringer retrayendo sus garras para luego romper el suelo con un orbe infernal dirigido hacia abajo. Las garras de Virtus estaban demasiado cerca y no tenía poder ni tiempo suficiente como para derrotar a un Dios Guerrero por sí misma, por lo que saltó hacia el techo.

– ¡Eso no! – Gritó The Scream saltando hacia Death-Bringer, pero la primera Jerarca le lanzó un orbe infernal para evitar que ella entorpeciera su escape, cosa que logró, pues Tabby se concentró en el orbe, al parecer estaba al tanto de sus propiedades rastreadoras.

Con el camino libre, Death-Bringer pateó el techo para impulsarse por el agujero que el primer orbe infernal había hecho, no sin antes dejar un orbe tortuoso para entorpecer las garras de Virtus.

– Esa mocosa… – Death-Bringer se notaba furiosa. Si bien su objetivo era destruir el corazón de la esperanza de la vida, sólo había logrado retrasarla, y serían unos segundos a lo mucho. – El haber venido aquí fue una estupidez… – Susurró la primera Jerarca, considerando la idea de huir de ahí, no le sería difícil considerando la poca atención que la forjadora de la vida le prestó, pues sólo iban tras de ella las devastadoras y las garras de Virtus.

– Linc… – La última palabra de Lori Loud volvieron a resonar en la mente de Death-Bringer, haciéndola llenarse de determinación en su misión autoimpuesta.

La primera Jerarca es una inteligencia artificial muy diferente a la del resto de sus hermanos adoradores de Grand Final, pero es más parecía a un humano que a un Heraldo del Fin en lo que a funcionamiento se refiere. Podía sentir inseguridad y miedo, y no sabía cómo enfrentarlos. La humana Lori Loud en sus últimos momentos fue capaz de hacerla experimentar una sensación nueva: Para Death-Bringer la irracionalidad guiada por los sentimientos es algo simplemente inconcebible, o lo era hasta hace unos minutos. Con todo en su contra, negándose a aceptar el mundo y guiada por un amor sincero hacia la ilusión que ella veía en el dios oscuro pudo hacer retroceder a la muerte y superar los límites de su cuerpo…

– No… Haré que esta estupidez se convierta en una victoria… – Sentenció Death-Bringer guiada por un amor puro por su señor y una determinación que no sería opacada por la patética irracionalidad de una humana. Lanzándose en una misión prácticamente suicida, superaría la realidad y regresaría con su señor.

Concentrándose en su misión autoimpuesta, había obtenido información valiosa: Linka dejó el frente de batalla para regresar a la base de Death-Point, sin duda fue por algo importante que tenía que hacer… pero ¿Qué es lo que busca? No se podía deducir en base a las habilidades que ya demostró tener. – Maldita sea… la forjadora de la vida parece poder hacerlo todo…

Al bajar tres pisos, la primera Jerarca formó varios orbes infernales, todos dirigidos por su voluntad, sería una buena distracción para sus enemigos al hacerlos creer que intentaría sabotear a Death-Point destruyendo el edificio o escapar del edificio, sea se libraría por unos minutos de las miradas de sus enemigos al lanzarlos por rutas discretas a lugares especificos.

"Más vale que funcione, tu vida es el precio del fracaso" Las palabras de Guillotine resonaron en la cabeza de Death-Bringer haciéndola esbozar una sonrisa.

– Quién diría que algo así de estúpido fuera tan útil. – Pensó la primera Jerarca y tanto por el sadismo propio de los Heraldos del Fin, como para asegurarse de que su estrategia funcionara, dejó a Lucy adentro. – Admito que me hiciste reír… toma un regalo. – Death-Bringer añadió sonriente mientras veía el orbe infernal de Lucy alejarse.

Una vez se separó de esa molesta carga, Death-Bringer extendió sus garras para detener su caída y luego salir de las escaleras en camino a uno de los almacenes.

Sin perder tiempo la primera Jerarca asesinó a los guardias clavando sus garras en ellos antes de que pudieran usar sus habilidades, pedir ayuda, o siquiera gritar, sin tener que cargar a Lucy Loud y con una masa significativamente menor, su velocidad, agilidad y letalidad aumentaron enormemente, y gracias a la auto reparación de sus nanobots es que ya estaba recuperada. No le era agradable darles una muerte rápida, pero con la importancia de la misión podía darse esos lujos.

– Claro… – La niebla en la mente de Death-Bringer se despejó al momento de reenfocar su análisis sobre la estrategia de Linka, por muy humano que fuera su funcionamiento, Death-Bringer era mucho más eficiente. Había algo que Linka no era capaz de hacer, cosas muy pequeñas y simples, pero cruciales en lo que a dar apoyo energético a Death-Point se refiere: las vanguardias Suplicante.

Por las reglas del Nux'Arak no podía obtener las localizaciones de las vanguardias, pero por lo que vio en la azotes y por sus propios sensores, Death-Point estaba usando una habilidad de transferencia de energía para aumentar su poder. Si bien matar a Eternal sería una opción muy viable, con los orbes celestiales que Linka puede formar, todos los usuarios de habilidades estratégicas son reemplazables, por lo que la única forma de detener el flujo de energía es acabar con esos traidores.

Pese a que el edificio se había separado de la red eléctrica de la ciudad cuando los Dioses Guerreros los levantaron, sus generadores de energía internos mantenían en funcionamiento las cámaras de seguridad y claro, la red de sensores.

– La muerte viene por ustedes. – Comentó Death-Bringer cuando un parásito neural le indicó la localización de sus objetivos, pero era simplemente inquietante, todos se estaban dirigiendo hacia una misma ubicación, la cual debe estar en extremo vigilada…

– ¡Intruso! – Gritó The Night Club, quien estaba realizando labores de patrullaje. Se había enviado un comunicado informando de una infiltración enemiga en el edificio, por lo que todos los guardias estaban en alerta y buscando a un Heraldo del Fin en extremo letal, por lo que sin perder tiempo, la heroína castaña usó su hacha para lanzar una onda de choque y activar las alarmas.

Para Death-Bringer no valía la pena intentar silenciarla, el peligro volvió a estar presente… lo cual no necesariamente era malo.

– ¡Por Grand Final! – Gritó Death-Bringer saltando hacia Luna, pero nuevamente The Scream se puso en su camino al conectar un golpe contra la guitarra-hacha de Luna Loud.

El choque sónico que causaron esas dos enemigas al trabajar juntas hizo a la primera Jerarca retroceder de inmediato por el poder de ese ataque.

– Contrólense ustedes dos. – Dijo Infinite Melody algo mareada, con una experiencia y experticia considerables en lo que es el manejo y control del sonido, logró evitar que el choque sónico que Tabby y Luna causaron dañaran la estructura del edificio.

– Juguetes de la asociación y una heroína renegada ¿Trabajando juntas? Patético. – comentó Death-Bringer retrayendo sus garras como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ninguna de las tres bajaría su guardia, era extraño, si ella planeara un ataque suicida habría intentado un ataque sorpresa contra Linka o algo más, pero ahora sería mejor mantenerla ahí en lo que llegaban los demás guardias.

– No has oído el dicho: "El enemigo de mi ene…" – Tabby iba a responder, pero la furia desatada de un orbe del caos la hizo callar.

Lo explosión que causó el orbe fue sentida por todo el edificio, y si hubiera algún civil afuera, este también la vería, pues ahora Death-Bringer, The scream, Infinite Melody y The Night Club estaban en un almacén al aire libre.

Nueve compartimientos del edificio fueron destruidos, resultando en que varios ocupantes del edificio cayeran con los escombros. Dado que ninguna de las tres chicas podía volar, debieron sujetarse de las vigas metálicas que no fueron destruidas por la explosión, mientras que Death-Bringer cayó entre los escombros.

– ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! – Gritó Virtus cargando una esfera de energía, sin Lucy en el camino, podría acabar con esta asesina con todo su poder.

– ¡No escaparás! – The Smile también se unió a la fiesta, desde la entrada de la oficina ubicada sobre el almacén emergieron sus cadenas, también buscando a la primera Jerarca.

Astutamente, Death-Bringer arrojó un orbe vacío hacia Virtus, sabiendo que este podría darle unos segundos extra al retener esa abismal cantidad de energía, tiempo suficiente como para enredar sus garras en las cadenas de The Smile y jalar con fuerza suficiente como para volver a entrar al edificio.

– Ugh. – La risueña devastadora fue tomada por sorpresa, y al no contar con una protección decente considerando el propósito de las vanguardias con las que fue reforzada, las garras restantes de Death-Bringer destrozaron su torso.

– ¡Giggles! – Gritó Tabby al ver a su compañera morir frente a ella, pero en su posición y pese al odio que la invadía, se mantuvo racional sabiendo que no podía hacer mucho, no sólo era inferior a esa enemiga en combate, sino que además sin Sam, su habilidad liberada al máximo sólo dañaría el edificio.

– Nos vemos. – Se despidió Death-Bringer agitando su mano alegremente mientras miraba a Virtus, estando dentro del edificio no tendría problema alguno para evitar el ataque de ese gigante.

Cuando la Jerarca se dispuso a reingresar al edificio, una ola de afiladas coronas doradas la hizo salir del edificio.

Gracias a sus reflejos, Death-Bringer evitó el daño letal al cortar docenas de esas coronas, pero era un número insignificante en comparación a las que ahora Lola Loud controlaba, y lo peor es que ahora se encontraba sujeta también a otra viga metálica del edificio al alcance de Virtus.

– ¡Pagarás por mis hermanas! – Gritó la princesa Loud haciendo regresar la ola de coronas.

Las arácnidas y macabras garras mecánicas de The Eleven of Hearts también buscaban a la primera Jerarca, desde otra de las puertas que ahora daban al vacío y buscando venganza, Leni Loud se dirigía hacia la asesina de sus hermanas con un deseo asesino digno de los Heraldos del Fin.

Death-Bringer sintió una enorme furia proveniente de ellas, si bien en muchas otras circunstancias podría matarlas con facilidad, ahora las condiciones la tenían contra las cuerdas.

– ¡Ah! – Virtus gritó de dolor al recibir un golpe directo de la mejorada vanguardia Fuego de la Eternidad original de Kaah'Narak.

– ¡No! – Gritó Lola cuando la segunda Jerarca se interpuso en su ataque. La habilidad de Purge destaca por una resistencia simplemente enorme, y al usar un centro de gravedad artificial, podía atraer hacia ella cual agujero negro, neutralizando el ataque de la princesa Loud.

– El dios oscuro se elevará. – Sentenció Purge mientras las coronas de Lola se fundían en su piel y la masa incandescente comenzaba a reformarse, tomando el aspecto de más armadura cubriendo a la segunda Jerarca.

– Ahora no eres tan ruda ¿Eh? – Gritó Death-Bringer enfrentando a The Eleven of Hearts, quien pese a no tener apoyo, no mostró gesto alguno de debilidad.

Todos los héroes renegados y los villanos en el edificio salían de la estructura para luchar, era una situación desesperada en la que ellos deberían resistir y proteger a la forjadora de la vida. Las defensas exteriores del edificio habían sido doblegadas por el furioso ataque de los Heraldos del Fin quienes ahora estaban atacando las instalaciones de los adoradores de Death-Point con una furia devastadora. Pero en todos los Heraldos rondaba una duda: ¿Dónde está la forjadora de la vida? Alguien tan importante y poderosa no podía estar simplemente sin hacer nada con tanto en juego.

* * *

– Se acabó el juego, tus aliados sufrirán una muerte lenta y el mundo los seguirá. – Comentó el dios oscuro lanzando un ataque final contra la tercera Jerarca, pero su espada se detuvo al ser sujetada por la mano desnuda de Carol Pingrey.

– En algo tienes razón, señor oscuro. – Dijo Carol unas esferas celeste comenzaban a brotar en su piel. – Se acabó el juego.

– Ugh. – Grand Final fue golpeado con una fuerza brutal, la cual lo estrelló contra uno de los muros que sus guerreros construyeron, había perdido otro medio kilómetro. – ¡Linka!

En cuestión de segundos, Lincoln se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, la forjadora de la vida se había conectado a un Suplicante para enviar su energía, pero además, envió información codificada al cerebro de la tercera Jerarca.

La forjadora de la vida no está en el mismo nivel, para ella, la materia y la energía, son lo mismo al ser utilizadas dentro de las moléculas que corresponden a los nutrientes, al convertir un nutriente en otro, el primero debe contener la cantidad de átomos y energía necesarias para formarlo, y en muchos casos a la hora de realizar esa transformación se libera energía, siendo el proceso que más energía libera, el de las esquirlas sangrientas al liberar sus nutrientes, pero con toda la energía que Death-Point recibía, sólo es cuestión de que su cerebro reordenara los nutrientes (que ya estaban dentro del cuerpo de Carol) resultando en que ahora la tercera Jerarca tenía otro orbe celestial, el cual usó para absorber los nutrientes a su alrededor y recuperar su cuerpo.

– ¡Leviatanes! ¡Abran fuego! – Gritó el dios oscuro sabiendo que la niebla disruptora seguía activa, el ataque debería borrar a la mayoría de la escolta de Death-Point. La flota de la muerte desató su temible poder, pero ninguno de los cañones fisuradores ni los ataques de las armas secundarias concretó el ataque.

– ¡Por la vida! ¡Por el futuro! – Gritaron los dioses Guerreros: Denix, Ishtar, Hercle y Annat al unísono. Los cuatro seres celestiales se encontraban deteniendo con su propia fuerza los cañones fisuradores de los Leviatanes a la distancia.

Lincoln consideró ordenar que el ataque se redirigiera al edificio de la asociación, el origen del poder de Death-Point debe estar ahí, pero no ordenaría la muerte de Death-Bringer.

* * *

Habiendo entrado en disputa por el territorio de la asociación, por las reglas del Nux'Arak, las comunicaciones con los que estaban en la región en conflicto se establecieron, resultando en que la primera Jerarca se enterara de la situación que el dios oscuro tenía entre manos, la cual es difícil de creer.

Death-Bringer supo de inmediato que su tiempo se había acabado, un riesgo simplemente enorme y prácticamente suicida sería un precio para lograr su nueva meta, arriesgar su vida por la voluntad del dios oscuro no es algo nuevo para ella, pero por primera vez no estaba segura de querer regresar con vida.

– ¡Desperdicio mi tiempo en ti! – Gritó la primera Jerarca sosteniendo las garras mecánica de The Eleven of Hearts, no era una rival fácil de vencer, pero tampoco podía perder contra ella.

– ¡Ah! – La modista Loud no podía formar defensas contra el orbe del caos que su enemiga creó a su alrededor.

– ¡Por Grand Final! – Death-Bringer gritó con furia, y el fuego con el que las vanguardias atacaban el edificio se incrementó considerablemente, como su lugar en la cadena sagrada lo dicta, tomó el control de las fuerzas que estaban atacando. – ¡Ugh! – Al darse cuenta, la primera Jerarca había sido atravesada por una de las garras de Leni Loud, quien resistía el orbe del caos a base de fuerza de voluntad, pero eso no la hacía evitar el daño del orbe.

– Lori… Lynn… ¡Lana! ¡Lily! – Balbuceaba la modista Loud levantándose con una fuerza de voluntad simplemente asombrosa. Las vigas del edificio comenzaron a retorcerse y formar más garras metálicas. Las cuales no sólo eran mucho más grandes, sino que también estaban blindadas y con una cantidad de púas que aumentarían el daño que son capaces de causar. Sin duda eran superiores a las anteriores en todos los aspectos diferentes a la velocidad, pero con la furia que ahora mantenía en pie a la modista Loud, eso no debería ser problema. – ¡Esto se acaba ahora! ¡No matarás a nadie más! – Gritó Leni con furia aplastando a la primera Jerarca contra una de las paredes, la garra con la que la atravesó en primera instancia no había liberado a la primera Jerarca, sometiendo a su enemiga.

– Maldita sea… – Death-Bringer se había confiado, lo que le había costado demasiado en esa batalla. Si bien Leni se estaba matando al usar tanto poder en medio de un orbe del caos, su cuerpo resistiría lo suficiente como para terminar victoriosa esa batalla antes de colapsar de forma sangrienta. – Grand Final…

La primera Jerarca estaba boca abajo contra el suelo, pero eso no sería un impedimento para ella. Extendió sus garras por entre el concreto agrietado para sorprender a Leni por la espalda.

– No… ¡No! ¡No! – Gritó Death-Bringer con furia cuando Luna Loud, quien observaba el combate desde las cercanías, usó su hacha para lanzar un choque sónico que rompió sus garras, frenando su ataque.

– ¡Acaba con esa cosa Leni! – Gritó Luna al tiempo en que Leni lanzó un ataque abrumador con sus garras fortificadas contra Death-Bringer. – ¡Por todas!

– ¡Maldición! – Gritó la primera Jerarca con furia y desesperación, mientras transmutaba los orbes infernales dispersos por el edificio en orbes del caos.

* * *

– ¿Qué? … – Luan no podía creer lo que vio, de un momento a otro su hermana poetiza rompió el techo cayendo junto a ella mientras se retorcía por el dolor y los choques de los rayos provenientes del orbe del caos en su espalda. – ¡Lucy! – Gritó la comediante acercándose a ella, pero en cuanto la tocó se apartó. Por las indicaciones que previamente les comunicó Linka, Luan supo de inmediato que un orbe del caos se había integrado al cuerpo de su lúgubre hermana.

– Tráela aquí Luan. – Ordenó Linka en la mente de su hermana comediante y un guardia apareció portando una camilla médica de alta tecnología, era extraño que no tuviera un brazo, pero poca importancia le dio la comediante Loud a ese detalle, si él es un tecnópata o algo por el estilo, no habría problemas con su discapacidad. Entre ambos lograron poner a Lucy en la camilla y tomaron camino a la dirección en la que Linka se encontraba.

* * *

– Creo que… – Death-Bringer susurró mirando hacia arriba, era difícil distinguir lo que veía, pero de cualquier forma se sentía agradable. – No es tan malo.

Bastaba escuchar el estruendo que causó la explosión al momento en que el ataque de Leni golpeó el cuerpo de Death-Bringer, para imaginar la fuerza que la modista Loud empleó, de más está decir que la primera Jerarca estaba derrotada, y ahora caía del edificio entre los escombros como otro cuerpo destrozado más.

Entre las rocas, vidrios y vigas metálicas que caían a su alrededor, la primera Jerarca contempló la magnificencia de una batalla de su gente. En lo alto vio a Virtus resistiendo con sus brazos contra los disparos del Fuego de la eternidad, entre esa poderosísima vanguardia y Kaah'Narak en persona escabulléndose por el cuerpo del gigante golpeándolo con su espada La Extinción logrando lacerarlo profundamente con los orbes de la muerte, no le quedaba mucho tiempo al Dios Guerrero.

Un orbe vacío pasó frente a ella, iba escoltado por varios orbes del caos, una de las estrategias de Blood-Sheed, la batalla no estaba siendo tan fácil de ganar pese a que las fuerzas enemigas habían sido diezmadas, el edificio era enorme, y los Dioses Guerreros lo habían reforzado en el breve tiempo en que los preparativos para el Nux'Arak fueron hechos.

– ¡Caos total! – Gritó el exterminador Muerte-Infierno y las espiras provenientes de la nube roja comenzaron a golpear contra el edificio, pero la estructura seguía sin caer pese al continuo azote.

– ¡Defiendan nuestro territorio! – Gritó Universus liberando sus proyectiles celestiales contra las espiras, logrando rivalizar con el poder del enorme monstruo.

– Je… – Fue lo último que Death-Bringer pudo decir, quería sujetar su cabeza por que sentía que no podía mirar en una misma dirección, pero no podía, no sin brazos o piernas, y al sólo tener órganos destrozados saliendo de la coraza de su pecho como un sistema de cables desorganizados, simplemente no podía hacer mucho.

– ¡Primera Jerarca! – Gritó Obliterator saltando hacia Death-Bringer tratando de alcanzarla, pero un choque sónico de The Scream lo impidió al estrellarlo contra el demoledor Muerte-Infierno.

Cuando la primera Jerarca, en su caída libre y sin control miró hacia abajo, vio un río de lava suspendido, pensó que al caer ahí se acabaría todo, pero Sky-Burner logró hacer un agujero para que la primera Jerarca no fuera dañada.

Pese al esfuerzo que los Jerarcas ponían en rescatarla el fragor de la batalla los entorpecía, por lo que no pudieron evitar que alguien llegara a la cabeza.

– Gran Final… – La furia en las palabras de quien alcanzó a Death-Bringer era simplemente palpable, cosa que hizo sonreír a la primera Jerarca, que su cuerpo fuera destruido por la portadora de una furia así es lo más digno a lo que puede aspirar en su situación. – ¡Cómete mi venganza! ¡Siente mi dolor! ¡Sangra por mí! – Gritó Sam, concentrando en sus manos un choque sónico simplemente devastador.

Death-Bringer no maldijo ni intentó formar un orbe para defenderse, simplemente fue destruida por el choque sónico de Infinite Melody.

– ¡No! – Gritó Obliterator rodeándose de orbes vacíos y saltando hacia Infinite Melody, a quien golpeó con furia atravesando su vientre. – ¡Osas desafiar a un dios! ¡Pagarás esta transgresión con tu carne! – El Jerarca agregó formando un orbe tortuoso para atormentarla horriblemente. Obliterator no sabía cómo lo haría, pero sin importar que le tomara toda la eternidad y hasta el fin del universo, haría que ella sufriera un infierno incluso peor que el de los orbes de la muerte.

* * *

– ¡Está perdiendo sus fuerzas! ¡Sigan peleando! – Ordenó Death-Point cuando los Dioses Guerreros rompieron la segunda fortaleza Heráldica en el camino hacia la fosa de sacrificios.

– No… ¡No! – Gritó el dios oscuro sin poder siquiera acercarse a su enemiga, con todo el poder que estaba recibiendo, simplemente lo estaba haciendo retroceder.

Y como cereza del pastel, la escarcha atacó con una brutalidad simplemente abrumadora, arrebatándole al dios oscuro el control de sus piernas y brazos de un segundo a otro.

Todos los que estaban en la avanzada escoltando a Death-Point también recibieron orbes celestiales, resultando en que podían usar todo tipo de poderes para luchar, lo que estaba haciéndole la vida imposible a los Heraldos del Fin. Las vanguardias resistían con todo su poder, desatando todo tipo de infiernos contra los enemigos, pero ellos avanzaban sin miedo ni duda, simplemente superando en poder a sus enemigos.

– ¡La segunda muralla cayó! ¡Asesinen a los adoradores de Death-Point y reconstruyan las defensas! – Ordenó Edge of the Will usando sus Juicios cortantes para ayudar en el ataque, pero los dioses Guerreros sabían de su poder, por lo que estaban concentrándose especialmente en él, logrando detener los cortes que él creaba.

El dios oscuro estaba contra las cuerdas, pero no se notaba para nada desesperado, no permitiría que lo vieran clamando piedad, ni siquiera con la agónica escarcha devorándolo, no lo había hecho durante los últimos 6 años, y no lo haría ahora… O eso creyó hasta que vio por los ojos de Kaah'Narak a la primera Jerarca cayendo destrozada y dejando de recibir su señal aún dentro de su alcance…

– ¡Muerte-Infierno! – Gritó Chaos-Crown y tanto los demoledores como los exterminadores aparecieron sobre tercera fortaleza. – ¡Sable-Muerte! – El cuarto Jerarca añadió y sus propias vanguardias activaron el modo de fijar objetivo.

Como un enjambre de insectos, las vanguardias Sable-Muerte avanzaban hacia los dioses Guerreros, quienes debieron detener su ofensiva para repeler otro ataque de los Leviatanes, quedando indefensos.

– No es tan fácil Lincoln. – Dijo Linka al tiempo en que los orbes celestiales en los escoltas de Death-Point emularon la habilidad de Colapse, formando pilares gravitacionales alrededor de los Dioses Guerreros protegiéndolos tanto de las letales vanguardias de Chaos Crown, como de los disparos de los demoledores Muerte-Infierno.

– Death-Bringer… Bunbun… – La escarcha había dejado de ser importante, incluso le pareció agradable al dios oscuro en comparación a lo que sentía por la pérdida de la primera Jerarca. En ese momento Lincoln sintió que la escarcha atormentándolo empezaba a temblar, e incluso el frío estaba desapareciendo ¿Qué significa esto?

– ¿¡Aún no lo entiendes!? – Gritó el dios oscuro rodeándose de hielo. – Mientras más me arrebates ¡Más sufrirás!

* * *

Linka sintió un escalofrío al escuchar el grito de una voz envuelta en una furia tan abrazadora. La forjadora de la vida se encontraba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas en el centro de la cámara personal de Universus en el subterráneo del edificio, rodeada por todas las vanguardias Suplicante que había ahí, todas estaban usando un orbe celestial para emular la habilidad de Eternal y poder transferir la energía de la forjadora de la vida hacia Death-Point y su escolta, cosa fácil considerando que Linka estaba usando todo tipo de habilidades para aumentar su obtención de energía, y eso incluía extraer energía del aire, el sol, el viento, incluso energía química.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó la forjadora de la vida cuando parte del techo se desprendió aplastado a un Suplicante, era doloroso romper tan abruptamente el nexo que estableció con ellos por órdenes de Death-Point para mantenerla en la lucha, pero los humanos no tenían suficiente poder para enfrentar a los Heraldos del Fin.

– ¡Linka! – Gritó Luan desesperada entrando a la cámara, la comediante Loud junto a un guardia traían en camilla a una moribunda Lucy Loud.

– D-Déjenla en el piso… – Linka hablaba con dificultad, literalmente tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente, un mínimo de cien orbes celestiales controlados por ella misma (lo que incluía todo lo que cada uno de los que lo tenían veía y escuchaba). Si bien Linka no tenía mucho tiempo, Lucy seguía siendo su hermana y no la dejará morir. – Has sufrido demasiado Lucy… No permitiré que sigas sufriendo por Lincoln.

* * *

 **Y con eso acaba el penúltimo episodio de esta historia.**

 **Las circunstancias favorecen a las chicas Loud, ellas no son un enemigo menor.**

 **Ambos bandos están dándolo todo en la feroz batalla que traen entre manos, lo que significa numerosas bajas, pero por el osado movimiento de Linka la batalla se inclinó a su favor ¿Será suficiente para lograr la victoria? ¿Qué sucede con Lincoln? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora responderé el review xD**

 **Pirata: Antes de responder tu review, quería agradecerte, la verdad no esperaba que alguien continuara con la historia después del Hiatus de un mes no anunciado. xD Muchas gracias por seguir este larguísimo proyecto. Ahora sí xD Tristemente llegó y se fue. :c Sobre lo que planea Lincoln, ganar las guerras heráldicas y desatar un infierno en el que hasta el último y más insignificante ser vivo sufra hasta la muerte, pero no está seguro de ganar la guerra, por eso tiene esos planes de reserva. Ese "pero" fue la clave. xD Carol no estaba derrotada. La dama volvió. xD Por cierto, lamento no haber respondido tu segundo review en el episodio anterior, me confundí al haber dos a nombre de pirata. :C**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto. :D**


	88. En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 18)

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **En las Fauces de la Muerte (Parte 18):**

 **El Nux'Arak que Decide el Futuro**

– Palabras sin valor de un psicópata próximo a morir. – Respondió Death-Point a la audaz, pero poco realista declaración de su enemigo.

La energía del dios oscuro se reducía a cada segundo, al igual que su fuerza vital, la escarcha estaba terminando la tarea que comenzó hace tantos años.

– No… responden. – Pensó el dios oscuro al darse cuenta de que sus manos no se movían, no era algo que no hubiera sentido antes, la escarcha manipulaba su inconsciente para entorpecer su cuerpo y eso incluía su sistema nervioso, pero por primera vez no sentía esa horrible agonía, sino que ahora no sentía nada… su propia vida estaba siendo consumida.

– Lo sientes ¿No es así? – Preguntó la primera Jerarca viendo la agonía del dios oscuro y parodiando su anterior amenaza.

Lincoln la ignoró, apenas podía escucharla, jamás había sido tan rápida la manifestación de la escarcha, pero al haber perdido a su primera Jerarca, simplemente todo se estaba desvaneciendo, la poca fuera de vida que quedaba dentro de él finalmente estaba siendo consumida por la escarcha.

– Nunca podrás sufrir lo suficiente para compensar todo el dolor que causaste. – Sentenció Death-Point, pero eran las palabras de Linka.

No era una sorpresa, Michigan estaba en llamas, la flota de la muerte había dado un golpe considerable a la vida misma, y aunque las factorías desaparecieran, la flota de la muerte podrá lacerar enormemente al mundo antes de ser abrumada por el número de humanos.

– Es algo que tenemos en común, forjadora de la vida. – Respondió el dios oscuro levantando su cabeza y desactivando su armadura.

Sin importar cuantas veces lo viera, Linka jamás podría evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver el rostro de su hermano, pero en esta ocasión se podía sentir más dolor que furia en el demacrado rostro de Grand Final.

– ¿S-Sientes el frío? – Preguntó la forjadora de la vida. Quizá fuera por su capacidad para compartir los sentimientos ajenos, pero sentía que un frío entumecía su cuerpo.

No era normal, de por sí la temperatura de los Heraldos del Fin es demasiado alta como para permitir temperaturas tan bajas, pero el dios oscuro verdaderamente estaba transmitiendo frío.

– Je… – Death-Point también lo sentía, pero a diferencia de la forjadora de la vida, ella sentía el calor de su venganza siendo cumplida, pero incluso ella no pudo evitar tener un escalofrío al momento de ver que algunas púas de hielo salían de los bordes de los ojos de Lincoln.

– ¡Mi señor! – Gritó Edge of the Will liberando más poder para hacer retroceder a la diosa guerrera Ishtar, quien no dejaba de interceptar sus juicios cortantes manteniéndolo neutralizado. Si bien el alcance del ataque de Edge of the Will es inmenso, el séptimo Jerarca se especializaba más en el combate a corta distancia, pues al no necesitar una posición determinada para atacar, simplemente era un enemigo formidable, pero a la distancia que se mantenía Ishtar de él, la Diosa guerrera podía reaccionar a tiempo para frenar sus ataques.

– Vamos, insecto. No puede ser todo lo que tienes. – Se burló Ishtar, haciendo enojar aún más al séptimo Jerarca.

– ¡Grand Final! – Gritó Chaos-Crown volviendo a formar un orbe con facultades aumentadas. El poder del cuarto Jerarca había aumentado mucho estas últimas horas tras su enfrentamiento con el dios guerrero Ares, incluso en una situación tan desesperada, los adoradores del dios oscuro seguían evolucionando. – ¡Que tus enemigos se consuman! – Chaos-Crown imitó a Kaah'Narak y desafió el decreto del dios oscuro al formar un orbe de la muerte, pero llevó su poder a un nivel muy superior al que Kaah'Narak había logrado en su espada.

– ¡Deténganlo! – Ordenó Death-Point sabiendo que esa ola de muerte concentrada acabaría en menos de 10 segundos con todo el edificio de la asociación.

Ishtar, Hercle, Denix y Annat de dieron a esa tarea, debían proteger a la forjadora de la vida con todo su poder.

– ¡Protejan al señor oscuro! – Gritó Doom-Crawler extendiendo las púas de su armadura en medio de un intercambio de golpes con un Gladiador. – ¡Heraldos del Fin! ¡Rechacen el embate!

– ¡No lo harán! – Gritó el Gladiador activando la habilidad de Dragún, lanzando al quinto Jerarca envuelto en una ola de energía naranja contra el último muro de las fortificaciones de los Heraldos del Fin.

La ley de los Heraldos del Fin permitía al nuevo Grand Final dar una orden (la cual no debía representar un peligro directo para ningún Heraldo del fin, como mandarlos a su muerte) antes de ser desafiado por el rango de Grand Final. Sin duda alguna Death-Point declararía toda forma de herramienta para fabricar nanobots como enemiga de su pueblo.

– Patético… – Pensó el dios oscuro, pero no era sobre sus creaciones, sino sobre sí mismo. Por esa maldita enfermedad su pueblo estaba en un enorme peligro.

La verdad es que el dios oscuro ya casi no podía sentir nada, la escarcha tardaría segundos en acabar con su cuerpo, pero de su mente no quedaban más que pequeños rastros de ceniza que, sin un fuego de calidez y lealtad llamado Death-Bringer, sería consumida por la escarcha. Usando lo último que quedaba de su esencia, de su vida y de su voluntad, el dios oscuro logró levantar su mano apuntando hacia el norte.

– ¡Termina con él Carol! – Ordenó Linka sintiendo que su alma se partía, pero ese dolor era opacado por su propia decisión.

* * *

En la cámara de Universus, Linka seguía rodeada de las vanguardias Suplicantes mientras usaba sus poderes para inclinar la batalla a su favor.

Por mucho que le doliera todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, la inminente muerte de Lincoln, o el lamentable estado de su hermana gótica, Linka no sería como su antecesor al menospreciar formas de vida tan dañadas como los humanos. Sería mucho menos doloroso el menospreciar todo el sufrimiento y la agonía que el mundo estaba padeciendo, pero la forjadora de la vida continuaba reusándose a esa "salida fácil". Quizá fuera un error, pues es un hecho que ella no está en el mismo nivel que los humanos, pero no escatimaría en esfuerzos para curar a Lucy, quien ahora se encontraba acostada en el piso frente a la forjadora de la vida.

Unas cadenas doradas y resplandecientes salían del suelo y llegaban a la lúgubre poetisa, era un método poco eficiente, pero lo suficientemente efectivo como para poder curarla pese al atroz daño que recibió por parte de los Heraldos del Fin.

Tanto para Linka como para Luan era horrible de ver la enorme cantidad de nanobots que Lucy tenía dentro de su cuerpo, pero al retirarlos de ahí las cosas mejorarían para ella.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó Linka al sentir una ola de muerte aún más horrible que la liberada en el primer asalto de los Leviatanes, las cadenas de luz que llegaban a Lucy se tambalearon por ese desequilibrio en la portadora de la vida, pero no se rompieron.

Esta vez no sólo eran humanos siendo consumidos, también los insectos cercanos, los ratones en las alcantarillas, las aves y reptiles que se encontraban en las cercanías de las ciudades atacadas, e incluso los organismos unicelulares.

El aliento de la creación es un subproducto de las esquirlas sangrientas, y al igual que los orbes, tenía la facultad de reaccionar a los sentimientos de sus creadores, en este caso, al odio absoluto que en todos los Heraldos del Fin comenzó a brotar.

Los Leviatanes comenzaron a liberar el aliento de la creación, el cual era un gas nocivo que literalmente incineraba hasta a la última célula con la que hiciera contacto.

– ¡Linka! – Gritó Luan, pero el guardia la detuvo cuando vio que ella intentó correr hacia la forjadora de la vida.

– Estoy… Bien Luan. – Dijo Linka mientras las cadenas de luz volvían a fluir hacia Lucy.

Fue un alivio que hizo a Linka derramar lágrimas de felicidad, el sentir que su hermana comenzaba a estabilizarse… podrá ser una muestra de penosa nostalgia, pero Linka sintió después de un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, que volvía a ser una heroína. Todo lo que ha sucedido en la última semana hizo a Linka sentirse más una soldado que una heroína.

* * *

– ¡Ugh! – El dios oscuro apenas sintió dolor por la espada de Death-Point atravesando su pecho.

– Desearía hacerte sufrir más. – Comentó Death-Point retirando abruptamente su espada del pecho de Lincoln, pero este no reaccionó de ninguna manera. Era literalmente un cascarón congelado. – ¡El dios oscuro ha muerto en mis manos! – Gritó Death-Point.

No es que los Heraldos del Fin no supieran que su señor estaba muerto, pero Death-Point confiaba en que con lo fanáticos que ellos son, su moral se destruyera.

– Carol ¡Una oleada infinita de Heraldos aparece en los alrededores! – Gritó Great-Strike anonadado por la cantidad de enemigos que sus radares detectaban. – ¡Hasta al último de ellos va hacia Linka!

Una furia que literalmente despertaba a los moribundos inundó las filas de los Heraldos del Fin. Incluso las vanguardias y a medio matar hacían todo lo posible por regresar al combate y vengar a su señor.

La gélida muerte del dios oscuro no pasó inadvertida entre sus adoradores, quienes ahora luchaban con una brutalidad tan grande como pequeño su miedo a la muerte, si el dios oscuro estaba muerto, en ellos caía el deber sagrado de que la máxima meta de su creador fuera cumplida.

Para ganar el Nux'Arak, Death-Point aún tenía que lanzar al dios oscuro a la fosa de sacrificios, pero con todo el poder que sus guerreros (aún más embrutecidos que antes) ayudándolo, ella no podía acercarse a él. Su cuerpo orgánico podía estar muerto, pero su armadura seguía operativa y más poderosa que nunca al no tener que emplear nanobots para mantener las funciones vitales de su piloto, pero al no tener sus comandos, se quedaría con los últimos que tuvo, resistir y canalizar el poder de sus adoradores.

* * *

– ¡Cae en las llamas! – Gritó Kaah'Narak.

Virtus no podría resistir mucho más, la niebla disruptiva de las vanguardias profana-tierras le impedía usar habilidades de los Trascendentes, y con el edificio de la asociación a sus espaldas, estaba forzado a resistir los ataques del fuego de la eternidad.

– ¡El juego termina ahora! – Gritó Kaah'Narak saltando del cuello de Virtus para regresar a su vanguardia. – ¡Infortunio para los asesinados! – La Jerarca de bajo rango lanzó su espada hacia el fuego de la eternidad cual jabalina.

– Rastro identificado, que el fuego los consuma. – Sentenció la vanguardia activando el mecanismo nuevo que Kaah'Narak le instaló, un sistema de castigo basado en la habilidad de Obliterator capaz de duplicar y aumentar el poder de los ataques que recibe , además de rastrear su origen.

– ¡Ah! – Virtus gritó desesperadamente cuando un orbe de la muerte evadió sus defensas y recorrió su cuerpo velozmente mientras drenaba su vida. – ¡No caeré! – Gritó el dios guerrero usando sus orbes para formar una explosión a sus espaldas e impulsarse hacia adelante para realizar una estocada que atravesaría al Fuego de la Eternidad.

– ¡Claro que lo harás! – Gritó Kaah'Narak y el fuego de la eternidad activó el dispositivo de disrupción temporal basado en la habilidad de la difunta Cristina.

La única desventaja de ese dispositivo es que ahorra el dolor a los asesinados, pero es un precio minúsculo en comparación a deshacerse de un dios guerrero, pero Kaah'Narak no es de las que desaprovechan las oportunidades.

– Repugnante… – Virtus maldecía cuando la disrupción temporal cesó y se dio cuenta de que el ataque de su enemiga destruyó sus orbes celestiales al igual que sus brazos y piernas. – Jamás vencerás a ¡Ah! – El dios guerrero gritó cuando su ojo fue cegado por la espada de Kaah'Narak.

Era satisfactorio verlo desaparecer en la niebla roja, un ser así de poderoso será una adición valiosa al salón del trono y claro, a las sádicas costumbres de su pueblo.

– ¡Su esperanza ha muerto! ¡Mueran con ella! – Gritó Kaah'Narak liberando sus espadas y adentrándose en el edificio. Gracias a los datos que Death-Bringer recolectó, sabía en dónde la forjadora de la vida se había atrincherado con las vanguardias Suplicante.

– ¡Ni uno sólo escapará con vida! – Gritó Obliterator una vez Sam desapareció en las nubes rojas de los Arrastra-Muerte.

Las tres avanzadas de los Heraldos del Fin se habían reunido y su fuerza combinada se podía sentir.

– Las fuerzas heráldicas se están concentrando ¡No podremos mantenerlos alejados por mucho más tiempo! – Informó un villano de la asociación, usando escombros del edificio como trinchera, literalmente todos los pisos del edificio se estaban manchando de sangre, la batalla se seguía extendiendo y los refuerzos Heráldicos aplastaban la resistencia pesada que los héroes renegados y los villanos ofrecían.

– ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo Death-Point! – Informó Universus, el líder de la asociación no podía mantener a raya las espiras del demoledor Muerte-Infierno.

– Alerta: Patrón energético masivo detectado, un Exterminador Muerte-Infierno se una a la batalla desde el oeste. – Informó la adjutora del edificio.

– ¡Anhelamos la gloria de la Masacre! – Un grito ensordecedor proveniente del exterminador Muerte-Infierno hizo a todos cubrirse los oídos.

Estratégicamente, el Exterminador lanzó su nube de espiras destructivas hacia el edificio, gracias al Nux'Arak su ataque podía avanzar mucho más rápido.

– El cronograma acaba de acortarse. – Informó Universus casi aterrado al ver eso, estaba usando mucha de su fuerza para ralentizar el avance de uno sólo, y con dos en un mismo lugar, simplemente no podría por sí mismo. – ¡En menos de cinco minutos el edificio será destruido!

No era un reporte alentador, pero es la realidad, el poder de los Heraldos del Fin seguía siendo demasiado grande, tanto por su número como por su capacidad destructiva individual, y ahora, por su motivación.

– ¡Inunden los niveles inferiores! – Ordenó Purge, pero no estaba en las mejores condiciones, contrario a lo que su aspecto sugería, su enemiga actual no era para nada normal.

Leni Loud no sólo poseía un poder ofensivo abrumador, sino que también una habilidad defensiva considerable, fue un error de la primera Jerarca el no considerar que la forjadora de la vida habría puesto orbes celestiales en sus hermanas como una protección adicional.

– ¡Pagarás por desafiarnos! – Purgue agregó desenfundando sus espadas, no era una Jerarca especialmente ofensiva, pero poco importaba, su principal objetivo se podía cumplir, estaba a su alcance, y no hay Heraldo del Fin que se negaría a ese magnífico honor.

* * *

– ¡Así que tú eres el responsable de esta herejía! – Declaró Obliterator en la azotea del edificio, donde Universus estaba preparado para luchar.

El noveno Jerarca no podía negar que le gustaba la armadura de su enemigo, y destruirla será lo único que lamentará al terminar la batalla.

Con todos los demoledores Muerte-Infierno que había en la ciudad, ya no hacía ninguna diferencia el esfuerzo de Universus, por lo que el líder de la asociación pudo concentrarse en su visita. Era un rival fuerte, y si iba a morir en menos de diez minutos por las nubes de espiras, luchando contra la mayor fuerza bélica del planeta sería la forma más digna de hacerlo.

– ¡Muere por el dios oscuro! – Obliterator saltó velozmente contra Universus, pero rápidamente se vio rodeado por un sinnúmero de constelaciones. Al igual que Death-Point, él se deleitó con el deleitante espectáculo, pero no lo suficiente como para apagar su deseo de venganza.

A base de fuerza pura la prisión del líder de la asociación fue destruida, y el ex-confinado saltó hacia su carcelero para conectar un brutal golpe en su rostro.

Universus logró reaccionar a tiempo cubriéndose, y a costa de sus dos brazos, sobrevivió al ataque. Sabiendo que Obliterator atacaría de nuevo, el líder de la asociación se envolvió en una bola de fuego.

– ¡Teme a la furia de las estrellas! – Gritó el líder de la asociación lanzando esa esfera contra el noveno Jerarca.

Obliterator sintió el enorme poder de la nova de energía de Universus, pero al ser un combatiente experimentado y especializado en enfrentar a usuarios de habilidades energéticas (como los Jerarcas de la cepa abrumadora), sabía qué hacer.

– ¡Ni las estrellas escapan de nuestra voluntad! – Gritó el noveno Jerarca formando un orbe vacío para enfrentar el ataque de su enemigo.

La energía de Universus descendía rápidamente, todo el poder que había lanzado anteriormente durante la batalla le estaba pasando factura.

– ¡Avergüénzate y muere! – Gritó Obliterator y la nova de energía fue consumida por el orbe vacío.

Universus no podía moverse, realmente había sido un error sobrevalorar sus habilidades y resistencia. El líder de la asociación fue rápidamente consumido por el orbe vacío para luego ser incinerado por su nova de energía aprisionada dentro.

* * *

– ¡Ríndanse a la desesperación! – Gritaron los Heraldos del Fin al unísono.

Exterminadores Muerte-Infierno destruían los edificios al impactarlos con sus gigantescos cuerpos, como mosquitos a su alrededor avanzaban miles de vanguardias Sable-Muerte y profana-tierras, a sus pies iban los megalitos junto a los Pilares de Gloria y las Líneas de Masacre en una frenética ola que reforzaría el asedio de los altos Jerarcas.

– ¡Su esperanza es una mentira! – Gritó Rox'Sarkhan, saliendo de las nubes rojas de los Arrastra-Muerte, todos los Jerarcas habían llegado a Royal Woods e incluso las vanguardias de transporte estaban sacrificando su durabilidad para aumentar su capacidad de transporte y traer más Heraldos del Fin a la batalla.

Sabiendo que todo el poderío enemigo depende en un 100% de la forjadora de la vida, y con la precaria situación de su adalid, era primordial destruir la concentración de Linka, y sólo había una forma de hacerlo.

– ¡Llueve muerte desde las nubes oscuras! – Las vanguardias Fuego de la Eternidad también estaban llegando a la ciudad desde el mar del norte.

Un mas de gritos se hicieron escuchar cuando abrieron fuego sobre los transportes de evacuación, los adoradores del dios oscuro sabían que su gemela no renunciaría a su humanidad permitiendo que miles mueran, y al sentir que miles de personas cercanas a ella morían tan horriblemente sin duda su poder se verá entorpecido.

* * *

– Tantos Heraldos… – Incluso Linka se notaba afectada, ella más que nadie sentía el horror que no sólo Royal Woods, sino que todo el estado de Michigan estaba viviendo.

– ¡Nos rodean!

– No resistiremos mucho más… ¡Ah!

– Yo los frenaré ¡Retrocedan a una posición segura!

Linka escuchó en su mente las voces de los héroes y villanos que aún luchaban para repeler el ataque de los Heraldos, era simplemente conmovedor ver que la rivalidad y el odio que han mantenido por tanto tiempo ha sido dejado a un lado en post de enfrentar a una atrocidad encarnada.

Pese a lo sencillo que sería, la forjadora de la vida jamás usaría alguna habilidad para forzar a otros a obedecerle, y aún así varios héroes han dado su vida para proteger a villanos y viceversa, y eso no excluía a Purifier y a los cerdos de guerra en el frente de batalla, la unidad que había logrado en los que una vez fueron enemigos había grabado a fuego puro en el corazón de Linka la voluntad y el valor que los humanos pueden tener.

– No… ¡No los dejaré morir! – Gritó Linka exigiendo más de su propio poder para formar más orbes celestiales dentro de los cuerpos de sus camaradas.

– Linka… – La forjadora de la vida escuchó la voz de su hermano en su mente. Linka no podía siquiera imaginar cómo era posible que sintiera la esencia de su hermano en esas condiciones, literalmente estaba muerto, quizá era su imaginación. Por muy doloroso que fuera, simplemente debía ser así.

Antes de poder decir otra palabra, el nexo que Lincoln estableció con su gemela se rompió por la falta de energía en una de las partes.

Como si todo el dolor a su alrededor, la niebla disruptiva era demasiada, con tantas vanguardias profana-tierras en el área, incluso el poder de la forjadora de la vida estaba siendo entorpecido.

– ¡Resistan amigos! – Gritó Linka exigiéndose aún más, Kaah'Narak, al igual que muchos otros campeones de los Heraldos se habían infiltrado en el edificio en camino a la cámara de Universus.

– Linka… – Dijo Lucy levantándose una vez su cuerpo se estabilizó. – P-Por favor… ¡Derrota a los Heraldos! – La gótica Loud gritó con un fervor y un valor que representaba la esperanza y el futuro no sólo de la humanidad, sino de toda la vida.

– Lucy… – Dijo la forjadora de la vida llenándose de un fervor que le daba una fuerza que ni ella sabía de dónde aparecía.

La poetisa Loud se acercó a rodear con sus brazos a su hermana mayor, antes de ser la forjadora de la vida Linka es una Loud.

– ¿Eh? – Linka no supo cómo era posible, pero de la espalda de su hermana salieron unas garras simplemente aterradoras.

Antes de que alguno de los suplicantes, o los guardias cercanos pudiera reaccionar, sin escrúpulo o duda alguna, esas garras atravesaron la espalda de Linka sin importar que el cuerpo de la gótica Loud se viera comprometido en ese feroz y suicida ataque.

* * *

– N-No puedo… – Death-Point luchaba con todo su poder para hacer retroceder a Grand Final, pero el abrumador poder que el difunto dios oscuro recibía de sus embrutecidos adoradores era demasiado.

Unos enormes estruendos se hicieron lugar en el frente de batalla, los cuales fueron seguidos por temblores, los dioses guerreros restantes cayeron al no tener el poder de Linka como su fuente de vida, sus cuerpos rápidamente se cristalizaron y quebraron.

– ¡Ah! – Gritaron horriblemente las fuerzas que escoltaban a Death-Point cuando sus cuerpos comenzaron a resentir los pedazos de carbón que eran ahora los orbes celestiales.

– Hermanos ¡Refuercen el ataque contra los lacayos de Death-Point! – Gritaron los altos Jerarcas cuando vieron la debilidad de sus enemigos. – Usen hasta la última pizca de poder que les quede para derramar la sangre de los enemigos ¡Por la voluntad de los Heraldos del Fin!

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Condenados psicópatas! ¿¡Que no tienen una pizca de dignidad!? – Gritó Death-Point cuando otra cosecha de gritos se desató a su alrededor, sin el poder de la forjadora de la vida, todo estaba perdido.

La desesperación de la tercera Jerarca fue tan deleitante, que los Heraldos del Fin que la escucharon decidieron transmitirla al resto de los Jerarcas y vanguardias luchando, o mejor dicho, masacrando.

* * *

– ¡Ah! – Gritó Leni cuando el orbe celestial de su pecho comenzó a carbonizarse, su poder se había consumido y el orbe del caos volvía a desatar su furia sobre el cuerpo de la modista Loud.

Purge no desaprovechó esa oportunidad y atacó con todo su poder a The Eleven of Hearts.

– ¡Por el dolor del dios oscuro! – Gritó la segunda Jerarca.

– ¡Vete al infierno! – Respondió la modista Loud usando sus garras para aplastar a Purge.

La segunda Jerarca reaccionó al ataque y lo logró detener con sus resistentes extremidades, pero no esperaba a otra rubia en el ataque.

– M-Maldice a tu dios oscuro – Dijo Lola y sus coronas se clavaron con una fuerza devastadora en el cuerpo de Purge.

– ¡Adorarás a MI dios oscuro! – Respondió Purge arrancando una de las garras de Leni y usándola como escudo contra esas coronas.

– ¡Moriré antes de adorarlo! – Declaró Lola cuando sus coronas se habían acabado.

– Por mí está bien. – Purge se disponía a acabar de una buena vez con la princesa Loud, ella había causado muchos problemas en la batalla por el Atlas y sería un gusto silenciarla. – Ugh… No… – Pero un choque sónico en su costado la detuvo.

Luna y Tabby combinaron sus ataques para resquebrajar en la, hasta ahora impenetrable armadura de Purge.

– ¡Ha! – Gritó Leni desesperadamente terminando de mutilar el cuerpo de la segunda Jerarca con sus garras de araña restantes.

Un estruendo desgarrador se escuchó, la muerte de Purge fue simplemente horrible, y ahora caía del edificio junto a más escombros.

– E-Está… hecho. – Susurró Leni cayendo de rodillas. La modista Loud luchó hasta el final, y aunque en su desesperación había olvidado su propósito, al menos logró ayudar a ganar la guerra.

– ¡Leni! – Gritó Lola sacando las coronas clavada en el edificio para detener la caída de su hermana comediante, quien carente de toda vida se dejó caer al caos que eran los Heraldos del Fin entrando al edificio.

Lola y Luna vieron a los cielos y al ver que un Leviatán se posicionó sobre el edificio sabían lo que vendría.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en una viga expuesta mirando el atardecer, o lo poco que se veía de este, pues con miles de Heraldos del Fin avanzando al edificio incluso la luz del sol llegaba vagamente a las chicas que ahora afirmaban a Leni para que no se callera.

– Esto… se acabó. – Dijo Tabby al ver la infinidad de enemigos que no dejaban de aparecer en las cercanías.

Ninguna podía discutir eso, el poder de los Heraldos del Fin había sido superior, lo que les significó una victoria casi segura desde el principio del Nux'Arak, pero aún con ese poder, estuvieron a punto de perderlo todo.

La chica Punk se sentó junto a Luna y sujetó su mano, ni siquiera podían llorar, y aunque pudieran no le darían ese placer al dios oscuro.

Polly salió de una de las puertas y se dirigió hacia Tabby, no tenía su armadura, pues ya no la necesitaba.

– La sangre del dios oscuro… – Comentó Oblierator, quien cayó en una viga cercana.

Ninguna de las chicas lo miró siquiera, el ocaso era demasiado hermoso aún entre Exterminadores Muerte-Infierno y vanguardias voladoras.

Al darse cuenta de que habían aceptado su destino, el ahora octavo Jerarca simplemente decidió dejarlas contemplar el atardecer antes de morir, por lo que siguió su caída hacia la cámara subterránea.

* * *

Kaah'Narak, Sky-Burner, Guillotine, Cataclysm, Celestial-Wrath y Lethal, entraron a la cámara donde se supone que estaba la forjadora de la vida, pero sólo se encontraron con hasta el último Suplicante de Death-Point destruido.

– Hm. – Kaah'Narak vio con desprecio el cadáver de Luan Loud. Sea lo que sea que hizo eso, muy seguramente al responsable debían la victoria del Nux'Arak.

– Ha, ha… – Entre las vanguardias destruidas en el piso un Heraldo del Fin aún respiraba.

Rápidamente Sky-Burner se apresuró a formar su río de lava para acabar con esa vanguardia, pero fue detenida por la espada de Kaah'Narak.

– ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – Gritó la ahora novena Jerarca, pero fue ignorada.

Ninguno de los altos Jerarcas bajó la guardia en lo que Kaah'NArak inspeccionaba esa posible señal de vida.

– ¿¡Tú!? – Gritó Kaah'Narak al ver algo que tanto los Heraldos del Fin como la forjadora de la vida considerarían una aberración.

Death-Bringer, o al menos parte de ella estaba en el piso, lo poco que quedaba de su cuerpo estaba rodeado en un envoltorio de piel humana desgarrada y manchado de sangre.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? – Exigió saber Obliterator entrando a escena. Al estar separada de la red de los Heraldos del Fin, sus hermanos no podían saber qué había sucedido.

* * *

– ¡Linka! – Gritó Luan horrorizada, no podía entender lo que sucedía, pero la imagen ante ella era horrorosa.

La forjadora de la vida había recibido un letal ataque sorpresa que no vio venir, había sido un error el sobre-exigirse tanto para ayudarlos a todos.

– La voluntad de los Heraldos del Fin. – Gritó Lucy al tiempo en que dos largas púas salían de su cabello. En un veloz y cruel ataque, la primera Jerarca terminó con la vida de Linka al cercenar su cabeza, y como precaución, formó un orbe de la muerte con la orden de acabar con todo lo vivo en esa sala, lo cual también terminó con la vida de Lucy.

Ni Luan ni el guardia resultaron ser un problema para esa incompleta y debilitada Death-Bringer, pues el poder del orbe de la muerte seguía siendo asombroso.

Las débiles vanguardias Suplicante tampoco pudieron enfrentarla, aún sin el orbe de la muerte habrían sido doblegadas con facilidad, pues no estaban hechas para pelear.

Lo que sí afectó mucho a la primera Jerarca fue el orbe que había usado para que la forjadora de la vida no la detectara dentro del cuerpo de Lucy, el orbe que nació del vacío que sintió el dios oscuro al dejar de sentir la existencia de su primera Jerarca: El orbe de la escarcha.

Al imitar las mutaciones de Guillotine y descentralizar su cuerpo, Death-Bringer pudo duplicar su mente para dividirse, y estando segura de que lograría en el dios oscuro lo que Lori no pudo completar aún en sus últimos momentos, dejó ese duplicado en el cuerpo de Lucy a la espera de sentir el escape de la vida del dios oscuro. Con un sentimiento así de fuerte influenciando las esquirlas sangrientas, Death-Bringer (la que estaba dentro de Lucy) pudo usar el orbe de la escarcha para cumplir su infiltración.

* * *

Aún sin poder moverse, la armadura del dios oscuro liberaba toda la energía que recibía de sus adoradores, y ese enorme poder hizo a Death-Point retroceder hasta el borde de la fosa de sacrificios.

– ¡Te perseguiré hasta el fin del universo! ¿¡Me oyen malditos!? ¡Los arrastraré conmigo al infierno! – Gritaba Death-Point desesperada, pero nadie la escuchó. En el otro lado de la arena, todos los Heraldos del Fin se reunían alrededor de su amo caído. – ¡Ah! – El grito desesperado de Death-Point cayendo en el cañón fisurador del Hell-Former marcó el final del Nux'Arak.

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Con esto termina el arco principal de esta larga historia (la segunda más larga del fandom de the Loud House según lo que vi en el salón de la fama de fanfiction de The Loud House), los Heraldos del Fin se alzaron victoriosos del más importante Nux'Arak.**

 **¿A alguno se le hizo extraño ese monólogo de Death-Bringer sobre lo estúpida pero efectiva que es la habilidad de Guillotine en el episodio anterior? xD**

 **¿Qué será de los demás personajes de esta historia? ¿Qué sucederá con la humanidad ahora que su principal resistencia ha desaparecido? ¿Cuál será el destino de Death-Bringer ahora que sus hermanos saben lo que hizo? Descúbranlo en el epílogo de Héroes y Villanos.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

 **Pirata: En efecto es fácil de copiar, pero si ese fuera el caso, que alguien se tomara la molestia de seguir esta historia manualmente (creo que los sin cuenta no pueden seguir historias y ser notificados de las actualizaciones), además de copiar tu forma de escribir, es una clara muerta de aprecio a esta obra. Como sea me siento honrado. Death-Bringer no estaba muerta, es más retorcida de lo que parece, es una IA muy imperfecta a fin de cuentas. Y creo que había aclarado que no usaría power-ups sacados del qlo, por eso Lincoln simplemente murió. Poco importaba de dónde sacaba esa energía, Linka murió junto con todas las esperanzas de los héroes. De hecho, te equivocas, hasta ahora los Heraldos del Fin no han salido de Michigan. Sobre sam, claro que no, sufrirá mil veces más que Mick-Swagger. Gracias por el cumplido del secuestro. xD Pero no creo que haga falta. :,v Si, recuerdo tus reviews, eran graciosos. xD También lo de lord Dominador, cuando las bases de esta historia aún no estaban bien plantadas. xD**

 **MightyMitch47: Linka también se conmovió, un terrible error que la hizo tirar a la basura la última esperanza de la humanidad. En efecto la historia terminó, espero te guste el epílogo.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	89. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Loud House, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, al igual que los personajes a los que hago alusión son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Y aquí estamos, señores. La verdad no esperaba que esta historia fuera del gusto de tantos, en este fandom y en la gran mayoría de fandoms, los temas dominantes suelen ser los referentes al shippeo (y el incesto particularmente en este xD), por eso estaba inseguro sobre la recepción de esta historia. Ha pasado casi un año desde entonces y realmente ha sido divertido.**

 **En la próxima publicación estarán las referencias que usé en la historia, también un especial de análisis de Black Hat Organization y las últimas respuestas a los reviews, pero por lo demás, esta historia puede considerarse como completa.**

* * *

 **Epílogo: Hacia el Destino**

Las nubes rojas se habían manifestado en el edificio de la asociación para transposicionar a todos los Heraldos del Fin en Royal Woods fuera de la ciudad.

– Tú vienes conmigo. – Declaró Kaah'Narak tomando el cadáver de Linka.

Obliterator miró a los alrededores, no había sobrevivientes aunque fue incómodo mirar que Luan Loud tomaba la única mano del guardia muerto, por un sondeo simple supo que se trataba de Silence, un antiguo compañero de la comediante, quien sirvió como emisario de los héroes en la fuerza de seguridad hasta hace dos años, cuando fue secuestrado en un ataque de la asociación. Era lindo verla morir junto a quien ama, pero una muerte es olvido, por lo que Obliterator eliminó los restos orgánicos de Lucy Loud en Death-Bringer, quien no podía moverse por todo lo que había hecho para asegurar su victoria en el ritual sagrado de ascensión, y tomó a la nueva Grand Final sacándola de ahí.

– ¡Infortunio para los asesinados! – Gritaron las legiones oscuras desde el monte Hijinx al que fueron enviados. Un lugar tan simbólico como temido, ahí inició el asalto a Royal Woods, y desde ahí verían como termina.

Cumpliendo el último decreto del dios oscuro, Kaah'Narak probó su valía en el Nux'Arak y se le entregó el lugar de Death-Point en la cadena de ascensión. Ningún Jerarca protestó pues todos comprobaron en la primera línea de ataque lo invaluable que la nueva primera Jerarca fue en el ritual y por eso la seguirían en las próximas batallas y triunfos.

– Que el espíritu del señor oscuro… termine con esto. – Declaró Kaah'Narak causando un silencio funerario en los guerreros.

Habiendo terminado el Nux'Arak, el Leviatán World-Breaker no estaba obligado a mantenerse estático sobre la fosa de ascensión, por lo que se transposicionó directamente sobre el edificio de la asociación.

– Inicia el protocolo Rompe-Escarcha. – Ordenó Kaah'Narak, y en los sistemas de flote del gigantesco monstruo comenzaron a verse cientos de explosiones. El protocolo final en caso de que los primeros lavabots fallaran implicaba una autodestrucción reventando todas las esquirlas sangrientas que tuvieran en ese momento en una ola de lava, pero habiendo superado los límites destructivos de las esquirlas sangrientas, Kaah'Narak modificó el protocolo haciéndolo más simbólico, pues en efecto, habían vencido.

El Leviatán insignia del difunto dios oscuro cayó sobre el edificio que sirvió como última resistencia contra los feroces y crueles Heraldos del Fin. En la caída del colosal monstruo Eternal/Danna, The Night Club/Luna, The Queen of Diamonds/Lola, The Pain/Polly y The Scream/Tabby, fueron aplastadas con brutalidad al igual que cientos de otros valientes héroes entre los que se encontraban también Impact/Rita y Shock-Wave/Lynn Loud sr, al igual que muchos villanos. Cuando ya no se detectaron señales de vida orgánica, la nueva primera Jerarca activó el dispositivo de disrupción temporal para congelar al World-Breaker en el tiempo y recordar por toda la eternidad la victoria que dio a los Heraldos del Fin un futuro.

Fue un monumento en extremo simbólico, para todos los Heraldos del Fin en el monte Hijinx y en Michigan en general, si bien todos los Leviatanes que luchaban en el estado enviaron a sus tripulantes innecesarios a reforzar a sus hermanos luchando en Royal Woods, los operadores de los Leviatanes se quedaron en los puentes de mando para continuar con el sangriento ataque. Pero en medio de una victoria aplastante contra la humanidad el ataque se detuvo para que los Heraldos contemplaran la gloria de la creación del monumento conmemorativo a la victoria final de su creador.

* * *

– Que horror… – Dijo Lisa mirando desde la distancia el monumento de los Heraldos del Fin, ella había escapado de la ciudad con David y Darcy, pero ninguno de ellos respondió, Darcy seguía inconsciente y David básicamente la odiaba.

Si bien la científica Loud había sido guiada por un poderoso deseo de salvar a su hermano, ahora no importaba, no sabía si Lincoln seguía vivo, y tras todo lo que él le hizo a su propia familia y a todos en Royal Woods, realmente deseaba que así fuera, aunque ya no importaba, por el mensaje de Linka sabía que los Heraldos del Fin no se quebrarían por la muerte de su creador. Y así fue, los Heraldos del Fin reanudaron su masacre.

Los tres infantes se alejaban de la ciudad en una cápsula de escape de Purifier, si bien lucharían por sobrevivir, no sabían cómo, ni podían siquiera imaginar un futuro.

– Ahí… – Dijo Death-Bringer apuntando hacia la nave de evacuación de Purifier.

– Sólo los que sirvieron al dios oscuro tendrá una muerte rápida. – Dijo Kaah'Narak y las lanzas sísmicas salieron del suelo hacia la cápsula de escape.

Ahora como conmemoración de a la ciudad que vio nacer al dios oscuro, Kaah'Narak ordenó que merecían una muerte rápida, por lo que la cápsula en la que los tres escapaban fue brutalmente destrozada por las lanzas sísmicas.

* * *

Habiendo vencido en el Nux'Arak, la instigación en base al desequilibrio de poder de los humanos se hizo innecesaria, por lo que la flota de la muerte se agrupó en Royal Woods para comenzar la terraformación de lo que sería su nueva capital.

Ni un solo transporte Hércules logró escapar de Royal Woods, la mayoría murió en el derribo de los masivos vehículos, y los pocos que sobrevivieron en las cápsulas de escape fueron perseguidos y eliminados por las vanguardias Sable-Muerte. Algunos pusieron resistencia, como fue el caso de los cerdos de guerra Collapse/ el chico Jordan, Twisted/La chica Jordan, Impale/Maggie y Metal-Strike/Skippy, pero igualmente acabaron muertos, ni siquiera todo su poder combinado pudo hacer frente a un Fuego de la Eternidad.

– Que fluya el aliento de la creación. – Declaró Kaah'Narak, la actual regente de los Heraldos del Fin y la flota de la muerte desató todo su poder sobre los escombros de Royal Woods.

* * *

En cuestión de horas, las legiones oscuras habían realizado otro milagro arquitectónico, y no sólo Royal Woods, sino que también los alrededores eran irreconocibles.

Sin el dios oscuro, Death-Bringer debería ser la nueva Grand Final, pero muchos la acusaban de ser la asesina de quien les dio la vida y de traicionarlo en medio del Nux'Arak, por lo que se acordó que, hasta que el juicio terminara, Kaah'Narak serviría a los Heraldos del Fin como Grand Final, y bajo su orden Royal Woods sería renombrada basándose en el evento más importante que ahí se llevó acabo: Injurias.

Cada cultura ha tenido sus reliquias, ya sea por los mitos, las tradiciones o el valor económico, el oro ha sido venerado por muchos a lo largo de la historia, pero los Heraldos del Fin adoraban una materia mucho más fácil de obtener y con un valor más acorde a su esencia cultural: El carbón.

Todos cadáveres de los humanos de Michigan que no lograron escapar fueron consumidos por los orbes de la muerte y con su vida drenada y cuerpos carbonizados fueron arrojados al enorme cráter que antaño fue Royal Woods y enmarcados en los bordes de lo que sería la nueva Vin'Ixir. Sobre los campos de ascensión se alzaba el, congelado en el tiempo World-Breaker, y alrededor de este flotaban las distintas estructuras ceremoniales de los Heraldos del Fin.

Hay cosas que no cambian, como lo es la costumbre de gigantescas estatuas, y en la plataforma del juicio, orbitando alrededor del World-Breaker, dos gigantescas efigies correspondían a la joya de la corona de la ciudad santuario de Injurias, una era del señor oscuro, quien era adorado por obvias razones, y la otra correspondía a Linka Loud, la más mortífera enemiga que han tenido. Las dos colosales estatuas se miraban cara a cara, pero estaban en los polos opuestos de una arena circular, en el lado de la estatua de la forjadora de la vida completaban su mitad del círculo estatuas de menor tamaño de Mutilador, Ragna-Rock and Roll, Universus, la general Carolina Davis, el Alto Capitán Mayor, Roberto Santiago, el gran Ejecutor Marcial y por supuesto Carol Pingrey. Mientras que del lado del dios oscuro estaba sólo la estatua de Death-Bringer conmemorando a la primera aliada que tuvo en la cruzada que dio la vida a los Heraldos del Fin. En el círculo en el centro de las estatuas habían sido grabadas las leyes de la cadena de ascensión y sobre esta se llevaba a cabo el juicio a Death-Bringer.

Por el simbolismo del juicio y como máxima autoridad fuera del juicio, Kaah'Narak se había ubicado frente a la estatua del dios oscuro. A los pies de la efigie de la difunta forjadora de la vida Death-Bringer se encontraba en un silencio absoluto. La actual Grand Final no había dicho una sola palabra desde la victoria en Royal Woods, si bien ella debería ser la máxima autoridad, había faltado a la ley del Nux'Arak que establecía que, el nexo entre adalid-adorador sólo se rompería en la victoria o la muerte.

– A sabiendas de la inminencia de la muerte del primer Grand Final, se te declara inocente de la acusación de asesinato de nuestro creador y primer líder. – Declaró Kaah'Narak poniendo fin al juicio.

Los altos Jerarcas presentes no presentaron objeción por eso, pues de cualquier forma ellos fallaron en protegerlo, pero Death-Bringer no parecía estar en condiciones de liderar a los temibles fanáticos.

– Death-Bringer. – Llamó Kaah'Narak causando un silencio entre los dudosos Jerarcas. – Invoco el rito del Nux'arak por el derecho a regir a nuestro pueblo.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la plataforma del juicio, ninguno de los Jerarcas podía concebir lo que acababa de suceder.

– Justo aquí, y justo ahora. – Ordenó Death-Bringer y dos orbes de la muerte fueron formados a los pies de las enormes estatuas de los peliblancos.

El rito del Nux'Arak había sido declarado, pero ninguna de las adalides aceptaría energía de sus adoradores. Sería el Nux'Arak más corto de la historia, pues Death-Bringer ni siquiera podía activar sus garras, y aunque pudiera no lo habría hecho.

– Ve con el dios oscuro. – Ordenó Kaah'Narak volviendo a lanzar su espada como si fuera una jabalina. El poderoso tiro penetraría en el pecho de Death-Bringer y la empalaría contra el orbe de la muerte de su fosa de sacrificios.

– You were the bad guy… – Death-Bringer pronunció con dificultad sus últimas palabras, pero sentía alegría, finalmente la más fiel Jerarca se reuniría con su amado señor.

* * *

– ¿Y cómo fue luchar contra los Heraldos? Jimmy. – Preguntó un exconvicto ebrio con un exoesqueleto del ejército de los estados unidos.

No era una sorpresa que el estado no usara bombas nucleares sobre su propia tierra (tampoco es que serviría, con la tecnología de los Heraldos, ningún misil en el planeta podría superar los dos kilómetros sobre el cielo antes de ser destruido por un orbe infernal), y con el poder de estos enemigos simplemente tenían que usar todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance, y eso incluía a los convictos condenados.

– Findlay… – Respondió el ex-alguacil James, quien estaba igualmente ebrio, pero le hablaba en un tono familiar, aparentemente se conocían desde antes. – Todos los líos en los que nos metimos… los escapes justo a tiempo. – Dudó en continuar, él había estado en la batalla de Royal Woods como un campeón de Purifier y realmente no era un buen recuerdo. – Nada de eso se compara con lo terrible que son.

– Me huele a un cobarde con suer… – Se burló un militar bebiendo junto a él, pero antes de poder terminar fue interrumpido por un brazo musculoso estrangulándolo.

– ¿Yo soy el suertudo? – Preguntó el ex-alguacil con una sonrisa en su cara. – Tú eres el que no ha visto nada, hijo. – Agregó soltando al soldado y dejándolo sentado en el piso. – No conociste la verdadera oscuridad hasta que estuviste a la sombra de un Leviatán… – Se arremangó el uniforme enseñando una horrible cicatriz en un brazo. – Nunca sentiste el verdadero calor hasta que una de sus espadas se clava en tu carne. – James ahora puso un pie sobre el pecho del abatido soldado. – No conociste lo que es el miedo hasta que uno de esos malparidos clava su mirada en ti…

– Vamos Jimmy. – Dijo Findlay deteniéndolo con su brazo, en el cual sostenía una botella de ron. James sonrió y le quitó la botella. – Ya hiciste que el mocoso se orinara, una buena victoria de borrachos.

* * *

– ¡Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre! – El grito de los Heraldos se volvió a escuchar después de un día de duelo por el dios oscuro.

La extracción de esquirlas sangrientas jamás había sido tan grande, y más de mil Nux'Arak se llevaron a cabo en ese día, los Heraldos del Fin seguían fortaleciéndose y cuando el sol estuvo en la misma posición que cuando Grand Final murió, y como coincidencia, también una semana después del ataque al punto de quiebre sísmico, Los Heraldos del Fin reanudaron su ataque y con él, las guerras Heráldicas.

Era muy difícil imaginar que los humanos pudieran derrotarlos, habiendo pasado dos días desde su concepción como pueblo y cultura, los Heraldos del Fin habían superado con creces el poder destructivo de los humanos, quienes llevaban (según el fósil más antiguo descubierto en la fecha de publicación de esta historia) un mínimo de 177000 años en el planeta, y al tercer día eran tan poderosos, que la resistencia de toda la humanidad no pudo detenerlos, resultando en el más grande y último genocidio de toda la historia.

En una semana la meta de su creador había sido cumplida, toda la vida del planeta había sido purgada de las formas más crueles y horribles. Uno pensaría que al tratarse de máquinas, al tener cumplida su misión simplemente se quedarían a la espera de más órdenes, pero Kaah'Narak, la Grand Final que nadie se ha atrevido a desafiar nunca se especializó en servir ciegamente, por lo que una vez la tierra fue convertida en el más grande santuario existente a la grandeza de los Heraldos del Fin, y rebautizada en honor a la masacre que los Heraldos del Fin desataron. El planeta sagrario Masacres sería temido y odiado por todos los confines del universo, pero el miedo es lo último que deberían sentir, pues los sanguinarios se lanzaron en una campaña de conquista universal para purgar a toda forma de vida.

Las palabras con las que Obliterator terminó con la vida de Universus no fueron en vano, ni las estrellas pudieron escapar de la sumisión a la voluntad de los Heraldos, quienes crearon los orbes esclavistas, creados para hacer sangrar a las estrellas y usar su energía para potenciar aún más a los sanguinarios guerreros.

Al término de un año, los Heraldos del Fin esgrimían literalmente el poder de las estrellas, el cual les permitía borrar cuerpos celestes enteros. Y al ser la máxima fuerza de destrucción en el universo, nada pudo oponerse a ellos.

Los imperios fueron devastados, los mundos ardieron, e incluso las estrellas lloraron y sangraron impotentes y sometidas el poder de los Heraldos, los nuevos señores del universo.

Kaah'Narak, en la lengua heráldica significa "Olvida a los poderosos", el dios oscuro la nombró así con el propósito de borrarlo de la memoria de los Heraldos del Fin una vez muriera, pero Kaah'Narak decidió que su creador no debía ser olvidado, por lo que desobedeció su directiva y llenó Masacres de monumentos y estatuas en honor al primer Grand Final cumpliendo la visión que su amo tuvo en la luna antes de iniciar el ataque a la antigua Royal Woods. Enormes estatuas se elevaban sobre las nubes oscuras de Injurias, capital de un planeta en el que hasta el último milímetro es parte de uno de los millones de santuarios de adoración erigidos al dios oscuro, los cuales iban desde las esculturas de esquirlas sangrientas en el núcleo del planeta, pasando por los pilares construidos para mantener la consistencia del mundo hasta llegar a los templos de la superficie.

* * *

 **Con eso acaba esta historia, muchas gracias a todos los que la han seguido, leído y comentado hasta ahora, ha sido un gusto escribir para su disfrute.**

 **Agradezco a quienes han puesto esta historia en su lista de favoritos: 3KAM3, AdonisKun13, Agnes Marie IN-NTF, Arago2, Armanduxbstds, Banghg, Bruno Nascimiento Pinheiro, CarlosBlaster, CrazyMowi, Crory Crowel, DougtheWerechel, Drake1276, El caza templarios, Gamagogiano, Guardian-del-aura, JacksonDragneel16, Jakobs-Snipper, KuroganeKrad, Mask uzumaki, MightyMitch47, Nalia1999, Nightwolf13287, Observador Del Destino, Rackno Warlord, Sir Crocodille222, TheDarkWar12, TheLouder1, Tweek117, Ylara, angelr.002505, brauidechocolate, braunidechocolate, chi800, eden de orion, kiritoissei, necrowarrio, nightwolf132871, noroberto24, sujetodelta.**

 **También a quienes la siguen: 3KAM3, AdonisKun13, Agnes Marie IN-NTF, Arago2, Armanduxbstds, Banghg, Bruno Nascimiento Pinheiro, CarlosBlaster, Cianuro Monbebe, CrazyMowi, DarkLord97, DougtheWerechel, Drake1276, El caza templarios, Gamagogiano, Guardian-del-aura, HonesAbe07, J0nas Nagera, JacksonDragneel16, Jakobs-Snipper, KuroganeKrad, Mask uzumaki, MightyMitch47, Nalia1999, Nightwolf13287, Rackno Warlord, Strike987, TheDarkWar12, TheLouder1, Tweek117, XDCoronadoXD211, Ylara, , angelr.002505, brauidechocolate, braunidechocolate, chi800, eden de orion, kiritoissei, neozura, nightwolf132871, noroberto24, sujetodelta.**

 **En especial agradezco a todos los que me han dado sus reviews y opiniones:**

 **Pirata: Aunque seas un anónimo, muchas gracias por comentar casi todos los episodios**

 **IneNeko, The DarkWar12 y a Sir Crocodille222: Muchas gracias por tantos y tan largos reviews, me encantó leer sus opiniones y responder sus preguntas.**

 **Neozura: Gracias por la idea que me hizo cambiar por completo el rumbo de la historia.**

 **MightyMitch: Tu punto de vista mucho más "de los buenos", me fue muy útil como una referencia para el actuar de mi villano:**

 **J0nasNagera: Te uniste muy tarde a la fiesta. :c aún así espero te guste la historia. xD**

 **RCurrent: Sé que no te gustó la premisa principal de esta historia, aún así espero te gustara la historia, muchas gracias por compartirme tan respetuosamente tus opiniones.**

 **CrazyMowi: La tierra no fue destruida. xD Me alegra que entendieras muchas de las referencias a Starcraft. xD En la próxima y última publicación nombraré todas las referencias que hice a Starcraft y a las demás franquicias que me inspiraron.**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Olvidé que Lincoln cantara i'm the bad guy, pero al menos Death-Bringer homenajeó eso al final. :c**

 **ElectrusMax: Espero esta historia también haya sido una buena explosión que no se viera venir. C:**

 **Arago2: El universo entero ardió por la voluntad de un abandonado para morir, la cura jamás fue encontrada, jamás existió.**

 **ReilaVann: Algún día terminarás esta historia. Y cuando esp pase, espero te haya gustado. xD**

 **Instintosicotico: Agradezco tus reviews, aunque algo raros. xD**

 **J.K. SALVATORI: Espero disfrutaras de esta historia hasta el final.**

 **TAVOXPX: Espero te haya gustado el desenlace. xD**

 **ee: Resumiste la historia. xD**

 **the freemaker: Espero que ese agrado no desapareciera. :,v**

 **brauidechocolate: No sé si leas esto, de igual modo espero que te gustara la historia, jamás olvidé el inicio de tu review: Wow, simplemente wow. 3**

 **marcado: Al final nunca supe qué eran los poderes de Deus, pero espero no haberme sobrepasado en la batalla de Injurias.**

 **Y muchas gracias a todos los anónimos que también comentaron esta historia.**


End file.
